Global Mpreg
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Humanos contra inmortales. Así se divide ahora el mundo que ya no le pertenece ni a los antiguos, ni a las naciones... sino a sus hijos. Empieza la tercera guerra mundial... hora de que el verdadero enemigo aparezca.
1. Boda

_**Por el bien de las lectoras y de fanfiction, éste fanfic está siendo re editado. Agregando separaciones, corrigiendo errores ortográficos, etc... **_

_**TOMA EN CUENTA QUE ESTE ES UN FANFIC MPREG, tiene multipairings y MULTIGENEROS. Puede salir dramatico, chistoso, desesperado, tierno, etc etc... así que si no le vas a alguno de esos puntos, tienes muchos otros fics para leer. Por favor, no nos aburras. Este fic esta hecho para quien quiera leer, dejar de lado sus prejuicios y sentir cada palabra, vivir una historia. No para pasar los ojos, saltar partes y decir "no entendi, me aburri". Los personajes pueden ser OC, es mi óptica de ellos y no la cambiaré. Con todo eso, espero disfrutes el fic y tengas un buen recuerdo como las 300 personas que lo tienen en favoritos.  
**_

**Nota.** Éste es un multipairing. La pareja principal es USAxUK, pero también habrá de los otros. Como la vida, tendrá muchos ratings, pero como tema central el romance.

**Parejas:**

USA x UK  
Alemania x Italia  
España x Italia del Sur  
Suecia x Finlandia  
Rusia x China  
Prusia x Austria  
Grecia x Japón  
Dinamarca x Noruega  
Noruega x Islandia  
Francia x Canadá  
Lituania x Polonia  
Sealand x Letonia

* * *

**Global Mpreg.**

_**1: Boda.**_

Ese día, en el alto edificio de conferencias, se llevaba a cabo una cuyo punto central era la contaminación ambiental. Ninguno de los presentes parecía concentrado (como de costumbre).

-Y así, damos fin a la reunión del día. Son libres de retirarse.- dijo Alfred para luego mirar a la persona que tenía a su lado, a quien le tendió la mano para que se levantara y luego sujetó entrelazando sus dedos.- Pero antes… Quiero recordarles que el día de mañana es mi boda. Estaré muy agradecido con su presencia.

Tomó el rostro de Arthur para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios a la vista de los presentes, quienes aplaudieron cálidamente mientras Arthur se sonrojaba.

* * *

_Meses atrás._

Todo pasaba en sueños. Todo se resumía a sueños. Lo abstracto, lo real, el futuro que reflejaba su pasado y más que nada sus sentimientos.

Alfred parado en un enorme campo. El pasto tan verde como los ojos de Arthur, el cielo tan azul como sus propios ojos. El campo se veía cerrado con lo que parecía una gran hilera de montañas, las cuales se apartaban a los lados para darle paso. Avanzaba sintiendo el pasto bajo sus pies descalzos. Todo era tan real y hermoso.

A medida que dejaba atrás las azules montañas, éstas se convertían en mariposas que volaban, libres, hacia el gran cielo. Una de ellas pasó a la altura de sus ojos, lateralmente. Él la siguió con la vista, hasta que ésta se posó en una pequeña mano.

Un niño pequeño con la piel rosácea que le recordaba a Arthur, los ojos verdes, el pelo despeinado con un mechón sobresaliendo en su frente, como el suyo, lo miró con sus enormes ojos inocentes. Alfred sintió en su corazón un gran amor hacia ese pequeño desconocido, y sin embargo tan parecido tanto a él como a Arthur. Sintió que algo salía de su pecho, y algo parecido a una golondrina de luz voló hasta el pequeño, quien la tomó con cuidado en sus pequeñas manos, posó sus labios sobre la cabeza de la avecilla y ésta desapareció en múltiples destellos.

-Gracias por amarme tanto.- escuchó que le decía el pequeño. Alfred lo miró sorprendido.- Espérame un poco más… papá…

* * *

Alfred abrió los ojos con mucho pesar. Se restregó los párpados con el dorso de la mano y se estiró dentro de la cama. Escuchó un pequeño gemido provenir de su lado derecho.

Descubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Arthur durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, acurrucado, con la cabeza en el brazo de Alfred y una de sus manos puesta en el pecho de éste. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, invitándole a robarle un beso.

Alfred deslizó su mano sobre el rostro de Arthur, recorriendo luego el contorno de su cuerpo para luego abrazarle por la cintura.

Arthur volvió a gemir, abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras despertaba, encontrándose con la mirada divertida y cargada de ternura de Alfred.

-¿Qué sucede? – le dijo acariciándole el rostro. – me estas mirando...

-Lo sé.

Diciendo este último, Alfred atrapó los labios de Arthur con los suyos por un largo momento. Jugaba a atraparlos, morderlos suavemente y tantear con la lengua de rato en rato. Arthur trataba de seguir el ritmo de Alfred, pero aún se sentía ligeramente cansado, por lo que simplemente aceptaba y hacía lo mejor por corresponderlo. En un momento sintió que Alfred lo tomaba por la nuca, jugaba con sus cabellos y presionaba sus labios sobre los suyos, rotando su cabeza para cubrirlos por completo y llevarlo a un beso más profundo.

La espaciosa habitación, un poco desordenada, se llenaba con pequeños sonidos de besos. Arthur sonreía y soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando Alfred atacaba su cuello, o cualquier otra parte que le provocara placer.

Como dos viejos amantes, no necesitaban llegar al acto sexual, pero en sí les gustaba tenerse desnudos el uno para el otro. Y perder la noción del tiempo entre sábanas, entre besos, juegos, caricias y risas.

-Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos – dijo Alfred tomando el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos. Éste asintió levemente. -¿Ya vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú sabes… cuando volviste… a ser… un niño…

Arthur cortaba las palabras de Alfred con pequeños besos. Para ellos ya era normal hablar entre besos.

-Un hechizo para tu regalo…- dijo Arthur luego de unos segundos.- quizás no lo recuerdes pero… hace más de un año me pediste algo…

-Te pedí un bebé…

-Si…

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos. Alfred estaba perplejo. Entonces… aquel niño…

-¿Al?... ¿estás bien?

-Un bebé… MI bebé…

-¿Al?

La expresión de Alfred en esos segundos pasó de una asombrada, a una completamente ilusionada, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

* * *

La fiesta celebrando la boda tuvo lugar en la gran casa de Alfred. Los presentes observaban a los ahora esposos, demostrándose amor en cada momento que podían.

Por encima del smoking blanco de Arthur, podía notarse ligeramente la pequeña prominencia de su vientre, lo cual causaba un poco de envidia en las otras parejas.

-¡Te pondrás mucho más gordo! – le dijo Peter cuando éste pasó por su lado, para luego ser regañado por Tino.

-¡Peter!

-¡Pero! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡El tonto de Inglaterra tendrá problemas de inflación!

Peter hubiera continuado de no ser que en ese momento Alfred le entregaba un hermoso ramo de rosas a Arthur, e invitaba a los demás a pasar al frente.

* * *

Finlandia se levantó siendo animado por Peter, quien gritaba a todo pulmón que su "madre" era el mejor de todos y que tuvieran cuidado, que él golpearía a quien se interpusiera entre el ramo y que ramo o no, él se casaría con su padre.

-¡Peter no me ayudes tanto!- dijo Tino con las mejillas encendidas mientras Berwald sonreía ligeramente.

* * *

-Feliks… ¿no iras? – preguntaba Toris al polaco con el que compartía la mesa, la vida, una relación y al cual culpaba de unos cuantos traumas infantiles.

-Ah Liet… en estos momentos estoy tipo como que muy ocupado, ¿me comprendes verdad?

-¡Si te has pasado doblando esa servilleta toda la noche!

-Pero no es como si fuera una servilleta cualquiera. O sea, es LA servilleta.

-Olvidalo… iré yo entonces…- dijo Toris levantándose.

* * *

Noruega se encontraba observando a Islandia mientras éste sacaba de un bolsillo unos negros dulces de regaliz.

-¿No irás?

-No es que tenga muchas ganas…

-Entiendo.

Miró de reojo a un lado y vio a un duende irlandés haciendo extraños tratados con un duende de su tierra, que seguramente se había colado por debajo de su traje de gala o el de Islandia o el de…

-Mis dos lindos ukes irán- decía Dinamarca apareciendo de la nada, abrazando a ambos y cargándolos a ambos lados de su cadera hacia el centro del salón.

Noruega no pudo dejar de pensar en los pequeños duendes que ahora jugaban frente al gato de Heracles y Kiku.

-¿Los gatos podrán ver duendes?

* * *

Cuando el anuncio para pasar al centro del salón se dio, Ivan y Yao se encontraban inmersos en su mundo lleno de girasoles y pandas. Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Iván mientras soltaba los labios de Yao.

-¿De verdad necesitas ese ramo?

-Claro que si-aru. Entonces seremos los siguientes en casarnos-aru.

-Pero si ya me perteneces. Y yo a ti.- le dijo negándose a soltar la mano de Yao.

-Volveré rápido-aru.- le dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba un beso en la frente de Iván.

* * *

-Vamos Lovi… - rogaba Antonio a su "pequeño" mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo obligaba a avanzar hacia la multitud.

-¡Si quieres ese ramo ve a cogerlo tú, idiota!

-Perooooo… yo quiero verte a ti con el ramoooo…-dijo haciendo pucheros- ¡me haría feliz!

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres tan fetichista y pervertido como Francia!

-¿Me llamabas? –dijo Francia saliendo de la nada.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Es Francia! – gritó corriendo hacia el centro del salón.

-¡Corre Romano! ¡Corre! ¡Francia no te alcanzará! ¡Y si coges el ramo de seguro que nunca más se acercará a ti!– le animaba Antonio mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda del Francés. – Gracias por la idea.

-Sabía que funcionaría.

* * *

-Woaaaah… ¡Ese ramo es hermoso! ¡Alemania, quiero el ramo!

-Ve por él entonces…

-¡Si! ¡Me esforzaré por atraparlo y luego nos casaremos!

-Oye… si no lo atrapas no hay problema…

-¡No! ¡Si no lo atrapo entonces no merezco estar contigo! – Feliciano abrió los ojos y miró con determinación a Ludwig, quien se sonrojó al ver la entereza de su "adorado dolor de estómago."

-¡Ya vengo! – dijo Italia corriendo hacia el centro del salón.

-Ya veo… cuando Italia quiere algo en verdad… se esfuerza…

Feliciano estaba a dos metros de llegar junto a los demás cuando se paró en seco y el rulo de su cabello actuó como radar.

-¡Wa! Eso que huelo es… ¡¿PASTA? – dijo buscando con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el olor, desviándose de su objetivo y alejándose de la multitud.

Ludwig se golpeó la sien con la mano.

-Creo que no puedo considerarme entre sus prioridades. – dijo.

* * *

Kiku observó a su pequeño gato maullar a un punto fijo por debajo de la mesa. Le pareció extraño.

-¿Estará enfermo?

-Hey…- Heracles lo llamó y éste levantó la vista para encontrarse con el griego, quien ahora acariciaba su cabeza.- ¿Irás?

-Tengo costumbres muy distintas a esto… no entiendo bien qué es lo que hacen.

-Sólo tienes que atrapar el ramo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Si lo atrapas significará que serás el siguiente en casarte.

-Ya veo… Pero no quiero casarme solo. Grecia-san tendría que atrapar el ramo también, ¿no es así?

-Basta con que tú lo agarres. Tú decidirás con quién te cases.

-Entiendo…

Japón se giró para dirigirse a la aglomeración de personas, cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía por la muñeca, haciendo que medio girara su cuerpo.

-Para la suerte…- le dijo Heracles agachándose y besando su frente.

* * *

-Esto es aburrido. – murmuraba Sealand con la cabeza hundida en los brazos. Bajó una mano y sintió la fría nariz de Hanatamago rozándole.

-A que tú también estás aburrida…-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño perro. De pronto vio a Hanatamago observar algo a lo lejos…

El gato de Heracles y Kiku.

* * *

-Son tan hermosas…-dijo Arthur acariciando una rosa del ramo, mientras a sus espaldas se reunían las naciones, acomodándose para tratar de atrapar el ramo.

-Sabía que podíamos usar al franchute para algo productivo.-dijo Alfred apareciendo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡Alfred!

-Hey… era que nos diera un ramo con las mejores rosas de su país ó ser nuestro empleado un mes. Más bien fui bueno y le dejé escoger…

-¡Te estoy escuchando América!

-¡Vuelve a cocinar Francia!

Francia seguía despotricando por lo bajo, mientras Alfred se agachaba un poco para besar la mejilla de su esposo y retirarse.

-Bien… Dijo Arthur tomando las rosas en sus manos y dando la espalda. Cerró los ojos y…

* * *

-Hey... tranquilízate… Hanatamago… sé buena… - rogaba Peter mientras el pequeño perro forcejeaba con él para ir a perseguir al gato.- ¡Papá no sabe que te traje!

-¡Wof!

-¿Hmm? – Berwald miró a su hijo.-¿s'cede 'lgo?

-Eh… ah... no papá… jajaja… solo quería… ¡ladrar!

-¡Wof!

-Wof… wof… - decía Peter tratando de mover los labios al mismo tiempo que el perro ladraba.

En un momento de esos se distrajo y soltó a Hanatamago.

* * *

-De verdad te digo, en mi tierra el oro es oro. Mi casa al final del arco iris es tan grande y brillante… – se jactaba un pequeño duende irlandés de traje verde y gracioso sombrero adornado con un trébol de cuatro hojas al duende noruego, de sombrero puntiagudo y barba.

-Prefiero las setas. Me calientan en el frío.

-Por eso te pierdes de lo bueno.

Escucharon un ruido extraño.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¡No pasa nada! A excepción del cejudo y el del rizo flotante, no pueden vernos…

-Y qué me dices del bigotudo con cola…

-¿El qué?- el duende irlandés iba a preguntar algo más cuando escucharon el sonido de un ronroneo. Se giraron lentamente para enfrentarse cara a cara con…

-¡Wof! ¡Wof!- Hanatamago corría hacia el gato, el cuál ahora perseguía a los duendes. Al duende noruego no le quedó otra más que usar sus pequeños pies para correr mientras el duende irlandés volaba con sus pequeñas alas.

-¡Correeeeeee! – gritaban ambos. El duende Irlandés fijó su mirada, buscando algo para tirarles tanto al gato como al perro. ¡¿Qué podría usar?

* * *

El ramo salió volando hacia los presentes, de los cuales se escuchaban pequeños gritos y murmullos. Y entonces silencio… y una expresión de asombro en todos (excepto Noruega.)

Arthur se giró y vio el ramo flotando en el aire. No, no flotaba. Su pequeño duende lo sostenía por el lazo que unía los tallos de las rosas y lo blandía amenazando a Hanatamago y al gato.

A excepción de Arthur y Noruega, que sí podían ver a los duendes, los demás sólo podían pensar que el ramo estaba maldito.

El "ramo maldito" empezó a seguir a Hanatamago y al gato, quienes corrieron al jardín exterior, siendo seguidos por los presentes.

-¡Vengan aquí!

-¡Arthur! ¡No corras! ¡Nuestro bebé!

Alfed atrapó a Arthur en un abrazo por al espalda, deteniéndolo. El más pequeño iba a reclamar mas no fue necesario…

* * *

-Que lindo ambiente…-decía encantada una pequeña hada a otra.- ¡puedes sentir el amor en el aire!

-Y a los duendes que no dejan de molestar.- decía otra.

-Son tan molestos…

Ambas se distrajeron al escuchar el bullicio y al ver cómo uno de los duendes que habían estado cortejándolas antes ahora blandía un ramo de rosas en el aire, a la vista de todos.

-¿¡Es tonto o que! – Gritó -¡Es la boda del señor Inglaterra! ¡Lo están arruinando!

La diminuta hada salió volando como un pequeño avión en dirección al otro duende, sin importarle que la otra la sujetara del vestido y fuera cruelmente arrastrada.

-¡Detente!

-¡No!

De en medio de las rosas salieron muchas más hadas, las cuales presa de la curiosidad siguieron a las primeras dos, para luego notar el motivo del altercado.

* * *

-¿Quién te enseñó a pelear con un ramo? ¡Así no se hace!

-¡Y a mi qué!

-¡Estúpido duende irlandés!

Los duendes ahora peleaban frente a todos y sin embargo siendo ignorados.

Hanatamago se encontraba escondida en un estrecho hueco en el tronco de un árbol, temblando asustada. Neko-san (como Heracles llamaba al gato) se encontraba ahora en los brazos de Kiku.

Ädemas de los animalillos, los únicos capaces de verla disputa eran Arthur y Noruega, éste último levantó una piedrita del suelo y la arrojó contra el duende inglés. Acertó.

El ramo salió volando.

El grupo de hadas llegaron a éste, haciendo que una luz difusa iluminara a modo de fuegos artificiales la escena, para que luego, producto de su magia, miles de pétalos envueltos en una hermosa estela de colores bañaran a los presentes.

-Es… hermoso…-murmuraron boquiabiertos al ver la escena, que sintieron como si la aurora boreal los rodeara. Brillo y color por todo el patio, y una lejana música nórdica, triste y a la vez tranquilizadora, llenaba el patio.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces a empezar la verdadera fiesta!- gritó Hungría, apareciendo de la nada con un micrófono en una mano y obviamente, una cámara filmadora en la otra.

-¿Me permite?-escuchó Arthur que le llamaban. Alfred tomaba su mano mientras ahora lo volteaba para encontrarse con él. Arthur fue sujetado por la cintura mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del más alto.

La música los envolvía junto a la colorida estela que rodeaba a todos mientras los pétalos seguían flotando libremente y parecían multiplicarse. Los corazones de todas las naciones unidos. Todos entregando su corazón a quien más amaban en un baile, uno como no hubo nunca.

-¿Ya crees en las hadas?- dijo Arthur acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred. Éste lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí.

-¿Y tú has escuchado hablar de David Coperffield?

-Tonto…

Sonrieron para perderse en la mirada del otro.

* * *

Por su lado pasaron girando rápidamente Toris y Feliks, éste último demostrando tener dos pies izquierdos.

-¡Detente Feliks! ¡Me caeré! – decía Toris con los ojos desorbitados. El polaco se detuvo mientras el otro respiraba. – mejor dirijo yo, ¿no te…?

Se quedó callado. Feliks sacó de su bolsillo una rosa hecha con la servilleta que rato antes había estado doblando para entregársela a Toris.

-Es… muy bonita…

-Si tipo para no ser una rosa de verdad creo que me salio como que muy real, tu me entiendes ¿no? – Feliks se acercó al rostro de Toris y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Gracias…-soltó Toris sonrojado.

* * *

A lo lejos los observaba Roderic, soltando su "qué indecente" de rato en rato. Por algún motivo sintió algo de envidia… No pudo sentirla por mucho tiempo.

Una rosa, carmesí cual la sangre se posó delante de él.

-Para ti señorito. Ya que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera intentaste atrapar el ramo. – decía Gilbert ofreciéndole la rosa a Roderich, quien al tomarla, observó las manos del otro, notando pequeños cortes en ellas.

-¿Y esos cortes? – preguntó mientras olía la rosa.

-Quitarle las espinas para que el señorito no se corte es más difícil de lo que crees.

Roderich sonrió, lo que hizo que Gilbert lo mirara con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó haciendo aspavientos.

-Nada…-contestó el austríaco mientras se secaba las lágrimas producto de la risa. De la nada sintió cómo los labios del otro se posaban en su mejilla.

* * *

España, el país de la pasión, moría de ganas por bailar. Pero sabía que eso podría molestar a su pequeño Lovino, quien era muy reacio a ese tipo de actos.

-Loviiii…

-Olvídalo.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Loviiii…

-No.

Unos cuantos más.

-¡Lovi!

-¡Que no idiota!

-Pero… - Antonio miró a Lovino mientras hacía pucheros.- papi Toñito quiede bailad…

Era suficiente para Lovino. Tener al español hablando como niño de dos años, como solía hacerlo cuando él era pequeño, era demasiado para él.

-Bueno…-dijo resignado.- pero no vayas a…

-¡Wiiii! – gritó Antonio jalando a Lovino al centro, haciéndolo girar, logrando que Lovino pareciera un experto en el baile. Hasta que cerca al final tomó a este con un brazo por la cintura haciendo que se encorvara hacia atrás, mientras tomaba su nuca con la otra mano, al tiempo que se encorvaba sobre él.

-¿Qué haces…? – iba a arrojar alguno de sus insultos, pero la expresión de Antonio pudo con él. Le dijo lo que ambos ya sabían pero que no estaba nunca demás.

-Te amo…

* * *

-¿Qué parte de primero derecha y luego izquierda es la que no entiendes?

-Lo siento Alemania…- Feliciano agachó la cabeza. Se sentía tan inútil. ¡Pero es que bailar no se le daba tan bien como cantar, comer pasta o dormir! La coordinación de sus extremidades era prácticamente nula.

Ludwig notó el malestar en su pareja.

-Mejor si nos quedamos quietos aquí…-soltó conformista mientras aún sujetaba a Feliciano por la cintura.

-Tan quietos no…-dijo alegre el italiano. La música ya iba a terminar. Pero Ludwig no entendió hasta que Feliciano estuvo aferrado de sus hombros para apoyarse en ellos, pararse de puntillas y se besaron, al mismo tiempo que todas las demás parejas.

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento fantástico, en el que muchos de los presentes compartían un momento de dicha y felicidad.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía aún, cuál había sido el verdadero regalo de las hadas.

Irían a saberlo en unos meses. Siempre y cuando su amor fuera verdadero.

* * *

_Cueck! Esto fue heavy... Pues qui tienen el m-preg que prometí. El cómo serán los niños aún está en proceso._

_**Créditos:** (dije que los daría.)_

_Descripción de los niños (a venir): Esa parte es, hasta ahora, puramente de junjoumoe._

_Pasado de Francia: De Neko_manía. Me fascinó tu idea, fué la base para la relación que llevará Francia. Domo arigato!_

_Nombre del bebé de USA: Agradezco a Robin Ivanova de Bragisnki. Ese nombre tendra el bebé entonces. ^^_

_Reviews dados en la anterior parte: Se los agradezco de verdad, me han inspirado y pues, como era promesa tenía que darles esto no? XD Espero les guste las parejas, si hay algo que quieran cambiar, me lo dicen ^-^_

* * *

**_SI TE GUSTÓ: DEJAME UN REVIEW CON CARIÑO!_**

_Y a la misma envidiosa que no pasa de esta pagina por floja o iletrada y de paso deja reviews aburridos, mal escritos y como pobres intentos de desanimarme: Haznos un favor y cambia de fic, buscate un psicólogo o un novio o por lo menos, si piensas criticar, espero escribas algo mejor._


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Nota.** Éste es un multipairing. La pareja principal es USAxUK, pero también habrá de los otros. Como la vida, tendrá muchos ratings, pero como tema central el romance.

**Parejas:**

USA x UK  
Alemania x Italia  
España x Italia del Sur  
Suecia x Finlandia  
Rusia x China  
Prusia x Austria  
Grecia x Japón  
Dinamarca x Noruega  
Noruega x Islandia  
Francia x Canadá  
Lituania x Polonia  
Sealand x Letonia

En éste último no habrá m-preg. Puramente shonen-ai.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**2: ¡Sorpresa!**_

Una mañana difícil. Eso iba a ser para Ludwig, quien se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio, leyendo una aburrida revista del año pasado mientras el doctor examinaba a Feliciano.

Todo había empezado cuando un fuerte tirón producto de un susto matutino lo despertó. Se sentó en la cama y buscó a tientas el cuerpo del italiano. No estaba.

-Era eso…

Escuchó el lloriqueo inconfundible de éste provenir desde el baño. Se levantó con pesar de la cama y se dirigió al baño para encontrar a Feliciano de rodillas con un brazo apoyado en el inodoro y la piel verdosa.

-Alemania… no me siento bien…

Así habían llegado donde estaban. Revisando su reloj, Ludwig pasó sus dedos por las rubias hebras de cabello, para luego apoyar el mentón en la palma de la mano y el codo en la rodilla, en pose de pensador. ¿Qué podía haber pasado con Feliciano? Su adorado "dolor de estómago" como lo llamaba, ahora estaba enfermo.

Repasó en su mente la última semana. Feliciano había estado cocinando esos días, y dudaba que hubiera algo extraño en su comida que lo pusiera de esa forma.

Sin quererlo empezó a recordar todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Las caricias del italiano a las que tuvo que acostumbrarse y llegar a necesitar, sus sonrisas, cada pequeño detalle, incluidas las múltiples tonterías. Lo bueno y lo malo. Incluidas las noches, aquellas que ambos tanto disfrutaban, el uno en compañía del otro, teniendo como único testigo al silencio de la noche, el cuál herían entre jadeos y promesas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando un Feliciano emocionado, con los ojos completamente abiertos (n/a: Toda una rareza) llenos de emoción. El italiano corrió a abrazar a Ludwig.

-¡Alemaniaaa!

-Me alegra ver que estás mejor… ¿fue algo que comiste no?

-Supongo, es algo parecido…. – entrelazando sus dedos, bastante alegre queriendo anunciar la noticia.

-¿Ehh?

-¡TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ!

-… - Luwig no pudo decir nada. Creyó que era una broma. Buscó en el doctor el vestigio de una risa burlona o que de pronto se le cayera la bata y revelara su uniforme de "cámara escondida" (n/a: insertar a Tinelli de fondo en video match) pero no… el doctor lo miró y en sus ojos se leía todo. No era una broma.

-¡Pero ya estoy bien Alemania! ¡Ya no tengo nauseas! ¡Ya puedo comer pasta!

-Yo no… me da vueltas la cabeza… quiero vomitar… necesito sentarme… no…

Feliciano observó cómo a Ludwig le temblaban las piernas, tambaleante tomaba asiento y se abrazaba a sí mismo como si tuviera escalofríos.

-Doctor ¿qué le pasa?¿qué le pasa a Alemania? – mencionaba en tono preocupado

El doctor miró con un poco de lástima a Ludwig. Se arregló los lentes, aspiró un poco de aire y dio su diagnóstico.

-Embarazo psicológico…

* * *

Al parecer todos los ciudadanos lo sabían, ya que al pasar por su lado, todos se quedaban mirándole. ¿Cómo podían saberlo incluso antes que él?

Subió las gradas de su casa corriendo. Se resbaló en el cuarto de nueve escalones y encontró su centro de gravedad nuevamente, apoyando su mano derecha en el quinto escalón. Nada, ni siquiera el tobillo torcido. Era más fuerte de lo que creía. Su hermano estaría llorando en su lugar.

Arrugó el papel amarillo dentro de su bolsillo. Ese idiota se las pagaría. Se levantó y siguió corriendo, subiendo los tres pisos que faltaban a su departamento, con vista al mar y al cual entraba de lleno el sol en las madrugadas. Esas madrugadas en las que despertaba al lado del otro, como había estado haciéndolo desde que era niño…

Todo era culpa de esas olas, cuyo eco lo relajaban, de esa habitación, de esa cama, del olor del otro, al cuál nunca podría resistirse ni del cual se cansaría nunca.

Lo amaba.

Empujó la puerta y encontró al culpable.

-¡Maldito bastardo España! ¡Es tu culpa imbécil! – vociferó golpeando en el brazo a Antonio, quien sonreía, aparentemente acostumbrado a esos ataques.

-Hola Romano, ¿cómo…? - no era momento de preguntarle cómo estaba. Romano restregó en la cara del español la hoja amarilla que rato antes había estado arrugando en su bolsillo.- ¿Qué es…? - se calló y empezó a leer. Un montón de letras, lo único que le importaba, el título y el resultado.

Título: Prueba de embarazo.

Resultado: Positivo.

-Es tu culpa…- murmuró el italiano, al borde de las lágrimas. Antonio siempre lo había cuidado. ¿De qué forma cuidaría al bebé que venía en camino? No es que él fuera irresponsable… pero… ni siquiera Lovino estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Menos en esos momentos. – Maldito bastardo… todo es tu culpa…

Antonio siguió sonriendo. Se acercó y tomó al italiano por el rostro.

-Un bebé no es una culpa. Es un milagro. – dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas e invadía sus labios.

* * *

-Veamos-aru…

Se miró en el espejo. De frente no notaba nada extraño. De costado… creyó ver una pequeña prominencia, pero no, era su imaginación. Aún era muy pronto para que se le notara.

-Aún no se nota-aru… ¿cuánto tiempo pasará?...

Esa mañana, al salir de su casa, alejada de la gente y rodeada de girasoles, no sabía la noticia que iban a darle.

Caminando a comprar algunas cosas al mercado mientras Iván dormía aún, Yao había ignorado casi por completo a una anciana que tomaba la ruta opuesta a la de él. Ambos se habían cruzado con la mirada baja. Unos cinco pasos después, algo le dijo que se detuviera. Obedeció sin girarse a mirar.

-Hay más de una persona en ti.- le dijo la anciana.

-¿Qué?

-Felicidades. Estás esperando familia.

-Eso no es posible-aru. – contestó en un susurro y agachando la cabeza.

-Ya ves… si es posible. Está sucediendo ahora mismo. Me ha hablado tu vientre, y me lo ha revelado. El cuerpo no miente… las personas si.

Yao se calló. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Iván tenía mucho cuidado con él. Era conciente de la delicadeza del chino y sólo lo había tocado dos veces. Una hacía casi un año y la otra… ¿dos meses atrás quizá?

Apoyó sus dedos en el reflejo de su vientre en el espejo. ¿Cómo iría a tomárselo Iván? ¿Lo tomaría bien? ¿Mal? ¿Lo abandonaría como sus hermanos? Sacudió la cabeza como negándolo. Él amaba a Iván, lo conocía, le había entregado todo y daría por él lo que fuera… ¿Pero él le correspondía de la misma forma?

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Iván apareciendo de la nada detrás de Yao, al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba en el aire y dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Suficiente para que el chino se sonrojara y cerrara fuertemente los ojos.

-Buenos… días… Rusia-aru…- dijo mientras Iván lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama y terminaba de desvestirlo.

-Hoy es nuestro día libre.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Yao, separando sus rodillas con una pierna y comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Iván… yo… no-aru… no…- le gustaba. Le encantaba cerrar los ojos y jugar con la sensación de sorpresa. Era excitante.

"_El cuerpo no miente… las personas si."_

El pensamiento atravesó su mente como un cuchillo, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Se levantó a pesar de que Iván intentara recostarlo de nuevo.

-Iván… estoy…- buscaba las palabras correctas. ¿Había palabras correctas? ¿Estaba buscando donde debía? El ruso lo miraba, los ojos inquietos, las manos en el rostro de Yao, una de ellas soltando la coleta y dejando libres los cabellos del más pequeño. – mira yo… estoy… - hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.- esto esperando un bebé tuyo-aru…

Silencio unos segundos. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Iván captando la idea y Yao esperando la reacción del ruso.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó finalmente Iván.

-Eh… no-aru…

-¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada-aru…

-¿Lo amas?

-…- meditó su respuesta. No se había puesto a pensar en eso siquiera. Era su bebé, tanto de él como de Iván. Amaba a Iván, obviamente amaría a su bebé. – lo adoro-aru…

-Entonces está bien.- dijo finalmente la nación más grande sonriendo tranquilamente mientras volvía a recostar a Yao y lo envolvía en sus brazos. – yo también voy a quererlo.- dijo sobre los labios de Yao.

* * *

A Tino le parecía increíble cómo marchaba su relación. Tal y como lo pensaba, Berwald era muy considerado como amante. Sabía el momento exacto para todo, cuándo besarlo para que se tranquilizara, cuándo jugar con las ansias del pequeño y cuándo era el momento adecuado para perderse en su cadera. Qué tanto moverse, cuándo hacer qué. Se conocían a la perfección, tanto que les impresionaba la facilidad con la que ambos alcanzaban el climax al mismo tiempo.

Y sin embargo, Tino aún se sonrojaba y se sentía nervioso teniéndolo cerca. "Amor de adolescentes" había escuchado por ahí. De alguna forma era bonito, sentir mariposas en el estómago cada segundo, llenarse de felicidad con un roce del otro y sentir que vivía un sueño cuando ambos se encontraban en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Berwald entró a la cocina donde Tino se encontraba lavando los platos.

-Buenos días Su-san…- dijo sintiendo el tan conocido efecto de la sangre subiendo al rostro. Berwald se acercó y tomó sus hombros. Lo miró fijamente. - ¿Sucede algo?

Berwald siguió mirando curioso al niño mientras éste sonreía.

-'stas esp'rando m' bebé…- le dijo al fin.

Tino entró en shock. Poco a poco las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo… qué bueno que Suecia estuviera ahí para atraparlo mientras se desmayaba.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Peter los observaba, por un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta, con Hanatamago a su lado.

-Bien.- dijo el niño acariciando la cabeza del perro, el cual soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir un dejo de tristeza en Peter.- de todas formas… ésta no era mi familia verdadera.

Hanatamago soltó un ladrido que logró captar la atención de Berwald. Peter había salido de la casa, aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras corría sin rumbo.

* * *

No debería estar ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba cargar con ese dolor? Ya era mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo era? ¿Cuatrocientos años? ¿Quinientos años?

"_Quinientos setenta y ocho para ser exactos…"_- pensó dejando una rosa a la sombra de una cruz que rezaba "Jehanne D'Arc. In memoriam". Arrodillado, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la cruz y hablar con esta como hubo hablado con la niña tantos años atrás.

-Oh Juana… mi niña… sólo tienes diecinueve años… y lo único que quieres es proteger a tu patria. Si… eso quieres. Protegerme a mí y a los tuyos. A mí que no lo merezco y los otros que no lo reconocen. Y ahora lo único que yo querré, cuando te hayas ido, será escribir y recordar. Escribir tu historia, para que trascienda. Que todos sepan que fuiste la única persona a la que en verdad amé y a quien me amarré para siempre. Que todos sepan que quien en verdad murió en la hoguera, fue mi corazón y no tú. Me dejaste… a mí mirando por la ventana, a través de la niebla. Y a mi corazón sepultado bajo las cenizas tuyas…

Tocó la cruz como antes el rostro de la niña. Recordó esa fatídica mañana, el 30 de mayo de mil cuatrocientos…

Sacudió la cabeza… no quería recordar la fecha. Pero ahí estaba grabada. 30 de mayo de mil cuatrocientos treinta y uno. La Pucelle descansaba ahí. O más bien, su recuerdo.

Un día antes, en la noche habían pedido, como uno de los últimos deseos de Juana, verse y tener la noche para ellos dos.

Ella y la patria que tanto amaba. Él y su protectora. Esa niña de incansable espíritu y gran voluntad. ¿Dónde estaba el error?

-Hey… mañana me muero. Me quemarán… ¿supongo que lo sabes no? – preguntó ella con el cabello cubriendo sus hermosos ojos. Francis recorrió delicadamente los mechones rebeldes y levantó el rostro de la niña. Era una niña en verdad. No se lo merecía, así fuera una bruja como la acusaban los obispos.

-Lo se…-dijo.- Así que… tu última voluntad es… ver una cruz mientras… te vas… si es por pedir perdón de pecados que no cometiste… no lo hagas niña…

Juana sonrió. Tomó la mano de Francis y la posó sobre su pecho.

-No, ni siquiera será pedir perdón por el pecado que cometeré esta noche. Sino porque no me arrepentiré de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera el temor a la muerte pudo evitar que ambos se convirtieran en amantes por esa noche. Las sombras de ambos moviéndose en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el tiempo, disfrutando de algo que nunca más volverían a vivir juntos y eran conscientes de eso. No podían dormir, debían aprovechar esa única noche lo más que pudieran. Ella, descubriendo sensaciones, olores, sabores nuevos. Él buscando la manera de olvidarse de experiencias ya vividas, y entregándose al momento como un joven completamente inexperto.

La visión se le hizo borrosa.

-Eras… tan hermosa…-volvió a susurrar Francis mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

Tantos amantes. Miles de ellos. De ambos sexos, de distintas razas, etnias y culturas. Y sin embargo, nadie como ella.

No… había alguien. No era como ella, pero en definitiva no era como los otros.

Cuando se hizo cargo de él, en vista del descuido de Arthur y la preferencia de éste por el pequeño Alfred, sintió que de alguna forma volvía a vivir.

Esa inocencia. Esos ojos. Esa actitud tan sumisa que lograba aplacar la libido del francés. Esa ternura con la que lo miró la única noche que habían pasado juntos, entregándose sin preguntar, respondiendo tímidamente a las caricias y besos de aquel que lo había criado.

Sin embargo... el rencor perduraba. Aunque no fuera así, culpaba a Arthur de esa terrible pérdida. Era el asesino de su niña. Y cuando llegaron a ese continente nuevo, y lo vio tan encariñado con ese niño que ya crecía cada segundo que pasaba, vió una venganza en potencia en él.

Fue tan sencillo. Convencerlo con esa palabra nueva, con ese juguete nuevo llamado "Independencia".

Y luego... observó a Arthur sufriendo su soledad por cien años más. Llorando en silencio cuando veía a Alfred en algún lugar, recordando que ya no era su niño. Despedazándose con cada recuerdo... Se sentía bien, ¿no es así, Francia?

Sintió que alguien lo observaba. Sabía quién era.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo. Sabía de sobra que el joven, lejos de aprender sus mañas como Alfred había aprendido las de Arthur, lo miraba sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Bueno… yo… pensé que no sería bueno dejarle solo…

-Ya me conoces. Me gusta pensar que tendré a todo el mundo una noche conmigo y que luego podré usar la excusa de que estaba tomado y no lo recuerdo.

-Es que… - se calló. Francis miró hacia Matthew, quien ahora posaba una mano sobre su estómago, por debajo del pecho y por encima del ombligo. – creo que… tendrás que cuidar de mi… otra vez…

* * *

El ruido proveniente de la casa lograba captar la atención de los ciudadanos que por ahí pasaban. Quedándose a mirar y escuchar.

-Es así de sencillo Liet. Como que suceden las cosas de ese tipo todos los días. O era yo o eras tú.

-¡No sucede que un hombre se embarace cada día!

-Si bueno, o sea ¿tanto te molesta? Digo, si seré yo el de la panzota.

-¡No hables así de mi bebé! ¡¿Y qué es eso que comes?

-Ah pues las cochinadas de siempre…

-Eres un… ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¡Ah Liet mira! ¡Un hombre haciendo salto bongie en la tele! ¡Lo haré yo también!

-¡OLVIDALO! ¡Estás esperando mi bebé!

-¡Pero ubica eso nene! ¡Una nación masculina embarazada haciendo salto bongie! ¡Toda una curiosidad! ¡Seré más famoso que Jicael Mackson!

-¡ERA MICHAEL JACKSON!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me engañas con él?

Toris se apoyaba en una mesa a dos de perder los estribos mientras Feliks seguía hablando de mezclar deportes extremos con el embarazo masculino. Deportes desde danza con tigres hasta molestar a Rusia. Si… suicidio por donde se lo viera.

-Dime Dios… ¿qué te hice? Esto debe ser el karma… sin saberlo soy sonámbulo y debí haber matado Papas en el Vaticano o haber exterminado a los dinosaurios con un estornudo en mi vida pasada… no sé qué hice… pero… - miró a Feliks otra vez.- ¡ha debido de ser algo realmente malo para que me hagas esto!

* * *

Gilbert no podía más con la risa. ¡Pobre West! Recordó su llamado al teléfono.

Alemania: Y bueno… Italia está esperando a mi hijo.

Prusia: A ver, a ver… aquí hay una de dos. O ése es un idiota travestido o posees una especie de esperma mutante que si entra por la traquea de alguna forma embaraza a la victima.

Alemania: ¡No le voy al sexo oral!

Prusia: Jajajajajaja… ah West, ese tipo de cosas sólo pueden pasarte a ti.

Seguía retorciéndose de la risa mientras entraba a su casa.

-Hey Señorito, tengo una buena para contarte, ¡de verdad no vas a creerme! – dijo mientras entraba a la sala… y se quedaba sin palabras.

-¿Qué es? – decía Roderich despreocupado mientras terminaba de tejer un diminuto sweater.

-Oye… Rode… ese sweater… es muy pequeño para mi…

-No es para ti. ¿Eres tonto?

-Ya se que Vash es pequeño, pero en serio va a dispararte si le mandas eso. Y de paso dejará de ser tu amigo…

-Tampoco es para él.

No…

-Oye… Rode… no me digas… que tu…

Roderich levantó los ojos hacia Gilbert y asintió.

Lo siguiente que pudo verse, era a Gilbert arañando los vidrios de su casa mientras gritaba "El esperma mutante es un mal de familia" y Roderich se frotaba la sien con los dedos.

* * *

-Rayos…- fue lo único que pudo soltar Noruega cuando lo supo. Los fantasmas en su casa se lo dijeron. Estaba esperando el bebé de Dinamarca. Eso significaba tener demasiado cerca al grandote.

Sin embargo, no perdió la compostura. Una cosa era tener relaciones sexuales con Dinamarca bajo el trato de "si lo hago me dejas en paz". Y otra muy diferente era haberlo hecho con Islandia porque éste se lo había pedido.

Su pequeño. Al que no podía negarle nada.

Un segundo…

La duda lo asaltó un breve segundo.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Islandia. Lo encontró recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Is… iba a preguntarte algo. – dijo con su acostumbrado tono serio y escaso de sentimientos. Islandia bajó el libro y le dio su atención. - ¿estás esperando mi hijo?

Lo soltó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. La misma con la que Islandia le devolvió la respuesta.

-Ah… si… creo…

-Ya veo…

Se miraron. Noruega se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Al rato Islandia se movió hasta acomodarse en el regazo de Noruega mientras éste acariciaba lentamente sus blancos cabellos. Noruega podía ser frío, pero sabía que Islandia sólo podía aparentar frialdad. Interiormente era un volcán que esperaba despertar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡EPIDEMIA DE EMBARAZOS! – gritó Dinamarca corriendo hacia Noruega y levantándolo en el aire, mientras giraba. Islandia cayó suavemente en la cama observándolos. – ¡Mi lindo Noru tendrá mi bebé!

-Eres ruidoso…

-¡Será el bebé más bello del planeta!

-Debería cortar tu lengua…

-¡Y el más fuerte también!

-Y echársela a los perros…

-¡Dominará a todos!

-Mientras tú ves cómo van comiéndosela…

-¡Y recuperará mi gran imperio!

-Y lloriquearas como niño.

-A que estás feliz, ¿eh Noru?

-¿Debo responder?

Islandia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no fue percibida por las otras dos naciones. Amaba a Noruega y no es que estuviera celoso de Dinamarca. Pero si ambos tenían un bebé, estaba seguro que cuidaría a su hijo, y al de Noruega también. A final de cuentas, era de su querido Noru.

* * *

-¿Otra vez los "scones Terminator"?

-¿Tienen algo de malo?

-Arthur… tú sabes que te amo… pero… tu comida a veces podría considerarse un delito. ¡Es un atentado a la integridad de una nación!

-Bien. Entonces los echaré a la basura.

Arthur levantó molesto la bandeja de scones que se encontraba frente a Alfred. La arrojó a un lado del lavaplatos mientras buscaba el basurero. Su ira se disipó cuando sintió que lo abrazaban. Sabía quien era. Podía morir y volver a nacer en ese par de brazos.

-Si los hechas a la basura… Green Peace va a meternos en problemas.- le dijo con tono pícaro mientras bajaba el rostro para besar sus labios. Arthur sonrió ante lo cómico de la situación y se entregó a los labios de Alfred. – si me alimentaras con besos… ya no necesitaría las hamburguesas…

-Eres un tonto…

Alfred observó la pancita que se formaba en su ahora esposo. Soltó los últimos botones de la camisa de Arthur para sentir las pequeñas pataditas del bebé.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que se alegra siempre que nos besamos? – dijo Alfred acariciando con una mano el vientre de Arthur y con la otra sujetando su barbilla para volver a besarlo.

-Si… se siente amado y esperado. – dijo Arthur antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposo.

* * *

Acercó su rostro, su nariz al pequeño hocico del gatito recién nacido. El tercero de la camada, el que tenía una mota café en pleno ojo derecho. Las narices de ambos se tocaron. Sonrió.

-Kawaii… - susurró antes de dejarlo al lado de su madre. El gatito se arrastró en medio de la cobija para acercarse a su madre.

Resultaba que Neko-san era "ella" y no "él".

Y Kiku… ¿qué era?

Delicadamente posó su mano derecha por encima del nuevo kimono que le regalara Heracles días antes. En unos meses más ese niño se haría sentir. ¿Cómo sería? ¿qué color de ojos tendría? ¿Se parecería a Heracles o a él? ¿Sería niño o niña?

No se molestó. Dos meses antes, en medio de caricias Heracles le había hecho desnudar su cuerpo y entregar su alma. Sin miedos, sin prejuicios. Se habían amado sin resguardos…

Lo recordaba y una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. El cálido cuerpo del griego sobre el suyo, el crisantemo siendo desflorado poco a poco. Olvidándose de preocupaciones, del mundo exterior, de las demás personas y de sus costumbres verticalistas y conservadoras. Aprendiendo a amar, a besar, abrazar, gemir, hacer el amor, moverse para el otro, acariciando cada parte del griego…

Y ahora esperaba un bebé.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

"_Hay cosas que uno simplemente sabe" _- le dijo Heracles esa noche, mientras describía dibujos abstractos en el cuerpo desnudo del japonés. Era su respuesta para la pregunta de Kiku: "Grecia-san ¿Cómo sé si usted me ama?"

Y ahora el problema era decírselo a Grecia. Era el padre del niño a final de cuentas.

¿Cómo debía decírselo?

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza. Desde soltarlo de forma descuidada hasta dárselo por escrito.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Heracles entrar por ella, con su habitual pinta agradablemente descuidada, la camisa blanca combinando con la boina que llevaba en la cabeza y por encima de sus hombros su abrigo, con las mangas colgando a ambos lados de sus brazos a modo de capa. Se levantó y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Buenos días… me alegra que regresara sano y salvo Grecia-san…

-Hola.

Heracles lo abrazó por la cintura. Kiku se sujetó de su cuello para pararse de puntillas y alcanzar a besarlo. Aún temeroso, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, trataba de corresponder de la mejor forma posible a los apasionados besos de Heracles. Era difícil para él, aún sentía que podría caerse o desmayarse por ese sentimiento que tanto lo debilitaba. Heracles también era consciente de la delicadeza del japonés, por lo que lo sujetaba fuertemente y no se propasaba, al menos no si no se encontraban en un sillón o en la cama.

-La primera vez que te besé te desmayaste. ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó lentamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del más pequeño. Éste se sonrojó ante el bochorno del momento.

-Usted es responsable de eso…

-Nunca vas a poder tratarme de "tú", ¿cierto?

-Lo siento…

Grecia sonrió. Tomó la mano del otro, llevándolo hacia el sofá, recostándose en este y haciendo que el japonés se recostara, a su vez, sobre él.

Con la cabeza en el pecho del griego, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón mientras éste jugaba con sus lacios y negros mechones de cabello, Kiku observó a Neko-san. Se veía tan feliz con sus pequeñas crías.

-¿Podemos ponerle orejas de gato cuando nazca? – preguntó Heracles sacando a Kiku de su mundo.

-¿Eh?

-A nuestro hijo. Seguramente… se vería lindo con orejas de gato.

-Grecia-san… ¿Cómo…?

-Hay cosas que uno simplemente sabe. – Pasó los dedos hacia el rostro de Kiku, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- Neko-san estaba comportándose extraña estos días. Ella lo supo antes.

-Grecia-san… ¿usted puede hablar con los gatos?

-No… solo entiendo algunas cosas. O me las invento. A veces acierto.

Kiku levantó la mirada. Grecia se encontraba riendo, como no solía hacerlo con facilidad. Esa sonrisa tranquila, tierna, llena de misterio…

Otra vez… esa sensación…

-Hey… Kiku… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Heracles en vista de la fiebre en el pequeño, el cual ahora tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y parecía pelear contra sus ojos. No quería cerrarlos. Quería alargar ese momento con su querido Grecia-san.

Heracles alargó su mano para atraer el abrigo que estaba colgado en el respaldo del sillón y cubrir con éste la espalda de Kiku.

"_No haga eso… por favor… se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos…" _

Los pensamientos aglomeraban su cabeza. La sensación de debilidad crecía. ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo estaba besando! ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando, de repente, en es noche juntos? Los dedos de Heracles cerrando con cuidado los párpados del japonés, volviendo a acariciar su rostro, haciendo que se perdiera en su debilidad, en su nerviosismo… las mariposas no estaban en su estómago. No. Estaban volando en la habitación. Por eso lo mareaban.

-Voy a hacerme responsable; cuidaré de ti y de mi hijo. Así que puedes estar tranquilo. – logró escuchar entre sueños. El estado de vigilia se desvanecía y empezaba a entrar en un estado de inconsciencia. No podía abrir lo ojos, los párpados le pesaban. Un descanso podría ser agradable. –Te amo.

Lo escuchó un segundo antes de entrar en el mundo de su subconsciente. A pesar de que luego había soñado con un niño que tenía orejas de gato que jugaba con Neko-san mientras un montón de mariposas bailaban a su alrededor, supo que aquello que había escuchado no era un sueño.

* * *

_**Créditos: **_

_**Revisión:** A Junjoumoe que arregla esos detalles que siempre dejo volados por ahi y me los corrige._

_**Dibujos:** Otra vez a Junjoumoe por los diseños de los hijos de EspañaxRomano, USAxUK y AlemaniaxItalia. (Me impresiona la mano que tienes para dibujar OwO/) y a Kitsune-chian por pintarlos y traumarme con Alemania x Italia. (Si no fuera por vos, meta que no hubiera podido escribir de esos dos.)_

_**Ideas: **A Robin Ivanova de Braginski, a tu pedido se me ocurrió ponerle, además del albinismo y los ojos violetas, un lunar como el de austria. Me moriré con el bebé T.T que lindoo! Es que castaño no podía hacerlo ya que ninguno de los dos es castaño T.T Rinoa-diethel, te daré el gusto en tu pedido de Rusia y China. Neko Manía gracias a ti tengo lo que será parte del cap 2 y el 3 en su mayor parte. Le diste un super sentido a la historia con Juana de Arco que nunca se me hubiera podido ocurrir. (Me re traumé con eso! ^^) Mina-chan:Me convenciste con la imagen de "Polonia madre habladora" de embarazarlo a él. Y es que la imagen le pega de bien! Me sacaste de un apuro super fuerte..._

_

* * *

_**_Reviews please! *3* un review no cuesta nada, pero a mi me alegra el día XD (y le demuestro a mi mamá que como escritora no moriría de hambre ¬-¬ muajajaja!)_**


	3. My beloved son USA x UK

**Nota.** Éste es un multipairing. La pareja principal es USAxUK, pero también habrá de los otros. Como la vida, tendrá muchos ratings, pero como tema central el romance.

**Parejas:**

USA x UK  
Alemania x Italia  
España x Italia del Sur  
Suecia x Finlandia  
Rusia x China  
Prusia x Austria  
Grecia x Japón  
Dinamarca x Noruega  
Noruega x Islandia  
Francia x Canadá  
Lituania x Polonia  
Sealand x Letonia*

En éste último no habrá m-preg. Puramente shonen-ai.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**3: My Beloved son.**_

Alfred entró en la habitación. Tal y como la había dejado esa mañana, con ese olor a rosas y jazmines que tanto le gustaba a Arthur. Éste último descansaba en la camilla, de costado y dándole la espalda a Alfred.

Alfred detestaba el olor a hospital. No importaba qué tan buenos fueran, ni qué tanto le hubieran asegurado que Arthur y su bebé estarían bien… él odiaba estar en hospitales. Los sentía como campos de exterminio y a los doctores como aves de mal agüero.

Se acercó a la camilla y besó al adormilado Arthur que ya no tenía el vientre hinchado y de seguro no se sentirían ya las pataditas del bebé a través de éste. Trató de acomodarse al cuerpo del inglés y se acostó a su lado, al borde de la camilla, abrazándolo. Sintió el cuerpo de su esposo temblar bajo su abrazo protector. Estaba llorando.

-Arthur… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?... puedo llamar al doctor si quieres – ofreció Alfred encorvándose sobre el cuerpo del otro, buscando su rostro lloroso y secando sus ojos. No recibió respuesta.

Arthur se giró para encontrarse con el, frente a frente. Lo observó por un largo minuto, en silencio. Levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro de su amado y besarlo, besarlo tratando de encontrar consuelo a su dolor.

¿Cómo era posible que eso sucediera? Ambos habían dado tanto de sí para ese bebé. No hacía ni dos meses que celebraron su boda, prometiéndose amor eterno, tratando de cumplirlo. Hasta horas antes, él podía sentir a su bebé pateando su vientre, jugando en su medio acuoso, respondiendo con pequeñas pataditas a la voz de Alfred, demostrando su alegría al sentir la estática en el cuerpo de Arthur cuando el otro lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

Y ahora ya no estaba…

El bebé que ambos habían prometido cuidar… estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una incubadora que, si bien lo mantenía caliente, no transmitía la calidez del amor de sus padres.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Primero una, dos, tres…

Luego ya no eran sólo las suyas.

"No importa qué tan difíciles se pongas las cosas… como su héroe, no debo fallarle"-se decía Alfred mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Arthur en sus manos, se dedicaba a besarlo y secaba las lágrimas que a éste se le formaban.

Arthur no quería que el otro se detuviera. Necesitaba sentir que a pesar de todo lo amaba, que tenía algo que lo amarraba a la vida, al mundo.

Deseó sentirse como aquella vez en la playa, su cuerpo desnudo al igual que su alma, siendo contemplado por Alfred, sintiendo las caricias de éste, sintiendo por primera vez el éxtasis llenando cada rincón de su ser. Muriendo y volviendo a renacer.

* * *

Alfred besó por última vez los labios de su esposo, quien dormía profundamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir. Le echó una última mirada a Arthur y la imagen de éste llorando lo llenó.

Decidido se secó los ojos y se dirigió al pabellón de terapia intensiva.

* * *

Eran ya las diez de la mañana, y tanto él como Arthur estaban despiertos y aún en cama. Querían gastar ese día solo los dos, sintiendo cada segundo el uno con el otro.

Alfred acarició el rostro de Arthur y se acercó. Acarició los labios de éste con los suyos, jugando con la paciencia del inglés. Para Arthur, sentir el tibio toque de las manos del otro y los suaves labios del menor sobre los suyos, era demasiado. Entreabrió los labios y atrapó por un breve momento el labio inferior de Alfred, éste a su vez tomó a Arthur por la nuca para acercarlo más y poder profundizar el beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos leían las ansias de salir en la mirada del otro.

Se vistieron, o más bien, Alfred se vistió y ayudó a su esposo a hacerlo, superponiendo sus manos por sobre las de Arthur mientras éste se abotonaba la camisa y se arreglaba la corbata.

Caminaban por la calle tomados de las manos. Alfred saludaba a sus ciudadanos, algunos además del saludo soltaban un "Congratulations" luego, al que Alfred agradecía.

Era inevitable que, al salir, ambos fueran acosados por los fotógrafos, que insistían en tener a Arthur de primer plano y dando información sobre su bebé. Alfred sólo sonreía y seguía avanzando, ahora tomando a Arthur por la cintura y atrayéndolo a su costado, escuchando cómo el sonido de las cámaras a sus espaldas aumentaba.

De pronto tanto él como Arthur se pararon en seco al ver un grupo de gente que alzaban en alto la bandera americana y quemaban la inglesa. Arthur se abrazó de Alfred al mismo tiempo que éste lo atrajo más hacia sí, protegiéndolo inconscientemente.

-¡América para los americanos!- gritó un hombre de ese grupo al ver a Alfred, lo que hizo que la multitud se callara. Otro hombre joven se acercó a la pareja y miró al más alto, saludándolo al puro estilo militar.

-Señor América, ¿qué usted no se da cuenta? Peleamos hace 200 años por nuestra libertad e independencia, ¡y deja que los británicos vuelvan a tomar nuestras tierras!- el hombre escupió a los pies de Arthur, quien ahora enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Alfred.

-¡Pero qué dicen! ¡Él está esperando mi bebé! ¡No tiene la mínima intención de meterse con cualquiera de ustedes ni yo tampoco!

-¡Es una trampa!-gritó el hombre cada segundo más cerca de Alfred. Arthur pudo escuchar el corazón del menor aumentar su ritmo a causa de la adrenalina.

La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse. De un lado, los que apoyaban la relación y eran más realistas respecto a las buenas relaciones entre ambos países. Del otro lado, personas extremistas que cada segundo tenían más marcada la intención en los ojos.

Diez segundos fueron necesarios para que se armara una querella entre ambas partes, mientras unas cuantas personas armaban una barricada para proteger a su nación, otros los ayudaban a escapar.

Corrieron unas cuantas cuadras. En un momento dado Arthur no pudo avanzar más y se arrodilló en la acera. Alfred hizo lo propio.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Si… sólo me cansé… es todo.- contestó jadeante y tratando de recuperar aire.

-Te llevaré…

-Los ingleses son todos iguales…-soltó una voz desconocida haciendo que Alfred se girara a ver y se encontrara con otro par de ojos cargados de odio.

-Déjenos en paz…- murmuró Alfred. Luego sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo al observar que el hombre estaba armado y ahora apuntaba a Arthur en la cabeza.

-Volveremos a lo mismo que hace 200 años… -decía el hombre.

Dio tres pasos en dirección al inglés, pero luego un sonido seco ocupó la escena. Alfred trataba de inmovilizar al agresor, sujetando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-No pienses que no te haré daño sólo porque eres uno de mis ciudadanos…- dijo.

-Pero… ese inglesito si que la pasará bien.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa sádica deformando su rostro.

-¿Cómo?...- el de lentes no pudo continuar con lo que decía, al observar como cada segundo el asunto se agravaba.

Habían permanecido ocultos y ahora tres hombres levantaban a Alfred impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que liberara al agresor mientras otros cinco aparecían alrededor de Arthur.

El hombre se levantó con actitud soberbia, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa de forma torpe y acercándose peligrosamente a Arthur.

-Y bueno… este es un país libre. No tengo idea qué hiciste para engañarle de esta forma pero… nosotros no somos tan imbéciles… sabemos de tus verdaderas intenciones.

Tomó a Arthur, que entonces estaba con la cabeza gacha, por el cabello, mientras los otros se cerraban en torno a él. Alfred forcejeó contra aquellos que lo sostenían, pero volvió a quedarse inmóvil al ver que el sujeto tenía el arma en la cabeza de Arthur.

-Compórtese como se debe y lo dejaré vivo señor.- ordenó a Alfred. Éste relajó los músculos y abrió la boca, queriendo emitir alguna palabra, una orden. Pero volvió a cerrarla pensando en las consecuencias que podría tener sus acciones. Sumiso se arrodilló nuevamente y sintió que si hablaba la voz se le quebraría.

-Por favor… no le hagas daño… - dijo en un hilillo de voz comprobando lo anterior.  
Eran muchos más que ellos, eran dos contra ocho. No podría defenderlo, le había fallado.

-Solo dije que no lo mataría.-dijo el hombre de forma altiva.- pero… no mencioné nada de no hacerle pagar su atrevimiento.

Ahora que lo escuchaba bien… su voz le era familiar. Si… ese hombre manejaba a las fuerzas armadas de su país a su santa gana, como ni siquiera el presidente o aún el mismo Alfred podrían hacerlo.

Alfred alzó los ojos para entender, asustado y perplejo. Vio cómo Arthur caía a un lado por el golpe que el hombre le había propinado, al cual siguieron muchos más. Presa de la desesperación forcejeó para liberarse, golpeando al aire, mordiendo a quien estuviera cerca, gritando… cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien pedía auxilio en su nombre y algunos de sus ciudadanos se acercaban a ayudarlo.

Los agresores se retiraron corriendo mientras más se acercaba la multitud, muchos corriendo a atraparlos y algunos tratando de ayudar a Arthur, quien ahora se agarraba el vientre y pedía que por favor llamasen una ambulancia.

A lo lejos se escuchó una noticia devastadora. Aviones americanos sobrevolaban territorio inglés, lanzando sus bombas en las principales ciudades. Todo ello por las órdenes de ese hombre, completamente manipulado por el odio.

* * *

Inicialmente, todos eran humanos. Si uno de ellos moría, se perdía una nación. O serían reemplazados por otras personas, quedando sólo en el recuerdo o en libros de historia. Eso había pasado antes. Aún así… Arthur era su esposo, ambos se amaban y se necesitaban tanto como cualquier otro ser humano amaba y necesitaba de su pareja.

_¿Qué clase de héroe no protege con su vida a quien ama?  
_  
Los pensamientos adormecían su cabeza. Sus pasos hacían eco en el pasillo vacío del hospital. Era bueno que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sino no le habrían dejado ir a su voluntad por donde él quería ir.

Llegó a la sala que rezaba "Neonatología" y entró.

La oscura sala se encontraba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna. El monitor marcaba el latido del pequeño corazón que resguardaba.

Alfred se acercó a la incubadora y observó aquel cuerpo diminuto.

-¿Sucede algo?- una enfermera había entrado sin ser sentida por Alfred, quien pegó un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Eh… no… nada… yo solo…- no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Quiere sostenerlo un momento?- ofreció la enfermera con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos comprensivos. Alfred agachó la cabeza asintiendo.

La enfermera levantó al pequeño, teniendo especial cuidado con los tubos y sondas que lo rodeaban para ponerlo en los brazos de Alfred. Luego dijo que los dejaría solos por unos minutos.

Alfred observó a la pequeña cosita que llevaba en sus brazos. Ese pequeño ser, que apenas alcanzaba en mitad el tamaño de un bebé normal, es decir unos veinticinco centímetros, no pesaba más de un kilo. Sus manos sin uñas, en su cabecita se veían unos pocos cabellos rubios y su boca era un punto diminuto. No… estaba sufriendo.

-Hola pequeño…-dijo Alfred susurrando mientras acunaba al bebé. El cuerpo del recién nacido cabía en su mano y su cabecita descansaba sobre sus dedos.- te he estado esperando. Sé que aún no querías nacer… y debes extrañar estar dentro de él, ¿verdad?- besó al pequeño bebé en la frente y éste alzó su diminuta mano para tocar el rostro de Alfred. Éste sintió que las lágrimas volvían a desbordarse, pero aún así, y con la voz quebrada continuó.- Sabes pequeño… eres hermoso. Cuando te vi en mi sueño, empecé a amarte, y pensé que ningún otro niño en el mundo sería tan bello como tú. No… a mis ojos ningún otro niño es tan hermoso como tú. Y es que Arthur y yo te hicimos con tanto cariño…- suspiró. Estaba llorando y contenía el temblor de su cuerpo. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Alfred estaba seguro de que su bebé podía entenderlo. Se aclaró la garganta para seguir.- Fue en la playa ¿sabes?... tu mamá estaba tan hermoso… incluso ahora… cuando lo veo no dejo de pensar en lo hermoso que es… y en lo cerca que estuve de perderlo… y ahora mismo… ahora que sé que puedo perderte… a ti… que eres mi regalo especial… yo…

Ya no aguantó más. Alzó el rostro, y sintió el torrente de lágrimas recorrer su rostro, caer por su cuello, empapar sus pecho… y el bebé aferrándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de su camisa. Transmitiéndole el mensaje obvio:

"_Quiero vivir papá…"_

* * *

Fue considerado un atentado. El hombre que había dirigido todo el complot se encontraba encerrado, esperando su sentencia. Los pilotos que arrojaron las bombas sobre Inglaterra nunca fueron encontrados, y no había tiempo para perder en buscarlos.

Miles de americanos migraron a territorio inglés para ayudar a reconstruir el dañado país. Pero aún había algo más importante, tanto para americanos como para ingleses…  
En todo el mundo se leían grandes anuncios que rezaban "¡Vamos Junior! ¡Pelea!" en diferentes idiomas. En las noticias se había creado un rincón especial para el apoyo al pequeño bebé. La gente enviaba un montón de cartas de aliento y apoyo a la pareja. Médicos especialistas de todo el mundo fueron llevados al hospital, el cual se dedicó enteramente al cuidado y estudio del bebé, pero los días pasaban y la pequeña criatura no mejoraba. Es más, su estado era cada vez peor. Sus pulmones, a pesar de estar un poco desarrollados, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que respirara solo.

Arthur cayó en una depresión terrible, al igual que Alfred, el cuál sólo pensaba en que tenía que ser fuerte por los tres.

Sin embargo, pasado el tiempo, había momentos en que Arthur, presa de tanto dolor, salía de la realidad.

-Hey Alfred…- lo llamó un día. Éste se giró y lo miró.

-Dime…

Arthur posó su mirada cansada, las ojeras profundas y los ojos rojos en Alfred. Eso le dolió tanto…

-Tú no eres Alfred…-dijo retándolo, con los ojos perdidos y opacos- vamos… déjame salir… él debe estar jugando con Canadá… se ensuciará.- haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Arthur bajó los pies al suelo, tratando de levantarse.

El corazón se le rompía, se desvanecía, volaba… Era su culpa. Que no le dijeran que no, él lo sabía, era su culpa. Se acercó a Arthur, el cuál trataba de pararse con dificultad, y lo abrazó.

Lo notó. Su cuerpo estaba más delgado. Ambos estaban perdiendo fuerzas.

-Oye Arthur…sí soy Alfred. Ya crecí, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo con calma y muy cariñosamente al oído, mientras sostenía su frágil cuerpo.

-¿Ah si?... – preguntó con dejadez, como si de algo sin importancia se tratara.

-Si… y ahora estamos casados amor…

-Ah… ya veo…

Esas palabras bastaban para retornarlo a la realidad y recordarle que su bebé se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Alfred, mientras éste acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

* * *

-Solo… está sufriendo…- dijo Arthur una mañana luego del episodio depresivo mientras observaba a través de la ventana, con los hermosos ojos verdes heridos de tanto llorar. Ya no les quedaban lágrimas. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Alfred.- Al… creo que debemos dejarlo ir…

Cualquiera esperaría que Alfred se opusiera, era su bebé después de todo. ¡Tenían que esforzarse! ¡No era un bebé cualquiera! ¡Era un pequeño héroe!  
Un héroe sin superpoderes…

-Tienes razón…-dijo apesadumbrado.

* * *

Esa noche, como todas, Alfred trató de dormir en el sillón al lado de la cama de Arthur. Los antidepresivos parecían funcionar bien en Arthur, al menos parecía dormir tranquilamente.  
Alfred lo observó. Sin desearlo volvió a recordar, al Arthur de su infancia, que siempre le sonreía, lo cuidaba, lo mimaba. Si él hubiera estado esperando el bebé de Arthur… de seguro éste lo hubiera cuidado a costa de su vida.

Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer…

Buscó en lo más profundo de su corazón, en lo más ínfimo de su alma. Una solución, no importaba qué. Tenía que hacer algo por su amado Arthur y por su tan esperado bebé.

-Sacrifica algo.

Estaba loco. ¿Otra vez escuchando voces?

-Si quieres algo, da algo de igual valor.

No… estaba escuchando. Pero no podía ver nada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Deberías recordarme aunque no puedas verme.

Se le hizo familiar. Era la pequeña hada que había viso en Halloween un año atrás, cuando Arthur había vuelto a ser un niño.

"De seguro ella podría hacer algo…" pensaba mientras una vez más el rostro dolido de Arthur le hacía quebrarse. Ésta vez estando cerca de perforar su corazón…

-Por favor… ¿dime qué puedo hacer?… ¿qué debo dar por Arthur y mi bebé…?- soltó en un susurro. Estaba desesperado, pero aún así no le hubiera gustado que ningún doctor que estuviese de pasada por ahí le escuchara hablando solo.

-Debes dar algo del mismo valor que la vida de ese bebé.

-No importa… lo que sea, ¡sólo dime qué!… ¡daré lo que sea!… lo que sea - pronunciaba de manera lánguida, aún así esperanzada de saber que había una oportunidad.

La pequeña hada se calló unos segundos. Alfred se impacientó. Iba a reclamar pero ella le ganó.

-Renuncia a ser una nación.

* * *

Pasó la noche en vela pensándolo. Para hacer el trato, también Arthur tendría que estar de acuerdo, ya que ambos eran ahora una sola persona. Una sola persona que moría con cada segundo que pasaba.

Arthur se despertó tarde ese día. Y no es que quisiera despertar, ahora solo cumplia un ciclo... una rutina, nada más que despertar y dormir. Estaba mejor cuando dormía y soñaba con un pequeño Alfred que dependía de él y al cual tenía que cuidar. Esos sueños no debían terminar…

Alfred tomó su mano.

* * *

-¿Fue una buena idea venir? – preguntó Matthew a Francis. Éste no podía ni quería pensar en nada. Canadá lo había llevado del cementerio directo al avión y éste con destino a Estados Unidos.

-Fue tu idea. Se nota que nunca estuviste en medio de una de sus peleas.- contestó Francis refiriéndose a Alfred y Arthur. Siempre que ellos dos peleaban, Francis era el primero en salir con la peor parte si andaba cerca.

Y ahora que atravesaban esa difícil situación… ¿cómo irían a reaccionar?  
Se dirigieron a la habitación, subieron dos pisos, doblaron un pasillo y llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Alfred besó con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de Arthur mientras éste trataba de incorporarse.

-¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?- preguntó Arthur.

-Va a estar bien…- Alfred abrazó a su esposo.- Anoche me lo dijo una de tus amigas… puedo salvar al bebé…

Arthur se apartó un poco, sin romper el abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Bajo qué circunstancias?-preguntó. Alfred cambió ligeramente el gesto, no quería decírselo.

-Dime… ¿confías en mi?

-Alfred…

-Tienes que confiar en mí. Tú sabes que daré lo que sea por ti y el bebé.

-El que no confía eres tú… no eres capaz de decirme las cosas mirándome a los ojos… dime de una vez… qué debes dar…

Alfred le miró sorprendido. Estaba acorralado. No le quedó otra que decir la verdad.

-Sólo… dejaré de ser una nación… y seré una persona común y corriente. Es sólo eso…  
Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si haces eso vivirás tanto como un ser humano común!

-Lo sé…- Alfred bajó la mirada.- pero lo tengo todo planeado… me basta con vivir unos cuarenta años más, en ese tiempo… conseguiré alguien que te ame tanto como yo. Además el bebé tomará mi lugar… mis ciudadanos estarán bien… mi familia estará bien… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Silencio…

Sintió el cuerpo de Arthur volver a temblar. ¿Tenía miedo? No… no era eso. Una sonrisa un tanto perversa se marcó en su rostro, mientras los mechones ocultaban sus ojos en una sombra.

-…Alfred… ¿sabes?... hay algo que… quise hacer desde ese entonces… desde que me hablaste de independencia… y desde que tuve que verte como "Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica"… en vez de verte como mi bebé… como al niño que tenía que cuidar…

* * *

Francia abrió la puerta, seguido de Matthew, el cual mostraba una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, la cuál fue borrada en un segundo cuando cayeron en cuenta de la situación.  
Alfred en el suelo, con la mejilla roja por el golpe y con Arthur sobre él, jadeando cansado y con los ojos cargados de rabia.

-¡Arthur! ¡Qué crees que haces!- gritó Francia corriendo hacia él y separándolo de Alfred.

-¡Déjame maldito bastardo! ¡Todo ha sido tu culpa! ¡Tú me lo quitaste! ¡Tú lo obligaste a hacerme daño! ¡Es tu maldita culpa!

Francia había escuchado tantos insultos de Inglaterra a lo largo de su vida. Pero éstos no eran los insultos clásicos por pura rivalidad. Eran verdades que salían de lo más profundo del alma de Arthur. Se apartó soltando a Arthur, el cuál al sentirse libre, volvió a reunir fuerzas para golpear, esta vez, a Francis. Francia se recuperó nuevamente, atrapando a Arthur y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

Estaba estallando. Todo ese dolor salía.

-Hay un nivel para las cosas.- dijo Francis peleando contra las fuerzas de Arthur- si tu hijo se diera cuenta de las cosas que haces ahora, de seguro estaría sufriendo.

Volvió a la realidad. Era verdad. Ese bebé que pateaba dentro de él cuando Alfred lo besaba o le daba la más pequeña muestra de cariño… si ahora de alguna forma se enteraría cómo estaban sus padres…

Aflojó sus músculos, ya no iba a pelear. Nuevamente sólo quería dormir. Y no despertar.  
Alfred se levantó, sobándose la mejilla dañada y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Matthew.

* * *

-Supongo que café estará bien para él…- Matthew volteó su mirada hacia Alfred, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, a unas cuadras del hospital. Insertó un par de monedas en la máquina y una lata de café caliente salió de ésta.

Se acercó a Alfred, posando un lado de la lata en su rostro, cosa que hizo reaccionar al americano.

-Es para ti...- le dijo Matthew.

-Gracias…

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el único ruido entre los dos fue el de la lata de café siendo abierta por Alfred y el sonido del líquido pasando por su garganta.

Matthew podía ser muy paciente. Alfred era muy obstinado y orgulloso. He ahí la diferencia que los marcaba.

-Puedes llorar si quieres…- dijo Matthew al fin, haciendo que Alfred te atragantara con su café.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Es una tontería! Solo los tontos…- se calló. Matthew lo miraba y sus ojos brillaban de forma distinta, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Puede ser que… yo no sepa muchas cosas. Es más… muy pocos notan cuando estoy cerca, inclusive tú te olvidas que existo.- dijo sonriendo lastimeramente. Alfred agachó la cabeza. Matthew continuó.- la única persona que ha cuidado de mí… a quien todo este tiempo he visto como padre, o hermano mayor… no sabe lo que siento por él y tampoco va a importarle…

-Matthew…- Alfred se acercó a su hermano, rodeó sus hombros en un pequeño abrazo mientras Matthew acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- Eres un idiota en verdad. La persona que amas te ama, dio todo por ti ¿y tú dónde estás ahora?, lejos de él, cuando deberías consolarle y entender… y no tomar decisiones egoístas.

-Tú qué sabes… iba a dar todo lo que soy… el bien de mi nación… por él…

-Por eso digo que eres egoísta. Lo pensaste sin tomar en cuenta si él quería eso o no.  
Alfred iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse.

-Los dos… somos un par de imbéciles…

* * *

-Vaya… no te había visto tan mal desde que Alfred te declaró la independencia.

-Cállate.

Francis se encontraba arreglando las rosas y jazmines de la habitación, sacando los marchitos y tratando de crear un ramo un poco más alegre. Arthur se encontraba sentado en la camilla, observándolo.

-Bien, creo que así se ve mejor.- dijo Francia alejándose un poco del florero repleto de rosas intercaladas con jazmines. Se arregló el cabello pasándose los dedos por éste. En forma despreocupada se sentó en el sillón frente a Arthur.

-Por mucho tiempo, más del que puedas imaginar, te he odiado. Ahora debes saber qué se siente, ¿no? Perder a la persona que más amas.

-Otra vez con eso… te informo que es la segunda vez que sucede. Debes sentirte realizado al verme así…

-Pues no. Me bastó una sola vez. Me bastó verte en la puerta de mi casa en esa ocasión, ¿lo recuerdas Inglaterra?

* * *

_Canadá / 1783  
_  
Matthew, quien guardaba la misma apariencia de su hermano Alfred, se encontraba cenando junto a Francis. La noche era tranquila, el ambiente también. Todo estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado.

El tipo de tranquilidad que llama a una desgracia, la cual cuelga en forma de lágrimas en los ojos de Arthur, quien ahora se encontraba fuera de la casa, tocando la puerta.

Francis dejó a un lado su plato de comida. Se levantó dejando una caricia en la cabeza de Matthew. Éste lo miró curioso, Francis observaba por la ventana.

-Vaya… es el "sin amigos". ¿Qué querrá justo ahora?- preguntó mientras miraba a Arthur, sin notar siquiera la casaca roja que llevaba encima, las botas llenas de barro y el cuerpo tembloroso. –Matthew… ve a tu habitación.- le ordenó.

Matthew se levantó y dejó ambos platos sobre el fregadero. En un susurro agradeció la comida a Francis y se retiró.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación… y lo escuchó.

Un grito de dolor, esos gritos que necesitan salir, llenar a un país, a una nación, escapar del fondo del alma porque si no… podrían matar en cualquier momento.

De un salto volvió a bajar las gradas corriendo hacia la sala. La puerta de salida estaba abierta y Francis se encontraba en el patio, parado observando.

Matthew se acercó a él.

-¡Te dije que fueras a tu habitación!

-Pero…- lo miró. Arthur en el patio, agazapado, dolido, arañando la tierra y arrancando pedazos de ésta, haciendo un hueco profundo… un poco más… un poco más…  
Otro grito cruzó el cielo. Éste grito tenía nombre: Alfred.

* * *

Francis se movió en el sillón. Cambió la posición de sus piernas, posando el tobillo derecho sobre el muslo izquierdo y luego apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano.  
-Te lo tenías bien merecido… Inglaterra…- soltó Francia en un tono terriblemente bajo.

Arthur lo miró, y para sorpresa de Francia, sonrió.

-Si…puede ser… yo también te quité a alguien que amabas… pero a diferencia tuya… yo he enmendado mi error. Y ahora estoy con la persona que amo… aunque le haya fallado. Y tú estás… como hace miles de años… sólo… e incapaz de reparar tus errores…

Francis se mordió el labio inferior. Se levantó sin emitir palabra y salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Arthur.

Recorrió los pasillos en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Podía usar esa excusa, estaba tan concentrado que había dejado a Canadá detrás. Pero no… tenía que ir a recogerlo.

* * *

-¿Y Canadá? – preguntó Arthur mientras sentía las caricias de Alfred en su cabeza.

-Se ha ido con Francia…

-Ya veo…

La situación era tan bizarra como surrealista. Era estúpido. Los dos lo sabían, no podían pasar mucho tiempo enojados el uno con el otro. Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur mientras besaba su frente.

Lo decidieron.

Ya era suficiente para el bebé.

* * *

La misma enfermera que hubo dado antes el bebé a Alfred ahora seguía a la pareja mientras éstos se dirigían a la sala de neonatología. Alfred sujetaba a Arthur con firmeza, para evitar que cayera y que no se apresurara tanto mientras caminaban por el largo, tortuoso y desesperanzador pasillo. Entraron en la habitación.

La enfermera repitió la operación que hiciera días antes, solo que ésta vez sacó los tubos y sondas que mantenían al bebé atado a la vida. Se lo entregó a Arthur y se retiró.

-Es hermoso…-dijo Arthur acariciando el rostro de su pequeño. Alfred lo abrazó por la espalda y miró sobre su hombro.

-Tiene tu color de piel… y estoy seguro que tus ojos también…

-Pero… se le nota que es tan travieso como tú…

-Y tiene algo de tsundere…

Rieron.

Sintieron que no lo habían hecho en años. Que las arrugas de la risa se les marcarían en el rostro.

Y entonces el bebé emitió un pequeño sonido.

Que luego fue un sonido más largo.

Que luego se transformó en una pequeña risa.

Esa pequeña risa, que llenó de vida el recinto.

Y entonces el silencio otra vez…

-Eres cruel bebé… nos diste falsas esperanzas…

-Aún así es hermoso…

-Él lo sabe… le dije el otro día la receta para hacer un bebé tan hermoso como él.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es?

-Dos padres que se amen más allá del límite… una noche en un lugar bonito y más que nada mucho cuidado y amor al hacer el bebé… el mismo que debe tenerse mientras se lo espera…

-Eres un tonto… decirle esas cosas a un bebé…

-Lo sé…

-Aún así… no importa qué pase… yo voy a seguir amándote…

-Y yo a ti…

Se miraron. Sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Primero muy superficialmente, reconociendo cada uno la calidez del otro, dándole tiempo a sus corazones para empezar a palpitar más fuerte. Luego entreabrieron los labios para entrelazarlos, para pasar a un beso más profundo…

* * *

En Inglaterra, mientras aún movían los escombros y la gente pasaba de un lado a otro, en busca de heridos, una pequeña niña americana, cuyos padres médicos atendían a los heridos, observaba el cielo… ese cielo nublado, tan parecido al de su país en la época de lluvias. No se diferenciaban en mucho… ¿porqué había empezado este conflicto si ambos países eran tan parecidos? Todos los seres humanos lo eran… ¡qué tontería pelear por eso!

Empezó a cantar.

En medio de toda esa tragedia, una pequeña voz sonaba. Cuando fue escuchada, la acompañaron algunas más. Y sin saberlo, tanto americanos como ingleses, en ese momento, empezaron una canción, una canción que jamás antes habían escuchado ni mucho menos cantado, pero que todos la sabían. La canción del milagro.

El mundo entero se detuvo…

Un segundo… dos… tres…

Y el bebé en los brazos de Arthur soltó una risa que sonó para sus padres. Una risa que llenó sus diminutos pulmones, hizo latir su corazón como la de un niño recién nacido en condiciones normales, con fuerza y vigor. Estaba empezando a vivir, espantando a la muerte que ahora escapaba de él, dándole paso a la vida que ahora saludaba al mundo.

El milagro se dio. El amor de sus padres por ese bebé, había logrado romper con las diferencias, unir a dos naciones y a un millón de corazones en un breve minuto.

* * *

La noticia se escuchó en todo el planeta. A los cinco minutos lo supo toda Nueva York, a los doce lo sabía toda América, a los quince todo el mundo.

Un nuevo país había nacido.

_**"Aaron William Jones-Kirkland"**_

Los camarógrafos superaban en número a los médicos, quienes se esforzaban por evitar que molestaran a la familia. Sin embargo, Alfred y Arthur salieron con el bebé en brazos. La imagen que sería la portada en, por lo menos, trescientas revistas del mundo.  
Ese bebé les había enseñado algo.

En los corazones fuertes, no hay lugar para la desesperación.

Extrañamente era una parte de lo que luego, sería conocido como su himno nacional.

* * *

_;o; Lo sé! no es la gran cosa! T.T pero tuve que ponerme en mi super lado Angst para escribirlo. T.T y originalmente... aunque me maten... el bebé no iba a sobrevivir, tenía otra idea pero dije "sos una rata! te matarán!" y no lo hice xD_

_El dibujo del bebé de Alfred y Arthur está en deviantart, el link en mi perfil. Ese dibujo fue puramente hecho por Junjou Moe y Kitsune-chian (gracias chicas T.T)_

_Bueno, ahora he pensado poner los capítulos por parejas, claro que el fanfic se queda como USA x UK porque es la principal. Si quieren que vuelva al estilo de "todas las parejas en uno" me lo dicen. Pero sinceramente, veo mejor poner los siguientes capítulos por parejas, claro que con menciones de los otros._

_**Siguiente capítulo: **_

_**4: L'amour est plus fort que la mort. (Francia x Canadá)**_

Canadá va a visitar a la familia de Alfred, para conocer a su sobrino y encontrar un poco de apoyo.

Todos tenemos un presente y un pasado. Hay cosas que es mejor no olvidar. Matthew lo entiende, sabe que lleva las de perder. ¿competir contra el único amor de Francis? Sería algo justo si ella estuviera viva... pero está muerta.

Pero Matthew está vivo, sabe para quién late su corazón... y el de su pequeño bebé también.

Francis, decide. Pero decide bién, si te quedas viviendo en un pasado que no volverá o por fín te decidiras a arriesgarte por un amor, que si bién, está lleno de incertidumbres, es verdadero.

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Odnyoka dàxióngmāo****: Solitario panda. (Rusia x China)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Spot:**

*Sale Aaron gateando con un cartel de "Apiadense y dejenme un review" en la espalda*

Arthur: ò_ó no uses a mi hijo para eso!

Mariel: ¬¬ vale vale... TE USO A TÍ ENTONCES! òOo/

Arthur: o_O

Mariel: Arthurito... cariño... +_+

Arthur: ToT

Alfred: Me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien ^^ *nunca se da cuenta...*


	4. L’amour est plus fort que la mort FrxCan

**Nota:** La idea de éste capítulo me la ha dado Neko Manía. todos mis respetos a ella m(_ _)m

_**

* * *

**_

**Global Mpreg**

_**4: L'amour est plus fort que la mort. **_

Aún podían escucharse en las noticias sobre el milagro del bebé de Arthur y Alfred.

Muchas revistas habrían pagado millones por unas cuantas fotografías de ellos y el bebé, y sin embargo podían darse el lujo de sacárselas en las mañanas soleadas, cuando ambos se sentaban en el pórtico de su casa, con el bebé envuelto en una mantita y Arthur cargándolo en brazos, acunándolo mientras el pequeño reía y Alfred tomaba su diminuta mano.

Una mañana de esas fue diferente.

Parado a unos metros de ellos, detrás de la gran reja blanca cuyas barras formaban figuras abstractas, se encontraba parado Matthew, quien saludó con la mano a la familia. Alfred se levantó para ir a abrir la reja y dejar pasar a Matthew, el cual permaneció en silencio escuchando la interminable cháchara de su hermano mayor mientras se dirigían hacia el pórtico.

Arthur se levantó con el bebé en brazos para saludar a Matthew. El canadiense se acercó para conocer a su sobrino.

-¡Es igualito a ti, Arthur! – Soltó con los ojos brillosos e ilusionados mientras se encorvaba observando al pequeño – tiene tu nariz, tu color de piel… al parecer sólo sacó las cejas y el mechón de su padre.

-Mattie no juegues con mi paciencia… es mi regalo especial y algo de mí tenía que sacar.

-¡Lo siento, Alfred!

Alfred abrazó fraternalmente a su hermano mientras con el puño cerrado restregaba su cabeza. Matthew rió de buena gana, nadie sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

* * *

-Y bien hermanito, dime a qué se debe tu visita.- dijo Alfred sentado en el gran sillón mientras mordía una galleta para luego tomar un sorbo de café. Sentado frente a él, en el sillón más pequeño Matthew observaba la taza de té negro que tenía en sus manos. Era difícil de explicar.

-Bien… ya durmió.- anunció Arthur entrando a la sala y se acercándose a Alfred.- ¿Otra vez tomando café?

-¡El café es bueno para los héroes, cariño!

-¿Si? No me digas…

-Y también…- Alfred tomó a Arthur por la muñeca e hizo que se sentara en su regazo.

-¡Qué haces!

-Mattie, cierra los ojos que esto no es apto para menores de 90 años.

-¡Alfred!

-¡Voy a aumentar una X más a la clasificación de play boy!

-¡Qué…!- Arthur no podía pararle una vez que Alfred empezaba con sus juegos. Desde que era un niño, siempre había tenido una fuerza descomunal. También sabía lo celoso que se ponía si tenían a alguien cerca, en especial si era Matthew. Y sin embargo por el bien de su orgullo debía oponerse, al menos un poco.

-¡Suéltame tonto!

-Nop… el héroe quiere a su lindo esposo ahora.

-¡Qué dices! Matthew va a traumarse.- miró al canadiense en busca de apoyo.- ¡Matthew dile que te afectará y que por su culpa no tendrás una infancia normal!

-Pues… no… - respondió éste tranquilamente.

-¡Lo ves! Él me apoya.- Alfred terminó de envolver a Arthur en sus brazos, a pesar de que éste siguiera forcejeando, pero con menos intensidad.

-Ya… Alfred… basta…- no podía evitarlo. Tenía al menor besando su rostro de forma dulce, pasando a su cuello sólo para molestarlo y jugar con su paciencia. Sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro y que se concentraba en zonas específicas de su cuerpo.- Alfred… con un hijo es suficiente ¿no?

-¿Eso crees? ¡Si yo voy a hacerles competencia a los conejos!

-¡¿Qué?

Arthur seguía implorando por ayuda a Matthew, mas éste observaba la escena con un dejo de tristeza y algo que percibió como envidia. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Arthur al fin se dio por vencido, luego de media hora de juego, y dejó a Alfred besarlo como quería.

-¡Y así el fuerte león derrotó a la cebra cejuda!

-¿De… donde sacaste eso… hermano…? – preguntó Matthew aguantando la risa debido a las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-¿No viste acaso "Naciones salvajes al extremo"? ¿O Alfred's Planet? Ahí sabrás cómo el león y la cebra cejuda hicieron a su hijo.

-¡Alfred! – reclamó Arthur, quien se encontraba completamente colorado.

-¿Si, cariño? ¿Quieres que te mime un poco más?

-Olvidalo…- Arthur estaba derrotado. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred mientras éste ahora lo abrazaba, ya no para evitar que escapara, sino de forma suave y a la vez muy firme.

-Aunque no lo creas Mattie, en las peleas el león es el que acaba más herido. Cuando la cebra cejuda se pone caprichosa, pelea por su vida y logra escapar… y así el pobre león se queda sin sexo por al menos dos semanas.

-Eres un ninfómano Al…- Arthur tomó la corbata de Alfred y la apretó ligeramente, mientras Alfred usaba una de sus manos para evitar que su esposo siguiera asfixiándolo.

-¡Iggy me vas a asfixiar!- Dijo Alfred al perder contra las manos de Arthur mientras éste hacía un nudo que bien podría ser un reto para Houdini. – ¡Ah te aprovechas de ser tsundere! ¡Me moriré! ¡Te dejaré viudo y sin herencia!

Tanta alegría. Como quería que a él también le entregaran ese cariño, como deseaba que esa persona le amara. Él no forcejearía, se dejaría besar durante horas, quizás días enteros, se dejaría abrazar todo el tiempo que el otro quisiera y si así lo quería el otro, se entregaría a él cada noche. Como sólo había podido suceder una vez.

-Hey Matthew… a todo esto… ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó Arthur ignorando el forcejeo de Alfred con su corbata y bajando a Matthew a tierra firme.

-Eh… bueno… - Matthew se sonrojó. Temía por la respuesta, y sin embargo quería saber qué pensaban - quisiera saber… si les incomodaría… bueno… si les molestaría tenerme aquí… un tiempo…

Silencio.

-No quiero molestar… pero tampoco quiero… estar… sólo en casa… puedo ayudarles con el bebé… con lo que sea…

La pareja observó a Matthew, quien se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Claro que puedes quedarte, ésta también es tu familia.- dijo Arthur dando fin a la desesperación del canadiense.

Matthew agachó la mirada, susurrando un pequeño "gracias".

* * *

De verdad que eso no había sido nada cortés. Ni mucho menos digno de un caballero. Eso había sido, en una sola palabra, cruel.

Recostado en el diván de su sala, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo, sentía cómo los recuerdos de esa tarde se colaban por su mente. Ambos parados, frente a frente en una plaza cuyo piso se encontraba cubierto por las hojas de otoño.

-No vas a dejar de seguirme, ¿no? – preguntó Francis.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?

-No es eso… yo… no quiero molestar…

-Pues lo haces.

Matthew se quedó callado. Francis soltó un largo suspiro para girarse y, por fin, poder irse. Sin embargo el canadiense lo impidió sujetándose delicadamente de la camisa de Francis, mientras desviaba la mirada y cubría los labios ansiosos tras su puño entrecerrado.

-¡Francia, yo siento algo por ti! – soltó rápidamente y cerrando los ojos.- además…esa noche… para mí… no fue cualquier cosa… significó mucho…

Francis volvió a soltar un largo suspiro.

-El que hayas sido primerizo no es mi culpa. Ya sabes que tomo las oportunidades cuando se me presentan. Así ha sido siempre.

-¡Pero no!- Matthew rodeó a Francis para estar de frente a él y abrazarlo. Francis lo rodeó por la cintura de forma indiferente, como si devolverle el abrazo fuese una obligación.

-Mira Matthew… No lo intentes cariño. No me he enamorado los últimos quinientos años y no va a ocurrir ahora.

-Tendremos un bebé… ya está en camino…

La noticia le cayó a Francis como un baldazo de agua fría. Abrió los ojos y miró al canadiense, buscando algún vestigio de falsedad en sus ojos… más cuando lo miró, pudo ver la inocencia y determinación de su alma, la misma que lo había enamorado quinientos años atrás.

Francis soltó a Matthew, alejándose unos cuantos pasos para mirarlo. No… no iba a enamorarse otra vez. Enamorarse era una debilidad, y el gran Francis no podía permitirse ese lujo. Era una tontería, solo podía verlo, a él y a todos como compañeros de una sola noche. Y sin embargo, interiormente algo le decía que Canadá no era como el resto.

-Arréglatelas tú solo, Matthew. Nadie me asegura que es mío.

Matthew no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó estático en su lugar, incapaz de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Francis se alejaba cada vez más, pero él no podía ya correr y evitar que se fuese. El corazón le dolía.

El corazón le dolía.

* * *

-¿Está bien así?- preguntaba Matthew mientras alcanzaba un biberón lleno a Arthur. Éste sostenía al pequeño Aaron en brazos, el cual no dejaba de balbucear y jugar con sus manitas.

-Si. Está perfecto.- contestó al mismo tiempo que acercaba éste al bebé.

Matthew lo observó. Era una bonita familia. En verdad sentía envidia de su hermano.

-Hey Arthur… ¿cómo te trata Alfred? – preguntó.

Arthur se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con el bebé aún en brazos.

-Pues… a veces es el colmo de sobre protector. Tiende a ser muy celoso de su familia y no deja que ni siquiera una mosca se acerque a nuestro hijo o a mí. En fin… terminé teniendo dos niños en casa; el bebé y Alfred. Y sin embargo…- el rostro a Arthur se le iluminó.- no me imagino mi vida sin ese idiota en ella. Aunque sea tan infantil, es lo que más amo de él. Y su forma de demostrarme que me ama… a veces un poco extraña… es lo que me hace tan feliz.

-Ya veo…-dijo Matthew al fin.- ¿cómo logras que una persona no se aburra de ti?-soltó seca y rápidamente, con seriedad en sus palabras.

Arthur pensó su respuesta mientras el bebé emitía pequeños sonidos mientras acababa la leche del biberón.

-... Pues… no lo sé… Creo que depende del carácter de cada uno… con ese idiota no nos podríamos aburrir nunca. Tiene cada loca idea. Basta con decirte que a nuestro hijo lo hicimos en una playa. Y el otro día vació una habitación para llenarla de cobijas, velas y pétalos de rosas…- cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, se sonrojó un poco- tendrá ideas extrañas pero sabe cómo hacer que no me canse de él…

- Por favor Iggy, no le cuentes mis secretos de alcoba a Matthew.- mencionaba Alfred sonriente desde la puerta del salón, acercándose a Arthur para saludarlo con un pequeño beso en los labios y tomar en brazos a su bebé. - ¿cómo está mi pequeño héroe ésta mañana? ¿Verdad que está bien? ¿Verdad que sí?- se acercó al bebé para chocar su nariz con la de él, logrando que el pequeño balbuceara un poco como si estuviera contento, y levantara las manos para tocar su rostro. -¿le has dado su desayuno? – Preguntó mientras su bebé le quitaba los lentes.- ¡Ah me quedé ciego!

-Si ya le di. Ha heredado tu enorme estómago.

-¡Eso es bueno! ¡Tendremos reuniones familiares en Mc Donalds!

-Esto… yo prepararé el desayuno…- dijo Matthew tímidamente.

-¡Por eso eres mi querido hermano! …¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – preguntaba burlonamente.

-¡Alfred! – Arthur le regañaba tan torpe pregunta, más cuando vivían juntos.

-Soy Canadá…

* * *

Parado frente a lo que antes fuera la casa de La Pucelle y ahora albergaba un museo, sintió que la nostalgia volvía a invadirlo, y las sombras del pasado comenzaban a tomar forma.

_Francia/ Domrémy-Lorraine/ 1429_

Nadie nunca antes le había dicho que ser una nación iba a ser tan difícil.

-Ese idiota de Inglaterra… ¡cómo puede ser que aguante dándome guerra ya 92 años! Y lo que le llama tregua no puede ser considerada como tal…

Pateaba las piedras pequeñas del camino, queriendo desahogar su enfado en algo. No era suficiente. Sabía que molestar a Arthur era mala idea, y más con los jefes que tenía ahora, pensaba el francés, más cuando una risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, olvidó aquello por unos instantes.

Y una risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Frente a sí tenía un límpido cielo y un enorme campo verde. En el, corriendo y danzando una niña, la cual ya tenía formas de mujer. Y sin embargo su expresión inocente y a la vez tan decidida…

-¡Pero si eres tú!- dijo al verlo y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo. ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba!

-Bonjour mademoiselle…

-¡Ven! ¡Juguemos!- le dijo la niña tomando su mano y jalándolo a correr con ella en el campo, persiguiendo mariposas, dando vueltas… descubriendo lo que era ser libre.

* * *

Realmente estaba viejo. La niña seguía corriendo mientras él ahora descansaba en una roca, volviendo a pensar en la precaria situación por la que atravesaba su nación.

-¡Mira!- le dijo acercando a él ambas manos que parecían atrapar algo. Las abrió revelando una mariposa, la cual movía las alas tranquilamente en la mano de la niña. - ¡Esto es libertad!

Francia la miró. La niña soltó a la mariposa que salió volando y se sentó en su regazo.

-Voy a devolverte la libertad. ¡Lo prometo!- besó con suavidad la mejilla de Francis.

Y así fue… como en ese momento… en un segundo, ella había robado su corazón.

* * *

Tenía 17 años. Y ya comandaba las tropas francesas.

Ése día, Francis se acercó a ella, frente a los miles de soldados, y le puso una corona de flores en la cabeza.

-Desde hoy… eres Jeanne La Pucelle. Mi doncella. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba. Francis la sujetó firmemente y se perdió en el sentimiento que lo llenaba.

Un sentimiento que apenas pudo durar dos años más.

* * *

Ni bien se enteró del destino de Jeanne, Francis salió corriendo de su casa. Quería verla, no… necesitaba verla.

Había estado presente en todos los juicios contra ella. Ninguno tuvo un fallo definitivo.

Sabía el difícil camino por el que pasaba su amada Jeanne. Y sin embargo tan llena de valor, era incapaz de traicionar a sus creencias.

Los ingleses le habían mostrado las herramientas de tortura que podían emplear en ella.

-Aunque me arrancaran los miembros, uno a uno, separando mi cuerpo de mi alma, no les diría nada. Y si dijera algo, luego los culparía de haberme obligado a decirlo.

Era una joven valiente, como nunca en el mundo habría otra igual.

-Sé que los ingleses me quieren muerta, para luego tomar el reino de Francia. Pero antes habrán diez mil más como yo… nunca podrán conseguir a Francia…

Ese comentario enervó al conde de Stafford, quien en seguida tomó su daga y la puso en el cuello de Jeanne. Ésta no se inmutó, sólo cerró los ojos esperando el final…

-Te espera algo mejor que esto…

* * *

-¡Jeanne!- gritó Francis corriendo hacia ella mientras era escoltada por la guardia inglesa. La niña ignoró todo peligro y corrió a encontrarse con él.- Querida… me lo dijeron… te dejarán libre si te pones un vestido como es debido y haces lo que ellos te digan…

La niña no quiso escucharlo, lo único que quería era estar con él, nada más. Se abrazó de aquel a quien tanto amaba, por quien, sin saberlo, iba a ser sacrificada.

-Ya no importa… solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado estos días.- le dijo tomando las manos de Francis entre las suyas y alzándose de puntillas para besarlo. Él, incapaz de aceptar que ella moriría pronto. Ella, interesada solamente en lo que podía vivir aún.

* * *

Francis estuvo presente también ese día. Sin embargo nada pudo hacer al saber cuál sería el final de su princesa: Morir en la hoguera.

Jeanne, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquila y retadora ante cualquier inglés, demostró todo su dolor en un minuto de pánico. Se arrodilló frente al obispo y a Arthur, quien también observaba la escena aún más cerca que Francis, y pudo observar mejor que nadie cómo la niña, sin más, comenzó a llorar, gritar, jalarse los rubios cabellos implorando al cielo que alguien se apiadara…

Arthur cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas. Francis lo vio entre el grupo de gente, y corrió por otro camino tras él.

-¡Inglaterra! – gritó al verlo, logrando captar su atención y corriendo frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…?- iba a agregar "bastardo del vino" pero se calló al ver a Francis arrodillándose frente a él.

-Por favor… está en tus manos salvarla…

-Francia…- Arthur sintió lástima por la otra nación.- lo siento… de verdad no puedo hacer nad…

-¡Es una niña! – gritó Francis sintiendo que el corazón se fraccionaba dentro de su cuerpo y las astillas se clavaban en su alma. -¡Es la persona que yo más amo!

Presa de la desesperación, comenzó a llorar. A Arthur le conmovió verlo así, sin embargo él nada podía hacer.

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento Francia.- dijo retirándose.

* * *

-Si queremos salvarla, tendremos que reunir un grupo de mercenarios, lo que quede de nuestro ejército y atacar a primera hora, antes de que se lleve a cabo la condena.- dijo Gilles de Rais, compañero de armas de Jeanne y buen amigo de Francis.- si todo sale bien… lograremos salvarla.

-Gracias…- dijo Francis estrechando su mano, sintiendo que una pizca de esperanza alcanzaba su corazón en medio del infortunio.

-Entonces así será. El 30 de Mayo, a primera hora. Iré reuniendo personas para llevar a cabo la obra, y arruinarles el pastel a los ingleses.

* * *

Recluida en una celda, allí se encontraba. Había sido desnudada y obligada a usar ropa de hombre, para luego decir que ella así lo había querido. Así se encontraba Jeanne.

El cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos. Esa mañana le habían permitido tomar un baño. Estaba feliz por eso, no quería ver a la persona más importante para ella sintiéndose sucia y maloliente.

Francis fue escoltado por un guardia hasta la celda de la doncella, una torre pintada de blanco. Subió una larga escalera de caracol forjada en piedra hasta llegar al último cuarto. El guardia abrió la puerta y dejó a Francis con ella. Tenía órdenes que venían de Arthur para dejarlos solos, así que cerró la puerta y volvió a su posición, gradas abajo en la entrada de la torre.

Frente a ella, él, parado tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para calmar su dolor. Ella, incapaz de mirarle. Sentía la derrota en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Francis se acercó a ella, a la cama de paja improvisada, no sin antes apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Eso pareció darle un poco de confianza a Jeanne, quien había permanecido muda hasta el momento en que la última vela fue apagada.

-Hey… mañana me muero. Me quemarán… ¿supongo que lo sabes no? – preguntó ella con el cabello cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules. Francis recorrió delicadamente con los dedos aquellos mechones rebeldes que le impedían disfrutar de la dulce mirada de la niña y levantó el rostro de ésta. La luz de la luna fue suficiente para hacer brillar esos ojos.

Estaba en su límite.

-Lo sé…-dijo para luego sentarse a su lado - Así que… tu última voluntad es… ver una cruz mientras… te vas…- se aclaró la garganta, la voz empezaba a quebrársele. Él sabía que podían salvarla, sabía del plan de Gilles… y sin embargo… algo no lo dejaba creer. - si es por pedir perdón de pecados que no cometiste… no lo hagas niña…

Jeanne sonrió. Tomó la mano de Francis y la posó sobre su pecho. Éste sintió que la sangre se le concentraba en el rostro. ¿Era el momento?

-No, ni siquiera será pedir perdón por el pecado que cometeré esta noche. Sino porque no me arrepentiré de hacerlo.- dijo La Pucelle disipando toda duda del rostro del francés.

Su inocente mirada, ya no mostraba el mínimo temor a la muerte en esos momentos. La luz de la luna dibujaba sus siluetas, mientras una a una, las ropas de ambos amantes se dispersaban por el piso del recinto.

Las sombras de ambos moviéndose en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el tiempo, disfrutando de algo que nunca más volverían a vivir juntos y eran conscientes de eso.

No podían dormir, debían aprovechar esa única noche lo más que pudieran. Ella, descubriendo sensaciones, olores, sabores nuevos. Él buscando la manera de olvidarse de experiencias ya vividas, y entregándose al momento como un joven completamente inexperto.

* * *

-Voy a amarte por siempre Jeanne…- se acercó para besar, por centésima vez en esa noche, los labios de la niña que siempre sería para él. Jeanne pasó los brazos por el cuello de Francis mientras ambos llegaban al clímax.- haré que tu nombre trascienda por el tiempo…

-Mi amado Francia. Quiero que me ames sólo hasta el momento en que mis cenizas se levanten al cielo. Después de eso debes olvidarme y seguir viviendo. Quiero que vivas para hacer crecer tu imperio, para que de aquí en cientos o miles de años más, mires atrás y recuerdes esto como algo que pasó.

-¡No! ¡Soy incapaz de seguir si no estás conmigo!

Jeanne lo llamó con la mirada. Consiguió su objetivo.

-Esta noche no ha de regresar… Por favor, dale a alguien vivo y que comparta tu inmortalidad lo que hoy me das a mí… lo que me has dado estos años, lo que voy a llevarme a la tumba y lo que no ha de quedarse ahí ni mucho menos va a morir. – se levantó para tomar el rostro de Francis en sus manos y besarlo suavemente.- ya no tengo miedo. Si tuviera que sufrir la muerte que me corresponde mil veces por ti… lo haré.

* * *

Como si escoltaran a un criminal. Así llevaban a la máxima heroína de Francia por las calles de Ruán. Los ingleses a su paso la abucheaban, acusándola de blasfema.

A Francis le impidieron el paso. Sólo podría observar cómo la persona que más amaba era quemada viva. No podía creerlo, a pesar de saberlo con tanto tiempo de anticipación, recién comenzaba a entenderlo, a asimilarlo.

Esperó… esperó por un milagro. ¿Dónde estaba Gilles de Rais? ¿Dónde estaba el grupo de mercenarios que sabotearían el plan de los ingleses? No… ninguno de ellos se encontraba ahí, en ese momento.

La amarraron a un poste en medio de la plaza, a la vista de todo el pueblo. El obispo empezó a leer los cargos que se le imputaban. El principal de todos: Herejía.

Al terminar el sermón, Jeanne empezó a invocar a todas las divinidades conocidas, para que la ampararan en el más allá.

-Ruán… Ruán… ¿sufrirás por ser el lugar que carga con mi muerte?- gritó ella en medio de las risas de los soldados.

Francis sabía a qué se refería. Ruán, en las palabras de Jeanne, era el corazón de Francis.

Bajó la mirada cuando las llamas empezaron a consumir el cuerpo de Jeanne, incapaz de mirarla en sus últimos segundos de vida… hasta que su cuerpo se redujo a simples cenizas.

* * *

Caminó cabizbajo por entre la gente, cruzándose en un momento con Gilles, quien corría en dirección opuesta… para observar solamente el humo y las cenizas de Jeanne… era tarde. Y eso le pesaría para siempre al hombre, quien hasta su último día de vida, sólo repetía un "Si hubiera llegado antes".

A lo lejos lo vio. Podría reconocerlo incluso con la mirada borrosa. Se acercó a Arthur, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. El corazón le pesaba tanto… tanto… tanto…

-Oye Francia… sobre Jeanne yo…- no sabía qué decirle. Francis se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Cállate basura… no tienes cómo justificarte.- dijo cortante.

-No iba a hacerlo, idiota.

-Si bien no fuiste tú quien le hizo eso… tampoco trataste de evitarlo…

-Francia…

Francis levantó los ojos hacia Arthur. Éste se sorprendió. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Francis, en todas las peleas que habían tenido, éste jamás le miró con tal expresión. Era odio puro, un corazón corrompido por el dolor.

-Un día… vas a amar a alguien… como yo le he amado a ella…- tomó a Arthur por la elegante ropa que llevaba encima, atrayéndolo hacia su rostro y llenándolo más con esa mirada corrompida. – cuando eso pase… voy a quitártelo… voy a quitarte a la persona que más ames… y vas a saber qué se siente… vas a destrozarte y hundirte tanto como yo lo estoy ahora… y entonces quizás ya hayas pagado lo que me hiciste…

-Dices tonterías Francia… si quieres otros cien años de guerra con gusto te los daré. ¿…Que vas a quitarme a quién yo más quiera? ¡Tonterías! En caso de que eso pasara, le advertiría sobre tener un amante tan sucio como tú. Además, ya me estás preparando para eso, tonto.

Francia rió. No era Arthur quien ganaba información. Era él.

-De todas formas… ¿Crees que yo iría a amar a alguien? ¡Eres un idiota Francia! ¡Eso nunca pasará!

* * *

_Inglaterra – 1773_

Arthur se encontraba en una gran depresión económica por la última guerra contra Francia: la guerra franco india en la cual Francia se quedó con la total custodia de Canadá.

Perdió un territorio pero no importaba. Todo era por defender a su pequeño Alfred, sin importarle si por eso quedara completamente pobre… pero sus ciudadanos y sus jefes no pensaban igual.

-Estados Unidos tiene una economía medianamente estable. Además nos deben el que los hayamos ayudado en la guerra franco-india. ¡Siete años de guerra contra Francia nos han arruinado!- decían sus jefes a Inglaterra.

-¡Pero no puedo!… él también empieza a cansarse de tantos impuestos…

-Inglaterra… eres una nación. No puedes anteponer tus sentimientos a tus ciudadanos. Entiendo que es difícil… pero inténtalo.

* * *

_Estados Unidos - 1773_

Un rayo cruzó el cielo. La tormenta empezaba… en todos los sentidos.

-La verdad es ésa Alfred. Arthur no te quiere para nada.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Estas… mintiéndome… Arthur me ama… él me lo dijo… por eso ha cuidado de mi tanto tiempo…

-Ni siquiera eres de su familia. No puede verte más que como un banco de repuesto.

-¡No es así!

-¿Por qué entonces no está aquí, ahora mismo contigo? Si te quisiera como yo a Canadá, habría estado contigo todos los días, cada minuto, cada segundo… Puedes preguntarle a Canadá, desde que llegué no ha habido un segundo en que yo lo dejara solo.

-Él… tenía cosas que hacer…

-¡Eso es mentira Alfred! ¡Él es un gran mentiroso! ¡Es un experto mintiendo!

Otro rayo cruzó el cielo. Alfred sintió un poco de regocijo por él… así no se escucharía su corazón romperse.

-Yo sé que… él me ama… por eso da todo por mi… por eso crecí… para amarle yo también…

Francis se acercó a él, mientras en vano trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, ya que rápidamente eran reemplazadas por otras.

-Oye… papi Francia va a cuidar de ti.- dijo tomando sus manos y dejando que los torrentes de lágrimas siguieran fluyendo. Se acercó a él y posó sus labios en la mejilla del menor, limpiando las gotas que quedaban. Tal y como Arthur lo hacía cuando él era pequeño. – no vayas a contarle a Arthur que te lo dije. Será nuestro secreto.

-Yo... no quiero tener secretos con Arthur…

-Ah, pero si él te oculta muchas cosas, pequeño. Ya verás… la mejor prueba de que te ve solamente como un ingreso económico más… es que va a aumentar los impuestos. Sólo por su propio bien. Y va a mentirte. Ese pirata no ama a nadie.

Alfred iba a llorar. Necesitaba hacerlo. La mano de Francis tapó sus ojos, y sintió la respiración de éste cerca de su rostro.

* * *

-¡No puedo pagar más impuestos Arthur!

-Lo siento… es como es…

-¡¿Y ésta vez por qué?

-El té.

-¡El cuál odio! ¡No me gusta tomarlo! ¡Prefiero el café que me trae Francia!

Arthur se levantó de su asiento, soltando la taza de té que llevaba en sus manos.

-Alfred…- el recuerdo de la amenaza del francés hace casi trescientos años atrás lo estremeció- ¡qué te dije de acercarte a él!

-¡Ya no soy un niño, Arthur!

La taza que estaba en el suelo, en menos de un segundo pasó volando cerca al rostro de Alfred.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me importa!... tú… tú siempre… para mí…

"_Está actuando…"_

Alfred sintió que las lágrimas harían su presencia otra vez. Se retiró rápidamente de la oficina de Arthur. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Corrió sin rumbo, quería hablar con Francis, necesitaba hablar con alguien, quien fuera…

Y entonces llegando al puerto de Boston, los vio. Sus ciudadanos echando al mar cargas enteras de té inglés…

Oh si… Arthur iba a enfadarse…

* * *

_Canadá - 1783_

Arthur tenía los dedos deshechos de tanto arañar la tierra. Matthew se acercó a él con una taza de té en las manos y cuando el inglés hubo tomado la taza en las suyas, Canadá lo cubrió con una manta y trató de secar sus cabellos.

-Eres idéntico a él…-susurró Arthur.

-Pero no es él, Arthur. – contestó Francis acercándose.

-LaFayette… ese apellido… es de tu lado… ¿no Francia?...

-Sí. Él y Rochembeau…

-…dirigieron las tropas americanas…- completó Arthur con pesar… y sin embargo esbozando una sonrisa.- Le pediste Kosciusko a Polonia ¿no?

-Y a España también uno que otro. Me debían algunos favores.

Matthew empezó a sentirse incómodo con la escena. Sin embargo no quería dejarlos solos. Sentía que algo se rompería en cualquier momento.

-Esperaste trescientos años para vengarte ¿eh Francia?

-Cada segundo.

-Te felicito…

-Pero aún no es suficiente Arthur. Sólo te quité a quien amabas. Pero… aquí está la ventaja que tengo sobre ti. – Francis se acercó lateralmente a Arthur con una sonrisa en los labios, susurrándole al oído- los labios del pequeño Alfred son muy dulces y suaves… se nota que nunca los tocaste.

Arthur abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Se tomó la cabeza en las manos haciendo que Canadá se asustara y retrocediera un par de pasos. Él no había escuchado la confesión de Francis.

Por la mente del inglés pasaron un montón de imágenes, la más fuerte de todas…

"_Ingwaterra…Te Amo"_

Era suyo, ese niño le pertenecía. Ese niño al que no hacía ni horas le había estado apuntando con el mosquete.

El puño fue detenido en el aire. No pudo llegar a su destino: el rostro de Francis.

-Ésta vez no… lo siento Inglaterra.- Francia se levantó y se fue, dejando a Matthew con Arthur, el cual no intentó siquiera levantarse a pelear. Le habían derrotado por completo.

Matthew se acercó a Arthur y se arrodilló para verlo al rostro.

-Todo está bien…- le susurró mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de Arthur y lo abrazaba. Arthur se aferró a Matthew, queriendo pensar que se trataba de Alfred.

* * *

Un mes pasó luego del problema de Matthew con Francis. Un mes en el que el bebé de Matthew se desarrollaba y empezaba a marcar el vientre de éste.

Matthew quería entender a qué se refería Arthur cuando le dijo "si para tener lo que tengo ahora, tuve que llorar y sufrir antes… no me hubiera importado sufrir o llorar mil veces más… porque soy muy feliz."

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño sobrino, el cuál dormía plácidamente en su cuna, la cual a pesar de tener el tamaño normal de una cuna, parecía terriblemente grande para él.

Por algún motivo pensó en tomar un vaso de leche tibia para poder dormir.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por el gran pasillo lleno de vidrieras de la casa de Alfred. Afuera llovía a cántaros. Le agradó la sensación de calor dentro la casa en contraste con la tormenta. Iba a dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación, pero por algún motivo quiso andar por la casa, quiso pasar por la habitación de la pareja, al lado de la del bebé.

La puerta entreabierta le permitió verlos. Alfred rodeando con los brazos el delicado cuerpo de Arthur, besándolo con dulzura, haciéndolo estremecerse bajo su toque… momentos previos a fundirse el uno con el otro, en una sola persona.

Se alejó. No quería recordar su noche con Francis. Le dolía pensar que para él eso había significado tanto mientras que para Francis… era una experiencia más de tantas.

Regresó a su habitación, dejando el vaso de leche en el buró al lado de la cama, hundió el rostro en la almohada… y lloró.

* * *

Un mes pensándolo. Un mes sufriendo y recordando la ausencia de la mujer que más había amado. Un mes comparando el pasado con el presente.

Ya había llegado San Valentín y su casa se llenaba de gente de todo el mundo que iba a comprar rosas. Más ahora que tantos esperaban un bebé.

Decidió pasearse por Paris. Compraría una rosa para ir a dejarla a la tumba de Jeanne. Tenía que ser la rosa más llamativa de todas.

-¡No bebé! No puedo alcanzarte esto, eres muy pequeño…

Esa voz… la conocía.

-Arthur deja que la huela. No le hará daño, amor.

-Está bien…

-Si le gusta al peque la llevamos.

Se acercó a ver a la pareja en compañía de su hijo. Arthur escogiendo algunas rosas mientras Alfred llevaba al pequeño e inquieto Aaron en sus brazos.

-Bonjour…- dijo captando la atención de ambos padres y el bebé.- así que éste es Le Petit Aaron. Me alegra ver que se parece más a Alfred que a ti Arthur.

-¡Matthew dice lo contrario idiota! – dijo Arthur con su mueca habitual poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Francis se calló. Miró a Arthur.

-¿Cómo está él?- les preguntó.

-Él está deprimido esperándonos en el hotel. – dijo Alfred sin disimulo.- pero ya se le pasará.

-Deberías mandarle una rosa, Francia.- le reclamó Arthur.- hay muchas aquí que son muy bonitas.

-Le llevaré una a Jeanne…

Arthur lo miró. No… no era un comentario sarcástico ni mucho menos le reclamaba algo. Eso había pasado hacía tanto tiempo.

-Oye Francia… sé que no es bueno que yo te diga esto. Pero de verdad pienso que es mejor regalarle una rosa a alguien que sí puede olerla y apreciarla… y que seguramente le alegraría…

-¡Qué puedes saber tú!

Alfred se acercó más a Arthur y tomó su mano.

-Bueno Francia, Arthur puede no ser precisamente el Dalai Lama, y sí, comete errores, uno de los peores empecinarse en cocinarme cada día… pero si se trata de amar y dar lo mejor de sí en una relación, no conozco a nadie que lo haga tan bien como él.

-Ustedes no saben nada. Ustedes viven felices en su mundo, con su hijo y toda la cosa esa de "familia feliz" a su alrededor.

-No se trata de eso…- Alfred empezaba a impacientarse, sintió el dedo pulgar de Arthur acariciar su mano con movimientos de abanico, tranquilizándolo.- lo único que hicimos… fue reparar nuestros errores… ser sinceros el uno con el otro e intentar cada día amarnos un poco más de lo que nos amamos el día anterior. En cambio tú… te has quedado estancado en tu pasado… sin avanzar… sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Tú eres tú… yo soy yo…

-Pero el sentimiento es el mismo.

-¡Si tú perdieras a Arthur no dirías eso!

Se callaron. Alfred sintió la boca amarga.

-Si perdiera a Arthur… intentaría una y mil veces recuperarlo. Me esforzaría y daría todo de mí. Y si no pudiera… si lo perdería definitivamente… estoy seguro que moriría.

-¿Lo ves?

-Sí, veo que preferiría morir. Pero sería mejor a hacer lo que tú haces. Negarte a vivir algo tan hermoso como es amar sólo por un recuerdo… por algo que no regresará.

_No regresará…_

Francis no quería pensarlo. Giró y corrió en dirección opuesta a la familia, quienes lo miraban con tristeza.

Cansado de correr decidió caminar. Caminar las calles de París y dirigirse a Ruán luego, para pasar a saludar a su amada en ese día.

Empezaba a llover. Eso era bueno, así no necesitaría llorar. El cielo lloraría por él.

Llegó a la tan conocida tumba y se sentó frente a ésta. Perfecto… ya podía llorar… que cayeran unas cuantas gotas de agua a su rostro, sería perfecto.

Pero las gotas no caían. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Va a enfermarse… y yo… me entristecería… si… eso pasara…-sabía de antemano de quién se trataba. Estaba cubriéndolo con una sombrilla, sin importarle si su propio cuerpo se mojaba.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?

Matthew tuvo un poco de miedo, pero decidió intentarlo. Alargó dos hermosas rosas, una roja y una blanca a Francis. Éste se giró y lo miró.

-Una es para ti… no importa… si no aceptas… mis sentimientos…- se sonrojó más. Le era difícil hablar.- la otra es… para Jeanne… si no te gusta mi rosa… puedes ponerlas juntas para ella…

Francis tomó las rosas en sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te das cuenta que no hay punto de comparación? Estás compitiendo con una muerta… con mi pasado y mis recuerdos.

Matthew se sentó al lado de Francis, sin dejar de cubrirlo son la sombrilla.

-Sé que la amabas… como yo… como yo…- se calló unos segundos, tenía que decirlo.- como yo te amo a ti… y si yo te perdiera… no podría olvidarte nunca… por eso… no voy a competir… solo… voy a aceptarla… y a aceptarte… con tu pasado y todo…

Francis lo miró. Los ojos violáceos oscuros de Matthew, con la misma expresión de inocencia mezclada con determinación que siglos atrás vio en su niña amada, dispuesta a dar todo por él.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

-Voy a dejar ambas rosas en su tumba- le dijo a Matthew. Éste lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Francis continuó.- Las rosas se secan… mueren… Entonces que se queden aquí, con las cenizas de mi pasado.

-Francis…

-Pero… - miró a Matthew, acercándose a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mientras la lluvia continuaba, las negras nubes se disipaban ligeramente y el sol hacía su aparición.- mi presente está vivo… y creo que es hora de aceptarlo…

El sol de los gitanos le decían. Llovía mientras el día era ligeramente soleado, pintando la escena en tonos naranjas, como los paisajes canadienses, como el cabello de Matthew… suave como sus labios.

* * *

El corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento, estaba seguro de eso. Recostado, con la cabeza en el pecho de Francis, bajo la sombra de un árbol y admirando el atardecer, se sintió la persona más feliz sobre el planeta. Ya entendía las palabras de Arthur.

-Hey… Matthew… vas a quedarte conmigo siempre, ¿verdad?- preguntó Francis mientras jugaba con los dedos del canadiense, entrelazándolos, recorriéndolos con los suyos propios y llevándolos hacia sus labios para depositar un beso en el dorso de éstos. Recorrió con la otra mano el vientre de Matthew, a quien se le formaba una pequeña prominencia. Sonrió pensando en su futuro.

-Para siempre…- le dijo finalmente en un susurro.

"_Qué bueno…porque yo no dejaré que nadie, ni la muerte misma… te aparte de mi…"_

_

* * *

_

_Phew... entiendanme... lo escribí e un día ;o; mis nachitas me duelen ToT Pero espero les haya gustado! *3*/ que a mi me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews. Si no les gustó diganmelo y haré otro o me esfrozaré hard en los que siguen ^-^/_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Odnyoka dàxióngmāo****: Solitario panda. (Rusia x China)**_

-Tú también te sientes sólo-aru…-dijo sin siquiera pensar el comentario.- ¿porqué vienes a visitarlos si ya no volverán-aru? ¿Por qué te preocupas si también te hicieron daño-aru?

-Dime tú…

Cayó en cuenta del peso de sus palabras. De distintas formas, ambos habían sentido lo mismo. Una sola palabra que marcaba su vida: Soledad.

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**Niezapomniany Skausmas (Dolor inolvidable) (Lituania x Polonia)  
**_

Auschwitz. Principal campo de concentración en territorio polaco.

Por mucho tiempo, se había sentido como un cementerio andante.


	5. Odnyoka dàxióngmāo RusiaxChina

_A todas las fans Rusia x China._

_Especial para mi prima Kaoru Kitazawa._

_

* * *

_**G****lobal Mpreg**

_**5: Odnyoka dàxióngmāo.**_

Su relación se basaba en una promesa: Nunca dejar sólo al otro.

Ambos sabían muy bien cómo se sentía la soledad.

De una forma muy extraña, así habían comenzado su relación.

* * *

Eso solamente tenía un nombre. Solo una palabra podía definirlo: Masacre.

Y claro, a él no podrían dañarlo. Tampoco nada podía hacer, más que ver a la gente escapar de ellos. Los invasores de su tierra, los verdugos… los japoneses.

Como si de un deporte se tratara, llevaban a un grupo de chinos a un campo donde, uno a uno, eran eliminados de las formas más crueles, siendo mutilados frente a sus familias, el padre esbozando una última sonrisa para el hijo que lo miraba aterrado y confundido, sin saber que un destino familiar le esperaba, y que además e los rasgos del padre, heredaría su muerte.

La violación de Nanking, así sería conocido ese episodio.

Yao nada podía hacer. Ellos eran excelentes en artes marciales, conocían los puntos débiles de un ser humano a la perfección. Podían matar de veinte formas distintas usando un solo dedo… pero no sucede como en las películas.

Los japoneses estaban armados, las armas de fuego eran de largo alcance y de fácil manejo. Las artes marciales eran cuerpo a cuerpo y eso significaría desarmar al enemigo… mientras otro enemigo te dispararía por la espalda.

No había forma de escapar. Sólo le quedaba esperar que esa persona lo encontrara y acabara con él.

-Ohayo-gozaimasu… Chugoku-san…

-Nihao… Ju Hua-aru.

-No use ese nombre conmigo.

-Yo te lo puse-aru… en mi idioma significa lo mismo que tu nombre-aru…

-Ese día te lo dejé muy claro. No soy más su Ju-Hua.

Lo recordó. Y bueno, tenía una horrible herida que cada mañana le recordaba lo mismo, el día que perdió a la persona que más quería.

* * *

-¿Por qué?...

-Por qué… ¿qué? – un sonido cortó el viento mientras gotas de sangre se separaban de la espada recientemente usada cuya hoja era limpiada ahora por un pañuelo, y regresada a su lugar.

Tardó en contestar.

-¿Por qué… me haces esto-aru…?- sintió frío en su corazón. La espalda le dolía, la sangre manchaba el piso y su visión se empañaba. El dolor era insoportable. -¿Por qué?... te cuidé… como a mi hermano menor-aru… te amé… como a nadie en el mundo-aru…

Kiku no quiso mirarle. Se giró sobre si mismo y se alejó, dejando detrás de él un corazón roto, una cicatriz enorme y miles de lágrimas.

-Ju Hua…

-No soy su Ju Hua.

-Te quiero-aru…- ¿incluso con media espalda destrozada podía decirlo? Kiku se detuvo un breve momento.

-Lo siento. Yo no siento nada. Ni siquiera arrepentimiento.

-Te quiero-aru…

-No lo siento.

-Te quiero-aru…- la voz se le quebró, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos muy pequeños y se esparcía por el piso de la habitación.- siempre… voy a quererte-aru… siempre… vas a ser mi pequeño-aru… por eso… por eso…

"_Nunca más amaré a nadie."_

* * *

Kiku lo miró con sus ojos carentes de expresión.

-China-san…piense muy bien lo que va a contestar.- el dedo pulgar recorrió la espada, levantando ligeramente el mango de ésta. - ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo? Piense bien su respuesta por favor… ya sabe que si saco mi espada… no podré volver a meterla… a no ser que esté manchada con sangre.

Yao lo miró con sus ojos cargados de ternura. Esos ojos que a pesar de todo, siempre tenían algo de amor para con otros. No dudó su respuesta.

-Si-aru… siempre voy a…-No pudo continuar. El trasfondo rojo, sus siluetas negras y luego… las marcas de sangre nuevamente en el suelo. La herida, exactamente en el mismo lugar que le hiciera la primera. Un dejavu sobre algo que ya había pasado antes. Sabía bien lo que seguía. El corazón volvía a quebrarse.

* * *

Estaba completamente destrozado. No había lugar para una herida más, no importaba lo pequeña que fuera ni donde estuviera.

Atardecía suavemente sobre Nanking, el sol bañaba suavemente la espalda herida de Yao, mientras éste, con los ojos cerrados, se negaba a abrirlos. Ese olor… la sangre que emanaba de los cadáveres y teñía su suelo, empezaba a invadirlo.

Ya no podía más, era suficiente. Se levantó a duras penas, sin despegar su vista del norte… y escapó.

* * *

No le interesaba saber dónde acabaría, no le importaba lo que pasaría con él. De todas formas, sólo eso quería: deshacerse de ese dolor en el fondo de su alma, del sangrado de su corazón, de las múltiples heridas en sus recuerdos.

Días y días de escape. No tenía hambre, y si la tenía no quería comer. La depresión que había tratado de reprimir por tantos años empezaba a manifestarse.

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado al lugar que le pareció el más maravilloso del mundo. Un gran campo se extendía frente a sus ojos, un campo lleno de girasoles.

El cielo ligeramente nublado, el clima un tanto frío, los girasoles saludándolo con sus pétalos amarillos encendidos en color. Todo era hermoso.

Se adentró en el campo, sintiéndose como si se encontrara en medio de un bosque de bambúes. Caminó sin saber cuántos metros había avanzado, hasta llegar a una roca, cuyos bordes desiguales formaban una pequeña grada, la cual lo invitaba a recostarse y dormir. Tan cansado estaba que ni bien se hubo recostado, y entonces cerró los ojos…

* * *

La sensación de que alguien más lo acompañaba logró despertarlo. A su lado tenía a Iván, el cuál llevaba encima su inseparable bufanda y lo que parecía un delgado sweater. Yao cayó en cuenta que tenía el enorme abrigo de Iván sobre sí, cubriéndolo. El clima había refrescado un poco más.

-Si te quedas dormido en cualquier lugar y de noche… lo más seguro es que amanezcas congelado. – le dijo sin mirarlo. Yao sintió que la gran mano del hombre se posaba sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo torpemente. Y sin embargo le gustaba que lo hiciera.- ¿Por qué escapaste?

El chino lo miró desde abajo. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-No es algo importante-aru…- dijo sintiéndose majadero. De todas formas, no tenía la menor gana de dar explicaciones.

-Ah ya veo… no lo es… - silencio. La pesada mano de Iván ya no acariciaba la cabeza de Yao. Ahora solo descansaba sobre su mejilla. Yao empezó a sentirse nervioso. – Entonces eres débil... si escapas de algo que "no es importante".

-¡¿Qué puedes saber tú-aru? – Yao apartó la mano de Iván de un manotazo para levantarse y dejar que el abrigo se resbalara por sus hombros. Notó que el ruso ahora lo miraba fijamente.

Iván tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al de Yao. Éste pudo sentir la fría respiración del otro muy cerca, cada vez más.

-Cada girasol es una persona…- susurró mirándolo, casi hipnotizándolo con sus ojos violáceos, los cuales en la oscuridad, refulgían y asustaban.- sus cuerpos están en este campo, descansando debajo de nosotros. Observándonos. Los unos enterrados bajo la nieve, los otros detrás de sus ventanas, haciéndose pasar por humanos vivos. Ésta es mi casa. Ésta es mi nación. Manchada por el color rojo por donde lo veas. Cada pétalo, son mil lágrimas derramadas, cada girasol marchito, es una persona olvidada…todo por una decisión equivocada que tomé. - juntó su frente con la del más pequeño- Si Yao… creo que no lo sé… hay cosas que de verdad no sé.

Sonrió.

Yao sintió más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida. Comenzó a temblar. Podía ver cómo su aliento cálido formaba una pequeña nube cada vez que exhalaba. Y sin embargo… tener a esa persona que tanto le recordaba a él mismo… tan cerca… como si su alma se reflejara en un espejo…

-Tú también te sientes sólo-aru…-dijo sin siquiera pensar el comentario.- ¿porqué vienes a visitarlos si ya no volverán-aru? ¿Por qué te preocupas si también te hicieron daño-aru?

-Dime tú… ¿por qué aferrarse a quien ya no regresará?

Cayó en cuenta del peso de sus palabras. De distintas formas, ambos habían sentido lo mismo. Una sola palabra que marcaba su vida: Soledad.

Iván separó su frente de la del chino, sin soltar su rostro.

-La primera vez que te vi… te quería para mí.- le dijo. Yao lo miró curioso.- Estabas rodeado de tus hermanos, cuidándolos, sonriendo, llenando sus corazones de primavera. Y yo era aún muy pequeño, y lo único que conocía era el frío. Frío en mi exterior, frío en mi interior, frío en todas partes. Invierno.

Yao posó sus manos, una por sobre la de Iván, y la otra en su pálido rostro.

-Estás llorando-aru…- le dijo suavemente.- llorar sin tener lágrimas es lo más doloroso que puede pasar-aru… deja de hacerte al fuerte-aru.

-Es una tontería.

-No lo es-aru. Te has quedado sin lágrimas porque con ellas regaste éste campo de malos recuerdos-aru. Lo que tú más quieres… es tener alguien que te quiera-aru.

-Tengo a mis hermanas…

-A las cuales ves como a dos subordinadas más-aru, más… eso no es querer-aru…

Iván sonrió otra vez. Pero ésta vez porque de alguna forma, se sentía feliz. Alguien por fin se atrevía a darle la contra y enfrentarlo con la verdad.

-Eres la primera persona que me enfrenta y juega a descubrir lo que siento.

-No estoy jugando-aru.

Iván se acercó aún más a Yao, hasta presionar suavemente sus labios fríos sobre los de éste, logrando que se sonrojara a más no poder, pero sin besarlo, solo tocándolo sutilmente.

-Hey… ¿sigues queriéndole?

-¿A quién-aru?

-Al que te hizo esa horrible herida.

Se refería a Kiku.

-Es mi hermanito-aru… además… va a sanarse-aru…

-No me refiero a la de tu espalda. – Iván juntó con suavidad sus labios con los del otro, quien le correspondió tiernamente, en un beso corto.- Va a hacerte muchas más… hice bien en darle su merecido hace tiempo… ¿no crees?... puedo hacer lo mismo otra vez.

-No-aru… pelear no resuelve nada-aru…

Iván rió. Sabía lo nervioso que ponía a Yao. Podía sentir los brazos del pequeño buscando sujetarse de los suyos, su cuerpo temblando, presa de la emoción; sus labios ansiosos, esperando por un beso más largo y profundo… y él también deseoso de sentir esos labios juntándose cálidamente con los suyos, sabiéndose sádico y a la vez incapaz de hacerle daño a China. Se acercó hasta tocar la punta de los labios con los de éste, sintiendo el contraste de sus propios labios, helados, contra los labios tibios de Yao.

-Me estás desesperando-aru… ¿Qué es lo que quieres-aru?

-Déjame ver. – Iván sintió las manos de Yao buscando las suyas, temblando por sobre éstas mientras volvía a besarlo.- Que me des lo que no le has dado a nadie. Lo que yo te he dado la primera vez que te vi. Eso que tú le llamas "amor"… que para mi sería como la primavera.

-Es lo que más necesitas…- tomó a Iván de la misma forma que él lo tenía- y creo que yo también-aru…

Ambos sonrieron. Volvieron a besarse, pero ésta vez el beso fue largo y profundo.

* * *

Ya no sentía frío. Lo que sí sentía era una extraña calidez envolviendo su cuerpo adolorido. ¡Ahora sí que las heridas le molestaban! Intentó moverse en medio de esa calidez, y descubrió que no podía hacerlo, algo lo estrujaba con fuerza.

-Duele-aru…

-¡Ah! Lo siento…

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras Iván lo soltaba. Se levantó sintiendo el dolor acudir a él otra vez. No sabía dónde estaba, pero algo era seguro: Esa no era su casa, no era su país.

Observó su torso, completamente vendado al igual que su muñeca. Entonces se dio cuenta que también se había dañado ésta al caer en el enfrentamiento contra…

-¿Eeeeeeh…? ¿China estás llorando?- preguntó Iván mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

-No te incumbe-aru… no es tu problema-aru… ¡tú no entiendes nada-aru!…- contestó cubriéndose delicadamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Sus dedos percibieron el toque helado de los de Iván, cuatro de ellos debajo de los suyos mientras ambos pulgares tomaban el dorso de sus manos, alejándolas de sus ojos.

-Como lo supuse. Contigo es diferente.- dijo resueltamente el ruso, haciendo que Yao pusiera cara de interrogación, invitándolo a continuar. – Normalmente me gusta mucho ver llorar a alguien… y sin embargo…- se acercó al rostro de Yao para robarle un beso muy pequeño.- no me gusta verte triste.

Quería pensar que lo de la noche anterior había sido solamente un impulso. Que solo había correspondido ese beso porque se sentía solo, y a la vez creyó ver el reflejo de sí mismo en los ojos violáceos de Iván.

¿Qué tan ciego podía estar para no notar que se encontraba frente al "monstruo del norte"?

¿Qué tan roto tenía el corazón que ahora no le importaba el hecho de que Iván estuviese desnudándolo y besando cada centímetro de piel que él, sumisamente, le permitía?

Otra vez recostado, los dedos entrelazados con los de Iván, las manos a ambos lados del rostro, el cuerpo cansado y adolorido, los labios sintiendo el frío toque de los labios de Iván, su lengua librando una débil batalla con la del ruso...

No lograría nada resistiéndose, lo sabía. Iván tomaba lo que quería de otros, así sabía él que había sido siempre, a eso estaba acostumbrado. Si se oponía, solamente obtendría más dolor en su cuerpo… y quizás en su alma también.

Y sin embargo, le gustaba corresponderle, pensar que era algo más que un juego de satisfacción mutua, que Iván le besaba y tocaba porque así le demostraba que esas palabras, emitidas de su boca noches antes, eran verdaderas.

-Basta-aru…- susurró en cuanto Iván liberaba sus labios. Éste lo miró, soltando sus manos, sin cambiar la posición invasiva respecto de su cuerpo con el de Yao y sonriendo. No… no era la típica sonrisa sádica propia de éste. Algo había de diferente, aunque no se notara.

Yao pasó los dedos por el cuello, donde Iván le había estado besando…

-¿Qué es… esto-aru?- tocó un punto que le hizo sentir un poco de dolor; una herida en proceso de cicatrizar. – Auch…

Buscó otros puntos que Iván estuviera besando rato antes, aún con éste sobre su delgado y frágil cuerpo. Todos eran pequeñas heridas, cicatrices pasadas, cada una con su historia, cada una cerrada a partir de muchas lágrimas.

Descorrió la bufanda del cuello de Iván lenta y pausadamente mientras éste lo atravesaba con sus hermosos ojos violáceos. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, ¿era a causa del miedo que le tenía? ¿O acaso era…?

-¡¿Qué es esto-aru?- soltó suprimiendo un pequeño grito al abrir el abrigo de Iván y encontrar un sinnúmero de cicatrices en su piel. Se levantó ligeramente mientras recorría el abrigo por los hombros de éste, desnudando la blanca piel y revelando cicatrices enormes, las unas más profundas que las otras. No tenían punto de comparación.

-¿Qué es?... es sencillo Yao. Es la prueba de que somos iguales. – Se recostó completamente sobre el cuerpo de Yao, usando los codos para apoyarse en la cama y mantener su rostro a una pequeña distancia del otro.- Solo por eso me gusta llevarlas. Éstas heridas que no se perderán nunca. Éstas heridas que me unen a ti de alguna forma.

-Dices tonterías-aru…- se acercó al rostro de Iván y por primera vez, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. – ahora dirás que eso es más eficaz que escribir nuestros nombres en el tronco de un árbol, ¿no?

Ambos se sonrieron, el uno al otro. Llorando de la forma más extraña, mientras reían y compartían el día entre besos y caricias. Agradeciendo al cielo por haber encontrado a la persona que más amarían en su vida. A la persona que más los reflejaba, a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

* * *

Y un día, sin más… Yao amaneció completamente solo, de vuelta en su casa. Despierto y pasando sus dedos por el negro y sedoso cabello, como solía hacerlo Iván cuando dormían juntos, posando su mano en el rostro, un tanto fría por la temperatura de la mañana, recordando el toque de las del ruso, bajándola hasta llegar a sus labios con la punta de los dedos, tratando de recordar por aquel frío, el delicioso toque de los labios del otro.

No estaba. Lo sabía, en toda la casa no podía sentir a Iván.

Tanto tiempo había pasado… y sin embargo no habían logrado aburrirse el uno del otro. Al menos él no, podía tener a Iván besándolo o tocándolo todo el día, todos los días.

-Debí entregarme a él cuando pude-aru…- dijo mientras posaba una mano en el corazón.

Lo sintió. Latía con mucha fuerza. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

Emprendió su caminata nuevamente al mismo lugar, al campo de girasoles. Como Iván lo había dejado en su casa, muy al sur, le tomó más tiempo del debido.

* * *

Nada…

Siguió caminando. Estaba seguro que el campo completamente amarillo, lleno de girasoles y recuerdos quedaba muy cerca de ahí.

Solamente nieve, tormenta, frío. El paisaje apocalíptico logró estremecerlo. Pudo reconocer en medio de todo, la gran roca en la que había descansado tiempo atrás, esa noche que había comenzado a amar a Iván.

Como si de un conjuro se tratara, se recostó en la piedra nuevamente, observando los tallos secos y torcidos de las plantas, en medio del mortuorio anochecer. No era una escena nada agradable. Empezó a temer por su vida.

-Es cierto-aru… antes eso no me importaba… pero si no estoy vivo… no podré estar con él otra vez-aru.

Escuchó pasos. Se encontraban cerca de él.

-Aquí estabas Rusia.

-Tenía que esperarte en un lugar que se pareciera a tu casa… América.

Sintió miedo. Algo sabía de las desastrosas relaciones entre esos dos.

-Muy gracioso. Sabemos que mi casa es bonita.

-No has venido aquí a comparar tu casa con la mía… ¿no América?

Las ramas secas crujieron bajo los pies de ambas personas. Yao pudo escuchar el chasquido de dos armas. No… no quería ver a las personas que quería heridas… nunca más…

-Lo siento Rusia.

-No… en verdad no lo sientes. Arthur te ha enseñado muy bien.

Asomó su cabeza por la roca para observarlos. Los ojos violetas de Iván, consumidos por el odio, encendidos por el deseo de sangre. La tranquila y a la vez traviesa expresión de Estados Unidos, quien no podía ver las guerras más que como una pelea de niños.

El monstruo del norte había regresado.

-¡Detente América-aru! – Gritó Yao mientras corría hacia él, interponiéndose entre Alfred e Iván, levantando los brazos a la altura de los hombros.- ¡Iván no es malo-a…!

Un sonido sordo lo trajo de vuelta. El sonido de un disparo.

La blanca ropa de China se tiñó de rojo.

**_1960: Fundación de la República Popular China._**

* * *

Debía estar soñando. Sí, eso era, un simple sueño. Otra vez el abrazo firme de Iván, los fuertes brazos rodeando su frágil y delicado cuerpo, los fríos labios presionando contra los suyos de forma urgente y necesitada.

Abrió los ojos, temeroso de que el sueño se desvaneciera… pero no. Ahí estaba, frente a él, mirándolo en medio de la noche. Y su mirada posada inmediatamente por encima del tronco.

-Sabía que no morirías.

-Cuatro mil años no pudieron conmigo-aru… una simple bala no bastaría-aru.

Iván rió, acercándose a éste mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Hey… ¿sigues pensando que soy una buena persona?- dijo mientras besaba suave y provocativamente los labios del pequeño.

-No dije que fueras bueno-aru… sólo dije que no eras malo-aru…

-Si te disparé Yao.

-Pensabas que de alguna forma dañarías a Alfred-aru… entiendo que sea tu forma de pelear-aru…

-No… pensaba simplemente en que quería un herido, sin importarme quién fuera.

-Me mientes-aru…- Yao se abrazó del cuello de Iván, mientras trataba de incorporarse.- querías herirme… para no alejarte de mí-aru… no te creeré que todo ese tiempo juntos fue nada para ti-aru.

Iván cambió su expresión. Ya no había la falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó a Yao por la cintura mientras éste buscaba sus helados labios y los besaba, buscando recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados.

-Tranquilo-aru… no voy a dejarte por nada-aru…- dijo tomando el rostro frustrado de Iván entre sus delicadas manos.

-¿Por qué…? Si yo también… te hice daño…- dijo cual niño enfadado que acaba de perder una pelea. No una insignificante pelea, Iván sabía muy bien la parte de él que estaba perdiendo.

-No lo sé-aru…-volvió a besar con dulzura a Iván mientras mientras éste le correspondía débilmente. – Creo que simplemente… quiero estar contigo-aru…

-Te he abandonado… me alejé de ti… también te hice daño… - apretó con fuerza las caderas de Yao con ambas manos- y aún así insistes en estar conmigo… ¿por qué no te alejas…? ¿Por qué no te vas como todos ellos? ¿Por qué…?

-Me alegra ver que tú también estás feliz-aru…- le cortó finalmente.

Iván levantó el rostro para ver el de Yao, al cual empezaban a formársele pequeñas lágrimas. Se vio reflejado en una de ellas, y sintió que había perdido.

-No…

-No… ¿qué-aru?

-No quiero… no quiero tener que herirte a ti también… no quiero hacerte llorar a ti también…

-Eso es bueno-aru.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo no soy éste! ¡Yo soy una persona que gusta de dañar a otros! ¡Me gusta verlos llorar! ¡Me gusta tenerlos bajo mi mando! ¡Me gusta ver sus rostros suplicando misericordia! ¡Me encanta ver el dolor en ellos!

-Pero… aún así no puedes evitar llorar cuando se van y te dejan solo-aru. Haces algo peor-aru… te niegas a llorar y demostrar tu debilidad-aru…

La gota que derramó el vaso.

En menos de dos segundos, la venda que llevaba cubriendo la herida del disparo fue hecha jirones. Pedazos de ésta manchada con sangre caían al suelo… y gotas de sangre manchaban éste también. Una herida se estaba abriendo otra vez.

-¡Vamos! ¡Escapa!- gritaba Iván mientras temblaba y abría los ojos cual psicópata que ha encontrado a su víctima. - ¡Tu vida está en riesgo! ¿¡Por qué no la salvas! ¡Aléjate!

Yao, quien ahora se encontraba sangrando nuevamente y sentía cómo la herida se iba abriendo, intentó levantarse.

-¡Eso! ¡Levántate y escapa! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí!

¡Vamos! _Acompáñame…_

¡Escapa! _No me dejes…_

¡Tu vida está en riesgo! _Quiero ver que me quieres a pesar de todo…_

¿¡Por qué no la salvas! ¿_Puedes quedarte conmigo?_

¡Aléjate! _Todos se van de mí…¿y tu?_

Haciendo un gran acopio de sus fuerzas, se acercó hasta Iván, quien retrocedió levemente, parecía estar asustado.

-Hey… tranquilo-aru… - se aferró al enorme abrigo con dificultad. – Yo también tengo miedo de llegar a amarte tanto que no pueda más-aru… aunque ya es tarde para eso-aru…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa eso…?- preguntó aún más asustado mientras Yao le abrazaba y manchaba un poco el abrigo con su sangre.

-Te amo-aru… Te amo Iván-aru…voy a quedarme contigo para siempre-aru… ya no estarás solo nunca más-aru…

Iván deseó matarlo. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas… y supo que lo que quería no era matar a Yao, sino matarse él mismo.

No podía creerlo. Tantos años… tanto tiempo de soledad… tanto frío en su corazón habían logrado congelarlo… y sin embargo ése día pudo sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, golpear dentro su pecho, mandar sobre sus pensamientos…

"_Siempre quise pensar que… si los atrapaba por el miedo…creyendo que los demás dependían de mi…siendo yo quien dependía de ellos"_

Yao sintió las frías lágrimas de Iván caer sobre su rostro. Al fin… luego de tantos años… luego de tanto dolor… el corazón de Iván volvía a vivir.

-¿Iván-aru?- lo llamó el pequeño. Iván tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Y entonces comenzó a reír. No era la típica risa fingida, sino una risa sincera, llena de felicidad. Una sonrisa que nunca antes había sido expresada por esos labios, una sonrisa que nadie más que Yao, lograría crear en el invierno hecho persona.

* * *

_Los años pasaron-aru. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, ni para él, ni para mí. Yo porque aún pensaba en todas las personas que me habían abandonado-aru. Él porque no creía en la sinceridad de su corazón-aru._

-Iván… creo que sabes esto… pero voy a volver a repetírtelo-aru… ¡no necesito cinco kilos de desayuno sólo porque esté esperando un bebé-aru!

-Pero… yo quiero que mi bebé sea muy fuerte y sano, Yao.

-Y va a estar bien-aru… pero de todas formas no puedo comer tanto-aru.

-Y yo que lo preparé con tanto cariño para ti.

Derrotado.

-… Dame eso-aru…

-¡Quiero darte de comer!

-¿¡Qué-aru!

-Me lo debes.

Derrotado por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos.

-Está bien-aru…

El tibio sol se colaba por la ventana, el mismo que bañaba a los amarillos girasoles de su jardín con sus fuertes rayos.

A pesar de ir por el sexto mes de embarazo, la pancita de Yao era pequeñísima. Y claro, se debía a la estatura y complexión del chino. En cierta forma agradecía no llevar un bombo delante.

Iván era un esposo/padre terriblemente sobre protector, al grado de no haber dejado a Yao salir a ningún lado desde el momento que supo lo de su bebé.

De cierta forma, luego de lo ocurrido con el bebé de Arthur y Alfred, todos los demás temían que algo parecido les sucediera. El bebé de esos dos había tenido mucha suerte en sobrevivir, pero estaba seguro de que la suerte no se repetía. Era mejor tener a Yao casi aislado del mundo a luego tener que lamentar una pérdida.

-¡Tienes que comerlo todo!

-¡Explotaré-aru!

-No lo harás…- Iván dejó el enorme plato de comida a un lado para besar a Yao, el cual pensaba que por día, considerando las enormes cantidades de comida cortesía de Iván, mínimo subía dos kilos.

El sonido de la puerta los sacó de su mundo. Tenían visitas… ¿quién lo diría?

Yao quiso levantarse para abrir la puerta, pero Iván se adelantó y evitó que se levantara.

-¡Iván-aru!

-Déjale que espere… quien quiera que sea.

-Pero…- no pudo continuar. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta un par de veces mientras Iván volvía a tumbarlo en la cama y lo besaba. Un "crack" en la puerta hizo que Iván se detuviera.

-¡Natasha! ¡No debiste hacer eso!

-Quiero ver a hermano mayor…

-¡Yo quiero a mi Aniki!

Iván se levantó y vio a Natasha parada en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Ucrania y Taiwán entraban corriendo a abrazar a Yao.

-¡Nini te pusiste tan bonito! – casi gritó Taiwán descorriendo la coleta de Yao e intentando peinarlo.

-¡Parece la muñequita de Iván!- dijo Ucrania mientras abrazaba a su cuñado. -¡No puedo creer que mi pequeño rusito haya crecido tanto! ¡Será padre! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-¡Muévanse chillonas! ¡El hermano mayor de Nini soy yo!

-Nadie te presta atención Yong Soo.

-¡Cállate Hong Kong! Soy tu hermano mayor también.

Yao rió de buena gana, llamando la atención de los demás. Yong Soo se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Nini, ¿verdad que todo fue hecho en Corea? ¿Incluido tu bebé?

-¡Dices tonterías-aru!

-Nini deberías comer más, ¡Kiku lleva el mismo tiempo que tú esperando y sin embargo te dobla el tamaño!

-Lo mismo le digo yo.

-¡Es porque ninguno de ustedes ha comido el trasatlántico que Iván prepara por comida-aru! ¡Con eso podríamos alimentar a toda Rusia y China juntos-aru!

Rieron. Y sin embargo había alguien que no reía. Yao notó a la hermana menor de Iván alejarse del grupo, mientras Yong Soo comparaba estaturas con Iván, y hablaba sobre la pancita tan pequeña que llevaba Yao.

Yao se levantó mientras sus hermanos se quedaban, Im Soo molestando a Iván, Ucrania hablando con Taiwán y Hong Kong simplemente observando.

Siguió a Natasha, quien sabía de la presencia de éste. Estaba esperándolo. Recorrieron la casa, ella delante y él siguiéndola, ambos en completo silencio.

Llegaron a la sala, llena de floreros con girasoles y pandas de felpa. Yao se sentó en un cojín del suelo.

-Oye tú… ¿qué hiciste? - preguntó finalmente mientras tomaba un girasol en sus manos. Yao la miró, era realmente hermosa. Algo sabía de su gran belleza, que podía manejar a cualquiera, pero que era peligrosa.- Repetiré la pregunta una vez más. ¿Qué hiciste?

Yao bajó a tierra firme, sin dejar de mirarla intentó contestar.

-¿Hacer qué-aru?

-No te hagas el tonto.

Natasha volteó el rostro para mirar a Yao. Éste sintió temor ante la mirada amenazante de la joven.

-Vamos… dime…

-Yo… no hice nada-aru… simplemente lo amo-aru…

Uno de los floreros chocó contra el piso, muy cerca de Yao. Los fragmentos salieron volando junto con gotas de agua y uno que otro pétalo.

-Yo también… yo también lo amaba y sin embargo… no fue suficiente…- Natasha temblaba mientras aún mantenía la vista llena de rencor puesta en Yao. Éste a su vez, se sentía más y más nervioso. No… ella no sería capaz…- ¡Dime qué tienes tú que mi hermano no vio en mi!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – voltearon para encontrarse con Iván, el cual se encontraba parado en la puerta.

-Hermano…

-China, estamos esperándote y como no volvías yo…- se calló. Yao iba a preguntarle pero éste se acercó a él, arrodillándose en medio de los fragmentos de porcelana y besando su mejilla. - ¿Porqué tienes un corte aquí?

-¿Eh? – Yao posó sus dedos en el lugar que Iván había besado y luego, al verlo, notó una pequeñísima mancha de sangre. Rápidamente posó su mirada en los ojos de Iván, el cuál ahora se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a Natasha.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez, y sin embargo Yao podía reconocer mejor que nadie esos ojos cargados de odio y necesitados de sufrimiento propios de Iván. Sí… esos hermosos ojos violáceos, refulgían ante la mínima posibilidad de infundir daño y miedo a alguien.

Uno de los cojines salió volando a la cabeza de Iván, golpeándolo suavemente para luego caer en línea recta al piso.

Silencio.

-Iván… ¡vamos con los otros-aru!-dijo finalmente tomando la gran mano del ruso y jalándolo de regreso al cuarto con los demás. Iván lo siguió sin preguntar, dejando atrás a su hermana.

* * *

-Me alegró mucho que vinieran a visitarnos-aru.- decía Yao mientras en vano trataba de deshacer el extraño peinado que le habían hecho Taiwán y Ucrania bajo la mirada enardecida de Natasha.

-Yao.

-Fue agradable tenerlos cerca-aru.

-Yao.

-Además que llevaba tiempo sin ver a mis hermanos-aru.

-Yao…

Iván completamente impacientado se acercó a Yao, deshaciendo solamente un moñito logró que el sedoso cabello retornara a la normalidad. Acarició el suave cabello para luego abrazar al más pequeño.

-Volvió a pasar…

-¿Eh?

-Por un momento… sentí que iba a volver el monstruo del norte.

Yao se calló. Acarició suavemente la espalda de Iván mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Hablando sinceramente… ¿Estás bien conmigo? – preguntó Iván logrando que Yao abriera los ojos y parpadeara rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?

-Ya viste… en el momento menos pensado… puedo regresar a ser quien era. Por eso te pregunto… ¿estás bien conmigo?

Yao cerró los ojos nuevamente, tomó la bufanda de Iván y la pasó por su cuello.

-Te amo-aru… eso no va a cambiar.

-Piénsalo bien Yao… ya viste que soy capaz de hacerte daño… a ti y a cualquiera…

-Pero la diferencia radica en que tú sufres mucho cuando me haces daño-aru. Por eso buscas apartarte de mi-aru…

-Es algo así…

-Iván…- Yao volvió a abrazar firmemente el cuerpo del más grande. Sin quererlo recordó a Kiku- Sabes… cuando perdí a Kiku pensé que nunca más amaría a nadie ni me esforzaría por nadie-aru… y ahora que puedo verlo desde otra forma… me doy cuenta que en verdad fui un cobarde-aru… no estaba peleando por la persona que yo amaba… simplemente me di por vencido… solo porque me hirió-aru… - se aproximó a Iván, quien lo miraba sorprendido, para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y robarle un pequeño beso. – estoy consciente de cómo es la persona que amo ahora… y es así como te amo… en todo momento… no importa qué suceda… voy a estar para ti-aru…

"_No importa qué tan crudo sea el invierno. La primavera regresará cada año, con miles de flores."_

_

* * *

_

El tibio sol siguió colándose por las ventanas de la casa, los girasoles se movían al compás de la suave brisa, al igual que las largas hebras oscuras de Yao.

Ambos sentados, muy juntos, observando el movimiento de miles de girasoles en un minuto de silencio que les pareció el minuto más perfecto antes vivido.

- Es tan inquieto…- decía Yao mientras sentía ligeros, pero continuos movimientos en su interior. – éste bebé será muy travieso-aru…

-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad no… me parece tierno-aru…

-Lo es.

-¿Sabes algo Iván-aru?

-¿Qué?

Yao se giró para observar sonriente el rostro de Iván.

-Las cicatrices no se heredan-aru. Seguirán siendo algo que se quede en nosotros dos-aru…

Iván abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Yao.

-Entonces… me encargaré de que mi bebé jamás sepa lo que es una herida.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar-aru…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste… hay que pelear por quien amas ¿no?

Yao se giró. Una brisa de viento logró llevar algunos pétalos hacia la pareja, quienes ahora disfrutaban el uno del otro en un beso largo.

"_Ya no más peleas entonces…"_

_

* * *

_

_De verdad creo que este cap no está muy bueno x_x sin embargo voy a seguir esforzándome! ^^ espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza. Me trancaba con asuntos de correlación x_x_

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**Niezapomniany Skausmas (Dolor inolvidable) (Lituania x Polonia)  
**_

_Auschwitz - 1942. Principal campo de cexterminio en territorio polaco._

_Iván los miró. Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se alejó. Pudieron escucharle dar instrucciones en ruso a los soldados de su ejército. Lituania entendió perfectamente lo que decía. Era hora de sepultar los cuerpos en una fosa común. Toris rogó esperando que Feliks no entendiera una palabra, o al menos no las oyera._

_Se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza, jugando con los rubios cabellos._

_-Están muertos Liet…_

_-Vas a estar bien Feliks. Ya verás._

_-¡No! ¡No voy a estar bien!- Feliks se separó del abrazo protector de Toris y salió corriendo en medio de la gran cantidad de personas. Toris hizo lo propio y trató de alcanzarlo._

_**Capítulo 7: Itsumo Syna. (Por siempre juntos) (Grecia x Japón)**_

_"Tienes miedo amar a alguien... porque sabes cuánto puedes herirle sin desearlo"_

_(Esta parte es netamente para mis sisters Zoe/Francia del metro y Eva de dA, quien dibujó la familia Karpusi T^T *y con quien expandiremos el imperio Greco-japones* las quiero chicas!)_

* * *

_**Spot:**_

**Hetamon-oh! (lo de hetamon es de mi sister Kanami-yuuta)  
**

USA: Chinamon Ataca!

China: haiyoooo

UK: Ah si? Rusia ve!

Rusia: ^^ *se lleva a china a un cuarto oscuro*

UK: Ja! viste? China perderá lo poco de virgen que le queda.

USA: Es lo que crees! Invoco la carta del Calzon de la castidad!

Si quieren anular el efecto del calzón de castidad (por el bien de Rusia-san) dejen review ^^

Rusia: ToT y yo que quería **** con China!

China: O_O ¡¿Que? Rusia-aruuu!


	6. Niezapomniany Skausmas LituaniaxPolonia

_Dedico este capítulo a Tsukioka Mana, fan de esta pareja y quien decidió al bebé de estos dos._

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**6: Niezapomniany Skausmas (Dolor inolvidable)**_

_Oświęcim-Brzezinka (Aushcwitz - Birkenau) Liberación del campo -1945_

7600 personas. Nunca iría a olvidar esa cifra. Eran los sobrevivientes.

Quería pensar que eran muchos. Y sin embargo no eran nada comparados con los veinte mil que habían muerto en uno de sus campos. Y eso, eran muchos más contando los otros campos.

Judíos, gitanos, homosexuales, soviéticos, disidentes políticos, comunistas, testigos de Jehová, prisioneros aliados…

No… lo peor de todo era que también había niños en medio.

Caminó por el campo, en medio de las miles de personas, unos con trajes de rayas, otros del ejército soviético. No quería saber… no quería verlos… no podía verlos a los ojos y leer en ellos… que nunca le perdonarían y maldecirían su nombre.

El maldito campo de Auschwitz- Birkenau en _Polonia_. El mayor campo de concentración en territorio _polaco_. Llegaban al campo por vías de tren que los _polacos _habían construido. Los alemanes llegaban en tanques por las mismas vías hechas por _polacos_.

Quería odiar a Alemania. ¡Todo era culpa de Ludwig!

No… no lo era. Él bien lo sabía. Ludwig sólo podía atenerse a las órdenes de su excéntrico jefe, le gustara o no. Lo mismo se aplicaba en él. Sus jefes, eran todos unos inútiles.

Se tropezó en algo y cayó al piso. Sabía lo que era, había miles de esos en la entrada al campo, los rusos buscaban la forma de darles un digno final… si eso era posible.

-Está muerta...- dijo sin darse la vuelta para ver con quién se había tropezado, sólo sabía que era una mujer… si veía su rostro, sería incapaz de olvidarle. - ella también… está muerta…

-¡Feliks!- escuchó la voz que más le gustaba, mas en esos momentos ni siquiera eso lograría sobreponerlo. Lo habían dividido tantas veces, y el lograba seguir siendo Polonia. Pero ahora sí que estaba deshecho. Sintió un par de brazos rodearlo, y reconoció el suave olor de Toris al hundir su nariz en la bufanda de éste.- ¿Estás bien? He venido a verte, necesitaba ver cómo estabas, tú sabes que si necesitas algo yo…

-¡Hola Lituania! Lamento molestarlos. Pero hay algo que debo preguntarles.- la voz de Iván descompuso un poco más su cuerpo. Aún así no levantó la cabeza del hombro de Toris ni dejó de aferrarse a su abrigo. Toris por su parte no soltó su agarre. Iván traía en sus manos una lata redonda, con un hoyo grande a un costado de la parte superior.- Oye Polonia, ¿Qué era esto?

-¡Rusia! ¡No es momento de preguntarlo!- soltó Toris enfrentándose a Iván de manera inconsciente. Pero en esos momentos sólo le importaba Feliks. Iván lo ignoró, se acercó a ellos y se agachó al nivel de ambos.

-Me estoy tomando la molestia de limpiar tu casa, tengo derecho a saberlo.- dijo para luego acercar el objeto a Feliks. Éste movió la cabeza lateralmente en forma lenta, sin separarse de Toris, como si le pesara cada célula en su cuerpo, para ver por delante del cuello de su amigo y reconocer el objeto.

-Zyklon B…- soltó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué no le cuentas a papá Rusia para qué lo usaban?

Claro que sabía para qué lo usaban. En enero o febrero de 1940, no lo recordaba, habían usado Ziklon B sobre niños. ¡Niños! ¡Eran gitanos pero niños a fin de cuentas!

Los fumigaban como a insectos.

Y él sabía cómo eran llevados. Día tras día los veía, con los ojos opacos, avanzar todos; hombres, mujeres y niños. Eran llevados a las cámaras bajo la excusa de "limpiarlos" para luego…

-¡Rusia! – Lo llamó Lituania tomando la cabeza de Feliks y acercándolo aún más hacia sí.- Eso es algo que puede preguntarle luego… por favor… déjenos solos…

Iván los miró. Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se alejó. Pudieron escucharle dar instrucciones en ruso a los soldados de su ejército. Lituania entendió perfectamente lo que decía. Era hora de sepultar los cuerpos en una fosa común. Toris rogó esperando que Feliks no entendiera una palabra, o al menos no las oyera.

Se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza, jugando con los rubios cabellos.

-Están muertos Liet…

-Vas a estar bien Feliks. Ya verás.

-¡No! ¡No voy a estar bien!- Feliks se separó del abrazo protector de Toris y salió corriendo en medio de la gran cantidad de personas. Toris hizo lo propio y corrió tras él.

-¡Feliks! ¡Ven aquí! – gritaba mientras corría tras el polaco, el cuál sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. La nieve en el campo no le facilitaba correr tras él, tampoco su respiración agitada que dificultaba su resistencia. Sin embargo no iba ni podía dejarlo solo.

Feliks seguía corriendo ya sin ver el camino por el que iba, sintiendo el frío sobre su piel, la adrenalina llenándolo y las ganas de llorar desbordándose por sus ojos, cayendo al suelo y congelándose… muriendo. Muriendo como tantas personas en ese campo, en su cuerpo. Era eso… un cementerio viviente.

"_Están muertos…"_

Sintió que lo tomaban por la muñeca.

"_Es porque soy alguien débil…"_

Otra vez, el abrazo protector, el calor de ese cuerpo.

-Por favor… Feliks cierra los ojos. Quédate tranquilo. Prometo cuidarte… de verdad que esto… no volverá a pasar… lo prometo… no dejaré que pase otra vez.

Feliks enterró el rostro en el pecho de Toris, llorando hasta quedar dormido. Ése era su refugio, era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos…

Qué bueno que no viera cómo los cuerpos de tres mil personas eran enterrados en una fosa común, justo a sus espaldas.

* * *

De todos los gustos y antojos extraños que podría haber en el mundo, nada se comparaba con los antojos de Feliks, los cuales tenían lugar a las dos con diecisiete minutos de la madrugada.

-Liet… Liet… ¿estás despierto?

-Mmmmh… si… ahora lo estoy…

-Que bueno, pensaba que estaba o sea como que tipo sonámbulo, como que me dio un antojo totalmente nuevo... O sea, tú entiendes.

-¿Qué es esta vez? Dudo que le gane al antojo del martes…- dijo Toris recordando el antojo "Pescado con Sandía" de Feliks.

-¡No tipo esto es totalmente mejor!

-¿Qué es? ¿Salmón con Piña?

-¡No nene! Quiero sandía otra vez… ¡pero con chiles picantes!

-¿¡Que! ¡¿Qué clase de gusto es ese?

-Uno totalmente nuevo cariño.

-¡Vas a matar a nuestro bebé con esos antojos!

-Nene, ¡será más fuerte que el resto!

-Olvídalo…- dijo Toris enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

-¡El bebé nacerá con cara de sandía con chiles si no me traes eso!

-¿Qué clase de teoría es esa?

-Una tipo totalmente convincente cariño.

-Mmmmh… Feliks estoy cansado…

-Entonces como que iré yo por ellos. – dijo dispuesto a levantarse.

-No espera… ya me levanto…- Toris se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, cayendo de ésta y golpeándose contra el suelo.- Au…

-Y tú criticas mis antojos. Tipo como que esa forma tuya de despertarte es como que totalmente extraña. Yo preferiría el "saludo al sol".

-No digas nada… o me golpeaba o no despertaba del todo y andaba en calidad de zombie. – se defendió mientras se levantaba y salía de ida al supermercado, aún en pijamas usando un enorme abrigo negro para disimular un poco. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama en busca de dinero y sacó un poco. - Bueno, me voy.- dijo girando para dirigirse a la puerta. Algo lo tomó por la manga del abrigo.

-Espera… ¿no te olvidas algo?

-¿Más dinero? – contestó Toris sonriente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Feliks , sentándose a su lado y tomándolo con un brazo por la cintura y con una mano jugando con las hebras lacias y rubias de éste.

-Eres totalmente distraído Liet…- contestó Feliks mientras se abrazaba del cuello de más alto. Sus rostros se acercaron mientras cada uno sentía la sangre subírsele al rostro. Feliks, completamente impacientado, acortó la distancia rápidamente uniendo sus labios con los de Toris, quien permaneció con los ojos abiertos hasta sentir el travieso toque del otro.

* * *

-Vaya… no puedo llevarle algo tan picante como esto…- decía Toris recordando el antojo de su querido dolor de cabeza. – Buscaré algo que se le parezca y no sea tan picante…

Escuchó la voz de alguien conocido.

-Si amor… estoy llevando los diez litros de leche…-observó a Alfred en el pasillo trasero, hablando por celular.- ¡Pero cariño! ¡Él no toma tanto!... lo sé… ya vale, heredó mi enorme estómago… ¡hey pero si yo apenas aguanto dos litros! … bueno entiendo lo de estar en crecimiento… Sí, me tienes de vuelta en veinte minutos. Te amo. Eres mi cejón favorito. No espera ese es Peter… era broma cariño, _luv ya honey_. Bye.

-¿America-san? – llamó Toris haciendo que Alfred se diera la vuelta a mirarlo.

Alfred se giró mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo para saludar a Toris.

-¡Ah Lituania! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Es verdad.- dijo éste sonriendo y estrechando su mano mientras observaba la gran cantidad de víveres en el carrito de supermercado.- ¿y eso?

-Pues verás… los mini héroes en crecimiento comen mucho… y los damiselos en peligro extorsionan a los héroes enamorados para que vayan y compren lo que falta…

-Ya veo… el pequeño Aaron tiene al señor Arthur y a usted muy ocupados ¿cierto?

-Y bastante…- Alfred suspiró cansado, y luego esbozó una sonrisa.- pero de todas formas, aunque al pequeño héroe se le dé por tomar litros y litros de leche a estas horas de la madrugada… siento que no me importaría madrugar o dejar de dormir por él. Lo mismo por cuidar a Arthur.- Alfred sintió la mirada de Toris sobre él y a éste sonriéndole. – A propósito Lituania… ¿cómo te va con Polonia?

-Ah… eso…-Toris recordó de golpe todos los antojos raros de Feliks a las dos con diecisiete cada mañana. – pues… trato de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que se pueda.

-Hey… ven mañana al hotel donde estamos Arthur y yo. Te daré algo que terminará con los antojos raros de Polonia.

-Iré… llevamos tiempo sin salir con él. Más bien… ¿qué le parece si los llevamos a conocer la tierra de Feliks?

Alfred sopesó la oferta, de verdad que a Arthur le gustaría. Aceptó.

* * *

-Hace mucho frío…- dijo Alfred temblando. – y eso que no nieva…

-Te dije que te pusieras algo además de tu abrigo.- reclamaba Arthur mientras acunaba al pequeño Aaron en sus brazos. Como pudo se deshizo de la bufanda que llevaba, envolviéndola en el cuello descubierto de Alfred.-No es mucho… pero es algo.

-Al menos tú y Aaron no parecen sentir el frío.- contestó abrazando a su retoño.

-¡America-san!

La familia se volteó para encontrarse con la pareja. Toris, sonriente, llevaba de la mano a Feliks, quien comía un pan con algo dentro.

-Tardaron mucho. – Dijo Alfred, luego reparó en el bocadillo de Feliks - ¿eh? ¿Y eso?

-Espinacas con anchoas y mermelada de cereza, o sea algo como que totalmente revolucionario.

-Iugh…

-¡Sostenlo! – dijo Feliks dándole el sándwich a Arthur mientras se acercaba al bebé y lo arrebataba de los brazos de Alfred. - ¡tipo! ¡Es como que el bebé más bonito que he visto! ¡Totalmente! ¡Y es igualito a Inglaterra! Gracias a Dios no sacó sus cejotas.

-¡Qué dijiste! – reclamó Arthur mientras Alfred lo abrazaba para calmarlo.

-Yo pienso que se parece más al señor América.

-Siempre dicen eso. Pero es bueno saber que sacó tanto de mí como de Arthur.

Feliks jugaba a hacerle caras al pequeño Aaron, el cuál lo miraba fijamente, y estiraba su pequeña mano para tocar su rostro.

-¡Liet mira! ¡Es como que totalmente lindo! ¡O sea la ternura hecha persona!

-Si…

-Seguirá siéndolo siempre y cuando no saque lo entrometido de su padre.

-¡Qué! ¡Si soy muy carismático!

-Si Al… lo eres cariño…

-¿Eso que escuché fue sarcasmo? – dijo Alfred en tono infantil buscando el rostro de Arthur.

-No… ¿cómo crees? – contestó entornando los ojos y provocando la risa de los demás.

* * *

Feliks cargó al bebé durante toda la caminata, hablándole, haciendo caras y logrando que el bebé balbuceara algunas cosas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar sólo! – escuchó gritar a Arthur. Giró para mirar y ver la escena. Toris los observaba al igual que él, riendo ante el hecho de ver a Arthur en brazos de Alfred.

-¡Pero yo quiero cargarte!

-¡Agh! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

-¡Es divertido!

-No lo…- las palabras se le cortaron al sentir un beso en su frente.

-Siempre vas a perder contra mí. Ya no lo intentes.- le susurró Alfred muy suavemente. Arthur ocultó el rostro, sonrojado por completo.

-Tonto…

El camino siguió igual. De rato en rato Feliks se volteaba, para ver a la pareja. Sentía un poco de envidia, y trataba de disimularlo volviendo a fijar su atención en el bebé.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosquecillo, justo a tiempo, pues comenzó a llover.

-Es extraño… no se había pronosticado una tormenta.- dijo Toris mirando a Alfred mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos – creo que tendremos que dejar al excursión para mañana.

-Será lo mejor…

* * *

Frente a la gran chimenea, sentados en semicírculo, cada uno con su taza de chocolate caliente y una bolsa me malvaviscos, escuchaban la tormenta fuera de la casa. Toris se acercó, cubriendo a Feliks con una manta y ofreciéndoles dos a los invitados. Alfred tomó una, se la pasó por la espalda para luego acomodarse tras de Arthur, quien alimentaba al bebé, y lo envolvió en sus brazos pasando la manta junto a ellos.

-¿Se siente cálido?

-Si… gracias…

Feliks volvió a observar a la pareja. Sentía algo extraño molestándole. Envidia se llamaba. Se levantó y dejó atrás el cuadro, siendo Arthur el único que parecía haberlo notado.

* * *

_1946 – Polonia_

-Feliks… ¿puedo pasar?- Toris tocó dos veces la puerta con suavidad. No recibió respuesta, como a muchas de sus preguntas en esos días.- Voy a entrar…

Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por el vapor del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a Feliks quien tenía la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y miraba fijamente el techo. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Toris, completamente resignado a lo que sabía podía durar meses, quitó el tapón de la bañera y el agua comenzó a bajar. Intentó secar el cabello del otro, notando cómo las rubias hebras se caían a montones. Realmente su estado depresivo lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Cuando la espuma se disipó y solamente quedó el cuerpo de Feliks, Toris abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora sí iba a regañarlo.

-¡Feliks! ¡Cómo puedes hacerte daño!- dijo mientras observaba las líneas rojas sobre la piel en los brazos, piernas y tórax del polaco.- ¡Eres un tonto!

_Lo hacía apropósito. Necesitaba que me regañaras, necesitaba saber que vivía para alguien… a pesar de ser un cementerio andante._

* * *

El pequeño bebé se encontraba sumido en su más profundo sueño. Nada podría despertarlo, ni siquiera el forcejeo de Arthur contra el cuerpo de Alfred.

-¡Déjame, tonto!- decía Arthur mientras sentía a Alfred desvestirlo y besar su rostro.

-¡Pero si yo sé que tienes frío y quieres mi calor!

-¡Más frío sentiré sin ropa, idiota!

-No…- Alfred le besó traviesamente mientras se deshacía de la ropa de Arthur

-Tonto… vas a despertar a Aaron- le recriminó Arthur en un susurro para luego besarlo.

-A Aaron le hace falta un hermanito…

* * *

-Debiste quedarte. Cuando me di cuenta te habías ido Feliks. – le reprochó Toris.

-Tipo, tardaste mucho en darte cuenta. – dijo Feliks frunciendo el labio inferior mientras se cubría con las mantas.

-Lo siento Feliks. – Se disculpó recostándose al lado de Feliks y bostezando.- ¡Al fin podré descansar!

-Tipo, ¿no te olvidas algo?

-¿Algo?

-Olvídalo…- murmuró resignado.

* * *

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que no sentirías frío! – dijo Alfred besando suavemente la frente de su esposo. Arthur respiraba agitadamente, en un momento contuvo su respiración, mientras besaba los labios de Alfred y sentía a éste abandonar su cuerpo.

-Hey… ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Creo que Polonia sintió algo de envidia…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Eres tan distraído!

-Despertarás al bebé, Arthur. – dijo Alfred buscando los lentes que dejara abandonados en algún lugar de la cama.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… creo que esos dos aún no tienen claro qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro…

Alfred guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras daba por perdida la búsqueda de sus lentes y se resignaba a buscarlos en la mañana.

-Lituania es una persona muy amable, pero a veces su amabilidad le nubla los sentimientos. – dijo Alfred

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Lituania podría estar confundiendo lo que siente por Polonia.

-No es bueno…

-No todos pueden tener una historia como la nuestra, en la que cada mínimo detalle es correspondido.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

Arthur pasó una mano bajo la almohada y sacó los lentes de Alfred, acomodándolos sobre los ojos de su dueño.

-¿No creímos nosotros en algún momento que confundíamos nuestros sentimientos?

* * *

Esa mañana, tanto Alfred como Arthur fueron despertados por los gritos angustiosos de Toris, quien buscaba a Feliks completamente desesperado por toda la casa.

Se vistieron con rapidez y salieron a su encuentro.

-¡Feliks…él…desapareció sin dejar rastro! – decía Toris a la pareja que le veía preocupada, mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente.

-¡Tranquilízate Lituania! ¡Desesperándote no lograrás nada!

-Debe estar haciendo cualquier tontería extrema como es su costumbre y…- no pudo continuar. Presos de la preocupación por encontrar a Feliks no habían notado la tormenta que volvía a desatarse, dejando caer un rayo cuyo sonido cruzó el cielo, provocando el llanto del pequeño Aaron asustado.

Arthur corrió a calmar a su pequeño. Toris quiso seguir buscando a Feliks por la casa, pero fue detenido por la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede señor América?- preguntó un tanto confundido.

-Oye Lituania… ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Polonia? – preguntó Alfred.

-Es sencillo, ahora estoy preocupado porque tanto él como mi hijo están desaparecidos y no tengo la menor idea de lo que pueda haberles pasado.

-No estás captando la idea… no te preocupes por Polonia sólo porque creas que te necesita. No te preocupes por él sólo si es porque lleva a tu hijo en él. Ni siquiera por la idea de poder perder a quien ha sido tu mejor amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me preocuparía?

-Preocúpate por él porque sientas que si no lo proteges… le estás fallando a lo más maravilloso que te pasó en esta vida.

-¡Estamos hablando de Feliks!

-¡Exactamente! ¡Por eso te digo que no te das cuenta! ¡En estos momentos yo debería estar con la persona que amo y mi bebé tratando de calmarlos a ambos!

-¿Eh?

-Yo sé que Arthur no tolera la lluvia ni las tormentas. Sé que le trae malos recuerdos por mi culpa y por eso debo estar a su lado para demostrarle que siempre, no importa qué, estaré ahí con él. ¡Pero estoy aquí tratando de hacer que te des cuenta!

-¡¿Que me de cuenta de que?

-¡Que dejes de ver a Polonia como un canguro que carga con tu hijo y tomes en cuenta los detalles que él quiere que tengas!

Otro rayo cruzó el cielo oscurecido. Alfred se giró sobre sí mismo y regresó a la habitación a calmar a su pequeño, dejando atrás a un pensativo Toris.

* * *

"_Creo que lo he confundido todo"_

-¡Feliks! ¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí!- regañaba Toris corriendo hacia el más pequeño, quien se encontraba parado frente al ex campo de concentración. Ya no lo cubría la nieve, más bien, ahora el clima era precioso y el pasto que lo rodeaba invitaba a quien lo mirara a tomar una siesta sobre él.

"_Yo sabía lo mucho que podía perder y lo poco que podría ganar"_

-Liet… esto es totalmente como un cementerio. – murmuró Feliks. Al menos ya hablaba un poco en relación a los días de la liberación del campo.

"_Yo era consciente…"_

Feliks sintió el peso de otro cuerpo empujándole suavemente al pasto. Cayó lentamente, como si la gravedad no influyera en él. Sintió los cálidos rayos del sol de frente sobre su rostro y luego el cuerpo de Toris interponiéndose.

-Feliks, ¡no vayas a ponerte triste o lloverá! – le dijo Toris a quien las ideas se le acababan.

"_De que le fallaría tarde o temprano"_

-Pero Liet… si tú te pareces totalmente a la lluvia.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre calmado… llegas para aplacar la sed de la tierra… para calmar al sol… para dar vida… en cambio yo…

-¡Feliks!

"_Aun así… quise intentarlo"_

Toris pasó los dedos por el cabello lacio y rubio del otro. Sabía lo destrozado que tenía el corazón, y sentía que podría sanarlo.

"_Lo cuidé y quise hacer que se sintiera amado porque pensé que lo necesitaba"_

-Oye Feliks… yo siempre voy a estar contigo… ya no llores…

"_Pero debí amarlo y a consecuencia de eso cuidarlo."_

-Ya no te sientas muerto Feliks…

"_No al revés"_

* * *

-Y justo ahora recuerdo ese tipo de cosas… estoy como que totalmente distraído. Ese tonto Liet…- decía Feliks mientras caminaba por el bosquecillo. Su agudo sentido de la orientación, el cual lo llevaba a perderse cada tres metros, lo dirigía en línea recta, mientras escuchaba las ramas húmedas quebrarse bajo sus pies. Sintió una gota de agua caer a su nariz, luego unas cuantas más comenzaron a llenar su cuerpo.

-En verdad creo que fue mala idea salir a caminar con éste tiempo- se dijo. Escuchó un rayo sonando a lo lejos, se aproximaba una tormenta. Sintió algo removerse en sus entrañas. Posó su mano en el vientre que ya se notaba por encima de la ropa e inspiró profundamente.- hey, tranquilo. Papá Feliks va a cuidarte, así que no te asustes.

-¿Papá?- escuchó una vocecita cercana. Era un niño que caminaba en medio de las ramas. Extrañamente éstas no se quebraban bajo el peso de sus pies. Se mantuvo a unos tres metros de distancia de Feliks, observándolo fijamente.

-¡Hola pequeño! ¿No deberías regresar a casa? Tus padres van a preocuparse.

-¡Ulich! – otra voz. El niño se giró.

-¡Papá!

-¡Ulich! ¡Escapa! ¡Vete rápido!

El llamado de alerta hizo que Feliks prestara mayor atención. Escuchó el lejano alboroto causado por un grupo de perros que ladraban, y personas que se daban instrucciones en… ¿alemán?

-No… no…- murmuró y vio hacia el niño, quien ahora le daba la espalda y cuyo abrigo se había convertido en un traje a rayas. Observó aterrado al niño correr en dirección opuesta a la indicada, acercándose más y más a su padre, un hombre cuya figura Feliks no pudo reconocer y tras la cual empezaban a dibujarse las sombras de aquellos que los eliminaban.

Feliks gritó en vano al niño que se alejaba como si el tiempo le detuviera cada movimiento y sacara fotos cada segundo, mientras éste se acercaba cada vez más y más, a su padre.

Sabía muy bien lo que seguiría. Imitando los actos del niño, Feliks corrió en medio del bosquecillo, tropezando muchas veces, resbalando y necesitando aferrarse a los árboles, los cuales rasgaban la blanca piel con sus ásperos troncos.

Gritos, disparos, vociferaciones en alemán y crueles carcajadas. Eso fue lo único que pudo dejar atrás. No sabía cómo, pero llegó al lugar que menos quería ver en esos momentos y lo notó cuando ya se encontraba en medio de éste y sólo podía ver la alambrada a su alrededor.

Siguió corriendo en medio de las sombras de su pasado. Los espectros lo miraban, con sus ojos sombríos y señalándolo. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño, nada más que eso, no podía ser algo más. ¿Verdad que no?

La lluvia impedía la visibilidad del campo, el barro y los charcos de agua bajo sus pies lo hicieron trastabillar un par de veces hasta que cayó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos. Ya conocía esa escena, ya sabía con qué había tropezado, la misma persona le había hecho caer en la nieve años atrás, sólo que ésta vez él olvidó que no debía mirarle, girándose… para encontrarse con la imagen más aterradora de su vida.

* * *

-¡Feliks! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Regresa aquí tonto! ¡Feliks!- gritaba Toris buscándole, debía hallarle, debía hacerlo por sí mismo, no permitiría la ayuda de nadie más, ni siquiera la de Alfred que amablemente quiso ayudarle. Sentía las gotas de tormenta empaparle completamente. ¡Nunca había recordado que lloviera así en Polonia! - ¡Feliks!

La agresiva lluvia, acompañada del fuerte viento le impedían buscarle. Su campo visual estaba terriblemente limitado y ya empezaba a sentir el agotamiento en su cuerpo. Pero algo si era inagotable en él: su determinación.

Se había dado cuenta ese mismo día. Es decir, sabía que quería a Feliks, pero no estaba seguro de su papel de padre y esposo. Ya lo sabía, debía proteger a ambas vidas que tanto le necesitaban, ahora más que nunca.

No supo bien qué, pero algo le decía que Feliks se encontraba en "ese lugar". Ya debía llegar… no debía faltarle mucho.

* * *

Se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo que las lágrimas en su rostro se congelaban. Debía escapar de todos ellos. Podía escucharlos, podía verlos… ¿o estaba alucinando? Si era así, deseaba golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte y, en lo posible, no despertar.

Abrió una gran puerta de metal, terriblemente pesada y entró a la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta notó que no tenía manija por detrás. Solamente podía abrirse desde afuera.

-Como si quisiera salir y verlos…- susurró.

Las voces se habían disipado y creyó que los espectros de su pasado lo habían dejado, al fin, en paz. Caminó un poco pasándose los dedos por el cabello y exprimiendo un poco de agua de éstos.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared y descendió suavemente hasta sentarse, flexionando las rodillas, cruzando los brazos sobre éstas y ocultando el rostro. ¿Porqué en esa habitación no habían ventanas ni nada?

-¿Porqué pienso en eso?- se preguntó a si mismo. Luego la respuesta cruzó su mente como un rayo. Abrió los ojos y pudo reconocer el entorno que le encogió el corazón…

* * *

"_Arbeit Mach Frei"_

Sintió cierto regocijo al encontrarse frente al gran portón del campo y poder leer las letras en la entrada de éste. Sin embargo dicha sensación no le duró mucho tiempo. Ese campo tenía la capacidad de contraer el corazón de cualquiera. Más de una vez lo había escuchado al final de la guerra, "Para entrar a Auschwitz, debes dejar fuera de éste su corazón, o sino el campo se los tragará vivos. Este campo puede oler la debilidad…"

La lluvia lo había empapado por completo, aún así entró al campo caminando lentamente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo. Sentía que si corría, rompería algo, no estaba seguro qué, pero sabía que lo rompería. Si soltaba su agarre a sí mismo, el corazón podría escapar muy lejos de ahí. Y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Llegó a las barracas vacías y polvorientas, no estaba ahí. Buscó en las oficinas, torres de control, baños y enfermerías. No estaba. Sólo quedaba…

-La cámara de gas…- murmuró dirigiéndose a ésta.

Recordó en mal momento, el testimonio de un médico sobre éstas cámaras en un interrogatorio.

Sentados como en reunión, los cinco aliados y el médico. Toris parado a un costado del ruso, ligeramente atrás.

-Ahora sabré cómo funcionaban esas cosas que Polonia no quiso decirme.- dijo Iván sonriente.

-Deja de verlo como una diversión.- recriminó cortante Alfred poniéndose serio como solía hacerlo pocas veces en su vida.

-¡Él no lo ve como una diversión-aru!

-Mejor si nos callamos y dejamos que él hable.- dijo al final Arthur con su tan conocida parsimonia. Parecía ser el único capaz de igualar la tranquilidad del médico, aunque era consciente que tranquilidad y frialdad eran términos muy diferentes.

-Lo que voy a decirles podría afectar su sensibilidad.- comenzó el hombre que ya peinaba canas.- les pediré que aquellos que son sensibles abandonen la habitación.

Los cinco aliados se miraron entre sí, sin tomar en cuenta a Lituania ahí presente. Asintieron. El médico se levantó, acercándose al escritorio, sobre el cuál descansaban tres latas con un hoyo en la parte superior.

-Éste es el llamado Zyklon B, ó Cianuro de hidrógeno cristalino. Con esto eliminábamos a…

-Eso lo sabemos. – cortó Francis.

-¡Lo que queremos saber es cómo lo hacían! – dijo Iván moviéndose de forma impaciente, como un niño. El médico sonrió de forma sombría.

-Originalmente fue creado para controlar los brotes de tifus en los campos de exterminio. Pero un día lo probamos sobre 280 niños gitanos… y vimos que era efectivo para exterminarlos.

Toris pudo notar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Yao, y a Arthur levantando su mano para cubrirse la boca y parte de la nariz. Sabían que lo que vendría no iría a gustarles.

-Tomábamos un grupo determinado de judíos y los llevábamos a todos a "tomar un baño"

-Los engañaban entonces…

-Ellos no hubieran ido de buena gana de no ser así. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Una vez dentro, les ordenábamos quitarse la ropa para tomar un baño. El Zyklon B se vertía en las tuberías desde el tejado…

La mano de Iván bajó para encontrarse con la de Yao y sostenerlo. Había adivinado las intenciones del chino de parar y golpear al hombre.

-Los efectos son…- comenzó Francis para encausar la conversación otra vez.

- El Zyklon B reaccionaba con la humedad ambiente interna proporcionada por las personas y estas sufrían en primer lugar sofocación. Luego perdían el control de los esfínteres. Como resultado de ello, las víctimas orinaban y defecaban sin control, mientras que las mujeres en regla menstruaban desmesuradamente. Luego la inconsciencia, la muerte cerebral, el coma y la muerte, entre 20 y 25 minutos después. Y el silencio total.

Un silencio se formó por parte de los presentes. Yao temblaba notablemente mientras Iván tomaba su mano y parecía embelesado con el testimonio. Alfred se acercó a Arthur, quien no podía ya reprimir las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, y las limpió suavemente.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Francis quien segundos antes había reprimido una arcada. - ¿podemos pensar que la muerte fue instantánea y que no sufrieron?

-Para nada. En caso de sofocación, las victimas mueren lentamente. Sienten cómo el aire los abandona, cómo el mundo se desprende de sus almas. En la cámara de gas el sonderkommando encontraba los cadáveres en capas. Debajo los más débiles: ancianos, niños; en el medio las mujeres y encima los más jóvenes y fuertes. Peleaban hasta el último minuto, observaban a sus familias morir uno a uno en la mayor desesperación.

Suficiente. Tanto Yao como Arthur habían abandonado la habitación corriendo al baño más cercano. Los otros, a excepción de Iván, padecerían pesadillas por al menos tres meses.

Iván se acercó al hombre y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Han superado mis expectativas. De verdad… llegaron a los mayores extremos de crueldad a los que puede acceder el hombre.

-Muchas gracias. Me siento alagado que la madre patria del ejército soviético me diga eso.

-Te estoy llamando estúpido si no te has dado cuenta. Mira que eliminar a quienes son de tu misma especie y sólo difieren en ideas… en verdad no mereces vivir… ni tampoco morir… mereces sufrir lo que te queda de pobre vida.

Toris ignoró los gritos del hombre, quien ahora era arrastrado por dos soldados del ejército de Iván. En verdad Feliks la había pasado muy mal.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la ex cámara de gas y en un rincón encontró a Feliks temblando, aparentemente rezando. Se acercó a éste para abrazarle con cuidado.

-Feliks… me has tenido muy preocupado.- dijo aspirando el olor suave del más pequeño mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello mojado.

-Liet… los vi morir… los llevo aún en mí… aún soy un cementerio andante…

-No lo eres. – Toris tomó el rostro de Feliks, levantándolo con suavidad y besando cariñosamente los labios de éste. – ya no lo eres. ¿No lo ves? Estás llevando una vida en ti, cosa que los cementerios no hacen.

-No lo hagas por hacerme sentir mejor Liet…

-No lo hago por eso. No dejamos de ser amigos a pesar de ser… esposos… Sé que soy muy distraído y bueno… tengo derecho a ser diferente de Alfred si de demostrar afecto se trata… lo siento Feliks… creo que te he descuidado.

Feliks sintió el miedo y las sombras abandonarlo. Se aferró fuertemente a Toris mientras lo besaba. Era verdad, no tenía nada que envidiar a Alfred y Arthur. Toris era Toris, siempre estaría para él, para disipar esos malos recuerdos, para recordarle que aún estaba vivo.

-Te amo Feliks. – susurró Toris en medio de besos y caricias. – nunca vayas a dudar eso.

-No lo haré…

_El sol por sí mismo no puede crear un arco iris. La lluvia no puede reflejar la alegría si no proviene del sol. Por eso ambos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, se necesitan._

* * *

-¡Pero que linda escena!- decía Alfred mientras alcanzaba una toalla a Toris desde la puerta de la casa. - ¡Tardaron mucho!

-Gracias.- contestó Toris tomando la toalla y secando su rostro, para luego pasarla por el cabello de Feliks. La lluvia había terminado por completo y el sol se alzaba por sobre las nubes grises.

Arthur salió con Aaron en brazos, quien peleaba con el biberón entre sus diminutas manos. Feliks corrió a arrebatar al pequeño de los brazos de Arthur.

-¡Hola pequeño! ¿Extrañaste a tío Poli? Si… ¡yo se que si!- decía mientras jugaba con el niño.

-Veo que arreglaste las cosas…- le dijo Alfred a Toris tomándolo por los hombros.

-En verdad no había nada que arreglar… quizás un malentendido pero… nada que con un poco de sinceridad no pueda ser solucionado.

-Qué bueno.

-¡Liet! ¡Tipo que tengo mucha hambre!

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo Alfred y se acercó a Toris- traje lo que te dije y lo dejé en la mesa. Es infalible contra los antojos extraños.

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?

-La comida de Arthur. Si no te mata te hace más fuerte.

-¡Qué dijiste!

-Nada cariño… nada…

Arthur jalaba las mejillas de Alfred mientras éste seguía riendo, mientras tanto Toris observaba a un sonriente Feliks jugar con el bebé.

"_Quiero hacerte tan feliz… que las lágrimas no tengan lugar en tu corazón"_

_

* * *

_

_ok ok lo siento si no les ha gustado ToT creo que me pasé y esto podría afectar sensibilidades, ¡pero! era parte del sentimiento del fic._

_Moe: vos le vas al angst asi mal no?_

_Jejeje, asi me riñe XD _

_**Capítulo 7: Itsumo Syna (Por siempre juntos)[Grecia x Japón]**  
_

Heracles alzó la mano sin soltar la de Kiku y ladeó el rostro del japonés, hasta ponerlo en el ángulo que consideraba perfecto. Se acercó con suavidad, sintiendo la respiración del otro cada vez más cerca. Kiku recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Heracles, sintiendo cada vez esa sensación más y más fuerte. Ahora también podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Rogó porque Heracles no lo notara… pero estaba completamente descontrolado, golpeando contra el pecho del más pequeño. (Para Zoe-neesama y Eva-san ^^)

**_Capítulo 8: Memorias in seppia (Memorias en sepia) [España x Italia del Sur]  
_**

¿Hasta qué punto Antonio lo amaba? siempre se había preguntado eso a sí mismo. Momento de sacar las memorias de Lovino. (Cpítulo especial para mi super hiper mejor amiga Junjou Moe)

_**Capítulo 9: Sacra promessa meinem Geliebten (Sagrada promesa a mi amado) [Alemania x Italia del norte]  
**_

No era sólo una promesa para la guerra. Esa cruz de hierro significaba mucho para ambos. El inicio de una nueva etapa, la promesa de siempre protegerse. Y ahora le tocaba a Feliciano demostrar cuál era su verdadera fuerza.(Este para mi super neechan: kitsune-chian)

_Este fic da para rato les diré... obvio, no me olvidaré de los nórdicos, solo esperen! tambien a Gilbo, Rode, Peter, Raivis..._

_

* * *

_**Spot:**

USA: Si piensan que la comida de Arthur debería venderse en farmacias bajo prescripción médica solamente y en caso extremo para embarazados con antojos que superan la imaginación humana, dejen review. ^^

UK: ¬¬ ¡Te estoy escuchando Al!


	7. Itsumo Syna Grecia x Japón

_Capítulo dedicado a las fans del Giripan, en especial a mis sisters Eva, Zoe, Dani, Joy y nunca puede faltar Moe ^^ que siempre se toma su tiempo en editarlo T.T arigato!_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**7: Itsumo Syna**_

En Japón el periodo de gestación podía llegar hasta los 10 meses, un mes más que en los países occidentales.

-Eso significa que lo cuidaré un mes más del común. – dijo para sí mismo Heracles mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. A su lado, dormido, con los labios entreabiertos y una tierna expresión, descansaba Kiku.

Heracles se acercó a éste para besarlo, intentando no despertarlo.

* * *

_Inicios_

Le era muy fácil llevarse bien, diplomáticamente hablando con otros países. Siempre tratando de ser imparcial, de no herir ni estar a favor o en contra de alguien, sin que eso significara una completa neutralidad. Ese era Kiku, una persona reservada, callada y por sobre todo: amante de la tranquilidad.

Más de una vez se había sentido, sin desearlo, el mal tercio. En especial en la relación de Alemania e Italia. Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos, y no es que lo dejaran de lado, sino que él prefería alejarse y dejarlos tranquilos.

No quería que nadie lo considerase su amigo, no quería tener que tratar con la gente. No quería acercarse a nadie porque sino…

_Ya no soy su Ju-Hua_

Otra vez… heriría a alguien que lo quería.

Fue así que un día, mientras caminaba por su país y veía las flores de cerezo caer, sintió que debía ir a una de las colinas, aquella en la cual reposaba el árbol de cerezo que más le gustaba. Las flores de cerezo estaban por caer, llegaría la fiesta que llamaban _Sakura Fubuki._

Ninguno de los occidentales entendería la maravillosa escena, llena de tranquilidad. Ellos, incluidos sus hermanos, gustaban de las celebraciones con fuegos artificiales, música, gente…

Él prefería ese lugar, tan solitario y tranquilo. Ahí podía descansar, ver las flores caer, contarlas hasta que atardeciera, observar el sol poniente y luego regresar a su casa tranquilamente.

Pero algo había cambiado, ese año algo era distinto. El lugar no se encontraba solo.

-Grecia-san… ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó suavemente mientras el griego jugaba con un pequeño gato, el cual corrió hacia Kiku saltando a sus brazos.

-hace tiempo me comentaste de una fiesta en la que se ven las flores caer, dijiste que era algo agradable…y quise verlo por mí mismo. – contestó pausadamente, como era su costumbre.

Kiku se acercó a él con el gato en brazos para sentarse a su lado. Heracles era una de las pocas personas cuya presencia disfrutaba. Algo extraño, ya que sentía que a los demás sólo los soportaba.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido?- preguntó el griego luego de unos minutos mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato en los brazos de Kiku. Éste lo miró.

-No. Para nada.- contestó cortésmente.

-Yokatta.

-¿Mmmh?

-Entiendo el fondo de la palabra, pero no puedo expresar su significado. Me alegra no molestarte.

-Ya veo.

Siempre era agradable verlo. Kiku hubiera querido decir eso pero no sentía que podría expresarlo. Llevaba tiempo sintiendo algo raro cuando pasaba tiempo al lado de Heracles, algo extraño que a la vez le gustaba.

El sol se ponía por encima de ambos, marcando sus siluetas en el pasto.

-Oye… Kiku… sobre el otro día…

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… ese día…- Heracles no supo cómo referirse al día en que había estado tan cerca de Kiku, el cual presa del temor de una primera vez, y completamente sorprendido, se había quedado dormido, o mas bien se había desmayado, despertando al día siguiente completamente desnudo al lado del griego, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Ah… si… ese día…- murmuró avergonzado.

-Sabes… no quiero que pienses en mi como una especie de pervertido o algo así…

-Descuide… no lo haré…

-De verdad ese día no te hice nada.

-No importa… Grecia-san…

-Pero…- Heracles, un poco nervioso, se acercó más a Kiku, tomándolo por la cintura, acercando el rostro delicado del japonés a su pecho. Éste pudo escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón de Heracles, palpitando… cada vez con mayor intensidad.- yo quisiera… bueno… yo quiero… yo…

Se había puesto completamente nervioso. Ambos se encontraban en el mismo estado, sin saber muy bien la reacción del otro. Kiku comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago, algo que nunca antes había sentido. La sensación se acrecentó cuando sintió que Heracles pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo atraía ligeramente hacia él, mientras buscaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Kiku… yo te quiero…- dijo al final, luego de mucho tartamudear. Pudo sentir el ligero temblor proveniente del cuerpo del japonés, el cual se acrecentaba con cada segundo un poco más. Fue consciente luego de su propio temblor. No… no era momento para dudar.-… ¿te parece bien?

Kiku tenía la mirada fija en sus dedos entrelazados con los del griego. Le gustaba… de alguna forma le gustaba estar así, tener esa extraña y nueva sensación en sí. Tan parecida a la debilidad y sin embargo sintiéndose tan fuerte.

-Grecia-san… yo… no sé qué decirle…

-Yo… yo tampoco sé…

Heracles alzó la mano sin soltar la de Kiku, ladeando el rostro del japonés, dejándole en el ángulo que consideraba perfecto… acercándose con suavidad, sintiendo la respiración del otro, cada vez más cerca.

Por su parte, Kiku recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Heracles, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho, traicionándole. Juraría que podía oírlo, y rogaba porque Heracles no le oyera, el remolino de sensaciones le colmaba, era tan fuerte, suave y dulce a la vez.

Cerrando los ojos instintivamente, sintió un suave toque en los labios, tierno al principio, dulce, delicado… sentía que su cuerpo flotaba.

En un momento sintió el fresco pasto tras su espalda y el brazo de Heracles tras su cuello, aún sosteniendo su mano y jugando con los delgados dedos del japonés.

El aire le faltaba, intentó respirar y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que Heracles movía suavemente sus labios, provocando una sensación más fuerte en Kiku, intensificándose cuando el beso se profundizó.

_

* * *

_

Se había desmayado en su primer beso. ¡Pero es que lo sintió tan intenso que por un momento sintió que podría morir! Si… eso quería… si moría, quería que fuesa con ese par de brazos rodeándole, mientras los suaves labios recorrían los suyos. No quiso pensar en el efecto de éstos en el resto de su cuerpo.

"_Manténgase alejado de mi por favor…"_

Perdido en alguna parte de su inconsciente rememoraba las incontables veces que ese tipo de pensamientos habían recorrido su mente.

"_Terminaré dañándolo"_

Se vio a si mismo siendo envuelto por los brazos de un efusivo Yao mientras era pequeño. En ese entonces algo le decía que no era bueno para el chino encariñarse tanto con él.

-Japón eres tan lindo-aruuuu.- decía Yao mientras lo comprimía contra su pecho y acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

-No haga eso…

-¡Deja de tratarme de usted! ¡Mejor dime hermano mayor!

-No…

-¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué?

"_En algún momento me iré…"_

-¿Por qué… me estás diciendo adiós?

-Lo siento Tai-san. Pero no tengo interés en usted.

-¡Pero!

-Lo siento…

Sintió a la chica aferrarse a él por la espalda, y sintió ésta humedecerse por las lágrimas que se derramaban.

-¿Por qué un adiós? ¡Un no por respuesta hubiera sido suficiente!

"_Siempre es lo mismo"_

-¿Porqué te vas de mi lado-aru? ¿En qué me equivoqué?

-No es su culpa… no hubo error.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

"_Éste es quien soy…"_

A la velocidad de un parpadeo, las imágenes de Yao sangrando y llorando pidiendo explicaciones y la de Taiwán en tremenda depresión, atravesaron el espacio negro en el subconsciente del japonés.

"_Porque amar es una debilidad…"_

* * *

Sintió algo fresco humedeciendo su frente, y sin abrir los ojos supo que se trataba de una toalla mojada y exprimida. Sabía también quién era la persona que la pasaba por su frente y secaba las gotas que escapaban de ésta. Decidió abrir los ojos y enfrentársele.

-Grecia-san…- murmuró captando la atención del más alto, quien se encontraba de espaldas y tembló ligeramente ante el llamado.

-Ho… hola…- contestó acercándose a Kiku con lentitud. Temeroso tomó la mano del japonés entre las suyas.- ¿cómo… te sientes?

Kiku desvió la mirada, en verdad no quería tener que encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que parecían leer su mente.

-Estoy bien.

-… ya veo…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le molestaba sentirse así. Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Heracles envolviéndolo, los nervios apoderándose de él otra vez y sin desearlo comenzó a temblar.

-Regreso a casa.- susurró Heracles para luego besar la frente de Kiku y salir de la habitación.

"_¿Por qué…?"_

Kiku se removió entre las sábanas toda la noche, recordando ese beso que había logrado recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, y que ahora descansaba en todos los rincones de su memoria, reviviendo cada sensación, sabor, olor, colores, sentimientos… todo.

"_Yo… quizás quería que se quedara un momento más."_

* * *

Heracles desconocía aquel sentimiento que lo invadía, y sin embargo sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, no era ya la necesitad de sentirse amado, era más bien la necesidad de amar.

-Como las niñas que aman a sus muñecas…- susurró en el tren de retorno al hotel en el cual observaba a una niña durmiendo abrazada a su muñeca.- no les interesa si el amor les es correspondido… solo las aman porque sí.

Observó la ramita con flores de cerezo que llevaba en la mano. Algo tan delicado y hermoso, no había nada más parecido a Kiku.

-Si el amor es desinteresado y sin dramas de por medio… ¿está bien? – lo pensó.

Él había renunciado ya a sentirse amado, pero de verdad quería amar a esa persona. Quería quedarse con él, cuidarlo, atesorarlo, protegerlo contra cualquier peligro, en especial si del turco se trataba.

-Ese maldito turco…

* * *

-El otro día vi a mi mamá con Roma…no me gusta que esté con él… se olvida de mí.- se quejaba un pequeño Heracles con la cabeza descansando en la blanca túnica de Muhamad, mientras éste acariciaba sus ondulantes cabellos y jugaba con el rizo doble.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… ese tipo de personas no se toman en serio sus relaciones… yo sé que además de mi mamá tiene a muchas otras más. Además, me robó a mis dioses.

-Vamos Heracles… no puedes armar un drama por eso.

-¡Pero son míos! ¡Ellos me acompañan! Y ahora… ese grandote feo y tonto les ha cambiado los nombres… ¡Es tan molesto! ¡Es un copión!

-Heracles…

El niño cayó en cuenta de la advertencia. Si bien Egipto no lo regañaba, bastaba una palabra para que pudiera sobreentenderlo.

-Lo siento Muhamad… pero sólo puedo hablar contigo de esas cosas.

-Lo se… pero no juzgues a las personas por primeras impresiones.

-Si te parecen malos… son malos…

-¿Y eso?

-Intuición griega…

Muhamad suspiró reprimiendo una sonrisa. En verdad ese era un niño muy interesante.

-Eres tan lindo.

-¡No soy!

-Si lo eres.- dijo el egipcio alzando al niño de forma paralela a su cuerpo. Heracles sintió algo muy extraño dentro de él. -¿Qué sucede?

-El otro día… estaba viendo algo raro…

-¿Qué era?

-Bueno… era lo mismo… pero diferente…

-¿Eh?

Muhamad acercó al niño y lo abrazó, cerrándolo en un cálido abrazo.

-Ese chico Narciso… lo siente para sí mismo… es un egoísta. Y muchas chicas lo sienten por ese otro… Adonis.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que se le llama amor…

-Te equivocas… es pura atracción física.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No… cuando amas a alguien… no te importa cómo se vea en el exterior. No te interesan sus posesiones, ni siquiera si es capaz de corresponderte. Simplemente lo amas.

-Pero si no me ama…

-Entonces intenta hacer que te ame. Esfuérzate… lucha con todas tus fuerzas… y si al final no lo logras… como en una guerra perdida… aléjate.

-Es complicado amar entonces…

-Lo es… y a la vez no.

Hubieran seguido hablando. En verdad a Heracles le agradaban bastante las largas conversaciones que mantenían. Tardes enteras pasaban en segundos. ¿Era posible que él...?

No pudo siquiera pensarlo, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un hombre portando una máscara blanca en el rostro.

-Buenas noches Sadiq.- saludó solemne el egipcio.

Heracles creyó haber escuchado un saludo salir en forma del gruñido de la boca del turco, para luego sentir los ojos de éste sobre sí.

-¿Y el mocoso?

-Ha venido a visitarme.

-¡Yo no soy ningún mocoso! – repuso enfadado el niño, mientras que Sadiq se acercaba a él para despeinarle los ondulados cabellos con un movimiento rápido de la mano.

-Sadiq, no lo molestes.

-Lo defiendes demasiado Muhamad.

-Siempre defiendo a los niños.

Sadiq miró la expresión triunfal del egipcio al momento en que soltaba al niño, a quien había logrado sujetar por el cuello.

-Claro… no es como si fuera a ponerme celoso de un crío.

-¡No soy un crío!

Cansado de la escena, Heracles cargó el pequeño bolso que llevaba al hombro y emprendió el regreso a su casa.

-No es justo… me quitan a mi mamá y a Muhamad. ¡No es justo en verdad!

Siguió caminando por las desérticas calles sin rumbo fijo. En verdad detestaba sentirse solo. Y entonces un pensamiento lo atacó.

"_Es que todos tienen a alguien especial"_

A pesar de que odiara admitirlo, sabía que Sadiq era especial para Muhamad. Le dolía pensarlo. Él deseaba crecer y ser tan grande y poderoso que luego a Sadiq le doliera haberlo llamado mocoso.

-¿Quién es el mocoso?- se decía a si mismo, proyectándose en una apariencia un tanto mayor, pisoteando la cabeza de Sadiq. - ¡Vamos! ¡¿Quién es el mocoso?

La felicidad que le embargaba mientras se repetía la escena mental decenas de veces, apenas lograba llenarle por unos segundos.

De todas formas, era solamente su imaginación.

"_Todos excepto tú"_

De regreso a su casa, decidió quedarse en el patio de afuera. De todas formas su madre no estaría ahí. Nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo recibiría. Nadie lo acompañaría ni mucho menos tendría con quién hablar…

-Miau...

-¿Eh? – buscó el origen del sonido, desviando su mirada. En la puerta de su casa se encontraban una pequeña gata junto a unos cuantos gatitos recién nacidos.

_

* * *

_

Pasaron los días, en los que Heracles meditó cada segundo sus sentimientos por el japonés. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, no importaba cómo. No importaba…

Un día de esos, Kiku despertó sintiendo una temperatura inusual en su casa. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor? Escuchó cerca de él pequeños maullidos. Era un grupo de gatos. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo determinar el número. ¿Gatos? ¡Pero si en su casa sólo tenía un pequeño perro!

Abrió los ojos para observar una habitación que no había visto antes, dirigió su mirada hacia tres gatos sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana, los cuales se bajaron de ésta cuando Kiku se acercó a mirar. Casas blancas por doquier y a lo lejos el mar… ¡esa no era su casa! Eso era…

-Veo que ya despertaste…- se giró para encontrarse con los ojos apacibles de Heracles, quien le dirigía una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja con el desayuno a un lado de la cama.- ven, desayunemos.

-Grecia-san… ¿podría decirme por favor cómo terminé aquí?- dijo Kiku intentando no perder la compostura al preguntarlo.

-Ah… pues… yo te traje. – contestó el griego al tiempo que se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-¿Y sería tan amable de decirme por qué lo hizo?- ya empezaba a morder las palabras.

-Mmmh… déjame ver… ¡ah es cierto!

Heracles se levantó mientras se acercaba a Kiku, el cual permaneció impasible hasta que el griego lo abrazó firmemente.

-Quiero estar contigo… es todo… - dijo logrando que Kiku se sonrojara. Otra vez las fuerzas le abandonaban, otra vez sentía que el mundo giraba… esa sensación del corazón golpeando contra su pecho lo invadía otra vez. Y sin embargo le agradaba tanto… no quería resistirse, aunque algo interiormente le ordenara hacerlo, había otra parte que solo quería corresponder a esa persona que ahora levantaba su rostro y se agachaba para besarle.

* * *

_Primeros días_

Los días en la casa de Heracles eran muy confusos para Kiku, quien, si bien podía escapar, algo no se lo permitía. Por algún motivo, no le molestaban los mimos del griego, ni sus caricias, ni los cientos de detalles que tenía para con él, es más, le era bastante agradable gastar todas las tardes hablando de temas sin importancia, a veces simplemente disfrutando del silencio mientras sentía a Heracles tomarle suavemente la mano.

El griego era consciente del nerviosismo e inexperiencia del más pequeño, por lo que trataba de habituarse a su paso, y a la vez acostumbrarlo a sus múltiples muestras de cariño. Al menos ya no se desmayaba cuando lo besaba y temblaba un tanto menos. Pero, si bien no lo rechazaba… no lograba corresponderle.

* * *

_Primeros meses_

La estadía de Kiku en la casa del griego se alargó, y no era porque el así lo quisiese, sino porque Heracles, conforme pasaron los meses, se había vuelto un poco más posesivo y sobre protector.

Kiku intentaba adaptarse a la ropa occidental, en especial a los conjuntos color café claro y a las camisas blancas. Lo único que conservaba era su apreciada katana a un lado de la cintura.

Fue así que un día mientras caminaban por caminos de piedra y paredes blancas, Kiku sintió a Heracles tomarle fuertemente de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Heracles-san?- dijo Kiku observando el rostro contraído del griego.

-Ese turco… aquí… ahora…

-¿Eh?

Lo vio, vio a Sadiq a lo lejos, quien bajo la máscara miraba fijamente hacia ellos. Heracles buscaba un lugar para escapar, para no tenerlo cerca de Kiku. No pensó dos veces en levantar al japonés y alejarse corriendo en medio de la multitud.

-¡Grecia-san! ¡Bájeme por favor!

-Ese maldito… no lo hará… ¡no otra vez!

Kiku sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. No era suya. Notó que los ojos verdes de Heracles cambiaban ligeramente cuando lloraba.

Llegaron a la costa al atardecer. Heracles dejó con cuidado a Kiku sobre la arena para luego abrazarlo con firmeza y algo de fuerza.

-¡Grecia-san!

-Nadie… menos él…

-¿Eh?

-Nadie va a apartarte de mí… ese maldito… ya lo hizo antes… ya me quitó a alguien que yo…

-Grecia-san, ¡me lastima!

Heracles aflojó un poco el agarre, pero rápidamente comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel en el rostro del japonés.

-Eres mío…

-Grecia-san por favor…- iba a impedirle que lo tocase, más cuando vio la expresión serena y a la vez cálida del griego, algo en su interior se derritió, algo golpeteaba dentro de él y se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo. No… estaba mal, no podía permitirse esos sentimientos.

Por primera vez desde que estuvo con él, apartó su cuerpo, levantándose y corriendo por la arena hasta llegar a las tablas del muelle. De verdad no podía escapar de donde se encontraba, y lo notó cuando Heracles no tardó en asirlo por la muñeca.

-¡Basta!- Kiku desesperado hizo un movimiento rápido del pulgar contra el borde el mango de la katana, sacándola unos centímetros del estuche.- Si usted no me deja… tendré que herirle…

Las imágenes volvían a atacar su mente. Las personas que más lo habían amado, terminaban con el corazón destrozado, y sin ganas de acercarse a él nunca más.

-Hazme todo el daño que quieras… pero no dejaré que te vayas…- dijo resuelto el griego quien aún sostenía con firmeza la muñeca del japonés.- Kiku yo… yo voy a protegerte…

-¡No!

Kiku giró sobre sí mismo para soltarse del agarre, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio, retrocediendo y cayendo al mar.

El entorno frío y de color calipso llenó su cuerpo, envolviéndole nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Otra vez esas voces, otra vez…

"_Siempre… voy a quererte-aru… siempre… siempre vas a ser mi pequeño-aru… por eso… por eso…"_

Ya no quería escucharlo. Ya no quería sentirse de esa manera.

"_¿Por qué los rechazabas?"_

-Porque… se merecían alguien que los amara en la misma intensidad…

"_¿Y tú?"_

-Yo… yo los hería para que se alejaran de mí y encontraran su felicidad…

"_¿No te sientes solo?"_

-Por algún motivo… con Grecia-san… había olvidado dicho sentimiento

"_Deja de evitarlo entonces"_

-Pero… ¿y si él me hiere como yo lo hice?

"_No estás seguro de tus sentimientos…"_

_-_Quizás…

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás solo?"_

_-_Ya no quiero estarlo…

Sintió que un par de brazos lo tomaban y lo llevaban a la superficie.

* * *

-Grecia-san se mojó por mi culpa…

-Estoy bien. Pero si seguimos con la ropa húmeda nos resfriaremos.

-Si…

Cayó en cuenta tarde de lo que significaría todo eso. Lo notó cuando Heracles le retiraba la blanca prenda al momento que acariciaba el delicado abdomen del japonés.

-Eres tan delicado…

-Grecia-san… por favor…

-Tranquilo… no haré nada.

* * *

-Estás temblando otra vez… No sientas vergüenza… de verdad eres hermoso.

-Grecia-san…

Kiku evitaba de cualquier forma cruzar la mirada con la de Heracles, el cual permanecía sujetando el cuerpo del japonés entre sus brazos.

-Grecia-san… ¿puedo saber lo de hace unos momentos?

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué odia a Turquía-san?

Heracles aspiró profundamente mientras Kiku se acomodaba sobre su pecho, escuchando los apacibles sonidos de su corazón.

-Me quitó a la persona que yo más amaba cuando era niño.

-¿Eh?

-Muhamad era para mi… más que un "hermano mayor". Cuando era pequeño y mi madre me dejaba solo, yo podía correr hacía Muhamad y ya no me quedaba sólo en esa gran casa… con él descubrí lo lindo que se sentía tener a alguien para ti. Pero…

Se calló unos segundos mientras besaba los labios del pequeño, sentía que lo necesitaba.

-Grecia-san…

-Ese turco terminó siendo alguien importante para Muhamad… me desplazó de su vida, me quitó toda posibilidad de ser alguien para él… el único lugar al que podía ir.

Kiku recorrió suavemente el brazo de Heracles con los dedos, mientras éste por su parte volvió a besarle.

-Un día encontré un grupo de gatitos en la puerta de mi casa… fue ahí que lo supe.

-¿Supo qué?

-Ya no debía sentirme triste por estar solo… más bien, debía de cuidar a quienes se sentían solos. Debía buscar a alguien que compartiese mi soledad, y cuidar de él como si fuera mi mayor tesoro. Entonces sería fuerte y ya nunca más ese sentimiento retornaría a mí.

Heracles pasó los dedos por los negros y lacios cabellos del japonés, quien tenía la cabeza recostada contra el pecho del mayor.

-¿Por qué está conmigo?

-Porque siempre, siempre vi en ti ese deseo de sentirte querido, y a la vez el temor de llegar a querer a alguien tanto que pueda herirte. Tienes miedo que te hieran, tienes miedo a herir… pero tomas ésta última para alejarte definitivamente…

-Si de principio me hubiera dicho eso…

-Tú ya lo sabías. Pero de todas formas querías escucharlo para convencerte.

Kiku alzó el rostro y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, para luego dedicarse una tranquila sonrisa el uno al otro.

-Hay cosas que podemos saber el uno del otro sin siquiera hablar…

-Es verdad…

-Ahora mismo…- Heracles envolvió con mayor firmeza el cuerpo delicado de Kiku mientras lo recostaba en la arena.- sé que es el momento indicado…

-Grecia-san…

-No tengas miedo, tampoco te contengas… Solo siente el amor que te tengo...

Kiku cerró los ojos mientras sentía al griego besando su rostro, su cuello, descendiendo… recorriendo la piel nunca antes explorada por otra persona, tocando puntos clave arrancándole un par de gemidos y estremecimientos al japonés, para luego perderse en su cadera, en su cuerpo…

* * *

-Y ese es el conocido Orión. – decía Heracles mientras señalaba las diminutas estrellas en el firmamento y trazaba líneas entre ellas.

-Ya veo… usted de verdad conoce muchas constelaciones…

-Con el paso de los años los formé en mi cabeza… así no me aburría.

-¿No se aburría?

-Si… creaba amigos donde pudiera. Fueran en las estrellas, fuera en historias… por un tiempo pude hacerlos realidad y son lo que se conoce como mitología…

Kiku buscó un poco más de calor acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de Heracles, quien no dudó en envolver el cuerpo del japonés en sus brazos y besarle cálidamente.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a usted…

-No vas a tratarme de tú, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento… es costumbre…

-Está bien. Siempre y cuando te acostumbres a mi forma de amarte… todo estará bien.

Sonriendo para el otro y disipando cualquier temor.

Ahora Kiku se permitía amar, sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba, las restricciones que había puesto a su corazón se quebraban, las paredes que lo encerraban se derrumbaban y formaban un solo puente que lo conectaba con el alma de Heracles.

-De verdad que jamás me hubiera imaginado que nuestra primera vez sería al aire libre – mencionaba aquello coronándole con un bostezo. Bastante hacía de que sus preocupaciones no le dejaban descansar como era debido.

-Grecia-san…

-Dime.

-No lo mencione por favor…- dijo sonriendo, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban dejando reposar aquellas oscuras pestañas en las sonrojadas mejillas, mientras sentía a Heracles acariciarlo hasta que se perdía en sus sueños.

"_Si estoy contigo y te pierdo… lo más seguro es que intentaré recuperarte infinitas veces." _

_

* * *

_

El teléfono resonó por toda la habitación al lado de la cama y de la persona que descansaba en ésta. Paso su delicada mano para levantar el auricular.

-Ni hao…- dijo cansado.

-Buenos días China-san, disculpe si lo desperté.

-Ju Hua…- contestó cansado y restregándose los ojos.- ¿qué sucede-aru? ¿Estás bien?

- Si… gracias por preocuparse…

No lo supieron, pero los bebés que llevaban se movieron al mismo tiempo, como si trataran de comunicarse de alguna forma.

-¿Necesitas algo-aru?

-No… yo solo quería… agradecerle por haberme querido tanto en el pasado…

-…- Yao no supo qué contestar. Le alegraba tener a Kiku al otro lado del teléfono y a miles de kilómetros. No le hubiera gustado que observara su rostro lloroso.

Al no escuchar respuesta Kiku continuó -Aunque sé que es muy tarde… también quería disculparme. Por las heridas que le causé…

-Todo está bien… Kiku-aru…- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Ambos sonrieron, uno aliviado, el otro feliz.

-Hey… ¿Grecia te cuida bien-aru?- preguntó Yao

-Si… es una buena persona. ¿Y usted se encuentra bien?

-Iván puede ser sobre protector a veces… pero es porque somos familia… si, podría decirse que estoy bien-aru…- lo pensó bien, se equivocaba.- la verdad es que si, realmente estoy muy bien… soy muy feliz con él-aru…

-Es bueno saberlo…

-Mas bien… ven a visitarnos-aru… me gustaría verte luego de todo este tiempo-aru…

-Lo haré, aunque Rusia-san no me agrade del todo.

-Es cuestión de conocerlo-aru.

-Quizás… no creo que sea tan malo si puede hacerlo feliz… China-san…

* * *

-¡Hora del desayuno!- decía un sonriente Iván mientras entraba con un desayuno tamaño familiar para Yao. Se asustó cuando vió al chino llorando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Dejó el desayuno a un lado para sentarse al lado de Yao y envolverlo en sus brazos. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy muy bien-aru… es solo…

-¿Qué?

Yao se secó las lágrimas que descendían por su mejilla, para luego tomar por sorpresa a Iván y besarlo.

-Es agradable cuando la persona que te hirió en el pasado… trate de sanar tus heridas y borre tus cicatrices-aru…

-¿Eh?- Iván miró un poco celoso a Yao, éste último lo notó.

-Tranquilo-aru, tengo claro que eso es cosa del pasado. Al fin… ya no arrastraré una herida del pasado. Una menos-aru…

-¿Y yo que?- dijo Iván bajando la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Yao presionó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de él.

-Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. No dudes de eso-aru. ¡Me enfadaré contigo si dudas de lo que siento por ti-aru!- dijo decididamente mientras sonreía y acariciaba el blanco rostro del ruso.

-Si eres feliz Yao… yo también lo seré, porque en este mundo no hay nada que me guste tanto como verte sonreír. – susurró Iván mientras tomaba el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos.

* * *

_-_No me pongo celoso… no estoy celoso… no… no… no…- decía Heracles sentado en un sillón del cuarto vecino. Si bien él había apoyado la idea de Kiku de disculparse con quienes había herido en el pasado, no le agradaba nada el tener a quien esperaba su bebé hablando con otras personas.- Es por su bien… como su esposo debo apoyarlo… no dejaré que los celos me consuman… no…

-¿Grecia-san?

Heracles pegó un salto, de ser un gato lo más seguro es que se hubiera prendido de una viga del techo patas arriba.

-Ah… ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

-Si, ya lo arreglé. Todo está bien ahora.

-Pues me alegra…- de verdad no sabía qué decir. Le alegraba que Kiku estuviese tranquilo, que valorara los sentimientos de otros, pero por otro lado se sentía algo celoso de la atención de Kiku.

El pequeño pareció notarlo, por lo que se acomodó en el hombro del griego mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de éste entre las suyas y la posaba sobre su vientre.

-Ésta es la prueba más clara de cuánto significa Grecia-san para mi.- le dijo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto…_

USA/Washington D.C.- Servicio especial de la comunidad científica.

El hombre vestido con bata blanca corría por los pasillos de azulejo reluciente haciendo eco con sus pasos, portando en la mano un sobre con las hojas ligeramente afuera. Necesitaba llegar rápido.

Llegó a la gran puerta del salón de conferencias, el cual se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de algunas personas en él.

-¿Sucede algo profesor? – Preguntó un hombre de mediana edad a su colega. Éste terminó de sacar las hojas del sobre, además de un extraño artefacto.

-¡Échenle un vistazo a esto! – Gruñó mientras conectaba el artefacto a un proyector en tres dimensiones sobre la mesa, al momento apareció la imagen del planeta tierra. Todo parecía normal, excepto…

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Lo hubiéramos sabido antes!

-Pues no… lo supimos recién hoy en la madrugada y lo comprobamos en la tarde enviando cámaras vía submarina. En verdad… Atlántida está…

-¡Ni lo menciones!...- el científico arregló los lentes por sobre su nariz.- no podemos sacar a luz información como ésta… menos ahora que el mundo se encuentra en paz total…

-Pero…

-Nadie debe saberlo… no aún… sabremos cómo detener su avance…

El grupo de científicos se miraron entre sí.

-Deberíamos al menos informárselo al señor América.

-¡No! ¡Esto debe quedar entre nosotros! ¡Yo sé que podremos con esto!

-¡Sólo date cuenta! ¡Atlántida no se puso en esa situación geográfica por puro capricho! ¡Debemos saber cuales son sus intenciones! ¡Por qué se ha ocultado hasta ahora! ¡Qué pretende poniendo en riesgo…

El científico que había traído la información lo silenció con una mirada capaz de atravesar el acero.

-No significa nada. Les agradecería que la información no salga de éste lugar.- les dijo.- sino, me veré forzado a hacer que pierdan algo además del trabajo por difamar información confidencial.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los demás hombres. El profesor se arregló los lentes para dirigirse a la salida.

-Si todo sale bien… cuando lo sepan será demasiado tarde. – dijo mientras entraba a su despacho y encendía su computadora, para luego entablar conversación con un rostro sombrío.

-Este mundo ya no podría salvarse… ¡Necesitamos un mundo nuevo!

- Tiene razón, señor Atlántida.- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba entre sus manos una tela del tamaño de un pañuelo con las distintas banderas del mundo y la rasgaba por la mitad.

-¡El llamado Apocalipsis se encuentra cerca! ¡Falta muy poco para mi regreso!

* * *

_Tardé pero valió la pena! (?) diganme que siii ToT es que el otro día alguien me agrego netamente para retearme por escribir mpreg, diciendome que qué clase de enferma escribe esas cosas, que quería hablar con la persona que escribía para mi, yo le dije que quería yo hablar con la persona que se lo leía a ella XD pero bueno... me bajó la moral por unos días pero vuelvo a escribir!_

_El dibujo del resultado de estos dos está en un link en mi perfil. Dibujos hechos por Eva-sama. ToT sin ella el giripan no sería una de mis OTP! ToT me saco el sombrero por sus dibujos T.T/_

_**Capítulo 8: Memorias in seppia (Memorias en sepia) [España x Italia del Sur]**_

¿Es cierto el dicho de "quien te ama no te hará llorar"? (Capítulo especial para mi super hiper mejor amiga Junjou Moe)

_**Capítulo 9: Sacra promessa meinem Geliebten (Sagrada promesa a mi amado) [Alemania x Italia del norte]  
**_

No era sólo una promesa para la guerra. Esa cruz de hierro significaba mucho para ambos. El inicio de una nueva etapa, la promesa de siempre protegerse. Y ahora le tocaba a Feliciano demostrar cuál era su verdadera fuerza.(Este para mi super neechan: kitsune-chian)

_******Capítulo 10: **Oree-sama no Awesome Liebe! [Prusia x Austria] _

El amor de Gilbo es Awesome como él. Pero Roderich parece no notarlo. Descabelladas ideas para enamorar a quien ama. Lo que empezó como una competencia contra Vash (el cuál no lo sabía), terminó como el deporte favorito de Elizaveta: Yaoi al extremo.

* * *

**Spot:**

USA: ah! se olvidaron de nosotros!

UK: Malvada!

Mariel: o_O no los olvidé... pero aquí no salían!

UK: T-T tuve que conformarme con ser un pilar de las ruinas!

USA: Y yo uno de los gatos!

Mariel y UK: o_O

USA: ¡Qué! Querian una gata preñada en una parte y yo era lo que más se le asemejaba -w-

UK: o_O

USA: ¡Cariño dejá de mirarme asi!

UK: o_O *no se recupera del shock*

Mariel: Bueno hasta que Alfred saque a Arthur de ese shock... ¿alguien quiere cuidar a Aaron? Déjeme Review! XD

Aaron: zzzzZZZZ *carita moe extrema*


	8. Memorias in Seppia España x S Italia

_Capítulo íntegramente dedicado a mi editora/amiga Junjou Moe, a quien me escucha cada tontería cada dia. Y eso que miles de Km nos separan... para la amistad no hay fronteras._

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**8: Memorias in seppia**_

"_La persona que te ama… no te hará llorar"_

Depresión matutina le llamaban. No le gustaba que esos pensamientos lo asaltaran, menos ahora que ya podía decirse tener una familia.

Había escuchado dichos como esos a lo largo de su vida. En muchos libros, tarjetas y cartas veía que una y otra vez desgastaban el viejo y conocido dicho. Ese que dice que nadie se merece las lágrimas de otra persona, y que quien las mereciera no le haría llorar.

Y sin embargo, siempre se contenía de llorar. Siempre sentía que un día, las lágrimas podrían con él, y se desbordarían, traicionándolo. Si, las lágrimas caerían y todos sabrían lo sólo que se había sentido.

Su infancia y la de su hermano no habían sido fáciles. Creía que para Feliciano si, ya que era de carácter muy adaptable y todos terminaban queriéndole con el tiempo. Siempre preferían a Feliciano por sobre los dos.

Si lo pensaba bien… preferían a cualquiera por sobre él. De ahí su casi fobia a tener que estar cerca de Feliciano, sólo vería cómo ese "bastardo distraído" captaba la atención y obtenía en unos minutos lo que él no había conseguido en una vida.

¿Acaso era tan malo?

¿Tanto como para no merecer un poco de los demás?

* * *

"_Si contara las veces que ese idiota..."_

Siempre siendo superado por su hermano. Feliciano era muy bueno dibujando, también se le daba bien la navegación y, más que nada, así fuera un poco tonto, el carisma típico de él lo hacía una persona fácil de querer.

-Oye Austria, yo quiero a Italia, así que más te vale dármelo si no quieres pelea.- decía un joven Francis a un aún más joven Roderich.

-No quieres que te aplaste…

-Oh sí que quiero ver de qué estás hecho, _señorita._

No pintaba nada bueno. Feliciano como siempre no caía en cuenta de su situación, Lovino sabía a lo que daría lugar esa pelea y sus opciones no eran muchas:

1: Quedarse como empleado de Austria.  
2: Quedarse como empleado de Francia.  
3: Quedarse como empleado de alguien más fuerte que él.

-No es que me encanten las opciones…- se dijo mientras observaba a su hermano jugando con un conejo.

* * *

Roderich había ganado, pero sólo quería a Feliciano.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará con nii-chan?- decía llorando mientras Roderich lo llevaba a rastras a su casa.- ¡Nii-chan no te quedes solo! ¡Vete con Francia-niichan!

-¡Primero muerto!-contestaba el pequeño Lovino mientras escapaba de un Francia que parecía notar a la otra mitad de la república italiana.

* * *

_Inicios_

Bastaron unos días para que Lovino cayera en cuenta de su situación. Estaba solo y era muy pequeño, además de los riesgos que corría con tantas naciones poderosas a su alrededor.

Fue así que uno de esos días, en los que hacía lo que mejor se le daba (escapar y esconderse) pudo ver a Francis, Gilbert y Antonio hablando.

-Es una lástima… ¡no me dejaron quedarme con Italia!- se lamentaba Francis.- y Austria no dejará siquiera que lo vea… ¡es tan triste e injusto! ¿¡Tenía que ser justamente ahora que el pequeño se veía tan lindo e inocente! ¡Tanta inocencia sin poder ser corrompida!

-Y bueno, es por eso que no dejo te acerques a mi pequeño West.- decía Gilbert mientras se sonrojaba pensando en su pequeño hermano.

-Tu "pequeño" no me agrada Gilbert. Sólo mira esos malvados ojos azules y esa expresión tan tierna que podría engañar a cualquiera. Te lo digo, contrólalo o a la larga nos traerá muchos problemas.

-¡Pero si es solamente un niño!

-Inglaterra en algún momento fue "solo un niño"… y ya viste cómo pudo quitarme a Jeanne…

-Oigan ustedes dos…- interrumpió Antonio que hasta el momento se encontraba solamente observando y sentía que debía evitar que el asunto pasara a mayores. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Jeanne, Francis no diferenciaba entre amigo o enemigo.- ¿Acaso no teníamos dos Italias?

"…_hizo que yo sintiese ganas de llorar…"_

-¿Eh?

-¡Es cierto!, uno es amigo de Ludwig… y había otro con problemas de actitud.- contestó Gilbert mientras se frotaba la barbilla y entornaba los ojos.- debe andar por ahí.

-¡¿Él solito? – casi gritó Antonio.

-Y bueno, si lo conocieras sabrías que no se parece en nada a Feliciano.-completó Francis.- es un niño insolente, que te lanza un montón de groserías ni bien te acercas a él y no es nada bueno dibujando. Es la oveja negra de la familia de Roma, todo un problema. Ese es el motivo por el cuál no me interesó pelear por él.

-¡Necesita un padre!- dijo Antonio demostrando así que no había atendido a ninguna de las palabras de Francis. – ¡Lo buscaré y cuidaré de él!

-Oye tú… no vayas a aumentarte más problemas, después de todo tu ya tienes…

-¡Voy a cuidarlo, protegerlo y mimarlo! ¡Lo alimentaré y vestiré y ayudaré en todo momento! ¡Se divertirá mucho conmigo! ¡Aprenderá lo mejor del país de la pasión!

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo mismo dijiste cuando cuidabas ese perrito!- gritó Gilbert.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo tenía un perrito?

Tanto Francis como Gilbert se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras Lovino, a lo lejos y escondido pensaba en sus posibilidades de suicidarse en un charco de agua.

"…_Entonces tendría que contar una a una las estrellas que él me enseñaba…"_

-¡Lovino! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Papi Toñito te trajo un dulce desde América! ¡Lovino!- gritaba Antonio mientras paseaba por las calles de Roma, buscando al pequeño niño.

-¡Ese idiota no me encontrará nunca!- decía a su vez Lovino mientras corría sujetando la gorrita blanca contra su cabeza. -¡Nunca! ¡No conoce mis escondites!

-¡Lovino! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Papi España quiere conocerte! ¡No tengas miedo!

Podía escucharlo por cada esquina de su casa. En verdad no iba a darse por vencido.

Antonio recorría la plaza principal, observando las fuentes y el arte en éstas. En verdad esos niños echando agua por la boca le impresionaban, parecían tan reales. Una niña sujetaba un cántaro por el cual caía un delgado velo formado por agua, a su lado un niño sentado la observaba mientras otro reía alegremente y un tercero se paraba sobre un pié, con los brazos extendidos, uno hacia delante y el otro hacia atrás, la expresión aparentemente molesta, las cejas fruncidas y una gota de sudor escurriéndose por la sien, todo adornado con… ¿un extraño bigote?

-Vaya… qué estatua tan bonita.- dijo Antonio suprimiendo una carcajada.- parece un poco enojada… ¿Por qué será?

Como si de mala suerte se tratara, un pequeño pájaro se posó sobre el dedo índice extendido de Lovino, al cuál el esfuerzo físico parecía derrotarle con cada segundo que pasaba.

-"Maldito pájaro"- pensó el niño.- "Idiota… imbécil… desgraciado… ¡resentido pajarraco!"

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es un pequeño pajarito!-dijo Antonio acercándose más a la "estatua".- Si lo asusto, ¿le pasará lo mismo que a las palomas?

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- se preguntó- "Veamos… si asustas a una paloma… lo que sigue es…"- Lo recordó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, asustados mientras su boca se convertía en un punto. En verdad no era una escena agradable pensar en el "regalito" del pájaro en su dedo.

-¡Asustaré al pajarito!

Antes de que siquiera intentara hacer algo, Lovino había movido suavemente el dedo y perturbado al animal, que ahora se encontraba volando lejos, para intentar golpear a Antonio. Acto fallido, sin saber cómo se encontraba en brazos del español.

"…_y multiplicarlas por cada lágrima que quise derramar…"_

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! – Decía el pequeño desde el regazo de Antonio.- ¡Te digo que me bajes pedofilo!

-¡Eres tan lindo!

-¡No lo soy!

"_Así también sabría con exactitud…"_

-Estarás bien conmigo.

-¡Quiero irme!

-Ya no estarás solo.

Derrotado. Ése último comentario había logrado derrotar al niño quien ya no intentó pelear. Le habían dado en el punto sensible.

"…_cuánto lo quiero."_

_

* * *

_

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! ¡Imbécil! – Reclamaba un Lovino más joven a su "padre" mientras le alcanzaba una caja con algunos trapos limpios y alcohol.- _En España nunca se pone el sol_, ¡tonterías! ¡Tu bien sabías que pasaría!

La tarde pintaba la habitación en matices de color naranja mientras ambas personas escuchaban a lo lejos el pesado tañido de las campanas de la catedral.

-Cometí muchos errores que los llevó a esto… - dijo Antonio sonriendo lastimeramente.

-¡No intentes justificarlos, idiota!- vertió un poco de alcohol sobre el pedazo de tela y lo pasó por una herida en el rostro de Antonio.-Demonios… ¡Mira nada más esta herida!

-Tengo más…

-¡Bastardo sinvergüenza! ¡Vete a descansar y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! ¡Maldición!- Lovino cansado iba a retirarse, más sintió que lo jalaban de la muñeca. En menos de un segundo tenía al mayor abrazándolo y atrayéndolo desesperadamente contra su pecho.- ¡Ah! qué demo…- no continuó.

-Por favor… dime que no importa cuántos errores cometa yo… quiero saber que estarás conmigo siempre…

"_Nunca podría dejarlo solo…"_

Esa persona que siempre había estado tan alegre, que siempre había cuidado de Lovino… ahora se aferraba a él, cambiando los papeles, volviéndose él el dependiente del cariño del otro.

-Maldición… no llores…- murmuró Lovino mientras el mayor lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo apretaba desesperadamente.- pensaré que eres un debilucho…

-Si alguien te muestra sus lágrimas… es que realmente debes importarle mucho…- dijo Antonio suavemente.- si lo pienso bien… tu nunca me dejas verte llorar…

"_Será porque hay cosas de mí que no quiero que sepas…"_

-Yo no lloro, idiota…

* * *

Nuevamente, como quinientos años atrás, Lovino observaba a Antonio en el aeropuerto, teniendo frente a ellos un avión que llevaría a Antonio. Era hora de partir, otra vez. Sólo que no al "nuevo mundo" ni por unos meses, sino a su casa, hasta que el conflicto terminara.

-¿En guerra? – Preguntó Lovino mientras miraba de reojo al español y su labio inferior se curveaba, formando un pequeño puchero.- ¡¿Y ésta vez porqué? ¿Contra quién?

-Una parte de mí contra otra parte de mí.-contestó Antonio, con la mirada baja y el gesto dolido-Es tonto, ¿no?

- ¡Y mucho! ¡En teoría te estás declarando la guerra a ti mismo! ¡De verdad no te cansas de las tonterías!

-Lovino…

-¡Otra vez vas a irte y seguro cuando regreses estarás todo lleno de heridas! ¡A ti te gusta andar así!  
Antonio se acercó a éste para abrazarlo, logrando que el menor se sonrojara.

-Antes de irme quiero saber algo…- le dijo en un susurro, esperando no molestarlo ni tomarlo por sorpresa. Ambos sabían qué iba a preguntar, y sin embargo, necesitaban escucharlo.- Lovino… ¿sientes algo por mi?

Lovino agachó la mirada, en verdad detestaba sentirse así, y a la vez le gustaba. A esa persona le importaban sus sentimientos, su felicidad…

-Eres un idiota…- le dijo mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de Antonio. Deseaba mostrarse "fuerte", y no llorar o decir alguna tontería, pero al sentir el abrazo del español, que más parecía un intento de aferrarse a la persona que no quería perder, sólo le quedó corresponderle.- vamos… no vayas a llorar… que sino yo…

-Te amo…

Abrió los ojos. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Era otra de sus tan acostumbradas y expresivas muestras de cariño?

-Antonio idiota… seguro ayer te fuiste a beber con Francia y Prusia y ahora estás con resaca.

-Te amo Lovino.

Logró ponerlo nervioso y sintió que temblaba al sentir los dedos de Antonio recorriendo su brazo, dejando un rastro de fuego a medida que avanzaba, llegando a sus dedos.

-Idiota…- susurró el italiano mientras los dedos de Antonio se entrelazaban lentamente. Ya debía irse, el avión estaba preparado y la gente abordaba.

Y sin embargo… el tiempo se detenía para ellos mientras ese sol, que pintaba las escenas en tonos y colores afines al rojo, los bañaba con sus últimos rayos mientras se escondía en el horizonte. Ambos sentían que despertaban, que sus sentidos percibían todo con mayor intensidad, que las personas perdían sus rostros y que sólo se trataban de siluetas.

Terminó de entrelazar su mano con la de Lovino, mientras éste lo miraba, temiendo algo, esperando algo. Antonio pasó el otro brazo por la cintura del italiano para atraerlo más hacia sí y alzar las manos enlazadas, como si de un baile se tratara.

Primero la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, luego la de ambos rostros. Eso había logrado poner nervioso a Lovino, a extremos insospechados para el español, quien aún dudaba un poco de lo que iría a hacer.

-"Sólo es un beso… nada más… ¡demonios no estés tan nervioso!"- se recriminaba Lovino mientras se perdía en los oscuros ojos verdes del otro. Esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con tanta ternura, con tanto amor. Esos ojos que no soportaba ver tristes. Esos ojos que ahora le infundían la confianza necesaria y a la vez le impedían actuar torpemente y golpear al español. Su concentración fue tal que parpadeó con fuerza al sentir el cálido aliento de Antonio chocando contra sus labios y la nariz de este rozando la suya.

Faltaba tan poco…

Un golpe seco evitó que el beso llegara a formarse como tal.

* * *

En el mismo aeropuerto que se había declarado, cerca al lugar donde había intentado besarlo, ahí se encontraba Lovino esperando que Antonio regresara de uno de sus tantos "viajes sin importancia" a Francia. A pesar del incidente, Antonio seguía sonriéndole, pero Lovino no podía evitar notar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Sólo unos pocos días sin tener al "Idiota entre los idiotas" en su casa, y ya empezaba a echarlo en falta.

¿Extrañarlo? ¡No!, estaba completamente desesperado por ver a ese tonto y decirle las cosas en su cara. Que no podía salir y perderse alegremente, que debía quedarse en casa haciendo cosas más importantes, como cuidarlo a él, que no tenía derecho de irse a visitar a otras naciones si ya lo tenía a él, ¡Menos ahora que ambos tenían que ir a visitar a Feliciano!

"_¿Estás celoso acaso?"_

El pensamiento golpeó su cabeza como una bola de nieve, para luego derretirse y esparcirse entre sus manos, las cuales apretaba constantemente, presa del nerviosismo y la impaciencia.  
-No estoy celoso… ese tonto puede irse cuando quiera… ¡pero si lo hace que no me ruegue luego!

* * *

Tanto Antonio como Lovino fueron recibidos cálidamente por el italiano menor, quien los invitó a pasar, a pesar de que su hermano no puso muy buena cara cuando vió a Ludwig, tranquilamente sentado y leyendo en la mesa.

-¡Hola Alemania! – saludó muy animado Antonio mientras Lovino desviaba la mirada y se sentaba frente al macho patatas.

-Un gusto verte…- respondió sin levantar la mirada del libro.- también me alegra verte, Romano.

-A mi no. – contestó cortante el italiano mayor.

Feliciano corrió al lado de Ludwig para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Alemania quiere pizza, ¿verdad que si?- le dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Estaría bien. – contestó Ludwig para mirarlo y darse un pequeño beso.

-¡Ah pequeño bastardo! ¡Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso frente a tu hermano…

-¡España nii-chan preparemos pizza!- dijo Feliciano mientras jalaba a Antonio a la cocina e ignoraba a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Lovino observaba un poco aburrido a su alrededor. Sobre la chimenea se veían muchos portarretratos, en los cuales se veían a Ludwig y Feliciano juntos, ya fuera con trajes militares, al final de la gran guerra, en tiempos de paz… siempre juntos.

-¿Y esas fotos cursis? – dijo Lovino tratando de disimular la envidia que sentía por su hermano.

Ludwig tardó en reaccionar. Ya no podría esconderlas.

-Ah… no vayas a pensar que mimo a Italia… pero… ¿cómo explicarlo?... es tan difícil…

-¿Mimar?- preguntó Lovino.

-Es que… cuando amas demasiado a alguien… terminas adorando cuanta cosa hace… y quieres retratarla o de alguna forma robarle ese momento al tiempo…- Ludwig sin quererlo sintió que la sangre le cubría el rostro. No era su costumbre ser tan expresivo.

-Amar…  
La imagen de un pequeño Feliciano, corriendo hacia él cruzó su mente. Los pequeños brazos envolviéndole por la cintura y ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-¡Nii.-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡Déjame bastardo!-contestó el pequeño Lovino al momento en que planeaba apartarlo, pero entonces sintió que algo mojaba su pecho y que el cuerpo del menos temblaba.

-Nii-chan… se ha ido…- murmuraba el pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Sacro Imperio Romano…

-¡Ese tonto! ¡No me agrada! ¡Me alegra que se fuera!

-Algo me dice que no lo veré por mucho tiempo… y eso me entristece…-continuó el pequeño alzando la mirada hacia su hermano, quien lo esquivó.

-¡Y a quién le importa si no regresa!

-¡A mi me importa!- gritó el pequeño que lloraba.

"_Por mi quizás… nadie hubiese dicho eso…"_

* * *

Lovino observó el rostro sonriente de su hermano quien abrazaba tiernamente a Ludwig, éste último le correspondía el abrazo, primero un tanto receloso y tímido, pero aún así se notaba que lo hacía de forma cálida y protectora. Observó el montón de fotos que se habían tomado juntos, los anillos de compromiso brillando en el dedo anular de cada uno, las cruces de hierro colgando a modo de cuadro en la pared recordándoles sus comienzos y las promesas que se habían hecho a lo largo de todos esos años juntos.

-¿Eeeeh? ¡Nii-chan no probó su pizza!- dijo Feliciano tirándose sobre la mesa sin tocarla y tomando los cubiertos, acomodándolos en las manos de Lovino.- ¡Está deliciosa nii-chan!

Lovino observó la pizza detenidamente. Movió las manos para cortar la pizza y comer un pequeño pedazo.

-¿Está bien hermano? ¿Verdad que es deliciosa?

Él se había negado a vivir algo tan hermoso tiempo atrás. No quería aceptarlo, pero sentía que había cometido uno de los peores errores en su vida, y debía enmendarlo. Claro… siempre y cuando tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

-No…- murmuró sintiendo que las lágrimas le traicionarían. Esas lágrimas que por orgullo nunca había derramado ahora se desbordaban de forma desesperada por sus mejillas.

-Nii-chan…- la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras sentía a Feliciano secando sus lágrimas, sin lograr entender.

-¡No me toques!- gritó Lovino apartando la mano de Feliciano con fuerza, saliendo de la cocina, corriendo por el pasillo donde se cruzó con Antonio, el cuál no se había dado cuenta de la situación hasta que fue empujado por Lovino, pero lo tomó como uno de sus tantos arranques de ira y lo abrazó.

-Ah mi pequeño Lovi…

-¡Déjame maldito idiota!- gimió éste mientras se apartaba del español.- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú nunca te das cuenta de las tonterías que haces! ¡No te das cuenta…!

-Lovi, ¿estás llorando?-preguntó el español mientras caía en cuenta de las lágrimas que se desbordaban.

Lovino se apartó de éste para abrir la puerta y abandonar la casa.

-¿Pero qué le sucede?- se preguntó Antonio observándolo sin lograr entender mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. Sintió las miradas de Feliciano y Ludwig sobre él.

-Nii-chan se veía triste…- dijo Feliciano apretando ligeramente la mano de Ludwig.- ¿Fue mi culpa?

-No… no lo fue.- respondió el alemán mientras lo miraba. Cerró los ojos para luego dirigirlos a Antonio.

-Creo que… debería ir por él.

-Iremos todos.- respondió Ludwig mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta junto a Feliciano.

* * *

Lo buscaron por todos lados. Plazuelas, parques, tiendas, pasajes…

La noche, adornada con las luces de algunos faroles de las calles italianas circundantes al Vaticano, no ayudaba a las tres personas que buscaban a Lovino por la ciudad. De verdad que era muy bueno ocultándose.

Ludwig pensó en buscarlo en las afueras mientras Antonio y Feliciano lo buscaban en los alrededores.

Mientras Antonio lo buscaba en la plaza de San Pedro, Feliciano dirigió la mirada a una de las tantas catedrales cercanas, una que se encontraba en vías de ser renovada.

Con su mano derecha, bajó la palanqueta mientras con la izquierda empujó la antigua y desvencijada puerta, la cual produjo un eco ligero al abrirse, seguido de un chirrido propio de las bisagras oxidadas. Caminó por los pasajes oscuros, como si alguien le llamara y supiera por dónde ir. Sintió que temblaba.

-No es momento de ser débil…- se murmuró a sí mismo mientras subía por una escalera de caracol a una de las torrecillas. Sintió las pequeñas dunas de polvo al pisarlas, de verdad que ese lugar necesitaba una limpieza urgente.

Llegó a la entrada sin puerta al final de las escaleras sintiendo gran regocijo al reconocer, a la luz de la luna llena, la silueta de su hermano frente al gran arco gótico que hacía de ventana en la torre, sentado en un diván francés bajo éste, mirando hacia fuera.

-Nii-chan… aquí estabas… ¡que bueno! – Dijo Feliciano desde su lugar.- regresemos, Alemania y España-niichan están preocupados y…

-Veneciano… eres un engreído…

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo engreído!

-¿Qué pasa nii-chan?

-Tú… tú siempre tuviste todo… aunque la pasaras mal tenías alguien que te acompañaba y estaba ahí contigo, y cuando se fue de todas formas regresó. Siempre ese idiota fornido está preocupándose por ti, has hecho que ese idiota fornido deje de lado su frialdad y… mira ahora cómo estás…

-Nii-chan… yo… yo me esforcé mucho… y parecía que no era suficiente pero aún así me esforzaba…

_**Track : Ilaria Graziano – I Do**_

-¡Date cuenta! ¡A ti las cosas se te dan! ¡Pero esa regla no se aplica a todos! No se aplica en mí… yo que nunca supe cuánto dar ni cuánto negar… por temor a perder mucho y recibir poco…

Feliciano sintió a alguien a su lado, un dedo se posó sobre los labios de esa persona que le pedía guardar silencio.

_Nell'illusione ho creduto alla mia forza inesorabile  
e inevitabilmente sono diventata debole.  
ora sento gli eventi si transformano e so già  
di emozioni che aprono ricordi lontani_

-Nii-chan… pero España-niichan te quiere mucho…

-¡Él nunca se da cuenta de nada! ¡El puede que me quiera! ¡Pero yo…!

Necesitaba decirlo, pero cubrió los labios con la mano, como si el secreto estuviera a punto de salir, como si el orgullo hubiera muerto y necesitara abandonar su pecho. Quería soltarlo, que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero que temía que él no llegara a amarle en la misma intensidad. Pero… ¿y si Antonio no sentía lo mismo? ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿O acaso se derrumbaría como su hermano ese día que perdió a quien más amaba?

_Nell'anima ritrovo la speranza che nel corpo stanco ormai  
ha smesso di vibrare come un fuoco spento dal mio pianto  
tra le mani un filo d'acqua porterò con me e  
nel deserto un filo d'erba sopravviverà_

Una lágrima cayó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana donde él apoyaba ambas manos, sintiendo nuevamente esa necesidad de llorar. No… no era que quisiera llorar, necesitaba que alguien secara esas lágrimas.

-Pero tú... ¿Qué? – preguntó la vos que él mejor conocía. La voz que le había arrullado todos esos años, que para él era lo más hermoso de ese mundo.

-Pero yo... yo no lo quiero… no me gusta… yo

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo amo...

-¿Qué tanto?

-Más que a nada en el mundo…

_I do, I do emergere dal fondo per lottare e poi  
salire in alto più che mai  
I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere  
senza temere nulla più_

Iba a seguir llorando. Se había rendido y de la peor forma con el "enemigo" a sus espaldas sonriendo victorioso… o acaso sonriendo porque de verdad sentía una gran alegría.

-Ita-chan… ve por Alemania. Ya no hay problema.- dijo al otro italiano, quien parecía no entender la situación a cabalidad.

Feliciano asintió y volvió a descender por la escalera, dejando a ambas personas completamente solas.

_In un instante nuove aspirazioni anche se davanti a me  
si apre uno scenario di conquiste e smarrimenti  
nel silenzio, riflessi de epoche lasciate via  
respirando ne avverto il moto circolare e poi..._

-Lovino…

-¡Qué quieres!... idiota…

Antonio se sonrojó. De verdad que adoraba la forma extraña y tosca de amar de su pequeño. El pequeño que había crecido y ahora le había declarado todo su amor, en un momento desesperado, en que el sentimiento fue más fuerte que su propia personalidad.

-Yo también…- comenzó el español, acercándose y abrazándole por la espalda, mientras le tapaba los ojos con una mano.- yo también siento… que eres a quien más amo en el mundo… así que no tengas miedo de amarme… quiero que estés seguro de lo que sientes.

_Il tempo si è fermato per tracciare nuovi confini, ed io  
mi spingerò lontano raccogliendo le mie forze nel vento  
tra le mani riflessi di epoche lasciate via  
camminando ritrovo le tracce indelebili_

Lovino se giró dentro del abrazo de Antonio, encontrándose con los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes oscuros, que refulgían con la luz de la luna.

Nuevamente esa sensación, su cuerpo temblando, flotando, esperando…

Sintió nuevamente el toque de fuego sobre sus labios, las cálidas caricias en sus brazos y espalda, los dedos enredarse en su cabello.

_I do, I do gridare contro gli occhi spenti e gelidi  
per essere sempre di più_

"_Porque quien en verdad te ama, no te hará derramar una sola lágrima…"_

Sentían que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y sin embargo que todo empezaba. Todo como un nuevo comienzo, más allá de una declaración y un beso, ambos sabían con exactitud lo mucho que significaban para el otro.

_I do, I do oltrepassare mondi inespugnabili  
senza temere nulla più..._

"_Y si lo hace…"_

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, facilitando al español el suave toque sobre sus labios. Contrario a lo que había creído siempre, la sensación le resultaba bastante agradable y hasta dulce. Sin notarlo, estaba correspondiendo a Antonio de todas las formas posibles.

_I do, I do emeregere dal fondo per lottare e poi_  
_salire in alto più che mai_

"… _entonces serán lágrimas de felicidad…"_

Querían que el tiempo se detuviera, era una sensación tan agradable. Que toda la tristeza sentida por un rechazo pasado ahora era reemplazada por una felicidad celestial.

_I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere  
con una nuova identità_

"…_que secará gentilmente mientras brotan…"_

Lentamente, sin importarles nada, iban quitándose la ropa en medio de caricias. Ambos correspondiéndose tiernamente el uno al otro, adaptándose, explorando, descubriendo, viviendo, sintiendo…

_fino a quando il sole sorgerà... _

"…_mientras con un beso te recuerda los motivos que tienes para sonreír."_

Despertar en los brazos de la persona que más amaba, sintiendose completamente suyo y sabiéndolo incapaz de dejarlo, no importando cuán complicado fuera su carácter. Antonio sabría cómo sacar lo mejor de él, en los peores momentos.

* * *

Su bebé llevaba ya seis meses en el interior de Lovino. El sólo pensar en cómo sería aquel pequeño o pequeña que vendría al mundo, con la mitad de los genes de cada uno, le causaba una ternura infinita.  
-¡Antonio idiota!

-Ya despertó…- murmuró Antonio para sí mismo, sonriendo. Dejó algunas cosas para el desayuno sobre la mesa, mientras enfilaba de regreso a su habitación, junto a su "pequeño".

-Dime, cariño.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me dejaste solo!

-Fui a preparar el desayuno.

-¡Y no me lo trajiste!

-Pensé que querrías bajar y acompañarme a cosechar algunos tomates.

Lovino se calló mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ven…- susurró.

-¿Eh?

-¡Acércate idiota!

-Ya voy…- se acercó a éste. - ¿qué pasa?

Un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello, mientras los labios ansiosos del otro buscaban saciarse de los suyos.

-Hoy… no me lo dijiste…- dijo Lovino al separarse y bajar la mirada, completamente nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que no te dije?

-¡Maldito bastardo estás jugando con fue…!

-Te amo.-dijo sonriendo divertido.

"E_l sol nunca se pone en España."_

* * *

_Sexto mes de embarazo. _

Queridos y desesperados padres:

Hemos visto por conveniente dar una reunión sobre embarazo, parto y problemas hormonales insufribles por parte de nuestros amados ukes. Nos alegraría su asistencia.

El evento se llevará a cabo en la sala de conferencias de la ONU.

Ropa informal.

Atte: The United States of América  
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.  
The United Empire of Great Britain, Northern Ireland and America.

* * *

-Vaya nombre el de mi lindo hijo…- decía Alfred mientras leía una de las invitaciones que había enviado.

Las naciones iban llegando poco a poco y llenando la sala. Sintió un poco de envidia al ver a los otros acompañados, mientras él había obligado a Arthur quedarse en casa cuidado del pequeño Aaron.

Cuando todos hubieron llegado, Alfred se paró tras el atrio del salón al lado de una enorme pizarra blanca. Tomó un control remoto y apuntó a un lugar distante para que la imagen de un bebé con apariencia de unos seis meses se proyectara sobre la pizarra. Una expresión general de ternura invadió la sala.

-Éste es un bebé de seis meses.-comenzó Alfred- A estas alturas, como lo habrán notado, ya patea, ya tiene formadas las manos mas no las uñas, ya tiene forma humana y según los científicos de mi Harvard incluso tiene algunos pensamientos. Mide aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros su peso no llega al medio kilo. ¿Cómo lo sé? En esas condiciones nació mi pequeño Aaron y así lo llevé en brazos.- se limpió una lágrima que se formaba bajo los lentes.-Así que siéntanse honrados de llevar algo casi tan bonito como mi hijo dentro de ustedes…

Los presentes dejaron de escuchar a Alfred mientras éste hablaba del hermoso e incomparable hijo que tenía.

* * *

Yao pasó los dedos por encima de la blanca mano de Iván para atraparlo.

-No te lo había preguntado-aru… ¿qué quisieras que fuera? ¿Niña o niño-aru?- le susurró.

-Déjame ver…- dijo Iván mirando hacia el techo.- si fuera niña, lo más seguro es que le haría practicar ballet y tendría la gracia de un hermoso cisne en sus movimientos. Si fuera niño me haría muy feliz que aprendiera artes marciales para así protegerte…

-Iván…- dijo Yao conteniendo la emoción y mirando al frente de nuevo.

-Pero…

-¿Pero-aru?

El semblante de Iván se volvió sombrío, envolviéndole en un aura oscura mientras los ojos le brillaban y una expresión psicópata invadía su rostro.

-Sea lo que sea… será solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos sean uno con mi hijo… ¡auch!

-¡De verdad que no aprendes-aru! ¡Malo Iván-aru! ¡Nadie se salva de ti-aru! ¡Nadie-aru!- le regañaba cariñosamente mientras le daba golpecitos en el brazo.

* * *

-¡Mira eso Su!- decía un emocionado Tino a la persona que tenía su lado mientras reclinaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y señalaba la imagen proyectada.- ¡El pequeño Su tiene esa apariencia!

-P'queño… Su…- Berwald flotó en el aire por unos segundos. En verdad eso había sonado tan tierno. Mientras Tino observaba maravillado la imagen de la pequeña cosita antropomorfa flotando en el medio acuático a su alrededor, Berwald se inclinó a su lado para besarle la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Gr'cias…

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso Su?- Tino se sentía confundido, de verdad que la sonrisa misteriosa de Berwald podía confundirlo y regocijarlo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Es tan bonito!

-¿Eso piensas? ¡Es tipo como que la cosa más loca que he visto! – decía un despreocupado Feliks mientras mordía uno de los extraños bocadillos que tenía acostumbrado comer, al tiempo que retiraba las migas de pan que caían sobre su nueva playera que apuntaba a Toris y llevaba escrito "El del desliz".

-Esa cosa loca es lo que llevas dentro y es mi bebé…- dijo Toris tratando de no perder la compostura.

-Estoy como que totalmente en desacuerdo, Liet.

-¡Feliks es parte del proceso de la vida!

-¡Totalmente no! ¡Mi hijo ahora mismo se está formando de la mejor forma y tú vienes a querer venderle la idea de que es esa cosa rara! ¡Lo estafas!

-Mi muy querido dolor de cabeza que responde al nombre de Feliks… ¡todos los niños empiezan a desarrollarse de esa forma!

-¡No!

-¡Y luego nacen, caminan, crecen, hacen sus necesidades, hablan, y son tan normales como el resto!

-¡El mío tendrá un tórax transformer! ¡Y un ojo biónico que se moverá en distintas direcciones marca Megatron!

Toris se recargó contra el respaldo, cualquier niño normal se desarrollaba de la forma que él conocía… claro… cualquier niño Normal que no tuviera a Feliks como madre. Sintió que tomaban su mano mientras se acercaban a su oído.

-Si quieres que deje de decir incoherencias…

-Ya lo sé…- dijo sonriéndole al polaco para luego besarlo.

* * *

-¡Y bueno! ¡Es hora de explicarles cómo va a darse todo éste milagro! – dijo Alfred elevando el tono de voz al notar que había perdido la atención de su público. La escena cambió a los típicos cuadros de aparatos reproductores, tanto masculinos como femeninos.

-Wow… Arthur no tiene uno de éstos…- decía Alfred mientras observaba y se daba cuenta del silencio en la sala.- ¡Muy bien! Ahora seguimos. Ya sé que todos quisieran una explicación medianamente creíble de qué pasó. ¡Es simple!

Todos miraron a Alfred con mucha atención mientras él se preparaba para soltar el secreto más grande del universo.

-¡MAGIA! – dijo mientras cambiaba la siguiente diapositiva a una que parecía ser de Dr. House haciendo cosplay de Harry Potter, con varita y cicatriz incluida.

-¡Alfred tómate las cosas en serio por una vez en tu vida!- le reclamaba su hermano desde la primera fila.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Un fantasma!

-¡Soy Canadá demonios!

-¿¡Eres un fantasma y no crees en la magia!

Matthew fue rápidamente atrapado por Francis, de no ser así parecía que podría atacar a Alfred en cualquier momento.

-¡Alfred! ¡Por cuestiones hormonales Mattie anda un poco bravo! ¡No lo provoques!- gritaba Francis forcejeando contra el más "inocente" de los hermanos.

-Pero onii-san…- dijo sensualmente Matthew mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Francis y se movía sensualmente.- así es como te gusta, ¿no?

Francis no lo resistió y terminó escapando de la sala con Matthew en brazos.

-Bueno… he ahí otro punto… los cambios hormonales.- dijo Alfred.- A continuación, una pequeña demostración de cuán extraños pueden ser… no apto para niños ni personas con problemas cardíacos.

Agradecería que sigan viéndome con los mismos ojos luego de esto…

En la siguiente diapositiva se enseñaba un video. Alfred se tapó el rostro mientras el video corría. Se centraba en el pasillo de su casa, donde Arthur, llevando apenas tres meses de embarazo y aún el vientre plano, parecía esperar algo. Entonces entró en escena Alfred.

Alfred. Hola cariño, ¿qué haces?

Arthur: ¡Aléjate idiota!

Alfred: ¿Eh? Pero si yo…

Arthur: ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No me entiendes! ¡No sabes cómo me siento!

Alfred: Pero cariño…

En ese momento se veía a Alfred aproximándose a Arthur para abrazarlo.

Arthur: *Riendo con el gesto sombrío propio de Iván*

Alfred: ¿Cariñito?

Arthur: *Lo besa apasionadamente* Esto es muy divertido… ¿no?

Alfred: ¿Arthur?

Arthur: Pero no es suficiente…

Siguiente escena, Arthur arrastrando a Alfred a su habitación mientras éste último intenta en vano escapar.

Escena final:

A la mañana siguiente:

Arthur: Qué bien dormí… ¡me siento tan lleno de energías! *camina por el pasillo camino al baño*

Alfred: *en una esquina del pasillo, completamente traumatizado* Uno dos… viene por mi… tres, cuatro… Arthur esta aquí… cinco, seis… ¿¡Arthur es ese un burro de verdad!... siete, ocho… ¡¿qué haces con ese tornillo y ese látigo?... nueve, diez… *burro rebuznando*

Fin.  
(Próximamente en cines)

Todos los presentes miraron a Alfred de forma fija, antes de comenzar a reír.

* * *

Fuera de la sala de conferencias.

-¡Qué indecente! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡A llegar tarde mejor ni hubiéramos venido!

-¡Déjame solo, señorito!

-¡No! ¿¡Eres tonto! ¡No vine hasta aquí para quedarme fuera del baño escuchando cómo lloriqueas!- decía Roderich mientras posaba una mano por encima del vientre que se le formaba.

-¡Él lo era todo para mí!

-¡Eso me decías a mi!

La pelea entre Roderich y Gilbert habría continuado de no ser que Vash se encontraba cerca y escuchó buena parte de la pelea.

-¿Porqué Prusia está encerrado en el baño? – preguntó Vash.

-Larga historia…- dijo Roderich recordando los eventos de esa semana.

* * *

-¡Deshazte al menos de diez pollos!

-¡Ellos me siguen!

-¡Mentiroso!

-Bueno, bueno… es tu culpa por mandarme a comprar huevos.

_Memorias de Gilbert:  
_  
Gilbert: Señora, ¿me vende quince huevos?

Mujer: Claro… *le alcanza los huevos* oh, estamos en promoción especial, por cada huevo te llevas un pollito.

Gilbert: *abriendo los ojos y sin pensarlo* ¡DEME CIEN!

Llegando a casa con cien pollitos bajo la ropa y en una mochilla, mientras lleva varios cartones de huevos balanceándose sobre su cabeza.

_Memorias de Roderich_

-¿Qué haremos con tantos pollos? – decía un preocupado Roderich mientras observaba el montón de pollitos que Gilbert había adoptado. – Bien… a nombrarlos… Milanesa1, Milanesa2, Milanesa3… Pollo al horno1, Pollo al horno2 y po…

-¡No los cocinaras!- gritaba Gilbert saliendo del baño, con el cuerpo mojado y desnudo como si hubiera escapado de la ducha.

-¡Ya crecieron!

-¡Aún así! ¡Son míos!...- iba a decir algo pero olfateó en el aire.- eso huele a…

-Pollo Asado.- sentenció Roderich mientras Gilbert salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina y encontraba a Elizaveta preparando la cena.

_Fin de las memorias.  
_  
-Y por eso Gilbo anda un poco… distímico.

-Ya veo…- dijo Vash.

-La verdad es tonto. Como si los pollos sintieran. Es decir, gastó el almuerzo de una semana en cien pollos… y lloriquea como niña porque nos comimos a uno.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe mientras Gilbert salía es éste, con los pantalones abajo, estirando una mano en actitud dramática.

-¡MONSTRUO! ¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!- decía mientras avanzaba y caía al suelo estrepitosamente.

Roderich se acercó a éste mientras aún lloraba y trataba de subirse los pantalones.

-Deja de llorar… ¡era un simple pollo, por Dios!

-¡No era un pollo cualquiera! Era el único con una motita en la cabeza que me hacía pensar en Mariazelle…-Gilbert hizo un puchero mientras Roderich lo miraba.- Era pollo Rode.

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre a un pollo?

-¡Era mi pollo especial, señorito!- gimoteó Gilbert. Roderich rió de buena gana. Ese tonto no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

-¡Y bueno! ¡Llegamos al punto! ¡El parto!

Todos observaban a Alfred mientras pasaba la siguiente diapositiva.

-Como es su primera vez, tendrán contracciones por doce horas, pero ¡oh! ¡No tienen canal de parto! Seguro se preguntarán cómo sacarán al bebé de ustedes. Pues…

Siguiente escena: Una mujer portando una aguja del tamaño de un brazo.

-Les presento a la Epidural. Sip, tendrán un parto por cesárea.

Silencio. Hasta donde Alfred podía ver, todos los ukes se habían desmayado o caído en un estado de shock, a excepción de Noruega, quien abanicaba con su gorro a un Islandia que se sostenía el vientre mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Le clavaran una agujota a mi Noru!- gritaba Dinamarca mientras abrazaba a Noruega. Éste alternaba las caricias en el rostro de Islandia con los golpes en el estómago de Dinamarca. - ¡Si no te mata, te hará invencible!

Tanto Ludwig como Antonio intentaban hacer que sus amados esposos recuperaran la conciencia. Ni bien Feliciano retornaba al mundo de los vivos, volvía a desmayarse al ver la aguja en la pantalla. Lovino en cambio, recuperaba el conocimiento, golpeaba a Antonio, lo insultaba y volvía a desmayarse.

Entonces, mientras todos trataban de reponerse de la depresión pre-parto y otros golpeaban a sus parejas, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Arthur con el pequeño Aaron en brazos, el cuál tenía los ojos enormes y llorosos en forma de huevo frito. Al reconocer a su papá estiró los diminutos bracitos hacia Alfred.

-¡Cariño! – Dijo éste sorprendido mientras se acercaba a Arthur y tomaba a su pequeño en brazos delicadamente. –te dije que no vinieras… no me gusta que tú y mi bebé caminen solos por ahí…

-Es que Aaron se puso un tanto inquieto cuando no te vio y ha estado sollozando todo el camino de venida.- contestó Arthur.

-Si… creo que lo he mimado demasiado… - sintió a su hijo aferrándose con fuerza a su ropa, buscando captar su atención.

Sintieron el peso de todas las miradas sobre ellos. Alfred los miró y dio el mensaje final.

-Ante todo recuerden… no se trata de traer una vida al mundo ni de unir dos naciones. Un hijo es esto… un lazo, algo abstracto como un sentimiento o un sueño hecho realidad, que vive y nos recuerda cada segundo lo mucho que amamos a esa persona especial. Y aunque éste pequeño llore cada tres horas, tengamos que comprar pañales por toneladas y tome mi peso en leche… en verdad les digo que nunca en su vida sentirán algo tan hermoso como el sentimiento de ser padres. Así que… espero todo salga bien para todos ustedes.

El auditorio se llenó de aplausos mientras Alfred se acercaba a Arthur y lo besaba delicadamente.

* * *

_Si el capítulo no salió muy bueno, de verdad lo lamento chicas… no me sentía muy motivada para hacerlo además de que carecía de conocimientos sobre éstos dos (¿se nota mucho?) Si no les ha gustado, díganmelo por favor, buscaré cómo recompensarles T.T Y sí, sé que tiene horrores ortográficos por los cuales merezco que me golpeen, linchen, apaleen... Pero me retrasé por mi examen final en la Uni... el cuál reprobé estrepitosamente T.T  
_

_La canción es I Do de Ilaria Graziano, la puse porque al ser éste el cap de Moe tenía que tener algo que me había dado. Quisiera que asl peronas me vieran como dice la letra de la canción. Es mi canción especial ^^  
_

_**Capítulo 9: Sacra promessa meinem Geliebten (Sagrada promesa a mi amado) [Alemania x Italia del norte]  
**_

No era sólo una promesa para la guerra. Esa cruz de hierro significaba mucho para ambos. El inicio de una nueva etapa, la promesa de siempre protegerse. Y ahora le tocaba a Feliciano demostrar cuál era su verdadera fuerza.(Este para mi super neechan: kitsune-chian)

**____****Capítulo 10: **Oree-sama no Awesome Liebe! [Prusia x Austria] 

El amor de Gilbo es Awesome como él. Pero Roderich parece no notarlo. Descabelladas ideas para enamorar a quien ama. Lo que empezó como una competencia contra Vash (el cuál no lo sabía), terminó como el deporte favorito de Elizaveta: Yaoi al extremo.

**____****Capítulo 11: **_Jäädytettyä vår_**_ (Primavera congelada) [Suecia x Finlandia] _**

La primavera puede congelarse en el tiempo.

* * *

**Spot:**

Kiku: No salimos en este cap...

Heracles: Por eso nos dejaron el spot.

Kiku: Mmmh.. es algo... ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Heracles: Quiero verte en toga... *¬*

Kiku: o_O

Si quieren ver a kiku entogado quiero review! *3*/


	9. Sacra promessa meinem Geliebten AlexNIt

_Capítulo dedicado a mi super neechan Kitsune-chian. T.T te quiero neechan! T-T_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**9: Sacra promessa meinem Geliebten**_

_La muerte y tú. Presentamos a la narradora. _

Primero los colores.  
Luego los humanos.  
Así es como acostumbro a ver las cosas.  
O, al menos, así intento verlas.

† **Un pequeño detalle †**

**Morirás**

Sinceramente, me esfuerzo por tratar el tema con tranquilidad, pero a casi todo el mundo le cuesta creerme, por más que yo proteste. Por favor, confía en mí. De verdad puedo ser alegre. Amable, agradable, afable… y eso sólo son las palabras que empiezan por "a". Pero no me pidas que sea simpática, la simpatía no va conmigo.

† **Respuesta al detalle anteriormente mencionado †**

**¿Te preocupa?**

**Insisto; no tengas miedo.**

**Si algo me distingue es que soy justa. **

Por supuesto, una introducción.  
Un comienzo.  
¿Qué habrá sido de mis modales?

Podría presentarme como es debido pero, la verdad, no es necesario. Pronto me conocerás bien, todo depende de una compleja combinación de variables. Por ahora baste con decir que, tarde o temprano, apareceré ante ti con la mayor cordialidad. Tomaré tu alma en mis manos, un color se posará sobre mi hombro y te llevaré conmigo con suma delicadeza.

Cuando llegue el momento te encontraré tumbado (pocas veces encuentro a la gente de pié) y tendrás el cuerpo rígido. Esto tal vez te sorprenda: un grito dejará su rastro en el aire. Después, sólo oiré mi propia respiración, y el olor, y mis pasos.

Casi siempre consigo salir ilesa.  
Encuentro un color, aspiro el cielo.  
Me ayuda a relajarme.

A veces, sin embargo, no es tan fácil, y me veo arrastrada hacia los supervivientes, que siempre se llevan la peor parte. Los observo mientras andan tropezando en la nueva situación, la desesperación y la sorpresa. Sus corazones están heridos, sus pulmones dañados.

Lo que a su vez, me lleva al tema del que estoy hablándote esta noche, o esta tarde, a la hora o el color que sea. Es la historia de uno de esos perpetuos supervivientes, una nación menuda que sabía muy bien qué significa la palabra abandono.

_La nación eternamente joven. _

_Dachau - 1945_

Esa mañana, todo le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Lo que parecía ser la solución a sus problemas de pobreza, una salida para su nación, se había convertido en uno de los mayores errores de la humanidad.

Yo caminaba, esparciendo colores y cargando almas sobre mi hombro. A pesar de que todo había terminado y que yo al fin tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad (mentira, tendría trabajo como todos los días por el resto de la esternidad, solo que ahora sería otra vez un rango establecido) pude notar una de esas almas que tiempo atrás había logrado escapar de mí.

Caminaba con la vista fija en las baldosas oscuras del campo de Dachau. A su alrededor, otras personas con el mismo uniforme verde turquesa oscuro corrían de un lado para otro, abordando sus autos, camiones, o lo que pudieran para escapar. La noche anterior se habían encargado de llevar a "los indeseables" que habían logrado capturar a otros campos de concentración, o al menos eso les habían dicho. Ludwig (que así se llamaba la nación) sabía que ocurriría una de dos: o los matarían en el camino por algún lugar desolado, o tendrían suerte de ser encontrados por los aliados y liberados.

Aún así, pensaba en sus ciudadanos, que habían quedado como los malos de la película. No importaba qué, habían nacido en su tierra, eran parte de él y le importaban.

Pero también estaban "los otros", venidos de otras tierras y cuyos hijos habían nacido en Alemania. ¿Acaso ellos no valían igual? ¿Acaso sólo le importaban aquellos que compartían sus rasgos arios?

Siguió caminando hasta que las baldosas se habían convertido en tierra y podía sentir que los prisioneros escondidos salían de los lugares más recónditos del campo, observándolo. El uniforme que antes se había burlado del pijama con rayas ahora era señalado por dedos esqueléticos e insultado en diferentes idiomas. Reconoció su propio idioma, algo de italiano, uno que otro polaco y lo que creyó entender como ruso.

-Esto es de verdad espantoso. - escuchó que le decían. Se volvió y encontró a su hermano observándolo de reojo, sentado en una gran zanja mientras en la mano apretaba la cruz de hierro. Ludwig se acercó a éste para luego observar la gran zanja llena de cuerpos de personas exterminadas la semana pasada. El olor putrefacto no pudo con él, fue suficiente en comparación del sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba. De verdad que de un principio, en 1933, no fue su idea exterminar a ninguno de ellos… a ninguno de esos seis millones.

† **Un detalle sobre Gilbert Weilschmith †**

**Muchos años atrás,**

**me hizo una oferta que yo no podía rehusar.**

-¿De quién fue la idea?- murmuró Ludwig mientras permanecía de pié al lado de Gilbert. El albino cerró los ojos para recordar nombres.

-Obviamente empezó con el austriaco ese que nunca visitó uno de estos campos… Hitler. – silencio por unos segundos, habían más nombres. Y sí, te diré que Herr Führer nunca, repito, nunca visitó uno de esos campos. Sino quizás lo habría pensado dos veces. Oh, aquí vienen los nombres. - Himmler, Eichmann… no me obligues a recordarlos West, no tengo buena memoria.

-O al menos…

-Eso quiero pensar. – Dijo en un suspiro. A pesar de ser una nación, no estamos hablando de un pedazo de tierra amorfo, sino de una persona, que al igual que tú respira, crece, muere…- ¿Nos justificaría de alguna forma?

-No.

-La lista de quienes nos odian será grande. – sentenció Gilbert luego de dos minutos y veintisiete segundos enteros de silencio.

-Polonia para empezar…

-Estonia, Holanda, Checoslovaquia, Letonia, Serbia, Islas Channel, Francia, Bielorusia, Ucrania, Noruega, Lituania, Bélgica, Rumania, Japón...

-Italia y Austria también. – soltó Ludwig.

-Si... – Gilbert se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y acomodándose la gorra militar sobre la cabeza.- Las consecuencias van a ser enormes, pequeño West.

-Quizás…

-No, en verdad van a serlo. Al menos para mí.

Pudieron escuchar sonidos de tanques disparando, bombas y demás artillería a no más de un kilómetro del campo.

-Los americanos son ruidosos…

El bullicio se acrecentó, haciendo que los prisioneros volvieran a esconderse y dejaran a ambos hermanos completamente solos.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos en los que se escuchaba el griterío de los soldados americanos capturando a algunos agentes nazis, ordenándoles ponerse de espaldas contra la pared.

-Una vez, Francis me comentó algo que le había escuchado decir a Arthur sobre Alfred.- comenzó Gilbert rompiendo el silencio entre él y su hermano, mientras escuchaban a los americanos dando algunas órdenes en inglés.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando entra en guerra…se convierte en el peor monstruo que pueda existir… y es incluso peor que Iván.

Una sombra se interpuso entre ambos hermanos.

-Pero si los héroes somos buenos.- dijo Alfred para luego taparse la nariz con la mano.- ¡Vaya qué peste! ¡Toda Alemania tiene ese olor a sangre podrida!

-No has venido aquí para ser catador de olores.

-Es verdad.- dijo bajando la mano y sonriendo.

† **Alfred F. Jones †**

**Nación: Estados Unidos de América**

**Siempre se pregunta**

"**¿Por qué Inglaterra me mira con esos ojos tan tristes?"**

-De todas formas ya se acabó.

-Not yet…

No estoy segura si la nación de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos azules dijo algo más en el idioma universal. Solo sentí que otra vez tendría trabajo. Me giré, dejando atrás a las tres personas dispuesta a hacer mi trabajo.

Disparos, miles de ellos eliminando a los últimos nazis que quedaban en los alrededores de Dachau. Más heridas para Alemania, más personas muertas… más trabajo para mí.

-Ahora si se acabó, Alemania. Eso es por las cincuenta veces que molestaste a Arthur.

† **Arthur Kirkland †**

**Nación: Inglaterra**

**Cercano y distante. **

**Así se sentía respecto a la nación que más había amado.**

**Al único que le había mostrado su verdadera forma. **

* * *

A pesar de todo, Alfred le había dejado marcharse. No porque le tuviera lástima, sino porque sabía que el verdadero infierno lo viviría Ludwig cuando caminara por su tierra, destrozada bajo los ataques de los aliados.

De la misma forma que había recorrido Dachau, lo hizo en Berlín, con la única diferencia de ver soldados rusos en vez de americanos.

Se sentó en una de las que quería pensar que eran rocas y no los escombros de una casa antes habitada y con personas. Sintió una gran mano presionando su cabeza. Esa mano que es incluso más pesada que la mía.

-Eeeeeh… Alemania está triste. – dijo con ese tono infantil propio de él. Siempre actuando como un niño, debido a que su corazón se congeló en alguna parte de su historia, negándose a crecer.- Es divertido.

-No molestes Rusia…

-No estás en condiciones de quejarte, ¿o si?- le dijo mirándole desde arriba con los ojos violáceos refulgiendo. Incluso a mí me atemorizan esos ojos.

† **Iván Braginski †**

**Nación: Rusia**

**Un corazón congelado por el dolor. **

**Lágrimas que se negaron a salir. **

**Los hombros cansados de ayudarme a cargar tantas almas. **

-Si comparamos lo que hiciste con las cosas que hice…o más bien me obligaron a hacer…

-No lo intentes. Si quisieras comparar las atrocidades cometidas en mi casa, tendrías que juntar todas las atrocidades cometidas en el mundo incluida ésta, juntarlas y entonces recién compararlas conmigo.

-No hay punto de comparación Rusia. Tú eres peor que yo.

-Pequeña diferencia, lo mío lo mantengo en mí. No como tú.

Otro de los silencios a los que Ludwig se había acostumbrado en ese día. Y luego murmuró lo poco que sabía en ruso, lo poco que sabía en cualquier otro idioma.

-Pachemu? (¿Por qué?)

-Patamu chto… ya jachu… i ya magu. (Porque… yo quiero… y puedo.)

Presionó la gran mano contra la gorra de Ludwig, bajándola y tapando sus ojos, para luego acercarse a su oído.

-Te aconsejo que no lo veas. Es lo último de misericordia que tendré contigo.- dijo para luego acercarse al grupo de soldados rusos, quienes acercaron las extremidades al cuerpo cuando Iván se acercó.- Vlieried!

Otra vez, discúlpenme por tener que ir a trabajar. Iván me explota laboralmente.

No necesitaba saber ruso para entenderlo, los disparos y los pasos ágiles y rápidos de los rusos le avisaban lo que sucedía ahí también.

† **Pequeña gran diferencia para tomar en cuenta†**

**Cuando los rusos llegaron a Berlin,**

**éste en su mayoría se encontraba habitado por mujeres y niños,**

**quienes no tenían la mínima esperanza de defenderse o escapar.**

Quiso pensar que era justo, que ellos habían apoyado esa estrafalaria idea de ese hombre bajito con bigote pequeño y cabello peinado al lado opuesto del común. Era justo, un judío por un alemán, y sin embargo…

Algo cayó en medio de los escombros cercanos a Ludwig. Era agua, pero no era época de lluvia.

* * *

_Nuevos inicios: _

En medio de un Berlín destrozado y una Alemania dividida en cuatro, Ludwig descansaba entre las cenizas de lo que pudo ser el centro del tercer Reich, observando algunas casas arder, las cenizas elevarse y volver a caer como la nieve; y ningún ruido que acompañara la tétrica y frágil escena. A su lado derecho en la calzada pudo ver lo que fueran los dibujos de tiza por niños que en la mañana estuvieran jugando rayuela. Acarició el trazo con la mano derecha mientras observaba, ausente, la ciudad muerta.

Cerró los ojos que tanto le pesaban. Creyó tener el vestigio de un sueño, de una época distante la cual el no conocía, o al menos creía no conocer. Otra vez, esa niña de vestido verde, sonriéndole cálidamente. ¿De dónde la conocía?

-Sacro Imperio Romano… despierta… oye… ¡despierta!

-¡ALEMANIA DESPIERTA!

Un golpe en el estómago que le hizo creer que podría vomitar sus vísceras lo despertó. El rostro infantil era reemplazado por uno que era casi igual de infantil… se parecía… entonces…

† **Feliciano Vargas †**

**Nación: Italia**

**Muy directo.**

**Una de las pocas personas que no arrastra el dolor por años.**

-¡Alemania! ¿¡Estás bien! – preguntó preocupado de rodillas a su lado. Ludwig terminó de incorporarse para observarle.

-Ah… si… estoy…- no, no lo estaba. Se calló logrando preocupar al otro.- Tú… dime… ¿tú estás bien?

-Un poco herido pero si.- contestó Feliciano para luego abrazar cálidamente a Ludwig.- estaba preocupado…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque somos amigos! ¡No quiero perder a alguien que quiero nunca más!

-¿Nunca más?

Otro golpe en su mente.  
_  
-¡Te esperaré! ¡Volveremos a vernos! ¡De seguro que sí!_

¿Qué era todo eso? En verdad debía estar mal de la cabeza. ¿Recordar ese tipo de cosas justo ahora? Justo ahora que se desmoronaba poco a poco y sentía que todos en el mundo querrían verlo muerto o en el mejor de los casos sufriendo.

-¡Y porque quiero mucho a Alemania!

Algo oprimió su corazón. Si quieres a alguien… entonces no quieres verlo muerto ni sufriendo. Sintió uno de los tantos abrazos a los que se había acostumbrado en ese tiempo, rodeándolo y apaciguando ese sentimiento que le consumía.

* * *

A Ludwig le gustaba mucho la calidez de la casa de Feliciano. Era un lugar tranquilo, cálido, sin muchos problemas y que rápidamente olvidaría los errores de ese país.

¿Lo harían?

Ludwig no podía sino sentirse culpable todo ese tiempo. En las reuniones con otros países, se sentía como aquél que sobraba, aquél que no era bien recibido, aquél que echarían en cualquier momento.

Siempre siendo observado…

Siempre lo miraban desde arriba como si de la peor basura se tratara. A gilbert, por su parte, no le importaba. Relaciones diplomáticas eran sólo eso, no tenía porqué sentir algo por el desprecio de los otros hacia sí, así se tratara de Antonio o Francis, que en un momento fueron sus amigos. Pero para Ludwig, que nunca había guardado cercanía con algún otro país, además de Italia, en sí le preocupaba el rumbo que als cosas habían tomado.

Y sin embargo, en las noches que la tristeza lo consumía, sentía que podía olvidarlo todo con Feliciano a su lado. Le bastaba una cena preparada por él, unos segundos riendo, o un simple abrazo para sentirse bien y olvidar el odio de los demás.

Fue así que, una de tantas noches en las que Feliciano le había pedido a Ludwig que lo abrazara, éste pasó los brazos por la cintura del más pequeño, mientras éste se colgaba de su cuello.

Besó a Feliciano en la mejilla derecha, y cuando se disponía a besarle en la otra no pudo contenerse y se detuvo a medio camino, para besarlo en los labios. Como si de un sueño se tratara, sus sentidos mezclaban las sensaciones, el corazón iría a explotarles en algún momento… y sin embargo querían seguir sintiendo esa dulce tortura dentro de ellos.

† **Pensamientos en la cabeza de Ludwig †**

**Como todos los enamorados,**

**Sentía que el mundo podía derrumbarse…**

**Y no le importaría. **

* * *

El tiempo pasó lentamente, como sólo pasa para aquellos que lo tienen hasta para desperdiciarlo. Pero Ludwig no desperdiciaba ni un segundo al lado de Feliciano, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ser "un amante digno de Alemania".

Feliciano había aprendido a despertarse temprano, a comer las papas aplastadas con wurst y cerveza (era lo único que Ludwig sabía hacer, y se turnaban para cocinar), incluso había aprendido a dejar de temblar por todo lo que le pasara.

Por su parte Ludwig había dejado de regañarlo por cada vez que se caía, se hacía una herida mínima y lloraba por cuarenta minutos. Simplemente reía ante lo tonto de las situaciones, para luego continuar escuchando el interminable repertorio de ideas graciosas de Feliciano.

Si, completamente diferentes. La pareja perfecta.

Y así, entre alegrías que tapaban tristezas, risas que ocultaban un corazón herido y palabras dulces y traviesos juegos del italiano rompiendo el muro de seriedad del alemán, pasó todo un año.

En su aniversario, mientras intentaba no ponerse nervioso (como era su costumbre cuando de expresar sus sentimientos se trataba), Ludwig le regaló a Feliciano un anillo de compromiso.

† **Otras cosas que Ludwig le entregó a Feliciano ese día †**

**Una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras.**

**Una bolita roja destrozada, que antes tenía forma de corazón.**

**La última luz en su alma. **

* * *

Ambos lo sabían. Esa noche tenía que ocurrir. No era pronto, más bien sintieron como que se habían esperado demasiado.

-¿De verdad estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Ludwig mientras yacía al lado de Feliciano, ambos completamente desnudos, descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, sentimientos ocultos y el deseo de sentirse uno con esa persona especial.

-Yo si lo estoy. – contestó con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Ludwig se sintió un tanto inseguro. Le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía, temía herir de alguna forma a esa persona que todo ese tiempo sólo le había dado felicidad.

No estaba seguro de cómo había empezado, ni porqué había permitido que las cosas se dieran hasta ese punto. Lo único que sabía era que no se arrepentía de nada.

Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no marcarle el cuerpo, no morderlo o ni siquiera abrazarlo con fuerza. Apenas y sí se movía.

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del italiano, sintiendo la calidez propia de la nación en contraste contra su cuerpo ligeramente frío. Sintió un estremecimiento extraño en el estómago al sentir la piel de Feliciano contra éste, dicha sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras con las manos, recorría el cuerpo del otro acariciándolo, deseándolo, buscando algún vestigio de inseguridad o dolor en sus gestos. Pero no, se estaba entregando completamente, sin tapujos ni resguardos. Para él estaría bien lo que fuera que Ludwig hiciera.

Ludwig se negó a soltar los labios de Feliciano mientras invadía su cuerpo, quería sentir en ellos algún signo de incomodidad por parte del otro.

Seguía correspondiéndole. Seguía entregándose, sin temor a nada. Los cuerpos se movían en un compás perfecto, los gemidos del uno nacían en su garganta y morían en la del otro, los labios se entrelazaban, se separaban por segundos y volvían a encontrarse. Como si ambos hubieran sido diseñados, el uno para complementar al otro en todo sentido.

† **Algo que Ludwig descubrió esa noche †**

**Su mayor temor en el mundo:**

**Perder a Feliciano.**

-Ich liebe dich Italien.- susurró sobre los labios de Feliciano, cercano al clímax. El italiano le besó suavemente, pasó los dedos por los cabellos despeinados del alemán.

Por algún motivo le encantaba verlo completamente fuera de su acostumbrada perfección. El cabello despeinado, la piel brillante, el cuerpo sin el uniforme perfectamente planchado… la imperfección perfecta.

-Ti amo.

* * *

En medio de la noche, mientras Feliciano dormía profundamente y Ludwig lo contemplaba, por algún motivo notó un pequeño brillo proveniente del cuerpo del italiano. Era la cruz de hierro que le había dado tiempo atrás.

Esa cruz que ahora representaba el recuerdo de una de las peores decisiones de su vida descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Feliciano.

-No importa lo que pase… no puedo escapar de mi pasado.- se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Fría.

La mañana estaba fría, lo suficiente para despertar a Feliciano quien buscó el calor de Ludwig. No se encontraba.

Tanteó con la mano por encima de la cama, buscando el cuerpo de su amado, mas no lo encontró. En su lugar sintió la textura de algo que reconoció como papel. Lo estiró hacia sí para leerlo.

† **Lettera†**

_**Liebe Italien:**_

_**Ich bin tot. Es tut mir leid.**_

_**Deutschland**_

Querido Italia  
Estoy muerto. Lo siento.  
Alemania.

* * *

Un sonido en la casa de Austria logró, increíblemente, perturbar el sueño de Gilbert.

-Mmmh… señorito contesta el teléfono.- murmuró mientras se movía dentro de la cama.

-Contéstalo tú.

-Tengo flojera…

-Eres un tonto. – Roderich suprimió un bostezo mientras Gilbert se restregaba los ojos.

-Despierta señorito.

-No…

Gilbert se estiró con pereza mientras estiraba una mano hacia el teléfono.

-El super mega fabuloso Yo está muy ocupado haciendo cosas sucias con Rode, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, biiiiiip.

-¡Prusia! ¡Te necesito! ¡Alemania desapareció! – escuchó que lloraban del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tonto… West está ahí, ¿no lo ves? Cerca de Francia y Polonia y Austria y…

-¡No! ¡Ludwig no está! ¡Me dejó una nota de despedida!

Gilbert abrió los ojos.

-¡Iremos a buscarlo!- dijo antes de colgar y asumiendo una posición de héroe que hubiera dejado al mismísimo Alfred muy atrás - ¡Al Gilbomovil! (Rode ponte de cuatro y aprende a correr así)

-Chistoso…

† **Roderich Edelstein †**

**Nación: Austria**

**Alguien duro para expresar sus sentimientos en palabras.**

**Por eso toca el piano.**

* * *

_La muerte de una nación:_

No debía preocuparse, eso quería pensar. Si él desaparecía, la nación le pertenecería a su hermano y casi nadie notaría el cambio.

Nadie le extrañaría, nadie le echaría en falta… es más, esperaba que eso lograra regocijarlos. Al fin, el país que más problemas le había traído al mundo el último siglo iría a desaparecer del mapa y ya no molestaría a nadie.

No… Alemania no desaparecería, porque a una nación no se la traga la tierra de la nada sólo porque decida terminar con su "inmortalidad". Simplemente desaparecería Ludwig,

Caminó por los vacíos pasillos de Dachau, recorriendo con la mirada aquél infierno que hacía no mucho más de dos años, estaba repleto de personas, las cuales eran eliminadas al tercer día de llegar.

Escuchó el eco de sus pasos. Sabía que muchos, a pesar de haber concluido la guerra, seguirían pagándolo. Familias desmembradas, destrozadas, rotas, separadas, incompletas. Personas que lloraban al descubrir en las listas el final de sus seres queridos. Niños sin padres, esposas sin hijos ni esposos… y eso sólo de un lado. Los otros, quienes se privaban de llamarse una "Raza Superior" ahora enfrentarían numerosos juicios en los cuales se definiría su destino. Ludwig quería pensar que no tendrían un final parecido al de la "Raza Inferior". Entendía que me habían dado demasiado trabajo en esos años.

Y un olor penetrante pudo contra él. Un aroma nunca antes sentido y sin embargo le conmovió profundamente, llenando cada espacio de su ser. Estaba alucinando… debía estar alucinando… ¿Rosas?

Es lo que sienten todos cuando sienten mi aroma.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró tranquilamente.

-Soy mucho… y de lo mucho que soy poco vas a entender. – le respondí mirando su espalda.

-Ya veo… has venido por mí.

-Primero los colores… luego…

-Los humanos.

-Exacto. - ¡qué bien me conocía! Y claro, me había tenido en su tierra por mucho tiempo.

Silencio. El silencio que le recordó ese fatídico día.

-Entonces apresúrate.

-No eres un humano. No como todos. Ustedes se atienen a otras reglas y hay alguien que ha hecho un trato conmigo. ¿O va a hacerlo? - En verdad, el tiempo es confuso para mí. Pasado, presente y futuro me da igual.

-Siempre quise saber… si tenías un rostro debajo de ese manto negro.

Otra vez esa idea. Siempre me imaginan toda huesuda y demacrada. Los años no pasan para mí, ¿cómo irían mis carnes a corroerse con el tiempo? El tiempo es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi rostro? Ve y trae un espejo… soy quien tengo que ser.

Escuchó que mis pasos se acercaban a él. No se atrevió a voltear y mirar, temía encontrarse con algo que iría a traumarlo de por vida. Como todos los demás.

Saqué aquello que me había molestado en el bolsillo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era que en verdad molestase estando ahí, sino quem me exigía, con una voz casi imperceptible, que la regresara a quien le pertenecía. La extendí hacia Ludwig. Sintió algo recorrer el borde interno de su mano derecha.

-¿Y eso?

-Algo que derramaste tiempo atrás, cuando lograste escapar de mí.

† **El objeto en la mano de Ludwig †**

**Un pedazo de tela en el que se encuentra pintada aquella niña durmiendo.**

-Su nombre era… ¿cuál era?... no puedo recordarlo. Ni siquiera sé si son mis recuerdos.

-Es Italia. Y tú deberías estar consciente de qué cosas son tuyas y cuales no. – me daba tristeza dejar ese retrato tan bonito pintado por un niño siglos atrás. No porque fuese bonito, sino porque los humanos tienden a dejar parte de su vida, escencia, todo aquello que desconozco en lo que hacen. Por un segundo me hace comprender lo que sienten cuando los llevo conmigo.  
Ludwig sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en miles de pedazos, que caían y se clavaban en el estómago. Ese recuerdo…

† **Erinnerungen/ Memorias †**

**1: Un Francia joven empuñando la espada en actitud beligerante frente a él.**

**2: La sensación de mariposas en el estómago.**

**3: El olor de la pintura sobre el lienzo que tenía un conejo a medio pintar.**

Los ojos le ardían, se sentían pesados. Pudo sentirse nuevamente solo en ese campo. Su acompañante se había ido.

-De todas formas… ya no importa…- dijo mientras sacaba el reluciente revólver de su funda en el cinturón.- Un nazi menos… un error menos… ya no es tiempo de dudarlo…

Posó el cañón del revólver a un lado de su sien mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que no doliera mucho. No… ¿en qué pensaba en verdad? ¿En qué piensan los suicidas los últimos segundos antes de morir?

† **Respuesta †**

**Piensan por un segundo en las personas que dejarán atrás.**

**Y también piensan que un día superarán su muerte.**

**A final de cuentas… no creen ser nada importante. **

Primero los colores, luego las personas. Es así como la muerte ordena las cosas. Tres colores marcarían una de las mayores atrocidades de la historia. El negro de la esvástica, el blanco círculo en el que ésta descansaba y el rojo del rectángulo que los contenía.

También habían marcado la memoria de varias naciones, el blanco de la piel de un muerto, el negro corazón lleno de odio y el rojo de herida abierta.

Y ahora, esos colores marcarían el final de Ludwig, el blanco de la nieve, el negro del revólver y el rojo de su sangre.

-¡Alemania!- escuchó que le llamaban.

-Alucino…

-¡West!

-En verdad debo estar mal de la cabeza…

-¡Alemania! ¡No lo hagas!

No era una alucinación. Se giró para encontrarse con Feliciano y Gilbert, ambos corriendo hacia él, cansados y formando una pequeña nube blanca al exhalar.

-¡Alemania! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría!- dijo Feliciano sin notar el revólver en las manos de Ludwig, acercándose a éste con intenciones de abrazarlo. Se sintió triste al notar que Ludwig hacía un movimiento esquivo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Italia… vete de vuelta…- le dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Yo… debo pagar por las tonterías que hice. Por cada persona muerta…

-¡West no digas tonterías!

-¡Tú también lo sabes! ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! Debo pagarlo…- dijo reacomodando el cañón del revólver sobre su sien.

-West… baja el arma por favor…

-¡No!

-West… no quieres que saque mi arma secreta.

-¡Inténtalo!

Feliciano abrió los ojos como las pocas veces que podía hacerlo. ¿El arma secreta de Prusia? ¿Qué sería? ¿Le haría daño a Alemania?

-¡No! ¡Prusia no le hagas daño a Alemania! – dijo corriendo, parándose frente a Ludwig y abrazándolo, estirándose cuan alto era.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Vas a mancharte!

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte solo, Alemania!

-¡Es hora de que valores tu vida!- dijo Gilbert.- ¡Te dije que bajaras el arma por las buenas, hermanito!

-¡No Prusia! No…

Gilbert sacó su arma secreta, la cual logró hacer que Ludwig soltara el revólver (y de alguna forma deseara en verdad haberse matado minutos antes.)

† **Arma secreta de Prusia †**

**No mayor a 17 x 15 cm **

**Algo que parecía ser:**

**Inglaterra ukeando de la peor forma a…**

**¡¿Rusia?**

**

* * *

**

Sentados en una grada de lo que antes fuera una de tantas barracas de Dachau, Felicano se negaba a soltar la mano de Ludwig.

Una forma más de aferrarse a la vida. O de aferrar a alguien a ésta.

-Tú sabes que hay cosas que no son para siempre…- le dijo Ludwig.

-No me digas eso… siento que estás despidiéndote. – contestó con tristeza.

-Sería tarde para hacerlo.-contestó pasando la mano que tenía libre por los cabellos castaños de Feliciano y atraerlo hacia sí.

-Perdón…- dijo finalmente el italiano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no ser suficiente…

-¿Qué?

-Alemania siempre me estás cuidando. Cuando hago tonterías o estoy en peligro vienes por mí, siempre me sacas de los problemas en los que me meto, sin importarte si eso significará luego un problema para ti. Lo siento…

Ludwig sintió algo en el pecho. Algo le dolía interiormente. Cerró los ojos intentando aclarar esas imágenes en su mente.

-Sería mejor que te alejes de mí.- dijo casi sin pensar. Feliciano pegó un pequeño brinco mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de Ludwig entre las suyas.

-¡No! Todo este tiempo, aunque pasaron cosas malas, ¡también pasaron cosas buenas! Tú, Japón y yo nos divertimos mucho conviviendo juntos, conociéndonos y más que nada… fue muy especial para mí estar cerca de Alemania…

-Incluso Japón debe odiarme. Su país sufrió uno de las peores catástrofes… A pesar de que yo me rendí, él siguió peleando porque creía en mí, al igual que tú o mi hermano… y solo para salir más herido. Si nos divertimos, fue porque ignorábamos el daño que le hacíamos a otros, no éramos conscientes de cuánto estaban sufriendo los demás por nuestra culpa… al menos por mis descuidos…

Ludwig volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar Feliciano, había logrado deprimirlo. Volvió a cerrarlos para suspirar largamente.

-Prusia me dijo que te diera esto…- dijo Feliciano mientras dejaba una cruz de hierro sobre la mano de Ludwig. La que él había portado en su tiempo, se encontraba ahora en medio de los escombros olvidados de una casa en Berlín.

-¿Por qué?

-Del pasado no se puede escapar… Eso lo aprendí de pequeño. Pero tampoco es bueno arrastrarlo. Sino simplemente aceptarlo.

Ludwig miró sorprendido al italiano. Sonrió con suavidad mientras se aferraba a él para besarlo firmemente.

† **La promesa de Feliciano †**

**Si no puedo evitar que te hieran,**

**al menos puedo sanar tus heridas…**

**

* * *

**

-Han pasado años y sin embargo no te has olvidado de esto. – me dijo en un susurro mientras sentía cómo iría a quebrarse en muy poco tiempo.

-Un pequeño detalle…- pasé mis manos blancas por el rostro igual de blanco del otro. Gilbert, acostumbrado a sentir las manos de las personas un tanto tibias, se estremeció bajo el toque gélido y sin pulso de la mía. – Morirás como nación.

-Lo sé. Y sin embargo seguiré vivo.

-Vas a dividirte.- dije intentando que Gilbert tuviera en cuenta aquellas cosas a las que se tendría que atener.

† **A quien vine a cobrarle †**

**Gilbert**

**Precio: Dejar de ser una nación.**

**Disolución de Prusia, 1947**

**Motivo: La vida y felicidad de su hermano. **

-Una parte a Polonia, otra a Rusia, pero la más importante se queda con Alemania.

-¿Importante? - pregunté

-Mi corazón.- vi un pedazo de su corazón salir por los ojos. Era una lágrima que cayó en mi mano. Estaba tan tibia... - Espero que el pequeño West siempre sea feliz.

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo asegurarte.

* * *

_Actualidad._

Han pasado tantos años de eso hasta ahora. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de cómo pero Feliciano está esperando familia de Ludwig.

Paseaba por una Alemania completamente reconstruida. De esos días, no queda nada, al menos sólo recuerdos, ya no escombros.

La bolita sin forma volvió a ser un corazón. La tierra destrozada ahora daba las más hermosas flores en primavera, sin importar qué tan crudo fuese el invierno, y esa nación no volvió a darme tanto trabajo.

Ludwig y Feliciano, cada uno se esfuerza a su manera por mantener esas promesas que se hicieron. Nunca abandonarse, nunca dejar que algo hiera al otro, siempre contarse todo, siempre tener algo más que dar por el otro...

Y no, Gilbert no murió como mueren las personas. Sólo dejó de ser una nación, pero esa es otra historia.

¿Qué pasó con el pedazo de tela que me encontré y devolví a su dueño?

Así como hay la leyenda del hilo rojo que une a los amantes desde el momento de su nacimiento, ese pedazo de tela es algo así como la materialización de ese hilo.

Porque en verdad hay algo que ni el tiempo puede corroer, ni los años pueden olvidar y ni yo puedo echar al hombro y llevarme.

El amor verdadero.

* * *

_Otra historia. _

Alfred caminaba en dirección a la cocina de su casa con Aaron en brazos. Las grandes ojeras se notaban por debajo de los lentes.

Al pequeño Aaron, que en un principio fuera el bebé más tranquilo del planeta, se le había dado por llorar cada media hora y en la noche. Alfred detestaba despertar a Arthur, suficiente con que él se encargara del pequeño en el día, (además que tenía el sueño terriblemente pesado) por lo que había resuelto despertarse cada tiempo para alimentar al bebé, cambiarle los pañales o simplemente hacerlo pasear por la casa en brazos. Éste último era el motivo mayor por el cual el bebé lloraba.

-Cariño deberías dejar dormir a papá un poco, ¿no crees? – le decía mientras lo alzaba en el aire y el niño reía. Por esa sonrisa él sentía que podía desvelarse todo un año.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en toda la casa. Alfred se dirigió a la puerta principal, para observar tras la gran reja, cruzando su jardín, a tres personas que eran naciones como él, una de ellas sosteniendo en por el cuello a Peter y elevándolo en el aire.

-¿Peter?

-¡Alfred! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auch no me pellizquen!

-Quiénes…- no pudo preguntar. De la nada Arthur había aparecido delante de él.

-¡Qué demonios hacen aquí! ¡No son bienvenidos!

-¡Inglaterra idiota! ¡No me dejes con ellos!

-¡Me llamas idiota en mi hogar! ¡Regresa con Berwald y Tino!

-¡No!

* * *

-¡Yo soy tío Peter! ¡Desde ahora voy a ser tu tío y hermano mayor! – decía Peter a Aaron mientras lo alzaba y giraba con el bebé. Sus maletas se encontraban en la habitación del niño mientras Arthur trataba, en vano, armar una cama decente.

-Ya está tu desayuno…- dijo Alfred tratando de suprimir un bostezo.

-¡Woah! ¡Un famoso desayuno americano! ¡Y no hecho por el tonto de Inglaterra! – decía mientras dejaba a Aaron en brazos de su padre y se sentaba a la mesa. Alfred hizo lo mismo mientras Peter observaba maravillado.- ¡Tú si que sabes vivir!

Alfred sonrió ante el comentario del niño mientras lo veía engullir el cereal con leche en un tazón y los huevos con tocino y pan tostado en un plato en menos de un minuto.

-Vaya… parecería que no comiste en mucho tiempo.

-Mis… hermanos… son unos… idiotas.- dijo Peter entre bocado y bocado.- Irlanda vive comiendo cosas naturales, Gales quema todo y Escocia se comía lo que era para mí. ¡Son unos idiotas!

-¿Esos que vinieron entonces?

-Si, los tres son mis hermanos. También de Inglaterra.

-También de…

-Pero ni a él ni a mí nos quieren. Siempre han andado esos tres juntos. Son tan idiotas. Por eso me trajeron aquí. A propósito Alfred, ¿no quieres ser mi hermano mayor? – dijo Peter poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Oye tú! ¡No trates de acapararlo!

-¡Ah demonios! ¡No es justo que quieras a Alfred para ti solo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Es demasiado genial para ti, anciano!

-¡Qué! ¡Mocoso!

Tanto Arthur como Peter se enviaban rayos con las miradas, iban a empezar una de sus acostumbradas peleas cuando los estómagos de Alfred y del bebé rugieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amorcito! ¡Tenemos hambre!- canturreó Alfred mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur. Éste se giró para ir a prepararles algo dentro de la misma habitación.

Alfred dejó al pequeño sentado sobre la silla para bebés para luego acomodar ambos brazos sobre la mesa y tratar de dormir.

-No entiendo…- comenzó el niño mientras observaba al bebé jugar con el cabello de su papá.- Tienes los dulces más geniales del mundo… ¿¡y prefieres la comida de Inglaterra!

-No sabes lo que se hace por amor…- dijo con la voz cansada, propia de alguien que no durmió por lo menos tres noches seguidas.

-Realmente me impresionas… ¡Eres mi héroe! – dijo Peter mientras reía.

-A propósito… ¿no vivías con Berwald y Tino?- preguntó Alfred casi entre sueños.

Peter tardó en contestar. Era una de esas respuestas que hacen te duela el pecho al decirlas, más que cuando te pillan una mentira, más que cuando te regañan.

-Una cosa fue que el tonto de Inglaterra me abandonara… otra que quienes consideré mi familia me reemplacen… es más doloroso…-murmuró mientras intentaba no llorar, haciendo que Alfred se levantara de la silla en la que estaba y posara una mano en la cabeza del niño, al igual que Arthur, quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

Conocía al caprichoso de su hermanito, más nunca le había visto llorar.

* * *

_Ok, me costó escribirlo. _

_Antes que nada, la primera parte fué sacada del libro **"La ladrona de Libros" **de Markus Zusak. Sólo cambié una palabra. Y sí, también tuve que usar su estilo narrativo para esto, era el único que se aclopaba y era un tanto novedoso. En verdad les recomiendo el libro. De los quichicientos que leí, es el único que logró arrancarme lágrimas. Y me re costó adoptar la narrativa de Markus Zusak (mantengo correo con él T.T lo re adoro). Mala idea eso de acosar a mi escritor favorito en todo el mundo, pero de verdad, si tienen oportunidad de leerlo, ¡no lo duden! _

_Espero les haya gustado, mis clases ya terminan y tendrán mis actualizaciones un tanto más seguidas. ^^ gracias por todo ese apoyo!_

**____****Capítulo 10: **Oree-sama no Awesome Liebe! [Prusia x Austria] 

El amor de Gilbo es Awesome como él. Pero Roderich parece no notarlo. Descabelladas ideas para enamorar a quien ama. Lo que empezó como una competencia contra Vash (el cuál no lo sabía), terminó como el deporte favorito de Elizaveta: Yaoi al extremo.

**____****Capítulo 11: **_Jäädytettyä vår_**_ (Primavera congelada) [Suecia x Finlandia] _**

La primavera puede congelarse en el tiempo. Hay cosas que Berwald desearía poder decir, más ahora que Tino está... ¿no es muy pronto?

_**Capítulo 12: Jeg elska deg (I love You) Dinamarca x Noruega x Islandia**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Spot:**

*Sale Kiku entogado*

Kiku: T-T malvadas!

Heracles: T¬T da da...

Alfred: Ah! si Kiku está entogado... Yo quiero a Arthur en traje de enfermerita!

Arthur: No otra vez...

Gilbert: Mejor esto! *pic de Rusia con traje de bailarina de ballet en pose super nenacha*

Todos: O_O *shock*

NoA: eh... bueno... si... si quieren... sacarnos del shock... ay que traumático... T.T ayuda! un review por cada centavo para pagarle al psiquiatra que atenderá a esos cuatro y a mi.

Francis: Más dinero para mí y más locos! *3*/


	10. Oreesama no awesome liebe! Prusi x Aust

_Capítulo dedicado a mis sisters Kibamarta y Fernanda Antonovna ^^ la parte final le pertenece netamente a Innov . Ator, fan de la pareja_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**10: Oree-sama no Awesome Liebe!**_

En una casa común y corriente, no es normal que las personas peleen desde las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero todos dudan, en alguno momento de su vida, de que Gilbert tenga noción de "normal"

-¡Gilbo haz algo útil!- decía un enfadado Roderich a su adorado dolor de cabeza.

-¡No hasta que toques el piano para mi!

-¡Otra vez con eso! – reclamó pegando los antebrazos al cuerpo y sintiendo el humo escapando por sus orejas.

-¡Si!

-¡Dame un motivo coherente por el cual deba hacerlo! – dijo Roderich completamente fastidiado. Gilbert se sentó en el sillón cercano al negro y elegante piano de cola para dirigirle una mirada divertida a Roderich mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el dorso de la mano, mientras su talón descansaba sobre la pierna opuesta.

-Si no practicas un día, tú notaras la diferencia. Si no practicas dos, yo lo notare. Si no practicas tres, todo el mundo lo notará.-dijo haciendo que Roderich lo mirara asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tan bien las cosas? Claro, esos momentos de "sabiduría" eran escasos en Gilbert.- Y para merecer estar conmigo tienes que estar entre los mejores.

-Y quién tiene interés de estar contigo…- murmuró el austriaco para sentarse en la banqueta y destapar las teclas.

Comenzó tocando la primera melodía que se le vino a la cabeza, de la cual no recordaba el nombre. Era una melodía rusa, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás lo único de Rusia que Gilbert podía aceptar.

* * *

_Entrada: Y así tuve el Susto de conocerte:_

_Fecha: -/-/-/_

Hace unos días una de mis tantas fans me preguntó cómo había conocido a Rode. Pues esta es la verdadera historia, la verdad y nada más que ésta.

Estaba enojado. Otra vez Hungría me había pateado el trasero de la peor forma, y más que las posaderas, me dolía el orgullo.

-Demonios… ¡parece un chico al pelear! ¡Y todo porque le dije que era fea! ¡auch! – me quejaba yo, es decir un pequeño Gilbert igual o quizás un poco menos genial y más tierno de lo que soy ahora, mientras buscaba una piedra para patear en el camino. No la encontré, las odiosas piedras tuvieron suerte ese día, o quizás se apartaron para evitarse problemas conmigo.

Entonces escuché un sollozo lejano, como si un gatito no pudiera llorar. Y no es que tuviera miedo, solo que temblaba porque hacía frío. Me dejé guiar por mi excelente sentido del oído para buscar a quien producía esos sonidos. Sí, tengo muy buen desarrollado el oído, al menos es resistente para escuchar cada grito que me pega Elizaveta.

Lo encontré, sentado detrás de un arbusto, herido como si hubiera peleado con Hungría (yo ya sabía reconocer muy bien las heridas que ella niña causaba, y no porque en mi vida me hubiera golpeado más allá de los números que sabía contar) y convulsionando ligeramente. Estaba llorando.

Entonces vi el motivo. Estaba rodeado de un ejército de gusanos salvajes, todos con dientes filudos, así bien grandes y feos.

Y entonces veo una cascada, bajo una montaña, donde fui a meditar sentado, acumulando mi chakra, y de repente, ¡los gusanos salvajes decidieron atacarme! Pensé en escapar, pero vi al que en ésa época era el señorito llorando en un rincón, asustado, y sentí que la fuerza me abandonaba. Pero entonces, miré al horizonte hacia el sol, y vi en este al abuelo Germania que me sonreía de oreja a oreja como publicitando un producto dental, con el pulgar en alto (y un cepillo de dientes en la otra mano) y me decía "Tú puedes Gilbert… tú puedes. Usa la cabeza…"

Y entonces yo dije "Si abuelo, ¡se que puedo! ¡No te decepcionaré!" con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos. Me giré hacia los gusanos salvajes mientras mi larga melena rubia (sí, era rubio, si yo digo que era, ¡es así! ¡No me discutan!) Y entonces peleé con los gusanos salvajes, los agarré a cabezazos y me quedé con Rode.

Das Ende!

* * *

_Entrada: Ok, les diré la verdad…_

_Fecha: Dos horas después de la primera publicada. _

Bueno después de la lluvia de reclamos de que no creían mi wow historia (y Elizaveta por ahí puso "ayer dijiste que era un grupo de armadillos en triciclos" les diré que eso era ayer, la historia se repite cada día…) Viene la verdad. (¡En serio!)

-Oye tú, ¿no sabes acaso que los hombres no lloran?- le dije al señorito a modo de hablar con él. El pequeño Rode se giró para observarme y limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No estoy llorando.- me mintió como siempre.

-Mentiroso. A mi también me pega Hungría y no por eso ando llorando como nena.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lloro por eso!- me casi gritó con su tono de nena.

Decidí sentarme a su lado como el niño bueno que era. (Sigo siendo un niño bueno.)

-Bueno, ya aceptaste que lloras. Ahora dime por qué.

-Suiza… ya no es mi amigo…- murmuró. Algo raro me molestó en el pecho.

-Ah tú siempre dependes de ese enano. Creo que ya recuerdo de dónde te conozco.

-¡Vash no es enano!

-Tranquilo… ya no llamaré enano al gnomo ese.

-¡Que no es un gnomo!

-Si tú lo dices…

Por algún motivo, el que me hablara de Vash equivalía a que me diera un martillazo en el dedo chiquito del pié. Y desde el momento que el señorito me miró con sus ojos violetas, y yo me fijé en ese gracioso lunar que tenía cerca a la boca y el enorme rizo que era Mariazelle, allí, llorando por un amigo que había perdido… pues pensé que era alguien que quizás se merecía andar conmigo.

* * *

_Entrada: Cómo pasó todo._

_Fecha: Al día siguiente de publicada la primera nota._

Gracias a la curiosidad de mis fans, ayer me puse a buscar entre las cosas viejas que guardo, entre ellas los cuadros del viejo Fritz, mis muñecos voodoo (cualquier parecido que éstos tengan con Rusia es pura coincidencia… ¡lo juro!) y notas de años pasados. Ahí encontré algo que usaba a modo de diario, y los inicios que tuvimos con el señorito.

Aunque durante mucho tiempo hemos vivido como una familia (Rode, Eli, mi pequeño West y yo) nunca logré decirle al señorito lo que realmente sentía.

El tiempo pasaba y yo veía incluso como West se enamoraba, tan pequeño y sin embargo sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería

Bueno, volviendo al tema. No es porque yo sea orgulloso ni nada por el estilo, pero decirle al señorito que iba a darle una oportunidad para que me tuviera a su lado, cosa que nunca hice con nadie antes, no era algo que pudiera salir de mi como un "Buenos días".

Pero un día sucedió algo que logró destrozarme por completo. Y bueno, no todos los días uno de tus dos mejores amigos mata a tu único hermano menor.

Francis podía ser peligroso, y yo lo sabía. A pesar de ser un fracaso en guerras, y más contra Inglaterra, no dudó dos segundos en atravesar el corazón de mi pequeño West con su sable.

Roderich me acompañó a buscarlo. Recorrimos territorios desconocidos en el proceso. Quería pensar que lo encontraría con una pequeña herida, nada grave. Sonriente y preguntándome por la sirvienta (que más tarde sabríamos era sirviento) pero no fue así.

Roderich lo encontró ya sin vida, con la piel pálida y fría, los labios entreabiertos como si hubieran susurrado para sí un último nombre y los dedos aferrados a la tierra en un vano intento de aferrarse a la vida. Supe que debía hacer algo por él, no podía dejar que la muerte se lo llevara.

-¿West? Despierta…- susurré. Estoy seguro que lloraba, y lo sé porque los ojos me arden mucho cuando lloro. – vamos a casa…

-Gil… él ya no…

-Cállate… señorito…

Quería pensar que aún podía aferrarlo a esta vida, que mi voz y mi deseo de que siguiese vivo bastaría, que los latidos de su corazón podrían volver a retomar su ritmo si escuchaban el mío. Sólo tenía que imitarlo, nada más. ¿Es acaso para un corazón tan difícil imitar a otro?

-Gilbert… vamos… regresemos a casa…

-Yo… yo me quedo. Puedes irte si quieres.

Para mi sorpresa el señorito no se fue. Es más, se arrodilló a mi lado, separando el agarre que mantenía con mi hermano y apretando mi mano entre las suyas.

-No te aferres a lo que ya no está vivo. Si hay algo que no tiene solución… es la muerte.

Por algún motivo ahora pensé en los niños comunes, cuando tienen su primer contacto con la muerte y no tienen la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

Yo era un niño entonces…

* * *

Pasé semanas sumido en una de las pocas depresiones que suelo tener en la vida. Soy demasiado genial para deprimirme. Pero ésta vez, sólo podía aceptarlo.

El tiempo pasa, y cuando pierdes a un ser querido te das cuenta que no se fue de una. No, se van de a pedazos. Primero el silencio te castiga, llenando tu mente haciendo presente más que nunca el deseo de escuchar otra vez aquella risita. Luego las cosas que usaba, sus ropas; el olor impregnado en éstas, en su habitación, en sus pertenencias y finalmente en sus sábanas, va desapareciendo.

Sí, la muerte es cruel. Te tortura poco a poco. Pero en un momento recuperaría a ese niño, sin importarme cuánto tuviera que pagar.

* * *

Todo ese tiempo, Roderich estuvo a mi lado. Si bien su actitud de inútil aristócrata no había cambiado ni un ápice, tenía un poco de consideración para conmigo. Claro, mandaba a Italia que me llevara una taza de té, un pastelillo o algo. El jamás cambiaría sus habitos… no por mí.

De ahí que pasaba observando en silencio, y bueno, nadie en su sano juicio querría al señorito (ok, no estoy muy bien de la cabeza les diré) pero yo ya tenía algo claro en mente: ese señorito iba a ser mío.

_· Primer intento de declararme:_

-Señorito, me gustas y quiero que estés conmigo. – le dije una tarde mientras lo observaba, absorto en su lectura.

-Vete al demonio, idiota. – dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada ni pensarlo dos segundos.

-¡No le llames idiota al demonio!

_· Segundo intento de declararme. _

-Señorito estarás conmigo te guste o no. – hora de pedirlo casi por las buenas.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te quitaré a Silesia.

-Inténtalo.- Nunca me reten a hacer algo que sí puedo hacer.

Y así le quité a Silesia. Hubiera querido quitarle a Mariazelle y poner el rulito bajo mi almohada pero hubiera sido cruel y hasta un poco macabro.

_· Trigésimo (tachado trigésimo) Tercer intento. _

-¡Devuélveme a Silesia!

-¡Devuélveme mi orgullo, mi dignidad, mi corazón y lo pensaré!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Estaré… contigo.

-¡Yupi! ¡Sabía que lo lograría! ¡Soy tan Awesome!

* * *

_Bueno, el señorito tenía reglas por demás de estrictas conmigo. _

-No puedes besarme en público, no puedes tomarme de la mano sin mi consentimiento, tocar mi trasero no es una muestra de cariño en ningún país, no importa lo que digas.

-Si, señorito. Lo entiendo. Pero de seguro lo olvidaré.

-Más te vale que no.

-Si, Rode.

_Pero había algo con lo que yo no contaba. A pesar de los miles de detalles que yo tenía con él, terminó conmigo al poco de haber empezado, sin siquiera haberme permitido acercarme lo suficiente para siquiera abrazarlo. Y no es que me moría por hacerlo… es algo que hacen todos. _

* * *

Los motivos por los cuales Roderich había cortado la relación eran inciertos para Gilbert. Pero nada hubiera sido que él cortara la relación, sino que al poco empezara una con Hungría, que duró bastante tiempo.

Una cosa es el abandono. El día que Roderich terminó con él, Gilbert sintió como que se encontrara en una casa vacía, lúgubre y tenebrosa completamente solo. Las paredes y el piso llenos de óxido y un extraño tinte rojo oscuro, representando el sangrado de su corazón, de su alma. Cada cierto tiempo murmuraba el nombre de la persona que lo abandonó.

Pero, algo mucho peor que el abandono es el reemplazo. Con el reemplazo tenemos la misma escena anterior, solo que a diferencia del abandono, perfectamente sabemos que si salimos al balcón veremos a la persona que nos abandonó sonriendo feliz con aquella que ocupa el lugar que nos quitaron, mientras uno solo puede verles, llorar y seguir desangrándose por dentro pidiendo que todo termine pronto.

Pero incluso una pesadilla que sacara a flote sus miedos más profundos, no lograría sanar el dolor que le consumía por dentro.

Y claro, Gilbert no iba a demostrarlo. Había algo de lo que él estaba conciente. Había algo que él sabía y que nadie podría convencerle de que era de otra forma.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, por cuestiones del destino Roderich y Elizaveta terminaron su relación, y el imperio austro húngaro se vino abajo, separando ambos países.

Pero entonces, ni bien parecía brillar una mínima oportunidad para Gilbert, sucedió que por cuestiones del destino (fila en el supermercado le dicen), Roderich y Vash, tras una larga conversación, unas pocas risas y muchos recuerdos, se reconciliaron.

-¡Ese enano quiere quitarme a mi señorito!- gritaba Gilbert por toda la casa. Elizaveta lo miraba con los ojos encendidos en energía.

-¡No puedes permitirlo!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Derrotarás a Vash!

-¡Si!

-¡Y Roderich estará de vuelta contigo!

-¡Eso! – Gilbert miró por unos segundos a Elizaveta, quien sonreía ampliamente. – Oye… ¿por qué me ayudas?

-Eh… no es que me encante la idea de que estés con el señor Austria, es decir, bueno yo…

-Está bien, ya entendí.- Dijo Gilbert sonriente – Si recupero a Rode te dejaré que filmes lo que quieras.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Elizabeta apareciese vestida con un traje militar muy al estilo Ludwig, una camiseta negra y pantalones moteados.

-¡Empieza el juego!

* * *

Así empezó una silenciosa batalla de Gilbert contra Vash, obviamente el último no lo sabía. A base del servicio de espionaje secreto de Elizaveta, ambos iban enterándose de todos y cada uno de los pasos de Vash.

-¿¡Tenemos que ver a Vash durmiendo con ese pijama rosa!- gimoteó Gilbert una noche mientras observaban en un monitor la actividad en la casa de Vash. Las ojeras se oscurecían conforme pasaban los días. -¡Vamos Eli! ¡Está dormido! ¡Hasta yo se que en ese estado no podría hacer nada a no ser que fuera sonámbulo! De todas formas, ¿que haría? ¿Salir de la casa y dirigirse a un acantilado pidiendo regresar a Silent Hill?

-Shhh… nunca descuides a tu enemigo. En el momento menos esperado ¡Bam! – dijo Elizaveta golpeando la mesa y sacando a Gilbert de su estado medio zombie.

-Eli… quiero dormir… por favor… me pongo más idiota que de costumbre…

-¡Mira! ¡Vash se levanta!

-¿Y? ¡Ya amaneció!

-Parece que hará una llamada… ¿A estas horas?

-Al enano le afecta la altura...- dijo Gilbert suprimiendo un bostezo y recostándose en la mesa.

-Hey vamos a interceptar la llamada.

-¿Para que?

-¡Listo! Lo pondré en altavoz.

Se escuchó el timbrar lejano de un teléfono, y luego la voz que Gilbert y Elizabeta conocían tan bien.

-¿Buenos días?

-Hola. Llamaba para confirmar lo de ésta noche.

-Si, bueno. Será en el teatro principal de Viena a las seis en punto.

-Está bien.

-Considéralo una cita.

-No quiero tener que gastar mis ahorros en eso.

-Hmp… siempre tan tacaño. Yo invitaré ya que no me queda otra. Hasta la noche.- se despiridó Roderich colgando el teléfono.

Elizaveta temió por su vida al notar una horrible aura negra envolviendo a Gilbert.

-¿Gil?

-Así que ese enano sin hacer nada tendrá una cita con el señorito ¿no?... piensa que puede quitármelo sin más ni más ¿no?... se ve que no me conoce…

-¡¿Gilbert?

-¡Al teatro de Viena!

* * *

Gilbert no podía darse por vencido. Sabía que algo en esa reconciliación tenía que fallar. Es decir, seguían siendo las mismas personas que una vez se habían distanciado el uno del otro. Si pierdes algo no lo recuperas, ¿no? ¡Se lo queda quien lo encuentra!

Y sin embargo, el mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando, luego de esperar por horas tras bambalinas, vio a ambos invitados llegar… ¿tomados de las manos?

-Lo siento tanto…-murmuró Elizaveta viendo cómo Roderich y Vash reían alegremente en la primera fila del escenario.

-Ya no tengo más opciones, ¿o sí Elizaveta?

-¿Qué?

-Si… él está feliz. Él lo ha extrañado desde el momento en que se separaron. Me atrevo a decir que ha sido su primer amor. No puedo ni debo competir contra algo como eso, de todas formas perdería.

-Gil…

-¿Qué?

Gilbert sintió una fuerte bofeteada que le hizo sentir que la cara se le rompería en mil pedazos.

-¡Cómo puedes rendirte tan fácilmente!- le gritó Elizaveta. - ¡Y más llegados a éste punto!

-Pero es que Rod…

-¡No delegues culpas! ¡Si realmente lo amas entonces esfuérzate! ¡Si claudicas ante el primer obstáculo, entonces eres un debilucho! ¡Tonto!

-Elizaveta…

-¡Si he terminado todo con él esa época, fue por ti!

-¿¡Por mi!

-Yo sabía que tú le querías. Yo sabía lo mucho que importaba para ti. Por eso te he apoyado todo este tiempo, porque también me he esforzado mucho…

-Eli… gracias…Aunque…- Gilbert sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, señal de haber tenido uno de sus pensamientos tan geniales que, según él, merecían un monumento en el museo del Louvre. – ¡Tienes razón! ¡Siempre hay que intentarlo!

-¿Gil?

-¡Gilbo nunca se rinde!-dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección desconocida.

* * *

-De verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero…

-No voy a dejar que arruinen la obra para la que trabajé tanto tiempo. – Cortó el hombre bigotudo a la actriz principal.- Lo hemos practicado por mucho, ¡no voy a arruinar esto por una tontería!

-¡Pero Waldemar!

-¡No Cecilia! ¡Hay mucha gente afuera que pagó por verte!

-¡Es algo por el amor a una persona!- dijo la chica mientras miraba a Gilbert, parado en la puerta de su camerino.

-¡Es una tontería!- volvió a vociferar el hombre saliendo del cuarto.

Gilbert miró a la actriz, sonriendo. Ésta trató de corresponderle.

-De verdad quisiera poder ayudarte…

-Tranquila. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.- contestó éste lleno de confianza, mientras tomaba un paraguas entre sus manos y caminaba sobre las huellas invisibles del representante.- Espera un poco… un poquito más…

* * *

-Escucha Roderich yo… de verdad lamento todo esto. Lo que pasó con Gilbert y…

-Olvídalo. Estará bien. Es de las personas que lo supera pronto.

-Quizás deberías considerar un poco sus sentimientos.

-Y los tengo muy en cuenta pero…

-¿Pero?

El austriaco pasó los dedos por la nariz, recorriendo los lentes un poco más arriba y dejando que su mano descansara ahí unos segundos.

-Pero… soy yo quien no está seguro de lo que siente.

Vash desvió la mirada. No quería pensar en lo mucho que el albino quizás lo odiaba. ¿Quizás? ¡Era algo seguro!

Las luces del escenario se bajaron por completo, dando inicio al primer acto. Las cortinas rojas se descorrieron y la orquesta empezó a tocar.

-Es extraño…- murmuró Roderich.

-¿El qué?

-He visto esta obra y la bailarina se ha atrasado hasta ahora con tres segundos…

-¡¿Cuántas veces la has visto?

-Unas cuarenta.

-¿No escatimas para eso, no?

Roderich iba a contestar más se quedó callado observando sobre el escenario a… ¿un grupo de pollitos con tutú rosa?

-Esto… es…

-Escucha hermano la canción de la alegriiiiiiaaaaa…

-Esa voz… tan desafinada… ¡capaz de romper hasta vasitos de papel!- dijo Roderich levantándose y corriendo al pasillo para tratar de evitar lo inevitable.

Por un lado del escenario apareció Gilbert con un tutú blanco (no rosa porque quería preservar al menos un poco de hombría)

-¡Señoritoooooooo! – dijo con una voz tres octavas más alta de la normal.

-¡Idiota! ¡Qué es lo que haces!

-¡Lo que solo un idiota enamorado podría hacer!- dijo recuperando su tono habitual y notando que la mayoría de quienes participaban en la orquesta entraban en colapso.

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!

"¡Muy bien Gilbert, es tu momento!"

En todo el teatro no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca. Todos sabían lo que seguía, incluso Roderich tenía el rostro colorado por lo obvio de la situación. Al menos eso creían.

-¡Porque sé que deseas mis cinco metros y cada parte de mi! ¡Soy tan Awesome!

Cri cri…

Unos segundos de silencio. Tras las bambalinas se escuchó el sonido de Elizaveta palmeándose la frente, luego a los componentes de la orquesta, y al final a todo el público.

-Gil es tan idiota…- murmuró Hungría mientras buscaba un buen ángulo para filmar.

El mismo Gilbert se sintió tonto. ¿Pasar semejante vergüenza de usar un tutú frente a todos? Un golpe seco en el suelo lo hizo reaccionar, viendo cómo roderich se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Espera! – gritó para luego hacer un salto perfecto de bailarina formando con sus piernas un ángulo llano hacia el sector del público para luego correr de puntillas.

* * *

-¡Hora de dejar de ser nena! – dijo ya afuera corriendo como era debido. - ¡Rode!

Roderich llegó a un punto donde decidió dejar de correr. Las luces estaban apagadas y la verdadera obra empezaba. Lo supo porque pudo escuchar a lo lejos al director que pedía disculpas y que pedía no se fijaren en el enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Lo has arruinado.-murmuró. Gilbert se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura. Extrañamente no lo rechazó. -Te has quedado sin orgullo alguno.

-A veces nos olvidamos de quiénes somos y de cómo somos por amor a alguien…

-¿Por qué haces esto? Te he rechazado, abandonado y reemplazado de la peor forma. No una, sino dos veces.

-Puedes hacerlo otras cien veces más. O mil. No se cuántas veces sea necesario que me ponga un tutú y tenga que hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo para que entiendas.

-Nada es perfecto…

-Lo sé.

-Entonces… ¿por qué yo?

-Porque lo decidí hace tiempo. Eres mío. Yo he decidido que iba a estar contigo, sin importar qué pase.

Roderich se volteó para observar a Gilbert. Nunca en su vida había visto esos ojos, al menos en él. Sin nada de orgullo, casi suplicantes. Propios de una persona que se muere de amor.

-Está bien…- dijo resignado el austriaco, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

-Que está bien…- repitió para acercarse a Gilbert y besarlo suave y tímidamente. Gilbert no dudó en volver a abrazarlo y corresponder el beso.

* * *

Las últimas notas abandonaron el piano, marcando el cansancio del intérprete. Gilbert aplaudió a las espaldas de Roderich mientras éste cerraba la tapa del piano y se dirigía hacia él, para sentarse a su lado.

-Va creciendo.- dijo Gilbert observando el vientre del otro.

-Si… espero que pueda escuchar lo que toco.

-¡Claro que lo hace! ¡Mi bebé es tan awesome como yo!

-Tonto.

Rieron.

-Hay que buscarle un nombre.

-Gil, ya sabes que eso lo decidirán Vash y Elizaveta.

-Awww… ¿por qué el enano debe decidir?

-Porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Pero ese día estabas de la mano con él…

-Ya te dije mil veces que era porque teníamos solo un par de guantes y no queríamos gastar en otro par.

-Ok, ok. Ya entendí.

* * *

_Entrada: No muchas cosas en verdad. _

_Fecha: Actual._

Si algo he aprendido de todo esto… es que nunca hay que darse por vencido. Si amas algo, a veces hay que dejarlo libre, otras acorralarlo con un tutú blanco. (Espero no necesiten llegar a ese extremo)

Por ahora solo puedo pensar en lo felices que somos. Aunque seamos tan diferentes, ambos pensamos en que no vamos a rendirnos. Despertamos cada día dispuestos a no rendirnos ante nada. Y cada noche, sin embargo, nos rendimos el uno a los brazos del otro.

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Ha sido algo muy gracioso y divertido, ¿no?

La siguiente semana tenemos un babyshower en casa de Alfred y Arthur. Todos están invitados, incluidos nosotros. Un motivo más para que el sol brille en Hungría, ¿no Elizaveta?

Hasta éste punto, quisiera despedirme. Nop, no se alegren. No será la última vez que sabrán de mi Awesome forma de amar.

Con amor para todas: Gilbert.

Pd: ¿Mencioné que a nuestro bebé lo hicimos sobre el piano de Rode?

* * *

-Vaya, todo este asunto del babyshower es muy tedioso. ¿Dónde demonios guarda tu mami los manteles nuevos?- se quejaba Alfred a un pequeño Aaron que llevaba en brazos.- Y después que yo soy el desordenado.

Abrió el closet de su cuarto para buscar. Toallas, pijamas, algunas cosas para Aaron.

-Aquí no hay nada. – dijo resignado. El bebé jaló una de tantas toallas, haciendo que algunas cayeran.- ¡Pequeño! ¡Eres tan travieso!

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Peter entrando a la habitación.

-Nada. ¡Tu hermano es un desastre!

-¡Hey, mira eso! – dijo Peter sacando de un rincón una foto un poco desgastada. En ella Arthur estrechaba la mano de… ¡¿Bélgica?

Alfred dejó a Aaron en los brazos de Peter para dirigirse a la cocina, donde Arthur hacía uno de sus intentos de cocinar algo medianamente comestible para él, su esposo y su hermano.

-Cariño, amor de mi vida, y al único que he tenido en mi cama, ¿podría usted ser tan amable de explicarme qué relación tiene con la persona, animal o cosa de ésta fotografía?- empezó Alfred haciendo pucheros mientras se sonrojaba y a la vez trataba de parecer enojado. Arthur tomó la foto con delicadeza para verla y reírse un poco.- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Te escuché hablar un inglés perfecto por primera vez en mi vida.- dijo.- si para oír eso, debo hacer que te pongas celoso, empapelaré la casa con ésta foto.

-¡Qué!

-Tranquilo, no es nada. Fue por el tratado de Londres. Ella y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. Fue necesario para que Holanda la reconociera como nación.

-¿Y porqué yo no sabía eso?

-Porque para empezar no sabes donde queda Bélgica.

-¡Claro que sí se! ¡Es el lugar con los canguros! ¡Ese que está ahí al lado de Brasil, debajo del Congo, arriba de China y cerca de Alemania!

-Si amor… si que sabes…

* * *

_**La fantástica historia de Bélgica y Holanda.**_

Toda chica sabe lo que un hermano mayor significa para ella cuando es niña. Son lo más cercano a un héroe. Así nos hagan maldades, siempre son como un modelo a seguir. En conclusión, a pesar de que Holanda había convencido a Bélgica más de una vez de que los escarabajos eran deliciosos (y la había hecho comer más de uno) para Bélgica no había en el mundo alguien mejor que Holanda.

Ambos vivían al abrigo de papá Toño, quien tendía a adoptar niños. Obviamente luego hasta los olvidaba por cuidar de Lovino. Sin embargo, esos tiempos eran felices para ambos hermanos, que tenían total libertad.

En un momento dado, los habitantes de Holanda rechazaron fuertemente el catolicismo de España, iniciando así una guerra de independencia. Esto fue tomado por Bélgica como una traición y abandono por parte de su hermano. Fue así que españoles y belgas pelearon contra los holandeses. No hay nada peor que tener a tu hermano del otro lado del frente de batalla.

Durante todo ese tiempo, ambos hermanos solo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro. Una lágrima bajó del rostro de Bélgica para caer en medio del campo. Por una vez, El corazón de Bélgica se llenó de rencor contra su hermano.

Holanda ganó y se hizo independiente, abandonando la casa de Antonio. Aún era pequeño y sin embargo no dudó dos segundos en irse. Había ganado una guerra, eso lo hacía adulto, ¿no?

A pesar de todo, al abandonar la estancia casi deseó abrazar a su hermana al verla llorando en el portón de salida. Claro, ella se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos cada dos por tres para que éste no notara las lágrimas. Otra vez, más cosas que no se dijeron.

Muchas cosas pasaron con Bélgica. Luego de estar al cuidado de España pasó al de Austria y finalmente… al de Holanda.

Para la pequeña Bélgica, que había crecido, fue un shock algo fuerte el ver a su hermano luego de tanto tiempo, más que nada, una parte de su orgullo le dolía y los recuerdos de voces lejanas irrumpían en su mente.

No… no quería tenerlo cerca. Lo supo en el momento en que sabía que lo amaba. Aunque fuera su hermano, fuera lo que fuera, él le pertenecía. Pero ella ya no sabía en verdad qué era bueno ni qué malo.

Sabía lo mucho que podría destrozarla, el no ser correspondida. No planeaba quedarse al lado de alguien que le había abandonado de pequeña y ahora se veía forzada a simplemente llamar "hermano".

Y lo supo. Un día supo del dolor por el que Arthur había pasado, el de perder a quien más se ama, el de tenerlo frente a él, declarándole la guerra y alejándose. Sabía que ahí tenía una oportunidad.

-Quiero que me reconozcan como a una nación.-dijo un día que había ido sola hasta Londres para hablar con Arthur.- No quiero ser más parte de Holanda. No quiero seguir bajo su cargo.

-Debes tener en cuenta sus sentimientos…

-¡El no los tuvo conmigo! – dijo golpeando la mesa. – Yo… no puedo estar con quien sólo me ve como a su hermana menor y no tiene la menor intención de dejar que yo crezca por mi cuenta…

Arthur creyó ver a la chica llorando. Aceptó.

Al día siguiente tuvieron una reunión con varios países de Europa, al cual obviamente Holanda asistió, solo que sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Holanda – llamó su hermana ni bien éste hubo tomado asiento.- De verdad que no lamentaré esto.- dijo sacando una hoja de papel y blandiéndola frente a su hermano.- Vas a tener que reconocerme como independiente.

Holanda reconoció la firma de varias naciones en la hoja, mas cuando se le entregó la hoja para firmarla, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Holanda!

-Te veré en casa. Deja de hacer tonterías.-murmuró cortante.

-¡No!- gritó la joven haciendo que su hermano se volviera ligeramente.- Si no puedes reconocerme como una nación, ¡entonces te declaro la guerra!

El silencio invadió la habitación. Holanda volvió a mirar al frente.

-Será como tú quieras.- le dijo para luego abandonar la habitación.

Así comenzó una guerra entre ambos hermanos. Bélgica de alguna forma pensaba que lo necesitaba. Así sería la separación definitiva y podría olvidarse de ese dolor que le pinchaba el corazón todos los días.

Al final, Bélgica fue reconocida finalmente como nación. Y sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a su hermano firmando tan tranquilamente el papel, luego de todo lo que había pasado. ¿No iba a arrastrarse un poco más?

-¡Holanda! – llamó Bélgica al mayor mientras éste regresaba a casa. Holanda se quedó parado y lentamente se giró para ver a su hermana.- ¿¡Dime por qué! ¡Nunca dudas dos segundos en abandonarme!

-¿Abandonarte?

-¡Eres un imbécil sin corazón!- dijo sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se desbordaban.- Lo único que te importa es ser y tener más. Nadie te importa…

-Solo tú.

-¿Eh?

-Si me he ido ha sido para buscar un mejor futuro para los dos. Por eso quería mantenerte a mi lado Pero quien no quiso entender cuánto me había esforzado, fuiste tú… si quieres irte… yo ya no me opondré.- Holanda se giró completamente para sacar del bolsillo un tulipán y entregárselo a su hermana.

* * *

Alfred terminó de sonarse la nariz, emitiendo un fuerte sonido, a la par de Peter.

-¡Es la historia más triste que jamás he escuchado! – decían

-Si pero, terminó bien.- contestó Arthur.- Ese mismo día, Bélgica no lo soportó más y le dijo lo que sentía a Holanda. Todo está bien ahora.

-Como sea…- dijo Alfred tomando la foto y arrojándola a un cesto de basura.- de todas formas no me gusta verte con nadie más.

-¡Alfred!

-Arthur, eres mío y de nadie más. – dijo abrazando a su esposo para besarlo con suavidad en la mejilla.

-¡Alfred! ¡No traumes a Peter también!

-¡Pero Peter quiere saber cómo hicimos a Aaron! ¿A que si?

-¡Yo seré alguien como Alfred un día! ¡Así te derrotaré tonto Inglaterra!

-¡No quieras seguir el ejemplo de mi Alfred!

Silencio. Alfred mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!- repuso completamente colorado.

-Dijiste que soy tu Alfred.

-¡Has escuchado mal!

-¡Incluso yo lo escuché!

-¡Peter no ayudes!

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Arthur, Alfred logró inmovilizarlo dentro de su abrazo para besarle, esta vez en los labios.

-Sip, soy tu Alfred. – dijo mientras escuchaba a Aaron balbucear emocionado.

-Pero creo que yo no soy el Peter de nadie…

Alfred se giró mientras Arthur observaba por sobre su hombro.

-¿Peter?...- llamó Arthur.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Peque? – llamó a su vez Alfred.

Peter tenía la mirada baja, los ojos sombríos y al pequeño Aaron estirando una manita para limpiar las lágrimas que caían libres.

-Hey… ¿está bien si no estoy en la fiesta?... es que no me gusta verlos a todos felices y yo estorbando… - dijo atrayendo más al bebé contra sí. Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza.

-Nos gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí.- le dijo Alfred.- Puedes ser especial de distintas formas. Mira que desde que estás aquí, Aaron ya no llora de noche.

-Eso es porque paso toda la noche hablándole.

-¿Lo ves? Eres especial para Aaron. Por ahora siéntete feliz de eso.- dijo sonriente, logrando que Peter se limpiara las últimas lágrimas en el rostro.

* * *

_Ains esta vez me pasé T.T lo siento tanto! T-T no podía inspirarme y he tenido que exprimir a mis sisters para que me ayudaran. Agradezco por las ideas a Kibamarta e Inner-nami por las ideas para el Gil x Rode. Bueno a modo de celebrar un poco tarde la aparición de Holanda, quise poner en esta parte algo sobre él y Bélgica, todo gracias a la ayuda de mi sis Innov. Ator que también me ayudó con el Gil x Rode ^^ Y sí, ya sé que hay muuuuchos errores históricos, pero porfas pásenlos por alto T.T  
_

_Y bueno, salió un poco sentimental porque me volqué completamente en el papel de Gilbo sobre sus sentir. _

**____****Capítulo 11: **_Jäädytettyä vår_**_ (Primavera congelada) [Suecia x Finlandia] _**

Babyshower de todas las naciones en la casa de Alfred y Arthur. Pero a Berwald no le gusta estar cerca de Dinamarca, y a la vez va tras Peter para hablar con su hijo adoptivo. Mientras Tino al notar la ausencia de su pareja, decide ir a buscarlo y a pocos metros de la casa, comienzan las contracciones...

_**Capítulo 12: Jeg elkseg deg (I love You) [Dinamarca x Noruega x Islandia]**_

Noruega puede ser tan frío con otros... pero Dinamarca estará bien si puede verle sonreir de vez en cuando, aunque él no sea quien le dé esas sonrisas./ Aparte, Rusia tiene una pequeña discusión con China, y decide salir unos días. Pero dada la ley de Murphy, es sabido que los nacimientos inician en el peor momento.

_**Capítulo 13: Wellcome to our world!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Spot: **

Mariel: Mmmmh... no hay idea para el spot...

Gilbert: Tú déjamelo a mi!

Mariel: Qué haras? Bailar ballet?

Gilbert: Mejor ^^ *saca sombrero vikingo* Oooooh sii iusty meditabilitur sapientiam et lingua eleirus loquetur...

Mariel: Dejen review o Gilbo sigue cantando! (Por favoooooor! T.T)


	11. Jäädytettyä vår Suecia x Finlandia

_Dedicado especialmente para Mimi Tachikawa ^^ muchas gracias por apoyarme en todas mis historias ^^_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**11: Jäädytettyä vår**_

Para Aaron todo resultaba confuso. Había despertado para observar los inmensos ojos azules bajo las prominentes cejas de su tío Peter quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! – le dijo éste mientras lo levantaba. El bebé seguía cansado. La noche anterior había roto su propio record de dos biberones en un minuto y sentía algo incómodo en el estómago, pero la sensación fue pasando a medida que Peter lo llevaba por la gran casa.

Comenzó a balbucear.

Deseaba tanto poder hablar, decirles a sus padres que era muy feliz, que los amaba intensamente, que guardaba vagos recuerdos de su cuerpo formándose dentro de Arthur, del sentimiento que lo invadió la primera vez que escuchó la voz de Alfred llamándolo desde el exterior y de la dulce sensación que lo envolvía cada vez que Arthur tenía a Alfred cerca, ya fuera besándolo, acariciándolo o simplemente estando a su lado. Luego recuerdos difusos, el calor del vientre de Arthur, el frío ambiente que lo recibió al mundo, las tibias lágrimas de Alfred cayendo en su cuerpo diminuto. Eso era muy confuso.

Pero más confusos le resultaron las decenas de rostros que se posaron en Peter el momento que entraron al gran salón. Luego supo que no era a Peter a quien miraban.

-¡Tío Feliks volvió!- escuchó que decía alguien, para luego levantarlo y girar con él. Recordaba ese rostro, pero no que llevara un estómago tan grande.

-¡Feliks! ¡Ten cuidado con Aaron! ¡Y con nuestro hijo!- decía Toris mientras se acercaba y se llevaba a Aaron. El bebé escuchó muchas exclamaciones de ternura mientras pasaba por entre las personas, en especial a Yao, quien casi taclea a Toris para quitarle al bebé.

-¡Eres tan lindo-aru!- dijo. Por algún motivo Aaron sintió mucha confianza estando con él, y comenzó a reír, haciendo que Yao se emocionara más y lo abrazara.- ¡Bebé bonito-aru!

El chiste se repitió con al menos otras siete personas más, pero al pequeño no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ahí fue que la primera deducción en la cabecita de Aaron se formó: Todos abrazan de distinta manera. Los abrazos de otros no se parecían a los de sus padres, algunos eran más fuertes, otros más delicados. En un momento de esos un par de brazos lo alzaron hasta que sintió que lo soltaban, y volvían a atraparlo. El hombre que lo alzaba era de por sí alto, así que Aaron se sintió en la cumbre de un edificio al ser levantado.

-¡Mira Noru! ¡El pequeño me quiere! ¡Se está riendo! – dijo Dinamarca mientras el bebé soltaba una de sus pequeñas y contagiosas risitas.

-Hasta yo me río de solo ver tu cara.

-¡Eres cruel Noru! – se quejó haciendo un puchero. Dinamarca devolvió el bebé a Peter para luego sentarse en el sillón que ocupaban Noruega e Islandia. Un poco celoso, como era de la atención de Noruega, escogió el espacio inexistente entre los dos hermanos, separándolos para luego obligar a Noruega a recostarse en su regazo. -¡Dime que me quieres!

-No.

-¡Dime, Noru!

-Noru.

-¡No eso!

-¿Entonces?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras estiraba el brazo para acariciar el rostro de Islandia, quien se volteó rápidamente para observar a quienes entraban.

* * *

_En la mañana:_

A pesar de los reclamos/ladridos de Berwald sobre viajar teniendo en cuenta el estado de Tino, éste se concentró en preparar las cosas para el viaje dos días antes. Así ya tenían reservada una habitación en el hotel y secretamente había hablado con Alfred para enviar sus maletas y que él se encargara de éstas, y Berwald notó el "malévolo" plan de Tino cuando abrió su armario y no encontró más que una muda de ropa para el día.

-Así que de todas formas debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas.- dijo Tino con su mejor sonrisa a su esposo. Berwald lo miró resignado, cuando Tino se proponía algo lo conseguía y Berwald tenía todas las de perder.

Más que ir por la reunión, ambos deseaban ver a Peter. Lo habían buscado por todos los medios, mas sintieron gran tranquilidad cuando supieron que se encontraba con Alfred y Arthur.

-Tranquilos, él está aquí, y todo está bien.- escucharon decir a Alfred por teléfono.- Desde que está aquí Aaron ya no llora en las noches. Se ha vuelto como su hermano mayor.

-Pero todo este tiempo él…

-Ha estado con sus hermanos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no es Arthur su único hermano?

-Larga historia. Pero tranquilos, todo está bien. Estaremos esperándolos para la fiesta.

-Claro… gracias.

-¡Bye, bye!

* * *

-Vamos Su, ¡será divertido!

-D'fine divertido.

-Pues estarán todos. Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Noruega, Islandia y Din…- se calló. Sabía que sólo nombrar al nórdico más alto haría que Berwald se pusiera de mal humor. Sin embargo, los recuerdos que compartían eran tantos…

* * *

-¡Yo soy el hermano mayor, y como tal debes respetarme! ¡Adorarme! ¡Idolatrarme! ¡Ser mi vasallo! ¡No! ¡Mi sirviente! ¿Me estás escuchando Suecia?

-No…

-¡Nunca vamos a avanzar en nuestra relación si sigues portándote así!

-No m' interesa.

-¡Pero Su! ¡Si yo soy bueno!

-No m' llames así.

-¡Estás contestando a Hermano Mayor!

-¡¿Y qué?

Suecia nunca alzaba la voz. Bastaba su mirada para hacer desistir a cualquiera. A cualquiera que no fuera Dinamarca, el cual parecía ser tan distraído al grado de no notar el rechazo en el otro. Sabiendo los líos que eso traería, Noruega se encargaba de llevarse a Islandia mientras Finlandia sólo podía observarlos y preocuparse por Berwald.

Cualquiera sabía que Dinamarca tomando en sus manos su enorme hacha no era un buen presagio.

* * *

-¡Otras vez Su! ¡Deja de pelear con Dinamarca! – Decía Tino curando las heridas que éste se había hecho.- ¡mira las cosas que te hiciste! – hubiera seguido regañándole mas los escalofriantes ojos lo miraron. Tino sintió miedo. Siguió curándolo, pasando el alcohol por encima de las heridas e impacientándose por la falta de reacción de Suecia frente al dolor. Si por lo menos fuera capaz de demostrarle que le dolía un poco… así sabría que Berwald sí podía sentir.

-Gr'cias…- murmuró Berwald cuando tino terminó de curarle y cubría su herida con un vendaje. Por algún motivo, desconocido para él, su corazón latía con rapidez cada vez que le curaban las heridas.

Corrección, sucedía cada vez que Tino le curaba las heridas. O cada vez que Tino andaba cerca, también cuando lo miraba con sus dulces ojos liláceos, ni qué decir cuando le dedicaba esa tierna sonrisa…

* * *

No era que le molestara vivir con él. En lo absoluto, no le incomodaba. Con el tiempo empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de ser llamado "esposa". Pero algo había cambiado, y se había dado cuenta el día que el hielo se derritió por completo y sólo podía sentir la fresca brisa primaveral en su rostro y el pasto reviviendo bajo sus pies.

Todo ese tiempo, conociendo mejor a Suecia, admirándose por su gran habilidad para hacerlo sentir cómodo, siempre preocupándose por él, siempre cuidándolo… todo a cambio de una sonrisa del más pequeño, llegó a horadar profundamente en su corazón.

Al escapar de Dinamarca, Suecia sabía que Tino lo seguiría. ¿Pura intuición? No, era la certeza de que Tino le pertenecía, que estaban predestinados el uno al otro, que Tino en algún momento dado sería "su persona especial".

Tino también lo sabía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se declararan.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y aunque Berwald llamaba a Tino "esposa" para acostumbrarlo a la idea, y Tino se portaba como tal, no sucedía nada.

Tenían un hijo adoptado y un perro. Sabían cómo iba el papel en la familia, Berwald el padre y Tino la madre.

Y aún así, llega un momento en el que la fuente se desborda. Pero parecía que la fuente de ambos tenía un aguante muy alto, puesto que ambos temían declarar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Las mañanas frías no son del agrado de Tino. A pesar de ser una nación nórdica, le gustaría tanto no tener que lidiar con mañanas frías que se cuelan por la ventana e irrumpen en su cuarto, acariciando su piel y estremeciéndolo.

Pero quien acariciaba su piel no era el frío matinal. Quien lograba estremecerlo no era precisamente el ambiente bajo cero. No… ni siquiera sentía frío.

-Tino…

El abrazo era cálido, reconfortante, agradable… ¿Abrazo? Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos a los que tanto temía, suprimiendo un gritito.

-¡Su-san! ¡Qué haces!

-'stabas temblando.

-¿Temblaba?

-No qu'ria que te congelaras. –dijo afirmando el abrazo. Tino intentó resignarse, era un simple abrazo fraternal, ¿no?

Ambos sabían que no.

-Tino… ¿'res feliz conmigo?

-¿Eh?- preguntó desde los brazos de Suecia. Sintió que lo apretaban un poco más.

-Cont'sta…- dijo sin la menor gana de repetir la pregunta. Después de todo, le había costado mucho sacarla desde su garganta, rompiendo ese silencio que tan bien conocía y le gustaba. Tantos problemas se habían evitado siendo así.

-Bueno… yo de verdad… estoy muy bien viviendo contigo Su. De verdad eres muy bueno conmigo…

-'res mi esposa…

Otra vez lo sintió. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que juraba podrían escucharlo en el otro rincón del planeta, su respiración se dificultó y miles de mariposas parecían revolotear en su estómago. ¿Solo mariposas? ¡Qué va! ¡Una fauna entera!

Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Prepararé algo para el desayuno! – gritó Tino mientras corría a la cocina. Luego pudo escuchar a Hanatamago seguirle.

* * *

Tino se sentía tonto. Había dejado pasar su mejor oportunidad de decirle a Berwald cuánto le quería, y definir de una vez su situación.

Sacó las tostadas calientes a un plato, para luego esparcir un poco de miel sobre éstas. Peter adoraba los desayunos con miel, y al parecer a Berwald también le gustaban. En todo lo que hacía, sólo podía verlo a él. Ya no esos ojos que le infundían algún temor, no. Esos ojos habían cambiado, y para él ahora eran la mayor expresión en el inexpresivo rostro del sueco.

Peter se tardaba en bajar. Tino pensó en ir a despertarlo, mas al pasar por un pasillo observó por la ventana a Berwald, que parecía escarbar algo en la nieve. Se armó de valor y dejó la casa para dirigirse al lugar que se encontraba el sueco.

-Su-san… ¿qué haces?- preguntó intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz. Berwald se giró un segundo, para luego volver a su labor, y levantarse. Tino pudo ver una pequeña plantita en las manos de Berwald.

-Violetas…- dijo sin morder la palabra.

-¡Son muy bonitas, Su! Mejor las llevamos a ponerlas en una maceta, me parece increíble que puedan florecer en invierno y…

-Fin…

-¿Dime?

-S'n como tú… - Berwald se calló. Era tan difícil para él decir esas cosas, ¡le costaba tanto! Pero no era momento para callarse y dejar todo, le había costado tanto y era el momento perfecto. Aún así, se alegró mucho cuando las manos de Tino se cerraron suavemente sobe las suyas, protegiendo la frágil y a la vez fuerte plantita.

-¿Como yo?

- Tu p'diste florecer en el invierno de mi c'razón…

Otra vez esa sensación. Pero ahora dos corazones saltaban, deseando salir, encontrarse, amarse, entregarse…

-Su… para mi también… tú eres alguien muy valioso… soy feliz de ser tu "esposa"…- dijo sonriente. El toque de sus manos, era tan cálido, tan suave y delicado.- Está bien si de verdad eres mi esposo. Ya somos una familia después de todo. Gracias por esforzarte tanto y decirme eso Su… me siento muy feliz.

-Yo t'mbien… soy feliz…- dijo agachándose un poco, sintiéndose aún más feliz cuando Tino elevó el rostro y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, sintiéndose ambos completamente correspondidos.

* * *

-¡Fue tan hermoso! – Dijo Tino al regresar de la boda.- Alfred de verdad mima a Arthur, y éste se veía tan feliz cuando se tomaba el vientre. ¡Los envidio tanto!

-El idiota de Inglaterra está todo gordo. Ya no es una nación, ¡ahora es el globo terráqueo!

-¡Peter!

-¡Pero! ¡No viste acaso la panzota que llevaba!

-Está esperando cuatro meses, ¡aún es pequeño!

-Y mamá Finfi ha estado leyendo libros de bebés, ¿a que si?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-¡No! ¡Qué dices Peter!

-¡Tú quisieras un hijo con mi papá!

-¿Eh? – Estaba atrapado. Peter reía triunfal. No podía empeorar…

-Fin… ¿Qu'eres un hijo?

-¡Su! ¿¡De donde saliste!

Si podía empeorar…

* * *

De noche recordó con algo de vergüenza las palabras de Peter.

-Ese pequeño a veces me da miedo…- se dijo mientras se ponía el pijama. – Pero…

Tenía razón. Si había algo que Tino deseó en el momento que supieron del embarazo de Arthur, era tener la suerte de que un milagro así sucediera en él. Pensó en muchas cosas, como pedirle al mismo Arthur que le dijese algo a sus hadas, o a Noruega, quizás se sabía algún hechizo o los fantasmas le revelaran algo…

-Fin…

Se giró asustado. Se había olvidado por completo que Berwald lo esperaba para dormir.

-Ya voy, Su…- dijo acomodándose el pijama.

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó al lado de Berwald, quien le dirigió una dulce mirada para elevar las comisuras de los labios en una ligera sonrisa. Tino no pudo creer que eso bastara para llevarlo a un éxtasis profundo, en el cual notó a Berwald deshacerse del pijama que Tino había tardado en ponerse, mientras acariciaba la suave y delicada piel del finlandés.

Tino tomó los lentes de Berwald entre sus manos, aferrándose a ellos mientras sentía al otro descender por su cuerpo… ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Si hacía no mas de dos minutos sólo pensaba en dormir y quizás en un beso de buenas noches…

Berwald se perdió entre las caderas del menor, logrando sacarle, en medio de las respiraciones entrecortadas, una que otra pequeña exclamación de placer, seguida de un movimiento rápido y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, detenido en un ángulo, tratando de acostumbrarse y a la vez deseando descubrir más y más de esa nueva sensación.

Acarició con suavidad las piernas del finlandés, concentrándose en cada movimiento que le revelaba la inocencia e inexperiencia del pequeño, para luego, seguir recorriendo, de arriba abajo, cada centímetro de piel que el otro le permitiera.

Decidió detenerse.

Al menos por unos segundos más.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Tino, el cuál le rogaba por más con la mirada mientras sus mejillas clamaban consideración por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿D' verdad quieres un hijo?- le preguntó, susurrándole al oído. Sintió el delicado y conocido toque de la mano de Tino en su brazo, aferrándose a él.

-Su… un bebé contigo sería… algo tan hermoso…

-'ntonces lo haremos…

-Si… y con mucho amor para que sea muy lindo.

Berwald volvió a sonreír desde el corazón. Aunque su rostro no mostrara un rictus acorde a sus sentimientos, Tino bien pudo sentir la felicidad del otro en el momento en que sus cuerpo se fusionaron poco a poco, acostumbrándose cada uno a la inexperiencia del otro, encontrando su propio ritmo, perdiéndose entre las dulces palabras, las suaves caricias y los deseados besos; y el momento exacto para el clímax que los invadiría al mismo tiempo, marcando el final de su entrega.

* * *

El viaje en avión fue muy agradable para Tino, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, al lado de la ventanilla y la cabeza ladeada sobre el brazo de Berwald. Éste acariciaba lenta y suavemente el vientre de su esposo. Podía sentirlo, cada minúsculo movimiento de su bebé. ¿Por qué se movía tanto? ¿Eso no incomodaba a Tino?

-Tu mano está muy tibia Su…- le dijo abriendo un ojo y buscando la mano del otro con la suya, para entrelazarla sobre su vientre.

-No d'bimos venir…

-Tranquilízate… el bebé está bien.- contestó Tino acariciándose el vientre mientras aún sujetaba la mano de Berwald, para sentir un pequeño movimiento en su interior. - ¿Lo ves? Te está saludando.

Berwald cerró los ojos un momento, para sentir el movimiento de su pequeño hijo. La noche anterior había leído todo lo referente a partos. En el primero se tienen contracciones por aproximadamente 12 horas… ¿se aplicaba en Tino también? Él no era una mujer después de todo…

Lo observó, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Tino para atraerlo un poco hacia sí y besarle en la cabeza.

* * *

-Vaya… pero miren quién salió de su iglú para venir…- dijo Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba y acercaba a ambos nórdicos.

-Hola Dinamarca… tanto tiempo…

-Mucho, pequeño Finfi.-dijo acercándose, logrando así que Berwald se pusiera delante de Tino, mirándolo con esos ojos capaces de congelar el más caluroso verano- ¡Dios! ¡Mira qué panzota llevas! ¡Cómo te puso así de feo Berwald! ¡Pareces una cisterna!

-¡Di-na-mar-ca!- le llamaron desde la espalda. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a Noruega blandiendo un bate de baseball que Alfred había dejado olvidado por ahí, elevando el rostro y sonriendo sádicamente. Si, solo ese tipo de sonrisas podía darle a Dinamarca en esos momentos… o más bien siempre. –Así que Fin parece cisterna… ¿no?

-Eh… ¡no es lo que crees! ¡Mira que tu también!

-¿¡Qué!

-Venga Noru, Isu también parece una…- se calló. Pudo sentir cómo los demás se alejaban al menos cuatro metros de los dos.

-Dilo otra vez…- dijo Noruega a punto de partir el bate en dos.

-¡No! ¡Me vas a golpear!

-Dilo… Isu, Fin y yo parecemos…

-¡Noooo!

-Parecemos…

-Se ven graciosos, ¡pero nada más!

-Parecemos…

-¡Noru! ¡No me golpees! ¡Al menos no en el orgullo!

Dinamarca se salvó en el momento que Hanatamago ladró, captando la atención de los cinco nórdicos, para luego echar a correr y ser seguido por Berwald.

* * *

Aaron ya se sentía feliz. Empezaba a impacientarse con la atención de otros. Sólo quería ver a sus padres y no lograba divisarlos. En su pequeña mentecita quiso recordar sus nombres. Y luego de recordarlos, también recordó que aún no podía hablar. Sintió que un par de brazos que él conocía muy bien lo levantaban para abrazarlo y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mi pequeño hijito! ¿Dormiste bien? Ya no estás cansadito, ¿verdad? ¡Papi quiere jugar con su bebé!

Alargó la manita para tomar los lentes de su padre, y despejar ese cielo tan azul que llevaba en los ojos. Supo que su "madre" estaba cerca, porque pudo ver los ojos de Alfred moviéndose rápidamente, mirando a un punto y luego, de nuevo a su bebé.

Aaron sabía que ese cielo se iluminaba y adornaba con un sol que nadie más podía notar cuando Alfred se encontraba cerca de Arthur. Pensó también en que podría nublarse, como esos días que había visto en fotos, donde el cielo se pone negro porque está triste. Eso podría pasarle si Arthur no estaba.

-¡Amor! ¡Nuestro bebé tiene hambre! ¡Y yo quiero mimos!- dijo Alfred acercándose a Arthur y besándole por un breve segundo. Aaron pudo notar que cada uno de sus padres tenía un ligero aroma al otro, al igual que el día en el que lo habían concebido.

Otra vez, otro cambio de brazos, otro par de brazos que conocía muy bien y adoraba, otra caricia para recibirlo en la mañana.

-Tu hijo llama la atención con facilidad.- decía Peter mientras Aaron tomaba su biberón en los brazos de Arthur.- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías buena madre, considerando que quemas todo y las cejotas te dan un toque tan "femenino".

-¿Si? Pues yo nunca imaginé verte como hermano mayor, menos de mi bebé. Como el otro día que le hacías caras para que riera. Y decías que odiabas a los bebés cuando eras niño.

-Y sí, mi opinión no ha cambiado. Los bebés son odiosos, gritones, molestos…-dijo Peter muy decidido, para luego mirar al pequeño que tomaba su ración de leche de la mañana- pero… Aaron es muy tierno… y aunque llore de noche cuando lo dejo por ir al baño, llego a entenderlo porque sólo es un bebé que quizás se siente solo.

Un ladrido logró captar su atención.

-¿Hanatamago? – llamó Peter, sintiendo que algo le pesaba en el estómago- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Eso significa…

-Me alegra que vinieran.- escuchó decir a Arthur.- ¿A ti no, Peter? También vinieron a ver cómo estabas.

Peter dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia Berwald, quien al poco apareció acompañado de Tino.

-No… no me alegra…- murmuró para sí.

-¡Peter! ¡Me alegra tanto ver que estás bien! – le dijo Tino acercándose. – Cuando te fuiste nos preocupamos mucho… queríamos que volvieras con nosotros…

-¡NO! – gritó el pequeño, haciendo que Hanatamago se encogiera un poco y temblara.

-¡Peter! ¡Esa no es la forma de contestar!- le reclamó su hermano.

Peter se giró, mirándole con profundo odio y completamente herido.

-Ya veo… de esto se trata ¿no?... tú y Alfred son felices juntos, en su casa y con su asquerosa imagen de familia feliz… la misma que yo tuve hasta hace poco… y no quieren que yo sea una molestia… lo entiendo muy bien…

-¡No es así! –Dijo Alfred – Peque, nosotros también te queremos y eres parte de nuestra familia. Tino y Berwald se han preocupado por ti y por eso vinieron, porque quieren que regreses con ellos.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Yo sé que van a reemplazarme en cuanto su hijo nazca! ¡Yo no tengo lugar en esa familia! ¡No podría competir contra su verdadero hijo!

-Peter… nosotros te sentimos como nuestro hijo…- dijo Tino sintiendo que la adrenalina del momento no le caería bien. Berwald también lo notó.

-Ya no digas t'nterías…- dijo acercándose a Peter y pasando su mano por el cabello de éste. Peter temblaba, presa de un intento por no llorar.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- dijo para echar a correr, dando un portazo al abandonar la casa, siendo seguido por Berwald.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente, y con ella arrastraba las horas.

Horas que Peter había salido de la casa, horas que Berwald lo buscaba. Más pasaba el tiempo y más preocupados se encontraban todos. En un momento dado, todas las parejas habían salido a buscarles por los alrededores.

* * *

Francis y Matthew buscaban dos cuadras a la redonda, acompañados de Kumajirou, que intentaba en vano guiarse por el olfato, puesto que olvidaba el olor cada dos minutos y necesitaba volver a aspirar el gorro de marinero de Peter que había dejado descuidado en la casa.

-Mattie… ¡Onii-san siente frío y quiere que lo calientes!

* * *

Toris y Feliks lo buscaron por el bosquecillo cercano a la casa de Alfred, en el cual Toris casi muere de un infarto al confundir la sombra de una ardilla con la figura de un fantasma y luego ver la luz reflejada en los lentes de Estonia, que de última hora había decidido ayudarles a buscar.

-Liet… tipo das lástima… totalmente…

* * *

Yao e Iván estaban supuestos a buscar en la ciudad. Mas teniendo en cuenta el estado de Yao (y la obsesiva paternidad de Iván) el chino era incapaz de caminar, ya que su esposo insistía en cargarlo a todas partes.

-¡Iván! ¡Puedo caminar-aru!

-No. No lo harás. Además que ya tengo quiénes busquen por nosotros.- dijo sonriente mientras veía a Bielorrusia y Ucrania buscar en los botes de basura, Taiwán pegando un saltito al ver una rata salir de uno de ellos, Vietnam persiguiendo a la rata con un remo y Tailandia riéndose y adivinando el pensamiento suicida de Hong Kong.

* * *

Hong Kong y Corea se habían desviado y por algún motivo habían terminado en el bosquecillo; Corea ahogándose junto a Dinamarca mientras Hong Kong y Noruega los miraban inexpresivos e Islandia compadecía a las dos víctimas.

* * *

Hungría por algún motivo seguía de cerca a Gilbert y Roderich, con una cámara entre las manos.

-¿Y esa cámara?- le preguntó Vash, quien era seguido por su hermana.

-Nunca sabes si éstos dos van a ponerse cariñosos… y cuando lo hagan… ¡quiero ser la primera en tener evidencia y subirla a Youtube!

-Creo que es demasiada información para mí…

* * *

Ludwig y Antonio buscaban en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras a sus espaldas, ambos hermanos lloraban por lo oscuro y tenebroso de la noche.

-Parece esas películas de terror donde el monstruo se come a la chica con escote…- dijo Feliciano.

-¡Cállate Idiota! ¡No ayudas! - Le reclamó su hermano.

-¡Alemania! ¡Por favor dime que no traes escote!

* * *

Heracles y Kiku paseaban tranquilamente de la mano por las calles, preguntando de rato en rato a los gatos que pasaban si no habían visto a un niño con las características de Peter.

* * *

Bélgica y Holanda se habían quedado en media ciudad, recorriendo las calles mientras buscaban a Peter. En un momento dado terminaron en una zona específica para flores. Motivo suficiente para que Bélgica se desconcentrara y tuviera como objetivo buscar tulipanes.

* * *

En casa se habían quedado Raivis, que le tenía un miedo indecible a la oscuridad, Tino, quien había empezado a sentir algo extraño desde la pelea con Peter y la "familia feliz", forma en la que Peter se había referido a Alfred, Arthur y Aaron.

-Lamento darles tantos problemas…- dijo Tino muy apenado, bajando la cabeza.- Creo que sin proponérmelo hice que se sintiera desplazado…

-Peter es un niño aún.- dijo Arthur mientras acunaba a Aaron en sus brazos. Alfred se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda.- Ya se irá haciendo a la idea.

-Si pero… aún así siento que ha sido mi culpa…

-Mira… el bebé lleva rato sollozando…- dijo Alfred mirando a su hijo por encima del hombro de Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa, Aaron?- preguntó Arthur al ver los ojos llorosos de su hijo. El bebé estaba atravesando por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de nostalgia. Extrañaba a Peter y deseaba que sus padres lo abrazaran con fuerza. Era una nación, estaba consciente de ello, representaba la unión de ambos países… y no podía emitir una sola palabra… no podía decirles que deseaba quitarse esa nostalgia de encima. Y no iba a seguir llorando.

"_Yo también tengo miedo"_

Lo había escuchado. Algo proviniendo de algún lugar en el cuarto.

"_Le estamos causando dolor a mamá"_

No estaba seguro de dónde provenía. Hizo sus esfuerzos más significativos para mediar una respuesta en su cabecita.

"_No lo haces… tu mamá está feliz de tenerte ahí… yo lo sé"_

-¿Aaron?- le llamó Alfred viendo que el pequeño no reaccionaba y miraba a un punto en el techo.

-¿Cariño?- le llamó a su vez Arthur.

"_Lo sé porque incluso ahora buscan protegerme de todo…"_

Tino sintió algo moverse dentro de él, solo que no eran las acostumbradas pataditas de su bebé. Comenzaba en la boca del estómago y se irradiaba en la parte baja. Un calambre extraño que le hizo abrazar su vientre.

"_Hey… ¿cómo se ve el mundo?"_

"_Es extraño a un principio… y extrañarás jugar dentro de tu mamá… es lo más que sé…"_

"_Pero… no te dio miedo… tu sabes… ¿nacer?"_

"_No recuerdo muy bien… solo sé que estaba dentro de mi mamá Arthur y después estaba papá Alfred llorando…"_

"_¡Suena terrible!"_

"_Pero ahora soy muy feliz…y me muero de ganas por contarles a mis papás todo eso… ¡no tengas miedo! ¡el mundo aún es hermoso!"_

- ¡Aaron!- llamó Alfred un poco preocupado, haciendo que el bebé se desconcentrara y lo mirara. – me preocupaste pequeño, estuviste descolgado por unos segundos.

"_Entonces creo que ya es hora"_

Tino suprimió una exclamación de dolor, encogiéndose en el sillón de la sala. Arthur dejó a Aaron en los brazos de Raivis, quien sólo había observado hasta ese momento. La pareja se acercó a Tino, para calmarlo.

"_Ya veo… ¿cuando nazcas podremos jugar?"_

"_¡Claro que sí!"_

-Tino, ¡tranquilo!... ¡Al, llama a la ambulancia, creo que está a punto!

Una imagen rápida cruzó la mente de Aaron, quien se inquietó en los brazos de Raivis.

-¿Qué tienes, pequeño?- preguntó Letonia. Aaron trató de señalar a dónde quería ir. En medio del jaleo que se armaba, ninguno de los tres mayores notó a Raivis saliendo de la casa, con el bebé en brazos.

* * *

-¿Por aquí, bebé?- preguntó el niño caminando por el parque cercano a la casa de Alfred. Uno de los columpios apenas se mecía. Raivis pudo reconocer a Peter en uno de éstos. Aaron lanzó un gritito de alegría al ver a su tío.

-¡Aaron! ¡Raivis!- dijo el niño al verlos.

-Aquí estabas… todos están buscándote Peter.

-No me importa…

-Mira, hasta Aaron se preocupó y vino por ti.

-No me importa…

-¡Peter! Actúas como…

-¡Vamos dilo! ¡Actúo como un niño porque soy un niño! ¡Nadie me reconoce como nación ni como humano! ¡Incluso Aaron tiene más de nación que yo!

-Peter… a Aaron no le importa si eres o no una nación, ni siquiera si eres un niño. Sólo le importa porque se trata de ti. Eres como su hermano mayor.

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Aaron no sabe nada! ¡Es un tonto bebé!

Justo en ese momento, Aaron sintió que algo se clavaba en su corazón. Más fuerte que la nostalgia, más… ¿doloroso?

Silencio unos segundos, roto por el pequeño Aaron que comenzó a sollozar y estiraba los bracitos hacia Peter. Éste se acercó para tomarlo de los brazos de Raivis y sintió al bebé buscando lágrimas en su rostro, secando el rastro que aún no se formaba.

-En serio… eres un tonto, bebé. Como tus padres… como todos… como yo…

* * *

-Peter… Yo también soy un niño y en cierta forma te he envidiado por mucho tiempo…- dijo Raivis balanceándose en el columpio.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-Si algo he aprendido de los hermanos mayores… es que tienen formas extrañas de protegernos. Toris no tuvo mucho de qué protegerme, ya que cuidaba más de Feliks. Eduard no es alguien que demuestre mucho afecto, pero yo sé que ambos siempre estarán ahí para mí.

Peter acarició la cabecita de Aaron, quien ya dormía en sus brazos.

-Ya veo…

-Estoy seguro de que te das cuenta ahora.- continuó Raivis- A ti se te da mejor proteger a alguien… antes que buscar protección.

-¿Eh?

-Aaron es consciente de que aún depende de muchas personas, pero por sobre todo te quiere y depende de ti. Así que sé buen hermano y cuídalo.

Peter sonrió y se levantó con el bebé en brazos.

-Tienes razón… regresemos.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue casi en silencio. En un momento dado, Peter tomó la mano de Raivis.

-Tengo miedo entrar…- le dijo cuando se encontraron frente a la casa.

-Entraremos los dos.

* * *

-¡Tino! ¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Darás a luz en cualquier momento!

-No… si Su no está…

-¡Tino!

Arthur intentaba en vano convencer a Tino para llevarle a un hospital. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Alfred, muy aparte de la situación, era que Arthur le prestara más atención a cualquier otra persona (que no fuera su bebé), antes que a él.

-Bien…- dijo acercándose y levantando a Tino en brazos.- ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

-¡Pero! ¿¡Y Su-san!

-Me temo que se lo pierde.- dijo Alfred con un fuerte brillo en los lentes, para dirigirse por la puerta.

-¡Alfred! ¡No hagas tonterías! ¡Prefiero llamar una ambulancia!- le reclamó Arthur saliendo tras este con el teléfono en mano, cuando vio a los niños llegando.-¡Peter!

Al escuchar el nombre, Tino se movió logrando que Alfred lo bajara. Se sostuvo el vientre sintiendo que las contracciones empeoraban a medida que avanzaba. Mientras tanto Arthur había logrado comunicarse con una ambulancia.

-Peter… estás bien…- dijo acariciando el rostro del niño. Éste quiso abrazarlo, mas solo se puso a llorar.

Una contracción más fuerte logró doblegar al finlandés, quien se arrodilló donde se encontraba.

-¡Mamá!- llamó Peter abrazándose de Tino, tratando de ser un apoyo.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar.

En la lejanía se escuchaban los ladridos de Hanatamago, quien volvía con Berwald.

* * *

Nervioso. Ese era el estado de Berwald. Se sentía tan mal por no haber estado ahí para Tino, más en esos momentos. Si hubiera encontrado a Peter antes…

No… no quería buscar una excusa. Pero el tiempo no retrocedía. Ya más decidido abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró. Observó por unos segundos el rostro durmiente de Tino y la cunita a su lado.

Se acercó con cuidado, cerrando la puerta casi silenciosamente tras su espalda. Acarició con cuidado el rostro de Tino. Un pequeño llanto lo llamó desde la cunita. Acudió para calmar la vocecita que al parecer había estado esperando por su papá.

¿Qué sería? ¿Niña? ¿Niño?

-Su…- escuchó que le llamaban desde el camastro al mismo tiempo que la vocecita se callaba. Se giró para casi correr al lado de Tino y tomar su mano.

-P'rdon…- dijo un segundo antes de besarlo. Tino le correspondió con toda las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitían.

-Todo está muy bien.- le dijo.- quiero que veas lo que hicimos. Aquello que es nuestro y de nadie más.- Señaló con la cabeza la cunita.

Berwald se acercó para ver, entre las mantas una pequeña cabecita con los cabellos tan rubios que casi podían ser blancos.

-Es…

-Fíjate bien, Su…

A simple vista no podía saberlo, si era niño o niña. Y debajo de la mantita vio otro movimiento. Descorrió con cuidado para descubrir en la mano de su bebé una bandita azul.

-'s un niño…

-Si… fíjate más…

Siguió descorriendo la manta para encontrar, perfectamente acomodado al lado del primer niño, otro pequeño con sus mismos rasgos, también niño, aferrado a la manita de su hermano mayor.

-Sorpresa… son gemelos…- dijo Tino completamente cansado.

Berwald sintió que su corazón se contraía. Alargó la mano hasta encontrarse con la de uno de sus bebés, el cuál atrapó su dedo en un acto reflejo, atrapando así su corazón.

* * *

-¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos! – dijo Arthur con su habitual tono enojado.

-Cariño, no es momento para reclamarle a Peter…

-Tiene razón… me porté mal y les causé problemas a todos…- contestó el pequeño.- incluyendo a Aaron…

Peter se acercó al bebé que descansaba en los brazos de Alfred, intentando en vano quitarle los lentes a su padre. Al sentir a su tío cerca, desvió su mirada.

-Muchas gracias Aaron…- le susurró, haciendo que el bebé riera, confirmando que entendía todo lo que le decían.

Peter se alejó para dirigirse a la habitación de Tino. Deseaba conocer a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita, lo que fuera.

-¡Nunca me dejas regañarlo!- se quejó Arthur.

-Porque no quiero que le des a nadie, que no seamos Aaron o yo, tu atención.

Arthur sonrió. Sabía cuán celoso podía ser Alfred, y también cuán adorable era. Se acercó para besarle.

-Creo que a Aaron le gustaría tener un hermanito. ¿Qué dices Aaron?- preguntó Alfred a su bebé.

-No, Al… tenemos suficiente con nuestro Aaron.

-¡Pero! ¡Yo quiero darle un hermanito por cada estado! ¡Y luego por cada una de tus ciudades! ¡Seremos casi cien!

-Sigue soñando, cariño.

* * *

Se sintió nervioso, parado frente a la puerta que parecía reclamarle muchas cosas. Pero debía enfrentar sus miedos y enmendar sus errores.

-Raivis me hizo entender eso… si no enfrento las cosas con valentía… no seré nunca una nación…- se dijo.

Abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Berwald cargando a uno de los bebés mientras Tino arrullaba al otro. Fue notado por ambos nórdicos al abrir la puerta.

-Papá… mamá… yo…- se encontraba en un estado intermedio entre el susto y la vergüenza. No sabía qué decir. Y a la vez sabía que esas simples palabras no lograrían expresar lo que sentía.- de verdad lo siento… por los problemas que les causé.

Silencio. Peter no se animaba a levantar la mirada, temía ver reproche en los ojos de sus padres adoptivos, o peor aún: rechazo.

-Peter… ¿quieres ponerles los nombres a tus hermanitos?

-¿Eh?- preguntó levantando la mirada, encontrándose con la calidez de Tino.

-Su y yo pensamos que era lo más apropiado. Ya que eres su hermano mayor.

Sintió una gran alegría. Se acercó para ver a los bebés. Supo que el mayor era el que Berwald sujetaba.

-Ah… no sé mucho de nombres suecos o fineses…- dijo.- Pero… creo que a él le quedaría bien… ¡Hillevi!- dijo recordando un nombre que había leído, sin estar seguro de donde.- Era en un cuento si no me equivoco…

Dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé que Tino sostenía, el cual bostezó ampliamente.

-¡Tu nombre será Niklas!- dijo.- ¡Siempre pensé que el hermanito menor debía tener un nombre parecido!

Tino sonrió. A pesar de todo, estaban reunidos en familia, y Peter volvía a sentirse como parte de ésta.

Peter, por su parte, se sentía más que feliz. Tenía dos familias y tres hermanitos para cuidar.

"E_s mejor dar cariño que esperarlo. La vida sin ternura, carece de sentido…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 12: Jeg elska deg (I love You) Dinamarca x Noruega x Islandia**_

Noruega puede ser tan frío con otros... pero Dinamarca estará bien si puede verle sonreir de vez en cuando, aunque él no sea quien le dé esas sonrisas./ Aparte, Rusia tiene una pequeña discusión con China, y decide salir unos días. Pero dada la ley de Murphy, es sabido que los nacimientos inician en el peor momento. Y Corea no sirve como doctor xD

_**Capítulo 13: Wellcome to our world!**_

_**Capítulo 14: Memories.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Spot:**

Corea: Dejen review si en el siguiente capítulo quieren ver cómo Nini es atendido por mí.

China: o_O que tú qué-aru?

Corea: ¡Tranquilo nini! *saca un cuchillo* el que se acabara la anestecia no significa nada ^^

China: Auxilio-aru!


	12. Jeg Elkseg deg DenxNorxIsu

_A Matt Blauvelt._

Pido perdón a las personas vivas por dedicarle ésto a quien no podrá leerlo, pero tengo una excusa: ésta persona fué el único amigo de verdad que tuve y fué más doloroso porque lo perdí el día de mi cumpleaños, luego de verlo pelear durante 5 días por su vida. Una segunda excusa: ésta persona era capaz de entender cuanta cosa se escribiera, fuera yaoi, lemon, cuentos para niños y no tanto. Y una tercera excusa: Que le extraño desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. quisiera pensar que no voy a olvidarle con facilidad y que en algún momento de mi vida podré encontrarlo en otra persona. Claro, éste último es imposible, no soy una persona fácil de tratar.

Si éstas excusas no fueran suficientes, entonces rectifico mi dedicatoria:

_A Matt Blauvelt, cuando estaba vivo y podía consolarme, hacerme reir, tomar el lugar de las personas que me abandonaban y bajarme a la tierra cuando era necesario. Te extrañamos como no tienes idea. Ahí donde estés, en tu cielo, no dejes de cuidarnos. ¿Es cierto acaso que las almas olvidan?_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**Jeg Elkseg deg**_

"_No importa cuánto me esfuerce…" _

-Noru…

-No.

"_Ya sé que no voy a conseguirlo…"_

-Noruuuuu.

-¡No!

"_Aún así… me aferro a una posibilidad inexistente…"_

-Noooooruuuu…

-¡Te dije que no!

-¡Pero es mi hora especial de la semana!

"_Pero desde un principio, he perdido."_

-¡Y se volverá tu "hora especial" del mes si sigues molestando!

-¡No importa! ¡Quiero estar contigo y mi bebé! ¡Me pondré a hacer berrinche de cabrita chica si no me dejas!

-No… lo… hagas…

Dinamarca hizo un puchero que contrastó perfectamente con sus enormes ojos a punto de llorar. Noruega sabía lo fuerte que el danés gritaba cuando hacía un berrinche. "Como para despertar a los muertos" decía.

-¿Me dejarás?

-Está bien…- contestó resignado.

-¡Bien!- dijo sonriente Dinamarca, quien tomó al otro por la mano y salieron de la casa.

Faltaba muy poco para que su bebé naciera, era evidente notando el estado de Noruega, quien apenas y caminaba.

-No puedo correr…- le dijo secamente.

-¡Pero puedes rodar! ¡Con esa panzota que llevas! ¡Mi bebé será tan grande y lindo!

-Di-na-mar-ca…

-Está bien, está bien… ¡Ya no lo mencionaré!

Llegaron a un bosquecillo donde Dinamarca buscó el lugar que tanto le gustaba. En medio de todo y tenuemente iluminada se podía observar una cueva, a la cual el tibio sol le daba de lleno y guardaba un aspecto primaveral, a pesar de la fuerza del invierno que había azotado meses atrás esa zona. Miles de flores pequeñas emergían en medio del pasto y algunos hongos se aferraban a las rocas. Se acercaron a la gran roca que formaba la cueva.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos aquí?- le preguntó a Noruega, entrando por la cueva y descendiendo un pequeño tramo.

-Depende… ¿tú recuerdas cuánto es dos más dos?

-Nop, pero sé que uno mas uno a veces da tres.- dijo sentándose y jalando del otro para que se sentara delante de él y así pudiera abrazarlo.

Noruega sabía lo que seguía. Las manos, normalmente frías de Dinamarca, se desharían de los últimos botones de su camisa, para dejar al descubierto la prominente pancita que llevaba.

-¡Woah! – exclamó el nórdico mayor al sentir un suave golpe contra sus manos.- ¡Mina Noru! ¡El bebé sabe que soy yo! ¡Me quiere!

-O quiere que lo dejes en paz…- murmuró el otro, mirando hacia un punto fijo, ignorando por completo la mirada insistente de Dinamarca sobre él.

-Noru…

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Me quieres?

-No.

-Vamos yo sé que sí.

-Estás como esa noche.

-Esa noche…

* * *

"_No importa a qué trampas deba recurrir…"_

-Vamos Noru, ¡nos conocemos desde hace mucho!

-Quinientos sesenta años con tres meses, dos semanas, cinco días, diez horas, veintitrés minutos y once segundos…

-¡Wow! ¿¡Cómo recuerdas eso!

-El sufrimiento es difícil de olvidar…

-¡Vamos Noru! ¡Si tú me quieres!

-No.

"_Ni cuánto deba esforzarme…"_

Dinamarca hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para abrazar a Noruega, esperando los golpes que tan acostumbrado estaba a recibir, fuera por Noruega o por su fantasma.

Ésta vez, no recibió nada.

"_Incluso si me pierdo a mí mismo…"_

-Hey…- llamó Noruega tranquilamente, mirando el piso como si de la cosa más interesante se tratara, claro, con sus ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás enamorado…- dijo casi sin sentirlo.

Dinamarca tragó en seco.

-¿Y eso Noru?

-Me lo acaba de decir el fantasma al que mandé a golpearte. – Dijo sintiendo el abrazo del mayor como un peso - Estás enamorado de mi.

"_Y me olvido de quién soy…"_

Dinamarca no pudo contestar. Llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo, y sin embargo no hallaba la forma de decírselo. Y ahora ahí estaba, lo habían vendido por completo y de frente, sin darle oportunidad a cambiar de tema.

No, de hecho sí podía cambiar de tema y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Noruega vería su oportunidad de evitarse un problema y no lidiar con los molestos sentimientos de Dinamarca.

Era tan fácil…

-Yo… lo que yo siento…- comenzó a decir Dinamarca. No iba a irse por el lado fácil. Abrazó un poco más fuerte al noruego.- Es verdad… estoy enamorado… no, más que eso… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-Es la primera vez que te escucho tartamudear.

"_Valdrá la pena si puedo estar contigo."_

-Es que es la primera vez que le digo a alguien lo que siento. Es más, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien.

-Eres un idiota.

Dinamarca, por primera vez en sus miles de años, hizo que de sus labios brotaran esas dos palabras que por orgullo había olvidado toda su vida.

-Lo siento…

* * *

"_No es justo Noru…"_

-¡Mira este lugar! ¡Es como un sauna viviente! – decía Dinamarca mientras movía algunas cajas y observaba a Noruega armar unas cuantas

-Se supone que vendría sólo. No te necesitaba aquí.

-¡Pero Noru! ¡No puedo dejarte solo!

-El primer navegante que vino ya me había dicho algo de éste lugar.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que a los volcanes de éste país les gusta tragarse a los daneses gritones.

-¡Eres malo Noru! ¡No podré dormir!- gimoteó Dinamarca haciendo sus pucheros más grandes. Noruega centró su mirada en algún rincón, como si hubiera escuchado que lo llamaban, ignorando completamente al otro.- ¿Noru?

No contestó al llamado de Dinamarca, más se dirigió hacia el pequeño bosquecillo que tenía en frente, escuchando algunas ramas moverse y otras quebrarse bajo el peso de los pies de otra persona. Se adentró en medio de los arbustos, perdiéndose fuera del campo visual de su acompañante.

* * *

"_No ERES justo Noru…"_

Llevaba dos horas caminando, hasta que llegó a la costa, pudiendo ver un tanto lejos los barcos daneses y noruegos. Sabía que lo observaban.

Se arrodilló en el piso para hacer unos cuantos dibujos en la nieve, recordando libros que había leído sobre invocaciones. Y al instante, el fantasma verde transparente que siempre lo acompañaba apareció. Noruega le dio unas cuántas órdenes, y éste se perdió entre el bosque, regresando con una bolsa de moras en las manos.

Tomó la bolsa y se echó algunas en la mano cubierta por un guante negro. Las dejó cerca a una piedra para girarse.

-Puedes tomar unas. No voy a mirar. –dijo.

Silencio por unos breves segundos, luego pisadas que se acercaban y se detenían a pocos pasos.

-Al parecer, tú también eres como yo.- dijo suave y calmadamente. Escuchó que los pasitos se acercaban y tomaban de su mano. A través del guante pudo sentir la calidez de una tibia mano, muy pequeña. -¿Puedo girarme entonces?

No recibió respuesta verbal, más sintió algo que supo era la cabeza de un niño acomodándose en su mano, como si quisiera que lo acariciaran.

Se arrodilló para encontrarse cara a cara con un niño, de cabello blanco y los ojos violáceos. El pequeño temblaba ligeramente, tanto del frío, como del miedo.

-Tu nombre es Islandia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Noruega, el niño asintió con la cabeza. Extrañamente, esbozó una sonrisa. Sintió que no lo había hecho en siglos.- Yo soy Noruega, mucho gusto.

El niño abrió algunos botones del abrigo de Noruega, para luego acercarse e intentar sentir algo de calor del otro. Noruega lo levantó y lo acomodó dentro de su abrigo, mientras el pequeño se asía fuertemente de su cuello.

* * *

"_Le diste a él en un día"_

-¡Ah! ¡Volviste! – Gritó Dinamarca al ver a Noruega volviendo a lo lejos.- ¡Noru! ¡Pasó algo feo! ¡Tu fantasma vino y me quitó mi bolsa de moras! – se acercó corriendo y notó algo. - ¿engordaste en las últimas cuatro horas?

-Cállate…

-¡Llevas un bulto en el estómago!

-Es un niño.

Dinamarca puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Un niño?- lo pensó. El bulto bajo la ropa, Noruega caminando con ligera dificultad sosteniéndose a la altura del vientre… pensó en la respuesta más lógica (para él) - ¡Noru, te embarazaron!

-¿Ha?

-¡Dime quién es!- dijo Dinamarca tomando en sus manos su enorme hacha.- va a pagar el haber embarazado a mi Noru y…

De pronto, una cabecita se asomó por el cuello del abrigo, con las mejillas ligeramente manchadas de azul, producto de las moras que había encontrado en el abrigo de Noruega.

"_Lo que yo había tratado de conseguir en cientos de años."_

-Oye Dinamarca… ¿al fin te moriste? – escuchó que le preguntaban.

-Creo que se asustó al verme…-dijo una voz delgadita.

-Créeme, el hecho de que logre verse al espejo cada día lo ha vuelto inmune a los sustos.

Se había desmayado. ¡Era la primera vez que observaba un parto! (o al menos con eso quiso justificarse) abrió los ojos para ver, como si del paraíso se tratara, a Noruega acariciando los blanco cabellos del niño, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"_Una sonrisa tuya…"_

Así como pudo enamorarse de esa sonrisa, un pensamiento logró hacer que el corazón se le contrajera. Algo en su cabeza le decía la típica frase que uno tanto teme escuchar o pensar de la persona que ama: "Es feliz… pero con otro."

* * *

Lo tenía claro. Era solo un acuerdo al que habían llegado bajo las miles de exigencias/súplicas de Dinamarca.

El danés había quedado embelesado tras la boda de Alfred y Arthur, más al ver tantas parejas felices. Cada muestra de cariño, cada pequeño detalle entre los demás, le recordaba una y mil veces los deseos y sueños que guardaba, sentía y vivía por Noruega.

Y cuando en un momento dado, observó la prominente curvatura en el estómago de Arthur, esa nueva vida que flotaba en las aguas del vientre del inglés, le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo, y sintió algo terriblemente agradable al pensar en Noruega en el mismo estado.

Mas sabía que podría ganarse uno o dos buenos golpes que lo dejarían medio muerto si revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien… ¿cómo embarazaría a Noruega? ¿A quién debía extorsionar? ¿Con quién debía hacer los negocios turbios? Se imaginó a sí mismo como un mafioso, viviendo en el sur de Italia y usando un extraño bigote, amenazando con la típica frase de "Domani per la mattina tu dormirai con i pesci, capici?"

Bajó de su nube, poniendo pies en tierra. Primero lo primero, tener a Noruega por una noche. Si el milagro se daba, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, si no, de todas formas sería feliz por haber tenido al otro por una noche, a su lado.

No supo cómo, pero luego de tres mil quinientos sesenta y nueve ruegos, Noruega aceptó.

* * *

Se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación. Observó la escena como queriendo grabarla en su mente para siempre, para que lo acompañara en los momentos que más lo extrañara o simplemente porque le pareció en verdad, lo más hermoso que había visto.

-¡¿Quieres apresurarte?- le preguntó con su habitual rostro carente de expresión.

Dinamarca siguió observándolo mientras se acercaba. Sentado completamente desnudo sobre su cama, las piernas dobladas y las rodillas ligeramente separadas. Una de las manos estrujaba las cobijas a nivel de la cadera mientras con la otra mano se arreglaba ligeramente el cabello. La luna marcaba su piel, tan blanca y de apariencia tan suave, invitándolo a tocarlo. ¿Era real?

Tomó a Noruega por los hombros, mientras se acomodaba en la cama e interponía una rodilla entre las del otro. Notó la falta de resistencia del menor mientras lo acomodaba sobre la cama y buscaba acomodarse a su cuerpo. Desde el primer toque sintió una fuerte y extraña corriente cruzando su cuerpo, exigiéndole con cada segundo que pasaba que avanzara un poco más.

Acercó su rostro al de Noruega, quien sólo lo miraba. Entrelazó sus manos mientras temblaba, presa del la extraña y agradable sensación que lo consumía. Se acercó un poco más, esperando ser rechazado, pero de todas formas lo intentó.

Juntó sus labios con los del más pequeño en un beso corto. No fue rechazado, ni correspondido.

-Hey… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al separarse.

-Apresúrate… no me importa nada más.

"A pesar de que esa noche me sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra"

-Te amo, ¿sabes? – dijo Dinamarca al momento que besaba al otro en la frente y observaba el brillo de su broche con forma de cruz.- Dime que tu al menos me quieres un poco…

Ni una palabra más se escuchó durante toda la noche.

* * *

Noruega se acercó a la cama que compartía con su hermano en las noches frías. Observó unos breves segundos la espalda de su hermano. Por un segundo, muy breve, recordó las escenas de la noche anterior.

-Isu… Estás enfadado por algo…- dijo recostándose al lado del otro, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Desde esta mañana… tienes su olor.- le dijo el otro sin girarse a mirarlo. Noruega lo estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Si. – dijo girándose para encontrarse con el rostro del mayor y besarlo rápidamente. A pesar de estar sorprendido, Noruega mantuvo su rostro carente de expresión.- Tú solo me perteneces a mi…

-Isu…

-Por eso…- en el interior se quemaba. Sabía que Noruega no le negaría nada, mas aún así temía al rechazo. Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo librarse un poco de esa tensión que lo consumía. – Por eso…

-Entiendo…- le dijo su hermano mayor sin soltar el abrazo. De verdad que no podía negarle nada.

* * *

-Eres molesto…- susurró Noruega mientras regresaban a casa. Sabía lo que la "happy hour" para Dinamarca significaba. Era una hora entera en la que Dinamarca podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y siempre era lo mismo. Ir a ese lugar, sentir las manos frías del otro sobre su vientre, sentir a su bebé pateando, Dinamarca riendo y maravillándose, luego unos cuantos minutos que se dedicaba enteramente a Noruega.

Noruega se preguntaba cómo era posible que una persona pudiera permanecer besándolo por tres horas seguidas. Y cómo pudo él dejar de cronometrar los sesenta minutos de una hora.

-Y así estuvimos juntos por casi cuatro horas, ¿verdad panzón?

-Cállate.

-Eso podría llamarse "the happy marathon of Dinamarca"

-Denmark, idiota.

-Den ¿qué?

-Tu nombre es Denmark en inglés.

Dinamarca rió.

"_Aunque me siento destrozado, quiero reir." _

Llevaba algunos días (meses) pensándolo. Queriendo convencerse de que valía algo para Noruega. Necesitando una mínima muestra de afecto.

Pero siempre parecía que le molestaba.

-"Es como si sólo Islandia existiera para él"- se dijo internamente. Y pudo corroborar sus pensamientos al llegar a casa. Ni bien traspasaron el portón Noruega se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia el sillón que ocupaba Islandia.

-¿Estás bien, Isu?- le preguntó en tono cariñoso mientras pasaba los dedos por las blancas hebras de cabello del menor, éste lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Estaba pensando el nombre del bebé…- le dijo.- Si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Arla.

-Si es niño se llamará Asbjorn.

-¡Y gracias por tomarme en cuenta chicos!- se quejó Dinamarca acercándose. Miró a Islandia. En el último tiempo le había cogido manía al menor de los tres.

* * *

"_En la historia de La Sirenita que me contaron…"_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a ese punto. Sólo sabía que le dolía el orgullo más que el golpe que había recibido por parte de Noruega.

"_La sirenita sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en sus pies a cada paso que daba"_

-Noru, ¡nosotros no le buscamos nombre a nuestro bebé!- dijo un poco molesto. Noruega lo miró con esos ojos fijos y carentes de expresión.

"_Aún así, bailó toda la noche con su príncipe"_

-Es algo que se puede escoger en cualquier momento. Lo elegiremos luego…

-¡No! –dijo el nordico mayor, cansado y sintiendo el peso del reemplazo que había cargado por muchos años.- ¡_Nuestro_ bebé es más importante que el de Islandia! ¡Yo lo esperaba y lo deseaba desde el momento en que supe que podía ser y lo hice contigo!

-¡Estás siendo molesto Dinamarca! – dijo Noruega, casi mordiendo las palabras.

-¡Tú eres mío desde hace mucho! ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti y siempre me estás desplazando por ese mocoso!-dijo señalando a Islandia.

"_El cual iba a casarse con otra"_

El golpe. Esa era la parte que más le dolía. No, primero lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero luego le había dolido tanto. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a recibirlos, era consciente de que Noruega podría verlo morir y no mover un dedo. Al menos no por él.

"_La sirenita debía matarlo"_

-Dinamarca… nunca se te ocurra meterte con él…- le susurró Noruega. Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, y luego… un segundo golpe.

-A ti nunca te importa… ¿no es así?- le dijo Dinamarca sonriente, con un atisbo de profunda tristeza asomándose por sus ojos.- Tú solo ves a mi bebé como otro estorbo. Puedo soportar que me creas un estorbo a mí… ¡pero nunca se te ocurra poner a mi bebé como plato de segunda o tercera mesa!

Noruega no contestó. Ni siquiera se frotó la mejilla dañada.

"_Mas se resignó…"_

Dinamarca cargó algunas cosas al hombro. Cansado, molesto, triste, deprimido, dolido…

-Debí retirarme cuando supe que estaba perdiendo…- se dijo mientras abandonaba la casa en la mitad de la noche. No tenía un rumbo fijo, ni tampoco le importaba. Pensó seguir la cruz del norte, que lo guiaría… - Noruega tiene la cruz del norte… - dijo recordando el broche en la cabeza del otro.- Ese broche se sentía frío al tacto, y brillaba mucho en la noche que concibieron a su hijo.

"_Y simplemente se convirtió en espuma de mar…"_

* * *

Contrario a lo que se pensara, al día siguiente, cuando Noruega notó la ausencia de Dinamarca salió disparado de la casa, olvidándose por completo que gestaba su octavo mes y que ese tipo de cosas podrían dañarlo.

Recorrió las calles en busca del nórdico mayor, sin encontrarlo. Sentía cómo la presión se acumulaba en su cabeza. Ese tonto… le traía tantos problemas.

-Eres un idiota…- murmuró mientras recorría las calles.- si no me importara… ¡¿crees que siquiera hubiera permitido que me tocases?

* * *

-¡Bien! ¡Debo ser optimista!- se dijo Dinamarca mientras se embarcaba en uno de tantos navíos en las cosas de su país.- Mientras no llegue a casa de Suecia todo estará bien… quién sabe, ¡quizás encuentre una nueva isla! ¡La llamaré "Dinamarca II parte, El regreso"!

Se subió a la pequeña embarcación mientras revisaba un mapa en el dual le había dibujado unos enormes bigotes a Suecia luego de tacharlo repetidas veces hasta que el papel se rompiera en ese sector. Al lado de éste se encontraba Finlandia, con la escritura de "Propiedad de Su" bajo sus pies. Luego muy apartado de todos ellos, Islandia tenía perfectamente rotulado el nombre de "Roba esposos, quita inocencias" y Noruega se encontraba encerrado en un corazón.

Se deshizo de las cuerdas que amarraban a la pequeña embarcación al muelle y zarpó. Retomó su mapa entre las manos y se metió a la cabina del barco.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Conquistaré esta isla que veo al sur!- dijo señalando algo en el mapa.- Seguro que nadie fue ahí aún, veamos… se llama… In…glate…rra… ¡Demonios! ¡No pienso meterme con el estado 51 de Alfred!

Lo pensó un minuto.

-No es justo de verdad… ¡me esforcé tanto!...- dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y acomodándose en el banquillo de la embarcación, fijándose en el mapa que cayera abierto a sus pies. Las naciones de Alfred y Arthur tenían, además de su bandera, una mezcla de ambas al lado de cada uno. Las trece franjas rojas y blancas de la bandera de Estados Unidos, con sus respectivas cincuenta estrellas dispuestas en las franjas rojas, mientras la bandera de Inglaterra ocupaba el espacio azul en el que se encontraran antes las estrellas. Lo mismo iría a pasar con los demás países.- Yo quería ser feliz… como todos ellos…

-¡Idiota!- escucho que le gritaban.

-Y… hasta en mi soledad escucho sus insultos… ¡debo estar mal de la cabeza! – se dijo sonriente. Mas volvió a escucharlo.

-¡Idiota Dinamarca! ¡Regresa!

Dinamarca sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cabina para observar a Noruega parado en el muelle, las mejillas sonrojadas, el gorro en la mano y el cabello un poco revuelto, inhalando y exhalando con rapides.

-Noru… ¡Viniste a despedirte de mí con tu cara de actor porno! ¡Te ves muy lindo así!

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Yo…- iba a decir algo, mas no pudo.

-¿¡Tú que! ¡Estás bien con Islandia! ¡No voy a meterme en tu felicidad!

-Yo… te necesito…- murmuró Noruega. Si había algo que Dinamarca sí tenía, era un buen oído, o quizás sabía leer los labios muy bien, tal vez conocía tanto a Noruega que sin creerlo, supo sus palabras.

Mas, no estaba demás molestarle un poco.

-¿Disculpa? ¡No te escuche!

-¡Dije que te necesito!

-¿Eh? ¡Más fuerte!

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Mira Noru! ¡Las ballenas se ríen de algo!

-¡Si! ¡De mí!

-¡¿Acaso dijiste algo gracioso?

-Suficiente…- dijo el nórdico mayor, sumergiéndose en las frías aguas para dirigirse hacia Dinamarca. Éste se apretó contra la borda mientras el otro se dirigía nadando hacia él.

-¡Noru! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Nuestro bebé!- gritó aferrándose a la borda. No tardó en ver a Noruega cerca de él y se estiró cual largo era para ayudarlo a subir.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres tan molesto y estúpido! ¡Siempre haces tonterías!- le dijo mientras el otro se quitaba el abrigo y lo pasaba por sus hombros.- ¡Nunca entiendes nada!

-Si… entendí que dos son compañía y tres… multitud… por eso no voy a meterme entre Isu y tú.- dijo casi sonriente, mientras Noruega levantaba el rostro para enfrentarlo.- Así que ahora me voy a buscar una nueva vida… ¡el Tibet no se ve tan mal! Lástima que tendré que afeitarme la cabeza y…

-Te amo…

Silencio.

-Noru… ¿estoy soñando o escuchando mal? Dijiste… que me amas… y sin insultarme.

La paciencia se le acababa a Noruega. Le era tan difícil ser algo expresivo, y se ponía de esa forma.

-Noru… pero si tu quieres a Islandia… no me digas cosas solo por decirlas.

-A los dos… los amo… tú eres mi mejor amigo y él mi hermano… por eso no puedo elegir… es mi forma de ser… y aunque eres molesto… necesito tenerte a mi lado…

Dinamarca se acercó a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, notando un atisbo de dolor en los ojos fríos e inexpresivos. ¡¿Dolor?

* * *

En todo el mundo se escuchaba hablar sobre los recientes partos de las naciones.

-¿Hombres dando a luz? ¡Esto se lleva el premio!-decía uno de los internos mientras leía las noticias en una revista y su colega almorzaba.

-Ten en cuenta que son naciones.

-Aún así… de verdad que hay cosas para las cuales la facultad de medicina no te prepara.

-¡Fukaru! ¡¿Vas a comer o no?- gritó el interno.

-¡Ya voy!- le contestó otra alumna que llevaba encima un guardapolvo con la misma insignia que él. Se acercó con la bandeja de comida, dejándola a un lado al notar el enunciado de la revista.- ¡¿Y eso? – preguntó tratando de evitar una hemorragia nasal.

-Lo que ves, dos naciones se emparejan y tienen hijos. Y sí, todos los embarazados son hombres. Raro, ¿verdad?

-Si… aja… muy raro…- contestó la doctora tratando de disimular un ataque de fangirlismo que hubiera dejado a Hungría boquiabierta.- ¿me dejas la revista?

-Claro, de todas formas ya me iba.- le contestó el otro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se llevaba la bandeja vacía.

-Bien…- dijo la doctora Fukaru.- veamos qué tienes para mí…

Revisó las páginas de la revista, en cuya portada aparecían los bebés recién nacidos de Tino y Berwald, pasando algunas hojas se encontró con imágenes de Aaron, unas de cuando recién dejara el hospital, muy pequeño, y las últimas que era actuales, un bebé lleno de energía.

-Lástima que cosas como éstas no se den en este hospital…- se dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de pizza y el queso derretido se estiraba.- en ese caso estaría feliz de atender uno de esos partos… y hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Terminó de comer mientras hojeaba la revista, viendo a las demás naciones en distintos meses de embarazo, y por como fueron tomadas las fotos, era fácil adivinar que el paparazzi las había tomado desde los más recónditos lugares, pues ni siquiera a James Bond hubiera notado que le sacaban fotos mientras pasaba "desapercibido"-

Se levantó dejando la bandeja vacía para dirigirse a su departamento. Las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, siguiendo a los doctores quienes subían y bajaban, iban de izquierda a derecha en el hospital.

-Vaya futuro que me espera… haré ejercicio todo el día.

Se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento y al abrirla lo vio. El hombre era tan alto que pensó que si se caía, marcaría al menos un ocho en la escala de Richter.

-Por favor… ¡ayudenos!- le dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Usted es doctora, ¿no?

-Eh… bueno… yo… residente…

-¡Ya va a nacer!

Fukaru cayó en cuenta de que el hombre llevaba cargando en su espalda a alguien, el cuál era… otro hombre… y estaba… ¿embarazado?

* * *

-¡PERMISO!

Las enfermeras se convertían en calcomanías contra la pared, dando paso a la camilla que pasaba como un bólido, empujada por Dinamarca y dirigida por la ahora partera que iría a atender a Noruega, éste último sintiendo cómo las contracciones se hacían más y más intensas.

La camilla subía las inclinadas pendientes en el edificio. (Dinamarca se negó a subir en ascensor porque descubrió que era claustrofóbico) y así llegaron a la sala de operaciones.

-¡Tenemos un parto!- gritó la doctora al tiempo que saltaba de la camilla.

* * *

Luego del parto, Dinamarca se dirigió a la sala llena de bebés recién nacidos.

-Éste está muy blanco… ese otro está todo arrugado… ésa… ¡ésa no tiene gracia!... ¡¿dónde está mi bebé?

-La doctora Fukaru lo está revisando.- le dijo una de las enfermeras. Dinamarca iba a preguntar más, pero decidió ir a ver a Noruega.

-¡Será un vikingo! ¡Revivirá los sueños de su padre!- decía Dinamarca mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital.

* * *

La doctora le tendió el bebé a Noruega. Éste lo miró y en su acostumbrada faz inmutable, se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Eres precioso… le dijo al pequeño mientras lo acunaba.

-Y tendrás que aprenderte la canción del estafilococo…- dijo la doctora quien ahora ganaba fama entre sus colegas, como la única que de buenas a primeras se había ofrecido para una operación tan delicada como suponía ese parto.- Es lo único que lo calla mientras llora.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Doctora Fukaru! ¡La necesitamos!

-Otra vez…- se dijo mientras le echaba una última vista al pequeño rubio que era la viva imagen de su padre y a Noruega, para dirigirse a la puerta, al tiempo que Dinamarca cruzaba ésta.

-¡Noru! ¿Dónde está mi Ludovik?

-Es LudovikA

Dinamarca sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Cayó poco a poco al piso.

-¿LudovikA?- preguntó.- Pero así no podrá golpear a los hijos de Suecia… ni ukear vilmente al hijo de Isu… - se arrastró hacia la cama de Noruega. – Ni tampoco… ni tampoco…

-Era broma, idiota.

-¿Eh? – levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Noruega sonriente.-¡Eres cruel Noru!

-Una niña también me hubiera gustado… quizás en unos años te deje hacerme una.

Dinamarca se levantó para abrazar cariñosamente al otro, por algún motivo, no sintió temor al hacerlo, más bien sintió una gran alegría cuando el otro buscó su rostro, y al encontrarse sus miradas, también se encontraron los corazones.

-Escucha atentamente… que no lo volveré a decir…- le dijo Noruega a pocos centímetros de sus labios.- te amo como no tienes idea… pero si me obligas a demostrártelo o decírtelo de nuevo… usaré tu hacha contra ti. ¿Entendiste tonto?

-Cada palabra…- le dijo y terminó de acortar la distancia entre los dos, besándolo muchas veces y de distintas maneras, como nunca creyó posible.

-Ahora, ¿cómo va eso de ukear al hijo de Isu?

-Y, no vamos a negar que mi hijo es un seme completo… Espera un minuto… ¡Isu!

Dinamarca iba a correr más la puerta se abrió, golpeándolo en la cara y revelando a la doctora que minutos antes se encontraba con ellos.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Además de madre eres padre! – le dijo a Noruega entregándole al otro bebé. Una criatura menuda, de grandes ojos liláceos, cabello blanco y un rulito flotante saliendo por un lado de la mantita.- Ya traigo a su… ¿mamá?

-¡Es una nena!- gritó Dinamarca mientras se acercaba y alzaba al bebé de Islandia.- ¡Estoy seguro de que es una nena! ¡Mira nada más la cara que tiene!

-Dinamarca…

-¡Verás! – Dijo al momento que dejaba al bebé sobre la cama vacía al lado de Noruega y le desenvolvía poco a poco.- ¡Es imposible que un niño tenga esa cara! Por muy uke que fuera resulta imposible que…- se calló. Volvió a acomodarle el pañal y la mantita alrededor en el momento en que traían a Islandia en una silla de ruedas. Con la vista baja se dirigió a éste y le entregó a su bebé- Te devuelvo a tu Asbjorn…

-¿Estás bien, Isu?- le preguntó Noruega mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano.

-No entendí nada de lo que pasó… solo sé que Asbjorn nació…- le dijo.- Se te parece… y el tuyo se parece a…

-¡ES IDÉNTICO A SU PAPÁ!

-Se parece a Suecia…- completó Islandia para luego ver a Dinamarca llorando en una esquina.

-Ya aprendiste a tratar con él.- Dijo Noruega para tomar en sus brazos al pequeño Asbjorn mientras Islandia acunaba a Ludovik.

-Mi Ludovik se me parece… ¡estoy seguro de eso!

-Si Dinamarca, es idéntico a ti…

-¡No me convence cómo lo dices!

-Isu, pásame un biberón para Asbjorn.

-Claro…

-¿¡Me están ignorando!

_Kongeriket Danmark - Norsk: Ludovik_

_Lydveldid Norska-Island: Asbjorn_

* * *

Se miró en el espejo que ocho meses antes no le reveló nada. Ahora le mostraba una pequeña pancita, muy pequeña para los ocho meses que llevaba esperando.

-Mi niño será un ratoncito-aru…-dijo, pensando en las posibilidades. ¿Sería niño? ¿Niña?

-¿Yao?- escuchó que le llamaban. Sabía quién era, mas no quería salir. En el último tiempo Iván se había vuelto el triple de sobre protector de lo que fuera en un principio, lo cual lograba estresar a Yao.

-Aquí estoy-aru- dijo un poco molesto. Sabía lo que seguiría. Ivan se acercó a él para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación.

-No quiero que te muevas de aquí.

-Iván… no se si lo notaste-aru, pero… ¡no soy de porcelana-aru!

-No, eres más delicado que eso. Así que no te muevas de aquí.

-¡Eres el colmo-aru!- vociferó el más pequeño mientras sentía cómo Iván lo bajaba en la cama. Éste sonrió ampliamente para luego besar a Yao y soltar su cabello, cuan largo era, y pasar sus dedos por las hebras largas y lisas.

Yao se acomodó la bata que llevaba encima, mientras su cabeza peleaba al lidiar entre su sentimiento de ternura por su bebé, el amor que sentía por Iván y al mismo tiempo lo molesto que podía ser cuando entraba en plan de "papá/esposo/guardaespaldas".

-Iván… no es necesario que me cuides tanto-aru…- susurró.

-Pero tengo que protegerte…

-¡Es que cuando te pones sobre protector te vuelves un súper papá chiflado-aru!

-Es por ti y por mi bebé. Si algo les sucediera…

-¡No soy tan descuidado-aru! ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo-aru!

Iván lo miró, hiriéndole con sus ojos violáceos. Sabían cuanto se necesitaban, mas ambos sintieron que no podían más con la situación.

-Solo… ¿eh?...- murmuró el ruso para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.- Iré a dar un paseo.

-Iré contigo-aru.

-¡No!- le dijo notando que el otro se levantaba.- ¡Tú quédate aquí! ¡No tienes porqué salir!

-¡No pretendas encerrarme-aru!

-¡Estás llevando a mi bebé también! ¡Si no quieres que te cuide, al menos déjame cuidarle a él!

-¡Tu bebé está bien sin que me atosigues tanto! – dijo Yao levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, justo en el momento que el teléfono de la casa sonó. Ambos enamorados se miraron desafiantes.

-Ni lo pienses Yao… te lo advierto…- dijo Iván, arrastrando su pié un paso. Yao se inclinó cuando sonó el segundo toque, como retándole para correr. Y corrió por el pasillo. -¡Yao!

-¡Contesto yo-aru!- dijo Yao corriendo mientras Iván le pisaba los talones. Al final de los escalones se encontraba el teléfono. Yao bajó las gradas con rapidez mientras el ruso prefirió saltarlas (ocasionando un "ligero" temblor en la casa) y atrapó con un brazo al pequeño, mientras con el otro levantaba el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Ah… Rusia-san… llamaba para preguntar si China-san se encuentra bien…

Listo. Iván podía lidiar con todo, incluso con Yao un poco (muy) molesto. Pero por nada aceptaría que otra persona captara su atención. No, no había superado sus celos contra Japón.

-China no está.- le contestó en su habitual tono tranquilo que ocultaba lo que en verdad sentía.

-¡Iván! ¡Bájame!

-Bueno, si está pero no para ti.

-¡Iván!

-¡Adiós! – Colgó.

-¡Oye! ¡Porqué hiciste eso-aru!

-No quiero que nadie moleste.

-¡Es mi hermanito-aru!

-Y yo soy tu esposo. Ahora vamos de vuelta arriba, ya hiciste ejercicio para todo el mes que te falta.- le dijo tomando su mano. Yao lo rechazó.

-Yo me quedo aquí. Tú haz lo que quieras-aru. ¡Pero no vuelvo a podrirme en ese cuarto-aru!

-Vamos Yao…- dijo Iván tomándole por ambas manos.

-¡No iré-aru!

-Vamos.

-¡Te dije que no quiero-aru!

-¡Yao!- ambos perdieron la paciencia. Iván intentó levantar a Yao, mas este se soltó de su agarre y al hacerlo sólo logró empecinar más al otro.

-¡Si sigues insistiendo tendré que defenderme! – dijo Yao asumiendo una postura defensiva, con los dedos juntos, las manos ligeramente dobladas, una al frente y la otra al nivel de su torso.

-Soy incapaz de tocarte o hacerle daño a mi bebé…- soltó Iván, decepcionado por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Se giró y abandonó la casa, dejando a Yao completamente solo.

-Genial…- susurró mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera, dibujando figuras abstractas en este con sus finos dedos.- Haz lo que quieras-aru…

* * *

-¡Vamos Hong Kong! ¡Llevamos tiempo sin ver a Nini!

-No han pasado ni dos semanas…

-¿¡Lo ves! ¡Es una eternidad!

Corea divisó la casa a lo lejos. En medio de un jardín enorme de girasoles que se mecían, podía observarse la casita al puro estilo chino. Corrió en medio de los girasoles arrastrando a Hong Kong. La tarde refrescaba y pronto llegaría la noche.

Tropezó con el primer escalón de la casa, cayendo de cara para luego sentir a Hong Kong cayendo sobre él.

-¡Eres cruel! ¡No viste que me caí!- le dijo con la nariz roja.

-Si lo vi.

-No pelearé, hoy vine a ver a Nini y debo guardar mis ganas para pelear con Rusia.

-Yo no le buscaría tres pies al gato…

-¿Crees que ese grandote me asusta?

Se acercaron a la puerta corrediza y la abrieron, escuchando cómo uno de los adornos se mecía con el viento y soltaba un sonido muy parecido al de una pequeña campana.

-¿Nini?- llamó Corea, al notar la casa un poco vacía.

-Parece que no está…

-¡Nini! ¡Contesta! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Acaso estás haciendo más hijos con Iván? ¡Nini! – gritó subiendo las gradas, recorriendo los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa. Hong Kong intentó ignorar los chillidos de Yong Soo y se dirigió directamente al salón.

En medio de los miles de girasoles que adornaban la estancia tapizada con una alfombra roja, pudo ver a Yao, el cuál permanecía sentado en la alfombra, con las manos sobre el vientre.

-Aquí estabas… te estábamos buscando.- le dijo Hong Kong.

-Me… duele…

-¿Eh?

-¡Nini! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Pensé que tú e Iván estaban arriba aumentando más comunistas! ¿Nini?

-Necesito… ir…

-¿Qué pasa Nini?- preguntó Corea. Notó que Yao se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza y lo supo.- oh Dios… ¡Mi sobrino viene en camino! ¡No te preocupes Nini! ¡Te ayudaré a tenerlo!

-Ni se te ocurra…- le dijo Hong Kong quien buscaba cómo llegar a un hospital. Estaban tan alejados de la ciudad… pero nada que una ambulancia no sabría cómo solucionar.- Aguanta un poco…

* * *

No estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero había logrado llegar a un hospital (y escapado de Corea quien insistía en traer al bebé al mundo). La silla de ruedas en la que lo llevaban corrió a través de los pasillos, ahuyentando a las personas.

-¡Tenga mas cuidado-aru!- dijo girándose para observar al enfermero… al cual por debajo de la gorra le sobresalía un rulo con rostro.- ¡Corea!

-¡Te ayudaré con el bebé Nini! ¡Quédate tranquilo!

-¡¿Asististe alguna vez a la facultad de medicina-aru?

-Yo pienso que tenemos 33 riñones… ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

-¡ESTOY MUERTO-ARU!

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de donde se encontraba Yao lidiando con los dolores de parto y un hermano en vías de la psicosis, Iván intentaba pensar en cómo reconciliarse con Yao. Caminó por la plaza roja, que tantos recuerdos tristes le traía. Por mucho tiempo había creído que era ese color el que le había hecho sentir necesidad de Yao. Ese color que les había unido. Y luego recordó que había elegido ese color porque era cálido. Cálido como la sangre, cálido como era Yao.

Abrió su sexta botella de vodka y, como las otras cinco, se la bebió de un solo trago. Se rió al recordar que Yao tenía muy poca resistencia al Vodka y que se había quedado dormido con solo un vaso muy pequeño de éste. Se vio a sí mismo cargando al pequeño a su casa, dejándolo sobre la cama y durmiendo a su lado. Eso mucho antes de concebir a su bebé.

-Siempre quiero protegerte… eso es todo…- murmuró.

Las noticias sobre política se cortaron al tiempo que una joven comentarista aparecía en la televisión.

-Y en nuestras últimas noticias desde la frontera con China, tenemos a la nación ingresando en el hospital, aparentemente con los dolores de parto…- se acercó a Yao el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas, sujetándose el vientre mientras Corea peleaba con una enfermera. -¿cómo se siente, ahora que está por dar a luz?

-¡Cómo cree-aru!

-Escuchamos que la atendera la doctora Fukaru Ryhan, quien la semana pasada atendió el parto de Noruega.

-¡Pero aún no llega-aru!

-¡Por eso lo atenderé yo!- gritó corea mientras un grupo de médicos intentaban detenerlo.

-¡Usted ni siquiera sabe dónde tenemos el hígado!

-¡Claro que sé! ¡Tenemos seis de esos en la cabeza!

-¡IVAN, APARECE-ARU!

* * *

_La desesperación de Iván. _

-¿Está seguro de esto señor?

-No es la primera vez que salto de un avión.

-Si pero… la última vez se rompió todos los huesos y…

-¿Va a cuestionarme? Si eso no me mató.

-Está bien… pero no podremos sobrevolar esa zona por las tormentas… tendrá que saltar un kilómetro antes.

-No importa.

-Ya estamos llegand…

Iván salta del avión.

-¡CHINAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

_En la sala de partos:_

-Esto de traer al mundo niños nacidos de hombres me está haciendo famosa…- dijo la doctora mientras veía a China retorcerse con dolor.- ¡¿Qué, no le pusieron la epidural?

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Corea que preparaba su cámara filmadora.- doctora… le pediré que se apresure… ¡Youtube no permite videos de más de diez minutos!

Una enfermera apareció con la epidural. Al observar la larga aguja de 10 centímetros (que en la mente de Corea medía medio metro) éste se desmayó.

-¿Va a clavarme eso-aru?

-No, era solo para asustar al otro.- le dijo la doctora, quien consideró que la anestesia general era menos traumático tanto para Yao como para su bebé, así fuera un poco más riesgoso. – Hora de empezar.

* * *

Iván se sacudió. Al saltar del avión había caído (milagrosamente) en un camión de paja, pero éste se desvió del camino al hospital, retrasando a Iván.

Cuando llegó al hospital se dirigió a la recepcionista, quien ni bien lo vió, le dijo dónde podía encontrar a Yao.

Subió las escaleras, dobló tres veces por los pasillos y llegó a la habitación que le habían indicado.

* * *

Sintió una gran tristeza al despertar. Sabía que era por causa de la anestesia general. Hubiera deseado tanto darle la bienvenida a su bebé en el momento que naciera… más se regocijó al escuchar, entre sueños, que todo estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la rubia cabellera que tanto conocía. Sintió el frío toque de los dedos de Iván sobre su mano. Quiso moverse, sabiendo el corte que llevaba y que luego, cuando la anestesia se pasara por completo, le dolería. Decidió acariciar los cabellos del otro con la mano que tenía libre.

-Perdón…- escuchó que le decía Iván. Sabía lo difícil que era para él decir ese tipo de cosas.- sólo quería protegerte… y no estuve cuando más me necesitaste…

-Tranquilo… todo está muy bien ahora-aru…- le dijo logrando que el otro lo mirara y lo besara. Una fuerte nostalgia lo invadió en el momento que Iván pasó sus frías manos por el rostro de porcelana, y luego enredó los dedos en sus cabellos mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

Se separaron al escuchar la puerta, la cual se abrió y reveló a la enfermera que traía una cunita móvil. La llevó junto a Yao, les dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se fue.

Iván acercó el rostro para ver, y sintió que su corazón se partía, volvía a nacer y se partía otra vez, presa de la ternura. Yao se sentó en la cama, observando dentro de la cunita a dos bebes, pequeñitos, pequeñitos, pero al parecer, muy sanos. Levantó a uno, notando que se trataba de un hombrecito, con el cabello oscuro como el suyo.

-Xue -susurró mientras besaba delicadamente al bebé en la frente.

Iván tomó en sus manos al otro bebé, que era incluso más pequeño que el anterior y luego notó que era una niña. Supo en ese instante que esa niña, sería su adoración.

-Annya…- dijo Iván envolviendo a la niña en su mantita, mientras ésta le tomaba el dedo índice y se quedaba enteramente con su corazón. Era idéntica a su padre, la piel blanca y los cabellitos rubios formando un pequeño mechón en su cabecita.

Desde ese momento, Iván no dudó ni por un segundo en que haber cuidado tanto a Yao todos esos meses no había dado un fruto. Tenían ahora a sus dos hermosos hijos.

-Son tan lindos-aru…

-Y eventualmente… todos serán uno con…

-Te lo advierto-aru…

-¡Con Annya!

-¿Quieres que tu hija tenga pretendientes-aru?

-Castraré al primero que se acerque a mi pequeña.

-Eres incorregible-aru…

* * *

**_Unas cuantas descripciones aparte._**

_**Aaron:** Contrario a lo que parezca, éste bebé es más que muy distraido (lo ha heredado de su papá, además del rizo y el caracter) y le da buenos dolores de cabeza a Alfred cuando se queda mirando un punto fijo (heredó de su "mamá" el poder ver haditas, también el color de piel, cabello y ojos). Así como es un niño terriblemente mimado, desea un hermanito con todas sus fuerzas, ya que está consciente del amor que tiene en su hogar y quiere que alguien, además de él, goce de esa felicidad. Tiene un sexto sentido para saber lo que otros sienten y transmitir lo que él siente, pero lo usa para saber si su mamá le aparecerá con un nuevo hermanito.  
_

_**Hillevi:** El gemelo mayor, hijo de Berwald y Tino. A pesar de ser idénticos con su hermano (cabellos rubios casi blancos, un poco despeinados como Berwald y los ojos liláceos de Tino) Hillevi heredó todas las expresiones faciales(?) de Berwald, además de su caracter, lo que lo llevará a ser un hermano mayor terriblemente sobreprotector con Niklas. (coftwincestcof) Como era de esperarse, no pueden llevarse bien con Ludovik.  
_

_**Niklas:** El gemelo menor de Berwald y Tino. Niklas es constantemente sobreprotegido por su hermano mayor, lo que lo lleva a pelearse con él, para luego pedirle disculpas reiteradas veces, aunque Hillevi nunca llegue a enojarse con él. Está muy acostumbrado a las peleas entre Hillevi y Ludovik, y en cierta forma es el único amigo de Asbjorn.  
_

_**Ludovik:** El hijo de Dinamarca y Noruega. Sacó lo masoquista (?) y todas las características físicas de su padre, también el hecho de acosar a su "madre". Ludovik le tiene un gran cariño a Asbjorn, quien por mucho tiempo va a verlo como un estorbo en su felicidad. Muy expresivo, tanto que Asbjorn debe golpearlo de vez en cuando para que no lo moleste.  
_

_**Asbjorn:** El hijo de Noruega e Islandia, el cual le guarda un fuerte rencor a Ludovik, bajo el fundamento de "mi papá no puede ser tu mamá". Tiene el mismo peinado que Noruega, incluído el broche y el rizo flotante, y los ojos y el color de cabello de Islandia, además de su frailecillo (no saben si el Puffin de Islandia puso ese huevo). Contrario a todo lo que parezca, adora tener la atención de Dinamarca, ya que es el único que logra sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando con sus payasadas.  
_

_**Xue:** El mellizo mayor y varón de Iván y Yao. Xue es la casi copia de Yao, lo único que heredó de su padre fué la estatura (ni tanto, que miden lo mismo con Annya). Es terriblemente celoso y sobreprotector con Yao (además de superarlo en artes marciales), ya que va a ser un poco dificil que supere su "complejo de Edipo" con una madre tan cariñosa como es Yao. Es ésta circunstancia la que lleva a Annya a demandar un poco más de su atención. _

_**Annya: **Es la melliza de Xue y la niñita mimada de su papi Iván. Ha heredado todo de su padre (incluídos los ojos infernales cuando se enoja) lo cual se verá en capítulos siguientes. Annya tenderá a pelear mucho con Aaron, por la diferencia de ideas, pero más que nada será por lo distraído que resulta Aaron, lo cual le recuerda la poca atención que tiene de su hermano y la hace enfadar más. Terriblemente competitiva (más adelante sabrán quién será su rival y por qué y quién compiten)._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 13: Wellcome to our world! **_

Les damos la bienvenida a los pequeños bebés. Bienvenidos sean Alphonse, Camillo, Alizè, Jan, Jeanne y Syna. (Y más trabajo para la pobre doctora Fukaru)

_**Capítulo 14: Memories.**_

Memorias de los pequeños. Un vistaso rápido a su infancia. El mundo es hermoso para ellos, al menos eso pensaban.

**Capítulo 15: Atlantida.**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, una nación notó cómo las demás morian y eran reemplazadas. Vio por conveniente ocultarse por mucho tiempo, hundiendose y esperando el momento para renacer. Pero para ser un imperio, debes comerte a las demás naciones. La nación fuerte se come a las pequeñas, y hay una nación en especial en la cual tiene interés, no le importará recurrir a los métodos más sucios para conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

_Si me dejan un review por piedad, les agradeceré mucho._


	13. Wellcome to our world!

A todas y cada una de las personas que me apoyaron en éste tiempo. En verdad ni mil palabras expresarían la enorme gratitud que tengo para cada una de ustedes.

Cualquier coincidencia entre el nacimiento de Alizè con el nacimiento de mi amiga Wara es pura coincidencia.

Para quienes amen a Aaron tanto como lo amo yo, en mi perfil el link para ver a Aaron crecidito. (Gracias Eva-sama!) T.T tambien un dibujo más de mi nueva pareja shippeada por Eva: Annya x Syna.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**13: Welcome to our World!**_

Feliz.

No había otra forma para describir su estado. Era feliz y simplemente eso. Sin más vueltas que darle.

Al llegar luego de hacer las compras, encontró a Matthew dormido en el sillón, con un libro abierto en el regazo, encima de la pancita de nueve meses. Francis se acercó a él, recorrió el libro y cuidadosamente apartó los lentes del rostro del canadiense.

-Ya volví, mon amour. – susurró esperando que Matthew se despertara. Éste, que tenía el sueño muy ligero, inhaló profundamente mientras con una mano se restregaba los ojos.

-Bienvenido…- susurró acercándose a Francis y besando dulce y tímidamente los labios de éste.

Kumajirou se encontraba jugando con las hojas que caían en el patio. El ambiente era muy tranquilo y el clima apacible, propio de agosto, cuando las hojas empiezan a caer.

Matthew se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a mirar por la ventana, mientras Francis lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Cariño... ¿te sientes bien? Creo que ya va a ser tiempo.- le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Todo está muy bien…- le contestó Matthew observando las hojas caer a través de la ventana. Francis le besó suavemente en una mejilla.

-Iré a cocinarte algo.- Le dijo al momento que arrastraba una silla y obligaba a Matthew a sentarse en ésta. Éste se sentó mientras aún observaba el baile de las hojas al caer.

Francis se dirigió a la cocina, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta. Intentó recordar alguna de las comidas que le gustaban a Matthew. En realidad cualquier cosa que él le preparara le gustaría, fuera dulce o salado.

Y sin proponérselo siquiera, la recordó. En el momento en que el cuchillo cortó una zanahoria y se encontró con la tabla de madera, una sonrisa se cruzó en su mente. Las memorias de esa niña, que él tanto había amado.

-Es hora de dejarle ir… ¿no lo crees?- se dijo a sí mismo. Se concentró en la siguiente rodaja que iría a cortar. Iba por la cuarta cuando lo escuchó.

-Francis…- escuchó que le decían suavemente.

-Dime, amor.

-Francis… ven…

Se dirigió hacia donde le llamaban. Al acercarse a Matthew, notó que éste miraba un punto fijo en algún lugar de la ventana. Acercó su mano, tomando suavemente la del canadiense, mientras éste se aferraba con fuerza del mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó. No recibió respuesta. Dirigió la mirada al punto que Matthew tenía como blanco… y la vio.

Como si de un paraíso se tratara, en el vidrio pudo ver un hermoso campo lleno de lirios, blancos como la nieve (tanto que lo habría confundido fácilmente con un paisaje invernal), y en medio de toda esa hermosura, la vio a ella con un delicado vestido blanco y el rostro sereno. Avanzando en medio de todo, acercándose. Cada vez, más cerca, más cerca.

En un momento dado, un segundo en realidad, el mundo se detuvo. Al menos para Francis, quien pudo sentir un delicado toque en su mano, la risa fresca y el olor que tantos años atrás se había impregnado en su cuerpo.

_-"Cumpliré mi promesa… y voy a protegerte siempre. A ti y a quienes ames."_

-Francis…

_-"Pero tú también protégelos. Que te aman desde lo más profundo de su corazón"_

-Amor… el bebé…

Francis volvió a la realidad, para observar a Matthew sujetándose el vientre con una mano, mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro.

-Ya es hora…- susurró Francis, como quien no cree ni una palabra. Luego se dio cuenta del significado real.- ¡Ya es hora! ¡Vamos al hospital!

* * *

Francis se sentía culpable. Y claro, su bebé estaba naciendo y él sólo podía pensar en ella. No es que no fuera feliz con Matthew, quien en esos meses juntos, le había demostrado cuán grande era su amor por él.

-Y yo sigo arrastrando recuerdos… qué bien… - se dijo.- Él debería odiarme por las cosas que hago, como éstas… y sin embargo sigue ahí…

Observó las baldosas del piso, blancas y prolijas. Las contó nueve veces y cuando iba a contarlas por décima vez, se quedó en la quinta baldosa.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es padre de una niña! – le anunció la conocida doctora que había logrado fama y confianza de los demás países al haber atendido a Noruega, Islandia y China. Francis pudo notar unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. El viaje de aquí a allá la estaba cansando.

Francis se dirigió a la habitación de Matthew. Le preocupaba la reacción (o la carencia de ésta) en el menor. Sabía que él nunca le diría nada.

Por breves segundos, esos que le tomaron subir el último escalón y recorrer el largo pasillo, recordó aquel anochecer en la tundra, hacia ya tantos años. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes?

Las blancas baldosas del hospital se convirtieron en la nieve que cubría el camino empinado. Él, completamente solo, acababa de perder la oportunidad de quedarse con Alfred (y evitar que Inglaterra encontrara alguien a quién querer).

Lo pensó, el niño crecería, se enamoraría de Arthur, y se quedarían juntos. Aquel que le había quitado a esa niña que tanto amó, iba a tener una compañía.

-Quizás es bueno. Pasarán unos años, se encariñará más con el niño… y se lo quitaré…- se dijo.

El frió clima le calaba los huesos, a pesar de llevar encima un abrigo largo y térmico. Llegó a lo que parecía el final de la empinada, y se maravilló por el paisaje. En medio de todas esas montañas nevadas, el verde pasto se asomaba y a lo lejos los pinos le saludaban. Como si el invierno hubiera respetado esa parte y la primavera viviese ahí. Se descorrió la caperuza que cubría su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus rubios cabellos amarrados en una coleta.

Se sorprendió al notar, a lo lejos, a un niño pequeño, idéntico al que Arthur cuidaba. Solo que el niño de Arthur tenía una expresión traviesa, mientras éste solo reflejaba dulzura y un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Francis se acercó a él, notando que cargaba en sus bracitos a un pequeño oso. El niño pareció sentir algo de miedo, más no se alejó de él.

La dulce e inocente expresión que no había cambiado ni con el paso de los años. Y sin embargo, cuando se proponía algo, era terriblemente determinado.

Regresó a la realidad en el momento en que su mano se estiró para tomar el pomo de la puerta. La misma mano con la que hubo acariciado el rostro del niño para tranquilizarlo y transmitirle un poco de calor. La misma mano que años antes se entrelazó con la de esa niña llamada Jeanne D'Arc y que ahora solamente se posaba en la puerta.

Entró.

Matthew lo recibió con una de sus tan conocidas y tímidas sonrisas, con el gesto un poco cansado y algo dolido, producto del parto.

-Mira…- casi susurró mientras acunaba a su bebé.- Es como Aaron… no sabemos si se parece más a ti o a mí.

Francis se acercó para observar a su bebé. La bandita rosa en su diminuta muñeca le hizo saber que se trataba de una niña, la cual dormía plácidamente. En su cabeza notó algunos cabellos rubios y el rulo de su madre además del gesto tranquilo y apacible.

-Su nombre es Jeanne…- le dijo Matthew en el momento que el otro se agachó para tomar la pequeña mano entre las suyas. Francis lo miró, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué…?

-Fue y es alguien especial para ti. También la hace especial para mí, de alguna forma.- le dijo.- Sólo voy a pedirte que la cuides. A nuestra Jeanne.

-Lo haré… la protegeré de todo y será mi pequeña niña mimada…- dijo tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña Jeanne, quien despertó y miró a su padre, con su ojos azules, idénticos a los de éste.- Pettit Ange - dijo acercándose a la pequeña, mientras ésta reconocía con las manos el rostro de su padre.

* * *

_Unos días después _

Como era su costumbre, Gilbert había invitado a Ludwig a tomar algo. Como Roderich se oponía a que Gilbert saliera de casa, optaron por festejar el pronto nacimiento de sus hijos en casa del albino. Decidieron invitar a Vash, Elizaveta, Lilly y Feliciano.

Todo iba bien y en un momento, todos se cansaron y decidieron dormir. Elizaveta y Lilly dormían en un cuarto, en otro Ludwig y Feliciano, Vash en otro, Roderich en el que era suyo y Gilbert… pues Gilbert encontró muy cómodo el piso de la cocina.

2:00 am

Vash escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba. Sacó el revolver que tenía bajo la almohada y se aproximó.

Se encontró con Roderich, el cual se sostenía el vientre con fuerza. Vash no necesitó preguntar, rápidamente fue a despertar a Elizaveta.

-¿Dónde está Gilbert?- preguntó Elizaveta.

-Duerme peor que piedra cuando está borracho.- le contestó Roderich.- ¡ah Dios! ¡Duele!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ludvig, quien había despertado al escuchar todo el bullicio.

-¡Roderich está a punto!

-¡Iré a encender el auto!- gritó Ludwig corriendo al mejor estilo James Bond

-Ah… duele… ¡Ah!

-Señor Austria… no hable así _"me hace pensar en que está haciendo cosas con Gilbert"_-otra vez, la fibra yaoi de Elizaveta podía más que su fibra moral.

3:00 am

-Elizaveta…

-¡Dígame!

-Ah… por favor… necesito tomar una ducha antes…

-¡Estás loco!- le reclamó Vash.

-¡Pero señor Austria! ¡Vash está llamando a la doctora para que lo atienda de inmediato!

-Por favor… iré a tomar una ducha…

-¡Señor Austria!- no pudo seguirlo, increíblemente Roderich había puesto sus contracciones y debilidad del momento de lado para correr al baño y encerrarse ahí.

4:00 am

-¡Señor Austria, vamos por favor!

-Espera… espera…- dijo un poco jadeante y cansado.- debo escoger un buen traje para ir…

-¡Use el de siempre!

-No… tiene que ser especial… ayyyyyy…

-¡Señor Austria!

-Tonto…- dijo Vash quien no entendía de dónde provenía la paciencia que le impedía cargar a Roderich al auto. Decidió ir a ver cómo andaba Ludwig.

5:00 am

-¡Alemania, no te duermas!

-¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto! ¡Ya encendí el auto…!

-Estás en la motocicleta, Alemania…

6:00 am

-Ay… ay…

-¿Algo más señor Austria?

-Ay… Mariazelle no está bien…- dijo señalando el rulo en la cabeza, el cual se veía un poco decaído.- Pásame un rulero, Elizaveta… ay…

7:00 am

-¡Señor Austria!

-Espera espera… ay… no puedo irme aún…- dijo acercándose al piano de cola.- No terminé la sinfonía que compuse… ay…

8:00 am

Al fin Roderich sube al auto.

8:20 am

Llegan al hospital.

8:30 am

Nace una niña, con el cabello castaño, los ojos carmesí, un pequeño, pero notorio lunar debajo del ojo y un delicado rizo en la cabecita.

9:00 am

Elizaveta regresa a casa por Gilbert y Feliciano.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Nació el bebé!

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué bebé?

-¡Tu hija, imbécil!

-¿Eh?

-¡Por qué crees que Roderich no está aquí!

-No sé… pensé que había ido a poner la caldera para el té…

10: 00 am

Elizaveta llega con Feliciano y Gilbert al hospital.

11:00 am

-Siento que nos olvidamos de alguien…- dice Gilbert.

*En la casa*

Liechtenstein se levanta.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien?

A la misma hora, entró la doctora Fukaru, quien no hacía ni unas horas había atendido el exitoso parto de Canadá, y para celebrarlo, Francis le había invitado uno de sus mejores vinos. Se sorprendió al notar que no le había afectado de ninguna forma, tanto que llegó y atendió a Roderich casi de inmediato.

No había contado con que dejó el vino al alcance de Feliciano, quien tardaba en llegar a pesar de que Elizaveta lo había traido y no había notado que lo perdió de vista hasta que Ludwig preguntó por él.

El vino es traicionerito.

Al poco entró un Feliciano que se sujetaba de las paredes.

-Quiero ver… -dijo mientras se aferraba a la pared y tanteaba por una columna inexistente. Se acercó para tomar a la niña de las manos de la doctora.- ¡Cómo llora! ¡Bien por ti niño!

-Es niña…

* * *

Al día siguiente de que Alizè nació, Ludwig y Feliciano regresaron a su casa en Italia. Justo a tiempo…

Feliciano se paseaba por la casa, como si buscara algo. Parecía haber perdido algo muy preciado, y Ludwig lo notó, ya que el movimiento lo distrajo de su lectura de "Sobre pañales y primeros dientes".

-¿Qué tanto buscas? – le preguntó a Feliciano. Éste pareció decepcionarse por algo mientras no lo encontraba.

-Algo para el estómago…- dijo algo decaído.- Me duele…

-Te pasa por comer tanto.

-¡Pero es un dolor extraño! Llevo como cinco horas así… Y el bebé está pateando mucho…

Alemania lo miró por largos segundos. No podía ser… no, más bien "eso" debía ser.

-Italia…

-Dime, Alemania…

-Por si acaso… ¿ese dolor empieza en la boca del estómago y se irradia a la parte baja?

-Si…

-Y aumenta a medida que caminas.

-Si…

-Italia…

-Dime.

-Ese no es un dolor de estómago.

-¿No?

Silencio.

Y luego un Ludwig corriendo fuera de casa con Feliciano en brazos, llevándolo al auto y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, directo al hospital.

* * *

Sin saber cómo, llegaron al hospital en cinco minutos (de los veinte que tomaba habitualmente). Ludwig realmente manejaba rápido cuando estaba desesperado.

Entró a la recepción junto a Feliciano, luego una enfermera se acercó con una silla de ruedas y el italiano tomó asiento.

La enfermera lo llevó por un largo pasillo para que lo revisaran, cuando algo pasó como un bólido por su lado, pudo identificarlo como su hermano mayor en otra silla de ruedas siendo perseguido por Antonio.

-¡Lovi! ¡Regresa!

-¡Que te claven esa agujota a ti, idiota!

-¡Loví!

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Ludwig trataba de olvidarse de la impresión que se llevó minutos atrás, cuando esperaba con Antonio el nacimiento de sus bebés.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me claven eso!- escucharon que alguien suplicaba.

-Creo que Italia aún no se entera de qué trata el embarazo…- dijo Ludwig suspirando.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Y mi Lovi va a golpearme muy fuerte luego…- se lamentó España con su mejor sonrisa de enero a enero.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¡Malditos bastardos enfermos! ¡Qué se creen! ¡Mentira que la aguja no duele nada! ¡Porqué no se meten la aguja donde más les guste!

Tanto Ludwig como Antonio se quedaron estáticos.

-Lovino tiene muy mal carácter…- pensó Ludwig.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de gritar tantas tonterías!

-Ese es Lovi…- susurró Antonio.

-Espera… entonces el que insultó hace rato…

-Lamento decirte que ese fue no fue Lovino.

Ni bien terminara de decirlo, nuevamente Feliciano pegó una variedad de insultos en italiano. Y cualquiera sabía que un "Figlio di putana" no era algo muy carismático.

* * *

Ludwig observó por el vidrio a los niños recién nacidos, buscando al suyo, mientras Antonio pensaba en que podría convencer a Lovino de adoptar unos quince niños más, claro, luego de que encontrara a su bebé.

* * *

Feliciano se encontraba completamente cansado. La garganta le dolía luego de haber gritado tantos improperios, algunos en alemán, de los cuales no entendía muy bien ni qué decía, solo los había escuchado provenir de Ludwig el día que se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pié contra la pata de la mesa.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse e intentó incorporarse. Pudo hacerlo, la anestesia aún no había perdido su efecto adormecedor. Ludwig se acercó a él con el bebé en brazos. No sabía en verdad qué decir.

Feliciano se acercó al bebé, recorriendo un poco la mantita de la cabeza del niño, revelando un largo rizo rubio.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos.

-Alemania…- susurró.

-Dime.

-En verdad… es idéntico a ti…

-A excepción del rulo… y no sabemos qué color de ojos tiene.

-Alemania…

-¿Si?

-Quizás es tarde para aceptar… formar contigo el gran Imperio Romano… que debimos formar hace tantos siglos atrás… ¿lo recuerdas?

-…- Ludwig enmudeció. Algunos fragmentos de risas infantiles, juegos y determinados colores pasaron por su mente. Feliciano continuó.

-Pero no es tarde para formar un bonito hogar con nuestro nuevo bebé…- dijo éste, abrazando a su retoño mientras lo acunaba. –Bienvenido al mundo, Alphonse.

"_El nuevo Sacro Imperio Romano"_

* * *

Antonio no podía negar los miles de sueños que tenía respecto a su bebé. Si era niña, estaba seguro de que le compraría los vestidos más bonitos que existieran, y si no había alguno lo suficientemente lindo, él lo mandaría a hacer.

Si era niño, sería el niño más mimado del planeta, el cual captaría toda su atención. Sería un auténtico Don Juan con las damas.

-¡Casanova mi trasero! ¡Mi hijo sería el más grande conquistador!- se dijo mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño bebé. Se sintió feliz al saber que se trataba de un niño, el cual tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ligeramente ondulado, había heredado el rulo de su madre (y más tarde Antonio sabría que la actitud también)

Al entrar en el cuarto, observó a Lovino durmiendo. Observó detenidamente a su hijo, para luego pasar a la faz cansada del otro.

-Son casi idénticos…- dijo en un susurro.- No lo despertaré, de tomas formas no es necesario. ¿No lo crees así, Camillo?

El bebé abrió los ojos, revelando unos ojos verdes oscuros e intensos.

Antonio sintió que se consumía en un mar de ternura cuando el niño se movió en sus brazos, tratando de sacar una manita para aferrarse de su padre.

-¿Quién es mi pequeño bebé?- preguntó Antonio mientras le hacía caretas y el niño lo miraba curioso.- ¿A quién va a vestir papi de tomatito? ¡A ti!

Camillo no entendía una palabra de aquel idioma extraño, mas sentía que había conocido siempre a su padre, y no sentía ninguna desconfianza hacia esa persona que nunca antes había visto, y sin embargo conocía. Bostezó largamente para volver a dormir.

* * *

-O sea, ¡estás como que totalmente loco!

-Feliks, por el amor de Dios, deja a la doctora revisarte…

-No, desconfío totalmente de todos.

-¡Feliks es la doctora!

La doctora Fukaru, quien en menos de una semana había viajado por medio planeta atendiendo los partos de las naciones, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar un ataque de risa. La expresión de un Toris desesperado y un Feliks despreocupado con contracciones, era demasiado para ella.

**

* * *

**

_Primer acto:_ Se abre el telón, un Toris muerto de nervios. Se baja el telón.

_Segundo Acto:_ Se abre el telón, Un Feliks que no para de hablar ni cuando le ponen la epidural. Se baja el telón.

_Tercer acto:_ *La doctora Fukaru saca la cabeza por entre el telón* ¡Alguien cállelo! ¡Por favor!

_¿Cómo se llama la obra?_

*Feliks saca la cabeza entre el telón* Tipo como que totalmente un mal chiste.

* * *

Feliks: Y como les decía, Liet no es de lo más inteligente…

Dra. Fukaru: Bisturí por favor.

Feliks: ¡Se la vive eternamente preocupándose por tonterías!

Dra. Fukaru: ¡Ya viene!

Feliks: Como el otro día que se comió una manzana y encontró solo medio gusano…

Dra. Fukaru: ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡El niño resbala!

Feliks: Tipo, ¡como que casi muere al notar que la otra mitad ya se la había comido!

Dra. Fukaru: Tú sujeta de arriba y abajo, yo los costados…

Feliks: ¡Fue como que totalmente divertido!

Dra. Fukaru: ¡Felicidades! ¡Es un niño!

Feliks: ¿Quién?

Fuera de la sala de partos, Toris se golpeaba la cabeza contra una de las columnas blancas que sostenían el edificio, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban compasivos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta una enfermera salió con el bebé envuelto en una mantita para que Toris pudiera verlo. El cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado, los ojitos verdes que lo miraban, completamente cansados de llorar.

-¡Woah! ¡Tengo una sobrina!- dijo Letonia.

-¡Es tan linda!- soltó Estonia palmeando la espalda de Toris.- ¡No se te parece!

-¡Ah mi pequeña! ¡Va a llamarse Jun!

-Disculpe…- soltó la enfermera.- Pero es un niño.

Los tres hermanos miraron al pequeño bebé, el cuál bostezó ampliamente.

-Creo que mejor lo llamamos Jan.

* * *

Heracles corría como loco de un lado a otro. Desordenó completamente su habitación en busca de los papeles para internar a Kiku. Era el último en dar a luz, los demás habían tenido sus bebés un mes atrás, pero Kiku gestaba ya el décimo. Estaba en fecha.

-Heracles-san…

-¡No encuentro el papel! ¡No está en ninguna parte!

-Creo que lo dejó sobre la mesa de no…- no pudo continuar, Heracles había salido disparado a buscarlos. Escuchó una expresión de alivio provenir del más alto. –Debería tranquilizarse un poco por favor…

-Pero las contracciones empezaron hace diez minutos…

-De todas formas… nuestro bebé esperará un poco.

-¡Las maletas! – Gritó corriendo de nuevo a la habitación, para sacar algo de ropa para Kiku.- ¡El auto!

-Heracles-san…

-¡Neko-san!

-Heracles-san…

-¡Mi toga!

-Usted ya no usa toga…

-¡Mis pantalones!

-Los lleva puestos…

-¡Mi boina!

-En la cabeza de Neko-san...

Kiku seguía tranquilamente a Heracles, mientras éste corría de un lado a otro cargando un montón de cosas. Salieron de la casa y Heracles echó todas las cosas al auto, para meterse dentro y arrancar.

-Creo que mejor lo espero hasta que se dé cuenta que se olvidó de mí…- dijo Kiku suspirando con tranquilidad. No tardó en escuchar las alarmas de autos y los ladridos de perros, seguidos por un rechinar de llantas y un auto estacionándose de golpe a su lado.

-¿Te llevo?

-Heracles-san… tranquilícese un poco por favor…

* * *

Heracles estrujaba su boina blanca entre las manos, completamente nervioso. ¿Qué sería? ¿Niño? ¿Niña?

Observó una revista en la mesa de madera y cristal frente a él. En la portada, la foto de la doctora Fukaru, bajo el título de "Amor Internacional".

Hojeó la primera hoja y vio las fotos tomadas por paparazzis ocultos de Alfred sosteniendo a Aaron mientras Arthur sujetaba el biberón para alimentarlo. Otras fotos de la familia, todos juntos. Aaron bajo el título de "God Bless our little-big Empire".

En la hoja que le seguía se veía a un feliz Yao con Xue en los brazos, mientras Iván sostenía a Annya, compartiendo su bufanda con ella. "Nunca el comunismo tuvo tantas fangirls" rezaba el slogan bajo la foto y los nombres de Xue Ivanov y Annya Ivanova.

Siguió observando. Todos ellos parecían felices, inclusive Noruega tenía un pequeño rictus en una foto que habían captado de él e Islandia acunando a sus bebés en la puerta de su casa, mientras Dinamarca construía una cunita a unos metros de ellos.

La otra fotografía de seguro le costó horrores a quien la tomó, ya que se trataba de la familia sueco finesa bañando a sus bebés. A pesar de ser idénticos, Hillevi tenía un aire de tener el carácter parco y poco sociable de Suecia, mientras Niklas jugaba en la gran bañera con las burbujas y sonreía, al igual que Tino. Peter los ayudaba mientras Hanatamago asomaba la cabeza mojada por entre la espuma.

El hijo de Antonio y Lovino tenía cara de "Il cappo di tutti il cappi." A leguas se notaba el carácter que se traía. Al igual que el hijo de Ludwig y Feliciano, quien podía pasar días enteros durmiendo, levantándose solo para comer. (Idéntico a su madre)

Alizè, la hija de Roderich y Prusia, era constantemente seguida por un ejército de veinte pollitos, que dormían en la misma cuna que ella y más de uno había confundido a Mariazelle con un gusano. Extrañamente Gilbert había superado su complejo narcisista, asegurando que nadie, ni siquiera él, era tan Awesome como su hija. (Y claro, en las fotos no podía faltar una imagen de él con un tutú y Roderich aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle quién era el señorito.)

De Jeanne, podía verse a simple vista que era una niña muy tranquila. A pesar de ser un bebé, ya vestía de las mejores marcas francesas y tenía una línea de ropa para bebés con su nombre.

En la siguiente hoja, Toris acunaba a su bebé recién nacido mientras Feliks comía un montón de dulces que le habían regalado, preguntando cómo un bebé podía aguantar viviendo a base de leche y sin dulces.

Y al final de todo, encontró una foto suya con Kiku y Neko-san. Su bebé era el último en nacer, y en el mundo se hacían apuestas sobre el sexo del pequeño.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención. La enfermera salió con el bebé en brazos.

Heracles se acercó para conocer a su pequeño. Lo vió, los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente verdes, la piel canela y el cabello negro y lacio, con el rulo doble en la corona.

-Felicidades. Es una niña. – dijo la enfermera.

A los pocos minutos, la misma enfermera le devolvía el bebé a Kiku, quien preguntó por Heracles.

-Está esperándolo.- le dijo.

No mentía, Heracles esperaba a Kiku… desmayado en la sala de espera.

-Creo que tanta presión no es buena para él…- dijo Kiku cuando lo supo.

La bebé fue llamada Syna, que en griego significa "Juntos". Era lo que mejor describía a la pareja, el estar juntos, disfrutando del silencio del otro.

* * *

Parte B:

Una reunión se llevó a cabo. No, no iba a tratarse sobre temas de contaminación ni calentamiento global... Es más, ni siquiera era en la sala de conferencias.

-¡Bien! ¡Estas son las clases para aprender a ser un padre tan genial como yo!- decía Alfred al frente de todos los demás padres. Arthur se encontraba con las nuevas madres en otra habitación.-Lo primero, cómo cargar a un bebé. Obviamente saben que deben alzarlo con cuidado y cargarlo en brazos, ¡no tomarlo por la cabeza como una mochila!

-¡Y yo que pensé que lo hacía bien!

-C'llate Dinamarca…

-Ejem… bueno volviendo al tema. ¡Aprenderán a cambiarle el pañal!- dijo dejando a Aaron en la colchoneta frente a él y cambiándole el pañal. – Es realmente muy fácil. Y nada de ser melindrosos, que es un pequeño y aún no sabe lo que hac… ¡Aaron qué comiste!

Unas pequeñas explicaciones más tarde y todos les estaban cambiando los pañales a sus hijos.

Dinamarca, quien se encargaba tanto de Ludovik como de Asbjorn, competía contra Suecia, quien tenía a sus dos gemelos, por quién cambiaba más rápido el pañal a sus dos bebés.

Rusia no se decidía si empezar con Annya o Xue. Lo que sí puso, era decirles en voz baja que todos esos bebés que veían, serían uno con ellos, tarde o temprano.

Ludwig, como era de esperarse, hizo un gran trabajo con su hijo, para luego notar que un rizo castaño oscuro sobresalía por debajo y al frente de sus cabellos rubios.

-¿Y esto? – se dijo al momento que Gilbert aparecía y le quitaba la peluca a su hija.

-Te devuelvo al mini West.- le dijo alcanzándole a su bebé.- a mi no se me da tan bien cambiarle los pañales a mi hija como a ti o al señorito.

Antonio murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras cambiaba el pañal a su hijo, haciendo que el pobre Camillo deseara golpearlo con su sonajera, cosa que hizo en cuanto la encontró. Adoraba los mimos de su padre, mas sabía que ese no era el momento apropiado.

Heracles trataba de entenderse con el pañal de Syna, mas se quedó dormido en medio trabajo. Syna suspiró y terminó de arreglarse el pañal, justo a tiempo.

-Oh… fue más fácil de lo que pensé…- dijo Heracles al despertar.

Feliks, quien había preferido tomar el curso en lugar de Toris, parecía en medio de una complicada cirugía.

-¡Ya está!- dijo victorioso.

-Feliks el pañal va en el niño, no en ti.

-Demonios…

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Francis le rogaba a su hija.

-Vamos pequeña… ¡si soy tu papá! – decía mientras la niña meneaba la cabeza y estiraba la batita hasta las rodillas con las manos., avergonzada.

-¡Hasta tu hija sabe lo pervertido que eres Francia!

-¡Sacó lo tímida de su madre! – Repuso él para volver a mirar a su hija.- Vamos pequeña… ¿no confías en papá?

No era que desconfiara, era simplemente el hecho de que la pequeña Jeanne era terriblemente vergonzosa.

* * *

En otra habitación los pobres ukes sudaban la gota gorda, dirigidos por Arthur, quien parecía acostumbrado al ejercicio.

-Si les hicieron creer que un bebé necesitaba 8000 calorías por día, les mintieron.- dijo éste muy tranquilo mientras veía a los otros torcerse en posiciones casi imposibles, intentando en vano relajarse con las clases de yoga.- Si no aguantan esto, ¡menos aguantarán los pilates! Todos deben recuperar su peso, ¡en especial Finlandia y China!

-¡Esto no es justo!- lloraba Tino mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo tratando de tocar la punta de sus pies con las manos.

-¡Solo porque tuvimos dobles-aru!

-Bueno mantecas, hora de bajar sus kilos demás. – dijo Arthur ignorando los ruegos de los demás.

Toris tomaba los cursos en el lugar de Feliks, recordando la discusión.

-¡Tipo totalmente no!

-¡Feliks! ¡Engordaste y debes hacer ejercicio! ¡Deja de comer tantos dulces!

-O sea, juras que iré a esos cursos.

-¡Si! ¡Iremos!

-Totalmente negativo. Ve tú y lleva a tu amante ese… Jicael Mackson

-¡Por enésima vez! ¡Es Michael Jackson!

-¡Me engañas con él!

-¡Está muerto, Feliks!

-¡Liet! ¡No sabía que tenías esas preferencias!

Fue de esa forma que Toris decidió tomar los cursos de aerobics, yoga y demás en el lugar de Feliks. Esperaba que eso lo ayudara un poco con sus nervios.

Noruega seguía las instrucciones sin chistar, mirando de reojo cada dos segundos a su hermano menor, quien no entendía una sola de las explicaciones de Arthur.

Roderich se esforzaba por hacer un abdominal, el cual empezó al inicio de la clase y terminó una hora después de finalizada ésta. Debía de ser un nuevo record, un abdominal en dos horas.

Feliciano no lograría reponerse luego de la nueva dieta que excluía pastas, pizza y demás cosas que le gustaban.

Lovino no dejaba de quejarse por lo inútil de hacer ejercicios, y afirmaba que todo era culpa de Antonio.

Yao solamente pensaba en lo feliz que estaría Iván cuando lo viera otra vez en su peso correcto (aunque a Iván en verdad no le hubiera importado tener una versión Sumo de Yao) y hacía el doble de ejercicios, poniendo todo su empeño.

Kiku era quien menos había engordado, aún así disfrutaba practicando yoga y viendo a los gatos en el tejado del edificio contiguo.

* * *

Ni bien los pobres ukes terminaron su sesión de tortura con Arthur, regresaron a ver cómo se arreglaban los pobres padres con sus hijos.

Suecia y Dinamarca estaban completamente envueltos en talco de bebé (debido a una pelea que se desencadenó cuando Berwald ganó en el cambio de pañales y Dinamarca, como mal perdedor, le había arrojado una botella de talco de bebé). Tino se dedicó a limpiar el rostro de su esposo con una toalla mientras sonreía. Como era de esperarse, Dinamarca esperó que Noruega hiciera lo mismo.

-Siempre y cuando sea con el pañal de Ludovik.- le dijo Noruega.

Más allá de ellos, "los tres chiflados" como le gustaba a Roderich decirles, competían sobre cuál de los bebés era más inteligente.

-¡Mi hija será la más hermosa del planeta! – decía Francia.

-¡Y tan pervertida como tú! ¡En cambio mi Alizè tendrá un ejército de pollos!

-Venga ustedes dos, Camillo es el único varón aquí, será todo un don Juan como su papi, ¡sus hijas morirán por estar con él!

-¡Eso quisieras, Antonio!

La pelea se acabó cuando Lovino tomó a Antonio por la oreja y mencionó algo de un Roderich haciendo medio abdominal desde hacía una hora, lo que hizo que gilbert corriera, con alizè en los brazos para salvar al señorito. Matthew solo llamó a Francis con la mirada, éste derrotado se acercó mientras Jeanne se desesperaba por botarse a los brazos de su madre.

-Creo que la única persona que puede cambiarle el pañal eres tú.- le dijo luego de saludarlo con un beso.

Más allá, algunas parejas realmente compadecían a Toris.

-¿¡Podrías sacarte el pañal, Feliks!

-¡Pero si es como que totalmente cómodo!

-¡Feliks!

-¡Claro! ¡A Jan le dejas usarlo y a mi no!

-¡Jan es un recién nacido!

-Claro, a él lo justificas.

La atención de algunos se centró en Iván, quien acunaba a Annya en el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho levantaba a Yao, el cual tenía a Xue en sus brazos.

-¡Iván-aru! ¡Bájame en éste instante-aru!

-Pero si estás cansado.- dijo con su habitual y tranquila sonrisa.

-¡Eres un convenenciero-aru!

-Shhh… despertarás a Annya.

-¡Si está despierta-aru!

Todos los padres de alguna forma se preguntaban si realmente podrían hacerlo bien. Cuidar a un bebé y criarlo… empezaban a tomar consciencia de lo difícil que sería. Bastaba observar las prominentes ojeras bajo los azules ojos de Alfred y el cansancio en el rostro de Arthur.

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- le preguntó Arthur, abrazándolo. Alfred besó su frente y le correspondió estrechándole con un poco de fuerza. Aunque fuese por un minuto, Alfred deseaba olvidarse de todo y solo besar a Arthur. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin mimarse por horas como era su costumbre? Cada minuto que tenían lo dedicaban a su bebé, y si tenían algún momento libre lo usaban para dormir y recuperar el sueño perdido.

Desde la pequeña colcha donde reposaba, Aaron observó a sus padres. Había estado extrañando a Arthur y deseaba que éste lo alzara. Sin embargo sentía que no debía interrumpir ese momento tan maravilloso, en el que solamente ambos existían. Los demás, cada uno en sus cosas, en conversaciones, mas Aaron pudo ver un cierto brillo en sus padres mientras se besaban.

-Creo que ya es hora, ¿no, pequeño?- dijo una de las haditas apareciendo y revoloteando a su alrededor.- Estoy segura de que quisieras decirles cuánto los quieres.

Aaron balbuceó un poco. ¡Claro que quería! ¡Deseaba tanto poder hablar con sus padres!

Sintió algo como un nudo deshacerse. Como si hubiese destrabado algún obstáculo en la boca y ahora supiera algo más.

-Ma…má…- soltó despacio, pero lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo escucharan, justo en el momento en el que sus padres se separaban. – Pa… pá…

En menos de un segundo tenía a sus dos padres mimándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientras él repetía ambas palabras con mayor seguridad.

Todos pensaron que, si para ver a ese pequeño ser que habían formado con tanto amor creciendo día a día deberían esforzarse, cualquier gran esfuerzo no era nada comparado con la inmensa felicidad que tendrían a cambio.

* * *

Parte C: Un extra necesario para entender la melancolía futura de Aaron.

_Flashback._

Jugando con un conejo. Le gustaban, su pelaje tan suave, su actitud tan sumisa y tranquila, la faz inocente…

-Hey Inglaterra, ¿vamos a jugar? - sabía de antemano quién lo llamaba. Era uno de aquellos que odiaba. Aquellos a los que forzosamente debía llamar hermanos.

-No quiero ir Gales… estoy bien aquí…

-Vamos a divertirnos pequeño.- se acercaba.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! – Soltó al conejo mientras intentaba levantarse y lo vio correr rápidamente en dirección opuesta. Incluso el animalillo sabía lo que le esperaba si se quedaba con Gales cerca. - ¡no me divierto con ustedes!

-No dije que fueras a divertirte tú.- era tarde. Lo había tomado por el delgado y frágil brazo.- Dije que íbamos a divertirnos. Nosotros vamos a divertirnos contigo.

El brazo le dolía luego de caminar un rato al lado de su hermano mayor, sentía que se lo arrancaría por cómo lo jalaba

-Te has tardado Gales.

-Ya saben… se pone caprichoso.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó cuando el mayor lo aventó hacia delante. El brazo le dolía más.

-Bien hermanito. Hoy Irlanda quiere practicar tiro al blanco. A que no adivinas lo que tienes que hacer.

-No… no quiero…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Sabía que de todas formas eso no los detendría.

-Ay Inglaterra, ¿vas a llorar? – Irlanda se agachó para golpear su entrecejo con un dedo.- si aún no te hicimos nada.

-No… no…- veía borrosamente. Tenía tanto miedo. No al dolor, sino al daño que le hacían siempre que lo preguntaba.- ¿Por qué? Si soy su hermanito…

Los tres lo miraron para luego reírse a carcajadas, apuntarlo con el dedo y molestarlo jalándole el cabello, evitando que secara sus lágrimas. Un golpe en la espalda hizo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo y sintiera el sabor del pasto de la casa de Irlanda.

Ya venía la respuesta.

-Nosotros tres somos hermanos.- habló por fin Escocia, frotándose la barbilla.- ¡a ti nadie te quiere! – Se agachó hasta ponerse al nivel de Arthur, quien lloraba amargamente.- ¡Mira que eres feo! ¡A ti nadie podría quererte!

_Nadie…_

_

* * *

_

-Mamá Atud… ¿Mamá?... ¡Mamá!

-Cariño…

El toque suave de los dedos de Alfred en su mejilla logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ya no estaba en casa de Irlanda ni era un pequeño. Estaba en el hogar que habían formado con Alfred; sentado en su cama, con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Ah… lo siento… ¿qué sucede?

-Bebé quiede mimitos… - dijo con dificultad el pequeño Aaron saltando al regazo de Arthur.- di que bebé ez bonito.

-Si… lo eres…- dijo Arthur con la mirada tierna que tenía para su hijo.

-Mentidozo… no me convenzes…

-No… en serio… eres hermoso.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su retoño. Sintió que también lo abrazaban, conocía esos brazos mejor que nadie.

-Y espozo Alfed quiede mimitos de su lindo Atud también.- dijo imitando la fonética de su bebé y besando suavemente la mejilla de Arthur.

El niño abrió más los ojos, los cuales brillaban con fuerza.

-¡Bezito! ¡Bezito!

-¿Lo ves? Incluso Aaron quiere que me mimes.

-¡Ziiii!

Arthur recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, ladeando ésta y encontrándose con los suaves labios de su amado. Le gustaba tanto… tanto… tanto…

-¡Quiedo Hedmanito!

Sin soltarse del beso que compartían, ambos rieron.

-¡Peque! ¡Me desconcentras!

-¡Eso se lo enseñaste Alfred!

-Te juro que no tengo idea de dónde lo sacó.

-¡Zi! ¡Quiedo hedmanito! ¡Papi dice que es fácil y bonito haced uno!

-No pequeño… es difícil cuidarlo luego… Por ahora queremos mimarte sólo a ti.

-¡Nu! ¡Tienen que haced un bebé bonito como yo! ¡Quiedo hedmanito!

-Y si sale más bonito que tú, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Alfred mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Arthur.

-¡Papá, yo zoy bonito! – contestó el pequeño en su defensa, frunciendo graciosamente el ceño mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su mamá.

-Si pero puede que tu hermanito lo sea más.

-Zedía pod que quiedes más a mamá que cuando me hiciste a mi.

-Sip, yo amo a tu mami cada día más.

Logró captar su atención nuevamente. Arthur sintió cómo los dedos de Alfred se alejaban de su mejilla y levantó una mano para atrapar la del otro y entrelazar sus dedos con los de éste, logrando que su esposo lo abrazara con un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Yo lo quiedo maz que tú!

-¡No, yo lo quiero más que nadie!

-No, ¡yo!

"_Nadie te quiere"_

-Seguro…

* * *

La hora de dormir del pequeño Aaron llegó. Ambos padres disfrutaban jugando con su hijo, mimándolo, arropándolo y quedándose a su lado hasta que el pequeño durmiera.

-Buenas noches amorcito.- le susurró Alfred al niño que ya dormía mientras besaba su suave mejilla. Arthur hizo lo propio, con la diferencia de que él besó la frente de su bebé.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación llena de motivos infantiles, esquivando uno de los miles de juguetes que tenía el pequeño. ¡Eso explicaba porqué Peter y Raivis adoraban ir a jugar con el pequeño!

En el umbral de la puerta, sintió a Alfred tomándolo por la cintura.

-¿Estás cansado, amor?- le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla. Arthur estaba con el pensamiento absorto en sus recuerdos. Más lo recordaba, menos lo entendía.

-¿Eh? ah si... un poco...- contestó soltándose del agarre de Alfred y avanzando. Alfred se sintió un tanto incómodo, pero no se rendiría. Corrió para adelantarse a Arthur y abrazarlo de frente.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿En mi?

-No seas tonto…

-Es tan difícil no pensar en mí.

-Idiota.

Alfred aflojó el abrazo al no sentirse correspondido, pero sin soltar a Arthur.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada.

-Yo creo que si…

-Crees mal.

-Arthur… - sintió el peso de la mirada de Alfred, y al encontrarlo, lo único que podía ver en sus profundos ojos azules era una gran preocupación.

-¡No me llames con esa voz! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

-No lo estás… ¿por qué no me dices?

-¡Por qué no me dejas respirar en paz!

-Arthur… tranquilo…- intentó abrazarlo otra vez, más éste se apartó de él y caminó rápidamente. Alfred hizo lo mismo para seguirlo. Molesto al notar al otro siguiéndolo, comenzó a correr por la gran mansión, Alfred imitaba sus movimientos sin lograr alcanzarlo.

Fuera de la casa una gran tormenta daba lugar a resplandecientes segundos que alumbraban la estancia y marcaran las siluetas de ambos corriendo.

Odiaba la lluvia, de eso estaba seguro Arthur. Con cada resplandor, extrañas imágenes retornaban a su mente, unas más fuertes que otras...

* * *

-Oye Inglaterra, ¡Vamos a jugar!- llamaba Gales nuevamente, pero esta vez a un no tan pequeño Arthur. Éste se encontraba leyendo.

-Estoy un poco grande para jugar… - dijo tratando de parecer tajante. Por algún motivo siempre guardaba la esperanza de que sus hermanos le quisieran, al menos un poco. No… de que alguien, quien fuera, le quisiese.

-Pero ya no son juegos de niños. – Dijo Gales acercándose.

Algo le decía que debía correr, escapar, ocultarse, ¡lo que fuera! Pero no… se quedó sentado hasta que Gales tomara su brazo y empezara a jalonearlo, como cuando era niño.

Otra vez, en la casa de Irlanda.

-Siempre tarde, ¿eh Gales?

-Siempre se pone caprichoso, no es mi culpa.

Arthur sintió la atmósfera pesada. Escocia se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla otra vez, Gales apretaba fuertemente su pequeño brazo e Irlanda los observaba a lo lejos, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su taza y mordía una galleta.

-Jueguen ustedes. Yo no tengo ganas. – dijo Irlanda.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero Irlanda!

-Ya dije.- soltó tajante.

-Más para nosotros entonces, ¿no Escocia?

Arthur los miró. Sintió el peligro tomarlo por los brazos y llevándolo a la habitación de Irlanda.

* * *

- ¡Qué hacen!-dijo asustado cuando lo tumbaron en la cama.

-Tranquilo hermanito. No pasa nada.- contestó Escocia mientras desabotonaba su camisa y la descorría por sus hombros, revelando la rosácea y virgen piel.

-Vaya… el pequeño Arthur ha crecido bien.-dijo morbosamente Gales mientras Escocia seguía desnudándolo. Ya estaba completamente a merced de ambos hermanos, sus ropas desparramadas por todo el cuarto.

-¡Basta! –Gritó dando golpes al aire. Su cuerpo era joven, pero débil en comparación con sus hermanos. Rápidamente Gales tomó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras Escocia se desvestía.

-Mejor te dejas por las buenas.- susurró Gales. – si no yo también jugaré contigo y no va a gustarte.

-No… por favor…

Sintió sus rodillas ser separadas violentamente. Su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡¿Qué haces?... no… basta… ah…- sensación desconocida. ¿Qué hacía Escocia lamiendo eso? – no… basta…por favor… ¡detente!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El obispo va a regañarte? ¡Haces mucho ruido Inglaterra!- dicho esto Gales acercó su rostro al de Arthur y cerró sus labios sobre los de éste.

-¡Mira que lindo! ¡No tiene aguante! ¡Es completamente virgen! – decía Escocia limpiándose los restos de fluido que Arthur había dejado en él. – Bueno, ya no lo serás por mucho.

Arthur tenía miedo. Se sentía asqueroso, era algo completamente repulsivo, injusto, indecente…

-Mejor lo sueltas Gales, sino va a morderte.-dijo mientras subía sobre la cama y una de sus rodillas se interponía entre las de Arthur. Gales lo obedeció y soltó los labios del pequeño, quien intentaba contener las amargas lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta.

-Basta… por favor…- dijo ya sin forcejear, intentando contener un poco más el llanto.

Completamente inútil. Escocia seguía recorriendo territorio de piel rosácea completamente virgen, tocando puntos que causaban una extraña sensación en el cuerpo del pequeño y lograban estremecerlo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te gusta!-dijo Gales aún sujetando sus muñecas. Arthur no quiso contestar.-Oye Escocia, creo que ya es suficiente

-Yo diré si es suficiente.

Sintió la piel del mayor restregarse contra su pecho, su rostro. Sus labios forzando los suyos y su lengua casi asfixiándolo.

* * *

Cansado de correr, abrió la primera puerta que encontró a su paso. La abrió rápidamente y se cerró, poniéndole el pestillo e ignorando el llamado de Alfred tras de ésta. Otro rayo cruzó la habitación.

"_Ese día… también llovía…"_

¿Por qué ese recuerdo regresaba luego de tantos años? ¡Debía quedarse en el olvido y no molestarlo más! ¡Debía olvidarlo!

Otro rayo más fuerte logró captar su atención. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se apoyó contra la puerta y su cuerpo comenzó a descender suavemente…

De todas las habitaciones en la mansión, justo tenía que entrar a esa.

* * *

-¡Bien! ¡Los héroes no nos damos por vencidos y más si nuestro amado uke nos necesita! – decía Alfred mientras se remangaba la camisa y se empapaba con la lluvia. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el árbol que tenía en frente tenía una rama muy cerca a la ventana del depósito. Así lo recordaba.

Subió con rapidez, clavándose unas pocas astillas en las manos, pero logró subir. Se aferró a la rama como un gato y trató de avanzar.

-Mal momento para descubrir que le tengo miedo a las alturas…-dijo haciendo lo peor que alguien en su situación puede hacer: mirar hacia abajo. Los lentes se le cayeron.- ¡no! ¡Texas!... rayos… ¡iré por ti mañana Texas! ¡No llores por mí!

* * *

-Incluso él… se ha apartado de mi… incluso él… me ha herido…-decía mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba el rostro en éstas. Le dolía, lo partía, lo destrozaba.

_Cuando mis hermanos "jugaban" conmigo…_

_Cuando él se fue…_

_Ese día… llovía como hoy…_

Miró a un lado y descubrió un viejo muñeco de madera. Lo levantó mientras apoyaba la mandíbula en las rodillas y observó con la mirada ausente la pintura desgastada. Uno de los soldaditos que le había dado a Alfred cuando era pequeño. Vio a los otros en su caja, a un lado de él. Por algún motivo no tenían rastros de polvo.

Apoyado en la caja un libro pequeño. Lo reconoció. Era un libro mágico, el cuál contaba una historia diferente cada vez que se lo abriera. También le había dado eso a Alfred.

Le había dado todo… todo…

Abrió el libro y observó la primera página, la cual nunca cambiaría:

"Para mi pequeño Alfred de tu… tu Arthur."

Ya recordaba porqué no quería poner "hermano". Por mucho tiempo Alfred había agregado el adjetivo "mi" al nombre de Arthur.

En la parte de atrás de la hoja que nunca cambiaría, notó el pulso tembloroso de una manita que apenas aprende a escribir sobre la hoja. "Te quiero Ingwaterra. Mucho mucho."

-Mentira… si no… no te hubieras apartado de mi… y ahora… ¿vas a apartarte otra vez?... ¿me estás mintiendo otra vez?...

-No…-escuchó que le contestaron.

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Alfred empapado, sin los lentes… se parecía tanto a cuando…

-Aléjate… ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame solo!

El olor a lluvia lo colmó. Otro rayo más cruzó la escena, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de Alfred con un traje militar azul, propio de la época de la independencia.

-Ssshhh… amor despertarás a nuestro bebé. – Alfred se agachó al lado de Arthur tomando su mano. Estaba frío.

-Idiota… vas a enfermarte…

-El que me preocupa ahora eres tú… ¿qué sucede Arthur?- dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su esposo. Arthur iba a hacer lo mismo, levantando lentamente su mano hacia la mejilla de Alfred cuando otro rayo acompañado de un sonido muy fuerte cruzó la habitación, logrando que Arthur recordara escenas que no le agradaban mucho. Sin desearlo buscó refugio en los brazos de Alfred, quien lo estrechó firmemente. –Hey… tranquilo… aquí estoy.- le susurró al oído.

Arthur creyó recordar porqué había borrado esos recuerdos y habían quedado en el olvido hasta ese día. Si bien había escapado a América a modo de librarse de sus hermanos, también había encontrado la persona más especial para él.

-Esa vez… me viste llorando y corriste a mi lado…

-Así va a ser siempre.

-Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí. Me dolió tanto… ahora también… cuando lo recuerdo yo…

Alfred hizo que ladeara la cabeza para silenciarlo con un beso. Adoraban esa sensación, los labios traviesos del más alto atrapando con ternura los suaves labios de Arthur, transmitiéndole su amor, haciendo que éste se debilitara, que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora, que se olvidara de los malos momentos.

* * *

-Oye… Alfred…

-Dime.

-De verdad vas a quedarte ¿no? Conmigo… para siempre…

-Sip.

-Y vas a protegerme…

-Y voy a protegerte y amarte hasta el último día de mi vida, y volveré desde el más allá para verte cada fin de semana y darte muchos besos.- contestó divertido haciendo que Arthur sonriera.

-Te amo Alfred…

Alfred sonrió para luego besar con ternura los labios de Arthur.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿El qué?

-Me tomas de las muñecas… me besas… haces lo mismo que me hicieron ellos… y sin embargo contigo es… tan diferente…

Alfred volvió a llevar sus labios sobre los de Arthur, pasando una mano por su cabello, acariciándolo, y tomando su mano con la otra, entrelazando sus dedos mientras volvía a moverse suavemente sobre él.

-Es por esto cariño… una cosa es tener sexo… no sentirlo… Pero tú y yo no tenemos sexo. Nosotros hacemos el amor. Esa es la diferencia.

Arthur sintió a Alfred correrse por segunda vez.

-Te amo Arthur… no me importa lo que pase… no importa cuántas veces tenga que decírtelo para que me creas. Lo diré mil veces si es necesario amor.

* * *

Se sentía tan feliz. No quería apartarse de su persona querida, quien siempre lo abrazaba para dormir, le besaba con o sin motivo y cuidaba de él.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse con el rostro del pequeño Aaron, quien traía en sus manitas los lentes de Alfred.

Arthur cayó en cuenta de la situación. Alfred abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, estando él en las mismas condiciones, y ambos cubiertos con las sábanas.

-Aaron…

El pequeño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos que tanto le brillaban, formando una "O" con los labios y moviendo los brazos a ambos lados de su torso.

-¡VOY A TENED UN HEDMANITO!

* * *

Phew... eso fue exprimir mi poca creatividad al máximo. Pues en verdad con esto de los nacimientos debo agradecerles:

Primero a** Eva-sama** (que a propósito me dibujó a Aaron adolescente, el link está en mi perfil) y me ayudó con el nacimiento de Syna, ademas de volverme fan del Annya x Syna y crear al personaje de Syna. A mi querida y loca **Editora-sama** que me ayudó a ordenar cada una de las ideas para este fanfic (que estaban re desordenadas y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer) ademas de corregirlo, a **Wara** por compartir conmigo su nacimiento (el de Alizè xD) y otras cosas vergonzosas de su vida. A **Fernanda Antonovna** por la idea para hacer a Alizè, a **Joy** por los pequeños Annya y Xue (sis ya no te veo Y.Y), a **Junjou moe** por los dibujos de bebé Aaron, Alphonse, Camillo, Jeanne y Jan, además de apoyarme para esta loca idea de fanfic. (falta alguno? Y.Y te extraño hija! desde que me hackearon ya no te veo T.T). A **kitsune-chian** por pintarme a bebé Aaron (mi bebé *-*/) a **Fukaru-sama** que recontra exploté en estos capítulos (la vuelta al mundo en un par de partos xD) a **Hanasaki-chan** que me obligó a escribir (buena presión!) a **Marriot chan** que me pintó al pequeño Alphonse (arigatooooo T.T) y por último, a la persona que alegra mi vida día a día, mi pequeña y linda princesa **Massiel**, que me ayudó con los nacimientos de Alphonse y Camillo.

Aparte:

A cada una de las personas que me ha dejado, además de un review, sus palabras de ayuda, en verdad lamento haberlas preocupado. Desde lo más profundo de mi alma les agradezco tanto, tanto, tanto que ni escribiendo ochenta capítulos de agradecimiento lograría expresar mi gratitud para con ustedes.

_**Capítulo 14: Memories.**_

Memorias de los pequeños. Un vistaso rápido a su infancia. El mundo es hermoso para ellos, al menos eso pensaban.

_**Capítulo 15: Atlantida.**_

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, una nación notó cómo las demás morian y eran reemplazadas. Vio por conveniente ocultarse por mucho tiempo, hundiendose y esperando el momento para renacer. Pero para ser un imperio, debes comerte a las demás naciones. La nación fuerte se come a las pequeñas, y hay una nación en especial en la cual tiene interés, no le importará recurrir a los métodos más sucios para conseguir su objetivom obligando a las demas naciones a renunciar como tales y escapar. Pero Atlantida tiene un interés particular en uno de ellos.

**_Capítulo 16: "D" para Despedida._  
**

Ya ni siquiera pueden pensar como naciones. Tienen una familia que cuidar... tres cuartas partes de la población mundial ha desaparecido y los mapas mundiales son corregidos, todos bajo un solo nombre. ¿Pueden permitirlo? El doloroso momento de la separación, donde los padres de cada familia deben dejar a los pequeños y a sus madres en el lugar donde se escondieron, y afrontar lo que viene.

* * *

_**Jeanne: **La pequeña de Francia y Canadá. A pesar de ser muy tímida, puede afrontar los problemas con gran madurez y reaccionar con valentía si la situación lo requiere. Es una de las pocas personas que pueden hacer que Aaron cambie de opinión (ya que sacó lo terco de su padre). Ha compartido el 90% de su infancia con Aaron, lo que hace que ella lo consiedere como la única persona con la cual sería capaz de convivir toda una vida. Tiene un gran sentido de la moda (gracias a que su padre la ha llevado a pasarelas desde que tiene memoria) y es muy buena en deportes sobre hielo o nieve. Sus facciones delicadas la hacen muy atractiva, pero el problema radica en su dificultad de decir "no"._

_**Alizè:** La rival de Annya. Como ambas son tan testarudas, no soportan el perder contra la otra. Alizè es la mimada de Gilbert, y aunque no lo crea también de Roderich, el cual le obliga a tomar clases de violín y piano desde corta edad, descubriendo el don innato que tiene para la música. Alizè solo toma las clases porque Gilbert se lo pide y le promete ayudarle a entrenar su ejército de pollos luego de cada clase. Aún no se sabe quién tiene mayor complejo de Narciso, si Gilbert o Alizè. Tremendamente colérica y gran estratega._

_**Alphonse:** Contrario a lo que Ludwig hubiese deseado, Alphonse es tan inutil como su madre si de guerras se trata, al grado de ser abusado tanto por su prima Alizè como por su primo Camillo cuando es pequeño. Es muy dependiente de Camillo e inseguro en el momento de tomar decisiones. Se le da muy bien cocinar y es una gran alegría para Feliciano, mas le preocupa su relación con su padre, ya que él sabe que nunca será lo que su papá desea._

_**Camillo: **Para mala suerte de Antonio, Camillo sacó el caracter y todas las características de su madre, salvo que tiene el cabello ligeramente ondulado y los ojos verdes. Pequeña diferencia: Camillo sabe muy bien en qué punto ceder y cuando ser terco. A pesar de molestar a Alphonse, siente un gran cariño por su primo y hace todo lo que hace apra que no sea tan debil._

_**Jan:** Lleva una pelea interna debido a las características tan contrarias de sus padres. Como a Feliks, le gusta vestirse como niña (y es confundido como tal la mayor parte del tiempo) además de ser muy distraido. Como Toris, da todo de sí por la persona que quiere, preocupandose en niveles de proporciones épicas por ella. su mejor amigo es Xue (para dolor de cabeza de Toris y Feliks, quienes no tiene nada en contra de Yao pero si temen a Iván)_

_**Syna:** La pequeña diosa de Heracles y Kiku. Ama los gatos y el cosplay. Syna es muy madura apra la edad que tiene, y lo más común es encontrarle filosofando sobre temas que dejarían a cualquier filósofo con dudas existenciales. Adora a su tía Yao, lo que provoca un poco de celos en sus padres, y su preocupación cuando ella desaparece sin rastro para visitar a Yao. Muy callada y terriblemente lógica, siempre la mente por encima del corazón, cuya única excepción será Annya._

_Algunos datos extra:_ La familia Jones-Kirkland va a crecer.


	14. Memories

_Para mi querida sister Eva, ¡MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (aunque con atraso de unos dias T-TU)_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**14: Memories**_

**Aaron W. Jones-Kirkland.**

Un montón de lápices de colores rodaban por el piso. Una mano pequeña se estiró para recoger el lápiz verde que rodaba hacia las patas de la mesa, para luego escucharse el sordo eco de un pequeño cuerpo caer contra la alfombra color rojo vino con diseños extraños y abstractos en color dorado antiguo.

-¿Estás bien, Jeanne?- dijo una delgada vocecita.

-Si… no lloro… no lloro...-le contestó una aún más delgada.

-No llores… ¡tenemos que buscarle un nombre lindo a mi nuevo hermanito!- decía Aaron mientras secaba las lágrimas en el rostro de su prima.

-Si…

Aaron sonrió y volvió a su trabajo, rayando grandes letras en la hoja de papel. A pesar de aparentar tres años, el pequeño ya había aprendido a escribir. Nada raro, era una nación. Nacido para ser grande, para lograrlo todo, para un día tener el mando sobre lo que fuera el territorio de sus padres.

-¡Quiero que se llame Benjamín!

-No Jeanne, tiene que ser con A.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué?

-Por que mi papá y mi mamá tienen nombres con A y yo también.- explicó pacientemente el niño.

-Está bien…

-Alex es bonito nombre…

-¿Alex? – preguntó la niña mientras cambiaba el color de sus lápices.

-¡Alexander! ¡Suena más fuerte!

-¿Y Alexis?

-¡No! ¡Parece de nena!

-¡Puede que sea nena!- refutó la pequeña esperanzada.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Entonces que se llame Amanda o Alison!

-¡Que se llame Jeanne como yo!

-¡Con A!

-¡Ajeanne!

-Olvídalo…

Siguieron jugando y riendo mientras escribían distintos nombres sobre las hojas durante la tarde. Albert, Abigail, Amanda, Alison, Alexandra, Alexis, Ariadna, Alicia, Antonina, Alex, Andrew…

El sol se puso en el horizonte, con su luz difusa, pintando la estancia en tonos rojos y naranjas.

En el diván blanco que decoraba la habitación, yacía un pequeño morralito, dentro del cual se encontraba un perrito de peluche con la expresión tierna. Aaron adoraba ese juguete, era su favorito desde que tenía memoria, y había decidido regalárselo a su nuevo hermanito.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para que Matthew pudiera pasar.

-¡Hola mamá!- gritó Jeanne para luego abrazarse de Matthew. Éste le respondió débilmente acariciándole la cabeza.- ¿Dime qué es? ¿Niño o niña?

-Jeanne…- escuchó que le llamaba Francis. La niña observó a su padre mientras Matthew alzaba a Aaron y lo llevaba fuera de la habitación, no sin que antes éste doblara las hojas y las metiera en el pequeño morral que cargó en sus hombros.

* * *

-Vamos tío Matthew, dime qué es… ¡quiero saber! – le decía Aaron a Matthew al caminar por los pasillos del hospital, llevando en sus manos el morral con el peluche y las hojas que había estado escribiendo rato antes.

Matthew no tenía la mínima idea de qué contestar, era tan complicado. Sintió cierto regocijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los padres del niño.

Aaron entró rápidamente para luego pararse a observar el cuadro. Se preguntó si cuando él había nacido, sus padres tenían esas miradas. Una punzada fuerte atravesó su corazón, la certeza de que algo no estaba bien lo invadió.

-Hola…-dijo suavemente mientras trataba de ver hacia los rostros sombríos y esquivos de sus padres.

-Aaron…- comenzó Alfred mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur entre las suyas.

-Papá Alfred, ¿qué tienen tú y papá Arthur? ¿Están bien? ¿Te duele algo mami?

-No cariño… estoy…- no estaba bien. Arthur se pasó la manga del pijama por los ojos. Aaron sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-No llores mamá… mi hermanito no querrá verte triste…

Silencio por unos segundos. Arthur cerró los ojos mientras Alfred se pasaba una mano por el rostro y se aferraba a su mandíbula, cubriendo su boca, en gesto dolido.

-Aaron lo sentimos…- retomó Alfred mientras la voz se le quebraba – pero tu hermanito… no pudo ser…

El pequeño niño creyó ver a sus padres envejecer en un segundo. El dolor los consumía mientras ambos trataban de sonreírle. Aaron estrujó las hojas que tenía para luego deslizarlas imperceptiblemente bajo el camastro de Arthur. Se quitó el morral y sacó el perrito de peluche que lo acompañaba. Escaló con dificultad por las sábanas y gateó en la cama hasta llegar a su madre, para abrazarlo y sentir cómo su padre lo envolvía rápidamente en sus brazos, y mojaba su pequeña mejilla con sus lágrimas.

-Mamá… no llores… yo… no necesito un hermanito… estoy bien.- dijo acariciando el rostro de Arthur para besarlo cariñosamente en la mejilla y dejar aquel peluche en su regazo. Sintió otro par de brazos a su alrededor y sabía que también rodeaban a su madre. Un sollozo lastimero salió de la garganta de Arthur mientras el pequeño se debatía entre seguir besándolo o tomar el rostro de Alfred.- de verdad… no lloren… yo estoy bien así… ¡no necesito a nadie más!

* * *

-No necesito a nadie más…-murmuró sintiendo que aquel recuerdo se hacía más y más difuso en su memoria.

-¿Pasa algo Aaron?- le susurró Arthur desde el sillón en la sala, con la cabeza en el hombro de Alfred y con una mano entrelazando la de éste.

-Nada… estoy bien.- dijo tratando de recordar lo que hacía.- ¿Por qué me llamaron?

-Queríamos decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

La tarde pasaba tranquila, y a lo lejos podía escucharse al Big Ben dando las cinco de la tarde. Aaron observaba la fina taza con té frente a él y las galletas en el platillo en medio de la mesa. Él, sentado en la alfombra del salón de la casa de Arthur, mientras sus padres, al otro lado de la mesita, lo contemplaban.

-Aaron, tendrás un hermanito.- dijo Alfred sabiendo a Arthur incapaz de dar la noticia sin sonrojarse.

Aaron los miró por un largo momento. Las imágenes nuevamente lo atacaron. El dolor pareció volverse fresco. No quería verlos llorar… no más…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Arthur al notar que su hijo no reaccionaba.

-Un hermanito… voy a tener… un… hermanito…

-¿Hijo?

Miró a sus padres, ambos preocupados por su reacción. ¿Estaba bien? ¡El debía alegrarse! ¡Significaba que sus padres habían dejado atrás ese doloroso recuerdo y ahora habían sellado su amor nuevamente con otro hijo!

Los ojitos verdes se cerraron. Recordó las veces que se había reunido con los otros pequeños, todos muy tristes por él, por la pérdida de su hermanito que él tanto había amado sin siquiera conocer.

-¿Por qué?...- susurró.

-Porque se aman al extremo de que no les importa cuánto tengan que sufrir, si siguen juntos piensan que estará bien.- le contestó una vocecita.

-No es una buena excusa… no debiste permitirlo…-le dijo en tono ligeramente enojado a la pequeña hada que le hablaba.

-También lo hacen por ti. No quieren verte solo.

-Estoy bien…

-Les duele verte tan solitario en tu cuarto, con todos esos juguetes que tienes, tratando de llenar el lugar del hermano que no te dieron…

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo en un tono alto. Incapaz de ver a sus padres, repitió la misma oración.- De verdad… mamá… papá… estoy bien…

Sintió los fuertes brazos de su padre alzándole para luego atraerlo contra su pecho y abrazarlo.

-Hey…- le susurró su padre al oído.- Ayúdame a cuidar a mami, ¿te parece, pequeño?

Aaron ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Alfred mientras se abrazaba de su cuello.

-Está bien papá… voy a cuidarle…- le dijo.

-Ése es mi campeón.

* * *

**Xue Ivanov Braginski & Jan Lorinatis **

A pesar de los miles de temores "mal fundados" de Toris, Feliks le permitía al pequeño Jan salir a jugar con Xue.

Como era de esperarse, ambos niños tenían una terrible adicción a los videojuegos. Jan apenas se sobreponía del terrible virus que había logrado perpetrar en la computadora que su tío Eduard le había regalado.

-Tipo, ¡como que el virus atacaba todo!, atacó mis carpetas, atacó mis juegos, ¡atacó a mi antivirus!

-Tranquilo, siempre podemos ir a algun cybercafé.

-¡Totalmente!

Ambos emprendieron la marcha al local. Pidieron una computadora y se dispusieron a jugar.

-Momento, quiero buscar algo.- dijo Jan.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Alizè anda hablando por ahi del yaoi, y tipo como que no sé lo que és.

-Google-sama lo sabe todo, él nos dirá.- dijo Xue y en el buscador pusieron "Yaoi para descargar"

-¡Mira!- dijo Jan apuntando con su dedo un link.- Aquí hay yaoi para descargar... y dice... SENSITIVE PORNOGRAPH... y... Sin Censura...que bonito suena...

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Y yo que sé!

-Descarguemoslo entonces...

Fué así que los niños esperaron su descarga y luego fueron con el encargado del negocio.

-Amigo... ¿me lo quemas en CD?

-Bueno...

Extrañamente, mientras el CD se quemaba... empezó a reproducirse, haciendo que Xue y Jan miraran el extraño "espectáculo" mientras el encargado pensaba en suicidarse.

-Oh... así que ésto es el yaoi...

-Amigo, !¿te lo estas copiando?

-Si a los niños les gusta, ¡¿porqué a mi no?

Fue así que ambos niños tuvieron su CD con Sensitive pronograph... y juraron no regresar nunca más a ese ciber.

* * *

**Annya Ivanovna Braginskaya.**

-¡Señorita Annya! – gritó la maestra.

-¡Yo me voy de aquí!

La puerta de la gran academia de ballet se abrió con fuerza, dejando libre a la niña que corría con el clásico y delicado tutú liláceo el cuál combinaba con sus ojos, con rumbo desconocido, llevando en una mano el largo abrigo que su padre le había regalado, y en la otra un bolso.

Estaba cansada. No importaba cuánto se esforzara. El ballet no era lo suyo. Sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y tenía poca paciencia. Constantemente terminaba en el piso y con los pies dolidos. Su padre, al recogerla, la cargaba hasta casa.

Pero había llegado a su límite. Debía ser algo hereditario lo de las habilidades. A final de cuentas, su hermano había heredado una gran habilidad para las artes marciales. Pero ella, además del parecido con su padre y su gran gusto por el vodka, no era capaz de hacer las cosas tan bien como las hacía Iván.

Y entonces pensó que pasaría lo que ella más temía: que su padre se decepcionara de ella.

Caminó por las calles de Moscú hasta llegar a un gran y hermoso teatro. Había poca gente fuera y al ver una gran pancarta y fijarse en el horario supo que la obra ya había finalizado.

Escuchaba sus pasos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con piso de mármol. Pensó en subir a los palcos superiores. Le gustaba la imagen mental de un teatro vacío, así podría pensar en su fracaso.

Abrió una de las puertas que conducía a un camino bifurcado. Los palcos de la derecha y de la izquierda, y a su frente una cortina. Debía ser el palco superior central.

Recorrió la cortina y grande fue su sorpresa al notar, en el escenario con las luces bajas, al grupo de intérpretes sentados en el, hablando los unos con los otros, riendo.

-Austriacos…- murmuró al escuchar un alemán perfecto y refinado, incluso mejor que el que se hablaba en Alemania.

Iba a darse la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la salida y buscar un lugar mejor. Pero entonces, en medio de todo ese bullicio, creyó escuchar una melodía. Se giró para fijar su vista en el escenario, y vio a quien reconoció como Alizè en medio de todos, siendo ignorada y sin embargo brillando en todo su esplendor.

Como si las luces se hubieran apagado y una sola iluminara la perfecta interpretación de Alizè, los demás fueron perfectamente ignorados por Annya, quien en esos momentos contemplaba el rostro de la otra niña. Sus facciones tranquilas, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si escuchara cada nota y midiera el grado de perfección que quería darle.

Annya se sentó en la baranda del palco, con los pies en el aire, contemplando. Nunca antes había sentido eso. Era como si cada nota le transmitiera un nuevo sentimiento.

-Aquí estabas, Annya – escuchó que le decían. Se giró lentamente al momento que la alzaban en brazos. Era su padre.- Me has dejado preocupado.

La música no había cesado aún. Annya podría seguirla escuchando, incluso al abandonar el teatro.

* * *

Contrario a lo que su profesora de ballet esperaba, Annya apareció al día siguiente. La puerta se abrió, y la pequeña niña caminó en medio de las demás, algunas mucho mayores en apariencia, hasta el andamio central.

-¡Señorita Annya! ¡Me alegra verla! – dijo mientras recibía a la niña y ésta terminaba de arreglarse el tutú.

-Música, por favor- susurró la niña, mientras las demás la observaban.

La profesora dudó, mas puso el disco en la radio y la música empezó a llenar el lugar.

Y recordando cada nota perfecta, Annya empezó a moverse con la gracia propia de un profesional, queriendo expresar con su cuerpo el ritmo delicado que hubo escuchado la noche pasada. Recordado el rostro calmo y concentrado de Alizè. Cerró los ojos y solo dejó que su alma se fundiera con cada nota de esa melodía.

Y un día, cuando abrió los ojos luego de recordar las notas de Alizè, tenía a todo un público frente a ella, aplaudiendo. En primera fila, sus padres y hermano.

* * *

**Ludovik y Asbjorn**

-Asbjorn… ¡Vamos a jugar!- casi ordenó Ludovik con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El menor se aferró con fuerza de Islandia.- Mamá Isu, ¡Asbjorn no quiere jugar conmigo!

Islandia acarició con ternura la cabeza de su retoño, indicándole con los ojos que fuera con su primo. Asbjorn meneó la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡No quiero!- dijo enojado.

-Asbjorn…- susurró Noruega desde el sillón frente a ellos. El pequeño observó a su padre, que era la madre de Ludovik, y desvió la mirada.

-¡Bien! – dijo Ludovik para luego sentarse al lado de Noruega. - ¿Qué tomas, mami?

-Chocolate.

-¿Me das un poco?

"_Mi papá no puede ser su mamá…" _

-Claro…- acercó la taza a los labios de Ludovik para que el pequeño tomara un poco.

"_Es antinatural…"_

-¡Ya llegué Noru!- anunció Dinamarca mientras cruzaba la puerta arrastrando un pez enorme. Noruega e Islandia se levantaron para ayudarle a meter el enorme pez.- ¡tenemos comida para un siglo!

Se escuchó un sonido como un golpe, y luego la taza que Ludovik tenía en las manos cayó al piso para hacerse añicos. El pequeño abrigo de éste se encontraba manchado con chocolate, al igual que su rostro, el sofá y el piso.

Y frente a él, Asbjorn lo miraba con una fuerte expresión de rabia. La mano con la que había apartado la taza le dolía ligeramente a causa del golpe.

-¡Asbjorn!- llamó Noruega al momento que se acercaba al pequeño. Éste miró caprichosamente el piso.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Tú no puedes ser su mamá! ¡Tú eres mi papá! ¡No es justo! – dijo el pequeño queriendo evitar el llanto.

Dinamarca se acercó para limpiar el rostro de su hijo al tiempo que Islandia pasaba un trapo por el piso.

-Asbjorn, eso fue muy grosero.- Le dijo Islandia.- Discúlpate.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero! ¡Él está demás aquí!

-¡Asbjorn!

Sus padres empezaban a enfadarse con él. Sabía que no era normal para Islandia y Noruega enfadarse. Pero tampoco era imposible.

-¡Asbjorn puede jugar conmigo y se pasa todo!- dijo Ludovik en un momento.

* * *

-¡Ven Asbjorn!

-Vete al infierno…

Asbjorn se sentó bajo un árbol fuera de casa. Estaba prácticamente obligado a jugar con Ludovik. No podía tolerarlo. El mayor se acercó con algo entre las manos.

-¡Mira! ¡Una luciérnaga! – dijo abriendo ligeramente la pequeña jaula que había formado con las manos.

-Es tan fea como tú.

Ludovik lo miró un poco decepcionado. En verdad estaba molesto. Dejó a la luciérnaga libre para luego sentarse al lado de Asbjorn, quien lo esquivó con la mirada y se dedicó a abrazar sus rodillas.

-Un día cuando vayamos a casa de Aaron cazaremos ranas. ¡Son geniales!

-Son estúpidas como los que las consideran "geniales".

No estaba funcionando. Ludovik sacó una pequeña bolsa del abrigo.

-¿Quieres unas cuantas moras? Las traje de casa. – le ofreció. Asbjorn seguía sin querer mirarlo.

-No te das cuenta… ¿no?- le dijo después de un rato.- Voy a serte claro… te odio. Eres detestable, no soporto la idea de tenerte cerca, me molesta tener que lidiar contigo. Eres estúpido, un obstáculo para mi felicidad. Por tu culpa no puedo tener una familia normal… Todos tienen un papá y una mamá, ¡pero por tu culpa mi padre se porta como madre! ¡No quiero compartirlo contigo! ¡Me molesta tenerte cerca! ¡Eres lo más odioso que hay en esta vida! – su tono de voz era bastante alto al llegar a la última oración.

Fijó sus ojos violáceos contra los de Ludovik, azules. Éste lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Asbjorn, ¿quieres un poco de mi sándwich de pollo? – le dijo ofreciéndole su merienda. El pequeño pareció cansarse y tomó el pan con brusquedad.

-Eres muy molesto…

Se quedaron contemplando el gran lago frente a ellos. La luna pintaba su silueta plateada sobre las aguas oscuras.

-Un día vamos a casarnos y serás muy feliz.

Asbjorn se atoró con un pedazo de pollo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ni muerto me casaría contigo! – dijo luego de carraspear un rato y lograr que el pollo liberara sus vías aéreas.

-Si, siempre andas enojado o triste. Por eso lo decidí. Un día nos casaremos y voy a hacerte muy feliz. ¡Y tendremos un bebé!

-¡Estás loco!

-Casi… estoy enamorado.

Asbjorn se mordió el labio inferior. Como si un puñal se le clavara en el pecho, en una rápida contracción sintió que algo se quebraba. Y siempre lo sentía cuando Ludovik le hablaba de esa forma. Se tomó el pecho con fuerza.

-No digas esas tonterías…

-No es una tontería.

-Me duele… como si algo se quebrara ahí dentro…

-Es el hielo que envuelve tu corazón… se está quebrando…

-¡Vete al demonio! – Gritó el niño para levantarse e intentar correr lejos, mas Ludovik lo retuvo por la muñeca.- ¡Déjame! ¡Le diré a mi papá!

-O sea mi mamá.

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca! ¡Eres molesto! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porqué mejor no dejas de mentirme…

-¡Ludovik te lo advierto! – la voz se le quebró.

-Si lo que tú más quieres es un lugar donde estar.

Asbjorn dejó de forcejear, le habían dado en el punto clave.

_"Un lugar… donde pertenecer…sin sentirme el que está demás…"_

Un rápido movimiento por parte de Ludovik logró desestabilizar a su primo, y Asbjorn terminó entre los brazos del mayor.

-Éste es tu lugar Asbjorn…- le susurró con ternura. Sabía que de todas formas el pequeño seguiría odiándolo y rechazándole con todas sus fuerzas, mas no le importaba cuánto tuviera que esforzarse o hacer oídos sordos a las palabras que parecían no llegarle y sin embargo le lastimaban.

-"Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, no te importa nada. Sólo sabes que quieres esforzarte y dar lo máximo de ti por esa persona."- las palabras de Dinamarca resonaban en la cabeza de su hijo, mientras éste respiraba pausadamente, observaba el hermoso lago con la luna pintada sobre él y sentía al más pequeño temblar ligeramente, llorando. Llorando de rabia, llorando de emoción, llorando tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, sin saber cómo lidiar con todos esos sentimientos.

-Eres un idiota.

-Solo los idiotas saben qué significa realmente amar…

* * *

**Syna Karpusi Honda**

Habían muchas cosas a las que la pequeña Syna no les hallaba sentido alguno. Eran carentes de lógica, y Syna tenía por mejor amiga a la lógica. Si algo no es lógico, es... ¿qué es?... no tiene sentido. No puede entenderlo.

Fue así que un día, todos los niños presa del aburrimiento, decidieron jugar a la subasta.

Ludovik pasó al frente como el subastador. El primero en ser subastado fue, como era de esperarse, Asbjorn.

-Bien, empecemos la subasta. Yo pagaré por Asbjorn...

-¿La suabsta es en dólares o euros? - preguntó Aaron.

-En... ¡dólares!

-¡Nyet! ¡Yo no manejo dólares! - rebatió Annya.

-¡Otra vez eso! ¡Tú me odias!

-¡Y quién no! ¡No pienso apoyar un sistema en el cual el 5% de la gente se queda con el 95% de las riquezas.

-¡Oye no me hables así! ¡Yo apenas se contar hasta diez!

Syna observaba a su prima peleando con Aaron. No entendía nada. ¿Para qué pelear? De todas formas nada va cambiar. Sacó su cámara y fotografió un poco a ambos niños.

Al final, Asbjorn fué vendido a cinco dólares y doce centavos al mismo Ludovik, quien había amenazado a todos con molestar al comprador. Tener a Ludovik molestando era algo que solo Asbjorn podría soportar.

Siguió Niklas quien fué comprado por su hermano, el cual tuvo que golpear a Ludovik para quitarle el dinero... y volver a dárselo a forma de pago.

Annya fué vendida en cuatro dólares a Syna, quien por algún motivo, guardaba gran cariño a su prima. Alizè no fué comprada en un principio, más cuando amenazó a sus primos, ambos pensaron que lo mejor sería dar un poco cada uno por ella, y así fué vendida a dos dólares, cuarenta centavos y un botón de camisa que se le había caído a Alphonse. Jan fué comprado por Xue, quien no soportaba la idea de compartir a su compañerito de juegos con nadie.

En un momento dado, Aaron pasó al frente.

-Bien, aqui tenemos un ejemplar angloamericano, observen los grandes ojos verdes, el cabello despeinado y el rulo sobre éste. Éste ejemplar es terriblemente distraido y extrañamente es bueno cocinando.

-¡Yo les cocino a papi y mami!

-Comencemos la subasta con... tres dólares. ¿alguien da cuatro?

-¡Doy ocho!- dijo Jeanne estirando la manita.

-Ahi dan ocho... ¿alguien da nueve?

Syna observó a su prima, quien posaba los grandes ojos en Alizè. Algo le iluminó la mente, y quiso saber qué tan frecuente era.

-Once.- dijo Syna en un casi susurro, con la tranquilidad que bien había heredado de sus padres, haciendo que Jeanne casi se cayera de la piedrita en la que estaba sentada. Jeanne miró a Alphonse quien le prestó unas cuantas monedas.

-¡Quince! - soltó al borde de las lágrimas. No quería tener que compartir a su primo. No ahora que era su novio.

-Veinte...- volvió a susurrar Syna, desesperando a la pequeña Jeanne. Otra vez, Jeanne en problemas pidiendo ayuda a los demás niños, prometiéndoles pagarles en algún momento.

-¡Veintidos!

-Sesenta...

Un silencio general llenó la escena, para luego escucharse el sollozo de Jeanne.

-Sesenta a la una... Sesenta a las dos...

Syna se acercó a Jeanne, para ponerle en las manos algunos billetes arrugados.

-Hacen ochenta y dos. Ve tu a saber lo que haces con ellos...

Jeanne terminó comprando a su primo, para luego tomarle por las manos y no soltarlo en toda la tarde.

Syna pudo comprobar un par de cosas que la dejaron pensativa.

1: La gente cambia cuando se enamora.

2: A Annya le gustaba Alizè.

Pensó un poco más las cosas. Un rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciendo que se alejara de los demás pequeños. Y luego, extrañamente, se puso a llorar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y luego Annya apareció por ella.

-Prima, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-Anna...

-¡No me digas Anna! ¡Papá me dice así cuando está enojado conmigo!

-Escuchame... tienes que cuidar a Alizè.

-¿Eh?

-Todos... tenemos que cuidarnos... a ella en especial...

-Pero ¿qué dices?

-Es simple... lo supe si lo pensaba lógicamente...

-Tu lógica aveces me asusta prima...

Annya no entendía una palabra. Decidió quedarse con su prima hasta que el llanto cesara. Nadie, ninguno de los niños sabía el terrible destino que les esperaba, el cuál Syna lograba entrever.

* * *

**Jeanne Gabrielle Dominique Bonnefoy Williams.**

Lo había pensado toda la tarde. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿o si?

Se puso el vestido más bonito que tenía, guardó la rosa roja y el lirio blanco, ambos de tallo corto amarrados con una cinta roja y una rosada en una bolsita de mano que terminaría en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Para ser algo tan sencillo, se veía muy bonito.

-¡Jeanne! ¡Ya nos vamos! – le llamó su padre. La pequeña bajó corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a la última Francis la levantó.- te has tardado mucho, mon pettit.

-Si… lo siento papá…

En ese momento Matthew apareció con un gorro de lana para Jeanne.

-Hace mucho frío querida. – Dijo el canadiense mientras le sonreía con ternura.- ¿es mi idea o te veo más bonita hoy?

-Cada día que pasa nuestra pequeña crece y brilla más.- dijo Francis, quien en los últimos meses había convertido a Jeanne en modelo de ropa para niñas.- ¡mi niña es la más hermosa de todas!

Necesitaba escucharlo. Esas palabras le daban un poco más de seguridad. Si era cierto, entonces él también la vería así.

* * *

-Al menos en mi país si hay cosas dignas de verse.- dijo mientras Matthew tomaba su mano al bajar del tren a la estación.

Llegaron a la antigua casa en Inglaterra. Eventualmente la familia dejaba su casa en Estados Unidos para vivir un tiempo en ese territorio tan húmedo y frío. Francis pensaba en cómo Alfred podía soportar ese clima que año redondo rodeaba los diez grados.

Tocaron la puerta, la cuál fue abierta por Arthur, quien logró captar la atención de ambos.

-Inglaterra… ¿engordaste?- preguntó Francis sin quitar la mirada del prominente estómago del otro.

-¡No idiota! ¡¿No es obvio?

-Ya veo… ¡quisiste cambiarte de sexo y las siliconas se bajaron a tu estómago!

Arthur iba a golpear a Francis, mas Alfred apareció tras suyo para detenerlo.

-Cariño, ya sabes que nada de movimientos bruscos.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos!

-Si… ha sido bastante… supimos que Arthur esperaba otro bebé y quisimos ver cómo se encontraba.- dijo Matthew mientras pasaban a la casa y recorrían el pasillo hacia la sala.

Jeanne pensaba en lo mucho que Aaron había sufrido con la pérdida de su primer hermanito, y ahora Alfred y Arthur se veían tan felices con ese nuevo bebé en camino. Como si hubiesen olvidado el dolor que los consumió tiempo atrás.

-¿Y Aaron? – preguntó finalmente la niña con timidez. Alfred movió la cabeza indicando gradas arriba, la habitación del niño.

Era hora de ir.

* * *

Como era su costumbre, Aaron recibió a su prima con una gran sonrisa. Adoraba pasar las tardes a su lado, jugando, riendo, olvidándose del mundo.

-¡Es verdad, Jeanne! ¡Mami va a darme un hermanito otra vez!- dijo Aaron entre feliz y preocupado.

-No te ves del todo feliz Aaron…

-¡Si que soy feliz! Es decir… me gusta mucho que mis padres se amen… si me dan un hermanito significa que de verdad se quieren y que desean seguir juntos…

-O que les gusta mucho el sexo…

-¡Jeanne!

-¡Eso es lo que papá dice!

-¡Tío Francis es un pervertido!- dijo el niño, riendo.

Aaron se recostó en la mullida alfombra de su cuarto, en medio de cientos de almohadones y peluches. Jeanne lo siguió para sentarse a su lado.

-Aaron…

-¿Dime?

-¿Tú quisieras enamorarte?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Quiero encontrar alguien como lo hicieron mis padres, y amarle por siempre! – un gran brillo adornó sus ojos verdes.- ¿Y tú Jeanne?

-Yo… yo quiero a alguien pero… me da miedo…

-¿Eh? ¿Miedo? – dijo el pequeño incorporándose.

-Sí… si me rechaza… lloraré mucho…

-¿Rechazarte?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. De un momento a otro, Aaron abrazó con fuerza a su prima, obligándola a recostarse contra uno de los tantos almohadones.

-¡Aaron!

-Jeanne eres muy bonita, ¡nadie podría rechazarte! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Es más, si eso pasa, ¡me lo dices y nos casaremos!

-Aaron…

-¡Eres muy linda y adorable!

-Dime no entonces…

-¿Eh?

Aaron abrió los ojos para mirar a su prima. La pequeña deslizó la mano por el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando la bolsa que traía, de la cual extrajo ambas flores.

-Dime no… y luego te casas conmigo…- le dijo con las mejillas encendidas y la voz temblorosa, esperando ver algún vestigio de enojo o molestia en su primo.

Aaron tomó ambas flores en sus manos y las observó por un largo momento.

-Jeanne… ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó con un toque de preocupación en la voz. Un delicado sonrojo pintó sus mejillas. Jeanne se incorporó para encontrar sus ojos azules reflejados en los de su primo.

-Tú… tú me… yo…- no era tiempo para tartamudear ni echarse atrás.- Aaron… tú me gustas mucho… quiero que seas mi novio…

* * *

-¡Kyaaaaa mi pequeña lo dijo!- chilló Francis.

-¡Oye! ¡No empujes!

-Arthur, amor mío, tengo hambre.

-Empiezo a entender a China...- se lamentaba Matthew.

Por una pequeña apertura de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Aaron, los cuatro padres observaban la escena con atención. Francis podía sentir cómo una lágrima descendía por su mejilla ante tanta ternura, Matthew compadecía a Aaron, sería difícil para el pequeño lidiar con el "suegro"; Arthur pensaba en formas de matar a Francis si le hacía algo a su pequeño hijo, y Alfred simplemente comía unas cuantas palomitas de maíz, pensando en hacer una película sobre la declaración a su pequeño.

-Te lo advierto Inglaterra, si tu mocoso hace llorar a mi hija…

-¡Tu hija es de quien hay que cuidarse! ¡Después de todo tiene tus genes!

-Si… el amour recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¡Va a violar a mi bebé!

-¡No es violar! ¡Es dar amour a la fuerza!

-¡Mira Arthur! ¡Nuestro hijo es tan lindo! ¡Titanic no será nada comparado con estos dos!

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! ¡No escucho nada!

-¡Vamos Matthew! ¡Son niños! ¡No podrían hacer na…

-¡Se están besando!

Los cuatro padres vieron atentamente cómo los pequeños se encontraban unidos por un beso casto y tierno.

* * *

**Alizè, Camillo y Alphonse. **

Camillo anduvo por la casa con unos enormes lentes oscuros. Como si de un mafioso en misión se tratara, se infiltró al cuarto de sus padres mientras éstos dormían. Antonio abrazaba posesivamente a Lovino y éste se movió ligeramente.

-Nada en este mundo los despertaría de su siesta.- murmuró.- Par de vagos…

Buscó algo en el armario, hasta que lo encontró. Una caja de zapatos vacía.

-Sabía que tenía una de éstas. ¡Y Alphonse nos aparece con una caja de Pizzas! ¡Es tan tonto!

Se puso la caja bajo el brazo y salió.

En el patio de la casa, Alizè y Alphonse esperaban a su primo. Ella, con un corto vestidito de verano, Alphonse con pantalones cortos, la camisa de mangas cotas dentro el pantalón y algo en las manos.

-¡Te has tardado mucho! – le reclamó la niña.

-¡Entonces debiste ir tú por ella, tonta!

-Vamos… no comiencen a pelear… háganlo por Adolfito.

Ambos niños se callaron y bajaron la mirada. Camillo abrió la caja de zapatos y colocó el cuerpo inerte de un pollito dentro de ésta, para luego cerrarla.

Los tres enfilaron hacia una pequeña fosa en el patio y dejaron la cajita a un lado de ésta.

-Eh… deberíamos decir algo, ¿no?- preguntó Camillo.

-Bueno… Adolf Hitler II fue un buen pollo.- comenzó Alizè- Y aunque mi mamá le tenía manía y tío Ludwig quería asarlo… nunca olvidaremos cómo él solito era capaz de liderar a los demás pollitos…

-¡Adolfito! ¡Vuelve! – gritó Alphonse mientras se pasaba el brazo por los ojos.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- le gritó su primo.

-Adiós Adolfito. – dijo Alizè agachándose para dejar la caja en el hueco y luego arrojar una flor. Camillo comenzó a tapar el agujero mientras Alphonse gimoteaba de rato en rato.

Si, era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a aquello que ellos difícilmente entendían. Todo, en un momento dado, cumplía un ciclo… y moría.

* * *

_**Memorias colectivas. **_

Con el motivo del cumpleaños de Annya y Xue, todas las naciones fueron invitadas a lo que antes fuera el palacio del Zar, a una fiesta para los pequeños.

Mientras los padres hablaban, sentados en torno a una gran mesa, los niños jugaban en los jardines del palacio, corriendo entre los arbustos. Las estaciones en Rusia eran terriblemente marcadas, el verano se sentía en toda su fuerza.

-¡Y yo pensando que en Rusia nevaba siempre! ¡Me muero de calor! – se quejó Alphonse. Su estómago rugió ferozmente ante la idea de poder comer pasta cuando regresaran a su hogar en Italia.

Buscó a su primo Camillo con la mirada. Pudo verlo más allá peleando con Alizè.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, nenaza!- le gritaba la pequeña a Camillo, mientras peleaban y discutían por una flor que parecía un girasol en miniatura.- ¡Es un mini girasol!

-¡No! ¡Es una hierba!

-¡Basta! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí a discutir con un crío! – cortó la niña mientras un grupo de pollitos corrían en torno a ella.

-¡Si eres un día mayor que yo! ¡Poco hombre! – Camillo había tocado la fibra sensible de Alizè, que era su "lado macho".

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Soy muy hombre! ¡Más que tú!

-¡¿Ah si? ¡Mujercita!

-…- Levantó el dedo en alto como quién va a decir algo más, y luego lo pensó.- Espera… tengo que analizar si eso me ofende o no…

Alphonse sabía en qué terminaría todo: Camillo siendo vilmente atacado por el mini ejército de pollitos de Alizè, quien se pasaba horas entrenándolos al lado de su padre. Si había algo que Alphonse hubiera deseado siempre, era heredar la actitud belicosa y dominante que Alizè tenía. Ludwig se hubiera sentido muy orgullosos de él si fuese tan bueno como su prima en ataques y estrategias.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Ludovik va a darnos clases para ser semes como él!- llamó una vocecita que reconocieron como la de Xue.

Annya, que se encontraba tomando la mano de Xue en un vano intento de captar su atención, lo siguió mientras observaba a Alizé.

-¿Ludovik es seme?- preguntó Annya a su hermano.

-Eso creo… ¡Mira ahí está Jan!- dijo para soltarse de su hermana y correr al lado del otro niño, al cual abrazó efusivamente.

Jan era toda una trampa. Traía encima toda la apariencia de una niña, mas no podía negarse que fuera un niño.

* * *

Desde uno de los ventanales del palacio, Toris observaba a su pequeño hijo jugando con Xue. Obviamente no se oponía al hecho de que fuesen amigos, mas hubiera preferido que Xue no fuera el hijo de Iván.

-No puedo juzgarlo… no es como su padre… es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario… o es tan astuto que no podré demostrar su culpa luego…- se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Liet? Te veo tipo muy nervioso. – le dijo Feliks a su espalda mientras se ponía un dulce a la boca.

-¡Míralo Feliks! ¡Es la maldad pura! ¡Idéntico a su padre!

-¿Eh? ¡Tienes razón!

-¡Lo ves!

-¡Si! ¡Tipo Jan es igualito a ti! ¡Totalmente malvado!

-¡No me refiero a mi hijo!

-Ahhh aquí hay muchas pinturas interesantes.

-¡¿Me estás prestando atención?

* * *

-Vamos mami.

-Ten cuidado cariño.

-Par de exagerados…- se quejó Arthur mientras caminaba tomando a Aaron por una mano y Alfred lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se encontraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, y por el tamaño de su vientre sabía que su bebé no esperaría dos meses más.

-¿Y si te llevo en brazos?

-¡Olvídalo, Alfred!

-¡Mami, no deberías haber venido!

-Estoy bien pequeño. ¡Ustedes dos exageran!

-Es que te queremos.- contestaron al unísono Alfred y Aaron.

Arthur suspiró resignado. Así eran ellos, nada podría hacer, más que mostrar buena cara y alegrarse por los mimos de los dos.

-Ve a jugar con los otros niños peque. Yo cuidaré a tu mami. – dijo Alfred a su hijo. Éste asintió y se dirigió al jardín con los otros.

* * *

Todos los pequeños se habían sentado en torno a Ludovik.

-Bien. ¿Están todos? – preguntó.

-No llegaron Aaron ni Jeanne. Y Syna está jugando con el gato.

-¡Si llegué!- escucharon que alguien gritó en la distancia. Se voltearon para ver a Aaron corriendo hacia ellos y luego sentarse entre Alizè y Annya, quienes se sonrojaron al notar al pequeño.

-¡Syna! ¡Ven aquí! – gritó Annya a su prima, quien se encontraba un poco alejada del grupo jugando con un gato. La pequeña guardó su cámara (reciente regalo de Kiku) y se dirigió hacia el grupo, tratando de encontrarle algo lógico a ese grupo de personas que reían sin motivo aparente.

-Ya no hay espacio…- murmuró con suavidad al notar que los pequeños estaban muy cerrados unos al lado de otros.

-¡Siéntate aquí entonces!- dijo Aaron levantándose de un brinco y cediendo su lugar.- Yo puedo ver de segunda fila.

Ludovik comenzó.

-Bueno, lo primero que necesitan es un uke declarado. ¿Cómo sé quién es uke? Un ejemplo.- Se acercó a Alizè para tumbarla en el pasto, en menos de dos segundos se ganó una fuerte patada.- Como pueden ver… esta cosa no es un uke… ni siquiera sé si es humano…

-¡Te lo has buscado! – le gritó la niña mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno, Ya lo vieron. Ahora…- se acercó a Alphonse, quien lo miró ligeramente asustado para hacer lo mismo. Alphonse se puso completamente nervioso y buscó con la mirada una salida. No tuvo que siquiera decir una palabra antes de que Camillo saltara sobre Ludovik y lo apartara.- Y esto es un seme defendiendo a su uke.

-¡No toques a mi primo!

-Como sea.- Ludovik miró a Xue y Jan, y de pronto sintió un escalofrío a sus espaldas.

-Ni se te ocurra…- le dijo Annya con un aura oscura bordeándola.

-¡No pensaba tocar a tu hermano! ¡A leguas Xue es seme!

-¡Es uke! – Gritó Annya.- ¡Es mi uke!

-¡Jan es su uke!

-¿Alguien podría explicarme algo?- dijo Xue.

-Tipo como que tu eres mi seme y yo soy tu uke. - le contestó Jan.

-¡Bien! ¡Dejémoslo así!- dijo Ludovik luego de pelear con Annya y terminar sin un buen pedazo de cabello.

-C'barde.

Algo le crispó los nervios. Reconocía ese tono de voz donde fuera.

-Shhh… ¡Hillevi no comiences, por favor!

-Ludovik es un c'barde.

Como si de una réplica en miniatura de sus padres se tratara, Ludovik y Hillevi se encontraban de pie, uno frente al otro peleando con la mirada. Ludovik con su gran sonrisa y Hillevi con su rostro, idéntico al de Niklas, pero carente de expresión.

-Así que mi querido primo quiere molestarme, ¿no? ¡Cuándo aceptarás que tu solo serás mi vasallo y que todos deben obedecerme!

-N'nca.

-¡Hillevi! ¡Es por tus problemas de actitud que no podemos ser una familia feliz!

-Tu no er's familia.

-¡Nunca me digas eso! ¡Yo soy el mayor de todos!

-M'ntira.

-¡Pero sí el más inteligente!

-…

-¿Porqué te quedas callado?

-Al menos yo si t'ngo uke. – dijo finalmente Hillevi para luego abrazar a su hermano. Niklas se sonrojó.

-¡Hillevi! ¡Eres mi hermano!

-Y tú er's mi esposo.

-¿Ah si?…- dijo Ludovik en tono retador.- ¡Yo también tengo mi uke!

Y como si de la niña poseída de "El exorcista" se tratara, la cabeza de Ludovik giró rápidamente con una expresión que logró atemorizar a quien miraba, en este caso: Asbjorn.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Espera!- el pequeño intentó escapar mas ya tenía a Ludovik encima. -¡Suéltame! – decía intentando golpear al otro.

-Y así saben cuál es su uke indicado. Sus golpes no les duelen, es más, no saben golpear. – decía esquivando algunos puñetazos que Asbjorn le propinaba.

-Disculpa…- llamó una voz al fondo, justo por detrás de Syna. Aaron miró a Ludovik.- ¿Y yo qué soy?

Ludovik se distrajo un segundo para mirarlo.

-Uke declarado.- le dijo para luego volver a su tarea y pelear intentando besar a Asbjorn.

* * *

-Oye tú.- llamó Alizè a Annya. Ésta la miró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti te gusta Aaron, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Eh? - Annya se sonrojó.

-Lo sabía.

-¡A ti también te gusta!- le dijo a la pequeña. Alizè, sin un atisbo de vergüenza, la miró desafiante y asintió.

-Vamos a evitarnos problemas.- dijo.- Quien le robe su primer beso, se lo queda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes miedo? No sabía que los soviéticos les tuvieran miedo a los americanos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Annya.- Yo, ¡Annya Ivanovna no le temo a nadie! ¡Menos a una austriaca que solo sabe entrenar pollos para circo!

-¡No insultes a mi ejército de pollos!

-¡Ojala te sean útiles con Aaron entonces! ¡Te derrotaré!

-¡Quiero verlo!

* * *

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! – gritaba Aaron por los pasillos del gran palacio, perdiéndose sin lograr encontrar a sus progenitores. Se sentía como en esas películas que su padre difícilmente soportaba. Recordó una en la que el protagonista era perseguido por un grupo de zombies. Y entonces pensó que los zombies no daban tanto miedo como esas dos niñas.

Dobló una esquina del corredor y tropezó con algo que parecía ser… ¿una pirámide de pollitos?

-¡Tramposos!

-¡Aquí estás Aaron!- gritó Alizè abalanzándose sobre el pequeño. Aaron sabía que no debía nunca ser brusco con una niña, mas dudaba que Alizè lo fuera. Sabía que alguna influencia de su tía Elizaveta debía tener.

-¡Mira! ¡Mi papá besando a mi mamá!

-¿Donde?

Aaron aprovechó la ocasión para escapar y meterse al primer cuarto que encontrara.

Se encontró con un pequeño cuarto en el cual un oso panda gigante de peluche lo acompañaba.

-¡Panda!- gritó feliz mientras se abrazaba del enorme oso.- ¡qué bonito!

Hundió el rostro en el enorme peluche, para luego sentir que este le correspondía el abrazo.

-¡Priviet, Aaron!- dijo Annya mientras se sacaba la cabeza del peluche. Aaron forcejeó ligeramente para escapar de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Cada día más panzón!

-¡Cállate Francia! ¡Tú llegando tarde como siempre!

-Como en los viejos tiempos-aru…

-Extrañaba sentir que un día todos serían uno conmi…

-¡Nunca vas a cambiar-aru!

En medio del ambiente lleno de personas mayores, Jeanne se sintió nerviosa. Deseaba tanto ver a su primo. Se soltó del agarre de su madre para buscarlo.

-Iré a jugar mami…- dijo. Matthew tomó los lentes de su pequeña en sus manos.

* * *

-¡Auxilio! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Tío Peter! ¡Abuelita Isabel! ¡Quien sea!- gritaba Aaron corriendo por la gran mansión, mientras ambas niñas lo perseguían. Subió muchas gradas en caracol escuchando los pasos cercanos, le estaban pisando los talones. Como uno de los castillos que había visto en la tierra de su madre, Aaron notó que había llegado a la torre. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

-Inglaterra es tan molesto.- dijo Francis para luego sentarse al lado de Matthew. – ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué traes en tus manos?

-Los lentes de Jeanne…

-¡Qué!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jeanne sin lentes… ¡es 100% made in France!

Francis se levantó con rapidez para luego llamar a Alfred y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Si quieres que tu hijo preserve algún vestigio de castidad, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija!

* * *

-¿Qué hacen chicas?- preguntó alguien detrás de Alizè y Annya, mientras éstas trataban de inmovilizar a Aaron.

-¡Robarle su primer beso a Aaron!

-¡Así será mio!

-¡Sigue soñando Alizè!

-¡Ayúdenme!

Una sonrisa macabra y pervertida se dibujó en el rostro que alguna vez fue inocente.

-Pero… esa no es forma de darle amour a _ma petite_ Aaron.

Los tres niños reaccionaron y se paralizaron de miedo al notar de quién se trataba. Alizè y Annya se giraron lentamente para reconocer (o eso creían) a Jeanne, quien no parecía guardar vergüenza alguna en esos momentos. Ambas soltaron a Aaron para retroceder asustadas.

-Jeanne…-murmuró Aaron, asustado.

-Bon jour, mon amour.-dijo la pequeña acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño.

-Jeanne… antes que nada quiero decirte que no es mi culpa… yo…

-Si es…- murmuró muy cerca del rostro del pequeño.- No les dijiste que eres mío…

* * *

-¡Aaron!

-¡Jeanne!

-¡Hijo contesta!

-¡Hija no violes a Aaron!

-¡Cómo es eso Francia!

-¡Qué querías! ¡Tiene mis genes!

-¡Hijo! ¡Si eso pasa! ¡Piensa en cosas bonitas! – gritó Alfred por el pasillo. Una puerta se abrió y las dos niñas que estuvieron peleando por Aaron, ahora peleaban por escapar.

-¡Jeanne está loca!- gritó Alizè siendo seguida por su infaltable ejército de pollitos.

Alfred y Francis se miraron para luego correr escaleras arriba y quedarse observando la escena, en la cual Jeanne tomaba el rostro de Aaron entre sus manos para besarle con ternura.

-Y yo que pensé que ibas a violarlo hija…- dijo Francis observando la escena.

-Creo que con Aaron se controla un poco. – le contestó Alfred.

* * *

Como lo suponían, Arthur sintió las contracciones a la semana de encontrarse en casa de Iván. Lo que empezó como una de las múltiples pataditas del bebé, empeoró al llegar al aeropuerto de su nación.

-Al… ya viene… - le dijo al momento que se tomaba el vientre.

En esos momentos, en algún lugar de Mexico, la doctora Fukaru intentaba conciliar el sueño contando estafilococos.

-Un estafilococo que el sistema inmunológico no pudo destruir… dos estafilococos que el sistema inmunológico no pudo destruir… tres estafi…- el teléfono sonó. Ni bien logró contestarlo reconoció la voz de Alfred casi gritando de la emoción.

-¡Doctora! ¡Mi bebé ya nace! ¡Tiene que venir!

-Claro… con lo fácil que es ir a Nueva York…

-Estamos en Londres…

-…Su… súper…

-Y mejor si sale a su terraza, le mandé ya a mi equipo especial para que la traigan en menos de media hora.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo…!- tarde. Algo que parecía un unicornio caía del techo.- Ok… ya enloquecí…

* * *

Aaron esperó. Para mayor seguridad Alfred, haciendo tripas corazón y sacando a relucir su estado heroico, había pedido estar al lado de Arthur en el parto. Aaron simplemente esperaba a su padre.

Cerró los ojitos verdes y se abrazó de su peluche mientras esperaba. Sabía que la llegada de su nuevo hermanito implicaría un descenso en la atención de sus padres con él, mas no le importaba.

Recordó de forma difusa algunos fragmentos de memorias en el vientre de Arthur.

* * *

En su medio acuoso, una manita tocó aquella pared que le marcaba un límite. El primero que conocía en su vida. Sintió deseos de estirarse cuan largo era su cuerpo, mas ese era un privilegio que tenía cuando recién se formaba.

-No debí crecer tanto… - se dijo al momento que intentaba estirarse y su pié sentía la barrera.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Le haces daño a mami!

-¡Claro que no! ¡A mami le gusta sentir que estoy aquí!

-¡¿Ya vamos a pelear?

-No… yo quiero que nos llevemos bien… después de todo vamos a ser hermanos.

-O hermanas…

-¿Qué somos?

-Creo que niñas…

-Tú eres igual a mami. Incluso en la actitud.

-¡Y tú eres como papá!

-¿Es malo?

-No… yo quiero mucho a papá…

-Te mimará mucho porque te pareces a mami.

-O a ti… si eres como él.

-¡Yo quiero que Aaron me mime! ¡Nuestro hermanito es muy lindo y divertido!

-¡Él se me parece más!

-Creo que soy la única que salió igual a papi en todos los sentidos.

-Espera… ¿Sentiste eso?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que… ya es hora…

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Si quiero seguir jugando aquí! Es divertido patearte.

-¡Quédate en tu lado de la bolsa!

Separadas por una delgada membrana, aquellas dos personas intentaron tocarse, como no habían podido en los meses que llevaban dentro de Arthur.

-Oye… cuando nazcamos… ¿puedo abrazarte?

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-Es que… te tomé cariño mientras estábamos aquí… es todo…

-… está bien…

* * *

-Pequeño… despierta.

-¿Hm?- Aaron se restregó los ojos para luego abrirlos. Frente a él, la doctora Fukaru le sonría ampliamente. – Felicidades. Te estrenaste como hermano mayor.

Aaron parpadeó para luego sonreír y salir disparado a la habitación de Arthur.

* * *

Alfred se recostó al lado de Arthur para abrazarle, mientras el otro, completamente cansado y con la mitad del cuerpo anestesiado cerraba los ojos por periodos cortos para abrirlos y observar por encima del hombro de Alfred, en la cunita de al lado a las dos pequeñas niñas que habían nacido fruto de su amor.

-La más pequeña se te parece mucho. – Dijo Alfred en un susurro.

-La mayor sacó todo de su papá.- le contestó Arthur.

Alfred besó con cariño los labios de su amado para luego levantarse y acercarse a sus pequeñas hijas.

-Bueno… le prometimos a Aaron dejarle escoger los nombres.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la cabeza de Aaron se inclinaba con timidez por un lado.

-¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó ansioso. Su padre asintió y el pequeño se dirigió primero a Arthur.- ¿Estás bien, mami?

-Si cariño. ¡Tú y tu papá exageran cuidándome!

-Y bueno… tenemos un hijo responsable. – Dijo Alfred dirigiéndole un guiño a Aaron. Éste se acercó a la cuna y Alfred lo levantó en brazos. Los ojos le brillaron al ver en la cuna a dos pequeñas niñas rubias, la mayor de ellas abrazando a la menor.

-Mis hermanitas…- dijo acercando la mano a la menor y acariciando su rostro, para luego pasar a la mayor y hacer lo mismo.- Bienvenidas…

Así fue como Alison Heather y Amanda Charlotte llegaron al mundo.

* * *

_Algunos traumas que Alison y Amanda dejarían en sus padres:_

Nunca contestar el celular a media noche. Más si les prometiste a tus hijos jugar a acampar en casa.

-¡Mami cuéntanos una historia!- pedía un ya no tan pequeño Aaron a Arthur. Alfred pasaba el cuello del pijama por la cabeza de Alison mientras Amanda se acercaba con un cepillo.

-Papi, ¿me cepillas el cabello? - le rogó estirándole el cepillo. Alison se estiró hasta su hermana para soltar ambas coletas de la pequeña.

* * *

-Deberías descansar...- le susurró Arthur a Alfred mientras, con la cabeza en su brazo y rodeándolo, observaba en la pantalla del celular del otro uno de los juegos de éste.

-Es que ya sabes cómo me ponen tus historias de terror.

-A los pequeños les gusta.- le dijo para luego besar su mejilla. Alfred pausó el juego para ladear la cabeza y besarlo en los labios.

-Tres hijos... y crecen tan rápido.

-Es nuestra familia.

Aaron dormía con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Alfred, Amanda abrazaba con fuerza el otro brazo de su padre y a su vez Alison abrazaba a su hermana. Arthur se estiró para cubrir a sus tres pequeños con las cobijas.

De pronto el celular de Alfred timbró. Éste lo contestó rápidamente, sintiendo un pequeño gemido por parte de sus hijos.

-¿Hola?- dijo.

-Hola América, ¿cómo estás?

-Eh... bien...

Arthur miró a Alfred un poco desconfiado. Éste le respondió con cara de no saber de quién se trataba. Y de verdad, no sabía de quién se trataba. La voz continuó.

-¿Y cómo están tus hijos?

-Eh... bien...

-¿Y Arthur?

-Tambien...

De repende, una voz de ultratumba provino cerca al brazo de Alfred.

-Muerte...- susurró la pequeña Amanda. Arthur acarició los cabellos de su hija mientras Alfred, un poco asustado, intentaba descifrar de quién se trataba.

-Escuché algo...- dijo la voz.

-Eh... no... no fue nada...

-Muerte...- volvió a repetir Amanda.

Alfred sintió que le quitaban el celular.

-¡Dejanos dormir!- dijo Alison para luego cortar la llamada.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el celular volvió a timbrar. Ésta vez contestó Arthur.

-¿Hola?

-¡Arthur! ¡Que bueno escucharte!

Tampoco Arthur reconocía la voz.

-Eh... ah... si...

-Dime, ¿puedes cuidar tres hijos?

-Eh... claro... son mis hijos...

-Yo... matar... celular...- dijo Amanda. Alfred besó la frente de su hija para tranquilizarla.

-Creo que oigo algo. - escuchó Arthur decir desde el otro lado.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera contestar o saber de quién se trataba, una cansada Amanda abrió los ojos verdes que refulgían por el cansancio, para quitarle el celular.

-¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quieres dormir! ¡Déjanos tranquilos y deja de llamar! ¡Te buscaré y te meteré un paraguas por el trasero y te lo abriré!- gritó para luego arrojar el celular contra la pared y romperlo. Luego se acomodó abrazando con mayor fuerza el brazo de Alfred y se quedó dormida.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos.

-Mami... Amanda es igualita a tí...- susurró Aaron.

* * *

-Veo que las niñas ya crecieron... fué rápido.- Susurró un hombre mientras sostenía un teléfono en las manos.- ¿Qué piensas, Atlántida?

-Ya va siendo tiempo.

* * *

_**Alison:** La mayor de las mellizas. La versión femenina de Alfred en todo sentido. Sus deportes favoritos son el baseball y el football americano. Tiende a sacar a Amanda de sus casillas con sus excesivas muestras de cariño, así como logra asustar a Arthur con su forma desinhibida de ser._

_**Amanda: **Como era de esperarse, es la versión femenina de Arthur. Ordenada, tranquila y cuando se la provoca colérica, incapaz de entender a su hermana o a su hermano. Sin embargo es muy dependiente de Alfred al grado de no poder dormir si no está con su papá. También muy celosa de él._

_

* * *

_

_Llegados a este punto solo me queda decir:_

_Las adoro a todas! ToT ah cierto, debo dar un par de comunicados:_

_-Todas aquellas que quieran dibujar a las chibinaciones, estan en su libre derecho de hacerlo ^^ que yo dibujo perros que pasan por tomates... (si me dejan el link en un review estaré feliz!) eso si, si me dejan el link pongan separaciones en vez de puntos, que esta cosa llamada fanfiction es cruel y borrará el link T-TU. Las chibinaciones que ya están dibujadas aparecen en mi perfil (ay nuevas! *3*/) y si alguien me dibuja a Hillevi y Niklas... me saca de un apuro grande que no se cómo jolines serían xD._

_-A todas las personas que me leen en Chile, en verdad no sé cómo expresar mis condolencias al pais por sus pérdidas, más es reconfortante saber que ese país está lleno de personas fuertes y determinadas que no se dejan vencer por nada. ¡Sigan siempre adelante! ¡Bolivia les apoya!_

_-Si alguien quiere agregarme al msn, facebook, metroflog, twitter (en este último mi nick es Marielperv... vaya a saber Marriot-chan porqué me bautizó así xD) pues pueden hacerlo ^^ que no muerdo y mas bien me tienen ahi hablando de todo y nada xD (direcciones en el mágico perfil o.o)_

_-Sisters: pronunciense! T_T que siento estan enojadas conmigo. Sin apoyo de la familia Mariel se muere T_T (Joyi-neesan es la única que me cumple T_T)_

_-A Editora-sama: gracias por los miles de consejos que me das siempre T-T además de corregir mi fic ^^/_

_-A mi Massiel, vos sabés que te amo profundamente ^3^_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 15: Atlantida.**_

Aaron pudo ver con gran pesar y dolor, cómo sus padres, o al menos una parte muy importante de ellos, moría en ese segundo. Le pareció que todas las risas de los años pasados, toda la alegría y ese amor que sintió en su hogar durante tanto tiempo… habían llegado a su fin y ahora le pertenecían a otra época de su vida, una muy lejana que se perdía en lo abstracto.

**_Capítulo 16: "D" para Despedida._  
**

Ya ni siquiera pueden pensar como naciones. Tienen una familia que cuidar... tres cuartas partes de la población mundial ha desaparecido y los mapas mundiales son corregidos, todos bajo un solo nombre. ¿Pueden permitirlo? El doloroso momento de la separación, donde los padres de cada familia deben dejar a los pequeños y a sus madres en el lugar donde se escondieron, y afrontar lo que viene.

**Capítulo 17: Sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

**

_Reviewsito por una noble causa, please!_


	15. Atlantida

_Para mi querida sis/madre Amanda-dark (a la que le robaré el nombre xD) con mucho cariño de su hija por tu cumpleaños (aunque retrasado .w. gomene!)_

_Nota: Pañuelos, desechables, ositos Teddy y muñecos vudu de mi persona a un lado de la PC por favor ^^ van a necesitarlos ^^_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**15: Atlántida.**_

_Prólogo necesario._

_0.1 Aaron. _

_Son extraños los recuerdos que uno guarda…_

_Recuerdo con algo de dificultad el día que mis padres me concibieron._

_Los primeros días, el tiempo pasó volando. Casi lo percibí como solo horas, porque me la pasaba durmiendo, o algo parecido a eso. Luego noté que tenía más partes en mí, que iba cambiando poco a poco. Y tenía miedo._

_Si, tenía miedo. Me sentía asustado. A pesar de sentir la calidez de las aguas en las que flotaba, sentí miedo de no ser esperado. O de estorbar en la felicidad de mis padres._

_Mas cuando cumplí un mes, mi mamá le dijo a mi papá que yo venía en camino. Lo supo porque una noche, mientras intentaba recordar ese día de mi concepción, lo atrapé en su mente._

_Le dije que en verdad deseaba que me quisieran. Y hubiera querido decir más, pero no pude. Mi lugar era en su vientre, tanto física como etéreamente. No podía ir por ahí, dejando mi cuerpo que se formaba, para robar las memorias de mi madre._

_Me sentía solo a un principio. Tenía miedo. Si comparaba mi pequeño cuerpo de no mas de un centímetro de tamaño, poco formado y con apenas unas puntas por bracitos con el de mi padre, me parecían muy grandes. Pero me sentí feliz al notar que yo también crecía._

_La soledad desapareció cuando mi papá también supo que yo venía en camino. Una noche, mientras mi mamá dormía, y mi papá le observaba dormir… me llamó. Me dijo que recordaba haberme visto en un sueño, que sabía que yo era un niño y que me pondría un lindo nombre al nacer._

_Pero… lo más importante._

_Que me amaba y esperaba… que cuando yo naciera, no me soltaría nunca de sus brazos. Que amaba profundamente a mi mamá y que nunca dudara del amor en mi familia. Sentía sus caricias a través del vientre de mi madre, podía escucharlos hablando de mí, sentía su alegría que los embargaba cada vez que leían algún libro para bebés. En uno de esos se mostraba a un bebé, semana por semana. Ambos observaban con los ojos brillosos, y me comparaban con el nonato de la fotografía. Luego pasaban las manos por el vientre de mi madre, y yo podía sentir sus caricias._

_Muchas veces he deseado regresar… otra vez a la seguridad y calidez del vientre de mi madre, a nadar en ese mar oscuro que no temía, a sentir sus caricias y su espera…_

* * *

_0.2 Alison_

_No éramos ese tipo de familias a las cuales las desgracias parecen perseguirles._

_Si lo pienso bien, el peor momento que tuvimos, cuando yo de veras sentí miedo por primera vez, fue cuando mi hermana enfermó de fiebre. _

_Nuestros padres debían salir a una reunión importante y nosotros lo sabíamos. Si notaban el malestar en Amanda, seguramente no hubieran ido. _

La excusa de "Amanda está tomando un baño" al despedirse funcionó. Ni siquiera dudaron de la inocente (muy inocente) expresión sus dos hijos que eran su "regalo especial" como llamaban a Aaron y su osita como me decían a Alison. A Amanda la llamaban conejita, por las coletas que siempre llevaba.

El caso es que la fiebre de Amanda empeoró. Nada que un antipirético no hubiera controlado, pero los niños no saben de esas cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos Aaron? – preguntó Alison angustiada.

-No… ¡no se! ¡Debemos hacer algo rápido!

-¡Llamemos a una ambulancia!

-¡Tardaran mucho!

Hicieron lo mejor que podían hacer.

-¡Alison! ¡Trae las llaves del auto! ¡Llevaremos a Amanda al hospital!

_No, no sabíamos conducir y los pies de Aaron no llegaban a tocar los pedales. _

_Zigzagueamos unas cuarenta veces seguidas, aunque Aaron diga que exagero, sé que era así. _

Serpenteó todo el camino, esquivando autos y dejando una lluvia de bocinazos tras suyo

-¡Cuidado! ¡Disculpe! ¡Soy solo un niño!- gritaba Aaron cada dos por tres. En un momento de esos esquivaron un gran auto negro el cual llevaba al frente las banderas tanto de los Estados Unidos como de Inglaterra. Dentro de éste se encontraban sus padres, quienes regresaban de la reunión y sintieron al auto frenando de golpe, para luego reconocer la voz de Aaron, girar la cabeza para mirar incrédulos y luego mirarse asustados.

El auto llegó a destino. Alison se agachó para alcanzar el freno al momento que Aaron tocaba la bocina del auto reiteradas veces, captando la atención de los médicos y enfermeros del hospital.

* * *

Amanda abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros tan verdes como los de ella. Arthur besó con cariño la frente de su hija.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? – preguntó.

-Estoy bien mami…

Fuera de la habitación, Alison y Aaron miraban el piso mientas esperaban a su padre.

-Seguro papá está enojado…- murmuró Aaron.

-¿Alguna vez lo viste enojado?

-Nunca… pero seguro ahora lo está…

Siguieron esperando con la cabeza baja. Escucharon los pasos de Alfred acercándose y cerraron los ojos. Éste se sentó en el espacio entre sus hijos para luego atraerlos a su costado y abrazarlos.

-¿Estas enfadado papi?- preguntó Aaron. Alfred besó la cabeza del pequeño.

-A veces me impresiona lo rápido que crecen. – Les susurró mientras pasaba las manos por las rubias cabelleras de sus hijos.- A mi me tomó más tiempo, pequeños.

-¡Mami dijo que creciste rápido porque comías muchas verduras! – repuso Aaron.

-¡Y las sopas raras que hace!

-¡Solo por eso las comemos sin chistar!

_Papá nos miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Esa época yo era muy pequeña, por eso para mí, papá era el hombre más alto del mundo. Era la persona más grande de todas, y era un héroe. Mi héroe que podía levantar una casa entera con una sola mano mientras con la otra jugaba un videojuego y vencía al monstruo del nivel imposible. _

-Papá, eres genial… - dijo Alison haciendo un puchero.- No eres como otros padres que siempre andan aburridos. Siempre juegas con nosotros y nos haces sentir importantes. Por eso si nos regañaras nos sentiríamos mal… porque sabríamos que tienes razón.

Alfred sonrió de buena gana.

-Yo crecí el momento en que Aaron nació.- dijo- A pesar de mi apariencia, era un niño. Siempre tomando decisiones sin preguntar, importándome solamente lo que yo pensara o me conviniera. Pero cuando supe que Aaron venía en camino, sólo podía pensar en Arthur y mi pequeño bebé. Sólo quería lo mejor para ellos. Parezco estar siempre feliz porque soy feliz.

-¿Eres feliz?- preguntó Aaron.- ¿Pero cómo?

-Porque la felicidad verdadera sólo se encuentra en ver felices a las personas que amas. – contestó al momento que Arthur salía con Amanda en brazos. - ¡Mi conejita! ¡Kirky!

-¡¿Cómo que Kirky? – preguntó Arthur.- ¿Y ese apodo?

-No se, por hoy no quería decirte Iggy. Y Kirky te queda bien, amor.

A Arthur no le quedó otra que reírse de las ocurrencias de Alfred, quien cargó a Amanda y sintió la ligera fiebre de la pequeña.

-¿Mi conejita está mejor? – pregunto. Amanda asintió mientras se aferraba al cuello de su padre.

_Nunca dejé de pensar en sus palabras. Él sonreía siempre que veía feliz a mi mamá o a nosotros…

* * *

_

_0.3 Amanda._

_El amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas. _

-Kirky… ¿quieres dulces?

-No me digas Kirky.

_El amor… al menos el amor verdadero que sale de los cuentos de hadas y es el que veo en mis padres… Está lleno de detalles pequeños y hasta estúpidos. _

-Kirky suena bonito, amor. – dijo acercando su rostro al otro.

-¡Mira! ¡Amanda bateará! – dijo Arthur cambiando de tema. Y si, le tocaba a Amanda batear. La pequeña se puso en posición, blandiendo el bate, sudando y mirando fijamente a la pelota. Sólo podía pensar en que sus padres la observaban, debía sacar esa bola del campo.

-Algo no está bien…- dijo Alfred mientras se frotaba la barbilla. – No… si la que se me parece es Alison… dudo que Amanda pueda…

La bola fue lanzada, se acercó a Amanda, cada vez más y más. Entonces algo que parecía el ruido de un trueno llenó al stadium completo, haciendo que todos observaran al cielo en busca de nubarrones. Nada, era un día soleado y despejado.

-Vaya… no está lloviendo…- susurró Alfred.

-Al… - llamó Arthur.

-¿Si?

-Esa fue Amanda… Y lo que tronó fue la pelota…

Como era de esperarse, el equipo de Amanda ganó. Alison se sintió un poco molesta ya que se pasó todo el partido sentada en la banqueta.

* * *

Terminado el partido, los tres niños corrieron hacia sus padres.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Saqué la pelota del campo! – decía Amanda completamente feliz mientras Alfred la levantaba. - ¿Vieron? ¿¡Verdad que estuve genial!

-Si cariño. Estuviste fantástica.

-A este paso, ¡yo seré el héroe de la casa!

-Heroína, Amanda…- corrigió Arthur.

-¡Si eso!

-¡Oye! ¡La heroína seré yo! – reclamó Alison aferrándose a la mano de Arthur.

-¡No! ¡Tú serás la ayudanta!

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Aaron.

-¡El aguatero! – le contestó Alison, haciendo que sus padres aguantaran las ganas de reírse.

-¡No! ¡Será el damiselo en peligro! ¡De aguatero nos arruina el negocio!

-Bueno niñas, suficiente para la autoestima de su hermanito.- Dijo Alfred bajando a Amanda quien se agarró de la mano libre de Arthur.- ¡Mejor vamos por un helado!

-¡Helado! – gritaron el coro los tres niños.

* * *

-Al… dame un dulce.- le dijo Arthur mientras los pequeños se entretenían con los helados.- ¡Te los estás comiendo todos!

-¡Los amarillos son míos!- contestó sonriente el americano.

-Dame uno rojo o el que sea entonces.

-¡Pásense un dulce! – Miraron a Alison quien los observaba con los ojos brillosos.- ¡En las películas las parejas se pasan un dulce uno al otro en un beso!

-¡Alison! ¡Es desagradable! – dijo su hermana jalándola por la larga playera para luego bajarle el gorro sobre los ojos.

-¡No es desagradable! ¡Es bonito! – se defendió Alison acomodándose la gorra otra vez.

Alfred pasó un brazo por la espalda de Arthur para atraerlo, inclinarlo ligeramente y besarle, frente a la mirada entusiasmada de Aaron y Alison. Amanda se cubrió los ojos.

-A que el dulce amarillo sabe bien.- susurró Alfred luego.

-Prefiero el rojo… - dijo Arthur.

-¡Entonces devuélveme mi dulce!

-No. Ya es mío.

Su nuevo juego empezaba. Arthur puso su mejor cara de "si lo quieres ven por él". Nuevamente Alfred atrajo a su esposo para besarlo, intentando concentrarse en recuperar su dulce, más se distraía pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba besar a Arthur. Después de unos minutos de juego (y ruegos de Amanda para que dejaran de hacerlo) pese a las quejas de Aaron y Alison, se separaron.

-Bueno, hora de irnos.- dijo Arthur levantándose y buscando las manos de sus hijas.

-Arthur… mi amarillo…- gimoteaba Alfred sin poder resignarse por la pérdida de su dulce. Aaron tomó la mano de su padre._  
_

_Cosas que consideramos estúpidas… y sin embargo son los recuerdos que más se atesoran. De recuerdos y fragmentos… se construyen tanto la felicidad como la tristeza.

* * *

_

_**Y la historia comienza**_

"_¿De cuántas formas puede morir una persona?"_

No estaba segura de cómo había nacido. Solo tenía algo seguro: el tiempo para ella no se medía de la forma que se medía para los humanos. Lo supo la primera vez que se enamoró (o creyó estar enamorada).

Era un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, en contraste con su cabello lacio y platinado y sus enormes ojos azules. Habían jugado un par de veces y había llegado a tomarle cariño.

Y un día, el niño no apareció para jugar.

Supo, luego de un tiempo, que una de esas extrañas maldiciones de los dioses (que con el correr del tiempo conocería con el nombre de enfermedad) se había llevado al pequeño.

Con el pasar de los años, todos aquellos que conocía, simplemente desaparecían. Quedaban sombras, susurros en el viento y recuerdos tras los ojos.

Era mejor no querer a nadie. Así nadie se iría y no dolería. Ni siquiera recordaría sus voces.

"_Lo eterno no es real…"_

El tiempo transcurría, pero ella no lograba comprender qué le sucedía. Había crecido de un día para otro, como si de un estirón se tratara. Justamente en esa época la ciudad se había hecho más grande. Las construcciones eran magníficas y la economía parecía elevarse. Era una nación perfecta.

Y fue cuando lo conoció. Era uno de los descendientes el famoso Roma. Para ella, esos nombres como Roma, Germania, Egipto o quien fuera, no significaban nada. No entendía ni le importaba siquiera saber porqué había escuchado de ellos desde tiempos ancestrales.

Se llamaba Pompeya. Uno de los más maravillosos reinos que había conocido. Y quien le hizo notar que ella era de su clase. Ella no era un humano, era una nación.

"_Lo supe siempre…" _

-Señorita… ¿porqué tan triste?- escuchó que le llamaba. Se molestó al saber su intimidad invadida. Estaba en uno de los templos de Poseidón, ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-Estoy orando.

-Llorando diría yo.- le dijo éste. Lo miró y sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos similares, el cabello rubio oscuro y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En conclusión: un completo idiota.

-¡Qué puedes saber tú!

-No mucho…- dijo y luego se sentó a observar la gran estatua de Poseidón frente a él.- En mi casa lo llamamos Neptuno.

-¡Ustedes solo copian dioses!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Si son de Grecia! Y si él no me cobra los derechos de autor, menos puedes tú reclamarme algo.

-¡Eres tan molesto!- le dijo sintiéndose cansada.

"_Mas no entendía su significado."_

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!

-¡Pero quiero que juguemos un rato! ¡Me aburro en mi país! ¡Me iré pronto!

Atlántida quiso evitar mirarle. Sabía que seguramente ese tonto estaría haciendo una de sus múltiples caras que todo le facilitaban. Un puchero bien marcado se dibujaría en su rostro mientras trataba de convencer a la joven de jugar un momento.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?- preguntó sin saber si luego se arrepentiría.

-¡A las preguntas!

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Por ejemplo… ¿por qué siempre andas tan enojada?

-¡Qué!

-Eso… siempre estas enojada o triste…

-No es tu problema. – le dijo haciendo ella un puchero y abrazando sus rodillas para hundir la cabeza en ellas. El otro la miró.

-¿Sabes qué pienso, Aurora?- dijo él acercándose. Ella levantó la vista.- ¡Te hace falta vivir un loco amor desesperado! ¡Así ya no estarías tan triste!

Se miraron largamente. Él, sonriendo cálidamente como era su costumbre. Ella tratando de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

El peor pecado que dos naciones podían cometer: Enamorarse.

Cuando te enamoras, no te importa si el mundo entero se cae, sólo el bien de esa persona. Sólo quieres ser feliz con esa persona…

A veces eso es peligroso…

Y más cuando eres una persona caprichosa, con la facilidad de manipular los elementos naturales a tu antojo, como lo era Aurora…

* * *

"_Por eso siempre…"_

-Eres tan molesto…- susurró. Sintió la tibieza de esa mano que con el tiempo había llegado a conocer muy bien, aferrándose con fuerza a la suya.

-Aurora… ¿por qué? – preguntó Pompeya, mientras a su espalda, el monte Vesubio hacía erupción. - ¡Dime por qué!

-¿Por qué?...

-¡Es mi gente!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Los estás matando!

-Porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería saber… por una sola vez… qué se sentiría no tener que preocuparte por otros… y solo ser nosotros dos.

-¿Qué?

Aurora se giró para mirarle, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya ves… mueren ellos… mueren los míos… y tú y yo nos quedamos juntos. Sin preocuparnos por tonterías como guerras, pestes, hambrunas o lo que sea. Solo nosotros…

-¡Cállate! – sintió que algo se azotaba contra su rostro. Era la mano del otro.- ¡Tú sabías de tu poder! ¡Pudiste usarlo de otras formas!

-Pero decidí usarla de esta…

A lo lejos, los gritos angustiosos de las personas que ocupaban Pompeya se elevaban al firmamento, al igual que sus almas.

-¿Por qué?

-La usé de ésta forma… porque no estoy dispuesta a compartirte con nadie… por eso…

Más gritos angustiosos. El viendo traía las cenizas hasta el lugar donde la pareja se encontraba. Pompeya levantó la mano y unas cuantas cenizas cayeron en ésta. La cerró con fuerza.

-Tú no sabes nada… Atlántida.

-Dime Aurora. Tú me has puesto ese nombre.

-El nombre que ahora será tu más grande estigma…- le dijo éste volteándose.

-¡Espera!

-Atlantida… recuérdalo… por tu egoísmo, vas a hundirte. Vas a quedarte sola por siempre.

Ella siempre arrastraría en su memoria, los últimos segundos que vio a esa otra nación, corriendo en dirección del volcán, a una muerte segura.

* * *

"_Quise pensar…"_

Un imperio fuerte. Eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que buscaba. Por un tiempo había reparado en ese al que llamaron Britania y posteriormente Inglaterra.

Alguien que en poco tiempo había ocupado la mitad del mundo.

Alguien a quien notó con una triste mirada luego de perder a una de sus colonias. La mirada que lo acompañó por doscientos años, su única compañía.

No lo entendía. Él, que tan fácil le había sido ocupar medio mundo, otra vez retornaba a ser un territorio pequeño y solitario.

Más de una vez había acudido a ese lugar. A lo que quedaba de Pompeya. A través de los siglos se hablaría, de cómo el gran Vesubio había hecho erupción y de cómo, muchas personas, habían quedado petrificadas en el lugar que estaban.

Recorrió el tan conocido camino, aquel que conocía mejor que nadie. Una de tantas rocas con forma humana… que eran humanos con forma de roca. Y la que más le gustaba, la de él.

-Nunca voy a entenderte…- dijo tratando de recordar sus grandes ojos azules.

* * *

"_No… quiero seguir pensando…"_

Y uno de esos días, en los que había decidido salir de su encierro, se vio a si misma caminado por las calles de Washington.

Así había sido todo ese tiempo. Ella, conociendo distintos lugares. Distintas culturas, distintos países. Todo para llenar su vacío.

Se paró frente a la gran Casa Blanca. Observó con detenimiento la estatua de Lincoln, tan bien tallada que hasta las arrugas de los ojos estaban bien definidas.

-¡Y ese es el honesto Abe! ¿Ves que aquí también hay cosas interesantes? ¡Tú nunca me crees Iggy!

-Es una simple estatua, Al.

-¡Como sea! ¡Ya viste que mi Smithsonian es de lo mejor! ¡Calidad en su máxima expresión!

-Es como todos los museos. El Louvre del franchute y el Ermitash de Iván te dejan atrás con relativa facilidad.

-¡Iggy!

Se giró para ver a la pareja.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Los ojos azules, el cabello rubio oscuro y la gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Pompeya… - susurró.

"_Que el amor es una debilidad."_

Alfred abrazó a Arthur con ternura mientras le besaba.

-I love you, Arthur…

"_Si maté a esas personas… era porque tú les sonreías…con esa sonrisa que me pertenecía sólo a mi"

* * *

_

Emprendieron el camino a casa como era su costumbre. Estaban tan felices de haberse encontrado con sus amigos.

Como siempre, Alizè y Annya peleaban por naderías, Xue trataba de calmar a su hermana, para luego darse por vencido e ir a jugar con Jan. Syna se sentaba en un lugar fijo y un poco distante de los demás, a cortar fragmentos de pasto, observar las hojas caer, sacar algunas fotografías… una de las cuales fue arruinada por Ludovik, quien corría con una rana en las manos para mostrársela a Asbjorn. Por su lado, Camillo y Alphonse competían rodando en medio de las hojas de otoño. Hillevi caminaba negándose a soltar la mano de Niklas, buscando por algunas moras que abundaban en su casa, pero en ese lugar parecían escasear. Jeanne y Aaron jugaban a los exploradores, cuidando permanentemente de Amanda y Alison, las hermanitas de Aaron.

Aún eran tan pequeños, aparentando la edad de cinco años, y sin embargo llevaban muchos más años encima. Las más pequeñas eran Amanda y Alison, que aparentaban la edad de tres años.

Aaron regresó a casa con sus hermanas, los demás regresarían al hotel donde sus padres se hospedaban.

* * *

-Cuando lleguemos a casa... ¿podemos hornear galletas?- Preguntó Alison con una gran sonrisa mientras se sostenía de la mano de Aaron.

-Está bien. Pero debemos decirle a papá que encienda el horno para nosotros.

-¡Vamos a comprar leche y harina! ¡Y dejamos a Alison en casa! - dijo Amanda, jalando un poco la otra mano. Alison la imitó y luego las dos jalaban en direcciones contrarias a su hermano.

-¡Amanda no lo jales! ¡Es mi hermano mayor!

-¡También el mío!

-¡Soy hermano de las dos!- dijo el pequeño, riéndose para calmar a sus hermanas. Ambas se abrazaron de él, dificultando su andar.

Fue entonces que el camino se oscureció de repente. Como un escenario cuando las luces se apagan, sumiéndolos en la completa oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alison, muy asustada. Se aferró a la bufanda que tenía en el cuello. Tenía la bandera de los Estados Unidos tejida en ella. Amanda llevaba la de Inglaterra. Por algún momento, ambas recordaron esa mañana, al salir de casa. Estaban apresuradas por ir a jugar, y ni bien se pasaron las bufandas por el cuello, habían salido, sin despedirse de sus padres.

-Tranquilas… quizás es un eclipse… ya se pasará…- dijo Aaron, queriendo convencerse de sus palabras e intentando no temblar.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró Amanda.

Aaron abrazó a sus hermanas y sintió sus cuerpos temblando. Recordó la vez que había sentido algo similar… un día que las luces de la casa se habían ido y sus padres habían asistido a una reunión con sus políticos. Él les había jurado que no necesitaba de una niñera y que estaría bien. Sin embargo, la luz se había ido y Aaron sólo había atinado a esconderse en el cuarto de sus padres.

Extrañó ese regocijo que había sentido cuando un par de brazos lo alzaron. Sus padres, al saber de la tormenta que había ocasionado el apagón, habían escapado de la reunión para ir por su hijo.

Recordó que esa época, Arthur esperaba a sus hermanitas, en su tercer mes. Y Aaron pensaba que darle esas preocupaciones no era algo bueno… sino también podría perder a sus hermanas.

Regresaron a la realidad. Estaban en un mundo abstracto, en el cual ahora había aparecido un hombre, que hacía malabares con tres luces. Aaron entornó los ojos para ver mejor. No eran hadas. Eran luces. Esferas que brillaban.

Luego las tres se fundieron en una sola, que se escapó flotando hasta perderse en un punto. Tan oscuro estaba que no tenía la certeza de dónde había ido a parar esa gran esfera.

Y al notarlo, bajo su abrazo protector, ya no se encontraban sus hermanas. Ya no había nadie. Lo último que pudo ver, fueron las coletas de Amanda perderse en la oscuridad, como si siguiese a esa esfera.

-¡Amanda! ¡Alison! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Quiso correr y sintió que a cada paso que daba, se hundía en un pantano. Y entonces vio que, efectivamente, se estaba hundiendo. Se hundía y a lo lejos se alzaba la gran esfera, que crecía y se volvía una luna e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Y ahí, donde él se hundía, a lo lejos, un pequeño barco se alejaba.

Sintió que lo sacaban del agua. Por un momento quiso pensar que eran sus padres, que remediarían la situación y que uno de ellos traería a sus hermanas. Mas un golpe seco en el estómago le confirmó que no tenía salida.

* * *

El teléfono sonó en el gran hotel. Francis estiró una mano para agarrarlo.

-¿Hola?

-Francis… disculpa que te moleste… ¿Aaron no está con Jeanne? ¿Mis hijas no están jugando por ahi?

-No… Jeanne llegó hace como seis horas… - dijo despertando.

-Ya veo… disculpa…

Colgaron.

La voz cansada y preocupada de Alfred había logrado alertar a todos. En menos de unos minutos, todo el país se encontraba cerrado y los guardias estaban dispuestos en caminos, fronteras y pueblos.

* * *

-¿No están ahí? – preguntó Arthur, terriblemente preocupado. Alfred tomó su chaqueta y salió con una foto de los tres niños en sus manos. -¡Alfred!

-¡Quédate aquí por si regresan! ¡La policía podría llamar en cualquier momento para darnos noticias! – le dijo para luego dar un portazo.

Aunque sabía que había sido muy brusco de su parte, Alfred sabía que mantener a Arthur al margen de eso, era lo mejor por ahora.

* * *

Aaron despertó en medio de un maizal. Los restos de las hojas secas se le enredaban en el cabello y un gran dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Escuchó voces lejanas al mismo tiempo que veía luces difusas moverse en la lejanía. Recordó esas esferas y las risas de sus hermanas llenaron sus oídos. Sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas recorrer su mejilla y caer al suelo lleno de restos secos de plantas.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no quería estar vivo. Al menos no para ver las expresiones de sus padres cuando lo supieran.

El estómago le rugió débilmente. No podía moverse, carecía de la mínima energía para hacerlo.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontramos! – dijo uno de los hombres que Aaron reconoció como un policía. Éste le pasó la linterna por los verdes ojos, que en ese momento estaban opacos.

* * *

_Duele…_

-¿Aaron?

_Duele mucho… _

-Peque… despierta…

_Les he fallado…a todos… _

Sintió las suaves caricias que tan bien conocía sobre su rostro. Dos manos que se negaban a soltarlo, como sus hermanas unas horas antes. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Luego sabría que lo habían encontrado a cinco días de su desaparición.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo y la pradera de sus padres. Siempre los había comparado así, los ojos de Alfred, azules como el cielo, los de Arthur, tan verdes como una pradera.

-Ese es mi campeón…- le susurró Alfred para besar su frente. Arthur pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó con calma. Aaron cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Cansado…

Tanto Alfred como Arthur deseaban saber lo que había sucedido, mas decidieron no preguntar. El niño ya había tenido suficientes problemas por ahora.

Algo que reconoció como el timbre de su casa irrumpió en su cabeza. Al momento sus padres se levantaron de su lado, soltando el agarre que los unía.

Deseaba decirles que no se fueran. Que los necesitaba y que no quería que le soltasen, que nuevamente se hundiría en ese pantano cuya luna era una gran esfera brillante que se había llevado a sus hermanas.

Simplemente dejó de sentir el toque cálido de sus padres.

* * *

-¿No han habido noticias?- preguntó Alfred. Bajo la mesa, su mano se entrelazaba con la de Arthur, apretándola levemente para infundirle fuerzas. O en ese caso… al menos sentir que Arthur estaba a su lado.

La noticia sobre la desaparición de las niñas había cubierto todo el globo terráqueo. En la casa se encontraban dos oficiales, los ministros de ambas naciones y sus respectivos presidente y reina.

-Sólo hemos encontrado esto.- Dijo el oficial entregando una bolsa plástica dentro de la cual se encontraban las bufandas de Alison y Amanda, llenas de lodo y hojas secas.

Arthur apoyó el mentón en el puño cerrado mientras las observaba con profunda tristeza. Esquivó el contacto visual, tanto con el oficial, como con Alfred, y miró hacia la ventana. Esa ventana por la cual hacía unos días había visto a sus hijas corriendo hacia el bosquecillo, seguidas por Aaron que al darles alcance, las tomaba por las manos.

-¿Y mis hijas? – preguntó finalmente Arthur.

El segundo oficial, que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio y había permanecido impasible, se pasó una mano por el rostro, en un gesto de nervios.

-No las encontramos… - susurró el primero.

Arthur se soltó del agarre de Alfred y juntó sus manos por encima de la mesa, a la altura de la barbilla, suspirando largamente.

* * *

Le era muy difícil moverse. Desde que había nacido, estaba destinado a tener un cuerpo delicado, débil. Deseaba seguir descansando, mas quería con todas sus fuerzas saber el paradero de sus hermanas.

Aaron se arrastró al borde de su cama. Notó que estaba en la habitación de sus padres, y como si de entre sueños lo hubiera visto, recordó que las noches pasadas, ambos se habían quedado despiertos por horas y horas, velando a su pequeño, negándose a soltarle. Hablándole y mimándole para que se recuperara rápido.

A pesar de que el mensaje que querían transmitirle era un "todo está bien", Aaron bien sabía que era mentira. No… nada estaba bien. Todo estaba mal. Muy, muy, muy mal.

El golpe contra la alfombra hizo que sintiera ligeros mareos, los cuales se acrecentaron al levantarse.

Apoyándose contra la pared, ni siquiera podía pensar. Instintivamente, solo sabía que debía seguir la dirección de esas voces que hablaban en la lejanía. Debía bajar a la sala.

Al llegar se dedicó a escuchar y ver por un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. Podía ver, las temblorosas manos de la Reina, asiéndose a un fino pañuelo. El presidente mordiéndose el labio inferior, ambos ministros con las manos en la espalda.

Le dolió tanto el momento en que Arthur soltó la mano de Alfred. Supo que, en ese momento, Arthur quería cargar con su dolor por sí solo. Alfred no quería que eso pasara… pero no iba a poder evitarlo de todas formas.

* * *

-Si no las encontraron… es posible que aún estén por ahí…- dijo Alfred con los ojos que temblaban y cuyo brillo se había acrecentado. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Se levantó.- Debo ir a buscarlas… es época de lluvias y hace frío… podrían resfriarse…

Arthur se levantó junto a Alfred y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al pasillo, tras la cual Aaron los observaba.

-Señor Jones… Señor Kirkland…

-¡Inglaterra! – llamó su Reina.

-¡Estados Unidos!

-¡Dejen de decirnos así!- murmuró Alfred frente a la puerta, a punto de abrirla.- Nos tratan como si fuésemos objetos… como si por el hecho de no tener un día de muerte determinado no tuviéramos sentimientos… Su nombre es Arthur Jones… ha tomado ese apellido en el momento que me dijo sí en el altar… que su orgullo nacionalista no les permita aceptarlo, no es nuestro problema. Mis hijas están afuera… como su padre debo buscarlas y traerlas aquí.

-Señor Jones…- murmuró el segundo oficial.- Encontramos sangre… una gran cantidad de ésta cerca del lugar donde se reportó la desaparición…

Arthur cerró los ojos en un único y lento parpadeo, al momento que inhalaba profundamente y sus lágrimas cayeron dando contra el piso, al igual que sus esperanzas.

-Lo sentimos mucho…

Aaron pudo ver con gran pesar y dolor, cómo sus padres, o al menos una parte muy importante de ellos, moría en ese segundo. Le pareció que todas las risas de los años pasados, toda la alegría y ese amor que sintió en su hogar durante tanto tiempo… habían llegado a su fin y ahora le pertenecían a otra época de su vida, una muy lejana que se perdía en lo abstracto.

Su burbuja de cristal se estaba rompiendo. Su mundo perfecto se deshacía y caía contra el piso, quebrándose en miles de pedazos los que se convertían en las lágrimas de sus padres.

Los recuerdos de Alfred viendo partidos de baseball junto a Alison, Arthur tomando el té de la tarde con Amanda, toda la familia festejando la navidad, en la que las niñas siempre les hacían graciosos regalos a sus padres, que iban desde un dibujo hasta extrañas formas con chícharos, los que Alfred y Arthur guardaban como trofeos.

Todo… todo… se desvanecía.

Aaron estiro débilmente su brazo, cerrando los ojos y tanteando el borde de la puerta. La abrió frente a las miradas deshechas de sus padres y la impresión de los que se encontraban en la sala.

-Perdón…-susurró con la voz en un hilo que se quebraba.- Perdón… ¡perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdón! – elevaba la voz sin saberlo, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. A cada recuerdo roto, a cada fotografía que se consumía en su mente, a cada risa que se desvanecía, a cada sentimiento que moría… el sólo repetía lo mismo.

El momento en que sus hermanas habían nacido, cuando Arthur las miraba con inmensa ternura, la misma con la que Alfred le miraba a él. Aaron buscando dos nombres bonitos junto a Alfred, los que más le gustaran. Escribiéndolos una y otra vez en una hoja de papel. Ayudando a su padre a pintar de rosa la habitación de las niñas, comprando un montón de peluches.

-Perdón…

Regresando unos meses antes de que nacieran, impidiéndole a Arthur abandonar la habitación que compartía con Alfred, leyendo libros sobre bebés, escuchando a sus hermanas y hablándoles a través del vientre de Arthur. Sintiendo sus pataditas y movimientos.

-¡Perdón!

El día del nacimiento, temiendo al ver la epidural que le pondrían a Arthur, luego temiendo por su madre, recordando el fallecimiento de su primer hermanito. Elevando su primer rezo del que tenía consciencia en la pequeña capilla del hospital.

-¡PERDONENME!

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de Alison y Amanda. En Estados Unidos, como en Inglaterra, los habitantes vestían de luto.

Se hizo un acto en memoria de ambas niñas. Fue entonces que el pequeño Aaron comenzó a enfermar. Solo recordaban que en medio de esas caras largas y tristes, un niño se negaba a acercarse a sus padres. Por primera vez en su vida, Aaron se consumía en sus ansias de abrazar a sus padres, de estar con ellos, de sentir que lo amaban. Con fuerza se sostuvo de la mano de la reina de Inglaterra.

-Pequeño… yo creo que mami quiere que le acompañes.

-Mami y papi…- buscó a sus padres, sentados al frente de todos mientras el presidente daba su discurso. Ambos tratando de parecer "formales".

"_No se merecen un mal hijo como yo…"

* * *

_

Se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la reina. O al menos eso parecía.

"_No se lo merecen… "_

Arthur se acercó a ésta para tomar a su hijo en brazos. Entonces Aaron lo sintió. Una gran tristeza, como si de una cuchilla congelada se tratase, atravesó su corazón. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, sintiendo que el dolor era más fuerte.

"_Es el dolor de mamá…"_

-¿Aaron?- preguntó Arthur. El niño alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su madre. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Alfred.

No… no podía ser…

"_Ellos…"_

-¿Estás bien Aaron?

-Ha debido cansarse con todo el lío este… llévalo a casa.

"_Ellos están…" _

-Vamos a casa… todos juntos…- murmuró el pequeño. El frío que lo había atravesado seguía hiriéndole.

-Lo siento hijo… - otro dolor como el anterior lo llenó al sentir a Alfred acariciando sus cabellos.- Iré a… hacer algo…

-¿Qué harás, Alfred? – preguntó Arthur con monotonía.

-No se… algo.

-Ya veo…

"_Se están olvidando…"_

-Papá… ve con mami… por favor… vayan juntos… tienen que estar juntos…

Había sentido el dolor de sus padres. Incluso notaba un cierto resentimiento entre ellos. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Cuánto duraría?

-Mami… ve con papá…- le pidió de camino a casa mientras Arthur conducía.- ve con él… yo estoy bien…

"_Estan olvidando que se aman"

* * *

_

Los días pasaban y Aaron no se levantaba de su cama. Una fuerte fiebre le impedía moverse. Deseaba tanto que sus padres lo cuidaran, los dos juntos. Pero no. Al parecer, ambos se evitaban. Un día incluso juró escucharles gritarse en la cocina.

-¡No solucionas nada así!

-¡Al menos lo intento, Arthur!

-¡No toques nada de las niñas! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir su habitación!

-¡Si no lo notaste también eran mis hijas!

"_Dejen de gritar…"_

-¡Si las amaras no pensarías en deshacerte de sus cosas!

-¡Es peor tener una tumba entre nosotros!

-¡Nosotros! ¿Nosotros? ¡Cuál nosotros!

"_Ustedes…ahora son una misma entidad… un nosotros… no un Yo ni un Tú…"_

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias por recordarme que dejamos de ser una familia!

-¡Ahora somos cualquier cosa menos una familia, Alfred!

"_Si se amaban… entonces… ¿Por qué?"

* * *

_

-¡Qué crees que haces Franchute! – escuchó a su madre gritando una mañana.

- Dios… Arthur en este refrigerador todo está pasado de fecha… – dijo Francis mientras abría el refrigerador de la casa.- ¡Hemos venido a salvar tu matrimonio!

-¡Qué matrimonio! ¡Alfred lleva meses durmiendo en el sofá, y estas dos últimas semanas se ha ido a un hotel! ¡No hay nada que salvar entre nosotros! ¡Todo se está derrumbando!

-Arthur… piensen en Aaron…- susurró Matthew con claridad. Hubo un gran silencio.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y su prima entró a acompañarle.

-Amour…

-Darling…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la pequeña luego de besar con cariño a su primo y tomarle la mano. El pequeño se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Es mi culpa… yo les pedía siempre un hermanito… es mi culpa…- le dijo.

-Aaron… nadie tiene la culpa. Las cosas solo… pasan.

-Yo solo quería… Que alguien más sintiera la felicidad que sentía yo…

-Tranquilo…- dijo para luego apartar las cobijas y recostarse a su lado, abrazándole. Pudo sentir esa calidez que empezaba a olvidar.

* * *

Pese a los reclamos de ambos padres, Francis decidió llevarse a Aaron con él y su familia, amenazando a Alfred y a Arthur con no devolverles al pequeño si no solucionaban sus problemas como una pareja que se ama.

-¡Y más les vale superarlo y que cuando les regrese a Aaron, Arthur esté panzón otra vez! – les dijo al despedirse en el aeropuerto. Aaron dormía en los brazos de Matthew.

Tanto Alfred como Arthur hubieran deseado abrazar a su hijo, mas ya sabían que el pequeño podía sentir su dolor. Simplemente le pidieron a Francis que lo cuidara bien.

* * *

Alfred sabía muy bien que Arthur estaba llorando. El más pequeño tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera del automóvil, levantando de rato en rato una de las manos para pasarse el dorso de ésta por los ojos. Ese día llovía, entonces… ¿qué podía ser tan interesante? En definitiva, ese día llovía tanto en Estados Unidos como en Inglaterra.

Todo en silencio. A Alfred le dolía mucho el ver tan triste a Arthur y no poder aliviar su dolor de alguna forma. Ambos podían sentir el muro entre ellos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

"_Si quieres puedes llorar"_

Le había susurrado esas palabras al oído el día de su boda, mientras los demás bailaban el vals, cada pareja inmersa en su propio y perfecto mundo.

-Al… no voy a llorar… es nuestro día…

-No ahora… cuando lo desees. Yo estaré ahí contigo.

Esas palabras… le parecieron tan distantes en ese momento.

* * *

Llegaron a casa. Alfred detuvo el auto frente a la cochera. No necesitó mirar hacia Arthur para saber que éste se había quedado dormido. Abrió su puerta para salir, rodear el auto y abrir la del lado del acompañante. Notó una lágrima que rodaba libre por la mejilla de su esposo. Levantó la mano para limpiarla a modo de acariciar el rostro de la persona que más amaba, escuchando que Arthur lo llamó entre sus sueños.

Cargó al más pequeño en brazos hasta la habitación que en meses no habían compartido y lo dejó sobre la cama, para cubrirlo.

Arthur suspiró larga y ruidosamente entre sueños. Alfred se acercó para besarle con ternura en la mejilla.

-Tú sabes que te amo. Quiero pensar que nuestro amor es verdadero y por lo tanto, invencible. Vamos a salir juntos de esto, Arthur. Te prometo que nuestra familia estará junta otra vez.

"_Estoy perdiéndolo…"_

-Arthur… todo va estar bien, amor. Lo prometo.

_"Perdiéndolo todo…"_

Sintió que le besaban nuevamente, en la otra mejilla. Conocía esos besos mejor que nadie. No, sólo él los conocía.

_-Ya perdiste a tus hijos… ¿Quieres perder a Alfred también?-_ escuchó que le decían.

-Alfred…

_-¿Quieres perder a Alfred por segunda vez? _

-Alfred… no…

_-Pues con tu actitud vas a perderlo._

"_Alfred…"_

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir que tomaba la mano de Alfred. Éste se sorprendió al sentirlo aferrarse de él.

-Al… no te vayas… por favor no…

Sintió un ligero temblor provenir de Arthur. Se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Voy a prepararte un poco de té. Eso te alegrará, ¿verdad? – le dijo. Arthur se aferró al abrigo de Alfred. Éste entendió. Pasó las manos por los rubios cabellos del inglés mientras besaba su cuello – Hey… vamos a superar esto juntos. Como una pareja… como una familia.

* * *

**_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_**

Arthur abrió los ojos. Los tonos azulados y oscuros de la habitación le indicaron que era la madrugada. Se restregó los párpados y se acercó más al cuerpo de Alfred, el cuál en un acto reflejo, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza y suspiró largamente.

La luz se aclaró ligeramente y Arthur creyó sentir que el frío en la habitación aumentaba. Notó que comenzaba a llover copiosamente. Se levantó lamentando apartarse del calor corporal de Alfred. Se puso un sweater sobre el pijama y las pantuflas.

-Quiero… quiero… debo… encontrarles… - susurró mientras caminaba por su casa y salía a enfrentar el tifón que se formaba.

Las calles vacías, la gente desaparecida, seguramente resguardados en sus casas y durmiendo, ajenos a todo lo que en ese momento pasaba.

Arthur encontró el gran maizal donde meses atrás habían encontrado a su hijo… y sólo rastros de sangre de sus hijas. No… no podía conformarse, debía saber qué les había pasado, si acaso seguían vivas y si así era… ¿dónde estaban? No iba a resignarse, no iba a aceptar que sus hijas ya no estuvieran entre los vivos. Él era su madre, él las había cargado en su vientre, sintiendo su desarrollo con cada mes que pasaba y a la vez sintiendo la felicidad de su esposo e hijo.

-No… no van a quitarme con tanta facilidad… todo lo que amo…

* * *

Un rayo cruzó el cielo iluminando por completo la habitación, tiñéndola de blanco por un breve segundo.

Los ojos azules buscaban a sus homólogos y el cabello platinado que le caía libre por la espalda parecía formar un velo en su cabeza. Se sentó al lado de Alfred.

Estiró el brazo y alargó los dedos para sentir la cálida piel, pasó los largos y delicados dedos por los rubios cabellos del americano. Se acercó a él.

-Eres precioso… - le susurró sabiendo que éste no la escucharía, para luego besar cortamente los labios de Alfred.- Eres sólo mío. Que eso no se te olvide. De todas formas, ya voy a recuperarte… Pero por ahora debo prestarte a ese otro que "te importa". Vamos… despierta. Se está destrozando en estos momentos.

Alfred sintió que algo o alguien faltaba a su lado. Pudo escuchar la tormenta que se formaba. ¿Dónde estaba Arthur?

Abrió los ojos para verse, completamente solo en su habitación, al tiempo que la persona que un minuto atrás le hacía compañía, abandonaba su casa.

* * *

El frío le calaba los huesos, mas la determinación le devoraba el alma y lo impulsaba a seguir… y llegar al bosquecillo donde sus hijas habían jugado por última vez.

-Alison… Amanda… - susurró. Creyó ver dos pequeños cuerpos moverse en el bosque, alejándose de él. Cada uno con una bufanda, esas que él había visto manchadas con sangre. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo tras esas sombras, a sabiendas de que sólo se trataban de eso, sombras. Pero si acaso esas sombras fueran un pequeño vestigio de vida de sus hijas… lo que fuera… sólo deseaba recuperarlas.

La raíz de un árbol logró hacer que se tropezara. Arthur se sujetó del tronco con una mano, luego de que su muñeca se rasgara contra el árbol y cientos de pequeñas heridas muy superficiales se formaran. La lluvia había empeorado y la temperatura bajaba aún más, pero él sólo podía temblar. Temblaba presa del frío, la desesperación y el deseo de recuperar algo que ya había perdido. El amor de Alfred, que había sido opacado por el dolor. La sonrisa de Aaron, la cual se apagó con su depresión. Los dulces y tiernos rostros de sus hijas desaparecidas y la imagen de su familia, antes unida y ahora destrozada. Ya no podían romperse más. Los pedazos eran demasiado pequeños como para poder fragmentarse aún más.

-Eres patético… ¿lo sabes?

Arthur no despegó la mirada del piso. Sólo podía observar sus rodillas que manchaban ligeramente el pantalón del pijama, una de sus manos que se hundía en el barro justo por debajo de la raíz en la que había tropezado, el agua de lluvia llegándole hasta la muñeca y las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en esta, por las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas que caían.

-Todos ustedes… son patéticos. Por eso el reino de Atlántida debe renacer, y ustedes desaparecer. ¿A que ahora quieres desaparecer?

Siguió sin contestar. La mano que se asía con fuerza del tronco del árbol ahora caía a un lado de su cuerpo, y luego se ponía a la altura de la que tenía sumergida.

-Ahora que sabes lo que es el dolor… ya no te divierte ser una nación. Ahora de verdad sabes el significado de inmortalidad… y de dolor que no puede ser olvidado… y tomas conciencia de lo que significaría cargar con ese dolor toda tu vida… cientos… miles de años… ya no deseas vivir, ¿no?

Arthur siguió sin emitir sonido alguno. Sintió que algo aprisionaba sus cabellos y le hacían enfrentarse a la persona que le hablaba. Apenas notó algunos cabellos negros, los ojos grises y oscuros y una expresión cruel.

-¿Es divertido? ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver tu expresión! ¡Quiero ver tu expresión cuando te diga que yo…

-¡Persia!

El llamado miró hacia donde lo llamaban.

-¡Tardaste mucho, Aurora!- le dijo sin soltar a Arthur.

-¿Qué… les hiciste?- susurró Arthur. Aquel a quien habían llamado Persia se acercó a él.

-Amanda era una llorona, ¿sabes? No me dejó jugar con ella… Alison fue más flexible. La expresión en su rostro de "a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero no toques a Amanda" podría haberme conmovido. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿¡QUÉ LES HICISTE A MIS HIJAS! – gritó Arthur para luego notar que con un rayo que iluminó el bosque por unos segundos, ambas personas habían desaparecido.

* * *

En todo ese tiempo lejos de sus padres, Aaron sólo podía pensar en cuánto los amaba y deseaba tenerlos cerca de él.

En vista de la tristeza de Aaron, tanto Francis como Matthew buscaban diversas formas de mantener distraído al pequeño, pero al parecer sólo Jeanne lograba dicho objetivo. El último mes había estado muy ajetreado, ya que se llevaba a cabo la semana de la moda en Paris, y como modelo principal para ropa infantil, no podía ser otra que Jeanne. Al final terminaron ambos primos involucrados. Matthew se aseguró de hacerles llegar algunas fotos de Aaron en la pasarela a sus padres.

-Aaron, ¡dime que alimentaste a Caramelo!

-Si… lo hice.

-¡¿Y a Kumajiko?

-También, Jeanne. Los alimenté a los dos.

Jeanne abrazó a su primo para luego besarle con cariño.

-¡Parecen nuestros hijos! ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Si Jeanne… si me gusta.

-¡Y tu eres mi novio/esposo/primo/uke!

-Si yo soy… ¡¿Porqué uke?

-¡Porque yo lo digo, amour!

Iban a seguir jugando, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y entró Francis, quien cargó a ambos niños, seguido por Matthew que intentaba meter todo lo que pudiera en sus maletas.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? – preguntó Jeanne.

-Nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Donde no puedan alcanzarnos. A ninguno de nosotros.

Francis bajó las gradas con rapidez al momento que Matthew corría tras el con las maletas, siendo seguidos por Kumajirou, Kumajiko, la osezna mascota de Jeanne y Caramelo, el perro raza beagle de la casa.

-Tío Francis dónde…- Aaron iba a preguntar, mas los tres animalillos miraron hacia el cielo, para luego temblar. En menos de dos segundos las nubes se reacomodaron, el cielo se oscureció cual si de media noche se tratara y los rayos empezaron a zumbar con fuerza. No era una tormenta cualquiera, eso lo sabían todos.

-¡Al auto! ¡Todos! – gritó Francis para abrir la puerta y meter a los dos niños en éste. Mathew abrió la puerta trasera para meter las pocas maletas que pudo reunir, al mismo tiempo que los animalillos se metían en éste.

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí! – preguntó Jeanne terriblemente asustaba mientras se abrazaba de Aaron. Y entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Uno de los rayos cayó cercano al automóvil.

* * *

-¡Arthur! – gritaba Alfred buscando a su esposo con desesperación. Dobló una esquina y chocó con alguien.

-¡Señor! – le saludó el soldado mientras se incorporaba.- ¡Debemos resguardarnos todos! ¡Es tarde para una evacuación!

-¿Eh?

-Nos han informado de una serie de huracanes que se dirigen hacia nosotros.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-No… también se nos ha informado de una serie de desastres ocurridos en todo el mundo.

Alfred palideció. ¿Dónde estaba Arthur? ¿Cómo se encontraba su hijo? Esas dos preguntas golpearon su cabeza con fuerza.

* * *

-En las últimas horas se nos ha informado sobre una serie de desastres naturales. En Rusia se tienen temperaturas que llegan a los ochenta grados bajo cero, el clima se va expandiendo a China. En Japón el monte Fuji y volcanes que permanecían dormidos se han activado. Fuertes terremotos han azotado a los países nórdicos mientras que en toda Norteamérica se han presentado fuertes tormentas, en Estados unidos vientos huracanados y en Canadá se ha podido observar una tormenta eléctrica. Los paises europeos como ser España, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Austria, Hungría, Suiza y demás se han visto afectados por diversas catástrofes que van desde el deshielo en los Alpes, inundaciones, deslizamientos y…

La emisión fue cortada al igual que todos los medios de comunicación. Todo el mundo se vio invadido en la oscura noche, sin luces, sin electricidad y sumidos en el temor de nuevas amenazas.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco, Aurora. – Murmuró Persia. – De seguro ahora todos van a reunirse para saber qué demonios pasó.

-Ahí apareceré a presentarme. Y hacerles un pequeño trato.

-El cual según tú no podrán negar.

-Será por las buenas… o por las malas.

* * *

_Mini discursito:_

_A todas las personas que me dibujaron su propia version de las chibinaciones, MUCHAS GRACIAS!/ DANKE/ ARIGATO/ THANK YOU/ OBRIGADO/ SPASIVA/ GRAZIE/ MERCI ^^_

_Me he quedado tonta con cada versión que he visto, me tomaba al menos media hora reaccionar y decir "jolín... Monalisa mi trasero, ¡Estos dibujos deberían estar en el museo del Louvre!" _

_Agradecimientos a Arisa-desu, Joyi, Massi *aura de corazones*, Kyume 2060, Hikku, Daani, Eva-san y los tres chiflados (XD) por sus dibujos, me han encantado todos! (Les debo el haber escrito de un tirón muchas partes para los sgtes capítulos xD arigato!)_

_A quienes me agregaron a Facebook, msn o similares: vieron que no muerdo? xD muchas gracias por agregarme ^^ soy muy feliz de haberles conocido y que mi extraño fanfic les gustara =D de verdad no sé cómo agradecerles TwT_

Link a los dibujos (obras de arte) en mi perfil *3*

_

* * *

_

_Respecto al fanfic:_

_Bueno, Mariel (osea yo) se siente realmente feliz de ver que hay bastantes personas que la leen (yo juraba que no pasaban de 20 TwT muchas gracias!) y siento que ando en deuda con cada uno TwT_

_Lo cierto es que ya tengo ideas sueltas de cómo seguira ésto. Y también lo que va para el final. Hasta este punto vamos acercándonos a la pag 300 de éste fanfic (ni yo crei que sucedería! xD)_

_Me he sentido tentada de cambiarle el nombre al fanfic por "Alizè" (creo que es la favorita! xD) Y no importa lo que parezca, NO SOY SADICA! XD_

_Bueno, por ahora no podré responder reviews, lo siento (en especial porque mi compu anda cerrando el inter cada dos por tres... T_TU) Pero a la siguiente los contesto! Y obviamente les agradezco cada uno de los que me dejaron en el 14! muchas gracias!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 16: "D" para Despedida._  
**

Ya ni siquiera pueden pensar como naciones. Tienen una familia que cuidar... tres cuartas partes de la población mundial ha desaparecido y los mapas mundiales son corregidos, todos bajo un solo nombre. ¿Pueden permitirlo? El doloroso momento de la separación, donde los padres de cada familia deben dejar a los pequeños y a sus madres en el lugar donde se escondieron, y afrontar lo que viene.

**Capítulo 17: Sentimientos encontrados.**

Cien años que no pasan en vano. Cosas que can cambiando. Ludovik rechazado de la peor forma, Alizè en una situación similar. Annya intentando comprender su corazón. Aaron no puede soportar ver los ojos de su madre perderse en el horizonte, buscando la silueta de Alfred. Los niños, que ya no son tan niños... estan cansados de esperar a sus padres.

**Capítulo 18: To the new world.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewsito please!**

**(Que son como mi Red Bull xD)**


	16. D para Despedida

Debo ser sincera y decir que este capítulo no hubiera sido escrito de no ser por el apoyo de todas aquellas que me han agregado y acompañado este tiempo T_T empezando por Nyu (fic, fic, fic xD funcionó la presión), Kyume, Arisa, Miyabi, Hikku, Daani, Fukaru, Inchanted, Kariel, Joy, Dani, Amanda, Maria lorinatis, Clio Hoffman, Ninde, Mikuru, Towa, Laura, Jazh, Mimi, Hana-san, Sakurita Hiwatari, AleXXX y no puede faltar mi super hiper mega genialosa ero-sensei-sama Kano (lo que me mandas decir... las hormonas que havzllorn producen en su sobaco peludo atraen a ludo D:) Kano voy a matarte! XD

La parte lietxPol que faltaba la he puesto, gracias a Victor-sensei por hacer que la escribiera XD (que no tenía ideas u_u suele pasar)

Si no he mencionado a alguien, perdonenme T_T pero gracias ^_^

A quienes aun me leen de forma anonima, no dejaron review o dejaron y yo creo que ya no me leen (?) tambien les agradezco muchisimo que se tomen un tiempito para leerme ^^

A todas aquellas que me han apoyado, con sus dibujos, palabras, risas y una que otra cachetada (me lo tenia bien tirado) muchisimas gracias T^T

Me he sentido muy tentada de dejar de escribir por diversas situaciones, pero aun pienso que no puedo abandonarlas asi, despues de todo el apoyo que me han dado y la confianza que tienen en mi T_T asi que esto sigue en pie, este fic nop se acaba hasta que se acaba! ò_ó asi la Mariel (yo) siga viva o no esto sigue! ò_ó

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**16: "D" para Despedida.**_

Como era de esperarse, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Alfred ni bien se declaró un estado de "receso" en los múltiples eventos adversos que habían ocurrido.

Llegaban en barcos, desde los últimos rincones del mundo. Todos, buscando una explicación… o una solución.

* * *

-Yo tripulo esta nave, lo que me hace el jefe de todos, el hermano mayor, el mejor, el…

-El que será arrojado al océano si no se calla… - murmuró Noruega.

-Sabía que debimos ir en el barco de Suecia… - dijo Islandia en un suspiro.

Miraron por la escotilla hacia el otro barco, en el cual iban Suecia, Finlandia y algunas otras naciones.

-Vamos chicos, una sonrisa…- pidió Dinamarca.- Ok… me olvidaba que se trataba de ustedes.

-Dinamarca…. Tenemos encima una de las mayores catástrofes mundiales ¿y quieres sonreír?

-Eres contradictorio… - dijo Islandia.

Dinamarca se sentó al lado de Noruega.

-La vida es una contradicción llena de sentido.

* * *

Alizè caminó por la borda del barco, observando las aguas oscuras bajo éste. Pasaron muy cerca de un Iceberg que le impidió observar más allá. Estiró el brazo intentando en vano tocar el Iceberg.

-Parece una piscina…- susurró. Al momento su primo la alcanzó llorando. - ¿Qué pasa Alphonse?

-Tengo un problema de identidad…- murmuró el pequeño mientras lloraba.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que ya no se si me llamo Alphonse o Maldito Bastardo! – dijo mientras recordaba los arranques de ira de Camillo en los que sólo atinaba a llamar a Alphonse de esa forma. Alizè quiso evitar reírse. -¡Maldito bastardo, ven aqui! ¡Maldito bastardo, come esto! ¡Maldito bastardo, te dije que fuéramos a jugar! – remedó de forma que sí recordaba a su primo.

-Es la forma de Camillo de demostrarte que te quiere. – le dijo.

-¡No me gusta que me diga asi!

-Deberías decirle entonces…

-¡No puedo! – iba a seguir llorando y de pronto se calló, mirando un punto fijo. -Alizè…

-¿Si?

-Qué tú recuerdes ¿en Estados Unidos hay un castillote enorme con luces, pero que no sea Disney o Las Vegas?

-¡Serás tonto! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Nos falta mucho para llegar?

-Dos días más.

-Entonces… ¿qué es eso de allá?

Alizè se giró para observar, sorprendida y asustada, cómo a sus espaldas y mientras dejaban el gran iceberg detrás de ellos, se erguía a lo lejos, en lo que sabían era el Triangulo de las Bermudas, una enorme infraestructura en forma de castillo. Tan grande que a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos de ellos, sentían que podrían tocarla mientras refulgía en la noche

-¡Llamemos a nuestros padres! ¡Eso no es normal!

* * *

-Arthur…- llamó Alfred mientras se acercaba a su esposo con una taza de té en las manos.

-Estoy bien…- le contestó éste mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de Alfred y la aproximaba a sus labios para darle un sorbo.- Gracias Al… está delicioso...

Alfred tomó la mano libre de Arthur.

-Hey… hoy vienen Francis, Matthew, Jeanne…

-Y Aaron…

Se callaron. La dulce sonrisa del niño recorrió sus mentes y se quedó en su corazón.

-No se si quiero pensar… en que nuestro pequeño… ha crecido sin nosotros…

-Sigue siendo nuestro, Alfred.

-Lo sé. Nos pertenece desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti.

-Fue nuestro incluso desde antes de ser concebido.

* * *

Ambos barcos, atestados de naciones, llegaron al mismo tiempo. Era de noche en los Estados Unidos y todos pensaron en buscar primero un lugar dónde hospedarse.

Los niños bajaban alegres de los barcos, encontrándose unos con otros para ponerse de acuerdo y jugar un día.

-¡Ludovik es el mas alto! –dijo Annya sorprendida. Éste sentía el orgullo por las nubes.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Y el m's idi'ta…- dijo Hillevi.

-Ya está… ¡lo ven! ¡Para eso es bueno!-reclamó Ludovik- ¡Ya va ofender a su primo!

-¡Hillevi! – Llamó Niklas para acercarse a su hermano y tomarle de la mano.- ¡No seas malo!

A Hillevi no le quedó otra más que sonrojarse y quedarse más callado de lo que habitualmente estaba. No había nada que pudiera negarle a Niklas.

-¡Syna!- gritó Annya al ver a su prima. La pequeña traía en brazos a uno de tantos gatos que tenían sus padres. El minino brincó de los brazos de Syna en el momento que Annya la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a Syna en paz! ¿No ves que le molestan tus abrazos?- reclamó Alizè quien venía acompañada de Alphonse y Camillo, y su infaltable ejército de pollitos.

-¡Niet! ¡Yo se que no es así! ¡Syna me quiere y mucho! ¿Verdad Syna?

Syna permaneció callada unos cuantos segundos.

-Perdón… ¿dijiste algo?

-¡Eres igualita a tío Kiku!

-Pero si es mi mamá… es lógico que sea igual…

-Ay… ya empezamos con la lógica… hey…- Annya se sintió sola.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Xue buscaba a Jan sin poder encontrarlo. Sabía que a él no le gustaba tratar con los otros pequeños, ya que siempre se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Lo encontró sentado en una piedra, mientras sus padres y tíos, unos metros más allá, discutían sobre el porqué Polonia no podía traer un poni. Xue reconocería ese vestido donde fuera.

-¡Tipo este vestido me queda totalmente lindo! – dijo Jan.

-Si Jan… te queda bien. – le contestó Xue mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Has aprendido más de esas cosas geniales que haces? – le preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Esas patadas y giros y puñetazos y todo eso que apenas vi en el cine!

-Ah… artes marciales. Si… mi mamá y mi tío Hong Kong me enseñan. Claro… usando a tío Corea como muñeco de entrenamiento.

-¡Es tipo totalmente genial!

-Si… creo…- Xue miró a su amigo y notó un moretón en su mejilla que no había notado.- ¿Qué te pasó, Jan?

Jan agachó la cabeza.

-Antes de venir y de que todas estas cosas totalmente raras pasen… un grupo de niños… creo que no les gustó que me vistiera como niña.

-¡Eso no es nada justo!- dijo Xue levantándose - ¡cómo pueden hacerte eso! ¡Me enferman las personas prejuiciosas y abusivas! ¡Debería…! – Xue no se había dado cuenta de su fuerza ni su enojo hasta que en un momento dio un puñetazo a un árbol y este cayó, captando la atención del trío tembloroso y Feliks.

-¡Woah! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Ese niño es tipo totalmente genial!- chilló Feliks.- ¡Va a ser el novio de mi hijo!

-Feliks… si no lo notaste… es el hijo de Rusia…-dijo Toris con la voz temblorosa, mientras sus hermanos se abrazaban de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué?

-Me alegra ver que no les moleste.- los tres bálticos dieron un paso atrás cuando Iván posó una mano en el hombro de Feliks. – Veo que nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien…

-¡Si! ¡Totalmente!

Feliks no notó el mensaje oculto de Iván, quien sólo pensaba "Este será uno con mis hijos".

* * *

Aaron volvió a tener esa pesadilla.

No era precisamente una pesadilla. Era algo que había visto y había logrado derrotarlo para siempre.

El ambiente era el funeral de sus hermanas, antes de la reunión con sus mandatarios y de iniciar el discurso mientras los dolientes llegaban. Aaron solo podía observar a sus padres soportando, una y otra vez, el "mi muy sentido pésame" acompañado de un abrazo por parte del presente y Arthur aguantando las lágrimas.

Y entonces en un momento dado llegaron Francis y Matthew.

Arthur se apartó del lado de Alfred para apresurar el paso hacia Francis. Este entendió y lo sujetó intentando sostenerle mientras avanzaban y se alejaban de las personas. A medida que avanzaba, Arthur parecía encogerse y encorvarse hasta que en un lugar dado, a unos treinta metros de donde estaba inicialmente, Francis lo abrazó y éste por fin pudo soltar todo su dolor.

-¡Eran mis hijas! ¡Mis hijas! – Lloraba inconsolable mientras se aferraba de Francis y éste le abrazaba con fuerza.- ¡Me han quitado a mis hijas!

-Arthur, es en estos momentos en los que debes olvidarte que es solamente tu dolor. Alfred está en situación similar.- Le dijo Francis en tono firme.

Aaron notó un cierto dolor en su padre, quien miraba a Arthur desde la lejanía. Él estaba ahí, debía llorar con él. No con Francis. Estaba abrazando a Francis, y éste intentaba sujetar el delgado cuerpo de Arthur, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-A veces… simplemente no somos los indicados…- le dijo Matthew, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

* * *

Jeanne abrió los ojos. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro. Lo recordó, estaba en un hotel del cual podía ver la casa blanca a lo lejos, y claro, una de las casas que pertenecía a los padres de Aaron. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de sus padres, esperaba que hubiesen llegado.

Si, podía escuchar a su padre roncando y hablando tonterías, que incluían un "trío con el oso".

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Su primo tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-¿Dónde está Aaron? – preguntó Jeanne mientras observaba a sus padres durmiendo abrazados.

* * *

Aaron caminaba en medio de la noche reconociendo el tan querido suelo del país en el que había nacido y le pertenecía a su padre. Deseaba verlos. Si no podía abrazarlos o tocarlos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder, al menos, verlos.

-¡Es Aaron! – gritaron algunas haditas al reconocer al pequeño, entusiasmadas, para luego volar y girar en torno al niño. Éste las silenció.

-Por favor guarden silencio… mi mami podría escucharlas… - dijo para luego estremecerse reconociendo la voz de Arthur proviniendo de la casa.

-¿Azmarie? ¿Irene?

-¿Con quién hablas, cariño?

-Son… olvídalo Al…

Aaron sintió cierto regocijo al escuchar sus voces. Al menos sus padres seguían juntos y parecían estar bien.

-Aaron… te extrañan mucho…- susurró una de las hadas muy cerca al pequeño. Éste bajó la mirada.

-No se merecen… un mal hijo… yo… los decepcioné…

-¡Que no es así! ¡Ellos te aman, Aaron! ¡Debes volver con ellos!

-¡No!- se dio cuenta que había logrado asustar a su amiga.- Perdóname Irene… pero no puedo ir… yo… - contó a las hadas- Hey, ¿Dónde está Ann Katrin?

-Aaron…

Reconocería esa voz entre miles. Sintió que su corazón colapsaba mientras se giraba para encontrarse con Arthur. Alfred apareció unos segundos después y detrás de éste la desaparecida Ann Katrin.

-¡Perdón! ¡Yo solo estaba pasando! – Dijo asustado y dando un paso atrás, notó que su tono era muy alto y lo bajó. Los niños buenos no les gritan a sus padres, o eso pensaba él.- No tenía intenciones de molestar… Lo siento

-Aaron...- Arthur se arrodilló para ponerse al nivel de su hijo, quien permanecía a dos metros de él.- Has crecido amor…

-Si… un poquito… Yo… iré a dormir…- Quiso zanjar el asunto. Ya había visto a sus padres y parecían estar bien, con eso le bastaba. Estaban bien, pero… ¿por qué entonces sentía tantas ganas de llorar? Se giró para avanzar y caminar unos cinco pasos y luego notó que sus pies ya no llegaban al piso.

-Mi bebé…- susurró Arthur mientras levantaba y abrazaba al pequeño. Aaron temió sentir nuevamente el dolor de la perdida de sus hermanas, mas en esos momentos solo pudo percibir el enorme amor y ternura de Arthur hacia él.

-Mami… debo ir a dormir…- susurró mientras Arthur besaba sus mejillas y frente, y Alfred tomaba su pequeña mano.- Ustedes siempre me dijeron que no debo estar despierto hasta tarde…

-Tienes razón. - Dijo Alfred.- Hora de dormir.

* * *

-En serio… puedo ir solo… no se preocupen.- Decía mientras Arthur lo cubría con las cobijas. Tenía la cabeza en el brazo de su padre al igual que Arthur. Ambos padres cerraron el cuerpo de su hijo en un abrazo.

-No pequeño. No dejaremos que te apartes de nosotros nunca más.

-Pero… - iba a decir algo, mas al sentir a sus padres besándole una mejilla cada uno, desistió. Estaba feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches amorcito.- Le susurró Alfred al oído mientras Arthur jugaba con los cabellos de su hijo.

Se dio cuenta esa noche, que él no era el factor que podría separarlos, era más bien una encarnación o materialización del profundo amor que se tenían. Sintió que nuevamente regresaba al vientre de su madre, otra vez en ese espacio cálido y lleno de amor.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, todas las naciones se congregaron en la Casa Blanca. Deseaban ignorar la situación en la que se encontraban y pensar que era otra reunión más. Pero las personas alojadas en el lugar, personas que lo habían perdido todo y ahora no tenían dónde ir… les recordaban con sus ojos piadosos el fuerte golpe que habían recibido a nivel mundial.

Lo primero que sintieron todos los niños al entrar, y ver a otros niños como ellos, quienes los miraban con sus grandes ojos y el dolor en ellos… fue algo que luego interpretarían como transformar el dolor ajeno en uno propio.

Mientras los padres se congregaban en uno de los salones desocupados, los niños pensaron en jugar un poco con aquellos otros que parecían estar dejando de ser niños.

-Ten cuidado y si necesitas algo me vienes a buscar, ¿si? – dijo Arthur cariñosamente a su hijo. Aaron se sentía completamente feliz por haber regresado con sus padres.

-Si, mami. – Se despidió con la mano de sus padres y Arthur se levantó para tomar la mano de Alfred. Vieron a Aaron salir a jugar con los otros niños.

-Crecen rápido, ¿no?- dijo Francis apareciendo detrás de la pareja.

-Gracias por cuidarlo…- susurró Arthur.

-No es nada. Ahora por favor podríamos…- se calló al notar un repentino cambio en la expresión de los otros. Alfred y Arthur tenían los ojos fijos en dos pequeñas niñas rubias, una de cabello corto, ligeramente ondulado y la otra con el cabello atado en coletas, ambas corriendo a su madre. Supo luego que no había sido el único que lo notó.

-Hey… tenemos una reunión… señor América…- dijo Toris tomando a Alfred por un hombro e intentando distraerlo. Francis supo que no era momento para dejarse llevar por la impresión, la pena por los otros y el estremecimiento que supuso la noticia para los otros.

-No son ellas… ni siquiera lo piensen…- dijo sacando a la pareja de su ensimismamiento.

* * *

-¡Bien! ¡Jugaremos a las escondidas! – propuso Ludovik.

-¡Yo me esconderé con Aaron! – dijo Jeanne mientras abrazaba a su primo. - ¡Anoche desapareciste y me preocupé!

-¡Si nos escondemos juntos van a encontrarnos con más facilidad!

-¡Es tu culpa por dejarme!

-¡Pelea de marido y mujer!- retomó Ludovik haciendo que Aaron se sonrojara. Claro, Jeanne no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente, por lo que besó a su primo a la vista de todos.

-¡Aaron es mío! – dijo luego para risa de los demás y acrecentando el sonrojo de Aaron.

-¡Jeanne!

-¡Eres mío! ¡No te quejes! ¡Quédate quieto y callado!

-Si Jeanne…

Los demás pequeños rieron ante la pelea de ambos niños, incluso aquellos que no eran naciones, sintieron que en ese momento solo podrían divertirse, como lo hicieran antes de todos los desastres acaecidos.

* * *

Todas las naciones tomaron asiento alrededor de la gran mesa de juntas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Dinamarca.- ¡Todo estaba normal y tranquilo y de una el mundo empieza a destruirse!

-Eso es lo que todos queremos saber… - murmuró Alfred.

-Todos pensábamos que estabas haciendo alguna idiotez con tus bombas y demás...- dijo Rusia tranquilamente.

-¡Gracias por considerarme siempre el primer causante de toda desgracia!

-¡Estados Unidos, siempre haces cosas sin pensar-aru!

-¡Pero ahora no hice nada!

-¡Y basta! –Arthur se levantó – No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros ni para reclamar tonterías, menos para especular sobre cosas que Alfred no hizo.

-Es que de tantas metidas de pata que tiene Estados Unidos…

-Como que ya se ha vuelto un reflejo relacionarlo con las cosas que nos pasan-aru.

Arthur iba a decir algo, mas fuertes gritos se escucharon en el exterior de la sala, seguido de un ligero temblor. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron.

-¡Los niños! – gritó alguien.

* * *

Al salir fuera, un fuerte ventarrón dificultó su visibilidad. El grupo de niños humanos que jugaban con sus hijos, ahora regresaban a brazos de sus padres, claro, si es que los tenían.

-¡Annya!- gritó Iván al ver a su hija aferrarse con fuerza de un pilar. Xue se encontraba cerca de ellos y Yao corrió por él.

Arthur fijó la mirada en medio del ventarrón.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- gritó Alfred.

-¡Ahí! ¡Esa persona está ocasionando todo esto! – dijo señalando a lo que parecía una silueta de mujer. Muchos bloques de tierra y pierdas se removían del suelo y comenzaban a volar por el aire, uno en dirección de Annya.

Iván corrió cuan rápido pudo para alcanzarle. Annya miraba asustada el gran bloque de piedra que en esos momentos se arrojaba contra ella. No pudo pensar mucho puesto que su padre la tomó por un brazo para luego retirarla de ahí y cargarla junto a su familia. Cuando llegó junto a Xue y Yao sólo pudo pensar en cerrar a los tres en un abrazo protector.

Heracles protegía a Syna del fuerte ventarrón, temiendo que en un momento algo lo golpeara.

-¿Dónde está mamá? – gritó Syna al no sentir a Kiku cerca. Heracles cayó en cuenta y quiso buscarlo con la mirada, no lo encontró.

-¡Mami!

Kiku no dudó dos segundos en defender a su preciada familia. Sin saber cómo se encontraba corriendo hacia la mujer que era la causante de todo. Desenvainó su katana acercándose más y más. Ésta miró de soslayo, para girar la cabeza ligeramente y entonces como si el viento le golpeara, el cuerpo de Kiku se golpeó contra un árbol.

-Idiota…- murmuró Aurora.

-¡Detente-aru!- el golpe de Yao fue detenido en el aire y éste apareció en la misma situación de Kiku. Iván hubiera deseado matarla, mas sentir a su hija temblando en sus brazos impidió que pudiera moverse.

La tormenta se calmó. La escena era similar en todas las familias, los padres abrazando de forma protectora tanto a sus hijos como a sus esposos, negándose a soltarles. Tanto Heracles como Iván, no supieron cómo reaccionar, mas ambos sintieron un ligero regocijo al ver que Yao y Kiku se levantaban.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Con qué derecho nos atacas? – gritó Alizè, intentando no temblar.

-¡Alizè!– le recriminó Roderich, temeroso de la reacción de Aurora. Gilbert acarició la cabeza de su hija para calmarla.

Aurora miró a todos los presentes, buscando el rostro que tanto conocía. Ahí estaba, abrazando con fuerza a Arthur y a Aaron.

-Estoy segura de que cosas peores van a sucederles…- les dijo, desapareciendo por unos segundos y volviendo a aparecer a menos de un metro de Aaron y su familia. Aaron tembló al tenerla cerca.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Aurora dio un pequeño paso atrás al sentir el frío metal de dos armas en sus sienes.

-¿Acaso creen que esto va a funcionar? Hubieran disparado antes…

-Normalmente queremos evitar la violencia… pero si te acercas a nuestro hijo no dudaremos en matarte… - dijo Arthur al mismo tiempo que él y Alfred buscaban cubrir a Aaron y apartarlo de la amenaza que tenían en frente.

Aurora tomó la mano de Arthur entre las suyas para poner el arma inmediatamente sobre su corazón.

-Puedes disparar. - le dijo al momento que descorría un poco el vestido y revelaba el inicio de una gran herida sobre su pecho. - Ya estoy muerta de todas formas.

La mano de Arthur tembló. ¿Cómo hacerle frente a alguien que no le temía a nada?

Aurora se levantó mirando hacia los demás, y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a Arthur.

-De seguro han notado los últimos desastres. Y claro, los atribuyo a mi persona. Ahora solo han visto una pequeña parte de mi poder. No quiero tener que dividir la tierra en dos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Arthur.

-Mi nombre es Aurora. Mi nación es Atlántida. He vivido hundida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas todo este tiempo… esperando salir. Ahora solo quiero…- señaló a Alfred.- a la persona que me pertenece.

Una exclamación de sorpresa llenó el lugar. ¿A Alfred?

-Lo siento… pero yo no te pertenezco…- susurró Alfred mientras abrazaba a Arthur y a Aaron. – Les pertenezco a ellos.

Aurora abrió ligeramente los ojos, y luego una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Estoy segura de que algunas cosas, mucho más dolorosas van a pasarles si no hacen lo que digo…- Se acercó a Alfred mientras Arthur sentía cómo la ira lo invadía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir algo similar…- Ya perdieron tres hijos. No creo que su deseo sea perder a Aaron también.

-¡No te atrevas! – un sonido seco captó la atención de todos. El rostro de Aurora enrojeció tras la bofetada de Arthur.- ¡No toques ni a mi esposo ni a mi hijo! ¡Te mataré si te acercas a ellos! ¡¿Me has entendido? ¡Voy a matarte!

-Arthur…- Alfred lo miró sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había visto esa expresión en él.

-Mami… tranquilízate… por favor…- susurró Aaron, quien temía por el daño que Aurora podría hacerle a su madre.

-¡No! ¡Ella no sabe! ¡No tiene idea! ¿¡Con qué derecho se siente para venir y querer apartar de mí a quienes amo!

-¡Arthur!

Se callaron. Ambos habían escuchado el tan temido sonido de una cuchilla afilada deslizándose sobre otra de forma amenazadora. Se giraron para ver a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con un traje que fácilmente reconocieron era de medio oriente. Apenas tenía los ojos descubiertos, y Arthur sabía que los había visto en algún otro lado. Esos ojos fríos… Capaces de congelar el más cálido verano y de detener una tormenta de arena.

El hombre, que se encontraba a seis metros de ellos, sujetaba a Aaron por el cabello, mientras el pequeño cerraba los ojos e intentaba no llorar. ¿En qué momento se había aproximado a ellos y les había arrebatado a su hijo?

-Ya veo… no vas a venir conmigo por las buenas…- susurró Aurora. Arthur y Alfred sólo podían pensar en su pequeño, aquel que tanto había sufrido todo ese tiempo apartado de ellos.- Ni siquiera piensen en moverse o en salvarlo. Persia, la nación nacida de una tormenta de arena y que se ha criado entre serpientes de cascabel, no guarda vestigio alguno de remordimiento. Matará a su mocoso si acaso se atreven a desobedecerme.

Persia fijó su mirada en Aaron. El pequeño era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Estaba tan asustado por sus padres. Éstos, a su vez, eran incapaces de articular palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Iván sin soltar a su familia.

-Primero, quiero que detengan el tiempo en el mundo. Las hadas de Inglaterra son capaces de hacerlo, aunque todas morirán por el esfuerzo. Segundo, uno por familia vendrá conmigo y levantarán mi imperio como buenos esclavos que están destinados a ser. Así, cuando el tiempo corra otra vez… los humanos sólo sabrán de un único continente: Atlántida.

-¡Estás loca-aru! – tres agujas pasaron rozando la mejilla de Yao. Habían sido lanzadas por Persia.

Xue observó que algo en el piso se movía. Algo que parecía una elevación en este, se acercaba más a él. El temor evitó que hablara, y más aún cuando una extraña serpiente cascabel albina salió de en medio de la tierra y clavó sus colmillos en él. En unos segundos escuchó múltiplos gritos provenir de sus amigos, los cuales también habían sido picados por otras serpientes.

-Persia es un experto entrenando serpientes. Sin mencionar las excelentes estrategias de combate que tiene…- Aurora observó a los padres mientras angustiados, buscaban cómo calmar a sus hijos.- No van a morir hoy. Estas pequeñas son especiales. El efecto del veneno será evidente con el transcurrir de los días. La llamo "la maldición de las siete lunas" porque en siete ciclos lunares… o meses como les dicen ustedes… sus hijos, a quienes creían inmortales, estarán vagando en el otro mundo. Pero ya que se trata más de una maldición que de un veneno, sus hijos perderán la maldición el momento en el que los vea en la puerta de mi imperio.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo captó su atención. Aaron yacía en el piso, inconsciente.

-¡Aaron! – Alfred corrió hacia él para levantarlo.

-En cuanto a ti…- Alfred se giró y vió que Aurora se acercaba a Arthur. Éste la miró desafiante.

-¡Arthur! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó Alfred intentando levantarse, mas un grupo de serpientes emergieron en medio del suelo deshecho, amenazantes.

-Una picadura más y tu mocoso se muere.- le amenazó Persia, a menos de dos metros de él.

-Tú… me has quitado a quien es mío…- dijo Aurora entrecerrando los ojos, enfocando bien las facciones de Arthur.

-Alfred es mío desde el momento en que lo encontré… ¡no me vengas con estupideces!

-Inglaterra… el lugar donde las ciencias oscuras son algo común de escuchar… ¿quieres saber lo que realmente es una maldición? – Aurora fijó sus ojos azules en los de Arthur, y por un breve segundo, refulgieron como rubíes.

-¿Qué?...

-Tu maldición es esta… vas a herir a las personas que amas sin ser consciente de ello. Van a odiarte… vas a aprender nuevamente qué es la soledad…

Arthur la miró, como esperando algo. Aurora sonrió, pero su sonrisa duró muy poco, ya que los ojos de Arthur brillaron por un segundo al igual que los de ella.

-Una por otra… tu vida estará atada a mi maldición…- susurró éste.

-¿Cómo…?

Ann Katrin, el hada que había nacido con la primera sonrisa de Aaron apareció tras Arthur.

-Yo no puedo romper la maldición pero puedo contrarrestarla. – Dijo.

Aurora chasqueó la lengua mientras se giraba.

-No importa qué tonterías hagas… de todas maneras ya perdiste…- susurró. Se giró para enfrentar de nueva cuenta a Arthur, mas habló para todos.- Ya sabe, los estaré esperando.

Persia apareció inmediatamente al lado de Atlántida y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Querían pensar que todo estaba bien. Querían en ese momento, solamente tener en la cabeza la pequeña fiesta que estaban organizando.

-¡Salud! – dijeron todos al momento que levantaban sus vasos de cerveza, vino, singani, ron, whisky o la bebida que tuvieran.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya saben cómo va esto! ¡Jugaremos al "Yo nunca"! – gritó Dinamarca.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Antonio mientras Lovino le quitaba el vino de las manos y tomaba un largo sorbo.

-Es fácil, dicen alguna tontería como "Yo nunca he besado a una rana". Quienes lo hayan hecho beben medio vaso. En caso de los ukes, ¡un vaso entero! Y si solamente una pareja o uno termina tomando, debe contar. ¡Detalles! ¡Queremos detalles!

-Tú lo que quieres es ver a Noruega borracho y aprovechar de él, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Gilbert mientras le lanzaba una pícara sonrisa. Dinamarca levantó el pulgar.

-Bien, ¡empecemos! –Retomó Dinamarca - Yo nunca he estado enamorado de mi hermana.

Holanda se llevó la copa a los labios sin más. Vash podía sentir las miradas pesadas sobre él, y la lucha interna se libró. Pero como se trataba de Vash, finalmente no bebió.

-Bien… Bélgica... y ya saben lo demás. ¡Ahora no me molesten!- dijo Holanda dejando zanjado el asunto.

Siguieron la ronda y le tocó a Roderich.

-Yo nunca he usado un tutú rosa.

-¡Era blanco!

-El punto es que no lo usé, Gilbo.

-¡Muérete! – murmuró Gilbert mientras tomaba su vaso de cerveza. – Ok… fue por el señorito y en un desesperado intento de declararme… ¿felices?

-Gilbo esa fue solo la primera vez que lo usaste.

-¡Pero Rode! ¡La otra fue para… tú sabes!

-_Las_ otras veces. – enfatizó Roderich.

-Bien, bien… no torturemos a Gilbert con eso, digo, suficiente con enterarnos que tienen fetiche con los tutus.- dijo Francis mientras aguantaba la risa.

Le tocaba a Gilbert preguntar. Sabía que quería hacer caer a Francis con algo, así que se atrevió.

-¡Yo nunca lo hice más de ocho veces en treinta minutos! – dijo sonriente, sabiendo que nadie sería tan pervertido como Francis. Este llevó su mano al vaso de vino, pensando en lo bochornoso que le resultaba a Matthew, quien tomaba su otra mano. Sintió alegría y a la vez sorpresa al ver que tanto Antonio como Ludwig también tomaban y luego Lovino y Feliciano los acompañaban.

-Yo nunca he tenido un esposo cejón y de mal carácter.

Alfred tomó su vaso de whisky, al igual que Im Soo.

-Yo nunca me he disfrazado de algo tierno para mi esposo.

Iván fue el único en tomar su vaso de vodka mientras Yao, quien se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, se sonrojaba.

-Bueno… de Hello Kitty… - dijo. A pesar de lo gracioso que resultaba, nadie se animó a reírse.

-Yo nunca lo he hecho por más de 24 horas.

Alfred y Arthur tomaron sus vasos de whisky.

-Ya saben…- comenzó Alfred.

-Un día loco…- completó Arthur.

-¡Y las sexies cejas de Arthur!

-¡Oye!

Carcajada general.

-Yo nunca he tenido cinco orgasmos seguidos.

Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Mathew, Antonio (a quien Lovino golpeó), Berwald, Tino, Heracles, Kiku (para sorpresa de todos) Gilbert, Roderich y Dinamarca (quien no podía creer que Noruega no sintiera lo mismo) bebieron.

-Yo nunca he dicho tener 5 metros.- soltó Antonio.

-¡Eso fue demasiado específico! – gimoteó Gilbert, para luego beber su cerveza como correspondía. – Bien, bien, ¡pero el señorito los disfruta centímetro a centímetro!

-¡Indecente!

-Yo nunca he usado una cruz en la cabeza.- Dijo Dinamarca. Noruega lo miró con su típica mira de "voy a matarte" para luego tomar un vaso de cerveza. En tres preguntas más que incluían un "yo nunca tuve un rizo flotante", "yo nunca he tenido un fantasma verde" y "yo nunca fui seme y uke al mismo tiempo", Noruega dormía tranquilamente en el hombro de Dinamarca.

Siguieron preguntas de todo tipo, pero al final las cosas se dieron de forma que todos pensaron en molestar a Alfred y Arthur.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en la playa.

Ambos tomaron.

-Yo nunca me he casado con una persona que se vista de angelito.

Otro vaso más.

-Yo nunca he tenido complejo de héroe o pirata.

-¡Oigan yo no tengo complejo de héroe! ¡Yo SOY un héroe!

-Mi amor…- llamó Arthur al momento que le alcanzaba el whisky a Alfred- mejor tómalo, ¿si?

-¡Pero Iggy!

-Alfred…

-¡Esta bien! – dijo resignado mientras los demás reían. Y entonces luego de reír, un silencio fúnebre se hizo presente mientras todos esbozaban una triste sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra…- dijo Arthur. – Seguro vas a pedir disculpas por lo que está pasando…

-Yo… lo siento… por mi culpa todos tienen que separarse de sus familias y…- Arthur posó un dedo sobre los labios de Alfred para luego abrazarle.- Nunca hubiera deseado que las cosas… se dieran de ésta manera…

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Hey… nuestros hijos estarán bien… no debemos deprimirnos por esto…- dijo Antonio.

-Mi pequeña y linda Alizè… es el orgullo de su padre…-continuó Gilbert.- Todavía recuerdo el día que dio su primer pasito o cuando tocó el piano…- Gilbert se calló mientras Roderich tomaba su mano y al igual que todos, observaban algún punto en el espacio, cabizbajos y sintiendo los ojos llenos y la visión borrosa.

-El primer vestido de nuestro Jan… - comenzó Toris.

-Se veía tipo totalmente feliz y lindo en él. – completó Feliks.

Dos segundos de silencio.

-Las primeras clases de ballet de Annya-aru.- recordó Yao.- ¿Las recuerdas Iván-aru?

-Ese mismo día Xue casi le rompe un brazo a Corea practicando Kung Fu.- dijo éste sonriente, pensando en sus dos mellizos y rodeando a Yao con su fuerte brazo.

-Syna nos daba buenos sustos cuando desaparecía y se iba a casa de China-san.- comentó Kiku.

-Yo te decía que no te preocuparas tanto. Ella no hace nada ilógico.- le respondió Heracles acariciando con cariño la cabeza de Kiku.

-Mi torerito y su primer tomate.- Murmuró Antonio limpiándose una lágrima que escapaba.

-¡Nunca dejabas en paz a Camillo, idiota!- dijo Lovino restregándose notoriamente los ojos, al igual que su hermano.

-Alphonse siempre quiso ser fuerte como Alemania. Aunque siempre terminaba llorando aunque no le hicieran nada…- dijo Feliciano con la voz quebrándose. Sintió a Ludwig abrazándolo.

-Mi pequeño soldado… no me importa lo desordenado que es ni que llore sin motivo aparente…- le dijo éste para luego apretar su mano con firmeza.- Es mi más grande orgullo.

-Montón de llorones…- comenzó Francia sonriendo lastimeramente mientras los demás comenzaban a sentir el peso de la despedida.- Mi hermosa hija ha dado su primer paso en una pasarela llevando encima la mejor marca de diseñador y los perfumes más caros…

Matthew permaneció callado, sabía lo que seguía. Francis decía tonterías y sonreía siempre que por dentro se quebraba. Esperó hasta que Francis lo abrazó con fuerza para convulsionar ligeramente sobre su hombro mientras lloraba.

Berwald y Dinamarca se levantaron de la mesa para salir. En el momento que Dinamarca se levantó, Noruega ladeó su rostro a un lado, en el hombro de Islandia. Tino se levantó para seguirlos.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!- gritó Dinamarca ni bien cruzó la puerta y luego golpeó el rostro de Berwald, al mismo tiempo que sentía el puño de éste en su rostro. Ambos cayeron a un lado para sobarse la mejilla.

-¡Su-san!- gritó Tino para ir al lado de Berwald- ¡Dinamarca! ¡No es tiempo para rivalidades!

-¡Si lo es! ¡Mientras ese idiota no llore yo tampoco lo haré! ¡Llora de una vez, Suecia! ¡No voy a aguantar más!

-C`llate Dinam'rca…

-¡Por favor les estoy diciendo que dejen de tonterías!- Tino abrazó a Berwald con fuerza sintiendo cómo sus propias lágrimas se derramaban.- Su… si quieres llorar tu sabes que me tienes contigo… ya te he dicho millones de veces que llorar no es una debilidad. A ti y a Hillevi siempre les regaño por lo mismo… son tan tercos…

Berwald Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo delicado de Tino mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos y dejaba besos en su cabeza.

-No sabes cuanto te odio…- susurró Dinamarca mientras observaba la escena.- Tienes… alguien frente al cual puedes llorar y mostrar toda tu debilidad… Maldito sueco…

-Dinamarca…

El llamado miró hacia la puerta. Noruega era sostenido por Islandia y lo estaba observando.

-Noru… mi Noru…

-Qué clase de ejemplo eres para Ludovik y Asbjorn… - dijo éste mientras su hermano le ayudaba a acercarse al más alto.- Eres un maldito imbécil…

-Lo se…- contestó Dinamarca con su mejor sonrisa y las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.- Sé que yo…

-¡Eres MI maldito imbécil!

Dinamarca se quedó callado. Había escuchado que el alcohol cambiaba a las personas, pero no que hiciera milagros. Sintió que tanto Noruega como Islandia lo abrazaban.

-Cuidaremos bien a Ludovik y Asbjorn…- comenzó Islandia.

-Así que al menos cuida bien de tu persona…- siguió Noruega.- comienza por deshacerte de lo que duele… que las lágrimas corran…

* * *

Arthur besó con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de Alfred. Acarició con los dedos el brillante aro de bodas en el dedo anular del otro. Rememoró que momentos atrás, luego de la pequeña fiesta, Arthur sólo pensaba en entregarse a Alfred, en esa última noche que estarían juntos. En la intimidad de su habitación, Arthur tomó el pijama de Alfred y lo alejó de él.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Alfred ligeramente sonrojado. Si se acercaba más, estaba seguro que no lo resistiría.

-¿Qué hago? – Dijo Arthur sujetando con una mano sobre su pecho los bordes de la camisa.- Darte un motivo para que regreses… sano y salvo…

Se acercó lenta pero decididamente hacia Alfred mientras descorría la camisa por sus hombros. Alfred lo tomó con rapidez al sentirlo cerca.

-Eres tan delgado…- susurró Alfred, completamente agotado. Sus brazos formaban una equis tras la espalda desnuda de Arthur, y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros. – come un poco más, ¿no?

-Estoy bien así. Tú eres el gordo, tonto.- contestó Arthur, quien al igual que Alfred jadeaba ligeramente. Los jadeos cesaron por unos breves segundos, mientras ambos se besaban.

-Así o más gordo y tonto me quieres, cariñito.

-Es verdad.

Rieron. A pesar de estar cansados y de haber terminado la entrega, Alfred se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo de Arthur, y éste a su vez lo envolvía en sus brazos.

-Al… tu cumpleaños está cerca…

-¿Si?... - Alfred deseaba ante todo tener los cinco sentidos centrados en ese momento que compartían con Arthur. Deleitarse mientras abrazaba el delicado cuerpo, sentir la suave y fresca piel y también la respiración rápida de su esposo. Todo le parecía tan perfecto. – Creo que éste año no lo celebraré… no si no estoy contigo y mi bebé.

Arthur lo miró desde abajo, levantando el cuello y buscando sus labios.

-Pero… cuando vuelvas… podremos celebrarlo… y te daré otro regalo especial…

Alfred acariciaba y besaba suavemente el rostro de Arthur, como si de la porcelana más fina se tratara.

-Hey…

-Dime...

Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos.

-Al… por favor prométeme que… - dudaba decirlo, pero lo deseaba tanto.- Ésta no es la última vez que estamos juntos… que me abrazas… que me besas… que hacemos el amor… no es la última vez… ¿verdad? … Aaron no será… nuestro único hijo…

-Hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca… o yo pierda mis brazos, o mis labios se desgasten… o mi cuerpo ya no pueda más… voy a seguir haciendo todo eso… y lo que me permitas hacer…

Un pequeño movimiento. Arthur sintió a Alfred moverse un poco dentro de él, pero no en busca de una segunda vez esa noche, sino una forma de decirle que ya eran una sola persona, siempre. Y que eso no cambiaría.

Besos dulces, cortos y de diferente intensidad volvieron a aflorar.

-Arthur, hay algo que quiero saber…

-Dime.

-¿Qué sientes cuando te beso? O cuando lo hacemos. O simplemente cuando tomo tu mano…

-¿Eh?

-Es que… todo sobre ti… lo quiero saber.

Arthur besó cariñosamente a Alfred por un minuto entero, antes de contestar.

-Cuando me besas… mi corazón se destroza tanto que hasta duele… duele porque mi pecho no puede contenerlo de tanto que late… y ni bien me separo de ti solamente quiero seguir besándote. Tomas mi mano y me amarras al mundo, a la vida… Hacemos el amor y siento que somos solo una persona… y a la vez soy feliz de que seamos los dos, cada uno separado.

-Es increíble que a pesar de que nos amemos tanto… tengamos que separarnos…

-Hey…- Arthur acarició con ternura el rostro de Alfred con el dorso de sus dedos.- No estés triste, ¿si? No me prives de esa sonrisa tuya que tanto amo y que me enamora cada minuto.

Alfred sonrió.

-Has cambiado tanto…

-Hemos cambiado… pero…- Arthur envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Alfred para incorporarse ligeramente y alcanzar su oído.- para mi sigues siendo ese pequeño que encontré un día, por el cual peleé contra Francia, al que siempre he querido darle solamente lo mejor y al cual voy a amar hasta mi último día de vida, si no es que más.

-Arthur…

-Voy a decirte un secreto… -Arthur frotó su mejilla suavemente con la del otro para volver a susurrar.- Con un beso lograste… que pensara siempre en ti… Y con anhelo recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… tantas veces quisiera volver para alejarme de esta cruel realidad… y huir juntos los dos…

* * *

-Iván-aru… - susurró Yao al no sentir el abrazo protector que conocía tan bien. Se levantó de la cama mientras se restregaba los párpados en medio de la noche. Pudo ver en la habitación contigua a sus dos hijos durmiendo. ¿Dónde estaba Iván?

Camino por la amplia habitación, saliendo al pasillo en pijamas para luego subir a la azotea. Sabía que él estaba ahí y sintió gran felicidad al momento de abrir la puerta al final de las escaleras y verlo, la blanca piel siendo herida por la luz de la luna. Se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Ve a descansar, Yao…- le dijo.

-Te amo Iván-aru.- susurró apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del ruso, moviéndola ligeramente, sintiendo el abrigo en su mejilla.

-Yao… ve.

-Llevamos juntos tanto tiempo y sigues pensando que no debes llorar frente a mi-aru…

-Yao…

-Voy a estar bien... lo prometo-aru.

-Yao…

-Moii malenkii padsolnechnik Vaneiiu…

Iván enmudeció. Ser llamado "Vaneiiu, mi pequeño girasol" podía con cualquiera. Sólo Yao podía llamarlo así, y sólo él podía arrancarle las lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Siempre sería el único al que le mostraría su debilidad. Se giró para abrazarse con fuerza del chino y hundir el rostro en su pecho y llorar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ninguna de las naciones estaba realmente con ánimos de levantarse. Querían pasar más tiempo con su persona amada. Necesitaban ese tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, cada familia emprendió el camino de ida a la costa. La pesadez los atormentaba. Faltaba poco tiempo para que se separaran.

Una a una, las familias fueron llegando y abordando el barco de ida a Atlantida.

* * *

-Camillo, ¿viste dónde se fue tu madre? – preguntaba un muy preocupado Antonio mientras trataba de encontrar a Lovino en su campo de visión.- Rayos… desaparece justo cuando me voy… y eso que anoche estuvo muy cariñoso conmigo.

-Debe estar enfadado contigo por irte. ¡Bobo! – soltó el niño haciendo pucheros e inflando graciosamente los cachetes. Suficiente para Antonio quien en menos de un segundo alzaba a su hijo en brazos restregando su mejilla con la del pequeño mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles sobre lo lindo que era y lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

Muy cerca de ellos, detrás de un árbol, los observaba Lovino, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Como si pudiera dejar que me vieras llorando… idiota. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. – es tarde para arrepentirse de cualquier decisión.

* * *

Ludwig soltó con pesar los labios de Feliciano, quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Voy a estar de vuelta. Lo prometo.

-Nooooo Alemaniaaaaa – gritaba el italiano mientras se aferraba del uniforme de Ludwig. Éste abrazó a su pareja mientras con otra mano acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Alphonse.

-Mire cuanto ha crecido, soldado. –dijo éste mientras el niño se contenía por llorar.

-Si padre. He crecido gracias a sus cuidados y los de mi madre.

-Ahora voy a pedirle un favor.- dijo Ludwig tomando a su hijo por la barbilla para que lo mirara. – Soldado, su deber será proteger a su madre en mi ausencia, y estar bien usted también. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

El pequeño sintió que las lágrimas se harían presentes. Sucedía siempre luego de esa molesta sensación de un nudo en el corazón ascendiendo a la garganta. Rápidamente se restregó los ojos.

-¡Si, señor! – dijo saludando a Ludwig con el común saludo militar. Ludwig hizo lo mismo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Alphonse se acercó a su padre y se abrazó de Ludwig.

-¡Señor, lo quiero mucho señor!- dijo rápidamente haciendo que Ludwig volviera a acariciar su cabeza, y mirara a otro lado. A final de cuentas, él era el de los genes "el macho que no llora, o al que no le ven llorar."

* * *

-Papá…te…queremos…pero…

-Papá… me…asfixias…

-Nos…asfixias…aru…

Iván soltó a su familia, a quienes tenía cerrados en un fuerte abrazo.

-Creo que me pase. – dijo sonriente.

Annya se acercó a él, abrazando a su padre que tanto la mimaba. Era su pequeña princesa. Éste besó la frente de su hija, deseando no tener que separarse de su familia.

-Cuando vuelva quiero verte con alguien. – le dijo Iván.

-¿Por fin me dejarás tener novio?

-No me refiero a eso. Eventualmente todos serán uno con nuestro imperio y…

-Papá te estás poniendo nostálgico otra vez. – dijo Xue acercándose a su padre para estrechar su mano mientras se despedía.

-Si bueno… suele suceder. – dijo Iván mientras estrechaba la mano de su hijo. De un momento a otro jaló al niño hacia sí para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído- cuídate mucho, estoy dejando los tesoros más grandes de mi vida en tus manos.

Xue cerró los ojos y abrazó a su padre mientras escuchaba a Annya sollozar. Al separarse de su padre, notó que él también iba por ese camino.

Iván se acercó a Yao, quien ladeó el rostro a un lado.

-Puedes llorar si quieres…- le invitó Iván mientras se paraba en frente de él. Yao infló graciosamente las mejillas.

-No lo haré-aru. – Dijo acercándose a Iván para abrazarle cariñosamente.- no quiero que te lleves esa última imagen de mi-aru.

Iván sonrió tomando rápidamente al chino por la cintura y levantándolo en brazos como a un bebé, paralelo a su cuerpo.

-¡Iván-aru!- reclamó pateando al aire rápidamente, como un niño pequeño mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

-Te amo Yao. – dijo fuertemente mientras el otro pataleaba para que lo soltase. Al escucharlo Yao dejó de patalear y de sacudir las mangas de su ropa, las cuales excedían el largo de sus brazos.

-Listo… ya van a ponerse cariñosos…- decía Xue mientras observaba a sus padres besarse largamente y a su hermana chillando emocionada.

* * *

-Te estoy dejando doscientos cincuenta y cuatro pollos. Cuando vuelva quiero ver el ejército bien entrenado y que sean capaces de comerse a una persona a picotazos en un segundo… y también…

-¿No tienes que irte ya?

-El señorito como siempre le quita la diversión a las cosas. ¿Vas a negarle a este pobre y moribundo prisionero de guerra su último deseo de que su hija sea la nación más poderosa de todos? ¡¿Y la única con un ejército de pollos?

-Mejor no digo nada…

-Como siempre no tienes mucho que decirme, señorito.

-El que se puso un tutú rosa me llama señorito a mí… qué ironía.

Gilbert abrazó a Roderich con fuerza.

-Yo podría usar incluso tacones, ropa rosada marca Gucci & Gabanna y ser amigo de Paris Hilton, pero tu siempre serás más señorito que yo.

Roderich rió de buena gana. Sabría que extrañaría mucho eso…

* * *

Heracles sintió un ligero flash y el sonido de la cámara de su hija mientras besaba a Kiku.

-Syna-chan, no hagas eso por favor.

-¡Pero se ven lindos!

Heracles se arrodilló para mirar a Syna y acariciarle la cabeza, despeinando ligeramente a su hija.

-Estaré de vuelta pronto… - le dijo lentamente. La niña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Para cuando mi hermanito nazca?

-Si… - contestó para levantarse y dejar otro beso en Kiku quien llevaba su segundo mes de embarazo.

-Tenga mucho cuidado por favor…- susurró Kiku.

-Lo tendré…

* * *

-¡Bien! Así es como el solitario y heroico Dinamarca partirá sólo en busca de su aventura para él mismo… solo… sin compañía… solo… sin nadie para descargar su libido… solo… completamente solo… ¿mencioné solo?

-Tú no me dejaste ir…. No te quejes… - dijo Noruega con su habitual rostro carente de expresión.

-¡Noru! ¡Debes cuidar a mis pequeños! ¡Ludovik y Asbjorn te necesitan a su lado!

-No entiendo…- contestó Islandia.

-¡Isu arruina los momentos heroicos!

Dinamarca dejó a un lado su gran y filuda hacha para acercarse a Asbjorn, cuyo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente presa del llanto.

-Vamos pequeño… ¡los vikingos no lloran! Tío Dinamarca estará de vuelta antes de que puedas decir "tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal" ochenta veces seguidas y a la perfección.

-¡Si! ¡Y yo también volveré antes de eso!

-Ludovik tú no irás…

-¡Pero papá!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Como buen nórdico te quedarás a cuidar esta casa con tres ukes y sin que les pase nada, me entendiste Ludo?

-Si papá…

Dinamarca se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo.

-Hey… si quieres llorar está bien. – le susurró al oído.

-¡Los vikingos no lloramos, papá! – contestó el niño haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero los vikingos chiquitos si.

Ludovik deseaba llorar, mas no quería que su padre se llevara dicha imagen de él. Debía mostrarse fuerte.

Dinamarca sintió una manita aferrarse de su abrigo. Sabía que Asbjorn era un tanto difícil de tratar y que le haría mucha falta tener cerca de la única persona que le hacía sonreír, mas guardaba la esperanza de que su hijo pudiese cuidar bien de Asbjorn.

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de irme! – dijo Dinamarca mientras dejaba a los pequeños. Notó que las lágrimas habían derrotado a su hijo y ahora éste lloraba abiertamente, en la misma intensidad que Asbjorn.

-¡Deja de llorar, tonto!- dijo Asbjorn.

-¡Si tú también estás llorando!

-¡Pero tú tienes que ser fuerte por mi!

Dinamarca no sabía cómo calmar a ambos niños, empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que era el modelo a seguir de Ludovik y la única persona que Asbjorn veía como compañía, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Yo los cuidaré bien…- susurró Noruega acercándose a los pequeños y sonriendo como no solía hacerlo habitualmente.- Tranquilos…

-Papá…

-Mamá…

-¡Ludovik no le digas así! ¡Es mi papá!

-¡Pero también es mi mamá, Asbjorn!

-Ya lo superarán…- dijo Dinamarca sonriente mientras veía a Noruega levantarse y acercarse a él.

-Oye…- Noruega tomó las manos de Dinamarca entre las suyas, se sentía tan nervioso y molesto.- Más te vale regresar en una sola pieza…

-¡Tus deseos son órdenes, Noru!

-Y otra cosa más…

-Qué…- Noruega jaló un poco las manos del otro para que lo rodeara en un abrazo, el cual Dinamarca no pudo negar. Al sentirse cerrado en su abrazo tomó el rostro de Dinamarca entre sus manos para luego besarlo.

-No olvides que… aunque eres un idiota, eres molesto y bullicioso… te necesito… es decir… creo que no estoy bien si no escucho tu acostumbrado bullicio. Eres mi idiota… ¿entendido?

Dinamarca admiró el rostro congestionado de Noruega. ¿Estaba soñando? Lo confirmó con un segundo beso el cual fue correspondido completamente y con todo el amor que a Noruega le costaba expresar.

-Aún me debes una niña, Noru.- susurró sobre los labios del otro.

-Den, no arruines el momento… que lo repetiré cada mil años…

* * *

-¡Matthew! ¡Oye Matthew! ¡¿Dónde estás? – llamaba Francis mientras buscaba desesperado a su esposo. Jeanne aún se encontraba dormida y él había decidido no despertarla. Sabía que no soportaría el despedirse de su pequeña y adorada hija. –Demonios… ¿dónde puede haber ido?

Un aullido hizo que volteara, era Caramelo, el perro que Jeanne y Aaron cuidaban y ahora solo Jeanne. Se dirigió en busca de Caramelo.

-Ese perro… ha debido meterse en algún agujero del que no puede salir…- decía. Se detuvo. Algo le decía que le observaban. –Mi imaginación…

Caminó un poco más en busca de Caramelo, y entonces la tierra se abrió y él cayó dentro de un enorme agujero. Un montón de paja amortiguó su caída.

-Ayayayay…- murmuró mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Ese perro me las pagará…

Francis levantó la mirada para ver a Caramelo en la boca del agujero, al igual que Kumajirou y Kumajiko.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Ayúdenme a salir de aquí! ¡Oigan!

Kumajirou se giró para observar a Matthew, quien les sonreía con tristeza.

-No quiero que Jeanne se quede conmigo… soy una persona débil y no quiero que ella me tome como ejemplo. Solamente deseo proteger a mi hija y a mi esposo…- le había dicho a Kumajirou esa madrugada. Así, las tres mascotas de la casa habían cooperado para tenderle una trampa a Francis y retrasarlo. Mathew, por su parte, se había encargado de dejarle el desayuno a Jeanne y se había despedido de su hija noche antes.

-Vas a quedarte con papá un tiempo.

-¿Y tú, mamá?

-Yo debo ir a un lugar que esta lejos… para protegerlos a ambos.

-¡Pero voy a extrañarte! ¡¿Quién va a jugar conmigo? No tendré con quién hablar en las noches de cosas… de niñas…

-Jeanne…- Matthew abrazó a su hija mientras ésta lloraba en su hombro y se negaba a soltarle.- A veces debemos abandonar a quienes amamos si deseamos protegerlos… Y también sacrificar nuestra felicidad por el bien de otros.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo! ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo y papá y los dos deben cuidarme! ¡Soy su hija! No pienso contarle a papá mis citas con Aaron ni mi sueño de casarnos… ni siquiera sobre las demás chicas… ni de nada…

-Es tu papá, Jeanne.

-¡Y tú eres mi mamá! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo difícil que es para ustedes el que yo sea una niña?

Matthew abrió los ojos a modo de olvidar el rostro lloroso de su hija. Sabía lo difícil que sería.

-Confío en que estarás bien… Jeanne… - susurró.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Jeanne se limpiaba las lágrimas que se formaban mientras observaba una foto de su familia junta en una mano, y en la otra una de Matthew con ella. Era tan doloroso para ella el tener que separarse de su madre. Deseaba correr y evitarlo, pero si algo había aprendido, era que las niñas buenas obedecen a sus padres…

* * *

Muy en la mañana, Jan había salido a buscar a su amigo. Quería mostrarle un vestido que Jeanne le había regalado la noche anterior, mientras sus padres celebraban una pequeña fiesta.

-¡Xue! ¡Tipo tienes que ver mi vestido! ¡Esta totalmente lindo! – dijo mientras corría buscando a su amigo, sabía que estaría en uno de tantos parques, ese en específico había captado su atención.

Sintió los primeros rayos del sol y se detuvo, junto con el paso de los rayos que se extendían por las calles pudo ver a Xue sentado en un columpio. Jan no lo creyó cuando lo vio, pero era verdad… Xue estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tipo estas bien?

-No… mi papá se va… - dijo con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.- ¡No quiero que se vaya! ¡Mi mamá y Annya van a enfermarse de tristeza!

-Pero… tu papá… ¿Por qué se va?

-¡No te diste cuenta! ¡Todos nuestros padres se van! ¡También el tuyo!

Jan se quedó paralizado. Debía ser una broma, Toris no iría a dejarlo por nada del mundo. Salió corriendo hacia el hotel donde había dejado a sus padres. No estaban.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió solo.

Caminó muchas calles, buscándolos. Viendo a las personas, indiferentes, yendo y viniendo.

-¡Jan!

Se giró para encontrarse con Feliks, que lo buscaba como loco.

-¡Mamá!

-Estaba como totalmente asustado. Hace cinco minutos tipo note que no estabas…

-Mentiroso, como si no supiera que papá lo notó primero hace dos horas.- dijo Jan sonriente y abrazándose de Feliks mientras éste lo levantaba y llevaba hacia el puerto donde todos se despedían.

-¡Pensé que habías desaparecido, hijo!- dijo Toris acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.- No queria irme sin despedirme de ti.

-Entonces es cierto…- susurró Jan.- Xue me dijo que todos se iban… tú también… ¡Pero que se vayan ellos! ¡Quédate tú!

-Jan…- Toris abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.- Lo siento… algunas cosas simplemente… deben pasar.

Jan intentó no llorar. Es mas, ni siquiera tenía ganas. Estaba como anestesiado.

-Feliks nada de tonterías, ¿entendiste? No saltos boggie, no deportes extremos, en lo posible nada que traume a Jan…

-Y nada de meterme cuernos con Jicael Mackson.

-¡Otra vez eso! ¡Ya pasó mucho y sigues con eso! ¡Ponte serio por una vez en tu vida!

-Si quieres verme llorar esta bien… totalmente…

Toris se calló. Abrazó a Feliks quien hizo lo mismo.

-Si quieres… puedes hacerlo, Feliks.

-Me veré como totalmente feo.

-Feliks…

-Ya se, ya se… no voy a decir mas tonterías por cinco minutos.

-Tampoco te dejaré…- dijo Toris para tomar el rostro de Feliks entre sus manos y besar largamente a su esposo. Sintió que las lágrimas mojaban un poco sus dedos, mas dejó que afloraran libremente.

* * *

Estaba seguro. No había logrado hartarse ni de sus labios ni de su cuerpo. Nunca sería suficiente, más aún a sabiendas de que por mucho tiempo no se verían. Era tan irreal para él. Quiso separarse mas ya conocía la reacción del menor que consistía en morder su labio superior ligeramente para evitar que se separara de él, luego con un brazo rodeaba su cintura y con el otro le tomaba la nuca para profundizar el beso.

-Me mordiste muy fuerte…- susurró Arthur.- Tonto.

-Lo siento… no quiero dejarte…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…

Ambos sintieron las ganas de llorar nuevamente, mas se concentraron en su hijo, quien sostenía un morral pequeño y rojo en las manos.

-¿No vas a despedirte, campeón?- llamó Alfred. Aaron levantó la vista a su padre para acercarse a él.

-Para ti…- dijo estirando los brazos y ofreciendo el morral a Alfred. Éste lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió para sacar lo que parecía un muñeco de Arthur hecho a mano y una hoja de papel doblada. –Jeanne me enseñó a hacer peluches y yo se que quieres a mi mami por encima de todo… y el otro es para que no te olvides de mi.

Alfred abrió la hoja doblada en la cual Aaron había escrito un enorme "I love You Daddy" en un corazón. Alfred sintió las ganas de llorar otra vez, mas se restregó los ojos con suavidad. Cargó en brazos a su hijo para besarle la frente y dejarlo en los brazos de Arthur.

-Los amo a los dos…- dijo para besar nuevamente a Aaron y dejar un beso corto en los labios de Arthur.- Cuídense mucho, ¿si?

-Si amor…

-Yo cuidaré a mami, papá. ¡Lo prometo!

-Ese es mi campeón…- dijo con la voz quebrada, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Su mirada se encontró con la de Arthur, el cuál a pesar de desearlo, no podía esquivarle. Conocía bien esa expresión suya, aquella que se contenía por llorar y sonreía.

-Mami…- dijo Aaron al sentir los brazos de Arthur abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza. Sabía lo inevitable y Alfred también. Aaron miró a su padre, quien entendió. Lo tomó para devolverlo al piso y luego abrazar con fuerza a Arthur.

-Te amo Arthur. No lo olvides…

* * *

Hillevi lo había consultado con su madre. Era claro, le gustaba alguien y no sabía qué hacer. Tino le había dado las largas de "esfuérzate y lo conseguirás", pero el pobre Hillevi no sabía ni cómo empezar. Bueno, ese no era momento de hablarlo, más porque su padre se encontraba secando las lágrimas de Tino y Niklas aguantaba por llorar.

-Su-san… cuidate mucho por favor. No vayas a pelear con Dinamarca…

-'sta bien…

-Vuelve pronto papá…- dijo Niklas restregándose los ojos. Hillevi lo abrazó. Incluso Hanatamago parecía llorar.

-H'llevi…-llamó Berwald agachándose y mirando a su hijo.

-D'me…

-S'lo dic'lo.

-¿Eh?- Tino no entendía, pero en esos momentos Hillevi supo muy bien todo el mensaje que su padre le dejaba con pocas palabras.

* * *

Luego de la partida de sus padres, los niños vieron cómo, nuevamente, debían abordar un barco, con un destino incierto. Una isla que las hadas sellarían para que Atlántida no los encontrara.

No era un mal lugar. La isla tenía réplicas exactas de las casas que cada nación tenía. Claro, eso los reconfortó… y también acrecentó su nostalgia.

Arthur no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. No quería despedirse de aquellos seres que lo habían acompañado todo ese tiempo.

Las hadas lo entendieron, para ellas también era muy doloroso.

Ann Katrin e Irene, quienes habían sido capturadas por Aaron reposaban en las manos del pequeño, quien lamentaba haberlas engañado, haciendo que las pequeñas hadas se metiera en un tonel de vino buscando "algo" que Aaron había perdido. Al salir zigzagueando en el aire, Aaron la tomó con cuidado en sus manos y la dejó reposar.

Ann Katrin, nacida con la primera sonrisa de Aaron. Irene, nacida de la primera ilusión de Arthur. Eran tan preciadas para él…

* * *

Se congregaron todas en un bosquecillo, para convertirse en lucecitas, las que hicieron una única luz que se elevó al cielo, se fragmentó en millones y millones de luces pequeñísimas y cubrió el firmamento del mundo entero.

El tiempo en la tierra se detuvo. Las personas quedaron congeladas donde estuvieran.

Pero… transcurrió para aquellos que eran naciones y esperarían siempre a quienes perdieron.

* * *

Todos fueron en silencio. Durante el viaje no se escuchó una sola palabra. Todos encerrados en su camerino, aferrándose a sus recuerdos o a las fotos de sus esposos e hijos que habían guardado.

Al llegar a Atlántida, lo supieron. Más que ninguno, Alfred lo supo.

Desembarcaron en lo que parecía ser la costa. Ese no era un lugar cualquiera y lo supieron al notar que más allá de la costa se extendía una especie de cortina formada por nubes. Bajo sus pies se extendía algo que parecía el firmamento, a cada paso se formaban ondas como si caminaran en el agua.

-Este lugar… esta vivo…- susurró Dinamarca sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Van a quedarse observando? – La voz de Persia llamó su atención.- Síganme, ya les diré qué hacer.

Dudaron. Mas la duda se disipó al recordar la maldición de sus hijos y siguieron a Persia.

Alfred sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Por un segundo pensó en Arthur, mas al girarse se encontró con la hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados.

-Te esperaba…- dijo Aurora tomando su mano con fuerza. Alfred no correspondió el gesto.

-Hey… tengo personas que me esperan… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije… a ti. – dijo con mayor seguridad. Tomó la mano de Alfred para abrirla y escribir algo en ella con un dedo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hacer que… te olvides de él…

-¿¡Qué?

Aurora le quitó los lentes a Alfred mientras las lineas imaginarias tomaban forma en su mano y se extendían por su brazo, avanzando hasta sus ojos y desapareciendo al llegar a éstos.

Las voces lejanas hicieron presencia en su cabeza, aglomerándose, juntándose… y despidiéndose de él…

_-Un hechizo para tu regalo… quizás no lo recuerdes pero… hace más de un año me pediste algo…_

Los ojos verdes de Arthur.

_-Te pedí un bebé…_

La felicidad de esperar a su bebé, mezclada con un sentimiento de curiosidad por saber qué se sentía ser padre.

_-__Cásate conmigo… quiero estar junto a ti para siempre…_

El día que le pidió matrimonio. Desde ese día, Arthur estuvo junto a él en todo momento.

_-¡Su nombre será Aaron! ¡Aaron William Jones-Kirkland!_

El nombre de su hijo. La sonrisa de éste.

_-¡Nuestro bebé esta creciendo! _

Cada memoria… el primer paso de Aaron, su primera palabra que había dicho en las clases para padres…

_-Hey… hagamos realidad el sueño de Aaron y démosle un hermanito. _

El segundo hijo muerto, las otras dos…

Todo… todas las memorias… lo abandonaron. Incluso las últimas palabras de Arthur...

_-Adiós amor… no puedo olvidar lo que alguna vez sentí… que no termine por favor… _

_

* * *

_

_Yo cuidaré a mami, papá. ¡Lo prometo!_

Arthur sintió el abrazo protector que cada mañana lo acompañaba. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Abrió ligeramente los ojos. El pecho fuerte, los brazos cálidos. Sintió las costuras del 50 en la espalda de la chaqueta. Era… tan feliz… y nostálgico.

Tanteó la cabeza en busca del mechón levantado. Lo encontró. Pasó las manos por el rostro juvenil, pensando en cuánto se parecían. Si, había crecido tanto que lo superaba en estatura.

-Buenos días… Aaron…

-¡Buenos días mami! – saludó sonriente el joven, besando ruidosamente la frente de Arthur.

* * *

_**Notas: **  
_

_Bueno el fanfic va a sufrir modificaciones aún, ahora pregunto: Conociendome con toda mi maldad... ¿confian en mi? les digo que terminara todo bien, es lo único, qué pase de por medio... mmmh... -le botan un zapato- ya vale, pero terminara bien! lo juro! que tengo un monton de omakes para escribir. _

_No tengo la mas jolina idea de cómo empezar el siguiente cap, sé cómo sigue el posterior, el 18, pero el 17... no pregunten porfas... supongo que ira sobre cómo los niños crecieron y las decisiones que tomaron. Ese si va estar largo, largo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo xDU  
_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, fanfiction no me permite ponerlos ahora T_T y si notaron me borraron los asteriscos T_T pero voy a corregir cada capítulo poco a poco ^_^_

_Pueden darme opiniones, las escucharé. Si tienen preguntas, dejenlas y las contestare ^_^  
_

_Ya voy agregando al perfil los dibujos que me hicieron, en especial los de Kano (y los que tenga en el face tambien XD por algo es ERO-sensei! XD)_

_

* * *

_

_Reviewsito para una buena causa? *-*_


	17. Sentimientos encontrados

Como siempre, ya me conocen. Algunos créditos.

A Kano todo lo que tenga que ver con Ludovik y "Havzllorn". En realidad todas sus ideas random que me alegran el día. También por inventar el personaje de Groenlandia y ayudarme a darle sentido a este fanfic.

A Hikku por prestarme a Antonella. Espero no me odies por lo poco que puse de ella… por ahora.

A Pao por su ayuda hace meses atrás para la parte de Alizè. Por ahora solo pongo ésta primera parte, ya en el siguiente cap lo demás entre los recuerdos de Alizè.

A Nyu por siempre estar firme y presente con su presión para que continúe este fanfic.

A Eva por volverme fan del Annya x Syna. Ya pongo más de ellas.

A Wara, mi jefa de jefas que me da sus ideas idiotas y quien crea situaciones que más tarde transcribiré en forma de fanfics bajo otros nombres.

A Francis, por evitar que me chifle demasiado y por subirme la autoestima cada vez que alguien me dice que escribo idioteces sin sentido ni parecido con la vida. Gracias por crearle un grupo a mi fanfic en Facebook.

A Amanda, que me prestó a Isabella e hizo estallar mi imaginación.

A todas als que me hicieron dibujitos (en especial Kano que se super lanzó con el Ludo x Asb) ya puse los links en mi perfil (más dibujitos!) y proximamente subiré los de Kano le guste o no XD

Y por último y a la persona más importante en mi vida, mi oruguita Massiel con quien aprendí que incluso los lobos confundidos y autodestructivos podemos tener un "felices para siempre". Gracias por darle sentido a cada palabra que yo escribía y cuyo significado no conocía.

_**Necesario: Para que no te pierdas en la lectura o tengas lio con los nombres:**_

Hijos y edad que aparentan:

USA x UK= Aaron (16) Alison (?) Amanda (?)  
Alemania x Italia = Alphonse (14)  
España x Italia del Sur = Camillo (16) Antonella (3)  
Suecia x Finlandia = Hillevi y Niklas (16)  
Rusia x China = Annya y Xue (15)  
Prusia x Austria = Alizè (14)  
Grecia x Japón = Syna (15) Megumi (4)  
Dinamarca x Noruega = Ludovik (16)  
Noruega x Islandia = Asbjorn (14)  
Francia x Canadá = Jeanne (15)  
Lituania x Polonia = Jan (13)

¿Cómo puede haber tanta diferencia de edades entre los primeros hijos si, por ejemplo, entre Lodovik y Niklas sólo hay horas de diferencia?

Vi por conveniente ponerles esas edades. Es mejor si ignoras el pequeño detalle o piensas que algo tendrá que ver con su desarrollo emocional. A final de cuentas, son naciones, no humanos.

_**Toma en cuenta que:**_

Éste es sólamente un capítulo "relleno". De esos que te libran del aburrimiento fatal un sábado por la tarde cuando en la TV están pasando noticias como que a Angelina Jolie se le caiga la nariz o algo asi y vos pienses "Jolín, y pensar que esa mensa de Mariel no actualiza!". Lamento si ha quedado aburrido, he recibido demasiados reviews de que hago todo muy "rosa" o "OC" así que agarré y dije "entonces nada rosa ni OC por ahora". Y cuando no escribo cosas tiernas o asquerosamente rosadas, salen cosas sin sentido como ésto. Si tiene algo de sentimiento, es puramente ayuda de Kano, Hikku y Pao_**.  
**_

* * *

**Glob****al Mpreg**

**17: ****Sentimientos encontrados**

_**Side A**_

-¡Papi, papi tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre!

Alfred sonrió y acarició los cabellos rubios oscuros, iguales a los de él.

-Alison… lamento decírtelo… no eres hombre…

-¡Pero! ¡Yo también quiero aprender cómo debo tratar a mi esposo/esposa! – dijo la pequeña con gran determinación.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo…- susurró la pequeña Amanda. – Y seguro… Aaron también quiere saber…

-¡Si papá! ¡Un día me casaré con Jeanne y me gustaría tener la relación que tienen tú y mi mamá!.

-Además… soy tu vaquera… no me vas a decir que no…- se defendió Alison.

Strike uno.

-¡Y yo tu brujita! – siguió Amanda.

Strike dos.

-¡Y yo soy tu pirata!- soltó Aaron.

Strike tres y es Out.

Alfred suspiró derrotado frente a la ternura que le nacía por sus tres hijos. No podía decirles que no, más si lo miraban con sus enormes ojos y un lindo puchero. Sabía que había sido muy mala idea hacerles ver Shrek, más la escena del gato. Se sentó en el enorme sillón de la sala con Aaron a un costado, Alison al otro y Amanda en su regazo.

-Bien… ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?

-¡Cómo se debe tratar a tu esposo! – lanzó Alison.

-O esposa… - dijo Aaron.

-¡No discutan! ¡Me enojaré con los dos!

-Perdón Amanda…- completaron sus hermanitos al unísono mientras Alfred se reía. Su "brujita" tenía claramente el carácter de Arthur.

Arthur, por su parte, se encontraba parado detrás de la puerta, escuchando y riéndose bajito.

-Bueno. Lo primero que deben saber es que como mis hijitos que son, llevan mis súper genes.

-¡Somos unos héroes!- soltaron Alison y Aaron.

-Exacto. Y como tales, deben saber cuáles son sus virtudes como sus defectos.

-¿Y eso para qué, papá?

-Porque si se conocen, entonces saben cuánto pueden dar a la persona que aman.

Los tres niños formaron una O con los labios mientras miraban entusiasmados a su padre.

-Segundo…- Alfred miró a ambos lados como si de un secreto se tratara.- Nunca descuiden a esa personita especial. Ya ven, siempre me la paso cuidando a su mami.

-Demasiado…-dijo Alison.- No le dejas ir por el lado de los autos.

-Y lo llevas de la mano a todo lado.

-También eres muy celoso.

-¿Yo celoso?

-¡Sí! ¡Acuérdate cuando te pusiste a husmear en su celular!

-¡Todavía es divertido!- Alison frunció el ceño y remedó lo mejor que pudo la voz de su padre.- ¡Por qué tienes un mensaje que no es mío!

-Cariño… ¡no es lo que parece!- dijo Aaron remedando a su madre.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Quién es "Servicio al cliente"? ¿Por qué te manda tantos mensajes diciendo que pueden darte un mejor servicio si pagas tres meses adelantados?

Los tres niños rieron mientras Alfred se frotaba las sienes. Era gracioso y lo sabía.

-Bien… no pueden culparme por amar a su mami. –se aclaró la garganta para retomar el tema.- Tercero, sobre ser un héroe o un angelito. Hay algunas reglas… Un héroe no es un héroe hasta que puede desvestir a su angelito sin que él se dé cuenta. Un héroe no es un héroe si no conoce los cincuenta y siete puntos sensibles de su angelito. Y…- sacó su billetera- un héroe no es un héroe si tiene menos de cien dólares en la billetera… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿En qué me gasté tanto?

-¡Papá!

-Está bien… me los gasté en su mami porque es muy caprichoso.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú lo gastas porque sí! ¡Siempre fuiste así!- le reclamó Aaron riendo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-"Alfred mira que lindo tapete"- remedó Aaron a Arthur.- Y zas, aparecimos con quince de esos. "Alfred me gusta ese cuadro" y le compraste ese y los que había del autor. "Alfred mira la jirafa" cuando nos llevaste al zoo...

-¡Señor no importa lo que diga, no le podemos vender la jirafa! – completó Alison para risa de sus hermanitos.

-Bueno… no me culpen, es culpa de su mami por ser tan lindo y poner una carita especial cuando le gusta algo. ¡Ah! ¡Ese es otro punto!

-¿Cuál? ¿Ser lindo?

-Sip. No importa qué, los ángeles siempre son lindos. Los héroes pueden ser tan feos como excremento de mono.

Arthur abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó inocente. Como si no hubiera escuchado todo y reído de las ideas de sus hijos. Los tres lo miraron aguantando la risa.

-Arthur… creo que es hora de que les demos "la charla" a los niños. –dijo Alfred guiñándoles un ojo a sus pequeños.

-Pero si ya sabemos de dónde vienen los beb… ¡Auch! ¡Amanda no me pegues!

-No Alison… no sabemos. – soltó Amanda con una mirada pícara. Alison entendió.

-¡Si! ¡Somos muy inocentes, mami!

-Eh… -Arthur había caído en cuenta. No notó que Alfred había aparecido detrás de él en menos de dos segundos y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Con ejemplo se aprende, amor!

-¡Alfred! ¡No! ¡Vas a traumar a los niños!

-Bien siguiendo con la explicación…- Alfred levantó a su esposo hasta el sillón para luego dejarlo en éste, tomarlo por las muñecas y besar su rostro.

-Alfred… no… basta…- soltó Arthur.

-¡Mami estás rojo!- delató Aaron mientras sus hermanas se reían. Sabían que a su padre le encantaba jugar como un niño con Arthur.

-Alguien sálveme…

-Y así es como se domina a un angelito. ¡Deben conocer sus puntos débiles! Como por ejemplo, el de su mami son los besos en el rostro. Pero nunca está demás sujetarlo por las muñecas hasta que se tranquiliza.

-¡Alfred!

-Porque si no se los agarra bien, ¡Paf! ¡Una bofetada!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo nunca te abofeteo!

-¡No me digas! ¡Acuérdate bien! – Alfred escuchó a sus hijos desternillándose de risa y usó su mejor voz dramática- Arthur te am… ¡Paf! Arthur quiero otro hij…¡Paf! Arthur pásame el contr… ¡Paf!

-Eres un exagerado… mi amor…

_Alfred… quiero regresar… _

-¿Estás enojado?

-Si. Les dijiste a los niños que yo te pego.

-¡Pero no estaba mintiendo! ¡Te enojas y me tiras tremendo bofetón! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga "oh si, sigue papi, sigue"?

Arthur casi muere de risa al escuchar semejante excusa. Se abrazó al más alto y lo besó con cariño.

-Te amo Alfred. Aunque a este paso creo que vas a dejar secuelas en los niños.

-Naaah… saben que su papi hace todo porque ama a su esposo.

Arthur volvió a sonreír y otro beso nació de sus labios sobre los de Alfred, quien lo rodeó y se recostó sobre él. No faltó mucho para que ambos se encontraran desnudos.

Fue así que en medio acto escucharon una vocecita que provenía del pasillo y tocaba la puerta.

-Papi… mami… no puedo dormir…

-¡No podemos dormir!

-Son las mellizas….- dijo Arthur desesperado mientras buscaba separarse de Alfred. El otro, ya dentro de su esposo, sentía que iba a morir.

-¡Pero cariño! ¡A los héroes no se nos baja la calentura tan fácilmente!

-¡Alfred, suéltame! ¡Si entran nos van a ver!

-¡No es nada que no hayan visto antes! Bueno… creo que sí…

-¡Alfred!

Hubieran seguido peleando e incluso Arthur deseaba noquear al otro para ir por sus hijas, mas escuchó una tercera voz.

-Vengan a dormir conmigo…- Era Aaron que hablaba con sueño, luego de un largo bostezo continuó.- Es el momento de mami y papi juntos. Ya tendremos pijamada familiar mañana… a ver si con esto nos dan otro hermanito.

Unos segundos de silencio y luego la puerta de la habitación de Aaron cerrándose.

-Siempre podemos confiar en nuestro campeón.- dijo Alfred buscando los labios de Arthur y recostándolo en la cama. Éste no sabía si reírse o continuar con el momento.

Decidió lo segundo.

_Alfred… quiero que vuelvas. Ven a dormir conmigo. No haremos el amor… él nos hará. _

Como si de una nube se tratara. El recuerdo se despejó dejando a la vista el vacío cielo que era la soledad de Arthur.

-¡Mira mami! ¡Di en el blanco!

-¿Eh?

-No viste, ¿cierto?…

Arthur volvió a pisar tierra. Se fijó en el objetivo a 50 metros de él. Aaron cargaba en una mano un arco de madera mientras buscaba otra flecha.

-Lo siento hijo… me distraje…- dijo Arthur tomando el arco de su hijo en sus manos. Aaron le alcanzó una flecha, la cual terminó en la punta de un árbol de por lo menos 20 metros de altura.- Veamos si le das a eso.

-Veamos…- dijo él recibiendo nuevamente el arco, tomando otra flecha, tensando la cuerda del arco con ésta y luego soltándola. Dio en el mismo lugar que la flecha lanzada por su madre, la cual tambaleó y caía al ser golpeada por la otra.

-Cada día mejoras, pequeño. – Dijo Arthur alzando la mano hasta la cabeza de su hijo para acariciarle.

-¡Si, mami!

Una flecha pasó muy cerca del joven, golpeando a la flecha que caía en la punta, haciendo que girara en el aire y llegara hasta la mano de Aaron, quien la tomó por el largo cuerpo de madera. Aaron sabía muy bien quién era la única persona capaz de dar con certeza en un blanco móvil y pequeño, además de darle una dirección.

-¡Amour! - llamó Jeanne dejando el arco en manos de su padre y corriendo hacia Aaron para abrazarlo y dar una pequeña vuelta con él.

-¡Darling!- contestó éste para luego besarla.

-Wine bastard…

-Ex delincuente…

Francis y Arthur sonrieron. No quedaba más. Si algo no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo transcurrido, era su rivalidad. Querían sentir de alguna forma que el tiempo se detenía en algunas cosas. Francis por un segundo creyó sentir la mano de MAtthew tomando la suya, y Arthur escuchar a Alfred riendo.

Pero el tiempo transcurre.

-Y siguen creciendo…- susurró Francis observando a su hija y a Aaron abrazarse y jugar sonrientes.- Estos dos siguen viviendo su idilio desde que aparentan cinco años. Tendremos que resignarnos a compartir a los nietos.

-Mientras ninguno se te parezca…

-Seré feliz si las cejotas no salen en ninguno de ellos.

-Cállate…

Silencio de unos segundos. Francis sonrió mientras observaba a su hija. Jeanne era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los rasgos delicados, la piel suave de durazno y el cabello largo, rubio y con ondas perfectas que caía libremente por su espalda.

Aaron, por su parte, tenía la complexión fuerte de Alfred, los ojos, la piel y el cabello como los de Arthur, con excepción del mechón levantado.

-Ah… ¡se me olvidaba! – Dijo Jeanne sin soltar las manos de su primo.- Quería invitarles a comer con nosotros. ¿Verdad que puedes, tío Arthur?

-Eh… si… claro… gracias.

-¡Bien! ¡Adoro comer las cosas que prepara Jeanne! – soltó Aaron.

-Tu Aaron se parece tanto a su padre…- susurró Francis desde el sillón en su sala. Arthur, sentado a su lado sintió que otra espina se clavaba en su corazón. Era la nostalgia.

-Lo se…

Francis se acomodó en el asiento.

-Arthur… lo cierto es que desde que te conozco nunca te había visto realmente feliz ni triste… hasta que conociste a Alfred.

-¿Eh?

-Entonces comenzaste a brillar. Esforzándote por ese mocoso que decías ver como un hermano pequeño. Dándole lo mejor sin esperar nada a cambio. Llorando cuando sentiste que lo perdías… Eras una persona gris y sin sentido hasta que lo conociste, entonces te llenaste de color…

Arthur se calló. La herida en su corazón, el deseo de tener a Alfred nuevamente a su lado lo consumía.

-¿Cuál… es el punto?

-Que ahora… si te veo bien… has vuelto a lo de antes… a ser gris… tu sonrisa es tan fingida, Arthur.

-Quizás…

_**Side B**_

_No es justo…_

-¿Por qué debemos pagarte?- preguntó Ludovik a Camillo.

-No es j'sto…

-Impuesto por ser semes. Tanto Niklas como Asbjorn son demasiado ukes y sería una pena que les pasara algo.

-¡Entiendo si el sueco éste te paga! ¡Pero yo no!

-C'llate Ludovik.

-¡A callar a tu hermano/esposa! – dijo Ludovik tomando a Hillevi por el cuello de la camisa. Hillevi sacó a relucir el mejor rostro que recordaba a su padre.

-Al m'nos yo sí t'ngo esp'sa. – contestó haciendo algo que Berwald no haría fácilmente, sonreir.

-Ya van a pelear otra vez…- soltó Niklas.

-Déjalos que se maten.

-¡Asbjorn! ¡No digas eso!

-¡Si! ¡Mas si soy yo quien está por golpear a Hillevi! ¡Recuerda que soy tu esposo!

-No eres nada mío, Ludovik.

-¿Eh? – Ludovik soltó a Hillevi, corrió hacia Arbjorn e hizo un puchero.- ¡Pero eres mi futuro…

Asbjorn lo miró feo. Ludovik se calló.

-¿Soy tu qué?

-¡Esposa!

-¡No!

-¡Entonces novio!

-No.

-¿Amante?

-No.

-¿Juguete de una noche?

-¡Menos!

-Ah ya sé qué soy…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-No… lo… digas… - Asbjorn empezaba a cansarse.

-Soy…

-¡Ludovik te lo advierto!

-Soy tu…

-¡Te golpeare!

-Her…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Her-ma-no!

Niklas terminó pagándole el "impuesto" a Camillo (quien tenía todas las de un mafioso) mientras Asbjorn golpeaba a Ludovik.

_Entiendo que te fueras, papá… _

_

* * *

_

Camillo emprendió el regreso a casa, murmurando algo sobre lo idiotas que se ponen los que se enamoran.

_Entiendo que me dejaras cuidando a mi mamá… y al final también tuve que cuidar de Alphonse y de mi tío Feliciano. _

_Más que nunca entiendo lo idiota que eres. _

Regresó a la casa y al abrir la puerta le extrañó la tranquilidad de ésta.

-Que raro… habitualmente…

-¡Primo!

-¡Cami!

Camillo fue vilmente tacleado por Alphonse, quien se abrazó con fuerza de él.

-¡Tardaste mucho Cami! ¡Te extrañé tanto¡ - dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su primo. Camillo se sonrojó.

-¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! ¡La única que me puede llamar Cami…

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!- gritó una vocecita.- Aunque digas que es nombre de chica.

Camillo permaneció sentado en el suelo mientras la pequeña se trepaba a él. Era su hermanita y él la cuidaría. Era por ella que él había crecido tan rápido, queriendo preservar por más tiempo la niñez de su hermana.

Y claro, también había crecido por Alphonse, quien dependía mucho de su primo y era su compañía habitual.

-Cami… ¡no me dijiste lo de mi pecesito! – le reclamó Antonella mientras su hermano la abrazaba.- Aly me dijo que lo botaste ¡y eso que tu me dijiste que había tenido un entierro digno!

_Y no entiendo porqué no puedo ocupar tu lugar. Quizás porque sigue siendo tuyo y espera que regreses… _

-Pero el lugar de un pez muerto es el inodoro… ¡en serio! Eso los lleva al cielo de los peces.

-¡Pero Ali y yo queríamos darle una sepultura formal!

-¡No le dimos una misa digna!- reclamó Alphonse.

-¡Si!

-Ya, si de algo les sirve me dieron ganas al ver el pez en el inodoro. Me senté y me puse a leer una revista pasada del Vaticano, ¿conformes?

Tanto Alphonse como Antonella se pusieron a llorar.

* * *

_Ni siquiera mi madre sabía que estaba esperando a Antonella cuando te fuiste papá…_

-Cami…

-Hora de dormir Antonella. Vas a despertar a tu primo Alphonse.

-No solo quería preguntarte…

-¿Qué?

La niña lo miró en medio de la noche. Sus ojos verdes olivo refulgían con fuerza con la tenue luz.

-¿Tú y Alphonse son novios, no?

Camillo casi se cayó de la cama. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Su ella era toda una niñita "inocente"!

-¡Qué cosas dices, Antonella!

-Shhh… ¡el que va a despertar a Alphonse eres tú!

Antonella lo miró con determinación. No iba a quedarse con la duda, ni cederle el beneficio de ésta a su hermano, el cuál se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Su hermanita sonrió.

-No va a rechazarte.

-¿Eh?

-Así que inténtalo, hermano…

_A veces ésta niña me supera… _

_**Side C**_

Ya estaba cansado. No iba a aguantar una muestra más de "cariño". Es más, él nunca creyó que dicho sentimiento existiera. No para él.

Es decir, cualquier persona podía ser especial. Niklas era especial para Hillevi, Jeanne era especial para Aaron. Todos, sin distinción, podían y tenían la oportunidad de vivir un romance. Pero él nunca. Era imposible. Se había enfrascado en esa idea y nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-¡Winnie the Pooh! – chilló su primo abalanzándose sobre él cuan alto y pesado era.

-Cállate…

-¡Pero si tu nombre significa "Buen oso"! ¡Es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza!

-Y el tuyo no significa nada… Lu-do-vik.

-¡No me voy a callar, Hazvllorn!

-No me cambies el nombre… te lo advierto…

-Osborn

-Ludovik, en serio…

-As… Asbleeeh – dijo Ludovik haciendo un gesto como si fuese a vomitar sus entrañas.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-¡Y tú un uke demasiado uke!

-No lo soy…

-¡Sí lo eres! ¡Eres mi uke!

-No…

Ya sabía lo que venía. Ludovik lo tiraba a la cama y lo sujetaba con fuerza. Él intentaba patear, golpear, morder y lo que pudiera, pero no serviría de todas formas. Ludovik siempre jugaba así.

Al principio era simplemente eso, tumbarlo y sujetarlo, nada más. Con el paso del tiempo Ludovik comenzó a aproximarse poco a poco a su primo, queriendo observar curioso qué era lo que tanto le atraía de esos ojos violáceos y porqué le gustaba tanto besar la pálida y fría piel de Asbjorn.

Un día algo cambió en ellos. Ya no sería solamente un juego.

Cambió el día que entre forcejeos de Asbjorn e intentos de Ludovik por besar su mejilla, un roce de labios bastó para desencadenar una fuerte electricidad en el cuerpo de Ludovik, quien al sentirlo se apartó rápidamente queriendo mirar a otro lado, más los ojos llorosos y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Asbjorn terminó por derrotarlo, y robarle otro más. Uno mucho más largo que el anterior.

Claro, Noruega se contuvo de preguntarle a Ludovik porqué toda la semana anduvo con una linda marca de una mano en la cara.

Desde ese momento Ludovik sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado esa sensación. No tanto porque se tratara de un beso, que tanta propaganda le daban. Sino porque sintió algo muy especial al ser consciente de que la persona a la que le había regalado/robado su primer beso era Asbjorn.

-Ludovik…- el llamado regresó a la realidad al más alto.- me estás mirando de forma extraña…

-Si… lo sé…- le contestó. Tenía todo planeado. Es decir, ya eran grandes y ya podían tomar sus propias decisiones. Ludovik había tomado la primera decisión seria en su vida (que extrañamente ésta vez no tenía que ver con comida). Iba a declararse a Asbjorn.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No me gusta! ¡Quiero que me sueltes!

-Yo… no quiero soltarte.

-¡Gritaré y llamaré a mi papá!

-Que es mi mamá.

-¡Ya no molestes con eso! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

-Asbjorn… por favor, escúchame…- lo llamó Ludovik haciendo algo que no solía hacer, ponerse serio. Era hora.- Asbjorn, me gustas demasiado.

-Es por el beso ese que me diste hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Te has estado aferrando a una esperanza que no existe.

-En cierto modo…- Ludovik lo soltó pero permaneció sobre el cuerpo del menor.- Asbjorn, en serio, me gustas… yo quisiera que fuésemos… ya sabes… desde pequeño ese sentimiento sólo ha crecido en mí y ha estado consumiéndome.

Asbjorn escuchó con la vista puesta en algún punto del techo. Cuando Ludovik terminó, su primo cerró los ojos.

-Ludovik… lo he notado. Siempre me estás mirando. Siempre estas con los ojos puestos en mí. Siempre… lo has estado… Estabas guardando sentimientos, cosechando placeres para el futuro… y yo sabía todo eso…

-Asbjorn…- Se acercó al rostro de su primo, y a pocos milímetros de sus labios, de esos que tanto deseaba…

-Me das asco, Ludovik…

El llamado se detuvo. Apartó el rostro y pudo ver los ojos violáceos clavados sobre él. No, no era uno de los acostumbrados berrinches de Asbjorn, ahora él también hablaba en serio… y quizás siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Eh?

-Ludovik… Me das asco... Siempre con esa falsa confianza encima de ti… siempre sonriendo a pesar de que yo te golpee o diga cosas horribles… siempre cuidándome como si fuera algo muy valioso para ti, durmiendo a mi lado pensando que así las pesadillas no me llegarían y se quedarían en ti… siempre creyendo que con esas estupideces como los detalles podrías conseguir algo conmigo… eres… patético… Ludovik…

Ludovik creyó hacer escuchado algo como un pedazo enorme de hielo quebrándose. Un iceberg que se rompía y se iba al fondo del océano… pero no volvía a salir a flote.

-Entonces… ¿eso es todo, Asbjorn? Es… lo que sientes por mí… es odio…

-No Ludovik… no te odio. Si te odiara al menos podrías pensar que tienes uno de mis sentimientos. Pero no tienes nada de mí. No hay nada, más que asco. El asco que me daría al ver o sentir un pedazo grande de…

-Entiendo… - Ya no podía mirar a Asbjorn a los ojos, mas sintió que éste lo atravesaba con los suyos.

-Eso eres para mí, Ludovik. ¿Ahora piensas que es bueno esforzarse? Si no hubieras intentado tanto, quizás no sentiría tanta repugnancia por ti. De todas formas la hubiera sentido, pero créeme que no creo que hubiera sido tanta… -Silencio de unos segundos, y luego el cuerpo de Ludovik temblando ligeramente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras? Ah… estás llorando…

-Basta… Asbjorn.

-Lloras porque no conseguiste tu objetivo. Porque en los cien años que pasaron te diste cuenta de que no tienes a nadie. Te aferraste más a mi cuando tu padre se fue, y los míos se quedaron. Quisiste pensar que encajabas en ésta familia con mi papá y mi mamá.

-Asbjorn…

-Date cuenta que sólo fue eso. Querías pensar que tu lugar era conmigo, pero ahora te hago el favor de decirte que no… no tienes un lugar aquí. No está conmigo y le agradezco infinitamente al cielo que así sea. – Era suficiente. Asbjorn volvió a desviar la mirada, hacia la puerta.- Ahora, quiero irme. Apártate… Ludovik…

Su primo obedeció sin decir una sola palabra e incapaz de mirarlo. Asbjorn se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa noche, nadie lo incomodó. Y tuvo una pesadilla, la primera en su vida. No fue nada grave, era la común de encontrarse en medio de miles de personas siendo solamente un niño pequeño. Estaba tomando la mano de Noruega y entonces notó su cordón desamarrado, y al agacharse para amarrarlo nuevamente, perdía de vista a su padre entre el gentío de personas.

El chiste es que había tenido una pesadilla, algo que nunca pasaba.

Al día siguiente, Ludovik no bajó a desayunar. Ni a almorzar ni a cenar ni nada.

Así por muchos días.

_**Side **__**D**_

_No es crueldad..__._

Alizè deslizó los finos dedos sobre las blancas teclas del piano. El cabello atado en un hermoso peinado que afinaba sus rasgos, un vestido violeta que marcaba la gracia de sus formas y el pendiente con clave de sol en el cuello. Entre las notas se perdían sus memorias del día anterior.

-¿Para qué me has llamado? – Preguntó Alizè impaciente mientras se pasaba la mano por el largo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro.- Rode me matará si no regreso a casa para sus clases de piano.

-Bueno… es…- se calló. Era muy difícil decirlo.

-Annya, si quieres otra pelea de todas las que tenemos con gusto yo…

-Me gustas mucho… es eso…

-¿Eh?

-Alizè… tú me gustas…- repitió Annya sintiéndose, por primera vez en su vida, como la persona más pequeña del planeta. No, ella era la más alta de las chicas, ¡no debía sentirse así!

_Solamente… no quiero mentirte… _

-Annya... lo siento. Pero no te correspondo.

Annya permaneció con la vista en el suelo. Alizè se giró dispuesta a irse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Annya.- Si siempre me esfuerzo… siempre hago todo pensando en ti… en que te merecer lo mejor… ¿es sólo porque no soy un chico?

-Annya, no me ofendas.- soltó Alizè en tono cortante. – Si digo que no, es no. No me interesa lo que pienses ni cuánto te afecte. Es más, no me interesa lo que tenga que ver contigo.

_Créeme que te entiendo…_

Nearer my God to thee.

Adoraba tocar esa melodía. La había aprendido desde muy pequeña. Al concluir, algunos suaves aplausos llenaron la habitación.

_La persona que amo… _

-Lo has hecho muy bien, hija.- dijo Roderich.- cada día mejoras.

Alizè se levantó calmadamente, abriendo los ojos y fijando sus ojos en su madre. Y más allá de Roderich, Vash la observaba y sonreía.

_Quizás no vaya a corresponderme. _

-¿Te ha gustado, tío Vash?

-Ha estado bien.

_Aún así… no voy a rendirme. _

_

* * *

_El tiempo pasaba. En los 100 años que la ausencia de Gilbert era sentida por la pequeña Alizè, la cual siempre se esforzaba por entrenar pollos y tocar el piano debidamente, soñando con el día que su padre le escuchase.

No llegó el día ese entonces. Y pensó que nunca llegaría.

Un día, Vash se apareció en la casa de Roderich, dispuesto a ayudarlo con la crianza de la pequeña, la cual le tenía gran aprecio al suizo. Roderich aceptó y era ayudado por Vash y Elizaveta para cuidar a su hija.

El recuerdo que Alizè guardaba con más cariño, fue un día que ella ya guardaba la apariencia de una niña de 10 años. Había decidido nunca más tocar el piano, y había ocultado todas las partituras bajo su cama.

-Alizè, ven a practicar.- La llamó Roderich. Se extrañó al notar que en la habitación no había una sola hoja de partituras. Ni sobre el piano, ni el atrio, ni la mesa, nada.- ¿Alizè?

-Quizás está durmiendo.- le dijo Vash.

-No… estoy aquí. – Dijo ella, apareciendo con la cabeza gacha.- Ya no voy a tocar el piano. Ni una melodía, ni un arpegio ni siquiera una nota. Es mas, ni siquiera haré como que toco sin saber tocarlo. ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

Alizè abandonó la habitación corriendo a su cuarto dando un portazo.

-Hablaré con ella... – Dijo Roderich, entendiendo los motivos de su hija. Alizè era tan caprichosa como lo era Gilbert en el asunto de no llorar.

-Mejor iré yo.

Vash subió las escaleras al cuarto de la niña, la cual hacía un origami de grulla con una de las partituras.

-Beethoven no llegó a donde llegó por hacer grullas. – dijo Vash con el acostumbrado gesto serio pero no amenazador.

-De todas formas mi papá no va a volver ni a escuchar nada. Así que mi esfuerzo es en vano.

-Hey… puedo escucharte en su lugar si quieres… - ofreció.

Alizè se limpió las lágrimas que corrían. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba sentada en el banquillo frente al gran piano de cola.

El tiempo sólo había hecho que ella terminara enamorándose de Vash.

Y si había alguien que siempre conseguía lo que quería, esa era Alizè. Pero sabía bien, mejor que nadie que tenía a su enemiga cerca de Vash. Esa era Liechtenstein.

-Lilly odiosa… ¿cree que podrá conmigo?

-Alizè, deberías pensar bien lo que haces. Vash no te ve más que como una hija.- le dijo Camillo en tono cortante. Aunque nunca se llevaron del todo bien, siempre se preocupaba por Alizè.

-¡Y a mi qué! ¡No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente!

_No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente…_

_

* * *

_Alizè sabía que estaba rompiendo una o más reglas. Pero no importaba, había roto tantas en su vida que una más no afectaría su historial. Aunque quizás ésta las superaba a todas.

-Alizè… ¿qué haces aquí y a estas horas? – preguntó Vash al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven parada en su puerta de su casa cerca de la media noche.

-Me enfermé… Quiero que me cuides. – dijo entrando a la casa mientras Vash la observaba completamente contrariado.

-¿Roderich sabe que estás aquí?

-Tuve una pelea con Rode esta mañana. Como no quiero que se preocupe, de todas formas le dejé una nota diciéndole que me quedaba contigo.

-Ya… veo…

-Así que… me quedo aquí un tiempo. ¿Verdad que está bien, tío Vash?

-Supongo.

Alizè se sentó en el enorme sillón en la sala y se puso a mirar los cuadros en ésta.

-Ese cuadro de una montaña me gusta mucho.- comenzó.- extrañas bastante los Alpes, ¿No, tío Vash? Recuerdo que cuando iba a visitarte me gustaba jugar con las cabras. ¡La vez que monté una fue increíble! Me sujeté con fuerza y la maldita quería tumbarme, ¡pero no pudo! ¡Nadie puede con una persona tan awesome como yo! ¡soy el terror de las cabras! ¡Le quité el puesto al chupacabras!

-Alizè… bien sé que no has venido aquí a hablarme sobre cabras. ¿Por qué peleaste con Roderich? ¿Estás bien?

La joven se deshizo del fino abrigo que llevaba encima y lo dejó a un lado del sillón, junto a su mochila.

-Rode no es el problema…- comenzó.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es?

Alizè se levantó y camino hacia Vash, abrazándolo de improviso.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

-¿Qué?

-Esto es guerra...- dijo pensando en Liechtenstein y sintiendo que algo le revolvía el estómago.- Y también es amor… así que con más motivo, no hay reglas.

-Alizè… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Te subió la fiebre?

-Tío Vash. Tú me gustas y quiero estar contigo.

* * *

Liechtenstein se levantó de la cama en la que dormía. Le pareció extraño ver la luz de la sala prendida a media noche, y sonidos en ella. Se arregló el pijama y se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos. Caminó con sigilo hacia la sala y al asomar su mirada pudo ver a Alizè, tomando el rostro de Vash con sus manos y besándolo.

El corazón se le detuvo.

Alizè entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver a Liechtenstein. Su sonrisa fue evidente en su mirada. Le decía "te he derrotado" con cada una de las letras.

Liechtenstein solo atinó a abandonar la casa corriendo. Siempre le guardó un enorme agradecimiento y admiración a Vash, pero por algún motivo la escena la hirió.

Vash por su parte se sentía la persona más confundida del planeta, así que no pudo corresponder ni rechazar el beso de Alizè. Al menos no el primero. Cuando Alizè se separó para tomar un poco de aire e intentó reanudar el beso, Vash desvió el rostro.

-No Alizè.

-¿Qué?

-Te equivocas de persona. Tú eres para mí como una hija. Nunca podré verte de la manera que quieres. – dijo Vash dejando de lado a Alizè y abandonando la habitación.

La habían derrotado por primera vez en su vida.

_**Side E**_

Syna tenía los ojos cerrados. En su patio las flores de cerezo ya comenzaban a caer. Sintió una ráfaga suave de viento acariciando su mejilla.

-Tipo como que tu prima es sorprendente…

-Shhh… está concentrándose, Jan.

Un pétalo se desprendió de una de las flores, flotando libremente, siendo seguido luego de otros tantos.

En pocos segundos eran muchísimos.

-¿Qué está esperando Syna?

-Ya verás…

No teminó de decirlo y tanto Jan como Xue tuvieron que entornar los ojos para enfocar algo que se movía a gran rapidez entre los pétalos, con tal gracia que parecía bailar.

Syna se detuvo a menos de un metro de su primo, y a sus espaldas todos los pétalos caían, divididos en dos.

-Eres increíble prima…

-¡Tipo totalmente genial! ¡Mejor que en las películas! ¡Quiero rebobinarlo y verlo otra vez!

-No es para tanto…- susurró Syna. Sintió el peso de una mirada en su espalda y se giró. Kiku la observaba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, y aferrándose a su ropa un niño pequeñito, idéntico a Kiku pero con el cabello café oscuro y ligeramente ondulado, además del rizo en la cabeza.

-Onee-sama es increíble…- Dijo el niño mientras Kiku acariciaba su cabeza.- Yo aún no se manejar tan bien la katana.

-Megumi, yo te enseñaré.- le dijo su hermana. El niño corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Te quedas hoy a dormir, Xue-kun? – preguntó Kiku.

-No tío, solo vine de visita y estoy esperando a mi hermana.

-Ya veo. Llevaré a Megumi a dormir. – dijo llamando a su hijo. Syna besó a su hermano en la frente y lo mandó de regreso con Kiku.

-Megumi sigue creciendo, Syna…

-Lo sé. Es idéntico a mi madre en todo.

-¿Nunca preguntó sobre mi tío Grecia?

-Quizás alguna vez y no lo escuché…

-Ya veo…

Ambos primos se miraron.

-Hora de entrenar, Xue.

-Lo sé.

Jan abrió los ojos. Ver a Syna y Xue entrenando era lo mejor para él. Xue se levantó y las mangas del hanfu que llevaba puesto cayeron hasta casi tocar el piso. Syna permaneció descalza y solamente se cubrió los ojos con una venda.

Siempre consistía en lo mismo, Xue practicaba para hacer sus movimientos más ligeros y esperaba algún día poder derrotar a Syna, quien podía saber dónde se encontraba su primo con el simple movimiento del aire o las ondas de la tierra. La niña dejó la katana a un lado y en su lugar tomó una espada de madera. El primero de los dos en tocar al otro, ya fuera con un ligero golpe o con la espada, ganaba. No sería fácil, ya que Xue se movía con increíble velocidad.

Comenzaron. Syna dejó de percibir los pies de Xue que avanzaron dos metros hacia ella y a uno abandonaban el piso. Supuso que había saltado y que la atacaría por el costado. No supuso mal ya que ella se lanzó al lado derecho para rodar y pudo sentir que el suelo temblaba a pocos pasos de ella, donde había estado. Xue se levantó notando que había dejado una depresión en el pasto y cuando buscó a Syna no la encontraba.

Escuchó algo a su espalda y sólo se le ocurrió pegar un salto hacia atrás. Mientras flotaba de cabeza vio que syna de un espadazo había cortado un poco de pasto. No importaba que se tratara de una espada de madera, Syna sabía usarla de forma tal que era tan mortal como una de acero.

El chico cayó al piso y pegó otro salto, éste para llegar al árbol de cerezos, en el cual aterrizó con extrema precisión para que ni una hoja o flor cayera ni así pudiera alertar a Syna de su posición. Observó a su prima permanecer con la espada en las manos y esperando algo. Era el momento perfecto para…

-Xue está en el árbol, a tus espaldas Syna…

-¡Annya! - dijo su hermano cayendo del árbol.

-¡Tipo qué buen movimiento! ¡Casi me hiciste creer que realmente te habías caído Xue!

-¡Es porque sí me caí!

Syna se sacó la venda de los ojos y miró a su prima. Annya llevaba encima el clásico traje mao, con su distintivo cuello y los botones a un lado acompañado de un capri hasta bajo las rodillas, además del rubio cabello atado en la nuca. Syna siempre había visto a su prima con un gran abrigo, y al verla por primera vez tan bien arreglada le llamó la atención que sus ojos estuvieran tan tristes.

-Te ves linda, Annya.- Le dijo su prima.

-Gracias… Syna…

-Annya eres malvada, ¡hubiera derrotado a Syna ésta vez!

-Lo soy…

-Bueno como sea, Jan y yo nos vamos a casa. ¿Vienes?

Annya no contestó. Syna notó que Xue, a pesar de ser la persona más cercana que tenía Annya no se había percatado de la tristeza de su hermana.

-Se quedará conmigo. Ya habíamos quedado la vez anterior, ¿verdad, Annya?

Annya miró a su prima, quien le sonreía tranquilamente. Asintió.

-Bien, le avisaré a mamá para que no se preocupe entonces. Las veo mañana. – se despidió Xue mientras Jan tomaba su mano y se despedía con la otra.

* * *

Syna se recostó en el futón al lado de Annya. Ésta permaneció callada.

-Annya… llevas mucho sin decir nada…

-No hay mucho que decir, Syna.

Syna miró a otro lado y se dispuso a dormir. No había nada que hacer.

-Annya… que te rechacen es algo que no puedes controlar…

-Cállate Syna. No sé cómo lo sabes pero no es tema de discusión… no ahora…

-Era lógico…

-No uses esa palabra conmigo… para mí no lo era…- Annya se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Syna.- No era lógico que me enamorara de otra mujer… no era lógico que a ella le gustara quien es como su padre… ¡no hay nada de lógico en todo esto, Syna! Me duele mucho el corazón…

Annya cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban. Era eso, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas y ahora salían con fuerza.

-Annya… lo siento…

-Odio llorar… si alguien me viera así se reiría de mi…

Syna se acercó a su prima para abrazarla mientras lloraba. Sabía que Annya confiaba en ella.

-No puedo asegurarte que la próxima persona a la que te le declares te acepte… no Si alguien se reiría de ti… yo le daría una paliza… eso es seguro Annya.

_**Side **__**F**_

-Creo que es mala idea venir aquí, Aaron… - llamó Jeanne sosteniendo el candelabro y caminando despacio en el sótano de la casa de su primo. Un montón de libros antiguos se encontraban repartidos en estantes y esparcidos por el piso.

-Tranquila, he entrado varias veces. – Le tranquilizó Aaron.- Además, ¿quieres poder ver hadas o no?

-Si… aunque estos libros me dan miedo… todos negros y antiguos…

El cuarto, lleno de polvo y telarañas no era muy acogedor. Jeanne se desesperó al sentir una araña en su hombro. Se puso lívida y permaneció quieta hasta quince minutos después de que Aaron retirara al animalillo.

-Es muy miedosa.- le dijo molesta y un poco celosa Ann Katrín, que permanecía en el hombro del joven.

-No seas mala, Ann Katrin.- susurró mientras buscaba el libro. Ann Katrín voló hasta el estante superior y le señaló el antiguo libro de hechizos. -Pásame el candelabro, Jeanne.

Jeanne volvió a la vida y le acercó el candelabro, para luego aferrarse al brazo izquierdo de su primo.

-Aaron… en serio tengo miedo…

-¡Aquí está! – Dijo él para jalar el libro, junto con el cual cayeron otros dos.- ¡Wow, llevaba tanto sin ver éste!- dijo tomando con cariño y en sus manos un libro que era de Alfred. Arthur se lo había regalado cuando era pequeño. El recordar las multiples historias de amor de sus padres hizo que una chispa de nostalgia se encendiera en los ojos del niño. Dejó el libro en el estante para centrarse en lo que buscaban. - ¡Aquí está!

El hechizo para que una persona pudiera ver seres no materializados. Ese era. Debía ser recitado a la media noche. Suerte, era la media noche.

-¿Lista Jeanne?

-Si…

Ambos niños leyeron en voz alta el conjuro, al hacerlo Jeanne pudo ver, poco a poco, cómo algo brillaba en el aire. Pegó un pequeño chillido al ver a Ann Katrín muy cerca de ella.

-Sí que eres cobarde…- Dijo el hada con las manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento… no tengo costumbre…

-Espero que ya se te vaya haciendo natural el verme. Sino le diré a Aaron…- Ann Katrín lo miró y se quedó callada.- ¿Aaron?

-¿Amour?

-Esto es…- comenzó. Había levantado el segundo libro al caer.- El tiempo… podemos… podemos recuperarlo… todo… a ellos también…

-¿Eh?

-Nuestros padres… ¡Es esto!

-Aaron…- llamó Jeanne con un dejo de tristeza.- Solo podemos esperarlos…

-¡No, Jeanne! ¡Esta es la clave! ¡Podemos recuperar a todas las personas que murieron! ¡Hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad! ¡Recuperar nuestras vidas de hace 100 años atrás! ¡Podré ver a papá otra vez! ¡A mamá siendo feliz!- tomó a Jeanne por los brazos.- Jeanne, ¡podrás tener otra vez a tu mamá a tu lado!

-Pero Aaron…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – le dijo Ann Katrin.

-¿Eh?

-Para lograr todo eso deberían poder salir de aquí y pelear contra Aurora. ¿Crees que es tan facil?

-¡Ann Katrin! ¡Estoy seguro de que todos querremos a nuestros padres de vuelta! Si todos nos unimos podremos…

-Aurora sabe muy bien lo que hace. Lo ha calculado todo, Aaron.

-¡No me importa! ¡Encontraremos una solución! Podríamos acabar con ella y entonces retroceder el tiempo 100 años… o un poco más… ¡Podré ver a Alison y Amanda de vuelta! ¡Tendré a mis hermanas, a mis padres, a toda mi familia otra vez junta!

Ann Katrín echó un poco de polvo al rostro de Aaron, haciendo que éste se restregara los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Si salen de aquí Aurora lo sabrá! ¡Vendrá por tu madre y por todos los demás a matarlos!

-¡Debe haber una forma de salir de nuevo al mundo sin que Aurora lo note!

Jeanne abrió los ojos. Las naciones bien podían reconocer a otros como ellas.

-Dejaremos de ser naciones entonces…- dijo ella.

-¡Qué! – Ann Katrín dejó de mover las alas y descendió un poco.

-Ella nos sentirá si seguimos siendo naciones. Si seguimos despidiendo ese olor a inmortalidad. Pero si renunciamos a ésto…

-Una nación puede matar a otra nación, y a otro humano.- Dijo Ann Katrin. – ¡Pero un humano no podría matar a una nación!

-Quizás no… quizás si… Si vivimos como humanos y peleamos como naciones.- refutó Aaron. - Podemos intentarlo…

-¡Aaron! ¡Como tu hada no puedo permitir que hagas semejante tontería!

-Ann Katrín, por favor… solo quiero tener a mi familia de regreso… ¿No quieres ver a mi mami feliz otra vez? ¡Ha estado esperando a mi papá por 100 años! ¡Y yo también!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – otro susto para Jeanne. Era Irene, el hada de Arthur. A diferencia de Ann Katrín, Irene era un ser que no fácilmente perdía la compostura, y siempre tenía la última palabra.

-¡Irene! ¡Piensan renunciar a su inmortalidad! ¡Quieren ir a pelear contra Aurora! ¡Diles que no! ¡Por favor! – pidió Ann Katrín.

Irene miró a Ann Katrín con tranquilidad. Ésta se calló. Volvió la vista a Aaron, invitándolo a hablar.

-Irene… es por mi mamá… tu sabes bien cuánto extraña a mi papá…

-Lo se, Aaron. Le he visto llorar estos últimos 100 años, hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaran.

-Entonces… ¿nos ayudarás?

-¡Irene! ¡No puede ser! – gimoteó Ann Katrín.- Si algo le pasa a Aaron…

-Por eso irás con él.

-¡Qué!

-Cuidarás a Aaron y a los otros niños. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Irene…

_**Side G**_

-¡Atlántida tiene alguien que la conoce mejor que nosotros! ¡Si lo encontramos podrá ayudarnos! – decía Aaron en el parquecito donde siempre jugaba con los otros cuando eran más pequeños. Todos los niños, que ya no eran tan niños, se encontraban reunidos ahí.

-Aaron… ¿qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Camillo para continuar con tono cortante- No juegues con esas cosas… por favor.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Si derrotamos a Atlántida por nuestros propios medios podremos recuperar a nuestros padres! ¡Además también encontré el libro del tiempo! Aún no tengo idea de cómo usarlo… pero cuando sepa podremos retrocederlo y hacer que el mundo regrese a la normalidad… ¡todos tendremos nuestras antiguas vidas de regreso!

Niklas sintió a Hillevi abrazándolo de forma protectora.

-Hey… todo tiene un precio…- dijo Alizè.- Para salir de esta isla sin que Aurora nos sienta…

Aaron la miró. Era hora de la verdad.

-Debemos dejar de lado nuestra inmortalidad.

-¿Qué?

-Claro que podremos recuperarla al regresar, no hay problema. Es solo hasta que estemos seguros de dónde se encuentra el enemigo de Atlántida que seguramente podemos contar con él como aliado nuestro.

-¡Aaron como siempre tú metes la pata!

-Ya está… sabía que no podría decir nada si Annya estaba presente…

-¡Claro! ¡Me opondré a cualquier tontería tuya, maldito capitalista!

-Dale con la diferencia de ideas…

-Aaron, amour basta…- rogó Jeanne.

-Annya, es suficiente.- Le dijo Xue a su hermana.- ¡Si no lo notaron, ya no podremos dividir el mundo en derecha o izquierda porque no tenemos mundo! – Xue se acercó a Aaron.- Cuentas conmigo.

-¡Xue! – reclamó Annya.

-Tipo si Xue va yo totalmente de acuerdo también.

Uno a uno fueron aceptando, todos menos Asbjorn y Hillevi, éste último alegó que Niklas tampoco iría.

-Hillevi… por favor…

-No.

-Mira, no va a pasar nada…

-D'je que no…

-Hillevi… - El gemelo mayor se giró y se dispuso volver a casa. Niklas observó a todos los otros niños.- Tranquilos, ya lo convenceré.

-Bien.- dijo Aaron y luego miró a Asbjorn.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir, Asbjorn?

-Mis padres se encuentran aquí, si no lo recuerdan. No tengo motivo para ir.

Alizè observó a Ludovik mientras Asbjorn hablaba. Desde que habían llegado Ludovik permanecía callado, algo no usual en él.

Ella también estaba lidiando con un rechazo, así que supo a la perfección lo que había pasado.

-Lo que pasa es que Asbjorn es tan aburrido y cobarde que nunca le llama la atención nada nuevo.- Dijo Alizè. Ludovik la miró, curioso. Ella disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo. Él entendió y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole que no hiciera nada, pero ya era tarde.

-Te tragarás tus palabras… pianista desafinada…- dijo Asbjorn.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces es mejor que quedemos la fecha exacta de nuestra partida! Pero por favor, no le digan a sus madres, en tu caso Jeanne, no le digas nada a mi suegro… que va a tener un motivo más para odiarme…

_**Side **__**H**_

Alfred observaba el techo de la habitación para después pasar la vista por ésta. Veía el sol entrar por la ventana, las paredes tiñéndose de matices rojizos propios de la tarde y lo que pensó como motas de polvo moviéndose en el infinito. Se levantó de la cama en la que reposaba para salir. Abrió la puerta y lo que simulaba una habitación desapareció a sus espaldas mientras salía al enorme jardín. Miles de pétalos flotaban en el aire. Volvió a observarlos… y sentir que alguien le faltaba.

Caminó mucho por lo que parecía una playa, la cual tenía marcados sus límites con una fuerte neblina. Más nostalgia y no entendía el porqué. A lo lejos, más allá de ese mar inmenso y esa neblina, una luz verde cual un faro parpadeaba.

-Neblina…- susurró. Había estado en un lugar en el cuál llovía mucho y si no, tenían mucha neblina. Fijó su vista en la luz de ese faro inexistente.– Verde… como los ojos de…- ¿de dónde había salido eso? Debía de ser un reclamo de su corazón. Pero en el corazón solo se guardan detalles que uno ama. No datos… pero quizás algunos fragmentos escapen de la cabeza y se guarden en el corazón.

Y luego, otra vez ese recuerdo. Dos ojos verdes refulgiendo en la noche, cerrándose cuando él… ¿qué hacía el? Su rostro estaba muy cercano a otro, eso lo recordaba. IO eso creía recordar. O quizás, eso sólo lo imaginaba.

Se tomó la cabeza en las manos mientras se sentaba. ¡Era todo tan confuso!

Alguien faltaba entre sus brazos. Alguien le transmitía calor mientras dormían. Alguien que se aferraba a él cada noche, de forma recíproca. Alguien a quien besaba cada mañana. Alguien que le daba sentido a las palabras que todo el mundo repetía pero que pocos entendían su verdadero significado.

Alguien…

Alguien…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez te escapaste? Sabes que me preocupa que hagas eso.

Aurora apareció al lado de Alfred. En un rápido movimiento lo recostó en la arena para besarlo muchas veces. Como siempre, él no podía corresponderla. Al separar sus labios, Alfred vio un pétalo blanco flotando entre todos los otros, rojos. Su tenue aroma pudo ser percibido entre las rosas. Jazmín.

Se levantó para tomarlo entre sus manos. Algunos otros pétalos rojos cayeron en éstas. Y otros tantos se volvieron pétalos de jazmín.

-Alguien…- comenzó. Rosas y jazmines.

Flores que nunca faltaban en…

Que siempre le regalaba a…

Ese olor tenía ese cuarto lleno de azulejos blancos cuando nació su…

Los mismos que llenaron una boda en la que él bailaba con…

Esa era su boda con…

Y luego había tenido un…

Al cual llamó…

Quien tenía el color de cabello, los ojos y la piel de…

De él había sacado la personalidad, el mechón y era tan competitivo cuando jugaban a quién quería mas a…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Aurora, preguntándose cuándo ese hombre le correspondería de alguna forma.

Alfred volvió a observar esa luz verde, intermitente. Ya no estaba.

-Alguien… me está esperando…

* * *

_Repito que éste fué un cap de relleno y nada más. Necesario para darle sentido a muchas más cosas que se vienen luego. Muchas cosas quedaron abiertas e inconclusas ahora, lo sé. Con el tiempo se irán tornando más y más interesantes. A quienes spoilee vilmente, primero me odiaron y al saber el final me amaron xD a que si? xD  
_

**_Cap 18: To the new world._**

Los niños ya no soportan más el dolor de sus madres. Hora de buscar cómo enfrentar a Aurora y la forma de recuperar a sus padres. La transformación, el dolor de los mortales, la salida al mundo, la promesa rota de Aurora, dos corazones rotos que se encuentran, la búsqueda de Groenlandia... **  
**

_**Cap 19: El error de Arthur. **  
_

Ya lo había perdido todo. A su esposo, a Aaron, a sus hijas en el pasado... ya no podía perder nada más. Luego de un encuentro que lo hace reaccionar y a la vez sumirse en su más grande depresión, Arthur decide ir sólo a Atlántida, no para enfrentar a Aurora, sino para ver por última vez a la persona que tanto amó y si sabe que es feliz con Aurora, pedirle a ésta que acabe con su vida.

_

* * *

_

_¿Cómo quieres que me apresure a escribir si no me dejas un reviewsito con cariño? _

_Ok, nueva forma de pedir reviews, aunque sé que por éste capítulo no lo merezco para nada. _

_Aún así, lo pido con toda mi alma maricona T_T  
_


	18. To the new world

Para Pao, que me hizo conocer al pringado mas genial de todos (Greg xD) oh mein got amo ese libro xD. Gracias por als largas charlas en msn, llorando por mis ideas malvadosas xD gomen! xD

Agradecimientos otra vez a Eva, por prestarme a Syna y Cleo.

Mil gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, ¿vieron que con cariño la Mariel sí tiene ganas de escribir?

_**Necesario: Para que no te pierdas en la lectura o tengas lio con los nombres:**_

Hijos y edad que aparentan:

USA x UK= Aaron (16) Alison (?) Amanda (?)  
Alemania x Italia = Alphonse (14)  
España x Italia del Sur = Camillo (16) Antonella (3)  
Suecia x Finlandia = Hillevi y Niklas (16)  
Rusia x China = Annya y Xue (15)  
Prusia x Austria = Alizè (14)  
Grecia x Japón = Syna (15) Megumi (4)  
Dinamarca x Noruega = Ludovik (16)  
Noruega x Islandia = Asbjorn (14)  
Francia x Canadá = Jeanne (15)  
Lituania x Polonia = Jan (13)  
Turquía x Egipto= Cleopatra -Cleo- (12)

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**18: To the new world**_

**-10**

A pesar de lo que fuera… lo extrañaba demasiado. Era un idiota, distraído, narcisista, egocéntrico, celoso, obsesivo, desquiciado... Un molesto niño malcriado que no admitía la derrota, a pesar de prácticamente haber desaparecido como nación, seguía vivo, todo gracias a su hermano.

No… no solamente Ludwig lo había preservado. De no ser por "la comida fastuosa" de Austria, y los cuidados del "podrido señorito" no habría podido seguir vivo.

Pero ahora el señorito no lo soportaba. Tanto tiempo sólo… lo extrañaba.

La casa, siempre llena de música, el piano, siempre siendo tocado por alguien… ahora todo era silencio. De vez en cuando la mano de una niña recorría la cola negra, el listón de madera que mantenía levantada la tapa y los dedos remarcaban las notas musicales en las hojas amarillentas.

-Mamá… sería muy agradable si tocaras el piano. Cuando era pequeña me gustaba mucho.- expresó un día la niña mientras ambos merendaban. Roderich nunca podría decirle no a esos ojos rojizos, idénticos a los de Gilbert.

-Alizè… te advierto que… ya no es lo mismo.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el banquillo frente al piano, levantando la tapa empolvada de éste y revelando las blancas teclas.

Clave de sol.

Sigue… ¿qué sigue?...

Son figuras abstractas ahora…

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?- preguntó la niña a espaldas de su madre. Roderich se frotó la frente completamente nervioso. Las partituras que antes conocía tan bien, ahora carecían de significado.

_-¿Pasa algo, señorito?_

Se giró esperanzado, con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Por un momento reconoció en Alizè la silueta de Gilbert. El espejismo, el cabello blanco, los ojos carmesí, el traje militar azul. Pero no… era Alizè, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos carmesí, un agraciado lunar y el elegante vestido azulado, cuyo generoso escote dejaba al descubierto el blanco cuello y colgando en este un pendiente con forma de clave de sol.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otra… Alizè.

La niña frunció el ceño. Se había dado cuenta. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de Roderich, posando los delicados dedos, unos sobre la mano de su padre, los otros en las blancas teclas del piano. La tecla central: Do.

-¡Empecemos por los arpegios! – dijo entusiasmada mientras su mano danzaba sobre las teclas. Tal y como aprendiera de pequeña. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, sigue el arpegio, no uses el dedo pequeño sino para regresar en la escala. Entre las teclas blancas, las teclas negras son tonos medios. No, si usas el meñique no puedes seguir la escala. Tuerce el pulgar. El pulgar para Do y Sol. No… lo haces mal…

-Esa es una escala… no un arpegio.

-Estaba viendo si prestabas atención mamá. – dijo sonriente la niña mientras su madre se acercaba a ella para besarla en la frente.

-Siempre superando a tu maestro…

**-9**

Su madre siempre había sido el colmo de alegre, al punto de parecer tonto. Repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Siempre confundía su nombre. Ya no era Jan, era Liet.

Y ahora lo veía tan deprimido. Recostado en el sillón, con la vista fija en el bombillo de luz que se prendía y apagaba de forma intermitente. Espectros de voces corrían por su cabeza.

_-¡Liet nene intentemos cambiar el bombillo!_

_-Iré por una silla. _

_-¡Pero quiero que gires la mesa! ¡Será como que totalmente divertido!_

_-Está bien…_

-¿Mamá?

Lo llamaban. Giró la cabeza lateralmente mientras se encontraba con su hijo. De no ser por los ojos y el color del cabello sería la copia perfecta de Toris. Tenía la actitud solidaria y los ojos llenos de cariño e inocencia.

-Liet…

-¡Má! Soy Jan…- empezaba a cansarse. No era que le enojara, pero si le cansaba ser confundido una y otra vez con su padre.

-Cierto… lo siento…

Otra vez. Ahora la luz del bombillo le molestaba, prendiéndose y apagándose a voluntad propia.

-¡Má cambiemos el bombillo! ¡Yo me subo a la mesa y tú la giras! – dijo en un intento de hacer sonreír a su madre. Pero no…

-No seas tonto… es algo que puedes hacer totalmente sólo…

**-8**

Se lo había prometido. Siempre que estuviera en problemas, él estaría ahí. Y el monstruo del norte regresaría para salvarlo, y llevárselo lejos de quienes quisieran dañarlo. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar siquiera uno de los lacios y largos cabellos.

-Realmente… estás acabado-aru…- se dijo a sí mismo una de esas mañanas, en las que asomaba su rostro por el espejo del baño. Las grandes ojeras ya no podían disimularse, mucho menos su extrema delgadez, producto del haber abandonado los alimentos poco a poco. No recordaba las innumerables veces que Annya y Xue habían tenido que alimentarlo, como él lo hacía con ellos cuando eran niños. Ya no lo eran.

Tomó la navaja del botiquín del baño. Se miró en el espejo. Iván adoraba pasar sus dedos en medio de las hebras lacias y largas. También le gustaba mucho acariciar la suave piel del chino, recorrerle como si fuera una pequeña rosa y su piel los pétalos de ésta.

Los pétalos de la rosa comenzaron a caer.

* * *

-Aquí estabas mamá. Te hemos buscad... – Annya se quedó estática observando la escena. Iba a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, gritar, pedir ayuda; pero una mano muy familiar tomó la suya.

Lo entendió… no era momento apropiado para la reacción.

-Mira qué mal te queda ese corte.- regaño Xue con el pobre vestigio de paciencia que le quedaba para su madre. – Mejor dame eso.- Le dijo indicando la navaja en las manos del chino. Yao abrió lentamente los dedos y la sangre de su palma comenzó a brotar.-Annya trata de arreglarlo un poco.

Xue le alargó un par de tijeras a su hermana. Ésta hizo su mejor intento de "corte de cabello" para su madre, mientras su hermano buscaba gasas y vendas para curar la herida de Yao.

_Oye Iván… estoy destruyéndome a mi mismo… me hago daño… ¿no vas a venir a salvarme?_

**-7**

La nación de sus madres siempre se había caracterizado por el carácter abierto de sus ciudadanos, por la gente cariñosa y su deliciosa, aunque poco nutritiva, comida.

Ahora no podrían decir nada. Tanto Camillo como Alphonse eran testigos de la fuerte depresión de sus madres. Feliciano había perdido por completo las ganas de reír, aún más las de comer, no importaba cuánto lo retara Alphonse, no comería nada o comía muy poco, solamente para contentar a su hijo.

Camillo tenía múltiples peleas con su madre. A diferencia de Feliciano, Lovino si se oponía a comer, argumentando que odiaba el sabor de cuanta comida le llevaba su hijo.

-¡No voy a comer esto!

-¡Entonces muérete de hambre!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Luego veremos quién te cuida a ti!

-¡Puedo cuidarme solo, maldición!

Mala idea. Su madre bien pudo captar la idea como argumento de que el niño ya no lo necesitaba para nada, y eso… no era algo bueno. Lovino agachó la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo… así que es por eso que él…

-Mamá… yo no…

No pudo seguir. Lovino se levantó y corrió en dirección a la sala, donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡Oye Veneciano! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Nadie nos necesita!- gritó casi riendo mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus orbes y caían al suelo. – El macho patatas y el idiota España no vuelven por eso… porque… no… nos…

No quiso seguir. Se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento de contener su llanto. Sintió a su hermano menor abrazándolo y recargándose en su hombro. Le devolvió el abrazo.

Alphonse se acercó a Camillo y lo llamó con la mirada. Era suficiente.

El día fijado para su partida llegaba.

**-6**

Recorrió con los dedos la superficie lisa de la fotografía tomada años atrás. Una foto en la cual se encontraba ella en medio de sus padres, los tres sosteniendo un gato cada uno y Megumi flotando en algún rincón del vientre de Kiku, sin ser perceptible aún.

La vida parecía tan tranquila entonces…

Centró su vista en el rostro de ese hombre. Recordaba su nombre, mas no tanto su rostro.

-Syna-chan… ¿qué haces aquí?

Cerró rápidamente el álbum de fotos, haciendo que algunas de éstas cayeran al suelo. Iba a levantarlas mas Kiku le ganó. Un halo de nostalgia recorrió su rostro.

-Grecia-san…

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, y se fue acercando. Era el pequeño Megumi corriendo tras uno de los gatos.

-¡Neko-san IV ven aquí!

La pequeña criatura saltó ágilmente a los brazos de Syna, quien la atrapó. El niño se aferró a la manga de Kiku.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso mamá?- preguntó. Kiku se agachó para mostrarle la fotografía.- ¡Hey yo no estoy ahí!

-Esa época recién empezabas a formarte.- le contestó su madre pacientemente. Megumi tomó la foto entre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Ésta es Syna! ¡Y aquí estas tú sujetando a Neko-san! – el niño se detuvo en la faz sonriente de Heracles. - ¿Y éste extraño?

Syna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que Kiku.

Si… tanto tiempo había pasado que Heracles se había convertido en un perfecto extraño para Megumi. Y con el tiempo lo sería para ella también.

-No quiero…- murmuró Syna.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Syna-chan?- preguntó Kiku recorriendo con la mano los cabellos lacios de su hija.

-No quiero… que mi papá… se convierta en un simple recuerdo… en un perfecto extraño…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la niña. Kiku limpió una, y entonces Syna se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Abrió el álbum nuevamente, justo en una foto familiar, tomada un día antes de la partida de Heracles. Ella aún muy pequeña y Megumi ni siquiera había nacido. El golpe de los recuerdos en su mente pudo contra su voluntad y la tristeza acompañada de la nostalgia comenzó a correr por sus venas.

-¡Voy a casa de tío Muhamad!- dijo girándose con rapidez y disparando hacia la puerta.

-Syna-chan…

-¡Iré a jugar con Cleo!- dijo mientras corría.

Megumi miró a su madre.

* * *

La casa de Muhamad y Sadiq quedaba algo distante de la casa de Kiku. Cuando Syna llegó pudo ver a su prima, una niña menuda que aparentaba unos doce años, morena y con los ojos tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas, bailando la tradicional danza árabe. Ella había nacido antes que Megumi pero poco después de que Heracles se fuera. Syna pensó en que Megumi también aparentaría su edad si su padre hubiera estado cerca, como en el caso de Cleo.

-¡Cleo!

-¡Hola, Syna! ¿Quieres que te enseñe un nuevo paso?

-Claro… ¡Sería muy divertido!

**-5**

-Gracias por la cena, mamá.

-No es nada, Niklas.

-Gr'cias.

-¿Te gustó, Hillevi?

-Si.

-¿A ti también te gustó, Peter?

-Sip, la comida de mamá me gusta.

Tino sonrió para sus dos gemelos y su hijo adoptivo. Se levantó y retiró los platos vacíos de la mesa. A sus espaldas, Niklas buscaba la mirada de Hillevi, quien se negaba a prestarle atención.

-Hillevi…- le murmuró.- Hillevi… por favor, tenemos que hablar…

Peter los miró curioso. Niklas ya no sabía cómo captar la atención de su hermano, al final Niklas se cansó y le arrojó a su gemelo uno de los juguetes de Hanatamago.

Hillevi se levantó de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. Niklas suspiró como quien se da por vencido.

-¿Han peleado o algo?- preguntó Peter.

-No… es decir… creo… él nunca me dice nada.

-Hillevi es un poco parco para hablar, lo sabes bien, Niklas.

-Es igual a mi papá…

Hanatamago y su nuevo amigo, el perro mascota de Kiku, Pochi, despertaron con fuerza y ladraron hacia Tino, quien había soltado uno de los platos que lavaba.

-¿Mamá?- llamó Niklas. Tino permanecía con la vista baja y perdida en algún lugar. Fueron necesarios múltiples llamados de Niklas y Peter para que regresara a la normalidad.

-Lo siento…- dijo Tino al darse cuenta. – Es mejor si se van a dormir…

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en completo silencio. El recuerdo de Berwald afectaba a Tino. Claro, él no lo había demostrado durante cien años por el bien de sus niños. Pero sí le dolía.

Niklas entró en su habitación y vio a Hillevi durmiendo en la parte inferior de la cama doble. Pensó que seguía enojado pero aún así no iba a desearle buenas noches.

-No te enojes conmigo, ¿si? –Le susurró al oído luego de besar su mejilla. Hillevi seguía despierto aunque era muy bueno haciéndose el dormido. Su hermano se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo miró.- Hillevi… a veces quisiera que me dijeras más cosas. Soy tu gemelo… pero sé muy poco de ti. Es decir, te conozco mejor que todos y aún así, lo que sé de ti es porque me lo dice el sexto sentido que tenemos los gemelos… de otra forma todo el tiempo pensaría que estás enojado conmigo… y no quiero que te enojes… yo te quiero mucho…

Hillevi sentía que lo estaba derrotando. Ya era demasiado para él, que tanto tiempo mantuvo cierta distancia con su hermano.

Niklas suspiró cansado y se levantó. Hillevi sintió cierto alivio, no hubiera aguantado mucho más. Su gemelo terminó de ponerse el pijama y tomó su cepillo de dientes, dirigiéndose al baño.

En su camino, tanteando por la oscura casa, Niklas esperó no golpearse contra nada. Pasó por la habitación de Peter, el cual dormía completamente estirado en la cama. Hanatamago y Pochi dormían en un cestillo en una esquina de la habitación. Niklas siguió su camino llegando al baño. Luego de cepillarse los dientes, al regresar a su alcoba pensando en cómo hablar con Hillevi, pudo escucharlo.

Desde la cocina, una gota golpeteaba contra una olla. Pensó ir y acabar con el repiqueteo constante, que si bien no era audible, pensó podría molestar a su madre.

Y entonces lo vio. Se paró tras la puerta para no ser percibido por Tino, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso. Era un llanto desesperado, doloroso, el cual Tino esperaba no escucharan sus hijos.

Niklas se decidió. Regresó a la habitación, prendió las luces y tomó su mochila. No sintió a Hillevi levantarse.

-¿Qu' haces?

-Ya… es suficiente…- susurró Niklas.- Si tú no quieres ir, Hillevi, por mí está bien. Pero yo iré.

-No.

-No voy a escucharte Hillevi. Es mi decisión.

-Niklas, no ir's.

El gemelo menor continuó embutiendo su ropa en la mochila sin escuchar a su hermano. Hillevi se cansó y le tomó por ambas muñecas.

-Hillevi, suéltame o me enfadaré.

-No. No ir's.

-Si, si voy a ir. Ahora por favor suéltame.

-No.

-¡Hillevi! ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos? ¡Debemos ir por nuestro padre! ¡Tú no sabes lo mucho que sufre mamá extrañándolo! ¡Tú no tuviste lejos a la persona que amabas durante cien años!

-La p'rsona que amo ign'ró mis sent'mientos por 100 años…

-¡No justifica nada! ¡Además es tu culpa por no decírselo! Si yo que soy tu gemelo no puedo entenderte bien, ¿crees que otros lo harán?

-Ya d'jiste. No pu'des entenderme.

Niklas se soltó con fuerza de su hermano y cerró su mochila.

-Eres un tonto… yo siempre te cuento todo y tú nunca me dices nada…- le reclamó.- Como sea, si no me soportas ni confías en mí de todas formas no tienes que estar a mi lado. Haz lo que quieras, Hillevi. Pero yo iré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para…

Cayó al piso. Lo habían empujado y ahora tenía a su hermano sobre él, mirándolo y tomando sus muñecas nuevamente.

-D'je que no iras. No m' hagas enoj'r…

-¡Hillevi! ¡Ya basta!- forcejeó. Su hermano tenía más fuerza que él, y claro, cien años peleando casi a diario con Ludovik lo habían vuelto muy fuerte.- ¡Me enojaré mucho contigo, Hillevi! ¡Debo ir! ¡Tengo que ir!

-Iré yo en tu l'gar…

-¿Qué?

-No v'yas… por f'vor…

-Hillevi…- Niklas lo miró. Era la primera vez que su hermano le pedía algo en vez de ordenárselo. Hillevi soltó las muñecas del menor y recorrió las manos hasta tomar las del otro, para entrelazar sus dedos. Niklas se sonrojó al instante.- Oye… ¿qué haces?

-P'rdoname… Ya no pu'do más… no qui'ro perder a la pers'na que amo… - susurró Hillevi encorvándose un poco sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y acercando su rostro al de éste. El cuerpo de Niklas se tensó notoriamente, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tembló y luego se detuvo en el momento en que Hillevi tocó con sus labios los de su hermano. Niklas entreabrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con unos idénticos.

Ahora Hillevi ya había pasado de un simple roce a un tierno beso, el cual era completamente correspondido por su menor.

Hillevi se apartó luego de unos dos minutos besando a su hermano, el cual tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido.

-Hillevi…

-P'rdon…

-No… no me digas eso… - dijo completamente feliz. Sabía que su hermano se encontraba en la misma situación. -Quiero otro beso…

-¿Ah?

-Vamos… dame otro… - pidió sonriente. Hillevi tomó el rostro de Niklas y volvió a besarlo, mientras el otro lo abrazaba por el cuello.

**-4**

-Ludovik come un poco.

-No… muchas gracias… la verdad no tengo nada de hambre…

Noruega miró a su hijo. Llevaba muchos días sin comer y su sonrisa era demasiado fingida.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No mamá… está todo muy bien…

-Ludovik… no me veas la cara de tonto… volveré a preguntar… ¿Pasa algo?

Ludovik miró a Asbjorn, quien ayudaba a Islandia a lavar los platos.

-Quizás… pero… no es algo que importe… mamá…

Noruega lo miró, impacientándose.

-Dímelo. ¿Asbjorn y tú se pelearon?

-Es… - siguió mirando a su primo, el cuál lo ignoraba a tiempo completo.- creo que solamente extraño a mi papá… es eso…

-Ludovik… no es tu único motivo… no me mientas.

Ludovik se sintió cansado. Se levantó de la mesa y salió alegando que quería ir a caminar, abandonando la casa rápidamente. Tras el portazo que dio al salir, apareció el troll que seguía a noruega.

-Anda muy triste últimamente… - dijo éste.

-Lo se…

-Y yo sé el motivo.

-¿Cuál?

El troll movió la cabeza hacia Asbjorn, quien ahora secaba los platos. Noruega se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano.

-Isu, quiero hablar con Asbjorn un momento.- le pidió con ese tono cariñoso que tenía para él. Islandia se retiró.

Asbjorn permaneció mirando a otro lado.

-¿Ya se te ha ido a quejar? – le preguntó.

-Asbjorn...

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué acepte estar con él? ¿Qué le pida disculpas por lo que le dije?

-No tengo idea de qué le dijiste Asbjorn. Tampoco se me vino a quejar. Además, todas las cosas que piensas de él o cómo lo juzgas, son el reflejo de cómo te ves a ti mismo…

-¿Qué?

-El ladrón es desconfiado, porque cree que todos son ladrones como él. Piénsalo bien, Asbjorn.

-Solamente le dije la verdad… él está demás aquí… él está demás en mi vida… que él se enamorara de mí es un error.

-Asbjorn, no quería tener que llegar a esto. Pero si lo notaste tu madre es mi hermano. Ahí ya hubo un error. Entonces, el que nacieras… ¿también lo es?

Asbjorn se quedó sin palabras.

-Si tanto amabas a su padre, no debiste concebirme entonces…

-No eres nadie para juzgar a las personas.- Le contestó su padre.- De todas formas, estás castigado.

-¡Qué! ¡Oye eso no es justo!

-Menos el que trataras a Ludovik como a basura…

**-3**

Jeanne arregló las flores de su jardín. Cortó una de las rosas blancas en éste y lo metió a su casa, poniéndola en el florero de la mesa. Francis descansaba en su sillón, con la botella de vino a un lado de él.

-Papá… te dije que era para la cena…- dijo ésta mientras sonreía y tomaba la botella en sus manos. Francis murmuró algo sobre su pequeña y dulce princesa.

Jeanne preparó la cena, pensando en él. Adoraba a su padre y éste se enfermaría si algo le pasaba, eso lo tenía claro. Pero también extrañaba demasiado a su madre. Ya casi no podía recordar el rostro de Matthew. Estaba segura que, de no ser por las fotos, quizás ya lo habría olvidado. Y eso le dolía demasiado.

Arregló la mesa, puso los platos y dejó la comida sobre la mesa para ir a despertar a su padre. Éste no podía creer que se quedara dormido toda la tarde.

-Debiste despertarme, hija.

-No… te veías feliz durmiendo, papá.

Francis besó la mejilla de su hija, luego recorrió la silla para que ésta se sentara y luego él tomó asiento. La niña le sirvió la comida recién hecha.

-Como siempre, mi hija es la mejor cocinando.- Dijo Francis luego de probar el primer bocado.

-Gracias papá.

-Y por eso si te casas con Aaron es posible que se te pegue su mal sentido del gusto.

-Papá…

-¡Lo heredó de sus padres!

-Le enseñé a Aaron a cocinar. Él le prepara la comida a mi tío Arthur.

-No me extraña. Arthur quema la comida siempre. Tiene algo como la maldición del rey midas solo que en vez de volver oro lo que toca, lo vuelve carbón…

-Creo que le tienes más rabia de la habitual… sólo porque en un futuro será mi suegro y su hijo tu yerno.

-Creo que sí hija…

-Aaron y yo ya hablamos sobre eso. Queremos casarnos y tendremos hijos.

-Lo sé…

-Vaya… estás más razonable que de costumbre papá…

-Es solo que pienso en mi primer nieto… y sé que…-la cara de Francis pasó de una ilusionada a otra macabra- no serás tú precisamente la que sufra los dolores de parto…

-Papá…

-¿Qué? ¡Si Arthur pudo porqué su hijo no!

-Porque yo no soy hombre, papá…

-Pero eres mi doncella…

-Ya empezamos.

-Mi hermosa y preciosa hija que es la envidia de todo el mundo, todos morirían por estar contigo y si no estuviéramos varados en este lugar seguramente estarías en las mejores pasarelas de París.

Jeanne sonrió con tristeza.

-Papá…

-Hoy te esforzaste especialmente en la comida, hija…

-¿Eh?

-Siento… como si te estuvieras despidiendo…

Jeanne permaneció callada, temerosa. ¿La había descubierto? Conocía a su padre, si lo sabía era seguro que no le dejaría ir.

-Papá…

-Pero yo sé que mi querida hija siempre estará al lado de su viejo padre.

La joven suspiró aliviada. No lo había descubierto…

**-2**

El día fijado llegó.

Aaron contó su ropa. Entraba en mochila y un bolso deportivo. Quiso convencerse de que regresaría pronto.

-¿Nos vamos? – le dijo Ann Katrín.

-Si… ya casi…- susurró Aaron. Dejó sus cosas en la puerta.

-¿Ya tienes todo?

-Falta algo…- dijo.

Regresó por las gradas a la habitación de Arthur, quien dormía abrazando una almohada. Aaron se quitó el abrigo que antes usara su padre, con el 50 bordado, y lo dejó al lado de Arthur.

-Te amo mami. Espera un poquito y seremos una familia otra vez. – le dijo suavemente, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Arthur llamó a Alfred entre sueños y suspiró largamente. Aaron supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sacó del bolsillo una foto que había guardado por mucho tiempo. Era una foto familiar, Alfred y Arthur a los lados, sentados en el enorme sillón de la sala. En medio de ellos y sonrientes estaban sus tres retoños: Alison, Aaron y Amanda. Se veían felices, los cinco. Puso la foto dentro del libro de cuentos que Arthur le había regalado a Alfred muchísimos años atrás y dejó todo en la mesa de noche.

También una carta.

**-1**

Cuando Aaron llegó a la costa, pudo ver a Syna, Annya, Xue, Jan, Jeanne y Ludovik en ésta.

-Veamos entonces… faltan Niklas, Hillevi, Asbjorn, Camillo, Alphonse y Alizè.- Dijo Aaron.

-Tendremos que esperarlos un momento más.- le contestó Jeanne.

-Ludovik, ¿Asbjorn ya viene? – preguntó Jan. Syna, Xue y Annya intentaron callarlo, él no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Todos miraron a Ludovik, quien tenía una serena sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo creo que… ya vendrá…- contestó con tranquilidad. – No tienen que ponerse así… lo que fuera que pasara, ya pasó y no tiene importancia.

-Pero Ludovik… tú siempre quisiste mucho a Asbjorn… no es justo…- susurró Jeanne abrazándose del brazo de Aaron.- Yo lo he pensado… y te entiendo porque yo también me he enamorado de alguien desde muy pequeña… la verdad no estoy segura de cómo sería mi vida sin Aaron…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo.- Dijo sonriente.- En serio estoy bien.

-M'ntiroso…

Todos se sorprendieron al notar que Hillevi había cambiado de parecer y cargaba al hombro su mochila y llevaba en una mano la de su hermano y con la otra entrelazaba la mano de Niklas.

-Buenas noches a todos…- susurró Niklas, sonrojado.

Ludovik sintió algo de envidia por sus primos. Ellos eran aún más cercanos y sin embargo, ya habían comenzado su relación.

Hillevi dejó a un lado su mochila y la de Niklas, soltando la mano de éste. Se acercó a Ludovik para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Ten'mos que h'blar…

-No tengo ganas Hillevi. Quizás otro momento…

Hillevi iba a decir algo más, pero escuchó a Asbjorn llegar y prefirió callarse. Tras éste aparecieron los tres faltantes. Como siempre Alizè peleando con Camillo y Alphonse haciendo vanos intentos por calmarlos.

-¡Más te vale no haberle dicho nada a tu hermana! ¡Si sé que hiciste llorar a Antonella te patearé con todas mis fuerzas!

-¡Claro que no le dije nada, tonta!

-No peleen…

-Bueno, me alegra ver que ya llegaron. Es hora entonces. – Dijo Aaron.

-¿Y cómo vamos a ir?- preguntó Alphonse. Aaron sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez vieron el barco pirata ese de Peter Pan? ¿Vieron "La cenicienta"? Algo si mezclamos eso…- dijo sacando un barco en una botella de su mochila.

-Aaron… eso sólo lo encuentras en… - comenzó Annya completamente escéptica, mas todos vieron algo brillando, luego la botella desaparecer y el barco creciendo.

-¿Ibas a decir "cuentos de hadas"?- preguntó. Annya no podía salir de su asombro, al igual que los otros niños.

-¡Tipo como totalmente mágico! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Jan. Ann Katrín cayó completamente agotada en el hombro de Aaron, siendo percibida por éste, Jeanne, Asbjorn y Ludovik que eran los únicos capaces de verla.

-¡Hey lean esto! – dijo Jeanne mostrándoles un extraño libro.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Syna.- Son palabras sin lógica por lo que veo…

-¡Sólo léanlo!

Todos los niños repitieron las extrañas palabras en el libro y poco a poco pudieron ver el extraño brillo en el hombro de Aaron.

-¡Aaron¡-¡Un mosquito brillante va a picarte!- chilló Jan.- ¡Xue! ¡Haz algo!

-¿A quién le llamas mosquito?- Gritó Ann Katrín, olvidándose de lo cansada que estaba y volando hasta Jan.

-Discúlpalo por favor… él hace esas cosas todo el tiempo…- le dijo Xue.

-Chicos… Ella es Ann Katrín.- comenzó Aaron- Es mi hada. Si Annya, ya sé que vas a decir que eso sólo en Disneylandia pero bueno, ya ves que no. El punto es que ya tenemos el medio para salir de aquí y, como era de esperarse y esto se está pareciendo demasiado al cuento de Peter Pan, saldremos si alcanzamos la estrella de allá- dijo señalando una estrella que refulgía en el cielo.

-¡Eso es contra toda ley física! ¡Las estrellas están a miles de kilómetros de nosotros! ¡Llegaremos cuando seamos unos ancianos! – dijo Annya.

-¿Siempre discute así?- preguntó Ann Katrín.

-Si…

El hada voló hasta muy cerca de Annya.

-Como sigas discutiéndole a mi Aaron, ¡haré que tu boca se transforme en un punto! – le dijo. Annya le contestó dándole un manotazo y haciendo que cayera al piso.- ¡Oye!

-Ann Katrín, basta… Annya es como ochenta veces tu tamaño… - Le dijo Jeanne. Aaron miró a su hada quien prefirió regresar a su hombro.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.- Dijo Aaron caminando hacia el barco.

-Cami… algo se mueve en tu mochila…- dijo Alphonse.

-¿Eh?

-Yo te había dicho que si no lavabas tu ropa ésta cobraría vida.

-¡Cállate, Alizè! – cijo mientras dejaba la pesada mochila en el piso. La abrió y sacó un par de abrigos, debajo de éstos se encontraba...- ¡Antonella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dio una pesadilla, me desperté y fui a tu habitación a verte… y te escuché hablando algo con primo Alphonse… de que ibas a irte… ¡y yo sabia que no ibas a dejarme venir!

-¡Claro que no iba a dejarte!

-¡Pero quiero ir! ¡Me portaré bien!

-No, Antonella. No tiene que ver con que te portes bien…

-¡Tú siempre me decías, cada navidad que pasaba que si me portaba bien Papá Antonio regresaría a verme!

-Es por eso… te has portado tan bien que estoy yendo a traerlo, Antonella…- dijo su hermano buscando una salida.- él se ha demorado bastante…

-¡Ahora me portaré mal entonces! – dijo la pequeña, al borde de llorar y bajando la mirada.- Si me porto mal ya no irás por papá y te quedarás conmigo… ¡Si hubiera sabido eso antes hubiera sido una niña muy mala! Yo no conozco a mi papá y siempre soñé con conocerlo… ¡pero tú has sido un buen hermano/papá y no quiero que te vayas!

Faltaba poco para que a Camillo el corazón se le rompiera.

-Todos… al barco…- susurró éste. Los demás dudaron pero prefirieron obedecer. Alhonse llevó la mochila de Camillo.

-Esto no se pondrá bien…- dijo Alizè. Jeanne la miró.- Camillo es una persona tosca, testaruda y mal humorada… pero si se trata de su hermana…

-¿Entonces no vendrá?

Jeanne obtuvo su respuesta a los pocos segundos, cuando todos se encontraban dentro del barco y Camillo entró corriendo y tomó a Aaron por el cuello de su ropa.

-¡Haz que esta cosa se mueva!

-Camillo…

-¡Apresúrate! ¡No lo voy a aguantar más! – dijo éste y en ese momento sintieron un fuerte movimiento que los hizo trastabillar. Todos se acercaron a la popa del barco y pudieron ver que se elevaban en el cielo, dejando tras ellos la costa, la isla y a la pequeña Antonella llorando.

Un ruido seco captó la atención de los niños. Aaron se encontraba en el piso con Camillo sobre él, quien tenía la vista ensombrecida.

-¡Suéltalo! – le gritó Jeanne al notar que Camillo levantaba el puño. Éste dio un golpe que marcó el piso de madera en el barco, justo al lado del rostro de Aaron.

-Así se siente… ¿no? – le preguntó.- El que quieras a alguien… el que ames a tu hermanita… el que tengas que hacerla llorar por su propio bien…

-No lo sé, Camillo… yo perdí a las mías antes de tener que hacerlo…

**0**

_Mami..._

_Antes que nada quiero decirte que te amo. Sé que vas a enfadarte mucho conmigo, como nunca lo has hecho. Sé que quizás vas a echarles la culpa de esto a quince personas diferentes. Sé que incluso vas a enojarte con Irene y Ann Katrín._

_Pero también sé cuánto extrañas a mi papá… _

_Sabes… yo también lo extraño… _

_Ambos lo hemos esperado demasiado, y sé que si yo no hubiera nacido y no hubieras tenido que cuidarme todo este tiempo, lo más seguro es que tú ya habrías ido por él. _

_Te repito, te amo mami. _

_Aunque no lo he vivido… sé cuánto lo extrañas… Siempre recuerdo los meses que pasé dentro de ti y de todo el amor que sentía cuando él estaba cerca. También vi por muchos años las mil y un formas en las que se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. Siempre voy a agradecerles por mostrarme, desde que tengo memoria, que no existe una fuerza más grande, capaz de mover el mundo, que el amor. _

_Yo que fui fruto de ese sentimiento, ahora quiero mover el mundo. Quiero moverlo y devolverte la felicidad que te quitaron. _

_Si éstos no son motivos suficientes, entonces esta carta puedes usarla como un "vale por castigar a Aaron durante tres siglos"._

_También es un "Vale por mil veces que Aaron me haga caso"o un "Vale por que Aaron cocine y lave los platos cada día de su vida hasta que se case" _

_Hablando de eso, te dejé mucha comida en el congelador. Se preserva y cuando la calientes en el microondas verás que sabe casi igual a cuando estaba recién salida del horno._

_Te dejé un regalito especial en el buró al lado de la cama. Seguramente ya lo has visto… pensaba dártelo en navidad éste año, pero mi regalo cambió. Éste año, quiero que la navidad la pasemos con mi papá. Ese será tu regalo. _

_Se me olvida… algo que nunca te dije mami… Gracias por concebirme… por darme la vida, por traerme al mundo y por darme un padre que me amó siempre y a ti también. Sé que sigue amándote, estoy muy seguro de eso. _

_Por tercera vez, pero no última: Te amo mami._

_Aaron Jones-Kirkland._

_

* * *

_

Arthur dobló la hoja nuevamente. Tomó el abrigo de Alfred que permanecía sobre su cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se dobló abrazando el abrigo como si de eso dependiera su vida y lloró angustiosamente.

Amanecía y escuchaba, en la calle y en diferentes idiomas, por madres preguntando sobre sus hijos. Todos sentían que les habían arrancado un miembro de su cuerpo. Y pensaban que hubieran preferido que les arrancaran eso y más, lo hubieran superado. Pero no estar sin sus hijos.

Los únicos que quedaron fueron Megumi y Antonella, ésta última encontrada en la costa, durmiendo y sujetando con fuerza las gafas oscuras de Camillo.

* * *

-Y mañana al despertar todos ustedes serán mortales.- Dijo Ann Katrín, que se encontraba en medio de una mesa redonda y alrededor de ésta los niños.

-Eso significa…

-Si… si caen de una altura alta, si son atravesados por una flecha, si alguien los ataca y les hace el daño suficiente… morirán.

Silencio de unos segundos. Y luego un suspiro general.

-Mejor… vamos a dormir todos…- dijo Annya.- Los camerinos de este barco son amplios así que yo creo que podremos entrar dos por camerino.

-Me quedo con Jan.- Dijo su hermano.

-Hillevi y yo no tenemos inconveniente en compartir uno.- soltó Niklas.

-Bien… hagamos esto. Los gemelos, Jan y Xue, Annya y Syna, Camillo y Alphonse, Jeanne y yo, Ludovik…- Aaron se dio cuenta, por suerte fue salvado.

-Ludovik duerme conmigo.- Soltó Alizè, mirando maliciosamente a Asbjorn.

-¿Eh?

-¡Si, eso! Ludovik y Alizè en un camerino y bueno, Asbjorn tendrá un camerino para él solo.

-Sería más lógico si Jeanne y Alizè durmieran en uno y Aaron y Ludovik en otro…- soltó Syna.

-¡Ludovik y Alizè no harán nada!

-No lo decimos por ellos…

Aaron sintió las miradas sobre él.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué están sugiriendo! ¡No le haré nada a Jeanne! ¡Hemos dormido muchas veces juntos! ¡Montón de malpensados!

-Nos extraña que ella no te violara a ti.

-¡Annya!

Jeanne tomó la mano de su primo y lo obligó a salir de la habitación. Los demás salieron luego.

* * *

-¡Todos son un montón de malpensados! – dijo Aaron mientras buscaba su pijama en la mochila. Lo encontró todo arrebujado en un rincón.

-Aaron… es algo natural.

-Es que… no me gusta que piensen así…

-¿Eh?

-Para mi eres un tesoro muy preciado, Jeanne… no quiero que ellos piensen que estoy contigo sólo por esos intereses… no sería justo para ti… Yo… no te haría nada que tú no quisieras Jeanne…

-Quizás… es algo que quiero…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No… nada…

Jeanne lo sabía, su primo aún era un niño. Aaron se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa para ponerse el pijama mientras Jeanne se cambiaba a sus espaldas. Al terminar ambos se recostaron en el espacioso colchón sobre el piso. Jeanne miró a otro lado.

-Sabes yo… todo este tiempo… estos cien años… solamente he podido pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida de no ser que Aurora me quitara a mi padre…

-¿Aaron?- Ahora era su primo quien miraba a otro lado.

-Una vez… cuando Alison y Amanda seguían vivas… nuestra mayor curiosidad era saber cómo nos habían hecho nuestros padres.

-No vayas a decirme que los espiaron.

-Sabíamos cómo se hacían a los bebés y cómo habíamos sido concebidos… pero queríamos por sobre todo… entender qué había de fabuloso en que dos personas hicieran… eso…- Aaron suspiró.

-Eres un curioso…

-Lo sé… pero es que a lo largo de nuestras vidas nosotros habíamos visto en la televisión, sin querer obviamente…- Jeanne se rió frente a la puntualización de su primo. Él continuó.- Lo que vimos una vez al prender el televisor de la sala a las dos de la mañana… no se parecía en nada a cuando vimos a nuestros padres.

-Pero si era lo mismo…

-No… no lo era… lo que mostraban en la tele era asqueroso, no tenía sentido y era por pura atracción física. Recuerdo que pensé que nunca en mi vida quería hacer algo así.

-¡Aaron!

El niño se rió de buena gana.

-Pero… así como cuando se besaban, se abrazaban, se decían cosas lindas o simplemente tomaban sus manos… mis padres cambiaban…

-¿Eh?

-Ambos… se veían muy felices de estar el uno con el otro… ambos se susurraban cosas que no podíamos escuchar… y no podíamos verlos muy bien ya que era muy de noche. Apenas sus siluetas… aún así pudimos sentir lo felices que eran al estar juntos. Y también… mis hermanas y yo fuimos felices al pensar que cuando nos concibieron… había sido algo similar… Y esa misma noche pensamos en pedirle a mi mami un hermanito más.

-A veces compadezco a tío Arthur…

-Fue divertido ¿sabes?... le dijimos a papá… que los habíamos espiado juntos. Papá se sonrojó y rió, diciendo que mejor si no le decíamos a mamá. Luego cuando le dijimos que queríamos un hermanito, él decía estar de acuerdo, pero que mamá sería la parte difícil.

-¿Y qué hicieron?

-Con mis hermanas lo seguíamos a todas partes, rogándole un hermanito. Él decía que con nosotros era suficiente y que quizás cuando creciéramos nos daría uno. Pero luego de tenernos tras él durante cuatro meses sin descanso, aceptó. Dijo que hablaría con nuestro padre y que nos daría un hermanito más.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

Un brillo de tristeza cruzó por los ojos de Aaron.

-Al día siguiente… Alison y Amanda… desaparecieron… Papá y mamá cambiaron mucho ese entonces… llegué a pensar que en algún momento dejarían de amarse… Me asustaba mucho la idea… es por eso que ahora quiero traer a mi papá de vuelta… si bien hay cosas que no pude evitar antes porque era muy pequeño… quizás si las corrijo ahora… o por lo menos lo intento… podré ver a mi mami sonriendo otra vez…

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Alizè. Ludovik la miró.

-¿Mejor?

-Si. Digo, no es que fueras a morirte por que Asbjorn fuera un idiota o algo así.

-Ah… eso… no es… algo importante Alizè…

Alizè lo miró. Ese no era Ludovik, al menos no el que ella conocía. El Ludovik que todos conocían era una persona fuerte, alegre y con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Jamás se hubiera resignado a perder, al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Oye… si necesitas hablarlo… puedes decirme…-se ofreció.- Se bien lo que se siente un rechazo… y que la persona que amas solo te vea como un miembro más de su familia…

-Yo sería feliz si Asbjorn me viera de esa forma…

-¿De qué forma te ve?

Ludovik lo pensó.

-No lo sé… -sintió que se debilitaba otra vez, presa de las crueles palabras de su primo. Empezaba a creerlas. Alizè lo notó y le obligó a contarle.

Su reacción no fue muy buena. Claro, Alizè era muy buena ocultando lo que realmente pensaba o sentía, y sabía que ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Optó por abrazar al otro.

-Ludovik… lamento mucho lo que ha pasado… pero… si algo he aprendido es que… nunca debes jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona… ni permitir que jueguen con los tuyos…- Ludovik la abrazó con más fuerza y pudo sentirlo temblar ligeramente.-Oye… está bien si lloras… puedo mirar a otro lado o hacer como que no te vi…

-Gracias… Alizè.

* * *

Hillevi permaneció al lado de Niklas, observándole dormir. Se sentía muy feliz. Lo había visto dormir muchas veces, pero ahora era consciente de que la persona que dormía a su lado era su pareja. Alguien a quien conocía de toda la vida y ahora esperaba preservar por siempre a su lado.

-_"¡Tú no sabes lo mucho que sufre mamá extrañándolo! ¡Tú no tuviste lejos a la persona que amabas durante cien años!"-_ Las palabras de su hermano hicieron eco en su cabeza. Por un segundo pensó en su existencia sin Niklas, en que alguien lo apartara de él… y un inmenso pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Hillevi… quiero otro beso…- lo escuchó susurrar entre sueños. Dejó un cálido beso sobre los labios de su hermano y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector. La cabeza de Niklas se acomodó en el pecho de Hillevi, abrazó a su hermano con delicadeza, suspiró suavemente y de nuevo sólo se escuchaba la respiración del menor.

-Te amo…- dijo a su hermano sin morder las palabras.

* * *

-Tipo hay cosas que realmente no entiendo. – dijo Jan mientras se ponía el pijama.

Xue permanecía buscando algo en su mochila. Era un colar que él había hecho con hilo rojo y en el centro una piedra verde. La piedra tenía un significado especial. Un día que estaban jugando con Jan al ser muy pequeños, Jan había encontrado esa piedra y se la había regalado.

-¡Es como totalmente la piedra más bonita que vi!

-¡Es verdad!

-Quiero que la guardes, Xue.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una piedra bonita. Las piedras caminan por el tiempo y por eso quiero dártela. ¡Así serás mi muy mejor amigo para siempre! ¡Hasta que la piedra se muera!

Xue volvió a la realidad. La piedra, antes amorfa, ahora tenía la forma de un corazón.

-Jan…

-¿Dime?

-Hay algo que yo…- no supo cómo empezar. Ya quería a Jan hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca antes se había animado a decirle lo que sentía. Sintió la sangre subiéndole al rostro.

-¿Xue notaste algo?

-¿Eh?

-Tipo todos andan cambiando. Antes sólo pensábamos en jugar todo el tiempo. Ahora la mayoría anda como totalmente mal de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fíjate. Aaron y Jeanne como que ya tienen cara de marido y mujer. Tu hermana mira de forma extraña a Syna. Hillevi y Niklas ya no son para nada los mismos. Y Ludovik, o sea, ¿viste lo destrozado que lo dejó Asbjorn?

-Es que…- sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el collar en sus manos.- Están enamorados Jan…

-El amor como que cambia a las personas, totalmente…

-Se ven… felices… de alguna manera…

-O como a Ludovik, parecería que ya no le quedan ganas de vivir. ¿Te imaginas estar como él? Anda como que totalmente destrozado…

Como un balde de agua fría. Xue sintió por un momento el amargo sabor del rechazo, por el cual Ludovik había cambiado tanto en esos días, al grado de volverse irreconocible. ¿Podría soportar él un rechazo así? ¿Quedaría igual que Ludovik? ¿Sería capaz de seguir viendo a Jan a la cara?

Quizás era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Quizás… no es bueno…

-Hey estabas diciéndome algo rato antes, ¿qué era?

Xue guardó el collar en el fondo de su mochila.

-No… nada… perdona lo olvidé…

* * *

Asbjorn era incapaz de dormir. Él nunca había pensado que todos llegaría a darse cuenta.

-Ese idiota… armó tanto drama y ahora todo el mundo me odia…- dijo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Era imposible.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su camerino. Por un segundo pensó en Ludovik y en cierta forma lo esperaba, se levantó con rapidez y corrió a abrirle.

Pero no… Era Alizè.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, pianista desafinada?- dijo. Alizè permaneció mirando el piso.- ¿no deberías ir a dormir? Claro… se me olvidaba que estás compartiendo habitación con el idiota ese… ¿verdad que puede ser muy molesto? Es por eso que…

-Cállate…

-¿Qué?

-Cállate… ¡maldito, imbécil, tarado, estúpido, bastardo, resentido!

De la nada, Asbjorn apareció en el piso de su camerino con Alizè encima, quien ya le había dado dos buenas bofetadas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca!

-¡Te digo que te calles! Tú… tú que tienes lo que todos más quisieran en este mundo… ¡eres un maldito bastardo y nada más que eso! – Alizé tomó a Asbjorn por el cuello y lo levantó.- Escucha ahora… más te vale simplemente escuchar que ya dijiste muchas estupideces en tu pasado… tú tienes algo que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población desearía con todas sus fuerzas… o más bien, todo el mundo… todos menos tú que no lo supiste apreciar… tienes alguien que ha visto desde tu virtud más pequeña a tu defecto más grande y te ha amado así… sin pedirte que cambies… sin buscarte un pero… sin pensar dos minutos en sí mismo y arriesgarse siempre por ti… alguien que durante cien años se ha olvidado de lo mucho que sufría teniendo a su familia rota… ¡y sólo ha pensado en darte un lugar!

-¿Te ha pedido que vengas a decirme todo esto?

Alizè se contuvo de golpearlo, mas lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-No, he venido por mi cuenta… ¡porque yo sé muy bien qué se siente que te rechace la persona a quien te aferraste por cien años¡-se cansó y soltó a Asbjorn, para luego tomar su cuello y apretarlo- En sí, yo entiendo porqué me rechazó… hay un motivo… y yo también le rompí el corazón a alguien así que estoy a mano con el Karma, Dios, Buda o quien sea… pero tú… tú no tenías derecho alguno…- dijo apretándole con mas fuerza. Asbjorn ya no podía respirar.

-Si me matas… él se enojará contigo…- dijo. Alizè reaccionó y lo soltó. Se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Asbjorn carraspeó un poco, tosió y luego la llamó.- Oye tú… si tanto te gusta Ludovik… puedes quedarte con él. No me interesa.

Alizè se pasó en seco. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

-Claro que voy a quedarme con él. Sólo vine para asegurarme de que luego no te quejaras… en guerra avisada no hay muertos… sólo tontos que no hicieron caso de la advertencia…- dijo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

-Syna…

-Mmmh…

-Syna…

-Mmmmmmmh…

-¡Oye Syna te estoy hablando!

-Y yo quiero dormir…

-Es que… quería agradecerte…-Annya abrazó a su prima y plantó un ruidoso beso en su frente. Syna terminó de despertar y la miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo gracias…- dijo sin soltarla. Syna la miró.

-"¿Se está enamorando de mi?" – se preguntó a sí misma. Lo pensó bien.- "Lo dudo… es ilógico…"

* * *

-Y cuando lleguemos más te vale no separarte de mi. ¿Me has escuchado?

-¿Y eso?

-Porque no quiero que te pase nada, tengo que cuidarte.

Camillo sintió a su primo abrazándose de él para dormir.

-Entiendo, Cami.

-No me digas Cami. Solo Antonella puede decirme así.-Alphonse levantó el rostro, buscando los ojos de su primo. -¿Qué?

-Sé que Antonella está bien, Cami…

-¡Que no me digas así! ¡Maldición!

Alphonse suspiró. Sabía lo difícil que era el trato con su primo y que de alguna forma le gustaba que él lo llamara así.

-Cami, quiero comer algo.

-Lo sabía…- dijo éste sacando de su mochila un recipiente.- Sabía que tendrías hambre y bueno… sobró esto del almuerzo.

-¡Gracias, Cami!

-No me… mmmh… de nada…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron sintiendo el suave bamboleo del barco. Al salir de los camerinos vieron que el barco ya no flotaba en el aire. Si… estaban en el mundo real.

-¡Me siento tan cansado!- se quejó Aaron.- A pesar de que dormí toda la noche…

-Es porque ahora eres mortal y tu cuerpo está acostumbrándose.- escuchó. Era Ann Katrín que se encontraba sentada en su hombro. -¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-No hiciste nada anoche, ¿verdad?

-¿Anoche?

-Al dormir con ella…

-¿Yo? - Ann Katrín se cansó y se metió bajo el canguro rojo de Aaron, girando mientras el niño reía.- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-¡Bien! ¡No hay marcas!

-¿Marcas?

Ann Katrín se abrazó como pudo del cuello de Aaron y besó su mejilla.

-Mi pequeño y lindo bebé sigue siendo mío.

-Ann Katrín, estás rara.

Jeanne apareció tras Aaron, restregándose los ojos.

-Bon jour…

-¡Good morning!- dijo Aaron acercándose a su prima, Ann Katrin voló como un pequeño misil en dirección a Jeanne.

-¡Bien que no le hiciste nada a mi bebé! ¡Sino te hubiera convertido en rana! ¿Me oíste? ¡Una rana babosa y con verrugas!

-¿Eh? Uh… buenos días… Ann Katrín…

Ann Katrin no tuvo nada para contestar. Se giró y voló hacia Aaron, metiéndose en el bolsillo de su canguro rojo.

-Ann Katrin es un poquito celosa. Ya verás cómo se acostumbra a ti y llega a quererte.- le dijo a Jeanne.

-¡Antes la convierto en rana!- chilló la pequeña hada desde el bolsillo de Aaron.

-Ann Katrin…

De repente Ludovik apareció. Se veía asustado, sorprendido, como si hubiera visto algo que lo asustara.

-¡Aaron! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Esto no es bueno!

-¿Eh?

Los tres corrieron hacia la proa del barco, donde los demás niños se habían aglomerado. Aaron se abrió campo entre ellos al tiempo que Ann Katrín salía de su bolsillo.

-No… puede… ser…

A lo que parecía ser unos doscientos metros de ellos, como si hubiera sido lanzada hasta ahí, una parte de la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad, la cual estaba varada en lo que parecía un viejo y feo muelle. Cerca de ellos también pudieron ver enormes pilares que se alzaban en medio del agua. -¿Dónde estamos? ¡Alguien dígame!

Todos se callaron por un segundo, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Aaron… eso que ves… ese muelle… Eso es Nueva York. Esos dos pilares de ahí… eran parte del puente de Brooklyn. – Dijo Annya.

-Entonces…- Aaron observó el lugar.- Esto es… era… Manhattan… Brooklyn… Central Park… el Golden Gate… ¡mi Golden Gate! ¡Mi 5ta avenida! ¡Mi Empire State! ¿Dónde está todo eso?

-Aaron… todo eso… ya no existe…- susurró Jeanne.- Velo por ti mismo…

-No… ¡Aurora dijo que no tocaría nada! ¡Aún habían personas que vivían!

-Ya ves… rompió su promesa… arruinó… muchas cosas...

-Aaron…- Xue se acercó a él con algo en las manos.- Lo sacamos del agua hace unos momentos.- dijo entregándole una bandera de los Estados Unidos. Estaba gastada, el tiempo la había destrozado.

Supieron que el tiempo ya corría. Había corrido de todas formas y Aurora había hecho algo con todos los humanos del mundo.

Estaban completamente solos.

* * *

_¡Bien! Gracias a Dios mis ganas de seguir este fic volvieron. _

_Nota especial:_

_31 - agosto - 2010: Primer aniversario de este fanfic rarito. _

_Si, si... es increíble cómo pasó el tiempo. Hace un año por estas fechas yo preguntando si alguien sería capaz de leer un Mpreg y no arrojarme tomates. Y un año mas tarde me doy cuenta de que en el msn, facebook y metroflog tengo un monton de personas genialosas, todas diferentes pero a su forma, cada una me alegró mucho. Y aunque para hablar en msn soy una vaina (me distraigo facil y estupidamente dejo de contestar) Aún así decirles que a cada una las aprecio y que agradezco estos 365 días en los que fuí conociéndolas, recibiendo sus regalitos, dibujos, reviews, saludos, acosos, propuestas de matrimonio y llorando al saber que mis sonseras no son tan sonsas xD _

_Y sí XD me sigo acordando de todas (hasta de las que ya no me hablan T_TU ni review para reportarse, malosas T_T) y en serio quería agradecerles por todo, desde agregarme al msn, al face, hablar de mi en foros (qué! de bizarra no me bajan otros XD pero lo mismo le dijeron a Tim Burton! *-* bizarra for ever!)._

_Pero ante todo agradecerles... Por darle sentido a mis palabras. _

_Gracias ^^_

_Ahora se supone que debería hacer algo por el aniversario de mi fic... ideas? D: acepto cualquiera (que no sea "Mariel bailando en el tubo" ¬_¬)_

_**Nota importante: **__Mi neurona de la maldad esta latente. Fans USAxUK, recuerden que soy una de ustedes y que no importa lo que parezca, todo es por una buena causa D: __  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Cap 19: El error de Arthur. **_

_(Algunos meses después de la partida de Aaron)**  
**_

-Tú también te estás destrozando… los dos sabemos que los extrañamos…- dijo mientras se deshacía de la ropa de Arthur.

-¡Francia! ¡Esta no es la forma!

-Mírame a los ojos… ¡mira mis ojos que son azules como los de Alfred y dime que no es la maldita forma!

Arthur los miró sin querer. Azules, más no del mismo tono que los de Alfred. Los de su amado eran claros, como el cielo. Aún así…

_**Cap 20: Y la canción se llamaba Alizè  
**_

Luego de muchos meses en Groenlandia, Aaron se entera que su madre llegó a Atlántida y va por Arthur, encontrándose con alguien a quien extrañó por muchos años. Arthur está al borde de ser asesinado por Aurora, pero alguien lo impide. No, no es Alfred, pero le ayudará a encontrarse con él. Por su parte, los demás niños permanecen con Groenlandia quien busca la forma de retroceder el tiempo, pero Asbjorn se da cuenta de sus sentimientos e intenta escapar. Entonces Persia lo ataca.

* * *

_La "nenica" (asi me dijo Wara porque me negué a ir a tomar con ella) te pide un reviewsito, anda, no seas mala o malo T_TUUU_

_O Ann Katrin aparecerá y te convertirá en ranita! D: _


	19. El error de Arthur

A Kano, desesperada intentando meterse toda su exposición de física electivo para su presentación para la cual quedan menos de 48 horas, ye se folla a los positrones a la velocidad de la luz.

Amén

(Kano… porqué me haces poner estas cosas? xD)

Ah si, Groenlandia (Henrike) le pertenece a Kano y a nadie más que ella. Si no hubiera sido por ero-sensei, éste fanfic se quedaba en hiatus D:

A Pao-chan que cumplía años el 25 de Agosto y no le felicité, soy una rata ratosa.

**A TODAS LAS FANS USA X UK A QUIENES ADORO. Un dato interesante al final.**

_Escribí este cap escuchando "Grief and Sorrow" de Naruto. En serio, hasta yo lloré. _**  
**

* * *

_**No te pierdas! ^-^**_

USA x UK= Aaron (16) Alison (?) Amanda (?)  
Alemania x Italia = Alphonse (14)  
España x Italia del Sur = Camillo (16) Antonella (3)  
Suecia x Finlandia = Hillevi y Niklas (16)  
Rusia x China = Annya y Xue (15)  
Prusia x Austria = Alizè (14)  
Grecia x Japón = Syna (15) Megumi (4)  
Dinamarca x Noruega = Ludovik (16)  
Noruega x Islandia = Asbjorn (14)  
Francia x Canadá = Jeanne (15)  
Lituania x Polonia = Jan (13)  
Turquía x Egipto= Cleopatra -Cleo- (12)

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**19: El error de Arthur.**_

Aaron se negó a salir de su camerino hasta que el barco llegara a Groenlandia. No quería ver el vacío mundo que en algún momento les pertenecía. Los cien años le habían caído encima en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo mejor es que Aaron tenga espacio por ahora, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Groenlandia.- le dijo Alizè a Jeanne.

-Si… tendré que buscarme un camerino.

-Puedes dormir en el mío.

-Pero… ¿y Ludovik? ¿No va a serle molesto el estar cerca de Asbjorn?

-Tranquila… ya se hizo a la idea. Es Asbjorn quien debería preocuparnos, pero como se trata de él, por mí mejor si sufre. Además ya llegaremos mañana.

* * *

La última noche, Asbjorn se sintió de alguna forma feliz cuando entró al camerino y vio la mochila de Ludovik a un lado y a éste recostado en un lado del colchón que tenían por cama. Pero obviamente, Asbjorn se sintió confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó queriendo aparentar enojo, cuando en sí se sentía feliz. Ludovik le alargó una carta sin girarse a mirarlo.

_**ASS**__bjorn cara de nalga:_

_Te odio. Pero tengo que compartir habitación con Jeanne. Como le hagas o digas algo a Ludovik haré que uses tus -censurado- en un collar. _

_Con odio: Alizè. _

-"Otra que me cambia el nombre…"- pensó Asbjorn. Miró a Ludovik intentando dormir a su lado. – Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Esto… pues… -no sabía qué decirle, pero estaba seguro de que algo tenía que salir, lo que fuera.- ¿Por qué fuiste a quejarte a todos?

-¿Quejarme?

-¡Si! ¡Todos me miran con cara de que yo soy el malo!

Espero alguna de las divertidas excusas de Ludovik, mas el tono con que se lo dijo y las palabras…. No era nada divertido.

-Lo eres Asbjorn, eres malo. – Dijo girándose para mirarlo fijamente.- por donde lo veas, pisoteaste mis sentimientos, esas cosas no se hacen. Podrían volver a ti…

-¡De eso se trata! ¡Quieres que me pase lo mismo!

-No Asbjorn. Las cosas que tú me dijiste no se las desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Como sea, tengo sueño y quiero dormir. – Ludovik volvió a su posición anterior y si por él hubiera sido, no hubiera pronunciado otra palabra en toda la noche.

Asbjorn no supo qué decir. Extrañamente… sintió rechazo de quien nunca lo había rechazado.

Lo pensó. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos y recopiló todas sus memorias con Ludovik. Por donde lo viera… él siempre había sido cruel con su primo.

-Lo… siento… Ludovik…

Ludovik abrió los ojos. En los ciento y tantos años que conocía a Asbjorn, nunca le había escuchado pedir disculpas. Menos a él. El cuerpo delicado del otro se recostó a su lado, muy cerca de él. Se apartó un poco, pero Asbjorn se acercó más y se aferró a su pijama.

-Asbjorn…

-No… me des la espalda. Por favor…

Listo, debía ser un milagro porque en menos de dos minutos Asbjorn había soltado tanto un "lo siento" como un "por favor", además de escucharse terriblemente apenado.

-No juegues conmigo, Asbjorn.

-No estoy jugando… te necesito…

-Me rechazaste, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé… lo siento mucho…

-¿Entonces qué?

-No… no se… quiero que sigamos como antes…

-Ah claro… yo persiguiéndote por todo lado y tu tirándome golpes cada dos por tres, qué lindo.

-Ludovik…

-O yo siempre cuidándote. Que si te caías yo te cargaba a casa, que cuando te daban tus berrinches y dejabas de comer semanas enteras yo también dejaba de hacerlo para que no te sintieras mal. O que cuando tú te dormías con la ventana abierta era yo quien se levantaba a las dos de la mañana para cerrarla, y claro, el damiselo nunca se enfermaba pero yo si.

Asbjorn se calló. Sabía que su primo tenía razones para estar enojado y lo entendía. Aunque le resultaba increíble que él no hubiera notado, hasta ese momento, todo el dolor que le había causado a Ludovik todo ese tiempo.

Le pareció gracioso que los papeles se hubieran invertido de esa manera. Ahora él era quien observaba a Ludovik durmiendo, mientras pensaba en cuánto le habría gustado estar con él.

Así se dio cuenta.

Estaba enamorado.

* * *

Y entonces llegaron. Un día de esos el barco que mágicamente tenía como rumbo Groenlandia, dejó de avanzar por el océano y llegó a tierra firme. O más bien, a nieve firme.

Todos notaron su llegada puesto que durante la noche la temperatura descendió hasta ser insoportable.

Todos llevaban encima un montón de ropa abrigadora, la expresión "como para una expedición al polo norte" nunca había sido tan literal.

Jeanne entró al camerino de su primo vestida con un enorme abrigo que Annya le prestó. Los abrigos de Jeanne no parecían suficientes para cubrirla del frío.

-Aaron… hemos llegado. – Le dijo mientras buscaba en la mochila de su primo algún abrigo.

-Jeanne…

-Dime.

-Anoche intenté leer el libro del tiempo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó mientras sacaba un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda de la mochila de Aaron.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. La parte del hechizo está en otro idioma. Pero… al leerlo recordé algo…

-¿Qué era?

-Que mi mamá… tiene una maldición… y que no se ha cumplido…

* * *

-Ludovik, si mal no recuerdo, Groenlandia tenía algo que ver con tu papá.- dijo Jeanne mientras intentaba caminar por la nieve, al igual que los otros niños.

-Miren sólo sé que se llama Henrike. Nada más.

-¿Enrique?- Camillo, al igual que los otros niños, intentaron forjarse una idea en la cabeza.

-Henrike.

-¿Henry?

-¡Harry!

-¡Harry Potter! – una bola de nieve chocó contra la cara de Aaron- ¡Auch!

-Henrike debe ser entonces… ¡un hombre muy fuerte!- dijo Alphonse.

-¡Si! ¡Tipo Chuck Norris! – completó Jan.

-Si ha sido enemigo de Atlántida, ¡debe conocer mucho sobre artes marciales y magia! – soltó Xue.

-Hey… un momento… - Syna se quedó parada, al igual que los otros niños.- ¿alguien sabe donde estamos?

Silencio.

-Y cosas como ésta pasan cuando un maldito capitalista se queda con el mapa.

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Entonces léelo tú, comunista! Pero de DERECHA a IZQUIERDA. ¿Entendiste? Izquierda viene después, muuuucho después de Derecha.

-¡Aaron!

-¡Annya!

-Perdón…- soltaron ambos niños frente a los reclamos de Jeanne y Syna.

-¡Ahí está! – gritó Ludovik al ver un pequeño iglú y una persona pescando. Se acercaron a esa persona con abrigo esquimal, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto, dispuesto a preguntarle por Groenlandia.

-Eh… disculpe…- comenzó Aaron con los niños detrás de él. El esquimal ni se movió. – Sorry… excuse me… God… ¿Alguien aquí habla lo que sea que hablen los groenlandeses?

La tierra tembló y los niños retrocedieron. Del pequeño agujero bajo la nieve, donde el esquimal pescaba, emergieron un montón de grietas, y luego el pescador jaló con fuerza y sacó un enorme pez.

-Yoooooosssshhhhaaaaaaaa- gritó recordando los clásicos animes. Al sacar el enorme pez, el esquimal se descubrió la cabeza dejando a la vista sus negros y largos cabellos. No era un él, era una ella.

-¡Es enorme!- gritó Xue.

-¡MONTRUO SIN CORAZON NI ALMA!- chilló Ludovik, corriendo a la mujer.- ¿No sabes que este pez tiene familia? ¿Cuál es tu problema!

-¡Oye! ¡Deja mi comida!

-¡No! ¡Lo devolveré al agua!

-¡Te lo advierto, Dinamarca!

Todos los niños la miraron. ¿Por qué había llamado así a Ludovik?

-Eh… Yo no soy Dinamarca…- dijo éste. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Misma complexión- giró alrededor de Ludovik, luego saltó para atraer su rostro- misma cara… mismos ojos, mismo cabello, misma actitud, misma expresión idiota.

-¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! ¡Enana!- soltó Ludovik- tengo que parecerme, soy su…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la mujer había tomado a Ludovik por un brazo y lo hizo volar por los aires, cayendo en el congelado suelo y formando grietas a su alrededor.

-Jamás me digas enana…

-¡Ludovik! – Asbjorn lo llamó pero Alizè corrió hacia éste mientras se levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… claro…

-Oye mocoso… ¿eres hijo de Dinamarca?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si lo soy. ¿Por qué crees que soy igual a él?- Ludovik terminó de levantarse.

-No me digas que tú… ¡eres mi pequeño Ludovik!

-¿Ha? – Ludovik fue fuertemente abrazado por la "enana".

-¡Si cuando te conocí eras apenas un bebé chillón y máquina de hacer popó!

-¡Oye!

-¿Dónde está mi vikingo? ¡Resulta que eres vegetariano! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué ésta de aquí sea tu novia? – dijo señalando a Asbjorn.

-Soy chico...

-Con mayor razón… espera…- lo miró bien.- ¡Asby! ¡Mi pequeño cazador de osos! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¡Casi te confundo con una chica! ¡Esperaba que fueras algo como Ludovik!

-No, éste es medio hombre.- Soltó Alizè. Asbjorn le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y estos son tus amigos? ¡Son todos tan lindos! – Se acercó a Aaron- ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias o trabajas? Si yo tuviera novecientos años menos seguro ya te llevaba dentro de un iglú y lo derretíamos juntos, ¿qué dices, cariño?

-Eh… bueno… yo… - de su bolsillo salió disparada como un diminuto misil la perdida Ann Katrin.

-¡Oye vieja! ¡No te acerques a Aaron!

-Ann Katrin, ella no puede vert…

-¡Hada! – La mujer tomó al hada en una mano y la zarandeó.- ¡Acompañadas de grasa de ballena son deliciosas!

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¡No, por favor! ¡No te comas a Ann Katrín! Además…- Aaron sacó el libro del tiempo de su bolsillo.- ¡Estamos buscando a Groenlandia!

La mujer dejó de sacudir a Ann Katrín y la soltó, ésta voló mareada, regresando al bolsillo de Aaron.

-¿Para qué le buscas?

-Porque seguramente él… podrá ayudarnos contra Atlántida…

El rostro de la mujer fue deformado por una mueca de profundo asco, furia y odio.

-¡ESA BRUJA! ¡MADITA ESCORIA! ¡ALIMAÑA! ¡BASURA! ¡DEBERÍA METERSE A UN INODORO Y REGRESAR DE VUELTA A LAS PROFUNDIDADES! – se giró con fuerza y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hielo, el cual se rompió y una gran cantidad de agua saltó, al momento fue congelada por la mirada de la mujer.

-Tipo… da más miedo que Hillevi…- dijo Jan. El gemelo lo miró sin ninguna mala intención, sólo por haber escuchado su nombre y Jan se aferró a Xue.

Aaron se levantó, ayudando a Jeanne a hacerlo. Ésta se aferró de su brazo.

-Disculpe… pero debo encontrar a Groenlandia.-dijo determinado.- Aurora… me quitó a mi papá… a todos nosotros nos los quitaron… en el caso de Jeanne a su mamá… es por eso que queremos encontrarlo… estoy seguro de que él podrá ayudarnos… no es tanto por nosotros, sino porque tenemos personas que también los esperan y los han esperado por cien años.

La mujer observó a Aaron, sorprendida.

-Sus motivos son buenos…- dijo.- Pero sólo voy a preguntar algo más. ¿Quién les dijo que yo era hombre?

Todos se callaron por unos segundos.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? – gritaron a coro.

-¡Pero si eres súper antigua!

-Eso me sonó a vieja… cuidado…

-¡Y poderosa!

-¡Y sabes sobre magia, ocultismo, artes y toda la cosa!

-¡Y un monstruo que se come peces inocentes!

-C'llate Ludov'k.

-¡Nos desviamos del tema! -dijo Aaron imponiendo orden.- Nosotros realmente necesitamos tu ayuda… por favor…

-No puedo negarle ayuda a un niño tan lindo como tú.- dijo ésta tendiéndole la mano.- Mi nombre es Henrike y todos los hombres hermosos de éste planeta, como tú, me pertenecen.

Tanto Jeanne como Ann Katrín se contuvieron de golpearla. Para dolor de Ludovik, Henrike cargó al hombro el cadáver de pez.

-Entren al iglú, niños. Reunión familiar.- dijo ésta.

-Pero…-Ludovik se acercó a la entrada del iglú.- Esta cosa es una versión en escala de un ig…- Henrike pateó a Ludovik, quien desapareció dentro del iglú y gritaba como si resbalara, primero asustado y luego divertido.

-¿Alguien más quiere un empujoncito?

-No… esta bien…- Aaron lo siguió junto a Jeanne y luego los demás niños. Y cuando lo notaron todos se deslizaban por un enorme tobogán de hielo.

Todos resbalaban por el enorme tobogán, Annya chillaba como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo más divertido, mientras Syna se abrazaba de ella, muerta de miedo.

-¡Esto es genial! – gritaba Alphonse mientras Camillo, a unos metros de él buscaba acercarse para protegerlo de la caía que supuso, tendrían al final.

-¡Tipo totalmente como en Super Mario! ¡O sea súper loco!

-¡Ya viene el final! – chilló Xue, abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

-Ag'rrate…- le dijo Hillevi a Niklas, éste no entendió hasta que su hermano lo abrazó.

Todos cayeron sobre un enorme colchón, que sólo amortiguó la caída de Aaron y Jeanne. Ambos amortiguaron la caída de los demás.

-Alizè… tu trasero es huesudo…- le dijo Aaron a la niña sentada en su espalda.

-¿Te gusta? – le dijo retadora moviéndose un poco y luego Camillo le estiró la oreja, apartándola. - ¡Oye!

-Oigan falta alguien…- dijo Alphonse. Ludovik permanecía cerca del final del tobogán.

-Sí… mi primo.- Dijo suponiendo que, como siempre, Asbjorn se había opuesto a bajar y había necesitado un "empujoncito". Un grito cercano le hizo saber que se acercaba. Estiró los brazos y recibió a su primo en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó dejándolo a un lado. Asbjorn estaba temblando.

-Si… necesito vomitar…

-¿Y dónde está…?

-¡GERONIMOOOOO! ¡DIGO! ¡HENRIKEEEEEEEEEE!

-Oh no… - Ludovik apartó a su primo de la salida del tobogán y Henrike junto al enorme pescado salió disparada como una bala de cañón contra los niños, dándoles un nuevo dolor de espalda a Aaron y Jeanne.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡No fue TAN terrible! – decía Henrike mientras, por un lado Syna, Annya y Alizè vendaban el cuerpo de Jeanne tras una cortina hecha con pieles. El lugar era cálido, todo hecho de madera y una gran chimenea le daban un aspecto hogareño.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, Jeanne…

-¡Si son naciones! ¡Esas cosas no deberían afectarles!

-No… Ya no lo somos… - contestó Aaron desde el otro extremo, siendo atendido por el grupo de chicos y Ann Katrín que llenaba de besos su mejilla.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Está herido! – lloraba ésta, desconsolada.

-Explícame eso… – Henrike se puso seria.

-Renunciamos a esa parte nuestra para venir aquí sin que Aurora lo notara. Era la única forma de salir de esa isla sin que Aurora o nuestros padres lo supieran.

Henrike se abrió paso entre el grupo de chicos, acercándose a Aaron, a quien le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste, mocoso?- preguntó realmente molesta. Ann Katrín voló para situarse entre Henrike y Aaron.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Te convertiré en una vaca! ¡O una foca! ¡O una ballena!

-Quienes más amenazan son quienes menos me importan…- dijo Henrike.- ¿lo has permitido siendo su hada? ¿Sabes que pusiste en riesgo la vida de todos estos niños?

Ann Katrín agachó la cabeza y descendió un poco en su vuelo. Aaron la tomó en sus manos con cuidado y la acercó a su corazón.

-Por favor… no regañes a Ann Katrín… no es su culpa. La verdad no hubiera deseado que nadie me acompañara… porque sabía a lo que me atenía… y luchar completamente sólo contra Aurora no me hubiera importado… aunque ella me matase. Pero es que yo… todo este tiempo… solo he querido ver a mi mami sonriendo otra vez… al lado de mi papá… es por eso que hice todo esto… lo siento mucho…

Henrike lo miró. Entonces los demás hablaron.

-Todos nosotros… durante estos cien años sólo hemos deseado aquello que es necesario para todo niño… una familia.- Dijo Camillo.- Mi hermanita Antonella no llegó a conocer a mi padre. Yo constantemente le contaba historias sobre él, mintiéndole, diciéndole que si ella se portaba bien y era una buena niña, él regresaría pronto para conocerla. Yo vine porque quiero que mi hermana crezca con una familia completa, con mi madre y mi padre.

-Es casi lo mismo en mí…- continuó Syna.- Megumi no conoce a mi papá… pero para él simplemente es un extraño… y temo que con el paso del tiempo también lo sea para mí también.

-Nuestra madre de por sí tiene un carácter débil, aunque siempre quiera aparentar lo contrario…- susurró Xue mirando a su hermana.

-Es cierto… necesita de nuestro padre para ser feliz. Papá siempre… lo cuidaba como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando éramos pequeños, nunca habíamos visto a mamá cocinando, porque papá prefería hacerlo. Decía que si se cortaba sin querer, iba a dolerle más a él que a mamá.

-Tipo mi má se ha esforzado mucho por mí. Pero o sea ha cambiado totalmente cuando papá se fue. Ya no es para nada como antes y eso no me gusta. Es tipo totalmente aburrido y no parece él.

-Yo no puedo quejarme… tuve una figura paterna durante mi infancia.- Dijo Alizè.- Pero mi madre siempre buscaba cómo cargar él con el dolor de haber perdido a mi padre y que yo no lo sintiera. Yo seguía teniendo un padre, pero mi madre ya no tenía a su esposo.

-Mi madre es una persona que dependía mucho de mi papá. Siempre lloraba por cualquier cosa… aunque fuera una tontería… y lo triste es que yo también soy así, a diferencia de Aaron yo nunca busqué ni intenté ocupar el lugar de mi papá porque temía cambiar… - Alphonse tomó la mano de Camillo.- si no fura por mi primo Cami… no hubiera podido con mi madre… ni conmigo mismo.

-Tú no tienes idea… ninguno de ustedes… de lo que es enseñarle a tu padre a ser madre…-susurró Jeanne detrás de la cortina, mientras sujetaba en sus manos un crucifijo que Francis le había regalado al nacer.- Mi papá cometió muchos errores. Yo tenía más cercanía con mi mamá, necesitaba de mi mamá… si no hubiera sido por Aaron y por mi tío Arthur que me cuidaba los primeros días de la partida de mi madre… él le enseñó a mi papá que las niñas lloramos todo el tiempo cuando perdemos a nuestra mamá… y que debería entender que lo que yo más extrañaba de mi madre era eso… que mi mamá era mi mejor amigo… a quien podía contarle todo… él se equivocaba siempre… respecto a cómo me gustaba la comida, a cómo me peinaba, a cómo debía darme un consejo…

Niklas se abrazó de Hillevi quien rodeó su cintura.

-Las lágrimas de mi madre… de todos en realidad… no han podido ser pasadas por alto… menos si duraron cien años…

Henrike les dio la espalda, acercándose a la gran chimenea.

-Tontos… se han olvidado que su única preocupación en ésta vida, al menos durante todo este tiempo… era solamente ser unos niños… no tenían que crecer tan rápido… es por eso que tenían padres… para que los cuidaran y no ustedes a ellos…

-Eso… hubiera sido muy egoísta…- susurró Aaron.- Y si algo he aprendido con mis padres… es que cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón, ya sea tu esposo, hermano, hijo, amigo, pareja o lo que fuera… sin saberlo te dejas en un segundo plano y sólo te importa su felicidad… con su felicidad eres feliz…

Henrike se pasó una mano por los ojos. Habían logrado lo que nunca en su vida esperó, que la conmovieran.

-Les enseñaré cómo derrotar a Aurora… y también les ayudaré con el libro del tiempo…- Dijo, carraspeó un poco para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.- Pero… les advierto que no va a ser nada fácil.

Los niños sonrieron, regocijados.

-Ahora… ¿quién quiere un poco de pescado a la brasa? – dijo sonriente.

-¡YO! – gritaron a coro.

-No…- dijo Ludovik intentando no llorar por la vida del pobre animal.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos meses desde la partida de su hijo. Cada día que pasaba era un grano de arena que caía lentamente en un reloj de arena, el cuál medía las esperanzas de Arthur. Éste, a su vez, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Irene. Nunca en su vida había sido capaz de herir al hada que lo cuidara desde pequeño, pero ya no podía más con tanto dolor.

-Irene… desaparece de mi vista por favor…

-Arthur lo siento mucho, ¡en serio! Pero sé que Aaron está bien, Ann Katrín fue con él y seguro lo está cuidando…

-Irene... no lo voy a repetir… no quiero verte un buen tiempo…- dijo girándose y dejando tras él a la triste Irene, que se alejó volando a algún rincón de la isla.

* * *

Arthur escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa. Corrió desesperado, forjando la imagen en su cabeza de Aaron regresando. El corazón le saltó cuando pensaba que quizás traía a Alfred. Mas los milagros no se dan cuando uno así lo desea.

-Wine bastard…- susurró al abrir y encontrarse con Francis, quien traía la vista baja.- No vengas aquí…

No pudo continuar. Con fuerza y rapidez Francis tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo una y otra vez.

-¡Qué haces! – preguntó en cuanto pudo separarse. Francis se acercó para retomar el beso mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Tú también te estás destrozando… los dos sabemos que los extrañamos…- dijo mientras se deshacía de la ropa de Arthur.

-¡Francia! ¡Esta no es la forma!

-Mírame a los ojos… ¡mira mis ojos que son azules como los de Alfred y dime que no es la maldita forma!

Arthur los miró sin querer. Azules, más no del mismo tono que los de Alfred. Los de su amado eran claros, como el cielo. Aún así…

* * *

Otras caricias, otros besos, otros gemidos. Aquellos que le pertenecían a otra persona, que otro los había escuchado, sentido, amado…

Ambos querían encontrar en otro lo que sentían haber perdido. Francis encontrar la inocencia y dulzura de Matthew, Arthur la entrega apasionada y desenfrenada de Alfred.

Pero esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, esos toques, esos besos... ese olor, ese color de piel, el color del cabello, incluso el de los ojos… no era nada parecido a Alfred. Entonces… ¿por qué estaba buscando a Alfred en Francis? ¡Solo encontraría a Alfred en Alfred!

_Alfred…_

Supo que no era nada, no significaría nada, no sentiría nada… Lo supo desde el momento en que Francis se aferró a su cuerpo. Alfred no se aferraba con tanta fuerza. Si lo hacía, no lo dañaba. Imposible, era imposible que Alfred lo tomara de forma que a él le doliera.

_Alfred…_

El cabello, la piel, su sentir, su textura, su voz… todo distinto. Los movimientos, completamente diferentes, la cadera de Alfred no se movía con tanta rapidez sobre su cuerpo. Los labios de Alfred recorrían tiernamente y muy despacio su rostro, besando milímetro a milímetro su piel, y cuando llegaba a sus labios, silenciaba sus gemidos con más besos.

_Alfred…_

Siempre abrazándolo, tomándolo con cariño, transmitiéndole que lo amaba de todas las formas posibles. La mirada del niño que amaba, las caricias prolongadas sobre su cuerpo que lo llenaban del calor del otro, los poemas susurrados en el idioma que él había puesto en sus labios, las verdades sobre su amor que no tenía cabida en otro ser, la promesa de siempre amarse sin importar más, los sueños graciosos que el otro le contaba mientras él se dormía entre sus brazos.

-Alfred… cántame algo…- pidió en un murmullo.

-Descansa… estas muy agotado.- le contestó para atraerlo más contra su cuerpo, dormir en posición de cucharas y sentir la espalda de Arthur contra su pecho.

-Al… quiero mi canción…- acomodó su cabeza en el brazo fuerte de su esposo, sintiendo que Alfred lo rodeaba con el brazo libre, tomaba su mano y dejaba un beso en el aro de matrimonio, luego otro beso acarició su mejilla.

-Hora de que los angelitos se duerman.

-Al… mi canción…

-Te escribiré una y te la cantaré mañana, ¿si?

-Cántame cualquiera…

-No… no quiero cantarte algo que otros ya escucharon y ya dedicaron… sería como darte un regalo abierto… te escribiré una y te la cantaré cada noche.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Me dejarás sin mi canción?

-No… te besaré hasta que te duermas…

_Quiero que me cantes otra vez… _

_Quiero que tus palabras… regresen a mi y vuelvan a arrullarme…_

_Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…_

* * *

**_Perdóname…_**

* * *

-Francis… basta…- dijo sintiendo que las cálidas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.- No podemos… hacerle esto a ellos… no puedo hacerle esto a Alfred… - dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus ojos, cubriéndolos.- Yo que he llevado a sus hijos en mi vientre por meses… yo que lo he amado desde el momento en que lo conocí, siendo solamente un niño… yo que no he dejado de quererlo ni cuando lo sabía completamente fuera de mi alcance… - Arthur se sentó en la cama para limpiarse las lágrimas y mirar a Francis- No es justo para Alfred…

Francis empujó el cuerpo de Arthur contra la cama nuevamente.

-En este punto… ya no puedo más, Arthur…

-Francis… por favor no…

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Arthur…

Arthur se estremeció al sentir al otro invadiendo su cuerpo nuevamente. Solo que ahora era mucho más brusco. Le dolía, lo lastimaba, lo partía en dos y de todas formas no podía apartarlo de él.

Él lo entendía. De alguna manera… Ambos estaban sufriendo una pérdida, ambos se sentían consumidos por la soledad… ambos se destrozaban y consumían en el dolor.

Oscuridad… eso era. Ese era el verdadero significado. Como que todas las luces se apagaran, y no pudieran ver sus propias manos frente a ellos. Un ambiente angustiante, desesperante, doloroso, esclavizante, confuso, horroroso…

Arthur cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente mientras las lágrimas caían. Y también sentía las de Francis cayendo.

Y el lecho que compartía con otro en ese momento, se volvió el que había compartido con su amado. Las manos que se negaban a soltar sus muñecas, forzándolo, ahora eran manos que se entrelazaban… y el tiempo se detenía entre sus dedos.

-Arthur…

El aro de bodas de su esposo que pudo sentir entre su dedo anular y medio, le hizo recordar el nerviosismo de cuando le había pedido matrimonio.

-Mi amor, abre los ojos.

Debía estar soñando. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Alfred muy cerca del suyo.

-¿Al?

-¡Buenos días, cariño!- dijo en tono infantil y dulce, tan propio de él para luego dejar un beso muy ruidoso en su frente y acariciar sus cabellos.- Hey… quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora…

-¡Alfred!

-¡Pero es tu culpa por ser tan lindo! ¡Eres mi esposo y te amo! ¡Lo haré despacito, como siempre! – dijo con un puchero y los ojos azules con forma de huevo frito.

Arthur lo tomó con rapidez para besarlo.

-Claro que puedes… tontito… solo que amo escuchar tus excusas… tan… adorables…

* * *

Despertó. Ya era de noche, ya todo había terminado. Pudo sentir la soledad de la habitación sobre su piel, en forma de un frío que le recorría. La ventana abierta y su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Las sábanas en el piso al igual que las almohadas y su ropa.

Se abrazó a si mismo, intentando entrar en calor. Quiso moverse un poco y un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Alfred nunca le habría hecho daño, siempre lo cubría luego de hacer el amor con él. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, le susurraba cosas lindas y lo besaba hasta que se durmiera, y en las noches frías incluso se levantaba para buscarle un pijama y ponérselo. Arthur sabía que era un tesoro para Alfred.

Pero con Francis… no… eso no era hacer el amor. Tampoco era solamente sexo. ¿Qué era?

Se arrastró por la cama y cayó al piso. Buscó con desesperación el abrigo de Alfred y lo encontró bajo la cama cubierto por su ropa, la que Francis prácticamente le había arrancado. Pasó el abrigo por sus hombros y ya no sintió tanto frío. Ya no sintió tanta soledad.

_-Arthur… mi amor… ¿qué te ha pasado?_

-Nada… solo… hice algo que no debía… lo siento…- murmuró mientras exhalaba con fuerza. Tenía tanto frío.

_-Todo estará bien. Ven, te llevo a la cama y te cuido. _

-¡No Alfred! ¡No estoy bien! no estás aquí… no puedes cuidarme…

_-Mataré a quien te haga daño, Arthur… _

-Mátame entonces… no puedo estar así… sin ti… Antes quizás, cuando no éramos ni siquiera novios; cuando te sentía tan lejano, tan distante. Me sentía triste todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Me dolía verte sonriéndoles a otros… cuando para mí solamente tenías una cara indiferente. Y odiaba que me sonrieras… porque me recordabas cuánto te amaba…

_-Arthur… perdóname… _

-Y después… nos casamos y tuvimos a Aaron… todo un milagro… hicimos un bebé los dos. Lo cuidamos, creció… también tuvimos a Alison y Amanda…- el tono de su voz se suavizó- tuvimos una familia.

_-Arthur… te extraño… _

-Esa época… yo era realmente feliz… muy feliz porque te tenía… cada día me despertabas con un beso… nuestros hijos venían a abrazarme cada mañana y cuando me llamaban "mamá" y a ti "papá"… me daba cuenta una y otra vez que todo mi mundo gris y apagado tomó colores contigo… tú le diste un sentido a mi vida… y ahora que no estás… ¿qué crees?- Ni siquiera el silencio ni la alucinación de Alfred le contestó.- Ahora sí sé qué es la soledad…

_-Arthur… _

-Amo todo de ti, Alfred… desde el hecho que comas todo lo que tienes en tu camino hasta tu mayor defecto que es ser el celoso número uno del planeta…

_-Crecí para un día poder rodearte con mis brazos y nunca más dejarte ir… ni que nadie se te acercara…_

-Lo sé…

_-Aún así…_

Arthur abrió el cajón del buró y sacó una playera larga que era de Alfred. Tan larga que le llegaba a las rodillas, al mismo Alfred le quedaba muy larga y holgada. Nuevamente se pasó el abrigo de Alfred por los hombros y levantó el libro que tenía sobre el mueble. Lo abrió y una fotografía cayó. La tomó con cuidado en sus manos y la vio. Era toda su familia. Y Alfred lo miraba, completamente enamorado.

-Tontito… me estabas mirando y la fotografía salió extraña…

_-Siempre te miro. _

-¿Sólo a mi?

_-A nadie más. _

Arthur suspiró y besó la imagen de Alfred en la fotografía.

-Si una sola cosa en este mundo podría pedir…

_-Sería siempre a tu lado estar_

-Así contigo quiero dormir…

_-Y tu mano poder tomar. _

"_He perdido aquello que más amaba…"_

Esos eran sus votos matrimoniales.

Esas cuantas palabras que se habían dicho frente al altar, las cuales encerraban todo su deseo: estar juntos siempre.

Arthur se levantó como pudo y salió de la casa, dejando tras de él al espejismo de Alfred que lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

Caminó un poco por las oscuras calles. Vacío, silencio…

Llegó a la costa donde los niños habían partido y se recostó en la arena. Todo se sentía tan frío. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia. Quiso sentirlo, el calor del sol… y pensar que era Alfred.

-Playa…-susurró recordando que muchísimos años atrás, en un lugar parecido, había concebido a Aaron. Tomó un poco de arena en una mano y la vio derramarse. Al mismo tiempo notó un moretón en su brazo. No, no era sólo uno… pero ese uno evocó uno de sus más preciados recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, el mundo que vivía con los ojos cerrados era mejor que su realidad.

Él sintiendo el calor de Alfred al despertar, en sus brazos, recordando que solamente horas antes habían hecho el amor como tanto tiempo habían esperado. Se preguntaba si el hechizo había funcionado y si era que, en esos momentos, una nueva vida se formaba en él. Pensó en cómo sería su bebé, cómo sería Alfred en su papel de padre y él en el de madre.

-Sé que estás despierto y pensando en lo que hicimos anoche, Arthur.- escuchó que le susurraba Alfred mientras dibujaba formas abstractas en su brazo, dejando un sendero de fuego tras su toque.- Te pusiste rojito…

-¿Es la forma de saludar a tu novio?- le dijo Arthur restregándose los ojos mientras el otro lo abrazaba nuevamente.

-No eres mi novio… eres mi todo, Arthur. – Dijo antes de besar suavemente los labios de Arthur.- Mira… otra vez estás rojito.

-Lo se… - Dijo muy feliz, y entonces notó un vestigio de tristeza en su mirada. - ¿Pasa algo, Alfred?

-Arthur… perdón…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Alfred tomó el brazo de Arthur y apretó en un punto. Arthur sintió un pequeño y punzante dolor. Tenía un moretón.

-Anoche sin darme cuenta debí habértelo hecho… perdón…

Alfred lo miró con profundo arrepentimiento. Algo en la cabeza de Arthur no podía entenderlo. Por algún motivo él esperaba que al amanecer no viera a Alfred a su lado. Segundo, Alfred parecía profundamente dolido por haberle hecho algo tan pequeño como ese moretón, cuando quizás antes lo habría ignorado por completo. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Alfred…

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-¿Ah?

Alfred deshizo el abrazo para sentarse y luego tomó la mano de Arthur.

-Intenta levantarte…

Arthur obedeció.

-Te digo que estoy… - sintió dolor, aunque no era uno muy fuerte.

-No… no estás bien… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía?

-¡Que no me dolió! – le dijo Arthur apretando su mano con fuerza.- Yo sólo pensaba… en que quería que me abrazaras un poco más… que me besaras… sentirte… saber que estabas conmigo… haciendo eso… nosotros dos…- le costaba tanto expresarlo.- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estás jugando con mi recuerdo más preciado! – Arthur se movió un poco y notó que sus músculos se habían contraído tanto la noche anterior que ahora le dolían.

-Yo quiero que me digas cuando te hago daño… que me ordenes que me detenga… no quiero que sufras otra vez, Arthur… ni el más mínimo rasguño de mi parte.

Arthur se acercó a Alfred mientras éste le hablaba, para besar su cuello. El americano ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y entonces el más pequeño tomó un poco de su piel entre los dientes, dejándole una marca.

-Ya listo, ya estamos a mano. – Le dijo a Alfred. Éste se tomó el cuello.

-¡Pero eso no me dolió! ¡Me concentré más en que estabas besando mi cuello y no noté que me mordiste!

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Yo sólo pensaba en lo lindo que te veías anoche y en lo mucho que me gustaría estar a tu lado siempre! – Arthur se cansó. Jaló a Alfred con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que éste terminara sobre él.- Date cuenta… éste soy yo… no soy alguien perfecto ni mucho menos tan atractivo como tú… pero sólo te pido que me ames y yo daré el mil por ciento por ti.

-Arthur… - el llamado lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó repetidas veces.

-Entiende esto Alfred, no voy a dejarte ir. Tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. Éste cuerpo que ves es mío… es tuyo… vas a verme así, completamente desnudo muchas veces en tu vida. El amor se hace entre dos y con el tiempo ambos descubriremos la mejor forma de besarnos, de abrazarnos, de que me tomes la mano, de que tengamos intimidad, ¡pero solo dame tiempo! Ambos estamos aprendiendo a amarnos…

-Pero… si me equivoco…

-Está bien si te equivocas. No puedes darme un amor perfecto de un día para el otro, ni yo a ti… aprenderemos juntos... ¡Y no digas nada malo sobre ti o nuestra primera noche que me enojaré mucho! ¡Idiota! ¡En vez de pedir disculpas podías simplemente besarme y hacer que mi momento feliz durara más! ¡Eres un tarado!- ya lo había derrotado y sacado a lucir su fibra tsundere. Ahora Arthur lloraba mientras se cubría los ojos.

Alfred sonrió, ese era el Arthur que conocía y amaba. El que era capaz de tratarlo con inmensa ternura y a la vez bajarlo a la realidad.

-No llores, Arthur…-susurró mientras acariciaba los cabellos del otro como él hiciera cuando Alfred era un niño.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? ¡Idiota! ¡Te amo demasiado! ¡Bobo!- Alfred lo atrajo contra su pecho, besando su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Yo también te amo, Arthur.

* * *

Arthur sonrió al recordarlo, y a la vez muchas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

-Ya veo… no soy… nadie… sin ti…

-¡Arthur! - Una voz lejana lo llamó. Era Irene. - ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó revoloteando desesperada a su alrededor.

-Nada Irene… no tengo nada… nada… nadie…

-¡Iré por ayuda!

-Estoy bien… - susurró pero aún así Irene no lo obedeció. Cerró los ojos pensando en arrancar otro sueño, otro recuerdo de Alfred de su subconsciente.

Entre sueños pudo sentir que lo besaban. Besos en el rostro, cortos y seguros. Pero no eran los de Alfred. Alguien tomaba su mano, otra vez, no era Alfred.

-Despierta… Arthur…

-Bastardo del vino…- dijo al abrir los ojos. Francis le sonrió sin soltar su mano. Su agarre era firme, como el de Alfred.

Estaba en la casa de Francis, recostado en la elegante cama con dosel del francés.

-¿Qué son todos estos moretones? – le preguntó Francis.

-Me los hiciste tú… idiota…

Francis lo miró serio. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, regresando con algo que se parecía a un envase de pasta dental pero más pequeño. Lo puso sobre los múltiples moretones y luego volvió a tomar su mano. Arthur no lo entendía.

-No te muevas mucho que la medicina se quedará en mis sábanas y no te hará efecto.- le ordenó.

-Si Alfred viera esto…

-Me mataría.

-Quizás… - Arthur miró a otro lado, ya no quería llorar. Alfred era tan celoso… y más de una vez le había dicho que sentía celos por culpa de Francis.

_-Él te conoció de formas que yo no… te conoció muchos años antes que yo… ¡no quiero que te aparte de mi lado!_

-Arthur… - la voz de Francis se deshizo del espectro de voz de Alfred en la mente de Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó deseando poder sumirse en sus recuerdos otra vez.

-Deja de recordarle…

-¿Qué?

-A Alfred… deja de recordarle… -Arthur lo miró, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, el gesto congestionado, el dolor en el rostro y la desesperación en el alma, todo adornado con un toque de profunda ira. Francis continuó.- Al verte me veo a mí mismo… ambos estamos en la misma situación, Arthur. Seamos sinceros, no van a regresar… ni mi Matthew… ni tu Alfred.

-Cállate… no sabes nada… no tienes idea… eres un imbécil… sólo eso…

-Arthur…- Francis acarició el rostro de Arthur con delicadeza, haciendo que el otro desviara el rostro para evitar su toque. Francis no se dio por vencido, llevó su mano hacia el lado que Arthur miraba, tomando su mejilla y obligándolo a retornarle la mirada.- Quédate conmigo.

Arthur se quedó completamente sorprendido.

-Lo de anoche fue solamente… un error… ya no lo repetiré…

-No me importa. Arthur quiero que te quedes conmigo. Ya no quiero sentirme solo ni tú tampoco.

Francis abrazó el cuerpo de Arthur de forma protectora, tal y como Alfred lo había hecho años atrás. Arthur se dio cuenta.

-El espacio que tiene Alfred en mí… nadie más puede ocuparlo, Francis… si estuviera contigo viviría todo el tiempo comparándote con Alfred… con MI Alfred. – Suspiró- ahora mismo me doy cuenta… no me quitaron a mi Alfred… yo se lo di a Aurora… y si me quita también a Aaron… sería porque se lo permití.

Arthur intentó moverse, mas los músculos le exigían descanso.

-Quédate, Arthur… no hay dónde puedas ir.

-Sí hay… mi casa…

Francis besó repetidas veces el rostro del inglés, el otro no se apartó. Sabía que Francis no soportaría un mínimo rechazo. Cuando pasó a sus labios, Arthur le permitió besarle, mas no le correspondió.

-Te quedarás aquí… conmigo. No voy a dejarte ir… al menos hasta que te recuperes por completo.

-Dame tres días como máximo y ya estaré bien.

Francis volvió a besarlo, Arthur no hizo nada nuevamente.

-Esos tres días… déjame conquistarte…

-Si no lo notaste… perdimos nuestras naciones hace mucho, idiota…

-No Arthur… no esa conquista… que ahora te hablo como una persona más y no como una nación. Ahora mismo, que estoy destrozado… sin Matthew… sin Jeanne… ambos sabemos lo que se siente perder a tu familia. ¿Por qué no formamos una?

Arthur desvió la mirada.

-Si no lo sabías… yo sólo puedo concebir para Alfred, de la misma forma que Matthew sólo puede concebir para ti. Era parte del hechizo. Si Alfred deseaba un bebé y yo también, entonces lo concebíamos. Es por eso que te dejé hacerlo conmigo… de todas formas nada saldrá.

Francis volvió a besar el rostro de Arthur.

-Sería lindo pensar que podrías darme un hijo. Aunque claro, es imposible. No porque el hechizo no lo permita, sino porque me doy cuenta de que no me amas.

-Date cuenta… Alfred y yo tenemos una conexión demasiado fuerte, tanto que a veces me daba miedo… Al final las palabras entre nosotros sobraban. Con una mirada sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro, lo que quería… si llegamos a ese punto fue a base de un millón de detalles, de tonterías, de risas, de enojos, de llantos acumulados. Y eso, Francia, no lo tengo contigo. A pesar de conocerte más tiempo del que conozco a Alfred, me doy cuenta que el tiempo no fue nada. No me enamoré del tiempo con Alfred, me enamore de Alfred. Además… recuerda que tú fuiste quien me separó de él… no te lo he perdonado.

Francis se resignó y esperó a que Arthur sintiera sueño nuevamente. No se apartó de su lado, no porque lo quisiera, sino porque por primera vez en el mundo sintió la terrible e imperiosa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado.

* * *

Y los tres días pasaron. Arthur se recuperó con extrema rapidez, ya fuera porque realmente lo deseara o porque su cuerpo sabía que si se arriesgaba podría recuperar a Alfred.

Regresó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en uno de los cajones del ropero algo. Lo buscó desesperado, pero lo encontró. Era un video casette.

La pantalla del televisor apareció punteada por unos segundos, los más eternos de su vida, y luego la cámara.

-Iggy… esto no me gusta, amor… - se escuchaba que Alfred murmuraba entre dientes. La cámara enfocaba un lugar oscuro, más tarde se diferenciaba en un puente.

-Cállate… tú solo sígueme… - contestó Arthur con la típica voz de borracho, una octava más baja y arrastrando las palabras.

-Mejor le hacemos caso, Alfred…

-¡Pero Matthew! ¡Está borracho! ¡Mi amorcito borracho pierde todo vestigio de lucidez y cordura!

-¡Mira quien me dice gordo, bloody brat!

-Dije cordura, amor… vamos de una vez a casa…

-No, no, no… escúchame…- Matthew filmó cómo Arthur abrazaba a Alfred y éste lo sostenía.- Ya vas a ver, esto es divertido, amorzazo.

-Arthur no hagas tonterías, ¡por favor!

-Cállate… estás para cuidarme… no para meterme miedos…- contestó y luego sacó un papel enrollado del bolsillo. Un bulto fue enfocado por Matthew mientras Arthur se acercaba y usaba el papel enrollado como micrófono.

-Arthur…

-Shhh… cállate… ¿Ya estás filmando, Matthew?

-Eh… Si…

-Bien… hoy estamos aquí para cumplir uno de los sueños eróticos de Franc… digo uno de los sueños de nuestros espectadores. Saludos a mi hijito Aaron, te amo corazón. Eres tan lindo, claro, igual a tu papá… bueno volviendo al tema… Ahora nos encontramos bajo un puente en busca de aventuras, aunque para mi esposo aventuras signifiquen que tengamos intimidad en lugares que las personas normales no lo tendrían…

-Dime uno…- susurró Matthew.

-¡Matthew! – reclamó Alfred.

-El cuarto de las pelotitas en Mc Donalds.- soltó Arthur y Alfred se palmeó la frente. Matthew se rió.- ¡No te rías, fantasma!

-Matthew, que conste que te dije que Arthur borracho no era normal…

-Me doy cuenta…

-Y seguimos… - Arthur se giró y se acercó al bulto, lo pateó suavemente y luego lo movió con una mano.- Amigo… amigo… oye…

Matthew y Alfred temblaron al notar que el bulto era una persona. Y se veía realmente peligroso.

-¡Arthur!

-Oye… que bueno ya me prestas atención… - Arthur le acercó el papel enrollado mientras el hombre lo miraba, desafiante y con cara de matarlo.- Y dime… ¿qué se siente ser drogadicto, alcohólico y buscado por la ley?

De la nada, un montón de ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad y se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

Cuando Matthew lo notó, Alfred ya se encontraba a cien metros corriendo mientras cargaba a Arthur, entonces la cámara empezó a enfoncar de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, evidenciando un escape, y en un momento Matthew caía y la imagen se cortaba. Nuevamente los puntitos en el televisor.

Nueva toma.

-Bien… hoy en Alfred's Geographic Channel tenemos… algo que no verán cada día. Por favor, la imagen puede afectar a personas sensibles…- Decía Alfred sosteniendo la cámara frente a su rostro, serio, intentando parecer un reportero profesional. De la nada su cara seria cambió a una muy feliz- ¡Te amo Iggy! Ah… Y si estás viendo esto en Youtube… no soy yo, cariño… ésta no es tu cámara que por cierto deberías actualizarte y comprar una digital, amor.

La cámara enfocó a Arthur cocinando mientras a sus espaldas sus tres pequeños hijos jugaban.

-Observen a la mamá cebra cejuda cuidado a sus cachorritos, que por cierto son míos también. Vean cómo prepara la comida, la prueba… ¡y no le brota un tercer brazo en la espalda! –La cámara volvió a enfocar a Alfred.- Y ahora… poniendo en riesgo mi vida, me acercaré…

Alfred abrió la puerta y se acercó a Arthur.

-¡Papi! –llamó Alison, feliz. Alfred la enfocó y ésta lo saludó con la mano, cuando Aaron y Amanda lo vieron hicieron lo mismo.

-Y estos son los cachorritos leones-cebra.- Dijo Alfred mientras filmaba a sus hijos y éstos se reían.

-¡Somos leones rayados! – gritaron a coro.

-Si, eso. Y esta es su mamá… Honey, ¡dame un beso! – Dijo Alfred acercándose a Arthur y abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo, mientras extendía el otro por sobre su hombro y enfocaba a ambos.

-¡Alfred!

-¡Es el especial de Alfred's Geographic Channel, amor! Ahora, ¡mi beso!

-¡No con esa cosa en mi cara!

-¡Pero eres mi cebra cejuda y yo tu león!

-Papi, papi, ¡dame la cámara! – Dijo Aaron y al momento Alfred le pasó la cámara.- ¡Ahora filmaremos al león atacando a la cebra!

-¡Qué! ¡No, esperen! ¡Alfred! – Era tarde. Alfred ya lo tenía en sus brazos y lo cargaba a la sala.

-Observamos que el león domina a la cebra.

-¡Niños!

-¡Soy un león, amor! ¡Y quiero otro cachorrito con mi cebra cejuda!

-¡Auxilio! – Gritaba Arthur, riéndose mientras Alfred lo acomodaba en el sillón, se subía encima y besaba su cuello.- ¡Socorro! ¡SOS.!

La cinta se cortó y el televisor emitió el molesto sonido acompañado de los puntitos. Según él recordaba, esa era la última filmación, pero no. Había una más.

La habitación que compartía con Alfred y la cámara enfocando el amanecer que se colaba por la ventana. En la cama, él y su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una cobija.

-Éste es quien eres, Arthur…- comenzó Alfred, quien salía fuera de foco.- Éste eres… eres la persona de quien me he enamorado y a la que amo. Por quien iría hasta el fin del mundo las veces que fueran necesarias. – La cámara se giró y enfocó a Alfred, quien mostraba una mirada solemne y llena de amor.- Sabes yo… nunca te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste por mi… desde el haberme encontrado hace casi 400 años hasta el hecho de ser mi esposo y haberme dado una familia. Mi amor… ahora debemos separarnos y no porque lo deseemos. Pero si algo sé es que quiero, con todo mi corazón, que estés bien mientras no estoy a tu lado. Quiero que cuides a Aaron, nuestra más clara muestra de cuánto nos amamos. Quiero que seas muy fuerte, sé que dependes mucho del cariño de otros, en especial del mío, pero te pido que nunca, nunca, nunca… conviertas ese cariño en una debilidad.

Más lágrimas, más nudos en el pecho, en la garganta, en la cabeza, en el corazón, en los pulmones, en la boca… ya no podía pensar, respirar ni hablar.

-Mira qué lindo eres, Arthur… muchas veces me dijiste que temías perderme, que yo era consciente de cuán hermoso era y que tú lo eras de todos tus defectos. Pero es así como te amo. Amo cada parte tuya, cada milímetro de tu ser, cómo te mueves, cómo te portas, tus gestos, tus caricias… - Alfred hizo una mueca de dolor, esa que uno hace cuando está a punto de llorar. Miró a otro lado y se pasó la mano por los ojos.- Mira se acaba la cinta y yo… no quisiera que fuera así… ni la cinta ni el tiempo… Ahora mismo, ni bien se termine esto voy a retornar a tu lado, en la cama, a abrazarte y darte mi calor. No es la última vez que estamos juntos, Arthur. No va a ser la última vez que te diga que te amo… Lo prometo…

Los puntitos nuevamente, junto al sonido ensordecedor.

Estuvo así durante media hora. Y Arthur se sintió un puntito danzarín entre esos miles. Blancos y negros. Esa era su vida, blanca y negra, amorfa, sin sentido, sin rumbo, sin motivo. Continuaba, no vivía. Sufría.

-Arthur…- llamó Irene a su lado.

-Nos vamos, Irene.

-¿Qué?

-A Atlántida. Nos vamos.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Arthur! ¡Si vamos seguramente Aurora te matará!

-No me importa. Ya no me interesa nada más que saber que mi esposo y mi hijo estén bien. Iré, buscaré a Alfred… y si es feliz… le pediré a Aurora que me mate…

-Pero… ¿y Aaron?

-Todo este tiempo… sólo he sido una carga para mi hijo… él se empeñó tanto en ocupar el lugar de su papá que creció demasiado rápido… No me vas a decir que lo has olvidado, Irene…

Irene lo miró.

_-Mami… iré a jugar con Jeanne. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Volveré temprano! ¡Te prepararé la cena, lo prometo! _

_-Aaron… puedes ir a jugar… y comer ahí, yo… no tengo hambre. _

Aaron se subió al sillón donde Arthur descansaba. Era tan pequeñito… abrazó a Arthur con toda la fuerza que un niño podría tener.

_-Mami… no voy a dejarte solo… _

Tanto Irene como Ann Katrín entendían por lo que ambos pasaban. Los primeros días de la ausencia de Alfred, Arthur se pasaba horas enteras mirando al horizonte, esperando.

Pero ya no iba a esperar más.

No tardó en meter algunas prendas de ropa en un bolso y echárselo al hombro. Tomó un mapa señaló el triángulo de las bermudas.

-Éste es el lugar donde Atlántida emergió del mar…- dijo.- El portal que oculta esta isla se abre a pocos kilómetros de ahí… debo salir entonces de ésta isla.

* * *

Alfred caminó por el enorme castillo que conocía tan bien. Seguía intentando buscarle una respuesta a ese llamado que horadaba su corazón y sonaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Llegó a una puerta, estaba entreabierta. Era la sala común y en ésta Aurora le hablaba a alguien.

-Así que Inglaterra piensa que puede venir como si nada… interesante…

-Sí, viene en camino.- Ese era Persia. Lo reconocía.- ¿Qué harás? Seguramente viene con su mocoso.

-A Inglaterra puedo matarlo. Al mocoso… pues te lo dejaré, como te dejé a las otras dos.

-¡Aurora! ¡Eres mala! – dijo Persia mientras una serpiente negra con enormes ojos rojos se arrastraba por el piso y subía por su cuerpo, para anudarse en su cuello. – Si no fuera que estás enamorada del rubio, ¡me casaba contigo!

-Cállate…

Alfred se alejó un poco de la puerta. Otra vez, las voces en su cabeza, los sonidos del pasado que él no recordaba. Avanzó por el pasillo, doblando muchas esquinas y tambaleándose en el camino unas cuantas veces. Se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente se sentó en el piso.

Y un recuerdo lo consumió como un sueño. Él lo veía, era una persona de ojos verdes, rubio, enormes cejas, piel rosácea. Lo conocía y a la vez no, pero sabía que lo amaba. Sintió algo muy cálido y anhelado en su pecho, deseando tenerlo cerca.

_-¡Estoy bien, Alfred! ¡No estés tan enojado!_ – le decía mientras tomaba sus dos manos y se interponía en su camino.

_-¡Ese tipo fue el que intentó matarte y a Aaron! ¡Estuve a punto de perderte otra vez! ¡Nuestro bebé casi muere por su culpa! _

_-¡Aún así, Alfred! ¡Viste que tiene una familia! ¡Tiene gente que lo ama! ¡A final de cuentas yo estoy bien y Aaron vivió! _– Suavizó su tono- _Ya somos una familia… amor…_

_-¡De todas formas! ¡Haré que lo condenen a la silla eléctrica! ¡Nadie tiene porqué tocarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño y quedar impune! _

_-¡No!_ – Se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza. Con un beso era capaz de mitigar su furia.-_ Tú no eres así… tú no tienes tanto odio guardado en tu corazón. Tú me regalaste un corazón nuevo… y borraste todo el dolor que guardaba, todos mis malos recuerdos… ¡no quiero que tú te ensucies con odio!_

Los ojos verdes lo miraban, suplicantes. Nunca podía decirle que no. Lo rodeó por la cintura para atraerlo y besarlo. Sus labios eran tibios y suaves, sus besos tímidos pero llenos de amor.

Se fijó dónde se encontraba. Nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo. Lo conocía y sin embargo era la primera vez que llegaba ahí. Una gran puerta de madera se alzaba frente a él. Se levantó y la abrió.

El piso de piedra, todo oscuro. Y en la oscuridad dos luces verdes refulgieron con fuerza, avanzando con velocidad hacia él, como si de un felino a punto de cazar a su presa se tratara.

-¡Eres tú! – Le gritó una voz femenina -¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!

Algo detuvo su avance. Y otra voz le habló al momento que él veía un par de puntos azules sujetando a la otra. En un segundo, que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad del cuarto, pudo distinguir dos personas.

-¡Por favor, vete! ¡Escapa! ¡No quiero que te haga daño!

-¡Suéltame! ¡He esperado por esto! – le gritaron los dos puntos verdes que eran los ojos de una persona, a la otra que la sujetaba.

-¡Te digo que corras! ¡Apúrate!

-¡Dónde está el otro! ¡Dime! ¡Quiero matarlos a los dos! ¡Necesito matarlos! – logró soltarse del agarre de la otra para correr nuevamente hacia Alfred.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡No he dejado de quererlo! ¡Por favor! – la segunda voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Alfred vio que la persona de ojos verdes se detenía, lo miraba con profundo odio y se giraba.

-Desaparece…- le dijo ésta. Alfred hubiera cerrado la puerta de no ser que Persia apareció y se metió dentro de la habitación, apartándolo.

-Hay lugares a los que no deberías entrar. Más si es donde guardo mis experimentos.- le dijo. – Como sea, Aurora te espera, así que vete.

Alfred tomó el camino de regreso, y a sus espaldas escuchó gritos. Eran las dos voces que había escuchado momentos atrás. No las conocía, estaba seguro. Pero aún así, le dolió mucho y deseó ir a ver qué pasaba y por algún motivo quiso golpear a Persia.

Alguien tomó su mano y cuando se giró un beso rápido le fue robado.

-¿Te dieron ganas de salir? – le preguntó Aurora.

-No… no se… tengo sueños muy raros últimamente…

-¿Cuáles? – le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-No… no es nada…- quiso retribuirle el abrazo, aunque sentía que algo no encajaba. Se soltó del agarre de Aurora. – Iré al jardín.- dijo girándose y alejándose de ella.

Alfred caminó en medio del millón de rosas en el jardín. El olor se impregnaría en él, estaba seguro, pero no le importaba. Había algo en esas rosas… parecían estar vivas.

Y entonces un capullo blanco se abrió frente a sus ojos. Él lo observó mientras giraba suavemente y luego se abría. Esa no era una rosa.

Era un jazmín.

_-¡Adoro el olor de los jazmines! ¡En nuestra boda debe haber cientos! ¡Miles! ¡Y rosas tambien!_

Otra vez, una voz muy familiar resonó en su cabeza. Otra vez lo llamaron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ese era…

-Arthur…- susurró mientras abría los ojos.

No sabía nada, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado ni del tiempo que había transcurrido. Pero recordó ese nombre. Recordó su voz, su toque, su piel, sus besos, su calidez y el sentimiento que despertaba en él.

Tocó el jazmín y su mente se separó de su cuerpo por un segundo.

Estaba en un campo oscuro, desolado. Y para colmo, llovía. Pero extrañamente la lluvia no lo mojaba.

Un hombre parado a unos cuantos metros de él se giró. Llevaba encima una casaca azul. Era él mismo, y estaba llorando.

-Estoy… bien… - le susurró.- lo extraño mucho… pero estoy… bien…

-¿A quién extrañas?

-A Inglaterra.- le susurró otra voz. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró consigo mismo, siendo un niño muy pequeño. - ¿Tú no lo extrañas?

-Yo… - Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.- yo lo amo…

* * *

-¿Alfred?

Despertó. La flor que tenía entre sus manos era una rosa roja. ¿Dónde estaba el jazmín? ¿Lo habría imaginado?

-Aurora…

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando…

Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Era verdad.

-Yo… le extraño…

Aurora lo miró asustada, e intentó disimularlo.

-¿A quién?

Alfred sintió que no era seguro decirle sobre sus sueños y visiones, menos el nombre que recordaba.

-No… no lo sé…

* * *

_Fin! D: al menos del cap xD_

_Bueno, me he apresurado porque me sentí realmente mal viendo el cap 22 (pinche alianza) Pero para noticia de quienes no lo saben, la dichosa alianza terminó en 1923 el 17 de Agosto y los Ingleses se negaron a retomarla. Más tarde, en 1946 se dio paso a la Special Relationship, donde los Estados Unidos de América formaban una alianza, la más especial de todas con el Reino Unido. Dicha relación sigue vigente en nuestros días, descrita por Gordon Brown, ex primer ministro británico, como: "Ninguna fuerza en este mundo logrará separar de nosotros a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica." Si no me crees, te vas a wikipedia-sama que todo lo sabe (y sino se lo inventa) y lo buscas. _

_La cosa es que en menos de doce horas tengo uno de los examenes mas importantes de mi vida para el cual no estudie ni papa xD todo por la depre de ese capítulo y mi necesidad de escribir algo que me recuerde porqué amo el USAxUK  
_

_Estoy pensando traducir un doujin de 103 hojas llamado "World's End Boyfriend" para todas las personas que me han acompañado este año. Seguramente muchas lo tienen del fandom en ingles, pero quiero traducirlo para quienes no, ó también si lo desean puedo adaptarlo a fanfic. Es un doujin increible y bellisimo. _

_Sigo buscando cómo aprender a dibujar. Sería genial poder hacer un intento de manga sobre esto.  
_

_El 31, repito, es el aniversario. O sea este martes. Estoy llena de exámenes, lastimosamente, pero aún puedo intentar (solo intentar, que no lo aseguro) subir un nuevo cap el martes. Me dieron la genialosa idea de subir dos el mismo día, pensaba subir éste y el otro, pero luego iban a matarme por lo sadico y rosa de mi estilo. Ahora como sea, desearía celebrarlo antes de morir vilmente con más exámenes. Aun así, acepto ideas para mejorar ésto, cambiarlo, borrarlo (ok, eso ni loca) o finalmente: Escribir otro fanfic. _

_A propósito, si ha quedado muy rosa, drama drama y emo, eres libre de no dejarme review o dejar uno que le duela hasta a mis antepasados. Entiendo que no te gusten este tipo de cosas, pero era necesario. _

_**Nota:** EN ESTE FANFIC Y EN EL FANDOM ARTHUR ES DE ALFRED, NO IMPORTA QUÉ PASE. (ni qué escriba yo, ¿vale? dije que al final todo iba a terminar bien, con Alfred y Arthur viviendo felices con su enorme familia.) Y no, por nada diré que es FrUK porque uno no se hace pareja por el hecho de tener sexo. Además que Arthur sólo ama a Alfred.  
_

* * *

_**Cap 20: Y la canción se llamaba Alizè  
**_

Luego de muchos meses de entrenamiento en Groenlandia, Aaron se entera que su madre llegó a Atlántida y va por Arthur, encontrándose con alguien a quien extrañó por muchos años. Arthur está al borde de ser asesinado por Aurora, pero alguien lo impide. No, no es Alfred, pero le ayudará a encontrarse con él. Por su parte, los demás niños permanecen con Groenlandia quien busca la forma de retroceder el tiempo, pero Asbjorn se da cuenta de sus sentimientos e intenta escapar. Entonces Persia lo ataca.

We love you. Farewell, our dear Alizè.

_**Cap 21: Love me tender. **_

Cien años de espera... que no fueron en vano. El amor puede vencer cualquier cosa, tiempo, espacio, maldiciones... Pero... ¿Quienes son esas personas que buscan matar a Arthur y a Alfred? ¿Porqué una de ellas no puede permitirlo? ¿dónde está realmente Alizè? ¿Cuál es el verdadero corazón de Atlántida? Además... la maldición de Arthur cae con todo su peso.

* * *

_Review si piensas que esto valió la pena y además de todo quieres llamarme "maldita bitch" por lo que le pasó a Arthur. Seré feliz con cualquier cosa, en serio. _

_Si éste fic es lo que és, es por todas esas persoans que lo han leido. Yo no nací escritora, ustedes me hicieron.  
_


	20. Y la canción se llamaba Alizè

_A las 76 personas que se unieron al grupo en facebook, de las cuales un grupito en especial me alegraron día a día con sus conversaciones random y su odio/amor a Asbjorn (predomina el odio? xD)tambien a todas aquellas que me hicieron dibujitos ;w; no saben cuánta felicidad me dan T_T_

_A las 45 que me dejaron reviews. (bajé! no puedo creerlo! T_T tan mal voy?)_

_A quienes no me dejaron reviews (obvio, les escribo con cariño a ustedes tambien D:)_

_A quienes sí me dejaron pero alguna que otra vez. (repetila? XD porfis! xD)_

_A la Mika por prestarme a Bae. A Yami por traumarme con su pareja crack. Ustedes dos me dieron una buena idea X3 ya leeran en este cap .  
_

_Felicitaciones para (La Kano?) Isis! que volvio padre a Kano XD no muerdas tanto a tu padre/madre._

_A la Clau (Sakurita Hiwatari) ya que vienes a mi ciudad, visitame ps oy T_T tengo que traumarte muahahaha xD  
_

_**Advertencias**: Una que otra pareja Crack (ya saben cual, muajaja). Muerte de un personaje. (O algo así) y el peligro de que quieras matarme._

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**20: Y la canción se llamaba Alizè. **_

Hillevi abrió los ojos. El cuarto permanecía alumbrado por la chimenea. La casa subterránea de Henrike era realmente pequeña. Esa sala grande que hacía de comedor, cocina, dormitorio y cuarto de huéspedes a la vez, y al otro lado un pasadizo que daba directo a un cuarto el cual tenía una excavación, eran aguas termales. La corriente de éstas cambiaba cada momento de forma que tomar un baño ahí resultaba tan relajante como un onsen y tan divertido como un jacuzzi. En una esquina de dicha habitación, se encontraba un ascensor perfectamente tallado en hielo y con miles de detalles, que los llevaría a la superficie.

Se movió debajo de la piel de oso que tenía encima, cubriéndolos a él y a Niklas; este último además bajo el estrecho abrazo de su gemelo.

Recordó su con Ludovik pelea la noche anterior.

-¡Esta piel es mía! ¡Me moriré de frío!

-Es m'a y de Nikl's.

-¡Mía!

-El oso de la p'el tenía fam'lia.

-¿Familia? – gimoteó Ludovik.

-Si. Esp'sa y tres os'tos.

Bastó eso para que Ludovik se negara a dormir sobre la piel de cualquier animal, escogiendo un viejo colchón de paja de Dios sabe dónde tenía Henrike.

Dio una mirada general al lugar y vio a Asbjorn durmiendo al lado de Ludovik, buscando calor en su espalda. En una esquina Aaron dormía y Ann Katrín se interponía entre él y Jeanne.

-¡Arriba, dormilones! ¡Hora de que su querida maestra los entrene!

Todos soltaron una pequeña expresión de flojera.

-Cinco minutitos más…- dijo Xue.

-¡En cinco minutos tu enemigo te derrotará!

-Qué flojera…- lloró Annya, bostezando largamente.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Levantados todos! ¡Esto es Groenlandia, maricas!

-Jeanne… despierta.- llamó Aaron a la niña, ésta murmuró algo y permaneció dormida. Miró en su almohada y Ann Katrín dormía sobre ésta, cubierta con un pañuelo. Aaron se levantó y se restregó los ojos.

-No quiero… tengo sueño…

-Jeanne…- Aaron buscaba la forma de convencer a su prima.

-Yo haré que se levante.- Dijo Henrike acercándose y remangándose las mangas del abrigo de lana.

Aaron se interpuso, atemorizado pensando en cómo Henrike podría despertar a Jeanne. La imagen de Ludovik volando regresó a su mente.

-¡No por favor! ¡No le hagas nad…- se quedó callado ya que Henrike selló sus labios con un pequeño beso, suficiente para que Jeanne y Ann Katrín se levantaran del mundo de los muertos y la miraran con los ojos refulgiendo.

-¡Ballena!-le gritó Ann Katrín.- ¡Nunca toques a mi bebé!

-¡Cállate, Campanita! ¡Sigues molestando y me lo llevo al oscurito! – contestó Henrike sonriente, viendo cómo Aaron se sonrojaba y Jeanne se abrazaba de él, gimoteando y haciendo pucheros.

* * *

-Bien, vamos a ver qué tal les va en combate. – Decía Henrike mientras los demás niños temblaban.- ¿Qué tienen?

-Frío. - contestaron a coro.

-Nenitas. Si quieren pueden regresar a dormir y quedarse ahí y nunca más salir. Así no aprenderán nada y me evitarán el enseñarles todo lo que sé.

-¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos! – dijo Aaron.

Henrike pasó una mirada por sus rostros.

-Bien… hora de comenzar.

Los niños dieron una mirada rápida. Nieve por donde lo vieran, y a lo lejos el iglú que era la entrada a la casa de Henrike.

-Hey… tipo como que aquí no podremos hacer mucho.- Dijo Jan.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Henrike.

-Es que… creo que falta algo…- dijo Xue.

-No me digan. ¿Qué más?

-¡No vas a decirme que aprendiste a pelear en medio de la nada luchando contra el aire! – le reclamó Ludovik.

-Claro que no. En la buena época, la estúpida Aurora me enviaba su plaga de monstruos, demonios y demás tonterías. Les enseñaré todo eso, pero primero… - el suelo tembló haciendo que todos los niños perdieran el equilibrio, la única que permanecía levantada era Henrike mientras alrededor de todos ellos se levantaba una enorme estructura, como un coliseo de hielo, que los encerró en él.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntaron asustados.

-La happy hour de Henrike.- contestó ella. El hielo a sus pies se derritió, siendo reemplazado por pasto, y un montón de árboles brotaron de la nada.

-¡Esto no es posible! –gritó Annya.

-Aurora maneja todos los elementos a su antojo. Obviamente yo no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo, mocosos. ¿Aún sienten frío?

Todos, a esas alturas, ya se habían deshecho de sus abrigos.

-Estamos bien…- dijo Jeanne.

-Perfecto. Entonces…- Henrike se deshizo del enorme bolso que llevaba en la espalda y lo abrió revelando un montón de armas.- Niklas, Asbjorn, Jan, Alphonse y Camillo quedan fuera, por motivos de seguridad. No los imagino peleando, seguramente le cortarán la cabeza a sus compañeros. Ustedes cinco aprenderán a sanar heridas.

-¿Por qué? – reclamó Camillo, decepcionado.

-Lo primero en un equipo, más si de combate se trata, es la organización. Ustedes serían buenos sanadores. Son meticulosos y tienen paciencia, bueno algunos. En pelea sólo estorbarían. Los demás, a tomar armas, ¡Ahora!

Se acercaron a ver, desconfiados.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Annya.

-¡No tengo todo el tiempo! ¡Apúrense que me aburro! ¡Cuando tía Henrike se aburre no es una buena señal!

Obedecieron. Aaron y Jeanne escogieron dos arcos y todas las flechas que había. Syna obviamente optó por una única katana. Ludovik reconoció una gran hacha como la que llevaba su padre, Hillevi una larga vara de hierro, Xue y Annya argumentaron que lo que conocían en artes marciales podría ayudarles. Alizè se armó con una espada.

-Bien. Sólo tienen que darme un golpe o quitarme la venda.- dijo Henrike mientras se vendaba los ojos.- Uno solo. Créanme, es más difícil de lo que parece.

Los niños se miraron. Syna, Annya y Xue dieron un paso al frente y desaparecieron. Aaron y Jeanne tensaron las cuerdas de los arcos con las flechas, apuntándole a Henrike y Alizè buscaba la mejor forma de acercarse desde su espalda.

-¡Oh! ¡Una cosa más! – dijo ésta. Se deshizo del gran abrigo, el cual al caer al piso evidenció que era terriblemente pesado.- Esa cosa que cargo conmigo pesa ochenta kilos. La llevo todo el día encima y aunque es muy útil, es un alivio deshacerme de ella. – se acomodó moviendo los hombros y sonrió. – Tomen en cuenta que yo no soy ni su papá ni su mamá, no tendré piedad. Si los llegara a matar no es mi culpa. – Se rió.- Listo, los espero.

* * *

Syna mantenía su posición en la copa de un árbol, al igual que Xue.

-La primera en atacar será Annya. Mientras pelee con ella nos acercamos.- dijo el joven a su prima.

-Entendido.

* * *

Annya apareció detrás de Henrike, con el puño hecho y como blanco la espalda de la mujer. Pudo incluso sentir los cabellos negros de ésta cercanos a su rostro. Se preparó para dar el golpe.

-¡Muy lenta! – gritó Henrike apareciendo de la nada detrás de Annya y torciéndole el brazo en una llave. -¿Duele? ¿DUELE?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Claro que me duele! ¡Xue! ¡Syna!

-Vamos…- dijo Syna al escuchar los gritos de Annya, quien sentía que perdería el brazo.

Syna se aproximó de frente a Henrike mientras Xue se acercaba por la espalda y Alizè por un costado. Por el otro, tanto Aaron como Jeanne permanecían enfocando el mejor momento para soltar las flechas.

-¡Todos son muy lentos! – gritó Henrike al momento que Syna se acercaba desde abajo tomando la katana a su lado derecho con ambas manos. Seguiría pasar la espada a la mano izquierda e intentar un corte como en sus entrenamientos con muñecos de paja.

Nunca fallaba.

La katana produjo un silbido en el aire y se estrelló contra otro metal. Era el hacha de Ludovik.

-¡Syna! ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó éste. Al retirar el hacha, detrás de ésta se encontraba el rostro de Alizè.

-Desapareció…- dijo Xue. Annya se encontraba en el piso, tomándose el hombro. Se acercó a su hermana.- Annya… ¡deja la pelea!

-¡No!

-¿Puedes mover el brazo?

-No…

-¡Tonta! ¡Que dejes la pelea!

-¡Cuidado!

Un par de flechas volaron a dos metros de los niños, fueron esquivadas con facilidad. Henrike no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y de un solo golpe con la rodilla lanzó a Alizè contra un árbol, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

-¡Alizè! – llamó Aaron.

-Van dos… y eso que no pasó ni un minuto…- dijo Henrike, dio un respiro como si estuviera buscando algo con el olfato y…- ¡Aquí estás!

Se abalanzó contra Xue, quien buscó mil y un formas de esquivarla, apenas lo logró.

-¡Xue! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Es solo un golpe!- gritó Syna.

-"Apenas y puedo esquivarla, ¡es demasiado rápida!" – dijo éste mientras corría de espaldas.

-¡Me cansé! – gritó la mujer y dio tres golpes certeros en el cuerpo del niño, dejándolo completamente inmóvil y derrotado.- Otro inútil…

Se quedó quieta.

-¿No es un arma un poco pesada, Ludy? – preguntó al momento que Ludovik corría con el hacha hacia ella y asestaba un golpe. Al darse cuenta, el hacha se había atorado en una piedra y Henrike había desaparecido nuevamente.

-¡Maldición! – gritó mientras intentaba sacar el hacha de la piedra.

-¿Tu papá no te enseñó que las piedras no se cortan con hachas? – dijo Henrike y luego se movió a la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que Hillevi intentaba atacarla con la vara de metal. Tomó ésta en sus manos y la usó en contra del chico, enviando su cuerpo contra el de Ludovik y derribándolo.

-¡Maldito sueco! ¡Yo ya la tenía!

-No vu'lvo a salv'rte Ludovik.

-¡No es que te necesitara!

-Hey chicos… volviendo al tema de las piedras, estas no se rompen con hachas.- Henrike se encontraba parada sobre una gran piedra, y clavó la vara de acero en ésta. La piedra se dividió en muchas piedras pequeñas, las cuales flotaron en el aire - ¡PERO SÍ PUEDEN SER LANZADAS Y DUELEN TANTO COMO UN HACHAZO!

Las piedras fueron arrojadas en línea recta, Ludovik y Hillevi sólo pudieron dar la espalda y ocultar el rostro. Al final estaban derrotados.

-Falta alguien aquí…- susurró. Al momento tomó la vara, se giró y la dobló con rapidez, envolviendo un cuello y dos brazos con ella- ¡Eras tú!

Syna no sabía como, pero tenía la vara doblada alrededor del cuello y aprisionando sus muñecas al mismo tiempo. Henrike le quitó la katana y tomándola por el hierro que la envolvía la lanzó junto a Xue.

* * *

-Jeanne… por favor abandona esto…- le pidió Aaron, tomando otra fecha y enfocando a Henrike, quien lanzaba a un lado el cuerpo de Syna.

-¡No! ¡No voy a abandonar!

-¡No quiero que te hagan daño!

-No se acaba hasta que se acaba, Aaron…

-Pero para ustedes ya se acabó… - Aaron y Jeanne temblaron. Henrike se encontraba a sus espaldas. – ¡NUNCA DESCUIDEN A SU ENEMIGO!

Ambos niños se apartaron, Jeanne tomó una flecha y la lanzó hacia Henrike, pero ésta dio directamente en el hombro de Aaron.

-¡Aaron! – gritó Jeanne.

-¡Mi bebé! – chilló Ann Katrín, apareciendo del bolsillo de éste y abrazándose a él.

Jeanne intentó acercarse, mas Henrike apareció frente a ella.

-Se acabó.- le dijo.

-¡No la toques! – le gritó Aaron y Henrike se giró.

-Perdieron. Todos ustedes.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos.- Son una lástima. ¿Se dan cuenta de su situación? Me dan ver…

Un sonido seco captó la atención de quienes aún estaban conscientes. Jeanne había tirado un fuerte bofetón contra el rostro de Henrike mientras le quitaba la venda de las manos.

-¡Eso por lo de ésta mañana! ¡Por besar a mi novio y por intentar hacerle daño! ¡Es más, por tu culpa se lo hice yo! – Jeanne le estiró la venda.- Ya está, te di tu golpe y te quité la venda, no especificaste si tenía que quitártela mientras la tuvieras en la cara.

* * *

-Se ve que no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que les dije, ¿no? ¡Nadie me presta atención! – reclamaba Henrike mientras buscaba algo en un enorme baúl situado en la esquina del gran salón, donde los niños habían dormido un día antes y ahora los heridos eran atendidos. Henrike encontró la botella que buscaba y una caja de la cual sacó una aguja curva que era de sutura y un hilo.

-¡Mi bebito! ¡Me moriré! ¡Se hizo una herida tan fea! ¡Me convertiré en rana a mí misma por esto! – Lloraba inconsolable la diminuta Ann Katrin, convirtiéndose a sí misma en una nube de humo pequeña y luego en una rana brillante.- Estoy toda babosa… iug…. ¡asco! ¡Suficiente castigo para mi!– gimoteó y retomó su forma original.

-Lo siento mucho Aaron…- susurró Jeanne, quien se encontraba a un lado de su primo y observaba la punta de la flecha incrustada en su hombro. Henrike sólo se había limitado a cortar el largo palo de madera de la flecha y se negó a sacar la punta hasta que tuviera lo indicado para ese tipo de heridas.

-Tranquila… estoy muy bien, Jeanne.

-¡Pero fue mi culpa!

-Ya deja de lloriquear.- ordenó Henrike acercándose a ellos. Se dirigió a Aaron. - Tienes mala suerte, el anestésico se acabó y dudo que si voy a darme una vuelta por el mundo encuentre algo antes de que te mueras. Así que tienes dos opciones, aguantar como hombrecito o confiar en tía Henrike.

-¿Confiar? – preguntó él. Henrike le alargó la botella que llevaba.

-Bebe un solo sorbo.

Aaron la miró y echó un vistazo a la botella. Era violeta y su contenido le hizo pensar en un yogurt donde Ann Katrín se hubiera caído, ya que tenía múltiples brillos y era espeso. Tomó un sorbo de la botella y el sabor le pareció lo peor que había probado en su vida. Y él, de malos gustos sí que sabía, pero eso seguramente se llevaba el premio.

-Aaron…

-Nada de saborearlo, trágalo de una vez.- Ordenó Henrike y Aaron se pasó el extraño líquido por la garganta.- Bien, ahora… - Henrike miró a Jeanne y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.- ¿Cara o cruz?

-¿Eh?

-Contesta, después no quiero reclamos.

-Uh… cruz…- contestó y Henrike lanzó la moneda al aire, dejando que cayera al piso.

-Cara, gané.

Jeanne iba a preguntar. Tanto ella como Ann Katrín quedaron nuevamente en shock al ver a Henrike besando a Aaron, el cual ya empezaba a maldecir su suerte y al hombre que inventara los celos.

-¡Tú! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamó Jeanne.

-Gané limpiamente, no te quejes. Además al niño ya no le duele la herida, ¿verdad?

Aaron se dio cuenta, luego del beso ya no sentía dolor. Tocó la punta de la flecha y sintió que se movía, mas no le incomodaba.

-No hagas eso… duele.- le dijo Henrike.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues esa cosa que te tomaste se aproxima a un anestésico. Transfiere el dolor de quien lo toma a la primera persona que lo besa. Claro, tu dolor regresará cuando vuelva a besarte.- Henrike miró a Jeanne y a Ann Katrín quienes ya se encontraban a un paso del coma.- Sí, lo besaré otra vez para que se quite el hechizo.

-Espera… eso significa que… va a dolerte…- dijo el niño. Henrike lo miró sonriente.

-No te preocupes. Lo que no me mate o me haga mutar me hará más fuerte.- dijo. - ¡En serio eres un niño tan lindo! Cuando reunamos a tus padres iré a pedirles tu mano.

-¡No te atrevas! – gritaron en coro Jeanne y Ann Katrin.

-Oh si, les pediré tu mano, nos casaremos y en la noche de bodas verás las cosas que esta anciana aprendió a lo largo de su vida.

-¡Oye!

Aaron rió. Había entendido que el plan de Henrike era distraerse hablando tonterías mientras suturaba la herida y a su vez aguantaba el dolor transferido.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo duele! – chillaba Ludovik mientras se pasaba un algodón empapado en alcohol por las múltiples heridas.

-¡Hillevi! ¡Quédate quieto!

Se volteó para ver a los dos gemelos. Hillevi tomaba por la cintura a Niklas y lo besaba de rato en rato mientras éste hacia intentos desesperados por curar sus heridas.

-Te quiero Niklas.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo dijiste completo! ¡Ese es mi amorcito! – dijo para besarse largamente con Hillevi.

-No sabes cuánto te envidio… maldito sueco.- susurró Ludovik con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de siempre estar peleando con Hillevi le alegraba mucho el que él y Niklas se enamoraran de la persona correcta.

-Ludovik…- conocía esa voz mejor que nadie. No necesitó verlo para saber que estaba parado detrás de él. Asbjorn se sentó a su lado con un poco de algodón, vendas, gasas y alcohol.- ¿te molesta si sano tus heridas?

-¿Y Camillo?

-Con Alizè.

-¿Alphonse?

-Con Annya y Syna.

-¿Jan?

-Xue.

-¿No hay nadie más? ¡Henrike no contó bien! Somos trece, debería haber al menos seis personas que atendieran éstas cosas, ¡pero no! ¡Sobra una!

-Sobra… una…-murmuró Asbjorn.- Siempre hay alguien de sobra…

-Como sea, me encargaré yo sólo de mis heridas. Puedo con ellas… pude con otras peores…

El ruido cristalizado de una botella chocando contra el piso y destruyéndose captó la atención de todos.

-Esto no es justo… - dijo Asbjorn quien extrañamente, lloraba.- ¡No eres justo, Ludovik! ¡Yo te rechacé una vez! ¡Una sola! ¡Sé que fui muy cruel y que mis palabras fueron horribles, pero al menos fui directo! ¡Tú me recuerdas cada minuto que me odias y que estoy demás aquí! ¡Todos con sus miradas me lo recuerdan! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Es injusto! ¿Con qué cara me juzgan sin conocer mis motivos? ¡Cuando éramos pequeños me prometías un final feliz, siempre! ¿Este es? ¡Noticia! ¡No soy feliz ni tú tampoco!

* * *

Aaron se despertó en la mitad de la noche. Henrike no se encontraba en el salón y los demás niños dormían plácidamente, a excepción de Asbjorn quien tenía la expresión triste en el rostro y suspiraba a cada momento.

Se levantó y se puso un abrigo encima. Salió a la superficie y encontró a Henrike mirando el cielo.

-Hola…

-¡Hola Aaron! Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Aaron se acercó y se sentó en el tronco que Henrike tenía por asiento.

-¿Y el coliseo? – preguntó.

-Ah eso. Pues otra vez lo hice desaparecer. Será sólo para entrenamientos.

-Nos diste una paliza…

-¿Sirvió?

-¿Eh?

-Debieron analizarlo. Les dije muy claramente que lo primero era organizarse. Tú, como líder natural deberías saberlo.

-Yo… ¿cómo?

-Xue es muy rápido, pero si se distrae o alguien lo iguala en velocidad pierde. Annya se rinde fácilmente al dolor. Syna analiza mucho las cosas, lo que le da tiempo al enemigo a saber qué moviendo hará. Ludovik es muy impulsivo y no calcula cuánta fuerza usa en sus ataques, los que pueden ser usados en su contra. Hillevi es fácil de distraer. Tú dudas mucho en el momento de herir a alguien y Jeanne… bueno ella sólo reacciona si te ve en riesgo.

-Eso fue rápido…

-Créeme que Aurora sabe todo eso desde el momento que los vio, cuando apenas eran unos niños que no sabían ni siquiera limpiarse la nariz.

Aaron sonrió. Una luz captó su atención en el cielo, y luego eran varias.

-¿Y eso? – dijo.

-Es la aurora boreal. ¿A que se ve bonita?

-Si… aunque no me gusta el nombre que tiene…

-¿Aurora?

-Viendo esto… en sí es un nombre hermoso… -Aaron suspiró.- Sabes… mis padres me dejaron escoger el nombre de mis hermanas. Alison y Amanda se llamaban así porque Alison me parecía el nombre de una princesa y Amanda el de una damita de la época victoriana. Mis hermanas eran preciosas… las amaba tanto…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Aurora las mató… me di cuenta de ello al crecer. Ella arruinó muchas cosas… me quitó a mis hermanas… me quitó a mi papá… me quitó muchas cosas… entre ellas también la sonrisa de mi mami.

-Eres increíble, mocoso.

-¿Eh?

-Ya quisiera yo ser tu mamá. Hablas con tanto cariño…

-Mi familia era casi perfecta… o quizás era perfecta. Mis padres nos protegían de todo riesgo y siempre nos llenaban de amor. Muchas veces soñé con el cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mi papá y mis hermanas estuvieran. Me doy cuenta de que papá hubiera jugado el deporte de la temporada conmigo, hubiéramos ido a partidos de la NBA juntos, a conciertos; habría mimado en exceso a mis hermanas y espantado a sus novios y seguramente me hubiera dado más hermanitos… porque él amaba a mi mami.

Henrike sonrió.

-Es algo lindo y triste escuchar eso…

-Lo sé…- Las luces bailaban en el cielo. – Henrike…

-¿Dime?

-Alguna vez… ¿te has enamorado?

Silencio de unos segundos. Henrike rompió a reír.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- ¡Pero el amor no es para una anciana como yo!

-Cómo dices eso… el amor es para todos.

Henrike miró fijamente a Aaron para sonreír.

-¿Ya lo hiciste con Jeanne?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Sexo. ¿Ya lo hicieron o eres un mojigato?

Aaron tardó en comprender, y cuando lo hizo enrojeció tanto que deseó meter su cabeza en la nieve como un avestruz.

-¡Claro que no!

-Vamos, no vas a decirme que crees que es algo malo. ¿Tienes idea cuántas veces lo hicieron tus padres a lo largo de su vida? Estoy segura que ni bien lo hicieron por primera vez, les gustó y lo hicieron ocho veces seguidas durante un mes entero y sin parar. – dijo con una mueca pervertida en la cara, haciendo que Aaron se sonrojara.

-¡Hey!

Henrike rió como sólo ella sabía. Su risa recordaba a quien la escuchara la palabra "libertad".

-Al verlos a todos ustedes… me doy cuenta. Todos fueron fruto de un profundo amor. Oh bueno… casi todos. Aquí la excepción es Asbjorn, quien no puede entender el amor a cabalidad. No está en él entenderlo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… Asbjorn siempre fue un poco complicado.

-Claro que tiene que ver. Piénsalo. Tu padre amaba a tu madre, ese sentimiento llenaba cada parte de su ser, cada una de sus células. Y tú, mocociento, eras una de ellas.

-Si lo pones así… de todas formas resulta agradable pensar en ello.- dijo Aaron sonriente.

-Un hijo es algo… maravilloso… - susurró Henrike, la aurora boreal se reflejaba en sus ojos cafés. Tenía un tono de nostalgia.

-¿Eh?

-Un hijo es algo que creas con una persona que amas. Algo que sale de ti y de esa persona especial. Lo único en éste mundo que te pertenece… eso es… un hijo.

Aaron cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

-Henrike… tú siempre nos tratas… de alguna forma… como si fueras nuestra madre. A todos.

-Si no te gusta puedo empezar a tratarte como mascota.

-No es eso. Me refiero a que… siento que en algún momento fuiste madre…

Silencio nuevamente.

-Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Aaron. No te desveles.

* * *

Los meses pasaban. Meses en los que los niños pasaron por las situaciones más difíciles y adversas.

En un entrenamiento bajo la lluvia (ambiente creado por Henrike) Hillevi estuvo a punto de romperse una costilla. En otro, donde debían aguantar el frío extremo, los dedos de Jeanne se amorataron. Alizè fue incapaz de moverse una semana luego de una maratón de dos días que Henrike les había impuesto. Aaron fue golpeado accidentalmente por Xue durante un entrenamiento, para mala suerte en el hombro. Jan había caído más de una vez al agua helada por no saber diferenciar entre hielo frágil y hielo duro. Niklas a duras penas aguantaba las largas caminatas que Henrike les hacía emprender. Syna fue golpeada y lanzada por los aires más de doce veces en un solo día. Ludovik ya no sentía los brazos tras ser obligado a cortar trescientos bloques de hielo. Asbjorn se cansaba con relativa facilidad. Annya, a pesar de todo, quería rendirse tras ser herida en el orgullo y perder en menos de un segundo contra Henrike en el juego "tira y afloje".

* * *

-Han pasado ocho meses en los que ustedes no han hecho más que decepcionarme.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Henrike…

Henrike echó un vistazo a todos. Estaban realmente cansados y más de uno había enflaquecido. Todos tenían heridas visibles y ojeras profundas. Llegaban a su límite.

-Montón de inútiles. Bueno, descansaremos ésta semana para que todos mejoren. ¡Pero la siguiente no quiero excusas!

-Si…

Un olor en el aire les indicó que su comida estaba lista. El estómago de cinco rugió con soberana fuerza, exigiendo alimento.

-Hey… falta alguien…- dijo Niklas.

-El id'ota de Ludov'k.

-También falta Asbjorn…- susurró.

* * *

-¡Asbjorn! ¡Asbjorn! ¿Dónde estás? – llamaba Ludovik a su desaparecido primo. - ¡Ya basta de juegos! ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Asbjorn!

Lo encontró. Detrás de una enorme piedra cubierta de nieve.

-Vete…- le dijo éste sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

-Vamos de regreso, Asbjorn.

-No… yo quiero quedarme aquí.

-Déjate de juegos. Hace frío y vas a congelarte.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Ya me cansé de estar demás! ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí?

-Vamos.

-¡Que no!

Ludovik tomó la muñeca de su primo, intentando levantarlo. Lo logró, mas Asbjorn se negaba a avanzar.

-¡Asbjorn! ¡Me enfadaré!

-No… no lo hagas… ya no aguanto más y no quiero volver… no soporto ver que ella está ocupando mi lugar en tu corazón.

-¿Eh?

-Alizè… se está quedando contigo… y si tú te pones de novio con ella no lo voy a soportar… pero tampoco tendré cara para reclamarte.

-Asbjorn…- Ludovik no podía creerlo.- ¿Estas celoso?

-Si… es que…- ya no era momento para más excusas, era hora de que la verdad saliera. Asbjorn lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y respiró.- Te amo… me di cuenta de ello… pero tengo mucho miedo… no sería extraño que quisieras vengarte por todas las cosas que te hice… yo…

-Tú siempre me has odiado sin motivo, Asbjorn.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¡Tenía un motivo!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

Asbjorn movió la punta del pié sobre la nieve, trazando círculos imperfectos.

Era hora de decirle la verdad.

* * *

-¡Quiero ir contigo, mamá! – decía un pequeñísimo Asbjorn a Islandia. Poco después de la partida de Dinamarca, Ludovik buscaba pasar más tiempo con su primo, aunque éste no quería.

-¿Dónde vas, Isu? – preguntó Noruega.

-A visitar a alguien. Nada importante.

-¡Quiero ir! ¡No quiero quedarme! – rogó Asbjorn.

-Puedes ir a jugar al parque, Asbjorn.- soltó Noruega. Asbjorn recordó el parquecito cercano a su casa donde los demás iban, pero a él sólo le dejaban ir si estaba acompañado de Ludovik. Con un poco de suerte podría encontrarse con Hillevi y Niklas y ya tendría con quienes jugar.

* * *

Asbjorn estaba feliz. Se había cumplido uno de los muchos caprichos que tenía. Imaginaba a su primo, ese tonto, despertando de su siesta y preguntando por él. Y al saber que no estaba seguramente iría a buscar una rana.

Llegó al parque y para su mala suerte no encontró a los otros dos nórdicos. Tenía como una opción regresar a su casa, mas prefirió aprovechar de sus minutos en libertad y caminó por la ciudad, pensando en cuánto diferían las casas una de la otra.

La casa de Aaron era grande, espaciosa y con un jardín delantero enorme, el cual era duplicado por el otro jardín tras la casa. Unos metros más allá se encontraba la casa de Jeanne, cuya decoración exterior captaba la atención de quien pasara. Era una casa elegante. Camillo, Alphonse y sus madres vivían ahí. Al pasar pudo ver a Lovino sentado en la puerta, con una mano sobre el vientre. Era claro que estaba esperando un bebé. La casa de Alizè era mediana y poseía grandes ventanales. Se paseó por el "lado oriental" de la isla y vió algunas casas que si bien se parecían, cada una tenía su estilo. La más grande, la de Annya y Xue. Unos metros más allá la de Syna.

Se sorprendió al ver a su madre caminando por ahí. Pensaba llamarle mas pensó que lo regañaría por no haber ido al parque. Islandia Llegó a una casa que Asbjorn no conocía. No necesitó tocar la puerta, ésta fue abierta por un joven de cabellos negros.

Asbjorn lo reconoció. El mismo rostro inexpresivo de Noruega y por esposo tenía a alguien igual de molesto que Dinamarca. Hacía pocos meses habían tenido un bebé.

-Hola.- saludó Islandia y Hong Kong movió la cabeza.

-Pasa…- le dijo.

Asbjorn creyó ver mal, porque parecía que su madre estuviera besando a esa otra persona.

Esperó que pasaran quince minutos. Caminó hacia la casa, abrió la reja y luego de recorrer unos cuantos pasos descorrió la puerta corrediza. Caminó sigiloso por el piso de madera, buscando a su madre.

-No hagas eso… dejarás marca y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.- escuchó la voz de esa otra persona y luego la de su madre.

-Entiendo.

Asbjorn enfiló hacia una de las puertas laterales al pasillo. También tenía una puerta corrediza. Se aproximó y no estaba completamente cerrada. Por un espacio en ésta pudo verlos. Su madre y esa otra persona se enredaban bajo las sábanas carmín de la cama en medio de la habitación.

Islandia temblaba notablemente bajo el toque del asiático, quien sabía cómo y donde tocar en el momento preciso.

Islandia se veía tan… vivo… Su rostro normalmente inexpresivo, como el de noruega, se teñía de un profundo color rojo. Asbjorn quiso pensar que era por las sábanas. Pero no. Sabría luego que era porque disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Entendió. Dinamarca estaba lejos de Noruega, pero seguían juntos. Islandia y Noruega tenían una fuerte barrera que a la vez los unía. Ambos eran hermanos, eso iba a impedir que algo más se diera.

Lo mismo sería, su suerte con Ludovik. ¿Acaso luego él buscaría otra salida? Pensó en el bebé de Hong Kong, el recién nacido Bae. ¿Qué sería de él? Claro, luego sabría que Corea podría hacerse cargo del bebé y aunque con el tiempo aceptó la doble vida de Hong Kong, prefirió hacerse el desentendido y preocuparse solamente por su hijo.

Claro, para dos personas adultas resulta un asunto fácil de entender. Algo que simplemente pasa. Pero para Asbjorn no fue algo tan sencillo.

* * *

-Tú tienes algo que yo no… una familia…

-Asbjorn… yo soy tu familia.

-¡Tú quieres algo más! ¡Con el tiempo me dejarás o me iré y el dolor va a destrozarme! No quiero… llorar…

-Entonces no llorarás.

Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, callándolo. Cerró los ojos y sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, como un punto de fuego. Unos cuantos puntos más y llegaría a sus labios.

-Vaya… ¡qué linda escena!

Ambos enamorados se apartaron. Conocían esa voz, la habían escuchado. En sus memorias más lejanas estaba. Y al girarse lo comprobaron, y sintieron un miedo indescriptible al reconocer los congelantes ojos grises.

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrán ido? – preguntaba Aaron mientras cenaba junto a los demás.

-Es hora de que el "Asbruto" se dé cuenta, yo creo. – le contestó Alizè.

Aaron iba a preguntar, mas Ann Katrín entró como bólido y chocó contra la gigantesca olla de comida, haciendo que ésta sonara como una de las campanas de Notre Damme.

-¡Ann Katrín!

-Hey si querías comida pudiste decirlo.- Dijo Henrike mientras luchaba contra un pedazo enorme de carne.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Henrike, no dejes que ninguno de los niños salga! ¡Haz que la entrada se cierre!

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-¡Persia está aquí! – chilló Ann Katrín, aterrada, haciendo que los demás niños comenzaran a murmurar y en unos momentos a desesperarse.

Por su parte, Henrike tardó en reaccionar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Persia?

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Ninguno se mueva de aquí! – Ordenó Henrike.- Voy a sellar la entrada y el ascensor hasta que vea todo seguro. La única persona que le puede dar pelea a Persia aquí soy yo. ¡Ninguno de ustedes se mueva! ¡Todos quédense callados y no emitan sonido alguno, que él podrá percibirlos incluso a cien metros bajo tierra!

Ann Katrín voló nuevamente, ésta vez hacia Aaron.

-Aaron… ¡tu mamá está en Atlántida!

-¿Qué?

-Pude sentir la presencia de Irene en éste mundo y cuando me di cuenta, provenía de las cercanías de Atlántida.

-No… no puede ser… ¡mi mamá! – Aaron se levantó e intentó salir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Aurora matará a mi mami si no hago algo!

-¡La única diferencia que habría ahora sería en que si te matará a ti también! ¡De aquí no te mueves, Aaron!

-¡Es mi mamá!

-Aaron, basta. – Lo llamó Jeanne.- Ahora mismo, nuestra preocupación es Persia y el hecho de que Ludovik y Asbjorn no estén aquí.

-¡Tampoco está Alizè! – dijo Annya, notando la ausencia de la niña que cinco minutos atrás estaba con todos ellos.

-De aquí ninguno se mueva, ¿me entendieron? – dijo Henrike, deshaciéndose de su gran abrigo y corriendo ágilmente hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Ludovik sólo podía pensar en cómo proteger a Asbjorn. Tenía frente a sus ojos a la persona más peligrosa que habían conocido, luego de Aurora claro está.

No… Aurora quizás se hubiera medido por ser ellos unos niños, pero él…

Persia los miraba con un rictus sádico en el rostro. Se había dado cuenta.

-Así que los mocosos crecieron. – Aspiró profundamente.- Lo que me extraña es que no sentí su presencia como naciones. Fácilmente pude haberlos confundido con humanos que habían escapado de mí. ¿Dónde está su inmortalidad? ¿No siento ese olor característico a inmortal!

-"Esto está mal… muy mal…"- pensó Ludovik. Asbjorn temblaba bajo el abrazo del más alto. Estaba aterrado. – "Asbjorn tiene miedo así que no podrá reaccionar… está todo en mis manos…"

Ludovik tomó la muñeca de Asbjorn y sólo atinó a correr. No tenían probabilidad de escape, de eso estaba seguro, pero al menos podían hacer tiempo hasta que Henrike apareciera.

-Ludovik... ¡déjame aquí! ¡Por mi culpa no puedes correr más rápido! ¡Yo haré tiempo, ve a decirle a Henrike!

-No te voy a dejar, Asbjorn. –dijo mientras seguían corriendo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al llegar a un abismo. Estaban acabados…

-Por eso ni siquiera me preocupé en correr, mocosos. – dijo éste acercándose lentamente.

Ludovik intentó evaluar sus posibilidades. Eran nulas y su cabeza no podía formar una sola idea de cómo escapar. Eran mortales y él lo había descubierto. Claramente, sus intenciones no eran otras que matar a ambos niños.

Algo que parecía un hilo se envolvió en el cuello de Asbjorn y lo arrastró hacia Persia, quien al tenerlo cerca sacó su espada y la puso en el blanco cuello de éste.

-Si ustedes están aquí significa que los otros mocosos también. Dime dónde están o lo mato.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! – debía hacer tiempo. Él era incapaz de traicionar a sus amigos, además de que sabía muy bien que Persia los mataría a todos.

La desesperación podía con él, invadiendo cada parte de su ser. Estaba seguro, eso era el pánico.

* * *

Henrike corría dejándose guiar por la presencia del otro. No entendía… ¿cómo era posible?

-Ardashir… ¿cómo puedes seguir vivo? – dijo. -¿Cómo puedes, además de todo, venir aquí? ¿Qué intenciones tenías? ¡Cómo puedes hacer este tipo de cosas!

* * *

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Persia tensando más el hijo alrededor del cuello de Asbjorn. - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Como si de un milagro se tratara, una bola de nieve fue lanzada hacia Persia, quien al sostenerse el rostro y mirar a otro lado había soltado a Asbjorn. Ludovik corrió APRA tomarlo por la muñeca y escapar.

-¡Ludovik! – gritó Alizè, quien descendía por una pendiente en un trineo que claramente era de Henrike.

-¡Alizè!

El trineo se detuvo y Alizè bajó de éste.

-Rápido, si bajamos por el abismo y torcemos al este llegaremos de vuelta a la casa de Henrike. Ya he visto ésta zona antes y si nos perdemos hay bastantes cuevas para escondernos de Persia… - una aguja voló cercana al rostro de Alizè. Asbjorn y Ludovik se giraron, Persia venía acercándose.

-¡Vamos! – gritó Alizè mientras Ludovik empujaba el trineo. Se acercaron al abismo y antes de caer Ludovik se sentó en éste y descendieron a gran velocidad.

-¡Lo dejamos atrás! – Dijo Ludovik mientras abrazaba a Asbjorn.

-¡No! ¡Mira!

La esperanza se esfumó al ver que Persia los seguía sobre lo que parecía una alfombra de arena.

-¡Volando va alcanzarnos más rápido! – dijo Ludovik.

Alizè los miró. Asbjorn tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba con extrema fuerza a Ludovik. Se sentía aterrado.

Lo decidió.

-Ludovik…- susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuida bien a Asbjorn… ¡por favor!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que lo cuides! ¡Es la persona que amas!

Asbjorn Abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo a Alizè, ésta le devolvió la mirada.

-Escucha Asbjorn… si hasta ahora no has tenido tu final feliz, es porque aún no es el final. Las cosas están dadas para que ustedes dos estén juntos. Yo me quedé sola porque lo decidí, y ahora me doy cuenta que tuve muchos errores en el pasado, porque me enamoré de la persona equivocada y no di oportunidad a quien quizás era la indicada para mí. ¡Pero tú tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado, así que sean felices!

-Alizè, ¿por qué nos dices eso? – preguntó Ludovik. Alizé se deshizo del abrigo que llevaba encima y lo dejó sobre Asbjorn.

-Devuélvanle eso a Annya. Díganle por favor, de mi parte, que le agradezco mucho todo y que espero me perdone en algún momento el dolor que le causé. Díganles a todos por favor, que los amo.

-¿Qué? ¡Alizè!

Como si de una pesadilla se tratara, Alizè tomó una de las bolas de nieve que llevaba y saltó del trineo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la bola de nieve contra el rostro de Persia y caía contra el piso, rodando. Persia cayó de su alfombra y un montón de arena se esparció sobre la nieve.

-¡Maldita zorra! – le gritó éste.

Alizè intentó levantarse, pero notó que en la caída se había lesionado el costado. Le dolía y al tocarlo supo que tenía dos costillas rotas.

-Vamos, basura… tú que no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años… no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma…

Sintió una patada en el costado dañado que le provocó un fuerte espasmo. Hubiera deseado gritar, más le dolía tanto que no podía.

Recordó el rechazo de Vash, la imagen de éste yendo por su hermana, prefiriendo a Lilly por sobre ella. Lilly era su "hermana", alguien más allegado, alguien que tenía quizás una oportunidad.

Alizè era…

-¡Vamos maldita! ¡Levántate! ¿No puedes? – decía Persia con los ojos abiertos cual un psicópata. Tomó a Alizè por el cabello y la arrastró hacia un árbol seco.

El sonido afilado de una espada hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Su cabeza fue movida con brusquedad y estaba segura de que varios cabellos castaños ahora caían libres en la nieve.

-Voy a ser muy cuidadoso, ya que eres la primera persona que me enfrenta de esa manera.- le dijo Persia mientras descubría el torso de Alizè. El frío la congelaba.- ¡Pero mira! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Con razón nadie te tocó! ¡Cien años y sigues siendo una niña!

-No es tu problema…-susurró.

Recordó a Roderich, adoraba el lunar de su madre y se sentía feliz de haberlo heredado. Recordó también la risa de su padre y sus ojos carmesí.

Y después, la nieve también era carmesí. Abrió los ojos y vio el torrente de sangre que se esparcía en la nieve blanca.

Supo entonces que era lo que la gente pensaba cuando se iba.

-Papá… Mamá… - murmuró. La espada afilada atravesaba su vientre mientras Persia la desnudaba. No sabía qué era lo que sentía más, si frío o dolor.

Era la soledad, la humillación, la vergüenza, el deseo de matar a quien le hacía daño.

-Lo sabía. ¡Nadie te ha tocado! – Escuchó como una voz lejana. – Bueno, ni creas que yo seré el primero. No eres mi tipo.

Alizé sintió una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su rostro. Seguramente se congeló, al igual que su cuerpo, al igual que su sangre. La espada en su vientre fue retirada pero al instante atravesó entre sus costillas rotas.

-¿Duele?

-Nein...- susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Deseaba tanto volver a su casa, ver a su madre… Volver el tiempo atrás y ser levantada por Gilbert, tratada como una princesa, mimada al extremo por su padre.

-¿Escuchas eso, Alizè?

-Es mi mamá tocando el piano, papá.

-Si. Aunque no lo creas, está diciendo que me ama.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay un lenguaje en las notas? ¿Qué es la nota "Do" entonces? Camillo dice que la clave de sol está embarazada.

Gilbert sonrió.

-Muchas cosas en esta vida, tienen insignificado. Todo en realidad. Todo aquello que otra persona hace por ti, es por amor.

-Papá, ¿tú me amas?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres mi hermosa hija y lo más Awesome que hubo en este mundo!

_Quiero verte… papá… _

Una tercera vez, la espada se hundía en el cuerpo de alizé, pero ésta vez de forma oblicua bajo el esternón.

Sintió algo moviéndose en su pecho, era su corazón.

-Dann… Dies ist mein glückliches Ende. – Pensó mientras esperaba, sonriente, que todo acabara. – Entonces… éste es mi final feliz.

La competencia por quién besaba a Aaron contra Annya. El entrenamiento diario de pollitos que según su padre era una técnica que pasaría de generación en generación. Las notas que aprendió de su madre. Ahora todo en su mente se aglomeraba. Notas, pollitos piando, la risa de su padre, los sermones de su madre, la sonrisa de Vash, las lágrimas de Annya, las voces de todos sus amigos, los chistes de Henrike…

Todos los colores se mezclaron y dieron un último color: Negro.

* * *

Sintió cómo el más alto lo arrastraba, jalando de su muñeca sin darle opción a detenerse. No podía creerlo, ¿cómo podrían explicarlo?

Llegaron a una cueva, Ludovik se metió en ésta, escuchando cómo la nieve se movía a lo lejos, y luego, solamente el corazón de Asbjorn, martilleando contra su pecho. Abrazó con fuerza al más pequeño.

-Ludovik…

-Tranquilo, ya se pasará.- le dijo, negándose a soltarlo. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Noruega, de siempre proteger al pequeño Asbjorn y de las miles de veces que Dinamarca le había dicho que "el deber de un seme era proteger a su uke"… eran cosas inservibles, pero al menos le darían la fuerza para no abandonarlo…

-No Ludovik… Ella ya… ya no…

-Shhh… tranquilo… todo está bien.

-¡No! ¡Está…!

-No lo está…

-Está parada a tu lado Ludovik… se está despidiendo…

Ludovik estrechó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del más pequeño. Pasaron muchos minutos, horas… Seguro los otros estaban preocupados por ellos.

-Hey… ¿sigue ahí?

-Fue a despedirse de los demás…- le susurró el pequeño. Ludovik le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

Pasaron las horas contadas en copos que caían del cielo.

-¿Estas bien, Asbjorn?

-Quiero que me sueltes…

-No lo haré… ésta vez no…

-Ludovik…

-Aunque te enojes conmigo… ya te he perdido demasiadas veces… ya me has rechazado tanto… esta vez ya no.

-Ludovik… si no me sueltas…

-¿Vas a enfadarte? ¡Para lo que me importa que lo hagas!

-Ludovik… basta…

Ludovik pudo notar un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de su primo. Eso lo confirmaba.

-Yo también te amo Asbjorn… no tengas miedo…

-No… no quiero… tu vas a herirme… en un momento lo harás…. Por todo el daño que te hice durante estos años…

-No…- dijo mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza al albino y juntaba su frente con la de éste. Asbjorn sintió el cálido aliento del otro contra sus labios. Ludovik besó cortamente los fríos labios de su primo, sintiendo que había alcanzado el cielo al hacerlo.

Algo en el corazón de Asbjorn terminó de derretirse.

-No… Ludovik…- intentó detenerlo, mas éste lo tenía atrapado por la espalda con uno de sus fuertes y largos brazos, mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la cabeza firmemente. Un segundo beso nació en los labios de ambos.

-Te amo Asbjorn… - le susurró sobre los labios para volver a besarlo. Asbjorn supo que ya no le dejaría marcharse, nunca más. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones mientras el corazón se le contraía y latía más rápido. Se sentía tan bien…

Ludovik se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Asbjorn, quien siempre había esquivado la mirada, ahora deseaba perderse en los azules ojos de Ludovik.

-¿Si?- le preguntó el mayor mientras besaba su frente. Asbjorn posó las manos en los hombros de Ludovik con timidez, para luego acercarse a él y susurrar un "si" delicado a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

Para Ludovik no había nada más hermoso que la expresión de Asbjorn en esos momentos. Sonrojado, tembloroso y tomando sus hombros con extrema delicadeza mientras se besaban. Los labios de Asbjorn correspondían con timidez a los dulces besos de Ludovik, quien sentía que moría al notar un ligero temblor en ellos. Atrajo al pequeño con mayor seguridad para profundizar el beso, acariciando el rostro de su primo al sentir que éste se sorprendía un poco y ahora sostenía sus hombros con un poco más de fuerza, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y abriendo los ojos.

Unas cuantas caricias bastaron para calmarlo y hacer que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación. Sin notarlo, había rodeado el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, negándose a soltarlo.

* * *

Henrike continuó corriendo. Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca. Conocía a ese hombre mejor que nadie.

En serio, mucho mejor que nadie en la tierra.

-Maldito…- susurró mientras aún corría, acercándose más.

Recordó el pasado. Un cuarto oscuro, un bebé recién nacido asesinado. La cuna y las sábanas manchadas con sangre, una vela a un lado de la habitación que fue apagada. Y ella parada, observando mientras se sostenía el vientre que horas antes llevaba a su bebé.

-Hola, Henrike. – dijo la sombra parada a un lado de la cuna.

-Ardashir… - quiso moverse, pero apenas y se mantenía de pié. Ella era joven en ese entonces y a la vez era una persona muy débil. Uno no se hace fuerte de la nada. - ¿Por qué?

-No se. Se puso a llorar y me aburrió. – dijo limpiando la espada y retornándola al cintillo alrededor de su cintura. – Dile a su papá que lo libré de un mocoso chillón.

Henrike entró en shock. No podía despegar los ojos del pequeño. Persia pasó por su lado al salir de la habitación.

-Ardashir… -susurró ella mientras se sentaba en el piso, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo. Acomodó la cabeza contra la pared y se aferró a la cortina que hacía de puerta.

-¿Si?

La verdad abandonó los labios de la chica en un susurro angustioso.

-Era tu hijo…

* * *

-¡PERSIA! – gritó Henrike al llegar al lugar donde sus sentidos le decían se encontraba el otro.

-Te tardaste mucho, Henrike.

-¡Ardashir! – respiró un poco. Pudo sentirlo, en el aire ese olor a inmortalidad que el otro despedía, mezclado con… ¿sangre? Buscó con la mirada un rastro de los niños. - ¿Qué les hiciste? ¡Contesta!

-Ah Henrike, siempre tan maternal. ¿Te ha quedado el instinto luego de perder a nuestro hijo? ¿Ahora te aferras al grupo de mocosos en un vano intento de recuperar lo que no podrás volver a tener?

-¡Basta! ¡Hice una pregunta y quiero la respuesta!

Persia dirigió la mirada hacia un lado. Henrike lo siguió… y su corazón volvió a dividirse.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Los otros dos escaparon.

-¡Alizè! – gritó mientras corría para abrazar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se quitó el abrigo ligero que llevaba y rodeó con éste el cuerpo de Alizè.- ¡Alize! ¡Por favor, contesta! ¡Alizè! ¡No es momento para juegos, tonta!- se desesperó. El abrigo se manchaba con sangre que ya había corrido del cuerpo y lo abandonaba.

-Me voy. Me aburres.- dijo Persia quien se envolvió en una cortina de arena y desapareció.

-¡Alizè! ¡Vamos! ¡Basta de juegos, Alizè! Tenemos que recuperar a tu padre, ¿recuerdas? ¡Regresaremos el tiempo! ¡Todo volverá a la normalidad! ¡Tengo que escucharte tocar el piano!

Henrike corría desesperada hacia su casa con Alizè en brazos.

De todas formas. Sabía que ya era tarde cuando la encontró.

* * *

-Tengo miedo, Cami…

-Shhh… tranquilo… ya pasará…

Las horas pasaron. La angustia crecía. Todos esperaban, ya fuera algo bueno o algo malo.

Ann Katrín se movió un poco.

-Aaron… ¿lo sentiste?

-¿Sentir qué?

-Esa música… una melodía viene de algún lugar. Henrike se acerca y la presencia de Persia ha desaparecido.

Todos cerraron los ojos. Podían escucharlo, como si alguien tocara el violín a lo lejos.

-¡Es Alizè! – dijo Camillo, levantándose. Alphonse lo siguió y luego todos esperaron frente al elevador. Ann Katrín dio unos giros dentro de éste y todos pudieron entrar para subir a la superficie. La música cesó.

Ludovik y Asbjorn les daban la espalda, mirando al frente a un punto que claramente era Henrike.

-¡Aquí estaban! ¡Nos han preocupado tanto! – Dijo Niklas, y al momento su gemelo puso una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Qué pasa, Hillevi?

-Hey… chicos… - Aaron se acercó. – Oigan… ¿qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

Ambos se giraron, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían.

Henrike se acercó más y más, todos podían ver el cuerpo inerte que traía en manos, envuelto en su abrigo.

-No…- soltó Camillo.

-Cami…

-¡NO! – gritó acercándose y acortando la distancia. Descubrió el rostro de Alizè. Estaba helada y tenía los labios amoratados.- ¡Estás jugando con nosotros, Alizè! ¡Estás jugando! ¡Esto no es cierto! Tú no estás… no… no…

Henrike se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que Camillo, quien se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de Alizè. La abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía en un vano intento de sentir que reaccionaría.

Alphonse se acercó y abrazó a su primo por la espalda. Henrike se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba evitar el llanto.

-Cami… ya basta… por favor…

-¡Ella no está muerta! ¡No lo está! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! ¡Ella está jugando! ¡Así como cuando jugábamos a las guerras de niños! ¡Así como cuando mandaba su ejército de pollos contra mí! ¡Está jugando! ¡Está jugando!

-Cami…

Un grito desgarrador logró destrozarlos. Camillo lloraba inconsolable.

-¡ALIZÈ!

* * *

Un ataúd blanco de madera hecho por Henrike. Todos los niños frente a éste, en el lugar donde habían desembarcado.

Annya ya no contuvo sus lágrimas. Ludovik se giró y le entregó el abrigo que Alizè le encargó.

-Ella quería que te lo devolviera…- le dijo. Annya tomó el abrigo como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

Jeanne se abrazó de Aaron y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de éste para llorar. Xue no soltaba la mano de Jan. Syna se acercó a Annya y la rodeó en un abrazo.

Hillevi y Niklas pasaron primero.

-Alizè… a nombre de todos queremos darte la despedida. Aunque queremos pensar que no es un "Adiós" sino simplemente un "Hasta luego"… te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste… allá donde vayas… por favor… nunca te olvides de nosotros…

Les tocó el turno a Camillo y Alphonse.

-Prima… yo tampoco quiero decirte adiós. Hemos compartido tanto nosotros tres. Te prometo que llevaré a tío Gilbert de vuelta con mi tío Rode. – dijo Alphonse.

-Eres… una tonta Alizè… tú sabes cuánto te amamos todos… ¡y nos abandonas! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Quiero que despiertes, Alizè! Antes de que Antonella naciera, tú eras como mi hermana… crecimos juntos, cuidando pollos y peleando todo el tiempo… pero ahora me harás mucha falta, Alizè…

No pudo más, se giró y regresó hacia los otros. Aaron y Jeanne pasaron al frente.

-No voy a negarte que gracias a ti aprendí qué eran los celos…- comenzó Jeanne.- más con la competencia que hicieron junto a Annya… Dios… el pasado era tan divertido y ahora es tan nostálgico, Alizè… gracias a ti también aprendí… qué era ser una mujer fuerte. Cuando yo lloraba por mi mamá, tú me dijiste que las niñas fuertes además de llorar, saben sobreponerse y luchan por aquello que quieren. Que si perdía algo, debía recuperarlo… Gracias Alizè.

-Así que a ti te debo el que Jeanne sea tan celosa.- Aaron sonrió.- En serio, Alizè… siempre nos sorprendiste. Tenías tanto para enseñarnos, siempre saliendo con historias graciosas como tu nacimiento, siempre contándonos todo de forma que nos diera gracia y por muy feo que se viera o sintiera en el momento. Ese sentimiento era reemplazado por una sonrisa… muchas gracias por todo.

Annya pasó junto con Syna.

-Alizè… siempre fuimos tan competitivas… ¿te acuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a patinar juntas? Las dos terminamos con un montón de moretones porque nos pusimos a pelear en plena pista, dando giros, cayendo y volviendo a levantarnos para seguir compitiendo. Contigo compartimos tanto, Alizè…

Syna tomó la mano de Annya. Ella no tenía mucho para decir y sentía que no era el momento para decir algo o probar el decir algo. Era el momento para apoyar a Annya, la persona que más le importaba.

Jan y Xue se acercaron.

-Tipo tú siempre me dabas consejos para verme totalmente lindo. Me acuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños odiabas los vestidos rosas y me regalabas todos los que tenías. Luego decías que viéndolos en mí, no estaban tan feos…

-Alizè… nosotros dos nunca fuimos muy allegados. Pero siempre pasabas tiempo con mi hermana y la cuidabas, algo que yo no hice… te agradezco mucho el que cuidaras tanto a Annya cuando éramos pequeños, y que gracias a ti ella fuera también una persona fuerte que no se deja vencer con facilidad…

Sólo faltaban Ludovik y Asbjorn, quienes se acercaron y sus manos se entrelazaron frente al blanco ataúd.

-Hemos decidido… que tendremos nuestro final feliz, Alizè. – Dijo Ludovik apretando un poco la mano de Asbjorn.- Te debemos la vida… y no solo eso… ni en miles de palabras podríamos decirte cuánto has hecho por nosotros, en especial por mí.

El ataúd fue cerrado por Henrike, quien antes de todo también se despidió de Alizè dejando una carta en su ataúd.

_Yo también__ espero un día, ser tan fuerte como tú, Alizè. Así podré proteger a quienes amo._

El pedazo de hielo en el que descansaba el ataúd fue apartado del resto y en unos minutos flotaba, con rumbo incierto, alejándose de todos ellos.

-Aaron…-llamó Henrike.

-Dime…

-Ya viste… cuáles son los riesgos…

-Aún así… iré Henrike. Es por mi mamá.

Henrike exhaló lentamente.

-Los demás se quedan conmigo. Descubriremos cómo usar el libro del tiempo. – un suspiro más largo abandonó su cuerpo.- Vete Aaron… antes de que cambie de opinión.

Aaron asintió. Besó a Jeanne bajo la mirada enardecida de Ann Katrín. El trineo de Henrike se convirtió en un bote por la magia de Ann Katrín, el cual lo haría llegar en un par de horas a la tierra de Aurora.

* * *

A Arthur le fue más fácil llegar. Un bote que se dirigía a una estrella, la cruzaba y llegaba al mundo real. Irene lo acompañó hasta su llegada a Atlántida.

Rodeada de una fuerte neblina, el enorme reino se erguía frente a él. Inmenso, lleno de vida y extraño. Era como una mezcla de Peter Pan con Dr. Pharmasus.

Pisó la tierra y sintió como que ésta respiraba. Caminó por el tupido bosque, el cual en un momento sonaba como el latido de un corazón.

-Éste lugar… es tan extraño… - dijo Arthur.- Es como si…

-Arthur…

-Dime, Irene.

-Mira…- Irene miraba asustada a una flor que sin querer, Arthur había pisado. Éste se acercó y vio que su tallo seccionado derramaba un líquido carmesí.-Es…

-Sangre…- dijo incrédulo y tan asustado como el hada. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Una sombra le llamó la atención. Él sabía quién era.

-Así que viniste. – Dijo Aurora, muy cercana a él. Arthur tembló ligeramente.- Algo anda mal en tu cabeza… muy mal diría yo.

-Yo… - Se levantó y la miró desafiante. – Sólo quiero saber… si mi esposo está bien…

Aurora lo miró fijamente.

-Sí, él está muy bien. Tanto que te ha olvidado.

-¿Cómo?

-Le borré la memoria. Éstos cien años él ha estado conmigo, sin siquiera recordarte por un segundo. Mientras seguramente tú llorabas cada día por mi evidente derrota.

Arthur bajó la mirada, sintiendo que lloraría.

-Alfred… no es un trofeo… deja de verlo así… que me derrotaste y te llevaste el premio. - comenzó.- Él es… una persona… no un objeto… él es alguien que da el doble de cariño del que le den… alguien que siempre es regañado por las tonterías que hace. Alguien que supo cómo hacerme la persona más feliz del planeta… alguien que es muy feliz si sus hijos le dicen "papá"… alguien que me alegraba cada día con miles de detalles… te repito que él no es un objeto… es mi esposo.

-Ya no lo es.

El viento, que se mecía suavemente, ahora se llevaba las hojas y de brisa pasó a ser un ligero huracán.

-Hasta que la muerte…

-Los separe…- dijo mientras enfocaba a Arthur y sus ojos brillaban. Sabía lo que iba a pasarle, lo atacaría y él no intentaría escapar. Se vio a si mismo en medio de un huracán, la silueta de Aurora había desaparecido y seguramente lo mataría en algún momento. Las hojas, flores y ramas secas volaban a su alrededor y él era incapaz de ver algo.

-¡Arthur! – Gritó Irene, abrazándose del brazo de su dueño.

-Perdóname Irene… pero es hora de que me vaya.

-¡No!

El viento huracanado que lo envolvía bajaba su temperatura poco a poco. Sus zapatos tenían una capa delgada de hielo y el frío le calaba los huesos.

-Cómo quisiera…- Tomó a Irene mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a si mismo, cubriendo al hada con su cuerpo.- Poder ver a Alfred por una última vez… decirle cuánto lo amo… y también ver a mi bebé… mi Aaron… y pedirle disculpas por haber sido una carga todo este tiempo.

Un pedazo de hielo voló y le hizo un corte en el brazo. Arthur tembló un poco. Otros tantos se acercaron y le hicieron nuevos cortes, uno en la mejilla, otro en el hombro, cuatro en los brazos, uno en la espalda… Era claro que Aurora deseaba matarlo de la forma más lenta posible y lo estaba disfrutando.

Y en un momento todo se detuvo. Ya no sintió nuevos cortes ni la risa enferma de Aurora. Pensó que había muerto, mas el dolor en sus heridas le hizo saber que seguía vivo.

-Irene… ¿hiciste algo?

-No, para nada…- contestó desde su regazo.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?- le preguntó la voz de un niño. Arthur se giró y vio detrás de él a un niñito muy pequeño, tanto que le parecía extraño que pudiese caminar. No pudo saber a ciencia cierta si era un niño, ya que se encontraba cubierto con una caperuza negra que impedía ver su rostro. Le recordó tanto a cuando encontró a Alfred…

-Yo...

-¿No quieres recuperarlo?

-Yo… si…

-Solo puedo detener el tiempo un poco más… vamos…- le dijo y Arthur se levantó, siguiendo al pequeño y dejando atrás a Aurora.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, a ésta le extrañó el no haber encontrado a Arthur.

* * *

Oscurecía. Arthur terminó de curarse las heridas con algunas vendas que llevaba en el bolso, el cual Irene había empequeñecido con magia para que entrara en su bolsillo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el niño.

-Eh… si…

-¡Me alegra mucho!

-Disculpa…- Arthur terminó de curare las heridas.- Tú… bueno… quiero saber… eh…

-¡Woooo! ¡Esto es de él! – el niño husmeaba el bolso de Arthur y encontró el abrigo de Alfred. Lo abrazó.- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-¡No! ¡Es mío! – dijo Arthur desesperado.

-Está bien…- se acercó a Arthur y se abrazó de el, cubriéndose con el abrigo.

-Hey… ¿puedes cantarme una canción de cuna?

-¿Eh?

-Siempre soñé con eso… ¡cántame una canción!

-Pero yo… - El pequeño brincó a los brazos de Arthur y ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

-¡No seas malo! ¡Piensa que soy uno de tus hijos y cántame!

Arthur sonrió. No podía decirle que no a quien había salvado su vida.

* * *

Alfred volvió a sentirlo. Debía dejar el castillo donde se encontraba.

Quiso deshacerse de ese pensamiento y decidió buscar a Aurora. No estaba, ni ella ni Persia.

Recorrió el castillo, llegando a la habitación de Aurora. Como si algo lo guiara se acercó al armario que nunca en su vida se le ocurrió abrir, y lo abrió.

Un bolso rojo y pequeño ocupaba un rincón del armario. Sus ojos fueron directamente a éste, ignorando las ropas de Aurora. Se agachó y lo tomó. Cerró la puerta del armario y abrió el bolso.

Un peluche pequeño que le recordaba a la persona que veía en sueños, y un papel doblado que al ser desdoblado tenía escrito…

-_I love you Daddy…_- susurró. Conocía ese idioma, conocía esa letra.

Hora de ir a buscar alguna respuesta.

* * *

Aaron llegó tras unas horas. Lo que fuera antes una nación ahora habría crecido tanto que fácilmente era confundida con un continente.

Llegó a lo que parecía una costa. La arena era blanca y la neblina le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Las olas rompían contra las enormes piedras.

Ahí estaba. Lo que le pareció un sueño por mucho tiempo, ahora era una realidad. Estaba en la tierra donde también se encontraba su padre. Ahí seguramente había desembarcado, ahí seguramente…

-Aaron… mira…- llamó Ann Katrín.

Aaron levantó la mirada y no lo creyó posible.

A unos metros de él, caminando por la playa mientras lo miraba fijamente, intentando reconocerlo, llevando en manos un bolso pequeño y rojo…

-Papá…

* * *

_Yo les dije que iban a querer matarme. _

_Y tambien antes, en caps anteriores, que confiaran en mi D:_

_Dudas? xD _

_No soy tan rata como parezco D:  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Cap 21: Love me tender. **_

Cien años de espera... que no fueron en vano. El amor puede vencer cualquier cosa, tiempo, espacio, maldiciones... Pero... ¿Quienes son esas personas que buscan matar a Arthur y a Alfred? ¿Porqué una de ellas no puede permitirlo? ¿dónde está realmente Alizè? ¿Cuál es el verdadero corazón de Atlántida? Además... la maldición de Arthur cae con todo su peso.

**Cap 22: Across the rain**

* * *

**_Trivias (que ya no tengo spots!)_**

_¿Quién crées que ayudó a Arthur? _

_¿con qué voz te imaginas a los personajes?_

_Voces oficiales: (lo que me hacen poner! D: awww)  
_

Asbjorn: Mizuki Nana (voz de Alois en Kuroshitsuji)

Antonella: Shindou Kei (Anzu en Hanamaru Youchien)

Camillo: Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy - Elfen lied) No, no imaginen a Camillo diciendo "Nyu" DX escuchen a la chica esa haciendo voz de chico (L)

* * *

_Expresame tu amor/odio con un review por favor!(que me falté a clases para escribir esto xD)_


	21. Love me tender

Primero: Un detalle. Éste cap está dedicado a dos de mis jefas más queridas, si no fuera por la Kano, muchas veces me hubiera rendido en más de una cosa. Y si no fuera por mi presionadora oficial cuyo salido es "Fic" creo que no actualizaría xDU

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KANO** (por atrasado, porque es la sonsa suprema, porque es la sonsa suprema, porque es la sonsa supremaaaaa... y nadie lo puede negar! xD se te adora sonsa T_T9)

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NYU **(por adelantado)

Segundo: Éste fanfic fácilmente puede que llegue a 50 capítulos, es cierto. Quizás otras autoras dejan fanfics a medias, yo misma suelo dejarlos, pero eso porque son míos y en un momento dado ya no tengo la menor gana de avanzar. En cambio, si bien yo escribo éste, está lleno de sentimiento, ideas y personalidad de mis amigas. Como se lo dije a alguien alguna vez, si dejara de escribir esto, seguramente sentiría que les he fallado a todas. Agradezco la preocupación por éste proyecto, pero me mantengo firme y aunque el mundo se caiga, éste fic se termina cuando deba terminarse. (Hasta nietos quieren, no?, pues nietos les daré! D:)

Tercero: Agradecer a ese grupito de personas especiales (Kano, Miku, Francis, Arche, Fukaru, KriZztina, Mariiz, Nyu, Tai, Clau, Pao, Guada, Kiku y Ayeh) que en mi peor momento, supieron darme su apoyo y/o putear a mi lado. Gracias por hacerme entender que yo también puedo reir de última ^_^ y que al final, sin importar qué pase, nunca estuve sola. Eso no lo tiene cualquiera. Eso lo tengo yo y me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo al darme su amistad. ¡Las amo, Gays! xD

Cuarto: Para la cachetona Amy y su user xD

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

**21: Love me tender. **

**_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon en este capítulo._**_ (O algo como eso)_**_  
_**

La noche cayó sobre Groenlandia, oscura como solamente pueden ser las noches en el norte. Henrike había abandonado su hogar para "Ir a buscar comida para los próximos seis meses" como les había dicho a los niños.

-Maldito Hillevi, no puedo creer que perdí contra él para hacer de guardia… Y yo que quería dormir con Asbjorn.- refunfuñó Ludovik, sentándose sobre un tronco a la entrada del iglú. Tomó una rama seca y escribió en la nieve el nombre de su primo en un corazón. Se sonrojó pensando en Asbjorn. – Agh… parezco una niña de primaria tras su primer amor…

-Pero si eres un niño y yo tu primer amor. – le respondieron. Ludovik pegó un salto y apareció levantado. Asbjorn lo miraba sentado en un tronco.

-¡En qué momento…!

-Acabo de venir… Pensé que tendrías frío. – le dijo señalando con la cabeza la piel de oso que traía.

-¡Pero es de un oso! ¡Ese oso tenía familia, Asbjorn!

-Bien. – Asbjorn se puso la piel de oso encima. – Pensaba que sería lindo que compartiéramos la piel, pero ya que no quieres…

En menos de lo que Henrike tarda en tirar a alguien por los aires, Ludovik se encontraba bajo la piel de oso, abrazando a Asbjorn.

-Deben ser tus intentos más sobrehumanos por portarte tierno.- Le dijo.

Asbjorn pisó el pié derecho de Ludovik arrancándole un chillido al más alto.

-No arruines el momento, Ludovik.

* * *

Henrike terminó de atar el montón de hierbas, frutos y verduras que encontró al último de sus seis trineos, los cuales se encontraban atados uno tras otro en fila.

-¡Listo! ¡Así tendré comida y conservas para meses enteros! – dijo feliz. En un segundo su semblante cambió. Puso una cara de fastidio que difícilmente podría ser disimulada. – Oye cobarde… ¿Por qué no sales?

-Me dice cobarde quien a los quinientos años lloraba como una nación de dos días.

Henrike terminó de girarse para enfrentarse a quien le hablaba.

-Hola Aurora… ¿cómo has estado? Cada día más fea y flaca por lo que veo.

-Y tú no dejas de engordar como una auténtica ballena.

-Cualquiera prefiere una mujer bien rellena y musculosa a un saco de huesos.

Aurora se acercó al primer trineo de Henrike.

-Es demasiada comida para ti.

-Es para muchos meses, pedazo de tierra súper crecida.

-Aún así, es mucho para solamente una persona. – Aurora la miró a los ojos. – Esos mocosos están contigo, ¿no?

-¿Te costó mucho darte cuenta? –Henrike se rió.- ¿Quién quiere una galleta? ¿Quién? ¡Oh! ¡Aurora la quiere! ¡Dame la patita y te daré dos!

-Y por como actúas… sé que perdiste a uno. Y quizás otro esté de ida a mi casa, porque estás buscando hacer tiempo conmigo.

Henrike entornó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. La había descubierto.

Aurora suspiró.

-Henrike, no me veas la cara. Tú no entiendes porqué estoy haciendo todo esto.

-Quitarles a sus padres no es algo bueno por donde se vea, Aurora.

-Y qué importa… nosotros de todas formas no tuvimos padres y supimos arreglárnoslas sin depender de nadie. Somos simples naciones, no seres humanos. Ellos también…

-No, Aurora. Nosotros aparecimos. El término "nacer" no es válido para nosotras. Pero ellos… Ellos sí nacieron de dos personas que se amaban… y necesitan el cariño de ambos. Tú les quitaste algo muy preciado…

Silencio de unos segundos. El aire pesado y las ganas de volver a casa que podían sentirse.

-Henrike…

-Ladra.

-Tú no sabes nada… no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa aquí…

-¿Ah no? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No… yo solo estoy protegiéndolo…

-Ese no es Augusto…

-En un principio me impresionó por el parecido… pero ahora he aprendido a amarle así… siendo Alfred. Siendo ese hombre que en 100 años no me ha correspondido ni una sola caricia.

Henrike suspiró.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes forzar a alguien a amarte? Eres estúpida…

-Me lo dice la persona que aún ama a quien mató a su hijo… siendo su padre.

Henrike haló la cuerda atada al primer trineo. Se acercó a la costa y al fijar la mirada en ésta el agua se congeló, formando un camino angosto pero largo.

-Aurora…

-¿Dime?

-Como vuelvas a tocar el tema… ten por seguro que te mataré.

-Inténtalo. – Le retó.- No puedo morir dos veces. En teoría soy invencible.

-No, Aurora. Un corazón late en tu nación, pero no es el tuyo. Sangre corre por el país, pero no es tu sangre. La energía que te mantiene en pié… no proviene de tu alma… y la maldición que podría terminar con tu… existencia… no está en Aaron, y según me dijo Ann Katrín, tampoco en su madre… No me atacas y no me echas maldiciones porque sabes que le caerían a Persia… ¿qué demonios eres, Aurora?

Aurora se giró para alejarse y zanjar la conversación.

-Un simple instrumento…- murmuró mientras se perdía en el espeso bosque. – Si no te ataco… es porque quizás no soy yo tu verdadera enemiga. Pero en el momento que los mocosos o tú pisen mi nación… ten por seguro que lo mataré.

Henrike permaneció unos cuantos minutos tratando de entender. No le importaban las amenazas de Aurora, sino el mensaje que creyó leer entre líneas y entender por breves segundos.

-¿Es acaso posible? – se preguntó a sí misma, antes de avanzar por el estrecho sendero de hielo.

* * *

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Arthur se levantó a la madrugada del día siguiente, aún no amanecía. El pequeño que reposaba en sus brazos había desaparecido. Le pareció tan extraño.

Se movió y un dolor en el brazo le recordó que estaba herido. Buscó a Irene, cuyo brillo no era captado en la cueva. Se puso el abrigo de Alfred encima y el bolso que llevaba al hombro.

-¿Irene? – llamó. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y bostezó. Al momento apareció su hada, saliendo del bolso y cargando a duras penas una manzana.

-Tu desayuno, Arthur.

-Muchas gracias, Irene. – Dijo tomando la manzana en sus manos y sonriendo. Irene se sintió feliz, pero en un momento su expresión cambió. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Me llaman! – Contestó Irene y salió volando. Arthur la siguió.

-¡Irene! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Irene! ¡Al menos espérame! ¡Oye! – Arthur corría sin poder alcanzar a su hada. Trastabilló bastantes veces por el camino, sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

Dobló por el camino y vio que Irene permanecía estática, mirando algo.

-Irene, no vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le dijo al alcanzarla. Escuchó una melodía suave. Era el sonido de una flauta de pan.

-Es hermoso…- susurró Irene. Arthur vio a lo lejos un lago y en éste un grupo de varios niños jugando, entre ellos el pequeño que lo ayudó. Todos tenían un rostro difuso, lo único evidente en ellos eran las sonrisas que llevaban. Algunos rubios, otros morenos.

* * *

Aaron no podía creerlo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

-Papá… estás… -Se detuvo y suspiró aliviado.- Estás bien…

Alfred lo miró con curiosidad, siendo llamado por sus ojos verdes que le recordaban a ese alguien especial. Su hijo lo notó y en un segundo Ann Katrín ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Tú… ¿quién eres? -preguntó Alfred.

-Papá… - creyó que tartamudearía por la impresión, mas intentó ser claro.- Soy yo… Aaron…

-¿Aaron?

-Tu campeón, tu león rayado, tu cachorrito, ¡Tu hijo!

-Mi… hijo… - otra vez ese mareo extraño lo invadió. Recordaba algunas voces y esos ojos verdes que un día temía se cerraran por última vez.- Aaron… William Jones Kirkland.- soltó con rapidez, sin saber de dónde había sacado eso.

-¡Si papá! ¡Soy yo! – gritó Aaron corriendo y abrazando a su padre. Alfred sintió un fuerte deseo de corresponderle el abrazo.

-Aaron… a tu papá le borraron la memoria.

-¡Pero me recuerda, Ann Katrín! ¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Sabe que soy su hijo!

-Son solo fragmentos…- Ann Katrín se veía triste. Aaron miró a su padre quien intentaba recordar quién era ese niño. Lo conocía, estaba seguro, también sentía que debía confiar en él.

-¿Recuerdas a mi mamá? – escuchó que el niño le preguntaba. – Mi mamá… no ha dejado de extrañarte todos estos años, papá… ¡Por favor recuérdalo!

-Aaron… date cuenta de lo que le pides…- le susurró Ann Katrín.

-¡No! ¡Es mi papá! ¡Debe recordar a mi mamá! ¡En alguna parte de su memoria, está mi mamá! – Aaron sujetó a su padre por los brazos, aferrándose fuertemente.- Papá… por favor inténtalo… yo sé que me recuerdas… soy tu campeón, tu regalo especial… lloraste cuando creías que yo iba a morir, ambos jugábamos a quién quería más a mi mamá… ¡Eres un tonto si olvidas todo eso!

Aaron derramaba lágrimas de desesperación. En un segundo, todos esos sueños de recuperar a su padre se veían truncados. Todos los ideales que giraban en torno a una familia feliz y unida ahora morían.

-Estás… llorando… - susurró Ann Katrín.

-¡Claro que estoy llorando! ¡Son cien años y mi inmortalidad que se fueron al inodoro!

Sintió que las lágrimas eran innecesarias en el momento que su padre le estiraba el bolso rojo.

-Hace unos momentos… yo también me sentía muy triste. Pero esto me alegró. – le dijo sonriente. Aaron reconoció inmediatamente el bolso y sabía que al abrirlo se encontraría con la nota que le escribió a su padre cien años atrás y el peluche que se parecía a su mamá.

-Yo hice esto… para ti… ese día…- murmuró sintiendo una gran nostalgia y recordando el dolor de ese día en que le dijo adiós a su padre.

* * *

Persia llegó al castillo, siendo recibido por tres cobras negras.

-Vaya, lindo recibimiento. – dijo mientras una se enroscaba en su cuello. Sabía que Aurora no se encontraba en el castillo.

También se dio cuenta, luego de dos segundos, que el castillo estaba completamente vacío.

-Bien. Perdí dos experimentos pero aún me queda el último.- dijo. Su vista se clavó en un par de cortinas sobre la chimenea del castillo. Parecían cubrir algo. Su frente se arrugó al acercarse y quitar las cortinas. Era una estatua de sí mismo.

* * *

Irene giró nuevamente y pasó volando con velocidad por el hombro de Arthur.

-Es… ¡la presencia de Ann Katrín!

-¿Qué?

-¡Aaron y Ann Katrin están cerca!

Arthur sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se sintió feliz de saber que su hijo aún se encontraba con vida. Casi ignoró que en un sector del bosque la noche era cortada de golpe por el día, con una línea que marcaba la oscuridad de la luz.

* * *

-¡Gusanoide! ¡No estás cuidando la entrada debidamente!

-¡Henrike! – gritó Ludovik al ver a lo lejos a la mujer que se acercaba arrastrando seis trineos repletos de comida. Uno a uno, los demás niños salieron a la superficie para ayudar con las provisiones.

-¡Comida! – Dijo Alphonse, feliz.- ¡Mira, Cami! – se calló. Sabía que Camillo era incapaz de sonreír en esos momentos.

* * *

Henrike intentaba hablar con la boca llena.

-Bien, cambio de planes. En estos meses que pasaron ustedes han aprendido poco a poco a defenderse, pero mientras sean mortales no va ayudarnos mucho. Primero esperaremos a Aaron, ya que quien les quitó la inmortalidad fueron Irene y Ann Katrín, ambas deberán devolverles eso, segundo… ¿Ludovik me estás escuchando?

-Cómo puedes ser capaz… ¡Estos peces tenían hijos! – gimoteaba el más alto de los niños mientras picaba el ojo de un pescado muerto y Asbjorn se palmeaba la frente.

-Como sea… Aaron seguramente no tardará en regresar con información sobre Atlántida. Es entonces cuando… ¡atacaremos! – dijo lo último golpeando el piso y asustando a Alphonse, quien se atoró con un pedazo de carne.

-¿Atacar? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Camillo. - ¿No viste acaso cómo es Persia? ¿No notaste que él podría matarnos con facilidad? ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías con él! ¡Ni quiero imaginar a Aurora!

-¿Alguien calla a Camillo? – pidió Henrike e inmediatamente Annya envolvió la boca del niño con su bufanda. – Bien. Es cierto que Persia no tendrá contemplaciones. Es cierto que Aurora es muy fuerte, aunque es mentira que yo no podría con esa bruja. Pero también… tengo la certeza de que Aaron va a regresarnos con una que otra noticia. He notado algo, además de todo. Aurora se llevó a sus padres, eso no fue por pura diversión. Su nación no debería estar viva ni mucho menos haberse expandido tanto, así que creo saber dónde se encuentran sus padres.

Todos los niños la miraban atentos. Habían dejado de comer (y en el caso de Ludovik, de chillar por el inescrupuloso asesinato de los peces). El silencio era tan denso que podía ser cortado con una tijera.

-Henrike… ¿Y si acaso nuestros padres ya no…- Annya se contuvo. Siguió.- … si ya no están?

Henrike la miró fijamente. Supo que los otros niños compartían el mismo temor.

-Tranquilos… yo sé que todos están bien. Un poco más y todos ustedes tendrán a sus familias de regreso.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. – Pero antes, necesito dos voluntarios.

-¡Nosotros! – gritó Ludovik mientras tiraba de la mano de Asbjorn.

-Bien. Ustedes dos tienen su primera misión. Traerán a sus madres, o padres en el caso de Jeanne y Asbjorn. Obviamente a todas las demás naciones también.

Todos los niños la miraron, expectantes y asustados.

-¡Pero Henrike! ¡Los pondríamos en riesgo!

-¡Tranquilos todos ustedes, gusanos! ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago!

Camillo se levantó.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Ya perdimos a Alizè y pretendes que a nuestras madres, hermanas, primos, amigos y todo lo que haya también! ¿De qué lado estás, Henrike?

-Cami… basta…- susurró Alphonse, levantándose y tomando a Camillo por el brazo.

-Si algo llega a pasarle a Antonella…

-Entonces mejor nos quedamos aquí, esperamos que Aaron regrese con sus padres, venga Persia y los mate a todos uno a uno. ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Camillo? – Preguntó Henrike.- Date cuenta, mientras más seamos, más posibilidad hay de hacerle frente a Aurora. Además…- sacó del bolsillo el libro del tiempo que pertenecía a Aaron.- según leí, necesitamos acercarnos al centro del llamado "Triángulo de las Bermudas" que es donde Aurora emergió. Ese lugar trasciende por el tiempo y no lo ata ninguna ley física. Solamente ahí podremos darle el giro al tiempo y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Crees acaso que sólo nosotros lograremos todo eso? ¡Aurora sabe mejor que yo cómo va todo!

Asbjorn se levantó y enfiló hacia la salida del iglú.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Ludovik, alcanzándolo en menos de dos segundos.

-Ya escuchaste… debemos ir por los demás. Recuerdo bien dónde dejamos el barco cuando llegamos aquí, supongo que podremos dirigirlo.

-Según me dijo Aaron, como tiene la magia de Ann Katrín puede fácilmente llegar a la isla donde se encuentran nuestros padres.- dijo Jeanne.

* * *

Arthur persiguió a Irene, luego de tropezar más de quince veces. Lo vio a lo lejos, era su hijo, quien se encontraba de espaldas. Aminoró la velocidad de su carrera al ver que frente a él, se encontraba a quien había esperado por cien años. Creyó que su corazón se había detenido, pues dejó de sentirlo.

Irene prácticamente tacleó a Ann Katrín, luego ambas se abrazaron efusivamente y gritaban un montón de incongruencias.

-¡Mami! – Gritó Aaron corriendo hacia Arthur y abrazándole, éste le correspondió sin despegar los ojos de Alfred.- ¡Mira! ¡Encontré a mi papá!

-Si… lo sé…- dijo Arthur con tristeza.- Pero él no sabe que soy tu mamá… ¿no?

Aaron bajó la mirada. Sabía lo duro que debía ser para Arthur, estar esperando a Alfred por cien años enteros, día tras día… y enterarse que no le recordaba… no era algo bueno.

Arthur se acercó a Alfred, quien lo miraba curioso. Extrañamente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, obligándole a tomarse el pecho. Sintió que algo o alguien le llamaba de muy adentro.

-Alfred…- susurró Arthur muy cerca de él, deseando abrazarle como lo había hecho con su hijo, mas sólo le tomó ambas manos.- Hey… ¿cómo has estado?

Alfred tardó en contestar. Se perdía en esos intensos y enormes ojos verdes, sintiendo que antes ya lo había hecho.

_Éste es tu lugar… A él es a quien le perteneces…_

-Yo… he estado… bien… - le contestó. Arthur sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Si? Eso es bueno, cariño. – Apretó un poco más las manos de Alfred.- ¿Te gusta… - tragó en seco, muy nervioso por la pregunta.- ¿Te gusta estar aquí? ¿Con ella?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien con ella?

-¡Mami!- llamó Aaron, sin entender.

-Tranquilo… yo solo quiero que mi lindo Alfred sea feliz…- dijo en tono resignado.- ¿Y bien?

-Yo… sí… he estado bien… es decir… podría decirse…

"_Sabes que es él…"_

-¡Papá!

-Ya veo – susurró agachando la mirada y sintiendo las ganas de llorar invadiendo todos sus sentiros. - Al… sabes yo… todo este tiempo solamente te he esperado. Cada día, noche, horas, minutos y segundos he estado pensando en ti y me aferraba a la idea de que un día regresarías… y otra vez estaríamos juntos, los tres.

-¿Otra vez? – Si, otra vez. Él lo sabía, algo en él le decía que a esa persona le había jurado una eternidad. Lo recordaba un poco. Era a quien había visto tantas veces. El rostro que amaba.

-Perdón… te estoy incomodando…- Arthur alzó la mano derecha para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de Alfred.- Nunca dejaste de ser mi pequeño Alfred. A pesar de ser el padre de mis hijos y la persona que más amo en este mundo… sólo quiero tu felicidad… Así deba perderte otra vez.

-Otra vez…- voces que solo hacían ruido mas nada decían empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, tomando forma y volviéndose entendibles con cada segundo. –Otra… vez…

_Escucha Inglaterra. Ya no soy un niño pequeño. Tampoco soy tu hermano menor…_

-Te amo Alfred… tanto que seré feliz mientras tú lo seas. Incluso si encuentras tu felicidad en otra persona…

* * *

"_Puedo recordar la calidez de sus manos… las que tomé ese día para pedírselo."_

Arthur sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Llevaba su segundo mes de embarazo y apenas se acostumbraba a las molestias que le traía su primer bebé.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya verás, amor. Tú quédate tranquilo. No es bueno para nuestro bebé que te dé un ataque de nervios.

-Alfred… me cansé…- se sentó en una grada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Alfred se acercó a él.

-Falta un poco más, Arthur.

-Estoy cansado…

-Solo un poco más. – Alfred miró su reloj. Eran casi las doce de la noche.

Arthur se levantó nuevamente y subieron dos pisos más. Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea Alfred se quitó el canguro rojo que le gustaba llevar para días casuales e hizo que Arthur se lo pusiera. Le quedaba terriblemente holgado.

Abrió la puerta y salió a la azotea mientras observaba, extrañado, cómo Nueva York se encontraba sumida en la más oscura de sus noches. Ni un solo foco, ni una vela, ni siquiera una lamparita de bolsillo. Un par de brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Alfred? ¿Está todo bien?

-Si…- dijo éste acercándose a Arthur y besando su mejilla. – Iggy…

-Dime…

-¿Me amas?

Arthur se giró y miró a Alfred con los ojos en blanco.

-Es por el bebé… ¿verdad? – preguntó esquivando la mirada de Alfred.

-Arthur… sobre el bebé…

-Entiendo si no quieres un compromiso serio, Alfred… después de todo… eres tú… - Arthur sonrió con ligera tristeza y besó cortamente los labios de Alfred.- Sé que a ti no te gusta nada que te comprometa a un "para siempre"… aún así quiero tener a tu bebé y criarlo…

-Arthur…

-Lo único que te pediré… es que de vez en cuando vengas a verlo… recuerda que es tuyo y mío… y yo lo amo… y soy muy feliz de que tú seas su padre…

Alfred sonrió y besó largamente a Arthur.

-Eres un tontito, Iggy. Pero me encanta escuchar las cosas que dices.

-¿Eh?

Las luces de la ciudad se encendieron en un segundo, haciendo que Arthur se girara y observara, en los edificios más altos, en distintos colores y con las ventanas iluminadas, ordenadas formando letras los mensajes "I love You UK" "Marry Me"

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Alfred sin soltarlo.

Arthur apenas atinó a cubrirse el rostro y llorar de felicidad. Obviamente repitiendo un montón de veces lo idiota que era Alfred.

-Eres un tarado, idiota, tonto…

-¿Significa que aceptas casarte conmigo?

* * *

Arthur tembló. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra.

"_Es él… sabes lo que tienes que hacer."_

Alfred no supo porqué, pero su cuerpo se desesperó por abrazar a Arthur. Se acercó envolviéndolo en sus brazos y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Alfred?

-Ayúdame a recordarte. - le dijo al oído.

Arthur tomó el rostro de su esposo en sus manos y se acercó con lentitud para dejar un delicado y dulce beso en sus labios.

Esos labios suaves y cálidos que lo besaban. El toque delicado de Arthur, los ojos verdes que permanecían abiertos hasta el momento del contacto, y luego se entrecerraban mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaba. Sabía que luego de estar seguro que el beso iba bien, cerraría los ojos.

Lo había besado antes. No…más que eso. Lo había besado, abrazado, tocado, sentido, amado… habían vivido juntos, criado a sus hijos, cargado y superado muchos momentos dolorosos, disfrutado y guardado muchas épocas felices… Juntos habían aprendido tanto, ya fuera sobre ellos mismos o sobre sus hijos.

Recordó cuanto amaba sus inmensos ojos verdes, siempre brillando tiernamente, como si de un niño se tratara. También recordó cuánto amaba ver a Arthur, correr a él, abrazarlo y luego besarlo mientras lo levantaba y le repetía mil veces un "te amo" y el otro se sonrojaba, completamente feliz.

Las escenas se aglomeraron en su cabeza.

-Tú… tú eres mi Iggy… -dijo mientras evocaba sus recuerdos y éstos golpeaban su corazón para salir.- El que me ha cuidado de pequeño… el que me ha regalado lo mejor en mi vida… el que siempre se ha esforzado por mi… al que adoro darle besos mientras duerme… por el que muero si me sonríe… Dios… ¿cómo he podido olvidar todo eso?

-Alfred… mi Alfred…- Arthur lloró en el pecho del más alto mientras repetía su nombre varias veces, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Aaron pudo sentirlo. Las almas de ambos, sus destinos, volvían a juntarse.

* * *

Ann Katrín dio con una cueva para que pudieran descansar. Al refugiarse la familia, ambas hadas cerraron la entrada a ésta.

-Listo, así parecerá una roca enorme y nadie, ni siquiera Aurora dará con nosotros.- dijo Ann Katrín. Irene se metió en el bolso que Arthur había dejado cercano a la entrada.

-¡Tengo tanto sueño!

-¡Irene, eres una floja! – refunfuñó la menor de las hadas.

-Bueno… al menos… Arthur ahora está muy feliz…

Ann Katrín sonrió. Era verdad.

Desde el fondo de la cueva podían escuchar a Aaron.

-En serio, ¡puedo dormir afuera!

-Que no lo harás, Aaron.

-¡Pero yo sé que ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar! ¡Además aún me deben un hermanito más!

-Amor… es buen momento para que hagamos un hijo.

-¡Alfred!

Ambos esposos se miraron y sonrieron. Alfred abrazó con mayor fuerza a Arthur y se dedicó a besar su rostro.

-Extrañaba esto…- se dijo Aaron.

* * *

Para el pesar de Aaron, sus padres no hicieron nada esa noche, aunque el niño sabía que tendrían muchas más noches por delante. Fue feliz al escuchar a sus padres hablando de él, creyéndolo dormido.

-Nuestro hijo creció tanto…

-Para mí sigue siendo el bebé recién nacido, que tenía complejo de vampiro y lloraba toda la noche.

Aaron bostezó largamente al despertar mientras recordaba la noche anterior, sus padres estaban despiertos, mas permanecían recostados y abrazándose.

-Buenos días… - dijo y después bostezó por segunda vez, frotándose los ojos. Se dirigió a lo que fuera la entrada sellada y cercana a ésta el bolso de Arthur. –Ann Katrín… Irene… despierten…

-Cinco minutitos más…- suplicó Ann Katrín. Aaron la tomó entre sus manos y guardó en su bolsillo. Irene despertó rápidamente.

-¿Podrías encargarte de esto? – preguntó el niño señalando la entrada. Irene dio un rápido giro para abrir ésta y dejar que los leves rayos del sol se colaran. Aaron miró el cielo nublado.

-Va a llover… - susurró Irene.- ¿Crees que sería conveniente esperar?

-Creo que sí… - dijo Aaron.- Pero Henrike nos matará si no volvemos lo más antes posible. Hay tantas cosas que tengo…- se calló. Sus ojos se dirigieron más allá del barranco cercano a la cueva, aún más que los árboles o el castillo de cristal que se alzaba en la lejanía. Observó unas enormes ruinas que de alguna forma eran ocultadas por un espeso bosque a su alrededor. -Ese lugar…

-¿Eh? – Irene entornó los ojos para observar mejor.- ¿Qué tiene? Son ruinas…

-Es extraño…

-Aaron… ten en cuenta que éste país tenía habitantes y que probablemente ahí vivían.

-No se trata de eso, Irene… Siento que alguien me llama… como si hubiera estado ahí…

Aaron dio un paso fuera de la cueva, sólo para observar mejor aquellas ruinas que lo llamaban.

-¡Aaron! – Irene voló hacia el niño y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que podría tener un hada, la cual no fue suficiente ya que Aaron apareció en el piso.

-¡Qué pasa aquí! – preguntó Arthur saliendo de la cueva junto a Alfred.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No se preocupen! – dijo Aaron, completamente confundido. De pronto creyó ver algo moviéndose entre las múltiples plantas del lugar. Algo como una chispa captó su atención, y luego ésta se movía. -¡Cuidado!- gritó al momento que algo avanzaba como bólido en dirección a sus padres. Arthur empujó a Alfred haciendo que cayera al piso al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y la bola de fuego pasaba cercana a ellos.

-Qué demonios…- comenzó Arthur para luego sentir a alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró ligeramente y levantó el brazo para cubrirse el rostro y evitar el golpe que había intentado propinarle.

-¡Alfred! ¡Debemos proteger a Aaron! – dijo sin importarle de qué se trataba. Ambos padres se levantaron para correr hacia su hijo y cerrarlo en un abrazo mientras buscaban con la mirada. No… no había nada.

Nuevamente notaron que algo avanzaba, era una persona, pero su velocidad era tal que no podían identificarla. Algo fue arrojado y entonces una cortina de humo se esparció. Alfred se dirigió hacia su atacante, para luego esquivar una multitud de golpes, mas el humo logró desconcentrarlo y trastabilló.

-¡Papá! – gritó Aaron intentando soltarse del agarre de Arthur. Deseaba ayudar a su padre.

-¡Aaron! ¡Quédate quieto!

-¡Pero van a herir a papá!

-Nosotros estaremos bien… ¡el que nos preocupa eres tú!

-¿Yo?

-Aaron… yo sé el trato que hiciste para entrar aquí. Eres mortal, ¿no es cierto?

Aaron bajó la mirada.

-Si mamá…

-¡Entonces no pienses siquiera en que permitiremos que nos quiten a nuestro último hijo!

Un sonido les llamó la atención, era el cuerpo de Alfred golpeando contra un árbol, muy cercano al barranco.

-¡Papá!

-¡Aaron! ¡No te acerques! – gritó su padre mientras intentaba incorporarse. Otro golpe logró enviarlo cercano a su familia. Alfred se levantó a duras penas pensando usar su cuerpo como escudo.

-¡Detente! – escucharon que gritaba alguien, era una voz femenina. Tanto Alfred como Arthur abrieron los ojos mientras miraban incrédulos. No… no podía ser…- ¡Amanda! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Son nuestros padres!

Aquella niña de grandes ojos azules, que Arthur recordaba como la primera de las mellizas, la que se parecía tanto a Alfred… una de las cuales habían llorado por mucho tiempo… ahora estaba viva.

-Alison… - murmuró Arthur. Se giró y sentada en una piedra a pocos metros de ellos girando un cuchillo en las manos, pudo ver a la otra niña. Las dos coletas, el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos verdes que había heredado de él. No… ninguna era ya una niña. Ambas aparentaban unos trece años, a pesar de que la mayor estaba mucho más desarrollada.

Los ojos verdes de Amanda se encontraron con los de Arthur, éste a su vez pudo sentir un gran rencor por parte de su hija. Alison se acercó a ellos con cuidado, como si temiera. Amanda bajó de un salto de la roca para acercarse también.

-Alison... muévete…- le dijo.

-¡Sólo si prometes no hacerles daño!

-Alison, te dije que te movieras…

-¡No lo haré! ¡Es nuestra familia! – Dijo Alison con determinación.- Recuerda que siempre les hemos estado esperando… siempre quisimos volver con ellos y estar juntos todos otra vez…

-Alison si no te quitas no lo pensaré dos veces… ¡muévete!

-¡No!

-Alison… te lo advierto por última vez…

-Amy, ¡date cuenta, por favor! Son… nuestros padres… nuestro hermano… ¡Nuestra familia!

La discusión podría haberse alargado, mas nadie notó al hombre que los observaba a pcoos metros.

-Se han olvidado de nosotras… ¡A eso le llamas familia!

-Amy… por favor no les hagas daño… yo todo este tiempo sólo he podido pensar en verles otra vez… aunque se olvidaran de mi y no me quisieran, yo soy muy feliz al encontrarles…

Alison se giró y observó a su familia. Se sintió nerviosa y feliz.

-Mala idea, Alison…- al segundo el filo de una espada se aproximó a su cuello.

-¡Persia! – Gritó Aaron intentando zafarse del agarre de Arthur. - ¡Maldito! ¡Tú mataste a Alizè! ¡Maldito!

Un grito captó la atención tanto de Aaron como de sus padres. Un montón de serpientes se arrastraban cercanas a la piedra donde Amanda permanecía sentada.

-¡Quítalas! – suplicó mientras temblaba y su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo pequeñito sobre la piedra. Era evidente que Amanda tenía terror a las serpientes.

Aaron sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pensó por un segundo en sus hermanas, y le pareció extraño el que pudiera soltarse del abrazo de Arthur, a quien había sentido temblar segundos atrás. Cuando lo notó, él había dado tres pasos en dirección a Persia y sus padres lo habían sobrepasado, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

Observó completamente sorprendido cómo Arthur se abalanzaba sobre Persia como una bestia que no ha comido semanas enteras.

Un recuerdo en su cabeza, algo que había escuchado una vez decir a Francia.

"_Tu madre es como una leona. Tranquilo hasta que alguien se mete con sus hijos ó en su caso, con tu papá… entonces se olvida de quién es…"_

-"Mi mamá… no temblaba por miedo…"- se dijo.- "Temblaba de rabia… rabia que se acumuló durante cien años…"

Alison corrió hacia su hermano, buscando refugio en sus brazos. Arthur, cegado por la furia extrema descargaba todos los golpes que podía contra Persia, quien apenas lograba esquivarlos.

Persia empujó a Arthur a un lado como pudo y buscó escapar, más ni bien dio dos pasos, tenía nuevamente al inglés golpeándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Me has quitado todo lo que amaba! – le gritó Arthur sintiendo que su ira acrecentaba con cada golpe fallido.

Tanto Aaron como Alison buscaron a su padre, quien de un salto había aparecido en la piedra y cargaba a Amanda con sumo cuidado, quien no paraba de temblar por el terror a dichos animales. Alfred cargó a su hija en brazos y de otro salto regresó a tierra.

-¡Amy! – llamó Alison mientras la menor aún temblaba en brazos de su padre. Aaron se acercó y tomó a su hermana.

-Papá…- iba a decir algo, mas Alison lo abrazó.

-No es papá…- dijo ella. Aaron notó que Amanda también temblaba.- No son papá y mamá… no ahora…

-¿Qué cosas dicen? ¡Claro que son papá y mamá! ¿Verdad papá? – Aaron sonrió mientras Alison se abrazaba con mayor fuerza de él.

Irene apareció en un segundo cargando a cuestas el bolso de Arthur. Se quedó estática al ver la escena y el bolso cayó de sus manos.

-¡Aaron! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Trae a tus hermanas!

-¿Qué?

Ann Katrín apareció del bolsillo de Aarony dio un giro alrededor suyo y de sus hermanas, encerrándolos en lo que parecía una cúpula de cristal.

-¡Por qué nunca nos haces caso! – le regañó Ann Katrín.

-¡Pero no entiendo!

-Debemos mantenerlos protegidos…

-¡Alguien explíqueme esto! – rogó el niño, y entonces la tierra tembló. Dirigió sus ojos al cielo y lo que fueran solo nubes grises, ahora eran enormes nubarrones negros que se congregaban y giraban como si el fin del mundo se acercara. Un rayo rugió con la fuerza de mil gigantes y la tierra se movió nuevamente. Tanto Alison como Amanda soltaron un gritito y se cubrieron los oídos.

Aaron no podía creerlo. Fuera de la cúpula de cristal, sus padres tenían los rostros desencajados por la furia. Persia escapaba, era atrapado y volaba como una muñeca de trapo, dando contra el piso y las piedras a su alrededor. Si lograba esquivar algún golpe, éste retumbaba contra la superficie, la cual quedaba marcada.

Lo que más extraño le parecía, era que Persia ni siquiera sangraba ni demostraba sentir dolor alguno por los múltiples golpes recibía. Claro, eso solo acrecentaba más y más la desesperación de Alfred y Arthur, quienes eran irreconocibles en esos segundos.

-Una nación enfurecida… puede acabar con el mundo entero…- dijo Irene.- Es por eso que Aurora los mantuvo a todos separados… sabía que si los dominaba por el miedo, no reaccionarían nunca… mas en este punto…

Una explosión a unos veinte metros de ellos captó su atención. Al verse acorralado, Persia había soltado una bomba, pero dicho recurso falló formando solamente una gran polvareda, la cual sí fue aprovechada por la nación y así logró escapar.

-Bájame…- ordenó Amanda. Aaron no la obedeció, mas cerró los ojos para esperar algo que recordaba. Una bofetada cruzó su rostro.

-¡Amy! ¡No seas mala! – le regañó Alison.

-Estoy bien, Lis… - el niño sonrió a la menor de las mellizas.- Extrañaba tu legendaria derecha, hermanita.

Amanda desvió la mirada mientras graciosamente inflaba las mejillas. Todo parecía haber calmado, menos la tormenta pues fuera de la cúpula llovía ligeramente.

-¡Ese marica escapó!

-Amor… no uses esa palabra…

-¡Pero si lo era, Alfred!

-No delante de los niños, amor.

Ann Katrín desintegró la cúpula. Aaron observó las heridas en sus padres, producto de la pelea.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – llamó el niño. Ambos padres sonrieron a sus tres hijos.

Alison lo sintió. Un sonido cerca de ellos.

-¡Una bomba! – gritó al momento que ésta explotaba y separaba la tierra, cortando el lugar donde se encontraba la familia y el pedazo de tierra se deslizó por el barranco. Al final golpeó contra un enorme árbol se quebró, separando a la familia. Arthur, Aaron y Alison por un lado, mientras Alfred y Amanda por el otro.

La lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero con rapidez.

* * *

Pese a estar en contra de la idea de Henrike en un principio, Camillo terminó participando en la misión de Ludovik y Asbjorn, obviamente acompañado de Alphonse.

El barco llegó a la isla al día siguiente. Una gran nostalgia los invadió a todos, pero no era momento para eso. Tenían planeado todo, irían con sus familias, se ahorrarían las explicaciones y pedirían a todos que empacaran sus cosas para dirigirse con ellos a Groenlandia.

Camillo llegó a casa junto a su primo. Al entrar Veneciano se abalanzó sobre su hijo y ambos lloraron. Lovino llamó "idiota" al suyo unas cuarenta veces y luego lo abrazó.

-¡Que estoy bien, mamá! ¡Maldición!

-¡No es forma de hablarle a tu madre, maldito bastardo!

-¡Tampoco es forma de llamar a tu hijo, idiota! - Hubieran continuado su extraña pelea, pero Camillo sólo podía pensar en una persona. – Mamá… ¿dónde está Antonella?

-Jugando en su habitación.- le respondió su madre. Camilo corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermanita.

-¡Antonella! ¡He regresado! ¡Vine por ti! – decía mientras recorría el pasillo, llegando a la puerta y abriéndola.- ¡Mi pequeña hermanita he…

Se quedó atónito.

-¡Hola Cami! – le dijo una niña con la piel tostada y de ojos verdes, la cual aparentaba ya unos doce años.

-Antonella… - a Camillo el tic no se le pasaría unos buenos cinco minutos. – ¡Cuándo fue que creciste!

* * *

A Roderich le pareció extraño ver en la noche a Alphonse parado en su puerta.

-Regresaste…

-Sí… tío…

-Y… ¿mi Alizè?

-Tío…- Alphonse tragó en seco. Era tan difícil.- Más que nunca tú… debes ser fuerte… a ella… no le gustaría…

Roderich intentó entenderlo, mas un montón de notas se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Las notas de una melodía que su hija había compuesto tiempo atrás.

* * *

-Ludovik… ¿por qué sueltas mi mano?

-Porque si mamá ve que estoy contigo… no se tú pero va a perseguirme con un trapeador… y a golpearme tan fuerte que me dolerá hasta el código genético…

-Ya veo, entonces…- Asbjorn se paró de puntillas y jaló el rostro de su primo hacia él.- a disimular…

Entraron a la casa, la cual en principio se sintió vacía.

-¿Mamá? – llamó Ludovik. Sin saber cómo, apareció en el piso, siendo abrazado por el troll verde que seguía a Noruega.- ¡Agh! ¡Troll malo! ¡Asbjorn! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Asbjorn?

Ludovik forcejeaba con el troll mientras Asbjorn observaba, parado frente a la puerta que conocía como la habitación de Islandia algo que pareció sorprenderlo, pero no de la mejor forma.

-No…- susurró con los ojos violetas abiertos de par en par.

-¿Asbjorn? ¿Qué pasa? – El troll soltó a Ludovik, éste caminó hacia su primo y justo cuando se disponía a tomar su mano, un llanto infantil captó toda su atención.

En la cama, sentados los observaban tanto Noruega como Islandia, ambos inexpresivos como era su costumbre. El llanto provenía de una cuna a un lado de la cama.

-Ludovik…. Asbjorn…

-¡Mamá! – dijo Ludovik feliz.- ¿Me diste otro medio hermano?

-No lo entiendes… ¿no? – preguntó Asbjorn, la voz se le quebró.

-¿Qué?

-Ese niño… desde que entré en esta casa sentí que algo no era normal… ¡nunca nada es normal aquí! – Asbjorn se giró y disparó hacia su habitación, encerrándose en ésta. Ludovik no supo bien qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, mamá?

Noruega no contestó. Al menos no a esa pregunta. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, siendo seguido por su hermano.

-Has venido a llevarnos por lo que veo… iré a empacar.- le dijo a Ludovik y ambos hermanos abandonaron la habitación, dejando sólo a Ludovik con el bebé, el cual ya había parado de llorar. Ludovik se acercó a conocerlo…

* * *

No podía y sabía que no debía dejarlo solo, menos en esos momentos. Ya era de noche y la noticia del viaje a Groenlandia se había esparcido gracias a Camillo.

-Asbjorn...- le llamó suavemente mientras el otro permanecía de pié junto a la cama, enfadado y dándole la espalda.

-No es justo…- contestó en un susurro.- No es nada justo… yo ya de por sí me sentía demás en ésta familia… sentía que de alguna forma estorbaba… pero de alguna forma sentía que tenía por lo menos a mi madre… que él también se sentía demás aquí… ¡Y ahora esto!

Los brazos cálidos y fuertes del mayor lo envolvieron con cuidado, como si de porcelana se tratara. Ludovik sabía cuán frágil era Asbjorn.

-Te amo, Asbjorn…

Esperó un golpe o algo del menor, como en los viejos tiempos. Que lo golpeara y descargara toda su ira y frustración en él. Podía soportarlo, siempre y cuando eso ayudara a su pequeño. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que Asbjorn se recargaba en su abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cómo haces esto? – preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué? – Ludovik no entendía.

-Olvídalo… - Asbjorn se soltó del abrazo de Ludovik y se recostó en la cama. Su primo no tardó en aparecer sobre él, como solía hacerlo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo te prometí que… ibas a ser muy feliz a mi lado, Asbjorn. – dijo besando la frente del más pequeño. Asbjorn tomó el rostro del más alto entre sus frías manos.

-Soy feliz… eso es lo que no entiendo… ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de darme tanta felicidad? Yo que… muchas veces me odié tanto a mi mismo…

-¿Por qué?

-Date cuenta… soy quien está demás aquí. Siempre estuve demás. Incluso pienso que de no ser por mi culpa, Alizè seguiría viva…

-No es así, Asbjorn…

-Sí lo es… tú no quieres verlo. Me molestaba que siempre me llevaras la contraria y dijeras que yo era alguien especial para ti, cuando yo sabía que sólo estorbaba en la vida de otros.

Ludovik acortó la distancia entre ambos para dejar un beso en los labios del otro. Al separarse su respiración fue cortada nuevamente por otro beso, éste iniciado por Asbjorn, quien se negaba a soltarlo y buscaba profundizar el beso.

Nadie más existía en esos momentos.

Ambos lograron lo imposible, y a la vez lo que todo enamorado es capaz de hacer: detener el tiempo para ellos. El mundo podía sumirse en su peor momento, descender al abismo, caer profundamente en el más ardiente infierno; pero para los amantes el mismo averno se congela y el diablo ablanda el corazón seco que posee.

Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro como un cuentagotas para las otras personas en la casa. El único reloj que marcaba su encuentro eran los corazones de ambos que palpitaban al unísono. Era demasiado perfecto como para arruinar el momento con palabras.

La habitación se impregnó completamente con el ambiente dulzón que ambos habían creado sin notarlo. Ludovik finalmente pudo separarse de su primo.

-Te amo, Asbjorn.- Susurró. Asbjorn desvió la mirada para encontrar sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ludovik.

-Ludovik…- se sonrojó y soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir al otro besando su cuello. – No… yo no…

El frágil cuerpo del menor quedó completamente inmóvil. Su mente le pedía que lo detuviera pero su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma… incluso una parte misma de su conciencia quería que siguiera.

-_"Va a descubrirlo"- _le dijo una voz interna. Abrió los ojos con rapidez e intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar al otro.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó el más alto.- ¿Te hice daño?

-No… yo… no quiero… - contestó con el rostro encendido, jadeando ligeramente y maldiciéndose mil veces por cortar tan esperado encuentro. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se estiró las mangas del suéter que llevaba encima.

-¿Te falta confianza? – preguntó Ludovik viendo a su primo encogerse un poco y jugar con sus manos. Estaba completamente nervioso y algo le ocultaba. – Asbjorn…

-No… no es eso… - buscó una excusa, mas Ludovik lo abrazó por la espalda mientras intentaba deshacerse del suéter de su primo. - ¡Ludovik! No…

-Asbjorn… de verdad me muero por hacerlo contigo.- dijo rápidamente. Asbjorn cerró los ojos y se quedó sin reacción durante lo que según él fueron segundos. Ludovik entendió y siguió con su trabajo deshaciéndose de su ropa y de la de Asbjorn.

Asbjorn se sintió ligeramente incómodo con su desnudez, sabía que Ludovik en cierta forma también.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? – preguntó recargándose en el pecho de su primo. Ludovik lo abrazó con mayor firmeza.

-Estás… muy delgado…

-Solo un poco más y…

-Olvídalo, Asbjorn.

-¿Te doy asco?

-No… - Ludovik paseó las manos por el torso desnudo de su primo. La piel blanquecina se estremecía bajo el toque del otro y el cuerpo pequeño y delgado se contorneaba con extrema sensualidad, provocando más al mayor.

Asbjorn se quedó quieto en el momento en que Ludovik descendió una mano, la cual se detuvo en su entrepierna. Tembló graciosamente y sus manos se aferraron a las rodillas del mayor, a ambos lados de su cadera.

Cerró los ojos pensando en aquello que vivía en esos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sepultado entre los brazos del mayor y que no lograría soltarse de él. Sus gemidos ahora eran libres, no intentaba a reprimirlos y sólo deseaba que Ludovik continuara tocándole de esa manera, preguntándose por lo que seguiría.

-Ludovik…

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si… - sus piernas se tensaron más y sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda mientras Ludovik besaba sus hombros.

El mayor no podía creer lo dócil que Asbjorn era en esos momentos. Lo recostó sobre la cama y se acomodó como mejor pudo sobre él notando cómo su primo flexionaba y separaba las rodillas en un acto reflejo.

Sus cuerpos se llamaban a gritos, pedían ser uno de una vez y al mismo tiempo, que se tomaran todas las horas del mundo para ellos dos. Asbjorn creyó morir en el momento que sus piernas, sus muslos, sintieron la piel de la cadera de Ludovik rozándoles. Nunca había tenido tanta proximidad con alguien, lo cual lo hacía tan secreto, prohibido y a la vez deseado.

Ludovik se movió un poco, propiciando ese roce prohibido entre ambos y arrancándole un ronco gemido a su primo quien sólo deseaba sentirlo completamente en él, poseyéndolo y haciéndolo completamente suyo, con sus actos, con sus palabras, con su amor…

Unos cuantos roces, muchos besos y toda la paciencia que tenía además de su amor, así fue como ambos supieron que se necesitaban con urgencia. Ludovik encontró la entrada del menor y lo penetró lentamente. Asbjorn arqueó la espalda, buscando una manera de sentir más ese dolor ligero acompañado de gran placer que lo invadía.

-Asbjorn…- escuchó el llamado de su primo entre la tormenta de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo asaltaban en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado y travieso de aquel que amaba. Se miraron por unos segundos, ambos jadeantes y deseosos de continuar. Sus rostros se acercaron y nuevamente se encontraron en un beso.

Las manos de Ludovik acariciaban con cuidado el rostro delicado de su amado, quien a su vez rodeaba el cuello del otro con sus brazos, ambos moviéndose acompasadamente, diciéndose cuánto se amaban sin palabras.

* * *

-Ludovik… ¿te quedaste dormido? – preguntó Asbjorn enredando sus dedos en el cabello del más alto. Ludovik no respondió. Efectivamente, se había quedado dormido sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño, abrazándolo posesivamente. Asbjorn se sonrojó y extrañamente sonrió, feliz de haber hecho algo tan íntimo con la persona que más amaba. En realidad, la única persona que amaba.

-Asbjorn… te amo…- susurró Ludovik entre sueños, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del menor y reafirmando su abrazo. El llamado besó su frente.

-Yo también te amo, Ludovik. – le dijo. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño y tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que pasaba y podría pasar. Entonces, por un segundo su mente fue atacada por una palabra: Embarazo.

Ludovik, que dormía feliz, fue bruscamente despertado.

-¿Qué pasa, Asbjorn?

-Lo hiciste dentro de mi, ¿verdad?

-¿El qué?

-¡Eyacular! ¡Terminaste dentro de mí!

-¡Shhh! ¡Si mi mamá te escucha me castra con una podadora!

-¡Me embarazaré!

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡Ludovik!

-¡Pero dudo que pase! ¡Además no hay solución!

-¡Si hay! ¡Ludovik, retroeyacula!

-¿Eso es fisiológicamente posible?

-¡No se ni me importa! ¡RETROEYACULA!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían empacado sus cosas para el viaje. Algunos felices porque se entreveía la esperanza de volver a ver a quienes habían perdido. Otros, como Roderich, simplemente esperaban entender el porqué de muchas cosas.

-¡Pasen! ¡No se aglomeren! ¡Hay mucho espacio! – decía Camillo, intentando imponer orden. Alphonse lo miró, triste.

-Cami… me duele ver así a tío Rode… anoche sólo se cubrió el rostro… y luego simplemente… dijo que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir…

-No se está desmoronando por completo… quizás quiere ver a su esposo antes de eso…

-Es tan triste, Cami…

Camillo pasó un brazo por los hombros de su primo y lo atrajo. Esperó que todos subieran, siendo los últimos en subir la familia de Asbjorn.

-Se han tardado.- Reclamó Camillo a Ludovik. Éste último sonrió. Noruega subió por la rampa hacia el barco, seguido de Asbjorn. Islandia pasó con un bebé en brazos cubierto con su mantita, el cual llamó la atención de Alphonse.

-¡Un bebé! – gritó el niño, acercándose y descubriéndolo.

Camillo agudizó la vista. Su primo era tan distraído que quizás no lo había notado.

-No sabía que el cabello negro fuera un rasgo nórdico…- le murmuró a Ludovik.

-No lo es. – le contestó éste.

* * *

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana, junto con la suave brisa. Las notas danzaban en el aire al compás que le daba la niña sentada frente al piano de cola. La melodía terminó.

-Fue simplemente hermoso, Alizè.

-¿Hermoso? ¡Fue increíble! ¡Lo mejor que escuché en mi vida! ¡Todo lo que hace mi hija es eso y más! ¡Lo más awesome que le pasó al mundo! ¡Mi pequeña Alizè!

-Papá…

-Oh ya lo sé hija, vas a decirme que sea modesto, ¡pero no! Soy demasiado modesto al decir que solamente eres perfecta, no hay palabra para describir lo genial y bella que es mi…

-Papá… despierta… mamá te extraña… y yo…- la niña pequeña se giró, convirtiéndose en una joven quien manchaba con sangre el vestido que llevaba encima.- Estoy muerta papá…

Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron en un sobresalto.

Quiso reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Todo blanco afuera y borroso. ¿Qué eran esos cables que tenía en todo el cuerpo? Intentó levantarse y sus manos chocaron contra un vidrio.

-Alizè…- susurró.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Lamento el tremendo retraso pero es que ando con trabajos finales de la universidad. Lo más seguro es que ahora tendrán que esperarme un buen rato, pero mientras tanto, ¿puedes dejarme un review?._

_Agradezco mucho la cantidad de reviews que recibí. Agradezco también el apoyo de mis amigos en todo ésto. Aquí muchas saben el lío que me he traido éste último tiempo, pero, nuevamente, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma que ustedes estén ahi para apoyarme. _

**Cap 22: Across the rain: **

Amanda tembló en un intento de no llorar. Le dolía tanto recordar aquello. Recordar tantas cosas dolorosas y tristes.

-¡Aléjate! – le gritó a Alfred al notar que él permanecía a menos de dos metros de ella.

-Amanda…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!

-Hija… ¿qué tienes?

-¡No es algo que te importe! ¡Nada debería importarte!

A Alfred un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Era solo una suposición, pero eso explicaría todo ese cambio en Amanda. Lo había visto en Arthur antes, así que reconocía a una persona que ha sido…

_**Extra, Extra!**_

Ya les mencioné que todo terminaría bien? D:

Si, va por lo de Alizè y también por... lo que sea que yo vaya a poner.

_

* * *

_

_**Dejame reviewsito porfis!** y ruega porque el Doctor Vidal me tome examen escrito que no estudie nada por escribir xD y si, es mejor que tome escrito, que si toma oral es vergonzoso 8D y todos notan que no estudié XD  
_


	22. Across the rain

_**NOTA:**_ Episodio de relleno. No está muy bueno la verdad...

_**NOTA 2: Presentando: **_A Mariiz Reloaded como editora y ayudadora de mentes enfermas (la mia) en éste fanfic. Sin ella, las hubiera llevado a un aburrimiento abismal. Gracias Mariiz por la ayuda y por sacarme de buenas en el fic. Gracias por ponerle punto y coma a lkas partes que deberían llevarlo... y aveces ayudarme a ponerle punto y coma a mi estrés XD

_**NOTA 3:**_ Mariel está en examenes finales... regreso a la vida el 8 de diciembre. Deseenme toda la suerte del mundo por favor...

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**22: Across the rain**_

-Amanda… ¡Amanda!…

La niña se giró para encontrarse con su hermana, quien corría hacia ella con un huevo de chocolate entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Alison?

-¡Mira! ¡Papá y mamá compraron muchos de éstos! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos y nos quedaremos con los que encontremos! – dijo Alison con un inusitado brillo en los ojos.

-Buscarlos…

-¡Sí! Aaron ya encontró tres… ¡debemos apurarnos o encontrará más!

-Ve tú Alison… no tengo muchas ganas…

-¡Pero! – Alison deseaba jugar con su hermana, mas sabía que no era bueno insistir a Amanda cuando no estaba de buen humor.

_Son extraños los recuerdos que uno guarda…_

Se quedó mirándolo. La sirenita que le sonreía desde la burbuja de cristal. Ese globo le pertenecía a Alison. El suyo tenía un angelito con las alas extendidas. Era el último regalo que habían recibido de sus padres, el día de sus cumpleaños.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – la pequeña pegó un saltito al sentir que alguien se le había acercado y la tomaba por la cintura para abrazarle. - ¿No quieres jugar con tus hermanitos? Incluso tu mami y yo estamos jugando.

-Eso es trampa, papi…- le dijo la pequeña mientras Alfred besaba su cabeza.- Ustedes dos saben dónde los escondieron. Podrían simplemente dárnoslos…

-Hacemos como que lo olvidamos. Así pasamos más tiempo juntos, ¿no?

-Hacen cosas raras…

-Todo por la familia. –Alfred sacó del bolsillo un chocolate envuelto en papel aluminio de colores.- Éste es para ti.

Amanda lo tomó entre sus manos para luego abrirlo, romper un pedazo para comerlo y darle otro a su padre.

-¿A quién quieres más, papá? ¿A Alison o a mí?

-¿Me quieres más a mí o a mami?

-Ya entiendo… olvídalo.

* * *

-¡Amanda! – gritaba Alison en medio de la tormenta que se desataba. No podía siquiera pensar en que luego se enfermaría, o que podría hacerse daño corriendo en medio del bosque en plena lluvia. Solo quería encontrar a su hermana. -¡Amanda! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor contéstame!

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y pasos cercanos a ella. Estaba completamente mojada y sabía que podría pescar un resfrío, pero no le importó.

* * *

_Cada noche… Tenía el mismo sueño…_

Alison podía recordarlo. Era algo horrible para ambas hermanas, pero más para Amanda.

_Un hombre se paraba en la puerta…_

-Amy… ¿te duele?- preguntó una pequeña Alison a su hermanita, mientras besaba su rostro repetidas veces.

-Estoy bien… en serio.

-No pudiste moverte estos últimos días, Amy… ¿qué tienes?

-Nada… estoy bien…

_Solo podía ver su sombra…_

-Lis…

-Dime, Amy.

-A ti… él no te hizo nada… ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Persia… no te tocó… ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

_Cuando dejaba de verlo, Amanda ya no estaba._

-Dímelo… él no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

_Y por días enteros no la veía._

-No… él sólo viene y te lleva a ti, Amy…

Amanda cerró los ojos.

-Entonces está respetando el trato que le hice… más le vale…

_Cuando volvía a verla…_

-¿Amy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Hay cosas que es mejor nunca sepas, Alison…

_Ella no era Amanda…_

* * *

En un momento dado, sintió que la abrazaban.

-¡Déjame! ¡Debo encontrar a Amanda!

-Sólo por esta vez Alison… te lo pido… ven conmigo y mamá…

-¡Pero! ¿Y Amanda?

-Tranquila… Está con papá. Además…- Aaron cargó en brazos a Alison.- Como tu hermano mayor; no puedo dejar que salgas corriendo sola por ahí, Alison.

* * *

Amanda temía que los nervios la traicionaran. Estaba temblando. Deseaba pensar que era por la fuerte lluvia y el frío que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva, la cual Alfred había tapado con algunas hojas y ramas.

-No te acerques…- le susurró a su padre en tono cortante, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para generar calor.

-No lo haré si no quieres hija…

-¡No me llames así! – gritó llenando el lugar con su voz. Alfred la miró, sonriendo con tristeza. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad, Amanda recordó que Arthur amaba los ojos de su padre y les decía siempre a ambas niñas que éstos refulgían en la noche, como dos estrellas.

-Pequeña, hace frío.

-¿Y qué?

-Estas temblando…

-¡No te importa!

-Si… si me importa… - dijo Alfred.

-No debería…

-Eres mi hija y te amo tanto que si no quieres que me acerque a ti, no lo haré… pero no por eso voy a descuidarte ni dejar de velar por ti.

* * *

-Alison… me… asfixias… hija…

-¡Aguanta, mami! ¡Hacía mucho que deseaba tenerte cerca y abrazarte!- dijo Alison mientras apretaba a Arthur con fuerza. Habían tenido suerte de encontrar una cueva similar a la de Alfred y Amanda. Aaron intentaba prender fuego a un grupo de leños secos cuando sintió el asfixiante abrazo de su hermana.- ¡Hermanito! ¡Tú también debes mimarme!

-¡Alison! ¡Quiero encender la fogata!

-¡Eeeeeehhh pero si es tan fácil! – Dijo ella para arrojar algo entre las maderas, lo cual las encendió- ¡Lo ves! ¡Ahora quiero abrazo!

-Alison…- llamo Arthur mientras su hija forcejeaba con Aaron para abrazarle.

-¿Si, mami?

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¡Era una pequeña bomba! ¡Aaron abrázame!

-¡Te estoy abrazando!

-¡Eso es medio abrazo! ¡Mejor que me abrace mami!- dijo para volver a botarse a los brazos de Arthur- ¡Tú abrazas como Amanda, mami!

Amanda temblaba; por el frío, el miedo, el sentirse sola y sin su habitual compañía. Aunque muchas veces le decía a Alison que era una molestia, en esos momentos sólo pensaba que deseaba tener a su hermana cerca. Ahora, sentada frente a su padre, ambos en extremos contrarios de la cueva y en silencio, solo pensaba que deseaba escapar.

-Mi amor, estás temblando hija.- dijo Alfred en tono dulce.

-¡Déjame tranquila!

Alfred se deshizo de su abrigo y se levantó. Amanda recogió las piernas más hacia su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia atrás, apegándose lo más que pudiera a la pared.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! ¡Voy a matarte!

-Puedes hacerlo hija, pero por favor… no quiero que te enfermes- le dijo tendiéndole el abrigo. Amanda alargó un brazo para tomarlo y luego pasarlo por sus hombros. Alfred notó que su hija era realmente pequeña. El abrigo le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

-No esperes que por esto te perdone todo. Ni a ti ni a mamá…

-¿Todo?

Amanda se calló y agachó la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos… se han olvidado de nosotras.

* * *

-Alison… tengo miedo… - susurró una pequeña niña con coletas a su hermana. Alison la abrazó con cariño.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien… ¡soy una heroína como papá! – dijo la pequeña de ojos azules, queriendo pensar que de verdad, no pasaría nada. La habitación oscura y húmeda, la pregunta de cómo habían llegado ahí, y luego la desesperación de sentir a sus padres. Deseaban tanto verles…

La puerta se abrió y Amanda se aferró con mayor fuerza de Alison.

Frente a ellos, un joven que ellas bien reconocieron como una nación más, a lado de una mujer aún más joven que él, con los ojos azules que a ambas niñas les trajo el recuerdo de su padre. Pero esos ojos, carecían de vida.

-Bien. Así que el par de nenitas tienen miedo, ¿no? – murmuró él, acercándose a Amanda, quien tembló con mayor fuerza. – Tú sí que te mueres de miedo…

Alison lo miró desafiante, para luego sentir una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Nunca jamás sus padres la habían tocado, nadie en realidad. Sintió una mezcla de furia y preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir mirándome así? ¿Con esos ojos? – Una mano tomó los rubios cabellos de la niña para jalarlos con fuerza. – Vamos, sigue retándome.

-Persia…- llamó la mujer de cabello rubio platinado.

-¡Suéltala! – gritó Amanda.

La mirada de aquel que se llamaba Persia se fijó en Amanda, quien al notarlo volvió a temblar.

-Aurora, esta es tuya… - dijo, al parecer molesto mientras jalaba por los cabellos a Alison y le hacía avanzar unos cuantos pasos. - ¿O prefieres quedarte con ésa otra?

Aurora lo miró fijamente sin emitir sonido.

-Bueno, si tengo que elegir… me quedo con...

-¡Llévame a mi! – se apresuró a decir Amanda. - ¡Te lo pido! ¡Alison es todo lo que tengo! ¡No le hagas daño!

Alison se cubría con fuerza los oídos, intentando no escuchar los fuertes gritos de su hermana.

-¡Por favor! ¡Le hacen daño a Amy! ¡Es mi hermana!- le dijo a Aurora, quien la miraba indiferente.

-¿Y?

-¡Me duele!

-Si no estoy haciéndote nada, la que está siendo el juguete de Persia es tu hermana.

-¡Lo se! ¡Y eso me duele más! ¡El corazón duele más que cualquier herida! ¡Por favor, dile que ya no le haga nada! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

Los gritos empeoraban. Eran angustiosos, desesperantes, suplicantes… pidiendo que ya no le hicieran daño, que era demasiado.

-Ya no… Amy es mi hermana… es a la única que tengo ahora… por favor… por favor…

Silencio. El cual se rompió con los susurros de Alison, quien se había arrodillado frente a Aurora y tocaba el piso con la frente, pidiéndole que por favor ayudara a su hermana.

-¿Qué tanto darías por ella?

-¡Todo! ¡No importa!

-¿No importa?

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes no ayudarle? ¿No tienes corazón?

Aurora se acercó a la niña para descubrir ligeramente su pecho frente a ella.

-No… no lo tengo…- dijo señalando la enorme cicatriz.

Siguieron pasando las horas. Horas en las que el clamor angustioso de Amanda disminuía en intensidad, mas no desaparecía. Ya no podían más. Ninguna de las dos hermanas.

-¿No importa? – volvió a preguntar Aurora.

-No… no importa…

Persia abrió la puerta al tiempo que Aurora le sonreía a Alison.

-Dejó de respirar y me cansé.- dijo éste.

* * *

Amanda tembló en un intento de no llorar. Le dolía tanto recordar aquello. Recordar tantas cosas dolorosas y tristes.

-¡Aléjate! – le gritó a Alfred al notar que él permanecía a menos de dos metros de ella.

-Amanda…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!

-Hija, ¿qué tienes?

-¡No es algo que te importe! ¡Nada debería importarte!

A Alfred un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Era solo una suposición, pero eso explicaría todo ese cambio en Amanda. Lo había visto en Arthur antes, así que reconocía a una persona que ha sido…

-¡Qué…! - Amanda iba a gritarle nuevamente, mas se calló al sentir a su padre tomándole por ambas muñecas y recostándola en el piso. Comenzó a temblar mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima solitaria recorría su rostro.

_Nadie nunca va entender esto que siento…_

-Amanda…

-No… no me hagas nada… por favor… eres mi padre… no debes hacerlo… -lloró desesperada mientras las lágrimas caían y ella se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Amanda… hija… a ti…- Alfred parpadeó lentamente, incapaz de creerlo. Se sintió tan enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Amy…

-¡Yo era solamente una niña! ¡Te necesitaba! ¡Necesitaba a mi madre! ¡Tanto Alison como yo los necesitábamos! Nunca estuvieron para nosotras…

Amanda esperó. Por una excusa, una explicación o lo que fuera. Pero jamás esperó el rostro melancólico y dulce de su padre.

-Lo siento, Amanda… - Alfred se acercó para besar con ternura la frente de su hija, quien abrió los ojos. Se encontró con el cielo despejado y cálido de su padre. - Hey, papi es un héroe… No voy a dejar que ya nadie se acerque a ti, cariño.

Soltó las muñecas de Amanda. Ésta se levantó y le miró mientras él le sonreía. La niña abrazó a su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Y lloró como había deseado hacerlo en tantos años.

* * *

Las piernas se enredaban, incomodando a la más pequeña. Podía estar durmiendo, como lo hacía su hermana en una habitación continua, pero no.

-Vamos quédate quieta.

-Es que… es incómodo… me duele…

-Si ya estás acostumbrada.

-No… no lo estoy…

No quería que la tocaran. Era tan… extraño. Sintió que algo húmedo recorría su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho… sólo le incomodaba.

-Lo hago desde que tienes la apariencia de una niña de seis, ¿y sigues sin acostumbrarte? Bueno, al menos ya no lloriqueas como antes. ¿Empezaste a disfrutarlo?

El cuerpo moviéndose compulsivamente sobre ella, solo incomodándola más. La respiración del otro se aceleró mientras ella buscaba pensar en alguna otra cosa. No… no había bueno en qué pensar.

Listo… un espasmo en el cuerpo del otro le indicaba que ya había terminado.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – preguntó la niña mientras trataba de ignorar esa desagradable sensación.

-A veces pienso en esto… y hay algo que no entiendo…- dijo Persia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya embarazado aún? Digo, lo he hecho contigo tantas veces. ¡Debes ser estéril!

-Quizás…

-Me pregunto si Alison… - Persia recorrió con los dedos los rubios cabellos de Amanda.- Tu hermana se ha desarrollado tan bien, es hermosa; me muero por hacerlo con ella. ¡Tú sigues teniendo la apariencia de una niña de once! ¡Pero Alison es escultural! A veces, como tú me aburres, me pongo a pensar que lo estoy haciendo con ella. Siento que me equivoqué al tomarte a ti en vez de ella.

-Teníamos un trato, no lo rompas… que ahora sí puedo matarte. A mi Alison no la toques ni con el pensamiento…

-¡Está bien! ¡Eres tan complicada, Amanda!

* * *

-¿En serio vas a cuidarme, papá?

-Siempre.

-No le cuentes a nadie lo que sabes… ni siquiera a mamá. Sólo lo saben tú y Alison…

-Pero tu mami debería saberlo también, hija.

-No… no quiero que nadie lo sepa… me siento mal, por favor no le digas… es nuestro secreto.

Alfred besó la frente de su hija. Ésta lo miró y luego de unos segundos se animó a besar la mejilla de su padre.

-Te amo, brujita. Vamos a superarlo juntos, ¿te parece?

-Sí...

Amanda bostezó y en unos minutos ya dormía en los brazos de su padre. Alfred, sin embargo, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se sentía feliz de saber a sus hijas vivas, y de tener a una de ellas durmiendo en sus brazos como cuando era una recién nacida.

Pero no podía soportar la idea de no haber podido proteger a alguien que amaba. Sus hijos eran algo precioso para él, eran tanto de él como de Arthur.

Se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba recuperando a sus hijas y a su esposo. Por un lado se encontraba más que feliz. Pero todos traían encima muchos problemas.

-Creo que es hora de que saque lo mejor de mí por todos ellos…- se dijo.- hora de demostrarles cuánto los amo.

* * *

Aaron sintió la luz de la mañana colarse por la entrada de la cueva. Despertó y se sintió feliz al ver que Alison dormía abrazando a Arthur, como cuando era pequeña. Su hermana no había cambiado nada.

-Alison es muy bonita.- Le dijo Ann Katrín.- Además de que tiene un carácter muy dulce.

-Sí, mi hermanita es hermosa.

-Ahora sí te volverás un buen hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo imagina que un idiota se acercara a ella o Amanda… - dijo el hada con una mirada picarona. El rostro de Aaron se contrajo.

-Primero le sacaría los ojos, haría que se los comiera, los escupiera, volviera a comérselos, lo empalaría vivo, haría que beba su sangre y entonces…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ya tienes la actitud de hermano mayor!

Aaron rió mientras Ann Katrín se sentaba en su hombro. A sus espaldas Arthur despertaba.

-Buenos días, mami.- Dijo Aaron.

-Buenos días, Aaron.

-¡Mami! – chilló Alison despertando y botándose sobre Arthur, a quien derribó con facilidad. - ¡Te amo, mami!

-Yo también te amo hija…- contestó Arthur sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Alison.

-¿En serio? ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Quiero levantarme, Alison…

-¡Te levantas después!

Aaron sonrió mientras Alison abrazaba nuevamente a su madre. Cada segundo que pasaba, su sueño se cumplía.

* * *

Alfred caminaba llevando a Amanda en sus brazos mientras buscaba con la mirada. Algo le decía dónde podía encontrar a Arthur.

-Papá… no necesitas llevarme, ya estoy mejor.

-No digas tonterías. Qué clase de héroe sería si no llevo a mi hija. Además cuando eras pequeña te gustaba que papi te hiciera caballito o te alzara en brazos.

-Mucho tiempo atrás, papá.

-Para mí sigues siendo mi bebé. En realidad los tres siguen siendo mis bebés rosados de cabellos rubios que jugaban con cubos. Aunque yo también jugaba con ustedes.

-¡Eso es vergonzoso! ¡Me niego a ser tratada como un bebé chillón!

-Nunca dije que lo fueran.

-Todos los bebés son chillones…

-Tú y Alison no lo eran. Aaron tenía sus momentos pero era porque de noche se sentía solo y quería atención.

-No sé cómo nos soportaron…

Alfred sonrió mientras Amanda se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su cuello y recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tu mami y yo los amamos. Cuando nacieron tú y Alison, esperábamos escucharlas llorar en la noche, pero no.

-Quizás llorábamos sin hacer toda una escena.

-No… lo que pasaba era que Aaron se tomaba muy en serio el papel del hermano mayor.- Los ojos de Alfred brillaron al recordar una noche en la cual se había despertado. Ambas mellizas acababan de nacer y él había obligado a Arthur a guardar reposo.

Pese a las quejas de Arthur, diciendo que él podía encargarse de las niñas sin problema, Alfred cuidaba de las pequeñas durante todo el día.

Es así que una noche le pareció extraño el que sus niñas no lloraran como habitualmente hacen los bebés en las madrugadas.

-Es extraño… no lloran…- decía Alfred acercándose a la habitación. Escuchó una voz infantil provenir de ésta y el gimoteo caprichoso de una de las mellizas.

-Vamos Amy… Alison ya tomó su ración de leche. ¡No querrás ser una bebé flaca y fea! – Decía Aaron alcanzándole el biberón a Amanda mientras Alison terminaba con el contenido del suyo.- ¿Ves? Alison es una bebé buena. Crecerá grande y fuerte. Amy no quiere quedarse chiquita, ¿verdad?

Amanda estiró una mano y jaló con fuerza lo primero que atrapó, que era el mechón de cabello que Aaron había heredado de su padre.

-¡No, Amy! ¡Es Nantucket! ¡Duele! – Lloraba el pequeño mientras su hermanita lo soltaba luego de forcejear y además derramar la leche en él.- ¡Mi pijama! ¡Amy eres mala!

-Amanda sólo toma leche en el día, pequeñito.- dijo Alfred apareciendo tras del niño y levantándolo.- Es como tu mami, todo en una hora determinada.

-Perdón, papá… te desperté.

Alfred besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Deberías dormir, sino no crecerás.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Aaron. Si tienes miedo dormir solo, entonces puedes dormir con mami y conmigo.

-No… no es miedo. Sólo estoy cuidando a mis hermanitas. Si lloran, tú y mami se despertarán. Tú las cuidas todo el día y mami ya cargó con ellas y ahora merece todo el descanso. Yo les pedí que me dieran un hermanito y ahora les ayudaré a cuidarlas.

Alfred sonrió y creyó que en un momento lloraría presa de tanta ternura. Se fijó en ambas nenas y lo miraron.

-Decidido, Aaron. Hoy dormirás con mami y conmigo.

Aaron bostezó largamente en los brazos de su padre. Las mellizas emitieron un ruidito que captó la atención de Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeñas?

-Quieren compañía. – Arthur se acercó con un par de almohadas y una cobija a su esposo e hijo.

Alfred regresó al presente.

-Esa noche me di cuenta de lo feliz que era. Era el hombre más feliz del planeta porque tenía una familia hermosa.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron, papá.

-Lo sé. Pero haré todo lo posible para un día tenerlos a todos ustedes felices. Ese es mi deseo. Ya los tengo de regreso, ya están con nosotros otra vez. Quiero cuidar de ti y Alison, solamente eso.

"_No quiero que una lágrima vuelva a surcar el dulce rostro de mis hijos"_

-¡Amy! ¡Papá! – les llamaron a lo lejos. Alfred dejó a Amanda sentada en un tronco de árbol. Aaron se acercó corriendo a ellos, siendo seguido por Alison y Arthur, éste último se arrojó a los brazos de Alfred.

-¡My sweet honey! – chilló Alfred mientras giraba con Arthur en sus brazos. Su felicidad se fracturó en un segundo.

-¿Cómo va eso de que no vienes con nosotros, Amanda? – Preguntaba Aaron, un tanto decepcionado.

-Amy… - susurró Alison acariciando el rostro de su hermana.- Vamos, ¿si?

-Yo… no quiero incomodar… eso es todo…

Ambos padres miraron a su hija, quien con el rostro congestionado tan propio de su madre, parecía encontrarse al borde de las lágrimas.

-Amy, son nuestros padres… nuestra familia…

-Lo sé, Alison. Pero sólo mira la familia que tenemos… todos felices y… tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas encima… al menos yo.

-Hey…- Amanda miró hacia Aaron. Éste se acercó y tomó su mano con cuidado.- Ahora me tienes para protegerte, Amy. Papá y mamá también están para cuidarnos a los tres. Pero yo seré el guardia personal de mis hermanitas.- dijo sonriente.

Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura por la espalda. El abrazo era delicado pero firme.

-¿Y si te invito a tomar té conmigo? Una damita no diría que no.- dijo Arthur acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de su hija. Amanda sintió que el nudo en su garganta crecía mientras recordaba las tardes tomando el té con su madre y hablando con palabras que su mente perdería en el tiempo.

-Incluso yo tomaré té y eso que no me gusta.- Soltó Alfred mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a su hija.- Si quieres también me pondré una falda a cuadros y un sombrero violeta con estampado de flores amarillas.

Alison se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana con la infinita ternura que la caracterizaba.

-Amy, vamos. – rogó en tono dulce. Si había alguien a quien Amanda adoraba en todo el mundo y nunca podría decirle no, esa era Alison.

* * *

Arthur no podía estar más feliz. Estaba llevando de regreso a toda la familia que, en un momento, creyó perder.

Se recostó en la enorme colchoneta que tenía en su camerino. En el contiguo, Amanda dormía profundamente, soñando y pensando en tantas cosas…

* * *

En el camerino de las niñas, Aaron acarició los cabellos de Amanda con cariño. Ésta se estiró un poco en la cama para luego suspirar dormida.

-Hey… -llamó Alison.

-¿Hm?

-Tú crees… - temía preguntarlo. Bajó la mirada.- Crees que papá y mamá… ¿puedan querernos?

Amanda suspiró como si estuviese llorando, captando la atención de Alison, quien se acercó a ella para cubrirla mejor con las mantas y besarle en la sien.

-Te quiero Amy. Vamos a estar muy bien, te lo prometo. – dijo para tomar una de las manos de Amanda, quien en un acto reflejo la sujetó.

-Alison…

-¿Si?

-Ten por seguro… que papá y mamá… las aman como no tienes idea.

* * *

La puerta de su camerino se abrió. Arthur no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. La cama se movió ligeramente bajo el peso de Alfred.

-Quiero… recordar algunas cosas más…- le dijo.

-¿Cosas? ¿Como qué?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba. Los largos y fuertes brazos del menor lo rodearon por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que él pasaba los brazos por detrás del cuello de Alfred. Sus rostros tan cercanos el uno del otro, tanto que podía ver cada detalle en el iris de Alfred, cada manchita en ese cielo tan azul.

-Aquellas que solo nosotros sabemos. – dijo muy cercano a los labios de Arthur. Éste le robó un pequeño beso.

-Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo. Eso es lo único que debes recordar siempre.

-Hey… haz eso otra vez…

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Arthur sabiendo que con eso agotaría la paciencia del otro.

Besó largamente los labios de Alfred sin profundizar el beso.

-Hey recuerdo algo… - susurró Alfred sobre los labios de su esposo.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien aún me debe un bebé. – dijo sonriente y alegre.

-Tonto…

Alfred recostó a su esposo en la cama. Recorrió con los dedos los bordes de su cuerpo, tan delgado, delicado y hermoso. Besó el cuello de Arthur mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura y soltaba pequeños suspiros que sólo alimentaban el deseo del otro.

En un momento dado se miraron largamente. Lo sabían, eran cómplices de toda la vida.

Alfred buscó los labios de Arthur, encontrándolos rápidamente y deseando poder expresarle todo el amor que tenía guardado en uno solo beso. Si lo pensaba bien, no le hubiera molestado besarle más veces.

Los labios delicados y tibios que hacía un siglo entero no probaba hasta saciarse, los lentos y tiernos movimientos y la suave presión que ejercían sobre los suyos, la sensualidad disimulada con la que lo llamaba, bastándole un solo beso para provocarlo… todo tan propio de Arthur.

Descorrió la camisa por los hombros del más pequeño mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él, dejando un sendero de fuego que lo quemaba al descorrerla por sus brazos, finalmente deteniéndose para tomarle por las manos mientras la prenda terminaba de caer.

Los detalles que había olvidado, y ahora recordaba sintiendo que su amor crecía y su corazón moría y renacía cada segundo. Una manchita color café con leche con forma de media luna al lado derecho del ombligo, el cual le parecía hermoso y profundo. Un lunar pequeño en la cara interna del muslo izquierdo, estaba seguro que sólo él conocía ese lunar, sólo él se había tomado el tiempo necesario de amarlo, de conocerlo a profundidad. El delicado aroma a rosas, los mechones que caían sobre su frente, los añorados gestos y rictus que tenía exclusivamente para él. Sólo él podía amarlo tanto para aprenderse cada pequeño detalle, cada forma, cada marca en el cuerpo de Arthur.

Por su parte, el corazón de Arthur se debatía entre una fuerte nostalgia que sería aplacada, y la curiosidad propia de una primera vez. No, no era su primera vez, eso bien lo sabían. Pero había tantas cosas que habían olvidado y volvían a descubrir.

Recordando sus múltiples entregas, llenas de amor y deseo de estar con esa persona que tanto amaban. Satisfacerse era lo último que esperaban, simplemente les gustaba pensar que estaban compartiendo un momento de intimidad, un secreto, un pecado; solo entre ellos dos. Algo a la vez tan sagrado, perfecto, hermoso y lleno de misterio, algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos y a nadie más. Pequeñas palabras, confesiones, promesas, sensaciones extrañas, en fin, todo un mundo nuevo que no sería nunca de nadie más.

-Al… - llamó el más pequeño al sentir que el otro ya había terminado.

-Dime.

Arthur se acercó para besar corta y cálidamente los labios de su esposo. Si, era su esposo, y siempre lo sería.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, cariño…- dijo para recostarse sobre el pecho de Alfred, abrazando a éste mientras una sonrisa surcó su rostro enrojecido.

-Arthur…

-¿Si?

-Gracias… por no rendirte conmigo…

Sus manos se buscaron para entrelazarse y los labios se desesperaron por unirse otra vez.

-En este punto… es imposible que lo haga… tonto…

-Te amo Arthur.

* * *

**_Mentiras de color amatista._**

A pesar de la preocupación general por el regreso de sus madres, Xue tenía más de una cosa en la cabeza. Cada día, algo dentro de él se destrozaba más, le reclamaba ser apaciguado, ser escuchado, atendido. El sordo clamor de su corazón era tan fuerte, le gritaba desde tan adentro que por favor lo atendiera.

-Tipo, todos andan enamorados últimamente, ¿lo notaste, Xue?

-Eh… ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón lo traicionarían.

-Si, mira. Aaron y Jeanne como que se casaran ni bien termine toda esta locura. Niklas y Hillevi andan tipo como que embrujados, si antes ya vivían en su mundito de gemelos, ahora ese mundo es totalmente más rosado que antes. Ludovik y Asbjorn, me sorprende que se tardaran tanto. Camillo y Alphonse… no creo que les falte mucho para caer también. Annya salió con Syna hace unos segundos para "hablar" y todos sabemos el rumbo que va a tomar esto. Entonces…

Xue tragó en seco.

-¿Entonces?

-Tipo creo que para no aburrirnos sería bueno que estuvieramos de novios o algo asi. Digo, para seguirles el juego a los demás.

Xue abrió los ojos. Se sentía feliz, eso o era algo muy cercano a la felicidad.

Durante la espera por el regreso de sus familias, Jan se había encargado de contarles a todos el nuevo chisme: Era el novio de Xue.

Claro, todos sonreían forzadamente, ya que sabían los verdaderos sentimientos de Xue, lo distraído que podía ser Jan y lo mal que terminaría todo.

Todos… especialmente Annya.

Por su parte, Annya lo tenía todo decidido. Syna era para ella y nadie podía decirle que no. A pesar de lo distraída que resultaba su prima, Annya sólo pensaba en esforzarse para que la "niña gato"como le decían algún día se diera cuenta.

Pero Syna, tan lógica como le correspondía ser, nunca caía en cuenta. Fue así, que el mismo día en que Jan le propuso ser novios de a mentiras a Xue, Annya se lo propuso a Syna, pero de a de veras.

-Annya… ¿por qué salimos a pasear con tanto frío? Me congelo. – Reclamaba la más pequeña, temblando bajo el gran abrigo que llevaba. Annya se detuvo y pasó su bufanda por el cuello de la más pequeña, compartiendo ambas dicha prenda.

-Syna, hay algo que debo decirte.- comenzó Annya, abrazando a su prima.- Y no sé si luego de esto vas a odiarme, aunque es algo que dudo. Pero… tú has estado siempre conmigo, Syna. Desde que tengo memoria has estado apoyándome. – tomó un poco de aire mientras la otra dejaba de temblar, percibiendo el calor corporal de Annya y su corazón que latía fuerte y seguro.- Syna, me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia.

-¿Qué? – Syna levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes y opacos, hacia la mirada violácea y llena de determinación de Annya.- Anny… no creo… que… ¡esto no es nada lógico! – soltó mientras el temblor regresaba, no por el frío.

-¡Ya me cansa tu lógica! ¡Es lo que siento y no tiene que ser nada lógico! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste una vez! No es mi culpa si me enamoro de otra mujer, yo no decidí eso, Syna. Pero sí decidí superar mis temores, bajar la cabeza en lo orgullosa que puedo llegar a ser, ¡y todo para decirte lo que siento por ti!

-¡Esta bien! – le cortó Syna.- Si así eres feliz Anny… está bien…

* * *

-¿Cómo que novios de juego? ¿Sabes acaso lo que haces, Xue?

-Si Annya, sí lo se.

-¿Sabes lo que TE haces?

-Annya, basta.

-¡No! ¡Tú siempre, desde que tengo memoria, me ignoras! ¡Nunca escuchas lo que tengo para decirte! ¡Jamás en tu vida me dices cómo te sientes!

Xue se giró, no deseaba escuchar nada más. Así se tratara de una broma, producto de la extrema distracción de Jan, él quería creer que acaso era un paso más. Que realmente se querían…

* * *

_Xue:_

"_Cree en tus sentimientos" era algo que siempre nos decía mamá. Ambos escuchamos, no menos de cien veces, lo cruel que fue nuestro padre a los ojos de otras naciones. Es tan fácil juzgar, tan fácil herir, tan fácil destrozar a otros…_

_Es por eso que no puedo permitirlo. Espero un día me perdones._

_Con Amor: Annya._

* * *

Xue caminó por el gran salón de la casa subterranea de Henrike, completamente cansado. En los últimos días, Henrike les había obligado a ampliar la casa.

Recordó cómo de un sólo golpe en la pared, la mujer formó un gran pasillo y múltiples habitaciones, pero claro, todas de hielo.

-Ya saben lo que sigue, poner primero piedras, luego cortar maderas, darles forma de puertas, pisos, cubrir en sí todo con madera para evitar que el frío se cuele a las habitaciones, ¡quiero un buen trabajo! Al terminar me encargaré de la calefacción.

-Henrike… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó Niklas con una gran flojera.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿Dónde creen que dormirán sus padres?

Annya, Xue, Jan, Hillevi, Niklas, Jeanne y Syna abrieron los ojos, asombrados. El sólo pensar que recuperarían sus familias lograba consumirlos en un sentimiento cálido.

Volviendo a Xue, éste se dejó caer en un grupo de pieles para cerrar los ojos. Cercano a él se encontraba el bolso con sus pertenencias, por algún motivo quiso ver el collar.

Estiró una mano para jalar perezosamente el bolso hacia él.

-No esta…- susurró sorprendido. Se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo desesperado.

* * *

Jan caminaba junto a la hermana de su "novio". No sabía qué era lo que Annya buscaba.

-Tipo sería como totalmente más fácil la búsqueda si me dijeras qué es lo que estamos buscando.

-Un lugar. Debemos hablar.

-Por mí puede ser aquí. Como que me muero de frío y no tengo ganas de andar más.- dijo el niño con un gesto de flojera y desviando la mirada. Annya se detuvo.

-Jan…

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Eres… un imbécil…

-¿Que?- quería preguntar más, pero un golpe cruzó su rostro y lo hizo caer sobre la nieve. El frío contrastó contra el calor de la mejilla dañada.

-Estas hiriendo a alguien que quiero, Jan. Deja de jugar con mi hermano.

Jan abrió los ojos y miró a Annya, quien no despegaba los ojos violáceos del rostro del niño.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Annya?

-Eres muy bueno haciéndote al tonto… - dijo ésta. Deslizó la mano por el abrigo que llevaba, sacando del bolsillo el collar que Xue guardaba con tanto recelo.- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Jan entornó los ojos.

-Tipo le regalé una piedra similar a Xue hace tiem…

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Y qué crees que es esto? ¿Qué crees que utilizó para esto?

-Es esa piedra…

-¿Y para quién crees que iba?

-Pues… para su novia…

-¡Oh! ¡No sabía que Xue tenía novia! ¡Pero sí que tenía novio! – dijo usando su mejor tono sarcástico.

Jan cayó en cuenta.

-Entonces… yo…

-Le gustas a Xue, Jan. Se ha pasado todos estos años como un estúpido detrás de ti. Pero claro, tu nunca te das cuenta de nada.

-¡Ivanovna!

La niña se calló cerrando los ojos. Sólo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así.

-Te tardaste, Ivanov. – contestó a su hermano.

El llamado se acercó a su hermana, quitándole el collar de las manos con un fuerte tirón. Annya sonrió.

-¿Qué pretendías, Annya? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no puedo permitir que éste tipo juegue con tus sentimientos.

Xue tomó por un hombro a su hermana y la obligó a voltearse para que lo mirara.

-¿Por qué tenías que meter tus narices, Annya? ¡No entiendes nada! Aunque se tratara de un juego… aunque esa fuera la única forma de tenerlo conmigo… yo…

El nudo en la garganta se le formó. Sentía que su rostro se contraía y que temblaba por la rabia del momento.

-Eres débil…. Xue… eres el mayor de los dos y sin embargo soy yo quien debe protegerte…

-¡BASTA! – Dijo éste cansado y lleno de furia.- Tu no sabes nada… una relación es de dos… no tenías porqué meter tu estúpida nariz aquí… - cansado y sin más ganas de nada, Xue tomó la piedra con forma de corazón en sus manos y la partió por la mitad. Luego le dirigió una mirada helada a Jan.- Seguramente… un día…

-Un día…- repitió éste al ver a Xue incapaz de completar la oración. En menos de un segundo Xue había lanzado un golpe al piso. La nieve se hundió alrededor de él. Annya lo miró con sus hermosos ojos violáceos y la nieve comenzó a caer. Nieve que primero caía tranquilamente y al momento daba lugar a una tormenta.

-Annya… creo que sabes el rumbo que toma esto…- le dijo Xue.

Annya asintió y al segundo dio un paso atrás para esquivar una patada que volaba cerca de ella.

-¡Eres el único que no me ve como una frágil bailarina de ballet! ¡Me encanta!- dijo ésta mientras esquivaba los golpes y respondía con otros.

La temperatura bajaba aún más en ese sector.

* * *

-¡Henrike! ¡Henrike! ¡Por favor ven! – gritaba Jan corriendo hacia el iglú. Sintió gran alivio cuando la mujer que vivía en éste salió.

-¿Qué te hiciste en la mejilla, Jan?

-¡No importa! ¡Esto es tipo como que más importante! ¡Por favor ayúdalos!

Syna apareció, presa de la curiosidad y también de la preocupación.

Jan tomó a Henrike y a Syna por las muñecas para correr. En un segundo se dio cuenta que se deslizaban en un camino de hielo que se formaba conforme avanzaban.

-¡Es más divertido así! – dijo Henrike, en tanto Jan temblaba y gritaba abrazándose a Syna, quien permanecía impasible.

* * *

-¡No tenías porqué, Annya!

-¡Si, sí tenía! ¡Eres un tonto!

Ambos hermanos peleaban una batalla que fácilmente recordaba y superaba a cualquier película de kung fu. El tigre y el dragón se enfrentaban como en las antiguas historias que les contaba su madre.

El tigre blanco que fácilmente se confundía con la nieve y aprovechaba su medio y su agilidad para atacar. El dragón que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas y conocimiento en cada ataque.

Jan sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba era más probable que ambos hermanos se mataran. Esperaba que Henrike lograra algo, como siempre podría acercarse y separarlos, haciéndolos volar por los aires como era su costumbre y apaciguarlos con sus palabras.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, un gran temor invadió a Jan cuando notó que al llegar al lugar donde los hermanos peleaban, Henrike palidecía.

-¿Henrike? Oye Henrike… tipo tenemos que…

-Han despertado…

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo entiendes, Jan? – preguntó Syna. – Están cambiando… están…

-Acaban de despertar como naciones. – Dijo Henrike.- Podría con uno… pero incluso yo soy incapaz de enfrentarme a dos naciones tan grandes…

-¡Pero si sólo son Xue y Annya! ¡Henrike, inténtalo por favor!

-No Jan. Ahora no son Xue y Annya. Son Rusia y China enfrentándose contra ellos mismos. No, peor aún. Sabemos bien que ésos dos son la perfecta fusión de sus padres… solo podemos esperar. Si aún fueran inmortales estaría bien, pero el hechizo está provocando que se descontrolen así...

Tanto Jan como Syna entraron en desesperación. Por su parte, Xue y Annya peleaban cada uno de forma desesperada, como si su vida dependiera de derrotar al otro.

-¡Annya! ¡Suficiente!- gritó Syna esperando alcanzar a su novia a través de la tormenta que rodeaba a ambos hermanos. Cansada y desesperada, Syna sólo atinó a correr desesperada hacia ellos ante la vista aterrorizada de Henrike.

-¡Syna! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte!

Syna corría hacia Annya, quien esquivaba a duras penas los golpes de su hermano. La temperatura disminuía aún más. El cuerpo de Annya parecía desprender esa aura congelante.

-¡Basta, Annya! Ya no…- el frío parecía aturdirla, sintió que tomaban su mano y le impedían continuar.

-Syna-chan, ¿qué te he dicho de meterte en peleas de otros?

Había escuchado de tener alucinaciones por el calor… pero… ¿por el frío? Se fijó en ambos mellizos y vio en el momento en que Xue lanzaba un puñetazo contra un bloque de hielo cercano, entonces, antes que éste pudiera premeditarlo; sintió el dolor de un fuerte impacto en su estomago. Cayó sobre la fría nieve con la respiración entrecortada. Era el momento perfecto para Annya.

Una vez más, volando sobre su hermano quiso atinar nuevamente a su estomago... El cuerpo de Xue desapareció antes de que la pierna de Annya se estancará en la nieve.

Chilló sorprendida cuando el cuerpo de su hermano apareció nuevamente; esta vez a varios metros de ella; aproximándose velozmente para dar el golpe final.

Pero alguien lo evitó.

-¡Qué vergüenza-aru! ¿Qué les dije de las artes marciales? ¡Nunca contra un hermano-aru!

Henrike sonrió tranquila. Se giró y observó a lo lejos el barco, cercano a éste vio a Ludovik, Asbjorn, Camillo y Alphonse junto a sus familias y las de los otros niños.

* * *

_THE END_

_Al menos para éste cap. Es aquí donde llego a mi punto crítico y la verdad veo que se hace más dificil darle un buen final a todo ésto. El fanfic sí que da para largo y aún debo decidir si poner algo o no._

_Los reviews que reciba definiran el que ésto continue que incluso yo siento que estoy fallando... otra vez, si no fuera por la Mariiz..._

_Lo sé, a muchas la parte de Annya y Xue les sonará familiar, ¿verdad? Creo que lo escucharon de mi alguna vez, en una odisea._

_Agradezco los reviews, en especial los super reviews largos que adoro con todo el alma leer (me inspiran a continuar) y a quienes me los escribieron._

_Tambien agradezco los dibujos, roles, historia, etc que hicieron en base a este fic._

* * *

_**Cap 23: Scape!**_

_**Parte A:**_

Los padres despiertan del letargo. Aaron regresa a Groenlandia con información. Henrike descubre la maldición de Arthur y en qué consiste... Hora de buscar un refugio, cómo retroceder el tiempo, la forma de vencer a Aurora, reunir a sus padres... y otra vez, ser una familia. Promesas, palabras, recuerdos... todo en uno, todom lo que les pertenecía ahora debe regresar a ellos otra vez.

_**Parte B:**_

Alfred hubiera querido reaccionar y decir algo, mas un ruido seco, el de una fuerte bofetada llamó su atención. Arthur se sujetaba el rostro mientras Amanda tenía la expresión agitada, había corrido hasta él, presa de toda su furia y lo había golpeado.

-¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Tú sabías que mi papá te amaba! ¡Lo sabías bien! ¡Él te siguió amando luego de cien años pero tú no dudaste dos segundos en hacerle daño!- gritaba la niña a su madre quien sentía no tener cara para recriminarle.

[Es posible que la parte B pase a ser directamente el cap 24, depende de cuánto entre en el 23]

* * *

**_Un review es un suspiro menos y una alegría más a la vida de una escritora. Dale un "me gusta" al estilo fanfiction y dejen un review =)_**_ (o mataré a otro personaje D: ok no XD)_


	23. Scape!

_**Nota de la autora respecto a Navidad: **_Bien, como se acerca el día que mucha felicidad me dio en la infancia (y ahora es un día más para mi) por quienes aun conservan algo de niños en su corazón tengo aqui una propuesta que me hicieron:

1: Escribir un capítulo especial de navidad de este fic.

2: Escribir un fic alterno sobre la vida de las chibinaciones in utero, contado en primera persona y claro, otra vez haciendo ronda de las parejas que usé para este fanfic.

3: Escribir junto al Gay supremo (Francis se llama) historias con temática -mucha atención aqui- LEMON.(sí, me alié con este chiflado ninfómano escritor de closet experto de lemon y solo por ahora me animo a escribir)

4: Una mezcla de mas el 1 ya que Mariel (yo) andara en vacaciones y debemos aprovechar.

Decidan en un review (que lo tomaré como regalo e navidad xD) O alguna otra opción.

_**Otras notas: **_Agradecimientos a Mariiz por su apoyo y por sacarme de buenas cuando no tengo más imaginación.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**23: Scape!**_

Xue parpadeó incrédulo sintiendo las tibias manos de su madre deteniendo su puño.

-Mamá… - susurró.

-¡Annya! ¡Ya no bajes la temperatura-aru! ¡Te castigaré-aru!

-Si, mamá…- dijo la rubia con flojera mientras la tormenta se apaciguaba.

Syna suspiró aliviada. Se giró para encontrarse con Kiku y a lo lejos el pequeño Megumi corría a su encuentro.

-¡Onee-san! – llamó el niño acercándose a su hermana.

* * *

Amanda suspiró larga y profundamente mientras despertaba. Ya no sentía el barco moverse y Alison hacía más ruido del habitual.

-¡Me queda enorme, mami! – decía ésta con los pantalones de Aaron que le quedaban grandes y largos, tanto que Arthur tuvo que remangarlos al final; y con una camiseta de Arthur y el abrigo rojo de Aaron.

-Arthur, amor, estas gordo.

-¡Cállate, Alfred!

-Lis, eres un poco más pequeña que yo y sin embargo mis cosas te quedan grandes.- Se lamentó Aaron.- Tendremos problemas buscándole ropa a Amanda.

Amanda se levantó preguntándose si la ropa que llevaba encima, la cual consistía en algo parecido a una toga solo que mucho más estilizado, era acaso un problema para sus padres.

-Irene, ¿crees poder arreglar la ropa de mi hermana?

-Claro que sí, Aaron. – Contestó el hada y dando unas cuantas vueltas, la ropa le quedó perfecta a Alison.

-¡Wa! ¡Es genial! - Dijo Alison. -Amy es tan pequeñita y delgada. ¿crees poder hacer eso en ella tambien?

-Claro que si.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Irene!

-¿Cuánto mide? – preguntó Arthur mirando a su hijo.

-Debe estar por un metro con cincuenta y dos centímetros. –Contestó Aaron.- Y creo que con suerte pesa treinta kilos.

-Amy está demasiado pequeña y delgada.

-¡Mi hermanita es una muñequita! ¡Amy es tan linda!

-Lis, no grites. - Dijo Aaron suavemente y acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

-Lo siento hermanito.

Tanto para Alfred como para Arthur la situación se les hizo más que tierna. Para ellos sus hijos aún eran los niños pequeños que debían proteger. Arthur abrazó a su hija besando su frente repetidas veces y Alison reía.

-Alison…- susurró Amanda observando la escena. Optó por girarse y permanecer recostada.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Cállate, Ann Katrín.

El hada giró en el aire, dirigiéndose a las sábanas que cubrían parcialmente el cuerpo de Amanda y estirándolas hasta sus hombros.

-¿Pasa algo, Amy? – preguntó sentándose en la almohada frente a ella.

-No siento que éste sea mi lugar. Eso es todo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Mucho… Sólo vine porque… no quería separarme de Alison.

-¿Qué pasa, Amy? Tienes una familia muy bonita.

-Lo sé…

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué?

Ann Katrín deseaba preguntar más y tener alguna respuesta, pero notó una lágrima corriendo en el rostro de Amanda.

-Vete, Ann Katrín. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu papá?

Amanda se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas mientras Alfred se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-Papá…

-¿Está todo bien, Amy?

-Sí… estoy bien.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscarte algo que te quede bien al menos hasta que lleguemos a Groenlandia.

* * *

Gilbert empujó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el vidrio de la cápsula. Miró extrañado el cuarto. Era todo blanco y algo que parecía humo le impedía ver con claridad dónde comenzaba el piso. Se sujetó la cabeza y la imagen de Alizè regresó a él.

-Cuánto tiempo… habrá pasado en realidad…- dijo. Una parte suya quería convencerlo de que no había sido mucho. Pero sabía que sí lo era.

* * *

-¡Henrike! ¡Oye Henrike! ¡He vuelto! – Llamaba Aaron en medio de la nación cubierta de hielo y nieve. Allí por donde viera, todo era blanco.- ¡Henrike!

-Tengo mucho frío… -lloró Alison mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor. Arthur se deshizo del largo abrigo que llevaba encima y lo puso en los hombros de su hija.- ¡Muchas gracias, mami!

Amanda se encogía en los brazos de su padre con el abrigo de éste cubriéndola. Ambos padres permanecieron con un suéter simple mientras sus tres hijos se preguntaban cómo podían aguantar esas condiciones extremas.

-Vaya, no anda por aquí… Es extraño.- dijo Aaron, decepcionado.

-Esa anciana desapareció con tanta facilidad. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ann Katrín…- Aaron iba a decir algo al hada que volaba a su alrededor pero un temblor en el piso captó la atención de la familia. El hielo se quebró y de éste salió nadando, con un salto, la perdida Henrike que llevaba encima un traje de baño negro con una mancha blanca a un costado. Al grito de "¡Liberen a Willy!" tomó a Ann Katrín en pleno vuelo como un tiburón.

-¿A quién llamaste vieja? – Gritó luego de tomar en una mano a Ann Katrín y sacudirla en el aire hasta que ésta se mareara.

-¡No! ¡Ann Katrín! – se lamentó Aaron.

-Te enseñaré a no decirme vieja, ¡A mi! ¡La juventud hecha persona!

Aaron debía hacer algo.

-¡Mira Henrike! ¡Encontré a mi familia!

Logró su cometido. Henrike se distrajo y dejó a un lado a Ann Katrín, quien caía como una pluma y antes de llegar al hielo fue tomada en las manos de Aaron.

-¿Son tus padres? – preguntó Henrike mientras miraba a Alfred y Arthur.

-Sí, ellos…- Aaron iba a contestar, mas deseó que la nieve se lo tragara.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Henrike! ¡Soy Groenlandia y no importa lo que parezca, apenas aparento veinte! Como sea, ¿me dejan casarme con su hijo? – decía ésta mientras apretaba las manos de ambos padres efusivamente. Miró a Alfred. - ¡Ya veo de dónde sacó éste niño lo sexy! – luego miró a Arthur.- ¡Y lo tierno lo sacó de su madre!

-¡Henrike!

-¡_ENRIQUETTE_!

El hielo volvió a temblar y la atención de todos se centró en un punto lejano. A lo lejos una nube blanca se divisaba, se acercaba más y más.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alison.

-¡MALDITA ROBA NOVIOS!- gritó alguien a quien fácilmente le notaron el acento francés y jadeaba como poseída. En cuestión de segundo se encontraba sobre Henrike.

-Oh… Hola, Jeanne. – Saludó ésta con cara de no haber hecho nada.

-¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Aaron es mío! ¡MIO! – gritaba Jeanne.

-Esa es… ¿Jeanne? –preguntó Alfred, completamente incrédulo.

-¡Tío Alfred! – gritó la niña lanzándose contra su "suegro". - ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría!

-¡Oye! – alguien apartó a Jeanne de Alfred. Era Amanda.- No toques a mi papá…

-Tú… - No podía creerlo.- Tú eres…

-¡Jeanne! ¡Prima! – Fue tacleada a la nieve por Alison.- ¿Me recuerdas?

-¡Alison! – Reconoció Jeanne, abrazando a su prima.- ¡Dios! ¡Es increíble! ¡Mi primita Alison!

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta a mi hermana! ¡Alison! ¡Basta! – lloraba Amanda, presa de los fuertes celos que sentía.

-¡Silencio aquí! – dijo Henrike con voz alta.- Antes que nada debo hacer algo…- miró divertida a los padres de Aaron- ¡Invitar a mis suegros a casa!

Una bola de nieve cruzó cortando el aire cercano al rostro de Henrike, quien fue más rápida e hizo un puente al puro estilo matrix.

-Vamos, algunas personas más llegaron y estoy segura que tienen muchas cosas por contarnos, ¿no es así, Aaron?

* * *

La familia de Aaron, Jeanne y Henrike se aproximaban al hogar de esta última. Cercanos a la puerta, todos los chicos intentaban pescar mientras las chicas dentro de la casa subterránea acomodaban a las familias en las habitaciones recién construidas.

-Ludovik no pesca nada. – observó Niklas.

-¡Asesinos de peces! ¡Esos pequeños tenían un futuro! – gimoteó Ludovik mientras Asbjorn intentaba calmarlo.

-¡Si! ¡Ser nuestra comida! – soltó Camillo sonriente y provocando la risa de los demás niños.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Aaron! – gritó Alphonse y los chicos se levantaron, Ludovik se alegró de que el genocidio de peces terminara.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Regresé! – Dijo Aaron. Los demás chicos se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, algunos palmeando su espalda.- ¡Miren, traje a mi familia!

Los niños sintieron regocijo al ver a Alfred, de alguna forma significaba que sus padres seguían vivos.

-¡Hillevi! ¡Papá debe seguir vivo! – dijo Niklas. Extrañamente Hillevi no contestó. Es más, observaba fijamente, al igual que Camillo, Ludovik y Xue, con la boca abierta a Alison.

-¿De qué me pierdo? – dijo Aaron. Jeanne se palmeó la frente.

-Aaron no se si lo notaste, pero tu hermana es... preciosa.

-¡Mi hermanita lo es! – soltó orgulloso.

-Y tiene un cuerpo increíble.

-¡Claro!

-Y más busto que cualquiera de las chicas…

-Y… espera, ¿Qué? –Aaron se sonrojó. No había notado ese pequeñísimo detalle.- ¡Vamos, Jeanne! ¡Todos aquí somos como hermanos!

-Si, pero Alison no se crió con nosotros y para ellos no es una hermana, es una mujer.

Aaron tardó unos diez minutos en caer en cuenta mientras Alfred y Arthur se preguntaban cómo podían tener un hijo tan distraído.

-¡Ludovik! ¡Oye deja de mirarla así! – le reclamaba Asbjorn.

-Si… claro… te doy cinco noks y te compras lo que quieras con el cambio…

-¡Ludovik!

-Vamos, Asbjorn, los perdimos… - dijo Niklas riendo.

-Tipo, nosotros no caemos tan fácil con un cuerpo. Digo totalmente como si fuera Venus.

-No vamos a negarlo… es linda…- susurró Alphonse, resignado mientras veía como los fans de Alison peleaban por impresionarla.

-¡Mira, Alison! ¡Yo pesqué el pez más grande! – dijo Camillo acercándose con su mejor rostro de torero matador.

-Eh… lo veo…

-¡Camillo necesitó ayuda! ¡No lo hizo solo! – chilló Xue quitándole el pez y peleando con el otro.

-Bueno… es un pez grande…

-Yo lloré cinco horas por su muerte, ¿verdad que los hombres sensibles somos los mejores?- se defendió Ludovik apareciendo a un lado de Alison, quien a pesar de ser alta tuvo que levantar la mirada.

-Eso creo…

-A n'die le g'sta un llor'n… - Hillevi apareció al otro lado de Alison, mirando retadoramente a Ludovik y haciendo que la niña se llevara un susto.

-Pues…

De entre los brazos de Alfred, salió como una bestia la pequeña Amanda.

-¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz! ¡No nos gustan los hombres, entiéndanlo! ¡Ella es mía!

Amanda fue ignorada, al menos por los admiradores de Alison, ya que en dos segundos tuvo a los chicos restantes abrazándola, Alphonse y Jan además de eso frotando sus mejillas contra las de ella.

-¡Es tan pequeñita!

-¡Tipo totalmente linda!

-Y delgada…

-¡Suéltenme, idiotas!

-¡Quiero ponerle moñitos como a Cami!

-¡Nunca! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Conocerán mi poderosa derecha!

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa de Henrike, Amanda ayudaba a Henrike a preparar la comida, lo que llevó a Alison a extremos de aburrimiento. Y claro, por los genes que compartía con su papá, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era molestar, en este caso, a sus hermanos.

Si algo recordaba en Aaron, era el odio irracional que tenía a Bob Esponja. Comenzó cantando al ritmo de la típica canción de la caricatura.

-Está en Groenlandia y se congela, Alison Jones. Su hermano es un burro y su hermana enana, Alison Jones. Tiene chicos fans que la acosaran, Alison Jones. Come hamburguesas y pollo frito también, Alison Jones… ¡Todos! Alison Jones… Alison Jones… Ali…

-¡Deja de cantar eso, chica Bob Esponja! – bramó Annya, quien no soportaba la atención que Alison recibía de los chicos, en especial de su hermano.

-¡Cállate, matrioshka! – gritó Amanda amenazadoramente.

Annya se giró y observó con sus congelantes ojos violeta a Amanda, quien se negaba a bajar la mirada. Syna tomó la mano de Annya entre las suyas mientras observaba, con sus ojos verde opaco, a Alison sentada con cara de no entender nada.

Syna sí lo entendió. A su vez, Henrike tuvo que interponerse entre ambas niñas para evitar que se atacaran.

-Tenemos algo más importante de qué hablar ahora.- Intervino.– Todos, traigan a sus madres, entramos en reunión. Y Ann Katrín, haz el favor de regresarles su inmortalidad a todos estos niños.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Aurora! ¡No es para tanto! – Reclamaba Persia en tono vago.- ¡Yo también perdí a mis juguetes y no me ves haciendo una escena por ello!

-¡Cállate, Persia!

Los pasos de Aurora hacían eco en el castillo. Subió a la torre principal, la más alta de éste. Estaba furiosa.

-Yo te lo dije, aunque le borraras los recuerdos era obvio lo que pasaría.

Eran cien años. Cien largos y eternos años que ella se había esforzado por ese hombre que nunca la quiso ni la deseó. Había intentado de todo en esos cien años; borrarle la memoria, seducirlo, acaparar su atención, apartarlo de todos sus recuerdos… nada.

-¡El mocoso que tiene por hijo y su… su… el imbécil de Inglaterra! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!

-Veo que no lo notaste, Aurora. – Persia se sentó en una de las gradas.- Inglaterra ya está cargando con tu maldición.

Recorrió la puerta de madera frente a ella con los dedos. Se sintió regocijada, ese bichito de odio que la carcomía ahora se sentía satisfecho.

-Va a perderlo todo entonces. – dijo triunfal.

-Así es, Aurora.

Una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro de la mujer, quien abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Lanzó una mirada a su imperio.

-En este punto de mi gloria, no puedo permitirme ninguna debilidad.

-¿Sabías que las madres de los mocosos abandonaron su escondite?

-Era inevitable.

-Si, y ahora vendrán por sus padres seguramente.- Persia se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonriente.

-De todas formas, ya no me son útiles. Aunque…- Aurora lanzó una mirada a algún rincón incierto de la torre.- El corazón que mantiene viva mi nación puede que deje de latir pronto.

-Se ha portado extraño desde que ese cejón vino.

-Es natural. Todo ha cambiado con su presencia.- Se giraron para mirar hacia un espejo en medio de la habitación. No reflejaba nada, simplemente estaba oscuro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas encargarte de ese espejo, Persia?

-El que sea necesario.

Aurora suspiró y luego se dirigió a una estantería, sacando un libro de ésta.

-¡Oh! ¡Vas a invocar algo! ¡Qué divertido!

-Cállate…

* * *

Murmullos llenaban la sala principal en la casa de Henrike. Cesaron cuando ésta entonó la voz para que se la escuchara mejor.

-Ante todo, debo darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes, a quienes les tengo un gran respeto. Los respeto como naciones, como padres y como quienes trajeron al mundo a todos estos niños que han sabido ganarse un pedazo de mi corazón de ballena. En especial Aaron a cuyos padres quiero pedirles la mano…

-¡Bruja! – Ann Katrín fue usada por Jeanne como un misil contra Henrike. Ésta atrapó al hada y la dejó a un lado.

-Era broma. En fin, el punto es éste. Todos estos niños han sido entrenados durante este tiempo por mi, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades de distintas maneras, pero no para usarlas en un combate, sino para despertar en ellos sus ser como naciones.

-O como esclavos…- Ludovik recibió un codazo por parte de Noruega.

-Por lo que sé y he podido hablar con Aaron, Atlántida es un lugar inestable. Las cosas tienen vida, sangre corre por cada centímetro de esa nación. Sangre, que según sé por libros de hechizos, es la de todos los humanos que en un momento dado habitaron éste planeta. Aurora usa esa sangre para mantener viva a esa nación, que es como un ser humano gigante. También se ha llevado a sus esposos para darle vida a su nación, usando su energía vital. Al ser ellos inmortales, no mueren. Pero lo más seguro es que permanezcan en un estado entre la vida y la muerte.

-Espera… ¿eso quiere decir que en estos cien años han usado a mi Su-san como un simple reservorio?

-Mamá…- Niklas y Hillevi sabían lo frágil que era Tino, más si se trataba de Berwald. Hanatamago ladró intentando captar su atención.

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué posición tomar. No pueden simplemente lamentarse.

-Pero… ¿qué posibilidad tenemos? – preguntó Kiku.

-Las que queramos tener. ¡Solo podemos confiar! Lo primero que haremos será esto: un grupo iremos a Atlántida, así venceremos a esa bruja maldita de Aurora y recuperar mi orgullo y…- Xue codeó a Henrike.- Lo siento, me emocioné. Retomo entonces: Unos iremos a Atlántida por los padres de los niños, pero iremos quienes no teman usar todo su poder como naciones.

Arthur se levantó.

-Groenlandia, tú bien sabes que no lo tenemos permitido, solo en caso…

-De vida o muerte y en lo posible ni en ese caso. ¡Lo sé! ¡También soy una nación! Pero, ¿no es acaso esta una cuestión de vida o muerte? ¿No son sus niños importantes? ¡Todos estos mocosos que ustedes trajeron al mundo sólo tenían un deber: divertirse como niños! ¡Pero no! ¡Todos crecieron de forma acelerada!

Henrike se acercó a Arthur quien la miraba preocupado.

-De todas estas naciones, Groenlandia… soy quien más supo lo que era perder a su familia. Los perdí uno a uno, y ahora que nuevamente tengo a mi familia, no quiero ver siquiera el riesgo de volver a perderlos…

Alfred se levantó y abrazó a su esposo por la espalda.

-Lo sé, Inglaterra. – susurró Henrike. – Te ha costado perder a tu esposo por cien años, vivir el dolor de la muerte de tus hijas, soportar la decepción de no haber podido preservar la infancia de Aaron y que él tuviera que crecer tan rápido para cuidarte. – Henrike se giró y miró a todos los niños que ya no eran tan niños.- Es triste, lo sé. Pero si acaso hay una posibilidad de que éstos pequeños logren vivir en un mundo feliz, sin vivir una guerra como todos ustedes las vivieron y sin la preocupación de cargar con el peso de toda una nación, entonces tenemos que hacer lo posible por darles eso. Lastimosamente, la única forma es enfrentándonos a Aurora, derrotarla y retroceder el tiempo hasta hace cien años atrás.

-En cierta forma entiendo la preocupación de Arthur –intervino Francis- Nuestros niños no son naciones aún.

-Ese es al punto al que yo quería llegar. Haremos que los niños despierten como naciones, así como Annya y Xue.

-¡Tipo tendremos poderes! ¡Como nuestros padres!- dijo Jan entusiasmado mirando a Polonia.- Ma, ¿qué poder tienes si se puede saber?

-¡Mi mamá tiene el enojo supremo! –Gritó Ludovik – ¡Nadie sobreviviría a sus ataques con el troll!

-Vamos niños, ustedes descubrirán mañana sus poderes. – Dijo Henrike sonriente.

-Hey, ¿los demás qué haremos? – Preguntó Sadiq.- Yo también tengo una familia y no pienso exponerlos al peligro por el idiota de Grecia.

-Sadiq, no seas grosero. – dijo Muhamad en tono muy calmado, mirándolo con sus ojos afilados.

-¡Por todos los faraones en casa de mi madre! ¡Deja de odiar tanto a mi tío Grecia, papá! – reclamó Cleopatra, cuya piel tostada resultaba tan atrayente como la figura de Alison.

Henrike sonrió al pensar que Alison bailando danza árabe junto a una Cleopatra más crecida resultaría un excelente atractivo visual para todos los chicos. Regresó a tierra firme bajo las quejas de las demás naciones que, al igual que Turquía, de alguna forma no eran necesarias en la misión.

-Tenemos otro grupo, en éste entran aquellos que no sean aptos para pelear y también las familias que se encuentran completas, además de quienes no tengan motivo para ir a Atlántida. Tienen la importante misión de buscar un sector en mi nación donde las casas no hayan sido destrozadas y sean habitables. Por ahora no queda mucho por hacer, así que les sugiero a todos ir a descansar, mañana pensaremos en algo. Ahora… ¡Hora de comer!

-¡Oye, yo pensaba ir! – reclamó Bielorrusia que no soportaba el pensamiento de su querido hermano siendo usado en beneficio de una persona que no fuera ella. Ucrania simplemente se preocupó por servirle la comida y permanecer un tanto fuera de su alcance.

El ruido acogedor propio de la cena llenó el lugar.

Annya y Xue permanecieron callados y mirando a lados distintos mientras Yao intentaba comer.

-Annya-aru…- Dijo mirando hacia su hija. Luego pasó a su primogénito.- Xue- aru…

-Ya no lo intentes, nini.

-¡Qué haces aquí, Corea-aru!

-¡Bae no quiere comer solito! – se quejó Im Soo mientras abrazaba a su hijo con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Y como su papá adora a su tío China pensé que sería bueno que comiéramos todos juntos!

-Corea-aru…- Yao observó, a unos metros de ellos a Hong Kong e Islandia comiendo, mientras Fu Liam permanecía dormido a un costado de ellos en una cesta que hacía de cuna provisional. - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Yo siempre estoy bien! ¿Verdad que papá siempre está bien, Bae?- la sonrisa en el rostro de Corea se borró mientras su hijo miraba de manera persistente a Hong Kong.

Por otra parte, un poco más alejado de ellos Noruega permanecía con la mirada clavada en el niño.

-Esos niños tendrán el futuro de Ludovik y Asbjorn.- Susurró mientras cenaba junto a sus dos hijos, ambos se atragantaron con la comida. ¿Era posible?

-¿A-A qué te refieres mamá?- preguntó Ludovik con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Lo sé todo sobre ustedes dos… - dijo sin despegar la mirada del plato de comida. Asbjorn se lamentaba interiormente mientras Ludovik rezaba en voz baja a cuanta deidad conocía.

-¿T-todo? ¿Qué es… t-todo?- se animó a preguntar Asbjorn.

-Es evidente. Ludovik nunca se apartó de ti cuando eran niños, una temporada estuvieron tan enojados… ah y también esa temporada Ludovik entró en depresión.

_-"¡Eres tan evidente… idiota!"_

_-"¡Lo siento, Asbjorn!"_

_-"¡Ahora va a desheredarnos!"_

_-"¿Te preocupa eso? ¡Yo soy feliz si no me castra con el hacha de mi papá!"_

-Incluso ahora mismo sé que están enviándose mensajes telepáticos.

Ambos niños perdieron su alma por unos segundos. Tragaron en seco esperando la reacción final de Noruega, eso si es que éste último podría reaccionar.

-Ustedes dos…

Las palabras se alargaban en el aire.

-…Se…

_-"¡Es el fin!"_ – pensaron ambos primos.

-Ustedes dos se preocupan el uno por el otro.- soltó Noruega de una.- Contrario a lo que yo creía.

Ludovik cayó de espaldas, agradeciendo en distintos idiomas que su madre no se diera cuenta de nada.

* * *

-¿Por qué tiene que revisarme? ¡No quiero! – se quejó Amanda.

-Amy… es por tu bien. – otra vez, Alison haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para convencer a su hermana.

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Me niego!

-Amy…

-Tienen una hija tan complicada…- susurró Henrike. Alfred se levantó y abrazó a Amanda.

-Mi brujita no quiere que la revisen, pero es necesario.

-¡Pero papá!

-Bien, entonces que me revisen a mi primero.- se ofreció Alison.

-¡No! Si vas a hacerlo, Alison… voy contigo…

* * *

Alfred y Arthur esperaban en su habitación mientras Henrike revisaba a las niñas. Alfred se recostó en el colchón improvisado de pieles y paja que tenían, al momento sintió el peso ligero de Arthur sobre sus caderas.

-Eres tan delgado… Arthur quien va arriba soy yo.

-Tonto…- Arthur sonrió.- Pensé que resultarías un padre celoso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aaron lleva peleando con los otros niños por el asunto de Alison y luego sigue el club de fans de Amanda. Pero tú permaneciste tan tranquilo…

-Porque yo sé algo que tú no, amor. – Alfred tomó a su esposo y en un rápido movimiento cambió los lugares.- Y la mayor parte de mi fuerza proviene de mi peso, así que nunca esperes ganarme, Arthur.

-Al…

-Ya provocaste al león… y aún quiero mi cachorrito.

Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos, lentamente lo acercó a su rostro y los besos afloraron.

-Al… esperemos un poco…

-¿No quieres darme un hijo?

-Sí quiero. Pero siento que es muy pronto…

Alfred entornó los ojos.

-Cien años, Arthur.

-Lo sé…

-Arthur, en serio quiero que tengamos un hijo más.

El inglés cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente su piel se tensó bajo los labios de su esposo quien recorría su cuello, desnudándolo poco a poco, acariciándolo mientras lo envolvía con su calidez. Y entonces, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se fusionaron, sintió al otro rodeándolo con sus brazos, incapaz de soltarlo.

"_Cómo decirte… que no me siento capaz de darte un hijo… Algo en mi ha cambiado, Alfred"_

La noche pasó, silenciosa como sólo la noche puede ser. Alfred atrajo más contra su cuerpo a Arthur.

-Arthur…- llamó al otro quien ya parecía dormir.

-¿Hmmm?

-Quiero saber… algo…

Arthur se movió un poco dentro del abrazo de su esposo y suspiró largamente. Estaba tan cansado. Alfred se resignó y besó su frente.

"_Quiero saber… porqué Francia te mira como si le pertenecieras… "_

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Amy?

-Si… sólo fue una revisión… aunque de todas formas podría haberle dicho que era estéril… y que ni tú ni yo tenemos ninguna maldición encima.

Alison se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba encima mientras su Amanda hacía lo mismo a sus espaldas. Ésta se giró y observó a su hermana con las luces bajas de la habitación.

-Alison…

-¿Si, Amy?

Amanda se sonrojó. Le era tan difícil decir cosas dulces a las personas, pero siempre quería decírselas a Alison.

-Eres hermosa…- dijo suavemente. Alison la miró, conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie. Se acercó a ésta y en un segundo la recostó sobre el montón de pieles. Amanda no reaccionó violentamente, como era su costumbre con otras personas. Con su hermana era completamente dócil.

-¡Amy dijo que soy hermosa! - Dijo sonriente y con el entusiasmo expresándose en sus ojos que brillaban. - ¿me quieres, Amy?

-Eres mi hermana… te amo.

-¡Amy eres tan linda!

-Tú también me amas, ¿verdad Alison?

Alison besó la frente de su hermana cálidamente.

-¡Claro que te amo, Amy!

"_Si, me amas. Y más te vale que eso no cambie."_

* * *

-¡Yo sé cuál es tu poder, mamá! – decía Ludovik caminando con su bolso al hombro, al lado de Noruega.- ¡Arrojar hachas!

-No…

-¡Romper Cuellos!

-No…

-¡Arrancar cabezas!

-No…

-¡Golpear daneses a muerte!

-Puede ser.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es ese!

-Ludovik, ríndete por el bien de tu orgullo.- Le dijo Henrike. Llegaron a un bosquecillo cubierto de nieve. Las familias se quedaron quietas mientras Henrike se giraba.

-¿Es aquí? – Preguntó Jeanne.

-Sí. Aquí aprenderán todos y cada uno de ustedes en qué consiste su poder como naciones. No vayan a destrozar mucho el lugar, ¿está bien?

-¡Pero Henrike! ¿Cómo se supone que aprenderemos? – preguntó Niklas.

Henrike se giró y miró a los niños.

-La primera vez que los entrené les di una paliza y todo porque no supieron observar, ¿lo recuerdan?

-Si…

-Pues ahora más que nunca deberán observar… observar a sus padres.

-¿Qué observaremos? ¡No hay nada que observar!

-Sí hay. Primera observación: Annya y Xue despertaron como naciones cuando…

-¿Xue estaba muy enojado y Annya también? – preguntó Alphonse.

-Más que eso. Ambos se enfrentaron y ese era un encuentro como naciones. Fue su instinto el que los hizo despertar. ¡Ustedes como las naciones que son, no pueden ponerse en el menor riesgo, primero deben defenderlos sus habitantes, si no los tuvieran, entonces pueden usar aquello que los determina!

-Espera…- el foco se le prendió a Camillo.- ¿Estas diciendo que debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros padres?

Henrike sonrió.

-Captaron la idea. Así que dispérsense todas las familias, no quiero accidentes con otros que no sean sus propios hijos…

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos hacerles daño a nuestros hijos! - dijo Tino.

-Bastará con que despierten sus poderes. O aprenden con ustedes, o aprenden conmigo. Ustedes se medirán un poco con ellos, yo los veré como enemigos y eso no será algo bueno.

* * *

-¡Cómo se supone que adivinaré! – se desesperó Aaron mientras caminaba tras sus padres, en compañía de sus hermanas.

-Hey…- Alison llamó a sus hermanos que se acercaron un poco para escucharla murmurar. – Sabemos que papá tiene mucha fuerza.

-Y mamá sabe usar magia…

-Bien… el punto aquí es que solo debemos descubrir qué podemos hacer…

-No creo que sea tan difícil…

-Aquí debe estar bien.- Dijo Arthur mirando el extenso campo frente a él. Ambos padres se giraron y miraron a sus hijos.

-Por el día de hoy, no nos vean como a sus padres.- Alfred acomodó sus lentes. - sino como a sus enemigos.

-Sí… - soltaron los tres niños al unísono.

-Y defiéndanse con todas sus fuerzas. No importa como.

-¡Si!

-Ahora… una primera pregunta. – Alfred miró a sus hijos.- ¿Cómo es el clima en Inglaterra? ¿Se parece a las tormentas que hay en Estados Unidos?

-¿Eh?

-Papá, ¿por qué nos preguntas eso?

-Aaron… - Alison y Amanda miraban el cielo.- Creo que sabemos porqué…

El cielo se llenaba de nubarrones con rapidez, a tal velocidad que parecía imposible. En dos segundos más de ochenta rayos cruzaron el cielo y se enredaron en las nubes. De la nada, una densa neblina impidió que los niños pudieran ver claramente. Cuando lo notaron, los tres se encontraban solos rodeados de neblina y con las nubes amenazándoles.

-¡Esto es horrible! – gritó Alison. - ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Alison! ¡No es el momento! – Aaron tomó las manos de sus hermanas.- ¡No debemos separarnos!

Un trueno resonó muy cerca de donde se encontraban, dejando un gran agujero en la capa de hielo, el cual se quebró en pedazos.

-¡Corran! – gritó Aaron halando a ambas niñas y saltando por los bloques de hielo roto bajo sus pies. Más rayos caían cercanos a él, fragmentando aún más los pedazos de hielo.

Sintieron regocijo al pisar nieve.

-¡Me torcí el tobillo! – dijo Amanda incapaz de moverse. Aaron la cargó a sus espaldas y al segundo un rayo cayó a menos de un metro de los dos.

-¡Aaron, no podemos correr todo el día!

-¡Entonces busquemos qué hacer!

-¡Tengo miedo!

El piso se movió bajo sus pies, inmediatamente supieron que era un terremoto, el cual empezó suave y casi imperceptible y para luego de tres segundos ya marcaba fácilmente un ocho en escala Richter.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya no más!- gritó Alison.- ¡Estúpidos rayos! ¿No ven que asustan a mi hermanita?

La neblina se hizo aún más densa y la temperatura descendió. La humedad se coló por la ropa de los niños, congelándolos poco a poco.

-¡Amanda, no te duermas! – gritó Aaron a la niña. Se sentó en medio de la nieve y abrazó a Amanda, intentando pasarle algo de calor.

-¡Tengo frío!

-¡Hermanito, me congelo! – Dijo Alison acercándose y abrazando a Aaron.

-Ambas van a congelarse… - Sin desearlo Aaron recordó el día que había perdido a ambas niñas. Ese día, caminando felices, luego el sentimiento de pérdida, de dolor. - ¡No se duerman!

-Pero tenemos frío…

"_Ahora sí puedo protegerlas"_

Aaron abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a ambas niñas deseando poder transmitirles algo de su calor o al menos alejar de ellas toda esa neblina.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonarían a él también. Pensó en lo débil que era, como lo fue cuando era un niño pequeño. ¿Algo había cambiado?

Escuchó los truenos como lejanos y el frío apaciguarse un poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Persia frente a él. ¿Estaba alucinando?

-Mocoso… - le dijo éste y notó cómo su mano se acercaba a Amanda. Ya no le impoprtóp si se trataba o no de una alucinación.

-Son cien años… cien años, mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanas… ¡todo porque yo nunca supe cómo defenderlos! ¡Todo porque siempre dependí de otros! ¡Suficiente!

Algo en el corazón de Aaron se sintió liberado, como un ave encerrada en una jaula por mucho tiempo, ahora tenía la puerta abierta y volaba, chocando contra Persia, desintegrándolo y formando un fuerte huracán alrededor de los niños, el cual al expandir su diámetro quitó la neblina que los rodeaba. En un segundo vio a sus padres muy cercanos a ellos. Alfred, al notar la fuerza del huracán que compuso su hijo, tomó a Arthur por un brazo acercándolo más contra sí y formando a su alrededor uno con diferente sentido. El choque de ambas corrientes hizo que ambos huracanes se apaciguaran el uno al otro y en cuestión de segundos el terreno se encontraba despejado y sólo unas cuantas marcas en la nieve y el hielo roto.

-Yo… ¿hice eso? – preguntó Aaron. Sus padres asintieron, felices.

-Aaron, no te muevas…- murmuró Amanda.

-¡Amy! ¡Estás despierta!

-Aquí está tan cálido…- respondió Alison dentro del abrazo de su hermano.

* * *

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme caminar? ¡Maldición!

-¡Deja de quejarte, Camillo!

-¡Pero mamá! – A Camillo le flaquearon las piernas. Se sentó en la nieve con la misma cara que pone un burro terco, sin ninguna disposición a moverse un centímetro más. Alphonse y Feliciano los seguían de- De todas formas dudo que tú tengas algo bueno para enseñarme.

-¡Bien! – Lovino se sentó al lado de su hijo.- ¡Ni que me muriera por enseñarte algo!

-Cami…

-¡No me llames Cami! ¡Me congelo, maldición! ¿Por qué teníamos que vivir en el sector más frío de Groenlandia?

-Ve~

* * *

Noruega avanzó por el hielo, acercándose a él. A unos pasos se encontraban Finlandia, Asbjorn y Niklas.

-Vamos… no puede ser que no te des cuenta, Ludovik. – Dijo frente al rostro de su hijo, la única parte de su cuerpo que no se encontraba congelada en un bloque de hielo. Los dientes de Ludovik tiritaban.

-¡P-p-pero m-mam-ma n-no es mi-mi c-culpa q-que s-seas tan ra-rápido! Ad-demás… ¿po-por qué me-me cong-gela-laron al la-lado del su-sue-sueco hu-hueco! – se quejó notando que Hillevi también había sido congelado en el mismo bloque.

-C'llate L'dovik.

-Te di media hora de ventaja en pelea, te congelé poco a poco y aún así no te moviste. – Noruega se giró y miró hacia Asbjorn. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo… no quiero… estoy bien así.

-¿No quieres intentarlo, Niklas?- preguntó Tino a su hijo.

-Estoy bien, mamá…- contestó con una sonrisa mientras pensaba "y yo que te creía débil… en una milésima de segundo descendiste la temperatura del lugar y debilitaste a Hillevi".

-¡Asbjorn! – lloró Ludovik. – ¡M-me cong-gelo!

-¡Ese es tu problema! – contestó Asbjorn, furioso.

-Aunque no lo creas, sueco, ese niño me ama. En cambio a ti…

-¡Hillevi! ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¿Qué?- Ludovik no podía creerlo.- ¿Tío Finlandia lo sabe?

-Si.- contestó Hillevi con su voz opaca.

-¡Bien, hora de que mi mamá también lo sepa! – dijo Ludovik, mas cuando quiso decir algo, recibió una bola de nieve en la cara por parte de Asbjorn.

* * *

Syna permaneció observando a su prima Cleopatra. A pesar de ser una niña, ya había despertado como nación.

-¡Le gané al idiota de Grecia! – se jactaba Turquía. Egipto tenía la vista puesta en su hija.

-Sí, Sadiq. Pero Cleo heredó su poder de mí.- Dijo éste mientras armaba una pequeña carpa.

-¡Aún así, le gané a Grecia!

-Silencio, por favor, deseo observar a Cleopatra…- soltó Syna.

-Syna-chan, eso no fue muy amable. – le reclamó Kiku.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-Papá… aquí no hay arena.- Dijo Cleopatra.- Y no puedo crearla.

-La materia no se crea ni se destruye, Sadiq.- Completó Muhamad.

-Pequeño detalle que dejé de lado… aunque ya sabes qué puedes hacer, Cleopatra.

Sadiq, Muhamad y Kiku se metieron a la tienda. Syna miró fijamente a Cleopatra.

-Cleo… ¿podrás enseñarme algo aunque no haya arena aquí?

-Por supuesto.- la niña sacó un reloj de arena pequeño del bolsillo y se acercó a Syna. Ésta pudo observar cómo la arena apacible en la parte inferior del reloj comenzaba a ascender a la superior, como si la gravedad se invirtiera. De pronto la arena del reloj comenzó a formar un pequeño tornado y el vidrio se quebró dejando libres los granos de arena que cayeron a la nieve y se esparcieron. Como si el reloj contuviera al desierto del Sahara, una terrible tormenta de arena llenó el lugar.

Syna era incapaz de ver algo.

* * *

Jeanne permaneció sentada en una roca mientras Francis escarbaba en la nieve.

-Papá, te preguntaré para hacerlo más fácil… ¿puedes hacer algo? – preguntó.

-Puedo parecer débil y quizás lo sea, Jeanne. Pero algo que debes aprender es a nunca subestimar a tus enemigos.

-Entiendo, papá.

Francis extendió una rosa hacia su hija.

-Observa.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-¿De dónde crees?

Jeanne dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde su padre había escarbado. Ahí crecía un pequeño rosal.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?

-Te dije que no me subestimaras, Jeanne. Lo más seguro es que tú también puedas. Pero… no desearía que aprendieras lo que yo puedo hacer, ya que no te será muy útil.

-¿Entonces?

-Recuerdas… ¿Cómo es el clima en Canadá?

-¿En la casa de mi mami? – Francis asintió. - Es bastante frío…

-Quiero que congeles ese rosal. – señaló su padre.

* * *

Jan maldecía su suerte. Frente a él tenía a Annya, quien lo miraba con todo el sadismo que pudiera contener.

-Esto será sencillo-aru, no te preocupes. Annya descenderá la temperatura y tú debes intentar contrarrestarla-aru.

Polonia, quien jugaba descuidadamente con un videojuego de su hijo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yao.

-Si, tipo como una guerra de hielo. ¡Tú puedes hijo!

Jan retornó la mirada a Annya. Ésta le sonrió amenazadoramente. Jan Se dio cuenta de su situación: estaba en la boca del lobo.

-Tipo sé que no podré… Annya va matarme totalmente…

* * *

-Quisiera que alguien me explicara el porqué me quedé de niñero. – se lamentaba Xue mientras Antonella, Megumi y Bae jugaban al escondite mientras Fu Liam dormía.

-No te quejes-aru.

-¡Lo que me gano por ser el primero en descubrir sus poderes! – murmuró entre dientes.

-No te creas mucho sólo porque descubriste que tienes mucha fuerza-aru. La fuerza no es nada contra quien posee sabiduría y conocimientos-aru. Lo primero que debes aprender, es la paciencia-aru.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, todas las familias regresaron a sus hogares.

Syna tomó un baño durante 4 horas ya que Cleopatra se había encargado de llenarla de arena, Ludovik y Hillevi parecían haber pescado un resfriado, Jan necesitó de un baño caliente para recuperar la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, Camillo no paraba de discutir con Lovino mientras Alphonse se preguntaba si sus madres poseían algún poder. Jeanne pasó hora tras hora intentando averiguar cómo congelar el rosal que su padre había formado.

El único que parecía feliz era Aaron, quien regresó a la casa de Henrike feliz de haber despertado sus poderes.

Pasaron varios días como esos. Días en los que ahora Aaron acompañaba a Xue cuidando a los más pequeños, Syna siendo tragada por tormentas de arena, Jan siendo pateado por Annya, los primos nórdicos intentando no morir congelados, Jeanne a punto de perder su paciencia y tanto Camillo como Alphonse simplemente habían dado por perdidos sus poderes.

-¡Vamos, nada de desanimarse! – dijo Henrike al ver a los niños llegando cansados.- ¡Hoy preparé un estofado especial y más les vale poner buena cara a la hora de comerlo!

-¡Comida! – gritó Camillo desesperado. En todo el día seguramente era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

* * *

Los días pasaban y los niños eran incapaces de despertar sus habilidades. Cada día se repetía la misma historia, salían, observaban a sus padres modificando el ambiente y elementos que los rodeaban y usándolos a su favor.

Las otras naciones habían encontrado un lugar habitable lejos del sector congelado y lleno de nieve donde Henrike vivía y se dispusieron a remodelar las casas para hacerlas habitables.

Henrike, más allá de preocuparse por los niños o por dónde vivirían, ahora tenía la vista clavada en Arthur y su maldición.

Una noche de esas, un mes más tarde de la llegada de las naciones, le pidió unos segundo a Alfred para hablar con él. Ambos abandonaron el iglú y decidieron caminar.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó Alfred.

-Sobre tu esposo. ¿Sabías que carga con una maldición?

Alfred cerró los ojos, evocando ese fatídico día para todas las naciones, en especial para él que sintió perdería a su único hijo y aún no se reponía por la pérdida de las otras dos.

-Si… lo sé.

-¿Sabes cuál es?

-No estoy seguro de nada. De verdad no tengo idea. Pero… si hay algo que pueda hacer por él…

-Sólo no vayas a dejarlo por cualquier cosa que pase. Esa maldición que carga es de doble filo ya que la vida de Aurora está condicionada por ésta según lo que me dijeron Irene y Ann Katrín. Pero… esa maldición está destinada a apartar a todos los que él ama.

-¡Yo no lo dejaré! – casi gritó Alfred. Al notarlo bajó el tono de su voz.- No podría dejarlo.

Henrike lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Espero pienses así luego…

-Sé que no será así. – Dijo claramente alguien cuya voz tanto Alfred como henrike reconocían perfectamente. Se giraron para encontrarse con los ojos azules y fríos de Aurora.

* * *

Arthur cubrió con las cobijas a sus hijos, quienes dormían como piedras en su habitación. Besó la frente de cada uno susurrando un "Buenas noches" luego.

Irene entró en la habitación volando tanto como sus alas se lo permitieran.

-¡Arthur! ¡Ven rápido!

-¿Qué pasa, Irene?

-¡Aurora atacó a Henrike y Alfred!

-¿Qué? ¡Iré por más ayuda!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos!

Arthur salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, dejando atrás a sus hijos quienes dormían profundamente.

* * *

-¡Bruja! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – soltó Henrike, temiendo por las otras naciones. Si acaso Aurora sabía que se encontraban en su casa, no dudaría en ir a buscarlos, lo que daría una de dos situaciones: O todos pelearían con todas sus fuerzas contra Aurora y el mundo quedaría afectado, o ella nuevamente podría derrotarlos. Supo que la única forma de terminar con esa nación tan poderosa era dentro de su propio territorio, ese mundo que parecía congelado en el tiempo y cuya constitución retaba todas las leyes físicas.

Aurora permaneció tranquila.

-Henrike… no eres la única que conoce sobre libros de magia. – Susurró. – Deberías leer historia de los demonios antiguos, te ayudaría como no tienes idea.

-El mundo lleva milenios sin verlos o ser presa de ellos. Las naciones antiguas se encargaron de acabarlos y que éste fuera un mundo habitable para los humanos.

-Nunca los exterminaron.- Dijo triunfal Aurora.- Las naciones antiguas sólo fueron una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Por eso todos están muertos! Pero he descubierto la forma de liberarlos a todos ellos…

-¿Qué?

Aurora sacó un pergamino que se encontraba en una de las mangas de su largo traje y lo abrió. Eran letras japonesas y dibujos hechos con tinta. Las letras parecieron cobrar vida mientras nubes rojizas se arremolinaban en el cielo.

-¡Les presento a los Youkai japoneses! – dijo al momento que miles de demonios de diversas formas bajaban del cielo.

Uno estuvo muy cerca de atacar a Henrike, mas un fuerte rayo cayó del cielo y acabó con el demonio.

-¡Ve por los otros! – Gritó Alfred. Cuando lo notó Aurora había desaparecido.

* * *

-¡Irene! ¡Ya no puedo más! – dijo Arthur mientras corría por el bosque cubierto de nieve. Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y entonces miró al cielo. Nubes rojas se formaban y todas avanzaban unos kilómetros más allá de donde él se encontraba.- Hey… eso es… una invocación… ¡están invocando demonios a unos kilómetros de aquí! ¡Irene, te equivocaste de direc…- Arthur se quedó petrificado al ver cómo el hada se convertía en arena. Esa no era Irene.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Inglaterra.

Arthur sintió miedo y temió por su vida. Era una trampa, él había caído en una trampa preparada por Persia.

-¡Sal de donde estés! ¡No te tengo miedo! – Gritó notando que solamente tenía árboles alrededor.

-Seguro te diste cuenta, mientras les enseñabas tus poderes a esos mocosos que tienes por hijos, que apenas y resististe. Tus poderes se encuentran en su límite, Inglaterra.

Arthur escuchó el cascabeleo típico de una serpiente muy cerca de él, la buscó rápidamente con la mirada pero apenas supo dónde se encontraba cuando ésta lo picó en la pierna.

-Tranquilízate.- Persia apareció detrás de uno de los árboles.- Su picadura resultaría fatal, pero se dosificó contigo sólo para debilitarte. Seguro y no puedes contar cuántos dedos tengo. – Se acercó a Arthur quien apenas se mantenía de pié y lo empujó. Arthur se sentía tan debilitado que su cuerpo cedió con facilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo con dificultad. Persia lo levantó mientras una alfombra de arena se formaba bajo sus pies.

-A ti. – le respondió segundos antes de que Arthur cayera inconciente.

* * *

Ni bien Henrike lanzó el grito de alerta, casi las naciones en su casa salieron para acabar con los miles de demonios que los atacaban. Dentro del Iglú quedaron algunas naciones, entre ellas ambos hermanos italianos, Francis, Feliks y Roderich, impidiendo la salida de los niños.

Noruega, Finlandia e Islandia congelaban a los demonios con una simple mirada mientras Yao terminaba con los que podía de un solo golpe y Kiku los partía a la mitad con su katana. Muhamad convertía la nieve en arena blanca la cual se pegaba al cuerpo de un demonio, rodeándolo y luego petrificándolo.

Les pareció increíble lo fácil que fue para ellos acabar con todos los demonios. En menos de una hora, todo había terminado.

Francis apareció ni bien se dio la noticia de que todo había acabo. Corrió hacia Alfred.

-¡Alfred! ¿Dónde está Arthur?

-Si me dices que no está con los demás...

-¡Tú como su esposo deberías saber dónde se encuentra!

Fue entonces que Alfred cayó en cuenta. La maldición de Arthur condicionaba la vida de Aurora, eso significaba solamente una cosa.

-Querían a Arthur… - dijo con la mirada asustada, observando a Henrike.

Así, lo que creían un triunfo, simplemente se convirtió en una derrota.

-¡Todos, despierten a sus hijos! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos a Atlántida! - ordenó Henrike.

-¡Nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar! – dijo Francis.

-No lo creo… Tomaremos una ruta rápida y divertida.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Henrike corrió al iglú y tras de éste sacó los trineos que tenía atados uno tras otro.

-Recuerda que manejo el hielo y que corro mejor que cualquier oso polar sobre éste.

* * *

Arthur tuvo un sueño.

Sabía que era un sueño porque solamente en sus sueños podía verse a él, siendo un niño muy pequeño el cual escapaba de sus hermanos. Nunca podría escapar, eso era seguro. Resultaría herido, lastimado y humillado.

Corría por un gran bosque, tan rápido como le era posible. Rogaba por una ayuda y cuando las sobras que tenían la forma de sus hermanos parecían acercarse, entonces un par de brazos lo envolvían.

-Sólo tengo algo que decirles. Como se acerquen a él, mi persona más querida… pueden darse por muertos.

Y entonces su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño. Ya no flotaba en el aire. Sus pies tocaban perfectamente el piso y ya no estaba en un bosque. Estaba frente al palacio de Buckingham y Alfred lo abrazaba estrechamente.

-¿Qué ves en Inglaterra? – preguntó Escocia. Sí, eso era algo que Arthur siempre deseó saber. ¿Qué podría ver alguien como Alfred en él?

-Ese no es asunto suyo. Sólo les digo que como se acerquen a mi prometido, yo los mato.

Arthur pudo ver perfectamente en su sueño, el anillo de compromiso que Alfred le había puesto minutos antes, cuando pidiera su mano frente a sus hermanos, la Reina y toda la familia real.

Recordó cuánto había llorado ese día por tanta felicidad que sentía.

-Oye tú, despierta. – Escucho la voz de una mujer entre sus sueños. Pesadamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Aurora sentada al borde de la cama que él ocupaba. Arthur notó que tenía las manos atadas.

-¿Por qué me trajeron?

Aurora tardó en contestar, como si no quisiera soltar algo.

-Escucha bien lo que te diré. Yo no soy tu enemiga verdadera, en realidad no lo soy de nadie. Deberían agradecerme el que todos ustedes estén vivos…

-¿Eh? – Arthur pestañeó, incrédulo.- Pero si tú…

-Te quité a tu esposo por cien años, lo mismo que a los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… mientras me fueran útiles… él no los mataría.

-¿Quién? ¿Persia?

-Persia es un completo inútil que sólo quería a Alison y Amanda para… reemplazar el corazón que late bajo esta nación. En algún momento dejará de latir… pero se pone especialmente feliz cuando tú estás aquí.

-Tú… quieres matarme…

-Si lo hago… es porque quizás es la única forma de evitar que Alfred muera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿No te das cuenta, Inglaterra? Te trajimos aquí para… - Aurora volvió a dudar.- Le eres útil a esa persona… Yo busqué alejarte de Alfred porque lo amaba. Lo amé desde que vi su parecido con Augusto pero ahora sé que no es la misma persona. Logré lo que quería, expandí mi nación usando la fuerza vital de los que traje y al final pensaba de alguna forma atrasar más el tiempo. Creo que ya no es posible…

-No entiendo nada… tú me dejaste una maldición…

-Si no te das cuenta, te he salvado la vida. Quería alejarte de Alfred para salvarlo, que tú comenzaras otra vida y que todos se olvidaran de quien habían perdido. Pensé usar el libro del tiempo, el mismo libro que tiene tu mocoso para regresar a la vida a todos los humanos, aunque todos ellos al final serían quienes sufrirían. Pero ustedes vivirían felices en su isla escondida con sus horribles hijos.

Arthur suspiró largamente. No entendía nada y Aurora no parecía muy dispuesta a soltar todo lo que sabía.

-Quiero ver a Alfred… - susurró. – Él… está muy preocupado por la maldición que me pusiste… y yo también…

Aurora clavó la mirada en Arthur.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Inglaterra?

-No… no lo sé… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Estás esperando un hijo. – soltó Aurora.

-¿Qué? Pero… si… a pesar de que Alfred lo deseaba… yo aún no me sentía preparado y…

-Tiene dos meses. ¿Hace cuánto que estuviste con Alfred?

Arthur hizo cálculos. Era aproximadamente un mes el que llevaba con Alfred. Pero entonces… ¿dos meses? Si no había estado con nadie en todo ese tiempo…

Pero su mente lo golpeó con un recuerdo, un nombre.

-Veo que te diste cuenta.- Susurró Aurora mientras una lágrima descendía por la mejilla de Arthur.

-No… no es posible… ¡Eso fue un error! ¡Según el hechizo yo sólo puedo concebir para Alfred!

-Una maldición anula un hechizo.

-No… yo no quiero… ¡no puedo! – miles de ideas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, todas asociadas a una fuerte desesperación. Aurora se levantó y dejó la habitación dejando atrás a Arthur, quien luego de unos minutos sólo podía pensar en su bebé, que sin tener la culpa de nada, pagaría todo.

* * *

Gilbert caminó hacia el pilar central de la habitación, el cual solamente poseía una extraña letra en él. Recorrió con los dedos dicha letra y en unos segundos las demás cápsulas se abrieron y las demás naciones despertaron.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dinamarca.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vamos, todos tratemos de recordar.- Dijo Gilbert.- Dinamarca, deja en paz a Suecia.

El llamado se bajó de la cápsula en la que se encontraba Berwald permitiendo su salida.

-Te m'taré D'namarca.

-Hey… ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó Antonio.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Ah, es un corazón.- Dijo Iván.- Mi plaza roja tenía ese sonido, era un simulador del corazón de Lenin.

-Solo a Rusia se le ocurriría algo tan macabro como eso.- Murmuró Ludwig. - ¡lo que tenemos que buscar, es la forma de salir de aquí!

-¡Pero de alguna forma todos fueron uno conmigo!

-¡Rusia!

-Bien… antes que nada debemos salir e ir por nuestras familias. – dijo Lituania, evitando así que Gilbert atacara a Iván.

-Nuestras… familias… - susurró Matthew.

Todo parecía pertenecer a un pasado tan lejano.

* * *

_Fin por ahora._

_Bueno, arriba dejé las opciones del regalo de Navidad, pueden opinar sobre ñesto en un review o en la pag de Facebook. Aunque agradecería que a modo de futuro regalo me dejasen un comentario/review xD_

_Eso sí, les advierto que el siguiente cap está lledo de... lo que mejor me caracteriza: una mezcla de emociones XD._

_¿Spoiler?_

_**Cap 24: El amor de Alfred.**_

Alfred se acercó a su hijo.

-Aaron, esa no es forma de agarrar a tu mamá. Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué lo proteges? ¡Tú bien sabes que "eso" que lleva dentro no es tuyo! ¿Querías mentirme acaso?

Francis cayó en cuenta. Matthew también…

* * *

_Agradezco, por sobre todo, los reviews largos y tendidos que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Leer lo que piensa una persona sobre cómo escribo me hace muy feliz._


	24. El amor de Alfred

_**Nota:**_ Capítulo largo, largísimo. Toca temas fuertes y (me animo a decirlo?) jodidos. Exceso de angst, drama... y tuve que desempolvar libros ya que ahora me doy cuenta que perdí el toque literario. Este cap resulta de tres dias sentada frente a la PC con dos litros de agua a un lado.

Aquí empieza entonces el verdadero fic.

Para navidad ganó la propuesta 3: LEMON. Lo escribiré con las parejas usadas para éste fanfic. Agradecería si alguien me deja alguna situación para su pareja favorita, ando corta de ideas y el Gay supremo (Francis... no, en serio ese es su nombre) está viviendo a base de hard yaoi para inspirarse.

Las otras propuestas las pondré luego de navidad, de todas formas. (Que ya tengo la versión de Aaron en la pancita de mami)

Agradezco los aportes de Mariiz, Kano, AmandaDark, Neko Mania (bananaaaaa xD) y Sakurajei (su mente malvada... me da mas miedo que el hombre del sombrero en la avena! T-T).

Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo soy solo una viciosa más que se traumó y terminó escribiendo éste tipo de cosas xD pero no me arrepiento.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**2**__**4: El amor de Alfred**_

Contra toda ley física, Henrike jalaba los trineos como si de simples cajas de cartón se trataran y corría de tal forma que parecía simplemente flotar en el aire, mientras tras de ella quedaba el estrecho sendero de hielo por el cual los trineos avanzaban.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! – anunció. Supo que había entrado al territorio de Atlántida en el momento en que al cruzar una espesa neblina se encontró en el pico de una montaña. De un salto apareció en el primer trineo.- ¡Todos sujétense fuerte! – gritó mientras los trineos caían por la pendiente.

Primero nieve, luego hielo y luego plantas y árboles que debían esquivar.

-¡Es ahí! –dijo Alfred, quien iba en el primer trineo y señalaba el castillo de Aurora.

-¡Bien! Ahí es donde seguramente tienen a Inglaterra.- Dijo Henrike.- Los demás deben encontrarse en las ruinas, pero esa es otra dirección. ¡Te lo dejo en tus manos!

-¿Qué?

Nuevamente, otro salto y Henrike apareció en el segundo trineo, al lado de Jeanne y Francis.

-¡Yo llevaré a los demás hacia sus padres! ¡Tú sigue recto! – gritó y en un segundo la cuerda que unía el primer trineo con el segundo fue cortada justo antes de una bifurcación en el camino. El trineo de Alfred se dirigía a la derecha y los demás a la izquierda.

Inesperadamente, Francis se levantó.

-¿Qué haces, papá?

-Ve por Matthew, Jeanne. – dijo éste y saltó hacia el trineo de Alfred justo antes de que el grupo de trineos doblara a la izquierda.

* * *

Arthur permanecía recostado en la cama, pensativo. Las lágrimas ya no caían. Había comprendido que sólo le quedaba pagar por su error, aunque realmente no entendía el porqué también tendría que pagarlo Alfred. Pero nuestros errores son así, los cometemos y lo pagan otros. Qué lindo sería poder meter la pata libremente y que nadie lo pagara, lo llorara, lo sufriera, lo sangrara…

_-¿Qué es eso, Alfred? – _preguntó en uno de sus recuerdos.

_-¡Un libro de embriología! Fui hasta Stanford para que me lo prestaran._

_-Al… ¿para qué quieres un libro?_

_-¡Es nuestro primer bebé y quiero saber cómo se ve! – _Decía un entusiasmado Alfred mientras ojeaba el libro.-_ ¡Mira! ¡Nuestro bebé tiene dos meses y ya se ve así! _

Arthur dirigió la mirada al libro. En el dibujo se veía algo que difícilmente se podía creer llegaría a ser un humano.

_-Es una bolita con cuatro aletas._

_-¡Las aletas serán sus brazos y piernas! _

_-Se ve extraño…_

_-¡Pero ya tiene ojitos! ¡Es un mini-nosotros! ¡Mide 5 centímetros y ya tiene mucho de ti y de mí!_

-Ya tiene ojos…- susurró pensando en su nuevo bebé. Sí, el pequeño que llevaba ya tenía ojos, sus extremidades se formaban y nadaba tranquilamente en su vientre, ajeno a todo el mundo que traía en su contra. Completamente indefenso. La única persona que podría protegerlo era el mismo Arthur.

* * *

-¡Oye no necesitaba tu ayuda! – Reclamó Alfred mientras descendían por una colina llena de árboles y a gran velocidad junto a Francis.

-¡No es tiempo para… ÁRBOL! – Francis hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mover el trineo a su izquierda, casi volcándolo pero logrando así esquivar un choque frontal contra un enorme arce. - ¡Preocúpate por dirigir esta cosa y después me reclamarás lo que desees!

-¡No! ¡No me cambies de tema!

-¡Sauce! – nuevo esfuerzo por parte de Francis, y Alfred que sólo quería una explicación.

-¡Tú te traes algo entre manos, Francia!

-¡Olmo!

-¡Has estado mirando a Arthur como si te perteneciera!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Roble!

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Odio que hagas eso!

-¡Abismo!

-¡Hasta yo sé que eso no es un árbol! ¡No quieras confundirme!

-¡No, Alfred! ¡Hay un abismo a menos de diez metros!

Alfred fijó su vista al frente, un gran acantilado se abría frente a ellos, pero un poco más alejado se encontraba nuevamente tierra firme y más allá el castillo de Aurora.

-¡Genial! – dijo Alfred ya cansado y con la bolsa de la paciencia rota. Sus ojos buscaron algo a qué aferrarse y al final encontró una raíz de árbol que sobresalía. Sus manos se clavaron en dicha raíz y luego notó a Francis pegado cual garrapata a su pierna derecha, mientras el trineo se deslizaba como bólido sólo dos metros más y caía por el acantilado.

-Eso… estuvo cerca…- susurró Francis sin lograr reponerse aún del susto. – Creo que nos tomará un poco el encontrar cómo cruzar esto.

-¿Y dejar que algo le pase a mi esposo mientras tanto? ¡Ni hablar!

-Alfred no puedes simplemente arrancar un árbol y usarlo como garrocha para…

-¡Yes, I caaaaaan! – Francis observó con los ojos en blanco la inesperada reacción de Alfred. Bien, quizás sí se lo esperaba.

Alfred, por su parte, se asía del tronco de una enorme palmera mientras se elevaba por el aire al usar ésta como garrocha y a duras penas llegó al otro lado.

-Bien, ese franchute nunca podría llegar aquí.- Se dijo mientras la palmera también caía en el acantilado. Se giró y entonces…

-Hola, Alfred. – Dijo Francis frente a él.

-¿Cómo cruzaste?

-Es lo que trataba de decirte y no pude enseñárselo a Jeanne.- Dijo éste mientras un pequeño viñedo crecía a sus pies a increíble velocidad y en menos de dos segundos ya daba un racimo de uvas.- Puedo ser un inútil en guerras, pero mi país es especialmente bueno en agricultura.

-¡Que manejes las plantas no explica que volaras hasta aquí!

-Oh, claro que no. Usé el puente que construí con viñedos.

-¿Qué puen…?- Alfred miró tras de Francis cómo un puente tejido con viñedos se alzaba.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo. La princesa cejona espera que se la salve.- dijo Francis y al momento se detuvo. No porque lo deseara o simplemente se cansara de caminar, sino porque no supo cómo o de dónde, pero un rayo había caído delante de él. Un segundo más tarde, Alfred lo tomaba por el cuello y lo obligó a retroceder hasta un árbol.

-Tienes paréntesis de cinco minutos para explicarme qué está pasando aquí.- le dijo éste, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Algo te traes entre manos y ya no soy ningún crío para que puedas engañarme.

Francis le devolvió la mirada, el brazo de Alfred presionaba fuertemente su cuello.

-Alfred, no es tiempo para tonterías ni celos. Arthur te está esperando.

-¡No me cambies el tema! – Alfred acercó más su rostro y su mirada enardecida chocaba con la mirada retadora del francés.- ¿Por qué lo miras así? ¡Es mío! ¡Arthur es mío!

-No, Alfred. Él no es tuyo. Él es de quien quiera ser.

* * *

El grupo de trineos que dirigía Henrike también descendió por una colina, por suerte sin acantilado al final pero sí bordeada por el mar y con tres volcanes activos no tan lejanos. Luego de arrastrarse por el pasto unos cuantos metros, los trineos se detuvieron.

-¡Bien! – Dijo ésta y luego señaló una construcción no tan lejana. – ¿Ven esas ruinas de allá? ¡Ahí es donde debemos llegar! ¡Esa es la verdadera Atlántida!

-¡Perfecto! Entonces solo debemos llegar allá, encontrar a nuestros padres y...- Henrike se apresuró a cubrir la boca de Ludovik con las manos. Algo extraño pasaba ahí.

-Aurora no es tonta… esa bruja sabe que vinimos y lo más seguro es que haya preparado algo. Lo mejor será que esperemos…

-¿Eh? tío Rode no está.- murmuró Alphonse. Camillo lo miró y buscó con la mirada. Roderich, quien permanecía callado todo el tiempo desde que supiera sobre la muerte de su hija, los había acompañado en el mismo trineo. Vieron algo moverse entre la maleza y ambos primos se acercaron a ver.

-Bien, Es probable que Aurora utilice cualquier cosa relativa a magia para atacarnos, recuerden que esa bruja ha roto más de una ley que Los Antiguos nos impusieron. Así que no se extrañen si ven por aquí un demonio, youkai, minotauro, centauro o…

-¡UN DRAGÓN! – gritaron ambos primos corriendo hacia los demás. De en medio de la maleza emergió como un disparo hacia el cielo un dragón chino cuya longitud rebasaba los veinte metros.

-¡Fu Cang Long! – Dijo Yao. - ¡Yo me encargo de él-aru! ¡Apresúrense-aru!

Annya y Xue permanecieron al lado de su madre mientras los demás se adentraban en el bosquecillo directo a als ruinas.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – Preguntó Xue.

-Fu Cang Long es el guardián de los tesoros-aru. ¡Pero ahora se está revelando contra su nación-aru! ¡Malo Fu Cang Long-aru!

El dragón permaneció con la vista en la familia y bajó como un enorme misil hacia la tierra, torciéndose a pocos centímetros del suelo y avanzando hacia Yao, marcando la tierra con una línea y cortando las plantas alrededor. Tres árboles cayeron.

-¡Mamá no es momento para que lo regañes! – dijo Annya quien fijó su mirada contra el dragón. Sólo tenía que congelarlo, nada difícil.

La temperatura alrededor del dragón descendió y poco a poco éste se fue congelando, cayendo como un bloque de hielo al piso.

-¿Vieron? ¡Lo derroté yo sola!

Demasiado temprano para cantar victoria. El hielo comenzó a derretirse alrededor del dragón, el cual en unos segundos ya se encontraba completamente reestablecido y furioso.

-¡Corran-aru! – Ordenó Yao a sus hijos. Xue prefirió correr hacia el dragón y de un salto apareció en el cuello de éste, aferrándose a sus escamas.- ¡Xue-aru! ¡Qué te dije que meterte con dragones-aru!

-¡Éste no me va a derrotar! – dijo el niño intentando encontrar un punto de equilibrio en el dragón. Fu Cang Long dio muchos giros y Xue salió volando. Yao corrió e hizo lo mismo que Xue, sólo que parecía mucho más experimentado en eso de montar un dragón.

-¡Fu Cang Long, eres malo-aru! ¡Me enojaré mucho contigo-aru! ¡Yo que te cuidé desde que eras un huevo-aru!

El dragón giró desesperado, se contorsionó, se revolvió contra la tierra, golpeando el cuerpo de Yao contra el piso y luego disparó nuevamente hacia el cielo. Yao apenas podía sostenerse de las gruesas escamas de éste, tenía las manos magulladas por el esfuerzo y estaba cansado.

* * *

-¡Rápido! – decía Henrike.

En medio del bosque frente a ellos apareció un ser gigante, corpulento, cubierto por pelo, con una enorme nariz asomándose en medio de la cara y largas orejas a los lados. En la mano derecha llevaba un mazo gigante.

-¿Qué demonios? – soltó Ludovik.

-Bien, aquí nos quedamos nosotros. – Dijo Noruega.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa?

-Un troll salvaje.

-¡Me mientes! ¡Tu troll no se ve así de feo!- A un lado de Ludovik apareció el troll de Noruega, el cual lo abrazó como era su costumbre, hasta hacerlo caer. - ¿Vas a salirme con que éste es metrosexual y el otro no?

Tras del troll aparecieron de la nada un ejercito completo de pequeños duendes.

-Menninkäinen – dijo Tino.- Nosotros también nos quedamos aquí.

Los demás continuaron su avance.

-Esto se pone feo. – dijo Noruega.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Asbjorn.

-Normalmente no se puede congelar a un troll. Y para derrotarlos…- Noruega torció los labios. –No… yo no podría. Bien, a hacer tiempo entonces.

-¿Cómo?

-Buen momento para que despierten sus poderes.- Dijo sentándose en una roca con el gesto tranquilo.– Ludovik, encárgate del troll.

-¿QUÉEEEEE? – gritó éste. Cómo quieres que yo…

Ludovik no pudo continuar, el troll lo levantó en el aire y comenzó a sacudirlo. Ya sabía qué sentía Ann Katrín cuando Henrike la sacudía en el aire de la misma manera.

-Ludo…- Asbjorn se contuvo al notar a Noruega viéndolo. Su padre lo notaría, lo sabría. El troll domesticado de Noruega abrazó a Asbjorn mientras lloraba por Ludovik. - ¡Troll malo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Ayuda a Ludovik!

El troll miró a Asbjorn, su expresión pacífica y divertida cambió por una enojada y salvaje, voló hacia el otro troll y lo atacó. Ludovik cayó al piso.

Noruega se dio cuenta. Los trolls solamente obedecen a alguien que no es su dueño si ese alguien les pide que protejan a quien aman.

Por su parte, mientras Finlandia congelaba con mucha tristeza a los pequeños menninkäinen, Niklas lloraba al notar diez subiéndose en él y bastaba una mirada de Hillevi para que éstos escaparan de él.

* * *

Al final nadie pudo lograr su cometido, ya que en el camino se encontraron con distintos seres a vencer cada uno.

Syna y Kiku buscaban cómo enfrentarse a la legendaria Medusa. Syna optó por cubrir los ojos de su madre para que no viera ni por error a la mujer con las serpientes en la cabeza e intentó luchar contra ella, mas parecía que no funcionaría.

En un momento dado, Kiku no escuchó la voz de su hija ni sus pasos. Se sintió tan preocupado que se quitó la venda sólo para buscar a la mujer, ésta apareció delante de él y lo convirtió en piedra de una mirada.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Syna. Se encontraba escondida buscando el mejor ángulo de ataque, lamentándose al ver que Medusa había aprovechado el tiempo de su análisis a su favor.

* * *

Jan y Feliks, quienes se consideraban en menor riesgo, terminaron aislados en un rincón de la isla en el cual les llamó la atención el ver una pequeña casa. Es más, era solamente una casona, un cuarto de madera antigua y todo desvencijado.

Entraron.

-¡Tipo mamá! ¡En este cuarto no hay nada! – se quejó Jan.

-Escucha…- dijo Feliks, obligando a su hijo a callarse. El sonido de un corazón que latía inundó el lugar.

Observaron un poco mejor, y en el piso vieron una trampilla de la misma madera que se encontraba formado el resto. Estaba perfectamente disimulado.

Jan haló la trampilla, esperando encontrarse con un interior lleno de polvo y murciélagos, pero jamás esperó ver el contraste de ambientes que notó al abrirla.

-Esto es… totalmente increíble… - dijo incrédulo observando una habitación llena de luz blanca.

-Tipo… Jan mejor no nos acercamos…

-¡O sea solo daré un vistazo! – dijo el niño, entrando.

Por unos segundos sus ojos no lograron acomodarse a la luz de la habitación, es mas, incluso algo que parecía humo blanco lo rodeó. Avanzó unos cuantos metros y se topó con una puerta. La abrió.

Miles de cabes se entrelazaban entre sí, formando una enredadera alrededor de una columna principal. Unos segundos después, Jan notaría que esos no eran cables, sinó conductor por los cuales circulaban cantidades industriales de sangre, y todos entraban o salían de la columna. El sonido del corazón era aún más fuerte, tanto que estremecía a cualquiera que se acercara. Jan salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que entró.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – le dijo a su madre, saliendo y jalando de la camisa de Feliks.

* * *

Por otro lado, hacia los tres volcanes junto al mar, Feliciano lloraba presa del terror, expectante a la aparición de algún monstruo. Junto a su hermano temían lo peor.

-¡Un monstruo nos atacará y nos comerá! – gritaba Lovino.

-¡No digas eso, hermano!

-¡Te comerá a ti! ¡Tienes mejor sabor! ¡Sabes a pasta, patatas, wurst y cerveza!

-¿Qué?

-¡Así es, tonto!

Alphonse intentaba no reírse mientras Camillo se palmeaba la frente. Sus madres temblaron cuando escucharon pasos y luego vieron a un "scultone" corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Nos matará! – gritó Feliciano.

-¡Es el fin! – completó Lovino.

-Oigan… no se si lo notaron… - Camillo estaba al borde de la neurosis.- ¡Esa cosa no mide ni medio metro!

Alphonse miró al pequeño monstruo. El cuerpo de una serpiente, las patas, la cabeza y las alas de un… ¿pollo?

-¡Es hasta acierto punto lindo! – dijo.

-¡Ya me cansé de tonterías! – Refunfuñó su primo, acercándose al scultone y pateándolo unos metros más allá, hacia el mar que rodeaba la costa- ¡Estoy cansado de notar que seré el único de todos que no posee un poder especial! ¡Esto es completamente injusto! ¡Viviré toda mi vida escapando de un cruce de pollo con serpiente? ¡Ni siquiera tengo la suerte de enfrentarme a un ogro, troll, duende o siquiera un Harry Potter sin lentes!

-Camillo… - llamó Lovino.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ni siquiera un monstruo decente me ataca!

-Camillo… - dijo Feliciano, mirando por sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

-¡Incluso me sentiría honrado si fuera un simple gato montés! ¿Pero un pollo con cola de serpiente? ¿Y para colmo ni siquiera cascabel? ¡Ni hablar!

-Cami…- murmuró Alphonse.

-¿Qué quieren? – Bramó enojado. Los tres apuntaron hacia la espalda de Camillo. Éste se giró rápidamente y una ola enorme permanecía suspendida sobre él. - ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Por eso no me consideres inútil, maldito idiota! – dijo Lovino. – Ahora, ¡baja esa ola antes de que te castigue! ¡Maldición!

Camillo no se reponía. Había despertado su nuevo poder, que consistía en manipular el mar. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-¡El mar es mío! ¡El 75 por ciento del mundo está bajo mi poder! ¡Podría matarlos a todos! – decía sonriendo.

-Cami me das miedo…

-¡Que bajes esa ola! ¡Tienes hasta que cuente tres! – amenazó Lovino a su hijo.

-¡Che palle! ¡Ya lo bajo! – Dijo Camillo y el agua cayó, mojándolos a todos… y revelando un scultone de por lo menos treinta metros, que se había camuflado en la ola.

-¿Te parece digno de ti? – reclamó Alphonse.

-¡Maledetto Scultone! – chilló Camillo.

* * *

Arthur dejó de llorar. Sabía que no era el momento para ello. Ahora su instinto le pedía cuidara a su bebé y en manos de Persia y Aurora no se encontraba salvo.

-¡No es justo, Aurora! ¿Recién ahora me dices que mientras lleve tu maldición él no nos es útil? – La voz de Persia era claramente audible por el pasillo.

-Sí me es útil. Mi vida está amarrada a su maldición, es decir, a su hijo. Si lo mato y aún permanece dentro de él, estaré salvada. Pero si ese bastardo nace, en ese mismo segundo, lo que le pase al mocoso me pasará a mí.

Arthur temió. Ya no por su vida, sino por su bebé. Se levantó y acercó a la ventana, notando que se encontraba en una torre. Se asustó, sintió miedo y más aún cuando la perilla de la puerta giró.

No, tampoco era el momento apropiado para sentir miedo. Debía buscar una salida. O finalmente, un momento apropiado para escapar. Recordó una ilustración en la que cuando un ratón es atacado, así fuera por un gato que multiplicaba su tamaño, el ratón lo atacaba al estar en tanto riesgo.

Se sintió un ratón, mas no el de la ilustración.

-Alfred…- susurró.

* * *

En las calles de Groenlandia, donde la nieve no cubría las casas ni pintaba los techos de blanco, las demás familias se encargaron de reconstruir y ocupar las casas que pudieron reconstruir.

Claro, todo con una pequeña ayuda de Irene y Ann Katrin, quienes volaban de una casa a otra, usando su magia aquí y allá para repararlas.

Por su lado, mientras las hadas volaban ocupadas, los tres niños Jones Kirkland se ocupaban de su casa.

-Papá debió dejarnos ir. – se quejó Alison, acomodando un lindo mantel a cuadros sobre la mesa.- ¡Quiero ver a mi mami!

-Ya, Alison. Ya volverán los dos sanos y salvos.- dijo Aaron acariciando la cabeza de su hermana. Afuera llovía.- Creo que en este lugar nieva puramente por la presencia de Henrike o porque ella así lo desea.

-Aaron, ¿Henrike tuvo hijos?- preguntó finalmente Alison, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

-No estoy muy seguro.

-¡Los niños son tan lindos! ¡Deberíamos pedirle un hermanito a mami! – soltó entusiasmada. Una servilleta hecha bolita chocó contra su cabeza.- ¡Amy eres mala!

-¡Los niños son horribles! ¡Son lo peor! ¡Tener un bebé es horrible!- dijo mientras acomodaba rápida y compulsivamente los vasos de cristal sobre una repisa.

Uno de ellos se quebró antes de que Amanda pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo, captando la atención de los tres niños.

-Hey… - susurró Alison.

Silencio de unos segundos.

-Estos momentos de paz… son falsos…

* * *

Arthur fue conducido gradas abajo por Aurora. Persia se había adelantado.

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó él.

-Nada en verdad.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y cuando Arthur vio una ventana dio un pequeño paso lateral. Pero al segundo, de la nada, apareció un hombre de piel pardusca y con un pequeño pergamino cubriéndole la cara. Parecía un muerto.

-¿Te gustan mis nuevos sirvientes, Inglaterra? Persia es excelente como nigromante. Sólo necesitó algunos huesos de personas de mi nación que murieron ahogadas y ¡listo!

-Es como un zombie… - dijo Arthur.- ¡Esta muerto, déjalos descansar en paz!

Una fuerte bofetada logró desestabilizarlo y hacer que cayera al piso. Arthur deseó levantarse, pero el guardián de Aurora lo levantó y dejó sobre uno de sus hombros.

-"Alfred… quiero verte" – pensó. Supo que había entrado en pánico y que su vida corría riesgo.

El guardián lo llevó escaleras abajo. La escalinata de piedra y el pasaje oscuro desprovisto de ventanas le hizo saber que se encontraba en un subterráneo. Era un calabozo.

Todo se oscureció y su cuerpo fue arrojado contra algo que parecía paja.

-Ah Inglaterra… frustraste mis planes. – Susurró Persia. – Pero aún así, quiero intentarlo.

Arthur temblaba. No podía ver, no sabía dónde se encontraba, no estaba fuera para usar sus poderes ni se sentía en condición de usarlos. Estaba perdido.

-¡Aléjate! – gritó asustado.

-No te asustes, Inglaterra. Sólo voy a quitarte "eso" que llevas dentro y luego podré cumplir mi propósito.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi bebé!

-¿A tu bastardo? Si sólo te está incomodando, Inglaterra. ¿No lo sabes acaso? Como parte de la maldición de Aurora, cuando ese mocoso nazca, tu cuerpo lo rechazará y morirás lentamente, presa del dolor insoportable por el que pasará cada uno de tus músculos. Colapsarás y morirás, ¿no es divertido?

-¡Cállate! – Gritó Arthur.- ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo es!

-Tu bebé podría ser algo más productivo si se queda conmigo.- susurró Persia a su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta hace un tiempo yo no lo sabía. Como soy una nación muerta, necesitaba cantidades industriales de humanos para vivir. Pero un día Aurora encontró en un libro que puedo vivir diez años si me como a un bebé producto de dos naciones. Tus mocosas estaban demasiado grandes para mí. Por mucho tiempo no sabía de dónde diablos sacaba Aurora los bebés que me daba para alimentarme… Pero ahora te diré el secreto que me revelaron hasta hace muy poco, Inglaterra…

Persia encendió algo en sus manos que Arthur no pudo ver claramente, pero no le importó.

La macabra escena de cientos de fetos en frascos logró derrumbarlo. Todos muertos, detenidos en distintas épocas de gestación, la mayoría como la imagen del libro de embriología que Alfred le había mostrado. En todos vio a su bebé.

"_¡Pero ya tiene ojitos! ¡Es un mini-nosotros! ¡Mide 5 centímetros y ya tiene mucho de ti y de mí!"_

-Esto… es… - Arthur era incapaz de articular palabra.

Persia se acercó a él, apagando la llama que le dejó observar la terrorífica escena.

-Amanda no era estéril originalmente. Saluda a tus nietos, Inglaterra.

* * *

Alfred se resignó a no preguntar más durante el recorrido. Pero seguramente lograría sacarle algo a Francis luego.

Le pareció extraño lo fácil que llegaron al castillo de Aurora. Demasiado sencillo.

-Esto es tan extraño…- dijo Alfred.

-Alfred, mejor tú corres a buscar a Arthur.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué ahora te rindes, Francia?

-Por el yeti que tenemos detrás de nosotros.

Alfred se giró y frente a él encontró algo que fácilmente confundiría con un mono, a no ser que ese mono era blanco y casi duplicaba su estatura.

-¡Alfred, corre te digo! – le gritó Francis.

Alfred avanzó unos metros, sabiendo que el monstruo lo perseguiría. Un temblor en el piso le indicó que el yeti había caído, atrapado por viñedos que emergían del suelo.

* * *

Arthur sintió que el mundo a su alrededor giraba. Voces de niños se llenaban en su cabeza, imágenes de un niño de dos meses, cuyos brazos eran aletas y sus ojitos sin formarse eran, sin embargo, verde esmeralda lo consumían.

-Vamos, no te mueras… no sin antes verte en el espejo.- susurró Persia en su oído, al segundo acercó un espejo que brilló en toda esa oscuridad. Era su rostro… pero no su expresión. Esa era una expresión sádica, diabólica, cruel, inescrupulosa…

El inglés no entendía, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de su reflejo, se cerraron.

* * *

Yao sentía que ya no podría sujetarse del dragón. Las manos le dolían y el dragón no se rendiría.

Se dejó caer.

-¡Mamá! – Gritó Annya, asustada mientras veía el cuerpo de su madre caer y era conciente de que en algún momento tocaría el piso, no de la mejor forma.- ¡Xue, haz algo!

Xue quiso correr hacia su madre. A pesar de estar lejos y poner su vida en riesgo, quería intentarlo. Pero se le adelantaron.

Ambos niños observaron asombrados. Recordaban esa silueta. La gran estatura, la espalda ancha y el cabello rubio… siempre con su habitual abrigo y la bufanda rosa.

Yao cayó en sus brazos y abrió los ojos al reconocer éstos. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en ellos? Muchas, tantas que los reconocería entre miles.

-Tú nunca te rindes.- Le susurró Iván.

-Por ti, nunca-aru…

-Yao… ¿está bien si primero matamos al dragón y luego te beso?

-Eres cruel-aru…

Fu Cang Long Lanzó una bola de fuego contra la pareja. Ivan giró la cabeza, cambiando su expresión y la llama de fuego desapareció a menos de un metro de los dos.

-Es muy mala idea meterse conmigo.- Dijo sonriente. El dragón intentó volar alejándose, pero poco a poco fue congelado. A diferencia de Annya, Iván esperó que éste estuviera sobre el mar para congelarlo por completo. Al caer en el agua, ésta también se congeló.

-Iván-aru…

-Habrá sido un dragón grande, pero yo soy más grande que él. – Ivan tomó una de las manos de Yao y dejó un beso en su dorso.- Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?

-Donde nos quedamos… hace cien años atrás-aru…

-¡Oh, es verdad! – dijo Iván sonriente. Se acercó al rostro de Yao mientras éste acariciaba su blanca y fría mejilla, para juntar sus labios en un beso que había esperado un siglo.

-Papá… es increíblemente fuerte…- dijo Annya, completa y totalmente sorprendida.

-A mí ya me dio miedo… - fue la respuesta de su hermano.

-Hey, ¿no van a saludarme? – llamó Ivan a sus hijos. Ambos niños se miraron, lo habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

Corrieron a él para abrazarlo.

* * *

-Bien…- dijo Noruega con el gesto impecable. Su troll y el troll salvaje luchaban, pero el primero perdió.

-¡Mamá! ¡Escapemos! ¡Los trolls son malos!

-No… no vamos a escapar.

-¿Por qué? ¡Vence al troll! ¡Pudiste con el nuestro!

-Mi troll fue un regalo de tu padre, por eso me protege. Yo no puedo derrotar a un troll.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Congélalo! ¡Córtale la cabeza con un hacha! ¡Imagina que es un danés! ¡Pero haz algo!

-Que no puedo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos?

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-¡Aléjate de mi Noruuuuu! – gritó una voz que Ludovik guardaba en sus recuerdos un siglo atrás. Al momento Dinamarca se abalanzaba contra el troll y lo montaba, sujetándolo por las orejas.

-Pa… ¿papá?

-Él sí puede contra un troll.

-¿Cómo es eso, mamá?

-Verás…- Noruega miró con el rostro inexpresivo cómo Dinamarca moría de risa mientras el troll desesperado chocaba contra todos los árboles.- Para derrotar a un troll… Debes ser mil veces más idiota que él.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mi papá no es…!

-¡Mira, Noru! ¡Derroté al troll como si nada! ¡Salvé tu vida! – gritaba un entusiasmado Dinamarca apuntando a un pobre troll cansado y tirado en el piso. Noruega le devolvió la mirada a su hijo.

-¿Decías algo, Ludovik?

-No… nada mamá…

-¡Mi Noru! – Dinamarca corrió apresurado hacia él, abrazándolo. Luego miró a Ludovik.- ¿Quién eres? ¡Noru! ¡Me engañas con alguien! Pero se me parece… ¡Usaste los cabellos que dejé en la almohada, el baño y otros lugares para clonarme!

-Papá… soy yo… Ludovik…

Los ojos de Dinamarca brillaron.

-¡Mi vikingo! ¡Creció! ¡Es todo un hombre! – dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, ahí estaba Asbjorn, el cual fue levantado en el aire mientras Dinamarca lo abrazaba. Creyó que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se quebrarían.- ¡Asbjorn! ¡Te ves más uke de la última vez que te vi! ¡Soy tan feliz que podría olvidar el hecho de que vine con el sueco hasta aquí!

Dinamarca seguía gritando y dando saltos de felicidad en su lugar. Unos pasos más allá, los menninkäinen que atacaban a la familia de Tino escaparon nada más al sentir a Berwald y su mirada asesina.

-Su…- murmuró Tino, al borde de las lágrimas.- Mi Su…-Berwald se acercó a él, rodeándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo. Tino se sintió nuevamente protegido, tranquilo y feliz. Sus rostros se acercaron. – Bienvenido… - dijo antes de besarlo.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos y Berwald miró a sus dos hijos.

-Mira, Su… los pequeños crecieron.

-¡Papá! – Niklas corrió y abrazó a su padre, quien acarició su cabeza. Hillevi se acercó.

-¿Le dij'ste? – preguntó Berwald.

-Si.- respondió Hillevi.

Berwald esbozó una sonrisa.

-M' si'nto orgull'so de ti.

-Gr'cias papá.

* * *

Syna entró en desesperación. La única forma de recuperar a su madre sería derrotando a la Medusa. Mal momento para olvidar cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos… papá me lo contó… Estaba Perseo… no… creo que era Orfeo… ¿o Teseo? ¡Creo que mejor sólo le corto la cabeza y listo!

-No estás usando tu lógica, Syna…

Antes de que Syna pudiera reaccionar, la katana fue arrebatada de sus manos. Sabía quién era, lo sabía, estaba más que segura…

-¡Papá! – llamó a Heracles. Éste avanzaba mirando el piso y cuando estuvo cerca del monstruo, levantó la katana, pero no para cortar su cabeza, sino para que los ojos de la mujer se reflejaran en ésta.

La Medusa lanzó un chillido que podría perforar los tímpanos de quien lo escuchara y quedó convertida en piedra.

Heracles se acercó a su hija para abrazarla.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá? – preguntó. Syna señaló el lugar donde kiku se encontraba petrificado momentos antes. No estaba.

-¡Pero si ahí estaba! – dijo desesperada. - ¡Mamá!

-¡Syna-chan! – Llamó Kiku desde otra dirección. Syna y Heracles pudieron ver, no muy lejos de ellos, un demonio antropomorfo que corría, llevándose a Kiku.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Ya me cansé de que separen a mi familia! – dijo Syna.

-Hija…

-¡Suficiente!

Syna dio un paso y una grieta en la tierra se abrió en dirección del demonio. Debido al temblor, éste trastabilló y soltó a Kiku, quien cayó a un lado.

El demonio no cayó en la grita, la cual parecía no tener un final. Intentó incorporarse pero su cabeza fue cortada.

-Nunca se metan con mi familia si puedo protegerlos... –dijo Syna.

Kiku nuevamente fue alzado en brazos.

-Hola… - dijo Heracles suavemente.

-Hera-san… qué alivio ver que está bien…

-Ya te dije… que no me trates de usted… - Heracles besó la frente de Kiku.- Salgamos de aquí.

-Si.

* * *

Camillo y Alphonse corrían de un lado a otro intentando esquivar los ataques que el scultone gigante propinaba con su cola. Lovino y Feliciano permanecían ocultos tras de una roca, Feliciano además de eso blandiendo una bandera blanca con todo su espíritu italiano.

Ambos primos se alejaron un poco, entrando en la zona boscosa.

-Cami… tengo miedo… - susurró Alphonse.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿me entendiste?

-Cami… no quiero quedarme solo…

-¡Debes ser fuerte! ¡No te muevas de aquí! Yo sabré cómo deshacerme del pollo súper crecido.

-Cami…

Alphonse tomó la manga de su primo, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Alphonse! ¡No puedo dejar a mi inútil madre ahí!

-Pero Cami…

Camillo se soltó de su primo y pensó en acercarse al scultone. Podría intentar formar una ola gigantesca y hacer que lo alejara de la costa. Una sombra se marcó en la espalda de Alphonse, alguien se acercaba a él y el niño no lo notaba.

-¡Camillo! – escuchó el llamado, por algún motivo deseó no haberlo escuchado, y a la vez se sintió feliz. Fue tacleado y cayó al piso.- ¡Mi torerito creció tanto! ¡Es tan guapo como su padre! ¡Camillo! ¡Camillo!

-¡Papá! ¡Basta! – dijo el niño intentando zafarse.

-¡España idiota con I de imbécil! ¡Deja a Camillo en paz!

-Ese es… ¡Romaaaaaaanoooooo! – Antonio caminó en medio de burbujas de colores sin darse cuenta que había esquivado al menos quince golpes del scultone. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de Lovino, quien extrañamente corría hacia él.- ¡Ven a mis brazos!

-¡Idiota! – Lovino lo recibió con un cabezazo en el abdomen.- ¿Me dejas cien años y vuelves como si nada? ¡Cómo crees que estuve éstos cien años! ¡Muérete!

-Mi papá está aquí… -se dijo Camillo- entonces…

De en medio del bosquecillo salió Alphonse acompañado de Ludwig.

-¡Alemania! – Dijo Feliciano abriendo los ojos, algo que todos bien saben, muy rara vez hace. Al igual que España, caminó entre burbujas de colores, tropezando dos veces y cayéndose tres. En su última caída el scultone quiso aplastarlo con su cola pero una ola, la cual doblaba el tamaño de la que formó Camillo se lo tragó, pasando muy cerca de Feliciano, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-¡Mira Cami! ¡Yo también puedo manejar el agua! – dijo Alphonse.

Ludwig corrió hacia Feliciano, éste se había quedado dormido.

-No ha cambiado nada.- se dijo sintiendo un nostálgico dolor de estómago.

* * *

Jan corría jalando a Feliks por una mano, pero en un momento un jalón lo hizo caer al suelo. Feliks se había quedado parado, viendo algo o a alguien.

-Tipo… debo haberme vuelvo loco… - dijo.

-Hola Feliks…

Jan se levantó frotándose la cabeza, y entonces lo reconoció.

-Tipo, en serio ando muy mal de la cabeza. Enloquecí totalmente porque creto que estoy viendo a Liet.

-Mamá… es papá…

-Jan…- Feliks suspiró.- Tú también enloqueciste. Totalmente. Pero si esto es estar loco... quiero seguir así...

Toris se acercó para abrazar a Feliks.

-No estás loco... te extrañé Feliks...

* * *

-No puedo creer lo fácil que fue.- Se lamentó Francis viendo en el piso al enorme yeti enredado entre viñedos, gruéndo y quejándose en "yetiñol".- Alégrate que fueron viñedos y no rosas. Las rosas pierden todo menos las espinas, mon ami.

Francis se giró, dispuesto a alejarse. No contó con que el yeti no estaba solo y el segundo se escondía, expectante, tras algunos arbustos. Cuando Francis se encontró a su alcance, éste salió lo golpeó, lanzándolo a tres metros de su posición inicial.

-Maldición…- dijo sobándose el cuello. El yeti levantó el mazo que sostenía, dispuesto a golpear a Francis.

Del piso brotaron con increíble velocidad un montón de tallos, los que se senredaron en todo el cuerpo del monstruo, atrapándolo y luego éste fue congelado.

-Hola, papá.- Saludó Jeanne, ésta tomando de la mano a Matthew, quien sonreía con inmensa ternura.

-Jeanne… Matthew…- Francis hubiera deseado levantarse, acercarse y besar a Matthew. Pero era conciente de que algo en él, un sentimiento, había cambiado. Creía que era propio del tiempo, no se imaginaba que era parte de la maldición de Aurora ni mucho menos podía siquiera saber el alcance que tendría en su vida.

* * *

Roderich caminaba con rumbo incierto. No es que le preocupara realmente perderse, es más, ya no le importaba qué podría pasar con él. Sólo quería ver a Gilbert.

Su instinto le mandaba caminar, como si pudiese sentir la presencia de esa persona que tanto amaba.

Hoy, ¿Cómo iba a verlo a la cara si ni el mismo podía perdonarse no haber protegido a su hija? Que tipo de reunión era esa si el núcleo estaría aún y para siempre incompleto. Paró en seco. No, definitivamente no iba a verlo… no iba a reencontrarse para ver sólo más lagrimas y sufrimiento.

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando la voz de aquello que deseaba a toda costa evitar lo llamó.

-¿Señorito?

Su vista era nula mientras sus pies tropezaban ligeramente con las rocas y raíces de la tierra en aquel terreno tan irregular. No estaba seguro de mucho y le aterraba la sola idea de imaginarse qué o cómo reaccionar cuando se encontrara nuevamente con el albino.

Hacía años que lo deseaba y no podía negarse el hecho de que, tal vez en ese mismo momento… olvidara todo vínculo de aristocracia y propiedad para abalanzarse a los brazos de ese idiota prusiano que le había robado el corazón.

-¡Vamos señorito!, sé que me extrañabas, ¡pero no es para tanto! Ahora, ¿dónde está mi awesome hija?

Roderich levantó la mirada. Triste, destrozadoy con los ojos que perdieron su brillo y esperanzas. Es lo único que se puede hacer. Es lo único que se puede decir: nada.

Gilbert recordó su sueño. Alizè con el vestido ensangrentado, diciéndole…

-Estoy… muerta… papá…- repitió Gilbert mientras recordaba esas tres palabras que no creía posibles. Roderich escondió el rostro en su hombro y apretó con mayor fuerza sus brazos. Las piernas les flaquearon a ambos y se arrodillaron en el piso sin importarles que debieran regresar a casa.

Gilbert abrazó la cabeza de Roderich, obligándolo a enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Alzó el cuello, miró al cielo infinito, quizás no tan infinito ni eterno como se creyó él en algún momento, como creyó a su hija.

Su hija era una niña de ojos carmesí como los suyos. No apagados.

Su hija estaba en cada nota, arpegio, melodía. Era la música de su vida.

Notas que ya no sonarían.

Su hija… era eso. Era todo, era SU hija.

Cerró sus ojos. Las notas regresaron. Él y Roderich sentados en un diván y Alizè en una butaca, lejos de ellos y dándoles la espalda, tocando su piano con sus notas largas e infinitas.

-Sigue tocando, Alizè…

Las notas se alejaban. Una tras otra, se arrastraban por el aire flotaban, morían. Morían como Gilbert creía que debe sentirse la muerte. La muerte era carmesí con cabello castaño, un lunar bajo el ojo y doscientos cincuenta y cuatro pollitos entrenados.

La muerte era hermosa entonces. Solo por esa imagen, solo porque su hija lo era. Y ahora su hija y muerte eran sinónimas.

-Sigue, Alizè... eres mi pequeña niña prodigio… siempre vas a serlo… tu papá está orgulloso de tí, mi pequeña...

Se alejaba junto con las notas. Al final, muy lejos de ellos, una niña muy pequeña con un pollito en la cabeza, la que Gilbert dejó cien años atrás, se levantó de la butaca, hizo una reverencia increíblemente delicada y tierna, sonrió… y dijo adiós con la mano a sus padres.

* * *

Arthur se despertó en un lugar incierto. Es mas, ese lugar parecía… nada. No era nada, era un lugar en la nada, sin un color, una palabra, una forma. Nada. Imposible de definir.

-Dónde… - dijo, y se sintió bombardeado por recuerdos, acontecimientos, sentimientos, pensamientos, olores, sabores, imágenes, datos y multitud de cosas que no recordaba pero sabía le pertenecían.

-Hola… Inglaterra. ¿Me recuerdas?

Arthur abrió los ojos. Vio una silueta desconocida para él.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Oh gran pregunta! Tú mejor que nadie me conoces. Tú me hiciste quien soy.

Imágenes sueltas lo atacaron. Sus hermanos, él completamente solo y llorando, Alfred de pequeño…

Al final obtuvo un solo nombre. El nombre de su verdadero enemigo. Y también, su rostro.

Sólamente se confundió más.

* * *

-¡Persia! - Llamó Aurora abriendo el calabozo. El llamado volteó la cabeza. –Alfred entró al castillo. Se encuentra cerca.

-¡Pero si apenas comenzaba a jugar con Inglaterra!

-Ya déjalo, ya hiciste lo que debías. Basta con un triunfo a la vez.

-Pero Aurora, si su mocoso nace…

-¡Que no importa! ¡De todas formas él no matará a su propio hijo!

Persia torció los labios en señal de desaprobación. A aurora no le importaba, deseaba salir cuanto antes.

-¿Estás segura?

-No quiero tener que ver a Alfred… Si se libera una pelea, descubrirán todo y será peor. ¡Nos vamos!

-Persia accedió a regañadientes y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de arena.

* * *

Alfred sabía muy bien dónde buscar a Arthur. No porque se lo dijeran, sino que algo en él, muy parecido a un llamado que provenía desde el corazón del otro le indicaba hacia dónde avanzar.

Llegó al calabozo. Intentó no pensar en lo oscuro que podría estar ni con qué llegaría a enfrentarse. No, él ya no era un niño, durante todo ese tiempo había madurado lo suficiente como para temer algo que él bien sabía, no podría matarlo. Podría herirlo, pero aguantaría cualquier dolor físico por Arthur.

Al final abrió la puerta. La luz que apenas se colaba por algunas antorchas encendidas en la grada no alumbraba más allá de tres metros. Sacó una de las antorchas que permanecían en la pared y entró.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y vio a la derecha un montón de libros. A su izquierda, contenedores de vidrio en los cuales no pudo dilucidar perfectamente qué se encontraba.

-¿Arthur? – llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a los estantes con frascos y le bastó mirar dentro de uno para sentirse aterrado. Eso era peor que cualquier monstruo, era la muerte que había ganado una carrera que un bebé ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de empezar. Al final de todo ese pasaje pudo ver claramente a su esposo, el cual despertaba.

-Al…fred…- dijo éste. El americano corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Arthur asintió, recordó algo y luego se levantó un poco la ropa, observando su vientre. No tenía ninguna marca reciente. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada… estoy bien.

-Salgamos de aquí.- Dijo Alfred tomando la mano de su esposo. Arthur no avanzó. - ¿Estás bien, Arthur?

-Alfred… la primera vez que vine aquí… vi un grupo de niños jugando en un lago. Eran almas…

-Deben ser de estos pequeños.

-Ahora recién me doy cuenta… del parecido que tenían contigo… y conmigo…

-¿Qué significa, Arthur?

-Son sus nietos.- dijo una vocecita. Arthur lo reconoció, era el niño que lo había ayudado tiempo atrás. Un segundo más tarde la habitación se encontraba llena de niños pequeños. – ¡Vamos! ¡Saben lo que deben hacer! Ellos no llegaron a nacer y están atrapados en este lugar sin poder descansar en paz. Cada día sufren mucho al saber que sólo servirán para alimentar a su padre.

-Pero… ¿Y tú? – pregunto Arthur.

-Yo llegué a nacer, mi cuerpo no está aquí. Me sentiré un poco triste porque estaré solo ahora. ¡Pero quiero que mis amigos encuentren descanso! – dijo el pequeño. De un salto apareció en los brazos de Arthur.- ¡Mira, conseguí esto! – dijo entregándole una hoja arrancada. Arthur supo que era un hechizo.- Con eso podrán abrir un portal directo a casa. ¿Ves que soy un niño bueno? ¡Ahora quiero que me canten una canción los dos!

Arthur y Alfred se sentaron en el piso de piedra. Arthur acunó al pequeño nuevamente mientras ambos cantaban una canción de cuna y los demás niños también quedaban dormidos en las estanterías, el piso y sobre algunos libros.

Al final, los niños desaparecieron. El pequeño en los brazos de Arthur se movió un poco.

-El bebé en tu vientre te agradece que lo ames.- Le dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Alfred miró a su esposo.

-Arthur… ¿estás…?

-Si…

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron intensamente, aunque no entendía porqué Arthur no parecía tan feliz con la noticia.

* * *

Un tornado quebró el castillo de Aurora desde adentro. Éste se sumió sobre sí mismo, aplastando todo el interior. Luego, un rayo cayó, encendiendo algunos escombros de madera que luego se volverían simplemente cenizas. Al final, una lluvia calmada los apagó.

-Nuestra Amanda… ha sufrido demasiado.- Dijo Alfred. – no puedo creer todo esto…

-Ya… Alfred…

-Al menos, terminó.

Alfred no lo sabía, pero en realidad la verdadera tragedia sólo comenzaba.

* * *

Todas las familias se dirigieron hacia el castillo destrozado de Aurora. Henrike, quien se había perdido, fue la única en llegar hasta las ruinas, y descubrir allí a todos los padres. Ella les había indicado dónde encontrar a sus familias y ordeno que luego de eso se dirigieran al castillo como punto de encuentro.

-¡Siiii! ¡Aurora perdió! ¡Su castillo se derrumbó! – dijo feliz, y a la vez se sintió triste al saber que Aurora no se encontraba dentro de éste en el momento del desastre.

Arthur se acercó y le tendió la hoja que el pequeño niño le diera. Henrike se sintió feliz.

-¿Nos ayudará?

-¡Claro! ¡Es un hechizo simple y un dos por tres estaremos en casa!

* * *

Las familias llegaron a sus nuevas casas. Todas cerca, unas de otras. Todos cansados y deseosos de retomar su vida como familia. Todos… menos Roderich y Gilbert quienes se encontraban destrozados.

Debido a la presencia de tantas naciones en un solo lugar, el clima simulaba un templado verano, con una suave lluvia refrescando la tarde.

* * *

Alfred y Arthur fueron recibidos por sus hijos, quienes les habían preparado una cena.

-Pónganle más verduras a su mami.- Dijo Alfred. – Ahora tenemos que cuidarlo más que antes.

-¿Entonces eso significa?

Alfred abrazó a Arthur, acariciando su vientre.

-¡Bebé en camino!

* * *

La noche pasó silenciosa en Groenladia.

Alfred se despertó. No sentía el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba abrazar mientras dormía. La nostalgia podía con él, ya no quería separarse ni un minuto de Arthur. Se levantó y caminó por la oscuridad de la casa. Nada.

-¿Arthur? – llamó por los pasillos con la voz suave. Sabía que sus hijos dormían y no iría a despertarlos. – Mi amor… ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba lloviendo, era la lluvia de verano. Copiosa y fresca, pero a esas horas podía ser muy fría. Se detuvo a mirar hacia el patio y vio que el camino de las gotas era detenido por algo…. O más bien alguien.

-¡Arthur!- dijo mientras salía de la casa y corría para cubrirlo con su abrigo y llevarlo dentro de la casa.

* * *

-¿En qué pensabas? - le reclamó tiernamente mientras secaba sus cabellos. Ya había logrado cambiarle el pijama. Alfred pasó la toalla por el rostro de Arthur, para luego dejarla en su cabeza y besarlo.- Estás frío, vas a enfermarte y yo…

-Alfred… lo siento…- susurró Arthur.

-Hey, ya pasó. No estoy tan enfadado. Es más, no podría enfadarme contigo.

-Alfred… por favor… perdóname…

-Te digo que no estoy enojado. Pero ya no hagas esas tonterías ¿si? Nuestro bebé va a…

-Alfred…- el sonido de un relámpago silenció la confesión de Arthur, mas Alfred pudo leer sus labios.

Algunos segundos de impresión. Luego de algo que sabía era rabia, frustración… pero por sobre todo, el deseo, el instinto de proteger a Arthur, sin importar qué pasara. Eso lo superaba todo… Primero Arthur, después Arthur con sus hijos, y al final y para siempre Arthur. Ese era el orden de todo lo importante para él. Ya no podía siquiera pensar un poco en sí mismo. Todo, todo, todo su mundo era Arthur.

Las lágrimas surcaron el delicado rostro del más pequeño, captando la atención de Alfred. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos a Arthur llorando.

-Arthur… está bien… yo voy a quererle. Mientras salga de ti, es mi bebé.

-Perdóname Alfred…

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien. – Dijo obligando a Arthur a recostarse y luego acostándose él a su lado.- Vamos a estar juntos en todo. Tranquilo…

-Los niños van a odiarme… - suspiró mientras se aferraba del pijama de Alfred. Éste acarició sus cabellos y lo besó en el entrecejo.

-No… no es así… no pienses de esa forma… -a Alfred se le acababan las ideas. Sabía, por las muchas veces que Aaron les había contado, al igual que Alison y Amanda, que los bebés si sienten lo que siente su madre. En especial ellos. Si son queridos, si son esperados y más si son amados.

Los minutos pasaron entre besos y caricias. Alfred que los daba con todo su amor y Arthur que se aferraba más a éstos. Era algo doloroso y triste para ambos.

-¿Estás enojado, Alfred? Dime la verdad…

-Un poco… pero… no contigo… quiero saber algo…

-¿Qué?

-Dime… cuando lo hicimos la última vez, sentiste mucho dolor…

-Era por eso…

-Entonces… Francis te hizo daño…

-Alfred, no tiene importancia…

-¡Si la tiene!- Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y le mostró su anillo de matrimonio.- ¿Ves esto? Esta es la prueba de mi promesa… al casarnos te prometí no separarme de ti… te juré cuidarte siempre y no dejar que nadie te hiciera daño, Arthur…

-Y con esto mismo yo te juré serte fiel… ya ves que las promesas no se pueden cumplir… Francis no tiene toda la culpa… yo pude evitarlo y no lo hice…

Alfred nuevamente recorrió los ojos de Arthur con sus labios.

-Arthur… tus lágrimas están heladas… ya no llores…- dijo usando su mejor tono infantil. Sabía que eso podía con Arthur quien al abrir los ojos intentó sonreír y recibió un beso en los labios como retribución.- Ese es mi Arthur…

Se acercó para abrazar de forma protectora a su esposo y besarlo calidamente, logrando que las lágrimas cesaran y luego de unos momentos éste quedara dormido.

Aún así, Alfred tuvo mucho que pensar toda la noche.

* * *

El aguacero continuaba. Por cómo lucía, seguramente eran las siete de la mañana.

Matthew solamente podía observar las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su ventana y marcando un sendero al descender por ésta.

-Esta lluvia le quita las ganas a cualquiera…- dijo. Sintió un par de brazos envolviendo su cuello. – Jeanne…

-¡Hagamos hot cakes, mami!

-Está bien…- Matthew sabía que nada podía negarle a su hija. Se giró para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Mamá…

-¿Dime?

-Ahí afuera… Tío Alfred está afuera… - Dijo Jeanne mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal.

-¿Eh?

Matthew se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y la abrió. Efectivamente, Alfred se encontraba parado a unos metros de la entrada, vestido de forma casual, los jeans azules y el canguro rojo holgado, completamente mojado por la lluvia.

-¡Alfred! ¡Debiste avisar! ¡Estás mojándote! – dijo Matthew dispuesto a salir para entregarle un paraguas a Alfred. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Francis.

-Alfred no ha venido a saludar… eso lo sé bien… - dijo éste generando intriga en su familia.

-¿Francis?

-¿Papá?

Francis se dirigió hacia Alfred, mojándose también. Se paró cerca de él y observó su mano derecha, estaba contraída en un puño que temblaba.

-Puedes hacerlo…- le dijo. – Me lo merezco.

Alfred permaneció con la vista baja. Era incapaz de mirarlo.

-Francia…- susurró mientras temblaba. Bajo la mirada incrédula de Francis, Alfred cayó de rodillas mientras observaba el pasto mojado. Sus lentes se llenaban de gotas diminutas de agua y su visión era borrosa, no precisamente por la lluvia.- Por favor…

Dos minutos llenos de silencio y de Alfred respirando rápidamente. Estaba llorando.

-Francia… dime por favor… que… -dolía pensar en eso. Era egoísta y lo sabía. Debía pensar más en Arthur y menos en él.- dime que al hacerlo con él… sí sentiste algo… aunque fuera mínimo…

Matthew y Jeanne observaban desde la puerta. Ambos entendieron. Matthew se llevó una mano sobre el corazón y se aferró al suéter que llevaba. Jeanne tenía ambas manos cubriéndole los labios. Los ojos les brillaron por las lágrimas que se formaban. ¿Cómo era posible?

Tanto Francis como Alfred permanecieron en silencio. Francis se giró para regresar a su casa y sintió que lo tomaban por la camisa, como un niño pequeño cuando hace un berrinche.

-Alfred… tu sabes que yo por él no siento nada. Ambos necesitábamos desahogarnos.

-Tú… -le costó creerlo, articularlo, pensarlo.- ¿lo hiciste con él sin amarlo?… tú… eres un…

Francis se agachó a la altura del oído de Alfred.

-Puedes golpearme por meterme con tu esposo. Sé que lo deseas. – un rayo tronó en el cielo mientras la tormenta aumentaba.

-No, yo… yo no quiero eso.- susurró finalmente Alfred.- No se trata de que sea mi esposo y que tú…

-¿Entonces? Vamos Alfred… sé como son las cosas, te sientes traicionado y vienes a buscarme y decirme que arruinarás mi vida. Arreglemos esto de una vez.

-No voy a hacerte nada…

-¿Por qué entonces quieres saber si lo quiero o no? De todas formas no voy a quitártelo. Tengo una familia y tú también...

-Simplemente porque… no quiero que nadie vea como un juguete… o como sea que le viste tú… a la persona que yo más amo…

-Pero… solo eso fue Alfred… un desahogo… quise encontrar a Matthew en él, o pensar algo así. O quizás simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

Suficiente. Alfred tomó a Francis por el cuello mientras se alzaba cuan alto era.

-Escucha… él es a quien veo cada día, quien me sonríe siempre y lo hacía hasta cuando yo me portaba como un estúpido. Él siempre se esforzó por mi, él siempre piensa en mí, él es mi esposo, mi amante, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi todo… ¡y tu lo ves como un juguete! ¡Te diste el lujo de acostarte con él sin siquiera amarlo un poco! ¡Hubiera aceptado todo si supiera que tú también lo amas y que no jugaste con él!

-¡Tío Alfred por favor! – gritó Jeanne corriendo hacia los dos y empujando a Alfred. Éste soltó a Francis. - ¡Es mi padre! ¡Yo te veo como familia y no quiero que eso cambie!

-¡Jeanne!

Alfred reaccionó. Aaron permanecía parado frente a el, tomando por la muñeca a Arthur. Detrás de ellos sus dos hijas lo observaban.

Aaron avanzó sin soltar a Arthur, obligándole a avanzar también.

-Aaron…

-Papá… dime que es mentira. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Matthew, preocupado.

Alfred se acercó a su hijo.

-Aaron, esa no es forma de agarrar a tu mamá. Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué lo proteges? ¡Tú bien sabes que "eso" que lleva dentro no es tuyo! ¿Querías mentirme acaso?

Francis cayó en cuenta. Matthew también…

No era sólo un reclamo de Alfred, había una vida de por medio. Una vida que sin tener la culpa de nada, era culpable de todo.

-Alfred… lo siento mucho… pero yo no quiero a Arthur.

Alfred hubiera querido reaccionar y decir algo, mas un ruido seco, el de una fuerte bofetada llamó su atención. Arthur se sujetaba el rostro mientras Amanda tenía la expresión agitada, había corrido hasta él, presa de toda su furia y lo había golpeado.

-¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Tú sabías que mi papá te amaba! ¡Lo sabías bien! ¡Él te siguió amando luego de cien años pero tú no dudaste dos segundos en hacerle daño!- gritaba la niña a su madre quien sentía no tener cara para recriminarle.

-¡Amy, no hagas esto!- llamó su hermana, quien se interpuso entre Amanda y Arthur.- ¡Es mi mami! ¡Nuestra mami!

-¡Basura! ¡Fuiste incapaz de respetar el que una persona te amara! ¡No te mereces a mi papá!

-¡Amy basta! – rogó Alison al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No me voy a callar Alison! ¡Se merece cosas peores!

-Amanda, ya basta. - susurró Alfred en tono cortante.

-¡Eso no es ser esposo! ¡Él no es mi mamá! ¡Es solo una prostituta barata!

Nuevo golpe. Ahora era Jeanne quien había golpeado a Amanda. Ésta se agachó y se sujetó la mejilla que ardía.

-Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, Amanda… - Dijo Jeanne tratando de parecer comprensiva y a la vez tajante- pero sea lo que sea, no deja de ser tu madre. No deja de ser la persona que te llevó en el vientre y cuidó de ti… en consecuencia, no eres nadie para reclamarle nada.

El aguacero se atenuó y poco a poco la lluvia cesó. Aaron temió por ambas chicas. Amanda era difícil de convencer pero Jeanne cuando se lo proponía era imponente. Para cuando terminara, Alfred tenía el abrigo sobre Arthur y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El más pequeño buscaba refugio en los brazos de su amado, con la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, queriendo ignorar el infierno que se formaba a su alrededor.

Amanda caminó con rumbo incierto.

-Amy… - llamó su hermana cuando la otra pasó por su lado, sin mirar a Arthur ni a Alfred en un principio, luego lanzó una mirada asesina a su madre.

-Acércate a mi padre y te mato… a ti y a tu bastardo…- le dijo. Alfred abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo.

-No hija, no vas a hacerlo. No te lo voy a permitir…

-Como sea…

* * *

El regreso a la casa fue incluso peor.

-Si tu madre se resfría porque lo llevaste en plena lluvia…- decía Alfred con el dedo en alto, típico regaño, no tan típico en su casa y menos con Aaron. – Tú bien sabes que es mucho más delicado cuando está esperando un bebé.

-¡No me amenaces! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba enojado! ¡Necesitaba explicaciones!

-¿Desde cuándo un padre le debe explicaciones a su hijo?

-Desde que un hijo cuidó de su madre durante cien años porque su padre desapareció.

-¡Aaron!

-¡Tú nada sabes de esto! ¡No tuviste padres! ¡Qué suerte la tuya!

-¡Aaron William Jones Kirkland! ¡No me faltes al respeto!

-¡En teoría tenemos casi la misma edad! ¡Sólo eres como un hermano mayor!

Los ruidos provenientes del comedor eran perfectamente audibles. Alison rodeo el cuerpo de su madre, con una mano hizo que se recostara en su pecho y cubrió el oído libre con la misma.

-Tranquilo mami… todo va a arreglarse… papá está contigo y yo también. – Dijo terminando con un beso en la frente de su madre.

-Alison… lo siento…

-¡Ya te dije que no hay problema! ¡Yo te amo, mami!

-Aaron no va a hablarme un tiempo… y Amanda…

-Amy se enoja con relativa facilidad pero estoy muy segura de que te ama tanto como yo. Aún así hablaré con ella… no estuvo bien que te dijera esas cosas…

La ternura de su hija le recordaba a Alfred. Y es que Alison era simplemente eso, Alfred en versión femenina. Arthur abrazó a su hija mientras ésta acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Gracias… Alison…

* * *

-¿Hay lugar para dos? – preguntó Alfred subiendo a la casa en el árbol. Amanda permanecía en ésta, mirando a otro lado.

-Yo creo que si.

Alfred se acomodó al lado de su hija, quien abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba el rostro.

-Amy… quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya suficiente con el tema… por favor…

-Amy… yo amo a tu mamá más que a mi vida. Es lo único que quiero que sepas.

-No me importa.

-Amanda… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Dejarlo. Así de sencillo. Él no te merece y no tienes porqué cuidarlo ni seguir queriéndole.

Alfred suspiró. Esa iba a ser una conversación larga.

-Amanda… no voy a dejar a tu madre.

-¿Por qué no? ¡No me vas a decir que esto no te duele! ¡No me mientas! – Amanda miró desafiante a su padre para después arrepentirse. Alfred tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Quizás… pero no moriré por el dolor. Moriré si me separo de él. Me convertiré en cenizas y seguramente buscaría la forma de que el viento me lleve a él… - se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la mano por los ojos.- Amanda ninguno de ustedes podría entender cuánto amo a su madre.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deberías pensar más en ti mismo!- sin desearlo, ahora Amanda también lloraba.

-No hija… cuando amas a una persona como yo lo amo a él… te olvidas de ti mismo. Ahora sólo quiero su felicidad… aunque me duela mucho.

-¡Nadie en este mundo haría lo que tú haces!– el corazón de Amanda no lo soportaría más. Adoraba a su padre y simplemente no quería verlo sufriendo.- Yo cargué con muchas cosas para que Alison no las sufriera porque adoro a mi hermana, ¡pero no me sentiría capaz de seguir a su lado si se olvidara de mí! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Alfred sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que se precipitaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Amanda se parecía a Arthur. Sabía que luego de llorar unos minutos, los ojos de Amanda se cansarían y podría llevarla a dormir sin problemas.

Fue así como veintidos minutos más tarde, Amanda yacía profundamente dormida sobre su cama. Alfred besó la mejilla de su hija y ésta soltó un pequeño gemido.

-I love you so much, Amy. - Susurró al oído de su hija.

Luego de observarla por un minuto entero, decidió salir a caminar.

* * *

En medio de la noche, los pasos de Alfred eran claramente audibles. El clima no le apoyaba mucho ya que a pesar de ser una noche de verano, en Groenlandia difícilmente podía llamarse verano.

-¡Hola! – escuchó que lo saludaban. - ¿No es un poco tarde, Alfred?

-Lo es para los niños, Peter…

-¡Que ya no soy un niño! – Gruñó Peter.- Hillevi y Niklas apenas me superaron en estatura y aparentan más edad que yo por pura suerte, lo mismo tus hijos.

-Seguramente…- Alfred de verdad no tenía muchos deseos de hablar sobre la eterna infancia de Peter. Éste lo notó y rápidamente tomó a Alfred por la muñeca.

-¡Vamos al parque! ¡No hay nada mejor que los columpios a media noche! – dijo corriendo y jalando al americano.- ¡Raivis y yo reconstruimos un parque, te juro que no parecía tener esperanzas! ¡Pero no existen imposibles para mí, el grandioso imperio de Sealand!

-¡Peter!

-¡Te divertirás en los columpios! ¡Nadie puede ganarme en ellos, pero espero que tu peso ayude!

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos. A su lado, Alison dormía pacíficamente mientras lo abrazaba. Creyó que la nostalgia lo mataría y sabía que quizás no era lo mejor, pero en esos momentos necesitaba tan desesperadamente a Alfred.

Se calzó los zapatos, se puso un suéter sin mangas sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba y abandonó la casa. Pensó en el temor que sintió cuando al pasar por el cuarto de Aaron notó que éste permanecía sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y contemplando la luna. Deseaba tanto poder abrazar a su hijo como unas horas antes hubiera podido hacerlo.

No, lo que deseaba era que existiese alguna forma de subsanar su error. Que pudiera darle "reset" a algún botón en su vida y arreglar muchas cosas.

-Sólo pienso todo eso… porque más que nunca necesito a Alfred… - se dijo.

Como su esposo hizo momentos atrás, recorrió las calles vacías de Groenlandia, esperando encontrarlo. Las luces apagadas en las casas vecinas le decían de alguna forma que Alfred no estaba de visita en ninguna de ellas.

Luego de mucho caminar, encontró una casa con las luces prendidas. Extrañamente lo sintió tan acogedor. Se dirigió a ésta y tocó la puerta. El corazón latió a mil por hora cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Francis… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ésta es mi nueva casa, Arthur.

-Ya veo… - Algo le pidió preguntar, aunque fuera imposible.- ¿Está Alfred aquí?

Francis lo miró, silencioso.

-Pasa, Arthur. – dijo haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole el paso al otro. Arthur observó la sala casi vacía, las paredes sin cuadros, la chimenea encendida y el vino tinto sobre una mesa. Había dos copas, como si otra persona acompañara a Francis… o como si Francis esperara que alguien más tocara la puerta de su casa en esa noche. Arthur se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Francis rodeándole por la cintura.

-¿Y Alfred? – preguntó.

-¿Alfred?

-Él está aquí… ¿verdad?

-No.

Una fría corriente recorrió su espalda.

-¿Cuándo viene Matthew? – preguntó intentando no sonar nervioso.

-Dudo que él venga…

Ahora una melodía sonaba como un disco rayado en la cabeza de Arthur. Estaba completamente nervioso e incómodo con la situación.

-Francis…

-¿Si?

Arthur pasó saliva.

-¿Estamos solos?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Porque lo necesitas.

-Necesito a Alfred…

-No. Me necesitas a mí, Arthur. Y yo te necesito a ti.

-Esto… está… muy mal…- susurró con dificultad ya que tenía a Francis besándole el cuello. Mal momento para negarse. El bebé dentro de él llamaba a su padre, él mismo de alguna forma deseaba que Francis lo abrazara, lo besara, le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que no importaba nada más que su felicidad.

Pero todo eso, era solamente algo que Alfred haría.

Arthur quiso deshacerse del abrazo de Francis, pero el frío congelante de las lágrimas de éste último cayendo en sus hombros, lo detuvo.

-Arthur… se acabó. – Le dijo.- Jeanne me odia, Matthew nunca va a perdonarme todo esto. Mira tu familia, Arthur. Tus hijos difícilmente lo aceptarán y puede que Alfred te apoye ahora, pero con el tiempo se apartará.

-No… él nunca me dejará…

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Las promesas no existen, Arthur! ¡El amor no existe! ¡No existe porque es cosa de uno y cuando otra persona te traiciona ahí se acaba! ¡Te guste o no, traicionaste a Alfred! ¡Estás solo y por eso estás aquí conmigo!

-¡Basta! – decidido se soltó del abrazo de Francis, trastabillando unos cuantos pasos y girándose para enfrentarlo.- ¡Estas confundiendo las cosas! ¿Crees que soy un juguete? ¿Crees que soy tú juguete?

-Arthur… estás olvidando que durante los cien años de ausencia de Alfred y Matthew nosotros dos nos buscamos siempre. Los años pasaban y por Aaron y Jeanne, de alguna forma nosotros terminábamos siempre juntos. No creas que esperas mi hijo solamente por esa maldición.

-¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Está en mí y es mi bebé! ¡Deja de decir que es una maldición!

-Sé que no lo es, Arthur… porque cuando lo hice contigo… yo… ya te amaba.

Arthur retrocedió unos cuantos pasos frente a la declaración de Francis. ¿Lo amaba?

-Francis… deja de decir tonterías. Cuando el bebé nazca podrás verlo sin problema alguno… estoy seguro que Matthew con el tiempo te perdonará y otra vez podrán ser una familia… y también Jeanne…

-Arthur… yo te amo. ¿Por qué todos condenan algo que hice con amor? No tengo dudas, Arthur… quiero estar contigo.

-N-no… ¡no te acerques! – dijo desesperado. No podía reaccionar, aunque deseaba huir, simplemente sus músculos se negaban, como si todas las órdenes del cerebro ahora fueran rechazadas.

Pero su piel sí podía sentir. La calidez de la chimenea y luego la suavidad de la alfombra en la que su cuerpo yacía. ¿En qué momento había decidido recostarse? ¿Por qué recostaba la cabeza en el brazo de Francis? Era el bebé, el bebé que le demandaba sentirse amado por su verdadero padre.

Como la primera vez que lo hiciera con Alfred, el cuerpo de Arthur se sentía completamente debilitado. Era su cuerpo quien llamaba a Francis, era su cuerpo el que deseaba ser tocado por Francis. Era su cuerpo el que quería ser amado por Francis.

¿Acaso ya no había cabida para Alfred en él?

-No… Francis… - deseaba detenerlo. No, deseaba que él se detuviera, porque Arthur se sentía incapaz de reaccionar e impedir que las manos del francés acariciaran su vientre, ahora descubierto y sin ser marcado por el embarazo.

Cerró los ojos, ajeno a la traición que otra vez cometía contra su esposo. Su cabeza fue dejada delicadamente sobre la gruesa alfombra cercana a la chimenea. Ya no tenía frío. Ahora sentía delicados besos que se marcaban sobre su abdomen y las manos de Francis intentando deshacerse de sus pantalones, tentando su cadera con cada toque.

_-El amor para siempre no existe, Alfred… _

_-¡Si existe! ¡Es por eso que los besos que me dabas cuando yo era un niño a la hora de dormir no han cambiado en nada! ¡Porque tú sigues siendo tú y mientras seas Arthur, serás mi Arthur! _

-Francis…- llamó Arthur con la voz muy baja y un poco grave, como si acabara de despertar. Las mejillas le ardían y su cuerpo se desesperaba por recibir a Francis en él.

Pero aún así…

Francis continuó con su lento, doloroso y a la vez placentero ritual de seducción. Pasos lentos, pero que no desandaría por nada. Tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos mientras acomodaba su cuerpo al del otro, listo para reclamarlo como suyo. Lo besó una, dos, tres, diez veces de forma lenta en el rostro, contrario a la gran desesperación que sentía por tomar los labios de Arthur.

Lentamente se acercó hasta los labios que su mente le rogaba besar. El aliento cálido del otro se mezcló con el suyo. Francis se acercó y tocó, solo tocó los labios de Arthur con sus suyos, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras éste cerraba los suyos con fuerza… y una lágrima salía desde su corazón.

-Francis… - volvió a llamar Arthur. El llamado se separó de él.

-¿Qué sucede?

Arthur tembló como un niño cuando está a punto de llorar.

-Quiero a Alfred…- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.- Lo amo a él… Lo siento…

Francis lo miró fijamente. Se levantó y se vistió mientras Arthur buscaba sus ropas. Tan bizarra la situación y tan traicioneros los sentimientos. Arthur salió casi corriendo de la casa de Francis, sin ganas de mirar atrás y sólo deseando encontrar a esa persona que le pertenecía. Si bien su cuerpo _deseaba_ en esos momentos a Francis, por siempre y para siempre su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma _necesitarían _a Alfred.

* * *

-Hey Alfred…- llamó Peter sentado en un columpio, al lado de su cuñado. Alfred lo miró.- ¿Cómo fue que empezaron tú y mi hermano?

Alfred suspiró largamente, recordando sus primeros días junto a Arthur, luego del hechizo que éste había usado. Sabía que la nostalgia lo consumiría, pero aún así comenzó.

* * *

_**Y aquí, el amor de Alfred es contado por el héroe. **_

Luego de que heroicamente traje a Arthur a la normalidad cuando regresó a ser un niño por un extraño conjuro, pensé que lo mejor para él sería…

_-¿Irme contigo a tu casa?-_ preguntó mientras se acomodaba la ropa que yo le había prestado. Se veía tan lindo, con lo pequeño y delgado que es para mi… ¡es precioso!

-Alfred… te desvías del tema…

-Cierto, lo siento… volviendo a la historia…

_-Sip. Te iras conmigo a Nueva York hasta que poco a poco tu nación regrese a la normalidad. _

-_Pero…_ - si hay algo que yo se muy bien, es que él no puede decirme no a nada mientras lo mire a los ojos, lo abrace y termine dándole un beso._-Está bien… _-¿ves lo que digo?

Es así que tomamos el primer vuelo a Nueva York. Obviamente, me sentía como el héroe más feliz en la tierra, porque tenía a mi lado a alguien que planeaba amar siempre.

Pero el amor no es lo mismo que la convivencia, y eso tuve que aprenderlo. El primer signo de que Arthur le temía a nuestra nueva vida juntos como una pareja y una futura familia, fue evidente cuando quise tomar su mano para bajar del avión.

_-No… es que… afuera hay muchas personas y… _

_-¿Qué tiene si nos ven?_

-_Que… uh…-_ Arthur no es bueno dando excusas.- _Bueno…_ _- _se llevó las manos cubriendo sus labios. Amo cuando hace eso, me recuerda que tengo el esposo mas lindo y tierno y hermoso y…

-Alfred, lo haces otra vez…

_-Vamos… todos lo sabrán en algún momento.-_ dije y tomé su mano como si de un trofeo se tratara. Bajamos del avión tomados de la mano y noté que había más fotógrafos de lo habitual.

_-Alfred…-_ susurró asustado. Él solía odiar ese tipo de cosas, claro, ahora ya está acostumbrado. ¡Somos la pareja del milenio_!_- _Por favor… vamos rápido…_

_-Primero quiero un beso. _

_-No Alfred… no aquí… ni ahora… _

_-Pero…_

-Alfred, date cuenta que te pasaste.

-Acababa de concebir a Aaron días atrás en la noche más romántica de mi vida y ahora no era nada, ¿qué querías que sintiera?

Como fuera, lo llevé a mi casa con la esperanza de que me dejara tocarlo, besarlo o por lo menos abrazarlo.

Pero no… ¿alguna vez habías escuchado que los ingleses pueden ser muy frígidos? Es verdad.

_-¡Honey! ¡Dime que te gusta mi casa!_

_-Estoy… muy cansado… el viaje me cansó mucho… _

_-¡Vamos a dormir entonces!_

_-Si… está bien…_

Corrí feliz a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, aunque dudaba de que la necesitara. Lo esperé pacientemente por muchos minutos, y nada. Me puse a leer uno de… tantos… (Nótese que no tengo mas de dos libros en la casa) libros que tenía.

-Alfred… los comics no se consideran libros…

-Bueno, ¿vas a contar tú la historia o yo?

-Prosigue…

Y cuando me fijé que casi lo había terminado, el comic… digo, el librote, ¡eran las 2 am! Nunca me había quedado tanto tiempo despierto. Entonces pensé en regresar a la sala y tuve una revelación. Era Arthur en traje de bailarina árabe…

-¿En serio?

-Esta viendo si prestabas atención, Peter.

-Alfred…

Bueno, el caso es que tuve una revelación mientras lo veía dormir en el sofá. Sí, estaba durmiendo en el sofá todo el tiempo mientras yo entraba en coma con semejante com… ¡libro! Él dormía en el sofá, como si fuera sólo un invitado o un perfecto extraño. Entonces, así se sentía.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-¿Qué mas? ¡Llevarlo a mi habitación por supuesto! Tu hermano tiene el sueño muy pesado así que fue fácil.

Lo dejé con cuidado en la cama y lo cubrí con las frazadas. Extrañamente, no tenía sueño. Quería, si era posible, quedarme a su lado observándolo dormir toda una vida.

Acaricié su rostro por mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso pude sentir los primeros rayos del sol de la madrugada. Fue cuando decidí recostarme a su lado y besarle con cuidado en los labios. Sentí como si se me permitiera tocar una muñeca de porcelana muy delicada, debía tratarle con extremo cuidado, sintiendo que si me sobrepasaba podría romperlo.

Seguí observando. Su piel rosácea, su cabello rubio claro, sus pestañas largas y sus labios delgados. Lo rodeé con mi brazo a la altura de su cintura. ¡Siempre fue tan delgado! Y recuerdo que se movió un poco, buscando calor en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y cuál fue tu "revelación", Alfred?

-Eso… que estaba muy, muy, muy enamorado. Tanto que sí quería esforzarme, cambiar, dar todo de mí como nunca lo había hecho, protegerlo toda una vida y más.

Quería amanecer a su lado cada mañana en lo que me restara de vida, sentir su calor, sentirlo buscar calor en mi, acariciar su mejilla y besarlo siempre que pudiera. A todo eso agreguémosle que cuando supe que podía tener hijos, solo pensaba en tener cuantos pudiera con él. Él se había vuelto parte de mí.

Peligro inminente.

_-¿Al?- _me llamó mientras despertaba, apartándose un poco de mí_.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-Porque te traje, ibas a estar muy incómodo en el sillón y…_

_-No… me refiero a todo… por qué estoy aquí contigo… si no quiero…_

-Espera… ¿otra vez me dices eso para ver si estoy prestando atención?

-Nop. Eso fue lo que me dijo.

_-¿Por qué me trajiste, Al? Yo… no quiero estar aquí… no quiero estar contigo tan cerca… _

-…-me costó reaccionar un buen par de segundos. Pero como soy un héroe, era hora de dejar que solo el corazón hablara.-_ Porque te amo… por eso te traje. Porque… quiero estar contigo para siempre._

_-¿Siempre? Eso me decías antes… que querías estar conmigo para siempre… cuando terminemos, ¿me vas a decir lo mismo? ¿Vas a independizarte otra vez? Tú… no tienes idea de lo que se siente… irte de un lugar del que te echan… regresar donde te sientes solo… llevar ese peso y vergüenza en ti por siglos… no tienes idea y… no se…_

_-Entonces… ¿por qué todo eso, Arthur? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo contigo? No puedo pensar en tocar a una persona sin amarla, ni que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo tan íntimo con alguien solamente por darle gusto o puro placer… _

Ahora me doy cuenta que, incluso ese comentario, que no tenía ninguna mala intención… lo había herido. Así es siempre con quien amas, no sabes cuánto estás hiriéndole al hablar sin conocer su pasado o lo que tiene en mente. Supe que había metido la pata cuando lo vi llorando. Aunque no sabía bien de qué manera ni cuándo la había metido… Pero mientras más enamorado estás, mejor sabes cómo puedes arreglar las cosas… o empeorarlas.

_-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada!_ – me gritó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Si bien mis brazos podrían soltarlo algún momento, mi corazón no lo haría nunca.

_-Te amo Arthur… _

_-¡Basta! ¡Amor no es lo mismo que convivir! ¡Te aburrirás de mí y me cambiarás y te irás otra vez!_

_-Te amo… Eres mi todo… _

_-¡Cállate!_

-Pero si lo piensas bien Alfred… creo que el idiota de Inglaterra temía a algo.

-Sip. Tenía mucho miedo aceptar que se estaba enamorando de mi tanto como yo de él. Y yo lo entendía.

_-Arthur… prometo que no te dejaré. Sé que no me crees y lo entiendo. Lo entiendo muy bien… tampoco voy a forzarte a que me creas… pero no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado. Lo siento… pero si es necesario voy a amarrarte a mi. _

-Y en serio lo amarré a mi.

-¿Con soga y todo?

-Sip. Con una soga que se llamaba "Amor".

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… me costó mucho. Unas cuantas patadas en el cuerpo y en el orgullo también. Pero valió la pena.

No importaba lo que hiciera, yo intentaba de todas formas hacer que se acostumbrara a mi. Me metía a la ducha cuando él se bañaba, le preparaba el desayuno, ordené la casa entera para que no se quejara… pero él nunca dormía en mi cama por iniciativa propia, ni tampoco amanecía en el sillón donde el hubiera querido. Cada noche debía esperar hasta que se durmiera y llevarlo con cuidado a mi habitación. Aprendí el momento exacto en el que se despertaba y antes de que abriera sus ojos lo besaba.

_-¡No me jales!_

_-¡Pero quiero que duermas conmigo! ¡De todas formas siempre despiertas a mi lado!_

_-¡Es porque tú me llevas, idiota!_

No era difícil llevarlo. Es mas, su cuerpo es tan delgado y frágil que incluso cuando estaba conciente y golpeándome, me resultaba muy sencillo llevarlo donde yo quería.

Lo recosté en la cama y lo cubrí para luego acostarme yo. Permaneció en el borde de ésta, mirando a Dios sabe dónde.

_-Acércate a mí. Hace un poco de frío._

_-Estoy… bien… _

-_Te caerás de la cama.-_ Le dije como buena excusa, para tomarlo por un brazo sin soltarlo. No iba a jalarlo, sabía que eso lo dañaría y era lo que yo menos quería. Al ver que no iba a soltarle hasta tenerlo cerca, se movió un poco hacia mí, lo suficiente para sentir su calor pero sin tocarlo.

_-Ya… está bien así…-_dijo con la cara completamente roja. Para mi no era suficiente así que acorté más nuestra distancia, rodeándole con el brazo y buscando sus labios.

Ahí me di cuenta de algo. Como siempre lo tomaba con rapidez, nunca había notado lo rojo que se ponía, ni lo mucho que temblaba. Menos el hecho de que respiraba agitadamente. Estaba muy asustado.

-¿Por qué asustado?

-Porque, sin desearlo, yo solo le demostraba que lo quería y que haría todo para que él me quisiera. No le daba su tiempo apropiado ni estaba siguiendo su ritmo. Yo no había dudado dos segundos en darle todo mi corazón y que este fuera solamente de él. Pero él no se sentía en total confianza para darme el suyo aún.

Tomé su mano y su respiración se cortó por unos segundos. Besé su frente con mucho cuidado mientras él abría los ojos y me miraba con curiosidad.

_-Quiero ir a tu ritmo, Arthur… no quiero que te sientas forzado a nada ni que voy muy rápido. Quiero que te sientas feliz de estar conmigo. Yo… iré a tu ritmo y verás que ya no tendrás miedo de tener que acostumbrarte a un cambio muy grande en tu vida. _

Era eso. Arthur tenía mucho miedo a cambiar su estilo de vida. A tener que lidiar con el mío y que no le gustara. Temía sentirse asfixiado por nuestra relación y sentirse solamente un objeto o alguien de quien yo podría cansarme.

Besé cada centímetro de su rostro con cuidado, acercándome cada vez a sus labios pero sin tocarlos. Fue él quien en un momento alzó el rostro y me miró para acercarse y besarme. Su mano soltó la mía y acercó su cuerpo más al mío, para abrazarme y entrelazar sus piernas con las mías. En cada uno de sus movimientos sentía su inseguridad, y a la vez su esfuerzo por hacer que me sintiera correspondido. Moví un poco los labios sobre los suyos para entrelazarlos, y luego soltarlos otra vez. Quería besarlo repetidas veces para que se acostumbrara, y lo hice. En un momento dado, sin saber cómo, ya me dejaba besarlo con confianza, y tocaba tímidamente mis labios con la lengua. Yo sólo seguía su ritmo e iba hasta donde él me dejara ir.

-¿Y entonces esa noche?

-Esa noche lo hicimos lenta y prolongadamente.

Fui feliz al ver que todas sus dudas sobre nosotros y nuestra relación se disipaban. Recorrí cada rincón de su cuerpo, explorando, conociendo y descubriendo. Me maravillaba lo hermoso y dócil que era.

_-¡Buenos días, mi amor!_

_-Hola… Al…_ -se iba dando cuenta de ello. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a mí y dejaba que yo entrara en su mundo poco a poco. Yo me sentía muy feliz, ya que no me golpeaba tanto y me correspondía la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando tenía alguna reunión, no me olvidaba de mandarle mensajes al celular cada dos por tres. Él recibía al menos diez mensajes en media hora al celular. "Te amo Arthur." "La reunión está aburrida… te amo" "Quisiera que estés conmigo ahora, te amo." "Quiero volver a casa, te amo."

Un día de esos me llamó luego de un mensaje.

_-¡Hola, mi amor! ¡Ya vuelvo a casa y te mimaré! La reunión está muy aburrida y…_

_-Al… yo… eh…_

_-¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo te molesta? ¿El bebé está bien?_

_-No… no, estoy muy bien… yo solo quería… _

_-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?_

_-No… yo… solo llamaba para decirte… -_se calló unos segundos, me imagino la cara que puso, no es muy difícil imaginarlo._- ¡Yo también te amo! – _y me colgó.

Esas palabras que me llenaban. Dos palabras que me hacían morir y volver a renacer. Dos palabras… y una sola persona que les daba un significado. Un "te amo" de Arthur equivale a un milenio de felicidad en mi corazón.

Ese día llegué, boté la puerta, me deshice del traje arrojando mi corbata por un lado, el abrigo por otro, los zapatos en distintas direcciones y todo mientras corría a buscar a Arthur, quien me esperaba en mi habitación, sentado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Bienvenido… mi amor…- _me dijo bajando la cabeza con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que bastaba para tenerme abrazándolo y besándolo, repitiéndole mil veces cuánto lo amaba. Ese… Ese siempre sería mi Arthur.

_**Gracias por escuchar al héroe. **_

* * *

Peter miró fijamente a Alfred, quien permanecía con la cabeza gacha, la mirada profunda y triste y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alfred… Sabes yo siempre he envidiado su amor.

-¿Eh?

-La forma en la que mirabas a mi hermano, cómo lo abrazabas y lo mimabas. Incluso el tonto de Inglaterra no me parecía tan tonto cuando estaba contigo. Se veía completamente feliz… No… los dos se veían tan felices…

-Feliz…- repitió Alfred. Y entonces los miles de recuerdos lo asaltaron. –Yo era… Feliz… - recordó abrazando a Arthur cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado de Aaron, besándolo cada momento, tomando su mano, la calidez de ésta, sus ojos verdes que solo brillaban para él, su sonrisa tierna, su faz graciosamente enojada, los mil "te amo" susurrados en sus noches de entrega absoluta, la docilidad de su cuerpo…- Yo soy feliz…

Alfred se levantó del columpio.

-¿Alfred?

-Él… es mi esposo… es mi Arthur… es madre de mis pequeños y mi primer amor… mi primer y único amor… - Alfred lo decidió. Ya tenía todo claro y sólo tenía que escucharse a sí mismo. Pasó los dedos rápidamente por la cabeza de Peter, despeinándolo.- Gracias, pequeño. Tengo que ir por tu hermano.

-¡Esta bien! – dijo éste.

* * *

Alfred corrió de regreso a su casa, deseaba con todas sus ganas ver a Arthur. Algo en él le dijo que su esposo no se encontraba en casa, y algo más fuerte aún le decía dónde podría encontrarlo.

"_**Arthur… "**_

Arthur caminaba por las calles vacías de Groenlandia, no quería volver a casa, y sin embargo sabía que no tendría otro lugar. Sabía que si iba a casa daría un paso adelante y desearía dar dos atrás.

"_**no importa lo que pase…"**_

Jeanne llegó a casa de su padre unos minutos luego de que Arthur saliera. Al entrar se encontró con la sala vacía, la botella de vino abierta cobre la mesa ratona de la sala y la chimenea encendida.

-Eres tan desordenado…- dijo para sí mientras tapaba la botella de vino con su respetivo tapón de corcho. Y entonces, sobre la mesa más grande, rodeada de cuatro asientos, notó una laptop cuya pantalla se encontraba en descanso. Se acercó y notó que la cámara permanecía encendida. - ¿Grababas algo, papá? – dijo al aire. Notó que la cámara apuntaba claramente hacia la chimenea. No le dio mayor importancia y apagó el aparato.

"_**no importa cómo vayan a vernos…"**_

-¡Arthur! – gritó Alfred a veinte metros de su esposo. Arthur se detuvo, giró y su corazón se quebró en tantos pedazos que creyó no podría quebrarse en más.

"_**no importa si todos se ponen en contra…"**_

-Alfred… - susurró mientras su esposo se acercaba lentamente a él. No tardaron en acortar la distancia y fundirse en un abrazo. Arthur acercó sus labios a los de su esposo, rozándolos tiernamente mientras Alfred rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del más pequeño.

-Mi Arthur… - soltó Alfred sintiéndose feliz frente al toque dulce y esperado de los labios del otro. No tardó en entrelazar sus labios y besarlo desesperadamente, apaciguando el dolor en ambos y comprendiendo algo que solo se le revela a quienes aman más allá del límite.

"_**Mi amor por ti, Arthur… puede no ser perfecto…"**_

Arthur acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de Alfred mientras se besaban, impidiendo también que el americano se separara de él. Se sentía protegido, amado y feliz entre sus brazos.

A él le pertenecía, a esa persona que en esos momentos lo aceptaba, perdonaba todo, borraba su pasado, dejaba un beso tatuado en cada uno de sus recuerdos dolorosos y cambiaba el gris de su mundo por distintos colores y matices.

"_**Puede ser asfixiante, egoísta y buscar toda tu atención…"**_

-¿Te sientes bien, amor? – preguntó Alfred, ya en su casa y con Arthur en su cama, ambos desnudos.

-Si… estoy bien. – Contestó éste.

Nuevamente, besos en su vientre le indicaron que Alfred también esperaría a su bebé y estaría para él en todo momento. Sabía que no tendrían sexo esa noche, pero no por eso no harían el amor.

Esa era la gran diferencia

"_**Pero… ¿sabes algo?.."**_

_-_¿Alfred? – llamó Arthur mientras el otro acariciaba sus caderas y permanecía besando su vientre. Los besos siguieron una línea horizontal.

-Es por aquí, Arthur.- dijo Alfred maravillado.

-¿Es qué?

-Aquí…- repasó con los labios la línea que marcara con besos momentos antes. – Por aquí nacieron los pequeños. Y por aquí nacerá nuestro bebé en unos meses más.

-Nuestro.- confirmó Arthur, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo.

-Sí. Nuestro. Amo a su mami y voy a amarle a él o ella también.

"_**Mi amor es infinito."**_

* * *

_Ufa! estoy muerta... ¡quiero un descanso! T_T_

_Bien. Llegados a esto solo me queda decir: _

_Denme un regalo de navidad en forma de Review! T_T pliz?_

_Bien, éste cap va especialmente a todas las amantes del USAxUK, pero por sobre todos va para mi amorcito Moe que soy la mujer mas gay del planeta solo con ella. Las partes sufridas van... por todas als veces que no me dieron un review! T-T me las estoy cobrando, dejenme xD ok no es (tanto) eso, era parte de mi cabeza malvadosa. _

_Lo más seguro es que no actualice sinó hasta cerca mi cumpleaños (quien me diga cuándo es sin mirar mi perfil...) así que hasta eso:_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS** para todos aquellos que celebran el nacimiento del niño jesus.(si eres creyente, por favor no pongas merry x-mas, es CRHISTmas.)  
_

_**FELIZ JANNUKA** para los judíos, especialmente para tío Francis. _

_**FELIZ QUANSA** para quienes lo celebren. _

_Y claro, si ninguna de estas vale para tí, entonces solo puedo ofrecerte, al igual que a todas, mis mejores deseos para el año 2011 que se nos viene encima. Que todos tus deseos Yaoi se cumplan, conozcas al amor de tu vida y te enamores locamente (comoAlfreddeArthur) XD, todo esté bien en casita y yo pueda darte algo que leer todo el año. _

_

* * *

_

_**Cap 25: Acción y Reacción.  
**_

Una nueva vida. Las familias unidas. Asbjorn no siente que ese sea su hogar, Ludovik sin desearlo, comienza a dejarlo de lado. Hillevi y niklas se sienten en plena libertad de vivir su amor. Asuntos que Jan y Xue deben arreglar, Annya descubre que Alison no es ninguna barbie hueca. La relación de Jeanne y Aaron destrozada. La decisión de Matthew respecto a Francis. El amor incondicional de Alfred que lo lleva a enfrentarse a su propia familia. Roderich y Gilbert deben tomar una decisión: o terminar y cada uno por su lado o intentar una vez más. Aparecen "Los Antiguos", quiénes son y porqué no quieren quitarles a los niños sus poderes.

Y al final, los meses pasan tán rápido...

_**Cap 26: Wellcome Belle Isabella!**_

_

* * *

_

_El primer dia de navidad mi lector me regaló... UN REVIEW! que exijo con todo mi corazóoon._

_El segundo dia de navidad mi lector me regaló... dos clases de escritura, UN REVIEW dejo de plagiar esta canción. _

_El tercer dia de navidad, mi lector me regaló... tres vasos de Vodka, dos clases de escritura, UN REVIEW y me mando a escribir. _

Nos vemos en el Lemon! D:_  
_


	25. Acción y Reacción

_**Créditos: **_La mayor parte de las buenas ideas: Moe (Te amo mi nena!).

El Camillo x Alison light que hay por ahí: sus users xD (malosas!)

Asbjorn y Fu Liam: Miku.

La verdad de Ludovik: Kano (aún tengo los dibujos de cuando me mandaste eso xD)

Isabella: Cathy y Sakurajei.

Ayuda con las naciones antiguas: Wikipedia y Mariiz. (y algunas ideas para el siguiente cap también.)

Ideas para el siguiente cap: Juliet, Prongs, Mariiz.

**_Nota: _**La Ciudad del Vaticano fue incluida en esta historia, con mucho respeto para todos aquellos que son firmes creyentes católicos, no busco ganarme puntos en contra. Aclaro esto ya que quiero evitarme conflictos con personas que podrían confundir algo o sentirse afectadas. _**Dante y Michelangelo no tienen ninguna relación y dudo que la tengan.**_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**25: Acción y reacción. **_

Toda acción tiene una reacción. Eso lo sabemos todos por leyes físicas. Si cometemos un error, pagaremos las consecuencias.

Lástima que las consecuencias de nuestros errores también las paguen otras personas.

La nación de Aurora, antes tan grande que conectaba el viejo y nuevo mundo, ahora era nuevamente pequeña, tanto que simplemente era una isla. Claro, no quitaba el hecho de ser una amenaza. La caprichosa mujer aún sentía esos deseos de derrotar a su "rival" por sobre todo. No, no Henrike.

Hablando de Henrike, en su nación las cosas no están tan bien como se esperaría. Ella permanecía en el iglú donde vivía, alejada de las otras naciones y de tanto en tanto buscaba comida para los demás. En los momentos que tenía libres, junto a Irene y Ann Katrín buscaban la forma de retroceder el tiempo con el libro del tiempo. Para horror de ellas, faltaba la hoja clave del hechizo. Estaba todo; las consecuencias, posibles errores, fallos comunes, prohibiciones, pasos a seguir… pero faltaba la parte final.

-¿Qué es lo importante de todo esto? – preguntó Ann Katrín.

-Los humanos no recordarían nada. Ni siquiera la existencia de Atlántida. El tiempo retrocede para los humanos, no para las naciones.

-Eso sería algo molesto.

-Pero…- Henrike ojeó las páginas, dándoles vuelta, buscando algún detalle en el margen.- Me intriga… se habla de una puerta, la puerta que conecta todos los mundos, los vivos y los muertos, los olvidados y los que aún no pueden crear recuerdos… donde todo se mezcla y se convierte en nada… en ese lugar no existen reglas, sólo corazones, intenciones, sentimientos. El justo deja de serlo y el pecador también, ambos solo son lo que muestre su corazón. Las acciones se olvidan y el tiempo se detiene.

-¿Dónde se encuentra eso? – preguntó Irene, completamente impresionada.

-Es eso lo que quiero encontrar…

* * *

A Matthew le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Francis. Desde el momento en el que lo vio, luego de cien años y percibió en sus ojos un gran alivio, y a la vez un secreto que rogaba ser escondido.

Pero todo se supo.

Las mañanas pasaron grises, las tardes también. Las noches le parecieron aún más oscuras y frías de lo que eran y le recordaban la última escena en la que vio a quien tanto amaba trasladando algunas cosas a otra casa, sin dar explicación alguna ni cruzar palabra con el otro. No porque se negara, sino porque simplemente Matthew no quería preguntar. Temía tanto a esa respuesta. Y sin embargo, lo observaba, paciente, tranquilo… y triste.

Todo gris. Esa es la vida de Matthew en estos momentos, en los que no entiende nada, pero todo ya está explicado. Donde las palabras se perdieron pero igual gritan fuertemente su significado y lo que sucede.

Traición, abandono, reemplazo… las tres palabras que mejor definen la situación de Matthew. Y aprendía, de la peor forma, que muchas de las definiciones en el diccionario, en especial de esas tres palabras, estaban erradas.

Traición no tenía un significado. Era sentir que la aguja más grande del mundo, una de veinte metros y delgadita como una aguja cualquiera se incrusta en el corazón, llega a éste, se quiebra en mil pedazos y se clava en los costados haciendo que la sangre forme un nudo en la garganta que impide suspirar por el dolor que nos causó esa persona amada. Abandono era encontrarse solo en una habitación vacía con colores inciertos y palabras borradas por hechos irrefutables. Significaba no entender aquel error que era obvio para una de las partes, era caer en el olvido y que todos esos recuerdos felices, lágrimas derramadas y sentimientos compartidos se redujeran a la nada.

Ahora, solo falta definir lo que es Reemplazo. Esa debería ser considerada una mala palabra, ni traición suena tan mal.

Reemplazo, entonces, es todo lo anterior. La casa vacía, sin nadie… porque quien debería estar ahí, fuera de esa habitación oscura, sonríe al lado de otra persona. Ilumina a alguien que no lo necesita, le da colores a quien los lleva de todas formas y llena de vida a otro que ya la tiene.

Matthew permanecía sentado al borde de la cama francesa. El dosel cuya tela era transparente caía sobre las sábanas blancas. El ambiente frío de la nación pintaba la habitación en matices azules, celestes… y grises.

Él no era alguien como su hermano. Alfred tenía tantos defectos… era irracional, egoísta, ilógico, torpe, distraído… y eso solo algunos de los miles de fallas que Matthew nunca quiso enumerar, por simple cortesía. Así era él, él era cortés, bueno, tranquilo, amable, dulce…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? – preguntó a la nada. Alfred era alguien tan lleno de faltas, el gemelo malo si se podría decir. Y Matthew, el niño bueno quien siempre ponía a otros antes que él. Ahora mismo se sentía egoísta por pensar un poco en él y no en Francis.- Me esforcé… lo intenté… di todo de mí…

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ahora se agolpaban por abandonar sus ojos, abandonar ese cuerpo dolido y escapar corriendo por las mejillas de Matthew, llegando los bordes afinados del rostro blanco y cayendo a la cama. Tantas lágrimas que no podía creerlo, tantas que se suicidaban contra las blancas sábanas y cada una gritando cuánto amaba a Francis. Ninguna reprochándole nada.

Pensó en su hija, quien se había esforzado mucho durante esos meses para dar fuerza a su madre en esa situación tan difícil, pidiéndole a la tristeza que se olvidara de ella, que no tenía tiempo para debilidades porque debía ser fuerte y sonreír para que en el mundo gris y olvidado de Matthew brillara una luz pequeña a la cual pudiera aferrarse.

Matthew se limpió las lágrimas. Observó el reloj de pared. Las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que Francis salía para dar un paseo y regresaba a las seis.

La misma rutina, iría a la casa del francés, abriría la puerta con la llave que éste le diera a su hija, ordenaría todo y luego de dejar todo en su lugar se iría.

Francis llegaría como siempre, puntualmente a las seis… y pensaría en lo linda que fue su hija al ordenar la casa.

* * *

Gilbert y Roderich llegaron a la casa. De una sola forma podía estar: Vacía.

Darles la noticia a los demás resultó más doloroso de lo que pensaron.

Elizaveta, quien no fácilmente soltaba las lágrimas, se giró y dirigió a su propia casa. Ahí lloraría, gritaría el nombre de esa niña que tanto quiso.

Liechtenstein simplemente no pudo entenderlo. Su mundo aún era pequeño y su inocencia grande como para comprender realmente cuánto significaba la muerte, aquella palabra que nunca los había alcanzado al ser ellos inmortales.

Vash… por algún motivo recordó aquella vez en la que Alizè, siendo muy pequeña, participó en una obra de La Sirenita. Le había insistido tanto para que fuera a verla.

¿Seguiría cantando para él desde donde estaba?

Gilbert y Roderich recorrieron su nueva casa. Todo en cajones, un desorden perfecto. Temieron abrirlos, en alguno encontrarían cosas de Alizè y seguramente estarían impregnadas de recuerdos.

Roderich caminó por el largo pasillo, llegando a una última habitación. En ésta solamente el piano de cola negro junto a su banqueta y un violín dejado a un lado. En una esquina un pequeño cajón lleno de hojas con partituras en ésta.

Deseó tocar algo.

Por su parte, Gilbert se animó a abrir un cajón. Una fotografía de Alizè fue lo primero en saludarle. El rostro perfecto, eternamente joven y la delicada figura que comenzaba a formarse en la niña que él dejó pequeña y ahora veía joven. Su hija era hermosa, sabía que no había un límite en el amor de un padre para su única hija.

Entonces, el silencio fue roto por una nota, a la que siguieron otras y terminó siendo una melodía. Alguna vez la había escuchado. Podía no recordar el nombre, pero siempre recordaba todo aquello que Roderich tocaba y lo que no. Ésta no era una de las clásicas de Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven ni ninguno de esos. Ésta la había escuchado en su IPoD mucho tiempo atrás. Y antes de tenerla en este, recordó a un sujeto japonés cantándola.

_Crucify my love_

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know, never thrust _

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way._

* * *

Ludovik rogó porque el tic en el ojo derecho no se le notara. Parado en el muelle junto a su padre sintió muy mala espina.

-Bien hijo, ¡hora de que aprendas a pescar como los vikingos! – soltó Dinamarca poniéndose el clásico sombrero pescador.

Transcurrieron dos horas. Dos horas en las que Ludovik rezó con toda su alma a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Era hora de la verdad. Aunque podía simplemente dejar que als cosas pasasen y su padre se diera cuenta con el tiempo. Pero no.

-Papá… hay algo que quiero decirte…- soltó el niño sentado al lado de su padre.

-¿Qué es hijo?

-V-veras yo… - comenzó, temblando y dudoso. Era tan difícil.

-Eh, hijo… Dudo que pesques algo con ese anzuelo de lechuga. – soltó su progenitor observando el vegetal incrustado en el gancho para pescar.

-Justo de eso quiero hablarte. – cada momento se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

-¡Oh mira! ¡Parece que picó algo! – gritó Dinamarca entusiasmado, halando con toda su fuerza vikinga y dándole pelea al enorme pez que se debatía con el anzuelo.

-Yo… soy…- claro, Ludovik en su propio mundo, uno muy distinto al de su padre.

-¡Es muy grande! ¡Mira a tu padre, Ludovik! ¡Mira qué pecezote! – Dinamarca arrancó al pez de su medio acuoso y sonrió mientras el animal se debatía contorsionista entre la vida y la muerte. Él, en su mundo de pescador vikingo, su hijo, en uno muy opuesto y lejano.

Ambos mundos colisionaron y produjeron una explosión de proporciones épicas cuando…

-¡SOY VEGETARIANO! – declaró Ludovik para horror de su padre.

Dinamarca tardó al menos treinta segundos en reaccionar. En esos momentos toda la vida de su hijo pasó frente a sus ojos.

-¿Que tú qué? – preguntó remangándose la camisa roja a cuadros que llevaba.

-¡Eso! Soy vegetariano… te lo hemos ocultado por años…- respondió su hijo, temblando y sin despegar la vista del pez en las manos de su padre.

-¡Ludovik!

-¡N-no me golpees! – Rogó- ¡No con ese cadáver de pez!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Dinamarca vociferó cuanto pudo en distintos idiomas, los cuales ni siquiera él tenía conciencia de que sabía.

-¡Waaaa! -se quejó mientras se palmeaba la frente, cuando al fin pudo decir algo coherente.- ¿A dónde se fue mi vikingo?

-H-hey t-tampoco es para que te pongas así…- expresó su hijo mirando a su padre- Entiéndeme, yo no seré como tú, matando calderones.- Ludovik tomó al pez en la cubeta de su padre.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira su cara de pez suplicándote: "no me mates, Den"!

El alma inmortal de Dinamarca abandonó su cuerpo por unos segundos.

-¡Esto es una broma! – soltó desesperado, buscando con la cabeza algún signo de que hubiera una cámara escondida.

-No lo es.- refutó su hijo con el gesto serio.

-¿Y los dulces de carne que te daba?

-Al perro.

-¡Pero…! ¡Nunca pensé que tu chapita de "amo a los osos" era porque de verdad los amabas! ¡Te apoyé en todo! ¡PERO ESTO ES GRAVE!

* * *

Aunque para los otros niños era una alegría el recuperar a sus padres, para Asbjorn todo significaba otra cosa. Ahora era claro, Dinamarca vivía con Noruega y Ludovik, como debió ser desde un principio. Islandia, por su parte, vivía en perfecta compañía con Hong Kong.

-Antes pensaba que los dos estábamos demás…- susurró Asbjorn refiriéndose a su madre, mientras sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Hong Kong y abrazando sus rodillas sentía todos esos pensamientos agolpándose en su cabeza.- Luego… que Ludovik era el que no encajaba en mi "familia"… pero ahora me doy cuenta… o bueno, noto más que nunca… el que estaba demás era yo…

Se levantó y entró en la casa. Estaba vacía, solamente quedaban él y el pequeño Fu Liam. Asbjorn se acercó a la cuna del bebé, quien balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles y parecía esforzarse por hablar.

-Ni tú ni yo…- Asbjorn miró al bebé. Fu Liam estiró ambos brazos hacia él.

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió cuando sus manos de cerraron en torno al cuello del pequeño sin apretarle. Las manos delicadas del bebé aprisionaron las suyas.

-Creo que el único que no tiene un lugar… soy yo…- susurró Asbjorn.

* * *

Annya, Camillo y Alphonse permanecían fuera de la casa de Roderich y Gilbert.

-¿Segura que fue buena idea venir? – Preguntó Camillo.- Entiendo si Alphonse viene, son sus tíos…

-Alizè era mi mejor amiga, prácticamente nos criamos juntas y la seguía a todas partes. Además… Roderich me llamó para dejarme algo de ella.

-Ya veo…- dijo Camillo, desganado y sintiendo el ambiente pesado. Al segundo su sensor de feromonas pareció activarse, y éste se giró al mismo tiempo que Annya para encontrarse con Alison que venía caminando.

-Maldición…- murmuró Annya entre dientes. – La "Barbie".

-¡Señorita Jones! – gritó Camillo con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo a abrazar a Alison.

-Hola, Cami.- dijo ésta dentro del abrazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Él odia que le digan así! –Gritó Annya.

-¡Déjala! Alphonse me dice así, Antonella también. La señorita, claro está, igualmente puede.

-¡Es una hueca!

-Cálmate, Annya…- susurró Alphonse con timidez.

-¡Hueca! ¡Hueca! ¡Eres la clásica americana hueca que solo atrae por su cuerpo! ¡A la larga sólo te verán como un maldito juguete! ¡Vete a casa! ¡Ah claro! ¡No vas porque todos sabemos _eso_ sobre tu madre! ¿Ya va en el quinto mes, no?

-¿Qué es una hueca? – preguntó Alison a Camillo, claramente se había perdido el noventa y nueve por ciento del sermón de Annya.

-Es… lo que Annya es ahora.- contestó este. – No le prestes mucha atención, tuvo una pelea con Syna y ha estado así estos últimos días.

Annya hubiera corrido a arrancarle la cabeza a Camillo por el exceso de información, pero la puerta fue abierta, revelando a un tranquilo Roderich.

-¡Tío Rode! – gritó Alphonse, pasando al interior de la casa. Contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, en el ambiente reinaba un agradable desorden y Gilbert permanecía sentado en un sillón largo a unos pasos del piano de cola negro.

-Señorito, deberías tomar asiento. – llamó el albino a su esposo. Lejos de aquel círculo pesado que los niños esperaban encontrar, ambos parecían animados.

-Ya voy.- Dijo Roderich cerrando la puerta tras Alison y Camillo, éste último ciñendo fuertemente la cintura de la niña como protegiéndola de un ataque sorpresa de Annya quien le negaba la mirada a Alison.

Roderich se sentó al lado de Gilbert y éste tomó su mano.

-Indecente. – susurró el austriaco.

-No tiene nada de malo que tome tu mano. Además los niños ya no son nada inocentes. Bien que si les hablo de sexo me salen con una cátedra y cinco tesis.

-¡Gilbo!

Roderich se levantó dejando tras de sí las risas de los niños y acercó a un estante. En este se encontraba el violín de Alizè. Se acercó a Annya y se lo tendió.

-¿Está bien si me quedo con esto? – preguntó ella.

-Alizè iba a regalártelo. Decía que por él comenzó su amistad. – dijo Roderich.

-¿Y ustedes?

Ambos padres bajaron la mirada. Serenos y con la expresión propia de alguien que ya ha tenido suficiente, y sin embargo desea continuar.

-Es doloroso aún. Y siempre lo será ya que la amamos aún ahora que no está. Pero… ella no querría vernos así. Somos sus padres aún ahora, y queremos que ahí donde esté siga teniendo una familia unida.

Los niños permanecieron en silencio. Era algo hermoso y lo sabían.

-Y ahora el señorito espera nuestro segundo hijo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Annya, incrédula.

-Segunda epidemia de embarazos. – soltó Gilbert, sonriente. – Es lo más lógico y seguro no seremos los primeros ni los últimos.

-Oh no, tendré vigilados a Iván y Yao.- dijo Annya refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Ah, olvidaba decírselos.- Expresó Alphonse mirando abajo y a la izquierda, recordando algo.- Papá y mamá también esperan su segundo hijo. Me lo dijeron ésta mañana.

-¡Y mi mami lleva su quinto mes! – chilló Alison, entusiasmada.

-¿No decía yo? ¡Epidemia de embarazos, segunda parte! ¡Remasterizada y en Dolby Sorrund! – Dijo Gilbert.- Aunque creo que nunca les ganaremos a los padres de Alison. Arthur pone en vergüenza a los conejos.

-¡Mi mami y mi papi se quieren mucho! ¡Seremos ochenta hermanitos!

-Ese mocoso ni siquiera es de tu padre- murmuró Annya entre dientes y muy bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Annya?

-Nada, Camillo.

Alphonse quiso suavizar la situación.

-Tío Rode, quiero escucharte tocar el violín. ¡Y Annya puede acompañarte al piano!

-¡Cierto! ¡Aún recuerdo cuando nos enseñaste a Alizè y a mí! – dijo Annya. Sabía que eso desviaría la atención de todos sobre Alison.

Roderich se levantó y arregló las hojas desordenadas sobre el piano. Alison se acercó y tomó unas cuantas.

-Aquí dice… Nocturne… Chopin… - leyó con dificultad.- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Estas letritas son raras!

-Son notas, Alison.- dijo Roderich pacientemente.

-¡Esta de aquí está embarazada! ¡Como mi mami! – dijo la niña apuntando a la clave de sol.

-Muévete.- gruñó Annya apartándola y sentándose en el banquillo frente al piano. Alison se sentó a su lado. La rusa intentó contenerse, contó hasta mil para no matar a la niña. Bajó el tono de su voz hasta un susurro mientras Roderich se acomodaba el violín. –Alison puedo saber… ¿porqué no estás con Amanda? ¿Se aburrió de ti?

-Eh… no… Amy no tenía ganas de salir ni jugar conmigo… -respondió Alison mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y bajaba la mirada, como arrepentida por algo. - está algo enojada porque hice que Ann Katrín la convirtiera en rana por unos minutos y me puse a jalarle las patitas y hacerla nadar en un charco… ¡Pero Amy se veía tan tierna!

Annya lanzó un bufido.

-Eres una mocosa inmadura y molesta. Compadezco a Amanda.- Alison tocó una tecla del piano, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Annya. - ¡No toques!

-Lo siento.

-¿Empezamos, Annya? – dijo Roderich.

Annya tocó los primeros dieciocho segundos en piano. Algunas notas y luego Roderich tocando el piano.

-¡Conozco esa! – gritó Alison, desconcentrando a Annya y ésta haciendo intentos sobrehumanos por no comérsela viva. - ¡Es la canción que sale en Karate Kid! ¡La toca la niñita que se parece a Xue!

-Es… porque… es… china…- masculló Annya.

-¡Si! ¡Eso! – Alison miró a Roderich con los ojos brillosos.- Rode, ¿me dejas el violín? ¡Quiero tocar esa canción!

-Es… un… solo… de… violín… maldita… ignorante…- Annya lanzaría llamas en cualquier momento. Pero luego lo pensó bien y…- ¡Dejemos que Alison lo intente!

-¿Alguna vez tomó clases de violín? – preguntó Camillo a Alphonse en voz muy baja.

-El mismo día que entró a secundaria… o sea nunca…- respondió el niño.

Annya solo pensaba en el gran ridículo que Alison pasaría. Se regocijó, demostraría que su pequeña Némesis era una ignorante de las peores.

Roderich le tendió el violín a la niña. Alison lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Annya comenzó a tocar nuevamente, esperando por el momento en el cual Alison haría chirriar al violín. Se acercaba… cerca… una nota más y…

Annya se paralizó frente al perfecto comienzo. Una nota larga seguida de otras, un violín que sonaba perfecto, la nostalgia en el aire y las ganas de moverse al compás de esa melodía perfecta. Los dedos de Annya tocaban el piano sin fijarse siquiera en la partitura, como si éstos supieran perfectamente dónde debían ir, guiados por la agraciada interpretación de Alison.

Por un segundo, todos creyeron ver a Alizè, y cuando lo notaron, los demás niños observaban por los vitrales de la casa de Roderich.

La interpretación terminó con aplausos por parte de todos y una admiradora más para Alison. Y claro, donde Annya pone el ojo, pone la bala.

Al segundo la puerta fue abierta por la pequeña y celosa Amanda, quien se excusó, tomó a su hermana por una mano y la llevó a casa.

-¡Te descuido un momento y ya aumentas más fans!

-¡Pero si tú te enfadaste conmigo por convertirte en ranita! ¡Y te veías linda!

-¡Cállate!

* * *

Niklas y Peter reían mientras lavaban los platos recordaban los buenos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdas el épico momento de los escarabajos? – preguntó Peter.

-¿Eh? La verdad no.

-Si, pasó que Ludovik encontró uno muerto y corrió a mostrártelo a ti y Asbjorn. Luego lo picaron con una ramita.

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Ludovik lloró por el escarabajo muerto y Asbjorn lo partió en dos a propósito!

-Y luego te pidió que lo probaras.- Peter rió al igual que Niklas.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Al final Ludovik recibió una paliza de Hillevi.

-Como siempre. Y eso que él no tenía la culpa.

La puerta fue abierta por Berwald, seguido de Hillevi y tras de éste Tino que regañaba a ambos.

-¡Ustedes dos no están tranquilos si no pelean! – Decía.- ¡Creo que pueden oler a Dinamarca y Ludovik en la lejanía!

-La idi'tez se si'nte a l'jos... – murmuró Hillevi. Su padre asintió.

-¡Su! ¡No le des mal ejemplo!

-No es m'l ej'mplo… es apoyo fam'liar.

-¡Su!

Dejando de lado a sus padres, que seguramente resolverían el problema como de costumbre, Hillevi se encaminó silencioso a su habitación. Fue seguido por su hermano.

-¿Hillevi? – llamó Niklas, entrando. El otro pareció estremecerse y temblar, sonrojado.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No…- respondió su gemelo, desviando la mirada y ocultando algo tras de su espalda.

-¿Qué escondes? – preguntó el menor acercándose para ver.

-N'da…

-¡Si! ¡Escondes algo! ¡Tendré que hacerte cosquillas para que me lo des! – dijo Niklas sonriente y acercándose. Buscó los costados de su hermano, pero nada sucedió. Hillevi no tenía cosquillas, a diferencia suya.

-No s'rve conm'go.

-Bien… - Niklas se giró en actitud dramática y molesta.- No te besaré si no me dices lo que es. Es más, dormiré en el sillón.

Se dispuso a salir, aunque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría. Se sintió feliz al percibir los brazos del otro rodeando su cuerpo y besando su mejilla.

-No te v'yas…

-No me voy si me dices lo que ocultas.

Hillevi giró a su hermano para mirarlo fijamente. Suspiró como pocas veces solía hacer mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Levantó el puño cerrado y Niklas acercó una mano para recibir lo que su hermano ocultaba: un hermoso anillo.

-Es hermoso…- susurró.

-Hm… es p'ra ti…

-¿Eh?

-Qui'ro que se's mi e'poso.

-¿Qué?

Niklas permaneció en shock por unos segundos.

-Hillevi, es muy lindo de tu parte pero...-Dudó si debía decirlo. - Aún somos niños… digo, apenas aparentamos dieciséis y la verdad… yo…

-Enti'ndo.

-¡Pero solo dame tiempo! Te juro que lo pensaré y…

-No imp'rta. Yo ni s'quiera lo hab'a pens'do.- respondió el mayor, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hillevi…

-Est'ba seg'ro de lo que sent'a.

Sabía que lo había herido, Niklas hubiera deseado arreglar las cosas pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que a Hillevi se le pasara.

Pero eso no sucedió. Dos meses más tarde Hillevi dormía en una habitación aparte y Niklas se dedicada a mirar el anillo que éste le había regalado. Hillevi evitaba hablar sobre el tema, es más, parecía evitar a su hermano.

* * *

Jan permaneció tanteando el terreno frente a la casa de Xue. Los nervios lo consumían y sus manos apenas permanecían inmóviles. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, empezando por pedirle una gran disculpa. Era tan distraído, pero eso estaba bien siempre y cuando no dañara a otra persona, menos a su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había vestido como un chico y llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta.

-Bien… hora de arreglar las cosas.- se dijo a si mismo. Pero cuando volvió la vista a la casa del chino claramente pudo ver a Amanda parada frente a ésta y a Xue saludándola muy animosamente, invitándola a pasar.

No quiso entenderlo ni preguntar siquiera. Simplemente pensó que lo mejor era irse.

Por su parte, Amanda le hizo una extraña petición al niño.

-¿Qué te enseñe artes marciales para que puedas vencer a mi hermana? – preguntó anonadado. - ¿Crees por ventura que Annya tendría contigo algo de piedad?

-¡Ya sé que fue mala idea interceptarla el otro día! ¡Pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi Alison!

-Ya veo, es por Alison. –Xue se tomó la barbilla, en actitud pensativa.- No lo creo. Quizás solo confundiste las cosas. Annya adora a Syna.

-¡Yo quiero a mi Alison!

-Haz lo que quieras. No puedo enseñarte algo que usarás contra mi hermana. Estaremos algo peleados pero no lo haré. – Xue se giró para entrar a la casa, pero Amanda lo tomó por la larga manga del hanfu que llevaba.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que es tener la fuerza para amar a alguien… y perderlo por no ser sincero con tus sentimientos… ¡no dejaré que eso pase conmigo y Alison! Yo… quiero protegerla… más que simple revanchismo contra Annya, quiero aprender a cuidar de la persona más importante para mí. ¡Por favor! ¡Te pido que me ayudes!

Xue miró a la niña.

-No lo haré. No te creo nada.

* * *

Los ojos de Alison brillaron con inusitada fuerza cuando vio a Jeanne y toda la ropa que traía para ambas mellizas al día siguiente del pequeño problema.

-Hola, Alison. Les traje un regalo.- dijo la francocanadiense son una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

Alison corría de un lado a otro, parecía que se había multiplicado por cómo en un segundo sacaba una camisa, al otro se la mostraba a sus padres y ni bien uno de los dos le decían que era bonita, ya la llevaba puesta.

-¿Segura que está bien? – preguntó Arthur desde el sofá, al lado de su esposo. Jeanne levantó una galleta de la mesa y la probó. Esa la había hecho Aaron. Quiso sonreír a tiempo de una fuerte tristeza que la invadía.

-Todo esto me queda pequeño y está casi nuevo, algunos ni los usé. Pensé que a las pequeñas les gustaría. – dijo tratando de olvidarse de sí misma y enfocándose en Alison. De un momento a otro la niña desapareció y volvió a aparecer con Amanda en pijama bajo el brazo.

-¡Mira Amy! – gritó Alison entusiasmada, extendiendo los brazos y observando una linda camiseta negra con estrellas brillantes.- ¡Incluso hay ropa pequeñita para ti!

-¡Oye! ¡No me digas enana!

-Eres modelo compacto, Amy.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Aún me falta crecer! ¡Seré más alta que tú, ya lo verás!

-Hasta que eso pase…- Alison tomó a su hermana y los ojos se ensombrecieron, luego dos estrellas aparecieron en el lugar de éstos.- ¡Serás mi muñequita para vestir!

-¡No! ¡Alison! ¡Consíguete una Barbie! ¡Suéltame! ¡Alisoooooooooon!

Como si efectivamente de una muñeca se tratara, Alison llevaba a su hermana de aquí para allá junto a un montón de ropa pequeña. Al final se encerraron en el baño.

Jeanne sonrió.

-Jeanne…- llamó Arthur.

-¿Si?

-Hum… ¿te encuentras bien? Sobre lo de la semana pasada… - Arthur se sentía culpable. Sabía bien el motivo de porqué había pasado lo que pasó entre ella y su hijo.

-El que Aaron me pidiera terminar me dolió como deben doler ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo ella, completamente serena. - ¡Pero estoy muy bien! No te preocupes tío Arthur…

Alfred notó el ligero malestar en su esposo. Y claro, sabía que Aaron había usado la "excusa" del bebé en camino para terminar su relación con Jeanne. No, no era una excusa, era la verdad. Aaron no parecía capaz de poder lidiar con el asunto. Se acercó a Arthur y dejó un beso en su mejilla, acercándolo más a sí.

-Tranquilo, Arthur.

-Pero es que… no puedo evitar pensar que es por todo esto… que Jeanne y Aaron…

-Arthur, ya suficiente…

-En serio estoy bien, tío Arthur. Tenía que pasar en cualquier momento… solo pasó ahora y de todas formas no es tu culpa. –decía la niña.

* * *

Una semana atrás Aaron había citado a Jeanne para hablar con ella. El tono de voz que usó no era el habitual tono cariñoso que tenía. Era uno más bien frío.

-¿Por qué… me dices adiós? – preguntó la niña, incapaz de comprender por sí misma lo que sucedía.

-Tenemos una relación de más de un siglo.

-¿Te aburriste de mi? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme? – se desesperaba.

-No Jeanne… yo te quiero mucho incluso ahora pero…

-¿Pero? – necesitaba saber la verdad.

Aaron suspiró largamente, como si el peso de algo lo estuviera agobiando.

-No aplaudo de ninguna forma lo que pasó entre tu padre y mi madre. Y al parecer a ti te alegra.

-Aaron, es un bebé… claro que me alegra. Tendré un hermano que es tuyo también.

-Igual… se termina Jeanne… lo lamento… pero no puedo seguir pasando por esto, no quiero por momentos pensar en nuestras familias, dejar de pensar en nosotros será lo mejor, nos evitaremos problemas, no puedo seguir viendo tus ojos… son iguales a los de ese hombre

La niña sintió esa anestesia en el cuerpo que se siente ni bien sucede un accidente. El dolor verdadero vendría después, pero antes de eso deseaba ser lo más cordial y lógica posible.

-Aaron…

-¿Qué?

-Sabes…- frente a sus ojos, por un segundo, tuvo a ese niño pequeño que siempre la acompañaba, la protegía y jugaba con ella. Ese niño con quien había compartido tanto.- Durante todo este tiempo… incluso antes de decirle cualquier cosa a mi padre, te la confiaba primero a ti. El dolor de perder a mi madre siendo tan pequeña se aplacó al tenerte y siempre guardaba las esperanzas… porque me decías que debía confiar en que un día regresarían… fuiste mi primer amor y fui muy feliz estos cien años… pero…

-¿Pero?

Jeanne suspiró y rápidamente se secó una lágrima.

-Veo que creciste… no creí que usarías esto como un motivo para que terminásemos… está bien, creo que si de algo te sirve me marcharé, pero no vuelvas a verme… Memoriza mi rostro, porque nunca más estaremos juntos Aaron.

* * *

-¡Pruébate esto! ¡Te veras tan linda! – rogó Alison, extendiendo una camisa de mangas cortas a su hermana.

-Espera un momento… ese es un poco grande para mí…

-¡Pero a mi me queda pequeño! ¡No me cierra aquí! – dijo la mayor señalándose el busto. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Amanda.

-¡Q-Quita tu par de… m-melones de mi cara!

-¡No es mi culpa que sean grandes! ¡Además siempre los estás mirando!

-¡Q-Qué! ¡Eso es mentira! – se defendió la más pequeña, enrojeciendo y sintiendo el color rojo en el rostro.

-¿Amy tienes fiebre? Mira estás rojita.

-¡E-es tu culpa! ¡D-desperté con un poco de fiebre y no me bañé para que se pasara! – era una excusa tonta y lo sabía. Se acercó a la bañera y abrió la pileta de agua. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras ésta se llenaba y un tenue vapor inundaba la habitación. – _"En qué demonios piensas…"-_ se recriminó a sí misma. – _"Ella no debe darse cuenta porque sino… es tan tonta que dirá que nada pasa y que todo está bien. Pero no está bien."_

-Amy, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

-¿Ah? – Amanda enrojeció aún más y lanzó un agudo grito al ver a su hermana parada frente a ella y desnuda.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-¡Tomaremos un baño juntas! – Respondió la otra inocentemente- ¡Vamos, quítate el pijama!

-¡M-me bañaré con él!

-Eres extraña, hermanita.- Alison iba a darse por vencida pero…- Creo… que sé lo que sucede aquí…

-¿Qué?- Amanda sintió que explotaría.- _"¿fui tan obvia acaso?"_

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Es…

-¡No quieres que vea lo pequeños que son tus pechos!

Silencio de diez segundos y Amanda preguntándose si realmente su hermana podía ser tan distraída.

-¡Mis pechos no son pequeños! ¡Son normales! ¡Los tuyos son anormalmente grandes!

-Son anormales… ¿Es por eso que los miras tanto?

-¡Q-que n-no los miro!

Alison suspiró divertida.

-Bien, tomaré mi baño.- dijo la mayor.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Tú también lo tomarás y luego te vestiré como yo quiera.

-Hmp… como si importara.

-¡Pero tomarás el baño conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Alison! – cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenía el pijama puesto y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de su hermana. El agua caliente cubría su cuerpo.

-¡Es tan relajante! – Dijo Alison.- ¿Verdad que si, Amy?

-_"Tranquila… no digas nada… tu voz se quebrará y te delatarás" _– se decía la pequeña intentando ignorar la situación. – _"mejor solamente olvido éstos sentimientos… no importa lo que papá diga… ella nunca…"_

-¿Ves que tus pechos son pequeñitos?

-¡Que no me toques! ¡Quita tus manos de ahí!

-¡Pero! ¡Se siente gracioso!

-¡Para mi no! ¡Pervertida!

-¿Qué es una pervertida?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Suéltame!

* * *

En algún lugar situado entre lo real y lo abstracto, algo muy parecido a un castillo se erguía. Su mundo era solamente eso, un castillo en un bosque donde nadie podría entrar, como el Edén, sagrado.

Los pasos de una mujer resonaron por la sala de paredes blancas y piso de terciopelo rojo. Parecía apresurada y ansiosa por llegar a donde debía llegar. En su camino se cruzó con dos hombres.

-Oye, Britania. –Llamó - ¿Dónde vas con tanto apuro?

-Busco a la tonta de Galia… y a mi esposo.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Llevo años planeando el conocer a mis queridos nietos y ese par imbécil solo pueden pensar en… - se calló y miró por encima del hombro de Germania. Una mujer de rasgos finos con actitud seductora se acercó a ellos.

-Britania, no vayas a molestar a Hibernia. Tu cejudo esposo no ha estado de muy buen humor.

-Galia…- Britania retomó el paso, acercándose a la mujer que lo miraba, impasible.

-Esto se pondrá muy feo.- Dijo Roma. Germania meneó la cabeza y ambos salieron por la puerta que más cercana les quedaba. Sabían que tener a Galia y Britania peleando no era algo muy bueno.

-Te ves muy enojada, Britania.

-Y tú luces más cínica que de costumbre, Galia.

Galia, la mujer de ojos azules casi violáceos, piel clara y mirada capaz de seducir hasta objetos inanimados posó su mirada contra su contrincante. Britania era pequeña, delgada, de largos cabellos rubios y mirada llena de ternura, pero en esos momentos sus ojos parecían no guardar ningún vestigio de ésta.

-Tengo que apoyarlo. Son tú hijo y él mío quienes esperan un bebé.

* * *

Otros dos meses pasaron. Arthur ya se había acostumbrado a los desplantes de sus dos hijos. No los culpaba, es más, intentaba entenderlos. Pese a todo, se sentía feliz al tener a Alfred y Alison de su lado. Ahora llevaba su séptimo mes de embarazo.

-Vamos Iggy… ¡es la sopa especial! Recordé la receta y eso que no te la daba desde que esperabas a las mellizas.

-Pero es mucho, Alfred…

-No querrás tener un bebé feo y desnutrido.- Alfred sonrió y levantó la cuchara con algo de sopa.- Todos nuestros hijos nacieron bonitos, éste no será la excepción.

-Pero ya no me cabe más comida. Y tú no comiste nada.

-¡Sí comí! – el sonido del estómago de Alfred lo delató.

-Sí, seguro…

-¡Ese fue mi estómago digiriendo lo que comí! ¡También hace ruidos! – Alfred puso su mejor cara dramática.- Además, ¿Vas a desperdiciar lo que con tanto cariño le enseñé a Alison a cocinar?

-Ya sabía que Alison había preparado esto. – dijo Arthur, sonriendo.

-¿Insinúas que cocino mal?

-Creo que besas mejor de lo que cocinas.

Alfred se sintió derrotado. Arthur había aprendido bastante bien a cómo salir por la tangente con él.

-Me comeré tu postre.- soltó Alfred divertido mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposo.

-Hazlo y ya no te dejo jugar con el autito de juguete sobre mi vientre.

-¡Pero al bebé le gusta! ¡Patea más cuando juego así!

* * *

Amanda permanecía sentada en su casa del árbol junto a su hermano. A un lado tenían una jarra de limonada fría y tres vasos.

-Alison tarda demasiado.- se quejó Amanda con el tupper de comida a un lado, el cuál aún permanecía intacto y aún tapado.

-Preparó dos tipos diferentes de comida hoy… sopa para nuestros padres y pollo frito para nosotros. Debe estar tapando las ollas o algo así.

Aaron miró su tupper de comida, en las mismas condiciones que el de Amanda. Se moría por comer un poco. Su hermana lo notó.

-Puedes comenzar, Aaron. Yo la esperaré.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Dijo Alison cuya cabeza apareció donde terminaba el piso de la casa del árbol. Se sentó entre sus dos hermanos, acomodando la canasta que llevaba comenzar a comer.- ¡Provecho! ¡Espero les guste porque lo preparé con mucho cariño para ustedes!

-Te tardaste mucho.

-¡Lo siento, Amy! ¡Es que también preparé pie de manzana y debía dejarles a nuestros padres una tajada!

-¡Pie de manzana! – gritó Aaron sacando un recipiente redondo de la canasta, al cual le faltaba un cuarto. - ¡Alison, si no fueras mi hermanita me casaría contigo!

-¡Primero come tu comida! ¡Ese es nuestro postre! – reclamó Amanda.

-¡También quiero mi pollo frito! ¡Pero el postre me tienta!

-¡Como desperdicies la comida que Alison nos preparó, te golpearé!

-¡No la desperdiciaré! ¡Sólo comeré primero mi postre y luego mi almuerzo!

-¡Eres un malcriado!

-¡Que no!

Alison terminó las papas fritas de su plato mientras sus hermanos peleaban. Entonces escuchó el timbre de la casa. Los tres hermanos se acercaron a mirar por la ventana de la casita del árbol.

Tres hombres permanecían parados tras la reja principal.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Alison.

-No tengo idea… - dijo Amanda.

Aaron reconoció a los tres y de un salto apareció a los pies del árbol.

-Buenos días, _Artian.-_ saludó un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un habano en los labios. Parecía unos años mayor a su madre y era mucho más alto.

_-_Es_ Aran._ – le reclamó otro, con el cabello rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el de Arthur y los ojos verde turquesa, quizás su mayor atractivo y más reconocible rasgo.

_-_Que yo recuerde es _Aeron_. – Reclamó el tercero, con el cabello más largo que los otros dos y castaño rojizo.

-No… mi nombre es Aaron.- dijo el niño. Al momento sus hermanas aparecieron tras de él.

-¡Oh pero que lindas niñas! – Dijo el hombre pelirrojo con el habano.- ¿Son tus hermanas?

-Sí…

Amanda miró a los tres hombres. El de cabellos rojizos y largos la señaló.

-La de aquí es toda una Kirkland, sin duda alguna.- dijo.

-Sí, y la de ojos azules es Alfred por donde se la vea. – contestó el único rubio.

-¿Quiénes son? Preguntó Alison.

Aaron suspiró.

-Nuestros tíos.

* * *

-¡Delicioso! – Exclamó el pelirrojo mayor.- ¡Este pie de manzana es lo mejor que he comido en toda mi vida! ¡Será el plato oficial de Escocia!

-Sabía que debí comerlo cuando pude…- lloraba Aaron mientras frente a él sus tíos especialmente Escocia, daban fin con el postre.- a propósito, ¿puedo saber porqué vinieron? Digo, si en teoría ustedes nos odian.

Escocia dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa del centro. Se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá y sacó una cigarrera del bolsillo. Extrajo un cigarro y lo encendió.

-Dile, Irlanda. – ordenó al hombre de su lado. Irlanda miró a Aaron y sus hermanas con sus llamativos ojos verde turquesa.

-Empezaré ni bien Estados Unidos deje de apuntarnos con su escopeta.

Los tres niños se giraron. Efectivamente, Alfred sostenía la escopeta con la mano extendida y con la otra rodeaba los hombros de Arthur.

-Lo preguntaré una sola vez y tienen medio minuto para responder. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó.

Escocia miró a Arthur.

-Arthur, ¿podrías por favor decirle a tu _colonia_ que baje el arma? – enfatizó. – En lo que él me dispare y de todas formas no me hará efecto, yo le planto cinco buenas maldiciones.

Alfred deseó halar el gatillo con todas sus ganas, mas la mirada tierna de Arthur podía con él y al final optó por bajar el arma. Aunque no lo demostraran, los tres hermanos sintieron que el alma les regresaba al cuerpo. Sabían que nadie era mejor que Alfred para manejo de armas y aunque tuvieran incluso mayor habilidad que Arthur para la magia, de todas formas no era buena idea.

-¿Para qué han venido? – preguntó Arthur, recargándose en su esposo.

Gales sacó una carta. El papel parecía tener miles de años.

-Todos tenemos que ir. Tus hijos incluidos. – Dijo Escocia. El papel se elevó por sí solo en el aire acercándose a la pareja. Arthur tomó el papel y lo abrió. Reconoció inmediatamente el signo que mostraba.

-Los Antiguos…- dijo.- Si nos llaman ahora es porque la situación es más crítica de lo que pensábamos.

Arthur notó que sus hermanos lo miraban insistentemente. No… no lo miraban a él, en realidad miraban su vientre.

"_Inglaterra… sólo quiero que el idiota de América lo entienda."_

-Esto es increíble…- soltó Escocia.- ¿Otra vez esperando? ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?

-¡Veintisiete! – gritó Alfred con su característico entusiasmo y rodeando a Arthur con sus brazos. Era evidente, estaba a la defensiva y esa era su forma de decir "él es mío y no tienen oportunidad".

"_Que todo lo que te hice…"_

- Ya ni debes sentir contracciones con lo acostumbrado que estás, hermanito.

Alfred dejó su faz traviesa por un momento.

-Creí que la última vez que los vi se los había dejado claro. No quiero verlos cerca de mi esposo. – comenzó con un tono grave.

"_Era una forma de marcarte…"_

Escocia lo miró, retador. Irlanda y Gales sabían muy bien que no era buen momento para pedirle a su hermano no contestara.

"_Era MI forma de marcarte…"_

-Te guste o no, América, Inglaterra no dejó de ser mi hermano. Creo que has confundido las cosas. Que yo no lo reclamara como me corresponde, no significa que te lo haya cedido.

Suficiente para Alfred. Su paciencia había colapsado, De un salto apareció frente a Escocia dispuesto a golpearlo hasta cansarse.

"_Antes de que sus brazos te rodearan y te enamoraras de él"_

Lo último que recordó fueron los verdes ojos de Irlanda brillando fuertemente y un sonido muy similar a un silbido sonó en la habitación. Cuando lo notó, Escocia se encontraba en otro sillón, frente a él, con Arthur entre sus brazos. Alfred deseó moverse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto por lo que parecían hilos, todos terminando en las manos de Irlanda.

-Papá…- dijo Amanda con la voz trémula y asustada.

"_Incluso si yo te hacía daño…"_

-Muévete e Irlanda te matará. – Dijo Escocia. Se volvió hacia Arthur.- Ahora hay algo que me intriga saber, pequeño.

"_Me buscabas cuando te sentías tan solo…"_

-Escocia, por favor no le hagas daño.- Pidió Arthur deseando que la desesperación no lo consumiera.

-No lo haré siempre y cuando tu esposo sepa comportarse. Aunque es divertido provocarlo. – Contestó besando el rostro de Arthur.- Tu piel es tan suave… Como lo recordaba. ¿Recuerdas, Inglaterra? Incluso ahora te sonrojas como la primera vez. Eres tan lindo.

Los dientes de Alfred se frotaron unos contra los otros mientras hacía todos sus esfuerzos por ignorar la escena, y sus manos se cerraron en torno a las agarraderas del sillón cuando vio a Escocia besando a Arthur en los labios.

-Bien, suficiente sufrimiento para tu esposo.- Dijo el pelirrojo soltando los labios de Arthur.- Con eso me bastó para saber el tipo de maldición que llevas.

-¿Eh?

"_Ya no eres mío… y me alegraría que tampoco fueras de Alfred…"_

-El bebé que esperas no es de Alfred. Pena por mi "querido" cuñado.

"_Recuerda cuánto lloraste por él…"_

-Basta, Escocia… por favor…

-En fin, no se si lo sabías, pero el hechizo que tenías para concebir se pondrá en tu contra. Los hechizos de amor demandan extrema fidelidad.

-No tienes porqué decírmelo… ya lo comprendí a la perfección.

-Toda tu familia se alejará… eso es lo que manda la maldición que traes encima. Pero el hechizo…

"_Recuerda cuánto llegaste a odiarle…"_

-¡Yo no lo dejaré! ¡Nunca abandonaré a mi Arthur! ¡Deja de decirle cosas tan dolorosas! – soltó Alfred. El hilo en su cuello se tensó un poco más, en forma amenazadora.

"_¡Yo también te hice daño!"_

-¿Entonces sabes que Inglaterra morirá? – susurró. Alfred claramente sintió el corazón caerse contra su estómago y destrozarse. No podía siquiera concebir la idea de una vida sin Arthur. – Por la maldición que lleva, ahora espera un hijo de otra persona, algo que no debería haber pasado. Pero por el mismo hechizo que trajo a tus hijos al mundo, su cuerpo rechazará al que viene en el momento de las contracciones. La maldición que busca el nacimiento del niño hará que éste nazca vivo, pero los dolores que le provocarán a Inglaterra más la reacción parecida a una fuerte alergia, terminarán por matarlo. ¿Acaso sabías todo eso, América?

"_¿Por qué lo amas?"_

Escocia miró largamente a Alfred, con la expresión triunfal.

-No lo sabía.- soltó finalmente Alfred, haciendo que la sensación de victoria creciera en el otro.

-No sabes nada sobre Arthur.

-Puede que no…

¿Desde cuándo Alfred se mostraba tan humilde frente a otro adversario? No, debía ser una trampa. Él siempre fue egoísta, infantil y poco o nada le importaban otros.

-Eres un completo imbécil.

-Lo soy.

La conversación se había tornado en un asunto personal entre ambos. Escocia se dio cuenta de ello.

-Eres egoísta, estúpido, sin sentido, torpe, extraño e infantil. ¿Por qué estás con Inglaterra? ¡Tienes mil defectos!

-Lo sé… pero él también lo sabe y así me aceptó como su esposo y padre de sus hijos. En eso consiste amar a alguien… tengo miles de defectos y él los ama, así como las pequeñas virtudes que casi no muestro…

Escocia se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Irlanda, ya déjalo.- Ordenó. Los ojos de Irlanda retornaron a su forma y color originales y los hilos desaparecieron.

-Bien, mañana nos vamos.- Anunció soltando a Arthur quien rápidamente buscó refugio en su esposo. – Todos los demás seguramente ya se alistarán. Y sí, me tomé la libertad de ir a las demás naciones para avisarles. Tenemos que volar hasta Stonehenge.

-¿Volar? – Preguntó Arthur.

-Bueno, en nuestro caso iremos por agua. Nessie necesita hacer ejercicio.

-¿Trajiste a Nessie? – preguntó Arthur.

-Mami… ¿quién es Nessie? – preguntó Alison. Escocia se acercó a su sobrina.

-Feamente le dicen "el monstruo del lago Ness". Oh mi pobre Nessie. ¡Es tan educado y lo llaman monstruo!

-No te lo tomes a mal Arthur, pero creo que la locura es de familia.- Dijo Alfred.

-Gracioso. Muy gracioso. – contestó Escocia. – Gales también trajo a su mascota.

-¿Y qué son? ¿Leprechauns? – dijo Alfred.

-No, esos son de Irlanda. – Respondió Arthur.- El de Gales es Ddraig Goch y es un…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la tierra tembló y un enorme ojo apareció mirando la sala de la casa.

-Ah… Gochy volvió.- dijo Gales saliendo por la puerta principal y siendo seguido por los hijos de Alfred. El gigantesco dragón logró asustarlos.

-¡Tiene cara de malo! – dijo Amanda.

-¡Hasta yo tendría esa cara si escupiera fuego, midiera cuarenta metros y me llamaran Gochy! – contestó Aaron.

-¡Que lindo! – chilló Alison corriendo hacia la cabeza del dragón.

-¡Alison! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Esa cosa va a comerte!

-Gochy no se come a nadie…- dijo Gales. –Primero los calcina y luego muerde los huesos.

Aaron y Amanda quedaron petrificados por el susto. No sabían lo irónico y cruel que podía ser su tío.

-Vamos Gales, asustas a los hijos de Inglaterra.- Dijo Escocia palmeando la espalda de su hermano.- Gochy apenas y come una oveja. ¿Lo ven?- señaló a Alison, quien extendía los brazos para un ademán de abrazo al dragón. De todas formas no hubiera podido abrazarle bien, sólo ojo del dragón era más grande que ella.

-¡Eres tan lindo, Gochy! ¡Tío Gales, regálamelo!

Alison se separó del dragón al sentir un ligero temblor provenir de éste. El gigantesco reptil disminuyó de tamaño poco a poco terminando del tamaño de un caballo.

* * *

La noche llegó, oscura como son las noches del norte. Amanda se preguntaba dónde podía estar su hermana.

Como era de esperarse, la incansable Alison aún corría tras el dragón y jugaba con él. Suficiente atención para otra persona que no fuese Amanda.

-¡Alison! ¡Hora de dormir! – llamó Aaron. Se lamentaba el que sus tíos se quedaran en casa ese día. Amanda dormía en su habitación como uno de los castigos "flexibles" de Alfred por ser malos con Arthur. El castigo consistía en que ella no podía dormir con Alison, como tanto quería. En el caso de Aaron, éste se encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa y así sería por los próximos cuatrocientos años.

Por otro lado, Escocia peleaba con sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir aquí? – refunfuñaba.

-Porque la cama es pequeña.- Respondió Irlanda con su rostro casi carente de expresión.

-Y porque haré tantas cosas con Dylan hoy que terminarías traumándote.- una almohada golpeó la cabeza de Gales.

-¡Bien! ¡Buscaré dónde dormir! – Refunfuñó Escocia dando un portazo.- Haré que Nessie se coma a todos los leprechauns en Irlanda y luego alimentaré a Gochy con tréboles para que se indigeste más.

Escocia caminó por toda la casa y se sintió feliz al encontrar una habitación vacía. Una cama, un estante con algunos libros de cuentos viejos y las paredes llenas de dibujos, estrellas y corazones con el nombre "Amy" en ellos.

Se sentó en la espaciosa cama y tomó uno de los libros.

-Es de Inglaterra. – susurró reconociendo los libros entre sus manos. Suspiró recordando a un niño muy pequeñito acercándose a él en la noche, pidiéndole que le contara una historia para dormir.- Ese niño…

-¿Tío Scott? – el llamado levantó la mirada para lamentarlo después. Frente a él tenía a Alison, recién salida de la ducha, con la piel clara ligeramente sonrojada y la ropa demasiado ligera para el gusto de su tío.

Pero claro, todos excepto Escocia sabían lo inocente y distraída que era la niña, tanto como para tomar un libro, sentarse en las piernas de su tío y pedir que se lo leyera.

-¡Mira tío! ¡Un unicornio! – decía la pequeña con el libro en su regazo, obviamente Escocia apenas podía ver el unicornio e ignorar el cuerpo bien formado de su sobrina.

-"No… ella es mi sobrina… además su padre me empalaría vivo." – se repetía mentalmente, intentando no temblar.

-Eh… si… lindo unicornio.

-¡Y mira la princesa! ¡Es muy bonita! ¿Tú quisieras una chica así, verdad?

-S-si… - Ya no podía más. Alison era hermosa y dulce. Sabía lo fácil que le resultaría y a la vez…

-¡Amy! – Saludó Alison a la pequeña parada en la puerta, que miraba la escena con los ojos en blanco.- ¡Mira! ¡Tío Escocia me leerá un cuento!

-Amanda se acercó marcando el duro piso con sus pasos, resquebrajándolo.

-¡Oye! ¡No es lo que parece! Tu hermana…

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – gritó dejando una marca de su mano en territorio escocés y jalando a Alison con ella.

* * *

-¡Aaron! ¡Dormirás con el perro!

-¡Pero si no tenemos perro!

-¡Entonces te vas con el tío Escocia!

-¡Ok! ¡Prefiero la casa del perro que no tenemos!

El niño fue empujado fuera de su habitación por Amanda. Ésta cerró la puerta con pestillo y se enfrentó a su hermana, quien la observaba sentada en la cama. Amanda lo supo: su corazón le traicionaría en ese momento.

-Alison por favor, no dejes que vuelva a tocarte… –le imploró- eres lo más importante para mi… no quiero que te ensucie… por favor… no dejes que nadie te toque – terminó sujetándola desesperada y delicadamente por los brazos.

-Amy… Tú me estás tocando ahora – contestó su hermana poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena y tierna.

-Por favor Lis, entiéndeme, me duele ver que otros se te acerquen – dijo a punto de un colapso- ¡TÚ ERES MÍA!-gritó para luego taparse la boca.

- Claro que soy tuya- respondió su hermana sonriendo tierna y amablemente.

-No, no lo entiendes… yo te quiero Lis… quiero protegerte, atarte a mi lado… Déjame… Por favor… - El cuerpo de Amanda actuaba por si mismo y sus labios pronunciaban las palabras que ella tanto quería callar. Cuando se dio cuenta se vio a si misma acariciándole las mejillas a su hermana, muy cercana a su rostro.

Listo. Traición completa por parte de su corazón. Amanda lloraba y se desesperaba por limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro, las que fluían una tras otra.

-Amy… estás llorando… - dijo Alison asustada. Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que se desbordaban.- ¡Amy, no llores! ¡Lloraré yo también! –Buscó algo con qué distraer a la más pequeña, que lloraba inconsolable.- ¡Mira! ¡En el libro de cuentos también hay un príncipe! ¡Un día llegará uno para ti y no querrás que te vea llorando, Amy!

-Yo… yo…

-Mi príncipe también llegará y entonces seremos tres que cuidaremos de ti, ya no estés triste…

Puñal en el corazón. Tan fuerte que las lágrimas de Amanda cesaron.

Alison quería un príncipe. No una princesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las demás naciones salieron de sus casas junto a sus hijos, mirando asustados y boquiabiertos al dragón.

-Bueno, todos arriba.- Ordenó Escocia. – Arthur, tú y tus hijos vienen conmigo. Nosotros iremos por agua. Los demás se van con Gales e Irlanda por Aerolíneas Dragón.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Nessie nada tan rápido como el dragón de Gales vuela, así que llegaremos al mismo tiempo. – Escocia se acercó a su hermano, apartándolo de Alfred.- Tengo órdenes exclusivas de que tú vengas conmigo y llegues vivo a Stonehenge.

-¡Ah no! ¡Arthur se queda conmigo! ¡No pienso dejarte a mi esposo y mi bebé!

-Alfred… - mal momento. La paciencia de Alfred se agotaba.

Escocia sonrió maliciosamente.

-Por donde lo veas, es mi hermano de sangre, no lo encontré ni me adoptó. Y ese niño que nacerá es mi sobrino, sin importar quién sea su padre. En tu caso, sólo eres su esposo, nada más, y ese ni siquiera es tu hijo. Así que, te guste o no, estará mejor conmigo que contigo.

-Sigue con eso y te juro que te meteré los cigarrillos encendidos en la nariz…

-Alfred…- Arthur se acercó y calmó a su esposo con un beso.- Estaré bien, amor.

Alfred soltó un bufido y fijó sus ojos preocupados en Arthur.

-Ah se me olvidaba. Galia también me pidió que llevara a su retoñito súper crecido.- Soltó Gales. Arthur se estremeció claramente.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Alfred.

-Galia… es la mamá de… uh…- Arthur parecía no querer decirlo, Alfred creyó entenderlo y se dio cuenta.

-Francia.- sentenció el más alto entre dientes y con la voz grave, casi gruñendo.

Para mala suerte de Alfred, Francis se encontraba cerca y fue llamado por Escocia. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, rieron como un par de viejos amigos y finalmente Escocia le indicó que debían ir hacia la costa, unas cuadras más abajo.

Francis avanzó en dirección a la costa al igual que Aaron y Amanda. Alfred se deshizo del canguro rojo que usaba, quedando en una camiseta de mangas cortas, y se lo puso a Arthur, pasando la caperuza del canguro sobre su cabeza. Unos cuantos cabellos escaparon por los lados.

-Alfred… tendrás frío allí arriba.

-No importa. Por favor no te la quites, ¿si?

-Sí…

-No es sí, es "Sí mi amor, no me la quitaré".

Arthur sonrió.

-Sí mi amor, no me la quitaré.

-Ni dejaré que Francis me la quite.

-¡Alfred!

-Arthur si no te apresuras haré que Nessie se coma a Mintbunny. – amenazó Escocia.

Arthur dirigió una mirada a su esposo, quien entendió y liberó su mano, no sin antes dejar un beso en el dorso de ésta.

Alison se acercó a su padre.

-Yo lo cuidaré papá. No te preocupes.- le dijo. Alfred sonrió a su hija y revolvió sus cabellos.

-Gracias, pequeña.

* * *

Arthur caminó con Alison tomándole de la mano. El simple toque de la niña hacía que él se sintiera seguro y querido.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la costa donde Nessie los esperaba con una especie de submarino pequeño a un lado. Éste tenía una cadena que se soldaba a él por un extremo y por el otro terminaba en la boca del monstruo.

-¡Que lindo! ¡Nessie! – era claro que Alison tenía debilidad por todo aquello que aparentemente fuera un animal y otros consideraran peligroso. Se acercó a Nessie sin soltar la mano de Arthur. El animal aproximó su cabeza a la niña para que lo acariciara.- ¡Eres muy lindo, Nessie!

-Vaya… es tan extraño… Nessie solamente se acerca a mi.- Dijo Escocia. –Bien, todos adentro. Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar

* * *

Arthur buscó un rincón para quedarse ahí y no moverse. No esperaba que el seudo submarino estuviera tan bien construido. Por fuera era tan pequeño… pero por dentro era un mundo entero.

Se acercó a una escotilla y observó cómo primero se colaba por esta el paisaje de sol y mar, y luego agua alrededor. A medida que Nessie avanzaba, Arthur veía la cantidad de peces que nadaban cercanos.

-¿No me vas a saludar? – escuchó y su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Francis…

Aaron y Amanda, quienes se encontraban a unos metros de él buscando sus camerinos, le dirigieron una mirada asesina. Alison se tensó.

-Quería verte, Arthur. ¿Estás bien?

-Si… lo estoy…- la voz le temblaba. Francis se dio cuenta y en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu camerino.- le dijo.

-No necesitas tomarme de la mano.- reclamó Arthur.

-De todas formas tus hijos van a mirarte mal.- Dijo completamente desvergonzado, parándose justo entre Aaron y Amanda, mirándolos retador.- Si van a verte así, que sea con motivo.

* * *

Arthur se dejó caer sobre la angosta cama. El embarazo podía con sus energías, pero no solamente eso. Se sentía completamente nervioso, más aún cuando Francis se acercó y sentó al borde de la cama.

-Arthur…

-Déjame solo…

Francis suspiró. Acarició el vientre de Arthur, provocando que el otro intentara levantarse. Se lo impidió.

-Sólo quiero sentir a mi bebé. Estoy en pleno derecho. – se defendió Francis. Arthur ladeó el rostro y se recostó nuevamente.

Francis levantó el abrigo que Arthur llevaba puesto, descubriendo su vientre completamente y luego acariciando con cuidado éste.

-Oye… Francia…

-Shhh… intento sentir a nuestro hijo.

El rostro de Arthur palideció frente al comentario de Francis. Quizás no el la frase entera, sino la parte del "nuestro". Eran dos, él y Francis. Sin Alfred. Algo que no le concernía su esposo ni a sus hijos.

Regresó al mundo de los vivos al advertir el rostro de Francis sobre su vientre hinchado. Lamentó profundamente el haber visto por mera curiosidad la expresión del francés. Los ojos cargados de ternura, la actitud serena y la sonrisa tranquila, con los labios cerrados y las comisuras extendidas ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Es una niña.- Suspiró sintiendo cómo se llenaba de felicidad.- Nuestra pequeña Isabella.

-Pensaba ponerle…

-¿Otro nombre con A como a tus hijos?

-Quiero que se llame Ann.

-Ann Isabella. Pero te advierto que yo ignoraré completamente su primer nombre.

Francis acarició el abdomen de Arthur, dibujando figuras abstractas en éste y percibiendo claramente los movimientos de su bebé. El menor se sintió intimidado, y luego una fuerte depresión atravesó su cuerpo como una corriente al notar que el bebé se movía con mayor energía estando con Francis que cuando era Alfred quien le llamaba. El bebé claramente reconocía a su padre.

-Francis… yo…

-Te amo, Arthur. Quiero estar contigo.

Las pupilas del menor se contrajeron. Francis buscó la forma de recostarse tras Arthur y abrazarlo. Extrañamente se sintió feliz… y culpable.

-Arthur, mírame. – no era una petición, era una orden. Arthur se giró dentro del abrazo que lo rodeaba, encontrándose con el rostro de Francis muy cercano al suyo. Los ojos suplicantes del mayor lograron derrotarlo. El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, como la primera vez que besó a Alfred, el calor subió por su cuerpo y la urgencia de sentir un beso le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Los labios de Francis tocaron suave y decididamente los de Arthur, invadiéndolos poco a poco y cuando se dio cuenta, el otro ya se había entregado dócilmente a él.

Por su lado, Arthur claramente podía sentir a su bebé más feliz que nunca. Y nuevamente, algo se clavó en su corazón y lo hizo reaccionar. Algo del color de los ojos de Alfred impregnado con las miles de memorias que compartían. Golpeó con el codo directo a la boca del estómago del francés, apartándolo.

-Buscaré otro camerino.- Dijo desesperado, intentando incorporarse. Francis fue más rápido y apareció sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, con las extremidades a cada lado de éste sin llegar a recostarse.

-Arthur, ya no es un juego ni una pelea. Es mi hijo y mis sentimientos. Estoy decidido, quiero arrancarte de ese lugar donde estás. ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo te tratan tus hijos?

-Ese es mi problema, estoy bien si tengo a Alfred y Alison.

-¿Acaso no sentiste nada cuando lo hicimos? ¿Ni un poco de cariño?

Un largo suspiro por parte del inglés invadió la habitación.

-Sentí algo…- afirmó. – Un gran vacío. El mismo que sentía cuando tenía relaciones con personas que no amaba. Simple placer, pero nada más. Sólo con Alfred se vuelve especial…

-Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred… ¡es lo único que puedes decir! – Francis tocó nuevamente el vientre de Arthur.- ¡Este es nuestro hijo!

Arthur levantó la mano izquierda y el aro de bodas brilló.

-Pero Alfred es mi esposo. – contestó. – Y si por parentesco lo tomamos… con él tengo ya tres hijos y le daría más si pudiera.

Francis se levantó, cansado.

-No por mucho, Arthur.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas y alfred se desesperaba esperando la llegada de su esposo. Llegaron una hora más tarde y Francis lo seguía a metro y medio de éste. La distancia perfecta, ni tan lejos ni muy cerca, suficiente para provocar a Alfred quien obedecía ciegamente a sus impulsos. Corrió hasta sentir entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Arthur y besó su mejilla repetidas veces.

Los demás observaban inquietos el sol ponerse sobre las piedras que formaban Stonehenge, dibujando formas en el piso. Arthur y sus hermanos permanecían pacientes, como esperando algo.

-Ya es hora. – Dijo Escocia, levantándose y situándose al centro. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras en un extraño idioma. Las nubes se movieron rápidamente, y la luna hizo su aparición, como si todo avanzara de forma hiper rápida. Cuando lo notaron se encontraban en el centro de un enorme salón blanco.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Alphonse. Una puerta cercana a ellos se abrió y un hombre ario muy parecido a su padre apareció. - ¿Quién es él?

-El abuelo Germania.- susurró Ludwig.

-¡Ita-chan! – canturreó alguien detrás de Germania. - ¡Romano! ¡Mis dos pequeños nietos crecieron y me trajeron a mis bisnietos! – gritaba emocionado. Dirigió la mirada hacia Camillo, Alhponse y Antonella.- ¿No van a saludar a su viejo y querido bisabuelo? – dijo y al momento los niños se acercaron, asombrados.

-Eres… mi bisabuelo…- murmuró Camillo, emocionado.- El imperio más grande de todos los tiempos…

-¡Su bisabuelo tiene un millón de historias para contarles! Comencemos por la vez en la que Germania…

-Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de que ese hombre no me meta en sus tonterías…- Germania miró a las naciones restantes, enseñándoles la puerta con la cabeza. – Ludwig, Gilbert y Roderich, espérenme aquí. – ordenó.

Los tres germanos se quedaron expectantes mientras los demás entraban, avanzaban por un largo pasillo de piedra alumbrado con una antorcha y aparecían en un pasillo cortado por una gigantesca grada de piedra. Al final de esta algunas naciones más permanecían expectantes. Claramente tenían más edad.

-No es necesario que los presentemos, ya que sus hijos los reconocen claramente. De todas formas, les damos la bienvenida.

Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred con más fuerza de lo habitual. Éste intentó corresponderle, hizo el ademán de soltarlo para abrazarle pero Arthur reafirmó el enlace de sus manos.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos aguamarina se acercó a Toris, Feliks, Eduard y Raivis. Los miró expectante.

-¡Tipo, no me dejan ver! – dijo Jan apareciendo entre sus padres y enfrentándose a la mujer. Lo pensó un poco y la reconoció.- ¡Abuela!

-¡Jan, compórtate! – pidió Toris, temblante.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo soy tan fuerte y mis hijos salieron los tres temblorosos cual hojas que mece el viento! – respondió la mujer, abrazando a su nieto.

-Si, tipo totalmente la abuela es genial. Aunque no tenga nombre.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo tengo? – Preguntó ésta acariciando los cabellos de su nieto.- Mi nombre es Baltia.

Iván se acercó a un hombre de cabellos rubio ceniza, complexión fuerte y ojos piadosos.

-Buenos días, papá.- saludó con su mejor expresión. El hombre lo miró y desvió la mirada hacia sus nietos.

-¡Mis nietos lindos-aru! – gritaba una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, la más anciana de todos, turnandose entre Annya, Syna, Xue, Bae y Fu Liam. – 'Vinieron a conocer a la abuela Catay-aru! ¡Pueden llamarme Liao-aru!

-Oye Catay, déjame ver a mi nieta.- pidió una somnolienta Grecia Antigua. Tras de ella apareció un hombre con los ojos verde esmeralda delineados, un escarabajo de oro sobre el pecho y algo muy parecido a un mitral en la cabeza.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo, el gran y antiguo Egipto o Ramsés? – preguntó a Cleopatra. La niña se acercó curiosa, temerosa y al sentir a éste rodeándola en un abrazo, todos sus temores se disiparon.

Por otro lado, Dinamarca era revolcado en el piso por una mujer que parecía el doble perfecto de Henrike, sólo que con cabello rubio y piel blanca mientras Suecia permanecía a un lado junto a Noruega, Islandia y un hombre carente de expresión.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas a tu adorada madre ni a tu padre?

-Mamá, ¡no vayas a matarlo! – rogó Tino.

-D'jala.

-¡Su!

-Esos dos se entiende bien.

-¡Papá!

Ludovik, Asbjorn y los gemelos miraban la escena.

-Esto lo explica todo.- Dijo Asbjorn.

Galia, una nación de cabellos rubios recogidos en un extraño moño sobre la cabeza y rebeldes rizos cayendo sobre su rostro se acercó a Francis, abrazando a su hijo y luego a su nieta.

-¡America! ¡Canadá! – gritó una mujer enérgica y de piel oscura mientras corría hacia ambos gemelos.

-¡Pocahontas! – gritó Alfred, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermano.

-Es mamá, Alfred. No le faltes al respeto.

-¡Pero se parece a Pocahontas! ¡Además ya no la recordaba tanto! ¡Nos dejó ni bien nacimos! – se quejó el americano y luego fue tacleado al piso por su madre.

-¡Esa no es forma de saludar a tu madre! – dijo ésta revolviendo el cabello de Alfred y luego el de Matthew. Ambos notaron la tremenda fuerza de la mujer. - ¡mis lindos bebés crecieron tanto!

-Ho-hola abuela…- susurró Aaron y la mujer desvió su atención, fijándose en los niños y abalanzándose sobre ellos.

-¡Mis nietos! ¡Soy abuela! ¡Abuela! – gritaba feliz. Nadie supo en qué momento había ido por Jeanne y la arrastraba junto a los tres hemanos.- ¡Pero qué linda escena! ¡Mis nietos son adorables!

-Mamá… quiero que conozcas a… - Alfred no pudo continuar. De todas formas su madre ya abrazaba efusivamente a Arthur.

-¡Tendré un nieto más! ¡La familia crece! – gritaba entusiasmada acariciando la pancita que se formaba en su yerno.

-No te emociones, no es tu nieto.- Dijo Galia. – Es mío.

-¿Qué? – la mujer nativa americana miró a Arthur, quien esquivó su mirada. La puerta se abrió y todas las naciones mayores guardaron silencio. Un hombre con pobladas cejas y de cabello rojizo y largo se paró frente a los hermanos, seguido por una mujer menuda, delgada y de cabello rubio. Alfred los observó, su esposo tenía rasgos de ambos. Arthur tembló notablemente.

-Buenos días… papá…-susurró soltándose del agarre de Alfred. Incluso Peter, quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, parecía tremendamente asustado. Los únicos que permanecían tranquilos eran los hermanos mayores de Arthur.

Hibernia se acercó a Alfred y lo miró largamente. Éste le tendió la mano.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es América y yo…

-Soy Hibernia.- respondió el hombre con un tono quince veces más frío del que tendría Germania. Obviamente, no correspondió el gesto de Alfred, mas cuando éste iba a descender la mano, una cálida y gentil lo tomó.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Britania.- Dijo la mujer pequeña con el rostro sonriente y una dulce sonrisa, la cual logró apaciguar la tensión del momento.- Soy la mamá de Scott, Thomas, Dylan, Arthur y Peter. Y veo que mi pequeño Arthur está esperando un bebé. – Se acercó a su penúltimo hijo, acariciando su vientre mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose como si se adentrara en los recuerdos de su hijo.- Cuatro embarazos y seguramente tendrás más. Tus bebés saben que son amados y esperados, al menos los primeros tres embarazos lo sintieron así. Pero ésta pequeña… sabe que Alfred la acepta, aún así desea permanecer cerca de su verdadero padre.

-Es por eso que los hemos llamado. Los demás pueden permaneces junto a sus abuelos, sigan en su encuentro y conózcanse. Pero hoy decidiremos lo que pasará con la niña que Inglaterra espera. – dijo Hibernia con el tono frío tan propio de él. El odio que sentía hacia Alfred era más que claro.- Francia, Inglaterra y… - torció los labios como si le molestara decir algo.- América. Los llevaré a la sala de duelos.

-¿Qué? Oiga no hay porqué llevarlo a esos extremos, Arthur se quedará conmigo y el bebé…

-No te di permiso para que hablaras, mocoso emancipado. – gruñó Hibernia. Britania pasó al lado de Alfred y levantó el dedo anular cubriendo sus labios. Sabía que lo mejor era evitar una pelea con Hibernia.

* * *

La familia de Alfred y Arthur, los hermanos de éste último, Francis, Jeanne, Galia, Hibernia y Britania se dirigieron por una escalera de caracol hacia lo que parecía una torre más del enorme castillo. Error, era un campo al aire libre, a más de cien metros del piso. ¿cómo había podido subir tanto?

-¿Estás bien, Arthur? –Preguntó Alfred. Su esposo asintió imperceptiblemente. Aún temblaba.

-Es aquí.- Sentenció Hibernia. Se acercó a un viejo baúl y de éste sacó dos sables, entregándole uno a Francis y prácticamente arrojando el otro a los pies de Alfred. Hecho esto, todos los demás aparecieron alejados de la arena de duelo, sentados sobre enormes gradas de roca, impacientes, nerviosos, expectantes.

El campo estaba preparado. Britania puso la rosa blanca sobre el sweater se Alfred mientras Galia hacía lo mismo con Francis. Ambas mujeres se retiraron de la arena de duelo.

-No importa lo que pase… necesitarás un milagro para derrotarme.- dijo Francis.

-Haré lo que sea por Arthur.

El silencio y la tensión se fundieron en esos segundos críticos al principio del duelo. Los padres de Arthur, sus hermanos y sus hijos observaban. Hibernia carraspeó y su mujer llegó a su lado, sentándose. Tras de éstos, Escocia encendía un cigarrillo, Gales jugaba con el cabello de Irlanda y éste último buscaba algo más en qué distraerse.

Jeanne observaba sentada lejos de la familia.

Tanto Francis como Alfred permanecieron a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro, ambos con postura erguida, el brazo extendido y la espada como una extensión de éste.

Alfred descendió el brazo y adelantó un poco el tronco, agachándose. De un rápido movimiento se acercó a Francis para intentar derrotarlo, pero el acero de ambas espadas emitió un chasquido cuando éste desvió el ataque del americano, quien trastabilló, se giró e intentó nuevamente otro ataque que de igual forma fue esquivado por Francis. Éste al tener la espalda de su contrincante frente a él posó su mano libre sobre éste y un ligero empujón bastó para desequilibrar al menor y lograr que cayera.

Arthur se levantó de su asiento, preocupado. Una rápida mirada de su padre bastó para que se sentara nuevamente y clavara la vista en su esposo.

-¿Estás bien, niño? Apenas y empezamos.

Luego de unos segundos e impulsado por el orgullo y deseo de proteger a Arthur, Alfred se levantó, más se sorprendió el ver que Francis avanzaba a él y por poco alcanzaba la rosa con su sable. Unos cuantos chasquidos y luego la punta del sable muy cercano a su rostro le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que durarías un poco más, Alfred.

Otro chasquido y nuevas chispas, Alfred retrocediendo y apenas podía defenderse de los ataques de Francis.

-¡Peleas como un niño porque aún eres uno!

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Peleas tanto para quitarme a quien amo! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¡Eso no te importa!

"_Si__… déjame quitártelo…"_

En un momento dado, ambos volvieron a quedar frente a frente, Alfred avanzó contra Francis al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Más chasquidos y una nueva distancia de tres metros. Alfred se agachó enfocando bien la rosa.

-Pobre niño… ya estás cansado.- dijo Francis.

-¡Tú puedes, papá! – llamó Alison desde la distancia. Al segundo sus otros dos hijos se levantaron para animarlo.

Sintiéndose alentado por el llamado de sus hijos, Alfred dio un fuerte paso adelante, impulsándose y saltando hacia Francis con la espada extendida.

-Es rápido.- se dijo Francis al notar muy cerca al otro y a la espada que en segundos llegaría a la rosa en su pecho.

_-Alfred… __es egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo… pero solamente quiero que me ames a mí… _

-¡Tú puedes, Papá! – gritaron los tres niños.

El sable de Alfred estaba tan cerca, casi tocando la rosa en el pecho del francés, pero…

-Es mi hija, Alfred. No puedes quitarle su padre a una niña.

Un fuerte chasquido captó la atención de los tres hermanos, y luego el brillo del sable volando por los aires. Alfred cayó al piso y al intentar levantarse el rostro de Francis permanecía a pocos metros del suyo.

-Se acabó, niño…- susurró éste.

Al segundo, los pétalos de la rosa caían.

El sonido de lejanas campanas indicó el fin de la pelea. Arthur apareció en medio del campo, junto a toda su familia.

-Has perdido.- Soltó Hibernia con un dejo de felicidad.- Ya no tienes porqué permanecer al lado de mi hijo. Ya no lo harás débil.

Los ojos de Arthur soltaron una lágrima. No podía permitirse el llorar frente a su familia. En medio de los ojos que se aguaban y el deseo por abrazar a Alfred, pudo notar una mano que se tendía frente a él.

-No vamos, Arthur. – dijo Francis tomando la mano del inglés bajo la mirada satisfecha de Hibernia y la preocupación de Britania.

-Espera, no te lo lleves…- rogó Alfred.- Arthur es… - La voz se le resquebrajó. Apenas soportaba las miradas felices que provenían del padre y los hermanos de Arthur.- Tú no sabrás tratarlo… me tomó mucho tiempo el entenderlo, conocerlo, cuidarlo y aprender; es decir: el poder decir a ciencia cierta que lo amaba. No puedes… quitármelo.

-Desde el principio fue un error. – El padre de Arthur miró fríamente a Alfred.- Ustedes son simplemente instrumentos. Nosotros teníamos el poder de multiplicarnos con el propósito de crear naciones. Pero ustedes no, ya que lo hicieron por puro capricho, descuido o placer. ¡Nos han desvirtuado completamente!

- Es mentira… Todo lo que siento… quiero dárselo a él. No somos instrumentos y yo no me arrepiento de haber tenido hijos. Con todo el respeto, de poder tendría muchos más con Arthur.

-Porque es la forma en la que crees, o quieres pensar que Inglaterra se amarra y compromete a ti. Sólo buscas ser una nación grande. Es todo.

-¡No es eso! ¡No me importa ser una nación poderosa! ¡Yo sólo quiero proteger a Arthur porque él me necesita!

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Él es alguien muy frágil, a pesar de aparentar fortaleza! ¡Necesita saber que alguien lo protegerá de todo! ¡Si lo dejo, otra vez estará solo!

-¿Qué dices? Si la persona que más daño le ha hecho… has sido tú. – Hibernia había dado en el punto exacto y lo supo cuando Alfred quedó sin argumento por más de cinco segundos, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos, intentando decir algo sin saber realmente qué era ni encontrar las palabras exactas.- Arthur, te ordeno que me respondas con la verdad. Dime cuándo fue el año que más lloraste.

Arthur desvió la mirada, mas no se atrevía a desobedecer a su padre. Respondió en susurros.

-Cuando… Alfred… -Tragó en seco- se independizó…

-Y ahora mismo, ¿qué es aquello que te carcome por dentro tanto que apenas puedes respirar?

-El temor de perderlo otra vez…

-Y tuviste…- Hibernia carraspeó y su expresión tranquila cambió por una de desagrado total.- relaciones con Francia porque…

-Quería encontrar a Alfred…

-La primera vez que sentiste… -nueva mueca de desaprobación- "cariño" por alguien fue…

-El día que conocí a Alfred…

-Y el nombre de tu "primer amor".

-Alfred…

Hibernia sonrió.

-Gracias por volver a mi hijo, el representante del Reino Unido, un conejo asustado y débil. Te lo debo, América. Pero ahora, confío en que mi nuevo yerno se encargará de saber encaminarlo y hacerlo caer en cuenta de sus múltiples errores.

-¡Arthur no quiere eso! ¿Por qué no lo entiende? ¡Él me necesita! – Alfred avanzó un paso, desesperado.- ¡Él solamente quiere ser feliz! ¡A él no le importa ser el representante del Reino Unido como a mí tampoco ser la nación más poderosa de todas! ¡Ahora somos una familia!

Hibernia meneó la cabeza, ignorando completamente los reclamos de Alfred mientras Galia sonreía triunfal.

-Hora de irse.- susurró la mujer, bajo la mirada enardecida e impotente de Britania.- Hijo, ¿no vas a tomar a tu prometido como es debido?

Francis tendió la mano hacia Arthur. Éste desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, al momento que tomó la mano del francés.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hibernia, señalando con la mirada el brillo dorado sobre el dedo anular de su hijo.

-Mi aro de bodas…

-¡Quítatelo! ¡Ya no le perteneces a América!

-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere. – respondió Britania, cortante. – Alfred sigue siendo su esposo, digas lo que digas, Hibernia.

-Perdió la pelea.

-Pero no su amor. Al final la decisión es de Arthur.

-Sí, seguro.

-Como siempre, eres mala perdedora, Britania.- murmuró Galia.

En un segundo de descuido, Francis se acercó para besar el rostro de Arthur y éste esquivó el contacto. Lastimosamente fue visto por Hibernia quien había estado esperando el momento para poder lanzar un fuerte bofetón contra el rostro de su hijo.

-¿Te rebelas? – le preguntó.

-N-no papá… y-yo…- Arthur se moría de miedo, el cual fue sustituido por sorpresa al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el rostro de su padre. Claro, al ser una de las naciones mayores, el golpe no tuvo efecto ninguno y para Hibernia fue como un simple toque.

-¡NUNCA EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA TOQUES A MI ESPOSO! – gritó Alfred, completamente fuera de sí y lleno de ira. Eso era lo que Hibernia realmente esperaba: un motivo para casi matar a Alfred. Claro, no lo desaprovechó. Un fuerte golpe en el estómago del americano, seguido por una patada que lo envió veinte metros más allá de donde se encontraba fue suficiente.

-¡Papá! – gritaron los tres niños, corriendo hacia él. Alfred apenas podía respirar, sentía que si lo hacía, el dolor del golpe lo mataría.

-Basura… no te bastó la humillación de haber perdido, viniste por más. – dijo Hibernia.- Cínico. Inglaterra estará mil veces mejor con Francia que contigo.

-Es mentira… - apenas pudo susurrar Alfred.

-Eres ruidoso, molesto y torpe. Todo este tiempo jugaste al niño bueno creyendo que eso borraría tu pasado. ¡No te creo nada!

-Es mentira…

-Hiciste de Inglaterra una persona débil, le engañaste con tu estúpida imagen de "familia feliz" y "amor eterno".

-Es mentira…

-Papá… no te sobre exijas.- rogó Aaron. Se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse junto a sus hermanas, y entonces notaron las manchas en el piso que caían luego de dejar un rastro salino en el rostro de su padre. Alfred lloraba amargamente, como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida.

-¡ES MENTIRA!

* * *

Mientras las demás naciones se dirigían a Stonehenge, Henrike se dirigió al único lugar donde sabría, podría encontrar la hoja perdida del libro del tiempo, o al menos algo como eso. Había realmente pocas copias de ese libro ya olvidado por los años y existían aún menos personas que supieran manejarlo. Ni siquiera Aurora contaba con tanto conocimiento, o eso quería pensar Henrike, fuera por orgullo o para evitarse un dolor de cabeza pensando en esa bruja viajando entre mundos.

Luego de viajar nadando por el océano en algo que según ella no era nada difícil, logró llegar a una costa, adentrándose a la gran nación en la cual encontraría a quien necesitaba.

-Stato della Città del Vaticano. – dijo llegando a la vacía Plaza de San Pedro. Un periódico pasó volando por su lado. Ella lo miró, leyó claramente el título: "_L'Osservatore Romano" _y el titular de la página: _Finisce il Mondo._

Meneó la cabeza.

Levantó la mirada hacia las estatuas de seres sagrados. Las más de ciento cuarenta estatuas de casi seis metros cada una parecían observarle.

Caminó un poco, doblando unos cuantos pasillos llegó donde sabía podría encontrarle.

La puerta de la Capilla Sixtina se abrió, revelando los frescos en sus paredes y techo. Al fondo un crucifijo y seis velas encendidas, tres a cada lado de éste y todo sobre un pequeño altar. Tres banquillos de madera barnizada permanecían vacíos al lado de éste, pegados contra la pared de la capilla. Henrike tomó asiento en uno, cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos se persignó.

-Pensaba que no eras creyente, Henrike. O Al menos no católica.

-No lo soy. – Respondió Henrike abriendo los ojos y mirando al Cristo crucificado sobre el altar.- Sabes… puede que no nos hablemos. Pero sí nos saludamos. Además, al verte no me quedan ganas de ser atea, hereje o algo como eso.

-Tú puedes no creer en Él. Pero estoy seguro que Él cree en ti. – contestó el niño de aparentes quince años con la expresión calmada.

-Hablas como todo un Papa.- Henrike miró al niño con traje eclesiástico negro y sus grandes ojos castaños bajo los cabellos color rubio oscuro y completamente despeinados.- Hey, Dante, necesito que me prestes a tu mascota.

-¿A mi Michelangelo?

-Ese mismo.

Dante bajó de la banca de un salto y avanzó hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido. Henrike lo siguió y ambos caminaron un montón de pasillos, subiendo gradas de caracol, abriendo incontables puertas y llegando a un sector del cuál Henrike nunca podría salir por sí misma.

-Éste camino…

-Sólo lo conozco yo.- Replicó Dante. – Así nadie más puede venir a ver a mi Michelangelo.

-Eres egoísta, Dante.

-Michelangelo es sólo mío. Es mi mejor amigo y mi compañía. Es por eso que casi nadie suele verme y a él nadie lo conoce, prefiero estar aquí con él y no afuera. Si lo vieran… le harían daño…- Dante se giró para mirar a Henrike al tiempo que abría una gran puerta de madera.- Aún me intriga saber cómo es que tú te enteraste de su existencia…

-Un loco libro dejado por ahí…- susurró Henrike. – Tranquilo, no le haré daño.

-Más te vale…- susurró entre dientes, abriendo la puerta por completo y revelando un pequeño salón cuyo vitral con la cruz en él se situaba en alto, al fondo. Su respectiva luz se colaba iluminando un extraño sarcófago envuelto en cadenas.

-La doncella de hierro… vaya tortura…- susurró Henrike, sintiendo cómo se estremecía bajo el ambiente frío. Recordó lo que sabía de ese instrumento tortuoso: agujas tan grandes como para atravesar completamente el cuerpo de una persona, dos de éstas iban directamente a los ojos.

-Es como ellos me lo entregaron.

-¿Ellos?

-Los humanos, siglos atrás. Decían que causándole un dolor constante, Michelangelo no se volvería malo… ¡pero yo sé que él nunca le haría daño a nadie!

Henrike observó al niño. El Vaticano era una nación poderosa y a la vez débil. La única de todas que nunca había mostrado signos de tener algún poder sobrenatural, pero no lo necesitaba.

-Vamos, Dante. Sácalo de ahí.- dijo Henrike.

-No puedo…

-¿Qué dices?

-En los siglos que lleva conmigo… nunca pude sacarlo de ahí. Decían que era peligroso si yo lo veía. Que él a pesar de ser tan sagrado y puro, era toda una tentación y que su hermosura haría caer naciones enteras… deseé con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una llave o algo para sacarlo de ahí…

Dante se acercó al horrible contenedor de hierro, posando delicadamente ambas manos sobre la superficie de éste.

-Michelangelo… ¿estás despierto? – preguntó.

-Para ti siempre lo estoy. – respondió una voz suave y tranquilizadora desde el centro de la doncella de hierro.

-Alguien vino a verte… quiere llevarte.

-Dime quién es… no puedo verla.

-Una nación. Groenlandia.

-Creo que no podrá llevarme, de todas formas. Peso mucho.

Henrike se acercó hacia la doncella de hierro.

-Dante… ¿te enojarías mucho si utilizo magia para soltar los candados? – preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Soltaré a Michelangelo.

Dante abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Sería la primera vez que vería a Michelangelo.

Henrike se acercó, murmuró algunas palabras y el oxidado y viejo candado que tençia en manos se rompió en miles de pedazos, al igual que las cadenas. Soltó el seguro de la doncella de hierro y con ola ayuda de Dante movieron las puertas, revelando un cuerpo encerrado en una jaula de metal con forma antropomorfa que lo inmovilizaba por completo y como si ni con eso les hubiese bastado a quienes habían encerrado a Michelangelo, éste traía la cabeza vendada completamente vendada, al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo.

-Esto es horrible…- susurró Henrike. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero eso seguramente se llevaba la flor.

Dante se acercó y abrió la jaula.

-Cinturón de Erasmo.- dijo retirando un extraño collar del cuello de Michelangelo. Parecía inofensivo, mas Henrike pudo notar claramente las agujas que éste tenía en el interior y se despendían de la piel de Michelangelo. Tenía similares en brazos y tobillos.

-Son torturas de la inquisición, ¿verdad? – preguntó Henrike.

-Si…- Dante parecía deseoso de llorar. A la vez se mostraba incrédulo, tenía frete a él a la persona que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo, sin una barrera de por medio. – Hey… ¿tú sabes algo sobre mi Michelangelo? – preguntó el joven mientras se deshacía de los artefactos en el cuerpo del otro.

-Sólo lo que debo saber.

-¿Como qué? – el último instrumento de tortura cayó al piso. Dante se acercó a su amigo y delicadamente lo sacó de la doncella de hierro. Se arrodilló en el piso con éste y procedió a quitar las vendas de su rostro.

-Michelangelo no es una nación. – Soltó Henrike.- Si tú eres grande, es porque él constantemente da la vida por ti, muriendo y renaciendo de esa forma tan cruel y dolorosa, viviendo un constante sacrificio…

-Sabes poco…- replicó Dante.- Michelangelo es… un Ángel. Su pecado fue enamorarse. Es inmortal como una nación y puede sentir el dolor como un humano. Aunque sus heridas sanen… de todas formas sintió todo ese dolor por tantos años…

La mano del ángel se elevó hacia el rostro de Dante al momento que éste terminó de quitarle la venda de la cabeza. Henrike quedó pasmada, el rostro de Michelangelo no tenía una sola cicatriz.

-Estar frente a ti… es estresante. – Dijo Dante, temblando. Algo realmente no muy común en él. – A pesar de ser un ángel, eres toda una tentación.

-Es por eso que nunca salgo. – Respondió tranquilo éste.- Si Dante me quiere, es suficiente para mí.

Henrike observó a ambos jóvenes, perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro. Michelangelo era extremadamente hermoso. Los rasgos finos y delicados, la piel clara y los cabellos rubios, ondulados y tan perfectos que parecía cada uno tener un orden determinado. Su rasgo más característico: unos profundos y brillantes ojos dorados. La nariz fina, los labios ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, en resumen: Perfecto.

-Dante, ¿acaso no sería un problema para ti el enamorarte? Digo, eres la ciudad del Vaticano…

-Michelangelo es un ser asexual. De todas formas no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño al hermoso joven frente a él. Éste movió la cabeza, afirmando. – Él no se siente atraído por algo que no sea el alma de una persona. Y a mí de verdad no me preocupa el hecho de tener pareja. Digo, fui creado para ser casto por toda la eternidad.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron. Henrike sacó un libro de su bolso.

-Oh… uno de los libros que torpemente dejé caer en manos de las otras naciones cuando era más pequeño.- dijo Dante.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarles… unas sobre el tiempo, otras sobre una cierta maldición.

* * *

En el camino de regreso, Alfred no dijo nada. Permanecía sentado en la espalda del dragón como si ya nada le importase.

-Papá se ve muy mal… - susurró Alison.

-¡Claro que está mal! ¡Perdió a la persona que amaba!

-Pero… - Alison miró algún punto en el aire.- Yo no quiero que ellos se separen…

Amanda iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Alison.- Llamó Annya. – Hay algo que quiero decirte, ¿podrías por favor venir conmigo?

-Claro.- respondió servicial. El brazo de Amanda le impidió avanzar.

-Lo que quieras decirle… díselo frente a todos, si te atreves.

Annya miró, cuan alta era, a Amanda, con su mirada intimidante y llena de orgullo. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? – Se acercó a Alison, tomándola por la cintura y levantando su rostro para que la mirase. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

_De verdad... ya casi no tengo muchas ideas xD_

_La parte de Gilbo y el Señorito decidí ponerlo en el fic I Love You, ya que muchas me pidieron un lemon Prusia x Austria (help con eso?) y no encontré mejor momento que ese para describir cómo vuelven a darse una oportunidad._

_**Cap 26: Wellcome Belle Isabella**_

Alfred apenas pudo soportarlo. Deseaba tomar la mano de Arthur, atraerlo a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana y a su esposo alejándose junto a su hija.

_Existe la posibilidad de que este capítulo incluya las historias de Michelangelo y Henrike. _

* * *

_**Especial: Preguntas contestadas. **_

_1: ¿De qué color son los ojos de Alphonse?_

Bien, creo que esto lo pasé por alto. La idea principal era color avellana, aunque por default yo (y muchas otras personas también) se los pongan azules.

_2: ¿Cómo jolines explicas que un hombre se embarace?_

Ya, respuesta médica querías, respuesta médica te daré. Como todos sabemos, las mujeres poseemos un útero, éste compuesto por 3 capas: Endometrio, miometrio y serosa o adventicia. El miometrio es la capa funcional que descama en cada menstruación. Ahora, cuando el óvulo se fecunda, éste se entierra en el miometrio, formando poco a poco diminutas venas y arterias que se unen a las arterias y venas en el miometrio y así recibe el riego sanguíneo. (¿Te perdiste? ¡Imagínate cómo estuve yo que tuve que aprenderlo en mi primer año de medicina! Y no, un año no es suficiente.) En fin. Tenemos un tipo de células en el útero. Ahora, en el intestino tenemos otro tipo de células, como cilindros con cepillitos. Bastaría un pedacito chiquitíiito de células tipo útero en éste para poder llevar a cabo una fecundación y que el pequeño manojo de felicidad pueda formarse. En sí, una pequeña mutación. (¿Por qué nadie lo hace? Porque implantar tejidos de distinto tipo es algo que obviamente no funcionaría, además de las concentraciones de Progestágenos en los hombres, necesarios para mantener el embarazo, serían nulos.) Ahora, ¿de dónde un óvulo? Pues, empieza como una célula pequeña, como todas, se multiplica, se forma el óvulo como todas lo conocemos y es fecundable. Dejémolos quieto entre el montón de celulitas tipo útero, le aumentamos un uke ansioso por tener relaciones y a un seme que nunca le dirá no. Listo.

Ahora, si no te gusta lo anterior, haz como yo y di simplemente: fue magia.

_3: ¿Por qué Alison y Amanda son tan diferentes si son mellizas?_

Por eso mismo. Son mellizas, no gemelas idénticas. Los mellizos son dos personas con carga genética completamente diferente. Incluso los gemelos pueden presentar ligeras variaciones.

4: ¿Pueden los gemelos tener alguna característica distinta?

Busquemos el caso de Remy y Kyan en un CD de "en el vientre materno" u otro de medicina que vi. Claro, he conocido gemelos idénticos con distinto color de ojos, cabello, estatura e incluso tono de piel. Esto es porque los genes en el momento en el que la célula dice "oh dios mio, no quiero ser un solo humano… ¡Separación!" y se da el milagro de los gemelitos, cada célula es libre de cambiar su código, modificarlo un poco y tener dos pequeños un poco diferentes. Ya pronto veremos éste curioso caso, que Hillevi y Niklas no serán los únicos gemelos.

5: _Mariel, hablando en serio… ¿Padeces de algún trastorno?_

La verdad no se. Simplemente escribo porque hay a quienes les gusta leerlo y porque les guardo cariño. ¿Eso es un trastorno?

_6: ¿De qué lado está Escocia?_

Escocia, como pudieron notar, es (en más de un sentido) un perro. En su pasado fue un fiel sirviente de Francia, aún ahora lo es. Podemos esperar más de una cosa por parte del escocés, incluso que yo lo haga usar kilt y tocar la gaita.

_7: ¿Por qué Alison atrae tan fácilmente a las personas?_

Feromonas se le llama. Además de lo inocente que es ésta niña.

_8: ¿cuántos hijos tendrán Alfred y Arthur?_

Un adelanto se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

9: ¿Qué efectos tendría el embarazo en un uke?

De una: cambios hormonales. Los progestágenos darían lugar a una secreción mayor de Oxitocina, hormona que ayuda en las contracciones durante el parto y la emisión de leche en la madre. También es la culpable del denominado "instinto maternal". Las mujeres vemos un cachorro en la calle y decimos "¡mira qué lindo!" mientras los hombres quizás y ni lo vieron. Volviendo al tema: tendríamos ukes sumamente maternales y algo más femeninos.

_10: ¿Por qué algunos personajes salieron OOC?_

La respuesta es más que cliché. La gente cambia cuando tiene hijos, punto. El día que yo tenga los míos (si es que llegara a pasar) seguramente obtendrías una versión OOC de mí misma. Bizarro, ¿verdad?

_11: ¿Algo más que pienses agregar?_

En un futuro, a los pequeños y tiernos nekos.

12: Aclaración:

Escocia: Scott.

Gales: Thomas.

Irlanda: Dylan.

* * *

**_Reviews para una noble causa?_**


	26. Aquello que quiero proteger

**_CAPITULO DE RELLENO y siento que me van a linchar por esto. _**

Bueno, habían muchas cosas que debía poner antes del nacimiento de Isabella y no tomé en cuenta que el cap iba a salir tan largo. Especialmente porque cuenta más sobre la historia de Hibernia y Britania (sí, los padres de Iggy). Si deseas y si acaso no toleras el hetero, puedes saltarte la parte llamada "Once upon a time". Pero luego no entenderás a cabalidad el odio de Hibernia a Alfred. Lamento informar tambien que este cap es muy "Alfred, Francis, Arthur centric" asi que als fans de otras parejas tendrán un motivo más para odiarme u_u pero prometo agregar de los demás en los capítulos venideros.

El atraso se debió simplemente a esto: no sabía cómo debía ordenar la historia .w.

Pero sí me tomé el tiempo de vijarme fechas y sí, cerca al año 0 A.C. las naciones antiguas se encontraban en perfecta sincronización como para que la historia de Hibernia, Britania (y en futuro de Henrike, Aurora y Persia) pudieran ser incluidas en este fic. Lamento poner historias de los personajes OC, pero en serio, les tengo un cariño excepcional (al menos a Henrike y Britania)

Ahora a lo que viene:

Quiero dedicarle este cap a samanthausaheroinesan por su cumpleaños pasado. Desearia haber escrito algo mejor.

La parte Hibernia x Britania que hay aqui y la continuación le pertenecen a Mariiz.

Y claro, Agradecer con A mayúscula a Ary por ser tan genialosa conmigo (te ganaste un chiquito de mi corazon de pollo) y a Lorechan69 por escribir el review mas sentido que leí. Gracias... por cosas como esa es que me siento feliz de escribir, y a la vez algo inutil por no ser capaz darles algo mejor.

* * *

**Global mpreg**

_**26: **__**Aquello que quiero proteger.**_

Amanda apenas pudo reaccionar. Se acercó y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía apartó a Annya de Alison.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó.- ¡Alison es mía! ¡Mía!

Un par de brazos tuvieron que rodear a Amanda para que no se abalanzara como una fiera contra Annya.

-Hija, ¡Tranquilízate! – pidió Alfred quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por olvidar su propio infierno y centrarse en su hija.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Iván, acercándose con su tranquila sonrisa.

-Pelea de chicas, papá.- respondió Annya.

-Déjense todos de tonterías. – Intervino Irlanda con los ojos brillando como a punto de lanzar una maldición.- Llegaremos a destino pronto.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si Groenlandia aún queda lejos! – refutó Alfred, soltando un poco a su hija.

-Se quedarán en el Reino Unido.

-¿Y eso porqué? ¡No tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

Los ojos turquesa de Irlanda se cerraron lentamente, como si le aburriese dar explicaciones. El dolor en el corazón de Alfred se acrecentó aún más al saber el motivo.

-Están invitados a la boda de Francis y Arthur. Sería problemático llevarlos tan lejos para después traerlos nuevamente. Mi padre no aceptará un no por respuesta de ninguno de ustedes.

-¡Acabamos de mudarnos a Groenlandia y ahora otra vez! – se lamentó Xue, palmeándose la frente.

-No se preocupen por eso, Gales transportara todo con magia. Además los Antiguos quieren tenerlos cerca, al menos a los niños.

* * *

Mientras Henrike buscaba incansable la copia del libro del tiempo entre alguno de los archivos secretos y evangelios apócrifos en la biblioteca del Vaticano, Dante caminaba por la capilla sixtina de la mano de Michelangelo.

-El hombre que pintó esto… era alguien muy interesante.- susurró el ángel.

-No lo se. Esa época me tenían rezando todo el día y me aburría.

Dante tomó al ángel por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la banqueta de la capilla. Se acercó a éste para tocar con sus labios la frente del otro y dejar un beso en ésta. Michelangelo sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el niño.

-Contigo lo estoy.

-¿Te sentías solo en ese lugar?

-Un poco… solamente cuando no estabas.

Dante se sentó en la banquilla y luego recostó la cabeza en las piernas del ángel. Alzó una mano y recorrió los surcos perfectos y delicados, sintiendo esa piel ligeramente fría y perfecta como la porcelana.

-Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni – dijo Dante. - ¿Es por él que tienes ese nombre?

-Así es.

-Te lo pusiste tú mismo. Si un humano te hubiese bautizado…

-Mi vida en la tierra se marcaría. Como llegué aquí siendo aún muy joven no les di lugar a buscarme un nombre en el paraíso. Pero fue bueno que aquí nadie se preocupara por darme uno, sino hubiese tenido que quedarme a su lado hasta que muriera y morir yo con él.

La vista del ángel se desvió levemente mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño. Dante tomó su mano impidiéndole avanzar, apartándola y luego tomándola entre las suyas.

-Entonces, otro inmortal es perfecto para ti. – Dijo casi atropellando las palabras.- Buscaré un nombre para ti. Así me pertenecerás y te quedarás siempre conmigo. – habló con la vista fija en los ojos claros del otro. El ángel respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye Michelangelo! – Llamó Henrike apareciendo con un montón de libros bajo el brazo.-Hay algo que debo consultar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

La morena dejó el montón de libros en el piso y del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una hoja.

-Espero no la hayas arrancado, esos libros de la biblioteca tienen incluso más edad que yo.- reclamó Dante.

-De todas formas no ibas a leerlo, tranquilízate.- respondió Henrike sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Ahora, según lo que leí los ángeles no pueden dar vida, pero sí devolverla.

-Así es.

-¿Bajo qué circunstancias?

-Si su alma aún se encuentra aquí.

-En caso de ser naciones como Dante o yo…

Michelángelo observó por encima de la cabeza de Henrike, como si pudiese ver algo.

-Groenlandia… tú amaste a alguien y amarraste tu alma a esa persona. Si él te matara, no tendrías opción de regresar. En el caso de Dante, que no tiene amarre alguno, podría volver pero sólo una vez.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Henrike.

-Entonces… necesito que me ayudes en algo.

-Dime qué es.

* * *

La luz de un faro iluminó aquel lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Los colores apenas variaban entre tonos grises y negro.

La arena bajo sus pies apenas se hundía. Claro, no tenía ningún peso y apenas era consciente de eso. En ese lugar, oscuro, extraño y frío su alma no podía sino teñirse de los mismos colores.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿A quién esperaba?

Escuchó murmullos provenir de algún lado. Buscó a su alrededor y se enfrentó al mar. La llamaban, estaba segura de eso.

Algunos recuerdos flotando por aquí, unas cuantas palabras escapándose por allá… tardes teñidas con notas musicales que se colaban por entre la luz del faro y zapatos de ballet que flotaban en el agua.

Caminó hacia el mar y todos aquellos recuerdos sin orden ni sentido comenzaron a cobrarlo. Ya no eran notas sueltas, eran melodías. Ya no eran zapatos de ballet, era una bailarina, ya no eran palabras sueltas, eran sentimientos que abandonaban el corazón de quienes la amaron.

Comenzó a correr sintiendo que nada le impedía ir tan rápido como quisiera. Comenzaba a entenderlo y lamentarlo. Ese no es un punto negro, es un lunar, esos no son puntos rojos, son ojos carmesí, ese color que tiñe la neblina es blanco como el cabello de su papá y el agua está tan fría como las lágrimas de su mamá…

Y esa mancha en su vestido… ahí donde alguna vez en sus más ínfimos recuerdos un cordón la unía con su madre y luego la cicatriz eternamente le recordaría que nació fruto del amor de dos personas. Esa mancha que no era ya un cordón umbilical, era una mancha de sangre proveniente de un corte que se extendía por todo su abdomen. Y luego otras más que le atravesaron las costillas en vida, llegando a su corazón y colapsándolo.

_¿__Por qué nos dices eso? _

-Ludovik…

_¡Estás jugando con nosotros__! ¡Estás jugando! ¡Esto no es cierto! Tú no estás… no… no…_

-Camillo…

_T__ú me gustas…_

-Annya…

_¡Que ya no se si me llamo Alphonse o Maldito Bastardo!_

-Alphonse…

_¡Vamos! ¡Basta de juegos! __Tenemos que recuperar a tu padre, ¿recuerdas? ¡Regresaremos el tiempo! ¡Todo volverá a la normalidad! ¡Tengo que escucharte tocar el piano!_

-Henrike…

_¿Escuchas eso__? Es tu mamá diciéndome que me ama. _

-Papá…

_Esa es una escala… no un arpegio._

-Mamá…

Siguió corriendo, y cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo flotaba en medio de ese mar oscuro y caía a sus profundidades. Se sintió asustada y el pensamiento de que podían olvidarla cruzó su mente, hiriéndola.

Cerró los ojos en medio del mar, recordando cómo había muerto. Ya podía asimilarlo: estaba muerta y ahora no le quedaba más que recordar.

-No quiero que me olviden…- dijo su mente siendo asaltada por voces y recuerdos que conformaron su vida.- No quiero decirles adiós… no quiero…

Dejó de caer. Algo ahora la sujetaba y la arrastraba dentro del agua, pero no se sentía asustada, es más, una gran sensación de paz la invadió.

-Entonces… simplemente desea vivir… deséalo con todas tus fuerzas…

Los ojos carmesí recuperaron su color, al igual que todo ese cuerpo gris cuando se enfrentó al hermoso ser que la llevaba ceñida por la cintura.

-¿Quién eres?

-El nombre de los vivos no debe ser mencionado en un lugar muerto, Alizè.

-Yo ya estoy muerta…

-No. Ya no.

Una gran luz logró cegarla por algunos segundos, en los cuales el ángel atravesó ésta y nuevamente, el frío del mar acompañado de la sensación de asfixia y de sus pulmones demandando aire se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

¿Aire?

Abrió los ojos, no era ese mar surrealista y oscuro. Era verdaderamente el mar, el mar Mediterráneo y ella otra vez renacía en éste, las células de su cuerpo reorganizándose, recordando funciones y puestos específicos mientras ella nuevamente volvía a la vida.

Su nacimiento, las aguas tibias del vientre de su madre. Su re-nacimiento, en las frías aguas del Mediterraneo. En ambas, desesperándose por respirar y siendo recibida por una mujer, en la segunda, la mujer la esperaba sobre un bote de madera y lloraba de alegría al reconocerla, quitándose el abrigo para pasarlo por los hombros de la chica y ayudándola a sentarse en el bote.

-Henrike… - reconoció, aún temblando bajo el abrigo y percibiendo claramente el abrazo maternal de la mujer rodeándola.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Alizè.

* * *

Francis podía notar claramente el malestar en Arthur. El temblor propio de la rabia pudo ser percibido entre sus dedos mientras el francés tomaba su mano. Se animó a reafirmar el agarre, caminando tras de Hibernia quien los dirigía a su nueva casa muy cercana al castillo que ocupaban las naciones antiguas.

Arthur, quien repudiaba el agarre de Francis a un principio, ahora lo reafirmaba con cada paso que daban, dañando la mano de su acompañante.

-Arthur… - el francés iba a decir algo más y entonces se fijó en los ojos verdes que se clavaban en el piso y contenían las lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir y las luces verdes que tanto lo caracterizaban parecían tener escritas en ellas el montón de palabras que desesperadas al no poder abandonar su lengua, salían por los espejos de su alma.

Llegaron a la casa en la cual Scott los esperaba con todo preparado. Una espina más se clavó en el corazón de Arthur y el bebé dentro de él pateó con más fuerza de la habitual. Quiso recuperarse y dejar de incomodar a la criatura que compartía su cuerpo, mas la tristeza era tan grande.

-Confío en que sabrás guiar a mi débil hijo. – Dijo Hibernia en la puerta de la casa. Francis asintió y movió un poco la mano de Arthur para que tuviera alguna respuesta. No hubo ninguna. Hibernia se acercó a su hijo y contrario a lo que se esperaría de él, acarició la cabeza de Arthur. – Es lo mejor para ti, Arthur.

A la vista de Hibernia, Arthur solamente parecía triste como un niño cuyo capricho no se cumple. Pero no pudo ver cómo las uñas de su hijo se enterraban en la mano de Francis y su mano torcía aquella que lo tomaba. Scott aspiró un poco su habitual cigarrillo al notarlo. Su hermano estaba llegando al límite.

-Bien hora de dejar a la feliz pareja, yo acompañaré a papá de regreso. Vendré a verlos de vez en cuando. – dijo el pelirrojo menor y se retiró.

Pasó un minuto de total y desesperante silencio entre ambos, antes de que Francis dejara de temer por su estabilidad física y se decidiera por rodear a Arthur en un abrazo.

-No me toques. – pidió con el nudo en la garganta ahogándolo.- Te lo advierto… no me toques.

* * *

El mes más largo de su vida.

Arthur despertó en medio de las sábanas carmesí y la cama con dosel del mismo color en la casa de Francis. Su cabeza persistía recostada en el brazo derecho de este mientras el otro brazo intentaba ceñirlo por la cintura y su mano reposaba en el vientre hinchado del inglés.

Suspiró largamente.

Pensó en ese día, cuando recogía las cosas de la nueva casa donde habitaba su familia. El americano permaneció con la mirada en su "ya no esposo" en tanto el viento entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación mientras Arthur caminaba de aquí para allá, reuniendo ropa y acomodándola en una maleta. Su andar era pesado y desganado.

-Si llega a hacerte algo, sabes que puedes llamarme. – soltó Alfred con la cara de lado y su mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.

Arthur dejó la última camisa dentro de la maleta y perseveró con las manos apoyadas en esta.

-Alfred… sabes que no puedes…

-No dejaste de ser mi esposo.

-Hasta que Isabella nazca, sí.

-No es cierto… Si ese… ese…- se contuvo de lanzar un insulto.- si él te toca… o te hace daño... no puedo simplemente quedarme quieto.

-Amor… las leyes de los Antiguos son estrictas… no quiero que te castiguen a ti también. – susurró Arthur cerrando la maleta, suprimiendo sus lágrimas. Se había acostumbrado a actuar en los últimos días.

Alfred suspiró largamente. No quería tener que separarse de Arthur y no podía ni en ese momento creer que estaba a punto de perderlo. El cálido toque de las manos del otro surcó su rostro, esa calidez que había aprendido a sentir en cada cosa que Arthur hacía. Esa calidez que era solamente el amor que su amado sentía, abandonando su cuerpo.

-Arthur…

-Escúchame bien, ¿si? Quiero que pienses todo en este corto tiempo que no estaré. Si realmente estás bien conmigo…

-¡No se trata de estar bien! ¡Al casarnos acepté estar contigo en todo momento, no solo en los felices!

-Alfred… me gritas…

El llamado volvió a suspirar, ya sin ganas de decir nada más. Era la primera vez en tantos años de matrimonio que no cuidaba el tono ni la fuerza de sus palabras con Arthur. Siempre usando con el un tono especial y dulce, casi susurrándole, llamándole con los apodos tiernos que tenía para él. Ahora una parte suya, por unos segundos, había olvidado cómo tenía que tratar a aquel a quien se entregó completamente.

-Lo siento mucho…- susurró. Arthur sonrió y tomó el rostro de Alfred para facilitar su beso. Se acercó para después detenerse, Alfred había ladeado el rostro otra vez y por un segundo. Cuando se dio cuenta quiso arreglarlo, pero errores de un segundo pueden doler toda una vida y Alfred lo entendió en el momento en el que deseó componerlo pero Arthur ya le había dado la espalda y llamaba a Alison para que lo ayudase con su maleta.

Por su parte, Alison se sentía más que triste, pero sabía que demostrándolo no cambiaría nada, solamente aumentaría la tristeza de esa atmósfera melancólica. Tomó en una mano la maleta de Arthur y en la otra sostuvo la mano de éste.

-Vamos, mami.- dijo la niña jalando un poco a Arthur.

-Si…- respondió desganado y triste. Deseaba tanto un beso de Alfred, pero ambos eran conscientes de lo doloroso que sería. Si se besaban en ese momento, llorarían y no se soltarían por nada del mundo. Ni por maldiciones, hechizos, naciones antiguas ni juicios con crueles castigos. Arthur observó a su esposo y sus ojos se quedaron en sus labios, llamándolos para juntarse con los propios, aunque fuera sólo un segundo. Claro, no pasó.

Alfred apenas pudo soportarlo. Deseaba tomar la mano de Arthur, atraerlo a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana y a su esposo alejándose junto a su hija. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el padre de Arthur le había encargado a Escocia que permaneciera con los ojos en el menor mientras viviera con Francis.

Nuevo suspiro. Y al segundo un beso acarició su mejilla, incomodándole.

-Buenos días, Arthur.

-… buenos días… Francia.

Ni siquiera podía llamarlo por su nombre. Se sentía tan incómodo con su situación. Maldijo mil veces el miedo que tenía a su padre, el cual le cerraba la boca y lo hacía actuar automáticamente.

-Te prepararé el desayuno. – se ofreció el mayor, haciendo sus mejores intentos por ignorar la evidente cara de molestia del menor.

-No, estoy bien. Si como ahora seguramente lo vomitaré.

Francis torció los labios en reprobación.

-¿Algo que quieras hacer?

-Quiero ir a caminar. – contestó. Francis se levantó de la cama que compartían.

-Bien, me vestiré y saldremos.

-¡No dije que quisiera tu compañía!

-No saldrás solo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo? ¡Puedo contra ti! – Arthur estiró el cuello lo más que pudo y miró desde arriba al francés. Éste simplemente suspiró, se acercó a él y besó su frente.

-Escúchame, Arthur. No soy tu enemigo. Gané y ahora eres mío, pero no quiero que sientas que te veo como un trofeo. Quiero esforzarme y conquistarte, que te enamores de mí. – decidido, Francis miraba fijamente los ojos de Arthur.

-Eso… no es posible. – Soltó el otro en un susurro, abandonando toda su rebeldía.- No le ganaste a Alfred, papá sabe muy bien que en esgrima eres invencible y Alfred… Alfred dio lo mejor de sí… Y lo siento mucho Francia, pero no podría simplemente desechar a mi esposo como si nada. Ese eres tú, no yo.

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta al mismo tiempo que Francis bajaba la cabeza, algo nada común en él. Escocia no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos.

-Buenos días. Disculpen que moleste pero creí escuchar algo sobre que mi querido hermanito desea salir a caminar.- Musitó.

-Ya no, Scott. Gracias.- masculló Arthur entre dientes. Hubiera tolerado de mejor forma el tener a Francis cerca antes que a su hermano.

-Llévalo a dar un paseo, Escocia.- pidió Francis.

-¡Que ya no tengo ganas, _wine bastard_!

-Arthur, esa no es una forma de llamar a tu prometido.

-¿Prometido?- preguntó completamente asustado.

Scott se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Papá lo decidió así. No reconoce tu matrimonio con Alfred, además del hecho que Francis le ganara en el duelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo sólo debo estar aquí hasta que Isabella nazca!

-¿Crees que la niña se criará sola? Tus hijos tuvieron padre y madre alrededor, así que lo mismo debe aplicarse a ésta niña. Es lo justo. Y como no queremos que se junten y vivan en pecado – Scott guiñó un ojo.- papá decidió que te casarás con Francis, en todas las de la ley.

-¿Por qué él decide sobre mi? ¡Yo ya estoy casado con Alfred!

-Quizás porque si no lo obedeces… otra vez va a castigarte, pequeño Arthur.- Scott encendió un cigarrillo y habló con este sobre los labios. Su expresión cambió a una sombría y el tono de su voz bajó una octava. – Mamá otra vez, en esa habitación oscura, llorando preocupada por dejar tan temprano al pequeño Arthur, y tú prometiéndole ser fuerte y alguien que nos superaría a mí, Gales e Irlanda. Pero nunca lo cumpliste. Eres débil, y el idiota de América no supo hacerte alguien fuerte.

Arthur quedó paralizado con la vista fija en algún punto del piso. Si en lugar de Francis hubiera sido Alfred, seguramente ya estaría confortándolo y ordenándole a Scott que se callara. Pero Francis no era Alfred y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Voy a dar un paseo.- soltó desganado y enfiló hacia la puerta principal. Fue seguido por su hermano.

-Ya lo dijo Francis, no saldrás sin compañía.

-Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Las arrugas en la frente de Germania se hicieron mucho más profundas cuando la puerta del salón principal se abrió, interrumpiendo su tranquila lectura.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? – bramó Hibernia, buscándola desesperado.

-En mi bolsillo.

-¡Es en serio, Germania!

-No la vi.

Nuevamente la puerta fue cerrada, seguida de un fuerte ruido. Hibernia recorría el castillo buscando a su adorada esposa. Más preguntas fueron hechas y un número similar de puertas fueron azotadas en su desesperado intento de encontrar a su amada.

-¡Britania! ¡Contéstame! – pidió con su tono enérgico que podía asustar a cualquiera, y sin embargo se escuchaba tan desesperado. Abandonó el castillo saliendo en busca de su esposa. Los celos de Hibernia eran terribles, aumentaron cuando recordó la cara de felicidad que puso su adoraba compañera el día que conoció a Alfred. Claro, ella no se daba cuenta de algo que él sí. Alfred era tan parecido…- ¡Britania! ¡No quiero tener que matar a nadie! ¡Si estás jugando a las escondidas, aparece! ¡Mataré a la persona que fije sus ojos en ti! ¿Me oíste?

Caminó y en un momento se detuvo y cerró los ojos, recordando a ese hombre que tantos siglos atrás le había causado más de un dolor de cabeza. Levantó una piedra del suelo del tamaño de su puño.

-Cómo odio a los niños bonitos…- susurró.

_-¡Vamos, feo! ¡Aparece!__ ¡Germania sabe que soy lo mejor para su hermana!_

Las palabras escuchadas más de un milenio atrás pudieron con él y elevaron más su furia, al grado de pulverizar la roca usando solamente dos dedos.

-No vas a apartarlos de mí… - dijo pensando en Alfred.- No te dejaré… no me engañas…

* * *

Matthew se sentía cada segundo más y más decepcionado y sin ganas de alentar a su hermano. Como lo esperaba, Alfred apenas y podía caminar bien sin tropezarse. Estaba completamente inmerso en otro mundo. Ambos tomaban una taza de café sentados en el pórtico de la nueva casa del canadiense.

-Alfred… el que ignores a todos de esa forma no es normal en ti… - susurró con la taza de café en sus manos. – Estás más que distraído… ya no eres tú.

Más silencio.

-Bien… si no quieres decir nada lo entiendo…- ya no lo intentaría. Sabía lo terco que podía ser su hermano.- Le estás trayendo problemas a tus hijos así… ¿crees acaso que ellos no se sienten mal con todo esto?

Nuevamente, nada. Matthew ya perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Inhaló hondo.

-Vaya, entonces es cierto que te destrozas.

Ambos gemelos desviaron la mirada. Escocia tenía el rostro muy cercano al de Alfred, tanto que éste claramente podía sentir el olor a tabaco del cigarrillo que dos minutos atrás había terminado, y permanecía arrodillado a su lado. Alfred levantó la mirada hacia la persona tras del pelirrojo. Sus mejillas sintieron cómo la sangre subía a ellas y las coloraba. Arthur se acercó a su hermano.

-Escocia, no lo molestes.- Ordenó. Claro, el mayor no iba a hacerle caso. Muy lejos de eso, se acercó aún más a Alfred, pasando un brazo por sus hombros en falsa fraternidad.

-Tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos. El gran América ahora es nada.

-Escocia… por favor basta.- Arthur intentó ser cortante, pero el dolor de ver a Alfred siendo humillado podía con él.

-Aún así. Me encantaría invitarte a la boda de Francis y Arthur.- Una exaltación provino del cuerpo de Alfred y al segundo su visión se hizo borrosa. La idea le había taladrado la cabeza el último mes, pero escucharlo nuevamente de alguien le recordaba que no era un sueño, que sí pasaría… era el equivalente perfecto a abrir una herida, rociarle sal y limón y luego profundizarla.

-¡Alfred! ¡No permitas que te diga eso! – pidió su hermano, quien se había tornado irreconocible.

-Arthur se casa. ¿Comprendes eso? Es alguien que ya no te pertenece.

Alfred pareció despertar de un letargo. La mirada cargada de dolor pareció satisfacer a Scott. Ni él ni Arthur, quien sentía la ira invadiéndolo, podían reaccionar. Era el miedo a una inminente separación, sin vuelta atrás. Ya no serían "Alfred y Arthur", ya no serían esa pareja feliz que había servido de inspiración a los demás ni esas dos personas cuyo amor superaba cualquier obstáculo.

Era suficiente y Matthew lo sabía.

-¡Deja de decirle eso! – soltó el canadiense mostrando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la fortaleza que el dolor de una pérdida le obligó a adquirir. Tomó la taza de café que llevaba en las manos y sin dudarlo tiró el contenido contra Escocia.

Lástima, el pelirrojo se había movido y apenas le habían llegado algunas gotas. Quien ahora sentía la bebida tornarse fría en su cuerpo, era Arthur.

-Uh… qué lástima.- murmuró Escocia. – Y qué mala puntería. ¿Hay algo para lo que los canadienses sí sirvan?

Matthew se contuvo y en unos segundos retornó a su manera sumisa y temerosa de ser.

Por otra parte, Alfred se había levantado rápidamente y secaba el rostro de Arthur con un pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-Si. Estoy muy bien. Tranquilo… - respondió Arthur, sonriéndole como sentía no haberlo hecho en años. Su sonrisa fue retribuida y un pequeño beso se posó en su frente. Al segundo, la punta de un sable punzó amenazadoramente la garganta de Alfred.

-Apártate de él, _Amerique_.

Los ojos azules de Alfred se cerraron lentamente, seguidos de un pequeño pero profundo suspiro.

-Francia.- Reconoció el americano.

Francis se acercó a Arthur y tomó su mano.

-Esa no es forma de comportarte, _Anglaterre_. Regresemos a casa, te cambiarás de ropa sino pescarás un resfriado. – ordenó sin darle opción a Arthur de negarse. De todas formas no lo hubiera hecho.

Alfred se quedó quieto, al igual que Matthew. Para los dos, había sido igual de doloroso.

-Hey… Matthew…

-Dime.

-Creo que… empiezo a odiarlo… lo siento.

-Hum… está bien… también tienes un límite.

-Y lo están cruzando descaradamente.

-¿Alfred?

-Yo… amo a Arthur… pero comienzo a sentir que… -Suspiró antes de continuar- está cruzando la línea de mi paciencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Míralo… no se opuso a su padre… no le dijo nada a Francis… ese no es mi Arthur. Esa forma de ser, no es su forma de ser.

Matthew miró el piso. Si su hermano, el que más carácter de los dos tenía se sentía ahora a punto de rendirse… ¿cómo se encontraba él? ¿O ya se había rendido sin saberlo?

-Alfred…

-Hey… necesito un momento a solas.- Pidió con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Matthew suspiró y se alejó de él. De todas formas, él también necesitaba unos momentos para sí mismo.

* * *

El regreso a la casa de Francis fue en completo silencio.

-Arthur…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero que me toques!

-Mejor me voy.- Dijo Scott en la puerta de la casa, cerrándola. Ni siquiera él se creía capaz de soportar uno de los ataques de rabia de Arthur.

Por su parte, Arthur caminó rápidamente por los pasillos de la casa siendo seguido muy de cerca por Francis. Llegó a la habitación que ambos compartían y se sentó en la cama, cerrando sus puños en torno a las sábanas y arrugándolas. Francis permaneció parado a un metro de él, esperó unos cuantos segundos.

-Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estamos comprometidos.

-Eso parece.

-¿No vas a intentarlo siquiera?

-¿Debería?

Nuevo silencio. Francis se acercó poniendo en riesgo su integridad física, sentándose a su lado.

-Para mí también es muy difícil, ¿sabes?

-Cállate, Francia.

-Arthur, no me gusta ese tono que usas conmigo. Por favor, no lo hagas.

El inglés desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear. Su rabia había sido aplacada por la tristeza, nuevamente. Francis estaba siendo muy paciente con él y lo sabía. Sabía que la paciencia era algo que solamente se tiene con alguien que se quiere.

-Lo siento.- dijo luego de un minuto entero. Francis tomó su mano, el otro ya no tenía ganas de oponerse. Los sentimientos encontrados de tristeza, dolor, pena, impotencia, cansancio, rabia y nostalgia habían logrado anestesiarlo lo suficiente para no incomodarse ya con los besos que el francés repartía por su rostro, cuello y labios.

Por su parte, Francis se sentía cada vez más y más frustrado. Recordó el extraño frasco que su madre le había dado, diciéndole que si tenía problemas con Arthur debía usarlo. Se trataba de una antigua pócima, si Arthur la tomaba se enamoraría perdidamente del primero que lo besara.

Claro, Francis no quería llegar a eso. Confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades de seducción, las cuales no parecían funcionar con Arthur.

Quizás ya no era el mismo de antes.

Quizás sería bueno darle uso a ese extraño frasco oculto en la alacena.

* * *

Alfred caminó con rumbo incierto hasta cansarse. Llegó a un acantilado y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y seco. Permaneció quieto y pensativo por al menos media hora cuando una cálida mano tomó la suya.

-Eres tú…- exclamó aliviado al reconocer a Britania. Ésta se dedicó a jugar con los dedos de Alfred.

-¿Cómo te va? – preguntó tanteando el aro de matrimonio en el anular del americano.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando? – Respondió sabiendo que no era la forma de contestarle a Britania.- Lo siento…

-Quédate tranquilo.

Unas cuantas olas golpearon el acantilado y las rocas al final de éste.

-Hey…

-Dime.

-¿Cómo era Arthur cuando nació?

Britania siguió recorriendo los dedos de Alfred con los suyos.

-Pequeño… menos que sus hermanos. Incluso sé que Peter nació más grande que él.

-Pero de seguro… fue un bebé hermoso…- dijo finalmente con la nostalgia invadiendo sus ojos azules.

-Seguramente…

Alfred se giró para observar a su suegra quien aún jugaba con sus dedos.

-Amanda se te parece mucho…

-¿En serio?

-Pero Alison sacó tu carácter.

-Eso sí lo noté. – contestó con una tierna sonrisa. Alfred la miró fijamente por varios segundos, ésta no pareció inmutarse.

-Britania…

-¿Dime?

-Tú eres…- dudaba si decirlo o no. Britania dirigió el rostro a su yerno, con su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Arthur, brillando ausentes.

-Qué tonta y descuidada fui. – dijo en un murmullo. – Pero no quiero tener secretos con mi yerno.

* * *

_**Once upon a time. **_

En algún lugar del mundo. Cuando las fechas no existían y los días eran largos, un grupo de niños jugaban alrededor de un gran árbol.

-¡Baltia las trae! – dijo una vocecita luego de tocar el hombro de la otra niña.

-¡Eso fue trampa, Galia! ¡Dije que me había cansado!

-¡Yo te acompaño en tu descanso!

-No gracias, Roma.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¡Cuando sea grande se acordarán de mi! ¡Los conquistaré a todos ustedes!

-La gente en tu lugar asignado aún se entretienen persiguiendo dinosaurios. – contestó Egipto.

-¡Que no! ¡Desde que Escandinavia metió la pata y peleó con Rus, la tierra se congeló y ya no hay dinosaurios!

-¡Pero nadie te dijo nada cuando hiciste que ese asteroide cayera-aru, idiota-aru!

-¡Fue culpa de Germania, Catay! ¡Él me ordenó!

-Te estoy escuchando, Roma.

Los demás niños rieron frente al descuido de Roma. Un poco apartado de ellos, Hibernia los observaba, incapaz de acercarse a ellos. Observaba cómo los demás niños jugaban, deseando poder estar entre ellos y reír al igual que lo hacían. Él también quería reírse de las tonterías de Roma, lidiar con el humor seco de Germania, ver las peleas de hielo entre Rus y Escandinavia, jugar con Baltia, aprender de los extraños movimientos de Catay para pelear, que Egipto le explicara de las singulares construcciones piramidales en su casa, escuchar las historias de los avances en la casa de Grecia y poder coquetear a tan tierna edad con Galia.

-¡Oye, Hibernia! ¿Por qué eres tan raro? – preguntó Roma, intentando acercarse. Los demás niños lo miraron y guardaron silencio. – Tu cabello parece fuego y tus cejas son como tres veces las mías.

Sabía que no había malicia en sus palabras, sabía que era la típica curiosidad infantil. Pero no sabía porqué le dolía tanto ser el raro entre ellos.

-No lo sé, Roma. ¿Tú sabes porqué eres un imbécil?

-¿Qué? – El niño intentó abalanzarse sobre Hibernia, mas Germania apareció y lo sujetó.

-Roma, deja de hacer tonterías.- dijo.

-¡Sigamos jugando! – soltó Grecia antigua, que entonces era solo Grecia. – Ya nos tocará regresar a nuestras casas y no vamos a amargarnos por esto.

_Año 1600 A.C. – Llegada de los primeros Celtas a lo que se conoció luego como Hibernia._

_Había una vez…_

-Lástima. Terminó la edad de bronce y ahora se me ocurre crecer. –Se lamentaba un joven de cabellos rojizos.

_Un príncipe sin una princesa, lo que lo convertía en un simple vasallo. Era un príncipe único en su clase, porque a pesar de tener gran fuerza y ser excelente en cacería…_

La joven nación de aparentes trece años de edad llegó al acantilado que marcaba sus límites. Se dedicó a arrojar piedras y verlas caer. En un momento dado se aburrió y cayó como una de las piedras con tal agilidad que terminó de pié en una roca gigante.

_Cometió el peor pecado que un príncipe azul puede tener. Ser FEO. _

Descendió al agua y caminó un poco, encontrando a su paso unos cuantos pedacitos de coral. Entre las cosas que más le gustaban estaba sumergirse por horas enteras en las aguas de la costa y encontrar los enormes arrecifes que parecían esperar por él.

_Era FEO.__ Y no por un hechizo de las brujas. Este cuento sucedió tanto tiempo atrás que las brujas ni siquiera eran brujas aún y no tenían siquiera un vestigio de sus futuras verrugas. El príncipe había nacido FEO. Los ojos verdes__ feos__ y opacos, el __feo__ gesto serio que asustaba y grandes, espesas y __feas__ cejas cubriendo sus __feos__ ojos. _

Extrañamente no había neblina que le impidiera observar más allá. La curiosidad le picó al ver una gran masa de tierra a lo lejos. Podía ser que se tratara de otra nación, como también podía ser una parte de sí mismo que aún no había descubierto o tomado en cuenta. Es así que regresó a su choza por una lanza y su morral el cual esperaba llenar con algo de valor para él.

_Germania lo llamaba Horrostrotzen._

_Roma apenas lo veía y juraba que un día el nombre del príncipe sería un insulto en su lengua. _

_Rus le decía "Feisimovik"_

_Y Ca__tai, abría sus ojos rasgados tanto como los de sus demás contemporáneos para acuñar la palabra "Godzilla". De haber podido, le hubiera ofrecido mujeres vírgenes en sacrificio a ese hombre tan __FEO__._

_Pero ese hombre FEO, era decidido y un día salió en busca de su doncella. _

Llegó a la isla vecina en pocos minutos. Se felicitó a sí mismo por ser tan excelente nadador mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

_El príncipe cruzó el mar, buscándola. Se adentró en el espeso bosque a pesar de sentir miedo. _

-No es que tenga miedo, quizás debí venir con compañía… ¡Pero qué digo! Soy el gran Hibernia. No necesito a nadie más.

Unos pequeños pasos pudieron con "el gran" Hibernia. Éste se giró lentamente, asustado.

-¡Sal, quienquiera que seas! – Dijo asiéndose fuertemente a su lanza.- ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Incluso si eres más grande que yo, te derrotaré con magia!

Silencio. Hibernia levantó una piedra del piso, murmuró algo ininteligible y la lanzó hacia un árbol. Al chocar la piedra se encendió como una luz de bengala.

Nada. Y después algunos murmullos y suspiros asustados, como si alguien contuviese la respiración. El "enemigo" de Hibernia estaba asustado.

-¿No vas a salir? ¡Te obligaré! – Sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo con un extraño dibujo en él, cuya mitad delantera retrataba un ave con cabeza, plumas, alas y garras y la mitad trasera, algún mamífero con pezuñas y cola. El extraño animal abandonó el papel en medio de un resplandor y apareció frente al joven.

_Se enfrentó a monstruos terroríficos y luego de épicas batallas, los derrotaba. _

-¡Bien! Sé un buen hipogrifo y busca a la persona que está rondando éste lugar. – ordenó a la bestia. El animal caminó un poco, husmeó entre los matorrales y de entre éstos jaló un rubio mechón de cabello, adherido aún a la cabeza de su dueña quien parecía temer el defenderse del hipogrifo.

Hibernia se aproximó a la niña. Era muy pequeñita y delgada, de apariencia extremadamente frágil y algo torpe.

_Un día, luego de una batalla, la encontró. __Pero… _

-Suéltala.- pidió nuevamente y el animal liberó el mechón de cabello de la niña, desapareciendo mientras otra vez se dibujaba en la hoja de la cual había salido. –O-oye… estás…

No pudo preguntar, la niña había comenzado a llorar bajito mientras temblaba, llevando a Hibernia a un estado de desesperación.

_Se sintió aterrado… su princesa era demasiado hermosa, por dentro y fuera. _

* * *

-Entonces tu nombre es Britania. – soltó el joven dentro de la carpa que había improvisado con algunas hojas grandes y ramas. Frente a él, la niña comía algunos frutos que él recogió previamente para ella.- Tu nación es mucho más grande que la mía, pero tú eres increíblemente pequeña y débil.

_A él, la fealdad externa le había carcomido hasta llegar a su alma. Era __feo__ por dentro y por fuera. _

Britania dejó la manzana que comía a un lado, desviando la mirada y claramente avergonzada.

-Lo siento…- dijo en un suave susurro, enrojeciendo.- Intentaré ser más fuerte.

Era la primera vez que alguien no lo atacaba. Se sintió feliz.

-Oh vamos, no es algo difícil. Es como cuando me encontré a Escandinavia caminando por mi casa. Él es todo un mastodonte. Gigante, barbudo, gordo y molesto. ¡Pero no pudo contra mí! ¡Nadie puede!

-¿En serio? ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-¿Ese monstruo es tu hermano? – Preguntó asustado.- Entonces… Galia y Germania…

-También lo son. – contestó.

-Pe-pero yo nunca te vi cuando jugábamos de pequeños.

-Eso es porque… -la niña dudó, como si guardara un gran secreto.- Germania no dejaba que me vieran. Siempre me quedaba en casa y como era tan pequeña era aún más torpe que ahora. Sería un problema si yo tuviera enemigos ahora que Germania debe cuidar su nación, al igual que Escandinavia. Galia no me defendería.

-Quizás es mejor que nunca nos hubiéramos visto antes. También me odiarías como me odian los demás y no te hubieses acercado a mí para jugar.

-Yo tampoco podía jugar… ¿te enojabas si me sentaba a tu lado como ahora y sólo hablábamos?

Nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de Hibernia, seguido del sentimiento de ternura que nunca había sentido por nadie refrescando su frío corazón. Para esa niña, él no era raro, era como cualquier otro y se sentía más que feliz por eso.

Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer y el cuerpo menudo de Britania comenzó a temblar. Hibernia se deshizo de su abrigo para cubrirla.

-No te preocupes si llegas a tener enemigos. ¡Soy el más fuerte! No me sentiré mal si llego a matarlos, total, libraría al mundo de unas cuantas molestias y…- Hibernia se calló al mismo tiempo que la sangre subía por su rostro. Britania tomaba su mano suavemente, atravesándolo con sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

_Y su princesa __tan linda que con una sonrisa podía acabar con el invierno. _

-¿Puedes cuidarme? – preguntó la niña, con una gran y esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro. Hibernia se quedó mirándola, embobado. – Oye… tu temperatura subió… ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien, tonta! – Rezongó apartando la mirada y evitando los ojos que tanto le gustaban y provocaban esa extraña reacción en él.- Y… hum… te cuidaré. ¡Pero eso no significa que debas fiarte! ¡Soy malo! ¡Muy malo! ¡Como los dragones!

-¿Qué es un dragón?

Golpe para Hibernia. Se apresuró a buscar en su morral entre las múltiples hojas que llevaba.

-¡Esto! – Señaló en el pergamino mientras la niña lo recorría con los dedos.- Esto es un dragón y escupen fuego. ¡Son rojos, gigantes y muy malos! ¡Malos como las verduras!

Britania rió y eso, para Hibernia, era lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo. Deseó plasmarlo y una idea cruzó su mente. Sacó una de las hojas vacías y dibujó en esta a un pequeño ser con alas de insecto. Al segundo una diminuta luz brilló y el ser cobró vida.

-Es un hada.- Explicó Hibernia.- Te cuidará cuando yo deba volver a mi casa.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la niña, abrazando el fuerte brazo del joven.- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas…

Nuevamente, el corazón de Hibernia se quemaba y se desesperaba por abrazarla. Sin embargo, como ese tipo de cosas no iban con él, simplemente se dedicó a dibujar muchas más hadas para ella.

Fue así que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, Hibernia enseñándole a Britania cómo defenderse en caso de ataques, pero la pequeña apenas y prestaba atención. Es más, se adentraba en el bosque por horas enteras, dedicada a buscar las flores más bonitas, las piedras más raras o cualquier cosa que el otro pudiese considerar interesante.

-¡Britania! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Te estoy enseñando importantes estrategias de guerra y expansión!

-Pero esa flor que te traje debe ser bonita y quería mostrártela.

Los parpados de Hibernia se cerraron fuertemente al momento que se impedía a sí mismo perder el control de sus labios y soltar lo linda que era. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas sobrehumanas para callarse a sí mismo y no enrojecer.

Los días se llenaban de descubrimientos en la nación de Britania, múltiples risas, dibujos de seres fantásticos creados para proteger a la niña, juegos de niños que Hibernia aprendía y muchos cuentos que las hadas les contaban antes de dormir. Britania era la primera en caer al mundo de los sueños, mientras su nuevo amigo se preocupaba por cubrirla completamente con algún abrigo y ceñirla en un estrecho abrazo.

Hibernia descubría lo que era la felicidad.

_Una hermosa princesa que nunca se fijaría en un __FEO__ príncipe. _

-Britania…- Suspiró.- yo deberé irme para cuidar mi nación un tiempo. Ellos están bien, lo sé, pero es mi obligación estar ahí. No podré quedarme aquí para siempre, esta no es mi nación.

-¡Te la regalo! – se apresuró a decir la niña. – Pero quiero que te quedes. Si me dejas ya no te perteneceré.

Hibernia sintió claramente las pocas fuerzas de la niña sujetándolo. Sintió que su corazón se rompería.

-Te dejaré muchas hadas para cuidarte. ¡No te quedaras sola! ¡Regresaré en cuanto pueda!

* * *

_Pero aunque ella nunca fuera suya, el juró entregarle todo su corazón y ser el más fiel de sus servidores. _

Para gran tristeza de Britania su compañero tuvo que abandonarla por algunos años para retornar a su nación la cual, como otras, crecía rápidamente. Hibernia se preguntaba a lo largo de esos años, cuando observaba el ocaso cayendo sobre su nación y a lo lejos en la nación de esa pequeña niña, qué era aquello que taladraba su corazón y le pedía ir por ella.

Un día de esos en los que Hibernia se perdía en sus pensamientos y sentimientos por Britania, sin lograr entenderse a sí mismo, un barco se dibujó en el horizonte. Se sintió amenazado, asustado y a la vez preocupado. Tal vez eran atacantes que se dirigían a Britania para conquistar la nación. Ya había escuchado algo del grandioso Imperio Romano, quien aún era joven pero en miras de ser alguien grande. Al ver aquellos barcos cuyas velas claramente llevaban la insignia de Roma, prácticamente caminó sobre el agua por la gran velocidad que corría. Su cerebro no había dado ninguna orden, pero su corazón deseaba, por sobre todo, el bien de aquella persona que le regalara una sonrisa tanto tiempo atrás.

Por otro lado, el abuelo Roma, que en aquel tiempo ni siquiera pensaba en ser abuelo, se dedicaba a tomar vino en una copa de oro mientras coqueteaba con algunas mujeres quienes ataviadas en sus togas, se dedicaban a reír y alabar al su gran imperio.

-Y entonces tomé mi espada mientras lo miraba fijamente, obvio que él se moría de miedo, claro, ¡nadie puede vencerme! – se jactaba Roma. Escuchó una exclamación provenir de las mujeres a su alrededor, pero claramente no era para él. Del mar, saltando como una bestia hasta casi tocar el cielo y cayendo a la proa con tanta fuerza que el barco estuvo a punto de romperse, cayó Hibernia, dejándolos pasmados.

-Tú… - dijo entre dientes.

-Ah, Hibernia. – soltó relajado. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! Seguramente ya ni me recuerdas. Yo soy Roma y seré tu futuro rey, ríndete ante mis…

Antes de que Roma pudiese decir algo, una fuerte ola golpeó contra estribor, poniendo en peligro la estabilidad del barco y lanzando a todos sus ocupantes al lado contrario. El cielo se nubló en cuestión de segundos y una densa neblina, tan oscura como la noche, los envolvió a todos en un ambiente tétrico. Los ojos de Hibernia refulgieron en medio de la oscuridad mientras lentamente se acercaba a Roma.

-Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez… - gruñó acercándose a la otra nación y tomándolo por el cuello, observándolo con sus fulminantes ojos verdes - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Britania?

Roma, que a diferencia de sus futuros y aún no planeados nietos, tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Hibernia (y obviamente tampoco la capacidad de análisis de saber que ese hombre podría matarlo) soltó las cosas con tranquilidad, y retador.

-Tengo dos motivos. El primero: debía invitarlos a ustedes personalmente al primer encuentro de naciones que tendremos en la casa de Germania donde discutiremos sobre los cambios que se llevaron a cabo en ésta época. Y claro, conocernos más unos a los otros. Ahora, el segundo: quiero pedirle matrimonio a Britania. Y aunque es demasiado delgada y pequeña y resultaría un problema para ella el tener hijos y sobrevivir a muchas cosas, creo que sería una buena madre. Aunque claro, no es competencia alguna para Galia, esa mujer es increíblemente sensual mientras que la pequeña Britania es… fea.

Los ojos de Hibernia se dilataron y parecieron adquirir un color más claro a la par del rayo que cruzó el cielo nubloso y parecía recorrer la neblina.

-Dile fea… una vez más si te atreves.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo… y te ganarás una paliza…

-¿Eh? ¿Eres su hermano acaso?

-No. Soy su futuro esposo.

_La princesa ten__ía muchos pretendientes, los cuales eran espantados por el príncipe que tanto la amaba. _

* * *

Luego de la pequeña aclaración, Hibernia pudo llegar rápidamente a las costas de la casa de Britania. Vio el barco de Roma alejándose mientras éste, algo asustado por la actitud del pelirrojo, regresaba a su nación.

-¡Britania!

A medida que Hibernia avanzaba y se adentraba en el bosque, las hadas que él dibujara tanto tiempo atrás aparecían y lo saludaban, aunque parecían temerosas de algo y a la vez con ganas de evitar su avance. El hombre caminó hasta llegar a una cascada oculta, sintiéndose sediento y cansado.

Se acercó a la orilla dispuesto a beber un poco de agua y aproximó su rostro a la superficie cristalina. Sintió la temperatura baja del agua contra sus labios y por un segundo algo cálido se posó en ellos. Hibernia se sobresaltó y apartándose de la orilla se preparó para un ataque. Una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió al ver a la persona que tanto anhelaba frente a el, emergiendo de las aguas en una toga que a pesar de no ser nada entallada, de todas formas dejaba entrever el cuerpo grácil de Britania.

_La princesa, por su parte, nunca le había dicho a su príncipe un gran secreto. __Esperaba al momento exacto para decírselo. _

-¡Hibernia regresó! – dijo la joven animosamente, apresurándose a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Aún en lo mucho que intentaba asfixiarle, su agarre era delicado y el otro sonreía al notarlo.

-Tonta… has crecido.- dijo con infinita ternura. Si, Britania ya no era una niña. Se había desarrollado bastante, pero aún era pequeña en estatura y delgada como sólo ella podía ser.

-¿Te gusto? – preguntó logrando sacarle un rostro sonrojado al hombre frente a ella. Continuó. - Las hadas que me dejaste me contaron muchos cuentos sobre príncipes y princesas, ¡y todos son tan lindos!

-Olvidaba que son buenas en eso…

-Y en todos se habla de una princesa que encuentra a su príncipe y luego… - se calló, levantando los ojos tímidamente al hombre que la rodeaba en brazos.

-¿Y luego?

-¡Se casan y viven felices para siempre y tienen hijitos! – declaró entusiasmada.

Hibernia se sentía cada segundo más y más nervioso. No podía dejar de mirarla, el deseo de abrazarla fuerte y a la vez posesivamente podía con él. No le bastaba con solamente rodearla de manera tan fraternal. Deseaba reanudar ese toque de unos minutos atrás, de sentir lo mismo una y otra vez solamente con ella y tenerla a su lado. La imaginó eternamente entre sus brazos, llamándole "amor", "cariño" y "esposo". Un momento… ¿esposo? ¡Eso era algo solamente de los humanos! ¡Ellos eran naciones destinadas a ser grandes y expandirse! Si lo pensaba bien, él en algún momento se vería forzado a intentar tomar la nación de Britania ni expandirse. Si no era él, hubiesen sido otros.

-¿Hibernia? ¿Me estabas escuchando? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –bajó a tierra para encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes y a la vez caprichosos de la pequeña, sumándole el rostro colorado que tenía como si acabase de hacer algo muy vergonzoso. - Ah… claro que te escuchaba.

_Al príncipe le parecía extraño que __su doncella lo mirara, como si pudiese ver a través de él. _

-¡Entonces contesta mi pedido! – rogó.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Me ignoraste completamente! ¡Te pedí que fueras mi príncipe! –Hibernia abrió los ojos. ¿Era posible? Eso significaba que ella también…- ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Buscaré otro príncipe y luego tú serás el bufón en mi palacio! ¡Y me encargaré de alimentarte sólo con verduras feas! ¡Ni siquiera las que saben medianamente bien! ¡Y también…

_Un día, la princesita que se sentía loca de amor por su valiente caballero, rompió con todos los esquemas de princesas "normales" y le propuso matrimonio. _

-Britania… - otra vez el tono cortante de Hibernia. De regreso el hombre frío.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si lo dices solo porque crees que debe ser como en los cuentos… déjame ponértelo en claro… los cuentos, cuentos son. Somos naciones y no está en nosotros el ser una pareja ni amarnos. No lo tomes como un juego que me haces daño y a la larga… si acaso yo te viese con otra persona… lo mataría.

Britania recargó la cabeza en el pecho de ese hombre tan fuerte y ágil, en contraste con ella, débil y algo torpe.

-Los cuentos pueden hacerse realidad. Yo lo tengo claro… quiero que tú seas mi príncipe y te quedes conmigo y seamos felices para siempre. Vas a enojarte conmigo por haber usado un hechizo.

Hibernia arqueó una de sus espesas cejas.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-Me lo puse a mi misma. Amaría solamente al primer hombre que me besara a pesar de todo…

Los ojos de Hibernia se abrieron por la sorpresa. Tomó los delicados hombros de Britania entre sus grandes manos y se agachó para mirarla directamente con todo el enfado y la preocupación que tenía dentro de sí. Se sintió algo más molesto cuando el rostro de Britania permaneció igual frente a su mirada de enojo. ¿Acaso no entendía lo molesto que estaba él?

_Y claro, la princesa iba a decirle su secreto… _

-¡Tonta! ¡No puedes usar hechizos como ese a la ligera! ¡Te amarras a una sola persona que no sabes si irá a tratarte bien o mal! ¡Yo puedo equivocarme y no ser el indicado para ti!

-Pero…

-¡Me voy a casa! – dijo soltándola y girándose. – Fue un error venir a ver…

-¡Espera!

Antes de que Britania pudiese decir algo, Hibernia notó que su cuerpo se había achicado. Sentía su piel pegajosa y tenía muchas ganas de comer insectos.

-Ribit…

-¡Por eso te dije que esperaras! – las cálidas manos de Britania tomaron a la rana cejuda y roja entre ellas.

-Ribit…- la rana cejuda pudo verse reflejada en los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven. Los vio tan a detalle... había algo raro en ellos. - ¡Ribit! ¡Ribit!

-No me regañes en lo que sea que hablen las ranas, ¡es tu culpa!

-¡Ribit! – la rana Hibernia lanzaba humo por lo que parecían ser sus conductos auditivos mientras saltaba desesperado en las manos de Britania.

_El amor de la princesita era puro y sincero. Sus movimientos siempre delicados y medidos y nunca había reparado en la fealdad del príncipe porque..._

-Te quedaste convertido en rana porque tú también me amas y no eres capaz de admitirlo. ¡Te lo mereces por orgulloso y porque estuviste a punto de hacerme llorar! ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo!

-¡Ribit! ¡Ribit!

-¡Oye yo no soy tramposa! ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que no podré sentir por nadie más lo que siento por ti y que eres tan tonto que me rechazas para no verme sufrir luego?

-¡Ribit!

-¡Nada de que eso es lo mejor para mi!

-¡Ribit!

-¡No! ¡Lo mejor para mí eres tú, Hibernia!

-¿Ribit?

-¡Si, eres tú! ¡Estoy muy segura de eso! Yo te amo y aunque tú te olvidaste de mi por tantos años y no viniste a verme, esos años solo me sirvieron para darme cuenta que quiero permanecer junto a ti de por vida. ¡Quiero casarme contigo y tener nuestro final feliz con muchos hijos! Aunque no pueda entender muchas cosas… aunque no podré hacerte del todo feliz…

Hibernia dejó de croar. Poco a poco lo iba entendiendo. Britania depositó un beso pequeño y delicado en él y al segundo el hombre retomó su forma original.

-¿Del todo feliz? Britania… ¿cómo crees que me siento ahora? Realmente debo sentirme muy bien como para olvidarme de que soy una nación, de que quiero expandirme y luchar con otros como manda mi naturaleza y solamente me importa estar contigo. Eres la única persona que vio más allá de mis defectos y que no se burló de mí ni me despreció.

_La princesita se sentía asustada, mas no quería mentirle a su príncipe. __Gracias a un regalo de las hadas que su príncipe le dejara tanto tiempo atrás, su vida era mucho más llevadera. Ésta era una princesa de verdad especial. _

-Hibernia… quiero ser tu princesa…

_Una pareja especia__l…_

-¡Serás mi princesa!

Un príncipe _FEO_…

-Pero… yo…

_Y…_

-¡No hay peros!

_Una princesa… _

-Yo soy…

_Ciega._

* * *

Las cosas se agolpaban en el fondo del costal que Hibernia cargaba al hombro. Había encontrado todo lo que buscaba.

Le costó creerlo y entenderlo. Su futura esposa era completamente ciega, eso explicaba su torpeza, el que siempre tomara las cosas que él le mostraba entre sus manos y las recorría, al igual que los dibujos que él hacía. Si ella bien podía encontrarlo por el instinto de reconocer a otra nación, y se orientaba ya fuera por el eco de las cosas o la extremada sensibilidad de su piel al movimiento en la tierra o la brisa cambiante, siempre tanteaba para encontrar la mano de su prometido y tomarla o para acariciar el rostro o los cabellos de éste.

Supo más a fondo sobre su familia, que Germania, Galia y Escandinavia eran sus hermanos y que el verdadero Escandinavia era el hombre, su esposa era una extensión creada por él mismo. Germania se había encargado de enseñarle a Britania la actitud y comportamiento de una persona vidente, desde dirigir la mirada unos centímetros más arriba de donde provenía la voz de la persona hasta el actuar como si pudiera ver a alguien que se acercaba a ella desde lejos.

Nunca mirando el piso, jamás tanteando con las manos ni caminando lentamente. El paso seguro y la frente en alto, la vista en la persona a quien le dirigían su atención y los brazos a los costados. Lamentablemente, Britania nunca había aprendido el reflejo de anteponer sus manos cuando caía. Claro, no fue un problema desde que Hibernia le dejara a las hadas y ahora caminara tomando su mano y guiándola, pero cuando era pequeña explicaba el que siempre tuviera las rodillas raspadas.

El mundo de su amada era oscuro. Era hora de llevarle algunos colores.

Cerró el costal lleno de cosas y se lo puso al hombro.

* * *

Britania esperaba sentada sobre una alfombra hecha por las hadas en la casa oculta que Hibernia comenzaba a construir para ella. Las hadas volaban de un lado a otro, algunas jugando con el cabello de Britania mientras la peinaban, otras cocinando la comida para la pareja y las demás cuidando que ningún extraño (fuese nación o humano) se acercase.

-¡El señor Hibernia regresó! – anunció una. Las hadas que jugaban en un principio ahora redoblaban su trabajo por terminar de peinar a Britania. Ésta se levantó y guiándose por el sonido de la respiración del otro no tardó en alcanzarlo y estrecharse ambos en un abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho…

-Bri, no pasó más de medio día.

-Igual…

-Eres irremediable, mi pequeña. –Hibernia tomó su mano para llevarla fuera de la casa.- hora de enseñarte los colores.

* * *

Los dedos de Britania recorrieron lentamente la superficie áspera y llena de canales. Pasó el pedazo de materia entre sus manos y lo reconoció.

-Se siente como el tronco de un árbol.

-Es un pedazo de eso. Ese es el color café. La tierra…- Hibernia escarbó un poco a su lado derecho con una mano y con la otra atrajo la de Britania para sentir lo que había escarbado.- la tierra también es café. Un poco más clara que el tronco de un árbol.

-Entiendo. - Britania limpió sus manos de los restos de tierra mientras su esposo buscaba algo más. Algo igualmente áspero, y a la vez amorfo fue sujetado por ella. –Esto es una piedra…

-Ese es el color gris. Claro, hay piedras de diferentes colores pero generalmente son grises.

-Es un color duro… no me gusta.

Hibernia sonrió.

-No va contigo. – dijo en un susurro. Tanteó nuevamente en su bolso y alargó algunas hojas secas a su compañera.

-¿Hojas? – preguntó. – me pican las manos.

-Sí. En nuestras naciones ahora caen las hojas, aquí en esta casa que construí para ti, nunca las sentirás porque usé magia para perpetuar la primavera. Son de color naranja.- Hibernia le pasó algunas hojas frescas.- Y estas son verdes, como mis ojos.

-Me gustan éstas… - respondió sonriendo.

-Los tuyos son más bonitos. Son… como el césped que recién brota.

-¿También es verde?

-Sí. El césped y tus ojos son verdes. – Hibernia reafirmó el abrazo que encerraba a su prometida por la espalda. - ¿Puedes sentir el sol?

-¿Sol? Me dijeron que es el que marca el día.

-Exacto. El sol es amarillo. Es cálido.

-¿Y el agua?

-En el mar es azul. En poca cantidad es transparente, sin color. - Los ojos de Hibernia se posaron en el cielo y en pocos segundos una suave y tenue lluvia caía sobre ellos. – Éste es el color celeste.

-Menos que azul… más que transparente…

-Si. Ahora… - el chubasco poco a poco se convirtió en una tormenta. A pesar de encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Hibernia, Britania sentía cómo las gotas de agua se colaban por su ropa y poco a poco la congelaban. El sonido de un rayo la sobresaltó.

-El color negro… es oscuro… es triste y solitario. Es el color en el que yo vivía antes de conocerte. - Comenzó Hibernia, soltando poco a poco su agarre con la joven.- Se siente algo así…

-¡Entiendo, entiendo! – Casi gritó Britania, buscando nuevamente las manos de su acompañante y aferrándose a éste.- No me sueltes…

La lluvia cesó y un arcoiris cruzó el cielo. Hibernia deseó poder tocarlo y enseñarle los colores de éste.

– Un arcoiris…

-¿Qué es?

-Un arco que se forma en el cielo luego de que llueve y sale el sol. Tiene siete colores.

-¿Cuáles?

-Magenta como las flores que te gustan. Azul como el cielo, celeste como la lluvia, verde como el pasto, amarillo como el sol, naranja como las hojas secas… y rojo…

-No me enseñaste el color rojo.

-Pensaba traerte una rosa pero no la encontré además de que tienen espinas… y mi cabello es rojo pero no sirve como un buen ejemplo. - Hibernia pensó.- Algo rojo… Algo rojo es…

La idea lo golpeó con fuerza. Conocía algo que sí era rojo y era como quería que Britania lo entendiese. Aflojó un poco su agarre y le pidió a la joven que se girara dentro de éste.

-Hibernia… tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido…

-Así suena el color rojo…

Britania recorrió el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado del otro.

-Estás caliente… ¿te sientes bien, Hibernia?

-Así se siente el color rojo… y…

-¿Y?

-Cierra los ojos, ¿si?

-De todas formas no puedo verlo…

-Sí lo verás. Pero se lo ve con los ojos cerrados.

Britania obedeció. Su mundo oscuro no cambió al cerrarlos, pero olvidó cualquier reclamo mientras notaba a su prometido rodeando su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola aún más cerca, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a levantar el rostro, percibiendo el cálido aliento del otro tan cerca de ella y finalmente sintiendo la caricia de los labios de su persona amada sobre los suyos.

Ese era el color rojo. El color de su esposo y el color favorito de Britania. Deseaba que toda su vida fuese roja y si acaso tenía matices como el verde, quería conocerlos todos.

* * *

Se casaron sin celebraciones grandes ni invitados. Simplemente las haditas se encargaron de preparar uno de los mejores vestidos para Britania, arreglar su largo y rubio cabello, adornarla con algunas flores y llevarla luego junto a Hibernia. Más de un hada quedó boquiabierta con la dulce declaración del frío hombre, quien ya no parecía nada frío y más bien irradiaba felicidad.

Por su parte, Britania sentía cada palabra de esa persona que tanto amaba como si de una mezcolanza de colores se tratara. Algunas palabras eran verdes y pastosas como sus ojos, otras un verde que se sentía como las hojas del pino, más eran amarillas y cálidas como el tibio sol sobre su piel y sin embargo, mezclándose todas, extrañamente daban su color favorito y el color con el que identificaba a Hibernia: rojo.

* * *

Nadie les había dicho que el matrimonio era algo fácil. Menos si la esposa es algo caprichosa y hace pucheros tan lindos que a su esposo no le queda otra más que decirle sí a todo. Hibernia deseó que su mujer no fuera tan linda y pudiese decirle "no" alguna vez. Claro, Britania casi siempre se salía con su gusto.

-Hibernia quiero que me lo digas…

-No.

Ambos esposos se dedicaban a jugar el juego favorito de Britania que consistía en gestos faciales que hacía Hibernia y ella los reconocía tocando su rostro.

-¿Es muy complicado? Y estás poniendo cara de enfado.

-La verdad no es complicado. Y mi cara era de susto, como la que puso Roma el día que lo apalee por querer acercarse a ti.

-¡Pero dímelo entonces!

-No quiero. Esperemos un poco más, ¿si?

-¡Quiero darte un bebé! ¡Dime cómo se hace uno!

-No te lo diré, Bri. No hasta que encuentre la forma correcta de explicártelo. Además eres muy pequeña y temo que algo pueda pasarte.

-Ya pasaron cinco meses desde que nos casamos y sigues buscando "la forma correcta" de decírmelo… Eres mi esposo y yo soy tu esposa y prometo esforzarme con el bebé. ¡Hibernia, quiero que tengamos un hijo! Sino… sentiré que te fallo como esposa…

-Bri… tú eres una esposa increíble…

-Quiero darte un hijo.

Hibernia cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Obviamente se moría de deseo por tocar a su esposa y por fin consumar su matrimonio, pero temía tanto dañarla. El juego había terminado hace mucho y Britania acariciaba los dedos de su cónyuge, entrelazándolos como cuando salían a caminar.

-Britania… temo herirte.

-Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Quiero darte una familia.

-Es algo que… debemos hacer juntos…

-No sueltes mi mano entonces.- Jaló a su esposo para pedirle un beso. Luego de recibirlo lo obligó a ceñirla por la cintura.- Te amo, Hibernia. Si se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé, quiero hacerlo contigo.

Hibernia no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas ni sentir la temperatura elevarse en su cuerpo ante la declaración inocente para su esposa y de doble sentido para él. Se encargó de enviar a todas las hadas que rondaban su casa a los alrededores para vigilar que nadie se acercase. Llevó a Britania a la habitación que ambos compartían, cerrando las cortinas y la puerta de ésta. Se acercó a ésta y suavemente descorrió el vestido por sus hombros. Pareció incomodarse.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Germania me dijo que no debía permitir que nadie me viera… - dijo rápidamente y apretando los párpados, provocando otra vez ese sentimiento de ternura en su compañero.

-Nadie más que tu esposo. Y casualmente ese soy yo. – Besó cortamente los labios de su esposa para continuar.- Confía en mí.

Britania suspiró suave e imperceptiblemente. Asintió indicándole al otro que podía continuar.

Mientras tanto, Hibernia sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo tomaba vida y se electrificaba mientras descorría la prenda por los brazos de su esposa y se deleitaba por la suavidad de su piel. Sus sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones fueron en aumento, todos a la vez al notar que ese cuerpo se había guardado completamente para él y ahora se estremecía bajo su toque.

-Hibernia… tengo mucho frío…- dijo temblante y sonrojada. Ni siquiera ella sabía qué la llevaba a ese estado. Su esposo la recostó en el camastro de madera y el colchón tejido por las hadas se hundió ligeramente. Esperó un minuto y el calor corporal de su amado recorrió su cuerpo, aumentando en ella esa sensación extraña.

-Bri… ¿tienes miedo? Estás temblando.

Los delicados brazos de la mujer envolvieron el cuello de su esposo. Cuando se aseguró de tenerlo frente a ella, lo besó sintiendo ese color rojo nuevamente. Pensó que, como cuando conoció ese color, debía permanecer con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban durante el acto que llevarían a cabo.

Por su parte, Hibernia sabía que todo dependía de él. Besó con mucho cuidado a su esposa mientras sus manos recorrían, curiosas, el cuerpo completamente virgen y puro, puesto en evidencia por pequeños temblores y movimientos arrítmicos.

El cuerpo de Britania despertaba a esas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones, pidiéndole ser saciadas, sabiendo muy íntimamente que solo Hibernia podría hacerlo y sintiéndose aún más candente mientras el otro se acoplaba perfectamente a ella, moviéndose suavemente y entregándose.

Hibernia fue embargado por la felicidad cuando notó que había logrado desflorar a su esposa sin causarle dolor ni asustarla y más aún llevándola al clímax sin problema alguno. Le había enseñado un tono más intenso de ese color que tanto les gustaba.

* * *

-Oye Britania, ¿no querrías algunas uvas? En mi casa la produjeron en demasía y no quiero tener que enviarle nada a Roma.- llamó Galia un día de esos que pasaba por la casa de su hermana menor. Britania salió de su casa siguiendo la voz de Galia.

-Estoy bien.- susurró. Esperó algún comentario de su hermana y supo que ésta la miraba insistentemente porque se quedó callada, algo no muy común en Galia. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Britania… estás gorda…

-¿Qué? – preguntó la menor, llevándose las manos al vientre, sin saber que su hermana lo había dicho con algo de malicia. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que llevaba su quinto mes de embarazo. – Es el bebé que hicimos Hibernia y yo…

-No Britania. Estás gorda. Un bebé no es tan grande.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde está Hibernia?

-Salió hace un mes para hablar con Germania sobre nuestro matrimonio y el bebé…

-Oh, entonces no te vio. ¡Imagínate cómo se pondrá al notar que engordaste como una pequeña cerdita! Siempre fuiste una flacucha y ahora parece que te hubieras tragado una sandía entera.

-¿Me veo tan mal?

-¡Horrible! ¡Espantosa! ¡Deforme! Te ves como un gusano que se tragó un guisante. – Galia sonrió. Siempre tendría ese tipo de relación con su hermanita, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras ya no tenian el efecto de antes. Britania no iba a devolverle los insultos. Ahora sólo lloraba.- ¡O-oye! ¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy horrible… a Hibernia no le gustaré más… - dijo sollozando.

-¡Lo estás pero no es para tanto! –intentó retractarse. Galia suspiró, consciente de la envidia que la consumía por el estado de su hermana. Le costaba creer que Britania, la "hermanita defectuosa" tenía alguien que la amaba con locura y la protegía.

* * *

-¡Bri! ¡Ya llegué! – anunció Hibernia, entrando a la casa con un enorme saco en la espalda. Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta.- ¿Bri? ¿Dónde estás? – El hombre entró en desesperación.- ¡Hadas, aparezcan!

De entre los rincones más alejados, aparecieron las pobres haditas que temblaban frente a su creador.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? – preguntó en tono cortante.

-La señora Britania dijo que quería bañarse en la cascada y que no la siguiéramos.

-¿Qué? ¡El agua de la cascada es fría! ¡Yo les ordené que la ayudaran a bañarse en agua tibia! – Hibernia contó a las hadas, faltaba una. - ¿Dónde demonios está Irene?

-Acompañando a la señora Britania. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-No sentimos su presencia cerca… hasta hace una hora sí se encontraban cerca de la cascada, pero ahora…

Hibernia no pudo contenerse más. Salió corriendo de la casa en busca de su esposa.

* * *

-Estoy gorda… parezco un gusano que se comió un guisante… - se quejaba Britania, sentada en una piedra en un rincón del bosque, lejos de su casa y de la protección de su esposo.

-Señora Britania… deberíamos regresar. El señor Hibernia podría volver en cualquier momento y…

-No quiero que me vea así… ¡me esconderé hasta que mi bebé nazca!

-Señora Britania, falta aún para eso. El señor Hibernia se enfadará…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero prefiero su enfado a que deje de amarme.

Irene se rindió para sentarse en el hombro de Britania. Agudizó sus sentidos al escuchar algunos pasos cerca.

-Señora Britania…

-Hay alguien muy cerca… lo sé…- dijo la mujer, temiendo por el bebé que acogía en su vientre y sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra.- No es Hibernia…

Sintió las vibraciones más y más cercanas. Irene había volado tan rápido como podía en busca de Hibernia y Britania pudo notar claramente la situación. Estaba sola y relacionó la situación con el color negro. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque nuevamente se sentía desprotegida.

Las vibraciones cesaron. Britania se guió por el sonido y pensó que así podría regresar a su casa. Se giró y casi tropezó con alguien.

-¡Cuidado! – dijo una voz masculina, sosteniéndola. Se desesperó por soltarse y alejarse de donde provenía la voz.

-Aléjate…- pidió.

-Hey, no vine a hacerte daño. Vine a conocerte.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Soy Pompeya.

-¿Pompeya? ¿Eres una nación?

-Lo soy. Nací hace un tiempo y crecí muy rápido para alcanzar a Roma. Me han hablado mucho de la hermana menor de Germania y deseé conocerte. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

-Yo… te agradezco… pero… - Britania se acarició el vientre, intentando hacerle comprender al otro. No fueron necesarias más explicaciones.

-¡No te acerques a mi esposa! – la voz de Hibernia se hizo muchas veces más grave de lo que normalmente era, bramando como un rayo y apareciendo entre la maleza arremetió contra Pompeya.

-¡Hibernia! – reconoció el otro, sacando una espada del cintillo. No le sirvió más que para evitar el primer golpe del pelirrojo, el cual partió la espada en dos. Pompeya corrió siguiendo el sonido de las olas hacia la costa o algún acantilado que encontrara, consciente de que el otro le pisaba los talones y corría como una bestia tras su presa. Llegó a la costa y en cuanto pudo zambullirse en el agua una enorme ola se levantó, amenazando a la otra nación.

-¿Es lo único que tienes, niño bonito? – gritó el hombre viendo cómo la ola se acercaba. Al segundo la costa se cubrió de una densa neblina ocultando a Hibernia y a Pompeya no le quedó otra más que desviar su ataque y sumergirse en esa cortina blanca.

-¡Vamos, feo! ¡Aparece! – Llamó Augusto.- ¡Germania sabe que soy lo mejor para su hermana!

El cielo se congestionó de nubes oscuras, en menos de un minuto, miles de rayos furiosos amenazaban con caer en la cabeza de Pompeya.

-¡Germania no te tolera! ¡Apenas puede con la idea de que te casaste con Britania! ¡El monstruo rojo debe buscar otro monstruo para que le haga compañía o finalmente quedarse solo! ¡No con ella!

Uno de los rayos cayó próximo a Augusto, éste se cubrió esperando por un nuevo ataque el cual no tardó en llegar. Esquivó numerosos rayos hasta que su cuerpo colisionó con uno ligeramente más pequeño, supo que no podría escapar y apenas se dedicó a desviar los ataques físicos del otro hombre, finalmente un golpe seco en el estómago logró doblegarlo.

-No voy a matarte…- dijo Hibernia, acercando el rostro del otro al suyo y enfocándolo.- Pero acércate a mi esposa otra vez y juro que te arrancaré los brazos y las piernas y después te arrastraré hasta la casa de Germania. ¿Me has entendido?

-No te das cuenta… ¿verdad? –dijo Augusto.

-¿El qué?

-Que seas tan feo como un monstruo no significa nada… es tu actitud la que le hará daño a Britania.

-¿Qué dices?

-Los demás te conocen y ninguno aprueba su matrimonio. Eres una bestia si en trato se refiere. Britania se merece alguien mejor. Merece ser protegida, amada y respetada.

-Conmigo tiene eso y mucho más.

-No me digas… en éstos momentos… ¿tienes idea de dónde está? –Hibernia palideció y soltó al otro. Augusto había dado en el clavo.- No lo sabes… ¿ves que no eres bueno para ella?

-Vete a casa.- Gruñó Hibernia, girándose para dejar al otro y salir corriendo en busca de su esposa.

Recorrió el camino de regreso y la encontró a unos cuantos metros de donde la había dejado, de rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos y temblando bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, pronunciando el nombre de su esposo. Éste se acercó para rodearla entre sus brazos, rápidamente la mujer lo reconoció y dejó de temblar, aferrándose a él por el cuello y siendo levantada en brazos.

* * *

La historia fue cortada de repente. Alfred no podía creer la verdad sobre Britania, y de alguna forma entendía el enorme odio que Hibernia tenía para con él.

-Si lo pienso bien, me odia por el parecido que tengo con ese hombre.- se lamentó.- ¿por qué teníamos que parecernos? ¡Incluso yo comienzo a odiar a ese tal Augusto! ¡No sabe en cuántos líos me metió!

-Hay más motivos… Pero por favor, no pienses que mi esposo es malo. Es difícil lidiar con él, lo sé, pero es mi compañero de toda la vida y… a pesar de que me molesta la actitud que tiene para con Arthur y la decisión tonta que tomó… - Britania quiso seguir, pero de repente sus sentidos se agudizaron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Alfred.

-Escóndete…- pidió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Rápido! ¡Hibernia se acerca! – dijo Britania, desesperada. Alfred pensó en correr, mas simplemente se levantó.

-Yo… ya me cansé.- dijo.- Me cansé de resignarme a perder a la persona que amo. Me cansé de simplemente decir "si, estoy bien" cuando por dentro siento que me muero.

-¡Alfred! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mi esposo! ¡Ni siquiera Roma, Germania, Rus o Escandinavia podrían contra él! ¡Por favor, vete!

Comenzaba a oscurecer y Alfred podía escuchar los pasos de Hibernia acercándose, pero el rostro preocupado de Britania pudo con él.

-Me voy.- le dijo.

Britania iba a decir algo más, pero en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba nuevamente sola, y al otro aparecía su esposo.

-Hiciste que me preocupara…- dijo cansado, sentándose al lado de su esposa y tomando su mano. - ¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Quería comprobar algo.

-¿El qué?

-Si el color rojo… también existe en otros.

* * *

Alizè permaneció dormida entre los brazos de Henrike mientras el bote en el que se dirigían de regreso a Groenlandia.

-Oh… algo se acerca.- dijo Michelangelo, sentado al lado de Dante y protegiendo al niño del sol bajo una ala.

-¡Henrike!

-Es Ann Katrín.- Reconoció la morena. El punto de luz amarillo se acercó a ella.- ¿No les dije que cuidaran mi casa?

-Irene la está cuidando, pero los demás se quedaron en Inglaterra.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Henrike esperó por una respuesta, y observó a Ann Katrín mirando embobada a Michelangelo. La tomó con una mano y procedió a sacudirla en el aire como era su costumbre- ¡Gusana microscópica, te estoy hablando!

-¡Arthur va a casarse! ¡El señor Hibernia así lo decidió!

-Espera…- Henrike pareció recordar algo.- ¿Hibernia? ¿El pelirrojo esposo de Britania?

-¡Es el señor Hibernia!

-¿Y Britania no se opuso?

-La señora Britania confía en Alfred. Es lo único que sé.

-Si es así entonces…

Alizè se movió un poco dentro del regazo de Henrike, captando la atención de Ann Katrín.

-¡Es Alizè! ¡Está viva! – gritó emocionada.

-Se lo debemos a Michelangelo.- contestó Henrike, señalando con la cabeza al ángel.

-¡Es increíble! – dijo el hada. Voló cercana al rostro de Michelangelo.- ¡Seguramente sabes muchas cosas sobre magia y otros!

-Estás demasiado cerca de él…- dijo una voz grave proviniendo bajo el ala del ángel, la cual fue apartada lentamente, revelando la cara sombría de Dante.

Ann Katrín voló asustada al bolsillo del abrigo de Henrike, asomando la cabeza mientras Dante aún lanzaba rayos por los ojos.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Ann Katrín.- ¿Un demonio salido de las profundidades?

-No, Ann Katrín. Es la Ciudad del Vaticano.

* * *

Arthur no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche. El brazo de Francis lo sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir la respiración del francés en su cuello, marcado con múltiples moretones que el otro le produjera.

"Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto"- pensó. No era justo, ni para él, ni para Francis, mucho menos para Alfred. Se movió zafándose del abrazo del otro, buscó su maleta, metió todo lo que tenía en ésta sin doblarlo siquiera y abandonó la casa.

Caminó con paso rápido por las calles vacías y oscuras. Sintió que algo en la parte superior de su abdomen se contraía. Debían ser los nervios, seguramente. Aunque nunca había sentido un dolor parecido, menos que se irradiara a otros músculos y que amenazara con cortar su respiración.

Quizás no eran los nervios entonces… No le importó que fuera aquello que lo aquejaba, en esos momentos sus pies se movían ya de forma automática y como si no fueran a dar un paso atrás por ningún motivo. Añoraba tanto una caricia de Alfred.

Amanecía y la luz tenue de la nación iluminó ligeramente la calle. Una espina de nostalgia se clavó en su corazón al llegar a esa casa donde provisionalmente vivía su familia. Se sintió tan triste al pensar que quizás ya no tenía lugar ahí y la culpa picó en su mente. Ya no quería sentirse juzgado por nadie más.

Temeroso, abrió la puerta de la casa, entrando a la cocina. Caminó por la sala sintiendo el aroma familiar, tan conocido para él.

-¿Mami? – llamó Alison, quien se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala con una bolsa de malvaviscos a su lado. Se acercó a Arthur para abrazarle y besar su mejilla.

-Buenos días, hija.

-Mami… sabes que no podías venir hasta que el bebé naciera…

-Necesitaba verlos… son mi familia…

-Habrá que ver tu concepto de "familia". – soltó Amanda, apareciendo junto a Aaron.

-Estamos bien, muchas gracias. – dijo su hermano con el tono frío y cortante que Arthur nunca creyó podría tener. Sabía que no era por maldad, claramente Aaron se sentía herido.

Nuevamente ese dolor en algún rincón de su vientre hinchado lo atacó. Tan fuerte que lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer de rodillas al piso. Alison soltó un pequeño chillido, asustada.

-¡Mami! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la niña, abrazando a su madre.

-No… nada…

Aaron se acercó preocupado. Antes que su enojo, su preocupación instintiva salía primero. La ira lo invadió nuevamente cuando al tenerlo cerca notó unas pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello de Arthur. El niño descorrió un poco el cuello de la camisa para observar aún más marcas.

-¡Tú no vas a cambiar! Te gusta ofrecerte a otros, ¿verdad? ¡No te importamos, ninguno de nosotros! – Nuevamente, Arthur lo soportó deseando que en algún momento Alfred apareciera y lo abrazara.

-No quiero pensar que mi papá es un tonto. Pero sí lo es amando a alguien como tú.

-¡Aaron! ¡Amy! ¡No sean malos con mami!

-Alison eres una tonta. Al parecer no te das cuenta de cuánto le dolería a papá ver esto. ¡Parecería que lo hace a propósito!

-Basta…- Arthur ya no podía soportarlo. La voz se le quebraba, por el dolor intermitente en su vientre y el otro en su corazón. Intentó incorporarse pero sus piernas flaqueaban. Aun así, su voz tomó fuerza. - Ustedes… no tienen ningún derecho de tratarme así. Ante todo soy su madre, los llevé dentro de mí nueve meses, los cuidé cuando eran niños y en el caso de Aaron durante toda su vida… no es justo que quienes me deben la vida se crean en derecho de tratarme mal… Si no les gusta ser mis hijos, perfecto. Pero ya déjenme en paz.

"_Lo siento mucho, mami__…"_

El dolor en Arthur se calmó repentinamente. Supo que era su bebé quien de alguna forma buscaba protegerlo. Lo más que podía hacer era comunicarse por el simple instinto de preservación. Si su madre sentía dolor, se iría lejos de aquellos que parecían causárselo.

Arthur no podía creerlo, había escuchado a su bebé tan claramente. Se sobresaltó al momento que alguien lo rodeaba por la espalda y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia mientras Alfred lo levantaba en brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Pudiste decir que venías.

-¿Desde cuándo debo pedir permiso para ver a mi esposo?

Alfred sonrió, pero no fue una de esas sonrisas radiantes y felices. Era una algo triste.

-Supongo…

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Arthur. Su esposo meneó la cabeza. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que pasaba.- Estás molesto…

-Claro que lo estoy.- Dijo Alfred.- No te opusiste…

-Habían reglas y era mi padre…- se asustó un poco al sentir las manos de su esposo en sus hombros, y más cuando miró a Alfred. Tenía esa misma expresión que aquel día de verano en 1776…

Hora de explotar en Estados Unidos. Alfred zarandeó ligeramente a su esposo por los hombros, exigiéndole total atención.

-Si de reglas se trata, si de familiares se trata… soy tú esposo y tienes una familia aquí que te necesita.

-El bebé me necesita más, Alfred. Deberían entender eso, al menos tú.

-Cuando yo te necesitaba… nunca estabas…- susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Recuérdalo bien… yo rogándote para que te quedaras… creciendo para ser fuerte y que me vieras como a un igual y ya no como a un mocoso…

-Alfred… no tiene nada que ver… no intentes competir contra un niño que aún no ha nacido.

-Sé que saldría perdiendo. Si de competir por tu cariño se trata, siempre salgo perdiendo.

Arthur abrió los labios para decir algo. Volvió a cerrarlos.

-¿Es eso lo que realmente sientes? – susurró. – ¿Que siempre pierdes conmigo?

Alfred lo miró. Se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras y lo poco que había pensado antes de decirlas. ¿En serio sentía eso? Sin embargo, deseaba reclamarle tantas cosas, las cuales no tardaron en salir.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, Arthur. Desde que nos conocemos, te vas "un tiempo" por cualquier motivo. Me dejas, te olvidas de mí y si acaso me recuerdas crees que con una palmada en la cabeza o un beso lo dejaré pasar. Ahora fue lo último, permitiste que tu padre se metiera en nuestra relación. Y no solamente eso, que se encargara de separar a nuestra familia, que me humillara, que se metiera con todos nosotros y que decidiera en algo que solamente nos correspondía a nosotros dos. Y ahora que te veo, y veo esas marcas en tu cuello… solo puedo pensar que estás jugando y que tanteas el terreno tanto con Francis como conmigo y no pienso…

Alfred no pudo continuar con el ataque de verborrea, el dedo índice de Arthur se posó sobre sus labios.

-Entiendo…- dijo en voz muy baja. Él también tenía acumuladas demasiadas cosas en su interior y prefería callar a su esposo con ese gesto tan sencillo que iniciar una pelea y también recordarle los errores del pasado, más aún ese sentimiento de abandono que nuevamente volvía a invadirlo. Intentó hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara. – Sabes yo… todo este tiempo solamente he podido pensar en ti. No quería resignarme a perderte, aunque al parecer ya es tarde. – Arthur se levantó de la cama y un fuerte dolor recorrió su vientre. Intentó ignorarlo.- No vayas a enojarte si vengo a visitar de vez en cuando… usaré la excusa de que vine a ver a Alison pero seguramente también querré ver a Aaron y Amanda. Son mis bebés después de todo y aunque ellos ya no me quieran, sigo siendo su madre y los amo. Y también… es seguro que usaré la misma excusa para venir a verte… pero te agradecería si haces como que no lo sabes…

"_Tu maldición es esta… vas a herir a las personas que amas sin ser consciente de ello. Van a odiarte… vas a aprender nuevamente qué es la soledad…"_

Nueva contracción en el cuerpo de Arthur, solo que tres veces más fuerte que cualquier otra y lo suficiente para doblegarlo y hacerle suprimir una expresión de dolor.

-¡Arthur! – llamó Alfred y se apresuró a abrazarle.

"_¿Entonces sabes que Inglaterra morirá? Por la maldición que lleva, ahora espera un hijo de otra persona, algo que no debería haber pasado. Pero por el mismo hechizo que trajo a tus hijos al mundo, su cuerpo rechazará al que viene en el momento de las contracciones."_

-No sabes… cuánto extrañaba tus brazos… - contestó Arthur, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo no terminaba de recuperarse de la fuerte contracción cuando otra más fuerte se inició, haciendo que Arthur se encogiera lo más que podía en posición fetal y apretara los dientes tanto que la mandíbula le dolía.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Arthur!

"_La maldición que busca el nacimiento del niño hará que éste nazca vivo, pero los dolores que le provocarán a Inglaterra más la reacción parecida a una fuerte alergia, terminarán por matarlo. ¿Acaso sabías todo eso, América?"_

-Alfred… mi Alfred… te he hecho tanto daño…

-¡Arthur! – los dedos del mayor se marcaban en sus brazos. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Arthur se encontraban tensados y los calambres no tardaron en presentarse. Ya no eran solo contracciones en su vientre, ahora parecía que cada célula de su cuerpo se impregnaba de dolor y se contraía.

-¡Papá! – Llamó Aaron, entrando a la habitación seguido de sus hermanas.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene mi mamá?

-¡Mami! – llamaron ambas mellizas, asustadas.

-Mamá, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó su hijo en completo estado de desesperación.

_¿Lo ves, __mami? Aún te aman como te amo yo. Son tu familia, tu esposo y tus hijos. _

-Es… Isabella…- susurró Arthur. – La maldición está… causando esto…

_Perdón… te estoy __produciendo mucho dolor… _

Alfred levantó a su esposo en brazos, saliendo de la casa siendo seguido por sus hijos. La familia entera se sintió contrariada al encontrarse con los hermanos de Arthur esperando afuera, al igual que su padre.

_Te estoy matando, mami… __Yo también… me estoy muriendo… _

-América, tenías prohibido acercarte...- el discurso de Hibernia fue interrumpido. Alfred caminó rápidamente por un lado, llevando a Arthur en busca de ayuda. - ¡Scott, Thomas, Dylan! ¡No permitan que América se entrometa! ¡El nacimiento de esa niña es responsabilidad de Francia!

Los tres hermanos asintieron y avanzaron siguiendo a Alfred, pero a los tres metros de donde se encontraban un rayo cayó del cielo y refulgió contra la tierra, tomando luego la forma de un entramado. El trueno, en vez de desaparecer, los había encerrado en una especie de jaula.

-Magia inglesa combinada con una tormenta americana. – susurró Scott. – Mejoraste, _Artian_.

-Mi nombre es Aaron, tío Scott.- Dijo el niño.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Nos retan a una pelea? – preguntó Gales.

-Es lo que parece.- Contestó Amanda.

-Es una lástima.- susurró Irlanda, tornando sus ojos turquesa a un extraño color entre ámbar y rojo, como a punto de lanzar una maldición.- No tienen oportunidad. Arthur siempre fue un inútil con la magia y sus genes se mezclaron con los estúpidos genes americanos. No hay punto de comparación.

-Puede que no, pero esos mismos genes nos hacen ser fuertes. – respondió Alison.

Escocia sonrió.

-No vayan a llorar, niñitos…

* * *

Aurora caminaba de forma apresurada, como si estuviera nerviosa.

-Oye Aurora… los otros idiotas se encuentran en Inglaterra…

-¡No me importa! Si esa niña nace, mi vida se condiciona a la suya y entonces si muere, moriré yo también. Pero la maldición solo se aplica desde el momento en que nace y respira. ¡Debo matarla antes de que abandone el vientre de Inglaterra!

-No se si me entendiste bien, Aurora. Hibernia, el hombre que nos desterró y el único que logró derrotarte en magia, está caminando y cortando flores para Britania en ese lugar al que quieres ir. Quizás no lo sabes, pero Inglaterra es su hijo, lo que hace a ese bebé su nieto. Y no creo que Hibernia vaya estar muy feliz si matas a su bastardo… más si de por medio quizás tengas que matar a Inglaterra también…

Aurora se giró, enfrentando a Persia.

-Hibernia tiene una debilidad y será sencillo usarla en su contra. Si no logro matar a Inglaterra y su bastardo, usaré a Hibernia para que destroce el mundo entero…

-¡Me asustas, Aurora! –Persia se detuvo unos segundos. - ¿Y qué pasa si Henrike se entromete? Ya sabes, seguramente anda cerca.

-Esa ya es tu responsabilidad. Después de todo, tú y ella ya tienen sus destinos sellados.

* * *

_Este es el punto en el cual sabemos y a la vez no el cómo debe seguir el fic. Pido una disculpa si no fue lo suficientemente bueno y si dejé cosas al aire. Todo lo que quedó en suspenso saldrá en los siguientes capítulos.  
_

**_Cap 27: Wellcome Belle Isabella_**

_La segunda parte de la historia de Hibernia y Britania. Una familia que ya no llorará a su hija. __La maldición de Aurora se está cumpliendo. Arthur se resigna a morir pero no así a perder a su bebé. Alfred no se resignará a perder a ninguno de los dos y descubre la forma de ayudar a su esposo, sin importarle cuánto deba sufrir él. El secreto del tiempo decodificado por Michelangelo. La pelea entre los hermanos de Arthur y sus hijos, el ataque sorpresivo de Aurora y al final... en medio de ese infierno en el fin del mundo, una luz que brilla en el nombre del amor._

_Así como puse la historia de Hibernia y Britania, debo poner la de Henrike, Aurora y Persia, por otro lado, tambien la de Dante y Michelangelo. Ahora pregunto, hacemos un parentesis de la historia en el cap 28 y lo dedicamos a estas 5 personas? Es necesario para el final de esta primera parte del fanfic._

**_Peticion de ayuda:_** Nombres alternos para las naciones. (Cómo hubiese querido que se llame USA si es que no se llamaba Alfred o cómo lo veo en un universo alterno) y nombres de paises inventados por favor. Ya saben que daré crédito por esto. Aún debo discutir la idea con algunas mentes.

* * *

Repito: No merezco un review, aún así soy muy feliz al leer cuánto les gustó lo que escribí. (En este caso, estoy temiendo perder algunas lectoras.)


	27. Wellcome Belle Isabella Parte 1

_**Primero:**_ Capítulo dedicado a Cathy por su cumpleaños y por ser quien me presentó a la pequeña Isabella n_n tambien por darme algo más para escribir.

_**Segundo:**_ Agradecimientos especiales a Marial por crear el blog y el manga de éste fanfic.

_**Tercero:**_ También agradecer a quienes llegaron a este punto, y aún esperan este fic. Disculpas por dividir el cap en 2 partes. Se hizo demasiado largo.

_**Cuarto:**_ A quienes me piden disculpas por dejar reviews extensos permítanme decirles que son los que más me gustan.

_**Quinto:**_ Entré a examenes. Ya sabemos que los médicos son malos a la hora de tomar examenes y yo como quinta parte de médico soy mala a la hora de darlos XD

_**Necesario para que te ubiques en este capítulo:**_

_Scott = Escocia. (Cabello rojo, ojos verdes y gran fumador)_

___Thomas = Gales. (Cabello caoba, ojos verde aquamarina)  
_

___Dylan = Irlanda del Norte. (Cabello rubio tendiendo a naranja, ojos turquesa. Nunca darle trago a Dylan, por favor.)_

___Scarlett = Irlanda. (A descubrir su origen y la relación (no sentimental) que pueda tener con Scott! muajajaja!)  
_

Link a la imagen de éstos tres en mi perfil.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**Cap 27: Wellcome Belle Isabella (I)  
**_

Los tres hermanitos intentaban buscar, cada uno, la forma de vencer a sus tíos. En ese bosque espeso, sería fácil esconderse y atacarlos.

Scott aspiró su habitual cigarrillo, el pendiente en su oreja izquierda brilló intensamente y el humo exhalado fue tan espeso y en tanta cantidad que en un segundo aturdió a los niños y casi los asfixió.

-¿Es un ataque? – preguntó Alison, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y sus pulmones colapsaban.

-¡No respiren! – pidió Aaron. Se concentró en apartar la nube de humo y formó una pequeña corriente de aire para hacerlo. Se sintió consternado al ver que había resultado fácil… no le alegró por mucho.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Amanda, observando el lugar al que habían sido transportados. La alfombra roja bajo sus pies y la chimenea encendida frente a ellos en vano intentaban darle un ambiente cálido a ese salón.

-Esto es… extraño. – susurró Aaron. Alison caminó un poco, llegando a unas gradas y ascendiendo por éstas.- ¿Dónde vas?

-De todas formas nos esperan. Es mejor ir a su encuentro.- dijo la niña llegando a una puerta. Fue seguida por sus hermanos.

Recorrieron un corto pasillo de piedra.

-Es como un castillo antiguo. Me pone los pelos de punta.

-No te quejes, Aaron.

-Aaron, Amy, no empiecen. – Los tres hermanitos llegaron a la puerta al final del pasillo. Sabían que detrás de ésta eran esperados. Se miraron y asintieron, dispuestos a pelear.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un cuarto pequeño cuyo piso se encontraba cubierto por arena blanca, las paredes de mármol y otra puerta frente a ellos.

-Esto es extraño…- susurró Alison, avanzando unos pasos. De pronto se detuvo y su instinto la obligó a saltar a un lado. Un péndulo cuyo final era una afilada cuchilla había pasado por su costado, de no haberse movido, habría sido cortada en dos.

-¡Alison! – Amanda corrió hacia su hermana, esquivando la filosa cuchilla que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Aaron las siguió.

-Salgamos de aquí.- dijo ayudando a su hermana a levantarse. Se acercaron a la puerta y notaron unas extrañas formaciones en la arena con forma de estrellas, separadas entre ellas por espacios de treinta centímetros.- ¡No pisen ahí!

El niño jaló a ambas hermanas, cayendo los tres al piso nuevamente mientras un grupo de púas emergían de la arena y retornaban a su posición original. Salían con intervalos de veinte segundos.

-Este lugar es malditamente peligroso.- se quejó Amanda. Bordearon el área de las púas y abrieron la otra puerta. Llegaron a un salón gigantesco, de piso blanco, y alfombra roja. Al final de ésta, sus tres tíos los observaban.

-Tardaron mucho, mocosos.- dijo Scott encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Dylan parecía algo inquieto.- Irlanda, tranquilo, ya podrás divertirte.

-Es lo que quiero…- respondió tornando sus ojos turquesa a un tono ámbar.

-Dylan me da miedo.- murmuró Thomas.- Ni siquiera Gochy tiene esa mirada.

Aaron avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos, aprovechando su distracción.

* * *

Alizè permanecía atenta a la extraña sensación de paz en el ambiente mientras aún descansaba en el bote, cubierta con el abrigo de Henrike. Era ese tipo de paz a la que le sobreviene una tormenta. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Oye tú.- Le llamó Dante, arrojándole un delicado vestido blanco y dejando fuera del embarque un par de sandalias.- Es lo mejor que pudo hacer esta inútil hada con un grupo de hojas.

-¡No soy inútil! – se defendió Ann Katrin.

-Gracias.- contestó la niña. Dante se giró mientras ésta se vestía. Terminado su trabajo, Alizè se arregló un poco el cabello. Lo notó mucho más largo. Antes de morir, éste le llegaba bajo los hombros, ahora cubría la totalidad de su espalda. Ann Katrín se sentó en su hombro.

-¡Tus padres estarán muy felices! – dijo el hada.

-Lo sé. Yo también me siento muy feliz. Más aún sabiendo que siguen juntos.

-Ahora más te vale cuidarte y no ser tan debilucha. – ordenó Dante, girándose.- Michelangelo no podrá revivirte una segunda vez. Además representa un enorme esfuerzo para él y…

-Lo amas. – soltó Alizé con una traviesa sonrisa. Dante se sonrojó tanto que la cara le ardía.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Soy la ciudad del Vaticano! ¡No puedo ceder ante las tentaciones de la carne!

-¿Te imaginas a ti mismo haciéndolo con él?

El rostro de Dante ya no era solamente rojo.

-¡Cómo dices eso! ¡Él es asexual! ¡No podríamos hacer nada! ¡Menos algo tan sucio como eso! ¡Enferma!

-¿Qué era precisamente lo que entendiste por "hacer"? – Remató.- Yo me refería a si no salían juntos o pasaban más tiempo como amigos. Hacer memorias, a eso me refería.

-¡Y-yo no pensaba nada! ¡No lo hacía! ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo lo aprecio como amigo! ¡Es todo!

-No te pregunté si lo veías como algo más.

Dante se cansó, soltó un bufido para risa de ambas chicas y se giró nuevamente, dispuesto a irse. El cielo se nubló en un segundo y el sol colaba sus rayos por entre las nubes oscuras. Un escenario apocalíptico.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Dante. Henrike apareció corriendo hacia ellos seguida de Michelangelo.

-Esto es imposible…- susurró la mujer.- La estúpida Aurora debe estar haciendo esto.

-¿Qué?

-Está invocando Dizan… - susurró Henrike.- Fue una de las creaciones de Hibernia y dormía pacíficamente en el centro de la tierra. ¡Pero si esa cosa despierta! – Se acercó a Alizè para tomar a Ann Katrín en una mano y zarandearla.- ¡Ann Katrín, regresa a mi casa y trae a Irene!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que corras te digo! ¡Vuela! ¡Planea! ¡Salta! ¡Haz algo pero vete!

Ann Katrín escapó tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – pidió Dante.

-Es verdad… la única que sabe cómo manejar a Dizan es Scarlett. Ni siquiera Gales podría dominar a ese monstruo.

-¿Scarlett? – preguntó Alizè.

-Va haber más de una pelea aquí. – Dante miró a Henrike.

-Si no te gusta, puedes esconderte como siempre. – retó la mujer.

-Perfecto. No pondré en riesgo mi vida ni la seguridad de Michelangelo. – Dante se giró y se adentró en el bosque. El ángel lo siguió.

* * *

Hibernia intentaba seguir a Alfred. No podía sentirlo cerca y le desesperaba.

-¡Hibernia! – la piel se le crispó al reconocer la voz de su esposa y verla corriendo hacia él.

-¡Tonta! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! ¡No corras!

Britania no tardó en llegar a su esposo, dar un saltito y abrazarlo por el cuello siendo sujetada al segundo entre los brazos de éste.

-¡Te amo, Hibernia! – dijo entusiasmada.

-Seguro te caíste por venir corriendo a buscarme, ¿verdad?

-¡Mi lindo esposo!

-¡No me engañas! ¡Quiero ver tus rodillas!

-¡Dime que tú también me amas! – Britania se acercó para tocar la nariz de Hibernia con la suya. Sabía que eso podría con él.

-¡Te comportas así cuando no quieres que te regañe por ser descuidada! ¡Te conozco!

-¡Te amo! ¡Quiero un besito! ¡Dale besitos a tu esposa!

-¡Britania! ¡No es buen momento!

-¿No soy tu esposa por ahora? ¿No me amas? – reclamo sazonado con un tierno puchero, demasiado para Hibernia.

-Te amo… ¡maldición!

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu linda esposa? ¡No maldigas delante de mí!

Hibernia no lo soportó más y en un rápido movimiento levantó en brazos a su amada, acercando su rostro al de ésta.

-¿No quieres que te bese?

-Si quiero… - susurró ella y se sintió triunfante cuando los labios de su esposo se posaron sobre los suyos y la besaron apasionadamente. – "_Apresúrate, Alfred… no puedo distraerlo por mucho tiempo_"- pensó.

* * *

Por su parte, sintiendo un gran alivio de saber que Hibernia no le seguía el rastro, Alfred corría en busca de Henrike. Sabía que estaba cerca y que era la única persona capaz de ayudarles. Por unos minutos el cuerpo de Arthur parecía haberle dado tregua, aunque éste claramente notaba un dolor continuo en todo su ser y el cansancio de sus músculos.

-Arthur ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor… ya no es necesario que corras tan rápido.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si no corro entonces…- una caricia surcó el rostro de Alfred, seguido por un débil beso.

-Estoy contigo. Estoy bien. En estos momentos siento que el mundo puede acabarse pero yo estaré bien.

-¿Cómo dices eso? El mundo no se va acabar…

-Eres un idiota. No entendiste la idea.

Alfred quería preguntar, pero de un segundo a otro vio a Arthur encogerse entre sus brazos y tomarse el vientre nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula por el dolor.

Algo sonó en Arthur como si se rompiera, haciendo que Alfred comenzara a correr otra vez.

* * *

Dante no dejó de correr. No le importaba nadie más, y sabía que eso era muy egoísta, pero de todas formas, él quería proteger a esa persona tan especial para él.

-Dante…

-¡Te quedas aquí! – ordenó.

-Pero Dante…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

-Dante, debo ir a ayudarles.

-¡No irás! ¡Me niego! ¡Que ellos se las arreglen solos! ¡Esa cosa puede matarte! ¡No tienes la misma fuerza que antes de revivir a Alizè!

-Dante, te prometo que no pasará nada.

-¡No me mientas!

-No puedo mentirte… no soy un humano…

El niño se giró, completamente cansado. A sus espaldas, Michelangelo lo miraba entristecido. No podía entender a los humanos, esos seres tan imperfectos y a su vez, perfectos en su imperfección. Observó las manos crispadas del niño y el temblor en su cuerpo. Estaba muy enojado.

-Tú te quedas. No se dice más.

-Dante… quiero protegerte… es por eso que estoy aquí…

-¿Quieres protegerme dices? Se ve que no me conoces.

-Dante…

-Dante, Dante, Dante… ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! ¡No voy a entenderlo y no voy a dejarte ir! ¡Es una orden y si no la cumples juro que no te hablaré nunca más en mi vida! ¡Te odiaré hasta que me muera y en la otra vida también!

El ángel se acercó y lo abrazó pro la espalda, despertando nuevamente esas extrañas sensaciones en él.

-No puedo entender el odio… no está en mi naturaleza…-susurró suavemente.- Pero sólo sé que si tú me odias… es algo malo… lo siento mucho, Dante.

Dante hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. A pesar de todo, sólo era un chiquillo desesperado por proteger a su primer amor. Se giró dentro del abrazo del ángel, tomó el rostro perfecto entre sus manos y cuando se dio cuenta tenía los labios entrelazados con los del otro.

-No me pidas disculpas… nunca lo hagas… - dijo al separarse de Michelangelo.- Quédate aquí y protege el regalo que te di. ¿Me has entendido? Yo te cuidaré y buscaré la manera de vencer al monstruo ese.

Michelangelo no pudo contestar. Se sintió contrariado frente a esa extraña caricia por parte del niño. La había visto entre los humanos y el solo desear un dia sentir eso le había costado su lugar en el cielo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Dante lo había dejado, corriendo en dirección a las otras naciones.

-_Lo besé…- _pensó sonrojado y tocando sus labios mientras corría.- _Besé a un ángel… a alguien puro que desconoce los placeres de la carne… le he corrompido…_ ¡VOY A ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!

* * *

El sonido de un silbido cruzó el gran salón y Aaron se quedó inmóvil. Había llegado hasta un metro de distancia de sus tíos, y ahora algo en su brazo captaba su atención. Era sangre y proveniente de tres flechas que más bien sólo lo habían rozado pero habían logrado herirle.

-¡Aaron! – gritó Alison, dando un paso y al segundo escuchó otro silbido seguido de un ruido metálico, y luego un terrible dolor en la pierna derecha. Bajó su mirada y encontró algo similar a una trampa de oso apresándola. El dolor pudo con ella y la obligó a arrodillarse desesperada por soltar la trampa cuyos dientes se incrustaban en su piel. No tardó en aparecer Amanda al lado de ella, ayudándola a soltarse.

-Van dos… falta una…- susurró Dylan, caminando con la vista fija en Amanda. Ésta logró soltar la trampa de la pierna de su hermana, la cual sangraba mucho más que las tres heridas en el brazo de Aaron. Amanda se interpuso.

-¡No te acerques a mi hermana! – gritó. - ¡no te lo voy a permitir!

-Es tonto cómo intentas ayudarla… concéntrate, me tienes como tu rival.

-¡No me importas! ¡Aaron! ¡Ayuda a Alison! – pidió y a duras penas el niño logró levantar a su hermana y salir por la puerta principal del salón a otro pasillo corriendo. Thomas y Scott no tardaron en seguirlos pero la puerta estaba cerrada como si un pestillo la trancase por fuera.

-Como dije antes, la mocosa es una Kirkland sin mucha interferencia de sus genes paternos.- dijo Scott.- Es casi tan buena en magia como tú, Dylan. Mira, pudo hechizar la puerta.

Irlanda sonrió, algo no muy común en él.

-Voy a abrirla entonces…- murmuró y sus ojos antes turquesa y luego ambarinos se posaron en Amanda, quien le miraba, retadora. Dylan abrió más los ojos y la puerta fue abierta para sus hermanos. La cerró nuevamente quedándose con Amanda dentro.

Amanda esperó por un ataque, y otra vez, el conocido silbido previo a la maldición. Nada pasó. Dylan estaba sorprendido.

-Es… imposible…- se dijo- ¡Qué hiciste! Hace ni dos segundos pude contrarrestar tu hechizo y ahora…

-No es mi culpa si eres defectuoso. – dijo Amanda, intentando formar, por su lado, algún hechizo. Su magia también se había ido.

* * *

A pesar de que una familia entera se debatía con la desesperación, esa mañana nubosa no tuvo mucho de diferente con las demás para otras familias.

En el caso de Asbjorn, éste despertaba de su corto sueño por el bullicio en la casa de Dinamarca. El hombre se encontraba entusiasmado.

-¡Mi Noru!

-Ya… suficiente. Vas a despertar a Ludovik y Asbjorn.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me alegre? ¡Además deben saber de su hermano en camino! ¡Oh por Thor! ¡Espero que sea una niña! ¡Tendré un hijo y una hija! Aunque creo que Ludovik cuenta como niña, pero de ser ese el caso, ¡la niña heredará mis genes vikingos!

-Papá es tan ruidoso…- susurró Ludovik, despertando y besando a Asbjorn en la frente. – Buenos días.

-Ludovik… tendrás un hermano…

-Es nuestro hermano. – contestó aún adormilado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Más tuyo que mío…

Ludovik abrió los ojos, mirando cansado a su novio.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Lo siento.

Suspiro. Adoraba escuchar las disculpas de Asbjorn porque sabía que mucho le costaban y que apenas a él se las pedía.

-Ludovik.

-¿Hmm?

Asbjorn se tomó el estómago y acercó más la cabeza contra el cuerpo del otro.

-Últimamente… me duele el estómago… desde que vivimos juntos.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No lo creo… estoy bien aquí, contigo… - un beso presionó su frente otra vez. El mundo dio vueltas en la cabeza de Asbjorn y sentía como si un agujero negro lo estuviese absorbiendo.

-¿Estás bien, Asbjorn?

-Si, lo estoy. No te preocupes.- respondió, levantándose

-¡Ludovik! ¡Asbjorn! – gritó Dinamarca entrando a la habitación. – saltando a la cama, cayendo sobre Ludovik y aplastando a su hijo con todo su peso.

-¡Oye! ¡Pesas!

-¡Porque a diferencia tuya soy un vikingo!

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¡Supéralo! Soy vegetariano y vivo en paz con la naturaleza. –Ludovik levantó la cabeza como si fuese a dar un gran discurso.- Veo a los animales como seres inocentes y puros que viven asolados por el peligro de la mano del hombre…

-¡Noru! ¡Tu hijo me está hablando en otro idioma! ¡Dile que no lo haga!

Noruega iba a mantener su rostro carente de expresión, como siempre. Su atención fue desviada hacia Asbjorn. Su hijo se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, como si hubiera caído.

-¿Asbjorn? ¿Qué tienes?

-No… nada… estoy bien… - respondió, sabiendo que Ludovik se desesperaba por alzarlo en brazos. Si bien sus padres sabían de su relación, no le gustaba montar ninguna escena romántica con él. Sin embargo, tanto Noruega como Dinamarca entendieron y salieron de la habitación, Noruega refunfuñando algo sobre que Dinamarca no tenía permitido ir a restregarle la noticia a Suecia.

-Asbjorn… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Ludovik, sentándose al lado de su primo, quien no parecía querer levantarse.

-Son… mareos… solo eso…

-¿Desde cuándo los sientes?

-Solo… hoy…- mentía. Los mareos, acompañados de las ganas de vomitar, cansancio y otros síntomas más llevaban ya una semana en él.

-Asbjorn… - iba a decir algo, pero un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa, desviando completamente su atención. Dinamarca y Noruega aparecieron rápidamente de regreso en la habitación de sus hijos.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! – ordenó Dinamarca.

* * *

Los padres de Arthur caminaban por ese espeso bosque. Hibernia percibía de tanto en tanto la presencia de Alfred, en un momento supo que se había detenido en algún lugar. Por su parte, Britania también lo sabía pero intentaba distraer más a su esposo.

-Hibernia, mi amor, quiero más besos.

-Regresa a casa te dije. Luego te los daré.

-¡Pero, mi amor!

-Te raspaste las rodillas. No tuviste cuidado y estoy enojado. Además tengo algo más que hacer.

-Pero… soy tu esposa… quiero besos…

-Y yo soy tu esposo y quiero que te cuides si no estoy cerca de ti.

-¡Si regreso a casa me caeré otra vez!

-Entonces quédate aquí.

-¿Me dejarás solita?

-Solo por un momento.

Las ideas se le agotaban a Britania. Era hora de recurrir al último de sus recursos. Se abrazó del fuerte brazo de su esposo impidiéndole caminar.

-Hibernia… ¿quieres hacerlo?

-¿Qué? – El rostro de Hibernia se tornó incluso más rojo que su cabello. - ¡Regresa a casa!

-Regresemos a casa y lo hacemos cómodamente en nuestra cama. ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!

-Yo… también… espera ¡no me distraigas! – algo captó la atención de Hibernia. Reconocía esa presencia y estaba seguro que Britania también. Lo confirmó cuando la pequeña frunció el ceño y un grupo de ramas crecieron alrededor de ellos. - Bri…

-Ella… no va acercarse a ti…- dijo enfadada.- No voy a dejarle… tú eres mío y ella no va a tenerte…

-Bri…

Britania avanzó y las ramas se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso, dejando encerrado a su esposo entre ellas a modo de jaula.

-¡Sal de donde sea que te escondas, cobarde! – ordenó con voz clara y hasta despectiva. Por un segundo, Hibernia desconoció a su esposa.

-Britania, esto es peligroso, vuelve aquí.- pidió él.

-¡Ahí está! – gritó Britania y corriendo hacia unos matorrales se abalanzó como una pequeña fiera contra Aurora.

-Eres bastante buena para ser ciega.- dijo Aurora.

-¡Aléjate de mi esposo!

-No me interesa el horrendo esposo que tienes. Al que necesito es a tu hijo, así que quítate.

-¿Arthur? – susurró Britania, temiendo lo peor. Un fuerte temblor se hizo sentir.

-¿Recuerdas a Dizan, Britania?

-Dizan… - Britania lo recordó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Todo el odio de tu esposo personificado… ¿no es divertido?

-¿Liberaste a Dizan? ¡Estás loca!

-No, Britania. Pensé bien las cosas a diferencia tuya. ¡Ahora apártate! – dicho esto, los ojos de Aurora se encendieron y el delicado cuerpo de Britania salió disparado cinco metros más allá de donde estaba, rodando por una pendiente y desapareciendo.

-¡Britania! – llamó Hibernia, intentando apartar las ramas que lo contenían con sus manos y usando todas sus fuerzas en éstas. No logró soltarse, las ramas parecían tener vida propia y estar designadas a evitar su escape.

-Con un simple hechizo podrías deshacerte de ellas, Hibernia.- dijo Aurora, pasando por su lado. – Oh, perdona. Ya no tienes poderes. No desde que me los diste.

Aurora intentó acercarse a la jaula hecha de ramas y un grupo de espinas brotaron rápidamente en dirección a ella.

-Patético… eres patético Hibernia. Ahora es tu esposa quien debe protegerte ya que tú no puedes. Como en los juegos de ajedrez… la reina se mueve en todas las direcciones y es una pieza clave para la protección del rey. Y tú eres un rey inútil que no tiene escapatoria.

* * *

Britania se sintió asustada. Su cuerpo aún caía y rodaba por el bosque. Era consciente de las espinas, ramas, piedras y hojas secas que la dañaban al pasar. En un momento dado dejó de caer. Tardó unos segundos en incorporarse y quedar sentada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

-Hibernia…- Susurró.- solo quiero protegerte… como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo encontró lleno de hojas secas y algunas ramas que se habían quedado enredadas en éste. La rabia, desesperación y el sentimiento de impotencia podían con ella, anegando sus ojos en lágrimas y haciéndolas fluir como riachuelos.

-Protege a la persona que amas entonces.- le dijo alguien.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es lo que más deseo hacer y no puedo!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo…

-Tienes el poder para hacerlo.

-Yo… no controlo mis poderes… yo…

El rostro de Britania fue tomado con delicadeza.

-Entiendo…- le dijo la otra persona.- Cierra los ojos y confía. Te ayudaré a cuidar a quien amas.

Britania temió por un segundo, y al otro solo pudo pensar en Hibernia. La imagen o más bien el sentimiento de aquel hombre que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo le dieron la confianza necesaria para obedecer. Cerró los ojos y una mano se posó cubriendo éstos. Ligeramente más oscuro, ya conocía ese tono. Lo oscuro había llenado su vida y si acaso sabía algo de colores eran los que su amado le había enseñado.

-Abre los ojos.- le ordenó la otra persona. Lo hizo.

Y entonces, el pasto sí era verde, el sol sí era amarillo, las nubes sí eran blancas, el cielo sí era celeste y la tierra café. Se fijó en sus manos, su piel. Se acercó al riachuelo a unos metros de ella y por primera vez en eones de vida vio su rostro.

"_Tus ojos… son verdes como el pasto que recién brota"_

Era verdad.

Tomó una de las hojas secas enredadas en su cabello. Naranja. Pasó los dedos por su cabeza y observó las rubias hebras que caían por su espalda y hombros. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos, transparente. Se limpió el rostro con ésta. Se fijó más, suspiró y sus ojos no tardaron en mover el agua del riachuelo, levantarla como si la agarrara y envolverse con el elemento, limpiando completamente el vestido, su cabello enmarañado y su piel dañada por la caída. Luego de unos segundos el agua la abandonó regándose por el pasto y vio que podía formar una brisa, un pequeño tornado para secarse.

Se giró y vio a Michelangelo observándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes feliz? – preguntó él. Britania sonrió y le abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo sonriente, no podría nunca expresar su enorme felicidad.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Proteger a las personas que amo. No solamente a Hibernia, sino a mi hijo también. – dijo. El ángel asintió.- Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias!

Britania salió corriendo guiada por su instinto el cual le indicaba dónde se encontraba Aurora.

-Es extraño.- susurró Michelangelo- Es la primera persona que no me mira como si viese un semi dios… eso debe ser el amor.

* * *

Aaron y Alison llegaron a otro salón. A unos metros de la puerta se enfrentaron a una grada, corrieron para esconderse detrás de ésta. Aaron Buscó un pañuelo en sus bolsillos y lo encontró. Se apresuró a envolverlo en la herida de su hermana.

-No vayas a moverte de aquí, Alison.- pidió.

-Pero tú no podrás contra los dos…

-Hay algo que aprendí con Henrike. Detrás de cada pelea hay una estrategia. Son tres personas y tienen tres estrategias diferentes. Es por algo que nos trajeron aquí y no intentaron atacarnos en el bosque. Además, tú escuchaste esos silbidos previos a cada ataque. Son parecidos a las maldiciones, pero eran simples transmutaciones. La trampa de osos que salió del piso, no estaba ahí, fue la roca que forma el piso la que se transformó. Al igual que las flechas de la pared. Estoy seguro que al salir no vi el dispositivo que las lanzó hacia mí. También esperaron por nosotros, significa que tardan en poner sus trampas, las piensan bien y aunque estas parezcan aparecer de un segundo a otro, lo cierto es que no es así. La materia toma un tiempo en transformase, pero segundos en definirse… - Aaron creyó escuchar pasos cercanos. Cesaron.- Necesito que prestes atención a algo, Alison.

-Dime qué es.

-Hasta ahora nos atacaron con una trampa que salió de la pared y otra del piso. Lo más probable es que también sepan formarlas en el techo. También hay otras que sí forman parte del castillo y ellos no manejan pero sí conocen, como el péndulo y las púas en la entrada. Quiero que descubras quién maneja qué. Es sólo una suposición pero creo que las trampas de pared y suelo que nos atacaron están a cargo de Scott y Thomas. Es por eso que no vimos una caer del techo y Amanda no fue atacada. Esa trampa le correspondía a Dylan. Quiero que observes cuánto tiempo tardan en ponerla, desde el momento en el que me vean hasta que me ataquen con alguna.

-¡Pero hermanito! – Alison agarró con todas sus fuerzas el brazo sano de Aaron.- ¡Van a hacerte daño!

-Es seguro, pero es mejor recibir un golpe y tener una victoria segura a seguir escapando sin saber qué hacer…

-Tú dijiste, mocoso. – Aaron se giró y fue tomado por el cuello. Thomas lo miraba fijamente. Alison intentó levantarse.- Aquí no hay nubes que puedas manipular para formar tormentas y tu magia no es nada comparada a la nuestra.

-¡Alison! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer! – Dijo Aaron. Alison trastabilló en sus primeros pasos y subió las escaleras hasta un primer descanso. Se giró y vio cómo Thomas lanzaba a su hermano contra la pared, éste caía y otra vez un silbido se escuchar en todo el salón. Aaron se levantó cuan rápido pudo al instante en el que otra trampa de oso saltaba del suelo. Era incluso más grande que aquella que había dañado a Alison.

-Nueve segundos… - Susurró ella. -¡Aaron! ¡Son nueve!

-¿Nueve qué? – Alison temió por su seguridad. Frente a ella tenía Scott, mirándola desde arriba con el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios. Temió levantarse. Por simple deducción, si Thomas manejaba las trampas en el piso y estaba ocupado con Aaron, entonces Scott manejaba aquellas que se formaban en los muros. Si se levantaba, seguramente una flecha la atravesaría. Era más que seguro que Scott ya había dispuesto una trampa en línea recta hacia ella, esperando el momento preciso para atacarla. – Vamos, levántate. No puedo golpearte como a un hombre. Eres una niña.

-Pero sí puedes dañarme de otra manera y es lo que quieres. – contestó desconfiada. Scott se arrodilló frente a ella y se escuchó el mismo silbido de hace unos segundos. Alison se preparó para recibir alguna flecha o algo pero proveniente de la pared, pero no pasó.

-Qué… demo…- Scott la miraba fijamente y sorprendido. – Mi magia…

-¡Oye Scott! – Thomas lo llamó, intentaba esquivar los golpes de Aaron.- ¡Éste mocoso es bastante bueno! ¿Qué te retrasa tanto?

-¡Mi magia! ¡Se ha ido!

-¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando! – otro silbido y otra trampa que Aaron esquivaba, ahora era una pequeña bomba, ya no una trampa de osos.

Una red cayó del techo y atrapó a Aaron en ella. Thomas y Scott se giraron. Dylan los miraba, cansado como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-Lo sabia… mi magia se anula solamente cuando quiero atacar a esa enana…- dijo.

-¿A ti también te pasa? ¡A mi me sucede con ésta! – contestó Scott señalando a Alison. Amanda apareció y tacleó a Dylan, apareciendo sobre él.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño!- Dijo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Apenas logré escapar de ti! ¡Bruja!

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa el que seas defectuoso!

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡No!

-¡Te empujaré!

-¡Inténtalo!

-¡Te lo advierto!

-¡Apresúrate entonces, me haces esperar!

Scott y Thomas se quedaron boquiabiertos con la actitud de Dylan. Irlanda no era alguien que hablara mucho, menos que… se sonrojara. Alison sabía que de alguna forma, Amanda estaba feliz, aunque ni siquiera ella lo supiera. Algo, en todos, les decía que Amanda y Dylan eran extremada y peligrosamente parecidos.

El castillo fue desapareciendo. Ninguno de los tres hermanos se sentía realmente en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Las seis personas casi sufren un infarto al ver la sombra que los cubría. Elevaron la vista al cielo y un gigantesco dragón que fácilmente podría comerse a Gochy de un bocado cruzó el cielo.

-¡Dizan! – reconoció Thomas.

-Dejamos esta pelea para otra entonces.- dijo Scott.

-Tendremos que buscar ayuda de… ya-sabemos-quien.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Escocia. Antes de que entendiera la indirecta de su hermano, Dylan ya parecía desesperado por encontrar a alguien.- Oh no… no me digas que…

-¡Scarlett! - gruñó Dylan.

-¿Scarlett? – preguntó Aaron.

-Irlanda.- contestó Thomas.

-¿Acaso él no es Irlanda?

-Dylan es Irlanda del Norte. Él y Scarlett no se llevan muy bien. – Thomas miró a Aaron.- Tú, mocoso, vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye! ¡Te olvidas de nosotros! ¡Tienes hermanos, Thomas! – se quejó Scott.

-Ustedes dos me son inútiles completamente. La magia de Dylan está muy debilitada y la tuya es de por sí una lágrima. Iremos por Scarlett y si lleváramos a nuestro querido Dylan con nosotros, por como los conozco terminarían peleando entre ellos como siempre.

Scott mordió su labio inferior ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Es solamente por ahora y ni siquiera sabemos si realmente se debe a las niñas.

-Hasta que se pase, veré como encargarme de Dizan junto a Scarlett.

-¡Esa mujer fue un error! ¡Eso es todo! – explotó Irlanda, con una rabieta que recordaba a un niño caprichoso.

- Sí Dylan. Pero fue tu error. Recuerda que Scarlett existe por una tontería tuya.

El menor de los hermanos echó atrás la cabeza y resopló. Thomas formó un arco con los dedos y los llevó hacia los labios, emitiendo un fuerte silbido. Gochy no tardó en aparecer, completamente inquieto y desesperado. Gales se montó sobre él y jaló a Aaron quien no pudo sino quedar de lado y sobre su estómago. El dragón levantó vuelo y así Aaron descubrió que le temía a las alturas mientras veía el piso alejarse de él.

-Maldito Thomas…- susurró Scott.

-Oye, no te quejes.

Scott iba a contestar algo, pero su atención se desvió al escuchar a Alison soltando un pequeño quejido. Estaba llorando.

-Tranquila Lis… se pasará… - la consolaba Amanda, abrazándola.

-Me duele…- dijo en medio de las lágrimas.

-Rayos… eres como una niña pequeña. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres? – comenzó Scott, acercándose a ellas. Amanda abrazó con mayor fuerza a su hermana.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Tú le hiciste esto!

-En realidad fue Thomas.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No te acerques a ella!

-No se si lo notaste, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenemos ya ningún interés particular en pelear con ustedes. Lo hicimos solamente para que se dieran cuenta… son débiles como naciones. Eso no les ayudará.

-¡No te importa! – Amanda comenzó a temblar. Odiaba tener tan cerca de alguien de sexo masculino que no fueran su padre, madre o hermano.

-Pero a ti sí.- soltó Scott suavemente, señalando con los ojos el pañuelo empapado en sangre que envolvía la herida de Alison.- Si no eres fuerte, no podrás proteger a quienes amas.

La situación era por demás extraña. Hacía unos minutos peleaban a muerte contra ellos, y ahora Scott deshacía el pañuelo ensangrentado y miraba la herida de Alison.

-Vaya, Thomas se propasó. – Dijo.- Es extraño que pudieras caminar, tienes la pierna muy dañada. Un poco más y adiós hueso.

-Es porque soy una heroína como papá y…

-Y te preocupaba alguien que querías. – Completó Scott sacando algo parecido a un tubo de pasta de dientes algo gastado del bolsillo. Esparció la extraña pasta incolora sobre la herida de Alison y al terminar tomó el pañuelo, lo miró unos segundos y apareció completamente limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado, para envolverlo nuevamente en la pierna de la niña.- Voy a decirles algo y espero lo tengan en cuenta toda su vida. Nunca reten a pelear a alguien más fuerte que ustedes. Éstas son las consecuencias.

-¡Estábamos defendiendo a mi mamá y mi papá! – dijo Amanda.

-Pudieron distraernos de otra forma. No precipitarse a una pelea.

-¡Eso es ilógico!

-No se trata de ser lógicos, sino de ser coherentes. _Lógicamente_ una pelea nos habría quitado del camino. Pero _coherentemente_ no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, que llevamos peleando más de mil años y heredamos la magia directamente de nuestro padre. Ustedes aún son unos mocosos sin sentido común. Son iguales a su madre. Arthur nunca aprendió a defenderse ni a pelear, sólo a actuar por lógica o buscando el bienestar de otros.

-Eso no es malo… por favor no hables mal de mi mami. – Pidió Alison.- Mi mami… yo adoro a mi mamá y no puedo verlo como alguien débil. Tampoco a papá. Acepto que fue nuestro error porque aun somos muy débiles pero… se que nos esforzaremos por ser fuertes…

Un vestigio de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Scott. Levantó la mirada hacia la niña.

-Ya no te duele tanto, ¿verdad? – dijo. Alison movió un poco la pierna y apenas sintió una ligera molestia.

-No… ya no…

-De todas formas, no está curada aún y no lo estará hasta en un par de días más. No vayas a hacer nada estúpido.

De repente, los ojos de Dylan tomaron su color ambarino típico de una pelea.

-Scott…

-Tranquilízate. No es Scarlett…

-Es el imbécil que apaleamos cuando aún éramos niños…

Ambas mellizas se miraron. Pudieron sentir la presencia de una nación cerca de ellas. Se les hizo familiar, como un deja vu. Comenzaron a temblar. Lo conocían perfectamente.

-No…- susurró Amanda.- Ahora no…

Tanto Scott como Dylan desviaron su atención nuevamente hacia ambas niñas. Algo en su interior se enterneció al verlas abrazándose la una a la otra, aterradas y temblando.

-¡Pero si son los mocosos de Hibernia! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! –llamó una voz cercana a ellos. Estaba escondido.

-Va hacer lo mismo que hace mil años.- dijo Dylan, sonriendo como si de un juego de niños se tratara.

-Nos costará ya que, gracias a las señoritas, nuestra magia se apagó un poco.

-No necesitamos grandes cantidades de ésta para vencer a semejante gusano…

Escucharon algo arrastrarse por el piso y luego una serpiente se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Dylan observó las hojas que caían de los árboles y éstas se convirtieron en agujas las cuales atravesaron a sus oponentes sin problema alguno.

-Vamos, Ardashir. ¿No has crecido acaso? – Preguntó Scott. No recibió respuesta. Sonrió.- Te aconsejo que te alejes de aquí sin darnos problemas. Podrías terminar como tus mascotas.

Silencio otra vez.

-Scott…

-Dylan, ya sabes qué hacer. – Dijo. Miró a Amanda.- Tú, no dejes que él pelee contra Scarlett.

-¿Eh?

-El cobarde de Persia usa la misma técnica de ataque siempre… - comenzó Scott y ni bien lo dijo una tormenta de arena impidió que las cuatro personas pudieran verse entre sí.

-¡Alison! – gritó Amanda, quien temía más por la seguridad de su hermana que por la suya. Fue tomada por el brazo y en un segundo alguien la cargaba. Se asustó pensando que era Persia, pero no. Era Dylan.

-¡Amy! – llamó Alison ni bien escuchó a su melliza en medio de la tormenta. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de abrirlos sintiendo los granos de arena desesperados por cegarla.

-¡Agárrate! – le ordenaron y sus manos fueron dirigidas al cuello de Scott. Éste la cargó en su espalda y comenzó a correr, alejándose de la tormenta de arena.

* * *

Amanda supo que se habían alejado de la tormenta de arena en el momento en el que pudo sentir solamente el viento en su rostro y ya no los granos de arena atacando su mejilla. También porque pudo escuchar claramente los latidos rápidos del corazón de Dylan y no el sonido típico del viento alborotado.

Abrió los ojos cuando fue soltada sobre un montón de hojas.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! – se quejó Amanda.

-Odio a las mujeres…-respondió Dylan en un susurro.- Ustedes son… como Scarlett… sólo juegan con otros…

-¿Ah? – Amanda se levantó rápidamente.- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¡Ustedes son solo un montón de perros que van tras una sola cosa!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A mi no me interesa tener relaciones con ninguna mujer!

-¡Y yo soy incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien!

-¡Como si tuvieras sentimientos!

-¡Si los tengo y no son correspondidos! ¡Y tú también estas enamorado de tu propio hermano y porque sientes que es la única persona en la que puedes confiar!

Ambos se enfrentaron, sonrojados y con el gesto propio de una pelea de niños. Desviaron sus miradas rápidamente al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el rostro del otro.

Se parecían demasiado y Dylan sabía bien porqué Amanda causaba ese efecto en su magia. No lo coartaba al cien por ciento, solo se anulaba si el ataque estaba destinado a ella. Por otra parte, parecía que sus poderes crecían si tenía que defenderla.

No iba a aceptarlo de todas formas.

* * *

-¡Auxilio! – gritó Aaron intentando aún acomodarse sobre el lomo del dragón. Gochy volaba de tal forma que rápidamente llegaron a Irlanda. En un momento descendió en picada y se adentró en un bosque. Luego de serpentear en medio de algunos árboles llegó a una pradera llena de tréboles de cuatro hojas y en medio de todos éstos algo muy parecido a una cabaña.

-¡Scarlett! ¡Oye Scarlett! – llamó Thomas desde afuera.

Aaron intentó incorporarse y al hacerlo pudo ver a la mujer saliendo de la cabaña. Era increíble… Ojos verdes, cabello rojizo que hacía honor a su nombre y claramente pudo ver que a pesar de su gran belleza, no era una mujer común.

Entendió la lógica de su nombre.

-Scarlett… Scott… un error de Dylan… Dylan usa magia y podría…- se detuvo. Escuchó a ambos hablar.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarles? No soy su hermana según ustedes.

-¡Porque no puedo contra Dizan!

-Eres un inútil, Thomas. Como siempre, no sirves ni para limpiar el trasero de un leprechaun.

-Oh por…- Aaron se calló, sabía que esa era una mujer difícil e incluso más fuerte que Henrike. Groenlandia al menos se medía, era exigente y le gustaban las cosas bien hechas. Scarlett en cambio era mala. Era simplemente Scarlett. Se fijó en ambos adultos que caminaban de regreso a Gochy. Notó resentimiento en los dos, o más bien, resentimiento en Scarlett y nostalgia en Thomas.

-¿Y este mocoso? ¿Tu esclavo sexual?

-¿Qué? – como lo pensaba, Aaron no podría lidiar fácilmente con esa mujer.

-Es el hijo de Inglaterra, Scarlett.

-Pedófilo, enfermo, sucio, degenerado, asalta cunas, roba niños, profanador de pañales, Michael Jackson…

-No es lo que tu diminuto cerebro tiende a pensar siempre. – Respondió Thomas. – Tú no tienes neuronas, tienes sexonas. ¿El torrente etílico que tienes en las venas te impide pensar bien, Irlanda?

-¿Y tu magia?

-No se corta con él. Así que no es la persona que yo deba…

Scarlett se rió. Miró a Aaron por dos eternos segundos como si lo evaluara.

-¿No sabes saludar?

-¡Si señora! ¡Buenos días! – dijo Aaron, nervioso y sonrojándose. Notó que incluso Gochy parecía algo asustado ante la presencia de Scarlett.

-Te agradecería si me tratases como a un hombre más. Es solamente una recomendación. – Scarlett dirigió su mirada a Thomas.- Hora de irnos.

* * *

-¡Henrike! – Gritó Alfred reconociendo a lo lejos la figura de la mujer. – ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Trastabilló mientras corría y al recuperar su marcha se concentró en la respiración pesada y cansada de su esposo.

-¡Lo sé! – contestó ella. – Ven por aquí.

Alfred vio una gigantesca sobra pasar volando. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con parte de la panza de Dizan, sin ningún problema cubría toda Inglaterra y parte de Escocia.

-Dizan… - susurró Arthur. Alfred besó su frente. – Alfred… Dizan no debe verte… es el odio de mi papá materializado. Si te ve, buscará matarte…

-No te preocupes, encontré un lugar donde podrás tener a tu bebé y dudo que Dizan nos encontrara. – Henrike caminó siendo seguida por Alfred, éste con Arthur aún en brazos. Nuevamente, el cuerpo de Arthur se encogió presa del intenso dolor en él.

-Arthur… por favor resiste…- pidió Alfred.

Ann Katrín salió volando de una casona, seguida por Irene. Ambas muy preocupadas por el estado de Arthur.

-Esto va mal… -dijo Irene al notar el estado semiconsciente de Arthur.

Alfred se apresuró entrando a la casona. Un sentimiento de seguridad lo llenó al llegar al final y encontrarse con un pequeño cuarto completamente diferente al lugar. Algo muy parecido a un camastro y otras cosas de Henrike se encontraban regados por el piso.

Las manos de Arthur apenas ya podían aferrarse a los hombros de su esposo. Hubiera deseado abrazarlo con más fuerza cuando sintió que lo dejaba sobre el camastro.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y las luces del lugar le resultaban un cuadro bizarro y extraño.

Henrike buscó en su enorme bolso algo que pudiese calmar el dolor en Arthur.

-No servirá de nada…- dijo Irene.- Cualquier anestésico tardaría en hacer efecto o sería contrarestado por el hechizo que quiere impedir el nacimiento de Isabella… por eso Arthur sufre tanto… y la maldición hará que ella nazca de todas formas… Arthur está muriendo poco a poco por ese inmenso dolor que siente.

-¡No quiero eso! – gritó Alfred. - ¡Debe haber una forma de evitarlo! ¡Nunca me he rendido ni lo voy a hacer ahora! Él es mi esposo… y no puedo simplemente mirar…

Henrike lo miró pensativa, y un recuerdo cruzó su mente.

-Hey Alfred… las maldiciones se cumplen… pero no discriminan entre la persona que puede sufrirlas. – Dijo.

-¿Qué?

Alfred reconoció determinación en la mirada de Henrike.

-¿Lo amas?

-Si.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Demasiado…

-¿Lo suficiente para llevar su dolor?

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! ¿Aceptarías llevar el dolor de Arthur? Piénsalo bien, ese dolor podría matarte.

Un vistazo rápido a Arthur y ver las lágrimas de dolor que caían por sus ojos fueron suficientes para que Alfred se decidiera. Por un segundo, creyó ver la misma imagen de Arthur en el día que se separaron.

-Dime qué es lo que debo hacer. – dijo.

Henrike sacó una botella pequeña del enorme saco y se la dio a Alfred.

-Que tome un poco de esto, lo aliviará por unos segundos. Es cuando debes besarlo y todo su dolor se transferirá a ti.- Dijo ella.- Te esperaré afuera, es mejor si te mantengo encerrado.

-¿Encerrado? – Alfred no lo entendió y no pudo preguntar. Henrike salió seguida de Irene y Ann Katrin.

Desesperado por ayudar a la persona que tanto amaba, y a la vez paciente sabiendo que era lo que más necesitaba Arthur, Alfred se acercó a éste y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Arthur ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

-Hey, honey… - susurró suavemente mientras acercaba la botella a los labios de Arthur y dejaba un poco del extraño líquido. El cuerpo de Arthur se relajó poco a poco, permitiéndole abrir los ojos cuyos parpados se apretaban por el dolor.- Da lo mejor de ti y preocúpate solo por ayudar a Isabella.

-Al…- como si hubiese esperado ese beso por miles de años, Arthur lo disfrutó más que ningún otro.

Por su parte, Alfred sintió los cálidos labios de su esposo por unos segundos, y al otro, el tierno beso se impregnó de un agudo dolor en el cuerpo del americano. Como si un latido lo hubiese partido en dos, bastó algo tan sencillo como un segundo y el sentimiento de amor por su pareja que le hizo sentir el dolor tan profundamente como podía sentirse.

-¿Alfred? – llamó Arthur.

-Tranquilo… solo preocúpate por Isabella… es tu bebé y como su madre debes cuidar de ella.

-¡Alfred! – Arthur intentó levantarse y solo tuvo la sensación de algo moviéndose en su costado, Alfred pudo percibir claramente el pinchazo de una costilla.

* * *

Aaron se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Mientras Scarlett y Thomas aún peleaban, podían ver a lo lejos la figura de Dizan.

-¿Es mi idea o Dizan creció? – preguntó Scarlett.

-Se está acercando al lugar donde se encuentran los demás. Esto es malo…

Los tres pudieron ver cómo el cielo se congestionaba, las nubes no parecían decidirse si preparar una tormenta, una nevada o vientos huracanados. Las plantas cercanas a Dizan se levantaban enredándose en sus patas, intentando inmovilizarlo.

-Las demás naciones están reaccionando.- Scarlett sonrió.- Me facilitarán un poco las cosas, pero si no se ponen de acuerdo pronto en cómo atacar, solo van a hacerse daño.

-Hey mira, Groenlandia está abajo.- dijo Thomas al notar una suave corriente de aire proveniente desde el suelo. Henrike formaba algo muy parecido a una fortaleza solamente de hielo, tan comprimido que era incluso más fuerte que el concreto.

-¡Henrike! – Reconoció Aaron.- ¡Mis padres deben andar cerca!

-Buena hora para aligerar la carga. – Scarlett se acercó al niño y de un empujón logró hacerlo caer.

-Te dejo sola, Scarlett. Intentaré organizar a las demás naciones para lidiar con Dizan. – Thomas saltó del dragón, dejando sola a Scarlett en él.

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentara, Aaron no podría volar a no ser que reencarnara en ave. Cayó y se golpeó al menos con siete ramas diferentes. Agradeció al cielo ser inmortal y que no pasara a ser algo que lo matara. Finalmente algo amortiguó su caída. O alguien.

-Disculpe… – dijo levantándose. Se fijó en el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos azules que marcaron su infancia con un gran rencor.- ¡Atlántida!

-Eres el mocoso de Inglaterra…- contestó con satisfacción.- Entonces él está cerca.

Aurora se dispuso a avanzar, mas Aaron se plantó frente a ella.

-Esta vez no, Aurora… quizás cuando fui un niño y no pude defenderme… pero ahora puedo cuidarme, y cuidar a quienes amo también…

-Mocoso, no tienes oportunidad. Como una nación antigua manejo todos los elementos, incluso aquellos que ni tus padres podrían. Además cuento con la magia que tu estúpido abuelo me dio en un momento de desesperación y por salvar a la tonta que tienes por abuela, ahora… - Aurora no pudo terminar, su cuerpo fue lanzado a un lado por algo que parecía una rama emergiendo del piso.

-Nunca llames a mi esposo de esa forma…

-¡Abuela! – reconoció Aaron.

-¿Qué demonios? –Aurora no podía salir de su asombro. Frente a ella tenía a la mujer que sin problema alguno podría derrotarla. -¡Pero si tú eres ciega! ¡No puedes controlar tus poderes! ¡Esto no es posible!

-Sí lo es, Aurora. –Britania dirigió la mirada hacia su nieto.- ¡Aaron, tus padres te necesitan! ¡Encuéntralos!

-¡Si! – Aaron se giró en dirección a la casona donde sus padres se encontraban. Aurora intentó seguirlo, y otro golpe la hizo caer, ésta vez tenía a Britania sobre ella.

-¡Quítate!

-Aurora…– comenzó Britania, dejando de lado la dulce voz que tenía para todos.- vas a pagarme cada segundo de dolor que causaste al mundo entero... especialmente a mi familia…

* * *

-¡Hibernia! ¡Eres un maldito inútil! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Gritó Galia mientras corría hacia la jaula hecha de ramas que encerraban al pelirrojo. Las plantas se secaron bajo los ojos de la mujer, dando lugar así que Hibernia las rompiese y se liberara.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Dizan te pertenece! – Gritó alarmada y de forma que recordaba un drama de telenovela. - ¿No lo viste pasar? ¡Pasó justo por encima de nuestras cabezas hace pocos minutos!

-¿Dizan?

-¡Pero eso no importa! Claramente pude sentirlo, mi nieta va a nacer ¿no es así?

Un recuerdo golpeó la cabeza de Hibernia. Agudizó sus sentidos.

-América está muy cerca de aquí. – dijo. Cerró los ojos y pudo percibir claramente la presencia de Alfred atravesando un bosquecillo. – Francis se adelantó, ¿No es así, Galia?

-Sí. Le recordé que es su deber estar al lado de su prometido mientras su hija nace.

* * *

_Arthur… lo admito… _

_Cuando supe que Isabella venía en camino y que no era hija mía… por un segundo mi corazón se destrozó. Mi mente me pedía explicaciones y mi orgullo me ordenaba matar a Francis y dejarte en la nada… _

El cuerpo de Alfred se tambaleó bajo el intenso dolor que lo invadía. No era un dolor clásico del cuerpo frente a una situación. Era, claramente, un dolor destinado a matar.

_Te pido perdón por eso…__ ya no estamos jugando a los enamorados. Ya estamos casados y tenemos una familia. Puedo ser muy tonto… lo sé. Puedo ser idiota y herir a otros sin ser consciente de ello o estar preocupado solamente en cumplir mi capricho. _

-¡Alfred! – Llamó Henrike a un lado y pudo ver algo un poco más grande que un iglú. – Es mejor si esperas aquí…

_A__ veces pensamos… en todas las cosas que hicimos por alguien y no nos parece haber hecho mucho… y otras veces, más egoístas aún, esperamos que otro se esfuerce el doble por nosotros. _

_Yo que siempre fui alguien caprichoso, egoísta, orgulloso y sólo buscaba lo mejor para mí pasando por encima de los demás…_

-Claro que lo es… si pierdo la cordura por semejante dolor y me descontrolara sería peligroso…

_Lo comprendí en este tiempo… __Amar no se trata de regalos, ni caricias, ni besos… ni siquiera de entregarse a otra persona ni tener hijos… mucho menos de terminar todo con un error, por muy grande que fuese… _

-Una nación descontrolada podría acabar con el mundo entero, Alfred. Sé fuerte.

_Amar es…_

Algo entre el entumecimiento y la fiebre comenzaron a atacarlo. Sabía que no tenía temperatura, sabía que no era él quien llegaba a sus límites físicos. Ese era Arthur, él solamente estaba sintiendo lo que le correspondía a otro. Trastabilló un poco más hasta entrar en la cámara de hielo comprimido. Tambaleó una última vez y cayó.

Henrike se encargó de sellar la salida de la cámara, dejando a Alfred encerrado.

-Cuídalo.- le ordenó a Ann Katrín. – Usa toda tu magia para evitar que rompa el hielo a su alrededor, evita su escape.

-¿Qué?

-El dolor es tan fuerte que podría enloquecerlo y él resultar una amenaza para los demás.

… _tener la fuerza__ y voluntad suficientes para soportar el infierno de otra persona… Olvidarte de un "yo" y pensar en un "nosotros"… dejar de lado las tonterías típicas como los celos, el orgullo y el egoísmo… y pensar con cada latido del corazón._

En medio de todo ese dolor que lo situó en un punto entre el mundo que conocía y la inconciencia, un pequeño susurro escapó de los labios de Alfred.

_Es que ahora, que me toca vivir todo esto… que he sido herido y también te he hecho daño… es que puedo decirte con toda la seguridad del mundo… _

-Te amo Arthur…

* * *

Las nubes congestionadas oscurecían el cielo y el viento corría en distintas direcciones.

-¡Rusia! ¡No inicies otra era glacial! ¡Eso no puede contra un dragón! – pidió Antonio.

-Pero es divertido.

-¡Iván malo-aru!

-La mejor forma de terminar con ellos es…

-¡Déjenselo a su abuelo Roma! – interrumpió la nación antigua, siendo golpeado luego en la cabeza por Germania.

-Roma… si no tienes artritis aún considérate con suerte…

-¡Eres malo, Germania!

-¡Necesitamos una estrategia! – Dijo Ludwig con su tono serio y propio de él.- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

-Entonces dejemos de cometerlas.

Todos los presentes se giraron y observaron, boquiabiertos, a Hungría quien vestía un atuendo militar que recordaba a la época antigua.

-¡Primero lo primero! ¡Los niños! – Dijo señalando a Alphonse y Camillo.- Reúnanse con sus amigos y todos al bosquecillo. Necesitamos a Toris y Feliks, también a cualquiera de las naciones del norte…

-Toris y Feliks están con Baltia, intentando sujetar a Dizan usando el bosque a su favor.

-¡No sabemos si es verdad que los Dragones lanzan fuego por la boca, así que mejor los traemos de regreso antes de comprobarlo sobre los bosques de este lugar!

-Dizan no escupe fuego, ese es Gochy.- La atención de los demás fue desviada nuevamente hacia Thomas, quien aparecía en medio de las plantas. – Lo único que Dizan puede hacer es dividirse en cientos de dragones y solo uno de ellos es el verdadero. De todas formas, resultaría menos problemático ya que serían dragones relativamente pequeños que al ser atacados de la forma correcta se convierten en cenizas. Hasta que el verdadero no sea destruido, puede regresar luego de un tiempo.

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Germania.- A fin de cuentas… Dizan es una tontería que salió de Hibernia.

-Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que debería saberse sobre dragones. En estos momentos, Scarlett se encargará de dividirlo. La única persona que podría deshacerse de Dizan o tranquilizarlo, es mi madre.

-¿Por qué solo ellas pueden hacer algo? ¡Britania es ciega y no podrá usar magia! Scarlett, ¿no es acaso la división de Scott? ¿Cómo puede ella tener más poder que ustedes tres, Gales?

Thomas torció los labios ligeramente.

_Tanto Scott, como Dylan o mi persona…__ tenemos la misma maldición… _

-Scott y Dylan cuidan de las niñas de Arthur como buenos tíos que somos. De alguna forma yo también estoy cuidando de Isabella. Pero ese no es tema para discutir ahora. Siguiendo el plan de Hungría, les agradecería que despejaran la zona, llevaran a los niños más pequeños a otro lugar fuera del alcance de Dizan y se pusieran de acuerdo en el momento para atacar.

* * *

_Nuestros poderes sólo serán absolutos cuando encontremos a la persona indicada, destinada para cada uno._

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Scott dejando a Alison sentada sobre una roca.

-Sí… muchas gracias.

Scott se sentó sobre el pasto al lado de la roca donde Alison descansaba. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una cigarrera de éstos. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Alison se abalanzara sobre él y se la quitara.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó tranquilo. Alison se encogió sobre si misma apretando la cigarrera contra su vientre, como si deseara que él no la alcanzara.

-Tú me estás cuidando… y quiero cuidarte también. Esta cosa te hace daño, ¡son cinco minutos que pierdes de vida con cada uno de esos cigarros!

-Alison…-Scott suspiró, se levantó y pasó su mano por los cabellos de la niña, despeinándola un poco. – Soy inmortal si no lo recuerdas, al igual que tú. Eso no va a matarme.

-¡Pero te hace dependiente! ¡No podrías soportar sin ellos! ¡Pareces una chimenea andante! ¡Así ninguna chica va a quererte!

Los ojos verdes de Scott se posaron fijamente sobre la niña, esperando a que ella lo enfrentara.

-Quizás es lo que quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien para las mocosas como tú creer que encontrarán a su príncipe azul.

-No soy una mocosa… no me digas así por favor…

Alison abrió la cigarrera, sacando un habano y deshaciendo el papel con sus dedos. El tabaco caía libremente y escapaba con el viento.

-Alguien debe cuidarte, tío Scott. Todos necesitamos de alguien que nos ame y nos cuide…

_Lo que pasa con Scarlett es que simplemente no hay una persona destinada a ella… eso la hace completa. Scott es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo… y Dylan está asustado… Es posible que… yo también tema por mi mismo… los tres nos encargamos de evadir ese sentimiento desde el momento en el que lo supimos… _

-Sí. Tengo a alguien… - respondió acercando su rostro al de Alison.- ¿No te diste cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta?

-Mi magia se corta si intento hacerte algo. Lo mismo pasa con Dylan y tu hermana. Pero…- Scott tomó la mano de Alison con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, miró al cielo y en medio de los nubarrones oscuros un rayo de sol pudo colarse. – Es lo que pensaba…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alison, completamente sonrojada y escuchando los latidos de su corazón como si éste se hubiera subido a su cabeza.

-No… nada… te lo diré cuando crezcas un poco más. Aún eres una mocosa… preocúpate por ser más fuerte.

-¿Eh? – antes de que pudiera quejarse, Alison fue levantada nuevamente en los brazos de su tío. Pudieron ver a lo lejos cómo Gochy sobrevolaba la cabeza del gigantesco dragón, con una mujer sobre éste.

* * *

-¡Toris! ¡Te digo que te concentres! ¡Debemos enredar las patas de ésta cosa y tratar de inmovilizarlo hasta saber bien qué hacer con él! – reprendía Baltia a su hijo mayor.

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tipo te ves gracioso cuando mamá-suegra te regaña!

-¡Cállate Feliks!

Una sombra voló sobre ellos. Baltia levantó la vista y reconoció el cabello pelirrojo de Scarlett.

-Regresemos con los demás.- dijo.

Scarlett buscaba el punto para atacar al gigantesco dragón. De un salto apareció inmediatamente sobre su cabeza y tuvo que asirse fuertemente al cuerno de éste para no caer.

-¡Vamos lagartija súper crecida! ¡Deja de moverte tanto! – gruñó. Dizan lanzó un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus patas y un fuerte aleteo logró mandar a Gochy un kilómetro más allá de donde se encontraba volando junto a algunos árboles que se desprendieron del piso.

Las manos de Scarlett buscaron desesperadas algo en sus bolsillos. Dieron con algo muy parecido a una tiza negra.

-¡Ahora sabrás lo que es meterse con la gran Scarlett! – dijo al momento que trazaba una extraña figura en la cabeza del dragón, soltaba algunas palabras ininteligibles y finalmente, sus ojos tomaron un color más brillante al mismo tiempo que un rayo caía sobre Dizan y el dragón, presa de la desesperación, recurría a su último recurso: dividirse como lo había predicho Gales.

El cielo se oscureció nuevamente bajo las alas de cientos de dragones que lo cruzaban en distintas direcciones.

-La fiesta comienza…- susurró Scarlett.

* * *

Durante los primeros minutos los cinco nórdicos junto a Rusia y sus hermanas pudieron contener a los dragones que descendían del cielo en dirección a las demás naciones. Congelar a los primeros cien no fue difícil. Pero suponían un gran esfuerzo para los presentes.

-¡Yo congelé dos dragones más que el sueco! – se jactaba Dinamarca.

-¡Den idiota! ¡Concéntrate! – le ordenó Noruega.

China y sus demás hermanos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por evitar el avance a base de artes marciales.

-¡No vayas a propasarte, hermano mayor! – pidió Taiwán.

-Estás un poco viejo para ellos.- completó Vietnam.

-¿Quién es viejo-aru? ¡Puedo con ellos-aru!

-¡Nini! ¡No te sobre exijas!

-¡Todos ustedes me subestiman-aru!

Mientras tanto Ludovik y Asbjorn ayudados por Hillevi y Niklas buscaban desesperados a Fu Liam y Bae, Camillo se desesperaba por encontrar a Antonella. Una tormenta de arena iniciada por Cleopatra con ayuda de Egipto para desorientar a los dragones que se acercaban a ellos logró desorientar también a Camillo.

Por otro lado, Elizaveta, Ludwig, Feliciano, Alphonse, Gilbert y Roderich seguían a Germania en busca de un lugar para resguardar tanto a Italia como a Austria.

-¡Por aquí! – indicó Germania. Ludwig tuvo que llevar a Feliciano en su espalda para seguir el ritmo de Germania.

-¡Papá! – gimoteó Alphonse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No veo a tío Gilbert ni a tío Roderich!

-¿Dónde están Gilbo y Rode? – preguntó Elizaveta.

-Debieron quedarse atrás.

-¡Iré por ellos!

* * *

Aaron prácticamente tumbó la puerta de la casona. Pudo sentir en el aire el conocido aroma a hierbas y magia de Henrike, algo de la colonia de su padre y también de su madre.

-¡Mamá! – llamó jadeante y cansado. Su instinto lo llevó a la habitación donde Arthur, semiconsciente y con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo y la batalla dentro de él sin el dolor que lo acompañaba minutos antes, intentaba darse una tregua a sí mismo y en medio de ese confuso mar de sonidos entre la voz de su hijo y sus caricias, el deseo de ver a Alfred y repetir el beso de hace unos minutos lo consumía. Deseaba decirle cuánto lo amaba. – ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor se fuerte!

-Aaron, no te preocupes.- Dijo Henrike apareciendo seguida de Irene. – Ann Katrín está cuidando de tu padre, mientras tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de tu mamá.

Mientras Henrike nuevamente buscaba algo en su bolso, Aaron acarició los cabellos de su madre. Quería pedirle disculpas por tantas cosas. Descubrió el vientre hinchado de Arthur y repasó con los dedos la cicatriz de aquella herida por la que él y sus hermanas nacieran.

-Henrike… ¿Cómo haremos que nazca Isabella? – preguntó.

-Tenemos antibióticos, desinfectantes y mi pulso es de los mejores, si tomamos en cuenta que ésta anciana sabe de todas… ¿qué supones?

-Espera… ¿no estarás pensando en una cesárea, verdad?

-Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Tenemos el patrón de la herida, sólo debemos seguir los cortes que realizaron los médicos cuando naciste tú o tus hermanas. Además, te repito que me sé de todas, todas. Ahora, preocúpate por sujetar a tu madre.

-¡Espera! – Aaron la miró desconfiado.- ¿Va a dolerle?

-¿A tu mamá? Claro que no.

-¿Le diste algún sedante? ¡La maldición impediría que éste tenga efecto!

-Algo mejor que eso. Te lo diré más tarde, ahora… ¡Lávate las manos! ¡Serás hermano mayor por segunda vez!

* * *

Roderich respiraba agitadamente presa del cansancio. En algún momento habían perdido de vista a Germania y terminaron desviando hacia un pequeño lago.

-Señorito, es difícil de creerlo pero puedes ser más inútil de lo que normalmente eres cuando te embarazas.

-¿Eres tonto? Se supone que es normal…

Gilbert abrazó a su esposo mientras éste aun respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Gilbo! ¡Rode!

-¡Aquí estamos! – respondió al llamado de Elizaveta. Ésta apareció a los pocos segundos.

-Debemos salir de aquí, están en peligro.

-No es para tanto… - susurró Gilbert. Elizaveta lo miró enojada.

-Gilbert, desde el simple hecho de no ser ya una nación y carecer de los poderes que tenemos otros te encuentras en problemas. Olvídate de tu orgullo por al menos ahora, ¡tu principal preocupación debería ser el señor Austria!

-¡Por supuesto que es así! ¡Pero no me siento mejor sabiendo que no puedo defenderlo como otros! – Elizaveta lo miró algo asustada por su inesperada reacción. ¿Gilbert reconociendo su debilidad? Continuó. - Toda mi fuerza y todo lo que fui en el pasado se quedó con Ludwig, ¡Pero aún así soy consciente de que este señorito me necesita! En estos momentos, él y mi hijo en camino son lo único que tengo y así va a ser… si debo morir defendiéndolos a ellos, ¡por mi está bien!

-Gilbo… - Hungría iba a decir algo, pero ella e incluso Roderich se quedaron sin palabras frente a la actitud de Gilbert. Claramente pudo ver, entre líneas, el dolor de Gilbert por la pérdida de su hija y parecía incapaz de superarlo algún día. Un ruido cercano distrajo a las tres personas y a la vez sintieron miedo. Lentamente fueron cercados por tres dragones.

-_Esto está mal..._ – pensó Elizaveta.- _Si me esfuerzo podría con uno… quizás con dos… pero nunca contra los tres y de todas formas… ni Roderich ni yo manipulamos el agua para usarla a nuestro favor… _

Los ojos de Elizaveta se desviaron al lago a un lado de ellos. Creyó que se trataba de una ilusión óptica, ya que en menos de unos segundos la superficie del lago entero se había congelado.

Una extraña onda acompañada de un bramido avanzó en dirección a los tres animales y los empujó hacia el lago. La superficie se quebró y los pedazos de hielo parecieron seguir la corriente de la onda incrustándose en las alas de los dragones. Los tres quedaron convertidos en cenizas.

-No se necesita de muchos poderes si se tiene una estrategia…- Gilbert y roderich no podían creerlo. Reconocían esa voz. A pesar de que Gilbert nunca la escuchara, el tono y la firmeza que le daban su acento e idioma le permitía saber quién era. Debía tratarse de una broma. Si lo era, deseaba nunca terminara.- ¿No fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso, papá?

Los ojos de Elizaveta se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los de Roderich y Gilbert. A cinco metros de ellos pudo observar cómo Alizè se acercaba a sus padres por la espalda, ambos aún sorprendidos y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros, incapaces de voltearse a mirar, como si sintieran ese momento tan perfecto e irreal que podría terminarse al girar la cabeza. El suave toque de las manos de Alizè, tomando la izquierda de su padre y la derecha de su madre les hizo saber que ese momento si era real y que su hija estaba ahí, con ellos.

* * *

_Fin de la primera parte. _

_Se me hizo dificil escribirlo porque tuve que poner muchos detalles. Sé que quedaron muchas cosas sueltas y que dificilmente llegaré a 10 reviews por esto, lo que bajará mi autoestima y dará lugar a que me tarde mas en escribir la continuación. Pero aún así lo haré. Promesas son promesas.  
_

_Me disculpo por hacer esta parte tan aburrida y complicada._

**_Cap 28: Wellcome Belle Isabella II_**

_El nacimiento de Isabella. La maldición que pesa sobre los hermanos de Inglaterra. La "muerte" de Alfred y Arthur. El plan final de Aurora. La decisión de Francis. El corazón de Matthew. Los sentimientos de Dante. La verdad de Asbjorn. El origen de Scarlett. _

_Y al final, el sueño de ver la sonrisa de la persona amada que da fuerzas para vencer a la misma muerte y a un mundo entero en contra. _

* * *

_Seré feliz en niveles nirvánicos si me dejas un review._

_Me gustaría ver las teorías que alguien podría formularse sobre "de dónde rayos salió Scarlett y porqué es igualita a Scott?" XD  
_


	28. Historias que el tiempo olvidó

_Este capítulo puede ser tomado como un extra. Necesario apra entender algunas cosas y puede que este manchado con errores históricos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer que los eventos acontecieran en una linea de tiempo similar (Si, la Mariel buscó en Wikipedia y otros atlas las historias de naciones antiguas y noté que muchos eventos se dieron cercanos al año 0, lo que me inspiró para sacarle el porqué a toda la historia)_

_Algunas cosas:_

_0: Tardé por dos motivos: el de siempre que se llama Estudios y uno nuevo: salud. No se preocupen, no moriré al menos hasta terminar este fic.  
_

_1: Si vas a leer este capítulo (o cualquier otro) te agradecería si lo leyeses de principio a fin y sin saltar, así podrás entender a cabalidad todo y disfrutar de la lectura. Ten en cuenta que me tomé mucho tiempo en escribir cada pequeña parte y describirla lo mejor posible para transmitir el sentimiento. _

_2: Los nombres de Aragog y Mosag fueron sacadas del libro de Harry Potter._

_3: Repito: NO soy maestra de historia ni estudiante de ésta. Éste escrito es puramente ficticio y tiene pocas referencias históricas. _

_4: Seré feliz si me dejas un review. He bajado en reviews y las críticas en mi contra subieron (aunque lo gracioso es que se trata de personas que ni leyeron el fic), por lo tanto, es posible que ya no esté escribiendo tan bien. _

_5: El capítulo ronda en torno a **Atlantida, Persia, Henrike, Pompeya, Britania e Hibernia. **Las apariciones de otras naciones antiguas son momentaneas y complementarias.  
_

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**28: Historias que el tiempo olvidó. **_

Luego del pequeño incidente con Augusto, pasaron unos cuantos meses más, en los cuales Hibernia se había vuelto el doble de sobre protector y celoso. Apenas abandonaba la casa para ir por alimentos, pero cuando se le ocurrió crear duendecillos para que hicieran el trabajo por él ya no necesitó salir más y entregaba todo su tiempo a Britania, quien ya había entendido que el tamaño de su vientre era relativo a la evolución del bebé dentro de ella y que por el mismo motivo, Hibernia no la dejaría, es más, se entretenía por horas acariciando el abdomen de su amada y sintiendo los movimientos de su pequeño.

Para el parto, Hibernia se había encargado de llevar a su esposa a una de las parteras del pueblo y aprendió el porqué nunca debe darse la mano a una mujer que está alumbrando, así parezca no tener fuerzas, estas aparecen en el momento del parto y pueden lesionar la mano de su esposo.

Britania dio a luz a un niño con el cabello tan rojizo como el de su padre y los ojos verde oscuro. Se sintió algo asustada cuando el bebé lloró inconsolable a las pocas horas de nacer y mientras ella lo acunaba.

-¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿No me quieres? – preguntó angustiada.

-Bri… nuestro bebé tiene hambre. Es por eso que llora.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No quiero que llore… ¿Qué comen los bebés? ¿Debo ir a buscar algo? ¡Dime, por favor!

Hibernia no pudo evitar reírse frente a la inocente desesperación de su esposa. Olvidaba que ella nunca había visto a una mujer con hijos y seguramente en los cuentos que las hadas le contaban de ningún modo habían entrado a detalle sobre los cuidados de un bebé al nacer y si lo pensaba bien, él tampoco le había dicho nada. Afortunadamente se había preocupado en preguntar a muchas aldeanas quienes, vergüenza aparte, le habían explicado de la mejor forma posible el cómo debía ayudar a su amada. Cuando Hibernia las dejaba, completamente sonrojado, todas hablaban de lo afortunada que era Britania al tener un esposo tan responsable.

-Bri, tú alimentarás al bebé. Ya no te asustes.

-¿Pero cómo? No sé qué hacer… – Reconoció las manos de su esposo recorriendo sus hombros y los tirantes de su vestido cayendo por su brazo derecho, Hibernia acomodó al bebé y en unos cuantos segundos el pequeño ya no lloraba y Britania a pesar de sentirse contrariada y no entender qué pasaba con ella, se sentía feliz acunando a su pequeño hijo mientras éste se dedicaba a alimentarse.

Por su parte, Hibernia contemplaba con extremada ternura la nueva imagen de Britania. Primero una niña pequeña y torpe, luego la mujer que le robaba el corazón con su ternura, mas tarde su esposa y finalmente, el retrato más hermoso de todos: la madre de su hijo.

* * *

Al poco de nacer el primer niño, Britania quedó embarazada de un segundo, y luego un tercero, ambos hermanitos no tardaron en dar alcance al primero, al punto de ser difícil para otros, reconocer al mayor ya que aparentaban la misma edad.

Hibernia como esposo era excelente, siempre al cuidado de su familia. Y como padre, excepcional. A Britania le encantaba escuchar las historias de sus pequeños cada vez que su padre los llevaba de cacería, a enseñarles cómo utilizar sus poderes mágicos heredados de él y cuando le pedían que les contara el cómo se habían conocido ambos.

-¡Scott es malo! ¡Me tiró una flecha! – se quejó el que luego sería Gales, pero mientras tanto sólo era Thomas.

-¡Tú usaste a Gochy en mi contra! ¡Casi me carboniza! – se defendió Scott.

-Niños, no peleen durante la cena.

-Sí, papá.

Ambos hermanitos se callaron para felicidad de Dylan (futuro Irlanda) quien tenía un carácter algo especial. Aunque bien sabía que ese silencio poco les duraría.

-¡Mami! ¡Esta mañana encontramos una rana! ¡Era toda verde y babosa! – retomó Thomas.

-¡Me hizo besarla! – se quejó Scott.

-¡Tal vez se convertía, como papá!

-Que yo no fui una rana.

-Tú nos contaste que te convertiste en rana.

-Fue solo un instante.

-Pero su padre seguro era una rana linda.

-Bri… no me ayudes…

* * *

Britania vivía una vida de ensueño en ese pequeño paraíso creado por su esposo. Pero había algo que Britania no le contaba, por temor a su reacción. Ella tenía un nuevo amigo: Augusto se llamaba. No se había terminado con la pelea que éste tuvo contra Hibernia. La nación visitaba de vez en cuando a Britania, quien se sentía feliz de tener un amigo más y no veía nada de malo en ello. De todas formas, Hibernia ya era su esposo, y Augusto solo un conocido más.

Un camarada que no tenía intenciones de quedarse como tal.

Se sentía algo molesta consigo misma por no contarle nada de eso a su esposo, pero sabía que prefería sentir ese peso ella que saber a Hibernia lidiando con un ataque de celos.

* * *

-¡Papá, mira! – Britania escuchó que sus hijos gritaban en el patio de su casa, mientras ella se desperezaba y las hadas peinaban su cabello como todos los días en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hibernia, quien regresaba del bosque luego de sacar a pasear a Gochy, alimentar a Nessie y ayudar a algunos Leprechauns a esconder su oro en ollas.

-¡La arañita que Dyl encontró el otro día! – Gimoteó Thomas.- ¡Era nuestra mascota! ¡La pequeña Mosag!

-¿Y qué le pasó? ¿La descuidaron como a sus otras mascotas y escapo? Si yo fuera Gochy, Nessie o alguno de los Leprechauns también lo haría. – Hibernia se acercó a sus hijos, los tres con el rostro lloroso. Los pequeños se apartaron dejando a la vista la madriguera de la araña: una caja de madera en la cual reposaba inerte el cuerpo del arácnido y era devorado por incontables arañuelas menudas. – Vamos, niños… Mosag tuvo familia. Es la forma en la que las arañas tienen a sus crías.

-¡Pero se comen a su propia madre! ¡Además se quedaron solitas!

-Mosag se comió a Aragog para alimentar a sus crías cuando estaban dentro de ella. Ahora ellas se comieron a Mosag para completarse. Llevan a su padre y a su madre así que no quedaron solas.

-Entonces… es lo que esta pasando contigo y mamá…- susurró Scott.

-¿Qué dices, hijo?

Los tres niños guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Se miraron entre ellos.

-En un sector de la nación de mamá muchas personas comienzan a parecerse a Scott. – comenzó Dylan. – encontramos una bruja que nos dijo… ese sector se llamaría Escocia…

-En otra se parecen más a Thomas. – Dijo Scott. – Ese lugar se llamaría Gales.

-Y en tu nación se parecen a Dylan… - Thomas abrazó a su hermano menor.- Eso será Irlanda…

-Vamos, niños. ¿Cómo creen en cosas así?

-También nos dijo que pronto tendremos un hermanito y será Inglaterra.

-¿Eso les molesta? Si su madre ni siquiera está embarazada.

-La bruja nos dijo que el bebé está escondido aun y por eso no se nota. Pero el nacerá… pasaran cosas muy feas y…

-De alguna manera nos sentimos como las crías de Mosag… - comenzó Dylan.- nos estamos comiendo a mamá y papá...

-Dejen de pensar cosas así, niños. Su madre y yo estamos para protegerlos.

-¡Si los comemos no podrán! Además la bruja dijo que pasará algo tan horrible… que tú, mamá y también tío Germania, tía Galia y los tíos Escandinavia deberán irse…

-Y cuando nos quedemos solos pelearemos entre hermanos como si nunca hubiésemos sido nada…

-Suficientes tonterías por hoy, niños. Dejen de creer en esas cosas. Le diré a Irene que los ayude a cuidar a las crías de Mosag y les agradecería si cuidaran también un poco a sus demás mascotas o no les dejaré tener ni un escarabajo más. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá… - soltaron los niños al unísono y decepcionados. Hibernia rodeó a sus tres hijos en un abrazo.

-Hey, soy su padre y los cuidaré. Ustedes solo preocúpense por ser felices y divertirse mientras sean pequeños.

* * *

A pesar de que deseaba pensar en las palabras de esa bruja desconocida como un montón de tonterías, Hibernia se sentía inquieto.

-Es una tontería… - se dijo a si mismo cuando entraba a su casa. Irene vino volando hacia él.

-Buenos días, señor Hibernia.

-Hola, Irene. ¿Ya terminaron con mi esposa?

-Ayudamos a la señora Britania a bañarse, vestirse y peinarse. Se encuentra lista y lo espera.

-Gracias, Irene.

-Además… - Irene guardó silencio súbitamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… nada… ¡Iré con los niños!

El hada salió disparada para acompañar a los hijos de Hibernia. Éste pensó en ella, un poco extrañado.

-Irene está extraña el día de hoy.- Se dijo. Quiso quitarle importancia y enfiló hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa. –Bri, ¿puedo pasar?

Antes de que pudiese empujar la puerta, su esposa abrió esta de forma desesperada para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Hibernia! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Qué pasa? – Hibernia se agachó al nivel de su esposa, tomando un hombro de ella con la mano izquierda y limpiando las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos con la derecha. – Bri…

-¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía! Y se supone que es mi cuerpo, debería ser la primera en saberlo… perdón…

-Pero ¿qué tienes? Por favor, cariño… dime… me estoy preocupando…

Las palabras de Britania cayeron como balde de agua fría para Hibernia. Si bien era una noticia que le alegró en tres ocasiones anteriores e incluso ahora lo llenaba de felicidad, por otra parte de demostraba que las palabras de la bruja sí se cumplirían.

-Estoy esperando un bebé…

* * *

El recuerdo más antiguo de Henrike se remonta a su niñez, cuando el mundo apenas se formaba y las cifras de los años se contaban con un signo menos a un lado. Tanto tiempo atrás, que en esa época ni siquiera se llamaba Henrike. Su verdadero nombre era Shahrazad, en español y como será llamada para su pesar: Sherezade.

Ella era diferente a cualquier otra nación. Era una nación errante. Nunca supo el porqué ni quiso preguntar. De todas formas ¿a quién le preguntaría? A pesar de ser muy joven, la pequeña Sherezade de aparentes cinco años de edad pensó que sería muy buena idea recorrer ese extraño lugar llamado mundo.

"Un lugar interesante" – pensaba.- "Encontraré mi nación y en el proceso haré muchos amigos."

Recorrió el mundo, conociendo humanos, despidiéndose de ellos, viéndolos vivir, sufrir, cambiar y morir.

Un día, caminando por una nación, una más adelantada que las demás por lo que pudo ver, la conoció.

Primero, un golpe con una piedra en la cabeza que logró captar su atención. Buscó al culpable. Era una niña con apariencia apenas mayor a la suya.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Vete de mi nación, extraña! – gritó la niña. Era rubia y de ojos azules, alguien completamente opuesta a Sherezade.

-¿Eh? Estaba de paso…- susurró. Es innecesario decir que en su infancia, Henrike (o más bien Sherezade) era una niña extremadamente sumisa.

-Has venido a invadirme, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¡Si! ¡Viniste por eso! ¡Seguramente es eso! – Gritó la otra niña.- ¡Todos quieren mi nación! ¡Pero eres la primera tonta en intentar invadirme sabiendo lo mal que te irá! ¡Tengo el mejor ejército del mundo!

Sherezade pensó que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de esa nación, por lo que dio la espalda a la chica gritona y cubriéndose con su inseparable abrigo arrastró su trineo cargado con algunas cosas.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Me voy…- dijo.

-¡Pero si viniste a invadirme! ¡Eres una nación! ¡Trajiste un ejército! – Parpadeó como si comprendiera algo.- ¡Oh, ya se! Es una trampa, ¿verdad? ¡Creíste que caería! ¡Nadie puede engañar a la gran Atlántida!

-Estás asustada.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie!

-Las personas agresivas son quienes más miedo sienten. No vine a atacarte ni nada por el estilo. No tengo ejército, es más, ni siquiera tengo una nación.

La rubia parpadeó nuevamente. Encontrar alguien que entienda aquello que otro no dice y sepa usar las palabras correctas para explicarle era algo que no pasaba cada día.

Más de una vez, ambas maldecirían ese día por miles de años y durante toda su vida. En realidad, quizás no el día. Sino el ese segundo exacto y devastador en el que ambas pensaron que debían ser amigas.

* * *

La tarde pasó tranquila mientras las niñas hablaban cerca de un riachuelo y a la vez un par de peces se asaban a un lado de la fogata que habían encendido.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes cuál es tu nación? – preguntó Atlantida, a quien Sherezade comenzara a llamar Ada de cariño, observando los otros peces que permanecían a un lado, esperando para ser asados.

-No tengo idea.

-Hey… puedes quedarte aquí… un tiempo…- murmuró.

-¿En serio? – La alegría iluminó el rostro de Sherezade.- P-pero… yo quiero conocer muchas personas más y encontrar más amigos y…

-Seré tu amiga. – afirmó Ada.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

Los ojos de Sherezade brillaron con energía. Había tenido muchos amigos en sus viajes, pero era la primera vez que conocía otra nación para tener como amiga y la idea de una amistad duradera recorría su mente.

Así es como ambas niñas compartían su tiempo libre, creciendo una al lado de la otra y jugando cada día, estudiando los múltiples libros de magia que Sherezade recolectara en sus viajes pasados y aprendiendo a usar ésta para combatir enemigos.

Pero crecer no siempre es señal de algo bueno.

Un día de esos en los cuales Sherezade y Ada caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, cercanas al lugar en el cual se habían conocido percibieron los pasos de una tercera persona.

-Ada… no vayas a asustarte pero…

-Lo sé… nos siguen…

Ambas niñas permanecieron quietas y expectantes. Una serpiente se acercó rápidamente a Sherezade pero fue detenida con un flechazo en la cabeza.

-¡Sal de donde sea que estés! – ordenó Ada.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Mataste a mi mascota!

Rápidamente giraron la cabeza en busca de quien les hablaba. En medio de los matorrales apareció la cabeza de un joven algo mayor a ellas.

-¡Eres mala! – se quejó acercándose a la serpiente. -¡Ella ni siquiera era venenosa!

-Si se hubiera mantenido alejada de Sherezade no le habría pasado nada. – musitó Ada. Sherezade se acercó a la serpiente, quitándole la flecha de la cabeza.

-No está muerta. –Susurró.- Apenas está herida. – sacó una extraña poción del bolso y la echó sobre la herida en la cabeza de la serpiente. Ésta se mejoró casi al instante y regresó al cuello de su dueño. El joven se acercó a Sherezade y le tendió la mano.

-Mi nombre es Ardashir. Me conocen como Persia.

-Um… mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sherezade… y ella es Ada, es Atlántida.

-Hey, ¿solamente tienes nombre? – Preguntó Persia.- ¿Cuál es tu nación?

-No tengo una. Aún la busco.

-Deberías apresurarte. Todas las naciones tienen un representante y tus poderes indican de cuál provienes.

-Sherezade puede manipular los elementos, congelar cosas y usar magia, también puede pelear.- Expresó Ada con gran admiración.- ¡Ella es muy fuerte!

-Tu nación está en el norte entonces. – Dijo Persia para luego sacar un mapa y señalando con un dedo a distintos puntos.- Mira, aquí tenemos a Escandinavia, Rus, Baltia, Galia, Aestii, Iberia, Germania, Lechia, Hibernia, Britania, Cártago, Egipto... Y tú estas muy lejos de…

-¡Mira esto! – Gritó Sherezade.- ¡Aquí estás tú, Ada! Y esta manchota gigante…

-Soy yo.- respondió Persia.

-¿Y este de aquí que señalaste "creciendo"?

-Roma. Es peligroso, si pone en ojo en ustedes, escapen. No intenten pelear. Tampoco contra Aestii, Galia e Iberia… las tres están locas y son el trío de las malas amigas. Todo se trata de alianzas… o de traición bajo estas. Pero… ¿por qué pierdo mi tiempo explicando esto a un par de niñatas que no saben lo que es la batalla?

-¡Sí sabemos pelear! – se defendió Ada.- Bueno… Sherezade aún va aprendiendo…

-Tendré que enseñarles. Dudo que un par de mocosas realmente sepan lo que es una pelea. ¿Ven este codo? ¡Este codo muerde con más fuerza que ustedes dos! – soltó Persia cerrando los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos de golpe cuando el agua del riachuelo cercano a ellos lo empapó completamente.

-Te lo mereces por creído.- dijo Ada, riéndose frente a la cara de sorpresa del otro.

-Aprovechas el hecho de que no hay arena cerca.

-No. Aprovecho lo descuidado, tonto e idiota que eres.

-¡Vamos, no peleen! – Pidió Sherezade tomando la mano de su amiga.- Si Persia puede ayudarnos es algo bueno. Aún somos naciones pequeñas y no sabemos muy bien el cómo defendernos y como me quedé mucho tiempo aquí ya no tengo idea de cuánto crecieron los demás.

Ada asintió. La menor tenía razón.

-Bueno… te ofrezco una disculpa entonces.- Murmuró sonrojada. No era nada común en ella el portarse así.

-¡Te perdonaré si me preparas una gran cena!

-¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!

-¡Salmón!

-¡No te daré nada!

-¡Camarones!

-¡Cállate, Persia!

-¡Y mucho del mejor vino o bebida que tengan aquí!

Sherezade observó a ambos jóvenes peleando enérgicamente. Ardashir riendo y molestando a Ada mientras ésta movía las aguas del riachuelo nuevamente y amenazaba con zambullirlo y convertirlo en salmón.

Los años pasaron y los tres niños aprendieron más sobre cómo controlar sus poderes además de que en sus múltiples viajes cortos, Persia regresaba con libros de magia robados a otras naciones y Sherezade los traducía mientras Ada era la mejor desarrollando cada hechizo.

Un día de tantos, cuando las niñas habían crecido un poco más y rondaban la apariencia de quince años al igual que Persia, éste llegó con más heridas de las habituales.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Sherezade, preocupada.

-¡Los malditos hijos de Britania! ¡Eso pasó! – se quejó Persia mientras Sherezade curaba sus heridas. - ¡Esos mocosos que apenas parecen rondar los cien años y ya manejan la magia mejor que cualquiera de nosotros!

-¿Britania? – preguntó Ada. -¿Estamos hablando de la misma Britania que conozco?

-Rubia, ojos verdes esmeralda, pequeña y dulce. ¡Es la misma!

-Pero si Britania es una niña aún como nosotros, ¿y ya tiene hijos?

-Britania ya no es una niña. El mayor de sus hijos tiene la edad del hijo de Galia. ¡Crecemos tan lentamente!

-¿Galia también?

-Sí, tuvo un mocoso llamado Francis. El crío de Aestii se llama Roderich y el de Iberia Antonio. Y ni qué decir de Roma y Germania.

-De ser así… entre las naciones nosotros…

-Somos los más jóvenes. Y a pesar de que yo tengo un gran ejército, en algún momento caeré ante Roma o Germania… o peor… ¡Hibernia!

-¿Qué tiene Hibernia? – preguntó Ada.

-Bien, los rumores dicen que casi mató a esa nueva nación… - Persia entornó los ojos tratando de recordar.- ¡Pompeya!

-¿Quién?

-Es una nueva nación que apareció. El punto es que Hibernia lo descubrió en su tierra mirando a Britania y provocó tal tempestad que la nación de los hijos de ésta tendrá neblina y lluvias año redondo.

-Ya veo…

-Hibernia da miedo.

-Pero…- Sherezade habló luego de permanecer en silencio durante toda la historia.- Es algo lindo… ¿no creen?

-¿El hecho de que Hibernia casi mate a Pompeya? – preguntó Ada, asustada.

-No… que ame tanto a Britania… es algo hermoso…

-Shere… no se si lo sabes, ¡pero Hibernia es un monstruo! Está tranquilo si no lo molestas pero los rumores dicen que inclusive Rus, Escandinavia y Germania preferirían evitarlo, y que si él lo deseara Roma se llamaría Hibernia II.

-Sí, puede que sea fuerte y malo pero… lo que me parece increíble y tierno es que seguramente con Britania es alguien diferente… como si cambiara quien es por su persona especial… - Sherezade terminó de curar las heridas en Persia y se levantó.- Hey, iré a ver a Britania.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ada, asustada.

-Quiero verlo por mí misma. Cómo se ve ese sentimiento entre dos personas.

* * *

No importó cuánto suplicara Ada, Sherezade estaba decidida y ahora caminaba por la nublada nación en medio de una espesa neblina, guiándose puramente por su instinto y el sentimiento de saber dónde se encontraba su homóloga inmortal.

Se adentró en uno de tantos bosquecillos que llenaban la nación, siguiendo ese llamado natural. La neblina era aún más densa y juraba que los árboles la miraban. Unos cuantos ruidos lograron quebrar su estabilidad y tranquilidad y cuando se dio cuenta corría en círculos sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¡No les tengo miedo, fantasmas! – gritó para luego recitar un pequeño hechizo y una corriente de viento se llevó la neblina, revelando a tres niños con apariencia de diez años.- ¿eh? ¿Qué hacen un grupo de niños aquí?

-¡No nos subestimes! – Gritó el pelirrojo.- ¡Yo, el futuro gran Escocia puedo contra ti!

-¡Scott eres un idiota! – le reclamó otro con cabellos un poco más claros.- ¡Ya sabe que eres una nación! ¡Revelaste tu identidad!

-¡Pero Gales!

-¡Ahora revelaste mi identidad! ¡Muere! – para el pesar del tercer niño con llamativos ojos aguamarina, sus dos hermanitos peleaban entre ellos. - ¡Gochy se comerá a Nessie!

-¡Nessie lo indigestará o se quedará atorado en su cuello y lo asfixiará!

-¡Gochy come cosas más grandes! ¡Nessie no es nada!

-¡Scott! ¡Thomas! – llamó una voz fuerte. Sherezade retomó su estado de alerta y divisó una figura masculina acercándose. Las facciones angulosas, el cabello rojizo y rebelde, el cuerpo fuerte como un roble y ágil como el de un cazador, ojos verdes que refulgían furiosamente como rayos en el cielo y la expresión asesina que acompañaba todo lo anterior fueron detalles que lograron hacer que Sherezade sintiera el miedo dominándola, como si ese hombre fuese a destrozarla en mil pedazos.

Los tres hermanos se apartaron a un lado al tiempo que el hombre se acercaba.

-¿Quién eres? – gruñó.

-Soy… Sherezade… mi nación… eh… bueno… aún la busco… mi nación… - se sintió incómoda frente al gesto de desaprobación del hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el hombre en otro gruñido. Sherezade pensó en los ogros sobre los que había leído, que a pesar de superar en tamaño al hombre frente a ella, seguramente no tenían tan mala actitud ni asustaban así. Se fijó en él. Era alto, pero no tanto como Rus y su cuerpo no era tan robusto como el de Escandinavia que era todo un vikingo, tampoco tenía la complexión de Roma, todos ellos tenían cuerpos anchos en relación a éste. En realidad era alguien de complexión delgada pero con músculos perfectamente marcados, atlético y luego de un breve análisis, Sherezade entendió que Hibernia no ganaría a los otros por fuerza, sino por agilidad.

-Vine a… ver a Britania… - soltó dudosa y como si al decir eso confesara un gran y terrible pecado.

-¿Para qué quieres verla? ¿Quién te ha enviado? Te advierto que si noto alguna doble intención tuya puedes ir conociendo el lugar de tu muerte.

-¡No! ¡No le haré nada! ¡Lo juro! – Se defendió.- Sólo quiero conocerla…

-¿Cómo sé que no has sido enviada por Roma? – preguntó Hibernia.- O peor, Pompeya.

-¡Porque a Roma he debido verlo una vez y cuando apenas sabía hablar! Y a Pompeya no lo conozco…

-Haré como que te creo. Pero te lo advierto… ni bien vea la intención tuya de hacerle algo a mi esposa, te mataré.

-Sí, entiendo.

Hibernia se giró sin decir una sola palabra, siendo seguido por sus hijos. Sherezade sobreentendió que debía seguirlos también.

La neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, pero en el momento en el que parecía un telón, el niño de cabellos rojizos tomó la mano de Sherezade y la guió. Ella esperaba, impaciente por ver un castillo. Unas cuantas vueltas, dos acantilados, un pasaje largísimo y cinco peleas entre Gales y Escocia después, habían llegado a un lugar oculto. Sherezade de dio cuenta, la caminata y la neblina habían logrado desorientarla. Nadie daría, por sí mismo, con ese lugar. Se necesitaba de uno de los miembros de la familia de Hibernia para llegar.

Se sintió en otro mundo, donde se encontraba ahora era algo como sacado de un cuento de hadas. No necesitaba leer uno, había miles de ellas que podían contárselos, revoloteando por uno y otro lado. Más allá vio un gigantesco dragón rojo y en una laguna cercana algo parecido a un plesiosaurio. A un lado corrían entre tréboles de cuatro hojas un montón de leprechauns arrojándose pepitas de oro como en otras naciones se arrojaran bolas de nieve.

En medio de toda esa selva de seres fantásticos y árboles con formas divertidas e imposibles, pudo divisar una acogedora casa. A pesar de que esperaba un castillo, sintió la casita de madera mucho más cálida que cualquier otra cosa que viera en su vida.

-Este lugar es… increíble…- susurró.

-Es el hogar que construí para mi familia. – Contestó el hombre. Su rostro se suavizó. - A Britania le gustan estas cosas… -Dirigió su mirada amenazadora nuevamente a Sherezade.- Vuelvo a repetírtelo… hazle algo a mi esposa…

-Y me matarás, te comerás mis huesos, los escupirás y me ofrecerás en sacrificio a ti mismo. Ya lo sé.

Hibernia asintió y abrió la puerta. Sus hijos entraron apresurados para lanzarse contra unos cojines que se mecían bajo su peso, sacándoles sonrisas al mismo tiempo que un grupo de hadas aparecían tras ellos.

-Por aquí.- llamó el hombre, subiendo por una escalera de caracol.

Sherezade no salía de su asombro. ¿Hibernia había hecho todo eso para Britania? ¡Pero si era Hibernia! ¡El terror de los terrores! ¡El horripilante, malvado, inescrupuloso, cruel y despiadado Hibernia!

Al llegar al segundo piso, la habitación cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas con miles de flores de distintos tipos logró captar la atención de Sherezade. El suelo no era de madera como en el piso inferior, y si lo era se encontraba cubierto por una gruesísima alfombra.

-Bri…- Sherezade se sintió contrariada frente al cambio de tono en la voz de Hibernia. Toda su dureza había sido sustituida por dulzura.- tienes visitas amor…

La morena terminó de subir los dos peldaños que le quedaban para observar a la otra mujer sobre la mullida cama en una esquina de la habitación. Su esposo permanecía a su lado acomodándole las almohadas y la mantita que cubría sus hombros.

Britania tenía el cabello largo, lacio y rubio. Era pequeña y con rasgos delicados, pero quizás lo que más resaltaba en ella era la hermosa expresión de ternura en su rostro.

-Hola…- Saludó Sherezade, acercándose. Britania le sonrió al mismo tiempo que Hibernia le lanzaba una mirada fría, perfecto contraste entre la suave primavera y el crudo invierno. El hombre apenas toleraba que su esposa le diera atención a alguien que no fuera él o sus hijos. – Vine a conocerte y… hum…

Situación incómoda. No sabía bien qué decir mas se sintió algo aliviada y a la vez sorprendida al notar una cestita con un cuerpo diminuto a su lado. En ella, un bebé recién nacido bostezaba ampliamente mientras despertaba.

-¡Wow! ¡Tuviste un bebé!

-Sí. Nació ayer.- respondió Britania.- Es nuestro pequeño Arthur. – Miró a su esposo quien se incorporó para tomar al bebé y acomodarlo entre sus brazos. La criatura comenzó a emitir unos cuantos ruidos.

-Tiene hambre...- le dijo Hibernia, besándola en el cuello.

-Lo sé.

Nuevamente, mirada asesina-congela-infiernos lanzada como misil a Sherezade. El padre del niño cubrió al pequeño con la manta que su esposa traía sobre los hombros mientras ésta acomodaba mejor al bebé para alimentarlo.

-Vamos, Hibernia… ha debido ver mujeres amamantando a sus hijos por montones en su vida.

-Igual… no quiero que te miren… nadie tiene porqué mirarte ni tocarte ni…

-De todas formas ella venía a visitarme a mí. – dijo sonriente y tranquila. El hombre emitió un bufido. Su esposa rió nuevamente.- Vamos, cariño… Arthur y yo estaremos bien.

-Eres mala… Britania…- Hibernia había sido derrotado por la dulzura de su esposa. Se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla con cuidado y se retiró, no sin antes mirar de forma amenazante a Sherezade por última vez.

-Hey, ¿quieres conocer a mi bebé? – preguntó Britania, llamando la atención de la otra mujer. Ésta asintió y se acercó a ella, algo temerosa y predispuesta por las constantes amenazas de Hibernia. Britania pareció leer su mente.- Vamos… no tengas miedo, no soy tan frágil como mi esposo lo hace ver. Exagera un poco sus cuidados conmigo cuando tengo un bebé. Incluso Arthur ya es fuerte. ¿No es así, precioso?

Sherezade observó al recién nacido, tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas se preocupaba por alimentarse.

-Es… tan pequeño…- susurró.

-Es un bebé.

-Sí pero, contrario a lo que dijiste antes… nunca vi un bebé o a una madre haciendo… lo que tú haces. –Se sintió como una niña de dos años que poco comprende de la vida. Es decir, había aprendido mucho de guerras, estrategias y peleas con Aurora y Persia, pero era la primera vez que veía algo así.- ¿No te duele?

Nueva sonrisa de Britania.

-Eres tan graciosa. – Dijo la rubia limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Sherezade no se sintió molesta ni avergonzada, la sonrisa de Britania no tenía ninguna maldad.

-Si no sé algo, siempre lo pregunto…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Eso es muy bueno, yo hubiera deseado preguntárselo a alguien.

-¿Eh?

-Pues… desde que tengo memoria o algo como eso, Hibernia siempre ha estado conmigo. Yo era como tú, no entendía nada pero… no estuvo mal ya que tenía a mi esposo para protegerme. Él creó hadas para mí, me ayudaron mucho y cuando se fue por un tiempo ellas fueron mi compañía y se quedaron contándome numerosos cuentos en los que la princesa se casa con el príncipe y tienen incontables hijos…. No tenía dudas, quería que Hibernia fuese mi príncipe y darle hijos.

-Aunque ni siquiera sabias cómo hacer uno…- Sherezade se giró asustada para encontrarse nuevamente con el hombre de los ojos fríos, y a la vez éstos cambiaban cuando él miraba a Britania. – Incluso ahora es traumático el recordar ese "Hibernia quiero darte un hijo. ¿Cómo se hace uno?" y tuve que explicártelo lo mejor que pude.

-Casi mueres en el intento. Por cinco meses trató de explicarme buscando algo que le facilitaran la explicación. Y cuando finalmente se rindió me dijo "Britania… solo confía en mí."

-¿Por qué estas contándole eso, Britania?

-¿Por qué estás escuchando una conversación de mujeres cuando deberías estar con los niños?

-Pensé que sería bueno dejarlos distraerse por hoy.

-El señor celoso no quiere dejarme un segundo sola.- Britania sonrió.

-¡Yo no soy celoso! Bueno… quizás un poco… ¡Pero es porque eres mi esposa y eres tan tonta que confías en cualquiera!

-Hibernia…

-Si te dejo sola un momento tú…- Hibernia se calló al escuchar el sonido de un beso dirigido a él. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer y Sherezade apenas podía contener sus ganas de reír.

-Te amo, Hibernia.

Algo en el corazón de Sherezade se deshizo ante tanta ternura. Pero más que nada, le impresionaba el cambio que se daba en Hibernia cuando se trataba de su amada.

* * *

En el retorno a casa Sherezade tuvo muchas cosas para pensar. Lo había decidido, deseaba una familia y la misma felicidad que tenía Britania. Eso o al menos alguien a su lado, sin importarle si algún día encontraría su nación.

Atlántida no pudo entenderlo.

-¡Tú no te irás! – le gritó ni bien recibió la noticia de la próxima partida de Sherezade.

-Ada, debo buscar mi felicidad.

-¡No! ¡Eres feliz aquí, conmigo y Persia! ¡No vas a irte!

-Ada… de verdad te agradezco… pero debo irme…

Atlántida no dijo nada más. Arrojó de un manotazo todas las cosas puestas en la mesa y dejó a sus compañeros sentados.

* * *

Las últimas acciones y palabras de Atlántida cruzaban la cabeza de Sherezade. Se sentía mal por dejar a su amiga y sabía que la extrañaría, pero también quería saber qué era aquello que iluminaba el rostro de Britania y suavizaba a Hibernia. Terminó de amarrar las cosas en el barco y partió con rumbo incierto.

Un movimiento extraño en uno de los sacos captó su atención. Se preparó para un ataque.

-¡Sal, quien quiera que seas!

-Sherezade, soy yo.- Respondió una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

-Ardashir. – reconoció mientras el hombre sacaba la cabeza y se deshacía del saco.

-Yo iré contigo.- Ardashir se pasó a un lado de Sherezade.- Si no te controlo es casi seguro que harás tonterías.

-Es mejor si regresas a tu nación.

-No… es mejor si te vas conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te has dado cuenta acaso? – susurró el hombre, acercándose más a ella y rodeándola con ambos brazos. Quería pensar que se veía tal y como Hibernia se vería abrazando a Britania… pero una parte suya se negaba a creerlo. – todo este tiempo juntos, Sherezade…

-Ardashir… yo… - su mente de alguna forma le advertía. Había un peligro inminente.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Sherezade…

Sherezade correspondió su abrazo y una lágrima recorrió su rostro. No era felicidad, era un anticipo de los infinitos lamentos que soltaría.

No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero pasado un tiempo desearía, hasta el último día de su vida el haber hecho caso de ese sentimiento que le advertía de su futura y eterna desdicha.

* * *

Se enamoró de la misma forma que Britania. Tenía la misma cara de enamorada y el mismo brillo en los ojos. Pensó en formar una familia, pasaron muchos años y no dudó dos segundos en concebir un hijo para ese hombre que amaba.

Una verdad pudo destrozarla parcialmente, sólo parcialmente. Lo descubrió un día, paseando por los pasillos de la casa de Ardashir, mientras éste se encontraba en otra guerra expansiva junto a su ejército.

Encontró el cuarto donde Persia guardaba todas sus estrategias, mapas y notas. Abrió uno, luego otro. Lugares tachados con rojo, otros marcados como "prohibidos" entre ellos el territorio de Hibernia y Britania.

Persia, se había comido una ciudad: Babilonia.

Extrañamente su hermana, Mesopotamia, era muy parecida a Sherezade. Aún más raro, Babilonia no tenía su personificación y por mucho tiempo habían esperado por quien mandaba en su casa.

Ardashir tenía el mando sobre todas esas ciudades. La única forma de poseer el mando sobre una nación que ya tenía un representante era…

-Ser su hermano… dominar a la otra nación o… acaso matarla… - soltó Sherezade en un susurro apenas audible para ella y su conciencia. Sí, si hay momentos en los que la conciencia escucha, ese era uno de ellos.

Esa mujer tan parecida a ella, como si fuese una…

_Hermana mayor…_

La piel oscura, el cabello negro…

_Parecida a Persia._

Babilonia, la nación que esperaba por quien debía representarla y dirigirla.

_Sherezade__, la eterna errante en busca de su nación._

No lo pensó dos segundos. Tomó un saco, echó a éste algunas cosas que creía necesarias, un libro de hechizos, uno de anotaciones sobre sus viajes y el mapa que había estado leyendo. Esa misma noche, con el corazón en una mano, los sentimientos en la garganta y su niño en el vientre, Sherezade escapó de Persia.

-Ya perdí mi nación y decepcioné a mis habitantes… No voy a perder mi vida…- se detuvo un segundo para acariciar su vientre y pensar en el niño que llevaba atado a ella.- no voy a perderte a ti ni a decepcionarte…

* * *

En medio de la noche y como si un interludio entre sueños se tratara, Hibernia pudo percibir claramente la presencia de alguien y despertó. Su esposa yacía con el rostro sereno a su lado y Arthur, apenas aprendiendo a caminar, dormía sobre el vientre de su madre recostando la cabeza en su pecho. El hombre se levantó y notó a un lado y tendidos en la alfombra de la habitación a sus otros tres hijos.

-¿Sucede algo? – susurró.

-Tenemos miedo papá…- respondió Scott.

-Sentimos algo…- continuó Thomas.

-¿Algo? Niños, no pasa nada. Nadie podría dar con nuestra casa.

-No papá… no es alguien…- dijo Dylan en un susurro. -Es como si supiéramos que algo malo pasará…

-Claro que no. – Hibernia se levantó de la cama y rodeó a sus hijos en un abrazo.- ¿No les conté de la vez que fui a casa de Escandinavia y pelee a muerte contra ochenta trolls? ¿O cuando un ogro armado con un árbol quiso atacarme? Si pude con esas cosas, seguramente podré proteger a mis hijos.

-Papá… tú y mamá siempre se quedaran ¿verdad?

-Somos naciones, nos corresponde quedarnos.

"_Entonces… ¿porqué nosotros sentimos que con el pasar del tiempo te divides? Como las crías de las tarántulas… nos comemos a nuestros padres…" _

-Papá… hay alguien cerca…- soltó Scott.

-Iré a ver. Cuiden a su mami y a Arthur.

* * *

La fuerte lluvia que caía sobre la nación impedía su avance. Le pareció extraño, ni él ni Britania controlaban esa tormenta.

-¡Hibernia! – gritó alguien en medio de la oscuridad y el sonido intermitente y frío de las gotas pesadas que caían como si de una condena se tratara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy yo! ¡Sherezade!

-Sherezade… - el hombre la recordó, la joven chica que visitara a su esposa un tiempo atrás. La reconoció y se sintió contrariado al notar el vientre hinchado de ésta. Corrió quitándose el abrigo que llevaba encima y rodeó a Sherezade con éste. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por favor… necesito que Britania y tú me ayuden… son las únicas personas a quienes puedo acudir…

Algo tocó el corazón de Hibernia, ya fuese el sentimiento protector que él tenía o la semilla de bondad que Britania plantara en él durante todos esos años.

-No entiendo qué pasa pero…- Formó un arco con los dedos y un silbido cruzó la nación entera. En unos segundos un dragón rojo apareció frente a ellos.- Ya me dirás en casa.

Sherezade apenas pudo subir al lomo del dragón. Se acomodó el abrigo de Hibernia sobre los hombros y percibió al hombre acomodándose tras de ella. El dragón levantó vuelo.

Por su parte, Hibernia se preguntaba qué había traído a esa joven errante de regreso, de quién escapaba y qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Sherezade tomando las suyas y el cuerpo de la morena acomodándose en su regazo.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? – preguntó intentando no parecer brusco. Sabía que a Britania no le molestaría el hecho de que él abrazara a otra mujer, pero él solamente sentía esa calidez en su interior cuando era el rostro de su esposa el que se acomodaba contra su pecho, cosa que no pasaba con otras mujeres, Sherezade no era la excepción.

-Perdón…- se disculpó. El nudo en su garganta apenas le dejó hablar. Ella deseaba tanto sentirse protegida y amada al menos una vez en su vida, pero no falsamente como lo sintió con Persia, sino como se sentía Britania. La fortaleza de Britania estaba entre los brazos de Hibernia.- Solamente quiero… sentir que soy fuerte…

* * *

Las puertas de un palacio se abrieron revelando un trono detrás de una mesa y a un hombre de piel muy oscura, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azul marino comiendo algunas uvas.

Algo se movió en el piso y el hombre reaccionó arrojándole una daga. Era una serpiente.

-¿Viniste a molestarme?- preguntó levantándose y desenfundando la espada que llevaba en el cintillo.

-¡Primo! ¡No te enojes tanto!

-Eres igual de molesto que Roma…- susurró devolviendo la espada a su lugar.- Persia, ¿viniste solamente a molestarme?

-En realidad vine porque sé de tus "buenas" relaciones con Roma, primo Cartago.

-Oh, cállate. No puedo superar su invasión. Tengo dolores de cabeza con ese imbécil cada noche.

-Como sea.- Persia extrajo un pergamino del bolso que llevaba.- Debo pedirte un favor. Deseo que le entregues esto a Pompeya.

-¿Qué es? – Cartago extendió la mano tomando el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Un encargo de Britania… solo que ella no sabe que se lo envió.

-¿Lo has hecho tú, Persia? – preguntó desenrollando el pergamino para leer.

-No solamente yo. Atlántida aún no supera el hecho de que Pompeya, el novio de turno que tuvo en estos años en ausencia mía y de Sherezade sea tan amigo de Britania. Aurora es una loca histérica y paranoica. Y también es muy manipulable.

-¿Aurora?

-Es el nombre que Pompeya le dio a Atlántida.

-Entiendo. – Cartago terminó de leer el pergamino y volvió a enrollarlo.- ¿Qué ganarían con esto?

-Ya verás, querido primo. Mi plan es perfecto y no fallará. Vete despidiendo del imbécil de Pompeya y de la estúpida de Britania que serán los primeros en caer. Pero lastimosamente tendré que jugar un poco con Aurora. Algún día me lo perdonará, si es que lega a enterarse.

-Esto no tiene que ver solamente con Atlándida, ¿verdad, Persia?

Ardashir guardó silencio, se recargó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y tomó una uva entre sus dedos.

-Sherezade lo descubrió.- Dijo.- Mi pequeña y dulce hermanita ahora sabe que asesiné a Mesopotamia y seguramente creyó que la mataría también. Esa tonta no sabe que yo de verdad…

-Ardashir, date cuenta. Si tenemos en cuenta tu historial, no eres una buena persona a los ojos de nadie. Menos si le mentiste a Sherezade.

-¡Me malinterpretas! ¡Si maté a Mesopotamia fue porque ella en principio mataría a Babilonia! No podía dejar que mi hermana mayor, quien me molestó en la infancia tocara a Sherezade. O eso quería en un principio.

-¿Dónde está Sherezade?

-Según tengo entendido, en la casa de Hibernia. Lo peor de todo esto es que esta embarazada. No tengo idea de quién es el crío, pero si ese mocoso nace, cuando llegue a la edad que necesita, me matará y tomará tanto mi lugar como el de su madre. ¡Es lo más seguro!

-¿En qué te basas para llegar a esa conclusión?

-Simple observación. Los mocosos de Hibernia son cada vez más fuertes, en un punto superarán a su padre y el instinto natural como naciones hará que peleen entre ellos por territorio. Por donde lo veas, Hibernia ya no tendría nada que ver ahí. Lo mismo con Roma, Germania, y todos los demás.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea?

-Ya que a Pompeya le preocupa tanto la estúpida Britania, sería interesante ver su reacción si ella le "mandase una carta" diciendo lo mal que la trata Hibernia y lo mucho que sufre estando a su lado.

-Pompeya reaccionará y seguramente se ganará una paliza por parte de Hibernia.

-Exactamente. Pero no quedará ahí. Aurora entrará en ataque de celos por eso… ahí es donde mi plan termina y según como se den las cosas sabré cómo seguirlo. Tú solamente encárgate de que ese pergamino llegue a las manos de Pompeya.

Cartago sonrió, no porque le gustara la idea, sino porque le aliviaba no tener a Persia como enemigo.

* * *

Sherezade era más que feliz. De alguna forma sentía a Hibernia y a Britania como si fuesen sus padres y ella la hermana mayor de todos los hijos de éstos dos. Se entretenía durante horas con las historias que los tres niños le contaban y guardaba con sumo cariño los regalos que ellos le traían, empezando por flores raras en el bosque o animales heridos que ella sanaba. Por su parte, los tres hermanos esperaban con ansias el día en el que Arthur y el bebé que Sherezade llevaba en el vientre crecieran lo suficiente como para poder enseñarles todo lo que sabían.

Nadie supo en qué momento comenzó la pesadilla.

* * *

-Es muy triste lo que pasa con esa niña, la verdad…- susurró Escandinavia con su rostro carente de expresión, mientras se llevaba una vasija con agua a los labios y hablaba con Hibernia.

-Lleva unos meses aquí y ha mejorado un poco. Ayuda a Britania con Arthur y se ha convertido en la mejor amiga de mi esposa. Dio a luz esta madrugada. Aún no puedo creer que Britania me obligara a acompañarla en el parto.

-¿Porqué?

-Se nota que nunca le diste la mano a una mujer mientras daba a luz.

Ambos hombres rieron.

-Si pero… ¿no estaba acaso casada con Persia? Él podría buscar represalias, Hibernia.

-Puede intentarlo si quiere. Si no lo recuerdas, incluso puedo derrotarte a ti y Germania juntos. Podré con ese imbécil.

Las comisuras en los labios de Escandinavia se torcieron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres un orgulloso, Hibernia.

En la habitación contigua, la esposa de Escandinavia (a la cual comenzaran a llamar Saami) junto a Britania se entretenían peinando el cabello de Henrike.

-¡Mira! ¡Así te pareces a mí! – gritó Saami despeinando los negros cabellos de la mujer. – Tu cabello es como el de mi segundo hijo. ¡El cabello de Su es tan lacio! ¡Pero si lo peinamos de esta forma te parecerás a Den!

La energía que emanaba de esa mujer llamó la atención de Sherezade. Saami era una mujer fuerte, decidida y con tanta energía que el sol no era nada comparado con ella.

-Saami no vayas a jalarle mucho el cabello a Shere.- pidió Britania, sentada a un lado de la cama y con Arthur durmiendo entre sus brazos.

-¿Tu nombre solamente es Sherezade? –preguntó la mujer nórdica. Apenas pudo notar el rostro triste y congestionado de la otra.

-No… yo… - recordó su nación, a la que tarde llegó y pronto tuvo que abandonar.- Sherezade es un feo nombre… ¡feo como lo soy yo! ¡Es el de una mujer débil!

Saami no tardó en envolver a la joven entre sus brazos en actitud maternal.

-Hey… ya tienes un bebé. Ya no deberías sentirte débil porque hay alguien que depende de ti, pequeña. Si tu nombre no te gusta te daré otro. Te llamarás Henrike.

-¿Henrike? –preguntó.

-Sí. Significa "quien manda en su casa". ¡Serás mi pequeña mandona! Pero para eso debes ser fuerte, como tu tía Saami. ¿Me has entendido, Henrike?

Un sentimiento pequeño de felicidad y esperanza brilló en su corazón. Desde ese día, todos comenzarían a llamar Henrike a Sherezade. Sabían que la loca idea de Saami de darle un nuevo nombre podría, quizás, tener algún efecto en su actitud.

-Sí… lo he entendido… muchas gracias…

-Ahora que ya terminé de revisar si todo está bien contigo… Britania, ¿podrían Hibernia y tú acompañarnos a la salida del bosque?

* * *

Comenzó como un ataque. No como una guerra en la que se encuentran miles de soldados en un lado y un número similar en el otro. De ser así, la guerra de Troya no hubiese sido nada comparado con eso.

Mientras Hibernia y Britania acompañaban a Escandinavia y Saami por el bosque, pudieron sentir la presencia de alguien más. No tardó en aparecer en medio de las hojas aquel que se había ganado todo el odio de Hibernia.

-Pompeya…- gruñó.

-¿Pompeya? – preguntó Britania, sintiéndose asustada. Sabía que nada bueno sobrevenía a la ira de su esposo.

-Esto pinta mal…- dijo Saami, mirando a su esposo quien miraba atentamente a Hibernia.

-¡Britania! –Llamó el hombre, en tono preocupado.- ¡He venido por ti!

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Hibernia, contrariado. Su esposa lo tomó por el brazo y se sujetó de él.

-¿A qué te refieres, Pompeya?- Britania apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba.

-Britania… he recibido tu carta. ¡Vine cuanto antes para llevarte conmigo!

-¿Qué? – Hibernia se adelantó un paso.

-Si eres un monstruo es tu problema… ¡pero no tienes el derecho de lastimar a Britania!

-¿Qué dices? – Hibernia estaba a un punto de perder la compostura y su esposa lo sabía. Las venas en sus brazos se dilataron y el cielo se llenó de nubes amenazantes. Miles de rayos se entretejían en las alturas formando un manto eléctrico que iluminaba la oscura nación incluso con mayor fuerza que el sol.

-Cariño… por favor cálmate…- pidió suavemente y tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Escandinavia…- Saami sintió a su esposo rodeándola con un brazo.

-No podremos evitar esta pelea nosotros dos... vamos por Germania.- dijo el hombre y tanto él como su esposa salieron corriendo. Saami paró un momento para tomar a Britania por ambos hombros.

-No tenemos idea de qué demonios pasa aquí, pero iremos por ayuda. ¡No vayas a entrometerte entre esos dos o puedes salir herida!

-¡Pero, Saami!

Algo logró matar la poca paciencia de Hibernia.

-¡Los monstruos feos como tú deberían quedarse solos en una cueva! ¡Dame a Britania por las buenas y preservarás tu vida!

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Pompeya se preocupó por esquivar los golpes de Hibernia o al menos protegerse de ellos. No era una pelea clásica entre dos hombres. Era algo más bien parecido a dos bestias arremetiendo una contra la otra como si de salvar su vida se tratara. Ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo sus golpes eran tan rápidos, solamente eran conscientes de la profunda ira que los cegaba y hacía reaccionar con tanta desesperación.

Britania, quien a pesar de no poder ver la contienda, podía sentir las poderosas vibraciones en el suelo y por el ruido que ambos hacían, sabía muy bien que esa no era una simple pelea por rivalidad o expansión que termina con uno rindiéndose. Era una disputa en la cual Hibernia solo se dejaba guiar por el inmenso odio y rencor que guardara tantos años y que creyó olvidar al lado de su esposa, y Pompeya, por su parte, apenas podía con el coraje que lo embargaba al creer que alguien podría dañar a una mujer tan dulce como Britania. No era algo que se resumiera a un "quién puede más". Era una pelea a matar.

Los rayos no tardaron en caer y destrozar el suelo alrededor de ellos. A Hibernia ya no le importaba si un rayo llegaba a herirlo a él también, mientras pudiese dañar a Augusto sería feliz.

-¡Las bestias como tú deberían morir! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué naciste! – gritaba Pompeya a la quinta hora de pelea de lo que los aldeanos en la casa de Britania confundirían con una maldición de los dioses y la posible ruina de su nación.

-¡No dejaré que me quites a Britania! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Voy a matarte! – respondía a su vez Hibernia.

Para este punto, ambos tenían múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y sabían que pasada la pelea los músculos les dolerían por días enteros. Pero no importaba, si Hibernia podía preservar a su esposa a su lado, todo eso valía la pena.

-¡Britania solo sufre a tu lado, maldito!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Me llevaré a Britania y a los niños, yo los cuidaré y pediré que te encierren en las profundidades!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Un segundo de distracción en el cual Hibernia parpadeó, bastó para darle ventaja suficiente a Augusto para que éste diera un golpe seco en el estómago del pelirrojo y lograra quitarle el aire. Lo tomó por los cabellos rojizos para que lo mirara.

-Escúchame bien, basura… Britania me envió una carta en la que me cuenta todas las estupideces que le haces. Tú, maldito monstruo, solo sabes maltratar a las personas. Es por eso que naciste feo y diferente, para que nadie se acercase a ti.

-Es mentira… Britania no diría algo así… yo hago todo por ella…

-Le creo más a ella que a ti. Además, nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas porque ella temía tu reacción. ¿Sabes las cosas que hacíamos, Hibernia? Intenté muchas veces acercarme a ella, pero no me lo permitía bajo pretexto de "amar solamente a su esposo"… yo sé que no lo hacía por miedo a tus ataques.

-Cállate… Britania me lo hubiese contado…

-Así como te contó de cada una de nuestras reuniones. ¿Te ha dicho todo a detalle, Hibernia?

Por más que no lo deseara, las palabras de Augusto llegaron a lo más hondo de la cabeza de Hibernia y posteriormente a su corazón. El hecho de que su esposa no le dijera algo y el dolor de solo imaginar perder a su familia pudo con él. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron súbitamente y Augusto supo que ese era el momento indicado. Extrajo un cuchillo que guardaba en el cinto y lo acercó al cuello del otro.

Una flecha dio en el puñal con extrema precisión, tirando este al piso. Él lo sabía, era una flecha arrojada por Galia. Al segundo siguiente tenía a Roma y Germania apartándolo de Hibernia mientras Rus y Escandinavia retiraban al pelirrojo.

-Esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. – Dijo Roma, quien a pesar de su habitual comportamiento carismático y conciliador sabía que ere era el momento de ponerse serio, al menos con Pompeya.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Hibernia? – regañó Escandinavia.

-Se ve que desconoces los alcances que tienen cosas como esta.- Continuó Rus.

Ya fuese por el orgullo o el deseo de desaparecer, las fuerzas regresaron al cuerpo de Hibernia y logró zafarse de ambos hombres. Pensó en escapar o reaccionar de alguna forma, pero su atención fue captada por sus tres hijos, quienes aparecieron corriendo y asustados.

-¡Papá! – gritaron al unísono y llorando, pero al notar los múltiples golpes en su padre se asustaron aún más.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hibernia, intentando sacarles aquello que habían venido a decirle. Dylan lloraba inconsolable y tanto él como Thomas temblaban notablemente. Scott se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por no sollozar, llevando a Arthur en sus brazos.

-Henrike… el bebé… -comenzó.- Sentimos la presencia de alguien en casa y ella nos mandó a escondernos en la cueva de Gochy… nos ocultamos y no nos pasó nada pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Saami pareció darse cuenta y el terror se apoderó de sus ojos. Salió disparada desandando el sendero de regreso a la casa de Hibernia siendo seguida por su esposo. Podía sentir la desesperación en su cuerpo, el dolor de saberse incapaz de proteger a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, y lo peor: saber que no podría solucionar algo.

Llegó a la casa de Hibernia y tanto ella como su esposo se sintieron asustados por el ambiente. Las hadas, los duendes y toda forma de vida en la casa flotaban estáticos en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Era un hechizo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Escandinavia.

-No… espero que no sea lo que creo… -susurró ella.- De ser así… Henrike…

-Saami… puedo sentir la presencia de…

Escandinavia guardó silencio. Su esposa lo sabía.

-Persia… - sentenció.

Ambos entraron a la casa, temiendo lo peor. El lugar les pareció frío, incluso tenebroso a pesar de encontrarse tal y como lo habían dejado esa mañana. Era ese silencio sepulcral el que daba una cruel sinopsis de lo que había pasado.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Henrike. En un momento dado, Saami se cubrió la nariz.

-Ese olor…

-Es sangre…

Ambos esposos corrieron a la habitación y el cuadro que vieron quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. Demasiado trágico y doloroso como para que alguien pudiese aguantarlo. Pero sabían que no debían mostrar su impresión, es más, Saami dirigió la mirada a la persona muerta en vida que observaba con ojos ausentes la misma escena. Se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos. Su esposo se quedaría a limpiar la habitación.

Menos de una hora pasó. En sí la tragedia solo fueron minutos.

Se resumía a pocas imágenes en la cabeza de Henrike. Ella sentada en algo parecido a un sillón en la sala mientras leía un cuento a los niños, posteriormente sintiendo la presencia de alguien más, incapaz de creerlo. Solo por si las dudas, ordenando a los pequeños esconderse en la cueva del dragón que pertenecía a Thomas. La desesperación de llegar a su bebé y…

Un cuarto oscuro, un bebé recién nacido; su bebé, completamente inerte… asesinado. La cuna y las sábanas manchadas con sangre y el goteo desesperante de ésta en el piso, una vela a un lado de la habitación que fue apagada como su vida en ese momento. Ella parada, observando mientras se sostenía el vientre que horas antes llevaba a su niño.

-Hola, Henrike. – dijo la sombra parada a un lado de la cuna.

-Ardashir… - quiso moverse, pero apenas y se mantenía de pié. Ella era joven entonces y a la vez era una persona muy débil. Uno no se hace fuerte de la nada. - ¿Por qué? – apenas podía preguntar. El impacto fue tal que la anestesió tanto al grado de atontarla y no lograr comprender a cabalidad lo que pasaba.

-No se. Se puso a llorar y me aburrió. – dijo limpiando la espada y retornándola al cintillo alrededor de su cintura. – Dile a su papá que lo libré de un mocoso chillón.

Henrike entró en shock, al fin una reacción. No podía despegar los ojos del pequeño. Persia pasó por su lado al abandonar la habitación.

-Ardashir… -susurró ella mientras se sentaba en el piso, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo. Acomodó la cabeza contra la pared y se aferró a la cortina que hacía de puerta. Deseaba aferrarse a lo que fuera en ese momento, en su último momento de cordura.

-¿Si?

La verdad abandonó los labios de la chica en un susurro angustioso.

-Era tu hijo…

* * *

Henrike tenía la vista fija en un punto. El cuerpo flojo, las manos caías y tirada en el piso como una muñeca de trapo, apenas podía contemplar la cuna vacía en su habitación. Ya no tenía un colchón ni mucho menos a su bebé. Era una cuna vacía, que para ella estaba bañada en sangre. Cerró los ojos intentando disipar esa imagen, pero solo fue más fuerte. Una fría lágrima cayó por su rostro y se estampó contra el piso, junto a su corazón destrozado.

-Henrike…- llamó una voz que ella conocía bien. Despacio y con calma movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiendo que ésta se le podría caer. Los cuatro hijos de Hibernia y Britania entraron en la habitación, Scott trayendo en brazos al pequeño Arthur.- ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo?

-… seguro…- apenas contestó. Scott le alcanzó a Arthur para que lo tomara entre sus brazos los cuales habían perdido las fuerzas y ganas de acunar a un bebé. Los otros tres niños abrazaron como pudieron el cuerpo de la morena.

-Henrike… nosotros podemos ser tus hijos si quieres…-soltó Dylan.- Vamos a quererte de parte de tu hijo.

-Si… a ningún niño le gusta ver a su mamá triste.

De no ser que ella tenía los brazos ocupados en Arthur, Henrike hubiese abrazado a esos niños como si su vida dependiera de ello. Simplemente las lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras ellos se desesperaban por secarlas.

Sabían que todo ese mundo perfecto había llegado a su fin.

* * *

-¡Hibernia! ¡Por favor, escúchame! – pedía una desesperada Britania intentando levantar la voz pero de por sí su tono siempre fue bajo e incluso sus gritos se escuchaban como suaves murmullos.

-¿Qué tenías en la cabeza? ¡Podía esperar eso de cualquier persona, Britania! ¡Menos de ti!

-¡Hibernia! ¡No se qué pasa! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Deja de hacerte la inocente conmigo! ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo! ¿Así que lo veías a escondidas? ¿Qué hacías con él?

-¡No hacía nada! ¡Solamente fue un par de veces, Hibernia! ¡Por favor no te enfades! ¡Es mi amigo!

-¡Y quieres que no me enfade! ¡Eres la primera y única maldita persona a la que le creí en mi vida! ¿Cómo diablos crees que me siento ahora?

-¡No Hibernia, no me hables así! ¡Me duele! – Los gritos/murmullos de Britania se convirtieron en súplicas desesperadas y dolorosas.- ¡Por favor, amor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que no hice nada! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Arthur no es hijo mío?

-¡Hibernia! ¡Sólo a ti te dejé tocarme! ¡Soy incapaz de sentir por otro hombre lo que siento por ti! ¡Mi amor, no te enfades! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me hagas esto!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No volveré a hablarte! ¡No pienso hablar con alguien que me miente!

-¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! – Britania se abrazó con fuerza del brazo de Hibernia, llorando desesperada y como nunca pensó que lloraría en su vida.- ¡Este es el color negro, Hibernia! ¡No me hagas sentirlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que tú me pidas! ¡Ya no hablaré con él! ¡Ya no seré su amiga! ¡No saldré de casa nunca y siempre me tendrás a tu lado en todo momento! Pero por favor… no me dejes…

La decisión de Hibernia fue terminal.

-Lo siento, Britania. Ya no puedo creer en ti.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, pesados para todos. Escandinavia y Saami se llevaron a Henrike con ellos para cuidarla y ayudarla en su recuperación.

Por otra parte… en la casa que antes hubiera tantas risas y juegos, ahora sólo se sentía ese silencio propio de una pelea. Britania apenas comía, lloraba todo el día rogando aún por una caricia de su esposo y parecía haber envejecido en su eternidad. Los niños apenas comentaban algo en casa y preferían pasar el día en las aldeas cercanas. El único que se quedaba ahí sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era Arthur quien ya podía caminar y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

* * *

El saco cayó pesadamente a una esquina de la habitación. Más de una hadita se despertó con el ruido, pero no se animaron a decir nada por el temor a su amo.

Hibernia observó por un largo minuto la faz durmiente de Britania. Su corazón se quebró un poco más, sabía que la tristeza lo consumiría, pero deseaba lo mejor para ella. Acercó su rostro, sus cabellos se desordenaron un poco más cayendo sobre la frente de su amada, mezclándose con los rubios y mezclándose también sus sentimientos. Presionó sus labios sobre los otros, sintiendo ese contraste nuevamente. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero el de Britania siempre tenía una temperatura agradable. Su vida era esa, él siempre desentonaría con ella. Se movió un poco, dejó otro beso. El primero para nunca olvidarla, el segundo para despedirse.

Tomó el saco entre sus manos percibiendo aún el sutil sabor de su esposa, el olor de las rosas impregnado en el cuarto y la calidez del cuerpo de su amada en su costado. Pasó al lado de la cuna en la que Arthur dormía, ajeno a todo al igual que su madre.

Avanzó por el pasillo, y al levantar la vista hacia la puerta de salida pudo reconocer seis puntos verdes y brillantes.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó Scott.

-Es lo mejor para su madre… yo solamente le hago daño.

Hibernia avanzó y al pasar por el lado de sus hijos acarició a cada uno en la cabeza.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos? – preguntó Thomas.

-Algún día… pero hasta eso quiero que cuiden mucho a su madre y a Arthur.

-Arthur es malo… - susurró Dylan.- La bruja nos lo dijo. Se volverá malo cuando crezca un poco más, por eso debemos aprender a domarlo.

-Arthur es su hermanito y no quiero saber de peleas entre hermanos.

-¿Y qué nos dices de peleas entre padres? – Scott comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Hibernia ya no contestó.

* * *

Largos meses pasaron. Meses en los cuales Britania apenas podía creer que ese hombre, el que la había acompañado por tantos años y que tanta felicidad le había traído, ahora ya no estaba para ella.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas seguir siendo la mujer dulce y sonriente que era, pero no podía. Se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía Hibernia desde el segundo en el que notó su ausencia. Comenzando por las rosas que le gustaba cortar, Hibernia siempre las cortaba para ella, les quitaba las espinas y se las daba. Ella entendió el término "soledad" ese momento en el cual sus dedos se encontraron con una espina que logró herirla.

Eso era una vida sin su amado: una bella rosa con espinas que hieren.

Sus hijos crecieron de golpe. No podía verlos pero lo sabía. Scott, Thomas y Dylan rápidamente crecieron hasta aparentar catorce años, superando así a naciones que habían nacido incluso antes. Aún así, se preguntaban por el día en el que les correspondería tomar a cabalidad cada una de los reinos que poco a poco se formaban para ellos.

Pero muy aparte de todo eso, la trampa de Persia no había llegado a su fin. Ahora tenía lo que deseaba: el poder de Aurora, quien cegada por el egoísmo y los celos, deseaba con todo su corazón el peor sufrimiento para Britania.

De alguna forma por la nación de Britania corrió el rumor de que su esposo había decidido dejarla para que fuese feliz con Pompeya y él había decidido morir a manos de Augusto para que finalmente alguno de sus hijos tomara su nación.

Claro… Britania no iba a permitirlo.

Seguro… Era otra trampa. La trampa final que marcaría la historia.

* * *

Sea como fuese, Britania logró llegar a la nación de Augusto. Cayó mas de cien veces en su andar, primero porque no conocía el lugar como conocía su nación, segundo, porque había ordenado a todas las hadas quedarse en casa y que ninguna la siguiera.

Se sintió algo mejor al encontrarse con un hombre en el camino que se ofreció a llevarla donde su esposo se encontraba. Britania fue conducida a una cueva a los pies del volcán Vesubio.

-Espere aquí, yo creo que su esposo ya llega.- Pidió el hombre.

-Muchas gracias.

Britania esperó un poco. No notó cuando el hombre quedó convertido en una pila de arena pero sí la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Hibernia? – preguntó girándose. Algo duro se estampó contra su rostro haciéndola caer, posteriormente un montón de ramas emergieron del piso, sujetándola firmemente a éste e inmovilizándola.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que creí.- Susurró una voz que ella desconocía.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-Britania… ahora sabrás lo que te ganas cuando te metes conmigo, la gran Atlántida.

-¿Qué?

-Cometiste un error tremendo al meterte conmigo. Es hora de que lo pagues. Tanto tú como Augusto… los dos van a pagar…

Britania sintió miedo, esperó por otro golpe, pero solamente escuchó el ruido de una roca moviéndose y cerrando la entrada a la cueva.

Más tarde esa cueva tembló y la temperatura dentro de ésta ascendió súbitamente. Hasta el último segundo de conciencia que tuvo, Britania deseó con todas sus ganas un beso de Hibernia.

* * *

_**Una fecha impo**__**rtante: 24 de agosto del año 79.**_

El día en el que el monte Vesubio se volvió famoso. Día en el que fueron sepultadas las ciudades de Pompeya y Herculano.

Claro, nadie anotó en ningún libro que hubo una tercera víctima. A pesar de que su nación estuviese intacta, no significa que el fuego no quemara su cuerpo.

* * *

El mundo se terminó entonces. Los colores se tornaban grises frente a los ojos de Hibernia y realmente, en ese momento, deseó morir. No era el simple "quiero morir" de aquellas personas que lo dicen sin sentirlo, o quienes sienten tanta tristeza que creen así se librarán de algo peor. No, éste era un "quiero morir" proviniendo de un hombre que había llegado a amar la vida, en el momento en el que ésta se convirtió en sinónimo de Britania.

Pero ese mundo no se había ido. Estaba destrozado. Ese hermoso mundo lleno de colores, sonrisas, juegos y ternura que dieron significado a su existencia y lo llevaron a niveles nirvánicos de felicidad…

-¡Britania! - gritó desesperado, corriendo por la nación de Germania. Poco le importó el desastre de Pompeya hasta saber que su esposa fue vista por última vez en ese territorio. La buscó por días enteros entre el montón de cenizas y roca sin encontrarla. Sabía que nada bueno le esperaba luego de ese desastre. El nudo en su garganta crecía y consumía todo su cuerpo, anudándolo a él, convirtiéndolo en una masa de tristeza y dolor.

Ambos Escandinavias, permanecían cuidando la puerta del hogar de Germania. Hibernia aminoró el paso al verlos. Él, quien antes los habría derrotado a todos sin problema alguno, ahora se sentía como el bicho más chiquito del mundo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Saami. - ¡Todo lo que pasó fue tu culpa!

-Cálmate…- pidió su esposo.

-Pero…

-¡A mi no hay quien me calle!- gritó Galia apareciendo y acercándose a Hibernia. Se calló por unos cuantos segundos y tembló, llena de ira. Su diestra no tardó en estamparse en el rostro del hombre. - ¡Eres un mal nacido! ¡Por eso todos nos opusimos a que te quedaras con ella! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa, maldito! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Siempre lo fuiste!

-Galia, suficiente.- Ordenó Germania, saliendo de su casa al igual que ella hiciera momentos atrás. Su mirada de reprobación a Hibernia no tardó en aparecer.- Él tendrá suficiente con ver la consecuencia de sus actos.

-Germania… dímelo… ¿cómo está Britania? – temió preguntar. Otra vez se sentía un niño indefenso.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo crees que está? ¡No tienes porqué preguntar siquiera! ¡Vete de aquí! – retomó Galia. Sus amigas Aestii e Iberia no tardaron en aparecer para sujetarla.

-Galia, vine a ver a mi esposa, no a escucharte.- Soltó cansado y cortante. Nuevamente, la mano de Galia se hizo sentir contra su rostro, seguido de mil insultos que nunca creyó posibles en la boca de esa mujer tan hermosa.

Avanzó hacia la casa de Germania, sintiendo la pesada mirada de éste cuando pasó por su lado. Adentro, lamentándose y susurrando tras él mientras lo miraban de reojo, se encontraban las demás naciones.

-Es un maldito…

-La pobre Britania no se merecía esto…

-Con razón Germania se opuso tanto.

-Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el peso que la pequeña llevaba encima… y le toca un monstruo por pareja.

Hibernia continuó su camino por el pasillo, intentando ignorar los comentarios de otros. No le importaba su opinión, le preocupaba el hecho de que se lamentaran tanto por su esposa. Algo realmente terrible debía haber pasado…

Llegó a la habitación cerrada con una cortina oscura. Una mujer morena y menuda salió a su encuentro. La reconoció inmediatamente.

-Henrike…

-Sé fuerte…- pidió la mujer, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella también cargaba su propio infierno. Dejó una extraña botella púrpura en sus manos.- Esto… le ayudará con su dolor. Dale un poco para que lo beba y luego bésala. Su dolor se transferirá a ti.

Hibernia asintió. Un extraño olor pudo ser sentido en el ambiente, y se acrecentó más cuando el hombre descorrió la cortina y se acercó al camastro oculto tras un dosel.

-Hibernia…- llamó la voz que tanto amaba tras la cortina.

-Bri…

-Me duele mucho, Hibernia…

-No te asustes, yo te ayudaré, amor…

-No… no quiero que me veas…

-Mi amor, no pasa nada.

-No, realmente debo estar muy fea.

-Britania, déjate de tonterías. Yo te amo.

-Por favor, no me mires.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre no obedeció. Descorrió el dosel que ocultaba a su esposa y el olor penetrante a carne quemada lo invadió. Su corazón se contrajo y las lágrimas cayeron como si de ríos se trataran por sus ojos.

El rubio cabello que las haditas se entretenían en peinar, la suave piel que sólo él había tenido el privilegio de probar, el rostro delicado que tantas veces había dibujado con los dedos y la sonrisa tierna que ella tenía para él.

Todo ahora era rojo y negro. Grotesco, horrendo y aterrador.

-Perdón, Hibernia… ya no soy la persona que amas… hasta yo lo se…

Todo el miedo en él se fue y la tristeza creció aún más, casi matándole, oprimiendo su corazón al extremo de ya no escuchar sus latidos cuando una lágrima abandonó las comisuras de lo que se suponía eran los ojos de su esposa.

-Pero qué dices… eres hermosa, mi pequeña… - susurró buscando la mano de su esposa, la cual encontró vendada y ni siquiera sabía si podría discriminar entre un dedo y otro. –Siempre serás hermosa para mí. – Aflojó el corcho que tapaba esa botella encargada por Henrike y vertió un poco en los labios amorfos de su amada. Se acercó para besarla y en unos cuantos segundos, Britania dormía profundamente mientras Hibernia soportaba sin problema alguno el horrendo dolor de las quemaduras.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con aquel que sentía en su corazón.

Henrike reapareció a su lado.

-Se acabó, Hibernia…

-¿A qué te refieres, Henrike?

-En vista de los últimos acontecimientos… todos desapareceremos poco a poco. Ayerse reunieron los demás. Atlántida y Persia son buscados pero nadie tiene una idea de dónde se esconden.

-¿Ha pasado algo más?

-Grecia está teniendo líos con Turquía.

-¿Quién es él?

-El hijo de Efeso. También se encargó de matar a su propio padre…

-¿Qué?

-No lo juzgo… es el instinto natural. –Henrike miró fijamente al hombre.- Hibernia… tus hijos aún no despertaron ese instinto… o acaso lo controlan… pero así son las cosas. Inclusive los niños de Escandinavia y Saami crecieron demasiado rápido. Ni qué decir de los hijos de Galia, Aestii, Iberia, Lechia… Roma está enseñándoles todo lo que puede a sus nietos y Germania intenta hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué llegaron a esa decisión?

-Porque el mundo cambió, Hibernia. Yo partiré esta noche a errar por el mundo nuevamente.

-¿Dónde irás, Henrike?

-No lo sé. No quiero irme aún. Pero dejando de lado mis tonterías… hay algo que debes hacer por Britania.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Hibernia tardó dos semanas en encontrarla, pero al fin pudo dar con ella. En realidad solo tuvo que esperarla en los restos de la ciudad de Pompeya.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? – preguntó ella.

-La culpa te haría regresar.

-¿Culpa? Puedo sentir todo menos eso, Hibernia. – silencio de unos segundos. Hibernia se sentó en una roca.- Has venido a matarme, ¿verdad?

-Pensé eso en un principio, Aurora. Matarte sería algo amable... pero… tú conoces un hechizo que yo no… y eso es lo que busco.

Aurora se sintió contrariada. Se giró para observar al hombre que traía el rostro congestionado por las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta. Hibernia se dejó caer de la roca hasta arrodillarse en el piso y luego inclinarse hasta tocar éste con la frente.

-Por favor… te daré lo que me pidas… pero quiero a mi esposa de regreso a la normalidad…

-¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

-¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Haré todo por ella! – Las lágrimas cayeron como ríos de los ojos del hombre.- Es mi pequeña Britania… y esto le pasó porque no estuve a su lado para protegerla…

Aurora sonrió. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería.

* * *

Al despertar, Britania se sintió extrañada al no sentir ningún dolor en su cuerpo. Se movió un poco y nada, solamente el tacto de las sábanas en su piel. Se levantó de la cama y pasó los dedos por su cabeza. Se sorprendió al sentir cómo sus dedos se enredaban en las rubias hebras de cabello en su cabeza. Tocó su piel con los dedos, estaba en perfecto estado. Por un segundo pensó en todo el dolor pasado como una pesadilla.

-Buenos días, preciosa. – le saludó alguien a su lado. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente y se abrazó de él con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Hibernia! – Gritó entusiasmada.- ¿Me perdonaste? ¿Ya me amas otra vez? Mi esposo… ¡te amo tanto!

-Yo también te amo, Britania…- susurró él, devolviéndole el abrazo a su esposa y rogando porque ella no sintiera las múltiples vendas que envolvían su cuerpo y sus brazos hasta la altura de los codos.

-Hibernia, ¿regresamos a casa? – Pidió ella.- Quiero ir a jugar con las hadas y el otro día dejé a los leprechauns de Dylan peleando por su oro y tambien quiero abrazar a mis niños.

-Cariño… Debemos irnos, pero no a casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde entonces?

-A un lugar que trasciende por el tiempo. Lo crearon usando lo último de magia que le quedaba a Escandinavia.

-Pero… ¿y nuestros niños?

-Ya lo saben, amor… me dijeron que te abrazara de su parte porque no les gusta las despedidas.

-¿Podrán cuidarse solos?

-Aprenderán. Ahora el mundo es de ellos.

-¿Y nuestro pequeño Arthur?

-Ya camina bien, habla mejor e incluso pelea con el hijo de Galia. No te preocupes… de todas formas… yo ya no podría protegerlos…

-¿Qué dices, amor?

Hibernia guardó silencio. Tomó a su esposa en brazos y se dirigieron a Stonehenge, el lugar donde abrirían el portal que los llevaría a ese mundo que trascendía por el tiempo. Pensó en su último trato con Aurora.

-No puedo retornarla a como era así por así, Hibernia.- Dijo Atlántida.- Pero puedo hacer un intercambio. Ella recuperará su cuerpo, pero tú llevarás su dolor y posteriormente sus cicatrices en la misma extensión de piel que ella. No te preocupes, como tu esposa es enana apenas y tendrás el torso destrozado y un poco en las extremidades. Pero no es algo que te importe, ¿verdad? Digo, no es como si muchas mujeres quisieran verte.

-¡Lo haré! ¡No me importa! Puedo llevar las cicatrices de mi esposa si eso hará que ella esté bien.

-Y para eso… deberás darme toda tu magia, Hibernia.

-¿Qué?

-Exacto. Quiero toda tu magia. No pienso andar por el mundo esperando la muerte a manos de otra nación. Hundiré mi país en el fondo del océano y esperaré el momento preciso para salir otra vez.

-Estas loca… Aurora…

-Sí. Pero esta loca es la única persona que puede ayudarte con tu esposa ahora. Así que… ¿qué dices, Hibernia?

Hibernia no tuvo otra opción. Era tanta su desesperación por ayudar a su esposa…

* * *

El mundo cambiaba poco a poco y Henrike lo sabía. El día que partió, simplemente construyó una barca, metió todos sus libros y recuerdos en ésta y espero a que el océano decidiera su rumbo y la llevase donde fuera.

Un día llegó a tierra firme. O más bien, nueve firme.

El lugar era como su corazón. Blanco, solitario… y frío. Una última lágrima cayó por su rostro en nombre de ese bebé perdido. Construyó un iglú, posteriormente una madriguera bajo tierra y cerró los ojos por muchos años.

* * *

**Año 982 D****.C. **

Los ojos de Henrike volvieron a abrirse. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida, pero estaba segura de necesitarlo. Escuchó ruido fuera de la casa.

-¡Mira todo este lugar, Noru! ¡No sé cómo Eric le puso de nombre Grønland! De verde no tiene nada, quizás si excavamos unos ochenta metros de nieve encontremos algo que los dinosaurios conocieron como hierba.

-Eres un imbécil, Dinamarca.

-¡Los dinosaurios fumaban! ¡Yo lo sé!

Henrike abandonó su madriguera y ascendió a la superficie. Al salir del iglú se encontró con alguien que le recordaba demasiado a Saami.

-¡Un monstruo! – Gritó el danés.- ¡No te acerques, monstruo! ¡Traje comida robada al mocoso inglés y no dudaré en usarla!

-Eres… Dinamarca…- reconoció Henrike, mirando de pies a cabeza al joven. Observó al otro, quien llevaba un enorme abrigo y la cabeza de un niño de cabello blanco se asomaba por el cuello de éste.

-Si lo soy. Y este es Noruega, mi futuro esposo y actual novio sólo que él aún no lo sabe ni acepta.

Noruega no tardó en lanzar una bola de nieve a Dinamarca.

-Noruega… - susurró Henrike.- Hey… ustedes son hermanos de Suecia… ¿verdad?

-¡No me recuerdes cosas tan feas! – pidió Dinamarca.

-Y este es…- Henrike intentó reconocer al niño en los brazos de Noruega.

-¡Nuestro hijo! – Otra bola de nieve, mayor a la anterior se estampó en el rostro de Dinamarca.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Es el hijo de Noruega con un hombre de nieve o el Yeti! ¿Estás feliz, Noru? ¡Te gusta que les cuente a otros sobre tus infidelidades!

-Es Islandia.- respondió Noruega con su rostro inexpresivo.- Lo encontramos hace algunos años y estoy cuidando de él.

-Ya veo… A todo esto… mi nombre es…

-¡Eres Groenlandia! – gritó Dinamarca.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdo que te vi antes y recuerdo tu nombre. Eres Henrike, ¿verdad?

-si… ese es mi nombre… me lo puso Saami.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eras amiga de mamá! – El rostro de Dinamarca pasó a una expresión de duda.- Hey… ¿qué haces aquí? Debes ser algo como que requeterecontrahipermega vieja.

-Algo así…

-¡Esa no es la actitud! ¡Deberías golpearme por mi atrevimiento! ¡Solo mira esto! – Dinamarca se acercó a Noruega.- Noru, eres rar…- no pudo continuar puesto que Noruega lo había golpeado con un pedazo de tiburón seco.- ¿ves a lo que me refiero?

-Lo siento… no puedo ser como era Saami o como eres tú… soy alguien un poco débil…

-No es que seas débil. Simplemente no estas aprovechando la nueva oportunidad que se te ha dado.

-¿Qué? – los ojos de Henrike se abrieron tanto como pudieron y un brillo recorrió éstos.

Dinamarca continuó:

-Tienes una nueva nación y un nuevo nombre. Entonces, eres una nueva persona. Ahora solamente piensa en eso, ¡olvida las cosas tristes del pasado y vive tu segunda vida! No muchos tienen una segunda oportunidad, Groenladia.

Es de esta manera como ese año, nació Groenlandia como nación y Henrike como la mujer fuerte que todos conocerían. Se le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, y sabía perfectamente lo que quería en esa nueva vida: ser feliz.

* * *

_Las plazas para co escritores siguen abiertas. Al final se volvió un cabildo abierto a ideas para el fic. _

_Agradezco especialmente a Ary por todo su apoyo. A Francis, mi sexy secretario por encargarse del grupo en Facebook y claro, a todas las personas que aún me leen. Espero no perderlas. Un agradecimiento especialisimo a quienes me dejan reviews, voy bajando... pero si no fuera por ustedes ya no escribiría.  
_

_**Ahora una cuestión: ¿Cuál quieres que sea el cap 29?**  
_

_1: Welcome Belle Isabella II_

_2: La historia de Scarlett. (Aparición especial de Pedro e Itzel, mejor conocidos como México del norte y del sur) El dolor que Scarlett pudo dejar en los hermanos de Arthur.  
_

* * *

_**Seré muy feliz si me dejas un review, NO NECESITAS CUENTA EN FANFICTION PARA DEJARLO.**  
_


	29. Welcome Belle Isabella Parte 2

_**Casi dejo de escribir este fanfic. **_

_Primero, una disculpa. No soy mexicana, y de ninguna forma mi intención fue "dividir" al país. Simplemente necesitaba una imagen masculina y femenina como naciones en el fic, y no puedo estructurar ya más naciones porque bien ya me lo han dicho "solo sabes hacer copias". No se si subir ese capítulo (que podría representar una falta de consideración por quienes sienten ofensivo representar a Mexico con Itzel y Pedro) o finalmente, enviárselo por correo a quienes bajo todas las advertencias sí quieran leerlo. Entonces: __La historia de Scarlett no se publicará por aquí. Favor de enviarme sus correos al mío, no lo dejes en review porque Fanfiction borra los correos. _

_Volviendo a lo de las copias. Cada personaje fue estructurado por una persona diferente por lo tanto cada cual tiene su propia psicología más allá de su comportamiento, así se van a quedar. En una segunda parte, con los nenes más grandecitos pensaba escribir algo tipo Gakuen y divertido, con líos de jovenes, en la escuela, Ludo y Asb como padres adolescentes, Arthur con ataque de nervios cuando sepa quienes son los novios e sus hijas, Jan usando pantalones, Xue buscando compensar los errores con Jan… Por favor, no me comparen con otros rolers/escritores/psicologos, porque estos personajes constituyen parte del mundo creado por mis amigas y yo solo les di una trama. Por respeto a ellas entonces. _

_Lo siento, este es un fic USAxUK desde un principio. Pero sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por poner más de otros. _

_Dirección: Mariel  
Colaboraciones: Nyu, Ary y Cathy.  
__Levanta ánimos: La Tali y su mamá. Francis, el único que se dio cuenta del simbolismo psicológico que le pegué a todo esto. Eric, mi llorón favorito, Hikari (mi madre peligrosa XD) Mariiz (aun quiero mi sexy escocés con tanga de Nessie) y obvio, aqui tambien la Nyu marica que tanto quiero XD._

* * *

**Omake!: El beso de Abuelo Roma a Britania. **

-Aunque no lo crean, sí pasó. El superpoderoso abuelo Roma es irresistible incluso para Britania. – dice Roma con una mano frotándose la barbilla y sonriendo. Aparece Germania quien le pone una mano en el hombro.

-En realidad…

Es hora de contar la verdadera historia:

Todo comenzó como un juego en ese palacio que trasciende por el tiempo donde vivían las naciones antiguas. Decidieron jugar con naipes y lo que comenzara como un inocente juego terminó en una de las "geniales" ideas de Roma para molestar a Hibernia.

-¡Todos en un círculo! – dijo para indicar cómo sería el juego que seguía. Consistía en tomar una carta, ponerla sobre los labios, aspirarla y pasársela a la persona de su lado sin que esta cayera.- El riesgo es un beso si se cae la carta, así que…

Hibernia apenas y prestaba atención. Estaba muy ocupado repartiendo besos en el rostro de su esposa mientras ésta se reía y murmuraba cosas tiernas a su amado. Como siempre, los dos en una banca, o más bien, un mundo muy alejado de los demás.

-¡Préstame a Britania! – gritó Galia tomando a su hermana menor por la muñeca y apartándola de Hibernia. Si había algo que a Galia le gustaba mucho era molestar a Hibernia. El hombre intentó levantarse, mas Iberia y Aestii, las mejores amigas de Galia lo retuvieron un momento.

La ronda comenzó con la carta en los labios de Escandinavia quien sin problema pudo pasarsela a Saami, ésta se la pasó a Germania quien a regañadientes había aceptado participar en ese juego tan tonto. Germania se sonrojó ligeramente al pasarle dicha carta a Aestii, su antiguo amor; ésta se la pasó a Baltia. Baltia maldijo su suerte cuando se encontró con Lechia a su lado; ese eterno pretendiente. Lechia pasó la carta a Iberia y ésta a Roma.

A esas alturas del juego, Hibernia apenas podía con la rabia dentro de sí e intentaba morder las cuerdas con las que Iberia y Aestii lo amarraran a una silla.

Como si los segundos se volviesen horas. Pudo ver a Roma tomando la carta con sus labios, acercándose poco a poco, lenta y tortuosamente a su amada Britania, lanzándole una mirada de victoria y dejando de aspirar la carta, permitiendo que esta cayera al piso y sus labios se acercaran a los de la pequeña.

No supo cómo, pero a la velocidad de un rayo, Hibernia había roto las cuerdas corriendo hacia su amada y tomándola por los hombros para apartarla. Su fuerza no fue medida y su cuerpo se adelantó.

Por otra parte, Roma tenía los ojos bien cerrados como un buen caballero a la hora de besar. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro suave que adivinó tenía frente a él. Sintió una leve resistencia y solo afianzó su agarre para unir sus labios a los de la otra persona. Se sintió victorioso al no escuchar ni un murmullo por parte de los demás. ¡Seguramente estaban tan sorprendidos! ¡La cara de Hibernia debía ser de lo más graciosa viendo cómo él besaba a su esposa en sus narices! Se apartó lentamente.

-Britania… tus labios son tan suaves y delicados…- susurró con su mejor tono galante y lleno de sensualidad.

-Esto… Roma…

-¿Si, preciosa Britania?

-Roma.- llamó Germania.

-¡No es el momento Germania! Britania va a decirme algo muy importante.

-Si… yo…

-Ella está aquí, imbécil. – soltó Germania. Roma giró la cabeza rápidamente abriendo los ojos y viendo a la joven a un lado y a dos metros de él.

-Espera… eso no es posible. Si estoy sujetando…- Roma no quiso ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Sabía que no iba a superarlo en un buen tiempo. Tembló y pudo sentir las risas reprimidas de los demás.

-¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba! – gritó Aestii mientras se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

A duras penas y pensando en lo peor, Roma se enfrentó al rostro frente a él.

-Eres… un… maldito… bastardo…- murmuró Hibernia con los ojos ensombrecidos y dos luces en lugar de éstos.

Roma simplemente corrió al baño del castillo a lavarse los dientes con lo que fuera que pudiese utilizar, arrojando sus ropas al basurero e incluso prendiendo fuego a éstas. Luego se lanzó a la tina llena de agua y tembló abrazando sus rodillas en ésta murmurando algo como "me volveré feo y dos orugas mutantes crecerán en mi frente"

Por su parte, Hibernia tuvo que lidiar con los celos de su esposa durante dos meses enteros y Britania apenas podía sentir a Roma cerca y si lo hacía corría hasta él para golpearlo (claro, viniendo de Britania los golpes no dolían nada)

**Global Mpreg**

_**29: Welcome Belle Isabella II**_

Los ojos de Elizaveta se deshacían de las últimas lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia en ellos.

-Elizaveta…

-¿qué quieres, Gilbert?

-Dime… ¿estoy soñando o esa es mi hija?…- preguntó incrédulo mientras observaba a Alizè fundiéndose en un abrazo con su madre.

-Claro que es tu hija, idiota…- soltó Elizaveta en un gracioso gemido.

Gilbert abrió ambos ojos tanto como pudo y se iluminaron, a pesar de que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos como ríos, él sonreía completamente feliz y agradeciendo por ese dolor en su corazón que era signo de tanta dicha, demasiada como para contenerla.

-Obviamente es mi hija… ¡mira nada mas toda esa genialidad que despide, tan grande que incluso los propios dioses quedarían estupefactos frente a ella! ¡Algo que solamente pudo salir de mí! Claro, con una pequeña ayuda del inútil señorito…

-Gilbert, ¿podrías dejar de decir tantas indecencias? – Pidió Roderich en su habitual tono tranquilo, pero no molesto.- Tenemos de regreso a nuestra pequeña…

El albino, pese a tener de vuelta a su más preciado tesoro frente a él aun no lograba salir de su estado de shock. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a recordar aquél remolino de oscuridad en el que se sumergieron él y su esposo al enterarse de la noticia tiempo atrás.

Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse de su hija para hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaban, lo felices que se sentían de haber recibido algo tan maravilloso como símbolo del amor que les unían y que junto a ella este se culminaba. Qué jamás olvidarían la inmensa felicidad que sintieron al ver por primera vez a su retoño, ese día su melodía comenzó a envolver con su alegría la casa y a los que habitaban en ella.

Esa melodía que de repente dejo de sonar dejando un vacío infernal capaz de consumir los corazones de sus padres, pero no de golpe, sino poco a poco con soberbia crueldad. Cada mañana al despertar rogaban a los dioses que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y no fuese real, pero la realidad se hacia presente, ella ya no estaba...

-Papá... ¿Es qué no vas a darle un abrazo a tu genial hija después de tanto tiempo? – La voz de la joven que ahora tornaba su rostro hacia el de su padre con una sonrisa que no cabía en si de alegría logro sacarle del trance.

-Por supuesto... – Se acercó lentamente a Alizé la cual se había separado de su madre para extender los brazos hacia él. Su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo que se acercaba a ella, hasta que finalmente rodeó su espalda para atraerla con suavidad contra su pecho, siendo correspondido en el abrazo. La mantuvo aferrada a él cerrando los ojos como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer de nuevo, pero no era así, su pequeña Alizé estaba ahí. –Bienvenida, mi pequeña.

No lo sabían… pero ellos también habían regresado a la vida. Ahora si. Los días que se tiñeron de un fuerte color gris tras la noticia de la muerte de su hija, las palabras inconscientemente hirientes y dolorosas que ambos soltaran en la desesperación y el frío silencio que guardaran entre ellos al darse cuenta de la fragilidad del otro… todo finalmente era iluminado, animado y absorbido por el brillo en los ojos vivos de su hija.

* * *

Aurora sabía dónde quería llevar a Britania de forma que pudiese usar todos los elementos que manejaba a su favor. No dejó de correr hasta llegar a un acantilado.

-Debe ser la primera vez que corres sin casi matarte, Britania.

-Cállate. – ordenó la pequeña con un atisbo de rabia filtrándose por entre sus ojos.

-Seguramente crees que eres feliz así. No me imagino la cara que pondrás cuando veas a tu horrible esposo.

-Te digo que te calles…

-Te decepcionarás tanto… ¡Nunca había visto un hombre tan desagradable!

Aurora no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando lo notó una enorme rama había brotado del suelo propinándole un golpe tan fuerte que la envió unos metros más allá, el tronco de un árbol impidió su avance.

-Cómo duele… - se lamentó mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a Britania frente a ella. Sintió miedo al no reconocer ningún vestigio de bondad en el rostro de aquella mujer tan aparentemente inofensiva. Le pareció que los ojos de Britania eran más verdes, sin brillo alguno y con las pupilas contraídas.

-¿Te duele? – Murmuró.- Me alegro… dije que iba a hacerte pagar todo aquello que le hiciste a mi familia…

-¡No es posible! ¡Tengo una ventaja sobre ti! ¡Tú no puedes usar magia!

-¿En serio? - Increíblemente, Aurora temió por su vida. Britania se apartó unos metros de ella, dándole la espalda.- Llevé en mi vientre cinco hijos de Hibernia. Cuatro de ellos tienen magia en algún grado. ¿Crees que no iba a impregnarme de alguna forma?

-Tonta. ¡No me subestimes! - cortó Aurora y sonrió cuando la ola que había formado silenciosamente se acercaba al acantilado, de tal forma que parecía sería capaz de tragarse todo el Reino Unido.

_Hibernia… toda la fuerza que tengo te la debo a ti. Está contenida en mi corazón…_

-No te sobrevalores… - contestó Britania tranquilamente.- No eres alguien con tanto poder como te crees. Existen personas más fuertes que tú…

Bastó una mirada de Britania para que la ola entera se convirtiese en una masa de hielo, congelado en estado y tiempo.

-Cómo… esto no… tú estas…

-Cuando decía que existía alguien más fuerte que tú… me refería a mi misma.- Britania acercó su mano a una punta de la ola cercana a la costa y con un suave movimiento pudo formar una onda de sonido que quebró el hielo en miles de pedazos grandes y pequeños. Pero estos, en vez de caer, quedaron inmóviles en el aire por unos minutos, uno a uno comenzaron a acomodarse y las puntas terminaron apuntando a Aurora. - Te aconsejo que corras.

* * *

Aunque no lo deseara (o quizás de una forma retorcida si) sucedió que en medio de su cacería de dragones copias de Dizan, Scarlett terminó encontrándose con Dylan.

-¡Ojos de menta! – llamó ésta al verlo.

-¡Scarlett!

-Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para pelear. Verás, me encuentro cazando dragones como en los viejos tiempos, pero si lo deseas podríamos comenzar a…- antes de que Scarlett pudiera continuar, un rayo cayó del cielo y pasó muy cerca de ella.

-Scott dijo claramente que no los dejase pelear…- comenzó Amanda, acercándose a Dylan.

-No tienes porqué entrometerte. – gruñó él.

-Esa no es forma de agradecerme.

Algo llamó la atención de Scarlett. Sus ojos brillaron como si se revelara el secreto más grande del universo… o más bien, el objeto de su nacimiento. Torció la boca, en una media sonrisa.

-Hey, Dylan… ¿pudiste verlo?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el hombre a la defensiva.

-La niña y tú… ambos están enredados por un hilo rojo. Ese hilo que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias… ese hilo que puede tensarse mucho pero por ningún motivo romperse…

-¡Cállate!

-Alégrate, Dyl. Es la persona que te negaste a esperar por miles de años. La persona que tanto tú como Scott y Thomas creyeron… era yo.

-¡Basta, Scarlett!

-Espera…- Amanda apenas podía comprender la conversación.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Scarlett sonrió ampliamente mientras Dylan desviaba su mirada con expresión herida y temerosa.

-En resumen: Comenzó tu cuento de hadas. Eres la princesita de Dylan.

-¿Qué? – Amanda se sonrojó como creyó que nunca en su vida lo había hecho. El otro era incapaz de mirarla.

_No es amor… no otra vez…_

-Scarlett…- susurró él.- Ni yo ni mis hermanos estamos dispuestos a sufrir nuevamente todo ese juego que aguantamos por ti…

Aunque no lo deseara, Amanda se sintió herida, aunque también podía entenderlo. De alguna forma sabía que Dylan había sufrido un desengaño por parte de Scarlett. El sentimiento de creer en alguien, de ser rechazado, o peor, decepcionarse de alguien, era algo que si bien Amanda nunca había vivido, podía comprender.

Cuando lo notaron, Scarlett había desaparecido. Pero nuevamente, la presencia de alguien que Amanda conocía bien se acercaba.

-¡Esa maldita Scarlett! – comenzó Dylan, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona. Se giró y vio a Amanda temblando, abrazándose a sí misma. – Oye… ¿qué tienes?

-Es él… - susurró ella. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se encogió y las fuerzas la abandonaron. Parecía que la gravedad aumentaba y jalaba su cuerpo contra el piso.- No… no ahora… no otra vez…

-Amanda… - Ni siquiera Dylan supo cómo o porqué, pero se sintió feliz al pronunciar el nombre de la niña por primera vez. Se acercó a ella, sin llegar a tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para infundirle seguridad. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Él… otra vez… otra vez… - los recuerdos golpearon la cabeza de la niña con fuerza, mezclándose todos. Recordó cuánto le había costado superarlo, cuánto se había odiado a sí misma por mucho tiempo y las marcas rojizas que dejaba en su cuerpo cada vez que se bañaba. Recordó cuando Alfred notó las marcas de rasguños autoinflingidos en sus extremidades y no le dijo nada, solamente abrazó a su hija y esa noche durmió entre los brazos de su padre, sintiéndose como una recién nacida. Aún así tenía pesadillas con las voces de los hijos que había perdido y el resignarse de por vida a nunca tener un pequeño que le llamara madre. – Ya no… él otra vez va a hacerme daño… y papá no está aquí para cuidarme…

Por un segundo, muy pequeño, Amanda reconoció los brazos que la rodearon como los de su padre. Pero no, era Dylan que simplemente tomaba su hombro y la atraía más contra su pecho.

-Boba… ya escuchaste las tonterías de Scarlett, pero dejando de lado todo eso… soy un hombre y puedo defenderte. Ya deja de llorar.

-¡Si lloro o no es mi problema! ¡Tengo miedo!

-Deja de hacerlo… -la voz de Dylan por un segundo se tornó profunda y sonó a una orden. Atrajo un poco más el cuerpo de la niña hacia él. - Por algún estúpido motivo me duele. Eres una niña aún… y las niñas deben ser protegidas.

Por un segundo, Amanda creyó sentir un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Dylan. Estaba segura de que esas mismas palabras las había dirigido a Scarlett en algún momento de su vida. El brazo de Dylan la rodeó con mayor seguridad. Ella se asustó al sentir el cuerpo del otro tras su espalda, pero increíblemente ese sentimiento fue apaciguado en unos segundos. Como si siempre hubiese estado esperando por él.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Amanda. - El cuerpo de la niña retrocedió un poco más y comenzó a temblar. Dylan la rodeaba con ambos brazos a modo de protegerla y pedirle silenciosamente que no tuviera miedo. Persia sonrió.- Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo. Sentí la presencia de Alison muy cerca de este lugar, me gustaría mucho verla.

-Vete por las buenas…- gruñó Dylan a la par del cambio de color en sus ojos de forma amenazante. – Pude apalearte siendo apenas un niño y si no te maté ese entonces…

-Hey Dylan, ¿aún les duele a tus hermanos y a ti el perder a Scarlett? – Dylan quedó sin palabras. Persia sonrió, había dado en el punto clave.- ¿Cómo puede sentir ese instinto de protección por Amanda alguien que no tiene corazón? Oh, sé sobre tu maldición. Un tercio de tu corazón está con la persona destinada a ti, otra con Scarlett y es por eso que esa mujer sigue viva… y el otro tercio tanto tú como tus inútiles hermanos se encargaron de esconderlo en algún lugar lejos de aquí, para ya no sentir el dolor que Scarlett les dejó ni la falsa esperanza de encontrar a alguien para ustedes.

-Quiero que te calles.

-¿Piensas que Amanda es para ti? Lamento decírtelo, pero no quieres una chica fácil para esposa. ¿Dejaría tu orgullo aceptar que fue el juguete de alguien más?

-¡Cállate! – Amanda gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Ya puedo defenderme!

-Pero si que lo disfrutabas, Amanda. ¿No recuerdas?

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡Ya no! – se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos y negando repetidas veces, como intentando deshacerse de los fantasmas del pasado.

-"_Esto va mal…_"- pensó Dylan.- "_Entre Scott y yo, él se encuentra aún más debilitado por causa de Alison. No me queda otra opción…"_ - Tomó la diestra de Amanda y la elevó hacia sus labios sacándola de ese torbellino de pensamientos.

-Tranquilízate… yo estoy cuidando de ti.- le susurró con su tono parco y a la vez seguro.- Pero… necesito que confíes en mí.

-¿Confiar? – Los dedos de Dylan se entrelazaron con los de Amanda al mismo tiempo que una ligera corriente se formaba en torno a ellos. Como si de algo en su interior despertara y volara girando alrededor de ella, así lo sintió Amanda, ese era el despertar de sus poderes, mucho más intensos de los que creía.

-Tus poderes y los míos están divididos… en eso consiste…

-¿Qué?

-Solo podríamos usar juntos un sesenta por ciento. No es mucho pero será suficiente contra este tipo. - La corriente de aire se hizo más fuerte a la par de la tormenta de arena que Persia formaba frente a ellos. El cansancio se apoderó de Amanda poco a poco.- No te duermas… ahora mismo estoy usando tus poderes para detenerlo… piensa en Alison…

El nombre de su hermana bastó para que Amanda se despabilara completamente. A su alrededor la corriente de aire les permitía ver la gigantesca tormenta de arena que los envolvía. Poco a poco la cúpula se cerró sobre sí formando una burbuja. El cielo se oscureció nuevamente.

-Ya viene…

-¿Qué viene?

-Uno de los ataques de Persia que seguramente no conoces…- dicho esto, un centenar de serpientes emergieron en medio de la tormenta como si nacieran de la arena, clavando sus filosos colmillos inútilmente contra la burbuja de aire que envolvía a ambos. Cuando el ataque cesó, pudieron notar algo gigantesco moviéndose en medio de la arena, contorneándose de forma tentadora y arrastrándose sobre sí misma.- El basilisco de arena.

* * *

El sonido del hielo resquebrajándose recorrió el bosquecillo. Nadie lo entendería como un llamado de auxilio, de todas formas, todos buscaban la forma de salvarse.

Las ramas se alzaban, contorneándose al emerger del pasto y retorciéndose para enredar las patas del dragón. Dizan, el verdadero Dizan ya había encontrado a sus presas y descargaría toda su ira sobre ellas.

-¡Corre, mamá! – ordenó Jeanne. Apenas podía seguir usando los poderes que tenía, estaba tan cansada. Lograron dar con una cabaña casi destrozada. Matthew empujó la puerta de ésta mientras su hija aún intentaba distraer a Dizan con una pared de ramas.

Antes de entrar en la casa, Jeanne imitó la cúpula que las demás naciones intentaban levantar y la cabaña quedó cubierta de ramas y una sólida capa de hielo. A pesar de estar relativamente a salvo, claramente podían sentir y escuchar a Dizan golpeandose contra el hielo intentando derribarlo y moviendo la cabaña consigo.

-Lo siento, Jeanne… - susurró Matthew, sentado en el piso y abrazando a su hija.- Soy más inútil que nunca…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Nadie es inútil! –Respondía la niña intentando levantar la voz y a la vez hablando bajo.- Solamente… no puedes concentrarte para usar tus poderes… ¡y créeme que te entiendo, mamá!

Los golpes cesaron por unos segundos y se escuchó el silencio.

-Creo que esa cosa se fue…

Más silencio. Unos cuantos segundos. Luego un minuto entero de preocupación y miedo, y cuando finalmente creían que habían logrado escapar del monstruo, una gota de agua cayó del techo.

-¿Agua? – preguntó Matthew. Estaba fría, era el hielo que se derretía y colaba por las ramas, pasando a los troncos de la cabaña y estampándose contra el suelo. Se siguió de unas cuantas gotas más, las últimas algo calientes. El agua se convirtió en un cruel reloj que los torturaba con cada goteo.

-Oh no…- Jeanne no quiso siquiera pensar en ello. – No… ¡no puede ser! ¡Esa cosa! Esa cosa está…

* * *

Scott parpadeó dos veces al notar a lo lejos el montón de ramas que convergían en un punto. Supo que se trataba de un refugio hecho por las naciones antiguas y que debía dirigirse a ese lugar.

-Tío Scott…- llamó la niña que cargaba en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los dedos de Alison se pasearon por los cabellos pelirrojos, tomando un pequeño mechón.

-Amy estará bien con mi tío Dylan, ¿verdad?

Scott la miró extrañado.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A pesar de parecer malo, tío Dylan es una persona muy tierna. ¡Estoy segura de que Amy será muy feliz con él!

-Hey tú, ¿cómo puedes decir eso sobre mi hermano?

-Me esfuerzo mucho para ver dentro del corazón de otros. Tío Dylan muestra cómo es verdaderamente en detalles muy pequeños. Si fueran malos no nos hubiesen ayudado.

-Eso lo hace cualquiera. No te sientas especial.

-No puedo evitarlo… - Los ojos de Alison se cerraron y su cabeza se recargó contra el pecho de Scott- no se por qué pero entre tus brazos… me siento muy feliz… como si siempre estuviera esperando y por fin llegara a mi quien me faltaba. Es como un alivio.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no eres la mocosa infantil y tonta que creía.

-¿Eh?

-Pero sí eres bastante distraída.

-¿Distraída?

La niña se sintió contrariada cuando el otro desvió la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarla y se sonrojó.

-Alison… tú… tú eres mi… - no podía decírselo. Por una parte, moría por decirle que ella era la persona destinada a él y que se encargaría de hacerle muy feliz. Otra parte, más fuerte aún, moría de miedo y llevaba el nombre de…

-Scarlett…- susurró Alison. Scott la miró nuevamente mientras ella descorría hábilmente un botón de su camisa y veía algo como una cicatriz en el hombro del otro y sobre ésta también a modo de tatuaje llevaba el nombre de la mujer.- Tío Scott… dime, ¿porqué te siento más vivo y con más fuerzas cuando piensas en ella?

-Dices tonterías.

Los ojos de Alison brillaron y una inocente sonrisa llena de la más pura felicidad adornó su rostro.

-¿Es posible? – Preguntó- ¿Es posible que estés enamorado de Scarlett? No la conozco aún pero si pudo ganarse tu corazón debe ser alguien muy buena.

-Para nada… -Un recuerdo demasiado doloroso cruzó la mente de Scott.- ¡Deja el asunto!

-Lo siento… lo que pasa es que solo quiero verte feliz, tío Scott.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Eres una buena persona y es lo que deseo.

La mirada de Scott se desvió otra vez.

-Créeme que tu madre no diría lo mismo sobre mí.

Alison abrió la boca para preguntar, pero inmediatamente la cerró y se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de su tío cuando vieron algo, o más bien el cuerpo de alguien cayendo muy cerca de ellos como si hubiese volado varios metros. Las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y el gesto cansado no impidió que la reconociera: era Aurora.

* * *

Asbjorn tropezó por quinta vez en menos de doscientos metros. Ludovik dejó de correr al igual que los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa, Asbjorn? – preguntó Niklas, acercándose a su primo.

-¡Mi uke!

El mundo dio algunas vueltas para el albino. Tenía la mano derecha sobre la frente y a Ludovik abrazándolo. Una vuelta más y luego nauseas que aumentaban su nerviosismo y desesperación.

-¿Estás bien, Asbjorn? – preguntó Niklas. Reconoció a su gemelo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-Yo t'mbien quiero uno c'n mi 'sposo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el gemelo menor.- ¿Qué dices, Hillevi?

-Un b'be…

-¿Ah?

-¡El sueco tiene algo malo en la cabeza! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así ahora? ¡Mi uke está debilitado por alguna extraña razón y nos sales con que quieres un hijo!

-No es mi c'lpa si no te d'ste cu'nta, Ludovik.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?

Niklas pareció entenderlo también. Sus ojos violáceos se abrieron un poco más.

-Asbjorn… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así?-preguntó.

-Yo… solo… un poco…

-Seg'ramente más de una s'mana.- Hillevi se acercó a Asbjorn para susurrarle.- ¿g'naste peso?

-Yo… quizás solo un par de kilos… ¡Pero es porque Ludovik me embute toda la comida que puede!

-Sí Asbjorn, te cebaré y haré foie grass con tu hígado.- respondió Ludovik entornando los ojos.

-Basta los dos. Aquí el punto es que Asbjorn probablemente esté embarazado.

Como si de caer a la realidad se tratara, tanto Asbjorn como Ludovik quedaron completamente en shock y guardaron silencio.

-¡Noru va a castrarme! – Chilló Ludovik.- ¡Buscará un hacha oxidada, cuchillos viejos y sin filo o finalmente un abrelatas viejo para hacerlo! ¡Estoy muerto!

* * *

Por otra parte, Thomas se dejó guiar por ese instinto que le indicaba dónde se encontraba su hermano menor. Llegó sin problema alguno hasta la casa donde Henrike atendía a Arthur y a un lado pudo ver la fortaleza de hielo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? – se preguntó. Curioso, se acercó a ver dentro de ésta pero su atención fue desviada por una presencia aún más fuerte. Se giró para encontrarse con alguien.- Hola, papá.

Hibernia apareció quitándose los restos de hojas y ramas en su cuerpo, seguido de Galia.

-¿Dónde está Arthur? – Preguntó Hibernia.- ¿Y Francia? ¿Has visto a América?

Thomas abrió los labios para contestar, y entonces un golpe seco en el bloque de hielo tras de él le hizo girarse nuevamente y tratar de ver. Pudo diferenciar un puño sobre el hielo del otro lado, y algunas grietas que comenzaban a formarse.

-América está aquí. - respondió tranquilo. Un nuevo golpe, el cual hizo temblar la tierra captó la atención de los tres.- No estoy seguro de qué es lo que hace, pero al parecer finalmente enloqueció.

-Hibernia…- Galia llamó al hombre y ambos miraron al cielo. Un grupo de ramas crecían en la distancia, se entrecruzaban enredándose y parecían encerrarlos en una especie de cúpula.- Esto es obra de Baltia, busca crear una fortaleza para evitar a Dizan y los ataques de Atlantida…

-Deberías ir y ayudarla, Galia. Tú también manejas las plantas y no creo que Baltia y sus hijos puedan solos.

-De todas formas hace unos segundos sentí a Aestii e Iberia en este mundo. Ellas seguramente la ayudarán. Y cuando esta locura termine, regresaremos a los viejos tiempos y te molestaremos. – dicho esto, la mujer cambió de dirección y se perdió en el bosque.

Mientras tanto, Hibernia se acercó para ver a Alfred quien apenas acertaba a dar golpes a la pared de hielo o al piso.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó el pelirrojo mayor a su hijo. No fue necesaria una respuesta de Thomas, Ann Katrín apareció volando como un misil y apenas intentó mover a Hibernia, como si lo empujara.

-¡No le harás nada! – Retó el hada.- ¡Él está haciendo esto por Arthur!

-¿Qué?

-Arthur está adentro dando a luz y por la maldición estaba destinado a morir de dolor. Pero si él no siente dolor no tiene porqué morir, eso dedujo Henrike, ¡es por eso que Alfred está cargando con todo ese peso!

Algo en el corazón de Hibernia colapsó. Su mente le recordó una imagen por un segundo, la imagen de él frente a una cama tras un dosel y la voz de su esposa pidiéndole que no la vea.

-Es mentira… ¡Él no haría eso por mi hijo!

-¡Usted no sabe nada! –Ann Katrín voló hasta encontrarse frente al rostro de Hibernia-Cuando nació Aaron, estuvo a punto de morir. Yo nací junto con Aaron y vi la posibilidad de salvarlo cambiando la inmortalidad de Alfred por su vida. ¡El no dudó un segundo en aceptar! Pero como Aaron era fruto de él y Arthur, Inglaterra también debía aceptar.

-América es egoísta, caprichoso y solo busca su propio bien… es como Pompeya…

-¡Que no es así! ¡Las personas cambian cuando realmente aman a alguien!

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡No lo es! ¡No se puede obligar a alguien a cambiar, ni esperar que lo haga! ¡Pero Alfred lo hizo por amor a su familia! Yo no lo defendería si supiese que es como usted piensa, ¡pero esta muy equivocado, Hibernia!

* * *

Tanto Baltia como sus hijos se sintieron aliviados al notar un incremento en las ramas que crecían cerrando a todos en esa fortaleza de ramas que los mantendría a salvo de Aurora provisionalmente. Sabían que Galia los ayudaba.

-¡Te has tardado, Galia! – exclamó Baltia. Toris cayó a un lado, presa del cansancio.- ¡Toris! ¡No pareces ser hijo mío!

-¡Pero mamá! – Toris sintió que alguien se reía a sus espaldas.- Deja de reírte, Feliks…

-¡Lo siento, pero es tipo tan divertido!

-Si hay alguien peor que Rusia… - comenzó Eduard.

-Esa es mamá.- completó Raivis.

-Tipo ustedes salieron masoquistas.

-¡Feliks!

Muy aparte de ellos, Galia y Baltia se preocupaban por dirigir las ramas que se elevaban en el cielo y se encontraban en un punto.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Galia.

-Estamos seguros de que Aurora buscará la forma de atacarnos, es por eso que cerraremos el área en una especie de cúpula en un radio de tres kilómetros. Por dentro, ramas para darle estabilidad y mantener la temperatura, de eso nos encargaremos tú, mis hijos y yo. Por fuera Rus, Escandinavia y Germania la sellarán con hielo.

Ambas mujeres miraron el cielo congestionado.

-Esto pinta mal…- soltó Galia. – A propósito, ¿dónde está Aurora?

Baltia la miró, extrañada.

-Su presencia se mezcla con la presencia de Britania.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Debes estar mal! ¡Britania no puede matar ni una mosca!

Rápidamente un dragón se filtró por entre las ramas volando hacia ambas mujeres con toda la intención de atacarlas. Antes de que Galia y Baltia pudiesen decir algo, un hombre de la misma complexión que Germania apareció y con un golpe logró deshacerse del dragón.

Feliks dejó de reír. Al mismo tiempo, Toris supo que su momento había llegado y no suprimió su risa.

-Llegaste en mala hora, Lechia. – soltó Baltia.

-¡Pero mi amada Baltia! ¡He venido a salvarte!

-Si Aestii te escucha te cortará el cuello.- soltó Galia.

-¡Rechazos! ¡Siempre son rechazos! – Se quejó el hombre.- Ni siquiera puedo regocijarme en el orgullo de tener un hijo hecho y derecho.

Eduard se acercó a Toris quien ya se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reir.

-Toris, por favor deja de reír y dime… ¿quién es este hombre? Me da algo más de miedo que mamá…

-Tipo no quieres saberlo…- Contestó Feliks, tanteando el lugar como si buscara un lugar por dónde escapar. – Está bien si le temes, es el demonio, el diablo, satanás, lucifer… y todo lo que se le parezca totalmente…

-¡Ya tengo miedo! – gritó Raivis comenzando a temblar y llorar. Su susto fue aún mayor cuando el hombre se giró, se acercó a ellos y los apartó acercándose a Feliks.

Ambos se miraron por un minuto entero.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la nación antigua.

-Buenos días, papá. – soltó Feliks, suficiente para que Eduard y Raivis casi se dieran de espaldas contra el suelo. Ese hombre, el modelo masculino perfecto con músculos gigantes, ojos infernales y cabello ligeramente enmarañado y completamente descuidado era el padre de Feliks. La vida puede gastarle muchas bromas a alguien. Más si se trata de Feliks.

* * *

Gilbert y su familia no tardaron en llegar al refugio hecho por Roma y Germania, el cual consistía en una caverna perfectamente escondida tras una pequeña abertura. Una mujer muy parecida a Alizè los esperaba fuera de ésta.

-Mamá.- llamó Roderich a Aestii. - ¿No te encontrabas en el otro mundo?

Aestii suspiró largamente.

-Algo pasó… el mundo que trasciende por el tiempo donde nos encontrábamos fue unido a éste y ahora no podemos regresar. Yo caminaba tranquila por el jardín que tenía en el otro lado y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí.- La mujer dirigió una mirada a Alizè y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían.- ¡no me digas! ¡No me digas!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Roderich confundido por la actitud curiosa y enérgica de su madre.

-¡Es mi nieta! ¡Tengo una nieta! – Gritó la mujer acercándose a Alizè y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Innegable! ¡Es idéntica a su abuela Aestii!

La tierra tembló lo suficiente para romper con el encanto del momento. Sobre ellos la maraña de ramas terminaba de entretejerse y sabían que fuera de ésta las naciones que manejaban el hielo se encargaban de terminar la fortaleza que los protegería.

-No hay tiempo… - dijo Gilbert.- Mamá, ya tendrás tiempo de abrazar todo lo que quieras a mi increíble hija, pero…

-¡Gilbert! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre/suegra!

-Gilbert, Roderich. - la pareja se giró y encontró con Germania a la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Y bien? ¿El gran refugio es una cueva? – Preguntó Gilbert.- No quiero dormir apoyado en un oso gris.

-¿De qué hablas? – Germania lo miró extrañado.

Gilbert se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y caminó hacia la entrada.

-Que en las cuevas hay os…- no pudo seguir. Gilbert quedó perplejo al observar que dentro de esa "cueva donde dormiría con osos" se encontraba instalado y perfectamente escondido el castillo donde vivían las naciones antiguas y la entrada daba al salón principal.

-Ya no hacen las cuevas como antes…- dijo Roderich pasando por el lado de Gilbert y tomándole el brazo.

-¿Y Alizè? – preguntó el albino. La niña apareció unos segundos después acompañada por Alphonse quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Al… creciste.

-¡Ya soy mas alto que tú! – dijo el niño abrazando a su prima.

El feliz encuentro fue interrumpido por el sonido de un objeto cayendo. Era una taza que segundos antes estuviera en las manos de Lovino.

-¿Cómo que Camillo no está aquí? – preguntaba en su clásico tono histérico y no tan clásico tono preocupado.

-Nii-chan lo siento, apenas llegamos con Alphonse.

-Cami estaba buscando a Antonella.- contestó Alphonse.

-¡Idiota España! ¡Ve y busca a nuestros hijos!

-Nada de eso.- Se interpuso Roma, seguido por una mujer morena de grandes ojos verdes. – ¿Y exponerse al riesgo otra vez? Si algo les pasa, Iberia me matará.

-¿I-Iberia? – preguntó Romano observando a la mujer. –Ella es…

Romano comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber cómo portarse frente a su recién conocida suegra. Estaba seguro de haber soltado al menos unas ochenta veces lo idiota que era Antonio y que quería al bastardo de su hijo. ¿Cómo decirle a esa mujer entonces que a pesar de todos esos insultos amaba a Antonio?

Por otra parte, Alizè tomó a Alphonse y ambos aprovecharon la distracción de los demás para ir por Camillo.

* * *

Los bálticos contemplaban la escena entre Feliks y al que hace pocos segundos conocieron como su padre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo de contener sonoras carcajadas. Mientras tanto el rubio de cabellos lacios miraba al suelo deseando que este le tragase.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada. – Dijo la antigua nación con un deje de reproche. Para un hombre como él siempre había sido una desilusión tener hijo como Feliks y por supuesto con los años eso no cambió.

-Tipo como que tú tampoco... – Respondió apenas con un susurro. Desvió la mirada hacía donde estaban Toris y sus hermanos, este primero había cesado de reír al notarle tan nervioso, pero los ruiditos procedentes de los otros dos no le ayudaban.

-¿Cuándo piensas enderezarte y ser un hombre de verdad? – Sus ojos mostraban desaprobación y seriedad, como siempre que veía a su hijo.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó de repente para sorpresa de todos y se alejó corriendo tan rápido como pudo de ellos, tras lo cual sin entender que ocurría Toris fue a buscarle.

Feliks no era alguien muy dado a correr y a todo aquello que requiriese esfuerzo físico, por lo que no mucho después fue alcanzado por el otro el cual le tomo de un brazo para detenerle.

-¿Me... me vas a explicar que te ocurre?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué no. –Continuó respondiendo secamente y dándole la espalda.

-¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mi! Por favor Feliks...

-Claro... te vas a reír totalmente, como es algo tan gracioso.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable puesto que él también al principio estuvo riéndose de la situación, pero no era para menos ver un padre y un hijo tan opuestos, como un punto y una línea recta.

-Perdóname... pero tal vez si me cuentas lo que pasa pueda entenderte y ayudarte. – Le tomo de los hombros para girarle hacía él y mirarle a los ojos. – Prometo no reírme.

-Esta bien... – Suspiró. – Pero tipo si te ríes tendrás que traerme una roca de Marte y ¡Tendrás que hacerlo en tren!

Decidió que definitivamente usaría todas sus estrategias para contener la risa en caso de ser necesario... más que nada porque no tenía idea de cómo podría complacer una petición tan descabellada.

El polaco comenzó a relatar lo que parecía ser parte de su infancia con el mayor detalle posible, mientras Toris en su cabeza recreaba una especie de película mental imaginando todo lo que escuchaba.

_I__nicio del flashback_

-Hijo mío, es muy importante que estés siempre en guardia porque no sabes cuando otra nación puede venir a atacar e intentar conquistarte... – Decía un Lechia bastante más joven a un niño el cual se entretenía alisando sus rubios cabellos con una mano.

-Claro papá.

-¡No me estas escuchando! – Ese grito bastó para atraer la atención del pequeño el cual dejo de frotar el mechón de cabello, pero sin soltarlo.

-Lo siento papá... ¡Pero como qué es muy aburrido!

-Hijo, un día yo no podré protegerte y entonces tú debes estar preparado para defenderte a ti mismo y a tu familia ¿Entendido? – Cruzó los brazos mirándole de forma severa.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, ahora pasemos a las tácticas defensivas básicas... – Comenzó de nuevo a explicar con su tono militar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Pero la mente del pequeño Feliks estaba muy lejos de todo aquello; Armas, estrategias, información del enemigo... eran conceptos a los que no les encontraba utilidad.

De pronto el hombre fue interrumpido al notar algo sobre su cabeza, miró a un lado encontrando a su hijo sonriente subido en una enorme roca.

-Pero qué... –se quitó lo que fuese que llevara en la cabeza para verlo: una corona hecha con flores.

-Tipo la he hecho para ti y me quedó genial ¿Te gusta? ... ¿Por qué estas como totalmente rojo? ¡Debe gustarte mucho!

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estas pensando? – Efectivamente estaba rojo, pero de ira. - ¿Por qué no puedes tomarte esto un poco más en serio? – Miró un momento el amasijo de flores, tan delicadas en su mano para después tirarlas al suelo. –En vez de estar pensando... en flores y cosas de mujercitas.

-Papá...

-Hemos terminado por hoy. – Respondió tajante y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a casa.

Unos días después de ese suceso pasaron a la siguiente lección: montar a caballo. Por lo que Lechia llevo a su hijo a un amplio campo cercado donde había varios caballos vigorosos comiendo o corriendo.

-Bien lo primero que debes saber es... – Ni bien había comenzado a hablar cuando el pequeño hubo escapado en otra dirección dejando una estela de humo, se le vino el mundo encima cuando vio a su hijo emocionado abrazando tiernamente a uno de los ponys mas jóvenes.

-¡Woaaah! ¡Papá míralo! ¡Tipo este mini caballo es totalmente hermoso y adorable! ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa? – Decía feliz frotando su mejilla contra la del animal.

La cara de Lechia en ese momento era un poema. Ver a su propio hijo comportándose de una manera tan femenina le desesperaba y siempre terminaba regañándolo, con el paso del tiempo la relación empeoró hasta distanciarlos por completo.

_Fin__ del flashback_

-Y tipo eso es todo... – Finalizó bajando la mirada.

-Vaya... realmente no sabía que...

-¡Jan!

La pareja vio en el cielo cómo tres dragones sobrevolaban el lugar pero no hacía ellos, pasaron de largo dirigiéndose a una zona no muy alejada, donde sintieron la presencia de Jan y alguien más.

-¡Debemos ir Feliks! –Antes de que pudiesen dar un paso, Lechia los rebasó.

-¡Por fin conoceré a mi nieto! – exclamó el hombre. Suficiente para despertar en Feliks una tremenda preocupación.

* * *

El mundo daba vueltas para Arthur. Apenas y podía comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor y su noción de tiempo y espacio estaba completamente perdida. No hacía un segundo atrás moría de dolor, al otro el beso de Alfred lo calmó y después creía entrever a su hijo corriendo de un lado a otro y a Henrike indicándole qué hacer.

-¡Henrike! ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer!

-Sólo sujeta a tu mamá y tranquilízalo. Podrías empezar quitándole todo lo que lleve en la parte superior del cuerpo. – respondió la mujer, terminando de esterilizar algo muy parecido a un bisturí.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Henrike?

-No es momento para dudas. ¿Ya terminaste?

-Si.

-¡Ahora busca la cicatriz que tiene y limpia la zona con desinfectante!

-¡Entendido! – Aaron tomó un pedazo de algodón, lo empaño con un líquido ambarino y lo pasó por el vientre de Arthur. En un momento dado se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermana… - dijo él.- Juro que sentí su mano a través de mi madre…

-¡Aaron!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya terminé! – Aaron se acercó a Arthur y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos. – Se fuerte, mami… También Isabella debe serlo…

Henrike se levantó de su lugar de trabajo acercándose con el extraño bisturí en sus manos.

-Bien… ayudé a muchas mujeres en el trabajo de parto en mi nación… puedo con esto… - dijo observando la cicatriz en el vientre de Arthur. Se levantó nuevamente y acercó un vaso a Aaron con un líquido.- Dale eso a tu mamá.

-¿Qué le hará?

-Queremos evitar que se desangre, eso bajará su ritmo cardiaco, como en la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Espera… ¿eso no es peligroso?

-Es menos peligroso que desangrarse. ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Esta bien! – Aaron acercó el vaso a los labios de Arthur.

En su mundo extraño, dispar y confuso, Arthur pudo sentir algo amargo recorriendo su lengua y después el tono de su corazón que se desesperaba por reventarle los tímpanos se calló poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un susurro. Un susurro que a con cada sonido estaba seguro de amar a Alfred y preguntarse por él. Algo frío recorrió su vientre y lo dividió en dos como se divide una hoja de papel.

* * *

La pelea entre Hibernia y Ann Katrín hubiese continuado por un buen rato, pero de ser así ninguno habría sido capaz de escuchar al otro ya que un grito que nació en la garganta de Alfred fue capaz de acallar a la tierra entera y quizás detener el tiempo.

-Esto va mal… - dijo Thomas y salió disparado hacia la casa donde Henrike ayudaba a Arthur. Por su parte, Hibernia se debatía entre seguir a su hijo o quedarse observando.

Dentro de la fortaleza de hielo, Alfred lanzaba fuertes alaridos de dolor en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago con fuerza y con las manos crispadas. Su mente se debatía entre el dolor real y la inconsciencia acompañada de recuerdos con su persona amada.

-Arthur…- pudo susurrar apenas en un momento en el cual sus músculos ya no podía contraerse más ni le obedecían y su garganta apenas podría soltar un grito más. Ese era su límite.

Los ojos de Alfred se cerraron.

Lejos de él, apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba, Arthur también cerró los ojos…

Y así, el mundo se detuvo en un segundo, en el que ambos dejaron de respirar, de moverse, de pensar, de soñar… de vivir.

* * *

Había entrado a la habitación de manera desinteresada ¿Por qué? Realmente no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, quizás el simple hecho de poder ver como un hombre daba a luz o quién sabe lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

Pudo notar que en la habitación se encontraba el hijo mayor de su hermano, acompañándolo, permaneciendo a su lado, dándole ánimos. Thomas se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una leve mueca cuando vio a Henrike comenzar con el procedimiento, escuchando como esta pedía que alguien se acercara para que sujetara a la criatura.

El muchacho no pensó realmente en sujetar a un bebé lleno de sangre y correr el riesgo de mancharse; cuando estaba por darse media vuelta sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, como si su cuerpo intentara decirle que se quedara y ayudara.

Ver a Henrike extrayendo a la criatura y a Aaron desesperado, fue suficiente para quedar algo estupefacto al reparar en el ser naciente. Thomas resopló quitándose el elegante chaleco y acercándose con la toalla que colgaba en una silla para recibir a la bebe.

Su corazón se detuvo...

No, el tiempo se detuvo un instante al tenerla a ella, sumiendo al hombre en una dulce sensación, volviendo a salir de aquello al sentir a la criatura llorar entre sus brazos, teniendo la impresión de que debía de protegerla ante toda costa sin pensarlo...

Fue mucho menos doloroso para Thomas percatarse de que aquella pequeñita seria la indicada para él.

-Welcome… belle Isabella…- Susurró en una mezcla de inglés y francés.- Rydw i wedi aros mor hir i chi…

Se acercó un poco a la pequeña para besar su frente con extrema delicadeza. Isabella dejó de llorar como si entendiera las últimas palabras del hombre.

"He esperado mucho por ti…"

* * *

-¡Arthur! – Llamó Francis en medio del bosque.- Demonios… ¿Qué me hace pensar que contestará?

Avanzó un poco en la dirección que su madre le indicara, y fue cuando lo sintió. El olor a humo logró desencadenar un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de una sensación de haber vivido algo así antes.

-Gilles de Rais.- Articuló.- ¿Por qué me viene a la cabeza tu nombre ahora?

Se detuvo en su andar y cerró los ojos. Algo entre su corazón y su cerebro no andaba bien. Y de la nada, todos esos recuerdos lo atacaron de una sola vez.

Voces de otras personas…

"_Gilles de Rais, llegamos tarde… no la salvamos…"  
_"_Ruan… Ruan… ¿sufrirás por ser el lugar que carga con mi muerte?"  
_"_30 mayo"_

Los tres hermanos de Arthur hablándole…

"_Francia… ya ni siquiera nosotros podemos contenerlo… te espera una guerra de más de cien años…"_

Su propia voz…

"_Cien años de guerra, ¡son cien años, Arthur!"_

La voz más bonita que conocía…

"_Esta noche no ha de regresar… Por favor, dale a alguien vivo y que comparta tu inmortalidad lo que hoy me das a mí… lo que me has dado estos años, lo que voy a llevarme a la tumba y lo que no ha de quedarse ahí ni mucho menos va a morir. Ya no tengo miedo. Si tuviera que sufrir la muerte que me corresponde mil veces por ti… lo haré."_

El sabor de la venganza y el dolor abandonando los labios de Arthur…

"_Esperaste trescientos años para vengarte ¿eh Francia?"  
_"_Pero aún no es suficiente Arthur. Sólo te quité a quien amabas."_

Una frase que lo había cambiado:

"_Tendremos un bebé… ya está en camino…"_

La frase que lo había mutado en un día de lluvia, teniendo a Alfred frente a él:

"_¿Por qué lo proteges? ¡Tú bien sabes que "eso" que lleva dentro no es tuyo! ¿Querías mentirme acaso?"_

"Eso" era su hija. La inocente y apenas formada Isabella quien sin tener la culpa de nada cargaba el peso de toda una maldición y el dolor que significaría para al menos diez personas.

Su mundo primero fue Matthew, luego Matthew y Jeanne. Ahora en su mundo tambien entraría Isabella.

-¿En qué momento pasó?- se preguntó a si mismo. No lo había hecho con Arthur porque lo amara, sino porque…- Estaba buscando a Matthew en él.

Isabella ya era un hecho. El dolor en otras personas también. El abandono a Matthew, el resentimiento de Jeanne, todo eso él lo había buscado, fuese intencional o no.

Uno nunca es consciente de cuánto daño provoca a otros con sus tonterías. Así podía resumirse todo. Era una excusa, o quizás no. Era la explicación a todo eso, a sus sentimientos nublados, a su "amor" por Arthur que solamente era parte de la maldición que Aurora le lanzara. Hacer daño a la persona que más amara, quedarse solo…

-Las maldiciones siempre se cumplen…- susurró. Un ruido fuerte captó su atención y elevó la mirada al cielo. Dizan aleteaba en el aire girando en torno a algo y lanzando fuertes rugidos acompañados de fuego. Parecía esperar algo, como un ave de cacería.

-¡Ayuda! – escuchó que clamaba una voz, esa que él bien conocía.

-¡Jeanne! – expresó aterrado.

Nuevamente el fuego amenazaba con quitarle a alguien que amaba.

* * *

_Bienvenido. Estás muerto. _

Apenas y sabía dónde se encontraba. Algún recuerdo intentaba formarse en su mente, la cual ya no estaba solamente en so cabeza, parecía conformar todo su ser.

_Te mató ese lazo que tienes con él. _

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin saber bien a quién le hablaba. Era la voz de un niño, estaba seguro de eso. Otra voz resonó en su cabeza, y supo que no era solamente una persona, eran dos.

_Regresaste a ser uno_

-No entiendo… - respondió.

_Intenta decir tu nombre._

Pensó su nombre y se confundió. Era Arthur, pero también era Alfred. Eran dos y era uno. La cascada de recuerdos cayó contra él y lo aturdió, llenándolo de todo aquello que ya conocía, solamente desde distintas percepciones.

Se dieron cuenta en lo que fuese la fracción de tiempo que pasó en ese lugar. Estaban muertos, y nuevamente regresaban a conformar ese ser etéreo que había sido dividido en dos personas destinadas a encontrarse. Sus sentimientos, vivencias, recuerdos, todo lo que solamente le pertenecía a uno pasaron de un momento a otro a ser de ambos.

A lo lejos, las voces confusas los llamaron. Aaron se desesperaba por despertar a Arthur. Ann Katrín gritaba fuera de la fortaleza de hielo que contenía el cuerpo de Alfred.

* * *

El cuerpo tembloroso y cansado de Aurora se tambaleo en los primeros cinco pasos. Britania no tardó en aparecer, dispuesta a seguir con la pelea. Ambas estaban completamente cansadas, pero el instinto de vencer en cada una les impedía detenerse.

Por otra parte, Alison abrazó a su tío con mayor fuerza, no porque temiera por ella, sino porque sabía a Aurora capaz de dañar a Scott, este último no dejaba de mirar a su madre.

-Esto es… muy extraño…- susurró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mamá… esa no es su forma de caminar. Es como si ahora pudiese…

Britania se acercó lo suficiente para tener a Aurora cerca de ella, mientras Scott y Alison la miraban a un lado.

-Scott, llévate a Alison de aquí. – ordenó.

Aurora dirigió una rápida mirada a Alison, ésta tenía un vestigio de temor. Sonrió y unas cuantas ramas emergieron del piso. Britania adivinó su intención y las ramas comenzaron a arder de la nada, para terror de Aurora.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó.

-Te encargaste de quemarme viva. Debiste suponer que absorbería algo de la energía del fuego y aprendería a usarlo, Aurora.

-Abuelita…- Alison no podía reconocerla. Esa mirada llena de ira y deseo de venganza, satisfecha ante el dolor de su mayor enemiga. – Abuelita Britania no es así…

Un ligero temblor fue seguido de uno aún mayor, y la tierra quebrándose bajo sus pies. Era la última opción de Aurora: haría que la tierra los tragase.

Lástima que Britania se diese cuenta de sus intenciones. Tan pronto como el suelo comenzara a quebrarse, un centenar de ramas verdes emergieron de éste enredándose entre sí como si de un nido de serpientes se tratara. Aurora fue detenida en su intento de escape cercana a un árbol, al cual las ramas lograron sujetarla.

-¡Esto no es nada! – retó Aurora sintiendo por dentro cómo el miedo la invadía. Nadie nunca había sacado ese lado de Britania. Una de las ramas que envolvía su brazo derecho la aprisionó con mayor fuerza, logrando arrancarle un alarido de dolor y posteriormente un grito desgarrador a la par del sonido que algo se quebraba dentro de ella.

Scott percibió claramente el temblor de Alison. La niña moría de miedo mientras él en su corazón podía escuchar el clamor desesperado pidiendo que la protegiese.

-No es el momento ideal para sentir miedo.- dijo en tono cortante. No podía aceptarlo a cabalidad. La mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos en su cabeza lo confundían, la debilidad de su corazón lo traicionaba y la respiración delicada de Alison era suficiente para vencerlo poco a poco.

-¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!

-¡Callarte!

-¡Quiero ayudar a abuelita! ¡El odio la está cambiando! ¡Y también quiero protegerte a ti!

-Quiero que te calles…

-¡Pero, tío Scott! ¡Por favor, haz algo!

-¡No voy a hacerlo por ti!

-¡Scott! – El llamado de Britania desvió a la pareja de su pelea a tiempo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó cercana a ellos, seguida de…

-¿Arena? – preguntó Scott.

Algo muy parecido a una burbuja de aire se aproximó a él y Alison, encerrándolos dentro de ella.

-¡Amy! ¡Hermanita! ¡Estás bien!

-¡No es el momento, Alison! – Amanda apenas podía sujetar a Dylan, este último cansado por la energía gastada formando la burbuja de viento que los protegía. Scott se acercó a su hermano menor.

-Descansa, Dylan. Yo manejaré esta cosa.

-Sácanos de la vista de Persia. – Pidió completamente cansado.- Está usando el Basilisco de arena, como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Basilisco de arena? ¿Qué basi…- antes de que Alison pudiese preguntar, una gigantesca serpiente formada por arena apareció, abriendo la boca y revelando dientes de roca dispuestos a incrustarse en el refugio que envolvía a los cuatro.

-Mamá esta a punto de sacarle los ojos a Atlántida. Creo que sería bueno ir por ella.

-¿Mamá?

-Va a sonarte extraño… pero mamá puede ver.

La burbuja de aire tembló y amenazó con deshacerse. Scott utilizó casi todas sus energías para mantenerla. Fuera de ésta una fuerte tormenta de arena impedía visualizar algo que no fuesen granos de arena o la sombra del gigantesco basilisco moviéndose amenazante.

-Scott… ni tu ni yo aguantaremos más esto…

-Creo que tienes razón.

Por un breve segundo la desesperación se hizo presente.

Muy breve el segundo.

-Ya me cansé de sus juegos…- dijo Britania y su voz resonó en todo el lugar. Algo muy parecido a una bomba de aire explotó, o quizás fuese la fuerza con la que Britania movió la corriente de viento que se encargó de enviar toda la arena fuera del lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Persia fue desarmado y apenas mantenía al enorme basilisco en pie.

-¡Escapa, Persia! – Gritó Aurora desde el árbol que al que aún estaba sujeta.- ¡Ve y mata al nuevo mocoso de Inglaterra!

-Lo haré, Aurora. Pero primero…- la mirada del hombre se posó en Alison y Amanda quienes abrazaban a sus tíos, estos dos últimos completamente cansados. Avanzó hacia ellas y cuando las niñas lo notaron, ambas temblaron nuevamente.

-Te dije que no tuvieras miedo…- ordenó Dylan entre dientes.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes esta en condiciones de pelear! ¡No tenemos cómo escapar!

-Es hora de hacerlo entonces…- soltó Scott. Tomó el rostro de Alison con una mano y lo levantó, al igual que Dylan hizo con Amanda.

Ese hilo rojo, normalmente invisible y comúnmente teórico apareció frente a ellos, uniéndolos a la persona que había sido destinada para cada cual. Ambas niñas terminaron de comprenderlo.

"_Una mitad de mi corazón en ti… devuélvemela por un momento para que pueda protegerte…"_

-Qué…- Amanda cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada. Era el miedo inconsciente a ser tocada por un hombre el que la estremecía y llenaba de temor.

-Amy, es necesario. Sé que tienes mucho miedo pero solamente de esta forma podré protegerte… por favor, permíteme hacerlo.

-Estas… siendo amable conmigo…- susurró Amanda sin poder entenderlo. Apenas podía creer el que un hombre tuviese aquello que más amaba en Alison: ternura y comprensión.- me estás… confundiendo…

No podía evitarlo, su corazón por primera vez latía con tanta fuerza y felicidad. Con Alison era diferente, era su hermana y confiaba en ella. Pero Dylan tenía un llamado secreto en sus ojos color turquesa el cual hipnotizaba a la niña y la sumía en una crisis de ausencia. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el momento preciso en el que Dylan acarició sus labios con los suyos y le robó un pequeño beso seguido de un tierno suspiro.

Cercanos a ellos, Scott y Alison también se encontraban encerrados en su propio mundo. El hilo rojo flotaba en el aire rodeándolos y encerrándolos en una atmósfera donde el tiempo se detenía y el mundo cambiaba para ellos.

-Esto significa… - Comenzó a decir como si supiera con exactitud de que se trataba, pero en realidad lo que deseaba era oírlo de la boca del otro.

-Eres la persona que esperé por miles de años… eso significa… eres mi destino, Alison…

La pequeña dejó de temblar por un instante al encontrar el rostro de su tío tan próximo al suyo. Pudo sentir su miedo desaparecer al perderse en su mirada verde cobalto, la cual aunque siempre se mostraba seria y dura, apreciaba en ella una chispa de cariño. Sabía que Scott estaría con ella para protegerla, en ese momento y siempre... que era su tan esperado príncipe.

-Deja que así sea entonces. – Sonrió con ternura y se acercó lentamente a sus labios mientras depositaba una caricia en una de sus mejillas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se rozaron hasta culminar en un beso.

Como si de una corriente que recorría cada una de sus células, así podían describirlo. Una tormenta se desató en el corazón de esas cuatro personas, llenándoles de un fuerte sentimiento de calidez y a la vez de toda la fuerza que necesitaban. El beso sirvió para que ambos absorbieran un poco de la desbordante vitalidad y energía en las niñas. Alison casi no había sentido cómo sus fuerzas se transferían a Scott, por otra parte Amanda se perdió en medio de ese nuevo sentimiento, diferente al que sentía por Alison y mucho más intenso de lo que nunca imaginaría en su vida. Poco a poco veía todo consumirse en un fondo negro y finalmente desvaneció, por lo que su acompañante la cargó atrayéndola contra su pecho al tiempo que se encargaba de mantener la burbuja de aire y alejarse del lugar. Scott abandonó esta para enfrentarse a Persia.

-Comienza la fiesta…- susurró extrayendo un habano oculto en su bolsillo. Aspiró y contuvo el humo.- Como en los viejos tiempos, Persia. Solo que ahora sí estoy completo.- exhaló el humo, el cual ascendió danzando como solo el humo sabe hacerlo.

Unas enormes nubes tan negras como la noche eclipsaron el cielo marcando un escenario apocalíptico, descargando una furiosa tempestad, con tal rapidez que las gotas de lluvia se unieron por obra de magia formando un gran dragón de agua el cual se abalanzo sobre la enorme serpiente logrando debilitarla.

-Maldito bastardo... – No podía creer la facilidad con la que se habían recuperado e inmovilizado a su basilisco. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso pues junto a la tempestad varios rayos vinieron directamente hacia él y apenas lograba esquivarlos.

-¿Qué te pasa sucia rata? ¿Ya estas cansado? ¡Si esto acaba de empezar!- Gritó desde lejos mientras más rayos amenazaban. Pero la intención de Scott era distraerle con eso mientras formaba unas potentes corrientes de aire, que lanzo después contra el otro golpeándole violentamente en el estomago y pecho Quitándole todo el aliento y la fuerza que le quedaban -No sabes como voy a disfrutar torturándote... – Una sonrisa sombría cruzo su rostro mientras le clavaba una de sus mas frías miradas, muy seguro de su victoria.

-Ghn. – Sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos y algún ruido gutural como si intentase responder. Era consciente que estaban muy desigualados en fuerza por lo que decidió transmitir sus ultimas energías a su basilisco para reanimarlo. – Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro...

El gigantesco reptil se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Scott, logrando desconcentrarlo y así el dragón de agua quedó regado por el pasto. Intentó esquivar la mandíbula del reptil y de un momento a otro éste se deshizo en un montón de arena. Persia había logrado escapar.

A su vez la batalla entre Aurora y Britania llegaba a la recta final. El odio y el rencor estaban tomando el control de esta ultima que apunto estaba de triunfar sobre su agotada y mal herida rival, parecía que nada podría detenerla... o quizás si.

-Claro que no es nada, Aurora… tú no sabes lo desesperante que fue para mí…- Britania tomó entre sus manos una de las ramas de que se elevó hacia ella y ésta tomó la forma de una larga y delgadísima estaca y la blandió frente a los ojos de su prisionera acercándola peligrosamente a ésta. – Solamente imagínalo, Aurora. Ser ciega…

-¡Abuelita! – Se escuchó aproximándose la voz de Alison quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por correr hacia ellas acompañada de su hermana, ésta última inconsciente y en los brazos de Dylan.

-Veo que tienes unos nietos muy pesados Britania… - Dijo con apenas aliento y un deje de burla aunque su mirada denotaba miedo.

-Y yo veo que no eres aun consciente de tu situación. – Respondió bruscamente y mordiendo las palabras, volviendo a alzar la estaca con intención de clavársela por fin cuando de repente encontró un obstáculo: Alison se había interpuesto en medio de las dos contrincantes sujetando con ambas manos los brazos de su abuela.

-¡Abuelita, detente! – Miraba con suplica a esas orbes como esmeraldas que ahora no mostraban la bondad y ternura de siempre esperando que volviese a la normalidad.- ¡tú no eres así!

-Apártate Alison… debo terminar con esta escoria que tanto dolor nos ha causado– Continuaba firme, intentando deshacerse del agarre de la niña.

-Pero no… no lo hagas abuelita ¡Tú eres buena! Jamás harías daño a nadie.

-¿Y ella si puede hacérselo a los demás? - Logró liberarse de las manos de Alison e intento apartarla pero esta le detuvo una vez más. - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi?

-Lo… ¡Lo suficiente para saber que tú no eres así! Porqué… si abuelito Hibernia te ama tanto es porque nunca vio odio ni maldad en ti. – Soltó con la voz congestionada, no lo soportaba, no concebía que su abuela dejara que su odio le destruyera y consumiera, no podía permitirlo.

-Hibernia…- Tenía razón. Aquellas palabras taladraron en el rencor de Britania hasta destruirlo. – Mi Hibernia…

Recordar el amor de Hibernia, pensar en cuánto había cambiado ese hombre tosco para ella… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese comportándose así? Era incluso algo desconocido, un sentimiento con el color más feo que puede existir. Miró a su nieta recuperando su habitual ternura y soltó la estaca para tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Tienes razón…

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido seco de varias ramas resquebrajándose, efectivamente Aurora aprovechando la situación se libero de ellas y logró escapar mientras maldecía en sus adentros.

Su orgullo había sido herido lo que hizo que su sed de venganza creciera.

* * *

Como si de una batidora de recuerdos se tratara y ésta mezclara mil memorias y sentimientos, así podría haberlo descrito Alfred. En un punto, todo convergía a un solo lugar, un solo momento en la historia que comenzaba con un niño pelirrojo de grandes ojos azules, otro de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verde esmeralda, y el último, un pequeño de actitud traviesa, cabello caoba y heterocromia. Algo en él le recordaba la actitud de Francis.

Los escuchaba. Era un eco del futuro, seguido de la imagen de Arthur entre sus brazos, sonriendo. Por un segundo, la casa de Arthur en Londres, podía reconocerla por los gigantescos muebles de madera oscura. La felicidad que sintió por un segundo, el segundo en el que sintió ese momento tan perfecto perteneciéndole; le sería suficiente para volver a la vida y no rendirse.

Estaba seguro… pelearía por Arthur. Lo daría todo y más si le era permitido. No, nadie podía ponerle un límite para luego permitirle expresar todo su amor por él. Suspiró dentro de esa atmósfera abstracta y alejada del mundo. Los tres niños gritaron a coro:

-¡Feliz aniversario, abuelitos!

* * *

Ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse uno frente al otro. Reconocieron en un segundo el momento y el lugar donde se encontraban. Algunas gotas de agua caían al mar, lentamente, como si hubieran colisionado contra algo y el reloj interpretara un segundo como un minuto. La marea cubría parcialmente el cuerpo de ambos amantes y la mano de Arthur aún descansaba sobre la mejilla de Alfred.

El día que Alfred había logrado romper el hechizo sobre Arthur. El día que ambos por fin habían cedido a sus sentimientos y luego de la entrega más hermosa que podían hacer en nombre del amor, habían logrado concebir un bebé, su primer hijo: Aaron.

-Arthur…- Alfred se sentía más que confundido. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Arthur se recargó más contra el cuerpo del menor. Recordó cuánto frío había sentido esa noche, el cual había remplazado por la calidez del cuerpo de su amado.

-Nos dejan escoger… eso pasa…- explicó.

-¿Escoger?

Arthur bajó la mirada, triste.

-Regresamos a este punto… porque aquí empezó todo… aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso como pareja… aquí concebimos a Aaron… aquí rompiste el hechizo y demostraste que me amabas…- nueva caricia, pero ésta se parecía tanto a las palmaditas en la cabeza que Arthur le daba cuando era niño.- hey… aquí puedes decidirlo…

-No entiendo…

-Alfred… eres consciente de cuánto pasamos juntos. Ambos sufrimos demasiado y yo te herí más de lo que tú alguna vez siquiera podrías llegar a herirme… si es mejor para ti… aquí puedes decidir y dejarme… será como si nunca nada hubiese pasado… nadie tendría hijos y el mundo seguiría igual…

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien, Alfred…- mentía y su esposo lo sabía. Arthur tendía a esquivar su mirada cuando mentía para bien de Alfred, además del tinte de melancolía que marcaba su rostro.

Las gotas que aún flotaban libremente en ese eterno segundo convertido ahora en un momento largo, poco a poco parecían retomar su ritmo normal. El reloj corría nuevamente y Alfred debía decidirlo.

-Arthur… pude verlo.

-¿El qué?

-Tu futuro conmigo.- Se acercó y besó suavemente la frente del mayor.- y sé que si superamos esto, serás muy feliz a mi lado. Lo habré logrado… conseguir tu felicidad, y ser felices los dos. Por eso debemos ser valientes y arriesgarnos a todo lo que vendrá, Arthur.

Y el tiempo corría nuevamente, un poco más y regresaría a la normalidad.

_Arthur desvió su mirada, completamente nervioso y feliz. Alfred lo abrazó firmemente, tomó nuevamente el rostro de Arthur para ladear su cabeza y encontrarse con él. Se acercó y…_

-Arthur Jones-Kirkland… Te amo. – susurró sobre los labios del otro, casi tocándolos sin llegar a besarlos. Si iban a decidir seguir juntos, iban a decidirlo los dos con ese beso que selló su destino mucho tiempo atrás. Arthur se recargó en él, de la misma forma que en ese momento pasado. Acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Alfred. A su vez, éste se acercó aún más a su entonces y por siempre persona amada y…

…_sin importarle nada atrapó los labios de Arthur con los suyos en un beso._

* * *

Dante llegó rápidamente a Stonehenge. Él sabía de ese hechizo, el único que podría usar a pesar de estar prohibido. Buscó el punto medio en ese círculo de piedras y se sentó.

-No puedo ser egoísta ahora…- se dijo.- Pude unificar este mundo con el de los antiguos, así que creo que podré hacer lo mismo con el mundo antes de que esa bruja apareciera.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que miles de escrituras extrañas aparecieron en cada una de las rocas. Como si su mente se transportara, visualizó el mundo más de cien años atrás. Millones de personas caminando por la calle, automóviles, casas, noticias, lenguas, palabras…

El cansancio se apoderó de él y regresó en sí.

-Solamente debo unirlos… ambas realidades… Hay un punto donde todo es posible y solamente se abre cuando se destruye otro, entonces para volver todo a la normalidad éste mundo debería…

Un sonido lo sacó de su concentración. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? Se maldijo mil veces por semejante descuido.

-Así que ya no se trata de retroceder el tiempo, sino de unir un mundo con otro. Interesante. Pero… ¿no es un poco rudo de tu parte el llamarme bruja?

Dante se levantó en un intento de escape, no pudo avanzar. Un hombre ligeramente más moreno que Persia lo tomó por el cuello.

-¡Mira a quien encontré mientras unificabas el mundo de los viejos y este! – Dijo Persia.- ¡Saluda a mi primo, Cartago!

-¡Estas loca! – Gritó Dante.- Al unir ambos mundos, solamente retrocederemos el tiempo pero eso no afectará a ninguno de los demás… todos regresarán a casa, incluso los niños permanecerán con la edad que tienen ahora. El mundo retrocede, Aurora, no nosotros.

-Quién lo pensaría. La inútil Ciudad del Vaticano tiene la clave para nuestro plan B. – Aurora se tocó el brazo dañado por la pelea con Britania.- Destruiremos éste mundo y a los demás imbéciles. Como ya soy consciente de los errores que cometí, no se repetirá. Pero si mi teoría es correcta, el punto donde convergen todos los mundos y todas las realidades es un punto peligroso. Si los destruyo llegando a ese punto, no existirán en ningún pasado ni ninguna realidad. Así, desde el principio de los tiempos, el mundo sería mío.

-Aurora… no te olvides de cuál es el plan original.- Advirtió Persia.- No olvides porqué es que seguimos vivos.

-Es molesto… pero hay dos personas a quienes deberé cargar conmigo.- dijo ella.

-No lo olvides, Aurora. Yo quiero quedarme con Alison y ya sabes que le prometí a Cartago quedarse con Amanda si nos ayudaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que les ayudaré? – Retó Dante, intentando hacer tiempo.- Para abrir el otro mundo se requiere una cantidad infinita de energía, la cual no la conseguirán fácilmente.

Aurora se acercó a él.

-Todo este tiempo creía tener el cien por ciento de la magia de Hibernia. Hoy descubrí que su estúpida esposa tiene incluso más que yo.

-Sus hijos vivieron con la mitad de la magia que les correspondía, pero ahora descubrimos que si se acercan a Alison o Amanda adquieren todo su poder.

-Suponemos que toda esa magia será más que suficiente. ¿No lo crees, Dante?

-¡No lo será! ¡No voy a ayudarte!

-Oh, se me olvidaba contar con la magia de tu amigo.

-No… - Dante tragó en seco.- Deja a Michelangelo en paz…

-Descubrí tu debilidad… - Una sonrisa sádica cruzó el rostro de Aurora.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-No necesito hacerle nada para que caiga. El sólo saber que tú estás en riesgo será suficiente para atraerlo.

-¡No te atrevas!

Aurora se giró sobre sí misma, sonriendo triunfal.

-Cartago, el mocoso hace mucho ruido. Cállalo, por favor.

El hombre golpeó a Dante en el estómago, con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

_Muchas cosas quedaron al aire, lo sé. Pero recibi muchas quejas de "capítulos muy largos" Así que tuve que cortarlo de esta forma. Espero me disculpen, todo lo que falta se viene en el siguiente capítulo. _

**_30: El mensaje de once letras. [Y EL POSIBLE FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC]_**

_El plan final de Aurora. Los poderes de Dante, el amor de Michelangelo. Francis enfrentándose a su realidad. La reacción de Lechia frente a su nieto. Annya y syna teniendo en claro un par de cosas, Alphonse enamorado de Camillo decide decírselo, pero... Por otra parte, los sentimientos de Alison y Amanda, la verdad tras los poderes de Scott y Dylan, Hibernia incapaz de creer que su mayor miedo se hace realidad. El rapto de Britania. El mundo llegando a su fin... pero para Henrike todo representa una segunda oportunidad. _

_Y al final: La última canción de Henrike. _

_Pista: 0302 0101 1001 0304 0502 0105 0501 0902 0501 0301 0102_

_**11 moji no dengon message**_

* * *

_**Existe la posibilidad de una segunda parte aún. Eso depende de quienes leen esto. Gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto del fic. **_


	30. El juego de Scarlett

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: No **__leas el siguiente capítulo si: _

_1: -No toleras a Itzel y Pedro, y consideras ofensivo el tener dos representantes de México._

_2: Eres de quienes odian los OC y las historias largas. _

_3: No quieres llorar._

_Es larga la lista de quienes debo agradecer por darme las ganas de escribir esto. Empezando por todos aquellos que me enviaron un correo pidiéndome éste capítulo (lo subo porque a pesar de la advertencia, me dejaron correos en reviews y esta página los borró, y fueron más de 7 lectores) continuando con quienes me ayudaron y/o presionaron a seguir XD siguiendo por las lectoras mexicanas que me apoyaron e insistieron en que publique esto, tambien a mi adorada marica que puso su mega granito de arena y me dio la confiaza de escribirlo, y terminando por quienes siguen leyendo esto aunque no lo comenten, por quienes comenzaran la historia y claro, por todos los que dejaron de lado cualquier prejuicio y me dieron la oportuidad de narrar este fic tan loco y bizarro como lo soy yo. No se como expresar mi gratitud a todos ustedes. _

_**Disclaimer:** Itzel y Pedro le pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia. Iggy, Alfred, Francis y Peter son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Scarlett viene de mi mente distorsionada y Scott, Thomas y Dylan que les pertenecen a Alison, Isabella y Amanda respectivamente.(Ok, Scott es de la Taku también xD)  
_

_**Tracks usados para inspiración:** Todo el disco Legend parte 1 de Two steps from hell, especialmente el track Undying love y White Witch. También el trac de "La bruja" cantada en la película Frida. Siguen Lollipop de Framing Hanley, Next Contestant de Nickelback, Noughts del OST de Loveless, la lista aleatoria de mi amado mp3 y al tío Francis cantando Dios sabe qué cosas.  
_

* * *

_**El juego de Scarlett.**_

_**San Luís de Potosí- México – 1921 **_

Los cascos pertenecientes a un grupo de caballos resonaron a lo lejos. Llovía, era una de esas lluvias torrenciales que se dan una vez cada mucho tiempo y que son capaces de destrozar los ánimos hasta del más optimista.

La puerta de madera tembló con la caída de un rayo. Dentro, sentados en una mesa adornada con un mantel tejido y con la botella de tequila vacía, tres personas conversaban.

-¿Estás tan seguro de esto? – preguntó la mujer morena al pelirrojo.

-Más que nunca. – respondió éste deshaciéndose del habano que pendía en sus labios.

-¡Santo Dios! –se quejó el otro hombre, éste era moreno. -¡Pudiste enterrarlo en alguna parte de tu país! ¡Eres tan problemático como el gringo!

Scott suspiró largamente.

-Es que… ya no quiero tenerlo cerca. –Declaró en un susurro.- Solamente me ha estado haciendo daño. No solamente a mí, a mis hermanos también. Lo único que hizo todo este tiempo… -las imágenes atravesaron su mente como flashes rápidos. La lluvia, los vitrales de esa capilla, las rosas, las espinas… el llanto de tres niños. -es causar problemas…

Ambos morenos lo miraron. Por un segundo, el orgullo característico del escocés desapareció, abandonando su cuerpo en forma de una cristalina y solitaria lágrima. Poco le importó que lo viesen llorando, ya había llorado suficiente y frente a demasiadas personas como para importarle. Cuando el corazón está destrozado, tanto la vergüenza como la felicidad son ignoradas.

-Entonces… ¿lo dejas aquí?

-Pinche wey… no puedes escapar de él.

-Puedo intentar… debo hacerlo por mi bien…- Scott dobló un poco la manga de su camisa, revelando las mil y un cicatrices dispuestas como enredadera en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pedro y terminó enterneciendo a Itzel.- Cuando pienso en ella… se abren otra vez… cada vez que este estúpido de quiebra… cada vez que mi estúpido corazón se rompe… Es la maldición que nos puso… a mis hermanos y a mí. Es por ellos que debo deshacerme de él y seguir adelante, para arrastrarlos conmigo.

Itzel se giró para buscar otra botella de tequila. La abrió y sirvió un poco más al pelirrojo.

-Ahora que puedes… cuéntanos qué pasó.

Scott se bebió el líquido de un sorbo. Ya haría efecto, ya le dolería menos contarlo.

* * *

Comenzó como un error.

De esos errores que uno no espera nunca cometer. Es más, se planifican bien las cosas y si realmente se sabe dónde se quiere llegar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaban seguros. La fría lluvia se colaba por entre las maderas de aquel lugar, antes cálido, lleno de colores y de vida. Ahora frío, triste, doloroso y tan nostálgico.

Los cuatro hermanos, cada uno en una esquina de la habitación que antes pertenecía a sus padres. Las hadas apenas volaban, simplemente observaban.

Un recuerdo se pintó en los ojos de Scott. Él caminaba con sus hermanos por la nación de su madre en busca de uno de los duendes de Irlanda.

-¿Seguro que contaste bien? – preguntó Scott.

-Si… están todos menos Mr. Applebee.

-Sólo tú le pones esos nombres a tus mascotas.

-¿Y "Nessie" es mejor? – defendió Thomas.

-¡Es mejor que "Gochy"! ¿Quién le pone semejante nombre a un dragón?

-Ya empezaron otra vez… - se lamentó Dylan.- ¡Le diré a papá!

-¡Dile lo que quieras! De todas formas siempre está muy ocupado mirando a mamá.

-Me extraña que solamente seamos tres y no cien. - Scott pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca y caminó con actitud despreocupada. Thomas no tardó en tomarlo por la capa que llevaba.

-¡Oye, no nos dejes! Además, cuando tú te enamores como papá estoy seguro de que no escucharas a tus hijos por estar todo el día al pendiente de tu esposa.

-¿Yo enamorarme? ¡Estás loco, Thomas!

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? – Thomas soltó la capa de su hermano y sonrió.- Yo sí quiero encontrar un día a mi princesa y tener muchos hijos.

-¡Les diré a las hadas que dejen de contarte esos cuentos!

-¡Los cuentos también tienen una base, Scott!

-¡Bien! Si acaso esos cuentos fueran verdad… - Scott cerró los ojos unos segundos, cruzando los brazos nuevamente pero esta vez sobre el pecho y pensando.- Quiero que mi princesa sea cariñosa como mamá y que me cocine dulces siempre.

-A ti te atraparán por el estómago.

-¡Tiene que ser la mejor preparando dulces! ¡También ella debe ser muy linda y decirme que me ama cada día nada mas al despertar!

-¿Harás acaso un concurso de "la mejor haciendo dulces" solo para encontrarla? – Thomas se palmeó la frente.- Lo esperaba de ti. La verdad yo seré feliz con ella sea como sea.

Ambos hermanos miraron al menor, quien no despegaba la vista del piso.

-¿Y tú qué, Dyl? ¿Ya pensaste como quieres que sea tu princesa?

Dylan levantó la mirada hacia sus hermanos.

-Sé que será muy parecida a mamá… físicamente… pero de carácter muy difícil y que deberé cuidar de ella… y también sé que tendremos un hijo…

-Dylan, a veces me das miedo…-susurró Scott.

-Solamente pensé eso… no es como si fuese a pasar.

-Si pasará…

Los tres niños se giraron asustados para encontrarse con una mujer de aspecto extraño, observándolos. Llevaba encima una enorme capa negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro, los labios pintados de púrpura y la piel blanquecina, como si nunca los rayos del sol la hubiesen tocado.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó Scott, adelantándose dos pasos a sus hermanos.

La bruja elevó su mirada a él, apenas mostrando sus ojos verde esmeralda. Buscó en las mangas de su larga túnica y sacó una carta, la cual voló a Scott.

-Nemo me impune lacessit – pronunció ella al mismo tiempo que la carta se alzaba frente al niño y le mostraba la imagen de un centauro.- Nadie me ofende impunemente… o como lo pronunciarán tus habitantes "Wha daur meddle wi me?". Ese va mejor contigo, significa…

-¿Quién se atreve a meterse conmigo?...- respondió Scott, asustado.- ¿Cómo es que pude entenderte? ¿Qué es esa lengua extraña?

-Es escocés. Es tu lengua. – La mujer miró a Thomas.- Cymru am byth.

-Gales para siempre…- respondió el otro. Ella asintió y otra carta voló a él. Eran dos peces.

-Tú y tu hermano pertenecen al signo piscis. Es un signo dual, a diferencia de sagitario. Ustedes dos tienden a mostrar sensibilidad y fragilidad, captada por sagitario quien hará lo posible por cuidar de ustedes. También intuición, la que le falta al atrevido sagitario y lo hace meter la pata la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no meto la pata!

-Ustedes cargan con la misma maldición de su padre. No estarán completos hasta el día en el que conozcan a su otra mitad.

-¿Otra mitad? –preguntó Thomas.

La mujer sonrió con la mitad de la boca, estiró una mano y en un segundo se vieron transportados a algún lugar desconocido, donde no formaban parte y sin embargo eran espectadores.

-¡Woah!- exclamó Scott observando un gigantesco salón, el piso de marfil y extrañas líneas que lo marcaban, rodeado de gente. Pudo verse a sí mismo, mucho más alto y mayor, usando un smoking negro y mirando completamente feliz a la joven que descendía por las escaleras usando un hermoso vestido blanco. No pudo ver su rostro, pero por un segundo creyó saber cómo se veía.

Por otra parte, la figura de Thomas pasó frente a él, sentado frente a una chimenea en un cojín gigante (no sabía que era un sillón) y con otra joven sentada a su lado, tomando su mano y besándolo.

Frente a Dylan pasó la imagen de un montón de libros acomodados en algo parecido a una extraña repisa con forma de grada que sobresalía de las paredes en una habitación de forma circular. En el centro, libres se esparcían cientos de lápices de colores y hojas. Él dibujaba algo y de rato en rato miraba a la joven que entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y le sonreía tímidamente.

Regresaron a su presente. Extrañaron esa sensación que creyeron vivir por un segundo. Era su vida, y a la vez no la era. Quizás por ese entonces…

-¡Eso estuvo genial! – Dijo Thomas completamente feliz.- ¿Vieron? ¡Mi novia es hermosísima!

-Apenas pude ver a la mía…- soltó Scott.- ¡Y ella será la mejor!

-La mía… es perfecta para mí… - murmuró Dylan.- me sentí feliz…

-¡Me gusta mi futuro!

-Aún hay algo más…- susurró la mujer. Los tres niños la miraron ligeramente asustados.-Tienen ya un hermano en camino… él carga con todo el dolor, odio y rabia de su padre como una maldición que le pesará pero permanecerá dormida un tiempo… cuando despierte, sin que se den cuenta, ustedes terminarán bajo su mando y la mitad del mundo en sus manos. Al poco de nacer… las demás naciones como ustedes sentirán esa competitividad innata, esa ambición por expandirse y continuar la historia. Se comerán a sus padres…

-¡No lo pienso permitir! – Gritó Scott.- El mundo entero puede morirse si quieren… sé que son muchos pero no me importa si ya no están esos muchos… Tengo que cuidar a Thomas y Dylan. Son mis hermanos y si ese mocoso en camino piensa hacerles daño…

-Él también es tu hermano…

-¡Igual! Eso no justificaría que les hiciese daño a los demás…

-Scott… - Dylan tomó la mano del mayor.

-No te enfurezcas así…- pidió Thomas.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y se giró de regreso a casa.

* * *

El intermitente goteo filtrándose por el techo de su casa no parecía incomodar a los cuatro hermanos. Cada uno se sumía en sus temores, tan fuertes que acallaban el molesto goteo.

Ya poco a poco se borraría de sus mentes aquel recuerdo tan doloroso.

Otro breve regreso al pasado, uno más cercano. Tanto que podían escuchar los ruidos claramente, sentir el olor a lluvia en la piel de su padre y degustar nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta, asfixiándolos de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Papá? – llamó un Scott tan frágil e infantil que daba ternura. El cabello rojizo revuelto, los ojos verde cobalto brillantes y la expresión asustada y dolida no fueron suficientes para convencer al destino de que tomase otro rumbo.- ¿Por qué nos dices adiós?

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Thomas hablando un poco más alto que su hermano.- ¿Por qué tus brazos se ven tan mal?

-Y ese olor a quemado…

-Lo sé, es desagradable. – respondió Hibernia.

-¡No respondiste mi pregunta! – Scott soltó la mano de Arhur, quien a pesar de aparentar solamente dos años ya entendía a cabalidad la situación.

-Scott, no grites. Asustas a Arthur.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿No ves acaso que solamente somos unos niños? ¿Cómo se supone que podremos solos con este peso que nos dejas?

-Scott, ustedes no son "solamente unos niños". Son naciones. Mi tiempo aquí y el de su madre se cumplió y ahora debemos irnos.

-¡No quiero! – el pelirrojo se aferró con fuerza al abrigo de Hibernia. Éste se mordió el labio inferior. Podía parecer todo lo duro que quisiera, pero por dentro moría si algo sucedía con su amada familia.- ¡Tú y mamá se quedarán con nosotros!

Thomas, Dylan y Arthur no tardaron en abrazarse de su padre también.

-Si tú te vas, papá… Scott no limpiará a Nessie nunca y lo confundirán con un monstruo. Yo no alimentaré a Gochy y enflaquecerá tanto que sus amigos dragones lo llamarán "el lagartija" y Dyl no es bueno ayudando a los duendes con sus ollas de oro.

-¡Arthur aún no sabe cuidar de las haditas que le dejaste!

-¡Si! ¡Tampoco del unicornio! ¡Pronto el cuerno se le caerá!

Hibernia se agachó para encerrar a sus hijos en un fuerte abrazo. Él también estaba llorando.

-Quiero que me prometan algo… ustedes serán mi más grande orgullo. Nunca se dejarán vencer por nada ni por nadie. Ante todo, siempre deben permanecer unidos, como los hermanos que son.

* * *

Una de las esquinas, la que tenía un punto rojo con ojos verdes cobalto, pareció cobrar vida. Pero no para algo bueno. Se acercó al punto más pequeño.

-Todo… es tu culpa… - susurró el niño a su hermano más pequeño. Thomas y Dylan apenas levantaron la mirada. De un segundo a otro, Scott tomó entre sus manos el cuello de Arthur, levantándolo, golpeándolo contra la pared y asfixiándolo.- Esa bruja lo predijo… ¡tú nacerías y todo acabaría!

-¡Scott, detente! – Thomas se incorporó para correr y tomar por los codos a su hermano mayor.

-¡No me detengas! ¡Es culpa de éste mocoso! ¡Estamos solos por su culpa! ¡Vas a pagármelo! ¡Vas a pagar esto, Arthur!

-¡Scott!

-¡Nadie es consciente del peso que me dejaron encima! ¡Debo protegerlos de él! ¡Él no va a quitarme a mis hermanos!

Una de las hadas se acercó a él, empapándolo en ese polvorín brillante que desprendía y logrando que soltase a Arthur.

-¡Irene! – gritó Scott.

-Lo siento, Scott. Pero debo cuidar de Arthur. Te estabas propasando, cariño.

-¡Arthur es malo! ¡Es alguien malo! ¡Debemos contenerlo o despertará!

-Pero si yo no te hice nada…- se excusó Arthur.- ¡Yo soy tu hermano! ¡No tienes porqué tratarme así!

-¡Ya lo harás! O más bien no… no te lo permitiré.

-Scott… basta…- pidió Dylan.- Casi no te conozco…

Él lo sabía, era la mayor debilidad de sus hermanos, tanto para Scott como para Thomas. Nunca podrían negarle algo. Scott emitió un fuerte bufido.

-Vete de aquí… - ordenó. Arthur levantó la mirada empañada por las lágrimas. – no quiero sentirte cerca… es más… si noto tu peste a menos de tres pueblos… te mato…

-Scott, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – Irene se sintió más que encolerizada, asumiendo un color tan rojizo como el cabello de su adversario.

-Vámonos, Irene… - dijo finalmente Arthur, tomando al hada entre sus manos y caminando a la salida con el paso pesado y dolido. Apenas podía ver entre las lágrimas, pero un vestigio de orgullo impidió que éstas cayesen. Se prometió a si mismo nunca llorar frente a sus hermanos.

La profecía de la bruja tuvo ese evento como punto de inicio.

* * *

_Despierta de una vez… _

La luna se filtró por la ventana. No era la luz delicada y agradable de ésta. No, en ese momento era fría. Era platinada, dolorosa, helada, congelante, hiriente, confusa…

-Thomas… - llamó Scott. El otro terminó de pasar la cabeza por el cuello de la antigua camisa que llevaba. Se giró para ver a su hermano. Sentado al borde de la cama, desnudo y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.- ¿En qué me he convertido?

-No lo hiciste solamente tú, Scott… Yo también… tomé parte en esto…

-Le hice "esto" a Arthur… él va a despertar… el verdadero Arthur…

-Ambos lo sabemos… él no será más el Arthur que conocíamos…

-Nosotros no somos así… - musitó. – Fui capaz de esto… le hice daño…

-Scott… cálmate… - Thomas esquivó la mirada adolorida de su hermano.- Fue necesario... llevarlo a los extremos del dolor, la humillación, el rencor, odio, depresión… solamente fuimos un simple factor desencadenante…

Thomas lo sabía, no era debilidad. Solamente era la primera vez que Scott se enfrentaba al remordimiento, ese que sentiría durante mucho tiempo y varias veces lo acompañaría en su vida. Él también lo enfrentaba, pero porque desde un principio fue consciente del daño que le harían al pequeño.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Él también es mi hermano… como tú y Dylan… él también en algún momento corrió a mí en busca de protección… ¡y le hice esto!

-Ya, Scott…

-¿Cómo puedo sobrellevar algo así?

-Enfrentándolo. No hay otra forma.

Una leve sonrisa junto a una lágrima que se negara a renunciar a su derecho de permanecer en los ojos del pelirrojo se asomaron por la faz enternecida de éste.

-¿Te diste cuenta, Thomas?- comenzó.- Te diste cuenta… de que Arthur…

-¿Se parece mucho a Dylan? – Sentenció con tristeza el otro.- Claro que se parecen… los dos son menores, frágiles y difíciles de tratar. Pero Dylan nunca conoció la soledad que le regalamos a Arthur.

Unos cuantos suspiros más, de dolor, nostalgia, melancolía mezclados con las voces no tan lejanas de las súplicas de su hermano menor y el escape de la luz platinada propia de la luna fueron necesarias para que Scott finalmente se levantase y seguido de Thomas salieran y abandonaran a Arthur.

Sabían que en un tiempo, ya no sería el mismo. Ninguno de ellos.

* * *

No muchos años más tarde, el nombre de Inglaterra se conocía en buena parte del globo terráqueo. Todos comentaban sobre él, sobre lo cruel que era en batallas, sobre cómo le había declarado la guerra a Francia por más de cien años y a sus hermanos ni bien había crecido y que sin importar tuvo tanto victorias como derrotas, estas parecían no interesarle, sino el daño que lograba infringir en ellos.

Las naciones de sus hermanos, poco a poco, se contagiaban de Inglaterra. Aunque no lo desearan, adoptaban su lengua mansa y dócilmente, olvidando poco a poco las suyas propias. Y cuando lo notaron, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido…

-El capitán quiere hablar con ustedes.- dijo un hombre de llamativo aspecto. Los tres hermanos abandonaron el calabozo al cual fueron destinados, por mera diversión del menor. El hambre, cansancio y tener las manos atadas a la espalda no les ayudaba.

-Que formita de llamarle… -se quejó Scott.- Para nosotros siempre será Arthur. El mocoso, el enano, el inútil, el…

-Silencio.- Ordenó el pirata que los guiaba.- Acepta que fueron muy hábiles en evadirlo por tanto tiempo. Pero al final nada se escapa de nuestro capitán.

Avanzaron por el castillo, recorriendo temerosos por el pasillo de piedra y llegando a una monumental puerta de madera tallada, apenas abierta para permitir el paso de una persona.

-Señor, les he traído a sus hermanos.- dijo el hombre, y como si temiese a su propio dueño, se apresuró a escapar, evadiendo las preguntas de Arthur.

Apenas podían creerlo. Riquezas del piso al techo, oro, joyas, plata, diamantes, rubíes, cofres… y sentado en el medio de todo, en un hermoso trono de oro y terciopelo rojo, Arthur observaba una esmeralda. Verde contra verde, brillo contra oscuridad, la del corazón del inglés.

-Bienvenidos… _"hermanitos"_…- saludó con un tono irónico, pesado, burlón.

-Cuántas vidas…- los labios le temblaron a Dylan. Él podía ver algo en esas riquezas, más que solamente su valor o brillo.- ¿Cuántas vidas necesitaste para sentirte satisfecho, Arthur?

-Dylan… cállate…- pidió Thomas entre dientes, temiendo por su hermano. Arthur arrojó la esmeralda a algún rincón entre sus demás riquezas con profundo desinterés. Estiró las piernas y se recostó en el trono.

-Vaya… pero sí que han enflaquecido y se ven horribles. ¡Miren nada más a Scott! La última vez que vi tu cabello era rojo carmesí como la sangre, y ahora es un insulto a todo lo colorado de este planeta. ¡Y Thomas! ¡El más feliz de mis hermanos! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso lo que veo en tus ojos es miedo?

Arthur se levantó y enfiló hacia los dos mayores. No le costó nada apartarlos y acercarse a Dylan. Extrajo rápidamente un cuchillo que llevaba en el cintillo del pantalón y lo blandió frente al irlandés.

-No tengo nada en tu contra, Irlanda.- dijo.- Pero sé que estos dos se arrancarían las uñas si algo te pasase. Sabes, dicen que las piedras preciosas son el reflejo de una piedra en los ojos de una persona inocente y pura. No es que te considere inocente y puro, solo eres tonto… -tomó a Dylan por el cuello.- Tonto como lo fui yo al creer en ustedes cuando era pequeño… pero eso ya no importa, Dyl… sino, que no he encontrado una piedra del color de tus ojos, y tienes un agradable tono de verde.

La punta del cuchillo se aproximó al rostro de Dylan, éste ni siquiera intentó cerrar los ojos, sabía lo que seguiría.

-No lo hagas…- dijo Scott, quien había aparecido rápidamente entre el cuchillo y su hermano, ofreciendo su cuello para que lo cortase.- No a Dylan… si quieres una victima, si quieres que alguien pague lo que te hice, entonces cóbramelo a mí… pero no a Dylan ni a Thomas… no a ellos… -un último atisbo de autoridad se hizo presente en su voz.- te lo prohíbo, Inglaterra.

Arthur se detuvo. Abrió la mano y dejó caer el cuchillo como si le aburriese.

-Ya no soy Inglaterra, solamente. Si no se han dado cuenta, desde hace mucho mi nombre incluye los suyos. Ahora soy el gran Imperio Británico, ese que pisoteó a sus hermanos, los domó por completo y ahora es el mejor.

Los ojos verde esmeralda comenzaron una pelea contra los verde cobalto.

-Ha pasado mucho, ¿no es así, Scott?- comenzó Arthur.- La última vez que me miraste con tanto odio y dolor fue cuando nuestros padres se fueron. Sabes… ellos fueron débiles… papá pudo haberse hecho del mundo entero si lo deseaba, pero siempre protegía a mamá. Su error fue ese…

Scott sabía que la mandíbula le temblaba, ya fuese por el miedo, la impotencia o la ira.

-Eres un maldito sádico, Arthur…

-Lo sé.- Arthur elevó la mano derecha y sus hermanos pudieron ver claramente el hilo rojo que aparecía, evidente para ellos, pero invisible para él.- Ahora me dispongo a visitar ese nuevo continente. Es la mitad del mundo que quiero, me pertenezca. Pueden estar seguros de que regresaré con muchas más riquezas. Pero hasta eso, vayan acostumbrándose a ser solamente parte del Imperio Británico. Es todo.

Arthur se acomodó el sobrero de pirata, tomó unos cuantos mapas y enfiló hacia la salida, dejando a sus hermanos atrás.

-Se entiende la idea… si sustituimos "riquezas" por "vidas"… - dijo Dylan en un suave susurro.

-Él ya lo tiene…- dedujo Thomas.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Está completo… ustedes también vieron ese hilo rojo partiendo de su meñique. Arthur es poderoso, porque tiene ya su otra mitad. El no es el Arthur que conocíamos… incluso su presencia ha cambiado. Es como si fuese otra persona. Esperemos no encuentre a quien le falta…

-Va a encontrarle...- masculló Scott.- y pueden estar seguros… de que muchas cosas van a cambiar…

-¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Thomas.

-Nosotros… no podemos separarnos, menos ahora. Debemos encontrar esa otra mitad o finalmente… crearla.

-¿Crearla?

-¿Recuerdas a Escandinavia? Creó a su esposa con nieve y sus deseos de traerla a la vida le dieron energía vital. Crearemos una mujer, perfecta para los tres y a la vez solamente será un reservorio provisional de nuestros poderes.

-Momento… ¿sabes acaso lo difícil que es eso?

-Debe tener algo de cada uno, por eso… haremos su cuerpo con los tréboles de Irlanda y tierra de Gales.

-Tenemos su cuerpo… pero, ¿y su alma? Necesita vida.

-El alma está en la sangre. –Scott cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pensativo. -En sí, ella partirá de mí.

-¡Espera! Nosotros no tenemos la misma magia que Escandinavia tenía. Es más, apenas tenemos terceras o cuartas partes de la magia de papá. Cuando Saami nació, Escandinavia perdió la mitad de sus poderes…

-Para crearla quedaremos muy debilitados, es cierto. Pero, luego recuperaremos nuestros poderes por completo y seremos como papá. No perdemos nada intentándolo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron al mundo y lo primero que vieron fue el dosel de seda que envolvía la amplia cama donde descansaba. Reconoció algo cayendo por su cabeza y eran cabellos rojizos. Observó sus manos por varios segundos, girándolas, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos y juntándolas.

A un lado, rompiendo con las sábanas y el dosel escarlata a su alrededor, un delicado vestido blanco descansaba extendido sobre la cama. Se estiró dejando caer las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo para alcanzar el vestido y sobre este notó un dibujo de una mujer con uno similar puesto. En unos segundos el blanco vestido ceñía su grácil figura.

Se aproximó al borde de la cama y apartó el dosel delicadamente. Pudo ver a tres hombres sentados en sillones de madera oscura y bebiendo el té.

-Se despertó.- susurró aquel cuyos cabellos eran idénticos a los de ella, sonriéndole. El estómago de la chica rugió al notar unas cuantas galletas sobre la mesa.

-Tiene hambre.- Thomas se acercó a ella, con media galleta en una mano y su taza de té en la otra. Ella tomó entre sus manos la diestra del hombre, acercó la galleta a sus labios y en tres mordidas ya no existían ni migajas. Sus ojos miraron insistentes la taza en la mano izquierda de Thomas y ésta no tardó en posarse en sus labios. Bebió un poco de té y una gota escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Intentó limpiarla con el dorso de la mano, mas Scott la tomaba por la muñeca

-Una señorita usa un pañuelo.- le dijo, limpiando el rostro de la niña. -Bien, no entiende una palabra de lo que le decimos. Tendremos que usar ese hechizo para que pueda hablar.

-Ya veo. – Thomas sonrió.- Entonces… ¿quién será el afortunado?

Tanto Scott como Thomas miraron a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó molesto.

-Dylan, serás tú quien lo haga.

-¿Yo? Oye espera, ¿por qué debo ser yo?

-Porque ella es tu creación.

-¡Pero salió de Scott! ¡Además Thomas fue el que planeo esto!

-Los tres hablamos inglés, por el hechizo ella lo aprenderá y lo hablará también, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio idioma y tiene cara de querer hablar irlandés.

La niña los miró sin lograr entender lo que decían. Apenas comprendía lo que pasaba, y claro, acababa de nacer, a pesar de aparentar quince años.

Dylan lanzó un bufido, resignado.

-Que conste… lo hago puramente porque así es el hechizo…- se acercó a la pequeña y la miró fijamente, tomándola por los hombros y con el rostro sonrojado. – No vayas a pensar que es… por algo más…

-¡Nuestro pequeño Dylan dará su primer beso!

-¡Cállate Thomas! ¡N-no es el primero!

-Las ranas que besabas de pequeño no cuentan.

-¡Ese era Scott!

-Oigan, las ranas no besan tan mal.

Los ojos verdes de la niña se distrajeron mientras los otros dos hombres se miraban y reían recordando un pasado lejano. Su mirada se desvió hacia un par de ojos turquesa que la llamaban insistentemente y al final los labios de la otra persona se posaron sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, siguiendo el gesto del otro y como si los colores se agitaran tras de sus ojos, muchas palabras y datos le fueron transferidos. Ya podía entender lo que había pasado. Ella era una división de esa otra persona con cabellos rojizos como los suyos, era por eso que se parecían tanto y que muy íntimamente, en alguna parte de sus pensamientos, deseaba regresar a él.

-¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad Dylan?

-¡Les digo que se callen!

Los dedos de la niña tocaron sus labios sutilmente. Pudo formar una palabra.

-Beso…

Los tres hombres dejaron de pelear, mirándola. Ella les devolvió la mirada, especialmente a Dylan.

-¿Eh?

-Ya la escuchaste Dyl, no puedes negarle un beso a una señorita tan hermosa como ella.

La pelirroja se sonrojó. La palabra "hermosa" ya tenía un significado para ella y se sintió feliz de saber que se trataba de un cumplido.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No se pasen! – contestó el irlandés con las mejillas encendidas.

-Entonces lo haré yo.- dijo Scott acercándose a la niña y apartando a Dylan. Tomó a la niña por el mentón delicadamente con el dedo índice arqueado y se acercó a ella.

-¡Oye, Scott! ¡No abuses, es una niña! – se quejó Dylan. Scott se detuvo a dos centímetros de ella y miró a su hermano con expresión traviesa.

-Oh vamos, era broma.

-Scott… - los tres hermanos dirigieron la mirada a la chiquilla. Ésta miraba fijamente al hombre y de un momento a otro se abrazó a el con todas sus fuerzas.- Tu nombre me gusta.

-Lastimosamente no puedes llamarte como yo.- Scott pasó los dedos por el cabello lacio y rojizo de la niña.- Tu nombre será… Scarlett.

* * *

La expresión "pájaro en jaula de oro" nunca expresó tanto la situación de una persona. Scarlett creció en medio de mil lujos, rodeada de duendecillos sirvientes, hadas nodrizas y criaturas mágicas para cuidar en castillo que dejaba muy atrás al mejor narrado en los cuentos de hadas. Ni el más grande cuenta cuentos del mundo podría expresar cuán hermoso era el palacio donde ella residía. Tampoco el adivino más grande daría con el destino que les deparaba a ese grupo de personas.

* * *

_**Primera carta: Rombo. **_

Una expresión de dolor escapó de los labios de la niña, al segundo observó su dedo índice y luego la palma de la mano. Tenía dos ligeros cortes en ambos y la sangre escapaba por la apertura lentamente.

-No, Scarlett. No debes tomar las rosas directamente del tallo. Vamos, déjame ver qué pasó. – Scott se acercó y con extrema suavidad tomó la mano de la niña.- Si quieres una rosa, sólo pídemela. Yo cortaré la mejor, le quitaré los espinos y te la daré.

Dicho eso, dejó dos besos en las respectivas heridas de la joven. Ésta lo miró y atravesó con su dulce mirada y el cobalto de sus ojos se infiltraron en el alma de Scott.

-Quería cortar esa rosa para ti… - susurró.- por eso no podía pedírtela… porque yo quería dártela… - suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.- Puedo… percibir que sientes un gran peso y mucha soledad… pensé que la rosa te alegraría, como me alegró cuando la vi.

La ternura atravesó completamente el corazón de Scott, de un lado a otro, de norte a sud, de este a oeste y de arriba hacia abajo.

-Regresemos a casa.- dijo envolviendo la mano dañada de Scarlett con un pedazo de tela arrancada de su ropa. Terminado el nudo, tomó la mano de la niña y la llevó de regreso al castillo. – las hadas hicieron más de esos dulces de fresa que tanto te gustan.

-Pero Thomas dice que no debo comer más de cuatro al día o enfermaré. ¡Y son tan deliciosos!

-Thomas es una mami gruñona, eso es todo.- Ambos rieron y la risa de Scarlett, para Scott, era algo tan agradable como una sinfonía bien interpretada y tan tierna como dos cascabeles dedicándole su delicado sonido al viento que los mece.

"_El rombo es fuerte… y manipulable"_

* * *

_**Segunda carta: Corazón.**_

El cabello caoba de Thomas se despeinó ligeramente cuando movió la cabeza para mirarla.

-Cariño, sé que intentas robar más dulces. – dijo sonriente. A sus espaldas, Scarlett se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies, estirando la mano izquierda hacia una repisa y un frasco con bolitas rosadas.

-¡Pero quiero mi dulce!

-Scarlett, ya comiste cuatro hoy, amor. Sé muy bien que Scott te dio tres más la semana pasada.

-Si… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Los dulces que me diste… -pensó un poco.- ¡Se los di a Gochy!

-¿A Gochy? – Thomas sonrió. -¿Y para que quiere Gochy comer dulces?

-¡No son para el! ¡Se los llevará a Nessie y así la cortejará!

Thomas sonrió aún más, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Se acercó a Scarlett para tomarla entre sus brazos y besar su mejilla.

-Así que Gochy cortejará a Nessie con dulces. – Dijo alegre.- ¿Así es como ahora los caballeros cortejan a las damas?

-¡Exacto! Y no quieres que otros caballeros me cortejen con dulces, ¿verdad?

"_El corazón escucha lo que quiere escuchar… sin importar si es verdad o mentira"_

* * *

_**Tercera carta: Trébol.**_

Los pies descalzos de Scarlett avanzaron delicadamente sobre la alfombra en aquella habitación con paredes de madera y llena de libros. Llegó hasta él, contemplándolo en el sillón de madera y con la tenue luz de las velas.

-Te ves lindo cuando estudias.- dijo ella. Dylan elevó la mirada a la niña y sonrió, algo inusual en él.

-Y tú te ves hermosa simplemente siendo tú.- respondió, moviéndose un poco para darle espacio a su compañera. Scarlett se sentó a un lado y acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Dylan mientras este rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Por qué siempre estás leyendo?

-Para saber más.

-Prefiero verte dibujando. Los dibujos que hicimos el otro día me gustaron mucho.

Como si de una orden subliminal se tratara, Dylan cerró el libro y lo devolvió a una de las estanterías. Avanzó hacia un viejo baúl y sacó todos los carboncillos, lápices y papiros en éste. Scarlett se sentó junto a él en la alfombra y tomó un papiro junto a un carboncillo.

-El otro día cuando salí a caminar con Scott por la ciudad, vi a un hombre dibujando una mujer desnuda.- Dijo tranquila.- ¡El cuadro era hermoso!

-Porque la mujer en su cabeza lo era.- respondió el otro, intentando no inquietarse.

-Quizás… pero me pareció más hermosa en la pintura que cualquier otra mujer real.

Ya no respondió. Se concentró en dibujar un paisaje, un suave atardecer.

Scarlett sonrió por dentro.

"_Es divertido arrancarle las hojas al trébol… y ver como ya no es especial"_

* * *

Aunque no estaba muy segura del significado de la palabra, un día a Scarlett se le dio por escapar del castillo. Era su primera vez enfrentándose al mundo exterior, explorando y descubriendo algo más allá de las murallas de su castillo y del trino de los pájaros en su ventana por las mañanas.

Observó atentamente los tres anillos que rodeaban sus dedos anular, medio e índice de la mano derecha. Regalos de las tres personas con quienes vivía y tanto la cuidaban.

La conoció.

Estaba esperándola, sentada en una roca y rodeada de cientos de rosas blancas.

-¡Hola! – saludó Scarlett, creyendo que su comportamiento debía ser igual de abierto con esa persona como lo era con los otros tres.

-Buenos días, Scarlett.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó extrañada. No recordaba haber visto a esa mujer nunca en su vida.

-Sé un par de cosas que el resto desconoce. – dijo ésta. Las rosas se apartaron formando un camino para la extraña mujer.- Eres la creación de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda.

-Sí, es verdad. Son mis tres padres… o hermanos… o bien, no estoy muy segura. – Scarlett avanzó hacia la mujer con el paso seguro, como un niño inocente conociendo a otro. Se sentó al lado de la mujer y algo en su pecho captó su atención.- ¿Qué te hiciste? ¡Es una herida muy fea! ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Vamos con mis hermanos, ellos te curarán!

La mujer sonrió.

-Es una cicatriz.

-¿Cicatriz?

-Esto nos conecta, Scarlett.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Al igual que yo, Scarlett… tú no tienes un corazón. Tus "hermanos" se olvidaron de darte uno.

-¿A qué te refieres? Según Dylan una persona no puede vivir sin corazón y según Thomas las personas sin corazón sí viven pero son malas. Yo no soy una mala persona y dudo que tú lo seas.

-Las naciones no necesitamos de un corazón. Al menos quienes fuimos la primera línea de naciones.

-¿Primera línea? – La niña parpadeó recordando algo.- ¿Eres una de los antiguos? Los padres de Scott, Thomas y Dylan lo eran. ¿Los conociste? Dicen que mamá Britania era muy buena…

-Ella fue tonta… es todo.

-¿Tonta?

-El mundo hubiese estado mejor si hubiesen sido como nosotras, Scarlett. Personas sin un corazón que les mande enamorarse y cometer estupideces.

-¿Enamorarse? ¿Cómo es enamorarse?

La mujer sonrió.

-Tus "hermanos" están enamorados de ti. Es por eso que seguramente en estos momentos te buscan con desesperación, pequeña.

-¿Entonces yo también estoy enamorada? Me gusta mucho estar con ellos y cortar rosas, comer dulces y dibujar.

-Ellos te hicieron creer eso, Scarlett. No tienes un corazón, sino vestigios de sentimientos que te impusieron para hacerte creer que vivías. No eres ni una nación ni un ser humano…

-Pero… soy una persona…

-Un ente como yo. Sin ánimo por el cual harías estupideces, sin sentimientos… solamente tú y tu cerebro, Scarlett…

-Yo… yo soy el corazón de los tres… ellos me lo dijeron… yo debo cuidar de su felicidad así como ellos cuidan de mí…

Como si de un hueco en la tierra se tratara, se dio cuenta de que tenía el terreno preparado y perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan y sembrar la ambición, incertidumbre y crueldad en esa joven con alma ausente.

-¿Acaso nunca pensaste en ser una nación, Scarlett?

-¿Cómo?

-Una nación. Independiente, grande, con una bandera, un ejército, un himno…

-Mis hermanos lo son…

-Ya no, Scarlett. Ellos ahora son solo parte de un reino mayor. Si no han desaparecido como naciones, es porque tú los amarras a este mundo. Ellos deberían desaparecer…

-El que ellos estén un poquito débiles es por culpa de Inglaterra… es lo que sé…

-El Imperio Británico fue opacado. Así como tú un día los opacarás a ellos.

-¡Pero si Arthur es malo! ¡Él hizo sufrir a mucha gente!

-Sería grande si no hubiese seguido ese hilo rojo que lo llamaba…

-¿Hilo rojo?

La mujer se levantó, percibiendo la presencia de alguien más.

-Volveremos a vernos, Scarlett… o más bien, tú vendrás a mí, pidiéndome el hechizo que necesitas para ser una nación.

_**Cuarta carta: Espada.**_

La extraña mujer se perdió entre los matorrales. Scarlett también pudo sentir esa presencia desconocida cerca a ella. El cielo se oscureció y una fuerte tormenta tuvo lugar. A mayor fuerza de la tormenta, más cerca percibía a esa persona. Decidió salir al camino a un lado de ese bosquecillo y enfrentarle.

Lo vio. Toda la imagen de maldad que tenía de él se vino abajo. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero extrañamente sabía cómo se veía. Muy parecido a Dylan, el cabello rubio, tan amarillo como los dulces de limón que le gustaban a Scott, y los ojos verde esmeralda, como ninguno de sus otros hermanos tenían. Llevaba puesto una casaca roja manchada con barro, las botas desgastadas y el blanco pantalón que amenazaba con romperse a la altura de las rodillas, como si más de una vez hubiese caído sobre éstas. Su andar era pesado, como si cargase con algo que le rompería la espalda.

Un fuerte rayo logró asustarla. Sabía que él estaba enfurecido… o quizás dolido. Podía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos negativos en el ambiente.

-Ho… hola…- susurró ella con calma. Temió incomodarle o molestarlo.

El joven apenas levantó la cabeza, mas no la mirada. Otro rayo cayó, entre él y Scarlett, era una advertencia proveniente de alguien más.

-¡Scarlett!- Scott apareció frente a ella mientras Thomas la rodeaba en un abrazo y Dylan la cubría con un abrigo. Algo parecido a otro rayo pero en miniatura y saliendo de las manos de Scott captó su atención.- Arthur… no se te ocurra hacerle nada a Scarlett…

Escuchó a sus otros dos hermanos susurrar.

-Scott… es el Arthur de antes… no percibo nada de agresividad en él…-dijo Thomas.

Arthur avanzó por un lado de Scott, cabizbajo y llevando aún ese dolor encima. Scott abandonó su postura a la defensiva y lo miró.

-Ella es su corazón entonces…- dijo Arthur, sin siquiera mirar a Scarlett.- Cuídenla… si no cuidas a quien tiene tu corazón… se va… y la tormenta viene tras de ti…

-Irse…- Dylan lo captó.- ¿Y Alfred?

Arthur suspiró.

-Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se llama ahora.

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! – Gritó Scott.- ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que hiciste? ¡Al fin, algo logró detenerte!

Arthur continuó su andar dolido y agotado sin reparar en ningún momento en el rostro de sus hermanos. Ya un poco lejos pudo advertirles.

-No te alegres, Scott… en serio, no lo hagas. Ni siquiera a ustedes les deseo esto…

* * *

Ya fuese por el susto que les diera Scarlett al escapar o el encontrar a Arthur en semejante situación y acabado por el dolor, los tres hermanos extremaron sus cuidados con la niña, construyéndole otro castillo, mucho más alejado de la sociedad y de las personas, esperando así preservarla junto a ellos y que nadie lograse meterle la palabra "separación" o "independencia" en la cabeza.

No supieron de esa extraña mujer que se había adelantado ni de la semilla de inseguridad y curiosidad que ya crecía en Scarlett. Constantemente se cuestionaba sobre sí misma y sus sentimientos. Recordó el sonido rápido e intermitente que acompañaba a cada uno de sus hermanos cuando ella estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos e intentó escuchar el suyo. Nada.

-Entonces… es lo que soy…- dijo.- Soy una muñeca. Soy su muñeca… pero ellos… ellos un día…

Por segunda vez, sintió esa presencia extraña que nunca olvidaría. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo verla por entre los barrotes.

Le sonrió.

* * *

Iba a probar el primer paso de su juego. Era sencillo, tenía ganas de jugarlo y debía hacerlo.

Lo encontró recostado en su camastro, leyendo un extraño libro que seguramente Dylan le prestaría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a él.

-¿Sucede algo, Scarlett? – le preguntó.

-Te traje una rosa… - dijo ella, extendiendo su mano y revelando una rosa sin tallo en ésta.

-Dime por favor que no te cortaste…

-No lo hice…- se sentó al lado del escocés y comenzó a deshojarla.- tuve mucho cuidado, el mismo que tengo guardando esa parte de corazón que me dieron ustedes tres.

Scott se levantó, observando insistentemente el extraño accionar de su pequeña.

-¿Qué le haces?

-Disfrutar cada uno de los pétalos…- siguió con su trabajo y al final se quedo solamente con algunos de ellos en las manos.- Acércate…

Scott obedeció y su cabeza fue adornada con algunos pétalos blancos que caían, sacándole unas cuantas risas a la niña.

-¡Qué graciosa! – Dijo quitando uno a uno los pétalos, reuniéndolos con algunos de la cama y haciendo lo mismo con ella. Se sintió como un niño pequeño, y de un segundo a otro, recordó que no lo era. El mismo segundo en el que intentó quitar un pétalo de los largos cabellos de Scarlett y ésta se acercó a él para besarlo. Él no supo si continuar con el beso o cortarlo. Después de todo, amaba a esa niña y dejó de verla como un simple reservorio al poco de crearla y moría por estar siempre a su lado… pero a la vez era consciente de que ese era el deseo de sus hermanos también.

-Scott…- susurró a un centímetro del otro, acercándose nuevamente para tentarlo con sus labios, restregarlos suavemente y atraparlos por un breve segundo, tentándolo con cada pequeña caricia.- Me gustas mucho…

-Scarlett… no podemos…- intentó decir sintiendo un último vestigio de preocupación por sus hermanos, el cual se perdió en el nuevo beso que cortó sus palabras.

-Seamos novios…

-Scar…- un nuevo beso cortó sus palabras. Y como lo imaginó, no pudo decirle no. Tampoco pudo decirle no a todas las visitas que tuvo luego en su habitación, y cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía entre sus brazos, una noche en cuarto creciente y suprimiendo sus gemidos con besos. Ahora era él quien cortaba sus palabras y las ahogaba en la garganta.

Ambos aprendieron a actuar.

* * *

Scarlett avanzó por el camino que había aprendido de memoria en una sola explicación. Tenía a los tres hombres profundamente dormidos, por acción de una extraña hierba que le dio la mujer que le enseñara la ambición.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije? – preguntó.

-Si… y ya han pasado algunos meses. Por el hechizo que me enseñaste no lo notaron.

-¿Estás segura de que tiene por lo menos siete meses?

-Quizás un poco más.

-Entonces está perfecto. Éste es el primer paso para confirmar mi inmortalidad.

-¿Y luego me ayudarás a ser una nación?

-Lo he prometido, ¿no es así? Solo confía en mí, Scarlett.

* * *

El segundo truco también le funcionó.

Obviamente, ninguno de los hermanos de Scott sabía de su relación con Scarlett. Si acaso la idea los asaltaba por un segundo, era algo de envidia por ver a la niña frecuentando al pelirrojo.

Tenía ya claro su siguiente objetivo.

Lo encontró paseando por el jardín. Se acercó a él, con su mejor sonrisa y un dulce entre los dedos.

-¡Thomas! – llamó entusiasmada.

-Scarlett.- Susurró cariñosamente y revolviendo el cabello de la chica.- ¿has estado robando dulces?

-No, este lo guardé. Es especial.

-¿Especial?

-Sí, muy especial.

-¿Por qué? No será algo que Gochy hará para Nessie otra vez, ¿verdad?

-No, este quiero compartirlo contigo.- dijo y acercó el dulce a los labios de Thomas. Éste lo recibió sin problema.

-Gracias.- dijo y se dispuso a dejar un beso en la frente de Scarlett. La niña lo detuvo.

-Te di un dulce, ahora me debes algo.

-¡Sabia que la pequeña Scarlett no saldría perdiendo! – dijo él, con su acostumbrada sonrisa. - ¿qué es lo que quieres, pequeña?

-¡Un novio! – respondió.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Scarlett, aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso.

-¡Para nada! Aparento quince años y tú dieciocho. ¡Sé mi novio!

-¿Yo? Momento Scarlett, soy como tu hermano…

-Hagamos esto… me darás un beso y si no te gusta, no aceptas… ¿te parece?

-Scarlett…

La pelirroja se colgó del cuello del otro, acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Me negaras un beso?

-Yo…- Thomas se perdió en sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Scott.

Scarlett aprovechó el momento, lo tenía bajo una extraña hipnosis de la cual no era consciente. Le robó un delicado beso.

Thomas no lo rechazó. Siguió otro, y él la correspondió totalmente.

Así como frecuentaba a Scott por las noches, comenzó a frecuentar a Thomas por las tardes, en el jardín oculto del castillo.

También aprendió algo junto a Thomas: mentir.

De la misma manera pasados unos meses, visitó nuevamente a esa mujer con otro regalo.

Éste, era parte de ella y Thomas.

* * *

El último que debía caer. Ella lo sabía, Dylan era difícil. No solamente en el carácter ultra reservado que tenía, sino las ideas absolutas y conservadoras.

Si bien él también la quería tanto como Scott y Thomas, nada había logrado quitarle de la mente a esa joven que viera tanto tiempo atrás en una revelación. Poco o nada sabía de ella, quizás solamente sabía que ella no era Scarlett. Él no se mentiría a sí mismo, al menos no sin ayuda.

-¿Aun la dibujas? – preguntó Scarlett ingresando un día a la biblioteca/estudio de Dylan. Éste se concentraba en darle las últimas pinceladas a su dibujo. Una joven rubia, pequeña y de grandes ojos esmeralda. Dejó los pinceles a un lado y Scarlett lo abrazó por la espalda.- ¿Es idea mía o se parece a Arthur?

-Quizás…- respondió él.- Siento que debo esperarla…

-Tiene cara de que va a llamarse Charlotte. – Sentenció Scarlett.

-No… bueno, siento que sí, pero le sentaría mejor un nombre delicado… como… Anne… o… Amy…

-¡Amy! Podrías llamarle así de cariño, porque presiento que va a llamarse Amanda.

Dylan sonrió y un tierno sonrojo acarició sus mejillas.

-No la conozco… pero ya la amo…

-¿Ya la amas?

-Sé que quizás aun no existe… o tardará un poco… pero ya me gustaría mucho verla… abrazarla… dibujar con ella y un día pedirle matrimonio.

Dylan posó delicadamente la punta de los dedos de una mano sobre el rostro de la pintura. La sintió tan real que hasta creyó podría hablarle.

-¿Y estos otros? – preguntó Scarlett, acercándose a un par de lienzos cubiertos.

-Esos los finalicé ayer. Son para Thomas y Scott.

Scarlett descorrió los retazos de telas que los cubrían. En el primero inmediatamente reparó en la sonrisa y los hermosos ojos azul cielo de la joven en él.

-Es preciosa…- susurró.

-Es el futuro de Scott. ¿También quieres adivinarle un nombre?

-Alice… Alexis… - se calló unos segundos.- Alison.

-Ese nombre no es muy común.

-Lo será algún día.

Ambos descubrieron el último lienzo.

-¡Francesa! – gritó Scarlett.

-¿Francesa?

-¡Sí! Solamente mírala. Es muy elegante. Me gusta mucho su cabello, es lacio como el mío y amarillo. En sus ojos se ve una mezcla de encanto, dulzura, seducción y…

-¿Y?

-Y… soledad… como si esperase por alguien.

-Ella también, debe estar esperando por Thomas.

La pelirroja se giró sobre sí misma y avanzó hasta tras de un lienzo gigante.

-La noviecita de Thomas también me recuerda a Inglaterra… de alguna forma, las tres lo hacen. La tuya tiene sus colores, la de Scott ese extraño brillo en los ojos y la de Thomas algo parecido a una ternura que dudo tenga tu hermano y sin embargo sé que la tiene.

Dylan torció los labios. Ninguno de ellos había reconocido ternura en Arthur, pero podía imaginarlo cuidando de Alfred y por algún motivo entender que él también lo había sentido.

-Lastimosamente… es como si tuviesen algo de él.

-¡Como si fuesen sus hijas! – respondió tras del lienzo que la cubría.

-No me imagino a la pobre alma que soportará a Arthur.

La música inexistente se cortó, así como la continuidad de su conversación. El mundo entero guardó silencio.

-Oye, Dylan…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué hiciste un lienzo tan grande como este?

-Porque… quiero pintar algo especial en él, algún día.

-Ya veo…

Vio los dedos de Scarlett apareciendo por un lado del lienzo y sujetándose de éste con tranquilidad. Siguió parte del brazo, y le pareció extraño ver el hombro desnudo de la muchacha. Lo miró, no logró captar su mirada inmediatamente.

-Scarlett, ¿qué demonios haces? – Se giró completamente para no enfrentarle.- Ponte el vestido, pescarás un resfriado.

-Soy una de tus obras…- susurró ella. No supo en qué momento la chiquilla avanzó hasta él y tomó sus manos delicadamente, recargándose en la espalda de Dylan.- Deberías admirarme como a una de ellas. ¿No es lo justo?

-Scarlett… ponte el vestido…- dijo en un suave suspiro. Un segundo después tuvo a la niña rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Eres… precioso…

-Scarlett… - Cerró los ojos, percibiendo claramente los movimientos de la chica. Scarlett dio una vuelta alrededor de Dylan para encontrarse con él.

-Vamos… abre los ojos… y mírame.- Pidió.- ¿acaso te doy asco?

-No, Scarlett… pero ambos sabemos a lo que llevan este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No… solamente… estoy esperándola… y lo sabes.

-¿Guardándote para esa persona especial? – un beso que ardía se impregnó en el cuello del irlandés, llegando a horadar con profundidad en sus sentidos y pensamientos.

-Scarlett…

-Sé muy bien… que un día la encontrarás, Dylan. Pero… ¿qué dices si vivimos nuestro momento?

-No… Scarlett… - otro beso más, uno cercano a los labios. Intenso, capaz de desarmar una coraza de acero y obligar a alguien a romper promesas para una persona que aún no llegaba al mundo. Supo que era el momento adecuado para regalarle dos palabras que supo, nadie le había dicho y él esperaba con ansias.

-Te amo…- dijo enredando los dedos en los cabellos color naranja del joven. Los ojos turquesa no tardaron en abrirse, sorprendidos y felices…

Sin ser consciente de ello, se había fallado a sí mismo.

La última pieza en el juego de Scarlett.

El último cuadro que pintaría Dylan…

Y el lienzo que quedaría eternamente en blanco.

* * *

Apenas podía contener su risa. Era divertido verlos. Actuando, mintiendo, ocultándose uno del otro, convirtiendo la verdad en un terrible secreto, tapándola con los colores más llamativos y guardándola en algún rincón de su corazón.

En la mesa, ya no comentaban nada. Se miraban con profundo recelo. Cada uno, creyendo que la niña le pertenecía y consciente de que sus hermanos también la deseaban, ignorantes del engaño que vivían.

-Gracias por la comida.- Expresó ella en el momento más feliz del día, para ella claro. Se levantó y dejó un largo beso en la mejilla de Scott, acarició cariñosamente la mejilla de Thomas y pasó los dedos provocativamente por el cabello de Dylan.

Cada día, era lo mismo.

Despertar, ir a "pintar" con Dylan. El almuerzo, la sutil caricia para cada uno. La tarde en el jardín con Thomas, solamente "cortando" flores, deshojándolas, seguidas de las noches con Scott, solamente "hablando".

Un día, sin más… desapareció.

Los tres hermanos la buscaron desesperadamente. Asustados, tristes, al borde de un ataque de nervios, pensando en que el otro tenía la culpa y que Scarlett era el tesoro más grande habido en la tierra.

Esa misma noche, les llegó una carta con una dirección dibujada en ella.

"Me caso. Con cariño: Scarlett."

* * *

_**Carta decisiva: Joker**_

Llegaron al lugar señalado. Una pequeña capilla en Irlanda. Les pareció extraño, no había nadie. El cielo invadido con nubes negras que amenazaban con desbordarse parecía ser un augurio.

La puerta de madera rechinó al ser empujada por Scott. La luz colorida filtrada por los vitrales no logró acabar con el depresivo y estremecedor ambiente. Cada segundo, se sentían peor, esa voz interna les pedía desesperadamente, a cada uno, que se marchasen.

La vieron, hermosa como solo ella podía ser a sus ojos, sentada en las gradas de madera del altar, rodeada de rosas blancas. Notaron que todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto con estas, y sus tallos se fijaban fuertemente a las bancas de madera.

-Scarlett…- llamó Scott.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te buscamos? – reprendió Thomas en tono cariñoso.

-Regresemos a casa… Scarlett…- pidió Dylan.

Comenzó a llover, a la par de la risa de Scarlett.

-Pero si los he esperado tanto…- dijo ella.- Hoy es el día de mi boda, y quería que ustedes estuviesen aquí.

-Explícanos eso…

-¿No es claro acaso? – avanzó hasta un punto, a un metro de ellos y se detuvo. Cayeron en cuenta de una línea que dividía la capilla.- Me casaré con ustedes tres.

-Déjate de juegos, Scarlett. Regresemos a casa.

Como si no lo escuchase, la niña se giró a modo de invitarle a seguirla. Los tres hombres avanzaron, pero ni bien cruzaron la línea, supieron que era una maldición. Uno de los trucos que usaran para custodiar el castillo donde cuidaban a Scarlett.

Las rosas se movieron, o más bien los tallos de éstas, alcanzando a los tres hermanos quienes a pesar de intentarlo no pudieron contrarrestar la maldición. Cuando se dieron cuenta los tallos nos envolvían a modo de enredadera.

Scarlett los miró desde el altar.

-Descubrí algo interesante… ustedes no usan su magia si se confunden, como ahora. Tampoco si sienten dolor…

Dicho esto, de los tallos emergieron lentamente cuantas espinas podían, dándole apariencia de sierra. Apenas pudieron suprimir los gemidos de dolor al sentir cómo las púas se clavaban poco a poco en ellos, enterrándose en su piel y llenando su ropa de marcas rojizas. Estaban completamente inmovilizados.

-Así se siente… ser una muñeca…- dijo ella.- La muñeca que terminó jugando con ustedes… como ustedes creyeron harían conmigo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Scarlett? – preguntó Scott, asustado y recordando que debía proteger a sus hermanos, que esa siempre había sido su misión. Intentó moverse y las espinas se incrustaron aún más en su piel.

El vestido de la joven cambió de color como si de magia se tratase. Ahora era negro.

-Y así… pasé de ser su esposa, a una viuda.- Dijo. – Hasta que la muerte nos separe… - dirigió una mirada a cada uno, disfrutando el dolor en sus rostros y deleitándose con la sangre que se derramaba sobre las blancas rosas, manchándolas.- Cariño… amor… querido… amado… adorado… mi príncipe… mis tres príncipes… nunca pensaron que su princesa carecía de un corazón propio. Nunca pensaron en realmente dejarla ser una nación. Ese "amor" que me demostraron todo este tiempo… ya fuese con dulces, caricias, protección y cuidado… no lograron en mi lo que pasaba con ustedes.- Se acercó aún más a los tres, tanto que el goteo de la sangre contra el suelo competía contra sus murmullos.- cuando lo hacíamos y me abrazaban… podía escucharlo… ese latido de dos tercios, no completo… ese latido que yo nunca tuve…

-Espera…- no podían creerlo, habían descubierto su juego.

-Tú…

-Estuviste con los tres…

Sonrió. Lo aceptó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Scott, sintiendo la necesidad de una explicación. Después de todo, era el único que aún podía articular algo coherente. Sus hermanos apenas podían concebir la idea de que ella, a quien tanto habían cuidado y amado les hiciese algo así.

-Era necesario. – Dijo ella.

-¿Necesario? ¿Para qué?

Entonces la vieron. La recordaban en sus memorias más remotas, cuando aún tenían a sus padres cerca, aún sonreían sinceramente y aún pensaban que la vida era divertida y hermosa.

-No… no… ¡esto no es cierto! ¡Tú no estás aquí!

-Sí que estoy aquí, Scott.- dijo la mujer, esa que le había lavado el cerebro a Scarlett con su regalo llamado "ambición".

Thomas y Dylan la reconocieron también.

-Tú eres…

-Atlántida…

La observaron. Llevaba una cesta en las manos cubierta con una manta.

-Scarlett, apenas mataste un tercio de su corazón.- susurró ella.- Ese tercio que estaba en ti. Aún te faltan dos tercios más.

-Sí…- respondió la pelirroja y los miró. Sus ojos se encendieron por un segundo y al otro las tablas de la capilla comenzaron a moverse, dispensándose por el aire, como si un huracán hubiese estallado dentro del altar.

Sintieron la fría lluvia intentando lavar sus heridas y llevarse la sangre que corría de ellos.

El suelo se manchó con nuevas gotas, aún más grandes. Cada uno tenía una estaca gigante atravesándoles.

-No se asusten, no morirán por algo así. El idiota que tenían por padre les puso un hechizo especial ni bien nacieron. No morirán si no muere la persona a quien amen y como dicha persona no existe aún…

-Cállate…- susurró Dylan.

-Sí existe…-siguió Thomas.

-Está a tu lado…- finalizó Scott.- y… de tu lado…

Aurora sonrió.

-Bien… dos tercios de su corazón. – Aurora dejó la cesta a un lado y se acercó a Scarlett. Dibujó algo en la mano de la niña y soltó unas cuantas palabras inentendibles.

-¿Dónde se encontrará mi nación?

-Esta es la magia que le quité a Hibernia. A él le pertenecía todo lo que ahora es Irlanda. Así que… ahora eres Irlanda.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! – Scott logró moverse y dejando de lado el dolor que lo destrozaba, estiró una mano para intentar al menos alcanzar a Aurora, y a la vez impedir que se acercara más a Scarlett.- ¡Irlanda es de Dylan!

Aurora no le contestó. Como lo esperaba, las espinas se clavaron aún más en él, impidiéndole avanzar y obligándolo a rendirse.

-Oye… ¿entonces por qué me pediste que hiciera "eso" con ellos?

-Ah… "eso"… - Aurora sonrió.- Lo necesito para preservar mi inmortalidad. De los humanos solo me dan cinco a diez años de vida. Pero si se trata de la línea de inmortales, son como doscientos a trescientos años por cada uno. Más si se tratan de los "hijitos adorados" de Hibernia.

Ya no quisieron preguntar. No querían imaginarlo, ni en su peor pesadilla podrían alguna vez pensar que se enfrentarían a algo así.

-No saben el montón de hechizos que tuve que usar para preservarlos como si recién hubiesen nacido ayer.

-No…-Scott intentó moverse otra vez, sus hermanos también.

-Scarlett, entretenlos.- pidió Aurora.

Las espinas se movieron aún más, como si escribiesen algo.

-Llevaran unas muy lindas cicatrices el resto de su vida.- dijo ella.- Acompañadas de esta maldición… estas heridas se abrirán mientras piensen en mí, mientras aún me amen… los quemarán como si el fuego buscara salir por su piel…

No podían siquiera gritar, el nudo en la garganta se los impedía.

-Aún falta el último tercio de su corazón.- Dijo Aurora.- De eso me encargaré yo.

-No…- susurraron, o quizás solamente lo pensaron. Apenas ya tenían consciencia de lo que pasaba. Querían pensar que era un muy mal sueño, que eso no estaba sucediendo.

Y el llanto de un bebé los hizo despertar un poco.

-Pelirrojo como el padre.- Dijo Aurora alzándolo sin el menor cuidado y por uno de los bracitos.- Mira, Scott. ¿No es adorable? – Continuó con un tono lleno de cinismo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, como si realmente disfrutase de aquello.

-Detente…- pidió, con los ojos abiertos y aterrados.- ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No lo toques! ¡Puedes matarme si quieres, pero no le dañes!

-Ya veo… sacaste el lado paternal de Hibernia. Aunque ¿Qué puedo saber yo? ¡No tengo corazón!

Scott luchó a la par de su pequeño. Era como si el llanto del niño lo alentara a seguir. Intentó arrancarse las espinas que enredaban su cuerpo. Sus hermanos también lo intentaron, la desesperación por salvar a esas indefensas criaturas se había apoderado de ellos causándoles incluso más dolor que el de las propias espinas que los retenían.

El segundo bebé, de cabello caoba abrió los ojos, como si buscase a Thomas. Pareció sonreírle como si supiese que era su padre y le estuviese agradeciendo el haberle dado un regalo tan maravilloso como la vida, un regalo que nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatar a otro.

-¡Deja a mi hijo! ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó sintiendo cómo su corazón se destrozaba en mil diminutos pedazos y le obligaba a seguir luchando con los vestigios de fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar hasta el bebé. - ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!

-Oh… resulta que el amable y comprensivo Thomas tiene un lado oscuro.

Dylan se movió al igual que sus hermanos, intentando acercarse al bebé que reconoció como suyo. Sus cabellos eran ligeramente rubios, como los de Arthur… como los de esa novia que tanto esperará y por mucho tiempo. El pequeño despertó de su apacible siesta, restregándose los ojos con movimientos torpes y a la vez tiernos propios de un bebé.

-¿Acaso no les duele? – preguntó Scarlett, viendo como algunas espinas los atravesaban de un lado a otro y ellos ya no parecían inmutarse por el dolor, ya que un dolor mayor mitigaba al anterior. Peleaban desesperados por esos niños.

-¿Y acaso tú no te das cuenta? ¡También son tus hijos! – gritó Dylan con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía. – ¡Son parte de ti y tú eres parte de ellos! ¿Cómo no te puede doler ver que le hacen daño a un ser que has cuidado dentro de ti y le has dado la vida?

Los tres niños terminaron llorando, exigiendo la protección de sus padres, los cuales seguían revolviéndose y luchando por escapar.

-Qué molestos son…- susurró Aurora.- Los callaré…

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! – pidieron cada uno a su vez, ya fuese ordenando, rogando, implorando, suplicando… la impotencia que sentían en ese momento eran tan fuerte que ni las lagrimas podían salir, sólo pensaban en liberarse y tomar en brazos a sus pequeños para llevárselos muy lejos de ahí, protegerlos con sus vidas si fuese necesario. El golpe final que acabaría con ellos comenzó frente a sus ojos.

Como si pudiese atravesarlo, la mano de Aurora se hundió en el pecho del bebé de Scott. Se aferró a algo diminuto, brillante y puro. Lo extrajo y poco a poco lo absorbió. Luego de un eterno segundo, el bebé de Scott ya no lloraba y su cuerpecito descansaba en la cesta, al medio de los otros dos.

Hasta su último segundo, el bebé de Thomas pareció sonreírle. El bebé de Dylan abrió ambos ojos mientras su vida era arrancada, miró a su padre con los ojos verde turquesa que heredó de él.

* * *

Aurora ya no estaba. Todo había terminado. Era una pesadilla, y no iban a despertar.

-Scarlett… – llamó Thomas en medio de las lágrimas, heridas, gemidos, sangre y dolor tanto suyos como de sus hermanos. Casi ya no sentía las espinas clavándose en su piel, eran tan profundas que su cuerpo había entrado en señal de alarma y ahora apenas ya sentía algo más que un gélido dolor atravesando e inundando cada rincón de su pecho.

La llamada se detuvo en su andar. Torció la cabeza a un lado, sin llegar a mirar atrás. El silencio se hizo presente por al menos cuarenta segundos. La lluvia caía transparente sobre los tres hermanos pero daba contra el suelo mezclada con la sangre y confundida con las lágrimas de éstos.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó al fin la mujer.- Guarden un poco de orgullo y no me pidan quedarme.

-Scarlett… - la voz de Thomas se quebró. El hilo rojo que los unía a Scarlett… podían verlo, destrozado en miles de pedazos en el suelo. Y ella, con la mitad del poder de cada uno, más que completa, autosuficiente, independiente…

-Por favor…- Dylan se cubrió los labios. No podía seguir. Le dolía demasiado, al igual que a los otros dos.

-Sé feliz… como nos hiciste creer que lo éramos nosotros contigo…- terminó Scott con voz débil y apagada, como si estuviese muriendo. Realmente, él y sus hermanos estaban muertos en vida.

Nuevo silencio. Ella lo sabía, los había quebrado tanto que ese sería el último vestigio de bondad y dulzura en los tres. No lloraban porque les doliera el corazón, lloraban porque lo habían perdido de alguna forma, se perdían a si mismos y sus esperanzas en una persona que amaron locamente. La persona por la que entregaron parte de cada uno, que protegieron y cuidaron con amor y ternura, por la que hubiesen sido capaces de cualquier cosa, ahora se llevaba lo más hermoso de ellos.

-Si… claro…- respondió ella volviendo su mirada al frente.- Ustedes también. Luego de diez minutos, y cuando la presencia de Scarlett se desvaneciera, las espinas se aflojaron y dejaron de impedirles el movimiento.

Sabían lo que debían hacer.

Apenas caminaron, pero querían llegar a esa cesta.

Cada uno tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de su bebé. Los miraron, admirando la perfección de sus cuerpecitos ya sin vida. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de cometer tal atrocidad contra unos seres tan indefensos, inocentes y puros que apenas empezaban a vivir? A algo tan bello por el simple hecho de ser el fruto del verdadero amor, de un acto en el que dos personas guiadas por algo tan puro se unen para ser una. Estaban más que seguros, una parte de ellos había muerto también ese día. Aún así, le dedicaron ese último vestigio de su alma a esos tres pequeños.

Recordaron una canción de cuna. La que les cantaba Britania cuando eran pequeños y lloraban por el miedo a los rayos.

Sonrieron al recordarlo. Cuando la vida era hermosa, ellos corrían hacia su madre, le pedían que les contase un cuento. Hibernia se reía y escuchaba junto a ellos el cuento que Britania les regalara, seguido de la canción de cuna, las suaves cobijas cubriéndoles y el brazo fuerte de su padre pasando sobre ellos y encontrando la mano delicada de su madre, protegiéndolos de todo.

-No está bien si lloramos frente a ellos…- dijo Scott.- ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

-El mío… me consuela con su sonrisa…- murmuró Thomas.

-Y el mío… seguramente quiere un cuento.

Guardaron silencio. Apenas podían entenderlo y cada segundo que pasaba lo entendían menos y desesperaban más. Esos pequeños que hacía minutos atrás se movían, vivían y los miraban… ya no estaban. Aunque supieron de la existencia de ellos apenas unos minutos atrás, habían llegado a amarlos con todo su ser. Sin ser conscientes de ello, sus tres pequeños habían roto un record: el menor tiempo en ser integra y completamente amado.

Scott carraspeó un poco, intentando deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con matarlo.

-Un día, te enseñaré a tocar la gaita…- Scott suspiró.- También molestarás a los hijos de Inglaterra… cuidarás de Nessie y serás el orgullo de tu papá.

-Tú serás el mejor domando dragones. –Thomas cerró los ojos y sonrió a su pequeño- Y le daremos whisky a tu tío Dylan sin que se dé cuenta… nos reiremos todo el tiempo… seremos felices…

-Te enseñaré a pintar… ese lienzo gigante será tu primer lienzo… quiero guardarlo para ti… será especial, la obra más grande del mundo sólo porque la harás tú. No importa si solo… pintas tu mano y la dejas impresa en él… para mí eso es mil veces mejor que la mona lisa…

Siguieron cada uno, prometiéndoles mil cosas, creando fantasías e ilusiones de una vida llena de felicidad en familia, en la que siempre los protegerían y les darían el calor y amor que ellos sintieron en el pasado. Obviamente promesas y sueños que nunca se cumplirían.

Terminaron cantándoles la misma canción de cuna que Britania les cantara alguna vez. Juraron verlos frente a ellos, con unos años más. El pequeño pelirrojo tocando una gaita con un sonido tan triste y perfecto, una canción que comenzara con un hola y terminara con un adiós.

-Ese es… mi hijo…- susurró Scott.- Sigue tocando, hijo…

Por su lado, pasó corriendo otro pequeño, portando un arco y una flecha, sonriendo mientras giraba y se acercaba a su primo.

-Ten cuidado… vas a caerte… ¿cuántas veces te dije que no corras con una flecha?- le reclamó Thomas, con todo el amor que tenía para él.

Un tercer niño se acercó lentamente a Dylan, acomodando la cabeza en el brazo de su padre.

-Vamos… puedes llorar si quieres.- Le dijo su padre, acariciando sus cabellos y jurando que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa.

El cielo se oscureció aún más. Ya anochecía. El campo se llenó de luciérnagas que parecían bailar junto con la melodía que escapaba de esa gaita y se extendía por el mundo, pasando desapercibida para el resto.

La melodía que comenzaba con un hola, un vestido blanco, media galleta, un sorbo de té… y terminaba con un adiós y amargas lágrimas.

* * *

Así… el país de las maravillas que fue tomado por una bruja, la peor de los cuentos de hadas, quedó convertido en el país de las pesadillas.

_Bienvenidos sean al país de las pesadillas._

_Lo que queda del Reino Unido y no es Inglaterra._

_Sus únicos tres habitantes vivirían esa demencia y dolor mientras aun tuvieran un corazón para soportarlo._

_El país de las pesadillas, donde lo hermoso se vuelve nefasto, lo blanco se traduce en negro, lo puro se corrompe y las sonrisas no existen. _

_El país donde el cielo está quebrado, el sol fue apagado por las lágrimas de la luna y las estrellas murieron. La nación sin luces, arcoíris, flores… sin niños… El lugar donde solo los tonos grises, enfundados en su elegante y doloroso traje negro tienen entrada libre. Colores afuera por favor, nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. _

_Bienvenidos sean quienes no tienen un corazón, o lo tienen muerto y detenido en el tiempo. Requisito indispensable: morir en vida. _

_En este país, las cosquillas duelen, las risas taladran los oídos y la luz más pequeña, especialmente de una luciérnaga, enceguece a sus habitantes._

_Única regla de este país: _

_Permitida la entrada solamente a tres personas. Solo esas tres se ganaron la nacionalidad, pagando en monedas hechas de lágrimas y sangre, dejando como garantía una promesa: nunca más amar a alguien._

_Gracias. _

* * *

Quizás era el mejor lugar para ir y olvidarse del desengaño de Scarlett. Si permanecía en Europa, no soportarían la risa de los demás, si es que llegaran a saber todo lo que esa mujer había provocado en ellos.

Palmeó sus bolsillos. Ahí estaban sus recados. Una hoja de papel amarillento y un frasco pequeñito con medios círculos en él. Ocultaría también una piedrita color verde cobalto que guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Se distrajo en el extraño bar, a diferencia de aquellos a los que estaba acostumbrado, éste tenía formas extrañas dibujadas en las paredes, los hombres eran un poco más ruidosos y mucho más alegres. Eso era lo mejor, buscar algo completamente diferente, tanto que no pudiesen recordar a Scarlett que parecía impregnar sus colores en cuanta cosa vieran.

Le llamó la atención la presencia de dos naciones, que eran una sola. El varón tomó algo muy parecido a una mini guitarra mientras la mujer tomaba una copa de tequila y la llenaba para vaciarla luego de un largo sorbo. Se aclaró la garganta y tanto su voz como el instrumento soltaron sus notas y melodía al mismo tiempo.

_Ay que bonito es volar  
y las dos de la mañana  
y las dos de la mañana  
Y ay que bonito es volar, ay mamá…_

La siguiente parte fue acompañada por la voz de su hermano.

_Volar y dejarse caer  
En los brazos de tu hermana  
En los brazos de tu hermana  
Y hasta quisiera llorar_

La música se tornó más rápida, alegrando un poco esa melodía tan triste y esa letra tan dolorosa, sin quitarle el sentimiento y a la vez disminuyendo un poco la tensión y el dolor impregnada en la canción.

_Me agarra la bruja,  
Me lleva al cuartel,  
Me vuelve maceta,  
Me da de comer  
_

Scott extrajo de su bolsillo un dibujo que Scarlett hiciera para él tiempo atrás. Le pareció un tiempo tan distante, pasar de ser una niña tan inocente y el amor de su vida a lo que esa canción resumía: Una bruja.

_Me agarra la bruja,  
Me lleva al cerrito,  
Me sienta en sus piernas,  
Me da de besitos. _

La imagen de esa niña que los tres habían amado tanto. Su corazón desgarrado y el dolor de las heridas que ella dejó en ellos. Aún no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Quizás solo era un sueño y estaban de viaje en México por pura curiosidad. Eso debía ser, una mala borrachera nada más. Quizás Scarlett ni siquiera existía y quizás solo era producto del alcohol.

_¿Ay dígame ay dígame ay dígame usted  
Cuantas criaturitas se ha chupado usted?_

La marca roja que se asomaba en su muñeca en forma de enredadera le recordó que no. Cada una de esas espinas que él le quitaba a las rosas para regalárselas a Scarlett en un momento dado, retornaron una a una y se vengaron en su piel.

_Ninguna, ninguna, ninguna no ve  
Que ando en pretensiones de chuparme a usted  
_

Itzel se acercó al extranjero con su vaso de tequila en una mano. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Scott. Éste arrugó el papel entre sus manos e intentó no ver a Scarlett en Itzel.

_Y ahora sí maldita bruja  
Ya te chupastes a mi hijo…_

El brazo de Scott se alzó, cruzándose con el de Itzel como para tomar cada uno del vaso del otro.

_Ya te chupastes a mi hijo  
Y ahora sí maldita bruja…_

Por algún motivo, Scott sabía la letra de la canción, acaso esa era la canción de Scarlett y su corazón herido a muerte solamente adivinaba las palabras que mejor expresaban su dolor. Cantó junto a Itzel.

_Y ahora le vas a chupar  
Y a tu marido el ombligo…_

Esa palabra… Scarlett con otro hombre... el solo pensarlo hizo que Scott derramara una lágrima.

_Y a tu marido el ombligo  
Y ahora le vas a chupar…_

La mano de Itzel sujetó fuertemente la de Scott para levantarlo y bailar con él en posición clásica de vals y a la vez rompiendo con lo esperado y girando rápidamente con él. Pensó en Scarlett, la recordó.

_Me agarra la bruja,  
Me lleva a su casa,  
Me vuelve maceta,  
Y una calabaza._

Tal vez ni siquiera se parecía a Scarlett. Era él quien quería encontrarla desesperadamente en otras personas. En sí, todas las mujeres, todas las personas en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento, en el mundo entero, ya fuesen vivos o muertos, extraños o conocidos, naciones o humanos… todos tenían algo de Scarlett en ellos.

Todos podrían destrozarlo con facilidad.

Pensó eso, y las cicatrices escondidas tras la camisa comenzaron a arder nuevamente, como los últimos años.

_Me agarra la bruja,  
Me lleva al cerrito,  
Me sienta en sus piernas,  
Me da de besitos._

El dibujo de Scarlett terminó en el piso, manchado con tequila y pisoteado.

El corazón de Scott no se encontraba mucho mejor que eso.

_Ay dígame ay dígame ay dígame usted _

_¿Cuantas criaturitas se ha chupado usted?  
Ninguna, ninguna, ninguna no ve,  
Que ando en pretensiones de chuparme a usted._

Itzel fue aclamada por el grupo de personas que bebían. Su hermano dejó a un lado la guitarra y aunque tuvo intenciones de acercarse a ella, fue detenido a medio camino por un grupo de hombres que insistían, los acompañase con un poco de tequila.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes…- dijo Scott.

-Un momento para cada cosa, y un lugar también. Estás en México, en una fiesta. ¡Alégrate! – dijo la morena y tomó su mano fraternalmente. Scott la apartó.

-No podré… hasta deshacerme de esto…- dijo posando una mano en su pecho y mordiendo las palabras. Estaba desesperado.

Itzel comprendió.

* * *

-Es de esta forma que terminé aquí, con ustedes.- Finalizó Scott.- Como los cuentos de hadas, solo que este comienza con una princesa y tres príncipes, concluyendo con la princesa-bruja y un original "Y vivieron desgraciados… desgraciados para siempre."

Itzel miró a su hermano. Ambos desearon llorar amargamente. Era tan doloroso el relato… y lo peor era que todo había sucedido. El secreto que se convirtiera en verdad, el horror nunca pensado convertido en realidad.

Scott suspiró largamente.

-Dicen… que el 99% de nuestros temores nunca se hacen realidad… - sonrió con sarcasmo.- El 99% de todo este dolor… nunca lo esperé. Me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y tus hermanos? – preguntó Pedro.

-Los hermanos son los mejores cuates que uno tiene en la vida. –Siguió Itzel.

-Aunque sean histéricas cuando se emborrachan.

-O unos pinches pendejos a tiempo completo. – ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.- Pero… en serio que saben cómo levantarle el animo a una en sus malas.

Scott extrajo de sus bolsillos el papel amarillento, el frasco con medios círculos y la piedrita verde cobalto, los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Y esto?

-El poema más hermoso de la historia, que contiene un corazón.- Dijo Scott.- Es de Dylan. El frasco contiene escamas de dragón. Dicen que son poderosas, pero ante todo curan todos los males… así como lo hacía Thomas con su sonrisa. Y la piedra… es lo que quedó de mí. Quiero esconderlos.

-Ya te dije que no podrías escapar de ellos. – murmuró Pedro como si estuviese cansado.- Eres una nación y por eso mismo…

-¡Por eso mismo debo ser fuerte! – gritó Scott.- El ser amable, demostrar los sentimientos, amar a alguien… dar todo de ti… - más flashes de recuerdos dolorosamente hermosos que incluían a Scarlett recién formada, tomando la galleta de las manos de Thomas, diciéndole a Scott que su nombre le gustaba y pidiéndole un beso a Dylan… seguidos de la rota felicidad que hizo un huequito más en su alma y manchaba sus memorias con sangre, lágrimas y llantos de niños.- No estoy dispuesto… a herir a mis hermanos nunca más… ni herirme a mí mismo de nuevo.

-Estás seguro de esto entonces…- casi preguntó Itzel.

-Muy seguro. El corazón sólo nos ha servido para una cosa… Ahora mismo, Dylan tiene muchos conflictos con Scarlett y su país está cayendo… él apenas reacciona y lo peor se lo llevan los humanos que habitan en su territorio. Ninguno de los dos piensa ceder.

Itzel lo miró fijamente un par de segundos. Luego le aproximó un mapa de sudamérica. Muchos lugares donde él podría esconder su corazón y los de sus hermanos.

-Sabes que eso no va a funcionar por mucho, ¿no, Itzel? – replicó su hermano. La morena sonrió.

-Sabemos que alguien vendrá por él. Un día. Solo dejémosle creer que puede vivir sin corazón. Y que se lleve la alegría más grande cuando esa persona especial se lo regrese, pero ya sin cicatrices y latiendo con verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Scarlett, luego de mil peleas que frente al mundo eran solo un choque de ideas pero internamente era algo más complejo aún, terminó siendo completamente independiente. Irlanda se dividió finalmente.

El tiempo pasó. Arthur terminó como el representante del Reino Unido y los nombres de sus hermanos apenas se conocían y se convirtieron en sinónimos de Inglaterra. Ellos siempre se preguntaron, cómo era posible que alguien, destinado a ser cruel y tomar medio planeta en sus manos, pudiese encontrar a alguien que lo amara y cambiara su suerte, sacando lo mejor e inesperado en él.

El día que Alfred pidió su mano, frente a toda la familia real y ante ellos, quisieron reclamar toda esa injusticia. No era injusto… Arthur había cometido muchos errores, pero nunca había traicionado a su corazón, como ellos.

Al final, se rindieron. Ya no tenían corazón que les doliese, ni alegrase. Si bien podían sentir sombras de un sentimiento, no era nada comparado a todo lo que vivieran con Scarlett.

En medio de las cicatrices con forma de espinas y las letras en sus espaldas, (una SC en la de Scott, ARL en la de Thomas y ETT en Dylan) se fueron borrando recuerdos y sueños con esas tres princesas destinadas a ellos.

El día que renunciaron a su corazón, también lo hicieron a sus ilusiones, sueños, deseos y felicidad… al dolor… y más que nada, a sí mismos. Los tres eran insensibles, cada uno tenía su forma particular de cambiar. Scott se convirtió en una ser vanidoso, sarcástico, egoísta e inhumano. Thomas sobrepasaba los límites de cinismo y gustaba de herir a otros con facilidad, intentando nunca involucrarse con nadie ni regalarle jamás una sonrisa a quien lo necesitara. Dylan aprendió a esconder todo lo que sentía y pensaba, explotando ante la menor provocación.

Cuando el mundo se terminó por acción de Aurora, no se inmutaron. Simplemente buscaron ese bosque donde sus padres los criaran, escondidos del mundo entero… y esperaron.

Un día, escucharon pasos.

Seguramente era un sueño.

Pasos pesados, enérgicos. Los conocían muy bien.

-Fi… Fa… Fo…- susurró Scott, burlándose. Tanto él como sus hermanos quisieron reírse.- Solo te falta decir eso, pisas como un gigante.

-Muy gracioso.- le respondió. No tardó en aparecer.- Si su madre despierta y no me encuentra con ella, me matará.

-No quiero saber sobre tus líos conyugales.- Los tres hermanos se levantaron y se encontraron con él.- Has decrecido, papá.

-Mides exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Te supero por un centímetro.

Hibernia se acercó a sus hijos. Éstos lo rodearon, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la felicidad y nostalgia. Les entregó una carta.

-Para Arthur.- dijo él.- Está haciendo demasiadas tonterías.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que aceptáramos! – Se quejó Thomas.- Digo, papá con suerte aparenta treinta, ¿no podía venir él?

-Ya sabes cómo es con mamá. Me extraña que solo seamos cinco y no cuatrocientos.

Se acercaron a la casa de la cual provenía la presencia de Arthur. Observaron por la gran reja.

-Llegamos. – soltó Scott, encendiendo un habano.

-Deja de fumar tanto, boca de cenicero.

-Me da un toque especial. Ninguna de las amantes que tuve se quejó de eso.

-Porque solamente te duraron quince minutos.

-¿Y las tuyas, Thomas?

-Tres minutos.- contestó para risa de su hermano.- Ya sabes. Tengo ganas, ellas también.

Dylan aspiró corta y rápidamente, como si se asustara.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Scott.

Elevó su mano derecha.

-No… nada…- respondió finalmente.

No se atrevió a decir que por un segundo, creyó ver un firme hilo rojo, tanto en su mano como la de Scott, y otro que parpadeaba en la diestra de Thomas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Estuvo muy triste, verdad? Me sentiré feliz si logré transmitir el sentimiento y la idea principal. _

_Este fic tendra una segunda parte, los siguientes dos capitulos serán sólamente el final de la primera. Aún no estoy segura de si lo haré en un fic aparte o en éste mismo. Les había dicho que no me rendiría, menos por cada persona que se tomó la molestia de leer todos los capítulos de principio a fin. No puedo dejarlos en el aire y con ganas de más, no es asi?_

_Gracias nuevamente, y hasta el siguiente capítulo. Este fic ya va a cumplir sus dos añitos XD. _

**_31: El mensaje de once letras.  
_**

_El plan final de Aurora. Los poderes de Dante, el amor de Michelangelo. Francis enfrentándose a su realidad. La reacción de Lechia frente a su nieto. Annya y Syna teniendo en claro un par de cosas, Alphonse enamorado de Camillo decide decírselo, pero... Por otra parte, los sentimientos de Alison y Amanda, la verdad tras los poderes de Scott y Dylan, Hibernia incapaz de creer que su mayor miedo se hace realidad. El rapto de Britania. El mundo llegando a su fin... pero para Henrike todo representa una segunda oportunidad. _

_Y al final: La última canción de Henrike. _

_Pista: 0302 0101 1001 0304 0502 0105 0501 0902 0501 0301 0102_

* * *

**_Un review no cuesta nada, pero vale mucho para mi T_T_**

_**Con amore: Vero Vortex**  
_


	31. El mensaje de 11 letras Parte 1

_Gracias por leer hasta este punto del fic. Tan cerca del final y yo que quiero llorar por dos años enteros trabajando en esto. Eché una ojeada a los muchos dibujitos que me hicieron en todo este tiempo, viendo los correos de personas que me agregaron y creo que ya es hora de darle un fin, al menos a esta parte. (No es que llorara de emocion, no, como creen...) El fandom poco a poco se apaga y quizas y es bueno retirarse con orgullo o terminar con diez capitulos y ni un review**. **Los reviews son para mi una constante retroalimentación. Si tengo varios, escribí bien. Si como en el cap anterior apenas llego a 35 es que estoy decayendo (frente a los 60 del capitulo 29 o los 79 reviews del capitulo 20) y no quiero darles algo aburrido para leer. _

_**Así que, depende mucho de este capítulo y el final una segunda parte. **_

_**Reviews por favor! **_

_Y para que te den ganas de comentarme, te invito a abrir la ventanita de "Review" e irla comentando a medida que lees el cap, expresa tus emociones y haz feliz a esta escritora como lo fui estos dos años! Sigo sin creerlo... no sé como agradecerles tanto que me dieron este tiempo. Un grcias no lo expresa pero igual lo diré: Gracias!  
_

_**Con amor para todos ustedes.**_

* * *

**Global mpreg**

_**31**__**: El mensaje de las 11 letras Parte I  
**_

Alphonse y Alize avanzaron por el bosquecillo, escuchando cómo los dragones golpeaban por fuera de la fortaleza que armaran Galia, Baltia, Lechia y sus hijos.

Un dragón apareció frente a ellos, fue congelado y destrozado por Alize.

-¡Increíble! – Exclamó el niño.- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Supongo que saqué de Gilbo el poder de congelar las cosas, y de Rode el manipular las ondas sonoras. Es extraño, pero cuando ese ángel me resucitó, pude entender mejor mis poderes y no me cuesta tanto manejarlos, como a un principio.

-¿Ángel?

-Es una historia graciosa… un día con mucho más tiempo y sin dragones, te la contaré.

-Yo tengo una historia que contarte… Alize…- comenzó el niño.

-¿De qué trata?

-Veras… es sobre Cami…- Alphonse percibió claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba seguro de que lo quería, o más bien, ya lo amaba.

-¡El idiota de Camillo! Siento que pasó una eternidad desde la última vez que peleé con ese chico. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Alphonse quería contestar. Se le adelantaron.

-Estoy… bien…- dijo Camillo, apareciendo tras de ellos y tomando la mano de Antonella. La soltó y avanzó apenas parpadeando y con los labios separados.- Alize…

-¡Camillo, idiota! – saludó ella, avanzando tres pasos dispuesta a abrazarlo. A un principio, el ver a Camillo elevando los brazos le hizo pensar que el también la abrazaría, pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que no. El instante en el que sintió las manos del joven en su rostro, su respiración muy cercana a ella y los labios del joven presionando los suyos.

Claro, el único que escuchó su corazón romperse fue el dueño de éste. Alphonse tragó el instante que sentía dulce a pesar de no vivirlo, y amargo al darse cuenta de que no le pertenecía.

Antonella se acercó a Alphonse, entendiendo más de una cosa.

* * *

Con el cuerpo entero aún contrayéndose de dolor, Alfred se levantó. Apenas reconoció el bunker de hielo comprimido en el que se localizaba encerrado. Las marcas de sus golpes habían quedado impresas en las paredes del refugio y las marcaban con enormes grietas. Le pareció increíble si lo pensaba bien. Había superado los límites de su propia fuerza.

Trastabilló en los primeros pasos, tropezó y casi cayó.

-Debo llegar… - susurró. Nuevamente se levantó para avanzar y se tomó el costado. Sus costillas estaban perfectas y sin embargo apenas podía respirar. El bloque de hielo fue abierto desde afuera por Hibernia.

-América, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Estuviste muerto y regresaste!

-Debo llegar…

-¡No tengo idea de lo que hiciste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

-Debo llegar…

Alfred avanzó un poco más y apenas pudo apartar a Hibernia del camino, quitándole con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡América, te estoy hablando! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a mi hijo!

-Debo llegar… Arthur me necesita…

-¿Qué? – pensó en detenerlo, no le resultaría difícil, menos cuando Scott y Dylan llegaron con Alison y Amanda en brazos, la última apenas despertando.

-¡Papá! – Alison hizo ademán de bajarse de los brazos de Scott. Éste no lo permitió.

-No estás en condiciones de correr.- Le regañó.

Alfred caminaba de forma automática hacia el refugio donde había dejado a Arthur.

Hibernia, Scott y Dylan lo miraron fijamente, esperando. Alison deseaba correr y abrazar a su padre, mas la lesión en su pierna empeorada por la carrera que dio al impedir que Britania se manchase las manos con la vida de Aurora le imposibilitaba moverse. Hibernia se adelantó y se interpuso en el camino de Alfred.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir debilitando a mi hijo? – preguntó.

-Él no es débil…

-Gracias a ti lo es.

-Usted está… muy equivocado…-Las piernas ya no podían sostenerle y el peso de su cuerpo logró vencerlo.- Arthur nunca fue débil… a pesar de no contar con las mismas habilidades de sus hermanos… a pesar de ser el menor y no tener oportunidad… en un momento dado medio planeta le perteneció. Arthur es alguien que siempre piensa debe intentar algo por muy mal que vaya a salir… incluso en las cosas pequeñas que hace… da todo de él…

Hibernia suspiró largamente, como si no pudiese cargar con la decepción.

-Eres la debilidad de mi hijo…

Alfred sonrió suavemente, levantándose lentamente y reemprendiendo su avance lento y fatídico.

-De la misma forma en la que Britania es tu debilidad, Hibernia… - dijo dejando atrás a la nación antigua. Llegó a la casa.-Arthur… ya voy… - bisbiseó, empujando suavemente la puerta.- Arthur… mi Arthur…

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- Henrike apareció en la entrada, tomando el hombro de Alfred.- Felicidades, es una niña.

-¿Y Arthur?

-Él está descansando.

Alfred suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, Henrike.

Como si parte de sus fuerzas regresaran sabiendo que era lo último que le faltaba, Alfred avanzó con mayor determinación.

-Bien, ahora mamá Henrike tendrá que encargarse de ustedes dos.- Dijo la morena mirando hacia las niñas.- ¡Alison! ¿Qué demonios te hiciste en la pierna?

-Es una larga historia…- contestó Scott cargando a la niña dentro de la casa.

-¿Y qué pasa con Amanda?

-Esa es una historia aún más larga y divertida.

Dylan observó el tierno rostro de Amanda descansando contra su pecho y buscando calor, como un pequeño cachorro. Un leve sonrojo pintó su rostro claro y la leve sonrisa característica de él no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! – Scott giró la cabeza hacia su padre.- No tengo idea de cómo, pero mamá puede ver.

-Que…- Como si su mayor temor se hiciese realidad y tuviese que enfrentarlo, Hibernia escuchó su corazón palpitándole en la cabeza. Salió corriendo hacia la cueva que ocultaba el antiguo castillo donde vivían.

* * *

Por su parte, Britania se había separado de sus dos hijos y nietas en busca del Dizan verdadero. No tardó en encontrarle, peleando contra una mujer pelirroja quien usaba magia para evadirlo.

-¡Maldita lagartija transgénica! – gritó Scarlett, apenas esquivando las llamas que el reptil lanzó contra ella. Se refugió tras una piedra.

-No es la forma de tratarlo…- dijo Britania acercándose. Dizan aspiró profundamente, como si reconociese el olor de Britania y gruñó. La mujer mantuvo su paso firme, hasta que el animal quedó acorralado contra - Es igualito a su dueño. Gruñe a quien quiere acercarse y ataca con tres veces más fuerza de la que se lo ataque. Pero…- Al tenerlo cerca, Britania acercó su mano y el reptil restregó la cabeza contra ella.- Solo hay que intentar acercarse y darle cariño.

Scarlett fue incapaz de creerlo. La reconoció a pesar de nunca haberla visto, una amabilidad sin par y el aura de amor que la rodeaba. Era la descripción de Britania que siempre tendría en la cabeza.

-Dizan… ya no tienes sentido en este mundo. Yo llené el corazón de Hibernia y él ya no conoce el odio. – le dijo. La bestia pareció entenderla, cerrando los ojos y convirtiéndose en cenizas.- La ira es solamente… una forma de defenderse de otros… por muy agresiva que parezca…

-Tú eres Britania…- reconoció Scarlett. La mujer se giró y desando sobre sus pasos, llegando a la pelirroja. La miró por un minuto completo.

-Eres Scarlett, ¿no es así? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si… lo soy.

-Qué gusto…- inesperadamente, Britania lanzó un tremendo bofetón contra el rostro de la chica. Scarlett cayó al suelo y se sujetó la mejilla dañada. – Eso es por jugar con mis hijos.

-Cómo es que tú…

-¿Cómo lo sé? Quizás me fui y desde donde estaba no podía evitar que algo les sucediera, pero nunca dejé de ser su madre. Es algo que tú no entenderás…-Scarlett sintió verdadero miedo. Siempre había concebido la imagen de una Britania tierna, dulce e inofensiva. Pero se dio cuenta, una mujer podía ser fuerte sin abandonar sus cualidades, y Britania era especialmente fuerte si se trataba de las personas que amaba.- Disculpa si te ofendo… pero eres un remedo de mujer.

Algo horadó en el orgullo de Scarlett. A pesar de haber conocido solamente a Aurora y a Britania como figuras femeninas, no tenían punto de comparación. Aurora podía dar miedo pero Britania emanaba una fuerza distinta, a pesar de no ser agresiva ni fría.

No era para nada una mujer frágil. Sintió miedo nuevamente cuando Britania le extendió una mano.

-Levántate. – ordenó y Scarlett obedeció. Al incorporarse, Britania se acercó a ella.- Solo por un momento… analizando todas las cosas que hiciste… realmente dudo de tu maldad. ¿Hay algo que tú sepas y mis hijos no?

Scarlett deseó contarle, se desesperó por hacerlo. Abrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos. Recordó ese pacto con Aurora y a esos tres hombres que tanto la habían amado.

-Nada…- susurró. Britania arqueó una ceja, inconforme.

-Está bien. Espero que cuando lo digas, no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Francis sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces para volver en sí. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro de algo: debía y quería salvar a Jeanne y Matthew.

-Pocas veces se vio en mi nación una de esas nevadas tipo Rusia…- dijo acercándose al dragón que esperaba fuera de la cabaña a sus pesas.- Pero fue porque esas veces, estaba muy enojado. Aléjate de ellos por las buenas, _mon cher_.

El dragón soltó un gruñido, a la par del cielo oscureciéndose alrededor. Las nubes se entornaron y una suave lluvia cayó, apagando el fuego en los alrededores y en la cabaña. Jeanne no tardó en salir, seguida de Matthew, ambos sorprendidos al encontrarse con Francis.

-Francis…- impresionado, lo llamó Matthew en un imperceptible susurro, deseando acercarse.

-Podré ser un inútil todo el tiempo en batallas. Pero no si atacas a mi familia. Ya no puedes usar fuego, se apagará en la lluvia. – le dijo al lagarto. Éste dio un decisivo paso al frente y fue envuelto en miles de ramas. Se movió, intentando zafarse, las ramas lo asfixiaban poco a poco. Francis se acercó y una rosa floreció a un lado para él. Se agachó para cortarla y avanzó dejando atrás al reptil, en dirección a su familia.- La lluvia que parece tan inofensiva puede apagar al destructivo fuego… no importa qué tan terrible sea éste… es la delicadeza de la lluvia la que termina por derrotarlo siempre…

Terminó de decir todo eso al momento en el que el dragón quedaba convertido en ceniza y él le alcanzaba la rosa a Matthew.

-No pretendo que un día me perdones…- dijo frente a la cara de impresión que traía el canadiense. – Pero si no a pesar de todo esto… no me has olvidado… aún tengo una esperanza.

Jeanne no tardó en interponerse entre sus padres. Miró a Francis con desconfianza.

-Estamos bien sin ti…- dijo enfadada.- El perdón no existe… ve, mata a alguien y si con un "perdóname" revive, entonces podré creer en algo como eso…- desvió la mirada, si lo miraba un poco más lloraría. – Vete a verla… tu hija ya debió nacer…

* * *

Jan continuaba adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, su sentido de la orientación era casi nulo, pero a pesar de eso intentaba encontrar a sus padres, cuando entonces se topó con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

Quería acercarse y hablarle pero no hallaba las fuerzas, sentía que si lo hacía sólo volvería a evitarle o ignorarle. Se quedó inmóvil mirando al joven chino, el cual se encontraba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol observando a su alrededor, aunque aparentemente todo estuviese tranquilo. Se animó, un solo paso más, el crujir de una ramita bajo sus pies fue suficiente para delatarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo, Jan? Es peligroso. – Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle, llevaba mucho tiempo evitando cualquier contacto con él, pero algo le decía que no debía alejarse en ese momento.

-Tipo... ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Preguntó para acercarse, más seguro de sí mismo ahora que consiguió captar su atención. Casi había olvidado la manera en la que Xue le sorprendía con sus habilidades o con cosas que, simplemente por distraído no veía con facilidad. – En realidad no estoy totalmente solo.

-Supongo… - Suspiró cerrando los ojos, conociéndole tan bien como le conocía supuso que se había perdido, no podía dejarle solo… más bien una parte de él no quería pese a todo.

-Xue yo... –Comenzó, sintiendo de nuevo esos nervios invadiéndole e impidiéndole decir aquello que deseaba, sin importarle que ese no fuese el momento ni el lugar adecuados. – Quiero hablar contigo... necesito…

-¡Cuidado!- Jan sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percató del peligro que venía volando hacia ellos. El chino en cuestión de segundos saltó de la rama hasta donde se encontraba él y con la misma rapidez lo tomó en sus brazos para apartarle de ahí antes de que dos dragones se les abalanzaran encima.

Un tercer dragón se les apareció enfrente rugiendo y amenazándoles con sus enormes garras. Jan, apenas era consciente de la situación, todo sucedía demasiado deprisa como para reaccionar y solo podía ver como se desplazaban con entre los árboles. Poco después Xue se detuvo dejando al menor en el suelo.

-No sirve de nada que intentemos escapar, así que me encargare de distraerlos y tú te irás ¿Entendido?

-Pero… ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-No hay nada de qué hablar. – Respondió cortante y desviando la mirada a un lado. –Sólo hazme caso. –Tras eso se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los dragones. Aun sabiendo que estando solo tendría pocas posibilidades de salir ileso, no pensaba rendirse.

Por su parte el rubio tampoco pensaba en rendirse con Xue y aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer para ayudar, no se movió de ahí ni un centímetro. En un momento en la batalla vio como la larga cola de una de las bestias colisionaba contra el chino golpeándole por la espalda y derribándolo al suelo.

-¡Xue!- Gritó mientras corría hacía él.

-A-ahg… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

-No podía… no quiero…

-¡No hagas que te obligue! ¡Lárgate! – La inmensa paciencia que mostraba siempre con los demás y en especial con esa persona pareció haberse desvanecido en ese momento. Que las cosas entre ellos no estuviesen bien no significaba que hubiera dejado de importarle.

Quiso seguir gritándole pero vieron rodeados y uno de los dragones se lanzó a atacarles, cuando repentinamente un hombre robusto y musculoso se abalanzó sobre la bestia quitándola de en medio.

-Sucios reptiles voladores ¡Dejen los aperitivos y vengan a por el plato principal!- Exclamo Lechia con una media sonrisa y tono desafiante. Sin pensárselo dos veces se enfrentó a las criaturas, propinándoles golpes secos, subiéndose al lomo de un y provocando el choque contra los otros mientras reía divertido, como si para él se tratase de un juego.

-¡Jan!- Gritaron a la vez Toris y Feliks que llegaron detrás de la antigua nación y abrazaron enseguida a su hijo. -¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí, gracias a Xue… -Respondió con apenas un murmuro.

-¿Xue? – Toris se acercó al nombrado y le ayudó a incorporarse pasando uno de los brazos de este por encima de sus hombros, preocupado, no tanto por el hecho de ser el hijo del monstruo del norte, sino porque se sentía agradecido por lo que había hecho por su hijo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sólo siento la espalda adolorida pero no es nada, lo estaré. –Se apoyó sobre el lituano mientras observaba impresionado la lucha entre la antigua nación y los dragones, arrojándolos al suelo como si fuesen peluches.

-¡Suerte que estaba el abuelo Lechia para rescatarlos!- Soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba tras de si los cuerpos de los dragones derrotados. -¡A ver! ¿Dónde está estupendo mi nieto?– Preguntó con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Abuelo? – Jan miró con curiosidad al gran hombre, mientras en ese momento su madre sentía que se le venía el mundo encima ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Toris y Feliks desearon que Lechia quedara ciego al menos por ese momento, no porque su hijo los avergonzara, sino porque pensaron que sería mejor para la nación antigua quedar ciego y no loco.- ¿Tú eres mi abuelo? ¡Tipo como que eres super fuerte si acabaste con esos tres dragones tan fácilmente!

-¿Cómo? – Miró detenidamente a la persona que le llamaba. -¡Mi nieto es en realidad mi nieta! – Aunque por una parte se sentía desilusionado, no podía por menos que sentirse feliz al conocer por fin a su "nieta"

-Eeh… - El lituano dudó.

-¡Mi nieta! ¡Qué hermosa nieta tengo! –se agachó para abrazar con fuerza al niño. - ¡Seguro que eres muy popular entre los chicos! ¡Incluso más que cualquiera de las nietas de Galia!, dime ¿Cuántos novios has tenido ya?

-A-abuelo… - No entendía nada de lo que decía pero en ese momento sólo luchaba por no morir asfixiado en brazos de su abuelo.

-Eh papá… -Respiró hondo y por una vez en su vida se armó de valor para enfrentar a su padre, de todas formas tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo. -No sé cómo decirte esto pero… tipo estas totalmente equivocado… Él es tu nieto, es un chico.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo! – Dejó a Jan en el suelo nuevamente permitiéndole respirar. –Es obvio que es chica ¿Ni tú que eres su madre lo sabes?

-Eh… señor… Feliks tiene razón, es un chico. – Reafirmó Toris con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¡Imposible! – Soltó una larga carcajada. No podía creer que esa persona fuese en realidad un chico, se negaba a aceptarlo. –Los hombres de verdad somos fuertes y feos con efe de foca. Pero sólo mírala, es tan linda y delicada ¡Una niña preciosa!

-Disculpe… pero no debería dejarse llevar por las apariencias, Jan es un chico. –Interrumpió Xue en tono cortante, no pensaba que fuese conveniente ponerse a pelear en ese momento por lo que decidió tomar del brazo al otro joven y llevárselo de ahí.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Es una chica! ¡Mi linda nieta! – Seguía gritando a la lejanía, sólo Feliks sabía lo terco que podía ser su padre cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y creía llevar la razón.

-Ya sé de donde sacaste lo de nunca escuchar a los demás. – dijo Toris.

-Tipo, él está escuchando muy bien, pero está en su etapa de negación.

-Feliks… tu padre está un poco grandecito para…- se calló, interumpido por un Lechia llorando de forma que a Baltia y Galia les diera gracia.

-Linda "nieta", Lechia. – Dijo Galia, desternillándose de la risa.- ¡Estoy muy segura de que tuvo más novios que Jeanne! ¡Muchos!

-Cállate Galia. Esa niña es el modelo de nieta perfecta. Bonita, delicada y muy señorita… ¡Es como mi hijo! ¡Mi macho y fornido hijo!

-En definitiva…- Toris suspiró.- Tu padre está loco.

* * *

Arthur exhaló suavemente y pudo notar con claridad el extraño movimiento a un costado. Una costilla rota que no le dolía. Aspiró profundamente esperando sentir una punzada. Nada.

-Honey… no lo hagas…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con la dulce y cansada mirada de su esposo.

-My dear…

Arthur se movió ligeramente, lo suficiente para acomodarse en el brazo extendido del otro y recargarse en su pecho. Alfred lo rodeó en un abrazo y besó su rostro nuevamente.

* * *

Francis no tardó mucho en llegar. Se aseguró de llevar a su familia al castillo escondido donde esperaban las demás naciones, que poco a poco se reunían y preguntaba qué había pasado y cómo fue posible que los dragones desaparecieran de la nada.

-¡Tanto para esto! – Exclamó Dinamarca llegando con la nariz congelada y el rostro enrojecido.- ¡Hizo tanto frío que hasta me quemé con el hielo! ¡Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que el sueco también se quemó!

Suecia le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo que le sacó una sonora carcajada a Dinamarca. Berwald tenía los pómulos tan enrojecidos como una muñeca.

-Yo n' me alegr'ria tanto…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si te ves…- Las palabras de Dinamarca fueron cortadas por Tino, quien llegó seguido de Noruega y los cuatro niños nórdicos; se quitó el abrigo, lo lanzó a algún lugar del salón y se arrojó contra Berwald.

-¡Su! ¡Tus mejillas están tan rojas como las de una muñeca! – expresó divertido y sonriendo, contagiando su alegría a Berwald.

Claro, Dinamarca sintió una ligera envidia.

-Nor…- llamó a su esposo, éste tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de Asbjorn como si lo tranquilizara por algo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó.- Asbjorn no se siente muy bien y no tengo tiempo para…- Noruega se giró, con su rostro carente de expresión y al encontrarse con Dinamarca se paralizó por segundos y olvidó incluso su propio idioma.

Ludovik comenzó a reírse por el rostro enrojecido de su padre.

-¡Pareces una muñeca de porcelana a la que primero pintaron con rojo tomate intenso y luego intentaron disimular con una gota de color piel! – dijo.

-¡Ludovik, soy tu padre y exijo respeto!

-¡Y yo exijo que te empaqueten y vendan con una casa de muñeca a juego! – gritaba muriendo de risa. Asbjorn no tardó en reírse también.- ¡Imagínalo nada más! – Tomó su propia nariz para sacar una voz gangosa y afinó la garganta simulando a una mujer.- ¡Lleve su muñeca Den! ¡Oferta especial de dos por una! ¡Además le pagaremos si se la lleva! Y si quiere más de dos y es capaz de soportarlas, ¡Le pagaremos la universidad a sus hijos y le daremos el premio nobel de la paz!

Las risas continuaron un rato más, hasta que Dinamarca dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo por otro motivo.

-Está pasando un milagro…- dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ludovik, tanto él como Asbjorn quedaron boquiabiertos mientras contemplaban a Noruega, cubriéndose los labios y temblando ligeramente. Se estaba riendo.

-Noru puede reír…- expresó Dinamarca, mirándole asombrado al igual que los demás nórdicos. Fue salvado en el momento en el que Islandia apareció con Fu Liam.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el albino.

-Nada.

-¡Descubrimos que a Noru no se le quiebra el rostro si sonríe! ¡Sí tiene órgano de la risa!

-Dinamarca…

Ludovik se distrajo por completo de sus padres cuando Asbjorn tomó la manga de su camiseta y la jaló suavemente, llevándolo a un rincón del enorme salón, tras un pilar y al lado de una maceta con una extraña planta en ella.

-¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó en un susurro y tomando su vientre.- ¿Les decimos?

-Asbjorn, deja de preocuparte por eso. Ya ves que por tantos nervios te debilitaste mucho y eso no es bueno para nuestro bebé.

-Pero…- Ludovik le tomó por los hombros, acercándolo y plantándole un beso en los labios.

-Esperaremos.

Asbjorn apoyó una mano en el pecho de su novio, luego la cerró arrugándole un poco la camiseta. Temblaba. Ludovik entendió perfectamente lo que seguía.

Mientras las demás naciones llegaban con sus hijos, se reunían con los antiguos, comentaban asombrados sobre la derrota de Aurora por parte de Britania y hablaban de una pequeña fogata que harían en la noche para celebrarlo, en una esquina de ese gigantesco salón, ocultos tras un pilar y al lado de una extraña planta, dos personas se abrazaron, enlazando sus almas tanto como podían y llenándose de lágrimas desesperadas. Temieron por su futuro, por cómo irían a enfrentarlo y por el temor inminente a otro cambio de vida.

* * *

-En serio, no esperaba que me acompañaras… pero… gracias por hacerlo.

La suave brisa vespertina movió los cabellos rubios de la joven, obligándola a pasarse la mano por la cabeza para acomodarlos.

-No es nada. Mi mamá ya está a salvo y quiero conocer a mi hermana.-respondió intentando no alterarse.

Llegaron a la casa donde Isabella naciera unos momentos atrás. Jeanne sabía muy bien a quién quería encontrarse. De todas formas, él también la esperaba y… a la vez no. Eran parecidos y lo sabía. Si ella decía no a algo, el también lo hacía. Una vida juntos, una infancia dedicada al otro los uniría tanto que se conocerían lo suficiente para adivinar que se toparían ni bien ella cruzara la puerta.

-Hola… Aaron…- saludó Francis, ligeramente distante recordando el poco agrado que el niño podría tener por él luego de todo. Avanzó de todas formas, solamente que los pasos de su hija ya no le acompañaban.

-Aaron.- Saludó ella luego de un largo minuto y cuando supiera que su padre no los escucharía.

-Jeanne…- dijo él en un suspiro largo y tortuoso.- Yo…

-Te extrañe…- completó ella. Cruzó los brazos delicadamente y lo miró.- Has crecido…

-¿Ah si?

-Si… antes… podía besarte sin la necesidad de pararme de puntillas…- soltó la rubia con extrema nostalgia, tanta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que lo amaba y que toda su vida sería así, que no tenía sentido. Y sus propias palabras la golpearon, "no creer en el perdón". Tal vez, no se trataba de perdonar, sino de simplemente aceptar las cosas e intentar arreglarlas.

-No tienes que pararte de puntillas.- dijo él, sonriente y feliz. Tomó a la joven por la cintura y ella le pasó las manos por los hombros.- Yo puedo agacharme para eso o levantarte.

-No me interesa lo que escojas.- Jeanne ya podía sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, lo extrañaba tanto…- Bésame de una vez… y sé mío para siempre.

* * *

Francis guardo su posición expectante, fuera de la habitación donde Arthur y Alfred descansaban juntos, mirando por la ventana a la pareja que ignoraba completamente su alrededor y se dedicaban a sonreírse y susurrarse cosas tiernas con el gesto completamente cansado.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! – vociferó Galia, apareciendo a su lado agitada, como si hubiese corrido. - ¡Él es tu prometido!

-No, mamá… - contestó Francis cerrando los ojos y finalmente, aceptando.- Él es su esposo. Le perteneció siempre a Alfred y no por leyes ni maldiciones que los amarraran, sino porque ambos así lo quisieron.

-¡Te estás conformando con perder! ¡Yo no te enseñé eso!

-Mamá, no pienso conseguir por la fuerza algo que no me pertenece. No voy a arrebatarle a otro su mayor tesoro. Con todas las cosas que sucedieron, era de esperarse que me diera cuenta.

Galia no podía creerlo, enfrentó a su hijo con el gesto enojado, y a la vez preocupado.

-¿Qué pasará con esa niña?

-Isabella no deja de ser mi hija ni la de Arthur. Y empiezo a aceptar que algo de Alfred también.

-¡Francis!

-Ya basta Galia.- Henrike, apareció.- Déjalos tranquilos. América ya lo ha demostrado de mil formas y si vas a seguir aquí, que sea para admirar cuán profundo puede ser el amor entre dos personas. – Una sonrisa tranquila y sin ninguna maldad cruzó el rostro de la morena.- Si metes tus narices, ten por seguro que te golpearé.

-¿Y mi hija?- preguntó Francis.

-Gales la está cuidando. Esos dos tienen _feeling_, no intentes apartarla de él o llorará. Ella puede esperarte un poco más, hay alguien que seguramente, se muere por verte, ¿no es así?

-¿Quién? – preguntó Galia.

-Ya lo vi… - dijo Francis, completamente ajeno a su madre.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer.- Henrike le estiró un frasco extraño.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo conozco eso! – Dijo Galia.- ¡Es la pócima del amor! ¡Quien lo tome se enamorará de la primera persona que lo bese!

-Ahora, ésta cosa es vista como un rompe maldiciones.- explicó la morena.- Ve y hazlo.

Galia la miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo usará con Inglaterra? ¡Pero si América está con él! ¡No puede hacer nada!

-No mamá… lo usaré sobre mí mismo. Esa maldición no le cayó solamente a Arthur, sino también a mí mismo, nublando mis sentimientos para que las circunstancias se dieran… no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pero puedo solucionar las cosas que sí tienen remedio.

Henrike sonrió y se acercó a él para susurrarle algo.

Francis se giró sobre si mismo y abandonó la casa, corriendo de regreso al castillo y tomándose todo el contenido del frasco de un solo sorbo. Esperaba que Henrike tuviese razón.

"_Un corazón roto… por mucho que pierda su forma original de corazón y se encuentre devastado… siempre puede remediarse."_

Se alegró de encontrar a quien buscaba en la cisura que hacía de puerta a una cueva falsa escondiendo el enorme castillo. Estuvo feliz, algo le decía que él esperaría fuera, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas menos si se encontraba solo.

-¡Matthew! – llamó y el canadiense levantó la mirada como si lo sacaran de una profunda reflexión y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Francis. Un paso atrás de su parte le hizo entender que, inconscientemente, ya no confiaba en él.

-Hola Francis…- le respondió, a pesar del tono tranquilo que tenía, para Francis sonó tan frío como el invierno canadiense y tan lejano como la aurora boreal. Perdió la confianza que tenía en sí mismo, en sus habilidades de seductor, en todo lo que sabía sobre cómo tener a una persona. De nada le serviría ahora, no se trataba de conseguir a alguien para una noche, si no se recuperarlo para una vida entera.

Por primera vez en su vida agachó la cabeza. Ya fuese por la pócima que poco a poco le aclaraba los sentimientos y le confirmaba el amor que sentía por el canadiense más allá de las condiciones para que la maldición se cumpliera, sintió miedo. Ninguna guerra, enemigo ni ejército había logrado eso en él.

-Matthew…- comenzó.- No vine a pedir tu perdón… ni siquiera a ofrecerte una disculpa porque como dijo nuestra hija, no solucionaría ya nada y un corazón destrozado no se curará con una sola palabra. -Suspiró largamente. - Te pido lo que nunca pensé pedirle a nadie ni le di a alguien, y sé que no lo merezco… una segunda oportunidad.

La respiración se le cortó súbitamente, como si olvidase respirar. Matthew lo sabía, tenía mil cosas para reclamarle, comenzando por la palabra abandono, siguiendo por el rechazo y el consecutivo reemplazo acompañado de una fuerte soledad. Llevaba meses y quién sabe cuántas lágrimas en el alma que temieron salir y expresar su dolor.

Por algún motivo desconocido para otros e inexplicable para su mente, ya no quería reclamarle nada. Ahí lo tenía, pidiéndole algo que nunca esperaría de él. No supo porqué, pero sonrió y las lágrimas le cayeron.

Francis se acercó más para secar los ríos salinos que abandonaban los ojos del canadiense. No tardó en decidirse. Tomó a Matthew con ambas manos y le robó un beso.

La poción hizo su efecto rompiendo el último hilo de la maldición, ese amor falso que sentía por Arthur. Ya después le explicaría a Matthew, por lo pronto debía saciar la ansiedad de regocijarse en los tímidos besos que él conocía tan bien. Sabía que le costaría recuperar a Matthew del todo, que quizás ese momento sólo se dejaba llevar por muchas emociones encontradas y que finalmente podría pedirle que no le molestase más. Pero a pesar de todo eso, encontraría la fuerza para remediarlo.

Claro, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Después de un momento, Matthew cortó el beso delicadamente y se apartó poco a poco.

-Va a tomarnos un tiempo.- Le dijo claramente a su esposo.- No esperes que… acepte todo esto como si nada hubiera pasado, Francis.

-Lo sé. Pero no importa cuánto me tome, quiero recuperarte y lo haré.

* * *

En su mundo completamente infantil y nuevo, Isabella apenas tenía una muy leve idea de qué era lo que sentía. Primero frío, así se sentía el mundo fuera de su madre. No sabía lo que era el frío, eso no lo aprendió dentro del vientre de Arthur, pero por algún motivo lo asoció a las lágrimas que abandonaban los ojos verdes de éste cuando pensaba en Alfred y la posibilidad de perderlo.

No lloraba porque todos los bebes lo hicieran al nacer. Lloraba por el frío y el abandono que sentía en ese segundo seguido de la confusión que le causaban las órdenes de esa mujer que le hiciera nacer y otra persona cuya voz ella reconocía como la de su hermano.

Todo era tan confuso.

Y entonces, otra vez ese ambiente tibio, pero no en su exterior, sino dentro de ella, conteniéndose en su corazón seguido del primer vestigio de lo que ella luego sabría era la felicidad. Entreabrió los ojos, no entendía nada, era borroso. Comenzó a llorar en los brazos de esa persona que le causaba tanta felicidad.

-Welcome… belle Isabella… -Pudo entenderlo. Era una mezcla de los idiomas tanto de madre como de padre. Y un tercero, el que también, increíblemente, pudo entender. Era galés. - Rydw i wedi aros mor hir i chi…

Las ganas de llorar se esfumaron con rapidez, y se sintió aún más feliz cuando los labios de esa persona presionaron su frente con extrema delicadeza.

_"He esperado mucho por ti…"_

Por fin, alguien que sí la esperaba.

Luego, escuchó llamados desesperados de su hermano y también la voz de Henrike, entrelazándose en el aire y haciéndose ininteligibles.

-No es bueno que te estreses al nacer…- le susurró nuevamente esa persona que tanto la había esperado.

Su cuerpo se movía un poco, como cuando su mamá caminaba y ella sentía los pasos. Era otra habitación que estaba destinad a ella. Una gasa húmeda recorrió su cuerpecito limpiando los restos de líquido y sangre. Quiso llorar cuando ese par de brazos la dejaron sobre la canasta que hacía de cuna, soltó un pequeño y caprichoso gemido.

-Creo que le han gustado tus brazos, Thomas. – una nueva voz.

-Scott… Dylan...-reconoció el hombre.

-La imagen de mamá te queda bien empleada.

-¡Oh cállense!

Isabella le advirtió con otro gemido. Thomas entendió.

-Ya, tranquila. Otra vez te levanto.- dijo con dulzura y paciencia. Las miradas de sus hermanos le pesaron. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Tú también…- susurró Dylan.- Le encontraste…

Thomas sonrió aún más de lo que ya era acostumbrado en él.

-No muchos tienen el privilegio de tomar en brazos a su futura esposa ni bien esta acaba de nacer.- dijo él.

-Tendrás que esperarla, Thomas.

-No importa… ya la esperé toda una vida, puedo esperarla hasta que crezca. Nada cambiará el hecho de que es mía.

Scott se giró dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos.

-Son un par de imbéciles…- dijo.- Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con Scarlett.

-Scott, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – Preguntó Thomas.- Las niñas están destinadas a nosotros y nosotros a ellas. Es lo que estábamos esperando. Ya no hay espacio para los recuerdos de Scarlett.

-Quizás no lo recuerdas, Thomas. Ella se encargó de destrozarnos lo suficiente para dejarnos apenas respirando. Respirar no es vivir.

-¿Y el tener mil mujeres solo por una noche es vida? – Retó Thomas.- No sé tú, pero ahora que sostengo en mis brazos y que veo a la persona destinada para mí, todo lo que pasamos con Scarlett no supera este momento.

-¡Lloramos mas de cien años por esa mujer!

Thomas quiso contestarle pero Isabella estiró una de sus pequeñas manos intentando tomarle el rostro y pensó que no podría negar algo así, se dedicó a besar la palma de la mano de la niña, intercalando besos con palabras dulces y acunándola para que durmiese.

Sin embargo, Dylan sí tenía algo para decirle a su hermano mayor, rompiendo con su silencio habitual.

-Scott… eres el mayor de todos nosotros… y ahora actúas como un niño asustado. Ni siquiera mil noches de oscuridad que pasé en vela llorando por Scarlett podrían opacar la enorme felicidad que sentí al besar a Amanda.- Se sonrojó notablemente para después sonreír.- Tú también, tienes a alguien que te ama y deberías sentirte feliz por ello.

El mayor de los hermanos ya no respondió. Fijó su mirada en la ventana y en las rosas blancas fuera de la casona. La nostalgia lo invadió.

* * *

Henrike abandonó la habitación donde Alison descansaba. Fuera de esta suspiró cortamente al encontrarse con Dylan y Scott quienes iban a verlas.

-Las niñas están bien. – dijo. Ambos hombres bajaron la cabeza y ladearon esta a distintas direcciones.

-Es verdad entonces… - murmuró Scott.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas… tú también puedes verlo…

Una no muy disimulada sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Henrike.

-¿El hilo rojo que arrastras y te lleva hasta Alison? Claro que lo veo. Y también puedo ver tus intenciones de llenarlo de nudos…

-Quiero romperlo. No puedo aceptarle…

-Scott…- el tono de Henrike tomó un tono duro, y a la vez maternal.- Alison es una niña muy inocente y por desgracia para ti, ya está enamorada. Mientras estuve ahí y le curaba la pierna, no dejó de hablar y preguntar por ti. Eres su primer amor y al parecer el único hasta ahora, así que… por favor no vayas a herirla. No sabes lo duro que es para una niña… el desengaño de su príncipe. Seguramente tú también lo sabes… lo mucho que lloraste por Scarlett…

Scott arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó de un pisotón. Se acercó a su hermano dejándole algo en las manos y entró a la habitación.

Henrike pudo ver la cigarrera en las manos de Dylan.

-¿Y eso?

-A Alison no le gusta que Scott fume.

* * *

Los ojos de Alison contaban las baldosas del piso, saltando una tras otra como en un juego. Su atención se desvió a Scott, quien entraba e intentaba parecer tranquilo.

-¡Scott! – susurró la niña. De haber tenido cola como un cachorro, seguramente la hubiese estado batiendo en ese momento.

Unos cuantos pasos más y Scott llegó a su lado. Su diestra fue alcanzada por la de Alison y finalmente ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó él. Ella sonrió y dio un pequeño jalón a la mano de Scott para que éste se sentara a su lado. Conseguido su objetivo, Alison se recostó en el pecho del hombre y lo abrazó por la cintura sintiéndose aún más feliz cuando éste le rodeó con un brazo.

-Estoy muy bien.- dijo ella, inquieta y desesperada por una caricia más. Scott recorrió su brazo con una mano, marcando así un sendero de electricidad y fuego suficiente para que la niña se sonrojara y comenzara a temblar de la emoción.

-Eres algo hiperactiva.

-Solo me pasa contigo, es porque estoy muy feliz de saber que eres mi príncipe.

Un largo suspiro abandonó la garganta de Scott, llegando a lo más hondo de los oídos de la pequeña. Tenía sonido a decepción.

-Lo siento pero no estoy en condiciones de enseñarle a una mocosa lo que es estar enamorados.- Scott se apartó bruscamente del abrazo de la muchacha, levantándose con la actitud vanidosa e indiferente propia de él. Asoció la necesidad de quedarse al lado de Alison como un vestigio de debilidad. Sabía que su corazón (o lo que quedara de éste) moría presa de la felicidad y esperanza que significaba esa niña. Él tenía lo que millones a través de la historia desearon: que el destino le indicara a la persona correcta para él, que la pusiera en su camino y que fuese alguien con todas las cualidades que podrían hacer de su corazón un mar de felicidad.

Se dispuso a caminar y alejarse. ¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Ceder por un segundo a ese sentimiento de dicha que lo embargaba? ¡Ni qué decir! Ya lo había vivido con Scarlett, ya lo había sufrido, llorado, sangrado, cicatrizado y olvidado costándole media vida como para darse el lujo de volver a sentir eso por alguien más. No importaba cuán dulce y tierna fuera.

Dulce y tierna…

Las dos características que más amó de Scarlett. Alison tenía algo más que "la bruja" como le llamarían para toda la vida nunca tuvo: inocencia. Pudo leerlo en los ojos de Alison en cuanto se giró para enfrentar a la "molestia andante" que lo sujetó por una mano para evitar su salida.

-¡No puedes irte! – pidió Alison.

-¡No ruegues! ¡Se ve horrible en una mujer!

-¿Quién está rogando? ¡Eres tú quien me necesita!

-¿Qué? ¡Déjate de juegos, maldita mocosa!

-¡Tu me ayudaste con la herida en mi pierna y yo te ayudaré con esa tan fea que tienes!

-¡Estas loca! ¡Yo no tengo nada!

-¿Cómo puedes ignorar a tu corazón tan destrozado?

Un fuerte latido que creyó le destrozaría el pecho fue lanzado por sus restos corazón. En un segundo, el sonido de varias campanas seguido de la lluvia y el suave olor a rosas le recordaron todos en uno a Scarlett.

Algo golpeo el piso y el orgullo de Scott. Era salado, cristalino y nació en sus ojos. El recuerdo podía derrumbarlo con relativa facilidad.

_No quiero amarte… no voy a reabrir esa herida… _

Fuese por orgullo o la mezcla de sentimientos que lo envolvían, Scott no pudo girarse ni mostrar su rostro congestionado a Alison. Sabía que ella no lo soltaría, lo sabía porque siempre pensó que su persona especial haría eso por él, no dejarlo ir. Retrocedió para sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirar a otra parte. A pesar de ser ellos naciones, y que la apariencia física no siempre era correlativa al grado de madurez de cada uno por lo tanto no tendía que importar la gran diferencia entre la aparente pubertad de la niña y la adultez de Scott. Si así lo deseaba, Alison no tardaría en crecer y aparentar una edad "aceptable" para él.

Ella era consciente del enorme orgullo de su tío, pero más aún lo era de su dolor. Se acercó a él sin soltarle la mano, acomodándose en su hombro e intentando escuchar los latidos rotos y cristalinos de su corazón.

-¡Ahí esta! – expresó asombrada. Scott quiso preguntarle pero prefirió quedarse callado y solamente corresponder el agarre que mantenía con la mano de la otra. -Tío Scott, tu corazón no estaba latiendo por Scarlett… ¡era por mi!

Las lágrimas escapaban de él, sin siquiera poder controlarlo. Era su más grande deseo realizándose y a la vez los recuerdos de ese pasado tan doloroso que lo llenaban de confusión y angustia. Se preguntó porqué para sus hermanos no era tan doloroso. La respuesta vino de inmediato: él tenía un muro aún más fuerte y siempre al protegerlos se encargaba de llevar la peor parte. Ahora, sentir tanta ternura de alguien para con él lo destrozaba. Las lágrimas que se tragó por tantos años no habían renunciado a su derecho de escapar, solo esperaban.

-Perdóname… - dijo la niña sin soltarle.- ¿Te hace daño mi cariño?

Scott no le contestó. La abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Alison sintió las heladas lágrimas que caían y le humedecían el hombro. Estaba más que claro, ella sería desde ese momento su fortaleza y debilidad, aunque le costara muchísimo aceptarlo.

* * *

Dylan apenas se manejaba en medio del amasijo de nervios que lo envolvía. No sabía qué era peor, si los nervios consumiéndole o las lágrimas de Amanda hundiéndolo.

-No es justo…- susurró la niña, encogiéndose en medio de las sábanas y temblando.- Yo no quería un hombre… yo no quiero esto… yo no… yo…

-Tú no me quieres.- Completó Dylan, quien muy lejos de parecer molesto sí se notaba preocupado por el temor de Amanda.- Puedo entenderlo, Amanda.

-¡No digas mi nombre, maldito idiota! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! – gritó desesperadamente.

-No me hables así.- pidió Dylan en tono dulce. Amanda no podía concebir ese tono en él. En sí, no podía concebirlo en ningún hombre. Pudo apreciar claramente las manos del otro limpiando sus lágrimas. Era delicado y sabía que en parte se debía al temor de éste de herirla y también temía a su rechazo. –No te asustes tanto…

El tono de Amanda también debía bajar. No podía gritarle, pero bastaba con susurrarle para que ese dolor se sintiera con cada palabra, cada letra.

-Tú sabes bien lo que pasó conmigo… pero no podrás entenderlo nunca.

-Pero sí puedo protegerte. Si me das la oportunidad…

-¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca! – ya ni sabía porqué lo gritaba ni a qué se debía esa explosión. Dejó de gritar en el segundo que el terror la invadió al ser estrechada entre los brazos de Dylan.

-Amanda… ya no temas…- pidió sintiendo claramente el temblor proveniente del cuerpo de la más pequeña, la cual se aferraba desesperada a su ropa y a la vez apenas intentaba separarse, como si mantuviese una lucha interna contra sus miedos. Se dio cuenta de ello por lo que la abrazó contra su pecho con más firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarla. – No te haré daño... yo... estaré contigo.

-No quiero... no puedo... – Susurro casi inaudiblemente. Sus esfuerzos por zafarse persistían pero con menos intensidad, quizás por el cansancio o porque en el fondo deseaba que alguien le hiciera sentir segura. Desde que podía recordar, la única persona en la que había confiado fue su hermana, aparte claro de sus padres. Se sintió como un pajarillo en las manos de una persona.

-Confía en mi, Amanda. – Continuó hablando con el mismo tono mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de la menor. Pese a su negación de aceptar de nuevo ese sentimiento que una parte de él evitó durante tanto tiempo, otra le decía que Amanda no le haría daño.

-No te necesito... ¡No es como si fuese una princesa que necesite un príncipe! – Dijo con el rostro enterrado en el pecho ajeno. -Además... Acaso tú… ¿no tienes miedo? ¿Por qué quieres protegerme?

-De... ¿De qué hablas? – Desvió la mirada a otro lado, tensándose ligeramente, algo que no paso desapercibido ante Amanda. -¡Los hombres no tenemos miedo! Y debo protegerte...

-Tú no quieres volver a enamorarte... entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

Dylan acarició por un largo momento los cabellos rubios de Amanda.

-Eres una niñita tonta, no puedo permitir que te pase algo... – Pudo sentir como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba ligeramente.

"_Este sentimiento otra vez... ¿Por qué no lo puedo evitar?"_

Los dedos del hombre descendieron hacia el rostro de la niña, apenas tocándole como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Amanda apenas desvió su atención de ese par de ojos turquesa. Ese inusitado brillo que sólo aparecía para ella. Ambos se llamaban y lo sabía. Tuvo miedo un segundo.

-Te esperé tanto…- murmuró él con un tono de dulzura desconocido para ella, y para todo el mundo. Se acercó muy lentamente para no asustarla, hasta tocar la mejilla de la joven con la suya. Amanda escuchó claramente el repiqueteo de su corazón junto al de Dylan. Latían al unísono. Se desesperó por tomar su mano y tanteó por el brazo del otro hasta encontrarle. Por un segundo, su inseguridad le hizo creer que él se apartaría, ella misma se preguntaba cómo podía desear tenerle cerca y tocarlo cuando hacía ni dos minutos apenas podía con la idea y la confusión en su cabeza. Toda esa incertidumbre halló su fin entre los dedos de Dylan, los cuales se intercalaban con los de Amanda. La felicidad nació en el largo y delicado beso que él depositó en su mejilla.

El hombre se enterneció frente al suave temblor en el cuerpo de la niña luego del beso. Se separó poco a poco, mirándola a los ojos, paseando la vista por sus labios y retornando nuevamente a las luces esmeralda. Movió un poco los ojos, como si pidiese permiso. Ella bajó la mirada por un breve segundo, avergonzada. Dylan llevó la mano que sujetaba hacia su hombro y sintió un ligero apretón. Ya libre, tomó la cintura de Amanda y se aproximó aún más.

Amanda sabía muy bien qué seguía. Apenas entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos. El toque sobre su labio superior no tardó en aparecer, seguido de una dulce calidez y finalmente sus labios entrelazándose con los del otro.

Inmersos los dos el hermoso momento que compartían, en el que sus corazones terriblemente heridos y asustados intentaban enamorarse una última vez y sanarse con ese beso. Dylan se apartó un poco, entreabriendo los ojos al igual que la niña y soltando suaves suspiros que camuflaron un delicado jadeo.

-¿Te parece bien? – Preguntó él.- Quiero estar contigo… protegerte de todo… como a mi princesa…

Los ojos de Amanda se cerraron nuevamente a la par de sus mejillas encendiéndose. Asintió y una lágrima escapó, atrapada rápidamente entre los labios de Dylan.

-Eres… un tonto… - Susurró ella, acomodándose en el pecho del otro y debilitándose en el abrazo que la rodeó. Movió un poco la cabeza, indicándole que quería un beso sobre ésta. Lo consiguió. - Yo no tardé en llegar… fuiste tú quien no me buscó.

-Lo siento… - respondió dejándole otro beso en la frente.- Amy…

La llamada elevó el rostro y le sonrió tímidamente. Ella también quería reanudar su beso, como si siempre lo hubiese estado esperando.

-Idiota… no entiendo cómo haces esto…-susurró sobre los labios del irlandés, logrando sacarle una sonrisa en los ojos entreabiertos. El hielo en sus corazones se derretía con cada beso y la primavera entraba poco a poco.

* * *

Thomas sonrió a Isabella hasta que quedó dormida en su regazo. Besó la frente de la niña y acomodó mejor la mantita que cubría el cuerpo de ésta.

-Puedes entrar.- Dijo en casi una orden.

-De todas formas, iba a hacerlo.- contestó ella.- No vine hasta aquí solamente para quedarme parada tras la puerta, pero tampoco tuve ánimos de entrar hace un rato ya que hablaban de mi.

Scarlett avanzó hasta quedar bajo el dintel de madera de la puerta, sin entrar completamente a la habitación, y se apoyó en éste.

-Es triste verlos. – dijo ella.

-Lo dice alguien que no tiene sentimientos.

-Aun así, es la forma en la que expreso esto. Verlos luego de tanto tiempo se me hace extraño, más si los tres han cambiado tanto.

Thomas miró su mejilla.

-¿Qué te hiciste?- preguntó señalando.

-Ah… esto es un regalo de tu mamá. Britania da buenos golpes. Además… también vine por eso.- Scarlett suspiró. Una verdad oculta quería escapar de sus labios, algo que ella bien sabía pero todos desconocían.- Quiero que tengan cuidado. Aurora no es el enemigo, ella solamente cumple órdenes que alguien le dio mucho tiempo atrás. Ella me mintió, ella sí tiene un corazón. Antes ese latía en su nación y por eso pudo esconderse tanto tiempo. Ahora escondió ese y en su lugar… tiene otro.

-¿Otro? – Thomas cerró los ojos, intentando ignorarla.- ¿Por qué te creeríamos?

-Porque… las personas más afectadas serán Alison, Amanda e Isabella. Amanda llevó lo peor pero aún no se ha terminado. Persia sigue vivo por los bebés que Amanda tuvo y perdió. Aurora también vive por eso y descubrieron un par de cosas con ellos. Su plan final es destruir lo que queda de este mundo y abrir la puerta que conecta todos los tiempos. Así regresarán al momento antes de que ocurriera todo esto… dejándonos a todos aquí y sin posibilidad de regresar. El tiempo puede retroceder para los humanos, no para nosotros.

-Oh vamos, si ya sabemos de su plan, no hay forma de caer. – Dijo Thomas.- ¿qué hará? ¿Un ejército de humanos? Ellos no pueden hacernos nada. Tenemos permitido usar nuestros poderes en ese tipo de situaciones y contra ellos. Las naciones somos inmortales y tenemos un punto a favor.

-¿Y qué tal si ellos también tuviesen poderes? ¿Qué tal si Aurora se los diera? En la época en la que me crearon, él ya estaba aquí. Pude verlo con mis propios ojos… yo fui como un experimento y posteriormente, cuando pasaron todas estas cosas, logré sacarle palabras a Persia.

-No quiero saber cómo se las sacaste. Por cómo te conocemos.

-Ustedes los hombres sueltan un par de cosas con un poco de alcohol y sexo. Escucha… los bebés que tuvo Amanda… unos cuantos aún los reservan Persia y Aurora. Esos podrían conferirles a los humanos poderes al igual que nosotros, pero no inmortalidad… La obtendrían si matan a un descendiente, a la tercera línea de naciones, es decir…

-A los hijos que tuvieron los demás…- completó Thomas.- En ese caso…

-Todos los mocosos estarían en gran riesgo. Pero eso solamente es la primera parte del plan B de Aurora. Tienes razón, los humanos no pueden dañarnos a nosotros, que somos naciones. Pero los niños no lo son. Por eso…

-No pienso dejarle que me quite a Isabella.- sentenció Thomas.- Ella es a quien he estado esperando por tanto tiempo… no permitiré que nadie me la robe tan fácilmente.

Scarlett se dirigió de vuelta hacia la salida. Habló dándole la espalda.

-Me alegra que estén bien. Felicidades.

-Scarlett…

-¿Dime?

Thomas sonrió.

-Cuídate…

* * *

-Hibernia.- Saludó Roma y el hombre pasó apresurado por su lado. En el salón del castillo, todos hablaban, felices por la derrota de Aurora y llenos de entusiasmo para enfrentar otras cosas.

Germania lo alcanzó y tomó por el hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

El pelirrojo los miró, pasando los ojos rápidamente y a la vez observando cada detalle en ellos. Se estaba comparando. Los ojos azules de Germania, la complexión fuerte de Roma. Desvió la mirada a Rus y Escandinavia, quienes hablaban junto a sus hijos y nietos. Todos ellos le parecieron hermosos, no adefesios como él comenzara a llamarse en su mente.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Controlaste a Dizan?

-No… yo…- recordó las palabras de su hijo, se mezclaron con las voces de un pasado.

"_Eres feo" "Britania no se merece semejante monstruo por esposo"_

-Permiso…- dijo y se apartó bruscamente de Germania, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"_Quiero ser tu princesa…"_

-No puedes verme…

"_¡Serás mi princesa!"_

-Britania… no quiero que te decepciones de mí…

"_Pero yo… yo soy…"_

-_"No podría soportar tu rechazo, Britania… tú estuviste conmigo siempre, sin importar lo difícil que fue para ambos…"_-pensó y algo en él se destrozó cuando apenas lo rozaba la idea de seguir lo que le quedaba de vida sin la mujer que tanto amaba. Se paró frente a la grada de caracol que lo llevaba a su habitación… pensando y sumiéndose en la ausencia propia de la desesperación.

Regresó al reconocer la voz de su esposa en el cuarto contiguo preguntándoles a los demás por él. Se abalanzó contra las gradas y las subió de tres en tres.

-¡Oh Britania! – saludó Roma acercándose para abrazarle. Ella se apartó.

-Por favor Roma, debo buscar a mi esposo. Quiero verlo.

Germania se acercó a su hermana menor agachándose. Elevó el dedo índice y lo movió frente a los ojos de la mujer de izquierda a derecha. Ella lo siguió.

-Es… imposible…- susurró.- ¿Desde cuándo puedes ver?

-¿Puede ver?- preguntó Roma sorprendido y asumió su mejor postura de fisicoculturista.- Oh si, asómbrate con el hermoso cuerpo de abuelo Roma, mi querida Britania.

-¡No! ¡Quiero ver a mi esposo! ¡Solamente Hibernia me gusta! – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rechazando a la ex poderosa nación. Roma se fue llorando a un rincón junto a los dos Italias.

-Britania…- Germania la tomó por los hombros.- Tú mejor que cualquiera sabes cómo es tu esposo. Así que ten cuidado.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó.- ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver a la persona que amé por tantos años!

Germania le señaló la habitación que bien ella conocía, o más bien, reconocía. Avanzó por el lago pasillo, recordando cuando Hibernia contaba los pasos de una puerta a otra para ella. Catorce pasos después dobló a la derecha y encontró una grada. Eran doce escalones que subió pensando en su esposo y cuando la levantaba para subirla a su habitación. Llegó al descanso y se enfrentó a la puerta cerrada.

-¡Hibernia! – llamó tocando la puerta de madera. La ansiedad la invadió al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

-¡Vete! – Respondió el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¡No quiero que me veas y compares con los demás!

-¡Por favor, abre la puerta!

-¡No!

-Hibernia…- Britania posó la mano derecha sobre la madera de la puerta. Sabía que su esposo se recargaba contra la puerta y no podría pensar en empujarla. Si usaba magia, lo dañaría y heriría el orgullo de Hibernia.- Por favor, cariño… abre la puerta…

-¡No lo haré! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

-¿Dejé de ser tu esposa solo porque ahora puedo ver?

Sabía que sonaba egoísta y que eso la heriría. Pero era mejor que enfrentarse al hecho de perderla por un motivo a soportar una mueca de desagrado o peor aún: decepción en el rostro de su esposa.

-¡Sí! ¡Exactamente eso! ¡Dejaste de ser mi esposa! Yo… - intentaba pronunciar la frase "ya no te amo" pero le era imposible. Su amor por esa mujer era tan grande como para trascender por miles de años. No podría decirle eso nunca.

-¡Eres un tonto! – bufó enfadada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hibernia pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose y se sintió ligeramente aliviado, pero mortalmente triste.

-Es mejor así… - se dijo a sí mismo.- Esto no podía ser tan perfecto, menos para mí que estoy lleno de tantos defectos… ella no se merece alguien como yo… ella ahora...

Por unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos se sumió en sus pensamientos mezclados con ese amor que sentía por ella. Creyó recordar en un solo segundo el millar de caricias que recibió de su esposa durante siglos.

Un sonido entró por lo que antes fuera la ventana de la torre y ahora era un hoyo en alguna parte de la montaña que escondía el castillo. No quería pensarlo, esa torre se encontraba a casi veinte metros del suelo. Sería peligroso para cualquiera subir allí, así estuviese usando magia. Se giró ligeramente y vio las ramas de un árbol ascendiendo. Se giró intentando llegar a la puerta pero la voz de su esposa logró distraerlo. Britania en un intento desesperado había saltado de una rama hacia la ventana y la mitad de su cuerpo aún se tambaleaba por fuera.

-¡Tonta! – gritó Hibernia y se dispuso a ayudarla. La tomó en brazos y luego acomodó a su esposa sobre la cama. Notó que tenía vendados los ojos, eso explicaba su torpeza habitual.- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Britania?

-Tú no quieres que yo te vea… ¡Esta bien! ¡No lo haré! Puedo vivir con los ojos vendados de todas formas, no es nuevo. ¡Pero no puedo concebir mi existencia sin ti, Hibernia!

-¿Qué?

Britania suspiró nuevamente, luego Hibernia se daría cuenta que se trataba de un sollozo, seguido de un amargo llanto.

-¡Yo te amo, maldito imbécil! ¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mira cómo me haces llorar y decirte cosas tan feas! ¡Te amo y a la vez odio hacer esto para que entiendas!

-Bri… - su esposa le pareció incluso más pequeña que nunca. Ahí la tenía, llorando frente a él y manifestándole todo su amor como solamente ella sabía hacerlo. Sin temor a su propia torpeza y demostrándose al cien por ciento.

Hibernia se acercó a ella, sentándose al lado tomó la mano derecha de su esposa con su izquierda, besando la mejilla de ésta y acercándose a sus labios en un camino de pequeños besos. Britania terminó envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que la atraía más hacia él. Fue entonces, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar más aún su beso, que él descorrió la cintilla en los ojos de su esposa.

Se separaron. Hibernia era incapaz de verla a los ojos, mas ella lo miraba insistentemente, esperando por ese encuentro tan anhelado. El temor regresó al hombre y éste rápidamente intentó apartarse de su esposa, aflojando el abrazo y desviando la mirada. Britania no tardó en tomar su mano y llevarla a su cintura. De manera suave y temiendo asustarlo o herirlo, acarició el rostro de su amado, tomando su mejilla con calma y obligándole a encontrarse con ella. Por un solo segundo, él la miró a los ojos e incapaz de mover la cabeza, solamente apartó la mirada. Le parecía increíble, pero pudo leer la inmensa ternura y el infinito amor de su esposa.

-Hibernia… - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. – Eres tal y como te imaginé…

-Cómo puedes decirme eso… viendo la clase de persona que soy... Lo siento… no soy… alguien perfecto para ti, Britania…

-¿Perfecto? –preguntó la mujer, arqueando una ceja. - ¿sólo porque ya no tengas magia?

-Por eso y… por ser tan…

-Di la palabra feo y me enojaré contigo.

Hibernia sonrió tristemente.

-Sólo mírate, Britania… eres hermosa… te mereces alguien mejor y no fui capaz de decirte esto en miles de años. Si me comparas con cualquier hombre…

Hibernia no pudo seguir. Los delicados dedos de su esposa se posaron sobre sus labios.

-Desde siempre fui consciente… de que existen hombres más altos, más fuertes, más inteligentes o más amables, más valientes o más simpáticos si es que aun piensas que el físico tiene validez alguna. – Apartó sus dedos y dejó un pequeño beso.- Hibernia… compréndelo por favor… existen hombres más que tú en algo… y menos también… Pero no existe nadie que sea mejor que tú para mí. Ningún otro hombre me hubiese enseñado los colores, tampoco habría esperado cinco meses buscando la mejor forma de explicarme como hacer un bebé. Nadie más hubiera construido una casa tan linda para mí y nuestros hijos ni tampoco…- Britania acercó las manos al abrigo de su esposo y descorrió el cuello de éste lo suficiente para dejar entrever las cicatrices de las quemaduras que ella debía llevar.- Si esto solamente lo hacen los hombres feos… entonces desearía que mis nietas tengan un feo por esposo. Porque él sí sabrá enseñarles el significado de la felicidad.

El hombre cerró los ojos, impresionado, aturdido y destrozado por la dulzura de su esposa. La abrazó estrecha y delicadamente como queriendo fusionarse con ella.

-Britania… Mi linda y dulce Britania… Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos… Más exactamente el instante en el que me sonreíste te he amado. Me esforcé por darte tantas cosas amor… cuando te enseñé los colores solamente quería mostrarte aquello que tú habías traído a mi mundo.

Britania envolvió con más fuerza a su esposo, aunque claro, viniendo de ella solamente era un ligero apretón para Hibernia.

-Hibernia… ¿ya no me amarás porque puedo ver?- le susurró preocupada al oído.

-Hasta el día que muera… Pueden pasar millones de años… pero yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cada día al despertar y verte dormida a mi lado… - Hibernia suspiró.- Soy el hombre más feliz y con más suerte de este planeta y tengo a la mujer más hermosa del universo conmigo…

Britania sonrió ampliamente, tomando las manos de su esposo y mirándolo, contándole las pestañas, las líneas en los labios, los tres diminutos lunares en el cuello y besando el rostro de éste cuando bajaba la mirada. Quiso perderse en los ojos de su amado, verde oscuro, un tono más que los de Scott.

Y así, al mismo tiempo, finalmente luego de miles de años y un millón de lágrimas y miedos, Hibernia también descorrió la cintilla que envolvía los ojos de su asustado corazón.

* * *

-¡Agh, suéltenme! –pidió Dante despertando y siendo arrastrado por Cártago a lo largo de un pasillo. No reconocía ese lugar, todo se le hacía extraño. Era como un castillo de mármol y cristal, tan blanco que asustaba. - ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?

-La ciudad del Vaticano blasfemando.- burlón, Persia abrió la puerta a un salón extraño y redondo, rodeado por columnas y figuras extrañas en éstas. Dante reconoció algo parecido a la doncella de hierro que antes encerraba a Michelangelo. Se sintió aterrado cuando Cártago lo empujó dentro de ella y cerró la puerta dejando visible solamente la cabeza del niño. Las espinas se clavaron en su cuerpo y le arrancaron fuertes gritos de dolor.

Aurora se acercó a un extraño atrio con un libro en él y pasó las hojas de este.

-¿Qué demonios pretenden?- gritó cuando pudo ordenar un poco las ideas en la cabeza, intentando en vano ignorar el dolor.

-Veras, no teníamos tanto interés en ti hasta saber que eras el reservorio de los poderes de tu mascota.

-¿Mascota?

-Sí, mira. Ya vino. – dicho esto, Michelangelo apareció descendiendo del cielo y atravesando el techo del lugar.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que te quedaras esperando! – dijo Dante, desesperado. El ángel soltó una dulce mirada, mezclada con arrepentimiento.

-Creo que sabes para qué te queremos, ¿no es así? – dijo Aurora.

-Viendo el montón de maldiciones que tienes escritas aquí… me doy cuenta… - dijo él.- Pero mis poderes se debilitaron con el tiempo y más con las últimas cosas que hice… por favor… suelta a Dante…

-No fue el tiempo quien te debilitó, Michelangelo.- Aurora miró a Dante.- Fue él. Pero no importa, necesitaremos también un poco de la ayuda de la familia de Hibernia. Ellos aún tienen magia, más ahora que encontraron lo que les faltaba. Para abrir esa puerta es necesaria mucha magia… y una vida.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces, Aurora? – preguntó Cartago.

-Cartago, tráeme a Britania. Persia, ten encargas de las niñas de Inglaterra. Serán suficientes carnadas para traer toda la diversión aquí.

Ambos hombres asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de arena. Dante temió por Michelangelo.

-Tengo un trato para ti.- Comenzó Aurora.- Me darás todos tus poderes, todo lo que te queda y serás un simple inmortal, ni siquiera una nación. Quiero recuperar un par de cosas.

-¿Recuperar? – Dante no lo entendía, pero al parecer Michelangelo sí. - ¡Oye! No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, ¡Pero él no va a ayudarte!

-Oh pero si ya sabe lo que es estar enamorado. Manipular a una persona por el corazón es tan fácil… ¿qué dices? Todo tu poder por la vida de tu querido amigo.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Hazlo y me enfadaré!

-Atlántida… incluso yo que desconozco la maldad tengo una carta bajo la manga.- Dijo Michelangelo.- Hay siempre una oportunidad…

* * *

Las naciones, junto a sus padres e hijos se reunían en el gran comedor del castillo, llenando sin problema las mesas que se disponían. Cada familia tenía una mesa y los niños daban fin con el banquete, como si llevaran siglos sin comer. Las únicas personas que faltaban eran Arthur y Alfred, ya que incluso Isabella se encontraba presente en los brazos de Thomas.

-¡Esto está delicioso! – gritó Alison luego de comer un poco de pollo.

-Oye, come con calma.- pidió Scott, tomando una servilleta y limpiando el rostro de la niña. Ésta cortó un pedazo de carne y se la acercó en un tenedor. Scott no tardó en tomarla entre los dientes.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Aceptaste la carne que te di!

-No grites… - respondió Scott, intentando disimular su felicidad. Casi no sintió a Peter chocándole en un intento de zarandear la camisa de Thomas.

-¡Déjame sujetarla! ¡También es mi sobrina! – reclamaba Peter a su hermano.

-No. Eres un mocoso torpe y la soltarás.- Dijo Thomas acunando a la niña en sus brazos.

-Para tú información, yo siempre sujetaba a Aaron.

-Eso lo explica todo…

-¡Abuelita Britania! ¡Tío Thomas me está molestando! – se quejó Aaron afinando la voz como un niño de dos años y haciendo un puchero.

A su lado, Amanda apenas puso media papa y una alita de pollo en su plato. Dylan no tardó en quitárselo.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó.- Si engordo será tu culpa…

-Oh dios… que gorda que estás…- dijo él con sarcasmo y sirviéndole una presa grande de pollo con arroz y salsa.- Estas tan gorda, Amanda. Te contratarían como bola demoledora.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

-Sí.- Dylan terminó de servirle, pero no dejó el plato frente a ella. Se acercó un poco más para darle de comer.

-Hey… ya soy grande…- dijo Amanda, sonrojada.

-No me digas. – una sonrisa cálida adornó el rostro de Dylan.- Mido un metro y setenta y ocho centímetros. El día que superes eso te veré como niña grande.

-Malvado…

En una mesa contigua, Gilbert no dejaba de hablar y reír junto a Aestii, recordando la infancia de Roderich.

-¡Pero el premio mayor se lo lleva Alize! – Dijo.- Cuando era pequeña, ella sola podía con todo un ejército de pollitos.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó la mujer a su nieta. Alize tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón, pensativa.

-¿Alize? – la llamó Roderich, tomando el brazo de su hija. Ésta le devolvió la mirada. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No… solo me distraje.- Respondió sonriente. Aestii no le creyó. Se acercó a ella para susurrarle.

-¿Es por un chico?

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Para nada! – dijo ella. Aestii sonrió.

-Te contaré la verdad sobre Germania y yo. Él es un idiota. Punto. Por eso encontré al amor de mi vida: ¡Baltia!

-Mamá no quiero saber eso…- dijo Roderich.- ¡Indecente!

Fueron interrumpidos. Alphonse pidió permiso para llevarse a la niña, ésta aceptó y se dirigieron a un pasillo fuera del salón.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Al? – preguntó.

-Alize…- Alphonse dudó por un segundo, pero al otro supo bien lo que quería.- Sean felices, ¿sí?

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Con Camillo!

Alize se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar rápido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es el idiota de Camillo, el inútil con el que siempre peleamos por las tonterías que hace, el taradito que me gusta molestar… ¡Es como mi hermano! Todos somos hermanos, Alphonse, así nos criamos.

-Te ama, Alize… Todos estamos creciendo y… comenzamos a dejar de vernos de esa forma hace mucho. Incluso yo lo dejé de ver como solamente mi hermano o mi primo…

-¿Eh?

-No es nada… - ambos se quedaron parados frente a un vitral. Alize notó que tras el vitral se encontraba un salón de madera con un piano de cola en él y por una ventana distante se filtraba la luz de la luna.

El vitral fue descorrido y nuevamente, el rostro de Alize se encendió. Ahí estaba él, esperándola con una rosa entre las manos.

-Suerte.- dijo Alphonse girándose y retornando al salón, pensando que la felicidad de Camillo sería la suya, siempre.

-Camillo…

-Vamos… toma la rosa…- le dijo mirando a un lado, orgulloso como solo lo era él.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó ella.

-¿No es claro acaso? ¡Porque me gustas! ¡Casi muero cuando creí que tu…!- se calló y bajó el tono de su voz.- No era el mismo sin ti… Alize… constantemente pensaba en qué hubiera sido si yo hubiese estado ahí… y siempre pensaba que habría dado mi vida por la tuya, me desesperaba el no haberte salvado… tonta…

Alize tomó la rosa y la sujetó entre sus manos. Se acercó un poco más al joven y este la abrazó inmediatamente. Ambos estaban temblando.

-Somos amigos…- dijo ella.- Siempre lo hemos sido.

-Y lo seguiremos siento… solamente algo cambia…- Camillo tomó el rostro de Alize entre sus manos, rogando por no ser rechazado y completamente nervioso. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien al igual que ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y le dedicaron el momento a su felicidad y espontaneidad.

-Hay algo que también ha cambiado…- dijo Alize desde los brazos de Camillo, acariciándole el rostro.- Ya no me pareces tan idiota.

Ambos sonrieron y se rieron. Regresaron al salón tomados de la mano.

* * *

-¡Esto me recuerda tanto a Harry Potter! – Lloró Ludovik comiendo todo el arroz con verduras que podía para risa de Escandinavia y Saami. Se levantó y se acercó a Hillevi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.- Mmmh… si… lo presiento… estas destinado a la maldad y a que el color verde te vaya mal… ¡Slytherin!

-Me com're a los un'cornios.

-¡No! ¡Los unicornios tienen familias!

-Yo pienso que el destinado a Slytherin sería Asbjorn.- dijo Niklas.- Ni siquiera sé porqué, pero lo presentí.

-Niklas, tú irías a Hufflepuff.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, ¿acaso estamos designando casas por lógica?

-Hablando de eso.- Escandinavia pensó en algo.- Ludovik… ¿hasta qué curso llegaste?

-¿Ah? – Ludovik parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

-Papá…- Tino tomó la palabra.- Verás, los niños no se criaron en el mundo cuando éste tenía escuelas. Saben cosas básicas, como leer, escribir, matemáticas… pero…

-¿No asistieron a una escuela? – Escandinavia habló tan fuerte que las demás naciones los escucharon y miraron a sus respectivos nietos.

-¡Horror!

-¡Trágico!

-¡Imposible!

Las exclamaciones llenaron el lugar. Todos pensaron en una forma, algo para que los niños pudiesen asistir a un colegio.

-¡Silencio! – exclamó Britania luego de un momento desde su mesa. – de nada sirve molestar a los niños ahora. Ya lo solucionaremos luego, por ahora…- levantó su copa de vino.- ¡Sigamos celebrando el cómo le patee el trasero a Aurora!

Todos rieron, sintiendo que esa felicidad no debería terminar nunca. Britania se sentó nuevamente, tomando la mano de Hibernia y llamándolo con la mirada para que la besara.

Entonces entraron Alizé y Camillo, cuando lo hicieron nadie evitó mirar hacia la puerta, confirmar su presencia, y volver la mirada hacia ellos, guardando silencio.

-¡Eso sí nunca lo hubiera esperado! – gritó Aaron.

-¡Es el _amour_ que une a todos hoy! – continuó Jeanne desde otra mesa, junto a sus padres y Galia peleando contra la antigua América.

España no tardó en correr hacia Gilbert y abrazarlo, sujetando una cerveza en las manos.

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! – dijo. Gilbert asintió y jaló a Francis con ellos.

-¡Por nuestras hijas, franchute!

-¡Por el amour que corre en sus venas!

Galia, Aestii e Iberia secundaron a sus hijos, quitándoles las cervezas y bebiéndoselas de un solo trago.

-¡Por nosotras que nunca envejeceremos! – dijeron a coro.

Las risas continuaron y todos se sumían en esa inmensa felicidad.

Entonces, una explosión captó la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes.

-Una fiesta. –Dijo Persia, apareciendo con Cártago, quien cargaba algo en el hombro cubierto con una manta.- ¿Y no nos invitaron?

Las naciones antiguas se levantaron, acompañados de sus hijos.

-Antes de que se les ocurra hacer algo…- Persia estiró una cadena que llevaba en la mano, jalando con ella al bulto en el hombro de Cártago y revelando a Scarlett, llena de heridas y con todo el cuerpo encadenado.- Aprendí algo interesante. Puedo usar los poderes de esta mujer si así lo deseo, solamente infringiéndole dolor.

Los tres hermanos de Arthur se levantaron. Alison y Amanda rodearon a Scott y Dylan para que se detuvieran. Como si lo presintiera, la pequeña Isabella comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Thomas. Britania tomó a su nieta mientras Thomas avanzaba junto a sus hermanos.

-Déjala. – ordenó Scott. Scarlett levantó la mirada hacia los tres. Persia la tomó por el cuello y en un segundo el salón entero se llenó de trampas que amenazaban a cada una de las personas en él.

-¡Si me mata es mi problema! ¡No acepten nada! – pidió Scarlett.

-El trato es sencillo. Verán, le prometí a mi querido primo que Amanda se quedaría con él, y yo quiero quedarme con Alison. Aurora, por su parte, necesita deshacerse de Isabella y así terminará con su maldición.

Dylan abrazó con fuerza a Amanda, mientras Scott se plantó delante de Alison.

-No te dejaré. Yo cuidaré de Amanda.- Los ojos de Dylan cambiaron a un tono ambarino, amenazante.

-Tú solamente puedes poner una trampa. Mira nada más, use la magia de Scarlett y en esta habitación hay como trescientas. Trampas de oso que emergen del suelo, paredes que lanzan llamas o se aproximan aplastando al adversario, gas que puede caer del techo y asfixiarlos.

-Tiene razón… - susurró Amanda.- No tienes oportunidad… y no dejaremos que hieran a los demás si está en nuestras manos impedirlo - se giró para mirar a su hermana.- Alison…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella, soltando la mano de Scott. Éste la miró preocupado y contrariado. -¡Prometo que estaremos bien! – dijo sonriente y la ira de Scott contra Persia se acrecentó. Tanto él como Dylan pensaban en alguna forma de evitarlo.

Persia tomó a ambas niñas por los hombros, aspirando con fuerza cerca al cuello de Amanda.

-¿Me extrañabas? – le dijo tomándola por el cabello.

-No provoques a Irlanda del Norte, Persia.- dijo su primo, notando que los ojos de Dylan ya tomarían un tono rojizo por la rabia y si eso pasaba, nadie contendría a la nación, que podría activar todas las trampas del lugar.

-Entonces a Escocia.- Dijo levantando un poco la camiseta de Alison y paseando su mano por el vientre de la chica.- Sigues tan firme como antes.

Scott no se contuvo. Cuando Persia lo notó, lo tenía encima y apenas esquivaba sus golpes.

Cártago tomó a las dos niñas y desapareció con ellas en una nube de arena. Volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez detrás de Britania, tomándola ante la mirada sorprendida de Hibernia y desapareciendo con ella e Isabella.

Apareció una última vez, Persia tenía a Scott y Dylan sobre él y Thomas no tardaría en apuntarse. Los apartó de un fuerte golpe y se llevó a Persia con él, desapareciendo una última vez y dejando a Scarlett en el piso.

El plan final de Aurora daba inicio.

* * *

Alfred inspiró con fuerza, como si sus pulmones nunca hubiesen sentido el aire. Abrazó un poco más el cuerpo de Arthur y buscó su calor. Arthur reafirmó el agarre que tenía con sus manos.

-Oye, despierta.- Le dijo alguien.- Tu familia corre peligro.

-¿Ah?- Alfred se dio media vuelta y no pudo creerlo. Eso no estaba pasando.- Es imposible… tú estás muerto…

-Ya no…- le respondió.

* * *

_**Cap 32: El mensaje de 11 letras: Shiawase ni onarinasai** (Que tu seas feliz) Capítulo final de esta primera parte del fic (y la mas larga, que la segunda no llegaran ni a 20 capis) ¿Regresamos a NUESTRO mundo? Los sueños que deben hacerse realidad, pero para eso, hay que luchar por ellos. El plan final de Aurora, las mil barreras que el amor puede vencer, cómo un corazón destrozado puede seguir latiendo... y sobre todo, la fuerza del amor de una madre que trasciende por todo el caos del mundo, capaz de cambiarlo todo.  
_

_ Este capitulo saldrá el dia 31 de Agosto, coincidiendo con los dos años de publicación del fanfic. Si veo que hay personas esperando la segunda parte, claro, la sacaré que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Si no, bien, debo mejorar las notas de la universidad. Pero la verdad, estoy segura de que ams de una querrá ver en qué termina todo este asunto. ¿No es asi? Personalmente quiero ver a los hermanos de Iggy como padres y a éste y Alfred como abuelos XD y claro, mas de una quedará picada queriendo saber quien es el verdadero enemigo. _

_**Trivia:** ¿quién crees que es la persona que despertó a Alfred? _

* * *

_**Los reviews me alegran el día! dejame uno con cariño y tendre mas ganas de escribir! n_n**  
_


	32. Epílogo

**_LLEGO EL FINAL DE ESTA PARTE DEL FIC. _**

**_Comenzó... bueno, tu sabes que comenzó para tí. Pero déjame dedicarselo a la persona que me enseña, día a día, el significado de la ternura: M.J.G.G. o Nyu gay xD  
_**

**Esto dedicado a todas las personas que me acompañaron hasta este punto, las que tengo en el msn, las que se hicieron mis amigas, quienes me hicieron dibujos, compartieron sus problemas conmigo, me ayudaron a escribir, me prestaron personajes, me regalaron mil sonrisas y ahora me sacarán un par de lágrimas. **

**Gracias por convertir mi vida en una historia, gracias a todas las que dijeron "nunca en mi vida leeré un mpreg", les picó el bichito de la curiosidad y ésto les gustó.**

**Gracias... por darme la oportunidad de abrazarte con mis palabras.**

** ¿Nos veremos en la segunda parte?**

**Aviso: no es un gran final... porque los grandes finales ya no dan para más historias, y yo aún quiero seguir escribiendo. Se dejaron muchas cosas al aire, claro, para completarlas en una segunda parte. ¡No me mates! **

* * *

**Global mpreg**

_**32: Shiawase ni onarinasai.**_

Alfred inspiró con fuerza, como si sus pulmones nunca hubiesen sentido el aire. Abrazó un poco más el cuerpo de Arthur y buscó su calor. Arthur reafirmó el agarre que tenía con sus manos.

-Oye, despierta.- Le dijo alguien.

-¿Ah?- Alfred se dio media vuelta y no pudo creerlo.- Es imposible… tú estás muerto…

-Ya no…- le respondió.

Arthur se movió dentro del regazo de Alfred, abriendo los ojos y maldiciendo a quien interrumpiera su siesta. También se llevó el susto del siglo al verlo.

-¡Alfred! – Exclamó - ¡Bloody idiot, no te multipliques!

-¿Es mi culpa que él se parezca a mi? – preguntó Alfred

-Eres más tonto de lo que esperaba… los dos lo son. - les dijo el hombre, sentándose en la cama al lado de la pareja. Se acercó a Arthur, examinándolo. –Esas cejas… las he visto antes… eres hijo de Hibernia, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esas cejas le crean un trauma infantil a cualquiera, son imposibles de ignorar u olvidar.

-Tú…- Arthur hizo memoria. En algún rincón de su memoria lo recordaba, junto a su padre y ambos estaban golpeados.- Eres Augusto… ¿cómo regresaste?

Pompeya suspiró largamente, como si estuviese cansado. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-Solo sé una cosa. Veía mi casa quemándose, una ola de lava vino contra mi cuando salvaba a una mujer y su hija… después nada y hace unos momentos mil cosas en mi cabeza agolpándose, toda la evolución e historia del mundo en un segundo. También un chico rubio, no llegue a ver su rostro, desapareció cuando intenté seguirlo… y presentí a Britania por estos lares y creo que a esa chica morena y salvaje que conocí en uno de mis viajes también.

-Oye, más te vale no estar hablando de mi mamá.- dijo Alfred.

-Sería lógico pensar que podrías ser hijo mío. Ya ni recuerdo con cuantas mujeres estuve. – El hombre se frotó las sienes.- Lo peor fue ser amante de Galia… esa mujer es terrible… no entiendo cómo puede ser hermana de la linda y dulce Britania…

-Sabes que si no quieres morir una segunda vez mi padre debe ignorar tu presencia, ¿no es así? – dijo Arthur.

-¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Pudiste ser menos parecido a mí! ¡Por tu culpa mi "querido" suegro me detesta y me trajo mil problemas!

-Igual… Hibernia puede morirse, lo invito a hacerlo, no es la gran cosa.- Augusto se levantó y enfiló hacia la puerta, aburrido.- Muévanse. Atlántida hará alguna de sus cosas locas y pude sentir la presencia de Britania cerca de ella.

-¿Mi madre? – Arthur se preocupó profundamente, intentando moverse, logrando que Alfred se sujetara el vientre, aún podía sentir su dolor. - ¡Yo puedo solo con eso! ¡Bésame de una maldita vez para devolverme mi dolor!

-¡Oblígame!

* * *

Luego del escape de Persia, las naciones se reunieron en grupos para pensar sobre qué hacer.

Scott y Thomas se acercaron a Scarlett, quitándole las cadenas que traía encima.

-¡No me toquen! – le gritó ella.

-No es como si nos entusiasmara tocarte. – le respondió Scott. Él y su hermano sintieron algo de tristeza al ver claramente el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer, llena de golpes, moretones muy recientes y algunos aun marcas rojas que se formaban. Thomas le acarició el rostro y Scarlett tembló.

- Dinos dónde las llevaron…- pidió.

-Estas… usando ese tono conmigo otra vez…- dijo la mujer.

-¿Cuál?

-Me hablas… como cuando aún me amabas.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Scott posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer y la despeinó ligeramente en gesto fraterno.

-Ahora mismo, solo nos importan ellas…- Thomas apartó el cabello del rostro de la mujer, acomodándole las rojizas hebras tras la oreja.- Ya ni siquiera recordamos lo que sentimos por ti.

-No es que te perdonáramos, solo que ya no nos importa el pasado.

Scarlett bajó el rostro.

-No saben cuánto los odio…- susurró.- Ahora que les soy total y completamente indiferente… en serio no tienen idea de nada…

-Hasta el odio es un sentimiento. – Scott buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un habano.- Es una ley en nuestra familia. Nuestro odio, así como nuestro amor, debes ganártelo. No se lo damos a cualquiera.

-El amor no existe… - Scarlett intentó levantarse, y entonces se fijó en Dylan, completamente inmerso en su mundo.

-Si no existe entonces, dinos cómo es que Dylan aún no te mató. Normalmente él te atacaría apenas sintiéndote cerca, pero míralo… ahora está muy preocupado por Amanda.

Dylan, encerrado en sus pensamientos pensó en esa tarde junto a Amanda. Dos horas con ella, suficientes para enamorarse y sentir que nada en este mundo le traía tanta alegría como lo hacía la niña.

-Me gustan tus ojos…- le había dicho ella esa tarde, con el rostro enrojecido y suspirando luego de pasar casi veinte minutos besándose, mientras él aún la encerraba entre sus brazos.- Te hacen especial…- el tono cambió.- Yo… no tengo nada especial…

En respuesta, Dylan continuó acariciándole la cabeza y regalándole uno que otro beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una chica tan "no-especial"?

-Las personas no son especiales porque ellas quieran serlo. Lo son a los ojos de quienes las aman.

-Mentiroso… Alison es muy especial. Tiene un carácter muy asequible, es hermosa y siempre llama la atención, es como si brillara…

-Ella no es particularmente cohibida. Somos como las estrellas. Algunas brillan siempre, otras apenas parpadean como si tuviesen miedo…- Dylan tomó el rostro de Amanda para que lo mirase.- Y otras, se esconden y no brillan hasta el momento adecuado. Cuando éste llega, brillan en todo su esplendor.

Amanda bajó la mirada. Ella no podía creerse especial, menos para otra persona.

-Soy una estrellita que se olvidó de brillar. Me apagaron… perdí mi brillo… se escondió en algún lugar oscuro, peligroso, triste y doloroso…

Los brazos que la rodeaban la soltaron para tomar su mano derecha, iban a regalarle una promesa.

-Tendré que armarme entonces. El mejor escudo es la paciencia y la mejor arma es el amor. Puedes estar segura de algo, Amanda… - Dylan se acercó a ella y le susurró su promesa.

-Eres como una cucaracha…- le dijo ella, riéndose.- Te pisan y sigues vivo.

Ambos rieron. Fue su primera promesa y la que esperaba cumplir.

"_Como tu príncipe, __te buscaré sin tener mapa ni punto de partida. Te salvaré de dragones oscuros que llevan por nombre Incertidumbre y Sufrimiento y también alejaré de ti los malos recuerdos… pero ante todo: Recuperaré tu brillo." _

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Dylan. Aspiró un poco del inconfundible olor a tabaco y madera que acompañaba a su hermano.

-No te preocupes. Las encontraremos.- le dijo Scott.

-No tenemos idea de dónde buscarlas…- soltó, desesperanzado.

Scott cerró los ojos, esperando algo.

* * *

Tanto Britania como sus nietas intentaron reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban. El blanco salón resplandecía frente a ellas, pero lo que más captaba su atención eras las extrañas escrituras que ocupaban cada centímetro de éste. Britania dejó a Isabella en los brazos de Alison para acercarse a las extrañas marcas.

-Es un hechizo.- reconoció Britania pasando los dedos por una escritura.

-Abuelita…- Alison la llamó, asustada.

-¿Qué es lo que harán?- preguntó Amanda.

-No estoy segura…- Britania recorrió con la mirada cada parte de la pared.- Es uno de los hechizos prohibidos…

-¿Prohibidos?

-Revivir a una persona, retroceder el tiempo, cambiar hechos del pasado, cambiar las situaciones que alguien vive, abrir puertas a otros mundos…- Britania suspiró.- Son hechizos prohibidos… solamente podría hacerlo alguien con poderes superiores y cada vez que lo hiciera quedaría muy debilitado. Pero también… si alguien carece de dichos poderes puede usarse una vida para intercambiarla. Pero tomando en cuenta todo esto, necesitarían dar a un inmortal…

-Tus suposiciones siempre son buenas, Britania. No eres tan tonta como pareces.

Antes de que el tiempo le diera unos segundos para girarse y enfrentarse nuevamente a Aurora, algo cubrió sus ojos.

-Disculpe usted, pero tendrá que perderse buena parte de la obra.- Le dijo Cartago, cubriéndole los ojos con una venda negra y posteriormente tomándole los brazos tras la espalda.

-Lo sabía. Tú controlas tu magia usando los ojos, al igual que tus hijos. Es por eso que nunca antes te conocí algún poder. Pero voy a enseñarte algo más. –Aurora mostró una moneda antigua.- ¿Sabías que puedes modificar objetos tan pequeños como este en algo de su misma naturaleza? ¡Lo descubrí hace un momento y fue tan divertido!

La moneda cayó al suelo, luego de liberar el corto sonido de su danza sobre él, quedó convertida en una doncella de hierro aún más grande que aquella que contenía a Dante y ligeramente diferente. Se abrió y en su interior se observaban ramas como las de una enredadera que ni bien sintieron la luz, cruzaron el salón tomando a Britania y jalándola con ellas, cerrando la puerta de hierro.

-¡Abuelita! – gritó Alison. Aurora se acercó a ella y ésta dio dos pasos atrás, preocupada por Isabella, antes de chocar con el cuerpo de Persia quien rodeó su cuello con el brazo e intentaba asfixiarla.

-Necesito de la mocosa.- Dijo Aurora intentando tomar a la pequeña Isabella. Cuando se acercó un profundo dolor en el cuerpo la aturdió.

-¿Qué pasa, Aurora? ¡Apresúrate! – Le dijo Persia.- Ya quiero divertirme con Alison.

-¡No puedo tocarla! – Aurora extendió la mano frente a la niña y sobre los hombros de Isabella aparecieron algo parecido a un tatuaje con forma de un par de alas delgadísimas que se encontraban y entrecruzaban en el cuello de la niña.- ¡Este es un hechizo de Gales! Se me hará imposible deshacerme de ella.

-¿Está marcada entonces?- dijo Persia y repitió la acción de Aurora frente a Alison. Un extraño signo apareció por un segundo en el ojo derecho de la niña y lo entendió.

-Los críos de Hibernia son más astutos de lo que pensábamos.- Persia arrancó a Isabella del regazo de su hermana.- Al parecer no podrás matar a la niña, Aurora. Ya sabes cómo va la maldición, si la mata otra persona que no seas tú, morirás.

-¡Lo sé! – Aurora gruñó, enfadada.- Para variar en estos momentos ellos ya saben dónde estamos por el hechizo que Escocia le puso a la niña.

-Recuerda que siempre hay otra salida. Si Isabella muere por causas "naturales" no pasará nada contigo. Usaremos la fuerza vital de la niña para abrir la puerta al otro mundo, la de la mascota del Vaticano para invocarla y la magia de la familia de Hibernia para destruir este mundo.

Amanda se acercó a su hermana.

-Dyl me puso un hechizo para protegerme también… nos trajeron no para hacernos daño, sino para atraer a toda la familia aquí…

* * *

-¡Mataré a esa mujer! – se lamentó Hibernia, estallando.

-Tranquilízate, Hibernia. Britania ha demostrado que puede cuidarse sola.- Dijo Germania a modo de tranquilizarlo.

-No lo dudo… pero Britania…

La puerta del salón se abrió, apareciendo Henrike seguida de Alfred y Arthur, este último sujetando el brazo de su esposo y caminando despacio. Henrike avanzó y señaló a Germania, Escandinavia y Rus.

-Ustedes tres, agarren a Hibernia.- dijo. Los tres hombres dudaron, pero obedecieron finalmente.- Catay, tú y Rus encárguense del otro si se anima a molestar.

-¿A qué te refieres-aru? – preguntó la madre de China.

-Sé quién puede llevarnos hasta Aurora.- Apenas terminó de hablar y la peor pesadilla de Hibernia apareció frente a él.

-¡Tú! – gritó intentando zafarse del agarre de los tres hombres que lo sujetaban.

-Oh, Hibernia. Ya casi olvidaba tu fea cara.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré!

-¡Suficiente! – Henrike alzó la voz.- Hibernia, tú quieres recuperar a tu esposa y solamente él podrá hacer algo.

-Es triste pero así son las cosas…- le dijo Germania.

-La verdad yo ya hasta lo había olvidado y eso que es mi pariente…- soltó Roma.

-Dejémonos de tonterías…- Scarlett habló al mismo tiempo que Thomas la ayudaba a levantarse.- Aurora abrirá la puerta al otro mundo y terminará con éste. Si llegamos a tiempo es posible que regresemos cien años atrás, antes de que ella apareciera y todo esto pasara. Obviamente, solo regresarán los humanos pero nosotros seguiremos igual.

-Espera, ¿qué punto tendría todo esto? – preguntó Kiku, acercándose a ella.

-No tendría lógica alguna que todo esto pasara solo por mera diversión.- Completó Ludwig.

-Ella… solo ha estado siguiendo órdenes… el plan no era éste. El mundo no debía terminarse, solamente una persona…

-¿Quién? – preguntó Scott. Scarlett no contestó.

-Aún no estoy segura… pero… esto no terminará bien si no actuamos rápido.

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan? – preguntó Gilbert.

Henrike sonrió.

-No hace falta un plan.- el salón se llenó de exclamaciones y murmullos dudosos.- ¡Las mejores cosas salen cuando son improvisadas!

-Pero qué dices, Groenlandia…- Tino apenas se contenía de un ataque de nervios.- No tenemos idea alguna de qué hacer ni de cómo atacar.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que sus hijos llevan un rato sin estar aquí? – preguntó la morena, con una sonrisa satisfecha cruzándole el rostro. Todos buscaron con la mirada y era verdad, ninguno de los niños se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Dónde se fueron? – preguntó Dinamarca. Fue cuando todos volvieron las miradas hacia la puerta y los vieron. Eran sus hijos, esos niños que se negaban a creer, habían crecido, entrando por la puerta, cada uno llevando encima el uniforme militar de alguna que fuese la nación de sus padres y sujetando con ambas manos algo que les traería una nostalgia infinita.

-Hace tiempo que queríamos hacer esto.- Comenzó Alize, acomodándose la gorra oscura sobre la cabeza.- Unas cuantas modificaciones a este uniforme y no se ve nazi, pero sí se ve genial.

-Lastimosamente no tuve elección. Syna terminó costurándome el traje militar francés.- Dijo Jeanne, guiñándole un ojo a su padre.- No negaré que tienes mejor gusto que los demás.

-No puedo creer que incluso Alphonse tenga un traje mejor que el mío.- Se quejó Camillo, sonriéndole a sus padres.- Para la siguiente piensen en algo más abrigado, por favor.

-Annya se ve gorda.- Comenzó Xue.

-Y tú más enano.

-Oye, este traje me permite moverme mejor.

-¿Para escapar?- ambos hermanos sonrieron, contagiando a sus padres.

-¿Y si me quito la gorrita? – Preguntó Ludovik y miró a Asbjorn quien llevaba el uniforme de Noruega.- Papá, ya entiendo porqué te enamoraste de mamá. El traje de marinerito es imposible de resistir.

-Perdón…- se disculpó Syna con sus padres.- Tuve que usar el traje de papá y la katana de mamá. El uniforme japonés femenino usaba falda y no podría caminar bien con él, además de tan blanco… seria una ofensa ensuciarlo.

-Hermana mayor siempre se ve hermosa.- dijo Megumi, acercándose a ella.

-No negarás que nos vemos geniales.- Niklas se acomodó la boina sobre la cabeza.- Mira, ¡Hillevi es como papá!

No pasó mucho para que Tino comenzara a llorar.

-Papá… ¿ves que incluso yo puedo lucir como un buen soldado? – preguntó Alphonse. Ludwig respondió con una suave sonrisa y se acercó a su hijo para acomodarle el cabello.

-¡Alphonse se ve increíble! – gritó Feliciano.

Aaron se acercó a sus padres, llevando encima el traje de Inglaterra y el abrigo de Estados Unidos.

-Pésima combinación, lo sé.- dijo él.- Pero el mal gusto es un orgullo de familia. - Acto seguido, extendió las manos y sus padres reconocieron inmediatamente las banderas de cada uno. Los demás niños hicieron lo mismo.- Por nuestro futuro y nuestro mundo.

* * *

El plan era sencillo. Sabían que Aurora, por algún motivo, quería cerca a la familia de Britania. Seguramente para usar la magia que sus hijos portaban. Le darían el gusto. Gochy no tardó en transportarlos a la nación de la mujer. Sabían bien dónde encontrarla.

-Cuando traigas a los demás, ten cuidado.- le indicó Gales a su mascota.- Este lugar está cargado de magia, no resultaría nada extraño que te cruces con otros dragones.

-Tengo un par de preguntas.- Dijo Hibernia.- La primera, ¿Por qué ella vino con nosotros?

-Porque Scarlett porta un tercio de cada uno.- le respondió Scott.- Somos ligeramente más fuertes cuando la tenemos cerca. Además ya viste la cantidad de trampas que ella puede poner en una sola habitación. Minaremos el lugar entero y ella podría activar todas las trampas como una cadena.

-Entiendo. Y ahora la segunda pregunta.- Hibernia apuntó con la cabeza al hombre tras de él con desprecio.- ¿Por qué tuvo que venir Pompeya también?

-Ya te dije que seré una buena distracción para Aurora.- le respondió el rubio con actitud despreocupada.- No es como si me gustara tenerte cerca.

-Preguntaré una última cosa.- dijo molesto.- ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios me amarraron?

-Porque te conocemos y comenzarás a pelear.- le respondió Dylan. – Te soltaremos en cuanto Augusto esté fuera de tu alcance.

-Si hijos… yo también los quiero. – gruñó.

-Dejémonos de tonterías.- Augusto señaló un montón de ruinas que se erguían en lo alto de la colina donde ellos se encontraban.- Ahí, es el templo de Atlántida. Todos los hechizos existentes se encuentran ahí y puedo sentir la presencia de Aurora en ese lugar. Hibernia debe entrar por la puerta principal, mientras tanto, los demás busquen alguna ventana para entrar y llenar el santuario con trampas. La idea es que Aurora abra el portal para retroceder el tiempo, aparezco y la retengo y mientras tanto los demás retornan al pasado. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienen en mente?- preguntó Gilbert, mirando sobre el hombro de su hija mientras ésta dibujaba sobre una enorme hoja de papel. Alize levantó la hoja para mostrarle un montón de rayas, puntos, equis, círculos y bocetos de personitas.

-¡Esto! – dijo en el salón del castillo, mostrándoselo a todos.

-¡Es brillante! ¡Brillante como mi hermosa, preciosa, perfecta y Awesome hija!... A propósito Alize, podrías explicarle a papi de qué va.

-Son planos, papá.

Henrike se acercó a ella, frente a las demás familias y elevó la voz, más de lo que normalmente hacía.

-Es solamente una suposición, o más bien a lo que llegué tras mucho tiempo de pensar el objetivo final de esa mujer. Si se dan cuenta, se llevó a las niñas y a Britania para atraer la atención de la familia de Hibernia hacia ella. Eso porque necesita magia.

-De ser así, también me hubiese llevado a mí y al tonto de Inglaterra.- Dijo Peter. Arthur lo miró.

-Seamos sinceros. Yo apenas manejo un poco de magia y tú… bien, dudo que la tengas. Eres completamente recesivo, por eso pensábamos que eras adoptado.

-¡Oye! ¡Le diré a mamá!

Henrike prestó especial atención a las palabras de Arthur.

-Explícame eso, por favor.- Dijo ella.

-¿Sobre Peter adoptado?

-No, sobre tus hermanos.

-Ah, eso… Es simple. Scott es el mayor y tiene un exceso de magia en él, concentrada en su cabello y ojos. El pendiente que lleva en la oreja es una especie de modulador, es por eso que ese idiota no explota con una sobrecarga de poderes. Thomas… bueno, nunca estuve muy seguro de qué tan bueno es, nunca se preocupó en desarrollar sus habilidades. Es un vago. – Arthur entrecerró los ojos, como si recordase algo no muy agradable.- El peligroso es Dylan. Es tranquilo y apacible, pero tiene la cantidad perfecta de magia, sin excesos como Scott. Cuando sus ojos cambian a ámbar, es cuando tiene el mejor control sobre su magia, pero si cambian a rojos, el no distingue entre amigo o enemigo… y podría matarnos a todos.

-Ya veo…- Henrike suspiró, lo que llenó a los demás de profundo desconcierto.- Confirma mi teoría. Aurora tiene su nación puesta en un lugar estratégico. Por lo que muchos de nosotros pudimos ver, corre sangre en su nación. Es la sangre de todos los humanos que existieron y ella asesinó.

-Momento… ese lugar decayó cuando nosotros nos fuimos.- Dinamarca hizo memoria.- Según otra teoría que tenías, se alimentaba de nuestra fuerza vital.

-Es verdad. Cuando llegamos ahí, me sentía cansado todo el tiempo.- siguió Rusia.

-Al final… Aurora solo estaba haciendo tiempo.- Henrike suspiró.- Escuchen bien y espero no entren en crisis, pero el mundo se destruirá hoy. -Un montón de murmullos llenaron la habitación. Henrike elevó aún más la voz para callarlos y continuar.- Aurora usará los poderes de la familia de Hibernia para abrir el portal que conecta los mundos. Lo más seguro es que quiera dejarnos a todos aquí y ella regresar el tiempo. Volver al punto en que nada de esto pasara, pero sin nosotros.

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? ¿Acaso los humanos no nos recordarían? – preguntó Kiku.

Henrike suspiró.

-Las leyes del tiempo son complejas. Es el efecto de acomodación. Si nosotros desaparecemos en esta realidad, que ya no es una realidad, sino solamente un "estado"… la historia se acomodará a nuestra ausencia. En resumen, será como si nunca hubiésemos existido.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Alemania haz algo! – gritó Feliciano, causándole un dolor de cabeza a Ludwig.

-Te digo que te calmes, Italia…

-Pero… seria una vida tranquila…

-Heracles-san, ¿cómo puede decir eso?

-¡Yo no quiero-aru!

-Maldición, todo es culpa del idiota de España.

-Espera, Romano… ¿Por qué me echas la culpa?

-No sé, solo sé que es tu culpa, ¡idiota!

-Qué indecentes son todos.

-Ya comenzó el podrido señorito… ¿Es posible que cuando nuestro hijo nazca no le contagies lo aristócrata?

-¡Gilbert!

-Arthur, tengo hambre…

-¡No es el momento!

-Si esta será nuestra última noche vivos… ¿no es buen momento para una linda reconciliación a la luz de las velas, rodeados de rosas, con nuestros cuerpos disfrutando el uno del otro, mi querido Matthew?

-Francis…

Las naciones continuaron con su histeria colectiva, siguiendo con sus padres quienes lamentaban desaparecer por una segunda vez.

-Bien, creo que solo nos queda a nosotros organizarnos.- Dijo Aaron.

-Al menos ya tenemos el plan. – Alize expandió el gran mural frente a los demás niños que se reunieron en torno a él.

-¿Cómo atacaremos? – preguntó Camillo.

-Bien, primero debemos esperar que nuestros padres dejen el estado de desesperación y negación y llegar al de aceptación. Entonces sí nos escucharan. El plan es sencillo. Ya que Aurora usará la energía de todo el planeta para abrir el portal junto a la magia de los parientes de Aaron, nos queda destruir por nuestra cuenta lo que queda del planeta, agotando así a Aurora.

-Espera, de todas formas abrirá el portal.- Annya se frotó la mejilla, desesperada.

-Sí, pero así como necesitará poder para abrirlo, también lo necesitará para cerrarlo. Es entonces que agotaremos la energía de este mundo, así quedará abierto por mayor tiempo y nos será suficiente para entrar todos nosotros.

-¡Eres una genio, Alize! – exclamó Jeanne.

-¡Tipo, es el mejor plan que escuché, totalmente!

-Pero necesitaremos ayuda.- Dijo Xue.

-Y la tendremos.- Aaron dibujó algo en el papel.

-¿Es una papa? – preguntó Ludovik.

-¡Es un dragón!

-Qué mal que dibujas…

-En serio, necesitas clases…

-¡Oh, cállense!

-Amour… ¿cómo puede un dragón ayudarnos?

-Es lo que Tío Thomas le dejó encargado a tío Peter. Ann Katrín e Irene pueden dividir a Gochy en muchos más dragones, como Dyzan. Nos ayudarán a llegar a Atlántida. Ya conocemos ese lugar y estaba lleno de bestias, así que necesitaremos una forma de llegar. Nuestros padres pueden dirigirse a sus naciones, cada uno… y destruirlas formando tormentas y toda la cosa. Eso alteraría las leyes físicas del planeta, y tendremos algo muy parecido a lo que se cree es el ojo del planeta Júpiter: un mundo lleno de remolinos, tormentas, rayos e imposible de habitar.

-¿Y Nessie?

-¡Aquí está! – Peter apareció entre los niños, sacando de su mochila un extraño huevo.- Scott me mataría si dejamos a Nessie en este mundo, por eso Irene la convirtió en huevo.

-Esperen…- Niklas analizó un poco más la situación. Syna también lo entendió.

-Si esas tormentas se forman, ya no habrá tierra firme. Entendemos que quieran que toda esa fuerza física y química se mezcle y avancen destruyendo este mundo y terminando en el ojo del huracán, que este caso sería la nación de Aurora… pero…

-Si fallamos… si el portal se cierra y nos deja a nosotros aquí…

Los niños miraron a Henrike. Ésta lo confirmó.

-Si no somos rápidos, el mismo mundo acabará con nosotros… es la primera, única y última oportunidad que tenemos.

Los niños se miraron.

Asintieron.

-No es momento para temer.- dijo Annya.

-Nuestro mundo, nuestros sueños, nuestro futuro… ya no cabe un pasado ni miedos. ¡Este es el momento decisivo! – siguió Jeanne.

Los demás niños asintieron, entusiasmados. En un momento tan terrible, brillaba la esperanza. Henrike sonrió.

-¡A darle entonces!

* * *

Hibernia juraba que sus pasos eran amortiguados por el piso. Apenas podía escucharlos. No tenía el clásico paso firme y pesado propio de él, era más bien un paso dubitativo, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Llegó a un gigantesco salón lleno de columnas blancas, piso de mármol y una doncella de hierro en la mitad de éste. La presencia de su esposa provenía del artefacto.

-¿Britania? – preguntó, acercándose a la cámara.

-¡Hibernia! ¡Vete de aquí! – rogó. Como siempre, su esposo hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y buscó la ranura que mostrara cómo abrir la puerta de la doncella de hierro. – Estoy bien, vete por favor…

-Hazle caso…- pidió alguien cercano. Hibernia se volvió y pudo ver al joven sentado en el centro del salón. Se preguntó cómo no había notado su presencia.- Vete.

-Primero quiero a mi esposa.- contestó el pelirrojo. Notó que tras del joven rubio se erguía otra doncella de hierro, de menor tamaño y de color cobrizo.

-Hola, Hibernia.- Saludó Aurora, apareciendo al otro lado.

-Devuélveme a mi esposa.

-Primero lo primero. La tendrás cuando me encargue de escapar de este lugar.- Aurora le dirigió una mirada al ángel. Michelangelo se levantó, elevó una mano frente al rostro descubierto de Dante y una luz se formó. Luego de un segundo, de ésta emergió algo parecido a una empuñadura la cual fue tomada por el ángel quien a medida que la estiraba hacia su cuerpo revelaba una espada. En la hoja claramente podía leerse "Status Civitatis Vaticanæ" en letras góticas y cursivas.

-Es... imposible… - susurró Hibernia.

-Esa espada representa el alma de la ciudad del Vaticano. Solamente puede sacarla la persona que él ame. Supongo que lo sabes, ¿no, Hibernia? Las naciones antiguas lo sabíamos, usar el alma de la persona amada como mayor arma contra otros. Claro, la espada defenderá a quien la porte.

Hibernia se giró para mirar a la mujer que le sonreía con crueldad mientras Michelángelo se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Atlántida?

-Es sencillo. Para abrir la puerta al otro mundo necesito sangre. ¿Y a que no adivinas de quién pienso obtenerla?

-¡Hibernia, escapa! – rogó su esposa.

-Oh vamos, no es la primera vez que alguien me atraviesa con una espada.

-¿Mencioné que ese tipo de espadas son especiales para los inmortales? – Aurora cruzó una pierna y se recostó sobre la columna a un lado de ella.- Si esas te cortan, te convierten en un simple mortal y mueres con el tiempo. Un corte y pierdes tu inmortalidad. Dos y desapareces.

-Maldición… - Hibernia dio un rápido salto atrás, esquivando el primer movimiento de ataque de Michelangelo hacia él.

-Lo siento…- susurró el ángel.- Yo también debo proteger a quien amo.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Le gritó Dante.- ¡Michelangelo! ¡Ya detén esta locura!

No importaba cuánto implorara Dante, Michelangelo parecía dispuesto a herir a Hibernia, y a la vez se veía dubitativo. Fue en un instante, cuando Hibernia se vio acorralado y apenas esquivó la espada que se clavó a un costado casi tocándole que pudo decirle algo.

-Escucha… en cuanto tengas oportunidad, no lo dudes. Debes herirla.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Mi carta bajo la manga ya debería aparecer.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- preguntó Aurora, casi desesperada por el desenlace.

-Ah cariño… te portas muy mal.

Algo nubló los pensamientos de Aurora por un segundo, suficiente para aturdirla y confundirla.

-Es… imposible…- susurró al momento que el rubio la tomaba por la cintura. Se quedó sin habla, luego de siglos de esperarlo y a la vez nunca teniendo como opción reencontrarse con él.

-Hola, Aurora.- saludó envolviendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Augusto…

-¿Me esperabas, cariño? Has sido una mala niña, Aurora.

-Yo… yo te…

Augusto se acercó aún más a ella, juntando su frente con la de Aurora.

-Necesito saber algo.- dijo. - ¿Aún me amas, cariño?

* * *

-No puedo creer que haremos esto-aru…- decía Yao en la frontera de su nación con la de Iván, cada uno mirando hacia su territorio.

-Es lo que se determinó.- Iván se pasó el dorso de la mano por el ojo derecho, como si se deshiciera de una basura. Las nubes negras comenzaron a formarse sobre el cielo de su nación.- Extrañaré el Kremlin.

-Mamá me mataría si viera cómo destruyo la gran muralla china…- en la lejanía, una gigantesca ola se formaba y con dolor pudo sentir la presencia de Kiku pero no así su nación.- Japón ya desapareció-aru…

-Será menos doloroso si lo hacemos rápidamente. Además debemos regresar. La verdadera diversión comenzará.

-¿Qué los retarda tanto? – Se quejó Annya.- ¡Volveremos en el tiempo, papá tendrá de regreso su Kremlin y mamá su gran muralla china! De no ser así, obligaré a Xue a reconstruirlos con palitos chinos.

Ambos padres sonrieron. Xue los miraba sentado en el lomo de una de las copias de Gochy, esperándolos.

-Creo que mejor lo hago yo.- Dijo Rus acercándose a la pareja y situándose sobre la línea entre ambas naciones.

-No vayas a propasarte.- le advirtió Iván con su clásica sonrisa.

-Lo dices solamente por la era glacial que comencé en un juego con Escandinavia ¿no?

-No sé cuál me da más miedo-aru… si Iván o Rus…

El cielo congestionado lanzó un bramido tan tremendo que se escucharía en todo el continente. Como si de lluvia se tratara, la nieve caía son rapidez, cubriendo ambas naciones, sepultándolas y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Ya tenemos hecha la primera parte.- Xue llamó a su hermana.

-No entiendo… ¿solamente destruir las naciones de cada uno?

-Es sencillo. La tormenta que abuelo provocó ocasionará fuertes cambios en el clima, avanzará en distintas direcciones y mezclándose con otros cambios igual de fuertes ocasionarían más desastres. En sí, el mundo se destrozará a sí mismo.

* * *

-Ya comenzó.- Expresó Tino mirando con profunda tristeza el cielo congestionado que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Bien, fue lindo ser un vikingo, cazar animales grandotes, drogarme con dulces de regaliz que le robaba a Is y cantar con el sombrero de vikingo sacando notas altas cuando estaba borracho.- Dinamarca se quitó el extraño gorro sobre la cabeza para estrujarlo entre los dedos con profundo dramatismo.

-Ese fue el orig'n de las cantantes de op'ra… el idi'ta de Dinam'rca gorjeando.

-Hey, fue divertido. Además recuerda que esa vez tú también te emborrachaste y hasta tenías un grito de soprano que rompía vidr…- no pudo continuar, una bola de nieve se estampó contra su rostro.

Esperándolos, sus hijos se miraban entre sí.

-¿Vas a decírselos, Asbjorn? – preguntó Niklas.

-Estuvimos pensándolo… quizás solamente es psicológico… no estamos seguros de nada aún…

-¡De todas formas! Si él o la bebé está en él, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser el mejor padre de todos.- Ludovik abrazó a Asbjorn atrayéndolo con una mano. Niklas sonrió ampliamente a modo de felicitarlos.

-¡Ludovik! ¡Ven a ver a tu padre destruyendo su nación! – llamó Dinamarca.

-¡Ya voy! – tomó la mano de Asbjorn y lo jaló con él.

-Nos'tros también deb´riamos acompañar a papá y mamá.- luego de un suspiro, Hillevi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia sus padres. No necesitó sentirlo para saber que su gemelo le tomaba la mano.

-Hillevi…

-¿Mmmh?

-Sé que lo lograremos…- dijo Niklas.- Regresaremos en el tiempo y… quiero que otra vez me pidas matrimonio. – Su gemelo se giró para verlo, sorprendido.- Esta vez… no me opondré de ninguna manera… y prometo decirte que sí, acepto.

El rostro duro de su hermano se suavizó. Niklas no podía creer la inmensa ternura con la que Hillevi lo miraba.

-Gracias… Niklas…- le dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Una fuerte risotada se expandió por el lugar. Se alegró de encontrarse cincuenta metros bajo tierra, así nadie la escucharía.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando Britania enfermó y le dijeron a Hibernia que un buen remedio eran las alas de murciélago? – Saami se revolcó sobre la piel de oso en la casa de Henrike.- ¡Hibernia descubrió su fobia a los murciélagos ese mismo día!

-Saami, no te rías de desgracia ajena.- Le pidió su esposo.

-Pero si tú te reíste por cuatro años al recordarlo, amor. – La mujer tomó una de las pieles del piso, envolviéndola y sujetándola en alto con ambas manos, abriendo la boca y casi desencajándose la mandíbula, hablando con un tono grave de voz. - ¡Britaniaaaaaaaa!

-Eres mala.- Le regañó Escandinavia, quitándole la piel de oso.- Es lo que un buen esposo haría por su amada.

-Por la persona que se ama…- sin saberlo, Henrike había susurrado un pensamiento, captando la atención de la pareja.

-¿Sucede algo, Henrike? – preguntó Saami. La morena se giró y le sonrió, como siempre.

-No, no pasa nada. Solamente pensé algo curioso, nada más.- Estiró la cuerda que cerraría su morral y se lo puso al hombro.- ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a Aurora!

-¡Así se habla! – Saami se levantó de un salto y enfiló entusiasta hacia la salida. Henrike quiso seguirla, pero Escandinavia la tomó por un hombro.

-La felicidad está en la persona que se ama… no en uno mismo…- le dijo.

-Lo sé, Escandinavia…

-Muchos creen que otra persona debe hacerlos felices… por eso siempre buscamos una pareja… pero el amor verdadero, ya sea a la pareja o a nuestros hijos consiste en hallar tu felicidad en la de otra persona. No en esperar que te la dé… eso sería egoísta y…

-El amor no es egoísta…

El hombre asintió.

-Disculpa a Saami… es muy expresiva…

-No, más bien discúlpenme a mí. Sentí algo de envidia… no solamente de Saami… a ella la creaste y desde que nació fue amada. En el caso de las hijas de Inglaterra, nacieron predestinadas a las personas que las amarán. Hibernia y Britania, cada uno aprendió a amarse primero a pesar de sus defectos y luego a verse perfectos en su imperfección... solo piensa en todas las parejas que ahora, a pesar de ser un momento lleno de desesperación, en vez de rendirse se sienten aún más vivos y es porque no están dispuestos a perder esa vida con su persona amada. Aunque el mundo se convirtiera en un infierno… estaban bien si podían, al final de ese túnel oscuro, encontrarse con la sonrisa de su personita especial…

Escandinavia pasó su enorme mano por el hombro de Henrike.

-¿A quién quieres ves sonriendo al final del túnel?- le preguntó. Una rápida lágrima escapó de los ojos de Henrike.- Sólo deséalo con todas tus fuerzas… y se cumplirá.

-Escandinavia…- la voz se le quebró. El recuerdo y el sentimiento que evadiera por tantos años la consumían.- Esa persona no va a regresar…

-No existe la palabra "imposible" en otro lado que no sea el diccionario. Sólo deséalo, Henrike…

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡El dragón nos espera ya un buen rato! – Saami saltaba de un lado a otro buscando cómo subir a la copia de Gochy. Escandinavia le dirigió una sonrisa a Henrike, quien avanzó en dirección de la rubia. Por un segundo, el hombre creyó entrever la silueta de una joven insegura bajo un vestido blanco salpicado con sangre, solo que ahora caminaba erguida, como si no le temiese a nada…

Ni a la muerte.

* * *

-Listo, supongo que eso es todo.- dijo Scott encendiendo el cigarrillo que traía en los labios.

-No hay un rincón en este castillo que no tenga trampas.- Thomas se acercó a él y le dio un zape en la nuca.- ¡No fumes! ¡Alison se enojará!

-Hey, voy a salvarla. ¿Qué clase de futura esposa se enfada con su adorado esposo que arriesga la vida para salvarla y se fuma un inocente cigarrillo en el trajín?

-No tienes remedio.

Scott levantó ambas cejas, inclinando ligeramente el rostro y atrayendo un hombro contra su mejilla, clásico movimiento en él cuando quería aparentar inocencia.

-Tú eres peor.

-¡Eso es mentira!- ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelear como cuando eran niños. Dylan esta vez no se molestó.

-Quiero ver a mi Amanda…- dijo, pensando en que ni bien tuviese la oportunidad le robaría un beso a esa niña que solamente podía ser tierna, dulce y sincera con él.

-No los entiendo…- Scarlett buscó algún rincón en la habitación donde faltara trampas para poner una. Estaba llena y su trabajo había concluido.- El mundo se termina, ni siquiera sabemos si sobreviviremos a esto… ¿y ustedes solo pueden pensar en ellas?

-Por supuesto.- Scott arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo y lo pisó.- Verás, no pienso morir sin haberme comido yo solito un pastel entero hecho por Alison. Los postres de esa niña son adictivos, es mi antidroga. Además tiene cara de gustarle los videojuegos tanto como a mí, así que tendré con quién jugar.

-Tampoco moriré sin antes ver a mi linda Isabella creciendo y cuando tenga edad suficiente sé que muchos chicos la perseguirán y yo los espantaré a todos. Le compondré tantas canciones como pueda.

-Yo quiero… pasar una tarde entera con Amanda… los dos, cuando el mundo vuelva a la normalidad, sentir la tranquilidad de una tarde de verano y dormir bajo los rayos del sol, abrazándola.- Dylan suspiró.- Esa niña es increíble…

-Francamente sigo sin entender…- Scarlett bajó la mirada.- Ustedes tres ya no tenían sueños, deseos ni esperanzas… y ahora los veo, deseosos de vivir con esa persona especial… ¿qué les pasó?

Los tres hermanos se giraron para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Era hora de ir por las niñas.

-Tenemos un sueño ahora…- dijo Thomas.

-Antes te pertenecía, pero ahora es de ellas. – continuó Scott.

-Nuestro sueño es la felicidad, la tranquilidad y la sonrisa de esas niñas.- concluyó Dylan.

Algo latió en el pecho de Scarlett. Era su corazón, ese que creía ausente.

-La felicidad es algo que no se puede regalar… trío de tontos…

-Claro que si se puede. Los chicos malos como nosotros somos increíblemente atractivos para las mujeres… y aprendimos un par de cosas sobre cómo tratar a la persona que se ama. – Scott alzó la voz.- Mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos por ellas. Ya sabes cómo va el plan, Scarlett. Ni bien el portal se abra, activas todas y cada una de las bombas de este lugar.

-Está bien. – Scarlett se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-Ah, una última cosa. Hay algo que siempre quisimos saber. - Los tres hermanos volvieron la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Cuál de nosotros es mejor en la cama? – preguntaron a coro, con una sonrisa pícara, suficiente para sonrojar a la mujer que casi colapsa con semejante pregunta. Ellos también podían desarmarla.

-¡Qué pasa con ustedes! ¡Malditos! – gritó mientras ellos abandonaban la habitación riéndose.

* * *

-Esto es tan malditamente injusto…- se quejó Persia, intentando tocar a Alison. Si lo hacía por más de cinco segundos, sentía como si tocase una plancha de acero incandescente.- Ese maldito de Escocia…- fijó los ojos en Amanda, acercándose a ella. Cuando pretendió tocarla, una fuerza invisible lo empujó dos metros lejos de ella.- Irlanda tampoco se queda atrás.

-Ya estoy cansado de todas estas tonterías…- Cartago se acercó a Alison, arrebatándole a Isabella de los brazos y sintiendo cómo su piel se quemaba cuando entraba en contacto con la recién nacida. No le importó y en cuanto pudo la dejó en el centro de la habitación sobre un extraño altar de piedra. La niña comenzó a llorar.

-Morirás de forma "natural" entonces…- dijo cerrando los ojos. El círculo bajo sus pies brilló tomando un color carmesí cual la sangre.- Vamos… hora de crecer.

Isabella dejó de llorar. Frente a la mirada asombrada de los demás, su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse, alcanzando en sólo unos minutos la misma edad de sus hermanas, aunque no entendía nada. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de entrar en calor. El plan era claro, envejecerla hasta que muriera.

-¿Por qué las hijas de Inglaterra se llevan el premio en el físico? – preguntó Persia, mirando a Isabella. El cabello lacio y sedoso le llegaba hasta los muslos y apenas la cubría.

Un silbido cruzó la habitación y Cartago apenas esquivó la flecha que se dirigía a él. La distracción detuvo el proceso de envejecimiento de la niña.

-Hola, Cartago.- Saludó Scott.- Es un lindo día para patearte el trasero.

-Ustedes otra vez. – Persia sonrió.- Son buenos para hacer tiempo.

La puerta de la habitación desapareció, al igual que cualquier apertura en ésta. Ambos morenos se apoyaron contra la pared y pareció que ésta los tragara.

-¡Agh! ¡Tantas ganas que tenía de golpearlo!

-Ese tipo planea algo…- dedujo Thomas.

-¡Scott! - gritó Alison lanzándose contra su tío. Éste apenas logró atraparla en brazos.- ¡Viniste a salvarme! ¡Como los príncipes en los cuentos!

-No hagas que me arrepienta.- dijo el pelirrojo. Alison sabía que era su forma tosca de decirle que él también se sentía feliz.

-¡Besito!- Alison pasó los brazos por el cuello de su tío. Éste le correspondió rodeándola por la cintura.- ¡Un rescate no es un rescate si no hay un beso!

-No. Eres pequeña aún. Además ya te besé hace unas horas.

-¡Pero ese fue nuestro primer beso y en otras circunstancias! ¡Mira! ¡Tío Dylan sí besa a Amy! ¡Rescate sin beso es como pizza sin queso! ¡O cajita feliz sin juguete!

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-No sé, quiero mi beso. Fui una buena damisela en peligro.- El puchero en los labios de Alison fue suficiente para que Scott se riera.

Amanda y Dylan, inmersos en su mundo no dijeron nada, simplemente se acercaron para tomarse las manos, sonreírse y luego de unos segundos de preguntas en silencio, se saludaron con un beso.

-Idiota… tardaste mucho…

-No me tardé… bruja…

-Isabella…- la voz de Thomas se sintió impregnada de una profunda tristeza. Se acercó a la joven sobre el altar, quien lo miraba insistentemente como si le reconociera. La miró, pensando en lo hermosa que era y se deshizo del abrigo que llevaba para ponérselo. Ella le respondió estirando los brazos hacia él.

-Usó ese hechizo para adelantar el tiempo. – reconoció Scott.

-No es justo… Isabella merece una infancia y crecer como una niña normal.

-Sabes que las naciones… no nacimos para ser "niños normales".

Un estruendo acompañó a la pared que se hacía trizas tras de ellos. Scarlett apareció tras el humo y saltando el montón de escombros.

-¿Me pierdo de algo? –preguntó. Reconoció a Isabella y se acercó a esta. - ¡Oh la mocosa creció! ¿No es acaso un hechizo parecido al que usaron sobre mí? Digo, hace apenas unas horas Thomas la acunaba en brazos.

-Scarlett…- llamó Dylan. La mujer lo miró y éste le sonrió.- Cállate.

-Le diremos Rapunzel.- Dijo Scott acercándose a su hermano e intentando animarlo.- Mírala, se parece a la de "Enredados".

-Es una princesa… es mi princesa.

-¡Bien! Es mejor si usan ese hechizo que usaron en mí y ayudan a la mocosa a que por lo menos pueda hablar.- Dijo Scarlett.- ¿O quieren que yo lo haga? Digo, sé el inglés que todos me dieron por defecto, pero también sé escocés, galés e irlandés.

-¡Eso es increíble! – Exclamó Alison.- ¿Cuánto tardaste en aprenderlos? ¡Yo quiero aprender escocés para decirle cosas lindas a Scott y que mamá no me entienda!

Scarlett no le contestó, miró a los tres hermanos que le dirigían una mirada asesina.

-Alison… ya te enseñaré luego.- Dijo Scott dejando el asunto.

-Vamos, apresúrate.- Scarlett parecía disfrutar de los nervios de Thomas. Éste apenas podía pensar en algo coherente.

-Dejémoslos solos.- Scott envolvió a Alison por la cintura para jalar de ella y sacarla de la habitación. Dylan tomó la mano de Amanda y siguió a la pareja. Finalmente Scarlett dejó la habitación.

-Bien… ya que no me queda de otra… además se trata de la persona que amo… - Thomas acarició el rostro de la niña, quien a modo de corresponderle restregó el rostro contra su mano. El hombre quedó destrozado ante tanta ternura. Por un segundo, creyó ver a la antigua Scarlett frente a él, pero no. Era Isabella quien lo imitaba y también le acariciaba el rostro, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Por qué no se apresuran? – se quejaba Scarlett a un lado de la pared, mientras al otro lado, Scott sujetaba un espejo y los demás miraban por él.

-Déjalos, es su momento especial.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo va el hechizo? – preguntó Amanda.

-Ya verás.- Le respondió su novio.

Volviendo a la habitación; Thomas, un poco nervioso, aceptó que era lo mejor. Aunque no fuese la primera vez que besaba a una chica, sabía muy bien que en esa ocasión iba a ser especial, pues se encontraba a punto de darle su primer beso a la persona destinada para él, su persona especial. Sería él el primero y único, eso deseaba, probar la miel de esos puros y dulces labios. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de la joven la cual le miraba con curiosidad, posando sus manos con delicadeza sobre las mejillas de Isabella mientras le devolvía la mirada también, sintiendo un intenso rubor en las propias. "Un poco más, solo un poco más..." pensaba para sus adentros, cerró los ojos atrapando finalmente en un tierno y cálido beso los labios de su amada.

Isabella cerró los ojos, sintiendo primero una extraña calidez envolviéndola y como primera información la certeza de que esa persona, quien horas antes la sujetaba, acunaba y cantaba era la persona que la acompañaría siempre. Como si de una bomba de datos se tratara, las imágenes invadieron ese mundo tras de sus párpados, seguidas de palabras, letras, cuentos, historias, hechos, mentiras, verdades, etc, etc…

Un atisbo de soledad la invadió cuando Thomas se separó de ella. Él pareció notarlo y dejó un corto beso antes de apartarse completamente.

-¿Isa? – La llamó, despertando en ella ese sentimiento que ahora podía interpretar como intenso cariño. - ¿Puedes entenderme, amor?

-Si…- susurró ella, acercándose a él y abrazándole desesperadamente. Estaba aterrada. - Ya entiendo… muchas cosas…

-¿A que no fue tan terrible? – Preguntó Scott, entrando a la habitación. Isabella apenas podía reconocer su voz.

-¡Mi hermanita puede hablar! – Gritó Alison.- ¡Yo quiero aprender escocés así!

-Alison…- Isabella miró por encima del hombro de Thomas.- Hermana…

-¡Sabe que soy su hermana!

-Reconozco… tu voz…- le dijo.- Tú sí me esperabas… tú…- la mirada de la joven se paseó por la habitación y reconoció en la puerta la silueta de Amanda. Se llevó una mano al pecho y recorrió la superficie de piel sobre su corazón en un vano intento de sujetarlo.

-¿Y no me enseñaste irlandés? – Amanda entró acompañada de Dylan.

-Amanda… - Dylan se acercó a ella por la espalda para susurrarle.- _Táim i ngrá leat_.

-Me dijiste… te amo… -Amanda se sonrojó intensamente.- ¿Cómo pude entenderte?

-No te diste cuenta y usé ese hechizo en ti. Ahora si te digo _Póg mé, a ghrá_…

-Bésame… amor mío… -interpretó y le dedicó un beso acompañado de la sonrisa que solamente tenía para él.

-Tú… tú… eres Amanda…- Isabella captó la atención de su hermana.- Tú… y… Aaron…

-¿Isa? – Thomas notó claramente la desesperación en Isabella. Parecía recordar algo.

-Ustedes dos… hicieron que mamá sufriera… hicieron llorar a mi mamá… ustedes dos me odiaron desde el segundo en que supieron de mí…

-Isa…- Alison se acercó a su hermana.- Estoy segura de que Amy y Aaron no tenían malas intenciones… solo estaban sorprendidos…

-Yo… - Amanda intentaba disculparse, pero de repente algo como una fuerza extraña la golpeó y fue lanzada dos metros de donde se encontraba, golpeándose contra la pared.

-¡Amanda! – Dylan se acercó a la pequeña y sus ojos tomaron un color ambarino. Buscaba el origen de ese ataque. Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo cuando vieron cómo los ojos de Isabella, originalmente verdes, tenían un color ámbar aún más definido que los de Dylan.

-¡Deben restringirla! ¡Su poder es inmenso! – Dijo Scarlett.- ¡Perderá el control sobre ella misma!

Era tarde, los escombros en el piso se levantaron y fueron arrojados contra Isabella en respuesta a su ataque. Amanda apareció entre la polvareda. También tenía los ojos encendidos.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Alison, asustada.

-Dos personas que no saben controlar sus poderes… están siendo manipuladas por ellos… - Scarlett suspiró.- En estos momentos no son ni Isabella ni Amanda… ambas se entregan a la ira, la primera por un recuerdo doloroso y la segunda por el instinto de preservación y sentir que de alguna forma, la persona que ama está en riesgo… ambas explotaron.

-¡Amanda! ¡Regresa aquí! – Ordenó Dylan cuando la chica abandonó la habitación, perseguida por Isabella.

-¡Isabella!

Ambos hermanos fueron tras las niñas, rogando porque esa locura terminase rápido. Era un muy mal momento para iniciar otra pelea.

* * *

El momento se aproximaba cada vez aún más. Las copias de Gochy comenzaron a llegar a la nación de Aurora trayendo consigo a todas las naciones, tanto actuales como antiguas y sus pequeños.

Se reunieron, algunos se abrazaban con gesto fraternal y sonreían. Ya no quedaba un país en el mundo que siguiera en pie. Europa estaba completamente congelada, fuertes tormentas, huracanes y tornados se encargaban de deshacerse de toda América así como el mar se encargaba de tragarse las islas. De todas formas, ya no había humanos para llorar pérdidas. Sólo podían regocijarse en la esperanza del porvenir.

-Entonces… sólo nos queda esperar…- dijo Toris. Feliks se acercó a él para entregarle un dulce.- ¿Y esto?

-Tipo, si lo logramos, será como un pre-premio. Si no… un consuelo antes de desaparecer de los mapas totalmente.

-Esto no se acabará…- susurró Bae, a unos pasos de los demás y sujetándose de Corea.- ¿Verdad que no, papá? Tenemos que seguir jugando…

Corea levantó a su hijo para sentarlo en sus hombros.

Un poco más allá, Asbjorn lo observaba.

-Él y Fu Liam… están destinados a lo mismo que Ludovik y yo…- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tranquilízate. De todas formas, estaremos nosotros para guiarles en lo que decidan.- respondió Ludovik.

* * *

-¿Dónde pudieron ir? – se preguntaba Scarlett mientras avanzaba por un angosto pasillo del castillo. A sus espaldas Scott intentaba en vano encender un cigarrillo, pues cada vez que prendía un fósforo, Alison lo apagaba de un soplido. Se rindió con el último cerillo.

-En momentos como éste, me alegra que seas recesiva en magia.- dijo aliviado mirando a Alison. – Sino, también pelearías con ellas. Así es cuando dos personas despiertan sus poderes completamente y no saben dominarlos.

-Yo solo quiero un poder…- La niña abrazó el brazo de su tío, colgándose de él y mirándolo con los ojos propios de un cachorro para pedirle entusiasmada que cumpliese su deseo. -¡Quiero aprender escocés! ¡Dame un besito!

-Bien, me alegré demasiado pronto. Eres un dolor de cabeza. – Scott le extendió la palma de la mano a Alison. Ésta lo miró extrañada.- Confórmate con esto.

Otra vez, Scott no pudo entender a la niña que entusiasmada tomaba su mano, entrelazaba sus dedos y caminaba dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Scarlett al escuchar una explosión cercana y algunos pedazos del techo cayeron por el temblor.

Mientras tanto en la torre más alta del castillo las dos muchachas continuaban luchando sin tregua y sin ninguna palabra entre ellas, sólo se dejaban llevar por la furia que tenía el deseo de destruir a la otra. Casi se podía sentir temblar el suelo al tiempo que Isabella hacía volar todo tipo de objetos contra su rival, la cual los esquivaba o desviaba en otra dirección derrumbando parte de las paredes y destrozando todo a su paso.

En un momento Amanda logró acorralar a la otra contra la vidriera de una ventana y movilizarla al crear una trampa bajo ella parecida a unas arenas movedizas. Hizo que emergieran del suelo enredaderas casi tan gruesas como troncos llenas de afilados pinchos que se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra la rubia menor. Entonces la mirada de Isabella se encendió aun más y mágicamente las enredaderas comenzaron a arder convirtiéndose en cenizas.

En ese instante los dos hermanos guiados por su instinto las encontraron y entraron en la habitación como pudieron, dispuestos a detenerlas a como diese lugar.

-¡Isabella!

-¡Amanda! ¡Detente por favor, no sigas con esto!

Por un momento la última pareció escuchar la voz de Dylan y dirigió la mirada hacia él, una mirada en la que le suplicaba que se fuera. Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por su rival para empujarla de nuevo contra una pared con mayor fuerza que antes y sin darle tiempo a contraatacar repitió la acción, ahora elevándola para golpearla contra el techo.

-¡Amanda!- Gritó con desesperación. Los ojos de Dylan brillaban con más furia que nunca y a punto de perder el control también avanzó unos pasos hacía ellas.

-¡Espera! Debemos detenerlas, no meternos en la pelea también o será peor Dylan.- Rápidamente su hermano se coloco frente a él tomándole de los hombros, también con gesto desesperado.

-¡Para ti es muy fácil de decir! No es Isabella la que está siendo golpeada y zarandeada como una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Es qué no pueden hacer nada sin mí, hermanitos?- Apareció tras ellos el hermano mayor acompañado de Scarlett y Alison.

-¡Amy!- Chilló la rubia aferrándose al brazo de Scott al ver flotando el cuerpo de su hermana, el cual se revolvía intentando escapar de la magia de Isabella.

-Es inmensamente poderosa… esto no pinta bien ¿Cómo podríamos detenerla?- Preguntó Scott

-¿No te das cuenta? Al igual que ustedes y Britania, controla sus poderes con la visión, debemos cegarla momentáneamente de alguna forma para tener oportunidad de calmarla.- Respondió la pelirroja con tranquilidad. –Bien, cuando les avise le vendaras los ojos Thomas.

Los hermanos entendieron que pretendía y esperaron a la señal. Scarlett cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos concentrando energía en ellas y cuando las separó una mariposa de color carmesí escapo de estas, volando lentamente hacía su objetivo. Isabella estaba tan concentrada en su contrincante que no se percato de lo que ocurría y cuando la mariposa se acercó lo suficiente explotó en miles de diminutas centellas, logrando cegarla y que perdiese sus poderes.

-¡Amanda!- Antes de que el cuerpo de la rubia tocase el suelo Dylan como un rayo apareció bajo ella para atraparla entre sus brazos.

-¡Ha funcionado! ¡Rápido hazlo ahora!

Thomas enseguida se acercó a Isabella vendándole los ojos con un pañuelo y llevándosela en brazos de ese lugar, mientras que Dylan hacía lo propio con su pareja. Una vez fuera de la torre y pasados unos minutos la dejó en el suelo sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella al notar que se aferraba fuertemente a él jadeante.

-Tranquila amor estoy aquí.- Rodeó la espalda de la joven en un cálido abrazo, ofreciéndole caricias para tranquilizarla. –Estoy contigo Isabella y siempre lo estaré ¿Entiendes? Todo estará bien.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?- Preguntó temblorosa y exhausta por el esfuerzo, ya había vuelto en sí y lo último que lograba recordar era la imagen de sus hermanas y después un sentimiento negro y frío invadiéndole y apagándolo todo, peor que el odio: el rencor.

-Olvídalo amor, ya ha pasado todo.- Comenzó a repartir besos por su cabello mientras con una mano desenlazaba el nudo del pañuelo dejándolo caer al suelo, la apartó con suavidad para mirarle a los ojos un instante y después volverla a cargar entre sus brazos.

-H-hey… no es necesario ¡Puedo mantenerme en pie sola!- Se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero, gesto que llenó de ternura a Thomas.

-Pues yo creo que no… -Respondió con una sonrisa. –Dame una buena razón por la que no deba hacerlo, porque yo puedo darte hasta tres motivos para hacerlo.

-Eeh… - Se sonrojó notablemente, en realidad aquello no le desagradaba, se sentía protegida como cuando era aun un bebé en sus brazos. -¡Ya soy grande! De seguro te harás daño en la espalda por llevarme.

-Eres ligera como una pluma.- Contestó divertido.

-Pero… ¡Te golpeare!

-No creo que una dama como tú quiera hacerle eso a la persona que ama ¿Verdad?

-Yo...

-Uno, quiero llevarte en brazos al igual que antes. Dos, eres mi princesa. Tres, me gusta hacerlo.

-¡Malo!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Thomas se intensifico hasta cerrar los ojos, ya casi había olvidado sonreír de esa forma tan sincera, casi olvidó esa felicidad, la cual se la devolvió la persona que durante tantos siglos esperó: su adorada Isabella.

-Bien… discúlpame pero debo vendar tus ojitos otra vez. Debemos reunirnos de nuevo con Alison, Scott, Scarlett, Dylan y…

-Amanda…- completó ella, aún podía notarse un vestigio de rencor.

-Lo más seguro es que Aaron también estará por ahí y no quiero que lo ataques.

-Está bien…- dijo resignada y Thomas procedió a envolverle los ojos otra vez.

* * *

-Necesito saber algo.- dijo bajando el tono de su voz a uno más tierno mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la ajena. - ¿Aún me amas, cariño?

-Yo… -Apenas podía articular palabra por el conjunto de sentimientos que se le vinieron encima repentinamente, aunque estaba muy segura de lo que quería responder. Durante unos segundos dudó y correspondió al abrazo de su amado reencontrado.

-Esta es tu oportunidad. –Le susurró a Hibernia al ángel, el cual permaneció inmóvil mirando la escena. -¿A qué estas esperando?

-No sería noble atacarle en un momento de distracción, además acaban de reencontrarse…

-Oye, el destino de todos nosotros incluyendo el de la persona que amas depende de esto ¡Debemos derrotarla para evitar que nos destruya a todos y al mundo!

Aquellas palabras le hicieron entender. No estaba de acuerdo en que eso fuera lo mejor ni mucho menos, pero era la única posibilidad que tenían de acabar de una vez por todas con los planes de aurora. Sigilosamente apareció tras Aurora que seguía perdida en los ojos que amaba, como si para ella el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-Discúlpame pero debo hacerlo… - murmuró, distrayéndola.

Un charco de sangre se formó bajo sus pies, recorrió el suelo del palacio como si se filtrase por una especie de canales que formaban una enredadera de hechizos y polígonos que poco a poco se extendía primero por el salón, luego por el palacio y finalmente terminó extendiéndose en el mundo.

-Oh, qué lástima. Iba a usar tu magia para abrir la puerta.- dijo Aurora desde los brazos de Augusto, mirando al ángel herido. Había fallado, justo cuando la hoja de la espada iba a tocar a Aurora, Persia apareció, desviándola, quitándosela de las manos y atravesando a Michelangelo con ella.

-Eres un completo inútil.- dijo el moreno, viendo cómo la espada desaparecía poco a poco, como si retornara a Dante, éste último no podía creer lo que pasaba ni siquiera articular palabra alguna.- Solo nos sirve tu sangre, porque aunque ese corte no te matará, sí perderás todos tus poderes. Si tienes suerte quizás preserves un poco de tu inmortalidad.

-Al final, quien tenía su carta bajo la manga, era yo.- Aurora se apartó de Augusto.- Mira Hibernia, llegó tu familia.

El pelirrojo se giró para encontrarse con sus hijos y nietas que llegaban.

-Les guste o no, son los únicos ahora que pueden abrir la puerta a otros mundos.

-¿Y crees que te ayudaremos?- dijo Scott, adelantándose dos pasos y cubriendo a Alison.

-El mundo se está destruyendo, ¿creyeron que no me daría cuenta? Si yo los bordeé a eso, así que o abren la puerta o son destruidos. ¿No te gustaría que Alison viviese una vida normal? ¿Quieres que muera ahora? Además, la doncella de hierro que tiene dentro a Britania no se abrirá hasta que yo cruce la puerta.

-No tenemos elección…- dijo Thomas.

-Está jugando con todo lo que amamos… - Dylan apenas podía creerlo, lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de Amanda.

Scarlett avanzó al centro del salón.

-Apresúrense…- dijo con pesar. Los tres hermanos se acercaron a ella, separándose y formando un triángulo alrededor de la pelirroja.

-Perdón…- susurró Dylan, atrayendo el rostro de su amada al igual que los otros.

-Te sentirás un poco cansada…- explicó Thomas.

-Necesitaré todos mis poderes contenidos en ti.- terminó Scott antes de besar a Alison.

El castillo tembló y una fuerte concentración de magia pudo ser sentida en sus alrededores.

Las demás naciones lo sabían, era el momento.

* * *

-¡No llegaremos! – gritó Aaron mientras el dragón en el que iba junto a sus padres atravesaba el océano, cuyas aguas enfurecidas parecían amenazar con atraerlos a ellas y el cielo bramaba formando huracanes y tormentas. Ann Katrín e Irene no se atrevían a abandonar los bolsillos del chico.

-¡Si lo haremos! – dijo Alfred. Con sorpresa vieron como líneas rojas se dibujaban sobre el mar y avanzaban por el globo terráqueo.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡La puerta! – respondió Arthur, apenas haciéndose escuchar entre el susurro del viento y la intranquilidad del agua.

-¡Debemos ir más rápido! – Aaron se desesperaba.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- ordenó su padre.

Gochy torció las alas y tanto Alfred como Arthur formaron un ventarrón tan fuerte que pudiese llevar al dragón tres veces más rápido.

* * *

El salón cambió completamente. Ahora una puerta gigantesca se erguía frente a los demás, a su alrededor otras más pequeñas también. Cada una, una dimensión diferente con sus restricciones. Se abrió de par en par.

-¡Scarlett! – Gritó Scott. En un segundo, las trampas del castillo comenzaron a activarse una tras otra, haciendo que el lugar temblara.

Las demás naciones corrían por los pasillos, apresurados para llegar a tiempo mientras Augusto intentaba detener a Aurora. Persia tomó una de las espadas colgadas en el castillo y se acercó a Augusto.

-¡Hoy no, cariño! – Le gritó alguien al mismo tiempo que lo atacaban con otra espada. Algunas chispas brotaron por el choque de metales.

-¡Henrike! ¡Es bueno verte! – Dijo sarcástico. Cuando se dio cuenta, Toda la familia de Roderich y Gilbert, entraron por la puerta. Golpeó a Henrike en el estómago y se apresuró para evitar el paso de la familia de Ludwig. Germania se interpuso embistiéndolo junto a Roma y alejándolo del portal, luego ambos entraron.

Por otro lado, Michelangelo apenas abría la doncella de hierro que contenía a Dante. Henrike corrió en su ayuda.

-¡Michelangelo! – dijo Dante, olvidándose de sus heridas y preocupándose por esa que atravesaba al ángel por un costado.

-¡Dante! ¡Corran a la puerta! ¡Apresúrense! – ordenó Henrike. A un lado de ellos, Persia peleaba contra Galia, Aestii e Iberia, a los dos segundos apareció Cartago y sabía que debía ir en ayuda de ellos.

-¡Francis! ¡Qué demonios esperas! – Gritó Galia.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hija! –expresó muy cercano al portal e ignorando por completo y en el salón lleno que Isabella se encontraba junto a Thomas.

-Yo la estoy cuidando – Dijo Thomas. Francis pudo ver a la joven con él y la reconoció, preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado. Sus pensamientos se borraron en el segundo que Jeanne lo empujó junto a Matthew dentro del portal.

-¡Antonio! – Llamó Iberia a su hijo, aprovechó la distracción de Persia para correr al lado de su hijo y toda la familia para cruzar el portal, seguida de Galia y Aestii.

-Te dejaron sola, querida Sherezade…- dijo Persia.

-Ese ya no es mi nombre, Ardashir. Ya no soy esa niña débil. – una de las columnas cercanas fue convertida en arena por los poderes de Henrike.- No tendré piedad contigo.

Ya faltaban pocas familias. Alfred entró cargando a Arthur en la espalda en el momento preciso en el que una de las últimas trampas de Scarlett se activaba y sellaba la puerta del salón. Aaron traía entre sus manos un huevo rojo, la involución de Gochy. Peter se acercó a él, tomando el huevo y metiéndolo en su mochila.

-¡Mocoso! – Gritó Scott.- ¡Como hagas omelette a Nessie te me mueres!

-¡Trata con cuidado a Gochy! – le reclamó Thomas. Peter corrió jalando de Aaron hacia el portal.

-¡Me estás cansando! – Aurora logró separarse de Augusto y corrió al portal. Pompeya la siguió y tras de él muchas familias más. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco y podía escucharse cómo la nación de Aurora se destruía a pocos kilómetros.

-Quisiera quedarme a jugar contigo, Sherezade, pero debo irme.- Dijo Persia escapando hacia el portal y esquivando todos los ataques de la mujer, junto a su primo. Henrike maldijo el segundo en el que Ardashir logró atravesar la puerta.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – Pidió Jeanne antes de entrar por el portal.

Saami y Escandinavia llegaron a él, de repente se detuvieron.

-¡Henrike! – gritó Saami desesperada. La puerta se cerraría pronto. De todas formas se animó a correr al lado de la mujer quien miraba insistentemente una puerta que para ella no tenía candado pero para Saami sí.

Recordó ese pequeño de tantos siglos atrás. Por él le habían dado una segunda oportunidad.

-Hay una posibilidad…- susurró Henrike, como si conociera algún secreto que no podía ser revelado a otros.

-¿Posibilidad?

-Esta puerta… cerrada para ti y abierta para mí… en un momento estuvo cerrada para mí pero abierta para él…

-¿De qué hablas?

Henrike tomó a Saami por los hombros.

-Te agradezco todo… en serio te lo agradezco…- los labios le temblaron y una media sonrisa se aproximó junto con una lágrima que caía.- Por favor… su nombre es Nadir.

-Espera… - Saami pareció entenderlo. Su esposo corrió hacia ella y la tomó por la muñeca.

-Saami, la puerta se cerrará. ¡Vamos de una vez!

-¡Pero! ¿Y Henrike?

Escandinavia lanzó una mirada a la mujer morena. Henrike le sonrió tranquilamente y le indicó la puerta con los ojos. Definitivamente no iba a seguirlos. Los brazos de Escandinavia no tardaron en levantar a Saami y correr con ella hacia el portal abierto.

Los hermanos de Arthur no tardaron en llegar con las niñas. Sus padres las esperaban para cruzar el portal.

-¡Va a cerrarse! – dijo Arthur

Hibernia logró sacar a su esposa de la doncella de hierro con ayuda de Scarlett. Llegaron, junto a la pareja y luego las dos naciones antiguas cruzaron el portal.

-¡Henrike!- Alison vio cómo la morena desaparecía tras otra puerta hacia otro lugar.- ¡Scott, haz algo! ¡Henrike se quedará en este mundo!

El pelirrojo no lo dudó. Sus hermanos lo miraron.

-Cuiden a las niñas.- Ordenó Thomas, dejando a Isabella en los brazos de Scarlett.

-¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Amanda, asustada. Dylan la sujetó por los hombros.

-Solo espérame un poco.- Le susurró.

-Hierba mala nunca muere.- Dijo Scott, sonriendo. Los tres salieron disparados en busca de Henrike mientras la familia de Alfred cruzaba el portal. El tiempo se acababa.

* * *

-¡Henrike! – llamó Scott, corriendo junto a sus hermanos por un extraño pasillo amorfo. Poco a poco el lugar tomaba forma y escarbaba en sus recuerdos más profundos. Era su casa, la casa sepultada en sus memorias infantiles. El corazón se les contrajo al recordar con fuerte nostalgia esa habitación.

Y una canción que se desprendía desde lo más profundo del corazón de una mujer débil que aprendió a ser fuerte.

_Ah… kinou no koto no you ni oboeteimasu  
Sore wa fuyu no asa  
Yobigoe wa atatakaku te wo nigirishime  
Ange no rappa wo kikimashita…_

_Ah… recuerdo aquel día  
Una mañana de invierno  
El cálido grito de una voz sosteniendo mi mano  
una voz como la de un ángel_

La imagen frente a ellos los enterneció en lo más profundo de su alma. Era la Henrike que recordaban, sin influencia alguna de la fortaleza de Saami, sin recuerdos que la obligaran a ser fuerte, sin dolor que le enseñara la dureza y le exigiera a sus lágrimas secarse en el corazón.

_Arifureta jinsei datta to warenagara ni omoimasu  
Soredemo… ANATA wo umeta koto wa "watashi no hokori" deshita…_

_En nuestra vida ordinaria nosotros pensamos un rato  
Aún así, TU nacimiento seria "mi orgullo"_

Desearon perpetuar el momento. El mundo se acababa pero ese segundo de infinita tranquilidad era suficiente para calmar el apocalipsis que venía sobre ellos. Con profunda tristeza entendieron lo que pasaría. Pero esa canción se quedaría en ellos para siempre.

_Ah…kinou no koto no you ni oboeteimasu_  
_Samui fuyu no asa  
Ubugoe wa takaraka ni ten wo tsukami tori  
Orange no hikari ga sashimashita…_

_Ah… recuerdo ese día  
una fría mañana de invierno  
un grito tan fuerte como para alcanzar el cielo  
la luz naranja apareció_

Henrike se giró, dejando tras de ella la cuna perpetuada en el tiempo, el segundo infinito que esperaba por ella… y el niño que lloraba en sus brazos reclamándole con desesperación cada abrazo que ella no pudiera darle antes.

_Tsuitenai jinsei datta to… warenagara ni omoimasu  
Soredemo… ANATA to deaetta koto wa "Saikou no kouun" deshita…_

_En nuestra vida de mala suerte nosotros pensamos un rato  
Aún así, encontrarme CONTIGO sería "la mejor de las suertes"_

La puerta que los condujo a ese lugar amenazaba con cerrarse. Escucharon a lo lejos el millón de rayos furiosos que se acercaban destruyendo lo último de la nación de Aurora. Si llegaban a ese punto, el portal también se destruiría y nunca podrían regresar.

Henrike les sonrió con tristeza, regalándoles también esa canción y entregándole a Scott al bebé recién nacido. Entendieron, la segunda oportunidad que ella tuvo en esa tierra solo fue para que pudiera dársela a su hijo. Él iría con ellos a ese pasado lejano donde todo sería normal. Pero ella… se quedaría en el pasado que le correspondía, y en ese segundo eterno donde su bebé esperaba por ella.

Era un intercambio justo… al menos para una madre cuyo amor por su hijo es verdadero e infinito.

_Ah…donna kunan ga otozuretemo…  
akiramezu yuukan ni tachimukai nasai…  
Orokana haha no saigo no negai desu…_

_Ah… a cualquier clase de problemas que aparezcan  
ten el valor de enfrentarlos firmemente  
el último tonto deseo de una madre_

_** ANATA wa "SHI A WA SE NI / O NA RI NA SA I."**_

_**Que tú seas feliz…**_

-¡La puerta se cierra! – exclamó Alison. Scarlett se movió rápidamente para empujar a Alfred y Arthur dentro del portal.

-Hora de traer a esos idiotas de regreso.- Dijo extendiendo una mano y haciendo que el hilo que los unía a las niñas apareciese. Tomó los tres hilos con una mano y haló de ellos con todas sus fuerzas.- Regresen trío de imbéciles, aquí tienen personas que los necesitan.

_Perdón_

Como si solo eso faltara, una fuerza poderosa se encargó de arrastrar a los tres hermanos de regreso a lo último que quedaba del mundo donde las niñas y Scarlett los esperaban.

_Nacer por la mañana, morir por la noche_

-¡Henrike! – gritó Scott estirando una mano, intentando tomar la de la morena. Henrike estiró la mano derecha, pero no para que la tomase, sino a modo de despedida.

_Adiós…_

Lloraba, pero estaba feliz. Ese ser que amó incluso sin llegar a criarlo, que ansió tanto acunarlo entre sus brazos y cantarle canciones cuando apenas se formaba dentro ella, habiéndolo conocido sólo por unas horas pero incapaz de olvidarlo, tendría una oportunidad en ese mundo que ella había recorrido, era lo único que deseaba.

_Tú estás vivo ahora, el mensaje de 11 letras_

Su bebé siempre llevaría interiormente ese mensaje. Ser feliz.

_Una historia de fantasía… _

La vida le había demostrado con ganas lo fría y dura que puede ser… el príncipe que nunca la había amado realmente y el dolor que este le causó, haciendo que enterrase en lo más profundo de su corazón su dulce inocencia y ternura. Pero no todo fue malo, los recuerdos de Hibernia y Britania cuidándola como a una hija. Ella atendiendo de toda la familia de Britania y las tardes con ésta y Saami, jugando, aprendiendo a nunca rendirse y que uno jamás debe perderse así mismo.

_Gracias_

Recordó la primera patada de su bebé en el vientre. Su príncipe pudo nunca serlo, pero su bebé siempre sería suyo. Aunque ella no estuviese para él. Pensaba en lo hermoso que sería arroparle en las noches, verle cada día sonreír, jugar, correr de un lado para otro en busca de aventuras, ver sus primeros dibujos, sus travesuras y berrinches, verle crecer día a día…

_Ah… ¿qué clase de historia será esa? _

Sería la historia de su pequeño. Ya no la suya. Era el final de su mayor aventura, la vida.

_ANATA wo unda no ga dare de are  
Honshitsu wa kawaranai nani hitotsu  
ANATA ga nozomarete umarete kita koto  
Sore sae wasurena kereba itsuka tsunagareru to_

_El que te dieran a luz  
la realidad no cambiará nada…  
Deseaban que TU nacieras  
Y si lo llegas a olvidar te encontrarás de nuevo con ella._

Una última conversación entre los dos.

"_¿Qué tal si no sé qué hacer? No podré ir a buscarte a tu habitación para que me abraces y consueles…" _

"_Nadir… Ve a mi habitación y háblame, desde donde yo esté te escucharé, te diré qué hacer… y en los peores momentos de tu vida no desesperes, te cuidaré. Pero ante todo nunca te sientas sólo, ten siempre presente que tu mamá te ama, cariño… busca alguien que te haga feliz también."_

"_¿Y cómo sabré qué persona será la adecuada?"_

"_Yo te diré cual es adecuada y si te equivocas y te hacen sufrir… apareceré por la noche en su cama y le jalare de la pierna."_

"_mamá…"_

"_Nunca lo olvides… vive y se muy feliz, así también me harás feliz."_

_Aa… soba de ayumi wo mimamorenai no ga  
munen desu ga… douka… rin to ikinasai  
Oroka na haha no yuitsu no negai desu… anata wa_

_Ah… yo ya no podré estar a tu lado…  
es lamentable pero ahora…  
el último tonto deseo de una madre… _

_**"SHI A WA SE NI / O NA RI NA SA I."**_

Lo último que vio fue a las últimas siete personas entrando por el portal y éste cerrándose.

Su cuerpo se borraba poco a poco, como si se fundiese con un cuadro antiguo. Sonrió, no quería ser perpetuada llorando. Eso nunca. Pensó en cada una de las aventuras con esos niños, los celos de Jeanne, divertirse molestando al adorable Aaron, hacer llorar a Ludovik cada vez que comía frente a él un pescado, las peleas entre Camillo y Alizè… Estaba segura de que Nadir tendría muy buenos amigos.

_ANATA ga ima ikiteiru Sore ga "watashi ga ikita roman"  
Kono sekai aishite kureru nara  
Sore ga "watashi no bonheur"  
Sore ga "watashi no roman"_

_Tú estás vivo ahora, esa es "la historia que he vivido"  
Y si te gusta este mundo…  
Esa será mi felicidad…  
Esa será mi historia… _

* * *

Como si despertasen de un sueño, así se sintieron todas esas personas cuando aparecieron en las calles de Groenlandia. El tenue verano dejaba entrever algunas plantas en las aceras.

-Cómo…- Alize quiso preguntar más que eso. Se calló sin saber qué más decir.

-Regresamos…- Roderich se giró, al igual que el resto. Algunas personas abandonaban sus casas, mirándolos extrañados y preguntándose qué hacían ellos en un lugar que no era su nación.

Una mujer algo mayor se acercó a ellos.

-¿Tienen una especie de reunión mundial aquí? – preguntó.

-Usted… ¿sabe quiénes somos?

-Por supuesto. Son los representantes de cada nación.

Una gran alegría invadió a cada familia, haciendo que se abrazaran entre sí y exclamaran con alegría su triunfo. No tenían la más mínima idea de dónde podrían estar Aurora, Persia o Cartago, mas la esperanza no se apagaría, menos ahora.

Pero algo sí pudo opacar esa felicidad.

-¿Dónde está Henrike? – preguntó Arthur a uno de los humanos.

-¿Henrike?

-Sí… es Groenlandia… estamos en Groenlandia.

-Te equivocas…- el hombre señaló a un niño moreno y de cabellos blancos de aparentes seis años que Escandinavia cargaba.- Ese es Groenlandia. Es Nadir. Vive con Escandinavia y su esposa.

Arthur avanzó en dirección de las naciones antiguas. Britania escondía el rostro en el pecho de su esposo mientras lloraba. Saami abrazó con fuerza a sus dos hijos mayores para hacer lo propio. Los niños fueron los siguientes al entenderlo.

-Henrike…- susurró Arthur.

Reconoció a sus hijas. Alison se acercó a Scott acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, enviándole el mensaje de estar ahí para él, lo mismo Amanda con Dylan. Quiso acercarse para preguntar qué había pasado con Isabella, quien aún llevaba encima el abrigo de Thomas y lo abrazaba.

-Cartago hizo crecer a tu hija. Solo necesitas saber eso.- Le dijo Scarlett. –No los molestes… esos tres por primera vez desde que estuvieron conmigo se permiten llorar.

* * *

_**Capítulo final: Epílogo.**_

_**Un mes más tarde. **_

La tarde caía acompañada de sus matices rojizos de verano sobre el cielo de Japón. Era el momento perfecto del día para que Syna aprovechara la temperatura del onsen en su casa.

-Pasó tanto tiempo…- dijo con nostalgia, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente hasta el cuello. A un lado, Megumi dejaba sobre el agua una bandeja flotante con algunos dangos y onigiris.

-Hermana, no vayas a propasarte con el onsen.- le dijo.

-Lo sé. Gracias.

Esperó a que su hermano dejase el lugar para comenzar a comer. El sonido de su teléfono celular irrumpió con su tranquilidad. Lo dejó sonando y luego de otras cinco llamadas finalmente un mensaje la esperaba. Era de Annya.

"_Tenemos que hablar… claro, si tienes tiempo… no quiero molestarte."_

* * *

Annya dejó a un lado el celular y se arrojó contra el sillón. Un millón de ideas la atacaban, lo peor era que se mezclaban con sus sentimientos y la confundían cada momento un poco más. Ya no estaba segura del tipo de relación que llevaba con Syna. Las escasas expresiones de la grecojaponesa podían dejarla perpleja y aún más enredada.

-Oye… Annya…- la llamó su hermano. La chica apenas lo miró.

-Hola, Xue.

Se acercó a ella para sentarse a un lado, trayendo algo envuelto en una franela amarilla.

-Mira, sé que no he sido un modelo de hermano y que en todo este tiempo no hemos hecho más que pelear o sernos indiferentes. Pero… quiero que sepas que te quiero y más que nada, desearía que llevásemos una mejor relación.

-¿Cómo llegaste a eso? – preguntó desconfiada. Xue hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Debo aceptar que "el capitalista" es un buen modelo de hermano mayor… también Camillo… incluso Syna cuida de Megumi y ni qué decir de Hillevi aunque yo ni en mi peor pesadilla querría una relación contigo.

Ambos hermanos se rieron. Annya le arrojó un peluche de panda.

-Así que ahora sí quieres que parezcamos hermanos.- le dijo.

-Sí. – Xue jugó un poco con el bulto en sus manos, deslizando poco a poco la franela y revelando algo con la forma de un huevo.- Hay sesenta de estos en Rusia y los otros nueve en el mundo, tuve que rogarle a papá para que me permitiera tener éste… quería dártelo.

-Es un huevo de Fabergé…- reconoció Annya.- Son del Zar Nicolas II.

-En realidad eran de la zarina Alejandra… El zar se los regalaba por pascua o algo así iba la historia.- Xue se rascó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a un lado, intentando recordar.- ¿Tienes idea del valor que tienen?

Annya tomó el huevo entre sus manos, viendo los detalles en éste. Era de color malva, el favorito de la zarina y el suyo también. Lo abrió y encontró al delicado cisne en él. Xue activó el mecanismo del adorno y el cisne movió las alas.

-Es hermoso…- susurró su hermana.- Muchas gracias…

De forma inesperada, Xue la abrazó.

-Escucha, Annya… es hora de que dejemos de buscar otras personas porque nos sentimos solos y no tenemos con quién hablar. Quiero que tengamos ese tipo de relación, que me cuentes todo sabiendo que soy tu hermano y cuidaré de ti. Y que si buscamos una relación con alguien sea por amor y no por necesidad de ser escuchados.

De la nada, el celular de Xue timbró, seguido del de Annya. Se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Peter y no solamente se los enviaba a ellos, sino a todos. Era un chico de su edad, rubio, el cabello muy corto y degrafilado, la actitud segura y un extraño aire familiar. Se lo veía con jeans azules y una camisa negra.

Abajo, el mensaje solamente decía: "Jan…"

-¿QUE LE PASA AL MUNDO? – gritaron Annya y Xue.

* * *

-¡Pero por qué no quieres usar esa falda! – lloraba Lechia a su nieto, de quien por nada del mundo podía creer, fuese hombre.

-Soy hombre, te lo dije. Usar pantalones es lo que los chicos hacemos, abuelo.

-¿Y tu forma tan linda de hablar? ¿Qué le paso?

-Es la forma de mamá. Es muy… ¿fresa? No va conmigo.

-¡Pero Jan! ¡Por favor, compórtate como una señorita! ¡No vayas contra tu naturaleza!

A un lado, Toris y Feliks observaban al hombre.

-¿Le decimos la verdad? – Preguntó Toris.- Es mejor si le mostramos el acta de nacimiento.

-Nah… déjalo así.

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¡Se merecen un gran aplauso! – dijo una mujer morena luego de leer el manuscrito.- Aún no me explico cómo pudieron crecer de un día al otro ni cómo es que las naciones antiguas aparecieron de un segundo al otro, ¡pero esta historia es buenísima! Viajes por el tiempo, una nación malvada, poderes mágicos, seres mitológicos… ¡tiene de todo!

-Te decimos que eso lo vivimos.- Jeanne cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Aaron buscó su mano y las entrelazaron.

-¡La parte en la que Camillo se declaró fue mi favorita! – Gritó la editora.- pero para nada quedan atrás las historias de amor prohibido de las mellizas. ¡Alison y Amanda son las princesas de esta historia!

-No te olvides de nuestra hermana.- se quejó la francesa.- Isabella también encontró a su príncipe.

-¡Amé esa parte! El amor predestinado… ¡es tan hermoso! ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?

-Te digo que lo vivimos…

-Oh vamos, Henrike no existió. Sí supimos de la antigua Babilonia que…

-Fue destruida por Persia. Lo sabemos. Así figura en los libros A-HO-RA.- Aaron también se cansaba.- Pero ya te dijimos. Ustedes murieron, pasaron cien años, nosotros crecimos, vivimos todo lo que te presentamos escrito, retrocedimos el tiempo, Henrike… murió y como retrocedió al momento en el que su hijo aún vivía se sacrificó y ahora él es Groenlandia, borró ese instante y por eso Nadir figura en todos los libros como si siempre hubiese sido Groenlandia… ¿por qué crees que Saami y Escandinavia cuidan de él?- respiró. Jeanne le sujetó el brazo.

-Bien… digamos que todo esto es verdad. Que todo esto pasó y que ahora el Vaticano sí tiene un representante el cual está prófugo porque nadie aceptaría su amor prohibido con un ser que inicialmente era un ángel, perdió sus poderes y ahora es otro inmortal como ustedes. Pero me intriga saber algo… ¿qué efectos tuvo el viaje por el tiempo?

-Es parte de la maldición que te contamos.-retomó Jeanne.- Cuando cruzamos el portal para retroceder el tiempo, nuestras madres quedaron con el hechizo de que el siguiente bebé que tuvieran crecería a pasos agigantados.

-¿Y qué pasó con Isabella?

-Se dieron algunas cosas y... escapó de casa hace una semana, ahora se le dio por vivir con Scarlett. Aunque Thomas cuida de ella.

-Supongo que eso es bueno.

-No… Isabella dice que no quiere ser amada porque de todas formas carga con la vida de Aurora y tendrá que morir un día para que todos podamos ser felices… no quiere que Thomas sufra su pérdida.

-¿Y qué hay de sus familias?

-Amanda… piensa vivir con Dylan.- la editora le lanzó una mirada algo sorprendida a la pareja. Aaron siguió.- Sé que tendrán una pelea épica con mamá por eso, aunque claro, ante sus ojos será una "sana y nada comprometedora relación de tío-sobrina". Nuestros padres quieren darnos, por fin, una vida "normal y tranquila de familia" pero ella quiere estar con Dylan.

-¿Y Alison?

-¡No! ¡Moriré de inanición si se llevan a la única persona que cocina bien en casa! – Lloró Aaron sobre el escritorio de la editora.- Además, como nos enviarán a una escuela en Irlanda pronto, ella dice que la terminará y después se casará con Scott.

La editora entornó los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno, niños… haré como que creo todo esto que pasó. Editaré el libro y veremos cuándo publicarlo.- prometió mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

-Sí pero… podrías tomarte un poco de tiempo si lo deseas… Verás… papá y mamá aún no saben que tío Scott es el novio de Alison y tío Dylan el de Amy… menos que tío Thomas será el novio de Isabella…

-Todo por evitarle un infarto a Tío Arthur.

Aaron suspiró.

- Un término feo debe tener el encubrir a Alison cuando sale a escondidas.

-Pero aprendiste a imitar su voz y te sale muy bien. – como si lo invocara, el celular de Aaron timbró.

-Hello mom –Saludó con su habitual amabilidad.

-Hola cariño, por favor pásame un momento con Alison.

"Oh no de nuevo…" Aunque ya se estaba haciendo costumbre tapar las escapadas de su hermana fingiendo su voz.

-Ok… -Suspiró brevemente apartando el celular un momento y volvió a acercarlo, tapándose ahora la nariz con la otra mano. -¡Hola mami!- Exclamó con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo haría su hermana y no sabía si se podía considerar un don o motivo de chiste que pudiese imitar tan bien la voz de una chica.

-Cariño, tu padre no sabe qué prefieres, si un jean azul o una falda.

-Pues…- "Claro, una falda, para que tío Scott la disfrute más" pensó para sus adentros, realmente no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hermana estuviese con el que él consideraba un "borracho pervertido". –Un calzón de castidad, y mejor si no tiene llave. Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón cariño, no entendí ¿Qué dijiste?

-Digo… ¡Un jean estaría bien! Pero… de esos conservadores, por favor. Tú sabes, anchos y por encima del ombligo.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-¡Sí!

-Está bien… volvemos en una hora, los queremos.

-¡Nosotros también mami!- Colgó con una sonrisa triunfal. –Bien, buena acción del día cumplida.

* * *

Niklas reía frente a la pantalla del televisor mientras la película avanzaba. Se distrajo mirando a su hermano quien parecía desesperado.

-Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No sé a qué te r´fieres.

-A Ludovik. Éste último mes has estado algo irritable sin él.

-Extr'ño pelear con él…

-Ya veo…- Niklas se levantó para abrazar a su gemelo.- Debe estar cuidando de Asbjorn.

El timbre de la casa captó la atención de ambos gemelos. Al abrir la puerta, Hillevi expreso toda su felicidad al ver a Ludovik dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Me alegra ver que me extrañas…- le dijo.

-¡Ludovik! – Saludó Niklas.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Noru se tomó bastante "bien" el que Asbjorn este embarazado al igual que él.

-¿No te castigó?

-¿Castigarme? ¡Me sodomiza! Llego a casa y me espera con un látigo y un tornillo marca Acme para sadomasoquistas expertos. Ahora yo cumplo hasta con las cosas que Den debería hacer. Me levanto a las cinco de la mañana para ordeñar a la vaca…

-Ludovik… ustedes no tienen una vaca…

-Ahora sí, Noru la compró para que yo la ordeñara… ¿qué clase de persona compra una vaca solo para arruinar la vida de su hijo? Luego preparo el desayuno, lavo los platos, preparo el almuerzo, saco a pasear al perro que también compró solamente para que lo sacara a pasear, lavo los platos del almuerzo, estudio toda la tarde, voy con Den a satisfacer los extraños antojos de mi madre y mi uke, ¿mencioné que les encanta la sandía con chiles picantes?

-¿Y dices que eso es tomárselo bien?

-No sé, yo esperaba que me castrase con un abrelatas viejo y oxidado. Pero solamente me convirtió en su esclavo y Asbjorn en su esclavo sexual para variar. Supongo que podré con eso, dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace radioactivo o mutante. Seré el próximo X-men.

Niklas se sujetó el estómago por la risa. Ludovik observó su anillo de compromiso.

-Bien, eso es un "propiedad de Hillevi".- le dijo.- Les traje un regalito, se los dejo antes de irme a seguir siendo sodomizado.

-¿Regalo? – Ludovik dejó un paquete sobre las manos de Niklas, escapando ni bien el otro lo tomó.

En dos minutos tenía a Hillevi persiguiéndolo.

Dentro del paquete, Niklas encontraría esposas de peluche rosa, un látigo y un dibujo marca Ludovik que decía "Para que domes a tu futuro esposo, a Asbjorn le sirven."

* * *

Alphonse intentaba concentrarse en el libro que leía. Visitaba a su primo y no podía evitar verlo de reojo mientras éste escuchaba música junto a Alizé. Ambos recostados en la cama del chico, cada uno con un auricular.

-Te digo que esto es de Chopin.

-Alize, no se mucho de compositores, esa es tu especialidad, no la mía.- dijo éste buscando un beso de la chica.

-¿Esto no es un poco masoquista? – preguntó Antonella en un murmullo a Alphonse.

-Lo sé.- le respondió.- Pero amo a Cami y Alize es mi prima. Quiero la felicidad de los dos. Además… solamente estoy esperándolo.

-¿Esperarlo?- Antonella le dirigió una rápida mirada a la pareja, quienes reían.- Esto parece que dará para largo…

-También lo sé. Pero, honestamente… ¿te los imaginas casados?

La muchacha lo pensó.

-Realmente no. Pueden durar un tiempo como novios, pero si se trata de peleas…

-Son muy parecidos y ninguno cede. Así que solamente esperaré por Cami y seré feliz con su felicidad.

Antonella tomó la mano de su primo. Algún día a ella también le correspondería conocer el significado de ese sentimiento que debilitaba y a la vez daba fuerzas a alguien para luchar.

-Cree en ti y conocerán tus sentimientos.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches! – gritó Alfred llegando junto a Arthur a su casa en Londres. Tropezaron con Hibernia quien intentaba entender la extraña comida envasada en el refrigerador de la casa.

-Prefiero los postres de mi nieta.- dijo resignado y dejando a un lado una lata de Coca Cola.

-Al menos ya no atacas la lata y te escondes tras el sillón para luego arrojarle una flecha como la vez que Alfred abrió una.- Dijo Arthur riéndose y recordando a su padre escondido tras el sillón de la sala con una espada en una mano y arco y flecha en la otra mientras una lata de coca cola permanecía completamente inmóvil en el piso a dos metros de él.

-¡Hizo el ruido de una serpiente!

-Pero te veías lindo.- Britania apareció.- Parecías un gatito tanteando a una bola de estambre.

-Britania, no me ayudes.

-Bueno, solo vine para decirles que la comida está lista y los niños los esperan.-Tomó la mano de su esposo para llevarlo hacia el comedor.

-¿Dónde está Alison? – preguntó Alfred sentándose a la mesa. Aaron y Amanda se miraron.

-Eh… en su habitación… tenía que… eh…

-¡Voy a llamarla! – dijo corriendo hacia la alcoba de su hija. Entró y la encontró llenando una caja con chocolates y galletas con forma de corazón.

-¡Mi bebé está enamorada! – exclamó abrazando a su hija por la cintura y dando vueltas.

-¿No estás enfadado, papi?

-¡Para nada! ¡Me siento feliz de que mi vaquerita encontrara a alguien para amar!

-¡Qué bueno! – Dijo la joven.- Mira, mañana le daré éste regalo, es nuestro primer mes juntos.

-¿Mes? Entonces es uno de los chicos.- Dedujo Alfred.- ¿Quién es? ¿Xue?

-No papá.

-¿Alphonse?

-Tampoco.

-¿Es una chica? Porque si lo es, no tendré problema…

-No, no…

-Ok, acepto que me asustaba un poco la posibilidad de que fuese Annya.

-No, papá, no es una chica, es un chico.

-¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntale a papi! ¡No me dejes con la curiosidad!

-Está bien.- Alison se sentó en la cama de su habitación y su padre al lado de ella.- Bien… Amy no quiere que mamá lo sepa aún, y debes prometerme no contarle.

-Está bien, hijita.

Alison suspiró como solamente una enamorada puede al pensar en su novio.

-Mi novio… es tío Scott. – dijo la niña.

Alfred sintió miedo. No tenía un muy buen concepto de él y por un segundo pensó en prohibirle a Alison que lo viese. Sin embargo, la extrema felicidad de su hija era algo que él sabía, no debía quitarle ni prohibirle.

-¿Estas enfadado, papi?- preguntó ella.

-N-no amor… solo me tomó por sorpresa. Pero… está bien si él te trata con cariño y cuidado.

-¡Me alegra que no te enfadaras!

* * *

En uno de los famosos pubs ingleses, Scott daba fin con su tercera botella de whisky. Se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo, en cuanto pudiese atinar la punta de éste con el encendedor. Escuchó la canción "Amazing Grace" propia de su celular e intentó hablar como alguien sobrio.

-¿Hola?

-¡Estás borracho! ¡Hablaré contigo cuando estés sobrio! – gritó Alfred del otro lado para después colgar.

Scott lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

_**Conociendo al enemigo…**_

* * *

Se levantó a la mitad de la noche. Sus ojos casi podían encenderse en tanta oscuridad. Miró al hombre a su lado quien tenía el pesado brazo derecho rodeándole y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él, como si le expresara su protección incluso cuando dormía.

Sonrió. Había alguien de quien nunca podría protegerlo y eso lo reconfortaba.

Se movió con mucho cuidado y extrema delicadeza para no despertarle. Finalmente pudo levantarse y escuchó a su pareja murmurando su nombre. Incluso a él le pareció tierno.

Algo se movió en su interior, o quizás era la impresión. Aún tenía el vientre plano. Buscó en las memorias que no le pertenecían, y a la vez sí.

-Maldición…- masculló cuando acarició el recuerdo de una noche llena de caricias, nerviosismo, felicidad y susurros.- No estás tranquilo si no te reproduces como conejo.

La cabeza le dio vueltas.

-_¿Tan pronto quieres despertar?_- le preguntó a alguien dentro de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y los pensamientos de otra persona lo atacaron poco a poco.

Un brazo fuerte lo rodeó por la cintura y supo que quien lo sujetaba aún estaba somnoliento.

-Alfred…-susurró. – Vete a dormir otra vez.

El americano acomodó la frente en el hombro de Arthur, como si fuese una almohada. El otro brazo cruzó su pecho en diagonal, acomodando la mano sobre el corazón del inglés.

Pasó un minuto entero en silencio.

-Oye… - comenzó Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lo tomó por los hombros para girarlo y encontrarle. Alfred lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Devuélveme a mi Arthur… - le ordenó.

Ese que era Arthur y a la vez no, le sonrió sádicamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy Arthur.

-Mentiroso… ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

Nueva risa. Alfred se tensó. Arthur se giró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cansado mientras despertaba. Ese sí era Arthur. Lo miró preocupado.- ¿Sucede algo, amor?

Alfred deseó contarle. Abrió los labios para decir algo, decirle que por segundos lo había perdido, así como algunas noches simplemente se levantaba, vestía y desaparecía, regresando tras cuatro horas de ausencia.

-No… tuve… una pesadilla.

Arthur elevó una mano para acariciar los cabellos de su esposo.

-Sabes que puedes abrazarme.

-Lo sé…

Arthur se giró completamente para encontrarse con él y dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Y qué pesadilla tuviste? – preguntó.

-Una en la que… debía perderte para salvar a nuestros hijos…

-¡Oh vamos, Alfred! ¡Eso no pasará! Has estado viendo películas de terror otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Quizás… - percibió el cálido cuerpo de Arthur acercándose más a él.- Siento que acabo de vivir una.

-Duérmete de una vez. Aquí estaré yo, siempre. –dijo para finalmente dormirse.

Alfred lo miró insistentemente.

-Siempre…- susurró.- Siento que... ahora no puedo creerte...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¡Les dije que se quedaban muchas cosas al aire! Sé que muchas me odiarán y dirán "para esto?" _

_Repito, muchas cosas quedaran para la segunda parte. Más hijos, los nenes en la escuela, relaciones, problemas, líos propios de la juventud... y a todo eso agreguémosle el plan final de Aurora, la traición de Scarlett, la desaparición de Arthur, la cacería de naciones y la última pelea. _

_Ahora, se pide a todas que me ayuden a pensar en un titulo para la segunda parte. ¡Lo que salga de tu cabeza esta bien! Las mejores ideas son improvisadas. _

_Otra vez, GRACIAS POR LEER._

_A estas alturas, retomo: ME DEJAS UN REVIEW CON CARIÑO? _

_Eso y deseame suerte en mi examen XD_


	33. X1: La utopia del Imperio Britanico

_Te preguntarás "¿Éste fic no estaba ya terminado?" Pues la verdad lo está a medias. Reabro este fic por muchos motivos. Está situado luego del "Global Revolution", 4 años después. Si no lo leíste, no te preocupes, de todas formas lo entenderás. _

_¿Te animas a seguirme otra vez y conocer el final?_

_Otra vez, entonces, a una nueva aventura.  
_

* * *

_Algunos personajes:_

_Hijos de naciones:_

Nadir: Hijo de Henrike y representante de Groenlandia. Vive con los abuelos Escandinavia.  
Dorian: Hermano menor de Jeanne.  
Johann y Stefan: Hermanos menores de Alize.  
Arla: Hija de Ludovik y Asbjorn.  
Vrenelli y Anke: Hermanas menores de Alphonse. Gemelas.

Otros:  
Takumi: Guardia personal de Syna. Pseudoinmortal aliada.  
Daniel: Representante de Israel y hermano mayor de Dante (El Vaticano) definitivamente, no pueden llevarse bien.

* * *

_**Global Mpreg**_

_**X1: La Utopía del Imperio Británico. **_

_**4 años después...  
**_

Como de costumbre el salón de reuniones en la ONU se encontraba repleto. Sin embargo, el ambiente tenso, triste y estresante podía con ellos. Deseaban que Ludwig estuviese regañándolos por su desorden, que China lamentara las peleas eternas entre Francia e Inglaterra, que Estados Unidos no dejara de hablar y que Rusia pensara en ser uno con todos. No… ahora sólo reinaba el silencio y una hoja frente a sus ojos. Arthur se levantó junto a Alfred quien lo seguía con pesar.

-Su atención por favor.- Anunció al micrófono.- Frente a ustedes tienen la nueva opción, una solución a los problemas mundiales. El fin de las guerras, hambruna, racismo, pobreza, discriminación… todo aquello que nos han mantenido separados. Hora de unirnos todos bajo una misma bandera, hablar un solo idioma y borrar fronteras.

-¿De qué hablas, Inglaterra-aru?- preguntó Yao.- ¡Esto es una tontería-aru!

-China tiene razón.- Reclamó España desde el otro lado, junto a Lovino.- Somos naciones independientes, podemos cooperar entre nosotros pero… ¿unificarnos en una sola?

-Ya pasó antes con la Unión Soviética y nada bueno sacamos de eso.- Soltó Toris, y al segundo temió por su vida al notar que Iván lo miraba fijamente.

-Véanlo como es. Si no aceptan mi solicitud, entonces, por definición, estarán en contra de aquello que será lo mejor para todos ustedes.- Arthur se giró a la gran pantalla tras de él y un comercial hizo su aparición. Hablaba sobre la posibilidad de la paz mundial y un único gobernante. Demasiado tentador para cualquiera.- Este comercial está siendo transmitido a nivel mundial y lo hará cada hora. Los humanos serán conscientes de aquello que les niegan si no firman y están de mi lado.

-Inglaterra, habitualmente eres un idiota, ¿pero qué demonios pretendes con esto? ¿Un nuevo comunismo? ¿Abolir la historia? ¿Terminar con las naciones? – Ludwig se levantó, cansado.- O quizás… hacerte del poder mundial…

Arthur sonrió.

-No compito contra ustedes como una nación.- Dijo tranquilo y luego continuó para dejar a todos boquiabiertos.- Ahora competiré por el puesto de Dios.

-¡Alfred! ¡Dile algo! – pidió Toris. - ¿Qué tú no estás en contra?

-Claro que no lo está.- respondió Arthur, acercándose a su esposo.- Él siempre obedece lo que le digo. ¿No es así, Al?

Alfred simplemente miró a todos con profundo pesar antes de asentir. Lo supieron entonces… oponerse a Arthur era igual a declararle la guerra a los Estados Unidos.

-Ah… también debo decirles algo más. Eso que les llamó la atención mientras los niños payaseaban en la escuela de Irlanda. – Arthur movió la cabeza hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió revelando a Persia seguido de un grupo de personas con largas túnicas blancas y una estrella negra a un lado de éstas.- Éstos son los seudo inmortales, humanos que recibieron el don de la inmortalidad gracias a Aurora.

-Schwarze Stern…- Leyó Ludwig en unas letras alrededor del logo en las túnicas.- Estrella negra…

-Es divertido e irónico notar que las iniciales serían "SS", ¿no te parece, Alemania?

-No puede ser…- Francis se levantó, golpeando la mesa.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Estuviste de lado de Aurora todo este tiempo?

-Obviamente, quien movía los hilos era yo. Aurora se desvió un poco del plan original y me retrasó cien años. En fin, con paciencia todo se logra. Volviendo a los SS, hay un centenar de ellos por el mundo. Tienen la capacidad de matar a una nación, ya que somos casi iguales. Esto va así: si por ejemplo, Francia se opone, envío a uno que podría matar a Jeanne. Quien lo haga decidirá si quedarse con el territorio de Francia o Canadá. Obviamente, decidirá por Francia y de todas formas tendré control sobre su nación. Si matan a Dorian o Isabella, no tendrán el privilegio de una nación pero sí de asegurar su inmortalidad y tener las mismas condiciones que uno de nosotros. Sus primogénitos están en riesgo, así que, es mejor apoyarme por las buenas.

La sala se llenó de murmullos desesperados y sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso Arthur no sabía qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era una amenaza?

-Tienen un mes para responder.- Soltó finalmente. – Hasta eso, arreglaré algunos asuntos más.

-¡Inglaterra! – llamó Francia, cansado y corriendo a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.- ¡No tienes derecho de meterte con las familias de los demás! ¿Qué acaso no sientes amor por tus hijos? ¿Sabes a qué estás llevándonos?

Arthur sonrió y al segundo Francis recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le quitó el aire obligándole a retroceder. Matthew corrió hacia él.

-Claro que no siento nada por esos mocosos. Y no me llames Inglaterra… - acto seguido, abandonó la sala junto a los otros inmortales.

Tres minutos pasaron en terrible y molesto silencio donde apenas se escuchaba las inspiraciones forzadas de Francis. Finalmente, Matthew se dirigió a Alfred.

-¿Qué está pasando, Alfred?

-Él no es Arthur… -contestó Alfred.- Él… es el Imperio Británico. El lado cruel y ambicioso de Arthur… ese que maneja las cuerdas… es mejor si aceptan… ya ves, tiene a los humanos de su lado… puede usarlos… el espíritu patriota y el amor que nos profesaban sólo los pondrá en contra nuestra si no aceptamos ese trato. Y de otra forma, asesinará a los niños, posicionará a un humano en el lugar de aquel que se oponga y conseguirá el dominio mundial.

-Me opongo…- logró articular Francis luego de unos segundos.

-Únete a Escocia entonces.- Alfred ladeó la cabeza.- Él está en contra.

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no temes por tus hijos? ¿Acaso no piensas en ellos?

Tanto Francis como Matthew pudieron notar el temblor en el labio inferior de Alfred. Una cruel realidad logró escapar.

-El imperio Británico… asesinó a Alison la semana pasada…

* * *

_**Historia #1: El árbol de la vida. **_Aquel que consiga sus frutos conseguirá el conocimiento del mundo, la filosofía perfecta, la verdad absoluta y podrá cuestionar al mismo Dios… para cambiar la realidad y la percepción de ésta en todas las personas.

Hibernia lo consiguió, mas al probar el fruto rechazó toda oferta en virtud de seguir como una nación inmortal y nada más, transmitiendo parte del poder a sus hijos, destinados a dar tres distintos frutos… si un día alguien consiguiese a los tres nuevos frutos, podría hacerse del poder y la gloria. Esa sería la maldición de su familia.

El conflicto mundial comenzó a tiempo, justo antes de que esos tres frutos nacieran. Claro, sólo algunos sabrían el verdadero motivo de todo esto.

Arthur los engañaría. A humanos, pseudoinmortales y naciones enteras.

* * *

† **D**e _c_**óM**o l_a__**s**_ _n_aCi_o_n_E_s r3t0rnar**O**n A _**s**_er si_mp_lEme**N**Te _**naciones**_… **y** ya _**no**_ pa**d**rEs. **†**  
_**A**_ v3ces es N_**eCes**_ario ser _**cruel**_ paRa pRotegEr a q_uie_nes _amas_.

…_justo cuando sus hijos deciden ser naciones y ya no hijos. Heredaron algo de esa tierna crueldad. _

* * *

_**El día que los niños tomaron la decisión. **_

_**2-diciembre-2013**_

"_Sencillo."_

† _**N**_ew _**Y**_ork _**T**_imes. (Portada): Estados Unidos de Norteamérica recibe un ataque.** †  
**Se sospecha de Escocia.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntaba un ciudadano al leer la portada del diario. Al igual que miles, atónito con la idea. – ¿Cómo pueden oponerse a una alianza que sólo nos beneficiará? ¡Ojalá ganen la guerra contra Escocia! Malditos inmortales, ¿qué pueden saber ellos sobre lo que sentimos los humanos?

No muy lejos de ese hombre, Aaron parpadeó lentamente, comprendiendo. De repente, el mundo habitado por millones de personas le pareció solitario. Regresó a casa, tomó dos maletas, el celular, envió un SMS urgente y luego de llenar las maletas con algunas cosas abandonó la habitación con posters de Capitán América.

-Henrike… - susurró como si le invocara.- He decidido algo… voy a encontrarte, despertaré completamente y me enfrentaré a mi madre como una nación, ya no como Aaron Jones.

† _**T**_he _**S**_un: Inglaterra organiza a las fuerzas aliadas contra Escocia.** †**  
(Al final de la hoja) Si no estás de lado, estás en contra.

* * *

El suspiro que abandonó los labios de Britania pareció provenir desde la parte más honda en su corazón. Alisó el dobladillo de la falda que llevaba. Las letras del diario le preocupaban más que cualquier cosa.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Arthur?

-Britania.- llamó su esposo. – Tenemos reunión.

Ambos esposos caminaron por los pasillos del gigantesco castillo que habitaban junto a las demás naciones.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- gritó Galia, desde un asiento mientras Hibernia movía la silla para su esposa.-¡Su hijo empezó esta gracia y todo el mundo lo pagará!

-Cálmate, Galia.- Soltó Germania.

-Tiene razón, un ataque de histeria no ayudará.- Aestii tomó entre sus manos al pollito sobre su cabeza. Pensó en Alize.

-Aquí, lo importante es descubrir qué es lo que Arthur quiere.

-Es obvio…- Germania dirigió una mirada a su cuñado.- El árbol de la vida.

Hibernia resopló, preocupado. Britania no tardó en tomarle de la mano. La seriedad en su rostro era más que preocupante.

-Dense cuenta todos… el destino del mundo ya no está en nuestras manos… ni siquiera en las de nuestros hijos… están en las manos de los niños… confiemos en ellos.

* * *

_**Historia #2: Cómo los humanos verían la tercera guerra mundial: **_Un conflicto de ideas en principio, ambición de los inmortales. Para algunos sería el fin de la supremacía de aquellos seres milenarios que nunca envejecían y siempre podían contar la historia a detalle, porque la habían vivido. Si no apoyaban la noción, demostrarían su egoísmo. Nadie soporta a un inmortal egoísta que primero pensaba en una bandera antes que en sus habitantes. Luego correría otro rumor: Los niños seguramente intentarían tomar el lugar de sus padres, reorganizando todo, dividiendo más las naciones y deshaciendo aquel delicado equilibrio al cual todos estaban acostumbrados. Por donde se lo viera, los niños debían desaparecer.

Qué fácil es juzgar cuando no se conoce la otra parte… o cuando no se valora una vida.

* * *

"_Iniciar una guerra y salir impune es sencillo." _

† _**L**_e _**M**_onde: Francia apoya el ataque… contra los Estados Unidos.** †  
**Retomando la historia: nos unimos a Escocia contra el nuevo Imperio Británico.

Ni siquiera los hermosos lirios blancos plantados por Francis en el invernadero de su casa podían opacar el estrés de la situación. Quería ignorar esa hoja con letras fatales sobre la larga y elegante mesa.

-¡Matthew! – le llamaron. Se giró y le sorprendió encontrarse con su esposo, quien lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Adoraba esa sensación, le ayudaba a ignorar el doble filo de Francis. Un rato cariñoso, al otro necesitando solamente sexo bajo el nombre del amor. Era un niño, quizás. O muy astuto. Él sabía que si trataba de forma amable a Matthew conseguiría un sí a lo que fuera.

-Francis…

-Dorian es malo. Discutió conmigo diciéndome que no tengo estilo. ¿Piensas que Onii-san se está poniendo viejo?

Matthew sonrió con tristeza. No porque aún le doliera recordar la relación de Francis con Arthur (bueno, en parte sí), sino porque parecía que esa hoja sobre la mesa cobraba vida y se asociaba o era sinónimo del inglés. Francis lo notó.

-Matthew… no tienes que firmar si no quieres. Sabes que eres el único capaz de poner a Alfred en su lugar, y yo puedo aguantar una guerra de trescientos años contra Arthur sin problema alguno.

-No se trata de eso, Francis. Nosotros podemos… Jeanne, Isabella y Dorian no.

-¿Quieres que aceptemos estar del lado de Arthur?

Matthew lanzó una última mirada triste a la hoja.

-No.

†_**L**_e _**S**_oleil _**D**_u _**Q**_uebec: Canadá se alía a Francia.** †**

-Jeanne. Tu "elegante" teléfono está sonando. ¿Podrías contestarlo? – reclamó Dorian, su hermano menor. – Anda… creo que es Aaron y ya sabes que soy celoso.

Su hermana no respondió. Tras leer el mensaje, tomó algunas cosas, las metió como pudo en un bolso y lo escondió bajo la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dorian.

-Henrike… vamos a encontrarla y a resolver éste último conflicto.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Lo siento, Dorian… es algo que nos corresponde sólo a la "primera camada". Aaron, Annya, Xue, Jan, Ludovik, Asbjorn, Camillo, Alphonse, Hillevi, Niklas, Alize, Syna y mi persona…

* * *

"_Tus amigos cerca"_

† _**N**_eue _**Z**_urcher _**Z**_eitung: Suiza pierde su neutralidad. Apoyamos a Estados Unidos.

-¿Pero cómo? – preguntaba Elizaveta de visita en Liechtenstein. - ¿Qué no sabe que él puede ser decisivo en situaciones como ésta? ¿No está pensando? ¡Ya lo había dicho Gilbert antes, al enano le afecta la altura!

Liechtenstein no dijo nada. Simplemente alargó una hoja a Hungría.

-"Por medio de la presente declaramos a la nación Liechtenstein como incapaz de sobrellevar una guerra por sí sola. Por diversas cuestiones, para preservar su seguridad frente a la inminente guerra le ofrecemos seguridad. Caso contrario…"- Elizaveta dejó de leer.- Ya veo… bordearon a Vash a aceptar… tú lo harías de todas formas… Me pregunto cómo irán a estar Gil y Rode.

† _**D**_er _**S**_tandard: En pos de preservar nuestra paz, nos aliamos a Estados Unidos.** †**  
Austria suspende toda actividad relacionada con la música hasta nueva orden.

-¡Señorito! – llamaba Gilbert corriendo por toda la casa, un grupo de pollitos piaron enojados cuando éste pasara por un lado sin mirarlos haciendo una pirámide, el último truco que les enseñara Alize. Y tanto que lo habían entrenado… cuatro días ¿Alguien sabe cuánto son cuatro días en la vida de un pollito? No se lo perdonarían. Le arrojarían alpiste la próxima vez que lo vieran.

Llegó al salón, entrado estrepitosa y ruidosamente como solamente él podía. Esperaba encontrar a Roderich en el piano, Alize con el violín y a los mellizos ordenando las hojas con notas. Sabía que Rode pegaría un grito al cielo si acaso encontraba otra vez "Für Elisa" en la carpeta de Tchaikovski. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber Gilbert que eso era algo de Beethoven? Si algo sabía de los compositores era que:

1: Eran viejos y feos.  
2: Tenían barba o estaban despeinados.  
3: Todos eran unos señoritos malhumorados y perfeccionistas.  
4: Algunos eran homosexuales… y los otros disimulaban.

Pero no. Al entrar al salón, la felicidad salió espantada por el gesto serio en toda su familia. Alize miraba cabizbaja algo, o quizás no lo veía tanto, las lágrimas le impedían. Sus hermanos tenían los puños crispados.

-¿Cómo puedes, mamá? – preguntó Stefan.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me pierdo? ¿El señorito está ahorrando otra vez? ¿Estás matando de hambre a mis hijos? ¡No se preocupen hijos! Puedo… hacer que los pollitos trabajen por comida, o ponerme un tutú rosa y pararme en una esquina de París… o…

Se calló. Todas las ganas de bromear se fueron. Sobre la mesa, la carta que enviara Arthur para ser aliados suyos… y tenía la firma de Roderich sobre ésta, aceptando.

-Oye… Rode… ¿leíste bien eso, verdad? – Preguntó Gilbert, completamente confundido.- Si firmas… es que aceptas estar del lado de Arthur.

-Lo sé. No soy idiota.

-Rode... ¿es acaso una venganza por el lío ese de la sucesión austriaca? Porque si lo recuerdas bien… Elizavetha me pateó hasta cansarse…

-Gilbert… tonto entre los tontos… no podemos oponernos.- Roderich tenía el tono amable de siempre, pero firme.- Tú ya no eres una nación ni cuentas con un ejército y dudo que puedas ir a Rusia y decir "Ivan, quiero que me devuelvas Kaliningrado pero con el nombre de Prusia". Yo no soportaría una guerra, nunca fui bueno en ellas… - guardó silencio, unos segundos.- Vash y Elizaveta fueron obligados a aceptar. Ni en sueños podríamos aguantar un ataque de Suiza y Hungría. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Gilbert no podía responder. Era verdad… lo peor era que realmente no tenían otra opción.

-Es por nosotros… ¿verdad? – Comenzó Johann.- Claro, si los hijos no existieran, no importaría la decisión que tomen sus padres, que igual no serían padres. Cada uno podría hacer lo que quisiera, si quieren aliarse, si quieren enfrentarse…

Roderich suspiró. Esa era su respuesta.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Alize ya no estaba.

* * *

"_Tus enemigos más cerca"_

† _**P**_ravda: Rusia en contra. Contamos con el apoyo de China.

-Esto se pone negro-aru…- decía Yao leyendo por enésima vez la copia de la carta de invitación a una alianza con Inglaterra.- ¿Qué planeas, Arthur-aru?

-Yao.- el chino se giró, encontrándose con Iván. Éste se sentó a un lado, dejando entre ellos la taza de té que acompañara al piso de la pagoda en la que vivían.- Esto no se pone negro. Más bien…

-Es rojo-aru… otra vez, todo es rojo…

† _**S**_hangai _**S**_tar: Nos teñimos de rojo… contagiamos a Rusia.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Xue al mismo tiempo que rompía una tabla de un puñetazo. Annya no podía sino acariciar la cabeza del panda de la casa.- ¿Guerra? ¿En qué diablos piensan los padres de ese maldito capitalista? ¡Cómo los odio!

-Esto es más que una guerra por ideologías…- susurró Annya.-A diferencia de cualquier otra… ésta es aún peor… no se trata de proteger algo ni de buscar lo mejor para los habitantes, ni siquiera de expandirse como nación… ésta es una guerra sólo porque sí. Eso es, definitivamente, peor. No hay una buena excusa para terminarla.

-¡Me muero de rabia! – Xue rompió tres tablas más y una piedra.- ¡Primero, nos arruinan enviándonos a una escuela en Irlanda, para obligarnos a abandonarla a mitad de año!

-Xue…

-¿Qué?

Annya cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Calla. No me dejas escuchar.

-¡Estoy enfadado! ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que quieres escuchar?

Silencio. Cuatro segundos.

-El llamado… de Henrike…

* * *

"Divide y vencerás"

† _**T**_α _**N**_έα: Grecia vela por una posible neutralidad. **†  
† **_**M**_illiyet: Turquía en contra de lo que sea que elija Grecia. **†**

Tranquilidad.

Se terminaba. Como un reloj de arena dado vuelta, la tranquilidad escapaba, grano por grano, a un abismo

-Japón…- comenzó Heracles, sentado al lado de la nación asiática, con la taza de té en una mano y la zurda del japonés en la otra.

-Dígame.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería ser un gato? Dormir todo el día… como Neko-san… creía que teníamos esa vida…

-La teníamos… - Kiku se recargó contra el hombro de su acompañante.- pero ahora no queda de otra.

-Me siento un poco viejo para esto de las guerras…

-Yo lo protegeré, Heracles-san. No se preocupe.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, en completo silencio.

-Los gatos… nunca tienen guerras.

-Y las crías de los gatos… aprenden a decidir rápido…

Lo sabían. Sabían que Syna empacaba sus cosas. Era inminente, Japón aceptaría estar del lado de Arthur con tal de evitar una ocupación en Grecia. Sabía que así podría proteger a Syna y Megumi pero…

-Lo mejor para mí… puede no ser lo mejor para ellos. – dijo Syna al cerrar la maleta.

* * *

"_Son verdades a medias." _

† _**E**_kstra _**B**_ladet: Dinamarca espera. La orden final viene de Oslo. **†**

-Es tan tarde. - Ludovik se estiró cuan largo era en el pasillo del autobús. Retornó al asiento junto a quien lo acompañaba. Asbjorn miraba absorto hacia afuera, como si contara todos y cada uno de los copos de nieve que caían y de rato en rato acunaba a la infanta entre sus brazos.- ¿Asbjorn?

-Quizás sea mi impresión… la gente se ve algo más triste…

Ludovik sonrió ocultando la preocupación que le perseguía. Llevaba dos días con ese peso. Lo recordó con tristeza.

† _**D**_agbladet** : **Noruega se une a la alianza angloamericana.** †  
**Contamos con el apoyo de Dinamarca e Islandia.  
Suecia y Finlandia: "Somos enemigos".

-¿Qué hicieron qué? – preguntó golpeando ambos puños contra la mesa. Dinamarca le miraba, serio como rara vez podía estar. Si hubieran sacado una foto a su rostro, perfectamente le asignarían un portarretratos oxidado a juego con el sentimiento corrosivo.

-Ludovik, es la mejor forma de protegerlos. Si acaso algo pasara, los humanos buscarían a Arla…- explicó Noruega, con el rostro impasible manchado con preocupación.- También Dagmar corría ese riesgo.

-No, no me cambien de tema. ¿Aceptaron meterse a una guerra? ¿Qué tienen en mente?

-No sabemos qué pasó… pero ya viste… era una u otra opción. Estar de lado o en contra de Inglaterra.

-¡En contra! ¡Eso es obvio!

-¿Tienes idea de cuántos países fueron obligados a estar de su lado?

-"Obligados", no aceptaron alegremente como ustedes. – Ludovik se giró. Era más fácil hablar sin usar los ojos para evaluar el impacto casi nulo de sus palabras contra ambos padres.- ¿Qué dicen los otros?

-Islandia aceptó. Suecia y Finlandia… no. Tampoco Groenlandia.

-¿Ven? ¿No pueden ser como Tino y Berwald? ¡Ah no! ¡Son Dinamarca y Noruega! ¿Acaso no saben que si ustedes dos deciden algo, prácticamente ya condenan a los demás a seguirlos? – en este punto, el dolor agudo en sus manos le obligó a relajar los puños crispados. Le parecía extraño, Dinamarca no hacía más que mirarle, pasear por la habitación y perderse en sus pensamientos. Quizás, si lo intentaba, podría convencerlos de dar pie atrás. – Nadir obviamente no aceptará, ni los abuelos Escandinavia. ¡Pero ustedes si! ¿Saben qué pasará luego? Oh, resulta que Den, Noru e Isu están cerca de los otros idiotas que no aceptan estar de lado de Inglaterra, entonces, ¡pongamos misiles en ellos que apunten a Su, Fin y Nadir! ¿Serían capaces de hacerles daño a sus propios hermanos? ¿Al niño que los abuelos crían como a un hijo?

-¡Ludovik! – finalmente, habló Dinamarca.- Sabemos todo eso, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué excusa inteligente vas a usar conmigo?

-Yo no te doy excusas, Ludovik. Yo soy tu padre. Y… lo siento por el sueco, por Tino y por Nadir… incluso por los abuelos… pero sólo se nos permite pensar en ti, Asbjorn, Dagmar y Arla.

-Ah… ¡me alegro! ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes! ¡Digo, me encantará saber que los misiles que pongan en ustedes matarán a Hillevi y Niklas! Pero claro, ahora no importa quién es hijo de quién ni primo ni amigo… sino solamente si está de lado o en contra… eso suena tan… tan…

-Dilo…

Ludovik cerró los ojos. Era una fuerte verdad, lo reconocía.

-Como si solamente… fuésemos naciones y no personas…

Regresó al presente, soltando todo su pesar en un largo suspiro impregnado de nostalgia. La felicidad le subió por la mano derecha, Arla estaba despierta y buscaba los largos dedos de su padre. Pensó en cómo se sentía, supo que Dinamarca y Noruega seguramente sentirían un dolor similar (si es que no era mucho más grande) al notar que sus hijos habían escapado, llevándose a la nieta con ellos.

-Al final… es parte de la vida, ¿no? Eso de crecer y madurar por tus hijos.

* * *

"_La auténtica verdad es…"_

† _**E**_l _**M**_undo: ¿Oportunidad en la crisis? **†**

**-**¡Antonio, idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡Es lo mejor para todos, Romano!

-¿Oponerte a Inglaterra? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo piensas aguantar? ¿Usando tortugas?

Camillo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el griterío de sus padres. Por otra parte, Antonella no despegaba la vista del suelo y las baldosas color arena y cereza.

-Romano… Mi país estará a salvo… pero yo, como Antonio Fernández Carriedo, no pienso aceptar lo que diga Arthur. España se une a él, pero Antonio se opone. ¿Entendido?

Antonio podía ponerse serio en algunas situaciones. Muy contadas… tres de cuatro tenían a Romano y su familia de por medio.

-¡Odio cuando te pones así, maldición! ¡De ninguna forma eso es lo mejor!

-Lovino… tú deberás aceptar lo que sea que Feliciano decida. Son una nación y como tal deben tomar una sola decisión.

-¡El idiota de Feliciano sigue lo que el macho papas le diga! ¡Como si no lo supieras, tonto! ¡Primero me abandonas cien años y ahora esto! ¡Exijo el divorcio directo y no de a poco, idiota España!

El último comentario logró sacarle una risa a Antonio. Si había algo que Lovino no aguantaba era sentir que lo perdería en alguna medida. Era amor –a lo bruto- pero amor a final de cuentas.

-Bien… creo que no me queda de otra.- Susurró Camillo, levantándose del sillón en la sala. Pasó a un lado de Antonella para despeinarle.- No vuelvas a crecer tan de golpe en mi ausencia.

-¿Cami? ¿Te irás otra vez con tus amigos?

-Ya sabes… me voy con ellos y el mundo se salva. Nos funcionó la última vez.

-Cami…- Antonella abrazó a su hermano como hiciera de pequeña.- Suerte…

-Gracias, pequeña.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-Date esa oportunidad… y enamórate de Alphonse.

* * *

"_**Manipula a ambos bandos."**_

-Alpho… ¿vas a irte? – preguntó Vrenelli, una de sus hermanas menores.

-Papá decidió que estaría a favor. – completó la otra, Anke.

Alphonse corrió el cierre de la mochila, cerrándola y cargándola a la espalda.

-Papá tiene limitaciones en cuanto a su ejército desde la segunda guerra mundial y mamá no va a defenderse apropiadamente.

Ambas niñas castañas se miraron. Admiraban a su hermano.

-Eres fuerte, Alpho.- soltó Anke.- Aguantaste cuatro años por Camillo…

-¿Eh?- el sonrojo en el rostro del niño fue lo suficientemente delator.- ¿De qué están hablando? Él y Alize terminaron… y… - se sacudió la cabeza. El sueño lo consumía y ya era muy de noche.- Bien, ustedes dos cuiden de papá y mamá. Si necesitan algo, no duden en acudir a Johann y Stefan. Al final son nuestros primos y tío Roderich les daría cualquier información directamente a ellos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí…- dijeron ambas niñas. Alphonse abrazó a cada una antes de abandonar la habitación. Llegó a la puerta de su casa. Extrañaría a su familia, pero el llamado de sus amigos era algo que no podría pasar por alto nunca.

-Bien… supongo que papá y mamá estarán bien…- susurró para luego silenciar a los perros de la casa que venían a él, sollozando. – Shhh… si papá despierta…

-Estoy despierto, soldado.

-¡Aaaaah! – Alphonse dio un salto para encontrarse con Ludwig. - ¡Buenos días!

Silencio de unos segundos. Ludwig miraba fijamente a su hijo. Repentinamente le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez por una misión especial, soldado?

Alphonse asintió para levantar una mano en señal de saludo militar.

-Señor, debo salvar el mundo junto a mis amigos y le pido me de permiso, señor.

Ludwig sonrió, extendiéndole una carta.

-Es de tu madre.- le dijo.- Ya sabes cómo es, estaría llorando ahora mismo y no te dejaría ir. Soldado… sea valiente y no mire nunca para atrás.

La mano temblorosa de Alphonse tomó la carta, sin retirarla de los dedos de Ludwig. Era como si fuese la representación de un lazo, ese que mantenía con su padre, el ser que más admiraba.

-¿Qué sucede, soldado?

-Señor… me siento incapaz de dejar a mi familia, señor… estoy entendiendo lo que es ser una nación, señor… no quiero irme… pero debo hacerlo, señor…

Ludwig abrazó a su hijo. Ambos lo necesitaban.

-Alphonse, cuando eras pequeño te vi como mi sueño más grande. Lograste muchas cosas y regresamos a ser una familia otra vez. Ahora Vrenelli y Anke son mis sueños… y tú mi mayor orgullo.

-Gracias, papá… lo logré porque siempre tuve a un gran hombre como modelo a seguir. Pero temo equivocarme… no sé si pueda hacerlo como una nación.

-Los grandes sueños y las grandes personas siempre son susceptibles a grandes errores. Sólo hazlo.

Finalmente Alphonse sintió el valor necesario. Tomó la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo y se despidió de Ludwig al estilo militar, escapando de casa sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía, se derrumbaría.

Ya leería el único consejo que Feliciano podría darle y no equivocarse: _Sé siempre fiel a tu corazón._

* * *

_Definitivamente… no perderás. _

† _**T**_he _**P**_ress _**A**_nd _**J**_ournal: Escocia sigue de luto. **†**  
A pesar de eso, oficialmente declara la guerra a Inglaterra.

_**Marzo 14 - 2014**_

_**Jerusalem – Israel 12:07 pm**_

Un montón de creyentes judíos se congregaban frente al Muro de los lamentos. Daniel, el representante de dicha nación, terminó sus oraciones y dejó un papel doblado entre las ranuras del muro. Avanzó con paso preocupado y la vista baja. De verdad nunca entendería, él que creía la "guerra santa" sería el último conflicto mundial y definitivo. Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con los musulmanes, sino con los occidentales que no tardarían en visitarlo.

-Desde las profundidades susurraré tu nombre, oh mi Dios…- dijo al abandonar el lugar. De repente, cinco personas se pararon frente a él. Conocía muy bien a dos, los había visto como enemigos por mucho tiempo.

-Israel…

-Ciudad del Vaticano. – Cerró los ojos, desviando la mirada.- No… ahora solamente eres Dante.- Reparó en el otro joven a su lado. Era Michelangelo, que ahora adoptaba el nombre humano de Alessandro.- Apártate de mí, ángel caído… rechazaste los sagrados preceptos de Dios…

-Ah, ya empezamos. – Dante suspiró.- Daniel… no dejas de ser mi hermano. ¿Qué no tenemos una base común? El templo del Vaticano… los pilares del catolicismo… tienen como fundamento y sostén la vara de Moisés.

-Nosotros somos el pueblo elegido… ese que ustedes ayudaron a perseguir… ¿debo recordarte que ayudaste a los nazis?

-Daniel…

-¡Ya agotaron mi paciencia ustedes dos! – Daniel apartó la vista hacia uno de los tres hombres que miraban desde atrás. Era Scott.- Yo soy ateo, Irlanda es Luterano y Gales un maldito hereje que no se decide… ¡y no peleamos por semejante tontería porque somos hermanos!

-Podría lapidarte por decir algo así.- sostuvo Israel. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren en Tierra Santa? ¡Este es territorio sagrado! Además… - señaló a Thomas y luego a Dante.- A Gales no lo quiero cerca. A Dante, no tengo otra opción.

-Queremos tu ayuda.- Soltó finalmente Scott.- El mundo se dividió entre "los juguetes del Imperio Británico" y "Los que se oponen a serlo". Te ofrecemos oponerte…

-¿Qué ganaría?

-Medio oriente dejará de molestarte un buen tiempo. Y deberás trabajar en cooperación con Dante… Israel, los judíos, El Vaticano, los católicos… es mas por el impacto que podría tener una intervención de ese tipo.

-De ninguna manera. No soportaría tener a Dante rondando por ahí con su amiguito.

-¿Ya vamos a empezar? – Dante se remangó amenazadoramente.

-Ven por mí, aprenderás algo de Krav magar.

-Oh no… - soltó Gales.- Ninguno va a ceder.

-Son como Inglaterra contra Francia versión 2.0

Scott suspiró, cansado. Sabía cómo podría conseguir la ayuda de Israel.

-Israel… Isabella estuvo contigo durante un año, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Isabella…- la nación judía dejó de lado su pelea contra El Vaticano y recordó a esa niña que un día encontraría vagando en su nación, escapando de Scarlett y de sus pensamientos. Un año juntos, como mejores amigos.- Claro que recuerdo a Isabella… no podría olvidarla.

-Pues Arthur asesinó a su hermana… lo más seguro es que también quiera…

-¡Que no se atreva! ¡Que yo sea judío y que lleve una historia terrible me sirvió para aprender a defenderme! ¡Si se atreve a tocar a Isabella tendrá al ejército israelí sobre su cabeza!- dejó a un lado a Dante para acercarse a Scott.- De todas formas, hubiese aceptado. Quería molestar un poco a Dante.

-¡Maldito Judío! ¡Arderás como antorcha de petróleo en el infierno! – reclamó Dante siendo apartado por Michelangelo.

-Es bueno saber que nos ayudarás. – Scott le alargó un papel que Daniel no tardó en firmar.

* * *

_**Holon – Israel 23:54 pm.**_

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Scott…- soltó Thomas, molesto de vuelta en el hotel de Holon. - No utilices a mi novia para conseguir aliados contra Arthur, eso es manipulación…- Desvió la cabeza a un lado antes de hablar- Estás… haciendo lo mismo que él.

De repente, Thomas apareció acorralado contra una pared. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Scott lo amenazaba. A pesar de que peleasen siempre, era en juego. Ahora sí estaba molesto.

-No me compares con Arthur… ¿entendido? Él mató a Alison, a mi esposa para tener una excusa en esta guerra… ¡No se te ocurra decir que nos parecemos! ¡Te juro que te arrancaré los ojos si vuelves a decir eso!

-Escocia, cálmate.- pidió Dylan.- Es algo que ya no puede arreglarse… tú mismo lo dijiste, los hermanos no pelean…

Scott soltó a su hermano y enfiló rápidamente hacia su habitación dejando atrás a todos.

El celular apagado, las cortinas cerradas y una fotografía que guardaría como su mayor tesoro. Antes creía tener demasiadas fotos con ella, ahora que no estaba se daba cuenta, ni mil eran suficientes.

-Alison… - llamó en la oscuridad de la habitación, sentado en el suelo y mirando la foto de la niña. Todo se resumía a cifras…

Hace cuatro años: la conoció.  
Un año después: Él se enamoró.  
Dos meses atrás habían celebrado su boda.  
Seis semanas después ella le daría una feliz noticia.

Hacía unos meses…

-Arthur… fuiste capaz de asesinar a tu propia hija… ¿qué se supone que eres?

† Periódicos de todo el mundo.**†****  
La tercera guerra mundial empezó.**

* * *

_**Groenlandia – Algún lugar. **_

-Bien… es bueno saber que todos pudimos llegar al mismo lugar.- soltó Jeanne al encontrarse con sus amigos.

-El idiota de Ludovik no está.- Lamentó Hillevi.- Su sentido de la orientación es nulo, como su cerebro.

-Quiere decir que extraña a Ludovik.- se apresuró a interpretar Niklas.

-¡Pasemos lista! – Dijo Aaron alzando la voz y una mano.- ¡Aaron Jones Kirkland!

-Jeanne Bonnefoy Williams.

-Hillevi y Niklas Oxenstierna Vainamoinen.

-¡La awesome Alize Weillchmidth Edelstein!

-Camillo Fernandez Carriedo Vargas…

-Alphonse Weillschmidth Vargas…

-Jan Lorinaitis Lukasiewick.

-Annya Braginskaya Wang… que creo que esto de la lista es estúpido. Lo que venga de Aaron lo es.

-Xue Bragisnki Wang, disculpen a mi hermana.

-Syna Karpusi Honda… es ilógico, bastaba con sólo contarnos.- Syna pasó una mirada por todos sus amigos.- Ludovik y Asbjorn…

-Ya sabes cómo es Ludovik. Ese chico está distraído todo el tiempo. – soltó Alize.

-No… es decir, podemos sentir la presencia de otros inmortales. Yo los encontré siguiendo una presencia fuerte que me indicaba una concentración de personas. Pero al llegar sentí también a alguien más…

-¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

-Se me hizo bastante familiar… creo que era Aurora… y estaba acompañada de Nadir.

Silencio de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo puedes soltar algo así a la ligera y sin preocuparte? – gritó Annya zarandeando a la chica mientras los demás corrían en círculos sujetándose la cabeza.

-Porque es lógico pensar que a estas alturas no busca hacernos daño.- El histeriqueo colectivo paró.- Ustedes saben que Aurora le brindó la inmortalidad a un grupo de humanos, entre ellos mi guardia personal Takumi. En estos momentos, Takumi está cazando inmortales como ella que buscan asesinarnos para hacerse del poder de las naciones de nuestros padres. Si Aurora desease hacernos daño… ¿no habría enviado una horda de ellos para atacarnos? Además, todo lo que hizo fue pos de evitar algo, al parecer sabía sobre esta guerra y sobre lo que planeaba el Imperio Británico.

-_Nice…-_Aaron aproximó el rostro a la joven para mirarle fijamente.- Pero entonces… si ya no es nuestra enemiga… ¿qué es?

-No diré que amiga nuestra, sino más bien nuestra aliada temporal. Lo más seguro es que quiera lo mismo que nosotros, y así como vinimos hace ciento cuatro años por Henrike para aprender a derrotarla… ella vendrá con nosotros para enseñarnos algo…

-Syna… acepto que le ganas a Sherlock Holmes pero… no negaré que me asustas…

* * *

Ludovik suspiró frente al inmenso cuadro blanco que se extendía frente a él. Era Groenlandia, habían llegado de regreso.

-Estamos perdidos, ¿no?- preguntó Asbjorn, enojado y cargando a Arla entre los brazos.

-Eh… ¡no! ¡Imposible! ¡Siempre sé dónde debemos ir! ¡Sólo debemos seguir las estrellas!

-Ludovik… es de día…

-Eh…

-Ludovik… voy a ponerte a régimen. – Asbjorn dejó a un lado la maleta que cargaba en la otra mano para sentarse sobre ella.

-¡No me digas que me obligarás a comer peces! Soy un ser puramente vegetariano y…

-No "ese" régimen…- la sonrisa torcida de Asbjorn pudo con él. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Asbjorn noooooo! ¡Todo menos la abstinencia! ¡Moriré! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooooo!

-Shhh…- de repente, tanto Ludovik como Asbjorn guardaron silencio. El miedo logró estremecerles. – Esa presencia…

-La conocemos bastante bien… - Ludovik avanzó en dirección del más pequeño, cerrando los ojos y formando una fuerte ventisca a su alrededor que no tardó en convertirse en una cúpula de hielo. – Esto debería protegernos provisionalmente de ella.

Apareció finalmente. Pero no se parecía en nada a la mujer que los atacara cuando eran pequeños y los separara de sus padres. No, esa ya no era la temible Aurora. Se acercaba a ellos enseñando las palmas de las manos en señal de paz y tras de ella, Nadir saludaba con una mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aurora? – preguntó Ludovik, interponiéndose entre la pared de hielo y Asbjorn, escondiendo de forma inconsciente a su esposo e hija.- ¡Nadir, aléjate de ella!

-Sólo vine a hablar…

-¡Ludovik! – repentinamente el chico sintió algo de regocijo, sus amigos se acercaban corriendo y formando un círculo en torno a la mujer.

-¡Aurora! Te advertimos que ya no somos los mocosos débiles que lastimaste en el pasado

Aurora los miró fijamente. Algo parecido a la tristeza surcó su rostro.

-Lo sé…

-¿Por qué viniste, Aurora? – preguntó Xue, intentando calmar a su hermana.

Otra vez, una mirada fija y congelante, propia de ella. De repente la mirada se derretía y la obligaba a desviar el rostro. Nunca le mostraría debilidad a alguien.

-Henrike…- susurró como respuesta, acariciando la cabeza de Nadir y logrando llenar de tristeza a todos los demás.- También… Alison… e Isabella…

Aaron delató su tristeza al llevarse una mano justo por encima del corazón. Jeanne lo entendía, también guardaba un profundo cariño por Alison y estaba sumamente preocupada por Isabella.

-Sobre mi hermana… es tema prohibido…- soltó Aaron.- Y… ni creas que te ayudaremos sólo porque tu vida y la de Isabella están atadas.

-Podrían matarme si lo desean, pero Isabella…

-Obviamente no te mataremos… no somos como tú…

-Hay algo que deben saber… Lo que está pasando con Arthur… Esta guerra es solamente una excusa para eliminar la línea de inmortales. Lo que los humanos no saben es que si una nación muere… quienes la habitan también…

* * *

_**17 – Marzo - 2014**_

Amanda despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Dylan? – llamó, preocupada. Recordó que se encontraba de viaje en Israel junto a sus otros dos hermanos, ya llegaría en unas horas. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada otra vez.

-Buenos días.- le saludó Isabella, aproximándole una taza de chocolate caliente. Sabía que Amanda adoraba el chocolate. Ambas niñas esperaban por sus respectivos prometidos en la casa escondida que antes fuera de Hibernia y Britania y ahora las preservaba del mundo y de los humanos que buscaban asesinarles.

Aún les costaba llevarse bien, pero era una promesa que le habían hecho a Alison.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Isabella, ayudando a su media hermana a levantarse.

-Enjaulada… quiero salir…

-Amanda, no puedes. Sabes el riesgo que corremos las dos…

-Los tres…- susurró Amanda, acariciándose el vientre.- No puedo creer esto… en teoría yo no debería tener hijos… y viene mi pequeña sorpresa.

-Dylan debe estar muy feliz.

-Lo está… pero también está muy preocupado… sabemos que mamá asesinó a Alison ni bien supo de su embarazo… y también el valor que tiene un bebé inmortal para los planes del loco de Persia… sin embargo, me gusta pensar que mi pequeño es un rayito de esperanza en medio de toda esta locura mundial.

Isabella observó la pancita de cuatro meses de su hermana.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó. Amanda asintió y guió la mano de Isabella por su vientre abultado.

-Dyl dice que será una niña…

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron con intensidad.

-¡Una niñita! ¡Será tan linda! Tú eres pequeña y delicada y tío Dylan es muy dulce y tierno… ¡imagínate una nenita con esas características! ¡Una bebé con dos colitas, chiquitita y tierna! ¡Moriré de ternura!

Amanda sonrió con profunda tristeza.

-Sonaste como Alison…

-Lo siento…

-Hey… ¿cómo crees que hubiese sido el bebé de Alison y Scott?

-Peligroso como el padre, un diablillo… pero dulce a los ojos de su mamá.

Repentinamente escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¡Thomas! – dijo Isabella corriendo al encuentro de su amado. Salió al pasillo y el terror la consumió. ¿Cómo era posible? Si Gochy y Nessie cuidaban los alrededores.

-Hola, Isabella. – Le saludó Arthur.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ma…má… - Isabella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, buscando hacerse de algo en defensa propia. Se olvidó por completo de sí misma, la que corría peligro era Amanda.

-No des un paso más.- Amenazó Arthur elevando un revolver y apuntando a la cabeza de su hija. Isabella intentó moverse nuevamente, creyendo imposible que su madre le hiciera daño, sin embargo una bala pasó silbándole por la mejilla, dejando un corte.- Uh… fallé. Creí haberte dicho que no te movieras.

-No… por favor… mamá… - Isabella reparó en el hombre que entraba luego de Arthur. Era Persia.

-Vaya, esos dos monstruos me dieron problemas.- dijo limpiando con un pañuelo una larga espada.- Pero ya no molestarán más.

-Espera… ¿qué les hiciste a Gochy y Nessie?

-Ahm… ya estaban viejos. Sólo los dormí. – Ardashir se aproximó a la chica para tomarle torpemente. - ¿Puedo divertirme con ella? Amanda ya no me parece atractiva. En cambio… Isabella aún tiene esa peste a doncella que me encantaría quitarle.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió Arthur, avanzando hacia la habitación de Amanda e ignorando los forcejeos aterrados de Isabella.

No tardó en encontrar la habitación de Amanda y entrar. La niña le miraba asustada y retadora a la vez. Temía por la vida de su bebé, pero por eso mismo no dudaría en pelear. Retrocedió hasta el buró para tomar un lapicero y amenazar a Arthur con éste.

-Dudo que eso vaya a hacerme algo, Amy.- dijo éste con sorna.

-No me importa… no dejaré que toques a mi bebé.

-Pero si nunca te importó lo que podría pasar contigo o uno de tus hijos.

-¡Eso era antes! ¡Ahora sé que formo parte de la felicidad de Dylan y debo proteger nuestros sueños! ¡Aléjate!

La risa de Arthur le hizo pensar en cómo sonaría la del demonio.

-Te has portado muy mal, querida Amy.- Susurró antes de apuntarle con el revólver.- Revolcándote con mi hermano…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Arthur? – Repentinamente, éste se detuvo. Reconocía esa voz. - ¿Te molesta que Dylan no se revolcase contigo como lo hicieron Scott y Thomas?

-Scarlett, la ponzoñosa.

Tres segundos pasaron en completo silencio. Amanda lo sabía, ambos estaban midiendo fuerzas, adivinando el próximo movimiento del otro y pensando en la mejor defensa. De forma rápida, el clásico silbido que acompañaba las maldiciones Scarlett invadió el recinto. Una flecha fue en dirección de Arthur, éste la tomó en el aire con velocidad, girándola y lanzándola contra el corazón de la pelirroja. Scarlett cayó al suelo, arrancándose la flecha.

-Veneno puro… muy buena elección, Scarlett. Pero recuerda que no nací ayer. De todas formas sabemos que no te matará, pero definitivamente no estás en condiciones de pelear conmigo. -Otra vez, se giró enfrentando a Amanda. - ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, cierto… iba a matarte, cariño. Igual que tu hermana… mira nada más… tienes esa misma expresión de terror e incredulidad en los ojos...

Avanzó en dirección de la pequeña, esta tembló. De un momento a otro estaba sorprendida. Arthur se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y desesperación.

-¡Basta!- Se gritaba a sí mismo, como si alguien en el interior le impidiese avanzar.- Inglaterra, ¡no te metas!

-Ma… ¿mamá?- llamó Amanda. Su madre continuaba esa pelea interna y ella lo notó claramente.- ¡Mami! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Vuelve!

-Amanda…- ese era Arthur, ella lo notó inmediatamente.- No te acerques… aléjate lo más antes posible… escapa y escóndete… que una vez muerta no podrás hacerlo…

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡Vete! ¡No me controlaré por mucho! ¡Escapa! ¡Tu hijo debe vivir! ¡No quiero perderte como a Alison!

El nombre de su hermana era suficiente para ella. Amanda asintió y luego de ayudar a Scarlett a levantarse, ambas corrieron al encuentro de Isabella. A un lado, Persia yacía enredado en un grupo de tréboles cortesía de Scarlett.

* * *

-No… puede… ser…- susurró Thomas al llegar a la casa.- Gochy…

El dragón rojo que lo acompañara desde que era un niño, yacía con las alas cortadas y bañado en un lago de sangre a un lado de Nessie, en condición similar.

-Nessie…- Scott se aproximó a su mascota. El animal parecía llorar. – No… tú también…

Dylan lo entendió rápidamente, corriendo como bólido hacia la casa. Thomas lo siguió. El irlandés llegó a la habitación de su prometida. No la encontró. Buscó desesperadamente por la casa al igual que su hermano buscaba a Isabella.

-¡Amanda! – llamó asustado, pensando lo peor.

-¡Dyl! - Para alivio suyo, Amanda apareció de entre los arbustos, perfectamente escondida junto a Isabella y Scarlett.- ¡Estoy bien!

* * *

-Mira nada más esta herida…- reclamó Scott mientras pasaba un algodón húmedo por encima de la piel de Scarlett en su habitación.

-No es nada…- Scarlett guardó silencio unos segundos. Observó algo sobre la cama de Scott, era la fotografía de Alison.- Scott…

-¿Hmmm?

-Perdón…

-La gran Scarlett pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo siento…

-Vamos, tu herida no es algo tan terrible. – El hombre levantó una mano al rostro de Scarlett. Extrañamente ella lloraba.- No seas llorona.

-No estuve en el momento apropiado… y no pude salvar a Alison como lo hice con Amanda e Isabella…

Otra vez, el silencio. Ahora acompañado de suaves murmullos y disculpas que escapaban de una persona que nunca las pidió antes.

-Ya no pienses en eso.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no lo pensaras!- se dio cuenta y bajó el tono de su voz.- No es tu culpa… de nadie en realidad. Me costó entenderlo, pero…

-Scott, no quiero que te quedes solo.

-Yo no…- no pudo continuar. Scarlett lo calló con un beso.

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-Scarlett… no estoy solo. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso. Alison se enfadará contigo, sabes lo celosa que es.

-Alison está muerta. Acéptalo de una vez.

Scott no dijo nada, al menos no inmediatamente. Elevó la mano derecha y en esta brillaba su aro de bodas.

-Esto es una promesa. Cuando nos casamos, le prometí a Alison que si un día nos separábamos, sabría cómo seguir adelante y encontraría mi camino de nuevo en esta vida. Ahora sólo sé que debo impedir que Arthur siga con sus planes. No me interesa nada más.

-¿Algún plan?

-Ah sí. Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota. – Scott rió frente a la confusión de Scarlett.- Bad Friends Trio. Son nuestra mejor opción. Francis está cerca de Arthur, Gilbert es excelente en estrategias y Antonio sabrá distraer bien a Arthur.

* * *

_**La carta y una falsa guerra: **_

_18 de Marzo – 2014 _

_Querido Gilbert… es decir Papá:_

_Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que no sé nada sobre ti, mamá o mis hermanos. Hace cuatro años logramos retroceder el tiempo y hace uno que escapamos de la escuela en vista de esto que se avecinaba. _

_Estoy bien… no me busques, por favor. Estoy en un lugar junto a Aaron, Jeanne, Alphonse, Camillo, Hillevi, Niklas, Ludovik, Abjorn, Jan, Xue, Annya y Syna… ya sabes… como fue en un principio. La verdad no podría dejar a mis amigos, es decir, compartimos mucho. Ahora tenemos también a Nadir, el hijo de Henrike y Arla – la bebé de Ludovik y Asbjorn- con nosotros. _

_Los extraño… a ti y a los pollitos que espero practiquen sus trucos en mi ausencia. A mamá… que no deje de practicar, lo decía un gran pianista "Si no practico un día, yo notaré la diferencia. Si no practico una semana, mi esposa notará la diferencia… y si no practico un mes, el público lo notará". ¡No me den más hermanos mientras no esté! Finalmente… hablando de hermanos… espero que Johann y Stefan estén bien. _

_La hoja se termina papá y dudo que pueda conseguir un poco más ahora. Si tienes ocasión de hablar con otros padres, diles que todos estamos bien._

_Con amor: Alize W. _

* * *

Bien, como pueden ver empieza la parte negra del fic, lo que he preparado desde ahce... ¿3 años? xD

Agradezco a quienes me tuvieron la paciencia de esperar -tuve que arreglarlo unas 12 veces, ¡perdon!-. Sé que muchas cosas aun no se entienden, pero dadme paciencia xD y REVIEWS òwó/

_**Cap 34: Bad friends trio Strikes back!**_

_**Les quiere: Vero.  
**_


	34. X2: BFT strikes back!

**Algunos personajes para que no te pierdas:  
**

Alex: Gemelo mayor de Anthony, los últimos hijos de la familia Jones Kirkland. Ambos escaparon en vista del peligro que se aproximaba.

Anthony:Gemelo menor, tiene el síndrome de Asperger por lo que vive en un mundo distante. Cuando toca la realidad, es por Alex.

Megumi: Hermano menor de Syna. Último hijo de Grecia y Japón.

Daniel: Israel.

Dante: Ciudad del Vaticano.

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**X2: BFT Strikes back!**_

Francis recorría las calles de Glasgow a paso acelerado, evadiendo a algunos habitantes. Apenas aguantaba las miradas recelosas de los humanos luego del anuncio en televisión sobre "un mundo mejor". Llegó a un callejón, descendió unos cuantos escalones y logró dar con el café privado. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

-¿Contraseña?

-Gilbert en tutú rosa.

-¡Era blanco, scheisse!

La puerta se abrió y Scott movió la cabeza invitándole a entrar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos? – Dijo sentándose en la mesa, la única ocupada del lugar. El mozo se acercó a ellos con una botella de vino que Francis reconoció apenas sintiendo el olor.- 1990… buena cosecha.- le dijo al momento que le sirvieron el vino, el mozo estaba sorprendido.- Llevamos tanto tiempo sin divertirnos, Antonio… Gilbert…

-Es un motivo especial.- Canturreó Antonio.- Patear a Arthur. Nuestro deporte favorito, y el de sus hermanos también.

Los tres malos amigos observaron a Scott. Éste los miraba por detrás del cigarrillo encendido y la mano sujetando este, en actitud retadora como siempre.

-Tenemos de nuestro lado al Vaticano, Israel, Suecia, Finlandia, Canadá, obviamente a mis hermanos y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Iván y Yao nos ayuden. También contamos con los Antiguos.

-Ellos no pueden meterse en esto y lo sabes.- Refutó Gilbert, poniéndose serio como rara vez lo hacía.- Ellos son del pasado… y los humanos lo verían como un intento de represión. Arthur está jugando con lo que más quieren.

-No entrarán en guerra. Tenemos un plan y se lo adelanté a Aaron. Las naciones sostendremos una guerra, los Antiguos manejarán los elementos a nuestro favor, mientras los mocosos, es decir, los niños, se encargarán de impedir que Arthur llegue al árbol de la vida.

-¿Árbol de la vida? – Preguntó Antonio.- ¿Y eso?

-Nadie tiene idea de dónde se encuentra, pero quien consiga sus frutos podrá competir contra el tiempo, el mundo, la historia, la sabiduría, la humanidad… es decir, todo lo que englobe la palabra "Dios". Hay dos formas de obtener un fruto, una es la difícil y la otra la fácil.

-Explica eso.- pidió Gilbert.

-La primera: buscar el árbol de la vida. No se sabe de alguien, además de mi padre, que lo encontrase y probara sus frutos. Ese es el difícil. El árbol, como la sabiduría, elige a quien aparecerá. Eso claro está, no es para nada una bendición…

-¿Y el fácil?

Scott respondió dejando sobre la mesa la fotografía de Alison.

-El encuentro de las dos mitades. Alison y yo, Amanda y Dylan, Isabella y Thomas. – Francis hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Recordó que mucho tiempo atrás, al descubrirlo, su reacción no fue una de las más favorables.- Llevamos en la sangre parte de ese fruto que papá consumió. Nuestros hijos serían probables frutos de ese árbol.

-Espera… entonces…- Francis se sujetó la cabeza.- No, si Arthur deseara realmente esa vía, no lo habría impedido… no habría asesinado a Alison.

Scott guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Manejamos dos teorías respecto a eso… Arthur espera al hijo de Amanda y Dylan para matar y quedarse con el de Isabella y Thomas… reduciendo así la posibilidad de que alguien más pueda quedarse con los niños y competir contra él. La segunda… es que realmente Alison no esté muerta.

Nuevo silencio, esta vez Gilbert fue quien habló, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Scott.

-Sé lo difícil que es sentir que pierdes a alguien. Los inmortales estamos tan acostumbrados a la eternidad que la muerte es algo que logra derrotarnos. El señorito aceptó estar de lado de Arthur por el bien de nuestros hijos y yo ya no cuento con una nación para hacerle frente.

-También pensé aceptar…- declaró Antonio.- Pero finalmente, no lo hice. De todas formas Scott… no somos muchos…

Tanto Francis como Scott sonrieron.

-Ya saben que mi persona aguantará otra guerra de cien años contra ese vándalo.- soltó Francis.- Digo, he conocido su faceta de "Imperio Británico" por mucho. Escocia es su hermano mayor, lo conoce demasiado bien. No necesitas un gran ejército cuando conoces a tu enemigo.

-Debemos estar atentos. Tenemos a los SS buscando a los niños y de ser posible, quizás enfrentemos a alguno. También deben saber algo que Arthur ignora y es sobre los demás niños. Aunque los primogénitos sean quienes determinan la sucesión de naciones, los menores al despertar podrían… - Se calló. - Francis… no toques tu vino.

-¿Por qué?

De la nada, Scott extrajo una navaja de la camisa y la lanzó rápidamente contra el mozo.

-¡Estás loco, Scott! – reclamó Gilbert, corriendo hacia el sujeto.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Gilbert, aléjate de él! – Gritó Francis, cayendo en cuenta.- ¡Es uno de ellos!

-¿Qué? –el hombre elevó la mirada hacia Gilbert. Éste reconoció los típicos ojos plomizos propios de aquellos que hacían el pacto de la inmortalidad con Ardashir. Apenas esquivó al hombre que se quitó el cuchillo e intentaba clavarlo en él.

-¡Debiste darle en el corazón, Scott! ¿Qué pasa con tu puntería? – reclamaba Francis mientras corrían por las calles vacías.

-¡Confío en alguien más! – dijo él y tan pronto como todos llegaron a un aparente callejón sin salida y el mozo aparecía con otros cuatro de su especie, sintieron la perdición consumirlos. El mozo habló.

-Por toda la historia, buscamos la eternidad. Ustedes, malditos inmortales ambiciosos… ¿Qué saben de lo que siente un humano? ¡Aquí termina todo para ustedes!

-Yo creo que no…- En un segundo, las cinco personas yacían muertas a un lado con profundos y perfectos cortes de una katana.

-Te tardaste mucho, querida.- Susurró Scott a la joven.

-Scott… mira sus ojos, es una de ellos…- susurró Francis.- Estaba en el colegio de los niños… ¿no era acaso una infiltrada?

-Para nada.- Scott se aproximó a la joven japonesa para despeinarla.- Takumi es parte del ejército personal de Kiku y guardia de Syna. Además, prometió cuidar de mí siempre. Si yo no hubiese estado con ustedes hoy…

-Ok, ya entendimos.

Takumi saludó a todos al puro estilo japonés, alargándole luego una carta a Scott.

-¿Y esto?

-Honda-san me pidió que te la entregara. Japón y Grecia están de su lado.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Francis.

-Está decidido entonces. La próxima semana, tendremos al ejército francés sobrevolando Inglaterra y…

De repente, alguien logró inmovilizar a la guardia de Scott. Éste entendió que ella podría, logrando escapar hacia la calle nuevamente. Las otras tres naciones lo siguieron hasta un edificio abandonado donde ya no se percibía la presencia de esas personas.

-Scott…

-Escucha Francis, es mejor si escapan. Es posible que seamos rodeados, podré arreglármelas sólo ya que estoy en mi nación, pero ustedes no.

-Pero entonces… ¿el plan es?

-Ataca a Arthur como quedamos. Intentaré reunirme con los niños. Estarán a salvo.

Los tres malos amigos suavizaron el gesto. Si había algo que podía con ellos, siempre serían sus hijos, esos niños eternamente pequeños para ellos.

-Te encargo mucho a Jeanne.- susurró Francis.- Y ya sabes, no quiero que Thomas toque a mi pequeña Isabella. Como lo haga, será castrado con una guillotina.

-Dale esto a Camillo.- Soltó Antonio quitándose un reloj de bolsillo en el cual llevaba inscrita la fecha de nacimiento del niño, y de fondo una mini foto familiar.

-Dile a mi maravillosa Alize que su papi la espera para verle tocar el piano.

Rápidamente, el trío desapareció. Scott suspiró, caminó por el edificio abandonado, extrajo un habano.

-Lo siento, Alison. Sé que no te gusta que fume… pero lo hago porque me haces falta.

-Qué tierno.- le susurraron a la espalda. No necesitó girarse, y agradeció el que ninguno de los otros tres estuviera ahí.

-Ardashir. –Pudo sentir a la nación antigua riéndose a sus espaldas.- ¿Has venido sólo? Pude apalearte de pequeño… ahora no significa nada, así que mejor lárgate o sino…

-Ella pidió misericordia…- la ceniza cayó al suelo. Scott abrió más los ojos, apenas girando la cabeza, molesto.- Tu Alison pidió misericordia y perdón mientras la atravesaba con el schimitar.- El persa extrajo la espada curva del cintillo.- Morirás con la misma espada que la atravesé. ¿No te parece romántico?

-Oye tú. Resolvamos esto como hombres.- Scott arrojó el habano al piso, apagándolo de un fuerte pisotón y enfrentando el rostro del otro. Estaba encolerizado. De repente, Persia desapareció. Scott lo sabía, no era un escape. Él estaba listo para pelear.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos y escondidos en la casa de Scarlett, Dylan paseaba el estetoscopio por el abdomen de Amanda, verificando los sonidos de su bebé en ese medio acuoso.

-Nuestra bebé parece estar bien.

-Me alegra saberlo. Es una pequeña valiente.

-Eileen.

-¿Eh?

-Significa "Luz"… - susurró Dylan.- Eileen Amy Kirkland.

-Hey le pusiste mi nombre…

Dylan se levantó, dejando de lado el estetoscopio. Besó el vientre de su esposa, su mejilla y labios para retirarse y dejarla descansar. De repente, Thomas y Scarlett entraron en la habitación, agitados.

-¡Dylan! Scott está…

-¡El imbécil de Scott está despertando todo su poder! – Cortó Scarlett.- ¡Escocia y todo el Reino Unido está en grave peligro! Está peleando contra Persia…

-Debemos ir rápido. ¿Cómo está Gochy?

-Aún reponiéndose del ataque de Ardashir pero puede llevarnos hasta Glasgow sin problema.

-¿Y Amy e Isabella? Debemos llevar a Scarlett y no podemos dejar a las niñas solas…

-¡Iremos! – Amanda apareció acercándose a su prometido.

-Pero Amy…

-Estaremos bien… además, estoy segura que ese tipo le dijo algo sobre Alison para provocarlo. De ser así…

-Scott no se contendrá.

* * *

En un rincón del primer piso, el pendiente de Scott brillaba intensamente, intentando contener el exceso de magia en esa persona. Caminó por los pasillos solitarios, tanteando el lugar y buscando puntos estratégicos para una explosión.

De repente, una serpiente negra de intensos ojos rojos pasó por un lado con rapidez, éste la evitó y sin embargo, bastó con mirarla a los ojos para quedar paralizado y segundos después sentir el veneno que corría por su cuerpo entrando por su mano derecha. Ardashir apareció sentado en uno de los barrotes y la serpiente quedó convertida en arena.

-No te preocupes, ese veneno no te matará.

-Maldito…

-Sólo…- Scott vio como su propia mano se dirigía hacia su bolsillo, extrayendo una navaja de éste- te obligará a suicidarte.

Peleó contra su propia voluntad, usando la izquierda para deshacerse del pendiente en la oreja y liberar por completo sus poderes. El cielo sobre Escocia se congestionó y una tenue lluvia caía, como si llorara.

-¡Tú mataste a Alison! – gritó esquivando a duras penas el cuchillo que su propia mano dirigía contra él. Finalmente, tomó la hoja con la izquierda, desarmándose y clavándolo contra la diestra. El veneno escapó junto a la sangre de éste.- Tus trucos de magia no van a vencerme…

Ardashir corría por el pasillo, seguido de Scott, evadiendo las trampas que salían de uno y otro lado. Era claro, buscaba cansarlo o al menos llevarlo a un límite. Scott lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo la esperanza de lograr golpearlo y deshacerse aunque fuera de un poco de ese dolor de perder a quien tanto amara le parecía suficiente para intentarlo.

-¡Era mi esposa! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú lo hiciste! – los ojos que antes fueran de un fuerte verde cobalto, ahora tomaban un color más bien ambarino, como los de Dylan. – Mi esposa y mi hijo…

El dolor lo desgarraba, tres veces aún más de lo que sintiera por Scarlett.

En un momento dado, llegando a la azotea, se rindió. Un segundo para el mundo, un largo momento para él. Se vio a sí mismo, de pequeño, esperando por su princesa, amándola con la inocencia propia de un niño y su primer amor. Soñando con ella sin conocerla, esperándola…

-_Quiero proteger a Alison…-_ susurró el pequeño, asustado.- _Debo protegerla… y mis preciados recuerdos también. _

-Alison…- susurró el Scott exterior, deteniéndose. Ardashir lo enfrentó. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaba, fuese por el exceso de magia o tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Pero si de pequeño incluso cazabas osos!

-No pude…

-¿Mmmmh?- Persia se acercó para tomarle los cabellos. – Ah… Escocia, ¿estás llorando?

-Alison… no pude… - otra vez, se encerraba en sus pensamientos y su percepción del mundo exterior desapareció. Sólo vivía en su mente. – _Alison… perdóname… _- recordó las mil caricias de Alison, su paciencia, su amor. El día que le anunció su embarazo. Él no había reaccionado bien, en parte por la sorpresa y por el miedo de quizás perderla o amarrarse aún más a ella.- _Perdón, Alison…-_En su mundo, ella aparecía otra vez, le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos rojizos, dirigiéndole la mano al vientre abultado, el escondite de su pequeño niño no nacido. Le sonreía inocentemente, como sólo ella hacía.-_Perdón… no pude protegernos… no lo evité…_

-Oye Escocia… ¿enloqueciste? Llevas un buen rato murmurando cosas.

-_Scott… no estás cumpliendo nuestra promesa… _

_-Lo sé… perdón. _

_-No se arregla pidiendo perdón, amor… _

_-Desde que no estás aquí… no sé qué más hacer. _

_-Vivir, Scott. _

_-No… _

La lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero que amenazaba con inundar las calles.

-¡Scott! – Gritó Scarlett desde la espalda de Gochy mientras volaban a duras penas entre la tormenta.

-Si Scott se descontrola más…

-Liberará toda su magia.

-¿Qué podría pasar? – preguntó Isabella.

-Algo como que cada gota de agua… se convierta en dagas o algo similar. Una fuga de magia. Si eso pasara…

-Toda la población de Escocia estaría en riesgo.

-¡Allá! – Scarlett divisó el edificio. Gochy voló hacia la azotea donde Scott, completamente fuera de sí, peleaba contra Ardashir, fallando cada golpe y destrozando el edificio.

-Oh, llegaron más.- Soltó el persa, como si los esperara. – Ya están algo tarde. Scott está fuera de sí.

-¿Dónde está el pendiente de su oreja? - preguntó Scarlett.- Dylan, Thomas, contengan a Scott mientras busco su pendiente.- Acto seguido, la pelirroja tomó a Gochy y descendieron al primer piso en busca del objeto.

-Esto va mal, Thomas…- Dylan analizaba la situación. Scott tenía los ojos completamente ambarinos y estaba quieto.- En estos momentos, Scott no diferencia entre amigo o enemigo… está encerrado bajo el instinto de supervivencia que tiene…

-Debemos hacer algo rápido Dylan…- antes de que pudiese seguir, un rayo cayó del cielo hacia sus hermanos. Ambos lograron esquivarlo. Thomas corrió hacia Scott para inmovilizarlo, sin embargo en cuestión de fuerza, Scott siempre pudo con él.

-¡Scott, ya detente! – gritó Thomas. - ¡Dylan, llévate a Isabella y Amanda fuera de aquí!

-Entendido.- Dylan dirigió la mirada hacia las niñas, mas Amanda se acercaba sin miedo alguno a su tío.- ¡Amy! ¡Ven aquí!

-Tío Scott… - susurró la joven, acercándose a él.- Sabes… yo creo que Alison no querría verte así. Alison… te amaba demasiado para eso… estás comportándote como un completo imbécil y como si los sentimientos de mi hermana no significaran nada para ti. ¿Es eso lo que sentías por ella?

-Alison… - poco a poco, Scott se rindió y Thomas pudo soltarle. Llevó una mano hacia el vientre de Amanda.

-_Hey, Scott… ¿qué quieres que sea? _

_-Mío. _

_-Me refiero a que si deseas que sea niño o niña. Obviamente es tuyo, amor. _

_-Yo… sólo quiero…_

-Descubrir cuán hermosa puedes verte como madre… - La tormenta se detuvo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Scott se rindió completamente cayendo contra el hombro de Amanda. La joven lo abrazó con profundo afecto.

-Scott…

Scarlett apareció con el pendiente de Scott en una mano. Thomas se acercó a ella.

-Ya no es necesario, Scarlett. Aquello que ese pendiente contenía era solamente las lágrimas de Scott.

-Ese estúpido… nos da tantos problemas por orgulloso.

Cuando se dieran cuenta, Persia había desaparecido. Su misión había terminado, aunque no tuvieran idea de cuál fuera.

* * *

La plaza de San Pedro era, definitivamente, un lugar hermoso por donde se lo viera. Desde donde se encontraba, Dante podía contemplarlo. Acomodó el mitral sobre su cabeza.

-La guardia real suiza… nos abandona…- susurró. Y era cierto. Vash estaba del lado de Arthur, el Vaticano en contra. Los guardias se alejaban de la ciudad con pesar. Dante se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué haremos, Mich?

-Esperar, Dante.

-¿Esperar por qué?

-Un milagro.

Dante suspiró.

-Un milagro dices… soy El Vaticano y a estas alturas ya dudo de mis creencias.

-Entonces quizás deberías convertirte al judaísmo…- el católico se giró y encontró a su hermano, sonriéndole desde la puerta.

-¿Viniste a molestarme, judío?

-No realmente. – Daniel enfiló hasta su hermano, quien se quitaba el mitral que tanto le había costado ponerse. Lo despeinó.- Perdiste a la guardia real suiza. Pero ganaste al ejército israelí.

-¿Eh? – el menor corrió hacia la ventana. Los soldados israelíes lo saludaban formando largas columnas ordenadas. – Pero…

Cruzando los brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y mirando a su ejército, Daniel asumió actitud despreocupada.

-Sé que somos diferentes… pero al final, aunque me cueste admitirlo… supongo que algo de "hermandad" corre por nosotros. Ya sabes, como Moisés y Ramsés. Recuerdo que eras tan pequeño en ese entonces… cuando cruzamos el mar muerto… – Desvió la mirada de su ejército al rostro de Dante.- Siento como si el día… estuviese llegando…

-Armagedón…

-Podríamos decir que ha despertado quien es capaz de darnos fin…

-Aún falta…

* * *

Alfred suspiró cansado, recostándose en el sofá de su casa. Recorrió con la mirada ese lugar lleno de recuerdos, ese salón que meses antes se colmaba con las voces de sus hijos ahora sólo le regalaba más y más nostalgia por esos días felices.

Pensó en sus niños. Aaron seguramente estaría con los otros niños, en alguna parte de Groenlandia. Amanda estaba más que segura con Dylan, eso lo confortaba. Alex y Anthony, sus gemelos menores, habían escapado tiempo atrás, al poco tiempo de suceder la tragedia. Alison… algo en el interior (fuese lógica o negación) le decía que ella no podía realmente estar muerta.

Dirigió la mirada a la chimenea donde reposaba una fotografía familiar. Él, sus cinco hijos y Arthur. Su Arthur… y al lado un soldadito con trescientos años de historia.

-Trescientos años de amor…- susurró tomando al soldadito de madera entre sus manos. – Cinco hijos… y una historia loca…

-¿Qué haces? – de repente la voz que venía desde la puerta lograba asustarlo.

-Eres tú…- reconoció. No le diría "Arthur", porque ese no era su Arthur. Era cualquier cosa, menos el Arthur que amaba. El Imperio Británico se acercó a él, arrebatándole el soldadito de las manos. - ¡Dame eso! ¡Arthur lo hizo para mí!

No obedeció. Un fuerte "crack" llenó la habitación, seguido del soldadito quebrado en dos cayendo al piso.

-¿Te gusta ese sonido? – Le preguntó el Imperio Británico mientras él intentaba juntar las dos partes del soldadito en el piso.- Así sonó el corazón de Arthur… por trescientos años… esperándote.

De repente, Alfred perdió todo vestigio de paciencia, levantándose para sujetar al otro por el cuello.

-Si no te he matado aún… es porque tú también de alguna forma buscas proteger a Arthur… pero incluso el perro más manso y mejor domado muerde la mano de su amo si éste se propasa…

El Imperio Británico sonrió. Poco o nada le importaba. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Los mocosos menores están despertando…- susurró.

* * *

_**Breve descanso! Amor de hermanos es igual en todo el mundo!**_

-Siento como si hubiese sido sólo ayer. – Susurraba Michelangelo observando por la ventana cómo los soldados israelíes rodeaban el vaticano y establecían puestos de control.- Daniel siempre ha cuidado de Dante cuando pequeños. No entiendo cómo pueden llevarse mal si ambos tienen una base común.

Los recuerdos de un pequeño Daniel, cruzando el mar muerto de la mano de un Dante aún más pequeño lograron conmover al ex ángel. De repente, su imaginación fue cortada por un ruido fuerte.

-¡Eres un burro, Daniel! ¡Soquete! ¡Mataste el jarrón que preservamos desde el Papa Pío XVI!

-¡El que siempre se equivoca eres tú, Dante! ¡Ese jarrón no es nada en comparación a la Torah antiquísima que tenía y tú usaste para envolver tu ese gorro ridículo sobre tu cabeza!

-¡Si no fuera porque soy una ciudad santa, juro que te amarraba en la plaza de San Pedro y no te sacaba de paseo!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pienso que Dios hubiese perdonado a Caín si para eso tú ya hubieses comenzado a hablar! ¡El onceavo mandamiento sería "Te apiadarás de ti y tu prójimo y matarás a Dante"!

-¡Eres una blasfemia! ¡Eres el eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el mono!

-¡Y tú entre el hombre y una especie inferior!

-¡Por hombres como tú existen las lesbianas!

-¡Y por personas como tú los asexuales! ¡Debí dejar que te ahogaras junto a Ramsés cuando cruzamos el mar muerto, pero no! Soy tan buen hermano que te cargué en medio de tantas personas llevándote conmigo.

-¡Me hiciste deambular por el desierto durante cuarenta años!

-¡Tú propusiste hacer guerra de comida con el sagrado Maná del cielo!

-¡Blasfemo!

-¡Hereje!

Pasaron otros quince minutos de pleito, Michelangelo ignoraba completamente a los dos hermanos. Uno de los soldados que custodiaba el lugar se acercó al ángel.

-¿Está seguro que no es mejor separarlos?

-Son hermanos… no importa qué tan mal se lleven ni cuánto peleen. Dante quiere mucho a Daniel y viceversa. Puedo verlo en sus corazones.

-Ya… pero… - el mitral de Dante salió volando por la ventana hacia los jardines del vaticano.

-¡Morirás, maldito judío!

-¡Jajajaja, te hice maldecir!

-¡Arderás como flama olímpica en el infierno!

* * *

-¡Cómo odio este lugar! – Se quejaba Aaron mientras él y los demás construían una imitación del iglú original de Henrike.- ¡Muero de frío!

-Vamos, amour… los demás ya construyeron el subsuelo y…- Jeanne guardó silencio. Annya se aproximaba.

-¿Están seguros de esto? Digo… es Aurora…

-Nuestro más grande trauma infantil… lo sabemos… pero ahora mismo, como están las cosas, no podemos seleccionar aliados.

-¿De verdad crees que ella es un camarada nuestro? _Ya nie snayu… _

-Tampoco sabemos, Annya… pero si acaso va a darnos información, así sea falsa… por ahora nos será útil. Se trata de jugar las cartas que tenemos, ya que no podremos seleccionarlas.

-Chicos…- Ludovik se acercó temblando a los demás, no precisamente por el frío.- ¿Y si entramos al iglú? Aurora entró y…

-¿Qué no van a entrar? – reclamó la mujer desde la puerta del iglú al ver cómo los demás niños la miraban asustados. Se palmeó la frente y jaló consigo a Nadir.

-¡Espera! – Aaron y Jeanne los siguieron. Como era de esperarse, resbalaron por un tobogán de hielo, tal cual fuera la casa original de Henrike. Claro, al final un pequeño deja vu los atacó y los demás no tardaron en caer sobre ellos.

-Oh, cómo extrañaba el trasero huesudo de Alizé rompiéndome la espalda…- soltó Aaron.

-¿Podrían dejar de jugar? – Pidió Aurora, sentándose sobre una de las maletas de los niños.- Aquí pasa algo… ¿dónde están los mocosos menores?

-Los dejamos en casa de nuestros padres.

-¿QUÉ? – el grito de Aurora logró resquebrajar el hielo alrededor. Ludovik intentó calmarla.

-¿Qué no somos nosotros los que estamos en riesgo? Digo, ya sabes lo que se comenta a nivel mundial y más entre esos copia-inmortales. Mata a uno de la primera camada y te ganas una nación. ¿Acaso nuestros hermanos no están exentos de riesgo?

Aurora se palmeó la frente, pasó a cubrirse los ojos y finalmente a adoptar una posición propia del "el grito" por dos segundos. Finalmente se tranquilizó.

-Son imbéciles… no sé cómo Henrike lidió con ustedes…

-Y nosotros no sabemos cómo Nadir confió en ti.- se defendió Asbjorn.

Esta vez, la mujer no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a Nadir, quien jugaba con los dedos, cabizbajo.

-Me prometió… que vería a mi mamá… - susurró logrando conmover a los demás. Alize y Annya lo abrazaron.

-Aurora…- comenzó Hillevi, amenazante.- Escucharemos lo que tengas para decirnos… pero si acaso estás mintiéndole a Nadir…

-No dudaremos en entregarte al Imperio Británico… así eso nos ponga en riesgo a nosotros…- completó Niklas. De verdad, ambos gemelos podían dar miedo si se lo proponían.

* * *

Megumi caminaba por los campos de Hokkaido en compañía de Pochi-san pensando en Syna, preguntándose si acaso su hermana se encontraba bien aún. Ya había pasado un tiempo y estaba más que preocupado por ella.

Entonces sucedió… la gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, asustados y desesperados. Pochi mordió el short del niño buscando alejarlo del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Megumi al aire. Y de repente, la presencia de al menos otros quince inmortales lograron asustarlo. Sabía que ellos también lo habían rastreado y que eso no terminaría bien.

-Megumi Karpusi Honda.- Reconoció uno de los hombres con los ojos plomizos, superiores a los humanos pero menos que un inmortal en fuerza. ¿Podría con ellos? Pensó en sus habilidades, lo analizó.- Es el hijo de Japón y Grecia, pero es el menor… así que sólo nos sirve para fortalecernos.

Megumi no dijo nada, al menos no inmediatamente. Esperó a pesar de que cualquier otro habría escapado. Algo en su interior empezaba a despertar.

* * *

A Alex le pareció extraño que al despertar, su gemelo no estuviese tangiblemente a su lado, como siempre. Hacía tiempo que ambos escaparan de la casa de sus padres, en realidad Alex había escapado llevándose a Anthony con él. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, eso era más que seguro. Protegería ese mundo sólo de los dos siempre. Ahora vivían en un departamento en Texas, bastante lejos de su casa en Nueva York. Alex trabajaba para cuidar tanto de él como de su hermano.

-¡Anthony! ¡Oye! ¡Anthony! – llamó buscándole por el departamento. Su hermano miraba un punto en el cielo, distante. - ¿Otra vez en tu mundo? Hey…

-Llamado…- susurró el gemelo menor, como siempre, hablando en tercera persona.- Alex debe alejarse…

-¿Eh? Tony… puedes ser terrorífico de vez en cuando… ¡vamos a casa! Tengo trabajo y si llego tarde mi jefe va a hacer pastel de Alex… - de repente, un tornado se formó en la distancia. Alex lo sabía y no podía creerlo: era obra de Anthony. - ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces?

-Los humanos… quieren… lastimar a Alex… y Anthony no va a permitirlo…

* * *

-Lógicamente… es una trampa, Megumi… no lo hagas…- Muy lejos, en Groenlandia, mientras los niños planeaban cada una de sus palabras con Aurora, Syna apenas pudo susurrar esa advertencia.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Alize.- Syna…

-¿Qué te pasa, Aurora? – Aaron y los demás niños observaban fijamente a la mujer quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-No…- susurró.- ¡No despierten!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jeanne. De repente, el celular de Aaron llamó con el tono de Amazing Grace. Era Thomas desde el celular de Scott.

-¿Tío?

-¡Mocoso! ¡Algo está pasando en Tex…- la batería del celular murió. Ludovik encendió el suyo rogando porque la señal de radio llegase a ese lugar.

-_Tres tornados de causa desconocida cuyo origen parece ser Texas avanzan por las costas este, oeste y centro de Estados Unidos, destrozando todo lo que encuentren a su paso. _

-¿Causas desconocidas? ¿Será mi madre?

-_Se cree que estos tornados puedan ser obra de alguno de los hijos del representante de la nación, Alfred F. Jones, los gemelos Alexander y Anthony Jones Kirkland. Se recuerda a nuestros oyentes que toda la tercera línea de inmortales están clasificados, según la ONU, como peligrosos y agresivos…_

_-_¡Alex y Tony peligrosos, mis calcetas! ¡Mis hermanos son incapaces de eso!

-Espera, hay más…- lo calló Ludovik.

-_También nos llegan noticias desde Japón donde un terremoto destruyó la ciudad de Hokkaido, se ha dado por perdido al niño Megumi Karpusi Honda, a quien se considera como principal sospechoso. _

-Megumi…- Xue abrazó a Syna. Finalmente se atrevió a hablar con Aurora.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es lo que temía… ustedes como primogénitos determinan la herencia de naciones. Son como las fichas principales en ajedrez. Pero sus hermanos menores… son como los peones…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Jeanne. Aurora arqueó una ceja mirando a Alize.

-Tú eres la estratega… diles tú.

-Veamos… en las bases del ajedrez… los peones son las fichas "menos importantes" por así decirlo. Están para ser sacrificados y sólo pueden ir adelante…

-A combatir con otros peones…- completó Aurora.

-Eso quiere decir…- Ludovik se frotó las sienes, nervioso.

-Sus hermanos están despertando sus poderes de forma desesperada… para protegerlos tanto a ustedes como a sus padres de los humanos.

-¡No! – Camillo, quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado, explotó.- ¡Que nadie se atreva a meterse con Antonella! ¡Que ella no haga nada! ¡Yo estoy bien!

-Es inevitable… basta que uno despierte para que los demás perciban la señal y lo imiten. – Aurora sonrió con pesar.- Arthur usará esto solamente para demostrar que ustedes son peligrosos… y tener a los pocos humanos que confían en ustedes en su contra.

-Aaron, nada personal… pero quiero matar a tu madre…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Alphonse, intentando no pensar en Vrenelli y Anke envueltas en algún lío.

-Esperar al momento adecuado… y rogar que Arthur no use su arma secreta…

-¿Arma secreta? – los niños se miraron, asustados.

-Él… no asesinó a Alison porque estuviese en contra de su relación con Scott… él la asesinó porque su hijo sería el único capaz de dar pelea a una de sus armas… lo mismo con el hijo de Amanda… y el de Isabella…

* * *

_**Breve descanso 2! Amor de hermanos es igual en todo el mundo!**_

Amor en la familia Kirkland. Porqué no es bueno juntar a los 5 Kirkland.

-Las cosas son así…- comenzó Peter.- Scott molestaba a Thomas. Thomas a Dylan. Dylan a Arthur. Arthur a mí y yo… ¡molestaré a sus hijos en cuanto los tengan!

-Eso es mentira.- soltó Dylan con su habitual parsimonia.- Scott molestó a Thomas. Thomas intentó molestarme y no le fue muy bien… Arthur me dio pena y nunca me metí con él. Ah y Arthur siempre tuvo ese complejo de mami así que sólo te cuidó, enano inútil.

-¡Yo seré incluso mejor que ustedes!

-Eso quiero verlo.- Soltó Scott riéndose burlonamente.- Eres "las sobras" de papá.

-¡Nada! ¡Tú eres su primer intento y saliste fallado! ¿No escuchaste el "echando a perder se aprende"? Yo fui su broche de oro y perfección.

-¿Perfección? Pffff… - Thomas despeinó a Peter.- Peter… no nos hagas recordar tu infancia.

-Como la vez que te botaste al mar con una toalla amarrada a la espalda gritando "Batman".

-O la vez que te hicimos comer bichos y te gustaron.

-Porque aún soy joven. Nada más miren a Scott, todo viejo…

-¡Pero este viejo puede sacar los trapitos sucios de todos!

-Oh, ya cállate Scott. Si trabajaras como bebes.

-No, aquí la clave es: si trabajaras como tienes sexo.

-Oigan…- Arthur se palmeó la frente.- Se supone que esto sería una reunión para definir el futuro del Reino Unido y…

Dylan elevó una mano, callándolo. Fijó los ojos en los dos mayores y Peter. Cuando se dieran cuenta, todos comían en total tranquilidad.

-Oye… ¿no que podías sacar los trapitos sucios de todos nosotros?- soltó Peter en voz baja a Scott.

-Puedo… pero Dylan es… tú sabes…

-Dylan. –Soltó Thomas.- Ese puede ukearnos tanto a mí como a Scott con una mano atada a la espalda, cantando "Scotty es un dinosaurio que se viste de morado". O más bien "te odio yo y tú no a mi… eres un bastardo infeliz…"

-¿Dijeron algo?

-¡No, Dyl!

* * *

Scarlett suspiró luego de soltar los labios de Scott. Éste finalmente despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo hiciste otra vez.- dijo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Pensaste en Alison y perdiste el control.

Scott no dijo nada. Se levantó de cama para caminar un poco, seguido de Scarlett. Esperaba poder pensar en algo.

-¿De qué me pierdo? – preguntó al entrar en la sala donde Dylan, Thomas y las niñas buscaban las noticias.

-Francis hizo una redada contra los SS y atrapó a todos los del territorio francés. Gilbert y Antonio lo están ayudando y hacen campaña por apoyo. Al parecer, es posible que Alemania también se una, y quizás los dos italianos se animen.

-Las cosas parecen ir bien.- Soltó Scarlett, feliz.

-¡Oh, miren! –Thomas regresó a una noticia.- Ahí está Arthur. Va a decir algo.

-Espero sea un "Scott, por favor deja de patearme el trasero" como cuando éramos niños…

-¡Shhhh!

-_Es una lástima ver que mis hermanos y algunos otros inmortales no comparten el sueño mundial. Lograron convencer a Francia, España, Prusia, Grecia, Japón, China y Rusia para ir contra los humanos. Atraparon a nuestros soldados especiales en Francia y los privaron de libertad._

_-_¡No estamos contra los humanos, maldito manipulador! – gritó Thomas.

_-Incluso ahora utilizan a sus hijos menores para causar desastres naturales, como el último visto en Japón. Pero no se preocupen. Como su servidor y futuro gobernante, no bajaré la guardia, pelearé por el sueño de un mundo unido y ahora…_

-¡Cómo odio a este chico! – Scott encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró hasta que éste consumiera la mitad. - ¡No tiene forma de ganarnos! ¡Tenemos algunos humanos de nuestro lado que saben la verdad y es cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo sepan! Además no hay muchos SS. Y un SS no puede matar a una nación de alto rango como nosotros.

-_Envié a nuestros salvadores que eliminarán a los representantes que se opongan, empezando por mis hermanos. Naciones… contra naciones… hijos que destronarán a sus desobedientes padres. _

-Oh Arthur, obviamente los mocosos nunca estarán de tu parte.- soltó Thomas.

-Puede enviarnos todo lo que quiera. Nosotros sabremos enfrentarlo. – Dylan apagó el televisor. Entonces lo sintieron, alguien se acercaba. Eran inmortales, naciones en sí… pero algo estaba mal. – Scarlett… sube y cuida de Amy e Isabella.

La pelirroja obedeció. Los tres hermanos salieron de la casa, enfrentándose al campo rodeado de tréboles propio de la casa de Scarlett. Nessie y Gochy soltaron un gemido triste y doloroso que se escuchó en la distancia, logrando perturbar a sus dueños.

-Es extraño…- susurró Scott.- Nessie está llorando.

-¿Tendrá miedo?

-No… Nessie llora cuando extraña a alguien solamente…

De repente, callaron. El miedo los consumió, heló la sangre y sintieron que detuvo sus latidos. De un momento a otro, el corazón les regresó, escaló a la cabeza de cada uno y la locura se instaló en ellos…

-No…- susurró Dylan.- Es imposible… es… imposible… si ellos… ellos…

"_Un día, te enseñaré a tocar la gaita. También molestarás a los hijos de Inglaterra… cuidarás de Nessie y serás el orgullo de tu papá.__"_

El niño al que Scott le enseñaría a tocar la gaita. "Pelirrojo como el padre" había dicho Aurora al tomarlo entre sus manos ese día fatal.

-Scott Kirkland…

"_Tú serás el mejor domando dragones. Y le daremos whisky a tu tío Dylan sin que se dé cuenta… nos reiremos todo el tiempo… seremos felices…"_

El que Thomas convertiría en el mejor domador de dragones.

-Thomas Kirkland…

"_Te enseñaré a pintar… ese lienzo gigante será tu primer lienzo… quiero guardarlo para ti… será especial, la obra más grande del mundo sólo porque la harás tú. No importa si solo… pintas tu mano y la dejas impresa en él… para mí eso es mil veces mejor que la Mona Lisa…_"

Al que Dylan le regalaría el lienzo más grande del mundo…

-Dylan Kirkland…

Cada uno nombró a aquel al que se parecían. Lo confirmaron, no tenían oportunidad contra ellos, contra esos niños.

-Somos sus hijos.

_"Hemos venido a matarlos y tomar lo que es nuestro."_

* * *

**_Siguente capítulo:_** Prusia regresa como una nación, contra el peor enemigo que el destino podría depararle: Austria. Mientras tanto, Aurora revela más verdades a los niños. Los hermanos menores de éstos van despertando, representando así un peligro para el mundo entero. Hibernia decide ayudar a sus hijos contra sus nietos, sin embargo...

* * *

Lo sé, este capítulo no estuvo muy bueno. Aun no estoy muy segura de qué otras cosas pondré en el siguiente, pero esperenlo por favor! Apenas recuperé las ganas de retoamr este fic y llenarlas con tramas hetalianas en otros.

Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review, a quienes aún me siguen y a quienes tienen el gran corazón de animarme cada vez ;w;

Haz feliz a esta escritora y dejale un review! owo.

Y... tengo que practicar mi escritura... así que estoy abierta a peticiones de fics -que tardarán pero... debo hacerlos o.ó/

Muchos mimos: Vero Vortex.


	35. X3: Maldita nostalgia

Primero, una disculpa a todos. Contestare los reviews poco a poco. Agradezco a quienes esperaron hasta ahora, como dije, tengo fecha límite para terminar este fic el 16 de enero. Este fic que tanto me ha dado, empezando por mis geniales lectores, dibujos,videos, una tesis (Danny! xD) ser comentada en radio, ser conocida en el fandom, lectoras que terminaron siendo mis mejores amigas, un grupo en FB, en deviantart... jolin...

No sé cómo agradecerles. Sólo puedo seguir el fic e intentar mejorar. Pero muchas gracias por todo hasta ahora, no puedo expresar realmente todo lo que siento :)

_**Este capítulo es de por sí corto. **Sólo un adelanto del próximo donde los niños tendrán mayor participación._

* * *

**Global Mpreg**

_**X3: Maldita nostalgia. **_

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert descansaban frente al televisor, los dos primeros esperando por algo que según Gilbert, los llevaría a niveles extremos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

-¡Mi triunfo! – soltó Gilbert.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Miren! ¡Ya empezó!

-_En noticias de última hora, Rusia devolvió Kaliningrado al inmortal conocido cono Gilbert Weillschmidth, quien regresó oficialmente a ser Prusia. Las tropas alemanas decidieron apoyar a la nueva nación en estos momentos en los que…_

-Y es de esta forma que recuperé mi nación. Soy tan awesome.

-Espera Gilbert…- Francis frunció el ceño, asustado.- Oye… ¿cómo hiciste que Rusia te devolviera tu territorio?

-Es temporal. Es más, sólo tuve que pedírselo y me dijo que me lo daba, siempre y cuando yo fuese su esclavo un año. ¿No es una ganga? ¡El estúpido de Iván no sabe de negocios! Kesesesesesese…

Tanto Francis como Antonio callaron. Apenas le dedicaron un par de miradas compasivas y sus condolencias.

-Claro que serás su esclavo, Gilbert…

-Bien… Bad Friends Duo no suena tan mal ¿no Francis?

-Me temo que no, Antonio…

-_A pesar de apenas haber regresado como nación, Prusia ya cuenta con un nuevo enemigo… _

_-_¡Oh! ¡Miren eso! ¡Alguien retando al grandioso yo! Me pregunto quién podrá ser el iluso torpe e inconsciente que se mete contra mí, el gran Prusia.

-Eh… Gilbert…

-¡Habrá que tener cabeza de pollo para eso!

-Gil…

-¡Sin ofender a mis queridos plumíferos!

-¡Oye idiota! ¿Ese lunar en la pantalla no se te hace familiar?

-¿Eh? – Gilbert bajó a tierra otra vez.- Ese lunar…

_-Yo, Roderich Edelstein, lamento mucho anunciar mi entrada oficial a la guerra como enemigo de Prusia. _

-Ese lenguaje rebuscado del cual no entiendo ni una palabra…

-_No tengo idea de qué piense ese tonto de Gilbert…_

-¡Ese amor a lo bruto! ¡Mi podrido señorito!

-_Pero en definitiva… no estoy de acuerdo con la existencia como nación de mi ex esposo. _

Golpe bajo. Gilbert sintió que el estómago se le subía al pecho, los intestinos a la cabeza y el corazón al trasero.

-Oigan… chicos… ¿oyeron eso?

-Sí, Gil. Rode dijo…

-Dijo que soy su EX esposo… ¡el señorito que no puede deshacerse de sus bóxers remendados por tacaño! ¡El que me hizo sacar a los pollitos de la escuela especial para pollitos superdotados porque según él era un gasto innecesario! ¡El que me obliga a darle de mi plato a los pollitos que están volviéndose carnívoros! Ese torpe señorito que de ser necesario, me obligaría a usar el mismo condón treinta veces… Él guardaba los dientes de Alize, Johann y Stefan por si un día entrara en depresión económica y necesitara ayuda del ratón de los dientes… El señorito… ese señorito podrido que tuvo la suerte de ser amado por este ser tan genial… se está deshaciendo de mí…

-¿Gil? – Francis se acercó a su amigo para palmearle la espalda, preocupado. Pensó que Gilbert lloraba de tristeza, sin embargo…

-Soy su ex, ¿no? ¡Pues es hora de recordarle que de mi nadie se deshace! ¡Nadie me recicla! ¡Nadie! – de repente, los ojos de Gilbert se encendieron cual chimenea en navidad, ardiendo como un infierno. ¡Nadie me quita a mi señorito! ¡Ni siquiera él mismo! ¡Hora de tomar Viena por la fuerza!

-Eso sonó muy pervertido, _mon ami_…

* * *

_Mi querido señorito… Rode… madre de mis hijos… y único amor. _

Fue de esta forma que el ejército prusiano tomó Viena, abriéndose paso por las calles como si se encontrasen en casa. De todas formas, tenían órdenes de Roderich de dejarles pasar, al menos a Gilbert.

El albino llegó a la casa donde tantas veces había estado, entrando y sintiendo esa fuerte nostalgia del pasado. Las fotografías familiares dispuestas a ambos lados del pasillo lo sumían en sonidos, aromas y recuerdos.

_No sé de melodías, ni de fusas, ni semifusas… Es más, merezco que me quemen vivo porque confundo una melodía de Mozart con una de Hannah Montana sin ningún problema. _

-Ah… mi señorito… - susurró, y al segundo esquivó el sable que intentó atravesarlo. Éste quedó hundido en la pared y el cuerpo de Roderich fue hacia adelante por el impulso. Gilbert tomó al austriaco por la cintura, girando graciosamente como si hubiese esperado cada movimiento y empujando finalmente al austriaco contra la pared para tomarlo por las muñecas y reclamar su victoria.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Viena me pertenece?

_Sé que me muestro muy seguro y orgulloso de mí mismo… pero… te diré un secreto…_

-Oye… idiota entre los idiotas… hice esto para protegerte y no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha Gilbo, hablo en serio: ríndete… devuélvele Kaliningrado a Rusia y quédate aquí. Arthur no te molestará. Es casi seguro que Alize sea atrapada junto a los demás niños mientras que Johann y Stefan no tardarán en despertar todo su poder como hicieron los otros en pos de proteger a sus hermanos. Sólo quiero asegurar a mi familia.

_Si hay algo mucho más Awesome que yo y me supera sin problema… ese eres tú. Tú me diste el amor perfecto e ideal de pareja. Me regalaste tres hermosos hijos y las memorias que creamos definitivamente son mejores que mis tres bibliotecas de diarios. La primera partitura de Alizé, el dibujo de Johann y una hoja seca que nos trajo Stefan… valen más que mil naciones… _

Gilbert guardó silencio por unos segundos, sin perder el contacto visual con Roderich. Finalmente, soltó una verdad.

-Señorito… siempre fuiste un podrido señorito. Pero al final, eras el señorito del que me enamoré porque a pesar de ser débil y una carga, no te vendiste a ningún país y surgiste por ti mismo. Ni siquiera te dejaste vencer por mí. Fuese de una u otra forma, con la ayuda de Vash o Elizaveta, salías adelante. Pero ahora… ya no te reconozco. No eres el señorito por cuyo amor me vestí con un tutú blanco y enseñé a los pollitos a bailar ballet ni mucho menos rompí el record de lo ridículo y quedé en el Guiness. Eres… sólo un esclavo más de Arthur. Pero…– Soltó las manos de Roderich para girarse de nuevo y tomar el sable que atravesaba la pared. – Si crees que voy a perderte tan cobardemente… ¡Estas muy equivocado!

_Perdóname si soy brusco ahora. Pero no voy a perder nunca más a nadie. _

-¿Apuntas a tu esposo con un sable?

-No.- Gilbert le lanzó el sable y Roderich lo atrapó en el aire.- No necesito de un sable para recuperarte. No pienso lastimar las manos del pianista más awesome del mundo y menos si es a quien amo.

-Gilbert… no lo estás entendiendo…

-¡Prepárate, Rode!

Roderich dejó el sable a un lado, como si se rindiera.

-Escucha… idiota rey del mundo de los idiotas… ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando? ¿Tienes idea de qué significa todo esto? ¡No es una guerra porque sí!

-¡Quiero proteger a mi familia!

-¡No tenemos nada ahora! – la voz de Roderich se quebró.- Los niños… Johann y Stefan desaparecieron…

-¿Qué?

-Lo mismo pasó con Dagmar y Taína… las hijas menores de los nórdicos.

-Pero… ¿qué significa?

-Los llaman "peones". Ese era el plan de Arthur… o de eso que no es Arthur…

-No estoy entendiendo… si ese no es Arthur… ¿quién es?

Roderich suspiró, tendría mucho que explicar.

-Todos aquellos que aceptamos estar de su parte tuvimos una reunión secreta con Alfred. La guerra actual es una simple distracción. Lo que está ocupando el cuerpo de Arthur ahora, conocido como "Imperio británico" es simplemente el alma del árbol de la vida que busca lograr reaparezca este último. Ya tiene cómo lograrlo…

-Pero… ¿y los SS?

-Sólo son simples humanos que hicieron un pacto… y tienen una vida limitada… fueron engañados por Persia y morirán ni bien el árbol de la vida logre restituirse… sólo los utilizó para poner en riesgo a los niños mayores, a nosotros… y despertar los poderes de los menores que son utilizados como "peones". Éstos destruirán el mundo poco a poco… y si en un momento dado Alizé y los demás está en problemas, ellos lo sentirán y pueden acabar con todo en un segundo…

-Pero… el árbol de la vida reaparece… ¿y eso qué?

-Significa que llegó el juicio…

* * *

_Porque lo peor que podría pasarte… no es enfrentarte a ti mismo…_

-No puede ser…

-Son…

-Los niños que creímos perder hace tanto tiempo…

_Es enfrentarte a alguien que amaste toda tu vida, perdiste, reencontraste y sientes que perderás otra vez…_

El primer niño se descubrió, tal cual Scott lo había soñado por tanto tiempo. Era él.

-Wallace… - Scott intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, y en una milésima de segundo tenía a su hijo frente a él.

-Por favor... mátame… antes de que sea tarde… ¡Mátame! - susurró este y al otro segundo Scott apareció estampado contra un árbol, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡Scott! – Thomas se giró y tras él otro niño lo miraba.

-Deben matarnos… por favor, papá…

-Saith…

El golpe que Thomas recibió no lo hizo volar, pero sí retorcerse de dolor en el piso, sujetándose el estómago e intentando respirar.

-Scott… Thomas… - Dylan no sabía muy bien qué hacer. En un segundo sus ojos captaron que Scott tenía ya una costilla rota y el diafragma de Thomas estaba totalmente paralizado. Ninguno podría respirar ni pelearía por el dolor.

-Papá… tú eres médico, ¿no? Preguntó el tercer niño acercándose a él, aterrado y necesitado de consuelo.- Ves cosas que otros no, incluso cosas que no querrías ver.

-Ian…

-¿Sabes? No es bueno dejar a un niño sólo. Pero te perdono… pero ahora, de verdad… tienes que matarme papá… si no, te lastimaré…

-Ian… no me pidas algo así… no ahora que te tengo aquí, conmigo…

-Debes matarme o yo...- De repente, Ian golpeó con la base de la mano el pecho de su padre. Dylan perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó la zona golpeada.- O yo te mataré a ti, papá…

Thomas intentó levantarse bajo la mirada aterrada de Saith. El niño suspiró adolorido y lanzó un fuerte golpe con el codo hacia las vértebras de su padre, tendiéndolo nuevamente en el suelo.

Como muñecas de trapo, sólo que ellos sí tenían huesos que romperse, vísceras que perforarse y sangre que derramar. Los tres hombres fueron fácilmente reducidos por sus hijos, no porque los niños los superaran en fuerza, sino porque simplemente ellos no podían lastimarlos ni obedecer ese extraño pedido.

* * *

-Scarlett… ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Amanda, intentando reponerse.- ¿Son SS? ¿Con quienes pelean? ¿Está Dylan bien?

Scarlett no le respondió.

-Quédense las dos aquí y no se muevan.- dijo bajando por las escaleras y dejando la casa. No pudo creerlo cuando los vio. No necesitaban presentarse, ella los reconoció. Tal cual creía: Aurora nunca había sido su aliada.

-Wallace… Saith… Ian… -susurró. Los tres niños la miraron, respondiendo a su llamado materno.

-Mamá…

-Scarlett… vete de aquí…- ordenó Thomas preocupado, aún sosteniéndose el vientre con el brazo medianamente sano que tenía. Ya no estaba seguro de qué huesos conservaba aún íntegros.

-Mami…- Ian intentó acercarse a la mujer, era el más cercano. -Mamá… ¿ves que somos malos porque no te tuvimos cerca?

-Pero si tú estás aquí, entonces ya no seremos malos.- siguió Saith.- Sólo mantenlo como un secreto. O nos castigarán…

-¿Castigarlos? ¿Quién?

Antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un paso, sintió su presencia. Ese hombre terrible, ese que había arruinado tantas vidas. Extrajo algo extraño del bolsillo y los tres niños comenzaron a temblar.

-¡No le hagas nada a mamá! ¡Lo prometiste! –Soltó temblando el hijo de Scott.

-Y vieron a su madre, tal y como lo prometí.

-Ardashir…- Dejando de lado toda imagen de fortaleza, Scarlett temblaba notoriamente. No tenía otra opción, no tenía salida ni escape. Se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, sola.

El hombre evaluó el lugar, sonriente y triunfal. Era una trampa, sólo había usado a los niños para lisiar a los hermanos de Arthur y lograr su cometido.

-Hola Scarlett… y juguetes de Scarlett. – saludó tranquilo. - ¿Me extrañaban? Yo a ustedes no.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Persia? – preguntó la pelirroja, notando el evidente terror de sus hijos para el hombre. Éste sonrió con esa maldad tan propia de él.

-Mira, he venido a hacerles una linda oferta. Verán, sus hijos, si, esos tres bastarditos que los destrozaron como simples muñecas de trapo, llevan dentro lo último en bombas. La oferta es sencilla. Tres mocosos que lloraron en el pasado por una y medio, es decir; Amanda y su hijo no nacido.

-¿Qué? – Dylan apenas podía moverse en el suelo, pero tanto él como sus hermanos captaron la idea.

-Vamos, Isabella aún no está embarazada y eso se siente a leguas, aunque de todas formas ya no es necesaria. Pero el bebé de Amanda sí, y ella también. Invocaremos al árbol de la vida y todos al fín morirán.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Scott mirando a su hermano. Podía entender su dolor, él lo había pasado. Pero es que no podían perder y llorar a esos niños otra vez. Estaban acorralados… y pasó lo peor que podría pasar.

-No los hagas decidir…

-¡Amanda! – Dylan intentó moverse, la imagen de su joven prometida en la puerta, avanzando y acariciándose el vientre en un intento de consolar al bebé en ella era demasiado para él, para cualquiera.

-Tranquilo, Dyl… yo no quiero que ya nadie sufra. Quiero que seas muy feliz.

-N-no… Amanda… ¡No!

Tarde, antes de que pudiese seguir, la niña había desaparecido en una nube de arena. El plan final de Ardashir, ese que tardara un siglo y el sufrimiento de todos esos niños, se cumpliría.

* * *

Con mucha suerte, Michelangelo esquivó el sexto cojín que volaba hacia él. Corrió para atrapar en el aire uno de los evangelios apócrifos y finalmente tuvo que reanimar al Papa quien tuvo un ataque al ver semejante blasfemia en el Vaticano. Los Cardenales corrían de un lado a otro, seguidos de guardias israelíes que custodiaban al país.

-¡Que la vara de Moisés se convirtió en una cobra!- gritaba Daniel.

-¡Dios no necesita de veneno para matar a las serpientes de Faraón!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡A veces Dios hace cosas erradas! ¿No ves cómo estás tú en esta tierra?

-A veces pienso que Dios prefiere jugar golf o escuchar a Marilyn Manson que a estos dos…- soltó el Papa recién reanimado. – Michelangelo… tú que fuiste una divinidad, ¿cómo crees que vaya a juzgar Dios el que dos hermanos peleen en territorio sagrado?

El ángel no contestó. Se levantó dejando al Papa junto a un grupo de cardenales y soldados. Avanzó hacia la pelea en silencio mientras los demás se apartaban a su paso. Llegó hacia las dos naciones que peleaban en el suelo y cuando todos lo notaran, tanto Dante como Daniel avanzaban, ambos jalados por una oreja hacia un par de sillas en el salón. No dijeron nada en cuando Michelangelo los dejó. El ex ángel podía resultar tan carismático como aterrador.

Los cardenales ordenaron cuanto desastre dejaran a su paso ambos hermanos.

-Mich… ¿estás enojado? – preguntó Dante.

-Cállate… va a envolvernos con el rollo de los condenados si lo provocas…

-Está lloviendo…- soltó el ángel con tono parco. Daniel se acercó a una ventana.

-Oye Dante… no estamos en verano… deja de mojar innecesariamente a los cardenales y mis guardias.

-No soy yo…- respondió la nación más joven. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre los labios de Daniel y recordó. – Yo sentí esto… el día que la conocí mientras vagaba por el desierto… ¡es ella!

-¿Quién? – antes de que Dante pudiese decir algo más, Daniel salió disparado hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la conoció, había jurado que nunca la dejaría sola y estaría para ella cuando ésta lo necesitara. Era hora de cumplirlo. Salió hacia el gran portó, abrió y prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Isabella! ¿Viniste a visitarme? – Preguntó el judío con infinito cariño.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Soy tan feliz al verte, Ib! -La niña no respondía. Tenía la miraba baja y dos ríos cristalinos recorriendo sus mejillas.-¿Ib? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

La joven lo abrazaba de forma desesperada, escondiendo el rostro en las ropas de Daniel.

-¿Ese Thomas te hizo algo? ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Te dijo algo malo? ¿Qué fue?

-Oye idiota, vamos dentro.- llamó Dante corriendo con un paraguas para su hermano. – Pero si es… Isabella… - Dante se quitó la blanca túnica que tenía para vestir a Isabella con esta.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No te acerques a Isabella!

-Daniel… tenemos como 320 personas en el vaticano ahora, y todos son hombres… es mejor si escondemos los atributos de Isabella por su bien, el tuyo y el mío. Al menos los míos no vieron a una mujer en años… no con un vestido blanco y corto como llegó ella.

Daniel cargó en brazos a la chica para llevarla dentro, hasta la habitación de Dante.

-No tengo mucha ropa, pero puedes usar otra túnica mientras te compremos algo… conservador…- dijo Dante dejando a un lado la túnica y el vestido mojados de Isabella. Ésta se cambiaba mientras Daniel, Dante y Michenlangelo miraban la pared como buenos y decentes hombres. La nueva túnica le quedaba mucho más grande. Cuando se giraron a mirar, Dante se persignó.

-Te ves como un angelito…- soltó recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por su hermano.

-¡No mirarás a la mujer de tu prójimo!

-¡No vas a negarme que se ve hermosa!

-Claro que se ve hermosa… Ib es perfecta. Hermosa, dulce, inteligente, tierna… - Daniel se acercó a la joven para sentarse a su lado. Nuevamente, Isabella lo abrazaba. -Ahora… ¿puedes decirme qué paso, Ib?

Finalmente, ella habló en un susurró y mientras el llanto se lo permitía.

-Thomas terminó conmigo… - dijo para sorpresa de los tres presentes.- Dice que aún ama a Scarlett… y que quiere criar a su hijo con ella…

-Dante… ¿podrían por favor dejarme con Isabella? – pidió Daniel. Tanto su hermano como el ángel dejaron el cuarto.

-Ib… lo siento mucho. A veces estas cosas pasan… No puedo creerlo… ¿quién podría dejar a una chica como tú?

-Como siempre, estoy demás…Yo no quería estar demás en la vida de Thomas… yo…

-Aún quieres un lugar al cual pertenecer… lo entiendo. Digo… viví errando por muchos años… y como nación sé que es difícil. Es por eso que no te dejaré sola, Ib. Además… - Daniel secó las lágrimas de la chica con una mano.- Ese idiota estaba amenazado… si él no te cuidaba… yo no dudaría en tomar su lugar.

Afuera, Dante escuchaba la conversación.

-Vaya… puede ser amable a veces.- dijo a Michelangelo.- Eso es raro.

-No lo es, Dante… es algo hermoso.

-¿Hermoso?

-Tú me miras con los mismos ojos… y usas ese tono de voz conmigo.

-Espera… eso significa que… Daniel… el monstruo judío… el avaro judío… el maldito judío… ¿está enamorado?

-Así es.

-¡Pero si es un monstruo sin corazón! ¡Una bestia sin alma! ¡El anticristo! ¡Nostradamus predijo su llegada! ¡Él nos matará a todos! ¡Él es malo!

-Y ahora está enamorado.

_-Últimas noticias: Daniel, el representante de Israel sorprendió al mundo al anunciar públicamente el estar enamorado de la joven Isabella Bonnefoy. Ésta relación es controversial ya que como todos sabemos, Israel apoya al Vaticano en su oposición al nuevo régimen, e Isabella fue buscada junto a su media hermana Amanda Jones durante mucho tiempo. Es imposible acercarse a la joven para preguntar detalles._

-Thomas… - Scarlett miró a su hermano quien veía la televisión con la pierna izquierda enyesada y las demás extremidades vendadas. Éste no le contestó. - ¿Por qué le mentiste a Isabella? Tú no me amas. Además… entre nos… prefiero mil veces a Scott… y como segunda opción a Dylan.

No necesitó decir nada más. Daniel hablaba en cámaras.

_-No me importa que ella no sea judía y que todo el planeta la juzgue por sus orígenes. Tampoco que estuviese comprometida para el principado de Gales. Su pasado me es total y completamente indiferente. Yo voy a protegerla de todo y todos. Es por eso que decidí esforzarme para enamorarla y casarme con ella. Si alguien se opone, tendrá al ejército israelí sobre él._

Scarlett entendió.

-Ya veo… lo hiciste para asegurar su vida y protegerla. Si ella no está contigo, Arthur no la buscará.

Pensó en irse, pero conocía a ese hombre a la perfección. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Éste correspondió el abrazo de forma desesperada.

-Puedes llorar si quieres…

* * *

_**Munich – Alemania.**_

-¿En qué demonios piensa el idiota de Gilbert? – preguntó Ludwig, enfadado. Veneciano ayudaba a sus hijas, las gemelas Vrenelli y Anke, con la comida mientras su esposo hablaba con los hijos menores de Roderich, Johann y Stefan.

-Tío Ludwig, la guerra se está desatando y es hora de detenerla.- comenzó Johann, tendiéndole un tablero de ajedrez a su tío con los peones en distintos lugres.- Teniendo en cuenta el plan del imperio británico… ya las piezas están puestas. Los peones caerán.

-¿Peones?

-Humanos, agentes SS y… nosotros. Las naciones menores.

-¿Qué?

-Esta guerra… la de Prusia contra Austria, la de Francia persiguiendo a los SS y España a punto de traicionar a Arthur son solamente parte del juego. Al Imperio Británico, en realidad, no le importa un demonio todo esto. Los peones son fichas que pueden caer… siempre… son los primeros en perderse. Luego vienen… las piezas medias: ustedes. Están siendo distraídos por todos estos conflictos…

-Pero entonces, Johann… ¿qué es lo que pasará?

Stefan se adelantó a su hermano, moviendo un alfil que daba en línea diagonal directa al rey opuesto, sin piezas que lo protegieran, sin escape.

-_**Jaque Mate**_… el árbol de la vida volverá a la tierra… Alterará todo proceso natural, el tiempo, espacio… los humanos no soportarán ese cambio y entonces…

-Apocalipsis… - Ludwig iba a decir algo, sin embargo, el ruido de los platos rompiéndose en el comedor lo alertaron.

Veneciano y las niñas observaban el televisor, con las últimas noticias.

-_El Imperio Británico ha localizado a la primera línea sucesoria de naciones que responden al nombre de Aaron, Jeanne, Camillo, Jan, Annya, Xue, Syna, Hillevi, Niklas, Ludovik, Asbjorn y…_

-Alphonse…- susurró Veneciano, reconociendo a su hijo en la televisión.

_-Estos niños, buscados por tanto tiempo son potencialmente peligrosos, y han sido culpados por crímenes contra la humanidad. Se cree que propiciaron las últimas catástrofes mundiales ocurridas en Texas por los gemelos Anthony y Alex, hermanos de Aaron. También el último terremoto en Japón, por Megumi, hermano de Syna. Se ha escuchado de una helada en Francia producida por Dorian Bonnefoy, el hermano de Jeanne. Más información en breve…_

-¡Ellos no son peligrosos!¡Conozco a Alphonse! ¡Mi hijo no haría eso! – soltaba Ludwig, fuera de sí, lamentando no tener un ejército para declararle la guerra solamente a Arthur.

Nadie notó que Vrenelli y Anke habían sentido el llamado, al igual que Johann y Stefan. Extrañamente, un maremoto golpeó contra las costas Italianas, y vientos huracanados atacaron Austria. Era con claridad, el despertar de los cuatro niños en pos de proteger a Alize y Alphonse.

El plan final estaba hecho. Ya, definitivamente, ningún humano sobre la faz de la tierra, creería en ellos.

* * *

Y como si nada, como si todo fuese solamente un sueño, Aaron despertó. Era su casa, la conocía. El gato Brownie dormía en una esquina de su cama, echado sobre el lomo y con la pancita abultada indicando al desayuno ingerido. Ese gato era feliz.

-Qué sueño del demonio…- dijo restregándose los ojos.- Qué horrendo ha sido eso. ¿Perseguidos? ¿Escapando al polo norte? Qué horror…

Bajó a la cocina, esperando encontrar a alguien. Ahí estaban sus padres, tomando el desayuno. Alfred llenaba un crucigrama en el periódico mientras Arthur servía pan tostado. Todo tranquilo, todo normal. Sin Auroras, sin Persias, sin seres humanos que compraran la inmortalidad. Solo paz.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el niño. - ¿Dónde están Alison y Amanda? ¿Y los gemelos?

Tanto Alfred como Arthur lo miraron, parecían confundidos.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Alfred.

-Mis hermanos. – contestó con la mayor tranquilidad pensando que su padre solo jugaba. No estaba jugando. Se desesperó.- ¡Tus hijos! ¡Mamá! ¡Dile que ya no juegue!

Arthur pareció no captar la idea cuando Aaron le llamaba así. El joven lo tomó por el brazo y el inglés se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Dejen de jugar así! ¡No es divertido! – pidió molesto. La respuesta de ambos lo dejó perplejo.

-Aaron, deja de jugar tú. Te estás portando como un idiota. Le diré a mamá.- contestó Alfred.

-Tu hermano puede ser una molestia cuando quiere, Alfred. – fue la otra respuesta cruel.

-¿Hermano? ¡Qué dicen! ¡Soy su hijo!

Golpe final.

-Aaron, eres un imbécil. Los hombres no nos embarazamos. Ya déjate de juegos, más cuando nuestro primo Arthur cruza todo el océano para visitarnos y tú lo molestas así.

-¿Primo? – Aaron había llegado a un límite, ahora sacaba la fuerza que nunca creyó para arrinconar a Arthur y forcejear.- ¡Te digo que son mis padres! ¡Mira! ¡Aquí está la cicatriz de mamá por donde nací!

Y cuando descubrió el abdomen blanco de Arthur, quiso que la tierra lo tragase, despertar, morir, de todo.

No había nada que delatara una cesárea. No había cicatriz ni historia para él. Eso era, seguramente, una broma de mal gusto.

* * *

_Y así la historia se acerca a su final definitivo. Como dice mi peque Brenda, "es mejor darle fin a esto a extenderlo más, llegar a cien capítulos y un review."_

_Ok, ando sensible y maricona, ni qué hacerle, le tengo un cariño grande a este fic y a todas mis lectoras pero definitivamente es hora de terminarlo. But, si puedo hacer historias alternas si lo desean :)_

_Próximos capítulos:_

_**X4: La triste victoria de Persia.**__  
Genocidio de los pseudoinmortales cuya sangre era necesaria para llamar al árbol de la vida. El niño y la esposa que Scott creyó perder, el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo, el ataque de los "peones" contra el globo terráqueo y la decisión final de esos niños eternamente jóvenes._

_**X5: Qué tú seas feliz.**__  
La despedida. Porque sin importar qué pase… el mundo es hermoso y la vida continúa. Las personas amadas nunca mueren… ¿verdad?_

_Buaaaa de verdad no quiero decirle adiós a la aventura más genial de mi vida ni a mis lectoras adoradas T-T y no tengo cara para pedir reviews ahora...so...hum... Feliz navidad niñas ^^/_


End file.
